


Danganronpa 4: Paradise on the Hopeful Planet

by AyuOhseki, Katsura Tsuruya (Katsura_Tsuruya)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Death, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Minor Fukawa Toko/Naegi Komaru, Minor Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Multi, Original Character-centric, Unofficial Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:26:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 59
Words: 465,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyuOhseki/pseuds/AyuOhseki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsura_Tsuruya/pseuds/Katsura%20Tsuruya
Summary: The world has begun to see a hopeful peace after the end of the Tragedy. Hope’s Peak Academy graduate Asuka Okuma, the Ultimate Wildlife Photographer, has been living off the grid for most of it and just heard the good news. When she receives a letter inviting her to the reunion cruise of her class, Class 75, she thus doesn’t think twice about going--but the depths hide everything, including ultimate despair. Soon, Asuka and her fifteen classmates will find themselves aboard the submarine SSDN Paradise, caught up in the nightmare of an undersea mutual killing game: the Killing School Reunion, hosted by none other than... Monokuma?!Chapter 3 has begun! Future chapters will be added weekly every Friday or Saturday, barring emergencies.





	1. Prologue: Over the Bay-Side Wall (pt. 1 of 5)

My name’s Asuka Okuma. In Japanese name order, that’s ‘oku’ as in ‘inner,’ ‘ma’ as in ‘space,’ ‘asu’ as in ‘tomorrow,’ and--though it’s usually read as ‘ki’--‘ka’ as in ‘hope.’ My family name is kind of funny for me since I’ve always been the outdoorsy type, but I love my mom and dad, so I wouldn’t have it any other way. After all, my parents gave me the name Asuka, _hope for tomorrow_ , because that’s what they wanted for me, I’m sure. Their prediction was half right and half wrong. It was right because, after I graduated middle school, I got scouted to join Hope’s Peak Academy.

I know, right?! It’s such an honor! Only the best of the best get scouted to join, and setting aside the elementary prep school, it’s high school only, so you have to be the best of the best _by the time you’re in high school_ . I was always convinced that there wasn’t anyone more passionate than me about what I do, but it’s a whole other level to have a bunch of grown-ups walk up to you and say, ‘You’re the real deal, all right--now how about you join the ranks of the Ultimates and lead the future of humanity?’ I was so overwhelmed, I nearly cried! My dad _did_ cry (with joy of course!), and my mom couldn’t stop hugging me--

Oh, right. Sorry, sorry, got a little sidetracked there! Anyway, that’s why my parents’ naming sense was on the money. And where it skewed off... well...

I barely even have to say it, right?

The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History.

Don’t get me wrong! I haven’t lost my hope--I’m still going strong! Besides, a lot of people had it a lot worse than me. For example, I was part of Class 75. You get what that means, right? I graduated Hope’s Peak the year before the Tragedy of Hope’s Peak Academy happened, which eventually snowballed into the ongoing global event we just call the Tragedy these days. My classmates and I made it out just in time, unlike our poor underclassmen... I hate to say it like that, like Hope’s Peak was ground zero for some awful disaster, but... Well, ‘like,’ nothing--that’s exactly how it went, right? At least I survived, and I’m still surviving. And as long as you’re alive, there’s still hope for tomorrow! That’s what my parents always used to say.

Huh? What happened to them?

Um...

You don’t mind if I don’t go into it, right?

Great! Thanks. I really... really appreciate it.

Anyway, it’s been about three or four years since that happened--five since I graduated. I’ve been roughing it for ages, scavenging for food, water, camera sticks, chargers, and other necessities whenever I can, traveling from park to park to protect the animals from terrorists and rioters. Carrying everything you own on your back is tough, especially when you’re petite like me, but you can’t do what I do if you haven’t developed a lot of endurance!

Oh! Right, I forgot to mention, didn’t I? My talent, the one I got scouted for, is taking pictures of animals. I’ll do anything to get the perfect shot--crawl through the dirt, hang upside down from trees, lay still for days, take a month to befriend the animals, you name it! I’ve always really loved animals, ever since I was little, and I wanted to share my love with the whole world. When my parents got me my first camera for my fifth birthday, everything just clicked (heehee). I went from taking all sorts of shots, good or bad, to improving my craft little by little... I just wanted to show everyone how wonderful animals are and how we, as humans, need to do our best to share this world with them. Somehow, in the process of that, I got named the Ultimate Wildlife Photographer, and now here I am.

Where’s ‘here’? Well, right now, it’s in the remains of a nature reserve park, facing off half a dozen despair junkies. At my back is one of the few remaining patches of forest, and in them, the nests of migratory birds; in the hands of the humans in front of me are molotov cocktails, crowbars, bottles of ethyl alcohol, lighters, and axes. You know, the usual.

“Give it up!” I shout at them, holding up my trusty camera (a Canon EOS-1D X Mark IV!). “There’s no way I’m letting you hurt these poor animals!”

They shout and jeer and say a lot of nasty things I won’t repeat. That’s the problem with despair junkies. They just don’t want to listen to anything you have to say. I don’t like violence, but if the alternative is letting them burn down these trees, what can you do?

The one closest to me raises their axe, while a couple in back lift their arms to throw their molotovs. I snap off a photo at maximum flash to blind the throwers, buying me several precious seconds, and I jerk myself to one side, bending my knees, to catch the hook of the axe as it comes down on the frame of my backpack. When I unbend my knees and push against them, my attacker’s footing goes unstable, and I seize the opportunity to kick them in the gut, sending them sprawling. Then I drop my camera to swing from the strap around my neck, quickly shrug off my backpack, and twirl it around with both arms like a bludgeon.

Strike! Like a bunch of bowling pins, the rest of them go down, too, dropping their stuff. I kick away the lighters first--they’re smaller and lighter so they’ll go farther, and if they can’t light the molotovs, they can’t do any damage. Next, I grab the bottles and hurl them as far away as I can, towards concrete where they can shatter unused. Before I can get them all, though, one of the guys grabs my arm and jerks me towards them. I shriek, startled, and headbutt them, then kick them in the groin. This time, when they go down, they don’t get up again.

Unfortunately, I make myself kind of woozy with the headbutt, which gives two of these creeps the chance to grab me. A third guy stands up and picks up their axe, and I’m sure the next minute would’ve gone really, really bad for me if, while I'd kicked the other guy, I hadn’t grabbed a fistful of animal feed with my free hand from one of my many pockets. I shut my eyes and hurl the feed backwards into the face of one one of the guys holding me, and when I hear him sputter and feel his grip loosen, startling the others, I jerk myself out and leap a few feet away. Then, with a shout, I grab a bunch more birdseed from another pocket and fling it into the air to no immediate, apparent effect.

While my attackers laugh, I smile. They don’t realize that I’ve been camping out in this forest for the past month. All the birds and squirrels around here know me, and they know I’ve been looking out for them. Lots of people think animals are dumb, mindless creatures, but I know that’s not true. I’ve been watching them all my life, after all. Maybe they don’t always understand everything us humans do, but they know when one of their own is fighting for her life, and food will bring nearly any animal running.

With a rush of wings and a chorus of angry chitters, small animals swoop and scurry out from the woods and leap onto my attackers, pecking and biting at every inch of exposed flesh. The despairers yelp and attempt to knock them away, but that just gives me another opportunity to slam my backpack gear into each of them, over and over, until between the flocks, the drays, and me, they all decide on the better part of valor and sprint for the hills.

I laugh and punch a fist into the air and whoop, and the birds and squirrels all approach me with bright eyes and twitchy, expecting tails. I dig my hands into my pockets and scatter my birdseed and nuts, and they all dive for the food. I sigh in satisfaction and carefully seat myself, airing out my T-shirt and vest. I check my camera--no damage, thank god--and my gear--a little scuffed, but I got the sturdiest stuff I could for a reason. A girl’s gotta be tough to survive out here these days!

Let’s see, they took some of their weapons with them, but they left a perfectly serviceable axe behind... This ought to be good for cutting down some dead branches for firewood. There’s the glass of the molotovs I broke earlier, too. Gotta make sure I clean that up. Everything else, I need to throw away or bury or something... Even if these particular despairers don’t come back, there’ll be someone else, and better not to give them any weapons if I can help it.

For now, though, I pick up my Canon to prepare a shot. As fond as I am of traditional film (there’s just something about developing rolls in a dark room), when you’re outdoors all the time with no access to a dark room, you can’t beat digital, and I’ve been an outdoors camerawoman for basically my whole career. I steady my hands, aim a nice shot of the starlings pecking at birdseed at my feet, and...

THWIP. I nearly jump out of my cross-legged sit, and the birds take flight while the squirrels scatter. Several more loud, abrupt noises ring out at my back, in the direction of where the despairers had run off to, and I grab my gear and hurry towards the tree line. If they came back with nail guns or something, I don’t know what I’m going to do.

But when people appear, it’s not those despairers--it’s the black suits from the Future Foundation. Something in my stomach churns at the sight. It’s not like I _dislike_ them, exactly, but a lot of them take such a hard line to the people who’ve fallen into despair... I’m not naïve, okay? I know that sometimes someone has to die so you and the people you love can survive. I _am_ the Ultimate _Wildlife_ Photographer, after all. But I’ve never killed anyone myself, and I never want to be forced into that position. It makes me uneasy that there are people who can kill other people without batting an eye, no matter what their reasons are. At the very least, I think, ending a life should carry a certain weight.

One of the black suits walks up to me, a man with a moustache who’s going gray around the temples. He’s got a gun, all right; he’s already holstered it while his companions sweep around the area, and he gives me a polite nod.

“Are you Miss Asuka Okuma?” he asks.

“Um... Yeah,” I say, peeking out from behind a sycamore. “Who are you? And how did you know?”

“To answer the latter first, we had reports that the Ultimate Wildlife Photographer was in the area, and when we saw the flock of birds...” He looks at the forest around me and removes his shades. “Were you protecting these trees, Miss Okuma?”

“Yeah,” I repeat, feeling a little more at ease, but only a little. “Nature is a part of humanity’s future, after all!”

He smiles and reaches for something in his suit jacket. “I’m glad to hear you say that. As for who I am, I’m Tomoda, a member of the Future Foundation, as I’m sure you’ve guessed. I understand you’ve refused our organization before, but--”

“Hold it,” I interrupt him, holding up a hand palm-flat. “If you’re asking me to join, my answer’s still no. I still think I can do the most good by staying out on the fringes and looking after nature. No offense, but nature doesn’t really seem to be a priority to you guys, you know?”

He nods, surprising me a little. “That’s fair. Things have changed recently, though, and we’re in need of more people.” He pulls out a business card and holds it out to me.

I frown and don’t take the card just yet. “Why? I thought the attacks were getting better?” For a relative meaning of ‘better,’ that is. Although, thinking on it, I don’t think I’ve seen a major attack in ages, and while there’s still despairers like those guys from earlier, I’ve been seeing less and less of them lately. I can definitely appreciate the difference that the Future Foundation has made, even if I’m maybe not their biggest fan.

He gives me a gauging look that I don’t quite like. “You hadn’t heard?”

“Heard what?”

“The Remnants of Despair made an attack on many of the highest-ranking members of Future Foundation...” His expression sobers, turns grim. “And, I’m sorry to say, several of them died as a result.”

I gasp. Oh no!

“We ultimately beat their dreadful ‘game’ and drove them away, but as a result, we’re heavily understaffed. We need good people, Miss Okuma. People like you.”

Well, he knows how to make a girl feel good about herself, but that’s not the point here! “I’m really sorry to hear that,” I say, because I am. “Was this just recently?”

He nods. “Relatively so. About four months back, in late December. I take it this is your first time hearing about it?”

I laugh a little, rueful. “Well, yeah,” I admit, taking a step out from behind the tree. “I don’t exactly get good reception out here, you know?”

He laughs a little back. “I can understand that. The thing is...” He sobers again. “It was in the form of a mutual killing game--and the participants included Makoto Naegi.”

The very words send a chill down my spine. Of course I’d seen the mutual killing game of Class 78. Who hadn’t? It was the only thing broadcast worldwide while it was on the air. Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Hope and my personal hero, had triumphed over despair and led the survivors out of the remains of Hope’s Peak. I’d wept tears of joy to see it; it’d reaffirmed my desire to live to the fullest, doing my very best for the animals and greenery overlooked by the rest of people trying to rebuild the world. And if the Remnants of Despair had forced him into another one...

“I-is he okay?!” I blurt out. “Who died?!”

“Hold on, hold on,” Mr. Tomoda says, holding up both hands in reassurance. “Mr. Naegi is still alive. In fact, he’s headed up Future Foundation’s most recent project. Let’s see, if you hadn’t heard of the attack, you probably also haven’t heard that Hope’s Peak Academy has been reopened, have you?”

I blink owlishly. “It has?”

He nods. “And the new headmaster is Mr. Naegi himself.”

I feel a smile spread like the dawn across my face. “Really?! Wow! That’s amazing!”

“It certainly is. It’s the most appropriate position possible for the legendary Ultimate Hope,” he agrees. “And because Future Foundation triumphed, we managed to disperse a massive bulk of the despair of the world. The Tragedy is officially over, Miss Okuma.”

My eyes grow wide as I feel something light and buoyant fill up inside me. “R-really?”

He nods. “Those hooligans who troubled you earlier are one of the remaining pockets, of which there are hardly any left. Yet at the same time, because we’re understaffed, it’s taking us some time to mop them up. I understand if your answer ends up the same as before, Miss Okuma. But if you could think it over, we would all deeply appreciate it.”

My smile fades. I realize that, at some point, I took a step forward without realizing it, and I stand straight. I’d like to just turn him down, but... “Well,” I say slowly, “as long as I only have to think it over...”

Mr. Tomoda bows to me, holding the business card out with both hands. “Please.”

Oh, well... If he’s asking me that sincerely, it’s hard to say no. I accept the card and read the address for what I guess is the local Future Foundation branch. The name on top is Byakuya Togami, Acting Director of Future Foundation and Head of the 14th Division... Wow, acting director? That must mean that the previous director... died. That’s really sad...

But still, if Makoto Naegi joining them wasn’t enough to entice me ages back, I don’t really think this’ll make much difference. That’s hard to come out and say after I literally just said I’d think about it, though.

“Um, well, I guess I’ll be in touch? Maybe?” I offer, feeling a little awkward.

He stands up straight and nods. “Thank you kindly for your consideration, Miss Okuma. We’ll take care of clean-up in this area, so please have a good day.”

As he turns to go, I blurt out, “Oh, um, wait! About those people from earlier... There’s really only a few pockets left?”

“Yes. And just so you know, they aren’t dead.” He unholsters his gun and holds it up for me to see. I’d assumed the weird noise earlier was because it had a silencer or something on, but it looks like a normal gun, save that it’s shaped a little differently from usual--a little smaller, a little longer. “Tranquilizers,” he explains when I give him a questioning look. “And once we bring them back to headquarters, our mental health division will be able to help them work through their despair--something we couldn’t do before the Tragedy came to an end. The tranq rounds still make quite a bit of noise, though. I hope we didn’t scare you, Miss Okuma.”

I smile again, this time feeling wholehearted relief. “No, not at all,” I tell him. “Thanks so much for letting me know. Take care out there, Mr. Tomoda!”

He smiles, nods again, and heads along his way. I look again at the card. Future Foundation... If they’re working on a future now where people are finally heading back towards hope, without cutting down everyone in despair, then maybe I _can_ get involved in this.

Still, no point in rushing it. I decide to sleep on it, and head into the woods back to my campsite.

 

* * *

 

After a night of dreams that fade as soon as I awaken, I roll out of my tent with a yawn to greet the morning sun. That’s one thing that never changed all through the Tragedy: the sun always rose, bright and warm, in the east. When people were dying every single day and thick pollution choked the air overhead, that was one of the things that got me through it all.

I make my way to a nearby stream to clean up, brush my teeth, and fish up breakfast. Maybe it’s because this was a nature reserve, or maybe it’s because things have calmed down lately, but it’s pretty clean and clear--a good place to do all of the above. Once I get back to my campsite to clean, dress, and roast my breakfast, I notice there’s a white envelope taped to the outside flap of my tent. When did that get there? Did I just not notice it?

Feeling a little self-conscious, I look around, quickly set up the fish to roast over a fire, and then duck inside my tent to get properly dressed. I don’t have a complicated outfit: beige cargo pants with lots of pockets for animal feed, a sleeveless dark green vest with more pockets, a long-sleeved pale yellow shirt, a waterproof brown camera bag that clips snugly around my waist, socks that always fall down no matter how many times I pull them up, a nice, sturdy pair of hiking boots, and my favorite knit cap with dangly pom-poms on the sides. I know bears aren’t popular these days, and for good reason, but they’ve always been my favorite animal. Besides, if it’s a cap of a brown bear, it’s okay!

I leave the tent again, brushing aside my fluffy auburn hair (I’m resigned to my eternal hat-hair, like I am my bright orange eyes), and check the envelope. The addressee is... Hope’s Peak Academy? I look around again, but there’s no sign of any people. At least, not right now. Now that I’m looking for them, I can see broken branches and shoeprints in the dirt where someone must’ve come and gone. Sheesh, it gives me chills, knowing someone just came up and left... I guess I can’t quite wrap my head around the fact that the Tragedy’s over yet.

Once my fish is good and roasted, I gnaw on it as I open up the envelope and check out the contents. It’s a shiny embossed... invitation? To a class reunion for Class 75! Wow. I take a moment to stare into space and marvel at the passage of time. A five-year reunion... That's unusual. I thought these things didn’t happen until ten years? But then again, Hope’s Peak _just_ reopened, and the Tragedy’s finally over. I know if it were me, I’d want to celebrate everyone just being alive, and give everyone a chance to get back together. I smile. Yeah, it’s just the kind of thing Makoto Naegi would organize. That’s my hero for you!

I check out the location: Hope’s Peak, of course, but apparently we’re supposed to meet up somewhere else first for a day cruise and then we’ll arrive by boat? Huh! That sounds really cool. I smile, already anticipating the chance to get some great shots of the sea wildlife. And the time is...

Tomorrow afternoon?! That’s hardly any time at all! How’s a girl supposed to get ready with so little advance notice?!

Oh, but... I wince, remembering that even Future Foundation had to track me down to find out where I was. I’m probably only getting this invitation because they found me. I wish they’d just handed the invitation to me then, but I guess it was a separate group? Oof.

Still, no time like the present! I scarf down the remains of my breakfast and start cleaning up my campsite. If I’m gonna get there by tomorrow, I’ve gotta set out right away! Good thing I already carry everything I own on my back. It won’t take long at all to set out.

The meet-up spot is right at Tokyo Bay, and the address... I read it over a few times, then nods to myself once I have it memorized. Right, got it. I’ve got some emergency cash left still. I should be able to get a train ticket to get me there from here by tomorrow. Then I just need to look around and try to find the meet-up spot once I’m in the area. Piece of cake!

 

* * *

 

I won’t go into my misadventures in train rides and finding directions. Eventually, sometime after the meet-up time, I manage to find the location and head in.

It’s not just at the bay, it’s _on_ the bay, as in part of what I guess is a boat, except it seems to float kind of weirdly? But I don’t know anything about boats, so maybe it’s just me. It’s _huge_ , either way, with an indoor portion and an outdoor portion, which is where all the refreshments and people are. A railing lines the outdoor portion, I bet to keep people from falling into the water. I hear the voices of my old classmates, and for a moment, I’m filled with so much nostalgia that I freeze on the stairwell leading up from the dock to the flat. I haven’t seen these people in five years, but just hearing their voices makes the memories flood back.

The loudest voices, naturally, belong to a group of three guys. My attention goes to them first, and I see one man in a Future Foundation suit with the jacket unbuttoned and the collar of his button-up shirt popped. He has one arm hooked around a short man with square shoulders, a tremulous smile, and a jam-stained apron on over his clothes. Another man, wiry and tall, with lab goggles pushed up past his hairline, wearing a lab coat over jeans and a band T-shirt, is guffawing at something the first said. A second or two later, they bump fists.

“This guy,” says the third one, clapping the first’s shoulder. “This fuckin’ guy!”

The first one, still grinning wide, gives a facetious little bow, and I smile wryly to see it. “But seriously, though,” he says as he rises, “I’m telling you, I’ve got a promotion in the _bag_.” He sweeps both hands in opposite directions as he says this, oozing self-confidence. “If you guys join up with the Future Foundation, I can make sure you two get set up under me easy. Just think about it! The gang, back together again!”

“Um, I thought, I thought the Tragedy was over, though,” says the second, licking his lips nervously.

“Of course it’s over! Geez, Shu!” says the first with mock outrage. “But there’s still a lot of rebuilding and shit to do! The future waits for no man! And _this_ guy--” He punches the third one. “--and _this_ guy--” He shakes the second. “Are _just_ the guys to make it happen! C’mon, whaddaya say?”

“Pretty tempting offer, I gotta admit,” says the third, folding his long arms behind his head. “But I only just got my own lab set up, finally. What’s the point in joining Future Foundation when I’m getting ready to do solo work?”

The first one snorts. “Solo _research_ ? C’mooon, Big K. You _know_ you can’t do research on the scale you need to without a backer. That’s why you were workin’ with Towa Group before, right?”

“Ugh, yeah, and those bastards screwed me over,” the third grumbles. “Made me sell them the patent to _my_ compound and practically kicked me out.”

“I thought, um, you said you flipped them off and stormed out when they, they wouldn’t give you a better price,” the second one points out.

“PRACTICALLY KICKED ME OUT, Shu!” the third repeats, louder than before, but with a certain laugh in his voice.

“Heyy, heyy, it’s all good, right, man? You got outta there just in time,” the first points out, cocking finger-guns at him. “Otherwise you’d’a been drafted for the baby war.”

“Hmm, yeah, I guess.” He shrugs. “Whatever. That’s not the point. The point is, I’m sick of someone lookin’ over my shoulder and telling me what to do with my research.”

“Keigo. Baby. Honey. Light of my life. You think _I’m_ gonna tell _you_ what to do?” the first one days, hand pressed to his chest in mock hurt. “The most I’m gonna say is, ‘Hey, hot shit, throw me another beer!’”

The other two men with him both chuckle, the second with a bit of a staccato stutter, the third more mellifluous and relaxed.

“Okay, fair,” he concedes. “I’ll think about it, anyway.”

“That’s the way to go!” The first chucks him on the shoulder again. “An’ you got nothing better to do, right, Shu? Don’t tell me you’re gonna let me down!”

“Um. I don’t know, um. I don’t think there’s much I could really do to help...”

“Hey, man, that’s not true,” the third protests. “Everyone loves a good cake.”

“And I’ll be straight-up with you, bro: Future Foundation needs people, bad.” The first one sobers, then leans in towards his friends; when they huddle together, they continue their conversation in hushed tones that I can’t quite overhear.

Not that I should be eavesdropping, anyway. I lean back to consider what they said. Huh... It must be true after all, what Mr. Tomoda said about the Future Foundation being understaffed. I’d completely forgotten about the offer, but now that I’m here, maybe I’ll talk to some of my classmates about it. I let my eyes wander to see who else is here and spot another group of people--and this time, my heart seizes up in my chest.

One of them is a man with slicked-back hair, in what I’d assume was a Future Federation suit except it must have been tailor-made to fit him perfectly, because he looks amazing in it. Another is a woman in a similar suit, neatly buttoned and a silver pin on her tie, arms folded under her chest, long pants and half-moon glasses suiting her serious demeanor. But neither of them is why my heart skipped a beat. It’s because of _her_. Tall, muscular, bronzed skin, dyed blonde hair cropped boyishly short, gentle blue-gray eyes, a black tube top under a pair of faded jean overalls, a red bandana wrapped around her right bicep, and the most heart-poundingly gorgeous smile...

I have to cover my face with both my hands. Oh god. I can’t believe how totally, absolutely unprepared I am for seeing my high school crush again.

“It’s not just recruitment I’m after. Reassignments are inevitable, and I’m amazed they haven’t already been finalized,” says the man in a smooth, confident voice.

“It’s only natural they haven’t been finalized. People keep changing assignments all the time,” the woman points out. “Now that the reconstruction of Hope’s Peak Academy’s main building is complete, we can likely expect things to settle down.”

“Precisely! Which is why networking is key now more than ever,” the man presses. “I wouldn’t dream of disparaging Togami’s ability to lead the 14th division now that Kirigiri has stepped down, but--” And he shakes his head. “Well, there was the incident at Towa City, after all. What do you say, Mibuchi? The more my businesses spread, the more I’ll need someone like you to keep relations smooth.”

“Hmm... Well, I haven’t really decided. I was considering following Chief Kirigiri and accepting an administration position at Hope’s Peak,” the woman says, her tone neutral.

The man mock-gasps. “What!? What an utter waste of your talent! You _know_ you can do better on the ground, where the people are--isn’t that right, Yamabuki?”

“I dunno about all that,” says the most beautiful, wonderful, adorable, perfect human being in all existence. I almost melt into a puddle to listen to her gorgeous alto voice. “I’m not part of Future Foundation like y’all, but workin’ for Mr. Naegi’s been good. He treats his people right. An’ anyway, I’m just here to help build the buildings, make ‘em strong enough to stand up to anything.” She grins, and the clouds part to let the sun shine directly onto her radiant smile. Am I dead? Have I gone to heaven? I must have, because there’s an angel in front of me. “But I hear Daichi there. I’m definitely all about stayin’ where the people are and supportin’ ‘em. I was plannin’ on headin’ back to Hope’s Peak to help with rebuilding the old school buildin’, but I’m a contractor, an’ mine with Mr. Naegi’s almost up. I’ll go where I’m needed, y’know?”

“Hmm... I suppose you’re right...” the woman murmurs, lifting a hand to her lips.

The man claps a hand on my crush’s shoulder, the lucky jerk. “Exactly! I look forward to the work we’ll do together, Yamabuki. Together, we’ll make the world even better than it was before the Tragedy. You’ll cooperate, won’t you, Mibuchi?”

“I’d appreciate it if you didn’t try to pressure me into anything,” she replies in a cool voice.

He holds up both hands palm-up, as if to say _Who, me?_ “Pressure? Not at all! I’ve always had the utmost respect for your work. Can you blame me if I want the best of the best on my side when I’m promoted to division head?”

“Hmmm... Actually become division head first; then we’ll talk.”

Haha. Looks like none of them have changed a bit. He’s still persistent, she’s still aloof, and my crush is still divine essence in human form. Siiiiggghhhh. I could stare at her all day.

But no! I shake my head. Get it together, Asuka! You really want to end up a gibbering idiot when you talk to her face-to-face?! I shake my head again, then bump my fists on my chest twice. Okay! I’m a little more clear-headed now. Much as I hate to, I rip my attention over to a different group, one a lot more eye-catching.

It's an all-ladies ensemble: one of them, pink-haired, wears a black kimono with a design of red spider lilies and carries a doll that looks just like her; one, silver-haired, wears a royal blue cocktail dress and gold jewelry; and one, a blonde whose arm is linked with the second, wears the most stylish Future Foundation uniform I’ve ever seen, with ruffles at the sleeves, collar, and for the skirt.

“C-congratulations on your wedding,” says the first to the second two, one hand up to hide her mouth with her overly-long sleeve. “That’s so romantic!”

“I always knew you two were the perfect couple!” the doll in the crook of her arm squeaks. “But I thought women could not marry one another in Japan?”

“Oh, you’re right, Emiri,” says the first to her doll. “Was that a p-perk of joining the Future Foundation?”

“Oh, no,” the blonde says with a warm, inviting laugh. “We flew to New Zealand to get the ceremony done. We actually lived there for a couple of years.”

“Thanks to that, we missed the worst of the early Tragedy,” the light-haired lady adds, slowly twirling her champagne flute. “But in the end, it overtook the world and thus us too.”

“Mmm... Yes,” murmurs the blonde, wrapping an arm around her wife’s shoulders. “Otome didn’t actually join, mind you--just me. But I made their recognizing the legitimacy of our marriage, even in countries where gay marriage isn’t yet legal, a condition of my joining Future Foundation.” She smiles again, just as warmly as before. “They’ve been very accommodating, I’m happy to say.”

“Truly? You did not join too, Lady--excuse me, Madame Otome?” the doll wonders.

“I’m not interested, and I never have been. Besides, I needn’t join in order to support Kirara.” She smiles back at her wife, and the two of them bump foreheads together briefly.

“That’s so n-nice,” the pink-haired girl sighs. The doll sighs with her. “M-m-m-marriage... It’s so beautiful... I wish I c-could’ve been at the ceremony...”

“Ah... I’m sorry we didn’t invite you, Hinayo. Technically, we sort of... eloped,” the first admits, a touch sheepishly. “Otome’s family didn’t approve, after all.”

She gasps. “O-oh my god! Really?? That’s so romantic! Running away from everything to be with the one you love...!”

The married couple chuckles affectionately, nestling close to each other.

“Maybe you’ll get married too one day,” says the first kindly. “When you get engaged, do let me know. I’ll help you figure out everything you need for your wedding.”

“M-mm-my wedding?? M-mine? Mmm-mmm-m-m-m-m-mmmmmmmiiiiine?” the kimono girl squeals, turning bright red even as she grins goofily and her doll rattles wordlessly. She turns her head to look, none too inconspicuously, at someone else at the get-together. “Ooh, you’re so n-nice like always, Mrs. K-Kirara, I d-don’t even know what to say--”

I giggle a little into my hand, then tune out their conversation to follow her gaze. At the end of it, I see a tall, muscular man with hair tied up in a high ponytail, wearing a scarf and a traditional archer’s outfit with a quiver at his hip. He’s scowling as he talks to two others: a buff but lithe young man who looks like he just finished a marathon and walked off the set of a toothpaste commercial to join in on the class reunion, and a cute, petite young woman with long hair, parts of it tied off at the sides, dressed in a light windbreaker and short jean-shorts. My best friend from high school, in fact--one of two. I grin to see her with _her_ old flame. I heard they had a friendly break-up, and it looks like they’re still getting along just fine.

“Relaxing now would be the height of folly,” the first one is in the middle of arguing. “Who determined that the Tragedy is over? The Future Foundation? After what--losing most of their leadership to the Remnants of Despair? How can they possibly make that call?”

“The Tragedy’s over because people are finally getting over their despair!” my best friend counter-argues. “Everyone’s pulling together and finally living normal lives! I can’t believe you think that’s a _bad_ thing, Yuzuru!”

“But that’s the strange thing,” he insists. “Why now? Why would people stop despairing? The Remnants are neither gone nor defeated; they’ve simply vanished somewhere after toying with the Future Foundation. Even if people have hope now, the Remnants being at large is more than enough cause for unease, which could easily cause another break-out of--”

The other young man breaks out into hearty laughter as he waves a dismissive hand. “You’re too much of a worrywart, old friend! Even if the Remnants of Despair did reappear--” He mimes punching someone out with his free fist. “I’d take them all out single-handedly, just like that!”

My best friend squeals and hugs harder onto his arm. “Oooh, that’s my Hiro for you! You’re so cool!”

He plants his free hand on his hip and laughs more. “Aren’t I, though?”

But the first just looks crankier and crankier. “And where exactly were you during the Tragedy, Kozaki? Have you even encountered one of the Remnants before?”

“ _I_ was traveling hither and yon, saving people who needed saving as I went, just like a true hero should!” he declares. “And everyone knows a true hero can take out any villain!”

“Oooh, don’t _you_ sound reliable,” someone purrs--a woman, another Future Foundation member by her black suit, long skirt, and high heels clicking archly on the metal floor. A small paper plate of hors d’oevres in one of her hands reveals she just came from the refreshments table, and she licks the cream off one of them with a long, long tongue while maintaining eye contact with the others. “But Yuzuru darling’s right, you know. The Remnants of Despair aren’t people you could just punch out single-handedly. Fortunately--”

“Oh, what would _you_ know, you creepy witch?” my best friend cuts her off loudly, glaring at her. “What would _you_ do, perv on them until they ran away in terror?”

“ _Excuse_ me, you little tart?” she exclaims back. “ _I_ don’t need to do anything! I--”

But she’s already turned her back on her to fix doe-eyes onto her ex-boyfriend. Maybe re-boyfriend, if she keeps that up. “Hiro, I’m _so_ sorry, but the air around here just got really foul!” she declares, waving a hand in front of her nose. “I’ll catch up with you later, okay?”

“Of course! I’ll count the seconds until I see you again, Chizu!” he declares, waving at her grandly as she hops away towards the drinks table. He himself strides off without another word to his conversational companions to go chat up another group.

I wince to see it. I know they don’t all get along all the time but... yeowch. The two who were left behind shoot dark glares in opposite directions, then start muttering together, probably about what just happened. I look towards where my best friend went--and naturally, it was to latch on to our _other_ best friend, a plain-looking guy with short brown hair, a button-up shirt, hooded jacket, and long slacks. He’s in the middle of talking to someone I almost don’t recognize at first; he was clean-shaven before, but now he’s got a neatly clipped mustache and beard, along with tousled hair tied back in a bob at the base of his neck. He has a dress suit on, and I’m pretty sure it’s not a Future Foundation suit because it’s red instead of black. He’s just dressed up nice for the occasion.

“Shiii-nnnn- _toooo_ ~!” my best friend sing-songs. “I'm baaaack! Didja miss me?”

“Always,” he says with a congenial laugh.

“Ahaha, you always know what to say! Except for when you don't,” she adds, prodding his cheek with one finger. “You're lucky I let you off so light earlier!”

He turns red and coughs. “We've all been lucky, really,” he says, probably to change the subject. “I can’t believe so many people in our class survived the Tragedy.”

The third person chuckles, holding a cocktail glass. “You _are_ the authority on luck, after all, Shinto.”

He laughs, a little abashed, as he rubs the back of his neck. “Ah, well, I guess you have a point there...”

“Ooh, you don’t need to be so modest, you know!” my best friend chides him, poking his cheek. “Don’t forget, you’re the class mascot! It’s thanks to you we’re all here!”

He’s still smiling, but I can see a bead of sweat on the side of his head. “Class mascot...”

The man in the dress suit laughs, a rich, low, reassuring sound. “She’s not wrong, though, is she? You told me earlier that every single immediate family member of yours within two degrees of separation survived the Tragedy. Beating those kinds of odds is something only an Ultimate Lucky Student could do. The fact that we’re all here, alive, is no doubt because we’re _your_ classmates.”

“Hey, c’mon, cut it out,” he protests, though based on his laugh, I don’t think he’s really upset. “I haven’t done anything special. You’re making me out to be way more than I really am.”

“Hmm... Perhaps so. It’s not good to place too much weight on one person’s shoulders,” he concedes.

He sobers. “Besides, Asuka isn't here yet... I can't be totally happy if I don't know she's safe, too.”

“Mmm, yeah,” the woman murmurs in agreement. Aww, you guys...

The man in the dress suit makes a thoughtful noise, then glances up. Our eyes meet. I freeze, feeling self-conscious (silly, I know), but he only smiles in that congenial, easy-going way of his, and lifts an arm to wave to me.

My two best friends turn to see who he’s waving two, and when they spot me, they both light up and break into huge grins. I do the same just to see them, and when they both break into a jog to come to me, I find myself launching myself forward. It’s been so long since I’ve seen them; I’ve missed them all so much. My best friends--my dear, beloved classmates!

The three of us collide into one big hug, laughing and bouncing and grabbing each other’s hands as we turn in a circle.

“Oh my god, I'm so glad to see you--”

“You’re looking so good! What took you so long?!”

“Ahaha, you both look great too! I’m sorry I'm late--”

As the three of us babble together happily, I see the rest of my classmates look our way, smile, and either stay in their groups or come over to greet us. No, greet _me_ , I realize--I’m the last one here. I can’t remember the last time I’ve been so happy. This really is a class reunion of hope!

The boat lurches then, and with a startled whoop, I turn around to see grooves opening up in the deck and walls rising up from them. I blink, surprised and confused by this.

“Huh... Hope’s Peak really went all-out,” remarks the dress suit man, strolling up behind us.

I breathe out a relieved laugh. “Oh, geez, is that what it is? That scared me!”

But my second best friend looked concerned--eyebrows furrowed, mouth slightly parted. “I have a bad feeling about this,” he says. And, a beat later: “Everyone, get off the boat, right now!”

Everyone stares at him, some confused, some with a smile, some with wariness. I’m one of the confused ones.

“What? Why?” I ask. “We only just got here!”

He grabs my hand and our other friend’s and runs towards the edge of the deck, dragging us along. We both cry out, staggering along. Maybe if he’d taken just one of us, or if he’d thought of only himself, he would’ve made it, but by the time we reach the edge of the deck, the walls have climbed too high up for any of us to jump.

“Hey! What’s gotten into you, Shinto?” our other friend demands, hands on her hips. “You’re acting really weird!”

“This whole setup is weird! Something is really wrong!” he shouts back, not precisely to her or even me, but to all of us. “We have to get out of here, now!”

“Puhuhu... Daaaahahahaha!” a certain voice crows over the loudspeaker. My blood freezes in my veins to hear it. “Too bad, so sad! But you’re tooooo laaaaaate!”

All of us shoot a stare up at the ceiling, which now closes in from the edges of the wall. As we watch, it forms the outline of a jagged red eye, which lights up ominously once the edges have welded together.

“Mono... kuma,” I croak, trembling.

And that’s when the gas shoots into the room from dozens of unseen pipes.

It’s stunning how rapidly hope can transform into despair. As I choke and cough, the strength drains from my legs and I fall to my knees. I prop myself up with one hand, the other arm crooked around my face in a vain attempt to keep from breathing in the gas--but we’re enclosed now. There’s no escape. What else am I supposed to breathe?

I collapse, along with the rest of my classmates, one by one. As the shadows sweep in to swallow us all whole, the last thing I see is that red eye leering down at us while malicious laughter rings in my ears.


	2. Prologue: Over the Bay-Side Wall (pt. 2 of 5)

Nngh... nguh... nnh...

My aching back protests as I lift my head from... a desk? Oh... It looks like I fell asleep during class... The teacher’s gonna be so mad...

Nnh...

Wait. I haven’t attended school in years.

I jerk upright, wincing as several of my vertebrae crack. Several people around me turn to look at me.

“Oh, thank god, you’re finally awake!” says a boy, hurrying over to my desk. “Are you feeling okay, Asuka?”

I blink at him, confused. “I, um--I’m okay, I think? Just a little stiff.”

A girl, who’d hurried over right behind him, presses a hand to her chest and breathes out a sigh. “That’s good. We all woke up one at a time, and you were the last one... Honestly, Asuka! You’re not allowed to make us worry like that!”

“It isn’t likely that we had anything to worry about, in regards to her waking up,” a woman in a black suit speaks up. “The first one of us only awoke thirty minutes ago, after all. Our concerns lie elsewhere.”

The girl sticks her tongue out at her, while I feel more and more confused. “Blehh! You think you’re soooo logical, Namie! No one’s going to marry a woman as cold as you, you know!”

She sighs, looking unamused, or maybe unimpressed. “I’m all right with that.”

“Uuumm...” I speak up. I look around. There’s about fifteen people in here, aside from me. And maybe this isn’t the best time, but I’ve got to ask: “Who... are all of you?”

The entire room goes silent.

“Do you remember who you are?” asks the woman in the suit, although now that I look, there’s a few people in suits.

“Of course! Asuka Okuma,” I reply, feeling a little insulted.

“Do you know where you are? Why you’re here? What you were doing before you lost consciousness?”

“H-hey, let’s not barrage her with too many questions at once,” says the boy. “We were all feeling pretty disoriented when we woke up...”

“N-no, it’s okay,” I reassure him, because the longer I’m awake, the more uneasy I feel. I get up from my seat. My camera dangles from a strap around my neck; I touch it, and it gives me some comfort. “Right,” I say aloud, to help sort through my jumbled thoughts. I look around the room; though the lighting isn’t good, it’s clearly a classroom, with desks for all of us and a blackboard and teacher’s desk at the front. The windows, rather than being bolted up, plain don’t exist, but there’s still video cams peeking down at us from above and a monitor, currently off, close to a wall clock. I stare at them from a second, then shake my head and try not to focus on how queasy I suddenly feel.

“I’m the Ultimate Wildlife Photographer,” I continue. “I heard from Future Foundation that the Tragedy was over, and I received an invitation to attend a reunion for Class 75, which was being hosted by Hope’s Peak, which just recently reopened... I came to the meeting site, and all my... classmates... were there...”

I trail off, staring again at the room. I don’t recognize any of their faces. No matter how much I stare at them, their names won’t come to mind. But at the same time, I don’t feel like I’m surrounded by strangers. I grip my head, and the bobbles from my knit hat sway.

“Wh-why? Why can’t I remember you? Why don’t I know you?” I croak. “Y-you’re my classmates... right?”

“Right!” says the boy, his voice flooded with relief. “We’re all your classmates, Asuka! We got caught up in Monokuma’s trap, too...”

But that just makes me shake worse. Right. The walls came up, and the ceiling closed, and I heard Monokuma laughing as gas shot into the room... and I lost consciousness... and...

My vision wobbles, and the girl steps in and gives me a hug. “I-I know,” she whispers. “I know, it’s really scary, I don’t get what’s going on either... B-but don’t freak out on us, okay, Asuka? Don’t you flake out on your best friend! Y-you just need to concentrate, and then everything’ll come back to you, I know it!” She pulls back, gripping my hand in hers, and gives me a bright but fragile smile. “Here! Look real hard at my face! You know who I am, right?”

And I do look hard. I look as hard as I can, trying to will recollection back into my head. Her long, sugar brown hair, mostly loose but with a long tail tied up on either side of her head by blue hair bands; her long bangs, which part in the middle of her forehead and sweep back behind her ears; her wide, almost doll-like spring green eyes; her petite figure, as small as me height-wise but more slender, with nimbler fingers; a bulbous, drop-shaped red pendant on a silver chain (have I seen that on someone else before?); a white-and-blue windbreaker jacket zipped up an inch or two at the bottom over a red crop top; a pair of short jean-shorts, stylishly frayed at the hems; white socks pulled up over her knees; and a pair of blue, rubber-soled shoes, not sneakers but the kind that are easy to slip on and pull off. I  _ want _ to remember her. She’s super-cute, I don’t want to disappoint her, and plus, it’s incredibly disconcerting to be surrounded by people who I know I  _ should _ know but don’t.

But it’s no use. The longer I stare, the more her features just don’t connect to anything I know. I blink away tears and slowly shake my head.

“I’m sorry,” I whisper. “I’m so sorry.”

She stares at me like I just told her I’d been dating her boyfriend behind her back. I don’t know why that simile comes to mind, since I’m not interested in boys that way, but with her, it seems appropriate. That just makes it feel worse.

“Well, this is a fine how-d’you-do,” a guy drawls, one with a black suit and a popped collar. “Figures that damn bear would mess with us while we were asleep.”

The woman from earlier looks around the room. “We all know who everyone else is, correct? Do we all know who we are? Do we all remember the class reunion invitation?”

Murmurs of assent shiver through the room. I feel sick. Am I the only one who doesn’t remember anything? Why me? Why was I singled out?

“It’s okay,” the boy says, resting a hand on my back. “It’ll be okay, all right? We’ve just got to stick together.”

I attempt a smile. “Th-thank you,”  _ whoever you are, _ I don’t say. But I do feel a little better now, for some reason. It’s like... the feelings I had are still there, but they’re unattached, drifting loose. Maybe with enough time, I’ll start to remember again?

“There’s no helping what’s been done when none of us were conscious to stop it,” says another man, this one with a beard and a nice dress suit. “Now that we’re all awake, let’s calm down and think of the next step.”

“A brilliant plan!” declares a man in jogging shorts, stepping into the center of the room with shoulders square and high. “We won’t get anywhere if we’re all in a tizzy!”

“But, um, what even, um,  _ is _ the next step? We’re all trapped in here, right?” says a man in a white apron, eyes darting around nervously. “Um. I think. Um. We all know. Um. What’s coming next. Um.”

“Stop your stupid ‘um-um-um’s!” shouts the girl who’d called herself my best friend, whirling on him and clenching her fists. “If you know what’s going on here, then spit it out, you big jerk of a tease!”

He flinches back, looking terribly hurt, and I feel sorry for him. I get what she means, though. I’m feeling lost myself.

A beautiful blonde woman in a ruffled dress-suit steps forward, holding up both hands. “Please, let’s not fight,” she says in a mellifluous voice. “I have no doubt that’s what Monokuma wants us to do. First, let’s take a moment to breathe and calm down. All right?”

“Seconded,” says a woman next to her, with silver hair and a blue dress.

“Indeed,” says the black-suited woman from before.

So we all fall silent and take a breather. I feel a little better after I do that, though I still don’t understand what’s going on. Monokuma... or rather, Junko Enoshima was defeated, right? By Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Hope. I rub my forehead. I remember that... I remember the Killing School Life. So why don’t I remember my own classmates?

“Okay, so we breathed,” says a guy in a white lab coat. “What’s the next step?”

“I know this might sound silly,” says the boy next to me, “but why don’t we all take turns introducing each other?” He turns and smiles at me. “I’m sure you’re feeling really off-kilter right now, right? Maybe if we do that, something will come back to you.”

I smile back at him, feeling hope light up in me. “Yeah, good idea!”

“As good an idea as any, at least,” says a man with slicked-back hair. “We may as well get it out of the way now. Well then, why don’t you start us off, Kodama?”

The boy nods at him, then turns back to me. “Okay. Well... I’m Shinto Kodama, the Ultimate Lucky Student,” he says, pressing a hand to his chest. I take a closer look at him, this time trying to absorb what he actually looks like. Short brown hair with a curl in front that hangs down his forehead; brown eyes; average height; medium build; a pale pink button-up shirt; a white-spotted light gray jacket with a hood; black slacks, belted at the waist; and surprisingly sturdy-looking red sneakers, I think All-Stars, with old mud caked on the soles. He’s not really ugly or handsome, though I guess I’m not a good judge when it comes to guys: just an ordinary guy, no matter how you look at him, though the curl at least is a little unusual. But he’s also got an open, honest face. I feel instinctively like I can trust him.

“We were pretty close back when we all attended Hope’s Peak Academy together,” he continues. “Um... I guess there’s not much special about me, aside from the fact that I won that year’s annual lottery?” He rubs the back of his head, giving me an awkward little smile. “But I’ve always tried to be a good friend. I hope we can keep being good friends, Asuka.”

I smile back at him. “Me, too. Thanks, Shinto. You seem really nice.”

He laughs a little, looking happy. The girl from before grabs my hands again, shouldering him out of the way.

“Me next, me next!” she declares. “I’m Chizu Tomiyoshi, the Ultimate Plastic Model Builder, and your best friend! You, me, and Shinto, we weren’t just ‘pretty close!’” She shakes her head despondently. “We were a group! A  _ team _ ! The Hope Tri-Stars destroyed...? I can’t believe it!” Huh? Hope what now? Did we really call ourselves that? Not noticing my confusion, she shoots Shinto a dirty look as if to chastise him for not mentioning her. “And I can’t believe  _ he _ downplayed it like that!”

He shrugs, but he looks abashed while he does it. Before I can apologize, she straightens and beams at me, though her smile looks forced.

“You’ll just have to say sorry by remembering as soon as possible!” She glances around the room, then leans in to whisper, “I need my bestie back right away, you know? You’re the only other girl I can stand in this class!” She squeezes my hand. “Don’t leave me hanging, Asuka!”

“I’ll try,” I tell her. “I mean, I’ll do my best, Chizu! I don’t like not remembering you.”

She looks pleased by this and gives my hands another squeeze; then she steps back and looks to the next person.

The sports-shorts guy steps up, flashing a bright and shiny grin, hands on his hips like there’s nothing to fear. It’s kind of silly, but also a little reassuring. “Asuka, I truly feel for you. The  _ real _ tragedy here is that you forgot  _ me: _ Hirohito Kozaki, the Ultimate Track Star!” he declares.

I stifle a giggle. He sure thinks highly of himself, doesn’t he? I can see why he would, though. Even I know he’s handsome, the kind straight girls fall over themselves for, with cropped ash brown hair that spikes up on top, long sideburns, gleaming blue eyes, a long and slender nose, dazzlingly perfect teeth that stand out against his tan skin, and a tall, trim, muscular build.  _ This _ guy is a runner, no doubt about it. And if it weren’t already obvious, he wears a short-sleeved top, fuzzy headband, and jogging shorts, all white with red lining. He’s got solid white wristbands on too, also fuzzy--maybe to drain sweat or something?--and a pair of running shoes with crew socks, also white.

“They call me Hiro because I’m Class 75’s Hero of Light, so don’t you worry your pretty little head about a thing. Whatever prankster made the mistake of trying to mess with  _ my _ classmates, I’ll have him out on his naughty behind before you can say one-two-three!”

“Oooh, you’re so reliable, Hiro!” Chizu squeals, clapping her hands. She nudges me with her elbow. “I already feel better--don’t you, Asuka?!”

Hirohito laughs boisterously, flicking a hand through his hair spikes. I can practically see sparkles radiating from his skin. The ‘Ko’ in ‘Kozaki’ must be written with the kanji for ‘light.’ I let myself giggle this time and nod.

“Moving right along...” cuts in the suited woman from earlier. She steps forward and meets my gaze, arms folded under her chest. She has long, bluish-black hair that falls mostly loose past her shoulders and down her back, straight at first but curling at the ends. Part of it is tied back into a bun at the back of her head. Half-moon glasses frame her sea green eyes, and her bangs, which part on her left, frame her pointed face. She wears the usual Future Foundation black suit; her jacket is buttoned, and pinned to her tie is a silver anchor in a ship’s wheel with a couple of tiny chains dangling under it. Her low-heel shoes seem sensible, though I can’t see them well under her long pants. Besides the pin, she wears no jewelry or make-up, and her expression is both stern and aloof.

“I’m Namie Mibuchi, the Ultimate Negotiator. I’m truly sorry about the state of your memories, Asuka.”

“Oh... Me too,” I reply. She strikes me as being a bit cold and distant, but not unkind--someone who’s all-business, and good at it, and so a little lacking in social warmth. The Minerva McGonagall type. I can’t imagine we were too close, even when I could remember her.

“Is that all you have to say, Mibuchi?” says the man with the slicked-back hair, eyeing her critically. When she rests her gaze on him but says nothing, he shrugs. “Very well, then. I am Daichi Suzuki, the Ultimate Entrepreneur and owner of over a dozen different businesses. Going into each one would take all day, so I’ll just note additionally that I’m a member of the Future Foundation, on track for promotion into one of the new division heads--or I was, before this confounded disaster struck.”

He looks irritated by that, something that mars his chiseled features. Looking at him, he kind of reminds me of Bruce Wayne; he has that handsome playboy billionaire feel to him, between his perfectly styled black hair, dark green eyes, high cheekbones, sturdy chin, and tailored black suit that probably costs more than I could make in a decade. Oh, and he’s the second-tallest one in the room. Somehow I doubt he’s secretly Batman, though.

“We’ll simply have to release ourselves  _ tout de suite _ and wash our hands of this ludicrous business,” he concludes briskly. “I anticipate your full cooperation, Okuma.”

“Oh, uh, sure,” I say, a little taken aback. He practically radiates ‘you’ll do what I say, when I say it’ confidence. It’s a little overbearing, to be honest, but Chizu nudges me again and grins at me when she meets my eyes, so I grin back, not wanting to let her down.

The next person who walks up is a lovely young woman with honey blonde hair that falls over and just past her shoulders in elegant waves. Her expression and jawline are both gentle, her scarlet eyes compassionate, her glossy lips sweet. Rosy pink make-up highlights the warm, gold tones of her skin. Ruby earrings, set in gold, dangle from her earlobes. She’s wearing a black suit too, with a button-up shirt with frills at the neck and wrists, a champagne-colored cravat pinned by a silver star, a black V-skirt with more frills at the hem, sheer stockings and inch-high pumps, making an otherwise ordinary suit look like a dress for a runway model. She brushes my bangs out of my face, and I feel myself blush.

“My name is Kirara Gingawa,” she says, voice soft and reassuring. “I am the Ultimate Actress as well as a member of the Future Foundation, but that’s not really important right now--the important thing is making sure we all feel safe and come together. I can only imagine how agitated you must feel right now, so please let me know if there’s anything I can do for you, Asuka.”

“Oh--it’s not as bad as it was when I woke up,” I tell her, still hot in the face. Wow. She’s  _ really _ beautiful. The Ultimate Actress, huh... I totally believe it. She’s got a glamour that goes all the way to the soul. “Thank you so much, Kirara.”

She smiles warmly, then turns to the woman who’d followed her up, takes her by the hand, and guides her up another step. The other woman is just as glamorous: her silver hair is pinned back in part by a gold clip; long bangs wisp down the sides of her face, partly hiding her sapphire drop earrings, and the rest of her hair falls down her back a couple inches shy of her waist. Her eyes are bluer than the zenith of heaven, which her lavender eyeshadow only highlights, and they match her heeled pumps and sleeveless evening dress, which has frills at the V-skirt that complement Kirara’s suit. Her lipstick is a pale, almost icy pink that suits her smooth skin. Gold jewelry adorns her neck, left wrist, and right ring finger. When I look closer, I realize Kirara’s wearing a ring just like it.

“This is my wife,” Kirara explains, and my face feels even hotter than before.  _ Oh. _

“Otome Tsukiyono,” says the classy-looking woman, and she sounds a touch curt--or is that my imagination? I decide it must be when she offers her hand to shake. I accept, and find her long, dainty fingers hide considerable strength, though she doesn’t try to crush my hand or anything. “I was known as the Ultimate Violinist, but I no longer play public performances. Let’s do our best to get out of here safely, Asuka.”

“Thank you,” I say, shaking back. “It’s nice to mee--I mean... Uh. You know what I mean!”

She withdraws her hand to touch her chin as she chuckles. “Indeed. Even with missing memories, you haven’t changed a bit, I see. I’m relieved to see it.”

Definitely just my imagination, I decide, giggling back. She’s a little intimidating, but I don’t think she means to be. It must be that rich-girl aura she exudes.

“Aaall right, one side, Blue,” drawls the guy with the popped collar, playfully elbowing Otome aside. She looks displeased, but she steps back with Kirara anyway while the new guy winks at me and shoots me the double finger-guns. He’s got hazel eyes and red hair with spiky bangs in front and a mullet in back. His skin tone is bronze-brown, and he doesn't seem the type to have gotten tanned from being outdoors like Hiro is, so I wonder if he’s not full Japanese. His black suit jacket is open in front, the first few shirt buttons undone so there’s space for the popped collar of his jeans shirt, or jirt, under which there's a regular white shirt. His shirt doesn’t tuck into his belted pants, but his pants  _ do _ tuck into a pair of heavy boots.

“The name’s Wally. Wally Warabe, the Ultimate Comedian. I’m half-American, and I just came back from the States on a traveling gig for the Future Foundation to make the ladies  _ scream _ with hope. My stage name while I’m over there is Larry O’Lord, as in ‘O’Lord, O’Lord, you’re so good!’ So feel free to scream O’Lord anytime you want!”

I snort, and Chizu laughs. He laughs along with her and claps my shoulder in a friendly way. “Seriously, though, Asuka, I’m here for ya, like any good friend. It’s great seeing you again--you look as cute as ever!”

“Aww, thanks, Larry,” I say, grinning back. His initials in Japanese are WW, and in English, it’s LOL, I see. Getting a stage name so the joke carries across different languages... That’s the Ultimate Comedian for you. He’s sliced through the tension in the room like a board of sashimi.

“Keigo Sane. Ultimate Chemist. Next,” says a guy sitting on a nearby desk, looking bored. He’s tall—the tallest of everyone—and wiry with a long face, giving the impression that he’s been stretched out. He has unkempt green hair pushed out of his amber eyes by a pair of lab goggles. Despite his abrupt demeanor, he doesn’t seem that uptight based on his looks. I mean, he’s got a white lab coat, sleeves folded up just under the elbows, over a black T-shirt that reads  _ After-School Poyoyon Hour _ in bubbly hot pink letters, untucked into a pair of faded, kinda grubby-looking jeans, and a pair of rubber Crocs with no socks. Rather, he seems like...

Larry elbows him. “Yo, K5, you could make the lady feel a  _ little _ welcome?”

“These introductions are taking forever and I’m bored out of my skull, my dude,” Keigo counters. “C’mon, people, this is takin’ all day. Hop to it!”

...like he’d rather we get on with stuff everyone else already knows so we can get to the new data. I feel awkward. Everyone’s doing this for me, after all. I feel a hand on my shoulder, and startle a little before I see it’s Shinto. He smiles at me and shakes his head a little, as if to reassure me that it’s not me, it’s him. I relax and smile back. He really is sweet.

“Hey, now, there’s no need to be like that,” says a rich alto voice, and a shiver shoots up and down my spine. I turn my head to see the handsomest woman I’ve ever seen. Her bronze skin glistens even in the low, dingy light of the classroom, and her golden hair brushes along her forehead before cropping fairly close to her neck. Her eyes are a dusty blue-gray, as sharp as her jawline and her dark brown eyebrows--her hair must be dyed. Blue jean overalls cover her chest, over which she wears a black tube top, and her torso, hips and legs. She has a red bandana with a white paisley design tied onto her right upper arm, drawing my attention to her corded biceps.  She’s got muscle to spare, and she’s taller than most of the guys. The word ‘butch’ was probably invented just for her. Thick brown worker’s gloves cover her hands, and her overall pants tuck into heavy-looking, tie-up boots. When she smiles at me, my heart melts. Aahhh... I really wish I remembered her...

“Don’t you worry ‘bout a thing, Asuka. We’re all in this together, and we’ll all get out’ve it together. I’m Tsubomi Yamabuki, by the by--the Ultimate Manual Laborer. I’m not much of a thinker, I’ll admit, but you need some muscle, you call me anytime.”

“O-okay,” I squeak, immediately thinking of some things I could use muscle for, then curse my total lack of chill. I catch the knowing smile Shinto gives me and just bury my face in my hands.

“...Aozora,” someone rumbles. “Yuzuru Aozora.”

I peek up through my fingers and see a tall, muscular young man, frowning as he glares at a spot somewhere on the wall to my right, arms folded over his bandaged chest. His long, plum purple hair is tied high up on the back of his head with a black cord, and his narrow eyes are golden yellow like an eagle’s. A traditional Japanese archer’s outfit, dull lavender with white lining, folds over his chest and ties at the waist with a yellow sash, the left half shrugged off his arm with the sleeve tucked into the sash. A black quiver hangs at his hip, and he wears a protective two-fingered glove on his right hand only. His pants puff out to his ankles, where they’ve been rolled up with the white side out. Pale yellow bamboo thong sandals barely cover his feet. A crest adorns his right breast in pastel blue thread, a circle with the kanji for his family name, ‘Aozora,’ meaning ‘blue sky.’ A black silk scarf rolls around his neck, one end dangling over his chest, the other down his back.

“The Ultimate Traditional Archer,” he adds, kind of unnecessarily, which is almost funny because he doesn’t say anything else.

“Annnnd Yuzuru takes the crown for shortest intro yet!” Larry jokes. Tsubomi chuckles and pats Yuzuru on the shoulder. “That’s ol’ Yuzu for ya: the only point shorter’s the ones on the ends of his arrows! Or, what, ya got something against li’l Asuka here?”

“Shut up,” Yuzuru grumbles. Was it just me, or did he glance at me real quick before he said that? He doesn’t  _ actually _ have something against me, does he? I hope not. Although... he doesn’t look so much angry as he does troubled. Who could blame him?

“A-a-a-and I’m H-Hinayo M-M-Mmm-Mmmmm-M-Mikage!” blurts out a girl whose round, blood-red eyes are riveted on Yuzuru. She’s only a little taller than Chizu or me, and she looks like a living doll: dark pink hair with a couple strips of lighter bangs cut straight in front and pinned up in back in a large bun with several red hair pins, an adorably tiny and pale face, and a black kimono with a red spider lily design. The golden sash and crimson cord at her belly ties it together. She wears black geta and white tabi socks, but for some reason the sleeves of her kimono are so long they fall well over her hands.

She also cradles a doll that looks just like her in the crook of her right arm. I’m thoroughly startled when the doll lifts a hand seemingly of its own accord and squeaks, “I am named Emiri Mikage, faithful companion to my beloved Hinayo, also known as the Ultimate Doll Maker. It is a great pleasure to see you once again, Lady Asuka.”

Hinayo, bizarrely, doesn’t seem to be paying attention; her gaze sparkles as she stares at Yuzuru and drool starts to drip out of her mouth. Or what of her mouth I can see, since she has most of it covered with the sleeve of her free arm.

“As you can see,  _ this _ weirdo sprints well beyond creepy and straight into freakish,” Chizu says loudly, gesturing at Hinayo. “Make sure you steer clear of her and her terrifying ventriloquist doll double, Asuka, because she’s nothing but trouble.”

Hinayo glares at her in a flash and stomps one foot. “I’m n-n-not the trouble,  _ you’re _ the trouble, Chizu!” she shouts. “You’re always p-picking on Emiri and m-mm-me for n-no reason!”

“No reason?  _ You’re _ the one who’s always starting drama with  _ me _ \--as if I want or need any of that!” she snaps back. “Always going on about how your freaky haunted dolls are somehow better than my awesome plastic models!”

“That’s because they are! Your d-dumb m-m-mm-models have no soul!!”

“Yeah, because they’re not  _ haunted _ by  _ ghosts _ !”

Chizu and Hinayo have gotten into each other’s faces by this point. Yuzuru gets in between them and pushes them apart, scowling.

“Enough. No one wants to hear this,” he growls.

“Hmph!” they chorus, turning their backs on each other with a snap of their heads. However, a second later, Hinayo peeks back up at him and starts grinning and blushing and shaking her sleeves with a barely-audible, high-pitched  _ eeeeeeeeeeeeeee _ . She, uh, really likes Yuzuru, doesn’t she...

“At last, the end is nigh,” Keigo says then, sarcasm edging his tone. “Shu, you’re up. Go.”

“What?” utters the man with the apron, jerking his head Keigo’s way. “Oh god. It’s my turn? Already? Oh god. I’m not ready. Um. A-are you sure it’s my turn?!”

“Just spit it out, dude!” Larry tells him, laughing.

“Right!!” he yelps, then turns to me, chestnut brown eyes darting everywhere and looking at everything but me. He’s the shortest of all the guys and most of the girls by several centimeters, and he’s a trembling mess. Of course, it might be because of the situation we’re in, but I have a hunch he’s like this all this time. His hair, flat and spiky on top like a tough punk’s, is robin’s-egg blue, bright and calm and relaxing: everything, on both ends, he’s clearly not. He has a long white apron hanging from his neck and tied around his waist, and he wears it over a mango-orange short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and a double-breasted yellow front, and loose white slacks. A few jelly stains and flour residue dot the apron here and there. His shoulders are square, his arms are surprisingly buff, dark circles line his eyes, and his left eyebrow ticks every so often.

“Um. I’m.  _ Ahem _ . I’m Shu Kurimura, the, uh, the Ultimate Baker,” he stammers, still not looking at me. Shu... It’s kind of a cool, collected, manly-sounding name: again, everything he’s not. Poor guy. “I, um, I know I’m not really good for much, but, um, I’ll try not to hold anyone back. And. Um. That’s it? Is that okay?”

“Perfect,” says Keigo.

“Dude, no! Not perfect!” Larry insists. “Shu, you gotta stop selling yourself short!”

“Oh, uh, sorry, I, uh...”

“I feel you, but now’s not the time,” Keigo cuts in. “Mayoi, Yoh, one of you, go.”

“Ladies first,” says the bearded man.

And so a leggy woman with a long-skirted black suit saunters forward, high heels clicking on the steel floor. She’s awfully tall for a woman, almost as tall as Tsubomi, a fact emphasized when she leans over me. Her long, turquoise hair dangles in a low ponytail draped over her right shoulder, the kind I associate with moms everywhere. Her smile is indulgent in every sense of the word, and her silver eyes pin me down from behind her oval spectacles. Her chest strains under her button-up shirt, suit jacket, and partly-buttoned, pale yellow, V-necked bolero over-jacket with aqua crystals danging from a cord looping around her upper arms. Maybe the reason why she still wears a tie, tucked into her suit jacket, is to hide the gaps between buttons, though her demeanor makes me wonder why she’d bother.

“Asuka, sweetie! It’s been  _ so _ long!” she declares. “Lost memories, mm, mm, mm... I’m sure I can take care of  _ that _ for you in a session or two... After all, I’m Mayoi Kasumi, the Ultimate Hypnotist, formerly the subordinate of the Future Foundation’s Ultimate Therapist.” She rests one hand on the edge of the desk and traces the other up my jaw. Her nails are long, and I feel myself blush and shiver. They feel nice on my face, but I'm not sure they'd be so great in-- “Maybe tonight? After we’ve gotten you into something a little more... comfortable...?”

“I. Um,” I squeak, thoughts exploding, feeling like Shu in that moment.

“OKAY, that’s enough,” Chizu declares, rising up between us and pushing Mayoi away by the face. Mayoi makes plaintive, whiny noises that put me in mind of a dog divested of an imminent treat and certainly not of a sultry seductress. “Asuka, this is creepy weirdo #2! She’s friends with Hinayo, so you  _ know _ she’s awful. Steer clear of her too, all right?”

Mayoi smacks Chizu’s hand away and hisses, “Why, you cheeky little brat! I don’t see  _ you _ doing anything to help with her memory issues!”

Chizu grabs my arm and sticks her tongue out at her. “I’m protecting her from freaks like  _ you! _ That’s more than enough!”

“Hey, please, let’s not start another fight,” Shinto says, holding up his hands placatingly. I nod in agreement. “We’re almost done. Yoh, if you could, please?”

The bearded man nods, then stands up from his desk. He’s fairly tall and I guess pretty handsome as far as guys go: his charcoal grey hair is tousled with a bob ponytail in back, just long enough to run your fingers through it if you wanted to. His mustache and beard are neatly trimmed. He’s got a garnet red dress suit on with a matching vest, silver buttons and cuff links, black pressed undershirt, pants, and dress shoes, and a white bow tie. It’s very striking, really, though the hues are subdued. He keeps his hands in his pockets, and a cigarette wouldn’t be out of place hanging between his lips, though I have no idea if he’s a smoker or not; he just looks like he would be for some reason. His also charcoal eyes are soft, his smile easy-going, his shoulders relaxed. He seems like the type that’s impossible to bother or offend.

“Yoh Surusumi,” he says, inclining a nod to me. “It’s been a long time, Miss Asuka. A pleasure to re-make your acquaintance, and a pity it happened under these circumstances.”

“No kidding,” I reply. “But my thoughts are clearer now, and... Well, I don’t really remember any of you still, I’m really sorry to say. But I’ve got this feeling like... you’re definitely my classmates.” I smile to the room. “Thanks so much for your patience, everyone. I won’t forget you this time!”  _ I hope, _ I don’t add.

“Wait, hang on a sec,” Larry interrupts. “Yoh, you didn’t include your talent.”

“Ah. I didn’t, did I.” He runs his hand down the back of his head, expression rueful. “To tell you the truth... I don’t remember what it is.”

“What?” He barks out a laugh, while Hiro snorts. “C’mon, man, leave the jokes to me.”

“I’m serious. I don’t know what Ultimate I was.” Yoh’s smile fades as he looks around the room. “Actually, since it’s come up, if anyone else remembers, I’d much like to hear. Not knowing leaves me, ah... rather uneasy.”

I didn’t remember him at all, so of course I don’t know. Yet, when I look around the room, I realize from the puzzlement and surprise jumping from face to face that no one  _ else _ knows either. What’s going on?

“So Asuka doesn’t recall our names or faces, and none of us recall Yoh’s Ultimate talent,” Namie states slowly. “Yoh, why didn’t you mention this before?”

He shrugs. “It wasn’t relevant until now, and besides--no one asked.”

“Mmm. Fair enough.” Namie considers this for a second; then she looks around the room. “This may be a difficult question to answer, but: has anyone else forgotten anything?”

“Actually, I’ve been wondering something for some time now,” Daichi speaks up. “Mibuchi--why didn’t you mention you’re a member of the Future Foundation?”

Namie startles at that. “Excuse me?”

“That’s true. I wondered that myself,” Kirara muses, lifting a hand to her chin. “Namie... You  _ do _ recall being a member, don’t you?”

She stares at them. Then she covers her mouth with one hand. “I... don’t, actually.”

The room falls silent for a few seconds to process this. What breaks it isn’t one of us, but a loud  _ ding dong ding dong _ chime sounding all around us, followed by the monitor coming to life with an image of Monokuma seated on a cushy leather chair in front of a series of sub-screens and, for some reason, holding what looks to be a strawberry daiquiri.

“Attention, attention! Will the members of Class 75 please assemble in the meeting room!” Monokuma announces with gleeful malice. “I repeat: will the members of Class 75 please assemble in the meeting room! You have five minutes before I release the Mono-Hounds! See you soon~!”

And, just like that, the transmission ends. We all look at each other with varying degrees of alarm.

“Does, uh... Does anyone know where the, um, meeting room is?” Shu wonders, fidgeting.

“Ahahahaha... No,” Mayoi says, a lot more shrilly than she was a few moments ago.

“Anyone think the Mono-Hounds bit was a joke?” Larry asks, uncertain.

“No,” Yuzuru says flatly.

“We won’t figure either of these things out for certain in here,” Namie states. “The meeting room is probably the place where we originally gathered. If we can find a map, we can figure out how to get to there from here. Let’s go.”

“Out  _ there _ ? Where who knows what’s going on?” Chizu demands. “ _ You _ go! We’ll follow when you can guarantee it’s safe!”

After a beat, Namie says, “Very well.” Then she turns on her heel and walks out the door.

Another brief silence follows once she’s gone. Then, without a word, Yuzuru leaves too.

“Hey, now, wait for me!” Tsubomi calls, jogging after him.

That shakes me from my stupor. “I’m going too,” I state firmly, striding towards the door. Chizu and Shinto both grab my arms before I can make it.

“You can’t do that, Asuka! You don’t know what’s out there!” Chizu insists.

“Maybe, but how’re we going to learn if we don’t take a look?” I reply. “If you two’re scared, that’s okay; I won’t make you come with me. But I don’t want to just sit here and do nothing, either.”

“I know,” Shinto says. “We’re not letting you go without us.”

“‘We’?” Chizu repeats sharply.

“Look, we only have a few minutes, anyway,” he argues. “Better we figure it out ourselves than find out what happens at the end of--”

The monitor comes to life again. “Fooour minutes,” Monokuma sing-songs.

The three of us exchange glances. Then we all hurry for the door. Soon, the whole class is out, searching for a map or something that’ll tell us where the meeting room is.

We find one, thank god, at the end of the hallway, displayed electronically on one of the monitors that are set up all over-- “Threeee minutes!” --and while most of the map is dark, it does show us that we’re in an oddly-shaped multi-story building, with the meeting room at the top, like Namie figured. It’s two flights up, half the building over, and then one more flight up, because whoever built this damn thing is a sadist. We locate the closest stairwell-- “Twoooooo minutes!” --and all make a mad dash for it like our lives depend on it, because it’s Monokuma, which means-- “Wow! You kids really don’t feel like surviving past today, do you! Oooooooooone minute!” --it almost certainly does.

He starts in on a twenty-second countdown by the time we’re racing through the floor just under the meeting room. The stairwell’s already open, thank god, and we all pour into it. I’m worried about tripping, but Shinto and Chizu both have iron grips on my hands and we lead the pack up. “Eleven! Ten! Nine! Eight! Sevensixfivefourthreetwo--”

And then we all burst up into the meeting room, spilling to either side to let everyone else get up. I remember arriving in this room when it was the deck, but I don’t recall seeing any stairs; however, when I look around, I see a metal plating tied back opposite the stairwell. It must’ve been closed off when we’d arrived. Namie, Yuzuru, and Tsubomi are here already; we’d almost run smack into Tsubomi, in fact, and she helps us all get up and inside. I don’t see Monokuma anywhere, but I’m not sad about that.

“Saaaaaafe!” Monokuma drawls over the meeting room monitor as the last of us, Hinayo, makes it in just in the nick of time. “See what your generation can do when you’re properly motivated? Your headmaster is so proud!”

“Cut the shit, Monokuma!” Keigo shouts, bent over and leaning on one wall. “It  _ is _ you, right? Just show your damn face and let’s get this over with!”

“Weeeell, if you  _ insist _ ...”

The monitor blinks off, and the lights go dim. It’s now that I realize that Monokuma could hear us the whole time--but then, that’s the point, isn’t it? The mastermind, bringing together a class of Hope’s Peak graduates for... for... I clutch my arms, unable to bring myself to even think it. Chizu flashes me a confused, wounded look, but Shinto meets my eyes, and I know he understands. Even in shadow, the fear in his face is clear.

Then a pair of spotlights light up the far end of the room, where a podium has been set up. They wander like searchlights, while a voice from  _ inside the room _ booms out:

“The world calls! The graduates call! Despair calls! And so I appear once again!” A rotund shape bursts up from behind the podium, spinning in midair. “Tatatata ta-taaaa! MONOOOOOOO POWERRRRRR!!”

I’m transfixed. I never thought I would see him face-to-face. And yet, here he is, nailing a two-point landing on top of the podium, monochromatic paws spread triumphantly, as the spotlights laser in on him to the sound of blaring horns, bursting confetti, and badly outdated references.

The scion of despair: Monokuma.

“Welcome, Hope’s Peak Academy Class 75, one and all,” he cheers, left eye pulsing bright red, “to the Killing School Reunion!”


	3. Prologue: Over the Bay-Side Wall (pt. 3 of 5)

“ _ Another _ mutual killing game?” Namie’s voice rings out, clear and sharp. “I hadn’t pictured you as an environmentalist, Monokuma, and yet you have a clear love of recycling.”

“Who am I to mess with a winning formula?” Monokuma counters, waving a dismissive paw. “Give the people what they want, I always say!”

“No one wants this,” Yuzuru growls. “The Tragedy is over. You’ve already lost!”

“Why are you even  _ here _ ?” Larry adds. “Junko Enoshima’s supposed to be dead!”

Monokuma covers his grin with both paws. “Puhuhuhu... That’s for me to know and you to find out!”

“You’re her Alter Ego--an AI print of Junko Enoshima, aren’t you? Another one,” Namie says, voice flat. “If she had one, she must have made a back-up.”

“Geez! Spoil the whole plot, why don’t ya!” Monokuma snaps at her, throwing his paws up into the air.

“I would, but it’s difficult to spoil something that’s already rotten to the core,” Namie counters.

“Puhuhu! A Future Foundation stooge like you’d know all about being rotten to the core, wouldn’t you?” Monokuma turns his--her? their?--grin on the rest of us. “That’s right! As long as humanity lives on, despair will never die! And so you’ll  _ never _ be rid of--” And his voice suddenly modulates feminine, to a delighted, wicked woman: “Little old me!” He throws up his paws again, malicious glee snapping over to anger as his voice modulates back to normal. “So clean out your ears and shut up, ‘cuz I’m not explaining this twice!”

I look around the room to see a sea of stony, mutinous, or uncertain faces. Chizu in particular looks agitated as she looks around too, and when she meets my eyes, there’s an unspoken question there. What can I say, though? Whatever the state of everyone’s memories, I think we all remember the killing game. Nobody raises a protest, and I reach out for her hand before I reluctantly face Monokuma. Chizu takes it, and I can feel her shaking.

“So, as most of you have probably figured out by now, I invited you all here to kill each other!” Monokuma says, reclining on the podium. “Honestly, stick a Hope’s Peak emblem on an embossed letter and people will believe anything you say! You kids should really live your lives with a healthy dose of skepticism--gullibility just makes you an easy mark!”

He pauses long enough to indulge in the noises of anger and frustration that ripple through the room. Then he continues: “As for the mutual killing game itself, you all know how that goes, so I’ll just skip straight into the explanation of the rules! Nobody has a problem with that, right?”

“W-wait,” Chizu speaks up, voice shaking. “What are you even talking about? What ‘mutual killing game’? I’ve never heard of anything like that before!”

“Puhuhuhu... Oh, right--you wouldn’t, would you?” Monokuma snickers as the rest of us all stare at her, surprised. How could she not know about the killing game? It was broadcast  _ worldwide _ ! Even  _ I _ saw it! “Since Ms. Ultimate Pla-Mo Builder there helpfully brought it up, let’s cover one crucial detail first:  _ all _ of you have had your memories tampered with in fun, unique ways! Part of the game is figuring out what you’ve forgotten and why it’s important--if you can, that is!”

My breath catches in my throat as noises of disbelief, anger, and fear sound through the room. Of course. Larry mentioned it, too: of course Monokuma did something to us. That’s why everyone but me remembers everyone else, why Yoh doesn’t know his Ultimate ability... and why Chizu doesn’t remember the killing game from before.

“Of course, that’s no excuse for being behind on the times. You’d have to have been living under a rock to not know about my hit reality TV series, the Killing School Life!” Monokuma continues, and I wince to hear him echo my thoughts from earlier. That’s so unfair. The only reason she doesn’t know about it is because  _ he _ erased her memories! “So if you’re not going to do the prerequisite reading, at least crib off someone else’s notes after class, Ms. Tomiyoshi!”

Chizu glares at him, then catches my eye. I feel motion at my other side and glance over quickly to see Shinto; he nods at me, and then we both look at Chizu and nod at her. We’re not going to let her flail around helplessly. We’ve all got to help each other.

In the corner of my eye, I see someone’s hand go up; when I take a closer look, I’m surprised to realize it’s Shu, shaking badly.

“U-um. Mr., uh... Mr. Monokuma? Question?”

“That’s  _ Headmaster _ Monokuma! Save all questions for the appropriate lecture break!”

He winces and lowers his hand. “Y-yes, sir...”

“Puhuhuhu. What an obedient student! Your headmaster commends your good attitude, Mr. Kurimura,” Monokuma says cheerfully. “Not that it’ll do you any good in a mutual killing game! Daahahahaha! Now, where was I? Oh, yes--the rules! Tadaaa!”

A white scroll unfurls behind him, and Monokuma sweeps to one side to spread his paws Will Smith-style in introduction:

 

**Rule 1:** Once a murder takes place and the body or bodies are formally discovered, then after a brief investigation period, a class trial will begin.

**Rule 2:** If the blackened is exposed during the class trial, they alone will be executed.

**Rule 3:** As a reward, one member of the surviving class will have their memories returned, and the submarine will turn off all stealth systems and surface for one hour to provide an opportunity for potential rescuers to pinpoint its location.

**Rule 4:** If the blackened is not exposed, the remaining students will be executed.

**Rule 5:** As a reward, a surviving blackened will be forgiven of their crime, their memories will be restored, and the ship will dock at the nearest port to enable them to leave.

**Rule 6:** The Body Discovery Announcement will play as soon as three or more people enter a location in which a body is stored for the first time.

**Rule 7:** Destroying any shipboard property without permission, including surveillance cameras, monitors, and e-Handbooks, is strictly prohibited.

**Rule 8:** You are free to investigate the ship at your own discretion with some exceptions.

**Rule 9:** The engine room is off limits until ten or fewer students remain aboard the ship.

**Rule 10:** The reactor room is off limits forever.

**Rule 11:** Sleeping outside of the cabins is mostly prohibited. However, since you’re all adults now, you are also allowed to sleep in class!

**Rule 12:** Daytime runs from 6 AM to 10 PM. Automatic announcements will play to let participants know of the time change.

**Rule 13:** Violence against the headmaster and crew is strictly prohibited.

**Last Rule:** Additional School Reunion rules may be added at the discretion of Headmaster Monokuma, Captain Monokuma, Commissary Steward Monokuma, Quartermaster Monokuma, or Warrant Officer Monokuma. Radioman Monokuma is not allowed to make any rules whatsoever.

 

“ _ Now _ any questions?” Monokuma prompts.

“Wait,” Larry croaks. “We’re in a  _ submarine _ ? As in  _ underwater _ ?!”

“Well-spotted, Mr. O’Lord! Yes! You are all aboard the SSDN Paradise, currently cruising at a depth of approximately two hundred fifty meters under the sea! This is where the Killing School Reunion will take place, and where all of you will live out the rest of the game!” Monokuma chirps. Then he tilts his head. "Well, no, that's not true at all. Where  _ a steadily declining number of you _ will live out the rest of the game."

I shudder as he takes the time to laugh at his own joke. Everyone else's reactions range from shudder to grimace, too.

He gets himself back on track quickly, though. “Anyway, don’t worry about the crew; this submarine is fully staffed by an expert team of Monokumas. There’s absolutely, definitely, almost certainly no chance of the hull breaching and all of you dying a boring, watery death!”

“‘Almost’ certainly??” Shu squeaks.

“Life’s full of surprises! It’s not good to completely dismiss a possibility, you know?” Monokuma replies.

Shu collapses like a segmented doll folding up on itself. Several of us cry out in concern, but Tsubomi, who was next to him, gets there first to help him up back onto his feet.

Daichi isn’t one of them. In fact, it looks like he’s re-reading and re-re-reading the rules. “There isn’t anything on this list about mandatory attendance to the trials,” he notes, raising his voice over the mild commotion. “Was that an oversight?”

“Nope! You’re all adults now. You can come and go as you please,” Monokuma says, waving a dismissive paw. “Of course, when it comes time to vote for the blackened, if you’re not there, you don’t get a say. Are you really sure you’re all right with leaving your life in the hands of potential killers? Puhuhuhuhu...”

“Ah, I see. Then that explains the rule with regards to sleeping in class as well,” Daichi replies, dry as a desert. “Duly noted.”

Yoh raises a hand. “Headmaster Monokuma, if I may?”

“Yes, Mr. Surusumi?”

“About Rule 6... I get the sense that the wording has changed compared to the equivalent rule during the Killing School Life. Is there a reason for this?”

“None in particular,” Monokuma replies with such blandness that it’s hard for me to think he isn’t lying. “Don’t get so hung up on little things like semantics! It’s not healthy, you know!”

Mayoi laughs shrilly. “No more unhealthy than being forced into a mutual killing game, wouldn’t you say?”

“On the contrary! Some heart-pounding excitement is good for the soul! Otherwise you just end up lazing about all day watching TV, playing video games, and reading fanfiction!”

“U-um...”

I look over at Shu; thanks to Tsubomi, he’s finally back on his feet, more or less. His arm, held aloft, is shaking even worse than before. “Rule 7 talks, um, about e-Handbooks. Are we, um. Going to get handbooks too? Like in the, the, the previous game?”

Monokuma tilts his head. “Huh? You didn’t notice? You all already have them!”

Wha...? I shoot a look over at Chizu and Shinto, but they look as confused as I do. Just to make sure, I check in the first logical place I can think of, i.e. the camera bag at my hip. I rummage around inside and...

“Wow, it’s tiny!” I exclaim, pulling out a handbook-looking thing about as big as my palm, which, as I’ve previously implied, is not that big. I open it up and quickly realize that this tiny block actually slides open to about four times that size. Even then, it’s pretty much all one e-screen, with all the buttons on the side. When I click mine, it brings up a profile of me, including some of my personal data... including some stuff I'd rather keep to myself. I bite my lip, hold it to my chest, and peek over Chizu's shoulder as she and Shinto search themselves. Chizu finds hers in her windbreaker pocket, while Shinto’s is in his hoodie's pocket, and when Chizu boots hers up and scrolls across profiles, I note that my profile on her device isn't as detailed as mine on my device is. I guess only we get to see the full versions of our own profiles. Whew; what a relief.

“Excuse me,” Otome says then, “but I've been wondering for some time now--where might our luggage be? I fear I don't fancy the prospect of having no changes of clothing.”

“Your luggage and phones have all been confiscated,” Monokuma replies. “Deal with it!”

Otome narrows her eyes, but goes back to searching herself as she mutters something to Kirara. The others start to search themselves too, and soon, we all find a so-called e-Handbook planted on our persons. Oddly, when Yuzuru opens his, he goes pale and snaps it shut.

“Hmmm? Something wrong, Mr. Aozora?” Monokuma asks with such wicked glee that it’s blatantly obvious something’s wrong.

Yuzuru lances him with a filthy glare, but says nothing.

“Puhuhu... Setting  _ him _ aside, judging by the looks on your dim faces, it’s just now sinking in that you’re really in a mutual killing game, isn’t it?” Monokuma goes on. “Which means, except for Chizu, and I’m sure one of you’ll fill her in later, you all know what’ll happen if you try to mutiny against your beloved headmaster!”

Silence hangs across the room like a shroud. I remember the instant when I’d seen Mukuro Ikusaba, then posing as Junko Enoshima, get impaled by the so-called Spears of Gungnir. That had been a shock on its own--and it’d only gotten worse when I learned the truth about it later. The mastermind had killed her own sister for the sake of this awful game... There really is no getting out of it, is there. 

Namie clears her throat then. “I noticed the cameras. Is this being broadcast worldwide?”

“Nope!”

“Then to whom?”

“You’ll find out soon enough!”

Shinto shakes his head then as if coming out of a stupor. “That reminds me,” he says, “who are the ‘rescuers’ that Rule 3 talks about? Future Foundation?”

“Probably!”

“‘Probably’?” I echo.

“Well, who can say what pure-hearted do-gooders might show up? We  _ are _ in the middle of an ocean!”

“‘ _ An _ ’ ocean?” Chizu squeaks.

“Right! Who knows which one! Puhuhuhu!”

“This is ridiculous,” Yuzuru declares in open disgust. “This game is a farce. No one will kill anyone.”

Monokuma tilts his head. “Huh? What makes you think that, Mr. Aozora?”

Yuzuru stabs him with another filthy glare. “In the previous killing game, you erased Class 78’s memories so they didn’t realize they already knew each other,” he replies icily. “But this time, you’ve erased a random mishmash of memories, each apparently different for all of us. With the exception of Asuka, who would never hurt a fly, we all know each other. None of us have any reason to kill anyone else.”

“He’s right!” Tsubomi declares, standing tall. “Not one of us here is a murderer. You’re jus’ wastin’ your time, Monokuma!”

“Yeah!” I chime in, feeling bolstered. “You may as well just let us all go now!”

A bunch of us pipe up with similar sentiments. Monokuma doesn’t get mad, though. On the contrary, he starts... giggling. In a moment, he bursts into full-blown, belly-shaking laughter. The rest of us fall silent. I've never heard any other noise that filled me with such dread.

“I do beg your pardon, Headmaster Monokuma,” Emiri squeaks when his mirth begins to die down, “but might I ask what should happen if none of us engages in your ‘game’?”

“Huh huh huh? You  _ really _ didn’t notice? Your headmaster despairs for the future of such unobservant students!” Monokuma jeers gleefully. “What do you  _ think _ will happen if a submarine never surfaces?”

The thought hadn’t occurred to me. When I look around the room, I see it hadn’t occurred to most of the others--but there’s a few where it seems like that had already occurred to them, or else for whatever reason they aren’t put out by it. Keigo. Namie. Yoh. Hirohito. Otome.

“Puhuhuhu... I’d say you have thirty days before you run out of certain life necessities! Of course, the fewer of you there are, the longer they’ll last, and the more chances you’ll have of being found and discovered, so just keep that in mind when you blab on about a lack of motive!”

I shake. I can’t help it. “Why us? Why now?” I croak.

Monokuma tilts his head at me. “Why not?”

“You already lost!” I shout.

“Then let’s just say I’m a sore loser! Daaahahahaha!”

“Let me guess,” Namie says. “Since this group is made up of entirely new people, playing in a new setting for new stakes, it counts as a completely different game. Your having lost any previous games doesn’t count for the purposes of the one we’re currently in, in the same way losing in a baseball tournament to your rival team doesn’t mean you can’t enter a new tournament.”

“Excellent guess, Ms. Namie! You get an A+ in psychology!” Monokuma chirps.

Namie’s eyes narrow.

“It’s just like our honors student says!” he continues. “Just because I’ve lost before doesn’t mean you chuckleheads automatically win! Otherwise, what’s the point of even playing? Of course, if you  _ really _ don’t want to participate, there’s no rule saying you can’t walk right out the airlock and swim home." He leans in conversationally, and then sticks out a claw. "Anybody feel like trying?”

Silence.

Monokuma sniggers, getting back to that ready-to-belly-laugh posture. “Well, if any of you losers change your mind, just let me know! I’ll open the airlock for you anytime!”

“Piece of shit bear,” I overhear someone, I think Larry, mutter.

“All right then, class dismissed!” Monokuma continues, either ignoring or not hearing him. “I’ll pop up from time to time for any minutiae explanations as needed, so until then, I’ll be watching yooooou!”

And then he leaps off the podium and vanishes, probably through a trap door or something. He did that all the time during the Killing School Life, too... For a moment, no one moves, and no one speaks.

Then Namie clears her throat. “Well then, since we’re all in one spot, let’s discuss what we’ve learned and what we know,” she says briskly.

“Why? What’s the point?” Chizu croaks. “We’ve got thirty days of food and air and there’s no way out without someone dying!” She sobs, and Shinto and I go to her either side. “I don’t want to die! I have so much left to live for!”

“No one needs to die,” Namie states calmly. “When you think about it from the other direction, we have thirty days to come up with an alternate solution. It’s better that we know this now rather than as the time limit looms.”

“That’s sensible,” Yuzuru says, turning and looking around at the others. Our eyes meet briefly as he does; then he looks away. “Monokuma said all of our memories have been altered. Perhaps one of us holds the key to getting out of here safely, without any need for death.”

“I think that’s a reasonable assumption,” Kirara agrees. “Otherwise there’s no need to tailor our memory loss like that. If we figure out where the holes are, perhaps we can work together to fill them in.”

“Indeed!” Hirohito declares. “To defeat the wicked Monokuma, we must rise up and come together heroically! Of course, I’ll deal the decisive blow, but every hero has need for a sidekick or fifteen!”

“I have no intentions of losing to anyone in any competition,” Daichi states, and I’m not sure if he means Monokuma, Hirohito, or both. “If nothing else, discussing the matter rationally may give rise to ideas we might not have considered while in a panic. I’ll start us off. Mibuchi, you moderate.”

Namie nods. The rest of us look at each other, then slowly nod and face one another. Chizu looks like she’s calming down, too. Shinto gives her a handkerchief, and she wipes off her face and smiles at him. I can’t blame her for being scared... I want to break down and cry, too.

“So, thus far we know the following things have been forgotten,” Daichi states, folding his arms. “Okuma has forgotten the identities of her classmates; Surusumi has forgotten his Ultimate talent; Tomiyoshi has forgotten the previous killing game; and Mibuchi has, apparently, forgotten her time with the Future Foundation. Is that correct so far?”

“So it would seem,” Namie says as the rest of us who were named nod. “I don’t have any recollection of ever working for the Future Foundation myself, though I know who they are and know  _ of _ some members--Makoto Naegi, for example.”

“Hmm. Interesting,” Daichi remarks. “You were in the 14th Division with him, working under former Chief Kirigiri. Could that be why?”

Namie pauses. Then she says, “I have the impression it’s because of his fame as a survivor of the Killing School Life, though I can’t be certain. By inference, I can guess that some of you also work for the Future Foundation; however, I wouldn’t be able to name anyone specific.”

“How odd. What purpose could that serve?” Otome wonders, folding her arms and resting a hand on her chin.

“That’s what we’re discussing to figure out, Tsukiyono,” Daichi notes. Huh. He sounds a little cold. Is that my imagination?

“Excuse you?” she replies,  _ definitely  _ cold, and more than a bit nettled.

Kirara rests a hand on her shoulder. “Now, now,” she says soothingly, looking back and forth between the two.

Daichi frowns, then shrugs. “That said, I do agree that some of these things seem odd. Apparently none of us can recall Surusumi’s talent, implying that whatever it is, it would be extremely useful under these circumstances. However, making Tomiyoshi alone forget the previous killing game seems like a waste of time. Any one of us could explain it to her.”

“It might not necessarily be practical. It might be to unbalance us emotionally,” Shinto points out. “Chizu’s real upset, for example. Think about it: if you’ve forgotten the killing game, that means you have to learn about it all over again. Experience it, all over again.” He shudders. “It was bad enough the first time. Could you handle a second?”

“H-hey, Shinto, don’t talk about me like I’m some fragile little girl,” Chizu protests. She stands up taller, rubbing the last tears from her eyes and leaving behind a look of defiance. “I’m not gonna lose to that dumb bear, either!”

“That’s the spirit, Chizu!” I tell her warmly.

Shinto smiles at her too. “Sorry,” he says. “But you were the first example I thought of.”

“Well...” She folds her arms. “That’s okay, then.”

“Makes sense, though,” Keigo remarks, folding his arms behind his head. “Actually, that reminds me. Shinto, right before we got caught in that damn bear’s trap, you freaked out, told everyone to get off the boat. Why’d you do that?”

“I...” He falters, furrows his brows. “I-I’m not sure. At the time, I had a good reason... I was certain something was wrong. But I can’t think of why, now.”

“I bet you forgot,” Hinayo remarks, hugging her doll with both arms. “I bet anything that’s what M-m-m-m-Monokuma took from you.”

Shinto nods slowly, expression clouded. “I think you’re right. I have the strongest sense it was something very important, and the holes around those lost memories are all very recent... If I knew it, I feel like it might be able to help us now.”

“That’s a good starting point, then,” Namie says. She looks around the room. “Let’s make helping Shinto figure out what he’s forgotten a priority. Does anyone else feel they’ve forgotten something recent? Something from within the past week or so?”

“ _ If _ it’s only been a week,” Keigo points out. “We don’t know how long it’s been since we passed out and since we woke up. Thought I’d have to go to college for that experience.”

Namie smiles briefly. “True, but we can set establishing that aside for later. The important thing now is to find the gaps.”

Keigo shrugs but, judging by his silence, concedes the point. However, no one speaks up to answer her question.

“It might be too difficult to try to identify a negative,” Kirara suggests. “For some of us, it might be impossible to tell if a gap in our memories is due to tampering, or if there was nothing special there to begin with.”

Namie considers this. Then she looks over her shoulder at nothing in particular. “Monokuma!”

Half the room yelps and/or jumps, including me, when Monokuma pops up out of the floor. “You rang?” he says.

“To clarify one point: we’ve only had memories removed. We haven’t had anything added or modified. Is that correct?”

“Right! Just a snip-snip here and a snip-snip there!”

“Thank you. That’s all.”

Namie turns away from him. Monokuma pauses a beat, then flings up his paws.

“ _ Hey _ !! What’s the big idea, treating me like your personal servant?! Disrespect your headmaster and you invite divine punishment!”

“Thank you. That is all,” Namie repeats, colder the second time.

Monokuma makes a loud  _ hmph! _ and vanishes as abruptly as he’d appeared.

I clutch my chest. “N-Namie... Are you really sure it’s a good idea to antagonize Monokuma?”

“There’s nothing in the rules against it. He’ll get over himself. More importantly, we’ve established that what memories we  _ do _ have can probably be trusted. So, let’s go over some major incidents and establishments, and see who does and doesn’t remember them. Suzuki?”

Wow. She must have ice water running in her veins... I’m a cross between impressed and disturbed.

“Well then, we’ve already established only one of us doesn’t know his Ultimate talent, and only one doesn’t know about the previous killing game,” Daichi says briskly. “Is anyone unaware of the Future Foundation at all?”

Silence.

“How about the fact that the Tragedy has ended?”

Silence for a few seconds; then Tsubomi raises her hand.

“What tragedy d’ya mean?” she asks.

Everyone stares at her. Oh god. He wouldn’t have made her forget the  _ entire Tragedy _ ... would he?

“ _ The _ Tragedy. The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History,” Yuzuru tells her, voice clipped but also concerned. “You don’t recall?”

“Er... That sounds awful bad. I’m kinda feelin’ like I might be better off not rememberin’,” Tsubomi replies, rubbing the back of her neck.

“I wonder what it must be like, to remember the first mutual killing game without having the Tragedy for context,” Yoh muses.

Tsubomi’s lips twist into a grimace, and she looks away. “...Don’t matter what the context is. A twisted ‘game’ like that... makes me sick t’ my gut.”

“Yeah, no kidding,” I murmur.

“The good news, Yamabuki, is that it’s over,” Daichi tells her. “The bad news is that it will take quite a lot of explaining indeed.”

“I can wait. Maybe it’d be better if me ‘n’ Chizu get together later, fill each other in on what we’re missin’ out on,” Tsubomi says, nodding at my best friend.

Oh geez.  _ Of all the luck, _ I want to think, but you couldn’t get luck worse than this.

“Yeah, okay,” Chizu says, glancing around nervously. “I guess I don’t mind.”

“Moving along,” Daichi continues, “this may be a matter that not everyone knows, but... is anyone unaware that the Future Foundation fended off a massive attack from the Remnants of Despair some months ago, shortly before reconstruction of Hope’s Peak Academy began?”

Geez, he’s not kidding. Even I only learned about that the other day. To my surprise, though, the only people who look startled by this are two people I’d figure  _ would _ know: Kirara and Mayoi.

“What attack was this?” Kirara asks.

“Remnants of... what again, Daichi, dear?” asks Mayoi.

Daichi’s frown deepens. “It looks as though this runs rather deep... Excuse me, ladies, but let’s leave the specific explanations for later. Of the Future Foundation members here, it looks as though I, at least, haven’t lost recollection of any major events. What about you, Warabe?”

Silence. I purse my lips. ...Which one was Warabe again?

Then Keigo taps Larry with the back of his hand. “Yo, dude, he’s talking to you.”

Larry jerks, or maybe flinches, out of his thoughts. “Wha, huh?”

Keigo peers at him. “You all right? You’ve been out of it for ages now.”

He grimaces. “Oh, sorry, dude. I was just thinking through something serious.”

“Seriousness? From you? Do tell,” Daichi says.

“Yeah...” Larry folds his arms, foot tapping. “You know how Monokuma said there’s a whole bunch of Monokumas on board, manning this thing?”

“Yes?”

He keeps a straight face for a second, then grins. “Heh heh... Polykuma.”

Daichi palms his forehead, Otome rolls her eyes, and Yuzuru’s lip curls, but the rest of us laugh or at least smile--even Namie, who breaks into another momentary grin. Maybe it’s a dumb joke, but I burst into a giggle, and it’s like a kettle letting off steam. Was I really this tense the whole time? We only crack up for a bit, but the atmosphere feels way less oppressive afterwards. So this is the true power of the Ultimate Comedian; just a few words brings people hope!

“All right, all right,” Daichi says after a moment, once the mirth has died down. “So have you forgotten any major events or not, Warabe?”

“Uhhhhh, I don’t think so.” He screws up his face to think, tapping his foot. “I’m pretty sure I forgot something recent? Like, this whole reunion bullshit, that was a last-minute thing, I know that. Got the invitation right before the flight. And the plane landed right before the reunion, so I took a taxi from the airport. But here’s the thing: the more I think about it, the more I don’t remember  _ shit _ about the flight itself. I fuckin'  _ hate _ sleeping on planes, and America to Japan isn’t a hop, step, and a jump away, either. Somethin’ happened on that flight--somethin’ important--but god only knows what, now.”

“Um,” Shu all but squeaks. “Um. Actually. You were saying something before about, uh, something that’d get you promoted for sure?”

“Yeah, that’s right,” Keigo says, nodding. “You said you were a shoo-in for a division head once the reorganization was done.”

“Shit. Did I? Don’t suppose I happened to say why?”

“Nope. You bragged about it a lot, but you were pretty hush-hush on the details.”

Larry makes a face. “Augh, fuck me, of course I was.”

“Oh, but, um,” Shu pipes up, “you said something about a, a report...?”

He brightens up. “ _ Yes _ ! That’s it! Shu, I could fuckin’ kiss you! I  _ always _ do up a report after somethin’ big and keep it on me ‘til I hand it in! Let me see--”

But as he pats himself down, Monokuma pops up again from out of nowhere. “TOO BAD!” he yells immediately behind Larry, making the poor guy jump a foot. “I already confiscated those naughty documents and their dirty, dirty secrets! Shame on you, seducing lonely, underage girls!”

“What?!” And when he recovers, Larry sneers, huffs, and rolls his eyes. “Oh, fuck you, Monokuma. I know for  _ sure _ I didn’t do anything like that.”

“Gasp! And now the dirty  _ language _ ! My poor plush ears are going to burn right off!” Monokuma covers his ears with his paws. “You just think about what you’ve done! Or don’t. Daahahaha!” Then he swoops out of sight, the floor swallowing him up in an instant.

Without missing a beat, Namie says, “So it seems, between Shinto and Larry, we have a couple of leads. Now that we’ve talked about it more, has anything occurred to anyone else?”

Nobody speaks up. Daichi goes over a few other major events, actually smaller events during the Tragedy, but aside from people like me who definitely never heard of them in the first place, it doesn’t look like there’s any more major gaps in anyone’s memories... at least, none we can figure out so far.

“At this point,” Otome speaks up after a while, “we can likely surmise that the rest of us have forgotten things that aren’t common knowledge, or are technical or personal information.”

“If that’s true, then there’s nothing for it than to try to, hm hm, feel out the edges of the hole on our own, wouldn’t you say?” Mayoi suggests. She shoots me a wink, and I blush.

“Hmm... But will that really be effective?” Yoh wonders. “As Kirara said, identifying a negative can be difficult at best...”

“I’ve got a BRILLIANT idea!!” Hirohito shouts. Instantly, the whole room’s attention is on him, and he beams at every one of us. “Discussing what we know and don’t know is all well and good, but we’ll just run in circles at this rate! How about this, then?! A change of pace can mean new lines of thought! How about we all split up to search the submarine, get back together, and see if we haven’t jogged up anything new?! Even if we haven’t, we can still share information on our new environs!”

“Ooh, that’s a great idea!” Chizu agrees, perking up. “I know  _ I _ could stand focusing on something else for a while!”

“Hmm. I suppose even you can say wise things every so often,” Yuzuru remarks.

“Haha! Can’t I, though?!” Hirohito declares, sparkling. Yuzuru makes a noise of disgust while Tsubomi chuckles, grinning wide.

“Then how about this?” Kirara says, clapping her hands together. “Let’s all split off into pairs. I know I would feel safer having someone I trust with me, and those who’ve forgotten major events can get brought up to speed while everyone explores.”

“Good by me,” Tsubomi says; a ripple of agreements follow, including mine.

“Then let’s form pairs as we please and meet up again in the classroom on the other side of the sub in... say, two hours?” Namie suggests.

That goes over well, too. I’m so glad my class is full of such thoughtful people!

As for the pair-ups, as much as I’d love to get to know Tsubomi better, she did ask for Chizu earlier, and it would be selfish of me to try to claim her as my partner... Without much preamble, Shinto and I team up, Kirara and Otome stay together, Daichi and Namie leave in each other’s company, Larry and Keigo stick together, Yoh offers to keep Shu company, Mayoi and Hinayo join up, and Hirohito drags Yuzuru off with him, laughing all the way.

And so our exploration of the so-called SSDN Paradise begins.


	4. Prologue: Over the Bay-Side Wall (pt. 4 of 5)

According to the map--which only has the classroom, stairwells, and meeting room filled in for some reason--there’s four “floors” on this submarine. The rest of B1, which is where the meeting room is, is off-limits for right now; there’s a door, but it won’t open. So, since we have eight groups of two, and there’s three floors left to explore, we agree to have Chizu and Tsubomi stay behind in the meeting room since they’ve got the most to discuss, and the remaining seven groups go two to B2, three to B3, and two to B4. Shinto and I are lucky enough to get B2, though I wouldn’t mind exploring farther than that.

As we get off the stairwell, parting ways with the other groups, I look over at him. He returns the gaze, eyes questioning. It’s so strange, looking at someone who your brain tells you you only met half an hour ago but who your heart says you’ve known for years. Or, at least... he has a familiar feel to him. Maybe this is what they call déjà vu?

“It’s hard to think of what to say at a time like this, huh?” Shinto speaks up then.

“Huh? Oh, yeah,” I agree. It wasn’t what I was thinking, though he’s not wrong. “I’m sorry I don’t remember you, Shinto.”

“That’s not your fault! You don’t have to be sorry. I think you remember more than you realize, anyway, and that gives me hope that things will work out okay.”

“You think so?”

He grins at me. “I saw how you were looking at Tsubomi. You always did like her.”

I feel my face heat up. “R-really?”

“Uh huh. You know, you could’ve offered to fill her in about the Tragedy. It’s not like Chizu and I aren’t friends. Why didn’t you?”

“It didn’t feel right,” I admit, heat fading. “When I woke up, you and Chizu were the first ones by my side. I might not remember you two, but I can tell you were both really worried about me. I can’t think only about myself when there are people who care about me around.”

Shinto smiles warmly. “Memories or no memories, you really haven’t changed a bit, Asuka. I’m really relieved to see it.”

I grin back, somewhere between flattered and pleased. “What about you? D’you have someone you like?”

He considers this while we walk down the length of the submarine. We talked about this back in the meeting room: it’d be more efficient to start on one end and work our way back. That way we can meet with Larry and Keigo, the other B2 pair, in the middle.

“I can’t think of anyone,” Shinto says after a while. “I don’t really have anyone in mind right now. But... maybe someday.”

“Definitely someday,” I tell him, overflowing with certainty.

He laughs a little. “Thanks. I always admired that about you, you know--your optimism, I mean. I think you and Makoto would get along great if you ever met.”

I blink. “Makoto?” I echo. I know the first person  _ I _ think of when I hear that name, but he couldn’t mean--

“Yeah. Makoto Naegi,” he replies, nodding once. “He and I are friends.”

“Wow, really?! I didn’t know that!” I pause, thinking about what I just said. “I mean, uh. You know what I mean!”

He laughs again. “See? That’s just what I mean. We’re in this horrible situation, but you bounce back emotionally right away. I can’t stop worrying, but just being around you makes me feel better.”

“Hey, I’m worried, too!” There’s a whole lot to worry about. But... “Still, I’m glad I can help you feel better,” I add. “I don’t know how much good my photography skills can do here, but I think cheering people up when they’re on the verge of despair is an incredible ability.”

The front end of the submarine is in sight. After we open up a door, there’s a bunch of rooms along the walls, and a central room. The flooring changes colors, from black to white. I pick up the pace, and Shinto keeps up with me.

“Right. That’s exactly what I mean,” Shinto replies as we go. “We’re all worried, I think--some of us are better at hiding it than others, but who wouldn’t be? And you’re surrounded by people who, from your perspective, are strangers. But you roll with it and think positively anyway.” He points at my cap. “You still love bears, right? Even though Monokuma was everywhere for a while.”

I finger one of the ears of my knit cap. “Well, yeah! I’ve always loved bears!” I turn around and clench both my hands defiantly. “It’s not bearkind’s fault that a human decided to make a bear the mascot of despair! So Monokuma can’t take that away from me, ever!”

Shinto smiles at me as we reach the row of rooms. “There’s a lot of people out there who can’t manage that. I’m not blaming them--we’ve all been through so much--but... Well, it’s just no wonder you made it through the Tragedy okay. I know you’ll get through all this okay, too.”

I giggle. He really is a sweet guy. I can see easily how we became best friends. “What about you?” I ask. “How’d you meet Makoto? And how’d we meet, on that note?”

“Oh, hmm...” He looks up thoughtfully. Before he can answer, though, he peers at the doors. I turn to look at them with him. It’s easy to see what he sees: each door has a plaque with a face and name on it. YOH, SHINTO, SHU...

“I guess we found the guys’s dorms,” I remark. “Lucky you, getting a room so close to the front!”

Shinto nods, half-smiling, then turns around. “Not  _ that _ lucky, though. It looks like we don’t get to have individual bathrooms, either.”

I turn too, spotting a door to the central room. It’s a pretty unmistakable blue man-shaped person symbol. Shinto tries the door and, when he finds it locked, tries his e-handbook on the electronic lock. It works, but he only takes a quick peek around after opening it up. I realize why a second later: he’d have to leave me alone to take a good look.

We walk around the end together. The left side is all men’s dorms, with Yuzuru’s room on the very tip, and the right side is all women’s dorms. Sure enough, on the other side of the central room, there’s a door with a pink woman symbol. I peek inside, and yup, showers and toilet stalls with soap dispensers and white towels hanging up on a bunch of racks; I guess we just grab them as needed before we shower. There’s a hamper in there too, probably for used towels. It’s not as big as it should be, no doubt because it’s actually half a room.

Speaking of rooms, mine is all the way on the other end. I invite Shinto to join me in taking a look around, and it’s about what you’d figure from a room: closet, desk, bed, chair, lamp, trash can, and a little bedside bureau. The bureau has a sealed six-pack of plain undies and a similarly sealed set of pajamas; I opt not to point these out to Shinto. Shinto’s room is more or less the same, “more or less” since I don’t ask about the underwear and he doesn’t volunteer. The other rooms we can’t check, since it looks like our individual e-handbooks unlock them, too; Shinto’s can’t open my door and mine can’t open his. On a whim, I try my e-handbook on the men’s communal bath, and naturally I get buzzed out, though I smile anyway. Shinto teases me for that one.

As we start the walk back, Shinto says, “So, about what we were talking about earlier... I bet Chizu would get upset if I left her out of telling you about our school days, so I’ll start with Makoto. Let’s see, I think it was a year ago? Two years? He’d joined Future Foundation by then and was getting things done, while I was just doing my best trying to survive.”

“You didn’t join too?” I wonder.

He shakes his head. “It’s hard to explain my reasons why... At first I said it was to find my family, but deep down I didn’t think I could do any good. When you get down to it, the Ultimate Lucky Student is just a normal kid who happened to win a lottery--or at least that’s how I thought of it at the time. I thought the best I could do was help people out on a small scale. You know, hand out food at shelters, help take care of kids who’ve been separated from their parents, dig out survivors from collapsed buildings... That kind of thing.”

“That sounds pretty great to me,” I say. “I mean,  _ I _ spent the last five years keeping people from attacking animals and wrecking woodlands and stuff.  _ Someone _ has to think of the little picture, or else what’s there to live for once the despair is gone?”

Shinto grins at me, lighting up. “Funny you should say that. See, I’d gotten caught up in a building bombing--it was me and a bunch of other people trapped under three stories's worth of rubble. Two big pieces had tented over our heads so we had space to breathe, but there was so much junk overhead, the odds of us being rescued in time were incredibly low.”

“But you  _ were _ rescued,” I observe.

He nods. “Right. I think it was about fifteen hours in... I happened to hear voices on the other side of the rubble. I didn’t know if it was terrorists or rescuers, but I decided to take a chance and call out. It turned out that was Makoto; he and several other people from his division were looking for survivors after the bombing. It took another two days of digging, but they managed to unearth us enough so we could start getting out, one by one.” He laughs a little. “I can still remember the looks on everyone’s faces... the despair that was weighing everyone down was blown away in an instant by the hope he gave us. That hope let us survive until they made an escape for us, and then Makoto helped us all out himself. I was the last one out; I was in the best condition, and I wanted to make sure nobody was accidentally left behind.

“The person before me was an elderly woman. Partway through helping her out, the remains of the building starting shaking, and I knew it was on the verge of collapsing again. She escaped safely, but the moment she did, some of the rubble shifted, and suddenly the hole was partly blocked off--I couldn’t reach it anymore. I thought for sure I was about to die, and I shouted at Makoto to get away so he didn’t get caught up in it too.”

Shinto pauses, both in word and pace. I stop with him and watch the distant look in his eyes. “But Makoto said he wouldn’t give up on me, so I had to hang in there, too. He refused to abandon me, even when his coworkers yelled at him that it was dangerous and he needed to get back. I didn’t want him to die because I didn’t do anything, so I tried again.” He laughs a little. “We still couldn’t quite reach other, no matter how hard we tried. I started to climb up, and the rubble shifted around me, giving me the footing I needed for a second or two. I managed to jump up, and Makoto caught me--can you imagine that? And then he yelled that he had me and everyone needed to help pull me out.

“It was an incredibly near thing. I thought for a moment that we wouldn’t make it. But then they managed to yank me out, and Makoto and I toppled back just before the whole thing caved in. If it’d taken even five seconds longer, we both would’ve died, I’m sure of it.”

“Wow,” I breathe.

Shinto smiles at me. “So Makoto and I, we both stare at the wreckage, and then each other, and then we both start laughing. I don’t think I’ve ever felt more alive than I was in that moment. After that, Future Foundation transported us all to a safe place and gave us food, water, and blankets. I managed to find Makoto again and thanked him for saving me, and told him I was the Ultimate Lucky Student from Class 75.” He rubs the back of his head. “I just said it because--what a coincidence, right? But he lit up, and the two of us talked for ages after that. At the end, he asked me if I wanted to join Future Foundation; he said he’d put in a word with his boss for me. I said no, I was trying to find my family--I mentioned them before, and they were all scattered during the Tragedy. But when Makoto offered to help with that, I eventually came to realize I just didn’t think I could do any good beyond doing little things as I passed through the area. And you know what he told me?”

“What?”

“‘That’s great, though. Someone needs to worry about the little picture, because that’s where most people live.’”

“Oh,” I utter. That sounds a lot like what I’d said earlier.

Shinto nods, probably guessing my thoughts. “He didn’t push after that, but we did trade numbers and he told me if I ever changed my mind, or if I needed help, or if I just wanted to chat, that I could call or text him anytime. And we’ve been friends ever since.”

“That’s so cool,” I say warmly. “I really look up to him. He’s my personal hero!”

He laughs. “That’s the most ‘you’ thing I’ve ever heard. Now you’ve got me excited about introducing the two of you--”

This time, he stops when I do. I stop because I just spotted Larry half-collapsed on the other side of the sub, Keigo standing next to him and holding one of his arms. I shoot a glance at Shinto, and he nods to me; then together, we hurry over to join the two.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” I ask once we’re close enough. “Did something happen?”

“Oh, hey, it’s you guys,” Keigo says. “Yeah, Larry and me just went into that room,” he nods behind him at an unmarked door, “and he took one look and nearly shat his--”

“NOPE, I’m just fine, totally okay,” Larry gasps, shooting up from the floor. He wobbles a step, and Shinto goes over to him to help steady him.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” he asks, concerned. “You look really freaked out.”

Larry claps a hand on his shoulder and points a finger in his face. “Listen, my dude,” he says. “Take a look inside and I guarantee at least one of you will shit a brick, too. I’m fucking  _ aces _ , my man. Just gotta... gotta get my bearings back.”

I frown, worried, but there’s no point in pushing it. “Okay,” I say. “Feel better, all right, Larry?”

Still pale, he nonetheless grins and winks at me. “Hey, I know I’d feel a  _ lot _ better if a cute girl like you gave me a hug!”

On the outside, I smile, but on the inside, I sweat. I may not remember Larry personally, but I sure recall his type. “When I see Chizu next, I’ll be sure to let her know you wanted a hug from a cute girl,” I say.

Thankfully, he perks up. “Sweet! Cheesecake gives the  _ best _ hugs.” He crooks a grin at me, color already returning to his face. “But hey, you’re plenty cute too, Asuka! Don’t go underestimating yourself!”

I laugh. Phew; I’m glad he took that well. I hate it when guys get mad because I won’t let them touch me on demand. “Who, me? Nah, I’m too much of a tomboy to be cute. But thanks for saying so anyway, Larry!”

He cocks a wink and a fingergun at me. “Say, if you’re up for it, we could always trade partners and--”

“All right, horndog, enough of that,” Keigo says, rolling his eyes. “Serves me right to worry about you.”

Larry chortles. “I gotta be me, man.”

“Larry, she’s a lesbian.”

Larry chokes mid-chortle. I feel my face flame hot. Does  _ everybody _ know that?! “ _ Dude _ , I know that! Don’t make me sound like I was trying to pull something skeevy!”

“Yeah, yeah.” Keigo looks at me and Shinto and jabs his thumb back towards the other end. “The room all the way back’s the engine room, looks like. Monokuma popped up when we tried to get in. Then the one next to that’s a restaurant kinda thing, and then you got this room here.” He points at where they just came out. “We’ll keep lookin’ around, so you poke your heads in if you want.”

“Thanks,” says Shinto. “There’s not much back the other way except for the dorms, all the way on the other end. There’s a bunch of communal showers, too, split by gender. You need your e-handbook to get inside either one.”

“Good to know. See you later, guys.”

We wave them off. As they go, I hear Larry protesting to Keigo, “See, if I’m gonna be trapped inside a sunken tin can  _ at all _ , I may as well be doing it with a girl, you know, for the aesthetic--” and Keigo going, “Yeah, yeah,” back. Once they’ve gone into another room, I heave out a breath and clap a hand on my chest.

“Are you okay?” Shinto asks.

“Haha... I... totally wasn’t expecting that,” I admit. “Does, um. Does...  _ everyone _ ... know that I... like girls?”

He scratches his cheek, looking abashed. “Not  _ everyone _ , I don’t think? But, uh. Keigo always did have a way of cutting straight to the heart of a matter. If it helps, I don’t think you’ve ever come out and said it before? It’s just, uh...”

“Really obvious,” I supply, having a feeling what he’s going to say next.

“Kind of obvious,” he agrees, smiling ruefully.

I consider this. “Do  _ you _ like girls? Or...?”

“I’m still figuring that out,” he replies. Then he looks at the unmarked door. “Well... Do you want to take a look inside?”

“Hmm... I kind of don’t want to,” I admit. “But if it’s so bad it freaked Larry out, I think we ought to know what’s in there so we can warn the others.”

“True. Larry and Keigo seemed a bit, uh... beyond description,” Shinto says. “Then... on three?”

I nod, and we each put a hand on the door handle. With a one-two-three, we fling it open, revealing... a whole lot of darkness? We share an uneasy glance, then tentatively head inside. As our eyes adjusts, very, very low lights begin to glow on. It’s a pretty sparse room, but it doesn’t seem too bad--a polished wooden counter to our left, some plush couches ahead with a coffee table between them, a few small tables with chairs--

WOW THAT WAS A BIG MOVEMENT.

Excitement surges in me, and I rush over to the edge of the room to get a better look at it. Is it--?  _ Yes _ ! It is! The “wall” is actually some kind of thick Plexiglas or something like that; I can see right through it into the underwater depths! And that, I’m pretty sure? Was some kind of diving whale in the near distance. My camera’s in my hands in an instant, and I burst off half a dozen shots before it can get away out of sight. I sink down to my knees to follow it, and once it’s gone, I find myself laughing in delight.

“That was so cool!!” I cheer, turning around to grin at Shinto.

Shinto’s a ways behind me. It’s hard to tell in this dim light, but he doesn’t look as enthusiastic as me. “That’s... a hell of a view,” he says. “I can see what Larry meant... It’s unnerving when it takes you off guard.”

“Oh... Hehe. I guess it would be kinda freaky, come to think,” I admit. “I was already hyped to take photos of sea animals on this trip, so I guess that part of me took over?”

“No, no, you don’t have to apologize,” he reassures me, joining me near the glass wall. “Can I see your pictures?”

“Of course!” I turn my camera around, show him the digital display, and flip back through the slides. There’s only a ghost of an outline, but you can see the whale’s tail as it passes by. Hardly my best work, but not bad for something I took in the span of three seconds.

“That  _ is _ really cool,” he murmurs, awed. “Leave it to you to see an opportunity for art when I’m over here quietly freaking out.”

I giggle and stand. “These ought to help people know what to expect in here. What a weird room, though. Like, is this just here so we can stare out at the fishes?”

“Ha... Just like Monokuma to remind us we’re trapped under the ocean,” Shinto says dryly. He stands with me, turns around, and pauses. “Hey, Asuka--do you have a light on that camera?”

“Yeah? I usually keep it off, though. Spooks the animals. Why?”

He points. “Could you turn it over that way, please?”

I do as he asks. It’s a brighter light than the ones in the room already, and it illuminates the counter we’d passed before, as well as the shelves and shelves and  _ shelves _ of bottles behind it. I share a quizzical look with Shinto, and we approach to get a better look. There’s stools all up along the counter, and behind it, a double sink, mini-freezers and fridges, tons of glasses of various shapes and sizes, a couple of blenders, a cup full of stirrers, and more. As I bring the light up, it shines on the labels on the bottles...

“Wow,” Shinto says, sounding impressed. “Are these  _ all _ liquor?”

“Suuuure looks like it,” I reply, moving the camera light from one end to the other. “Wow. That’s a  _ lot _ .”

Shinto laughs in disbelief. When I look over at him, curious, he says, “Oh, it’s just--we’re adults now. We could drink as much as we wanted to, if we wanted to. Though I’ve never had any before, myself.”

I laugh, too. Wow. That’s a really weird feeling. I turned twenty while the Tragedy was in full swing, so I’ve never gotten to participate in a coming-of-age rite. When he says it like that... wow. We really are adults.

“Me neither. Why don’t we have a glass, then?” I suggest. “To celebrate our adulthood!”

“HEY!” a voice roars behind us. I nearly drop my precious camera, Shinto screams, and both of us jump a foot. We land and spin around to see Monokuma, looking furious. My mind reels, wondering what he could be so mad about, when he continues, “Don’t think just because you’re adults now you can get drunk at all hours of the day like a couple of shiftless layabouts, sponging off society and speeding up its collapse! Do you have any idea what time it is?!”

“No,” Shinto and I chorus.

“It’s near pitch black in here,” I point out.

“A-and there hasn’t been a time announcement yet,” Shinto adds.

“And I thought you  _ wanted _ society to collapse?” I add.

“Plus we’re completely cut off from it right now, anyway,” Shinto concludes.

“Oh, those are all good points,” Monokuma concedes, flipping over from mad to thoughtful like an animation panel. “Well then, I guess you can get as drunk as you want! Puhuhuhu!” And with that, he drops out of sight.

“So... did he want us to drink or to not drink?” Shinto wonders, voice shaking.

“Either way, I’ve completely lost my curiosity,” I reply. “Let’s get out of here.”

But before we do, Shinto reaches over and grabs a bottle of scotch from out of the cabinets. No doubt seeing the look on my face despite the low light, he explains, “Larry’s probably not in any hurry to come back here. I figure it’d be nice if he could enjoy a drink on his own later tonight.”

I smile. “Oh, that’s thoughtful of you. Yeah, let’s do that!”

We leave the bar, and the shift from dark to bright is so sudden we both take a moment to blink our eyes into adjustment. Thanks to that, I notice something I hadn’t before: an electronic map of the ship, like the one we’d seen near the classroom back on B4. However, that one had mostly been blank, and this one has the near-entirety of B2 filled out and most of B3 and B4. I point it out to Shinto, and as we stare at it, one of the rooms in B4 lights up.

A door behind us opens, and I turn to see Larry and Keigo leave. Larry looks a lot better now, but still kind of distracted; he doesn’t seem to notice us until Keigo flips us a wave.

“Hey there! Whatcha lookin’ at?” Larry asks then.

“Oh, this map here.” I point at it.

Keigo peers at it. “Oh, huh. Me ‘n’ Larry saw that earlier. It didn’t have all these rooms lit up then, though.”

Shinto suggests, “Maybe as we enter new rooms, they light up? Look--the only room that isn’t lit up in B2 is on the very end. That’s the engine room, right?”

“Ahh, now that you mention it,” Keigo says, rubbing his chin. “Nice observational skills, kiddo.”

Shinto rolls his eyes, half-smiling. “Aren’t I older than you?”

“By like three weeks,” Keigo counters, then tousles Shinto’s hair. “Say that again after you’ve grown a few more inches.”

“Never mind that,” says Larry. “If that’s true, then we’re done, right? Let’s get to the classroom already.”

“Huh. I’d’ve figured you’d want to shoot a few games of pool back in that game room first at least, kill some time,” Keigo observes. “Fine by me, though. Asuka, Shinto, you comin’ with?”

“I’m kinda curious about the other floors, so I’d like to explore a little longer,” I say. “Would you be up for that, Shinto?”

“Sure, I don’t mind. Oh, but before you guys go, here.” Shinto offers the whiskey bottle to Larry. “It turns out that room was a bar with, uh... a hell of a view.”

“A  _ view _ ? What the fuck,” Keigo utters. “Who’d want that kind of view?”

Larry’s attitude, meanwhile, brightens immensely upon seeing the gift. “Hallelujah, we can sleep at night again!” he cheers, snatching it right out of Shinto’s hands. “Shinto, my friend, I owe you  _ big _ !”

“Wow, uh. You’re welcome?” he hazards.

“Damn right I’m welcome. I dunno ‘bout y’all, but tonight I’m gettin’ so drunk I can’t feel feelings anymore,” Larry adds, then twists off the cap and pours a stream of whiskey directly into his mouth. Yikes.

“Hey, save some for the rest of us,” Keigo says with a laugh, turning him towards the stairs. “See you two later.”

We wave them off. I guess that kind of behavior is normal for Larry, if Keigo’s taking it so lightly. Shinto looks worried, but then, he  _ did _ say earlier that he’s a worrier. I’ll just stay positive enough for the both of us!

The next floor down, I see on the map that the airlock room has lit up. Remembering what Monokuma said about how anyone can leave through it at any time, Shinto and I decide to head in that direction, to see if it really is unlocked... That could be incredibly dangerous if so. Maybe there’s a way to lock it, though I guess I’d have to ask Monokuma on how to do it. I don’t want to accidentally open the door because I don’t know what I’m doing.

However, when Shinto and I pass through the long hallway that leads to the airlock, we notice two people already inside the room. I’m about to wave and say hello, but Shinto tenses and ducks back behind a wall, and I follow suit, confused. Did he see something I didn’t?

“...attempt is inevitable,” says Daichi’s brusque, commanding voice. “You know that as well as I, Mibuchi. Monokuma has a way of getting under people’s skins.”

“Mm. Yes, indeed,” Namie replies, noncommittal. “I agree that it’s likely, but I assume you didn’t bring me out this way because you want to plot a murder of your own.”

Daichi snorts. “Perish the thought. No, this crew will need strong leadership to keep anyone from doing anything rash or foolish, particularly since we’re operating under a time limit. Kozaki’s theatrics aside, we both know the only man with the skills is me. It’s thus in everyone’s best interests that you support me in this.”

Namie doesn’t respond. I crane out my neck to try to get a look at the two of them, and I can see them just around the corner. Namie has her arms folded under her chest, body language totally closed off, and Daichi is staring at her with incredibly intense eyes. I feel like there’s more going on than just what’s being said, and I glance at Shinto as if he might give me some clue on context, but he just bites his lower lip, looking concerned.

“Unless you have some reason not to?” Daichi eventually adds, tone light.

“I can’t help but think that you’re taking advantage of this situation to make me your subordinate,” Namie replies, expression unchanging.

“And if I am? No promotions or lateral career changes will matter if one or both of us are killed. Furthermore, if Monokuma is telling the truth, doing nothing means we’ll die sooner or later. Don’t you have things you want to do, Mibuchi? Do you really want to die in this underwater hell?”

She glances away, resting a hand on her cheek and mouth.

“Do you truly think me so unpleasant to work under?” Daichi adds, tone shifting to soothing, reasonable. “I like to think I’ve always paid a fair and reasonable rate whenever I’ve employed your services in the past.”

“The rate isn’t the problem,” she replies. “But you  _ are _ right. The pressure to commit murder will only increase going forward.” She re-folds her arms and meets his eyes. “Suzuki. If you can promise you will dedicate yourself to keeping everyone aboard alive and in good mental and physical condition, then I will agree to support you with everything I have.”

Daichi smiles and offers his hand. “Of course. Isn’t that the point?”

Namie takes and shakes it, but doesn’t smile back. “For some of us, certainly.”

He clucks his tongue. I ease back and gently tug on Shinto’s shirt. As Daichi and Namie continue their conversation, he and I tiptoe back the way we came. Once we’ve returned to the main hall, I look back over my shoulder, then look at Shinto.

“What was all  _ that _ about?” I murmur.

“I’m not entirely sure,” Shinto admits. “I haven’t seen them in years, and they’ve been working together in Future Foundation, so something might’ve happened between them then... Though I thought Namie didn’t remember her time there anymore.”

“It sounded like Namie doesn’t really trust Daichi that much,” I observe, remembering her demeanor. “But not because he doesn’t pay well.”

“Daichi’s pretty... hmm, how to put this,” Shinto muses. “Even back in high school, once he decided he wanted something, he’d stop at nothing to get it. He’s the Ultimate Entrepreneur not just because of his business sense, but because he’s ruthless about crushing the competition. I heard he once went toe-to-toe with the Togami Corporation in some business venture new to both of them, and not only did he manage to stand his ground, his business flourished. Eventually they bought him out, but he made a mint on the bargaining table and started three new businesses off the revenue. I understand Namie negotiated for him then, too.”

I give a low whistle. “That’s really impressive! I guess I can see why Namie would be reluctant. If he’s  _ too _ overbearing, that could breed resentment. Still, I think it’s better that she’s supporting him! They’ve worked together before, so it’s not like he’d ignore her advice, right?”

“One can hope,” Shinto says. “But I think even Daichi wouldn’t let his ego get in the way too much this time. It seemed obvious to me he understands what’s at stake right now.”

I nod. “Yeah. I guess Namie did too, given what she said.” I half-turn. “Anyway, why don’t we get going? Eavesdropping isn’t a good habit to get into!”

Shinto laughs and nods. “Yeah, you’re right. Where to next?”

It’s not like we have a plan, so we agree to just keep walking from there. We pass by a set of bathrooms--doesn’t look like they have showers too, though--and from there, there’s a bunch of rooms: a library, an apothecary, the medical bay, a laboratory, and an archery range. At the far end is the B3 engine door, and naturally we can’t open that. On the way back, I open up the door to the apothecary on a whim, and then freeze up; I hear the sounds of a struggle. I shoot a look at Shinto, then hurry inside with him on my heels.

There’s cases and cases of all kinds of drugs and medicines. Shinto and I hurry around them to reach a table in back, where Yoh and Shu sit with their backs to us, and I barely stifle a gasp--why is Yoh pressing a cushion to Shu’s face?! I charge forward to stop him, Shinto half a stride behind me, but all of a sudden, Yoh pulls the cushion away himself and pats Shu on the shoulder.

“Feel better?” he asks.

“Y-yeah.” Shu hiccups and gulps. “I-I’m sorry, um. I didn’t mean to, um, start to freak out and hyperventilate on you. Um. Is someone there?” he adds, raising his voice and half-turning.

I duck behind a rack of medicines just in time, as does Shinto. We catch each other’s eyes and grimace. It looks like we misunderstood the situation...

“I don’t see anyone,” Yoh says. I hear the rustle of clothing; he must’ve turned back to Shu. “You’ve got enough to worry about without letting paranoia take over. Now--please, can you tell me what was wrong?”

“R-right. I. Um. Yes. I. Um. I-I take medication for my, my anxiety now. It helps a lot! But. I. Um. I stupidly didn’t, um. Didn’t fill my, my prescription before I came on this damn trip,” he concludes in a miserable rush. “When we came in here, I remembered that all of a sudden, and I, I went to pieces. Sorry.”

“No need to apologize. I understand,” Yoh reassures him. “Hmm... Do you remember the name of your prescription? It would be tricky, but if we can find the drugs themselves in here, I imagine you could keep taking them at your current dosage level.”

“No,” Shu replies even more miserably than before. “I, um, I usually keep them in a little day-by-day weekly medicine holder, so I don’t, don’t forget to take them. I figured I’d be, um, good until Monday. I didn’t bring the, the bottle with me.”

“Mmmm. A pity the Ultimate Pharmacist wasn’t part of our class,” Yoh muses.

“Seiko got expelled anyway! She couldn’t help now even if she  _ were _ !” Shu wails.

“Come now, no need to upset yourself all over again--do you need to breathe into the cushion some more?”

Shu doesn’t reply, but then I hear deep, gaspy, muffled breathes, so it sounds like his answer was yes. I’m so glad Yoh’s here to take care of him... He seems like a really caring person. As for Shinto and me, we’d better get out of here. I don’t want to freak Shu out even worse. I shoot Shinto another look; he nods back at me, and we both sneak out.

Once we’re outside, I breathe out a long sigh of my own. “Geez, I wasn’t expecting that at all... I feel so bad. We definitely heard something we shouldn’t. I’ll have to apologize to Shu for listening in later.”

“I don’t think you need to,” says Shinto. He rubs the back of his neck and glances at the door. “I mean, we all know Shu’s got bad anxiety. I didn’t know he took meds for it, though... I hope he can figure out what his prescription was. He sounded like he was about to fall to pieces. Yoh’s got a real soothing personality, though, so I think he’s got it in hand for now.”

“Yeah... Mmm. Well, if it’s not a secret or anything, I won’t stress him out by telling him we overheard. It’s not like we meant to, anyway,” I say. “Let’s leave it to Yoh and move on.”

Shinto nods, and we leave the area. We’re about to head down the stairs when we hear boisterous laughter from back in the hallway, and look back to see Hirohito all but dragging Yuzuru out of the men’s bathroom. He looks like he’s having fun--Hirohito, I mean. Yuzuru looks  _ incredibly _ cranky.

“Ahhh, nothing like clearing the bowels to clear the mind! Tell me, Yuzuru, do you suffer from constipation? It would explain why you’re always scowling!” Hirohito declares so loudly that, even if we’d kept going down the stairs, I’d have heard him whether I wanted to or not. And I really kind of don’t...

“What I do in  _ any _ bathroom is  _ none of your business _ ,” Yuzuru snaps, pushing him away. “We’ve finished looking around this floor; now may we  _ finally _ head to the classroom so I can be rid of you?”

“Nonsense!! How can I lose my trusty sidekick?” Hirohito declares. “A true hero isn’t complete without one!”

“I am  _ not _ your sidekick!”

“Oho! Au contraire, my friend! I am a hero, source of light and hope to the hearts of all! You, meanwhile, are a skilled but cheerless pessimist in need of my guidance. It is my  _ duty _ to make you my sidekick in order to save you from yourself!”

“I’m leaving,” he declares flatly.

“Before we have a stab at that archery range?! Hardly!” Hirohito grabs Yuzuru around the arm and drags him back down the hallway. “Prove to me your skills haven’t dulled since we graduated! Then perhaps I’ll consider allowing you stand as my equal: a fellow hero!!”

“When the killings start, I hope you’re the first to die,” Yuzuru seethes.

Hirohito only laughs that booming HA HA HA HAA laugh of his. I can’t tell if he didn’t hear him, if he thought he was joking, or if he just didn’t care... As they get further away, I can’t hear Yuzuru anymore, but I don’t stop hearing Hirohito until they get to the end, enter the archery range, and close the door behind them.

“Wow,” I utter. “Speaking of overbearing personalities...”

Shinto laughs ruefully. “Hirohito’s a good guy... mostly,” he says. “I find him comforting to have around. When everything’s so uncertain, it’s good to have someone who’s so rock-sure of himself around.”

“I don’t know. It felt kind of like he was bullying Yuzuru to me,” I say doubtfully.

“Oh, no, guys are just like that with each other,” Shinto assures me. “I guess.”

_ You ‘guess’? _ I think. “Are they friends? They sure didn’t seem like it.”

“I... don’t know, to be honest,” he admits. He scratches the side of his face. “Hiro and Tsubomi treat him like he’s in a group with them, but beyond that, Yuzuru’s never been close to anybody, even when we were all in school... He’s always been remote and hard to approach. That doesn’t stop Hiro and Tsubomi, mind you, but they’re friendly with everyone, so maybe they just don’t let his  _ lack _ of friendliness discourage them.” He pauses. “Then again, maybe it’s just me. When I think back, he was always nice to you.”

“Oh--really?”

“Yeah. I mean, for Yuzuru. It took a year and a half or so, but he warmed up to you eventually.” Shinto pauses. “Anyway, let’s keep going. We keep overhearing other people’s conversations, though, huh?”

I grimace. “Yeah... I guess there’s no helping it; this sub is big, but it’s not  _ that _ big. We’re bound to run into other people eventually.”

Shinto nods, but he doesn’t quite meet my eyes. “When you think about it, though... listening in on that stuff gives us some insight on what people are thinking and feeling, which is important in a situation like this. Maybe it’s not a bad idea to eavesdrop a little...?”

I open my mouth, then shut it.  _ When _ the killings start, Yuzuru had said. Daichi had called a murder inevitable; Namie, likely. I want to believe in my classmates, but I have to admit it: as I am now, they’re all strangers to me. I only have a vague sense of familiarity to guide me. And if Monokuma tries to push people with motives like he always did in the first killing game...

“I don’t know,” I say eventually. “Maybe you’re right, but it doesn’t  _ feel _ right. I’ll think about it, Shinto.”

He nods, and we head down to B4. We turn down the hall away from the classroom, and as we reach the rooms on the other side, I glance at the map. According to it, we’re just to pass by... a morgue. A  _ morgue _ . It makes the hairs stand up all over my body. In the Killing School Life, they didn’t find that until they reached the fourth floor, but here it’s available immediately... I rub my arms and almost move on, but then Shinto gestures me over. I join him, and once I do, realize that the door’s a little bit open. Oh, geez... We’re totally going to eavesdrop on whoever’s inside here, aren’t we?

“...difficult to be optimistic at a time like this,” I hear someone say. They’re keeping their voice down, so I can’t quite tell who it is.

“It’s  _ because _ it’s a time like this that we have to remain optimistic,” someone replies.

A sigh. “You’re always too good for me... If you weren’t here, I would break down, I just know it.”

“No, that’s not true... In truth, I’m scared, too. I want to have faith, but times like these are when people are truly tested. We have no way of knowing for sure if all of us will pass. And... if I were to lose you...”

“Kirara...”

_ Oh, _ I realize, raising a hand to my mouth. It’s Otome and Kirara...

“I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t say this. But I couldn’t bear it if you died,” Kirara whispers. “I would rather die myself, if it meant you could live.”

I peek in a little, enough to see Otome wrap her arms around her wife.

“You’re right. Don’t say that,” Otome replies. “Because if you’re killed... I’ll stop at nothing to make your killer pay.”

“Otome, no... No matter what happens to me, I don’t want you to be a killer. Please, promise me that.”

“Then you have to stay alive.” Otome threads her fingers between Kirara’s. “I swear I’ll do everything I can to protect you, so, please... you have to stay alive.”

“Otome...” Kirara smiles gently and presses her forehead to hers. “Then is it all right if I return those words to you? That no matter what happens, you’ll live on...”

Otome hesitates, then shuts her eyes. “I can promise you that I will always live for love.”

The two of them lean in to kiss, and I pull away. So does Shinto. Good; I was prepared to peel him away if he were the type to peep on an intimate moment like that. It’s one thing to eavesdrop to make sure of people’s mental states or whatever, and another to be a voyeur.

“We should move on,” he murmurs.

I nod in agreement, and the two of us tip-toe away. I’ve lost my enthusiasm for exploration, so we just take a look at the map, which says there’s a stage hall, laundry room, dining hall and kitchen, supply room, women’s gym, workshop, and a garbage disposal room on this floor, along with a blank space on the right end of the sub where the engine room was on B2. Is it part of that, or has it just not been explored yet? Either way, we then head down the hallway that’ll bring us back to the classroom.

After a moment of silence, I murmur, “It makes sense that there are people who’re worried about getting killed, huh...”

“Yeah,” Shinto replies, subdued.

“Are you worried about that, too?”

He gives me a pained smile. “Would you think less of me if I said yes?”

“No, of course not,” I reply. “I think it’s natural to worry about that in a situation like this. Especially since we’ve all seen the previous mutual killing game...” I trail off. “Wait, I’m sorry--do you need me to comfort you? Like Otome did Kirara?”

He laughs, turning pink in the face. “Not  _ just _ like Otome did Kirara, I should think!”

I feel myself blush too, and swat him half-playfully, half out of embarrassment. “I didn’t mean it like that! Honestly!”

“Yeah, I think. And... I wasn’t trying to get you to. I just... I feel like someone ordinary like me probably would be the first to die in a game like this.”

“That’s not true! Makoto survived to the end, remember?”

“Yeah, but that was Makoto... I don’t think I’m anywhere near his level...”

I spin around to face him. “Then how about this? Maybe we can’t control what  _ other _ people do. But we can control what  _ we _ do.” I hold out my hand, pinky out. “Kirara and Otome promised each other they’d live. So let’s you and I promise we won’t kill anyone, no matter what. If we can help it, we won’t let anyone else kill, either. Then, no matter what happens, we’ll know at least we did what we could!”

Shinto blinks at me; then he gives me a warm smile and hooks his pinky with mine. “That’s a great idea. Thanks, Asuka.”

We shake our pinkies on it, chanting the pinky promise, and then break apart with another laugh. Our conversation turns to more normal things as we return to the classroom. Once there, I put my hand on the doorknob, our conversation coming to a lull, but freeze when I hear a sob. Shinto and I shoot each other looks of alarm, and in the instant we hesitate, I hear Hinayo speak.

“It’s n-not fair!” she burbles between sobs. “I haven’t seen him in years, but he still won’t even look at mm-m-m-me! I feel like he thinks I’m a c-creepy weirdo, like that awful girl keeps c-calling m-mm-m-me! P-perhaps if we were on a real c-cruise, I c-could have had a chance to show him m-m-m-my feminine side, but n-now we’re all stuck in this d-damn submarine... I’m sorry for being selfish, M-m-mm-Mayoi! But I c-can’t help being upset!”

“Selfish? Oh, Hinayo, I could never call you selfish! Don’t you think I hate it here too?” Mayoi replies, and I’m surprised by how vehement and heartfelt she sounds. “My memories have been tampered with, that wretched Chizu wasted no time turning Asuka against us, I haven’t accomplished a  _ thing _ since the Tragedy began, everyone hates me, and now I’m going to  _ diiiie _ !”

“We’re both going to d-diiiiiiie!” Hinayo wails back.

“Why do we have to diiiiiie?!” Mayoi keens.

The two of them fling their arms around each other, sobbing trails of big wobbly tears. I lean back and rub the back of my neck, feeling awkward. When I look at Shinto, it’s clear he feels the same way. Maybe this isn’t the best time to return to the classroom... Before we can do anything, though, I hear a third voice, which startles me until I realized it’s the high-pitched, dulcet tones of, uh, Emiri.

“You must take heart, ladies!” she squeaks. I can just see her waving one of her sleeves from where she’s perched on Hinayo’s arm at both Hinayo and Mayoi. “The samurai women of Edo did not shed pearly tears into their sleeves when their men left to fight in the wars, but defended their homes with naginata in hand! You, too, must have the hearts of those samurai women and defend your lives and your love with everything that you have! Or shall you let love perish without a fight?!”

“E-Emiri...” Mayoi warbles. “You’re so right! I won’t lose Asuka! I’ll have her remember me no matter what! And if I haven’t accomplished anything up until now... I can still change that!!”

“Emiri, you’re such a good friend!” Hinayo sniffles. “I haven’t lost Yuzuru’s heart yet! I’ll m-m-m-make him see m-mm-my charm yet! M-mm-m-m-Mayoi, will you help?!”

Mayoi grips her hands around Hinayo’s sleeves. “Of course, sweetie! We’re all each other has! We’re in this together, forever, until the very end!”

“M-mm-m-Mayoi...!”

“HINAYO!!”

“Very good, ladies!” Emiri squeaks as the two of them hug each other again, sobbing anew. “I am quite proud of your resolve! Now,  _ ehem _ , perhaps we could display that resolve with somewhat less dew in our sleeves...?”

But Mayoi and Hinayo keep crying. I almost feel like laughing, it’s so ridiculous, and I feel bad about wanting to laugh about it... I look at Shinto and whisper, “Were Mayoi and I really that good friends before?”

He shrugs, rubbing his head. “I’m not sure? I know you let her hypnotize her a few times. ‘It can’t hurt,’ you said.”

“Oh,” I utter, thinking about the implications of that. “Um. Did it?”

“I don’t  _ think _ so? Mayoi’s a weirdo, and so is Hinayo, but I don’t think they’d ever actually  _ hurt _ anyone...”

“...What about ‘Emiri’?”

“Oh, she’s nice, too. A bit strict, but very supportive.”

I open my mouth, shut it. It’s probably for the best if I leave it at that... These two--three?--seem like they need some time, anyway.

“What now?” I ask.

“Hmm... Why don’t we check on Chizu and Tsubomi?” he suggests. “We’ve seen just about everyone else at this point, anyway. It’s probably getting close to the end of the two hours anyway, if there’s a couple of people in the classroom by now.”

I nod, and together we return to the stairwell. We pass Daichi and Namie on the way, who both confirm that the two hours are coming to a close, and we tell them we’ll be right back with Chizu and Tsubomi. They say they’ve left the people they’ve passed by know too, and we part ways to let them go on. It feels weird to talk to them so normally after I was listening on them earlier, but... Maybe Shinto’s on to something. It ended up happening anyway, and I do feel like I understand my classmates better now. Is it really right, though...?

I’ll have to think it over more later. For now, Shinto and I make our way up to B1. The “door” wasn’t closed--I feel like when it  _ is _ closed, it’s Closed, given that it’s on the deck--so we overhear Chizu and Tsubomi whether we want to or not. I make sure to make my footsteps extra-heavy so they can hear us coming, though. It’s the least I can do at this point.

“...can’t believe all that happened. It’s like somethin’ out of a nightmare,” says Tsubomi.

Chizu’s nervous laugh. “I know, right? Same goes with that killing game... God, I don’t like having my memories messed with, but if I had the chance to forget the Tragedy, I’m not sure I’d say ‘no.’ Maybe I’m lucky I don’t remember that killing game.”

“Yeah, I’m thinkin’ the same thing... But Monokuma did this to us for a reason, I’m sure. I ain’t playin’ along with his game,” Tsubomi replies. “So I’m gonna do my best to get through this, and get everyone else through this.” The sound of a pat; somehow, it’s easy for me to picture her hand on Chizu’s shoulder. “So if’n you need someone t’talk to, you can knock on my door anytime, y’hear?”

Chizu laughs again, this time sounding more relaxed. “God, you’re so cool, Tsubomi. I can’t believe I never noticed it before. Maybe it’s because you’re so boyish?”

“Who’s boyish?” I call as I climb into the room, as a double-announcement.

Chizu turns and brightens to see the two of us. “Asuka! Shinto! Oh my god! Did two hours already blow by?! And I was just talking about Tsubomi! On account of her being really cool, like a boy.”

Tsubomi laughs, rubbing the back of her neck. “Aw, I’m nothin’ like that. But I’m glad you’re feelin’ a bit better, Chizu.” She turns her smile on Shinto and me (my knees buckle as my heart kick-starts itself into hyperdrive) and inclines a nod. “It time for us to get together, then?”

“Just about,” Shinto says as I nearly trip over myself. “You okay, Asuka?”

“Totally peachy!” I squeak, staggering to the wall to catch myself. “How are you guys?!”

“A little better,” Chizu says, then sighs. “But I can’t believe we’ve been caught up in something so awful... Ugh, that nasty bear! No offense, Asuka.”

“Noooone taken.”

“Y’all right there, Asuka?” Tsubomi asks, getting up. “You gettin’ your sea legs in still or somethin’?”

“Oh, no, I’m okay!” I insist.

“Actually, you’ve been a little wobbly since we left,” Shinto says, and I stare at him agape because that isn’t true at all. “Tsubomi, why don’t you help her back down? Since you’re the strongest of the three of us.”

“I don’t mind,” she says, crossing the room. She offers her hand to me, and, god, I feel like Icarus, his wax wings melting in the brilliance of her sunny smile. I’m gonna spiral head-first into the ocean and die, and I don’t even mind. “Just take my arm, Asuka. I won’t let ya fall.”

“Okay,” I breathe, and practically fall onto her. I can’t BELIEVE myself.

Shinto winks at me over Tsubomi’s shoulder, fighting back a smile. “You’re already looking better, Asuka. Now how about we get back to the classroom?”

Chizu looks somewhere between exasperated and amused, her hands on her hips. “We’d better, before Asuka ends up fainting. We don’t want Tsubomi to have to  _ carry _ her back, huh?”

Shinto laughs as he turns back around, hands in his pockets. “I’m sure Tsubomi wouldn’t mind.”

“S’no problem, if that’s what it comes to,” Tsubomi agrees, nodding. “But a healthy, cheerful Asuka’s the best Asuka.”

“Th-thanks,” I squeak, and I’m not entirely sure who I’m thanking.

Chizu just looks smug, then hops down the stairs. Shinto, Tsubomi, and I all follow. Tsubomi’s arm really is solid and muscular; I feel like I could lean against her forever... Before I know it, we’ve reached the bottom of the stairwell, and reluctantly, I assure everyone I’m all right before I take a few steps away. I can’t be a mess of a lesbian  _ all _ the time.

When we approach the classroom, I hear a lot more voices this time. Judging by the sound, everyone else has congregated since Shinto and I went up to B1. That’s good. Maybe we can figure something out this time. I look around to the others, who all nod to me; then I take a deep breath, grip the knob, and open the door.


	5. Prologue: Over the Bay-Side Wall (pt. 5 of 5)

Daichi turns towards us, a self-assured smile on his lips. “Ah, so the last of us arrive.”

I look around the room as Shinto, Chizu, and Tsubomi follow me inside. Larry, Keigo, Namie, Hinayo, Mayoi, Otome, Kirara, Hirohito, Yuzuru, Yoh, Shu... Yup, that’s all of us. “We aren’t late, are we?” I ask as I head to one of the empty desks.

“Not at all. Rather, it appears all of us are early,” he replies. “Two hours turned out to be a rather generous time allotment.”

“Two hours, thirty days--the amount of time is meaningless if we can’t resolve our situation,” Yuzuru grumbles, arms folded.

“That’s what we’re here to discuss,” Namie says calmly. “First things first: among those who have yet to figure out what they’ve forgotten, has anyone come to any conclusions?”

I look around at an uninspiring round of silence and shrugs.

“Then let me ask what I should have asked before: does anyone here have any technical knowledge about submarines?”

This, too, gets silence.

“What about transmission devices?”

“Hm,” Keigo murmurs at this point, folding his arms over his head. “When you put it like that... I’m no engineer, but I’ve dabbled in that kinda thing before when I was working on the technical applications for some of my original chem compounds. Maybe I could figure something out. Worth a shot, anyway.”

“Good. That’s a start,” Namie says, nodding to him. “Shinto, Larry--both of you had ideas of what you’d forgotten. Have you come to any conclusions?”

Shinto’s expression clouds. “No... I tried to think about it, but...” He shakes his head, then straightens his back, looking a little more determined. “I’ll keep thinking about it, though! We can’t give up now, right?”

“Exactly!” I cheer, giving him a grin. “We’ve only just started!”

“Indeed,” Daichi agrees, nodding at me. “We have quite a few advantages compared to Class 78’s killing game. We mustn’t squander them.”

Larry points the mouth of his whiskey bottle at him. “What that guy said!  _ Fuck _ this game and  _ fuck _ Monokuma! We are gonna fuckin’  _ smash _ our way outta here!”

Mayoi peers at him. “Do correct me if I’m wrong, but that is a bottle of liquor, isn’t it?”

“Damn right it is!”

“Where in the world did you  _ get _ that?”

“Oh--there’s a bar on the second floor,” Shinto speaks up. “It’s got, uh... Clear walls. So you can see out into the ocean. While you drink, I guess. It’s kind of freaky--”

“It’s DAMN freaky,” Larry cuts in.

“--so I got Larry some from there,” Shinto concludes.

“Since he seemed pretty, uh, freaked out,” I add.

“ _ Fuck _ you, I’m not freaked out. I am  _ cool _ and  _ in control _ ,” Larry counters, then pulls another slug of whiskey straight from the bottle.

“Hey, guess who just met his drink limit! That’s right, it’s you, ya lush,” Keigo says, pulling the bottle from his hands.

Larry double-takes when he realizes he’s boozeless, then flails for the bottle while Keigo holds him back one-handed. “Liiiquoooor! Liiiiiquoooooor! Liiiiiiiquooooorrrr!! I neeeed! I neeeEEeeEEeeeEEeeeEED!” he whines, voice pitching higher and needier with each word. It’s absolutely ridiculous and over-the-top, and at this point I realize he’s doing it on purpose. I laugh, and so do a bunch of us, including Shu, I’m glad to see. It looks like he’s doing better.

“Nope--nope--nope--” Keigo waves the bottle as he plays keep-away from his friend, palm smushed into Larry’s face; then he knocks back a slug of his own and tosses the bottle to the person closest to him, which happens to be Shu. “Think fast, dude!”

Shu yelps, and that bottle must be heavier than it looks because he doesn’t fumble it, but it does look like it hits his face pretty hard as he grabs it to his chest with both arms. He rubs his nose. “Ow...”

“Shu! Best friend! Best buddy! Light of my life! Gimme!” Larry insists, now reaching for Shu.

Shu glances at Keigo. “Uhhhhh...”

But Keigo waves him on. “Take a swig and pass it ‘round, my friend.  _ If _ there’s any left,” and he hooks an arm around Larry’s neck, “ _ then _ this knucklehead can have some more.”

“This is treason! Tyranny! Completely unfair separation of a man and his alcohol!” Larry whines, but I note that while he struggles, he doesn’t struggle  _ that _ hard.

And Shu laughs nervously, but he does laugh, take a drink, and pass it to his left.

Hirohito takes it and booms with laughter. “A splendid idea! Bosom friends, all sharing the same cup!”

“Hear, hear!” Tsubomi chimes in, grinning. “Nothin' to bring people together like sharing hard liquor!”

Hiro winks at her, then knocks back a drink. “As usual, you read my mind, Tsubomi! United by liquor against a common foe!! Yes, this is truly the way to begin the hero’s journey!” And then he all but pushes it into Otome’s arms.

Otome takes it, but with her lip curled. “That’s disgusting and unhygienic,” she states flatly. “I’m not taking a single sip.”

Next to her, Kirara giggles. “Oh, what’s the harm? We could all use something to relax, and there’s no helping our lack of crystal. Pass it on to me, would you, dear?”

Otome makes a different kind of face. Then she sighs, takes a shallow drink, and passes the bottle to Kirara. Daichi frowns at this, eyebrows furrowing. I wonder why.

“While we’re having our fun, does anyone have anything to note about the structure of the submarine?” Namie asks, raising her voice above the room’s babble.

“Oh, the dorms are all on the second floor!” I offer. “There’s a communal bathroom for some reason, instead of the private bathrooms they had at Hope’s Peak.”

“Huh. That’s weird,” Tsubomi says. “Wonder why the change.”

I shrug. “They’re split boys and girls, and you have to use your e-handbook to get in. It buzzes you out if you’re not the right gender.”

“I can confirm this!” Hirohito booms; Yuzuru frowns. “While I didn’t try to sneak into the girls’ bathroom, you naughty Asuka, there’s plenty of general bathrooms as well, and I and Yuzuru did need to use our handbooks to get into the boys’ room!”

“I didn’t try to sneak into the boys’ room! I was just trying it out!” I protest, feeling myself blush.

“Oooh, curious, were you?” Chizu teases me, digging an elbow into my arm. “There’s no point if there’s no guys in there, though!”

“I  _ wasn’t _ !!”

“Thank you, Asuka, that’s good to know,” Namie cuts in. “We can speculate as to why the cabins have been set up that way, but the one thing we can be sure of is that Monokuma had nothing pleasant in mind. Anything else, anyone?”

“I do have something to ask,” Daichi says, then looks at Tsubomi. “Yamabuki. You were on contract with Naegi to help rebuild Hope’s Peak Academy. I don’t suppose you let him know where you were going and what you intended to do when you requested a vacation?”

Tsubomi stares at him. Then she rubs the back of her next, looking embarrassed. “Ah, shoot. Lookin’ back, I didn’t. I got the invitation so close to the reunion date, I was in a real scramble gettin’ prepared an’ everything, so I was jus’ glad he approved my time off.”

Daichi sighs. “So much for that. At least he’ll realize something is wrong when the end of your vacation period comes and you aren’t back. You’re hardly the unreliable sort.”

“It’s better than nothing,” Namie agrees. “Any other observations, either about the submarine or something else?”

“Oh, I have something, darlings,” Mayoi speaks up, perfectly pleasant and seemingly confident. I pause, blinking at her. You’d hardly think she’d been crying her eyes out a while ago... Even her eyes don’t seem puffy. Kudos to her make-up skills. “Two somethings, actually, after this talk of separate rooms and bathrooms came up. First, do you all remember how, in the last mutual killing game, everyone agreed to a curfew?”

I nod; so does everyone else, amidst murmurs of agreement, except from Chizu, who makes a face at Mayoi. It’s hard, being reminded of what you’ve forgotten...

“Well--and this is just my thought, mind you--I do believe that it was a useless and ultimately damaging agreement that has no place here,” she concludes.

“Explain,” Yuzuru demands as Kirara passes the bottle to Shinto.

“My, my! All in due time, Yuzuru, dear. Mhmhmhm... That agreement was made among the participants to cut down on suspicious activity, don’t you recall?” Mayoi points out. “But it never actually prevented any murders. On the contrary, I’m of the opinion that it made it easier for those with murderous intent to get away with murder, since it was likelier there would be no witnesses late at night.”

“Oh, I d-didn’t even think of that,” Hinayo utters, hugging Emiri close. Shinto, meanwhile, eyeballs the whiskey, drinks, and then coughs into his hand while shoving the bottle off onto me.

“I thought some of us might not have,” Mayoi says, smiling at Hinayo. “Shinto, are you quite all right? Yes? Lovely! Then I would like to suggest we not bother with such trifles, since it’s not in the rules anyway, and do as we please at whatever hours we please. We  _ are _ all adults, and besides, it would be,  _ ahem _ ...  _ inconvenient _ at best to not be able to use the facilities if one needs to do one’s business in the middle of the night. I would only like to remind everyone that we’re not allowed to sleep outside of our rooms, so let’s avoid being unduly punished, shall we?”

“That, um. I’m not sure how I feel about that,” Shu says uneasily. “I don’t want to get jumped if I need to, to go to the bathroom...”

“That’s true of any time of day, dear. At least this way the likelihood of getting caught increases, which means the likelihood that anyone will try  _ de _ creases,” Mayoi points out. “A far better deterrent, don’t you think?”

“Oh... Um, yeah, I guess...”

“I’m not against it,” Yoh says, looking around the room. “Is anyone else?”

I shake my head, and while Chizu sighs and rolls her eyes, she doesn’t actually raise any objections. Neither does anyone else. Mayoi smiles brightly at the room.

“Splendid! Now, onto the other thing... Hinayo and I went down to the other end of this floor while exploring, and it seems as though the room on the far end is the reactor. But--and I’ll admit, I don’t know the first thing about reactors--the room seemed  _ awfully _ small.”

“Ah, Otome and I noticed that, too,” Kirara says. I finally get around to taking a sip of the whiskey and nearly choke;  _ wow _ , that’s strong. I take a little more and try to swallow only a little bit at a time. “Monokuma popped up while we were discussing it. Assuming he was telling the truth, apparently the reactor was designed and built by the Ultimate Mechanic, and that’s why it’s so small--he made it to be extraordinarily efficient.”

“‘Twice the power, half the size,’ he supposedly put it,” Otome adds.

“Bet he says that about his penis, too,” Larry cracks.

The room bursts into laughter of varying volume and intensity, both of which increase when I spit out my mouthful of whiskey. Naturally, I crack up too in between my coughing; Chizu’s laughing hardest of all in between patting me on the back.

“Dicks out for the Ultimate Mechanic!” Larry cheers. He wait a beat, then adds, “Dicks, guys, I said  _ dicks _ , not toothpicks! Ah whatever, I’m sure he can’t tell the difference.”

Still coughing, I slap my hand on my desk and pass off the whiskey to Chizu while the rest of the room cracks up anew. Oh my god, I’m gonna die laughing.

“Okay, okay,” Namie says then, gesturing for the room to settle as her eyes twinkle, “so the cabins have no personal bathrooms, and the reactor room is smaller than anticipated. Is there anything else that stood out or seemed unusual?”

“We still don’t know where that door on the first floor leads,” Shinto offers, “and judging by the maps, it looks like there’s a bunch of areas we just can’t reach yet besides the reactor room and the engine room.”

Chizu, after taking her drink, passes the bottle to Tsubomi. “Shouldn’t there be some kind of control room?” she points out. “You know, where the mastermind is watching us all from like the creepy voyeur he is?”

“That’s a good point,” Daichi says. “It could be a sub-room within one of the rooms we can’t currently access. The trial room must be somewhere as well... as well as any execution equipment.”

“Monokuma has no way of knowing for certain who will and will not commit a murder, so it would be reasonable to assume he has equipment set up for each one of us, just in case,” Namie points out.

Tsubomi bows over after knocking back a slug of whiskey. “Good lord, where is he keepin’ it all?!” she sputters.

“The locked door on the first floor seems the likeliest pathway to the trial room. There would be room enough there for execution set-ups too, I should think,” Namie says. “As for the control room, it’s probably elsewhere.”

Keigo says, “If I had to pin it somewhere, I’d say somewhere within the reactor room. You got more space in the engine room, but we already know the reactor’s smaller than usual, and supposedly our Monokuma’s getting driven by an Alter Ego of Junko Enoshima, not an actual flesh and blood human being. No need for personal space for our mastermind.”

“Oh! That would explain why we’re n-not allowed into the reactor room, ever!” Hinayo pipes up.

“Right. Which, bad luck for us if true,” Keigo says, leaning his chin on one hand.

“I would call that less bad luck and more bad game design,” Namie says curtly.

I shoot a look around, certain that Monokuma will pop up to complain about Namie’s attitude. He doesn’t, though. Appear, I mean. I’m kind of surprised.

Meanwhile, Larry, who has both hands pressed together on his mouth, appears to mull over this. “So what you’re sayin’,” he says, “is that--like the Mechanic’s dick--the reactor room is  _ even smaller _ than expected?”

Keigo snorts; a few people chuckle, but not as many as before. “Sure, you could say that. C’mon, though, dude, time to be serious.”

“You’re right. You’re right! No more dick jokes,” Larry agrees, holding his hands out. “Any more than that and it’d be beating on a dead--you know what, I’m not even gonna finish that thought.”

That one gets a heartier group laugh, including from me. Daichi, meanwhile, takes the liquor bottle from Tsubomi, eyes it with open distaste, and then takes quick drink anyway before passing it off to Namie.

“To return to the main subject,” Yoh says, hands folded, “it’s not any worse than in the first game, when the headmaster’s office was off-limits.”

“Yeah, but someone still had to break in and search it for everyone to solve the mystery,” I point out. “Remember? Sakura Ogami sacrificed herself to give the others a chance.”

“True,” he says. Namie passes the bottle to him, and he pauses, looking at it, then up at her. “Not drinking, Namie?”

She blinks at him. Then she shakes her head. “No, thank you. I don’t care for the taste of alcohol.”

“What?! You can’t not drink!” Hirohito declares. “This is our binding of souls through spirits! You  _ have _ to drink!”

“Larry can have my share,” Namie says.

Larry whips a finger at her. “ _ Sold _ !”

Yoh chuckles. “That’s that, then. You can’t force the lady to drink,” he says, then takes a drink of his own, much to Hiro’s scrunchy-faced annoyance.

“Asuka’s right, though,” Namie adds, looking over at me. I’m confused about what she means until she continues, “Sakura Ogami’s sacrifice was... deeply memorable. That case had me in tears.”

“Wow, that’s surprising,” Keigo says, and he sounds it. Near the other end of the circle, Yuzuru eyes the whiskey bottle, now in his possession. He almost meets my eye, then glances away quickly, takes a brief drink, and hands it off to Hinayo.

“So even the devil can cry, huh,” Larry jokes as Hinayo takes a huge, excited gulp.

Namie shoots him an irritated look, then shrugs. “I mean... It might.”

“Hah!”

“A lot of that broadcast had  _ me _ in tears,” I say. Mayoi, the last in the circle, takes a long drink, then returns the now-empty bottle to a mournful Larry. “I really liked Sakura--she was so strong and noble... But it wasn’t just her. You couldn’t help but feel for all of them.”

“Indeed. There’s no reality TV more ‘real’ than the lives and deaths of those struggling to escape,” Daichi says, arms folded. “I wonder what our audience thinks of  _ our _ struggles?”

I half-turn, looking up at the camera peering down at us. And... I give it a bright smile and a jaunty wave. “Who knows? But let’s show ‘em we’re not about to lose hope, either!”

Hirohito booms, “An excellent idea! We are the new heroes of Monokuma’s foolish little game! The ones who will inspire a new hope!”

“Right! Just like Makoto Naegi!” I enthuse. “I know I’m not the only one who really looked up to him during the Killing School Life!”

“Yeah,” Shinto says. “You could see the toll everything was taking on him, but he never gave into despair... That’s the kind of person I want to be, too.”

“Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Hope... He made quite the impression on me, too,” Yoh agrees. “Who would have thought that anyone could defeat Junko Enoshima?”

“Indeed. He certainly is one of a kind, I will admit,” Daichi agrees, rubbing his chin. “But I, personally, was far more interested in Byakuya Togami. The scion of the fallen empire... I couldn’t help but want to see how he would react to the truth. As appropriate for a Togami, he met my expectations and more.”

“How Suzuki of you,” Otome says dryly. “Personally, I found him an insufferable prick.”

“Oh?” Daichi replies, tone chill. “Then who, pray tell, did you prefer?”

“Hmm... I’m sure these aren’t popular choices, but I quite liked Sayaka and Celeste,” she replies, folding her hands and resting her chin on them. “I’m not saying I agree with or approve of their actions, but I admired their willingness to do whatever it took for the sake of who and what they loved.”

“How... Tsukiyono of you.”

“I quite admire Kyoko Kirigiri, myself,” Namie remarks, a hand on her chin. “We give due credit to Naegi for the strength of his hope and deductions, but the day wouldn’t have been won without her cool logic and daring investigations.”

Daichi chuckles, relaxing. “Is that so? No wonder you requested a transfer to the 14th Division.”

“Oh?”

“It was formed, and former Chief Kirigiri made its head, once Naegi and the others joined the Future Foundation.”

“Ahhh, I see.” Namie smiles. “Yes, I can quite imagine I was happy with that.”

“Mmhmhmhm, you certainly were,” Mayoi purrs. “Not that I could blame you. I’m a fan of former Chief Kirigiri’s, myself. She seemed cold and distant at first, but she actually cared quite a bit, didn’t she?”

“She did,” Kirara agrees, smiling too. “She had nothing but respect for the feelings Sakura Ogami and Aoi Asahina shared. That was when I started to admire her--though Aoi is dearest to me, as a good friend.”

“Forget feelings! Kyoko Kirigiri was a total boss,” Keigo says, respect filling his voice. “I’m with Namie. Kirigiri was the real hero of the Killing School Life. What a badass!”

“I’ll grant she had courage aplenty, but she lacked the temperament of a  _ proper _ hero,” Hirohito says, shaking his head. He shoots Otome a stern glare. “If only Kiyotaka Ishimaru had survived! I quite liked his verve!”

“Yeah... I, um, know how you feel,” Shu speaks up. Otome gives Hiro a cool look back, but doesn’t speak. “I liked Chihiro... I was real upset when, um, when he died so soon. It’s terrible when the person you’re rooting for gets, gets killed...”

“Too true,” Tsubomi agrees, nodding twice. “I liked Kiyotaka, too. Good, honest guy; a clear hard worker.” Hiro nods in approval, and she gives him a smile that doesn't last. “It was terrible that any of ‘em died, though.” She meets my eyes, that smile replaced by a look of sad commiseration. “I cried when Sakura passed, too. I related to her a lot--really respected her. Not a lotta muscle-girls out there, you know?”

“Mmm... Indeed,” Yuzuru murmurs, eyes shut, as I feel myself blush. “I, myself, quite liked Aoi Asahina. She’s a cheerful, kind-hearted girl who loves her friends... What Monokuma did to Sakura’s suicide note was cruel beyond measure, particularly to Aoi.”

“This man knows what’s up,” Larry says, pointing at Yuzuru. “Aoi’s the best, hands down, no question. Although, I gotta say, I always thought it was kinda shady that the Ultimate Swimming Pro got the title when she’s got a couple of flotation devices.”

“Huh? Really?” Shinto wonders; a few others echo that same surprise. “She seems a little... nice for you, though?”

“What do you mean, flotation devices?” Otome asks a beat later.

Larry cups his hands over his chest, then gestures  _ bigly _ . Oh. The room groans, too, and Yuzuru in particular looks disgusted. I know how he feels, though I wouldn’t figure a guy would be that upset over another guy being crude about women.

“I’m a fan of Toko Fukawa’s!” Hinayo pipes up. “I m-mm-m-mean, I was even before the k-killing game... I’ve read all of her books! They’re so p- _ passionate _ ,” she sighs.

“Indeed! Lady Fukawa’s novels are a modern treasure!” Emiri enthuses. “I was most relieved when she survived that horrid mutual killing game!”

“Mhm, mhm! She wasn’t what I was expecting as a p-person, but I think that makes her better!”

“Really?” I wonder. “Then who’d you like of the people who were new to you?”

“Oh, that’s obvious,” Mayoi says.

At the same time, Hinayo turns bright scarlet, eyes sparkling as she gri--are her teeth  _ sharpened _ ?? Yikes! No wonder she always covers her mouth! “M-m-m-m-m-mmmm-MMMmmMM-m-m-m-mm-m-mmm-m-MUSCLES,” she blurts out.

“Mondo Owada, she means,” Mayoi translates, unfazed. “And Sakura Ogami, and... you get the idea.”

“ _ Ahem _ ,  _ hem _ ,” Emiri coughs discreetly.

“M-m-m-m-m-mm-mm-mmm-mmmm-muuussscllllles,” Hinayo moans.  _ Yikes _ .

“Leave it to Hinayo to be super-gross,” Chizu murmurs to me under her breath. I... kind of find it hard to disagree in this moment? Louder, she adds, “I wonder who my favorite was... Though, not enough to wish I could remember something that awful.”

“It  _ was _ awful,” I agree. “But it was also an incredibly important experience. We all watched, cheering them on, sharing in their victories and grief... Now we have people watching us, doing the same thing. We can’t let them down!” I pump my hands, closed into fists. “We have to show them a happy end, no matter what! For Class 78, too!”

“You’re right!” Chizu agrees. “I don’t care if I can’t remember ‘em! We’re their upperclassmen; we’ve gotta set a good example!”

“Yeah,” Shinto agrees, smiling at me. “For the ones who lived  _ and _ those who died.”

Daichi chuckles. “Well said. I have no intentions of losing this twisted game, either.”

“Rather, it would be more accurate to say I refuse to play in the first place,” Namie says.

“Agreed. I won’t let anything happen to Otome,” Kirara says, touching Otome’s hand.

“And I won’t let anything happen to Kirara,” Otome agrees, sharing a smile with her.

“I don’t appreciate being toyed with,” Yuzuru rumbles as Daichi peers at the two. “Monokuma will rue the day he tried.”

“Indeed he shall,” squeaks Emiri as Hinayo sporfles into her sleeve. “It does not do to trifle with a maiden in love.”

“I know  _ I’ve _ got better things to do than play with robot bears,” Mayoi says, “don’t you?”

“Damn robot bears,” Keigo cracks, “always goin’ through my trash, draggin’ me into mutual killing games.”

Larry chortles, smacking him lightly with the back of his hand like the straight man in a manzai duo. “Right? We’ll see who laughs last!”

“I, um. I don’t know how things will, will turn out, but, um, I don’t want to die! And I don’t want any of you guys to die either!” Shu offers.

“Hear, hear!” Tsubomi says, pumping a ripped arm. “I ain’t sitting back and letting no deaths happen! You’re all my classmates!”

“Yes. The people with whom I spent my irreplaceable youth,” Yoh agrees, smiling faintly.

“Together, we shall overcome this trial and rise up as the  _ true _ heroes of this world!” Hirohito declares. He raises a fist into the air. “All together now! FOR HEROISM!”

“For heroism!” I shout, fist-pumping; so do a bunch of the others, at varying rates and with varying levels of enthusiasm.

“FOR HOPE!”

“For hope!” we shout back, more of us chiming in now. Hehe, it’s a little embarrassing, but it’s fun, too. Monokuma won’t get our spirits down!

“And finally... FOR CLASS 75!!”

“For Class 75!!” we all roar back; then we all look at each other and break into laughter.

“Very good!” Hirohito declares, beaming at us like a proud teacher. “You all pass the heroism potential test with flying colors! You may  _ all _ join my party! I look forward to overcoming this trial and winning our freedom back, my friends!”

I beam back at him too, then reach out and grabbing Chizu and Shinto’s hands. They grab my hands back, Chizu with a gratified grin, Shinto with a shy smile. I may have lost my precious memories--we may have  _ all _ lost precious memories--but I feel certain in my heart that we  _ will _ make it through all of this, together.

“Asuka?” Shinto asks then. “I know you don't usually take photos of people, but would you ever?”

“Huh? I mean, I'm not  _ against _ it... It's just not what I normally do,” I reply. “Why?”

He looks around the room. “I was just thinking how nice it would be to be able to have a picture of all of us, together.”

“Ooh, I love that idea!” Chizu chimes in. “Asuka, you'll do it, right?!”

I smile. “Sure! Why not? It'll be a great commemoration for when we're all out of here, safe and sound! What do you guys all think?”

The others all agree, and I grin and get everyone to come together for a class photo. Hee... I almost never take pictures of humans, so this is actually kind of exciting! As the tallest in the group, Keigo, Daichi, Yuzuru, and Tsubomi all take up the back row in that order from left to right, with Yoh at the very end next to Tsubomi. Keigo leans an arm on Larry in front of him, and Tsubomi does the same to Yuzuru next to her. Hirohito immediately shoves himself front and center, legs spread and arms akimbo so he resembles a star. I can't tell if he did that on purpose or if he's just naturally this Extra.

Namie and Larry take up the spots to his right, while Mayoi, Kirara, and Otome stand together at his left, Mayoi just behind Otome. Hinayo, being tiny, stands with them too but in front of Kirara. Shu's on the other side of the front row, and Larry's leaning an arm on  _ him _ . Chizu's next to Shu, and Shinto bends down a little to separate her and Hinayo. There's a spot in between Chizu and Shinto reserved for me. Once I set up the shot just right, I balance my camera on a desk, set a timer, and hurry over to take my place among them.

“Cheeeese!” we all chorus just before the flash goes off. And the photo comes out--

  
  


On another part of the SSDN Paradise, on the other side of a score of monitor screens, Monokuma watches the members of Class 75 cheer and laugh and take a photograph together as he sips a strawberry daiquiri through a twirly straw. Then, despite his legs being far too short to push off against anything, he swivels his chair around to let him face... no one at all. He’s alone in the monitoring room.

“And so the Killing School Reunion begins, not with a bang but with a whole bunch of disgustingly corny speeches!” he declares like a commentator to the empty air and a glassy eye. “Well now, will they manage to hang together? Or will the first motive make them hang separately? Who’ll live? Who’ll die? Who’ll tell the story? Puhuhu... You’ll just have to keep watching to find out!”

He leans forward, far, far, forward in his seat, twisting his head until his glowing red eye seems to take over his head. “Coming up next! The Killing School Reunion: Solidavity Falls! Miss it, and in the name of Ultimate Despair, I’ll punish you!  _ Daaahahahaha _ !!”

The glassy eye blinks, but no one responds. No one can.

  
  


A photo of the members of Class 75 standing together as a group, split into three rows clustered close together so everyone can fit. Everyone's smiles are full of hope.

SURVIVING ALUMNI: 16

  
  


MEMENTOS

Reunion Invitation: Proof that you've cleared the Prologue. An invitation to hope that's turned into a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ends the Prologue! As we head into Chapter 1, we have now entered VOTING TIME.
> 
> No, not that one.
> 
> There are several slots in each case -- more than typical of Danganronpa, due to the 'single run' design -- for free time events! Please vote for up to three characters whose free time events you'd like to see, and we'll do our best to honor those requests as we post segments including free time events.
> 
> If a character dies before all of their free times are completed, we'll post them after that case's trial.


	6. Chapter 1: Solidavity Falls (pt. 1 of 9)

__

“Goooooood morning, Class 75! The time is now 6 AM! Time to rise and shine and face another relaxing day under the sea!”

I grumble, roll over, and bury my face back into my pillow.

  
  


Now, I don’t want you to misunderstand or anything. It’s not like I’m normally the type to slap the snooze button. But to my body, “morning” is when the birds sing. No birds? It’s not morning, so go away. I was half-asleep when Monokuma’s announcement jolted me from sleep, and what he was saying didn’t really get through until I woke up again a couple hours later. I know this is me making excuses, but... I don’t know. I just find it kind of embarrassing. I’m not even sure why, considering I’m not the last up by a long shot.

Last night, after we all had a rousing cheer, we discussed a bunch of practical things about living on a submarine until we can figure out a way to get a distress signal out and get rescued. I’m sure Monokuma will try to interfere at some point, but let him try! He’ll see what Class 75 can do when we all work together!

...not that I really remember anyone else...

Right, sorry! Sidetracked again. Anyway, we all decided that since we weren’t going to bother with a curfew, there was no point in trying to make everyone go to bed at the same time, either. So Monokuma can announce “morning” and “night” as much as he wants; we’re going to go at our own pace and not get swept up in his. It helps that, as of this morning, our e-handbooks display the time. There’s even an alarm function! Nothing fancy--just a loud beeping that goes off when you set it. Though, I didn’t set that this morning... I just woke up naturally.

Since we’re none of us really going to be operating on the same schedule, we each decided that we’d mostly take care of our own meals, save that we’d all come together at 11 AM the next day--that is, today--for brunch. That way nobody has to miss out on breakfast, and nobody’s starving until lunch. I think it made Shu happy knowing that he could fix a meal for everyone. If it works out, we might do this every day. If it’s true we’ve only got thirty days worth of food on this submarine, I think it’s best to leave making and preserving food to someone who deals in it all the time. Besides, I know I could sure go for some nice, fresh-baked bread for breakfast. Lunch. Whichever.

I hit the showers and get dressed for the day, and greet good morning to the others who’re up now and taking showers too--Namie, Otome, Kirara. Man, Kirara in particular has a really glamorous body... I almost wish I was as beautiful as her. Once I’m ready, I decide to head downstairs to the kitchen and see if there’s anything Shu needs help with. But once I’m there...

“UWOOOOOOOOGH!!!” someone roars, deep and guttural, inside the kitchen. I jump and all but throw the door open, then gape in shock.

Shu, assisted by half a dozen scrambling Polykuma, is in the middle of something  _ epic _ . Five ovens burn red at his back while three yards of dough stretch out over the counters. With an intensity I would never have guessed from him, Shu rapidly kneads one mound of dough (the Polykumas swiftly swap one bread board for the next), flattens another under the swift, sure strokes of a rolling pin (swap again), cracks four eggs flawlessly with one hand into a bowl (a Polykuma dives to catch the discarded eggshells with a wastebasket when Shu hurls them high over his shoulder) while whipping them with a whisk in the other hand (another Polykuma holds the bowl steady), chops up vegetables and meat with blinding speed (I barely see his hands move) and then adds them to the mixture, and on and on... The intense focus on Shu’s face is beyond belief. It’s like watching something straight out of an action anime. I stand transfixed, watching with my mouth open and my stomach pointing out that, based on the delicious smells baking in the air, he must have been at this for hours already. So this is the Ultimate Baker... If I stuck around, I’d just get in the way. I watch for maybe twenty minutes more, fascinated, then leave when he starts opening the ovens, removing what’s inside and replacing them with freshly prepped foods with the speed and deadly accuracy of a ninja. I don’t think he noticed me at all.

Let’s see, there’s still a couple of hours left until the brunch, so what should I do until then? I wonder as I head down the hall from the kitchen. There’s the gym nearby... I guess I could run a couple of laps, work up an appetite, but I’m already pretty hungry. That would probably just be torture. Maybe I can head to the bar observatory and see if I can’t spot any cool sea creatures to snap photos of. Yeah, that sounds good! Wildlife photography is all about patience. Two hours will just zip by. I take out my e-handbook, set an alarm for five minutes to eleven, and start making my way to B2.

As I head up the stairs, though, I spot Chizu, heading down from above. She spots me too and lights up.

“Asuka! There you are! I’ve been looking all over for you!” she declares, hurrying down the steps to join me. I meet her partway on the nearest landing. “I heard you were already up, so I thought we could hang out!” She glances over her shoulder, nervous, and leans in to murmur, “I don’t really feel totally safe walking around all by myself...”

“I know what you mean,” I say sympathetically. “I don’t think anyone on this ship’s a killer, but Monokuma’s good at forcing people to do cruel things. We have to stick together.”

Chizu eyes me. “Weren’t  _ you _ walking around by yourself?”

“I wasn’t trying to stay by myself! I went down to the kitchen to see if I could help Shu out with brunch,” I protest.

“Ohhh. Oh my god.” She giggles. “How shocked were you?”

“Pretty shocked,” I admit.

“When he’s in full Baker Mode, Shu’s actually really cool, isn’t he?” Chizu says brightly. “Like, wow! Now here’s a  _ man _ ! It’s like he’s a totally different person!”

“He definitely gave me a strong impression,” I reply, thinking of the almost electric air around him. Flames had danced in his eyes as he’d kneaded that dough like he was engaged in a life-or-death fight to the finish. Or--no, not like that. More like... he was facing off against his trusted friend-and-rival, each of them throwing themselves against the other to reach even greater heights of strength together? Yeah, that’s the kind of sense I got from him. There was real love and passion with every movement he made. “I watched for a while, and now I’m  _ really _ hungry for bread...”

“I hear you. But there’s no point in spoiling our appetites now. We’ve just gotta hang in there for another--uhh, what time is it?”

“A little after nine.”

“Awww, two  _ hours _ ? Oh, whatever, we can handle it.” She pauses a beat. “So, what do you wanna do until then?”

“Hmmm... I was going to head to the bar and watch the sea, snap a few pictures if something swam by... but that’d be pretty boring for you, huh?”

Chizu looks thoughtful. “I don’t know, I wouldn’t mind having a couple of drinks...” Then she wrinkles her nose. “Ugh, no, I shouldn’t say that. Monokuma doesn’t have me ground down so far that I need to get sloshed before noon. Why don’t we hit up the game room? Having a little fun might help take our minds off things.”

I smile. “Sure, that sounds good!”

We have a pretty good time, too--Larry’s there already, working at the pinball machine, and when he sees us he cheerfully hits up Chizu for that hug. Whoops... I completely forgot to tell her about that. Fortunately, Chizu’s really relaxed about it; she just laughs and hugs him and invites him to join us for a game of pool. He really brightens up at that, and I realize that his pinball-playing had been actually pretty aggressive. Shu’s busy cooking and Keigo’s working on going through the cargo room to find parts to jury-rig together into a transmitter, if he’s even up at all yet; he must’ve been bored without his friends to hang out with. As we get a table set up, we discuss how to split up the teams--after all, there’s solids and stripes, but there’s three of us. Just when we’re about to agree to take turns, Shinto walks into the room.

“Perfect!” Larry declares, snapping his fingers at him before he can even ask us what’s up. “Shinto, buddy, you’re on my team!”

“Huh?” he utters.

“We’re playing pool!” Chizu chirps. “Just a couple games ‘til it’s time for brunch!”

“O-oh!” Shinto pauses. “Uh, I’ve never played before, though...”

“Wow, really?” I wonder. “I guess that’s fair, then. I’ve only played a couple games before, so I’m not that good.”

“Hmhmhm! You won’t need to be with me on your team!” Chizu boasts, puffing out her chest with a proud smile. “It’s no exaggeration to say you’d need to be the Ultimate Pool Player to beat  _ me _ !”

“Oh,  _ really _ ,” Larry drawls. “You don’t mind if we go first, then?”

Chizu grins, but there’s a certain competitive glitter in her eyes. “Go for it! A skilled player needs to give her opponent a proper handicap!”

“Great!” He slaps Shinto on the back. “You’re up first, champ!”

“Wait,  _ me _ ? But I don’t even know the rules!”

“Oh, it’s real easy!” Chizu assures him. “That is, in theory! Practice is a looooot tougher! So basically what you do is...”

As she gives him an enthusiastic rundown and shows him how to hold the stick and make a shot, I look over at Larry. He sure looks confident, like he’s got this in the bag. He’s not secretly also the Ultimate Pool Player, is he? ...No, that doesn’t feel right. I know I’m mixing my metaphors, but he looks not just that he’s got this aced, but like he’s got an ace up his sleeve. Is Shinto actually really good at a similar game? I don’t think he’d lie about not having played before. Or else...

I realize it when the game starts and Shinto’s preparing his shot.

“Hey,” Larry says then, pre-empting me. “What d’you think the odds are of someone who’s never played pool before sinking every last ball except the eight in one hit?”

_ Click _ . Shinto’s pool stick strikes the cue ball, sending it hurtling towards the triangle of balls. With a  _ crack _ , it parts...

...just as the submarine begins to turn...

In silence, the four of us watch as four balls sink in rapid succession. The eight-ball glides towards one of the corners, only to be knocked away by another that’s sent in turn down the hole. Another two, then six, then all the rest until it’s just the eight and the cue ball left. According to the rules of pool, you can’t sink the eight ball until it’s the last one left  _ and _ you can’t sink it on the same turn as any other balls, so if the eight sinks, even if it’s last, any other ball that was sunk on the same turn has to come back up. The submarine rights itself, and the eight ball’s path towards the last corner slows... slows... slows... reaches the very tippy edge... All of us hold our breaths as it teeters...

And stays up top.

“Personally,” Larry adds casually, “I’d say it’s about one-in-one.”

“Um,” Shinto utters, red-faced, as he scratches his cheek.

Chizu grabs him by the arm. “MINE!”

Larry hooks an arm around his shoulders. “Eyyy, I saw ‘im first!”

I burst out laughing and clap hard. “I can’t believe it! That was so cool, Shinto!”

Shinto laughs in embarrassment, red deepening into maroon. “I-it was just a coincidence, seriously! That never would’ve happened normally!”

“That’s what Ultimate Luck is all  _ about _ , ya doofus!” Larry points out, giving him a noogie. “Have some pride!”

“Yeah! If you’d made a bet on that, you could’ve cleaned up!” I add.

Larry slowly makes a face like he just noticed the last bus to Las Vegas left five minutes ago. Chizu scoffs at the sight.

“This is why you couldn’t beat me in a  _ real _ match,  _ Larry _ !” she says. “Now let’s do that again  _ without _ cheap luck tricks! No offense, Shinto; that shot was legendary and I wish I had it on camera.”

“Oops,” I utter. My camera weighs extra-heavy around my neck.

“It’s fine!” Shinto reassures us, still blushing hard as he grins. “This isn’t exactly a wildlife photo-op.”

“Alllll right, let’s just make this official,” Larry drawls, pulling up his pool stick. “Can’t waste a legend, can we?”

“Oh, fine. Just put us out of our misery already,” Chizu says, rolling her eyes.

After Larry sinks the eight ball, ending the game properly, we set up another game. This time, Chizu leads us off. She wasn’t kidding about being good, either; she sinks two balls her first hit, both solids, and sinks three more before she gets stuck with a bad angle and can’t sink anything more. I take my turn next, and sadly, I don’t get anything, but Chizu encourages me anyway. Larry and Shinto go next, and they do pretty well--better than me, anyway--and around we go until the game’s over. Chizu and I win by a single ball, thanks mostly to her, but it’s a lot of fun either way.

Then we agree to swap up teams, Shinto with Chizu and me with Larry. Unsurprisingly, Team Chizu wins, this time by a five-ball margin. Then we swap again, Chizu with Larry and Shinto and me together, and they mop the floor with us. We have a good laugh about it, and then Shinto and I have a practice match against each other to help us get better at the game. Larry coaches Shinto and Chizu coaches me, and it’s probably thanks to that that I manage to squeak out a win. Shinto congratulates me and I thank him and Chizu both, and then we sit back and watch as Chizu and Larry go head-to-head in one last game. I’m starving by now, but it’s another twenty minutes to eleven. I’m betting Chizu will have this nailed in ten.

I’m right, too. Too bad we weren’t placing real bets, though an obvious bet like that wouldn’t have had much of a payout anyway.

“Augh, I can’t believe you fuckin’ wrecked me!” Larry complains, though he doesn’t actually look upset. He looks cheerful, way more than when we arrived. “C’mon, best two out of three, let’s go!”

“Ooohohohohoho!” Chizu laughs, lifting the back of her hand to her mouth like an heiress. I’m pretty sure she’s doing it to annoy him, and I can’t help but snicker myself. “Ten thousand tries would not be enough for the likes of you! Ooohohohohoho, doohohohohohoho!!”

...wait, dohoho?

I notice it a split-second before the others do: Monokuma, standing next to Chizu, a hand arced up to his toothy mouth in imitation of her, with a warped version of her heiress laugh. I’m on my feet, and Shinto rises too, so fast that he trips over his own chair, knocks himself to the floor, and accidentally shoves me from behind. In the same instant, Chizu looks down at Monokuma, shrieks, and jerks away while whirling her pool stick around.

Right for his head.

I dive for it, turning the forward momentum of that shove into a slide, one hand up and outward. The carpet is hell on my knees, but I make it in time, the wooden stick stinging my hand as it vibrates. I can  _ hear _ it vibrate, in fact, because the room’s gone dead silent. I look up, and see the shaft slowly stilling a centimeter or two away from Monokuma’s ear.

The look on Chizu’s face tells me everything: Tsubomi told her what happened to Mukuro Ikusaba.

For a second, we’re all frozen in place.

Then:

“Puhu... puhuhu...” Monokuma trembles in time to his laughter. “Rule 13: Violence against the headmaster and crew is strictly prohibited. Puhuhuhuhu.” He lifts his paws to his face, which I can’t see from behind him. “You’re really lucky, Miss Tomiyoshi! One more inch, and... Puhuhuhuhuhu! The Spears of Gungnir haven’t tasted blood in years.” I see the edges of red light flare. Chizu’s face turns ghost white. “Too bad! They won’t get to quaff tonight, either!”

Chizu’s hand slackens, and her end of the pool stick drops. I let it drop too, and it falls harmlessly onto the carpeted floor.

“Monokuma,” I breathe, sitting upright.

He half-turns so I can see his white side. “Hmm? What is it, Miss Okuma?”

“Don’t you bait one of us like that again.” I’m so angry, I’m shaking. Tears bead in the corners of my eyes, and my heart pounds in my head. “How dare you? You deliberately scare Chizu, and then threaten to ‘punish’ her when she reacts? Is  _ that _ how you’re playing your damn game?”

“Hmm? What are you talking about?” Monokuma pads around all the way, head tilted. “I just showed up because things looked interesting! I didn’t  _ make _ Chizu swing a blunt object at my head. Actually, I think I’m pretty nice for not punishing her anyway! Don’t you think there’s something wrong with someone who reacts to getting scared with violence?”

I want to punch the floor. I restrain myself. I don’t want to prove his point. “I think you’re a stinking, lying cheater, and you’ll do whatever it takes to get us all killed!” I shout. “Get out!”

“Geez! I came here to have a good time, and I’m feeling so attacked right now!” Monokuma yells back, throwing up his paws. “Fine, be like that! See if I care! Hmph!”

And with that, he drops into a hatch in the floor that closes back up once he’s gone as if it’d never been. What did he even come here to do?

“What the fuck,” Larry breathes, dropping his stick and hurrying around the table. “Cheesecake, you okay?”

“Yeah. Just great,” she rasps, leaning on the edge of the table. “Wow, that... that was a near-death experience, all right.”

I stagger up to my feet, brushing off my aching knees. They feel pretty scraped up; I hope I’m not bleeding. “I’m so glad you’re okay,” I say, wobbling over to her. I grab her hands and squeeze them to try to infuse her with reassurance. ...Maybe I could use some reassurance, too. “That was just dirty, what Monokuma did! Of course you’d get startled, and the pool stick was right in your hand as you were jerking around! I’m so glad I caught it in time!”

“Me fucking too!” Chizu pulls me into a tight hug. I return it gladly. “I-I’m still not over it... You saved my life, Asuka.”

“Hey, what’re best friends for?” I say, half-joking.

She giggles a little, and I feel her start to relax. I pull away gently and look around to Shinto, who’s gingerly pulling himself off the floor. “Are  _ you _ okay, Shinto?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah... I just took a spill,” he says, but he seems subdued.

Chizu steps around me and helps him the rest of the way up, then gives him a hug, too. “You were going to try to help too, weren’t you? Thanks, Shinto.”

He laughs weakly. “‘Try’ doesn’t really mean much in this situation...” He hisses slightly, wincing. Chizu steps back, and Larry and I hurry over.

“What’s up?” Larry says.

“I hit my one knee really bad...” he replies, gingerly rubbing it. His fingers trace a circle around his dark trousers; while they aren’t torn, they’re definitely scuffed. I hope he’s not bleeding under there. “I’ll be okay, just give me a minute.”

“Are you sure? Maybe we could swing by the medbay, pick you up some painkillers,” Chizu offers.

“No, no, it’s okay!” Shinto says quickly enough that I suspect it’s worse than it looks. “I don’t want to make anyone miss the luncheon! I’m really hungry too--why don’t we just get going?”

“Shinto, are you really okay?” I ask, furrowing my eyebrows.

“Hey, the man said he’s okay, so he’s okay, a’ight?” Larry says. “C’mon, let’s get going.”

Shinto flashes him a smile, nods in agreement, and stands. Well, if he’s okay with it, there’s not much room for Chizu or me to fret... Chizu takes this at face value, too, so I decide to hold my tongue. Together, the four of us head towards to B4. I watch Shinto as we go, and I notice he has a slight limp on the stairwell. Other than that, though, he seems to be doing okay. I guess as long as it’s not aggravated, his knee doesn’t give him much trouble. My own knees hurt dully, but I only scraped off a layer of skin--no blood, though some dark red spots glare out.

The heavenly smells wafting out of the kitchen make me forget about the pain in an instant, though. No wonder Shinto didn’t want to miss this! I breathe it in and sigh in adoring contentment. Yes, this scene is  _ incredibly _ familiar... I know I’ve smelled baked goods just like this before. The draw’s universal, too; most of everyone else is here already, and by the time we all get seated, Mayoi and Keigo have arrived too, in that order and both looking still half-asleep, making the last of us.

Shu’s sitting at a table to one side while Tsubomi pats him on the back; he’s holding what looks like a cold compress to his forehead. Huh, did something happen?

“Shu always passes out after he’s gone on a baking binge,” Chizu explains then, probably seeing the look on my face. “Tsubomi probably helped him out of the kitchen and get all this set up. Actually, he faints a lot. Low blood pressure, I think?”

“That sucks,” I say, looking around. “This all looks  _ amazing _ , though.”

That’s no exaggeration, either. There’s several loaves of bread, three trays of rolls, three more of pastries and buns, a cascade of donuts, an ENORMOUS egg-and-ham casserole with all kinds of yummy-looking veggies, what looks like a vegetarian lasagna with lots of spinach and ricotta cheese, and two massive pizzas, one with eggs, bacon, corn, and green onions, and the other with the more conventional pepperoni. The breads, rolls, and pastries all look to be different types, too--I smell cinnamon, onion, chocolate, cream, cheese, cocktail wieners, butter, jam, and more. It’s like I’ve died and gone to carbohydrate heaven!

“Oh,” Shu utters then, blinking around at the room as if noticing us all for the first time. “Oh, um, is everyone here already? Um, please help yourselves... I know it’s not much, but I hope you all like it...”

Not much?! Boy, there’s a limit to humility! But Chizu elbows Shinto and me both, winks, says she’ll get plates for each of us, and is up on her feet in a flash. I grin to see it--no point in dwelling on bad things when there’s good things right in front of us! She ought to be more careful, but I’m sure she’s learned that lesson already. No point in lecturing her. I smile over at Shinto, but my smile fades; he’s still looking troubled. Is it because his knee hurts? Is he still rattled about Chizu? Or...?

“Shinto,” I murmur, leaning over towards him. “If you’re in pain, I can go over to the apothecary real quick for you for some aspirin. I know right where it is.”

“Huh? Oh, no--it’s not a big deal, I told you,” he reassures me, but not very reassuringly considering how he flinches.

“It’s not just that. I can tell something’s bothering you,” I tell him in as gentle a tone as I can. “If you don’t want to make Chizu or me worry, okay, I understand. I’ll back off. But promise me you’ll talk to someone about it, okay? I don’t want you to try to tough it out and make it worse.”

He shoots me a surprised look; then he smiles. It’s a warmer expression than before, but there’s still some strain to it. “Sorry for worrying you.”

I sigh a little bit. Shinto’s the kind of person who thinks he troubles other people just by existing, isn’t he? I won’t push it. We’re all stressed out right now. He’ll feel better once he’s got some food in him. “Nothing to apologize for,” I still assure him. “We’re friends, remember?”

_ That _ gets him looking happier. “Thanks,” he says, and I lean back.

Chizu returns a minute later, balancing two plates on one arm, holding a third, and clutching three glasses of juice between her arms. Shinto and I help her unload, and then we all dig in.

Three words: It. Is. AMAZING!!! When I bite into a chocolate cornet, I nearly weep with joy. The filling is creamy and rich without being overwhelming, and the pastry is infinitely flaky and practically melts in my mouth along with the cocoa... I want to say I’ve never had anything this good before, but as I chew and the flavor spreads across my tongue, I know I’ve had pastries this amazing several times in the past. One of the perks to being classmates with the Ultimate Baker! I vibrate in my seat, it’s so good. I look around for Shu, who’s now seated on the next table over with Tsubomi, Larry, and Keigo, catch his eye, and give him a big, enthusiastic thumbs up. He blushes, but he looks really happy. What a cinnamon roll!!

I mean that literally, too. Yoh, who’s sitting to my right, is savoring a cinnamon roll, glazed with icing. I’d be drooling all over if I didn’t have a cream bun of my own to sink my teeth into. Chizu knows me well: she knows  _ exactly _ what I’d have picked. I’ve still got a huge slice of breakfast pizza left too, but what can I say? I haven’t had sweets in  _ ages _ !

“You look like you’re enjoying yourself,” Yoh comments then, smiling.

I take a drink of juice and grin at him. “It’s all delicious! This’d make anyone enjoy life!”

“Indeed it is!” Hirohito declares, sitting across from Yoh. “As long as we have food this delicious, I’m certain no one will even  _ think _ of doing anything foolish!”

“As long as we have food... right,” Yuzuru mutters, sitting across from me and between Hiro and Namie, before biting into a forkful of lasagna. Geez, what a downer...

“That reminds me,” Namie speaks up as she butters a slice of cinnamon bread. “How did everyone sleep last night?”

Murmurs go around the table, ranging from “great!!” (Hiro) to “quite well, thank you” (Daichi, on the end next to Namie) to “hmph” (Yuzuru). I glance at the other table, where everyone else is seated. Looks like they’re all involved in their own conversation.

“Hmm... So nothing unusual happened?” Namie presses.

“Why? Did you notice something?” Daichi wonders.

“After a fashion...”

He chews on both this vague statement and an English muffin spread with jam. Daichi swallows, then says, “I don’t know if this is the sort of thing you’re fishing for, but Monokuma harassed me some early this morning while I was attempting a conversation with Yamabuki and Kurimura.”

“Did he, now,” Namie says.

“Us, too,” I said, nodding over to Chizu and Shinto. “He popped up out of nowhere and scared the daylights out of us, then left without saying what he really wanted.”

“...He sprung at me as I was leaving the shower,” Yuzuru grumbles.

“Hm? When did you take a shower, Yuzuru? I don’t believe I saw you this morning...” Yoh remarks.

“Early,” Yuzuru replies, clipped.

“I’ve seen neither hide nor hair of that scalliwag!” Hirohito declares. “No doubt he’s terrified of facing me mano-a-robo!”

“Did he harass you, Namie?” Yoh wonders.

“Just a minor step up from his usual voyeurism,” Namie replies, tone bland. Huh. I wonder what she means by that. “This behavior seems unusual, though. In the Killing School Life, after everyone settled in, he presented the first motive. Right now, he seems rather... directionless.”

“Oh,” I utter, shooting a look over at Chizu. “Actually, when he showed up for us and Larry...”

“He scared Chizu into taking a swing at him,” Shinto finishes. “Fortunately, Asuka got there in time before anything happened, but...”

“You said he caught you while you were leaving the showers, right, Yuzuru?” I say. “You must’ve been pretty shocked, right?”

“Hnnh,” he grunts, not meeting my eyes. Oh, right. His mouth is full of lasagna. That was probably an affirmative, though? I think?

“Then you think he may be trying to bait us into violence?” Daichi says, tone dubious. “That doesn’t feel right to me. There is no point in a ‘mutual killing game’ where he kills us himself.”

“Strictly speaking, we don’t know his goal,” Yoh points out. “What he’s doing may have to do with whomever our audience is.”

That’s true. I glance up at the nearest camera. Monokuma said this wasn’t being broadcast worldwide, but it  _ was _ being broadcast... Can we really trust that?

“Perhaps,” Namie says.

“It doesn’t matter what his goal is,” Hirohito states, thumping a fist on the table. “Besides, he’s probably only trying to make us uneasy for his own twisted amusement!”

“That seems likely,” Yoh agrees, half-smiling.

“Ugh. Can we talk about something else already?” Chizu cuts in. “I want to  _ enjoy _ my brunch, thanks.”

“True! Shu’s food really is delicious, like always!” I say.

“Hm? You say that like you remember having it before,” Yoh remarks.

“I do, actually,” I admit. “Weird, huh?”

“Not necessarily,” Namie remarks. “Supposedly smell and taste have a direct connection to our memory lobes. A memory based on those senses is thus stronger and clearer than ones based on other senses.” She bites into her buttered bread and chews.

“Hmm... Fascinating,” Yoh muses.

Hirohito scoffs. “Do you think there’s a smell or taste that will make you remember your talent, Surusumi?”

He shrugs. “Who knows? It’s something to think about, in any case.”

The chatter after that turns to more mundane topics about anything and everything. I, personally, quiet down for a while after that to focus on eating. Once I’ve demolished my cream bun, I start on my slice of pizza, and  _ oh man _ , you wouldn’t think of pizza as part of a bakery but this stuff is  _ amazing _ . It’s like breakfast in a cheesy triangular bun! Makes me wish I had a better vocabulary, because I’m so not doing it justice.

Weirdly, a few times I catch Yuzuru looking at me. Every time I do, he averts his eyes and pretends like he wasn’t. I guess it’s not like there’s a lot of other things to look at, but what’s his deal? Maybe I should try asking him privately sometime. If he has a problem with me, I’d like to ask him about it directly! He might be a downer, but he doesn’t seem like a bad person. After all, he said he admired Aoi Asahina for her cheerfulness and her love for her friends. ...Huh. When I think about it like that, maybe he’s shy. Didn’t Shinto say Yuzuru keeps to himself mostly?

Half an hour passes, and we get through most of brunch. There’s a lot of leftovers, and I hop out of my chair to help Shu get them put away.

“Thanks so much for brunch!” I gush at him first. “Everything was  _ so _ delicious!”

“Oh, you really liked it that much?” he replies, cheeks pink. “I’m glad... I’m, um, not really good for much else.”

“You can’t fight on an empty stomach, after all!” I say. “Or think, or figure out a way to get help. Making food for everyone is an  _ incredibly _ important thing to do!”

He ducks his head, but he looks happy. “Oh, uh... Thank you, Asuka.”

Everyone else takes their turn thanking him for all his hard work--Hirohito laughs and even says almost the exact same thing I did about fighting on an empty stomach as he pats, almost slaps, Shu on the back--and then I make my actual offer. Shu almost declines, but Keigo says he needs to get to work and Larry winks at him and makes himself scarce, so I guess I’m helping out after all. Not that I mind much, since that was the whole point, but Larry, honestly...

As Shu and I pull plastic wrap over everything--stuff that doesn’t need refrigeration stays out, in case anyone feels like wandering back and grazing--I notice Shinto talking to Namie, a troubled look on his face. I can’t hear them from this distance, but given how close they’re standing, it looks like it’s something private, anyway. After a moment, she nods and says something back. Whatever happens next, I don’t catch, because I pull my attention back to helping Shu out.

Most everyone has filed out and gone their own ways by the time we’re done, so naturally that’s when the Monokuma chime sounds over the loudspeaker system.

“Attention, Class 75! Everyone is to gather immediately in the meeting room! I repeat, everyone is to gather immediately in the meeting room! You know what’ll happen if you dawdle, right? See you sooooon!”

End transmission. Shu and I shoot each other a glance; technically, we  _ don’t _ know, and I can tell by the panic in his eyes that, like me, he’s in no rush to find out. Then we hurry out of the dining room and towards the stairs.

Monokuma... You can’t let us have even one hour of peace, can you?


	7. Chapter 1: Solidavity Falls (pt. 2 of 9)

Although the dining room’s only across the hall from the classroom, none of us have to rush  _ too _ much to get to the meeting room. This time, we know where it is, and none of us is so reckless as to test whether or not there really are Mono-Hounds lurking between the floors. We all file into the meeting room, Hinayo once again last (she’s short  _ and _ she wears a kimono--not a great combination for speed), and glare at the podium until Monokuma literally pops up.

“Excellent time, class!” he announces, waving a paw. “Even the sassy ones are nice and prompt! Your headmaster is so proud of your diligence and obedience!”

“I assume this is about our first motive,” Daichi remarks, all but radiating keen boredom. If anything would annoy Monokuma, it’s that.

But it doesn’t. Monokuma just says, “It sure is! Everyone, pay attention to Mr. Suzuki’s good example here! This is the basics of student life: always come to the lecture prepared!”

“We’re not students anymore, though,” I point out.

“Huh? Are you saying that once you graduated, you stopped learning? Do you block any and all knowledge from entering that tiny head of yours?” Monokuma counters. “Once you stop learning, you stop growing, and once you stop growing, you’re dead! Am I teaching a bunch of walking corpses, then?? Is Class 75 actually a bunch of zombies??? How scary!!”

“Enough,” Yuzuru snaps. “Let’s get this over with.”

“Puhuhuhu! As humorless as always, Mr. Aozora!” Monokuma chortles. Huh. That’s an odd thing to say. “I don’t have time to waste on you losers either, so let’s get right to it! Tadaaa!”

At first, nothing happens. Then, the loudspeakers all come to life, transmitting... the sound of the ocean? Not the happy, sunny sounds for when you’re on the beach, but the kind you only hear on nature documentaries, when you’re deep under the sea... So he’s just, what, transmitting the sound from outside the sub? Baffled, I stare at Monokuma.

“So... how is this a motive?” I wonder.

“Yeah, it’s just water sounds,” Chizu agrees. “Who cares?”

“Puhuhuhu... You don’t get it, do you?” Monokuma replies. “This isn’t the ‘motive.’ It’s a ‘reminder.’ Don’t tell me you’ve already forgotten where you are!”

Of course we haven’t forgotten. Jerk bear, giving real bears a bad name...

“How many tons of water d’you think are pressing down on us right now? Just squeeeezing, squeeeeeezing,  _ squeeeeeeezing _ down!” Monokuma continues, tone delighted. “You can already feel the air pressing out of your lungs, can’t you? Puhuhuhu! A grave in the abyss, unmarked, unmourned, and unknown to anyone... It’s the worst possible way to go for a team of Ultimates!”

“You fiend!!” Hirohito roars, jabbing a finger in his direction. “But your psychological terror won’t net you any twisted victories! The hearts”  _ thud _ “of my classmates are as stout as--”

“Shu?”

Kirara’s gentle voice makes Hiro pause. Then: “Shu!”

We all turn to see Shu collapsed on the floor, eyes white, arms twitching. Larry, who’s next to him, is at his side in an instant, while Keigo holds out his arms to keep the rest of us from crowding as we all try to hurry over.

“Shu faints easy. Low blood pressure,” Larry tells us. Despite his assurances, he’s awful pale himself. “I’mma, uh, get him back to his cabin. Big K, fill me in later, a’ight?”

“Yeah, sure,” says Keigo, also looking worried.

“Puhuhuhu. Looks like some of you chumps are starting to cave in under the pressure already!” Monokuma remarks.

“Stick it in your honey pot,” Larry retorts eloquently, hefting Shu over his back.

Keigo shoos us out of the way, and I step back along with the others so Larry can get Shu to the stairs. Once they’re gone, Monokuma lets out a huge yawn.

“So anyway,” he says as if there hadn’t been any interruption, “these lovely, soothing underwater sounds will continue until 10 tonight and resume 10 tomorrow morning! They’ll keep sounding until someone gets murdered! So if you don’t like the ambience, better start planning a death~!”

“As motives go, this is surprisingly weak,” Namie remarks, tone cool and unaffected.

Monokuma narrows his eyes at her. I hold my breath, and next to me, so does Shinto. “Huh? What’s that supposed to mean?”

“The unknown fates of the participants’s loved ones, a threat to reveal their darkest secrets, a ludicrous amount of money... Compared to motives of the Killing School Life, this seems haphazard at best,” Namie replies, folding her arms. “In exchange for some mild background noise, we can continue on our daily lives? It’s almost like you don’t even  _ care _ .”

“Namie. Shut. Up,” Chizu hisses.

“Puhu. Puhuhuhu. And why exactly  _ should _ I care about a bunch of tools I barely even know?” Monokuma replies, grin widening. “I’m just here to sit back and enjoy the show!”

Namie ignores Chizu, her expression schooled into blandness. “You’re running this killing game, yet you have no investment in it? Why bother, then?”

“Puhuhuhu. Why, indeed? I bet one of you knows... Maybe locked away in the memories you’ve forgotten... What do  _ you _ think, Miss Mibuchi?”

Namie’s eyes narrow.

“Is that true?” Otome asks then, taking a step forward. “One of us knows why you chose our class?”

Monokuma tilts his head at her, blinking twice. Then he bursts into guffaws. “They sure do!! If they’d just come forward, a whole lot of this shitty mystery would just fall apart!” He raises a paw and waggles it, grin somehow more malicious than ever. “But don’t forget: even if you suckers knew the truth, that  _ still _ wouldn’t get you safely back to the surface!”

As noises of discontent spread throughout the room, Hirohito sounds a loud harrumph.

“Truth? There’s no need when we have justice!” he declares. “We  _ will _ defeat you once and for all, Monokuma. You and all of your foul cohorts!” He thrusts out a hand and waggles a finger back, then grins a dazzlingly white smile. “We shall rise above, and your shoddy plot will fall apart, before you know it!”

“Puhuhuhuhu! I wonder about that? Let’s just see what happens first: you all maaaaagically get free, or someone snaps due to stress! ‘Til then, wash-outs~!” And then Monokuma hops back behind the podium and vanishes from sight.

“Detestable vermin,” Yuzuru mutters, moving to check the stage. I couldn’t agree more.

“Yuzuru, I’m scared!” Hinayo wails, latching onto his leg. “P-please p-protect m-mm-m-me!”

Yuzuru doesn’t reply, but judging by the thunderous scowl on his face as he’s arrested mid-motion, it’s kind of obvious what he’s thinking. Poor Hinayo.

Fortunately, Yoh checks the podium for him. Once he confirms that Monokuma’s really gone, he turns to the rest of us with a thoughtful look. “Do you all think he was telling the truth just now?”

Namie glances away. “...It’s not impossible.”

“Including his implication that someone is actively holding back?” Yoh asks her.

“It would be difficult at best for someone to ‘come forward’ with information they’ve forgotten,” Mayoi points out. “Not to mention how dreadful it is to sling about unfounded accusations, don’t you think?”

Yoh holds up both hands palm-out. “Please don’t misunderstand; I’m not accusing anyone of anything.”

“But I do think it  _ is _ true that there is some specific reason Monokuma targeted our class,” Otome says, a hand on her chin and a frown on her lips. “His behavior now compared to the previous killing game... It makes little sense otherwise. And all of this,” she gestures around us, “is not something one could prepare on a whim.”

“What you say rings true,” Emiri pipes up from Hinayo’s sleeve. “The Killing School Life was an assemblage of Junko Enoshima’s classmates... Perhaps this so-called Killing School Reunion is not meant for the entire group, but this mystery person who knows, and may have forgotten, the truth.”

“So you’re sayin’ that this is targeted at one person, an’ the rest of us all got swept along for the ride?” Tsubomi says slowly, frowning.

“It is merely a possibility,” Emiri states. “The simplest solution would be to inquire with the entire group if they can think of a specific reason we have been targeted. Well, my classmates? Can anyone think of anything? Anything at all?”

No one speaks up. A nasty feeling starts churning in my gut, though.

“There we have it,” Emiri concludes delicately. “Of course, our entire class is not present; however...”

“I don’t think any of us would deliberately hold out on something this important,” Kirara suggests. “If this information hasn’t been erased, which I personally think is the likeliest scenario, it’s possible that one of us may know without knowing.”

“What do you mean?” Yoh asks.

“Information that seems innocuous at first glance, but changes meaning in a different context,” Kirara replies. “Because it seems innocuous, the one who knows it places no particular significance on it. It’s only later, upon review, that they realize it... In a situation like this, that moment is called ‘fridge horror.’”

That nasty feeling starts working up my throat, until I can taste it, sick and sour, on the back of my tongue.

“I see,” says Otome, considering this. “The fact that we’ve had  _ other _ memories erased could well distract from the actual, key memories, then. We would spend all our time on focusing on what we’ve forgotten, and not on what we already know.”

“But that’s weird!” Hinayo blurts out. “Why go to so much trouble to erase anything at all, then? I think it must be something someone’s forgotten!”

Maybe. It would make sense. But I think Otome and Kirara are right. Erase something big and obvious to distract from something small but vital... I clutch my arms to my stomach. I think I’m gonna be sick...

“Asuka? Are you all right?” Yuzuru asks.

I shoot my head up. He’s looking at me, eyebrows furrowed. He looks and sounds concerned, but I force a smile and nod.

“Y-yeah. I just... all of this is so heavy,” I lie.

“...I see.”

“You  _ do _ look ill at ease, dear,” Mayoi says to me, sympathetic. “Do you need to lay your head down for a few? Hmhmhmhm--perhaps I could offer you my lap...?”

I blush, but I feel a little better. “No, I’m okay. I just... have a lot to think about,” I reply, and this time it’s not a lie.

Chizu scowls at Mayoi, but Mayoi just flips her matronly ponytail at her. Geez, you gals...

“No kidding,” Keigo grumbles. “We  _ all _ do. Whoever knows something about this’s gotta know Junko Enoshima, too. I mean, she’s the mastermind. Speakin’ of--hey, Namie.”

“Ah, sorry?”

“I’ve been meaning to ask: how’d you know this Monokuma’s running off an AI print of Junko?”

“...I’m not entirely certain,” she murmurs. “I don’t have context around the information, so I believe it’s something I learned through my time at the Future Foundation.”

“I can confirm this,” Kirara says. “I wasn’t directly involved, but I did read the report. That version of Junko was deleted, but if she’d prepared one virtual version of herself, it follows that she would have prepared a back-up, too.”

“I’d heard something of this as well, though I wasn’t aware of the details,” Daichi adds.

“Well... okay, then,” Keigo concedes, but he doesn’t look wholly convinced.

Mayoi pushes up her glasses. “It’s true the previous killing game involved people that Junko Enoshima knew personally, so whatever the reason our class was chosen, one  _ would _ think the connecting link is most likely someone with some sort of personal connection to her. However, we all graduated before she came to Hope’s Peak. It’s unlikely any of us knew her personally, don’t you think?”

“I think it likelier that the connection is through one of her allies,” Yuzuru rumbles. “I’ve fought a member of Ultimate Despair before. He was one of our underclassmen when we were still in school. I know, because I fought him then, too.” He glances down at Hinayo. “Mikage. You should remember. You were there.”

Hinayo blanches, trembling. “You m-mmm-mm-m-m-m-mean... n-n-n-n-n-not HIM??”

Yuzuru nods curtly.

She releases him to sink to her knees and cover her face with her free sleeve. “Oh n-no. Oh nu _ ooOOOoooOOoooo _ ...”

“W-wait, who are we talking about?” Chizu wonders, looking back and forth between them nervously.

“Speak not that vile name aloud!” Emiri insists vehemently, shaking her arms. “That terrible, beastly man! Never has a more wretched scum of a villain been born, and never shall there be again!”

“...hmph,” Yuzuru grunts, glancing away.

“Hinayo, is this your fault? Is this something  _ you _ did?” Chizu demands, voice pitching high. “Because if it  _ is _ \--”

“Hold,” Daichi commands. The entire room stills. “I sympathize with your concerns, Tomiyoshi. But logically, this ‘truth’ must be part of someone’s erased memories. In that case, I fear mine may hold the key.”

“What?” Namie utters.

“Oho!” Hirohito declares.

“Oh? Why is that?” Yoh asks.

“I’d rather not share the details until I have more concrete information,” Daichi replies. “For now, let us call it a hunch.”

Chizu purses her lips. Then she looks at Yuzuru. “Do  _ you _ think this is because of that Ultimate Despair you fought?”

Yuzuru considers this for a moment. Then he admits, “I don’t know for certain. We met but twice. He  _ did _ have a preoccupation with Mikage, but thinking on it, he struck me as the type to satisfy his desires with direct combat, not senseless games.”

“...Okay,” she concedes. She flashes Hinayo an ugly glare anyway, then looks at Daichi. “You better tell us as soon as you figure it out, okay?”

“Rest assured, you will be among the first to know. Until then, I would ask that all of you keep a clear head and take no rash actions.”

That makes her relax a little. “Okay. Thanks.”

Maybe I should say something... But I’m not certain either. I wanted to think it was just a coincidence, but... what if it is? What if it  _ is _ because of her and me...? If I asked Monokuma, would he tell me the truth? Would he tell me anything at all?

“Keep heart, my friends!” Hirohito declares, jolting me from my thoughts. “Monokuma hasn’t turned us against each other yet, and he won’t at all, mark my words! In the meantime--Yuzuru! You must tell me more of this battle of yours! I hadn’t realized that you had beaten one of them back!” He strides forward to hook an arm around his shoulders. “With your strength and my--”

Yuzuru shoves his arm off. “Shut up. I didn’t ‘beat him back.’ I struggled against him with all my strength, yet still barely escaped with my life,” he growls. “You have no concept of how fearsome the Remnants of Despair truly are.”

“Well! That is not the proper attitude for a hero!”

Yuzuru makes a noise of disgust. “Enough of this farce. I’m leaving.” And then he strides out of the room, down the stairs, and out of sight.

Hirohito frowns after him. I walk over to him and offer him a soft touch on the arm. When he blinks at me, I smile.

“Don’t worry too much about him. You made  _ me _ feel better,” I tell him truthfully.

And with that, he blinds me with his toothpaste smile. “I’m delighted to hear it, Asuka! Keep that optimism in your heart! As for Yuzuru... I suppose I’ll give him some space for now. But if you could look in on him for me later, I’d be much obliged!”

“Oh, sure,” I reply. I’d been planning on it anyway, so...

Keigo scratches his head. “I’m gonna get on seeing if I can’t slap together a transmitter,” he announces. “If any of you see Larry, tell ‘im I’ll be in the supply room.”

“I’ll head down with ya,” Tsubomi offers. “I reckon you might need some liftin’ arms.”

“Good thinkin’. Thanks, Tsubomi.”

“And  _ you _ must chin up as well, dear Hinayo,” Hiro says, kneeling down next to Hinayo as Keigo and Tsubomi leave. “Yuzuru can be a bit of a lout, I’m afraid, but I’ve no doubt he’ll protect you when it comes down to it. After all, he is my protégé!”

_ Since when? _ I wonder.

Still, it does make Hinayo peek over her sleeve with wide, teary eyes. “Really?”

He beams at her. “I guarantee it!”

Hinayo’s tears warm into a smile of her own. Awww... She’s pretty cute like that!

Chizu elbows me, and I look over at her. Shinto’s dawdling behind her, too. Come to think of it, he’s been real quiet since we got here. I wonder if he’s okay? When Chizu jerks her head towards the exit, I take the hint, and the three of us leave together. 

Now that we aren’t all talking together, the liquid sounds of the sea seem even louder. Is this really enough to motivate someone to kill? For me, it just sounds relaxing. But then, Shu  _ did _ end up fainting over it... Maybe I shouldn’t underestimate Monokuma’s cruelty.

“So,” Chizu says briskly, spinning around to face Shinto and me once we reach B2. “First things first! Shinto, what’s eating you? You’ve been  _ way _ quieter than usual!”

“Huh?” he utters. “Oh... I’m sorry, it’s nothing. My knee is still bothering me a bit, that’s all. We had to hurry up there, and there weren’t any chairs to sit on...”

“You want to go to the medbay now?” I ask.

“I think that might be a good idea. But I probably just need to sit down for a while.”

“You’ll get plenty of time for that too! Now let’s get going!” Chizu declares.

We head down to the medbay together. My knees are more or less fine by now, I’m glad to say, but when we pull up Shinto’s pant leg, we find a good chunk of blood crusted over, with dried trails all the way down his leg.  _ Gross _ . Chizu cleans him up while I get the first aid kit, and after we disinfect the scrape, Shinto bandages it over himself. He turns his leg experimentally, then winces from the movement.

“Yeah, I need to lie down for a bit,” he concludes. “Not too long, though, I think, but still, don’t wait up for me, okay?”

“I’m a little worried about leaving you by yourself, but okay,” Chizu says. “If we don’t see you, we’ll come check on you later, all right?”

He smiles warmly. “All right. Thanks, Chizu, Asuka. I really appreciate the help.”

“Hey, what are friends for?” I tell him, grinning.

We each wave good-bye to each other, and then Chizu and I head out. Once the medbay door is shut behind us, she stretches all the way to her tippy-toes. Then she settles down to her heels and pumps her arms.

“All right!” She spins to face me, raring to go. “What d’you wanna do, Asuka? Let’s show Monokuma his weak-ass idea of psychological torture won’t beat us!”

“Hmmm... Actually, I think I’d like to check in on everybody,” I tell her. “We’ve all had a little time to get used to the place, been here for a night, and now Monokuma’s gone and rubbed salt in the wound... I want to make sure everyone’s doing okay. Mentally, you know?”

“Oh, that’s a good idea.” Chizu gives me a critical look, leaning back on one foot as she rests a hand on her hip. “It’s not a  _ you _ idea, though. Not that you wouldn’t care, but you’re the type to assume everything will be okay in the end.”

I scratch my head. That’s true... I wouldn’t have thought of this if it hadn’t been for--

“Did Shinto put you up to that?”

“He didn’t  _ put me up to it _ , per se... It just kind of happened.”

“Wait,  _ happened _ ? So you two’ve already been doing this? When we’ve been here less than twenty-four hours?”

I feel myself blush. Wow, she’s sharp! In a way, I’m kind of relieved--someone as observant as her is sure to pick up on clues that people are getting stressed and might do something they’ll regret out of desperation, and so help head off any murders before they happen. But in this moment, well... “Kkkkkiiiiiind of? When we went to explore B2, we checked out the other floors too, and, you know, there’s not a lot of places people can go. We kind of ended up overhearing a few conversations...”

“Sooo, you were spying on everybody.”

“We weren’t  _ spying _ ! We were just...” I hesitate. Oh, hell. “Were we really spying?” I wonder, unable to help fretting.

Chizu rests her hands on my shoulders, expression grave. “You were totally spies. And, Asuka? I have to say, I’m really, really...” She bows her head for a few heart-stopping seconds; then she snaps it back up, eyes sparkling as she grins. “REALLY proud of you for letting me in on this!! Like, hell  _ yeah _ I wanna make sure I’m not gonna get murdered in my sleep! Shinto, you incorrigible worrywart, you're a  _ genius _ !”

I laugh. I can’t help it. “I have a feeling like I got into a lot of trouble with you two.”

“Ha! Nothing I couldn’t get us out of!” Chizu playfully bumps me with her elbow. “Let’s give the first motive some time to sink in on everyone, though. I mean, let’s be real, it’s kind of lame? Maybe with some time, everyone else will realize that and we’ll be fine. Plus, you know, Shu’s kinda out cold right now so there’s not much to check on there.”

“Good point. Then how about we get together tomorrow after brunch?”

Chizu gives me the thumb’s up. For today, we split up; afterwards, it occurs to me that Chizu probably wanted some time to calm down, too. She nearly died today, so no wonder… We meet up again later that day to check up on Shinto, who as promised ias okay after some time to rest. It seems his knee is still stiff and in pain, though. I remember falling down a gravel path once when I was younger, and my knee was messed up for a couple of weeks or so after that; hopefully it won’t be that bad in Shinto’s case.

 

Curtains peel away from the camera. Behind them, Monokuma sits at a war room table, with a map of each floor of the Paradise; sixteen meeples, each with its own unique color, no doubt represent the former students of Class 75. More, each painted in half-white and half-black, serve as the numerous Monokuma robots—MonoMeeples?—that populate the ship.

“Ahem, he-he-hem!” the bear declares, looking into the camera as he shoves pieces around the strategic map with a croupier's rake. “I have composed for our esteemed viewers—a poem!” He points the croupier's rake at the camera, declaring, “Prepare yourselves!”

He clears his throat, and announces proudly:

“Roses... are red.

“Kuma... means bear!

“You know what's coming:

“Unending despair!”

Bowing to the camera and preening, Monokuma says, “Thank you, thank you! ... Now pay up!” Anticipating the baffled reactions, he explains, “Under capitalism, you have to pay for the things you consume! I've just shown you the world's greatest masterpiece—so now you owe me!” He pops the claws out of his hand, continuing, “Even if you didn't like it, you heard it, so you're stuck!”

A Polykuma trundles up and whispers something. “... What do you mean, you can't profit off of transformative works!? Haven't you ever heard of Twenty-Five Shades Each of Black and White? Stealing someone else's copyright is how you get a book deal and a movie and the love of bored housewives!” He slams his paws on the war-room table, knocking over a couple of MonoMeeples, which he hastily rights. “All you have to do is change enough to be plausibly deniable!”

He suddenly rounds on the Polykuma, insisting, “Anyway—out, out, OUT! If I'm to succeed creatively, I need to come up with new, novel ideas!” As he shoves the Polykuma out of the war room, he finishes, “I know! I'll make a movie! About a killing game... in... an... office building? Yes! YES, that's brilliant! I'll call it... The Towa Experiment!”

The curtains close over the camera's lens once more.

 

The next day, Chizu and I are both rested and ready. Ironically, after making brunch for everyone, Shu faints again, and Larry once again carries him off to his room. Or… actually, that’s not that ironic? I’m coming to understand that fainting a lot is just normal for Shu, and, well, Larry  _ is _ best friends with him. Still. In any case, Chizu and I volunteer to clean up after brunch, which gives us plenty of time to eye the people who leave and give them time to go wherever they’re gonna go. Once we’ve finished up, we give each other a nod.

“I really don’t envy Shu,” she remarks. “Now let’s go make sure everyone’s still got their heads screwed on straight!”

“Right behind you!” I declare. Together, we head out of the dining hall and into the rest of the boat.


	8. Chapter 1: Solidavity Falls (pt. 3 of 9)

The first person I want to check on is Yuzuru. Lucky for me, he’s sure to be alone, so our spying can start out as not-spying. We’re already on B3, and the archery range is just a couple doors down, so I try there first. My guess was right, too: Yuzuru’s already there. It’s just that someone else beat us to it.

“The way you treated Hinayo was unkind,” says Kirara’s gentle voice.

_ Thwip _ . Yuzuru looses an arrow, draws another from his quiver, and nocks it. It’s not until he’s drawing back that he finally murmurs, “I know.”

“You’re not normally an unkind person... just a bit distant.”

Yuzuru snorts. The arrow flies. I hear the  _ thock _ of it striking a target, same as the first. I can’t see the target itself from this angle, but I’d be surprised if it was anything but dead center.

“You’re of course aware that Hinayo... admires you greatly,” Kirara presses, still as soft a touch as a kitten’s paw.

“I’m aware,” he agrees, drawing another arrow, eyes never leaving his target.

“Then do you need to treat her so coldly?”

“I do.”

“May I ask why?”

“What business of yours is it?”

“Hinayo is a sweet girl. I know she comes off as odd sometimes, but she’s sincere and pure-hearted. If you’re rejecting her because of superficial reasons, I’d like you to at least be straightforward with her so she can stop pining for you.”

Yuzuru, who had been in the middle of pulling back an arrow, relaxes his grip and lowers his bow to peer at Kirara. Then he glances away, eyes down. “...It isn’t because of that. I have no place to judge others based on appearances.”

“Then why?”

He sighs. Is it just me? He looks sincerely troubled... It’s gone behind a mask a moment later as he re-focuses himself on the distant target. “That girl and Kozaki both... They each expect something from me that I can’t give them. I wish they would give up already.”

“Something you can’t give them?” Kirara prompts.

“I have neither the inclination nor temperament for being a ‘hero,’” he replies.  _ Thwip _ .  _ Thock _ . “And Mikage... I am not...” He hesitates, fingers fumbling the grip on the string for a second. “...what she believes me to be.”

“What do you mean?”

His expression hardens. “Gingawa. You’re a kind person. I know you have only good intentions, or else I would never have agreed to talk to you. But I won’t discuss this further. This conversation is over.”

“I see. All right.” A beat. “May I stay to watch you practice, at least?”

“...Do as you please.”

I ease back from the door and tap Chizu on the shoulder. She eases back too, and the two of us stand up to leave. But then:

“By the way...”

We freeze. That was Yuzuru--did he spot us? But when I peek back in, he doesn’t look to be looking in our direction. Did he  _ hear _ us?

“With everything going on, I hadn’t had a chance to mention,” he continues, “but I hear that you and Tsukiyono were married.”

...Oh. I squelch a sigh of relief. I totally thought the conversation was over.

“Yes, that’s right. We eloped after graduation,” Kirara replies.

“...Congratulations.”

“Thank you,” she says warmly.

“How is it? ...Married life, I mean.”

“Hmmm... Well, I expect the experience is different for everyone, but for Otome and I... It’s like every day has a warm glow that can’t be diminished, no matter what happens,” Kirara replies, and the affection in her voice is palpable. “Even being trapped in a mutual killing game... as long as we’re together, we’ll always keep our hope alive. And we’re always together in our souls, even when we’re apart. So I have faith we’ll make it through this trial, one way or another. Because of her, I’m not afraid of what might happen next, no matter what it may be.”

Yuzuru’s eyes unfocus for a moment. He seems so sad, somehow. “I see... That sounds wonderful.”

“It is.”

He sighs, and his shoulders droop as he hangs his head. Then he shakes off the rain cloud drizzling on him and lines up another shot.

“Are you interested in getting married one day?” Kirara prompts. “That’s unusual for a man, if I may say so.”

Yuzuru doesn’t respond for a moment. When he does, he shakes his head a little. “No, that’s fine... I am. Interested, that is. But my feelings will not be returned.”

“Oh? Then you have someone specific in mind?”

Oh, my. Yuzuru turns his head away, but not before I see lines of pink cross his face. That’s as good as a “yes, god, yes!” as far as I’m concerned. I glance at Chizu, and she gives me a thoughtful frown.

“It doesn’t matter,” he states, pulling back an arrow. “If you’re trying to convince me to give Mikage a chance, it won’t work.”

“That’s true. If you don’t have feelings for someone, you can’t make them appear... I’m sorry for pressuring you, Yuzuru.”

_ Thwock _ . “I sense a ‘but’ lurking about.”

Kirara laughs. “And they call you humorless! You’re right, though.” She pauses. Then, so quietly I almost can’t hear, she says, “May I ask you a favor, then? Could you please tell Hinayo that honestly? You admitted you know how painful it is to not have your feelings returned. It’s not fair to her to pretend not to see.”

Yuzuru, in what I’m coming to realize is typical fashion, doesn’t reply for a moment. Then he nods once. “If... I find a good opportunity... I will. I don’t want to hurt her needlessly.”

“You really are a kind man, Yuzuru.”

“...Not at all.”

Kirara chuckles a bit. Then she shifts in her seat. “Let’s change the subject, then. I see you haven’t lost your edge at all--all those shots and nothing less than a bull’s-eye for each!”

“Ah, this? This is nothing more than the basics of the basics,” he replies, and he sounds a bit more comfortable now. “Though it  _ is _ good for maintaining muscle memory, it’s far from a vigorous workout.”

“Oh? Is there a reason...”

While it  _ would _ be interesting to listen in on an archery discussion, there’s no reason to go out of my way to peep in on that. Besides, it sounds like Yuzuru’s doing better now. Way to go, Kirara! She really is a sweet person. I should try to strike up a conversation with her sometime. I tap Chizu’s arm and tilt my head back down the hall, and she nods her understanding. Together, we retreat, then head back the way we came.

“Yuzuru’s a surprisingly nice person,” I comment. “He struck me as a really unfriendly, grumpy kinda guy.”

“He’s a lot nicer to girls than he is to guys,” Chizu says. “Though he’s still super-distant most of the time. I’m kind of surprised he gave Kirara the time of day... Maybe he’s chilled out some from when we were all in high school.”

“Was he that uptight?”

“Kinda, yeah. He comes from a really old, traditional family--I mean, obviously, from the way he dresses--and I hear they’re really strict, so that’s probably why. Apparently his archery style is passed down in the family, with secrets only blood heirs get to learn.”

“Wow, that’s pretty cool!”

“Right? I don’t like Hinayo, but I can’t fault her taste in men. He  _ is _ fine as hell. And I think he’s got a soft spot for you in particular, Asukaaa,” Chizu adds in sing-song.

“Huh... Shinto said the same thing,” I remark. “Maybe he’s acting kind of weird about me because I’ve forgotten him... You were pretty upset when I forgot you, too.”

Chizu sobers. “Oh, yeah... That’s possible. I don’t really get what goes on in his head... If I hadn’t heard what he was saying to Kirara just now, I never would’ve thought he’d be such a romantic.” She taps a finger on her cheek. “He might be a better man than I thought?”

“Hahaha... Kirara’s really sweet, too. She seems to really care about everyone’s feelings,” I add. “I’d love to get to know her better.”

Chizu scrunches up her nose. “Ugh,  _ actresses _ . I mean, she’s not as bad as she  _ could _ be? So I’m not gonna stop you. Just watch your step around her, okay? Those theatre types are all two-faced drama hounds. Better to watch them on the silver screen, I say.”

That’s not a very nice thing to say. I really didn’t get that impression from Kirara, either. Who knows, though? Maybe they had a fight or something in high school. Bad feelings can fester for a long time. And it’s not like Chizu told me not to talk to her at all. Though, even if she had, I can talk to Kirara and then make my  _ own _ decisions.

As we head back the way we came before we dropped by the medbay, I pause. I heard voices in the library... Carefully, I pull the door open to avoid making a sound, and Chizu and I both hear it now: the low but distinctly heated cadence of an argument. We share a frown, then sneak inside, tiptoeing to make our way in from behind the cover of a nearby bookshelf.

“...continue to fail to see what it has to do with you,” says Otome’s voice, icy as an arctic glacier.

“Oh, please,” sneers Daichi’s voice. “Your continued attempts to feign ignorance are as transparent as they are clumsy. Leave the acting to Kirara. Though, given her unparalleled talent with it, I remain shocked that you ever duped her.”

“Has it ever occurred to you that no one ever ‘duped’ anyone? Or does the possibility fail to parse though the layers of arrogance that likewise keep you from considering that your dubious charms may not hold sway with every single woman’s heart?” Otome counters.

Daichi makes a noise of disgust. “Arrogance? Ah, yes, such as the arrogance of a failed musician claiming she’s a better catch than a successful businessman?”

“Oh,  _ my _ . Are you suggesting that the Ultimate Violinist put down her instrument because of  _ failure _ ?” Otome replies, dripping with contempt. “I wonder, is that a demonstration of your usual lack of critical thinking skills? Or is it merely yet another brazen attempt to rewrite reality to better suit your delusions?”

Holy hell, they’re at each other’s throats. I gawk at Chizu, who’s grimacing even as her eyes remain rooted on them from around a corner. That’s right, she hates this kind of drama... Although this is getting to be way more than drama at this point.

“Such unwarranted venom. All I did was ask why Kirara would ever have married  _ you _ ,” Daichi retorts coldly. “You may have beauty in spades on the surface, but your soul is as forked and vile as your tongue.”

“As if I care about a man’s aesthetic assessment,” Otome snaps. “Don’t think me a fool, Suzuki. You aren’t asking why Kirara married me. You really want to know why she didn’t marry  _ you _ . And the answer is excruciatingly simple, so much so it boggles the mind why it fails to penetrate your ego:  _ she’s a lesbian _ . You  _ never _ had a chance with her.”

“Ah, yes, that’s what a man-hating art student like you  _ would _ have everyone believe, isn’t it? But Kirara and I share a history I’m not so sure you’re aware of.”

“Believe me, I already know all about it,” Otome retorts. “I’d even been under the impression that the two of you had even reached an understanding, if not an accord, but I see now you’d merely masked your sense of entitlement.”

The momentum of the argument stutters when Daichi falls silent. Did Otome score a point? But, from what I can see of Daichi’s face, it doesn’t look like it. It seems more like he’s realized something. “Oh. Is that so, Tsukiyono?” he says with the calm of an acid lake. “I see. How fascinating... And you heard that from Kirara herself?”

Otome hesitates, her expression turning guarded. “What are you getting at?”

“I fail to see what that has to do with you,” he quips, an obvious callback to a line before Chizu and I started listening in.

Maybe Otome’s a faster thinker than I am, or maybe the callback is enough for her to understand exactly what he means, because she hisses, “Stay away from Kirara. Don’t go anywhere near her. Don’t talk to her, don’t even  _ think _ about touching her. If you touch even a single strand of her hair, I’ll...”

“You’ll what?” Daichi challenges her when she trails off for a beat. I can  _ hear _ the sneer in his voice. “Kill me? Ah, yes, wouldn’t  _ that _ be the perfect plan. Then you can consign Kirara to either death or solitude. I can see why you’re obviously the better choice for her!”

“It  _ was _ a choice.  _ Her _ choice,” Otome snaps. “Just because you don’t like it doesn’t make it not so. Of all the unrelenting, narcissistic, egocentric...”

Daichi chuckles, and it’s a waspish, nasty sound. “Oh, dear. Where did your tarnished silver tongue go to? Is there a particular  _ reason _ you would want me not to discuss this directly with your ‘wife’?”

“There are a thousand reasons!”

“And if she and I truly did come to an accord, what is the problem?”

Otome hesitates at this, confusion flickering across her expression. “What do you...”

Daichi turns away, straightening his tie and running a hand over his slick hair. “But I will agree that now is not the best time. Foul air breeds foul thoughts. I do believe I’ll take a walk to clear my head of this atmosphere. Adieu.”

“What--Suzuki! You can’t just pick a fight and then drop it at a whim!  _ Suzuki _ !” Otome insists, following him to the door. He leaves regardless, and she stops at the door, anger marring her features--until they melt into worried fear. “Kirara... Ugh... I thought everything would be all right now...”

She holds herself for a moment, head bowed. Then she raises her right hand to stare at the band on her ring finger. With a deep breath, she clenches her hand, then pulls open the door and strides out of the library.

The silence that follows deafens me.

“That... sure was a thing,” Chizu croaks.

“No kidding,” I say shakily. “I think we’d better keep an eye on those two. Kirara seems so sweet; I can’t believe they’d be fighting so hard because of her...”

“I told you,” Chizu mutters. “She’s an actress. All those drama types are the same. It sounds to me like she had Daichi strung along, then dumped him out of the blue for Otome.”

“That doesn’t sound right. There must’ve been a misunderstanding somewhere,” I insist. I doubt someone who cared so much about Yuzuru being honest to Hinayo about his feelings would toy with Daichi on purpose.

But Chizu gives me a sympathetic look. “Oh, Asuka... You always were too trusting for your own good. I mean, never change, but you make it really hard for me to look out for you sometimes.”

I frown. I’m sure she doesn’t mean any harm, but the way she says that kind of rubs me the wrong way... “Do you have a grudge against Kirara or something?”

“What? No,” she utters, looking sincerely startled. “I just don’t like the way she thinks she’s better than everyone, that’s all. You know what I mean, right?”

I don’t, actually. I haven’t gotten that impression from her at all. Did I think more like Chizu does before I lost my memories? Maybe we’re split on this because I’m meeting everyone fresh. It’s possible Kirara was more stuck-up in high school... I shake my head to blow off the thoughts. “Sorry, never mind!” I say. “The important thing is that Daichi and Otome need watching. Neither of them seem like the impulsive type, but they  _ really _ didn’t like each other, and who knows what either of them might do under pressure.”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea. We should tell Shinto about it later too. I bet it’ll be easier for him to keep an eye on Daichi than for either of us,” Chizu says.

“Good thinking!” I enthuse. “Okay, let’s get out of here.”

_ Man, _ I reflect as we leave the library and head for the stairs,  _ we really are spies now. _  Daichi made a promise to Namie, so hopefully he won’t forget himself, but Otome... She  _ did _ stop just short of outright threatening him. She doesn’t  _ look _ like she’d get violent with someone, but then, neither did Junko Enoshima.

We can go either up or downstairs. I point out that Larry took Shu back to his room, and it’d be a good idea to see if Shu’s all right after his most recent fainting spell. Chizu agrees, so we head towards the cabins on B2. However, before we get that far, we nearly run into Larry and Yoh, of all people, just outside the bar. I duck back just in time to avoid getting seen and pull Chizu with me. At least, for a second I think one of them saw me, but they continue on their conversation like nothing happened.

“Shu’s doing okay,” Larry is saying, jiggling one leg. “Like I said, he’s got low blood pressure. Probably doesn’t do him too good to be. Down here. You know.” He gestures vaguely at the air around them. “In a sub. With weird pressure shit going on and all.”

“Yes, I agree,” Yoh replies. “That’s actually why I wanted to talk to you... I’m concerned about his mental state.”

“Whaddaya mean?”

“Did he tell you he had a panic attack the other day?”

“Shit, for real?”

Yoh nods. “I was there, so I know. He told me he hadn’t brought any extra anxiety medication with him for the trip, thinking it would be a short one, and he doesn’t remember what he takes. I don’t suppose you or Keigo would happen to know his prescription...?”

“Shit. I got no idea.” Larry scratches his head. “Maybe K5’d know. Meds are basically a cocktail of chemicals, right?”

Yoh chuckles. “True. I suppose the Ultimate Chemist could fill in for the Ultimate Pharmacist in a pinch.” He sobers. “But the problem isn’t the ability to make his medication; it’s knowing what medication he had in the first place.”

“Yeah. Yeah. True. Shit, and we’d been out of touch for a while before then.” Larry turns around towards the door, hands shoved into his pockets. He looks really agitated... He must be super-worried about Shu. He starts mumbling something, I can’t quite make out what.

Yoh steps forward and rests a hand on Larry’s shoulder. “Of course, you understand why I bring this up, don’t you?”

Larry frowns up at him. “I think I do, and I don’t like it.”

“It’s important to consider, though.” Yoh lowers his voice, and Chizu and I have to lean in to hear what he says next: “Monokuma’s motive... Shu’s already delicate emotional balance... And he  _ can _ be quite aggressive at times...”

“Fuck off,” Larry snaps, squaring his shoulders. “Shu’s not that kinda guy. No way.”

“Normally, I would agree--he’s a very gentle soul--but stress has a way of making people... erratic.”

“So, what? What’re you trying to say? Shu’s gonna pop off and murder someone?” Larry demands. I wince; he’s not trying to keep his voice down at all. If there’s anyone else around, they’re sure to hear it. “If you’re gonna accuse somebody before they’ve even  _ done _ something, then--”

“No, no, no, that’s not what I meant... I apologize. Let me start over,” Yoh says gently, holding up both hands in surrender. “Monokuma’s goal this time is increase the stress of those aboard until someone cracks from the strain. The one showing the most signs of strain is Shu. If Shu could get some of his medication, that strain would decrease... Do you follow what I mean?”

“...Yeah. Yeah. Yeah, okay, I get you.” Larry licks his lips and runs a hand over his hair. Then he sighs and straightens. “Sorry, man. I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that.”

“No, it’s quite all right. It’s only natural for a man to defend his friends,” Yoh reassures him, smiling. He really doesn’t offend easily, huh? “And we’re all under a lot of pressure right now, if you’ll, ah, forgive the pun.”

Larry chuckles, sounding a little strained, and chucks him on the shoulder. “Nice try, dude, but leave the jokes to me, a’ight?”

Yoh chuckles back, holding his hands up again. “I think that’s for the best.” He pauses a beat. “Are  _ you _ all right, on that note?”

“Huh?”

“The, ah, ambient sounds.” Yoh folds his arms and leans in, eyebrows furrowed. “Between you and me, the sounds of water, flowing and sloshing all around, surrounding me in every direction... It’s wreaking hell on my bladder.”

Larry barks out a laugh, foot jiggling harder. “Well, hey, man, long as the sub doesn’t spring a leak, I don’t think anyone cares if you do!”

Yoh laughs with him, leaning back. “True. And if we’re going to be surrounded in liquids anyway...” He taps a hand on the bar door. “Care to join me for a drink?”

Larry bounces up and down on the balls of his feet, biting his lip as he stares down the hall towards the cabins. “Nah... nah, I shouldn’t,” he says after a moment. “Maybe later. Maybe a little later. Maybe soon. Maybe real soon. Aw, fuck it, what’s one drink?”

Yoh laughs again. “You certainly didn’t take long to talk yourself into that.”

“Hey, hair of the dog that bit ya, right? I woke up with a monster hangover this morning, buuut I’m ready to take Godzilla on again before I hit Keigo up about helpin’ Shu!” He grins, winks, and shoots Yoh a pair of fingerguns.

“Then, after you,” Yoh says, opening the door for him with a smile.

Larry struts on in, and Yoh follows. Some conversation follows, but I can’t hear it before Yoh shuts the door behind him. That’s good for Larry that he isn’t freaked out by the clear walls anymore, but should you really be drinking now, of all times?

“Whew. I’m glad he went drinking,” Chizu says. “If he’d headed out back this way, we would’ve had to run all the way down the hallway to the cabins, and that’s just stupid. Who  _ built _ this dumb sub, anyway? Why would you have nothing but hallway for the entire length until you reach the cabins? What’s even the point of walling off the part with the bar and the cargo room and everything so you can’t reach it until you get to the other side? There’s not even anything to look at!”

“I bet that’s the point. It’s aggravating, right? Just one more thing to make people lose their cool and do something they’ll regret later,” I point out.

“Oh, yeah. That makes sense.” Chizu looks back over at the bar door. “I’m glad we don’t have to worry about  _ someone _ , though. Yoh’s really got it together.”

“Yeah, I’m impressed! Not only is he keeping his cool, he’s looking out for everyone else,” I agree. “You know what he was saying about Shu? Shinto and me saw him helping him through that panic attack--held a cushion to his face to help stop the hyperventilating and all. It’s really considerate of him to bring up the problem to his friends.”

“Wow, yeah? No kidding,” Chizu replies. “Hee, maybe he’s actually the Ultimate Nurse!”

“Ooh, or the Ultimate Counselor!” I suggest, clapping my hands together. “He’s got that easygoing kind of you-can-tell-me-anything vibe going on!”

“Oh, that makes sense too! Heehee... I wouldn’t mind getting counseling from  _ him _ . He makes that suit look  _ damn _ good, don’t you think?”

I squint at Chizu. After a moment, she turns pink.

“A-anyway, how about Larry? He seems pretty stressed,” she says quickly. “He must be really worried about Shu, and I don’t just mean because Shu fainted again.” She lowers her voice and leans in. “He got REALLY defensive over him. I think Larry might know something he doesn’t want anyone else knowing, if you catch my drift...”

Shu? Commit murder? I laugh at the thought, but it turns uneasy. He  _ was _ really intense in the kitchen... Normal Shu I couldn’t see hurting a fly, but someone who could roar with that much ferocity... I shake my head again. “Well, that’s the whole point of us going around and checking in on everyone!” I point out. “Larry’ll help keep Shu calm! I mean, he said he’d go talk to Keigo about the meds and everything!”

“Hmm, yeah, true.” Chizu pauses. “Wait, didn’t Keigo say yesterday he was going to the supply room with Tsubomi? You think they’re there again today?”

“Oh, yeah, you’re right... Shoot, and Larry already went drinking. You wanna go over that way, let him know Larry’s gonna be looking for him?”

Chizu eyeballs me. “Asuka, that would totally give away the fact that we were listening in on Larry’s conversation.”

“Oh, that’s a good point... If that’s how it goes, though, that’s how it goes,” I reply. “I’d rather get in trouble for being a snoop than let someone go without help they need.”

Chizu laughs. “That’s my Asuka, you total do-gooder! Fine, let’s head over to the cargo room, then! But let’s knock on Shu’s door first, okay? We’re  _ right _ around the corner.”

That’s a good point. However, when we head for Shu’s cabin and knock on the door, there’s no answer. That makes sense... If he passed out, he must be resting in bed. No point in forcing him awake and out of bed, then. Chizu and I head for the stairwell that leads down. Along the way there, we hear voices, which is not exactly shocking, but Chizu grabs me and pulls me behind a half-corner, then glares intensely around it up at the way towards the stairs. A moment later, I see Hinayo round the corner with Hirohito, and they turn the other way towards the bar and everything else. I blink at Chizu, confused; she seems pretty mad for some reason. But they’re just walking together? I mean, sure, Hiro had his hand on Hinayo’s back, but that doesn’t mean anything...

“Change in plans. We’re following them,” she whispers to me harshly as soon as the two of them disappear around the corner on the other end.

“Um, okay, but what about--oof!”

No time to protest! Chizu all but drags me down the hallway as fast as our short legs will carry us. I guess it’s good that Hinayo has short legs too and so slows down Hirohito, since by the time we reach the end of the hallway, we’re just in time to see the door to the commissary close. Chizu doesn’t even wait for me; she’s over to the door in a flash, ear pressed up against it as she scowls. Wow, she’s really into eavesdropping... is what I  _ would _ think, but she’s way too intense for that. I know she doesn’t like Hinayo, and she  _ does _ like Hirohito; is that what this is about?

She waves me over impatiently, so I slide on over. Together, we sneak into the commissary, which is actually nicely furnished. There’s sleek wooden tables and plush booths, with nice sea-themed decorations all over the walls and partitions, and a bunch of potted ferns. As long as you don’t mind getting served by Polykuma, it’d even be a good place to relax.

Chizu hunches down behind some of those ferns, and I squat down next to her. Over a partition, we see Hinayo and Hirohito sitting at a booth. Hinayo’s feet don’t quite make it to the floor... She kicks them back and forth as she clutches Emiri to her chest and peeks up over her other sleeve at Hirohito.

“Thank you for inviting mm-mm-me here, Hirohito,” she murmurs shyly.

“Ha ha ha! No need for formality, Hinayo dear! Just call me your Hiro!” Hirohito declares, turning to one side so he can jab a thumb at his shiny grin. I prefer Tsubomi’s, honestly.

Hinayo giggles, and I pat Chizu on the shoulder to keep her from growling any louder. “It’s such a relief to m-mm-m-me that you c-care, Hiro!” She sighs, slumping over. “I wish Yuzuru did...”

“Ah, but that’s what we’re here about now!” Hiro declares, waggling a finger. “Brooding anti-heroes are so passé!  **Hope** !  _ That _ is what the people want! What the people  _ need _ ! Ergo, Yuzuru needs to learn to display his hope in order to be your true hero!”

Hinayo tilts her head, looking confused. “Is that what this is about?”

“Indeed it is! I just said so! Therefore, you must tell me everything you know about the Remnant that he fought!”

Hinayo cringes. “But... I...”

“Ugh, that loathsome dog,” Emiri squeaks indignantly. “Even for you, Lord Hirohito, I can scarcely bear to recount the tale.”

“But you must!” Hirohito insists, reaching across the table to grab Hinayo’s free hand. “Remember! This is to propel Yuzuru to the heights of a true hero! If his sour attitude is due to his defeat! Then we  _ must _ support him, as the ones who believe in him most!”

“Hiro...” Hinayo breathes. She lowers her head. “But... he’s always been d-distant... N-not just after that... And anyway, he won the fight in high school!” she adds indignantly. “N-normally that jerk would  _ n-n-n-never _ beat Yuzuru!”

“Mhm, mhm?”

“He sent that scoundrel running in a flash!” Emiri says, waving a hand. “And he was most gallant about it, too!”

“He was so d-d-dreamyyyy...” Hinayo murmurs, eyes unfocusing as she blushes.

“Hmmm... I see, I see! I always knew that he had the potential,” Hirohito says, holding his chin and nodding twice. “One would think the two of you would be a perfect match! He, a man of a traditional Japanese family, and you, a woman of the same... Was his later defeat truly so demoralizing...?”

“P-p-p-p-perfect? Us? Him? And m-m-m-m-m-m- _ me _ ?!” Hinayo squeaks.

“It is difficult to imagine Lord Yuzuru losing, but I expect that that fiend used some foul trick to secure his victory,” Emiri remarks. She sighs, sculpted head turning away. She really does look like a tiny living human being... I’d hate to think of how a pediophobic person would react to her. “Otherwise... to imagine that giving in to despair would give one such power...”

“Pshaw! However powerful a villain may be, he  _ will _ eventually be defeated and overcome!” Hiro declares, waving a dismissive hand. “That is the fate of villains: to lose! That’s how I’m certain we will all smash through this trial and crush despair once and for all! But to come into his own, Yuzuru  _ must _ accept his own destiny, and for that, he must face his fearsome foe for the final fight!”

“Um... How? We’re underwater and he’s... somewhere far, far away, I hope,” Hinayo points out.

“Errr... hrm.” Hirohito folds his arms, thinking. Then he beams at Hinayo. “Well, it’ll all work out in the end!”

Hinayo makes a noise of doubt deep in her throat and looks away. I don’t know, that sounded pretty inspiring to me. I mean, the Ultimate Despairs are involved in this killing game too, right? So it’s possible that whichever one Yuzuru fought, he might make an appearance... Though I bet Hinayo’s not in any rush to see him again.

Next to me, Chizu scoffs quietly and rolls her eyes. “I shouldn’t have bothered worrying,” she mutters. “C’mon, Asuka, let’s get going before they spot us.”

“Huh? Okay...”

I wait until after we’ve snuck out the door, leaving Hinayo and Hirohito to the rest of their conversation, then stand up and dust off my pants. Chizu stretches up onto her tippy-toes, then sinks onto the balls of her feet with a sigh.

“Honestly,” she grumbles. “It figures Hiro wouldn’t be interested in Hinayo for Hinayo’s sake. I got all worked up for nothing.”

“What did you think was going on?” I ask, though I’m pretty sure I already know.

“Oh--you know. Oh, wait, I guess you don’t know, not anymore...” She waves a hand. “Hiro and I used to be an item, and I thought Hinayo was trying to make a move because Yuzuru rightfully won’t give her the time of day.”

“Oh. Wait, but does that mean you and Hirohito broke up?”

“Yeah?”

“Why do you care who he dates, then?”

“Because it wasn’t a  _ bad _ break-up! We only did it because we’d graduated high school and we were going our own ways, and we didn’t want a long-distance relationship,” Chizu explains. “Now that we’re meeting up again, he should be flirting with  _ me _ , not Hinayo! That’s what reunions are all about--rekindling the flames of passion for a lover you haven’t seen in years!” She folds her arms, smiling slyly. “Or did  _ you _ not immediately go ga-ga for Tsubomi?”

My face heats. I... have no defenses. Even without my memories, I immediately went weak-kneed for her. “W-well...”

“Anyway, if he’s only interested in Yuzuru, that’s not really our business anymore. Yuzuru’s going to let Hinayo down nicely... Oh, but that’s a possibility,” she adds in a mumble, biting her thumbnail.

“What is?”

“Hinayo’s... well, she’s creepy. And Yuzuru’s brusque. If he’s not nice enough, Hinayo might try to curse him to death or something,” Chizu explains. “We ought to keep an eye on that too, I guess... Ugh, I don’t want to have to watch dumb Hinayo.”

“I’ll keep an eye out for her,” I offer. “You can always focus on someone else.”

She grins, brightening. “Aw, thanks! I can always count on you, Asuka! So let’s see, we were on our way to the supply room, right?”

“If Larry hasn’t found Keigo there already yet, yeah.”

But, as it turns out, he hasn’t; we get to the supply room and Keigo’s still there, rooting through a crate as Tsubomi stands nearby, peering over the other side of the box. There’s a mountain of empty crates at their back, and a mound of electronics at their front. Tsubomi’s back is to us and Keigo’s too focused on what he’s doing for either of them to notice us when we come in. I open my mouth to hail them, but Chizu puts a hand over mine and a finger over her own. This time, I think she really  _ is _ into it.

“Ugh--this really is a bunch of junk. I barely know what half this shit even is,” Keigo’s saying as he pulls out piece after piece of weird-looking tech.

“I’d be mighty suspicious if we’d scrounged out some transmitter-type doo-dads the first box we got,” Tsubomi points out. “That Monokuma wouldn’t make it easy, right?”

“Yeah, point,” he says, pulling out some kind of motherboard-looking thing. “And it’s not like I’m the Ultimate Technician here. S’better than giving up, though.”

“Damn right it is!” Tsubomi pauses. “So... what’s all this crap do, anyway?”

“I  _ just _ said I don’t know what half of it is!”

“Yeah, but that means you know what the other half is, right?”

“I--hrrm.” Keigo pauses in his rummaging. “Yeah, okay, that’s legit... Lemme get all this sorted out first and then I’ll give you the rundown, a’right? Maybe that’ll help me figure out what I can use, too.” He pulls at a rat’s nest of identical black wires and makes a face. “God dammit... Help me untangle this, wouldja?”

“Sure thing.” And Tsubomi hunkers down onto her haunches, pushing some electronics aside to help him pull the cluster out.

Looks like everything’s okay here. Both of them are calm and upbeat--Keigo’s a little cranky, but he’s keeping a positive attitude, and that’s the important thing. I don’t think there’s a point in hanging back any longer, so I clear my throat to get their attention.

“Hey, guys! Need any help?” I ask, smiling.

Tsubomi looks over her shoulder at us, then smiles that brilliant, radiant smile that makes me feel like the sun just rose over the horizon. “Asuka! Chizu! Hey there! Didn’t hear you gals come in!”

“Oh, we didn’t want to bother you,” Chizu says smoothly. “We just stopped by to check up on you two. Everything coming along okay so far?”

“Depends on your definition of ‘okay,’ but yeah,” says Keigo. “There’s a lot of tech-y crap in here that I might be able to pound into something serviceable with enough time.”

“How much time?” I wonder.

“Dunno? Depends on what all’s in here. There’s so much crap here we had to put a pause on it last night and come back today. I’ve got a feeling today’s gonna be all about taking stock and inventory, seeing what we’ve actually got. If we’re lucky, maybe about a week.”

“Well, hey, why don’t we get the class mascot in here to assist? With him on the job, I bet you’ll finish in an hour!” Chizu jokes.

Class mascot? Does she mean Shinto? But Keigo snorts with wry laughter.

“You might be right. Lotta great bio-chem discoveries have happened basically by accident,” he says. “Maybe I’ll tag him for some help later. God knows I’ll need the luck. I’m a chemist, dammit, not an inventor.”

That’s... significantly less encouraging. “We’ll let Shinto know to check in with you,” I say. “Which reminds me, Larry’s going to be looking for you!”

“Going to be? Why isn’t he lookin’ for me now? And did you tell him I’d be here?”

“We didn’t get a chance to talk to him,” Chizu cuts in. “We just happened to overhear him mentioning to someone else that he was looking for you just before they went for drinks at the bar.”

“Jesus, is he drinking  _ again _ ? He’s usually not  _ that _ bad.” Keigo rubs his head. “Ah, whatever. I’m sure whoever-it-is’ll tell him to come looking here. And even if they don’t, I’m not going anywhere anytime soon. He’ll find me eventually.” He pulls up some kind of box-y looking thing and squints at it. “Tsubomi, how’s those wires comin’ along?”

“It’s kinda like a game of cat’s cradle,” she replies, diligently picking out the cords one by one. “S’pretty fun!”

He chuckles, and I find myself grinning, too.  _ That’s _ encouraging, that can-do attitude. I’d love to get to know Tsubomi better sometime soon...

“Anyway, we’ll get out of your hair,” Chizu says, elbowing me lightly. “Good luck, K5!”

“Yeah, sure, thanks.”

“S-see you later, Tsubomi! Nice seeing you again!” I offer quickly.

She laughs, rich and low and comforting. “Nice seein’ you too, Asuka.”

I sigh dreamily, walking on bubbles as Chizu leads me out of the room. Ahhh, she’s so handsome, and stout-hearted, and reliable, and just being around her is soothing... Would I feel this hard about her if I hadn’t known her before? Or would I have fallen for her just as fast anyway? Oh, who cares! Love is love!

“You’ve got it  _ so _ bad,” Chizu says wryly, poking me in the side of the head. “Are you  _ sure _ you don’t remember us? You sure you aren’t faking it?”

“What--hey,” I utter, a little injured. “I wouldn’t fake something like that!”

“I dunnooo,” she drawls, tilting her head and resting a finger on her chin. “All it took was two days and you’re right back making goo-goo eyes at Tsubomi like you always were... You’re not secretly Monokuma’s assistant, are you?”

“Chizu, seriously, that’s not funny,” I say, my bubbly mood popping.

“Wh--you think I  _ meant _ that?” she utters, blinking at me. “Come on, Asuka! Nobody would ever seriously think you’d set up a mutual killing game!”

I purse my lips at her.

“Okay, I’m sorry,” she says. “Geez...”

I glance away. The mastermind’s assistant... If someone like that exists, it’d be someone with a connection to Ultimate Despair, wouldn’t it? And I...

No, no, that can’t be true at all! It’s just stupid! She was making a dumb joke, Asuka. The only thing you’ve forgotten is your classmates! ...Right?

“Hey, are you okay, Asuka?” Chizu adds, leaning in. “Are you really that upset? I’m sorry, seriously. I wouldn’t like someone making a joke like that about me, either.”

“Sorry,” I say quietly. “I shouldn’t be this upset about it...”

“Geez, you’re making me feel like the bad guy here! I’m sorry, okay? Let’s take a break, hit the dining hall, and make up over a cookie or something. Okay?” Chizu offers.

“That  _ does _ sound good,” I admit. “I’m not that hungry, but something sweet could help with the mood. We’ve had a busy... How long’s it been since brunch?”

Chizu pulls out her e-handbook and flips it open. Her eyebrows fly up. “Three hours?! Seriously, it’s been that long? No wonder I’m starting to get a little peckish. To the kitchens! Freedom and pastries await!”

I giggle a bit at that, and we head down the hall together, through the dining hall and into the kitchen where Chizu and I brought today’s leftovers, still wrapped up from this morning. The chocolate cornets are just as good as they were three hours ago, and we sit together near one of the counters and enjoy the chocolatey goodness. As we eat, I notice a big, solid metal door off to the side, leading... huh. Where  _ does _ that lead? I thought this entire area was kitchen?

“Oh, that?” Chizu says when I point it out to her. “I... actually, I dunno either. You wanna check it out?”

“Sure!”

We finish up the cornets, dust off the crumbs into the trash, and weave around the Polykuma still cleaning the kitchen (are we really already that used to them?) for that metal door. We look at each other, nod, pull it open together, and...

“Oh wow! It’s practically a grocery store in here!” Chizu exclaims, looking around.

She’s right. There’s all kinds of meats, vegetables, meats, fruits,  _ meats _ ... It’s a little unnerving at first, until I realize, “You think there’s ice cream in here?”

“Ooh, yes!  _ Hell _ yes! Let’s go find some! -- _ Wait _ !”

I pause just before shutting the door behind us. “Huh? What?”

Chizu points at that door. “Do we know if we can open that from the inside or not?”

I look back at it. Oh. Yyyeah, that’s a really good point. “Now’s a good time to find out,” I offer. “I’ll go look for some ice cream and you wait outside, okay?”

“No, you wait outside! I’ll go on an ice cream hunt to make up for being a jerk earlier, okay?” Chizu says. “If I can’t open it from the inside, make sure you open it when I knock!”

I smile. “Okay!”

And so I wait just outside the walk-in fridge. Man, there was a whole line of steaks in there... Maybe I could fry some up for dinner tonight? I don’t think I could cook for  _ everybody _ all by myself, but me, Shinto, Chizu... Maybe invite Shu as thanks for brunch... Wait, doesn’t having a kitchen mean I can use an actual marinade? And spices and stuff? I haven’t done anything that fancy since before the Tragedy, though. I wonder if anyone else does any kind of cooking? Besides Shu, obviously. Somehow, the grill doesn’t seem like it’d be part of his domain...

The door nudges against my elbow, and I step to one side to let Chizu let herself out. That’s that question answered, then.

“ _ Brrr _ , it’s COLD in there!” she declares, pushing the door shut with her foot. “Here, I found a box of popsicles in the freezer in back. You still like strawberry, right?”

“I sure do!” I reply, unwrapping what she gives me. “So, what, is there a second door in back?”

“Yeah, there sure is,” she replies, opening up her own popsicle--melon, from the looks of it. “I took a risk, since I figured you’d come looking if I didn’t come back, and it does open from the inside, but there’s a lock on there.”

“A lock? On a freezer door? Why?”

“To do a murder, duh!” Monokuma declares, erupting from the floor.

Chizu and I both shriek; I nearly drop my popsicle, and she nearly chokes on hers. As I thump on her back, I demand, “Do you HAVE to pop in out of nowhere all the time?”

“Sure I do! Expect the unexpected, that’s my motto!” Monokuma chirps. “So what’s it gonna be, huh? Are you gonna lock someone in the freezer and leave them there to slowly freeze to death? Or are you gonna drag a corpse in there to mess with the time of death? Or maybe you just wanna start a killing spree and need to know where to hide the bodies?!”

“Gross! None of the above!” I snap. “Nobody’s killing anybody, Monokuma! You’re wasting your time!”

“Puhuhuhu! We’ll just see about that! In the meantime, if you change your mind, give me a call! I’ve got  _ lots _ of great suggestions!” And with that, down into the floor he goes. How does he just  _ do _ that at a second’s notice??

Chizu rolls her eyes. “Oh,  _ please _ ,” she mutters. “If  _ I _ were going to commit murder, I’d like to think I could pull it off without getting him to come up with all my ideas  _ for _ me.”

“That’s... not really funny, either,” I point out.

“I know. I’m just mad because I wanna drop-kick that dumb bear across the damn sub,” she grumbles before biting viciously into her melon pop.

I laugh nervously. Well, after this morning, who can blame her?

We finish up our ice creams, toss the sticks into the trash (neither of them is a win), and head out into the dining room--or we start to, anyway. The dining hall also has a bunch of fake plants, and honestly it’s way bigger for sixteen people to actually need, but that means there’s plenty of room to spread out. There’s a whole huge corner of it off to the side, taking up the far end of the sub where the classroom doesn’t reach into. It’s there that Chizu and I spot Shu and Mayoi, sitting together at one of the circular tables.

Chizu acts before I do, grabbing me by the wrist and pulling me to the left along the walls, just out of sight of those two, past the tables and ferns until we reach the other side of the dining hall. Then we both creep forward to the right, peeking around the corner at the dining hall enclave where they’re both seated.

“I-I just don’t know what I’m going to do if, if this continues,” Shu’s saying, wringing his hands. “I don’t, um, I don’t have a particular fear of the ocean or anything, but it’s, it’s just the  _ sounds _ all around us, and it’s totally inescapable and I already had a panic attack yesterday...”

Oh. The water sounds, right... I’d already gotten used to them and started tuning them out. It’s a nice ambient sound if you’re not bothered by it, but... it looks like Yoh was right to be concerned. I bite my lip and lean in.

“I know what you mean, dear. It’s a sort of aural version of the Chinese water torture,” Mayoi replies, sounding sympathetic as long as you don’t listen to what she’s actually saying. “Very minute, but inescapable...” She clicks her long nails on the tabletop a few times in rapid succession. “But it can’t harm you, Shu! It can’t harm any of us!” she adds with obvious forced cheer. “We just need to see about Shinto and Larry’s memories, and Keigo’s tinkering!”

“Yeah, but, um... I’m just--I don’t want to have a meltdown,” Shu murmurs, bowing his head. “So that’s, um, that’s why I asked you to, to join me here... We don’t have privacy really anywhere on this ship, but, um, the plants are a little relaxing, and I feel better near the kitchen, and, um, I heard you worked under the Ultimate Therapist, and, um...”

“Oh!” Mayoi utters, straightening in her seat and resting a hand on her chest. “Are you saying you’d like me to hypnotize you, Shu?”

“I mean--I know you’ve done it therapeutically,” Shu says, an edge of desperation in his voice. “And I’m out of medication and this, this, this whole  _ everything _ , usually baking as much as I did for the brunches leaves me feeling better for days but after yesterday I’m feeling worse than ever, and, and, um--”

“Sh, sh, sh, shhh,” Mayoi hushes him, reaching out and resting her hand over his. I can see a wide, wide smile unfurl on her painted lips. “I understand  _ completely _ , Shu dear. I would be  _ more _ than happy to help, mmhmhmhm.” She hugs herself, tongue unfurling from her mouth. “Ohhh, you don’t  _ know _ how much I’ve longed for a chance like this...”

Chizu’s grip on my wrist tightens, and I wince a bit; then she lets go, and I lean in closer to the wall to get a better look.

With a throaty chuckle, Mayoi dips a hand into her breast pocket. “Usually I prefer to use a crystal pendulum to prep a patient, dear, but an aural focus will do you good... Really, at this point, I expect I can’t do you without one.” She pulls out a small, silver pocketwatch and lets the clock dangle at the end of the chain. I can’t hear it ticking from here, but I’m sure Shu’s close enough to. With a twitch of her wrist, it begins to sway back and forth. “Now, just focus on this and leave  _ everything _ to me, mhmhmhmhm...”

Shu’s chestnut brown eyes track the back-and-forth motion, and as I watch, I can see the light begin to leave them. “Chizu!” I hiss. “We’ve got to do something!”

A second later, it dawns on me that Chizu isn’t next to me anymore.

A second after  _ that _ , Chizu erupts from the space between tables next to the one Mayoi and Shu are at, arms thrust into the air, knocking over one of the fake potted ferns. “RAAAAARGH! NOT ON MY WATCH!!” she roars as Shu and Mayoi scream.

“But this is MY watch!!” Mayoi protests, scandalized.

Shu, meanwhile, makes a strangled little moan and collapses off his chair.

Oh, geez, this went straight to hell fast. “Shu, are you okay?!” I call, getting up to hurry over to his side.

“The jig is up, Mayoi Kasumi!” Chizu yells, thrusting a finger dramatically at Mayoi. “We all know you were going to implant some evil suggestion in Shu’s head to make him do something crazy!”

“ _ Excuse _ me??” Mayoi demands, getting up to her feet. “Shu asked  _ me _ to help him! Where do you get off thinking you can barge in like this, you little trollop?!”

“Oogh,” Shu groans as I help him up off the floor. “M-my heart...”

“Hah!” Chizu shouts back. “Not even trying to defend your actions, are you?! You know we all see through you!”

Mayoi stomps a foot, shaking her arms in rage or frustration or maybe both. “Because there’s nothing to defend! I was going to  _ h e l p h i m _ ! Or do you not understand the meaning of the phrase?!”

“I’m sorry, Shu,” I tell him, wincing as the argument picks up volume and vehemence. “We were just passing by, and...”

Mayoi wheels towards me, and there’s real hurt in her eyes. “Asuka! How  _ could _ you?!”

“Hey, don’t try to guilt Asuka!” Chizu demands. “It’s your own fault for being damn suspicious! Why don’t you keep your mind control tools to yourself next time?!”

Mayoi screeches, fingers wiggling in vexation. “I have had ENOUGH! Shu, dear, I’m sorry, but find another solution on your own!” And with that, she storms out of the dining hall.

“M-Mayoi, wait...” Shu utters weakly, reaching out a hand to her back to no avail.

I grimace, watching her go as I step away from Shu. “Thaaat could’ve gone better...”

“This brilliant light is proof that Chizu’s justice is served!” Chizu shouts, thrusting a finger into the heavens. Is she quoting someone? She sounds like Hiro. Though that’s not the problem right now... Then she folds her arms and beams at Shu with a proud little nod. “And that’s that villain defeated for now! You’re welcome, Shu!”

Shu emits a piteous little groan.

“Though, honestly, learn some self-preservation!” she adds, leaning forward to frown at him. “Asking Mayoi to muck around in your mind is like asking a shark to chill for a while in your fish pond! Who knows what she would’ve done to you if we hadn’t stopped her!”

“I don’t know...” I murmur, watching Shu’s face. “I think we might’ve made things worse... Shu, are you going to be okay?”

“Haha... I’m fine...” Shu mumbles, looking as miserable and not-fine as it is for a person to get. “I think, um... I’ll go back to my room... and lie down...”

“Do you need us to walk you there?” I ask, walking with him as he begins to shuffle away. “I’d like to help you if I can...”

Shu lifts his head to give me a desolate, hollow smile. “Haha... I think... you’ve helped enough today, Asuka.”

I wince and stop following him. Shu wanders out of the dining hall under his own personal rain cloud.

Chizu plants her hands on her hips, scowling at his back once he’s out the door. “Geez! You’d think he could at least remember to say ‘thank you’! Right, Asuka?”

I purse my lips. I definitely feel like we made things worse. I can just imagine Monokuma giggling about it from his mastermind control center. I feel like such scum right now... “I don’t think jumping in out of nowhere and screaming was the right thing to do,” I tell her. “I mean, his nerves are already shot.”

Chizu opens her mouth, shuts it. “Oh... That’s a good point, isn’t it,” she admits, folding her arms. “We did get carried away there, huh.”

“Maybe we should track down Larry, get him and Keigo to help Shu figure out his prescription,” I suggest. “And then maybe leave Shu alone for today.”

“Yeah, okay. Good plan,” she agrees, nodding. “Stopping Mayoi was the right thing to do, but I forgot how fragile Shu is.”

That’s... not really the point... I get the sense that Chizu, while well-meaning, is kind of self-absorbed. Of course, I get the same kind of sense from Hirohito, so maybe that’s why they dated for a while. ...Is that mean of me to think? It probably is. I shake those thoughts off and leave the dining hall with Chizu.

Fortunately for both of us, Larry’s heading down the stairs just as we almost reach them. Chizu, never to be discouraged, waves to him and jogs over to join him. I hurry along after her. Larry looks like he might need a lie-down of his own... He looks kind of sick. This is why you shouldn’t booze up in the middle of the day, honestly!

“Larry! Hey! Have you found Keigo yet?” Chizu says.

“Not yet. I hate this place. It’s a nightmare to walk around,” Larry replies, words somewhat slurred. “I keep gettin’ lost and it’s terrible.”

“You’re in luck now, then. He’s over in the supply room with Tsubomi, right there,” I say, pointing to the door in question. “Did you pass by Shu?”

“Yeah, just a minute ago. Good to see him up an’ about, but he was lookin’ worse than before. Said he was heading back to his room,” Larry says.

Chizu grimaces. “Can you tell him we’re sorry? We stopped Mayoi from doing something weird to him, but we freaked him out in the process.”

Larry blinks. “Mayoi? Like what? She’s harmless.”

Chizu rolls her eyes. “Ugh, you only say that ‘cuz she’s got big boobs.”

Larry grins wolfishly. “Hurr hurr, yeah I do. Thanks for the head’s up, ladies!”

We wave him off. Whew, that’s good; I thought for sure he’d ask how we knew he was looking for Keigo. I guess he was too drunk to notice, though. Once he’s gone, I turn to Chizu.

“So, that’s almost everyone,” I say. The only person we haven’t checked on is Namie, whom I haven’t seen at all since today’s brunch. But: “I think I’ve had enough for now, though. Why don’t we just call it a day?”

Chizu sighs and nods. “Yeah, let’s do that.”

And so that’s what we do.

 

As is the custom, fluffy red curtains slide away from a camera's lens. This time, there's a sign ready! It reads, in glowing neon:

MONOKUMA THEATRE OF OPERATIONS

The camera then pans around to the war-room table. Monokuma continues gleefully moving meeples around with a croupier's rake for the moment, but eventually looks up to the camera and gives it that lopsided, cruel smile.

“All right, maggots! Listen up!” he declares, pulling his peaked cap down just slightly. “We're about to face the toughest enemy we've ever faced...!” Sweeping the croupier's rake out, he announces, “THE WHOLE WORLD! Every last one! There's not a thing left on this world that doesn't want us dead!”

He suddenly bursts into uproarious laughs. “Can you believe this? I guess that's how new games have to be, though... everything's always about the military! Whether you're on a dropship or a submarine, the goal is always the same: drop into the biggest conflict in the world and win it single-handedly!”

Dusting himself off, the bear declares, “Then again, I'm no different...” He shakes his head. “When I drop back into a world like this, everyone really is my enemy! Or maybe I'm fighting a war that ended for everyone but me...”

His tone turns almost cloyingly sentimental. “Having abandoned all my fellow bears in sewers, on blimps, to the roar of the hacking guns... having my humanity pressed out of me... the only thing left to me is to fight a war that's already over, in the wrong place, against the wrong people...”

Out of his mouth comes a giant, irrepressible fart noise. “Haha! No way I'd give up on  _ this _ conflict! People die when they are killed—but despair lives forever!”

On that cheery note, the curtains close, and the camera winks out again. Monokuma Theatre of Operations... is at an end.

 


	9. Chapter 1: Solidavity Falls (pt. 4 of 9)

The next day, I roll out of bed a couple hours after the morning announcement. It looks like my body’s getting used to an 8 AM wake-up... or maybe I just don’t want to get out of bed when Monokuma implies I should. There are a few things I want to do today, not least of which is apologize to Shu again and see how he’s doing, but since he gets up at 4 AM to start baking, there was no way I was going to catch him early anyway. Can you believe that’s a normal wake-up time for bakers?? I could never manage that.

...Well, I guess I could if that was when an animal I was trying to photograph was active, but  _ other than that _ , I could never manage it. Major props to Shu.

I shower, brush my teeth, and get changed over in the women’s bath. Namie’s there too, and she looks as groggy as I feel, so I decide I’ll catch up with her later. There’s only so many places one can go on this submarine.

What to do first, though...? Yesterday’s leftovers are probably all gone by now, though brunch is only a couple hours from now, so snacking now would probably just ruin my appetite anyway. I didn’t make plans with Chizu or Shinto today, or at least we didn’t all agree to get together at any particular time, though I’d like to spend some time with both of them, too. Hmm... Say, when I think on it, when Makoto was dealing with the last mutual killing game, he sometimes hung out with his classmates and gave them presents and stuff, right? Where did he get those presents from again? And haven’t I seen something similar recently...?

When I remember, I head down to the supply room on B4. Over the past couple days, I’ve found a good chunk of golden Monocoins here and there, though I’d forgotten what they were for so I hadn’t really paid much attention to it. I mean, what would we spend money on here, anyway? But I head over to the MonoMono Machine--Keigo isn’t here yet, I note, though there's still a bunch of stuff strewn out on top of a blanket over in one corner--insert a coin, and turn the crank. Lather, rinse, repeat. It’s actually pretty relaxing once I get into a groove, and it’s fun to see what presents I can get to pop out of here. Some of them are pretty bizarre? Like, how do you even fit a big old painting inside a capsule game machine?? But somehow, it works. It worked for Makoto, so why not? At least I’ve got pockets to spare.

Now, to seek out people to hang with!

 

I feel like I should at least touch base with Kirara Gingawa, the Ultimate Actress. I don't remember her as a classmate, but it'd be kinda hard to miss her. I'm no movie buff or anything, but she's got a  _ really _ prolific range of work, from summer blockbusters to hard-core horror to rom-coms to TV dramas to documentaries, even. That's why not knowing her  _ personally _ is gnawing at me so much.

It's like... whenever I think about a movie she was in, there's this... disconnect, between how I remember experiencing it and how that would even happen. It feels like one of the weird edges of individually deleting memories like this, and when I pull at it, the feeling's a little... dizzying, to say the least. It might stop if I get to know her a little better.

…maybe.

Tracking down Kirara leads me to the tiny stage room in B4. When I try to reconcile her with it, the whole setup feels a little bit like a joke—though one that feels like it's at her expense, and maybe Larry's too, so I don't really find it that funny. She's pacing on top of the stage proper and looks like she's deep in thought about... something. Whether it's actually useful at all, maybe?

After one more round of pacing, she looks up and sees me—and instantly her expression brightens. “Ah—Asuka! It's very good to see you,” she says cheerfully. “Did you come to chat, or was there something you wanted...?”

“I'm just looking for someone to spend some time with,” I say, bouncing that good cheer right back. “Is now a good time?” For a second, I think about asking if Otome would mind, but pretty much all their friends are women, so I doubt they have trouble with jealousy.

Kirara nods and gives me a broad smile as she descends the stage to join me in the audience. “Great! I don't know if I'll be perfect company, but... it's important that we keep our spirits up in a place like this.”

As it so happens... I have the perfect thing for that! “That reminds me—I got this out of the MonoMono Machine and I thought of you!”

 

[Lost: Citrus Tea x1 - A refreshing tea infused with a variety of citrus fruits. Just the thing for those long sea journeys.]

 

Kirara accepts it and inhales the tea’s bouquet before taking a sip. “Thank you so much!” she breathes. “I can tell you thought of me specifically here... I love it.”

Awww...! Kirara’s so nice to get presents for! Her loving it makes me happy, too. We take seats in the front row and chat for a while on mundane stuff while she savors her drink.

Eventually she finishes it off and sets the cup aside. I hadn’t wanted to talk about heavy stuff and spoil it for her, but now that she’s done…

“So, you seem like you're holding up pretty well, uh, given the circumstances,” I offer, feeling a little lame. “You always seem really—keyed into what everyone's feeling, and you're so nice...”

“Thank you! I certainly try to be.” She leans a little closer to me. “In stressful situations, it's important to do your best to be kind and stay positive. I don't really believe that people are born particularly kind or especially nasty; many of these things are... well, choices.” Her smile is small but genuine as she continues, “A lot of us in entertainment face very dark, very tragic things... and then have those things picked apart every day. Meeting people with kindness is important—even when it's not easy.  _ Especially  _ when it's not easy.”

“I think I agree,” I say, and for a bit, that's all I  _ can _ say; Kirara's presence is... a little overpowering. Her confidence, her friendliness, her radiant smile… Even if I weren’t a lesbian, I’m sure she’d get to me! Yet I know she's not trying to do it—honestly, she seems really down-to-earth when I actually think about it, just...

Well. You don't get to be the Ultimate Actress if you're on the wilting side, I guess.

I try again a moment later—her smile makes me think she's used to this kinda response. “I don't think you always get back what you give out... but I kinda think _someone_ gets it, and that's no good. It might actually be worse, right? Like when I think about someone getting bullied and then taking it out on their dog or something... that's way worse than just reflecting it back.” I shiver involuntarily. ...That was an _imaginary dog_ that _you_ brought up for a hypothetical, Asuka! Don't get sad about an imaginary dog...!  
Kirara nods. “That's just it. I think kindness empowers other people. Honestly, I think it's more important than talent, in that sense.”

I blink at her rapidly. Woah. You  _ never _ hear Hope's Peak graduates say this kind of thing. Hearing it from someone as glamorous as Kirara kinda throws me for a loop.

She gives me a look that... well, I'd call it sincere, I guess—she looks serious, but not in a concerned or hostile kind of way? “If you're kind—if you nurture someone—they can do a lot more than you think they can,” she says. There's a beat, and she glances at one of the tables near the stage, then up to the stage itself. “Really, that's something important to remember in acting, too.”

“Really? I get that it's important to remember when dealing with actors, but... in acting, period?” I'm not quite seeing the connection...

…but Kirara only gives me an encouraging nod. “Yes! I think kindness extends far beyond just saying and doing nice things for individual people. Think about it: when you research a role, when you really consider what the piece you're participating in means... that's a sort of kindness too, isn't it?”

I look at her and I can  _ feel _ the uncertainty creeping into my eyes and my lips, twisting them just a little bit. “Huh?”

She pouts, then looks up at the stage again, expression pensive. I can tell it's really obvious to her in a way that it... isn't, to me, yet. “Film is like a mirror. It reflects things, people, ideas, concepts. If you're playing, say, a human trafficking victim—I think part of kindness is doing your research on the effects of that, emotionally.” She looks back to me, eyes gentle. “An authentic performance, in that sense, reaches out to someone. It can tell them, 'Yes, people see you.' 'No, you're not alone.' 'We hear you.' If you feel alone with your struggles, that sort of thing... that's kindness too, isn't it?”

I'm not sure if it's what Kirara's saying or the way she says it that has me kind of misty—but it's sure something. I raise my hand as if to say, 'Give me a second,' and she nods back with an understanding smile. I swallow hard, once, and get myself a little more under control. I imagine it'd be okay to cry here, too, but it just feels... ridiculous, right now.

“Okay—yeah, I think I get what you mean,” I say, putting my arms on the armrests. “For you, kindness isn't just doing nice things; it's helping other people bear their burdens. Is that it?”

She gives me a big smile with those bright red lips. “Exactly. I'm glad to be able to talk about this. People aren't often interested in these sorts of—philosophical meditations, from me. Before the Tragedy, it was always about this or that premiere, and during the Tragedy, it was working with the cultural division and the Future Foundation Elite Task Force—”

My eyes widen and I sit bolt upright, and Kirara sways back, blinking. “Wait, isn't that a  _ combat _ unit?” I blurt out. It's almost impossible to even imagine, really.

Her cheeks pinken. “...Ahaha... Yes, that's right. I wasn't a dedicated member—only a sort of... adjunct, for particularly dire situations, but... well, there are a lot of physical skills you pick up in acting depending on the roles you play, and...”

This turns my image of Kirara, uh... not quite on its head, but definitely sideways. Maybe sensing my incredulity, or maybe not wanting to linger on the subject, Kirara diverts the subject to something a little more neutral, i.e. the food on the ship. Eventually, I excuse myself and leave the stage room to go for a walk to sort my thoughts out a little.

 

I feel like I want to pick up that conversation with Kirara again, so I knock on the door to her room, and--Otome answers. O-oh my.

“Asuka, hello,” she says, her voice calm and smooth. “Are you looking for Kirara? She just stepped out to do her makeup. I'll let her know you stopped by, if you like. She mentioned wanting to pick up your conversation...”

“Oh, uh—great. Please! Thanks!” I babble, more embarrassed by the second, before hurrying back to my own room.

Phew… I clutch my chest, heart pounding. I can’t believe I’m this flustered just by the  _ implications _ … You already knew they’re married, Asuka! What else do you think married couples  _ do _ ? Oh, gosh…!

It takes me about fifteen minutes, maybe twenty, to calm down. Not long after that, there's a knock at the door, and sure enough, when I answer the door, Kirara's standing there, her warm smile painted scarlet to match her eyes.

“It's good to see you again, Asuka!” she enthuses, standing in the threshold. “Otome told me you stopped by. Is now still a good time?”

I nod back. I can’t help but smile back. She just radiates easy friendliness. Speaking of which…! “Oh—I picked this up at the MonoMono Machine and I thought you'd be exactly the right person to have it.”

It’s only the second I hand it over that I realize--wait. Maybe this gift will give the wrong impression...

 

[Lost: Clams in White Wine x1 - Steamed clams in a white wine sauce. Said to be an aphrodisiac.]

 

She nods at me without seeming put off or anything, though, so I think I dodged any bullets I might’ve unintentionally shot at myself. “This is... a little surprising, but I  _ do _ like it, actually… Thank you, Asuka.”

Phew! A little risky, but it paid off...! For a second, I consider making an off-color joke about her and Otome enjoying it together, but I can feel my face heat just from thinking about it. M-Maybe I’d better leave that kind of humor to Mayoi...

“Um! So! Y-you really don't think talent is that important, huh?” I blurt out. Dangit. That question  _ has _ been bugging me since last time, but I wanted to ease into it more! Asuka, you disaster! I at least step to one side to let her come in, hastily adding, “I just mean, you said effort was a bigger deal last time, but I don't think effort's really enough either, is all...”

Kirara nods to me, still smiling, as she accepts my unspoken invitation. “Well—you're right, neither is enough on its own.” I shut the door behind her and gesture at the desk chair, and she takes the seat. “But... there's a lot that goes into people who are seen as the best that you  _ don't _ see.”

I sit down on the end of my bed and try to think back on my own experience. I have to admit, I'm not quite seeing it. Like, I put a lot of time in! But sometimes it feels kind of... inevitable, I guess, looking back? But I don't want to just throw that in Kirara's face, either... I scratch my cheek. “Like what?”

“Oh, well—let's consider some of our classmates, for instance.” Kirara crosses her legs and rests her folded hands on her knees. “Chizu's talent is certainly impressive, but consider how much time and money she had access to. Someone else could have just as much of a knack with a hobby knife, but not be a child of well-off yet absent parents. Keigo is the same way, I think; someone might have the ability to match him, but not the opportunity.” Her eyes light up, and she claps her hands. “Oh! Actually—this is sort of rude, but Mayoi's really the best example...”

“I think I understand,” I say. “It's not just about talent, but having the resources to go after that talent, and people who’ll support you, right?” My parents always supported me with photography, and I had a lot of chances to travel... I guess I can see that. “What's this about Mayoi, though?”  
“Oh—you don't... Right, you'd have forgotten. This was a bit of an—open secret, after second year in our class...” She meets my eyes, seeming genuinely contrite. “I'm sorry. I'll do my best to catch you up.” Taking a moment to fluff out her hair first, she then explains, “Mayoi... wasn't one of the first people Hope's Peak scouted for our year. She wasn't even on the list. You see, the scout was running behind on the day he was to come interview me, so when he called ahead to let us know he’d be late, my manager had my next appointment bumped up to save on time.

“Now, the character I was playing for a certain TV drama back then was to be hypnotized in an upcoming episode, and I expressed an interest in actually trying it for authenticity. Mayoi was already plying her craft at that point. By the time the scout arrived, I was finishing up with  _ her _ , which he got a chance to see for himself.”

“Wait, you don't mean—really?” I stare for a moment. “So the only reason Mayoi got on that guy's radar was...”

“...because he happened to be late, and Mayoi happened to be available to take his slot, yes.” Kirara gives me a twinkling little smile. “Mayoi is _very_ good, of course—she was, after all, well-known enough as a middle-schooler to get a call from the director for my passing interest, and probably had a career as a stage hypnotist ahead of her if she wanted it, even without Hope's Peak—but she never would've been _at_ Hope's Peak without every star in the galaxy aligning just so that day. It's not that those of us who get in shouldn't be grateful for the chance, or use it to the utmost, of course... but there's far more than talent, and even more than effort, in the world.”

...that's kinda humbling, honestly. If one thing had gone differently—say, I got sick at a crucial time, or a couple of trips got cancelled, or my mom wasn’t able to bring me along on them—would things have turned out differently for me? It's doubly weird to hear all this from Kirara, too. How can she think about big, heavy stuff like that and still be as down-to-earth as she is?

I guess I forget to say anything for a bit because now  _ I'm _ thinking about big, heavy stuff, and apparently it's really obvious because Kirara cuts through it by coughing into her hand and startling me back into reality.

“I'm not saying we don't deserve it, either,” she says decisively. “All of us have worked very hard and used our gifts very well—except the mastermind, perhaps. I just think it's important that we do our best to stay humble and avoid thinking of ourselves as more worthy simply because we're good at something.”

That's... that continues to be way heavier than I was expecting. “H-hey, uh, Kirara,” I stammer, suddenly feeling a little self-conscious, as I rub my neck. I know she's not trying to make me feel that way, but... still... “I don't—do that, do I? Put talent over everything else?”

Kirara considers this for a moment, which is already kind of embarrassing. “Mm... no, you don't, but you definitely put talent on a pedestal,” she concludes. “I don't think you've ever quite gotten over the prestige of Hope's Peak Academy.” Her gaze softens as she smiles gently. “But that's truly difficult, so I don't think it reflects poorly on you. I've never known you to be anything but kind, even to people  _ I'm _ not sure deserve it.”

I feel a bit of a blush creep into my cheeks. “Wow, thanks,” I offer with a shy grin. Even when things get heavy, Kirara really knows how to make you feel great, huh...

We chat for a little longer—I'm curious about this show she was doing—but I feel a little weird having Kirara in my room after running into Otome while looking for her, so it isn't too long before we part ways with a wave and a smile. Even so, I'm definitely looking forward to our next chat.

 

I decide to spend a little time with the Ultimate Comedian, Larry O'Lord. I'm not exactly a fan yet, but I should probably get to know everyone on the Paradise at least a little bit, right?

When I manage to track him down, he's up on stage for an audience of zero, going through his routine. Having someone open the door and come in startles him out of his practice, though; he stops cold, but gives me an easy grin.

"Asuka! How's my favorite classmate? ...Second favorite classmate. Third. Aaah, I love all of you guys, don't make me choose!" That grin mutates into more of a smirk. "Top half at least? Anyway, lookin' good! You come to see some classic O'Lord, or are you lookin' for stuff from the next live set?"

"That both sounds like fun, Larry," I say as I approach the stage, "but I was actually kinda hoping we could just, you know, chat?"

"Whoa! First time for everything! Don't worry, babe. First times with me are always pretty chill."

I can't quite bring myself to roll my eyes at him, even after a line like that... but god, I want to.

Anyway, he heads off stage, and we sit down for a while in the front row. He tells me about his last tour in North America, and even if I'm not that into the style of humor, I'm pretty impressed. It sounds like he keeps real busy!

When we reach a lull in the conversation, I reach into a cargo pants pocket and pull out a bottled drink. "Hey--I know you were looking for some more alcohol. How's this?"

 

[Lost: Black Mexican x1 - Equal parts tequila and coffee liqueur. The kind of thing you make when you have no idea what you're doing and don't care either. Great at three-on-three.]

 

Larry lifts the bottle to the light, giving it a look. "Hey, yeah. This isn't bad." He nods once, approvingly, before giving me an easy, "Thanks, Asuka." He pockets the bottle, evidently not wanting to get drunk right this second, which I suspect is probably an incredible show of self-restraint on his part.

"So hey, listen," he says once he's tucked the bottle away, "I know I was kinda gross to you about the whole hug thing when we got onboard, so let me make it up to you. We can talk about something we both like: girls!"

I bring my hand up to my mouth, and feel my cheeks puff out a little bit. Is he serious?! There's nothing in his easy grin that indicates he's joking... but on the other hand, he's the Ultimate Comedian. He probably has his delivery mastered. Once I have a second to think about it, though... I have to admit, it might be nice. I don't really have anyone I talk about this stuff with…

"Sure, why not," I say, dropping the hand and grinning right back.

Larry brightens, and despite my momentary unease, I feel like I made the right call. Um... yay? I think. "Great! So, uh--you into American women at all? Once we get outta here, I can definitely put you in contact with some people. I got a type, but hey--my type's 'attractive,' know what I'm saying? Past that, I'm pretty easy. As long as the face is cute, I'm down with pretty much whatever, you know?"

I blink a few times, then laugh along with him for a second. "I don't really know. I mean, I guess I'm pretty open? I don't really know any American women, so I couldn't say, but I'm not against it."

He nods firmly. "Good... good. Listen, uh, the instant you get going, I'm probably going to get really blasted, so like, don't tell me too much about your type right now? I'll forget, hundred percent. But don't worry. Once we get out of this shitscape I'll hook you up. It's a promise, and I never forget those. You can tell 'cuz I've got a trunk like an elephant." He gives me a big, easy wink.

Wow. Just... wow. I don't even know where to begin with any of the last few things Larry just said. I don't even realize I'm sitting there with my mouth open like a dead fish until Larry starts telling jokes from his Western Europe set to try to snap me out of it...

In the end, I go back to my cabin baffled, but not feeling... bad, I guess? His set was pretty good...

  
  


He might have a tendency to steamroll people and talk over them, which I’m not too keen on, but there's no denying that Hirohito Kozaki, the Ultimate Track Star, has a lot of presence. Maybe this is one of those cases where you like someone better the more you get to know them, so I decide to track him down and... well, get to know him better!

I end up finding him in the apothecary, looking over bottles upon bottles of protein supplements. When he spots me, he gives me a wide, almost blindingly shiny grin.

“Asuka! Great to see you!” he booms. “Come looking for some vitamins or health supplements? You've come to the right spot! I have to admit, this collection may have been assembled by that dastardly Monokuma, but his taste in supplements is second to none!"

I think about that for a moment. "...Well, it is still Junko," I point out. "And Sakura Oogami  _ was _ one of her beloved classmates…"

Hiro goggles at me in almost comic overexaggeration, arms bent to frame his face; then he beams powerfully with arms now akimbo. "Good point! No wonder I'm having a devil of a time picking which ones I want to use for my personal blend!”

“Personal... what?”

“For my protein drinks!! Naturally, I always mix them myself!” He pauses, then gives me a curious look. “You're not interested, too, are you? You're tomboyish, but you're not really... beefy.”

I rub the back of my neck. “I mean, I  _ do _ do a lot of running around by necessity, but I'm not really an athlete like you...”

“Too bad!” He claps a hand on my shoulder, and I stumble.  _ Ow _ . Part of me wonders if he doesn't know his own strength… but how would he  _ not _ , with a daily regimen like his? “If you ever change your mind, let me know! I'll be happy to share my expertise with you! That's what a hero does: aiding others with anything, no matter how big or small!”

“Uhh, thanks,” I say. It's the thought that counts, I guess? Well, one good turn deserves another! “Let me give you this to show you my appreciation,” I say as I reach into my back pocket. As MonoMono Machine prizes go, this is a big 'un and I have no idea how I managed to fit it into any of my pockets, but Hiro's eyes widen as I heft it carefully with both hands and hand it over.

 

[ Lost: Kernviter x1 - An ornate blade that uses the physical laws of another universe. Unfortunately, that doesn't help it in this one... ]

 

“What a beautiful sword!” he declares, accepting it with wonder. He holds it up one-handed, turning it this way and that, and then puts it away. I force myself not to think of where. “I'm not much of a swordsman, I admit, but as a hero, it's a skill I should learn at some point. This is just the blade to do it with! Many thanks, Asuka! Hahahaha!”

I smile, even as I rub the back of my neck. I'm glad he liked it! I wonder how you tell which sword is the right sword, though… Following that line of thought, I ask, “Uhh... Hiro? Can I ask you something? And I hope it doesn't sound rude or anything...”

“Ask away! A hero isn't bothered by trifles!”

“Right. It's about exactly that. What's up with you and, uh... being a hero?”

He stares at me for a moment like I just started speaking Martian. Then he breaks out into hearty laughter. “'What's up with being a hero'...! Of all the things! Hahahaha! Asuka, I see you're still as witty as ever!”

“No, uh, I actually mean it...”

“Hm! I see your memory loss is more severe than I could have imagined! The truest tragedy.” He nods to himself, arms folded. “'What's up' is that I was born to be a hero! Nay,  _ destined _ ! It's not something I or anyone can explain in words! It's something I simply feel in my bones, and have ever since I was a wee boy!”

I scratch my cheek. I can’t say I’ve ever really believed in destiny, so this… goes right over my head. “I guess it really isn’t something someone can explain in words. I don’t get it at all.”

He taps his chin thoughtfully. “Let me put it like this, then. What made you decide to pursue wildlife photography?”

“Huh? Oh, uh... I'm not sure? I really love animals, and I really love photography, and the two of them came together, and... I dunno. It just sort of happened.”

He thrusts a finger at me so hard and fast I pinwheel back to avoid the tip. “A hero's fate is much the same way!! I may be known as the Ultimate Track Star, but that's simply because of my focus as a hero on running speed! I should properly be known as...” He poses dramatically, and like he's spiritually accompanied by four members of a five-man team and also a bunch of background explosions. “The Ultimate Hero!!”

Except there are, of course, no teammates or explosions. Awkward. “Uhhh...”

“If you still don't understand, I'll give you a full lecture on what being a hero is all about!” he declares, straightening. “Nothing to be ashamed about! Heroes are by their nature few and far in between, so it’s quite common for civilians like you to be left perplexed by our magnificence! I'm happy to explain! Just let me know when you're free!”

Well, that didn’t come across as arrogant or condescending at all. At the same time, though, his enthusiasm is wholehearted and infectious. He must’ve just gotten carried away in his excitement. “Sure,” I say, smiling. “I'll let you know when I'm good.”

He beams at me. “Excellent! Then we shall speak again!”

And then he turns back to looking over various supplements, scrutinizing each bottle as if it’s the most important decision he could make. To him, it probably is. Heehee; if nothing else, I really like his earnest nature. I smile at his back and head out.

  
  


I’m starting to get tired, so I’d better wrap up for the day. I first head down to the kitchen to grab a bottled water in case I get thirsty in the middle of the night—once it’s empty, I can just refill it; smart thinking, me!—and then make my way back up to B2. Kirara’s doing the same, though it looks like she came out of the stage hall; she hangs a corner around the women’s gym and the morgue from the other direction, anyway, and that’s where the stage is. By the time I reach the other side, Kirara’s nearly at the stairwell. However, it looks like she’s hesitating to actually go inside. I can soon tell why; as I approach to ask what’s wrong, I hear… an argument?

No, violence!! I hear a metallic SLAM and a frightened shout. Kirara shouts too and dashes inside and leaps up the stairs, where I can just barely see her catch someone, grab the stairway railing, and drop to her knees. I sprint up behind her and skid to a halt inside.

The one Kirara caught is Daichi, who looks like he was falling down, given that he’s upside down and sideways. Despite him being a pretty big guy, Kirara cradles him with ease in her off-arm. What a rescue! I’m sorry I didn’t catch more of it. When I look up, I see Yuzuru’s at the top of the B3 flat, looking unnerved as he stares down at them. Then he shoots me a look and our eyes meet. He grimaces, flinching away, then storms off upstairs without a word. What was that about?

Then I hear the clop-clop-clop of wooden geta, and Hinayo bursts in through the B3 door, out of breath and holding Emiri tight.

“What’s going on?” she blurts out. She looks up towards Yuzuru, then down at the rest of us, and her red eyes widen. “D-Daichi, are you okay?”

“...Yes. Simply a bit rattled,” he says, carefully righting himself. “Thank you for catching me, Kirara. You’ve impressed me all over again.”

“I’m just glad no one was hurt,” she replies, easing herself upright and helping Daichi do the same. Once they’re both on their feet, Daichi clasps a hand over Kirara’s and smiles. Kirara looks flustered, though...

“What  _ did _ happen?” I ask, hurrying over. “I heard a loud slam and a bunch of yelling.”

She clears her throat and slips her hand out of Daichi’s. “Yes, is everything all right?” she asks as he blinks rapidly. “It sounded like the two of you were having an argument.”

Daichi frowns, then neatens his tie and dusts off his immaculate suit. “That’s correct, although the argument was largely on his end. We were passing one another by on the stairs and I made a remark to him to the effect of not staying up late, and he interpreted that to mean that I was attempting to order him around.” He shakes his head. “That became a ‘discussion’ on what to do about the motive. He insinuated a few unsavory things about me and invaded my personal space in the process. In re-establishing it, I’m afraid I took a nasty tumble down the stairs.” He nods to Kirara, gaze softening. “...Or I would have, had someone not come to my timely rescue.”

Kirara smiles back warmly. “You’re quite welcome.” It soon fades as she gazes up the rest of the stairs. Yuzuru’s already long gone. “But I wonder what could have gotten into him…?”

“Then… Yuzuru p-pushed you d-down the stairs?” Hinayo whispers, horrified, as she stares at Daichi.

He pauses, looking over at her; then he rests a hand on top of her head. “No, that part was an accident,” he says kindly. “I don’t understand what made Aozora lash out, but it was clear to me he didn’t do that on purpose.”

Hinayo relaxes. “Oh… I’m so glad...”

“I’ll go speak with him,” Kirara says. “Hopefully it’s just tensions running high due to our... circumstances. If he has the chance to vent a little, maybe that’ll be enough to settle him down.”

Daichi sighs, folding his arms. “I can’t say I relish another needless confrontation with that man, so I’ll leave it to you. But do be careful, all right, Kirara? I’d like it even less if you were hurt.”

She nods. “Don’t worry; I’m confident Yuzuru won’t hurt me. Please take care, Daichi. Good night, Hinayo and Asuka.”

Hinayo and I wave t her, and Daichi nods back and watches her go. For some reason, once she’s out of sight, his slight smile turns into a brow-furrowing frown. Then he rests a hand on his chin in what looks like deep thought. I think back to his argument with Otome the other day; he seemed like he’s realized something at the end of it, but he acted perfectly nice to Kirara just now. Was that just because she’d come to his aid? Or…?

“D-Daichi?” Hinayo says, creeping a bit closer. “Are you sure you’re all right?”

“Mmm. Everything seems… slightly off.” He rubs his temple. “But I suppose it would. We’re in a situation that encourages us to trust no one.”

Hinayo tilts her head and makes a noise of confusion, but Daichi only gives her another smile and a shake of the head.

“Never mind,” he says. “More importantly, you both came running when you heard something was wrong, didn’t you?” He nods to Hinayo and me in turn. “Those are good instincts. If things  _ had _ gone south, your quick actions might have prevented a murder.”

A chill runs down my spine. “Y-you don’t seriously think you were about to get killed, do you?”

“No, I stand by what I said. Aozora didn’t mean for me to fall.” Daichi drums his fingers on his upper arm, glancing over at Hinayo. “...But everyone is prone to moments of weakness. If I’d been injured or knocked unconscious, and there’d been no sign of witnesses… Well, perhaps it’s best not to think too deeply on what didn’t happen.” He gives me a knowing look. I think I get it; he doesn’t want to badmouth Yuzuru too much in front of Hinayo. That’s actually pretty kind of him. “In any case, I’m going to head back to my cabin for the night. I suggest you two do the same soon, though,” and here his tone turns dry, “I must point out this is only a suggestion and by no means a command. Good night, Okuma, Miss Mikage.”

“Goodnight, D-Daichi,” Hinayo says, stepping to one side to let him past. She glances at me, nods slowly, then follows him up.

“Night, you two,” I call at their backs, but I don’t immediately follow. Instead, on a hunch, once they’re gone, I take a look around the stairwell just in case there’s something worth finding.

No dice, though. Well, I suppose it’s good there wasn’t anything  _ to _ find… If it was just a chance argument and a chance slip, then that’s better than something more sinister. I hope deciding to investigate just in case doesn’t mean I’m getting paranoid. Still, sheesh, Chizu wasn’t kidding when she said Yuzuru’s nicer to girls than he is to guys. Daichi said he didn’t do it on purpose but he still got so up in someone else’s business that they ended up falling down a flight of stairs. Is that really something someone could do totally by accident?

...No, I shouldn’t let myself get overly suspicious. That’s how this whole thing starts. If the victim himself says it was an accident, it was an accident.

Once I finish up, I feel my tiredness return to me in a wave. Whew... It’s been a long day, and I just had an adrenaline crash. Yawning, I return to my cabin, but before I enter my room, something occurs to me.

Did Chizu ever tell Shinto about him maybe helping Keigo out with building a transmitter? I know  _ I _ forgot until just now, so just in case, I turn left instead of right and knock on Shinto’s door.

It takes just a moment for him to open the door, and when he sees me, he smiles like I made his day. I smile back; how could I not?

“Hey, Asuka! What’s up? Did you want something?” he asks. “I was about to head to bed, but I can stay up a little if you need me to.”

“Nah, I’m about to crash myself--I just,” I pause to cover a yawn, “wanted to ask if you talked to Chizu about the transmitter?”

He blinks. “Huh? No... Why would she?”

“It’s no big deal. We talked to Keigo yesterday while he was going through some doohickeys in the supply room, and we all thought, hey, since building machines isn’t really his talent, maybe your luck would help make up the difference!”

“Oh, I see.” He shakes his head. “No, Chizu didn’t mention anything like that to me. I wish she had; I haven’t had a lot to do today.”

“I kinda forgot about it myself,” I say sheepishly. “Sorry.”

He smiles. “No, it’s okay. Thanks for letting me know. I’ll have to talk to Keigo about it.”

“He’s usually up late, right?” I muse. “You wanna knock on his door right now?”

“Oh!” Shinto brightens. “You’re right! Yeah, let’s do that!”

And we do, but unfortunately, nobody answers. I knock a couple more times just to be sure, but considering how late Keigo gets into to brunch, it’s pretty unlikely that he turned in early. I give Shinto a hapless shrug.

“So much for that idea,” I say. “I’m sure he’s around on the sub. Probably the supply room, if he’s still up. You wanna go check?”

“Weren’t you about to crash?”

“Yeah, but I can stay up for this!”

He considers this; then he stifles a yawn of his own and gives me a sheepish smile. “Nah... I don’t think I’d be much help if I’m tired. I’ll catch him first thing tomorrow during brunch.”

“Good idea. See you tomorrow, then?”

“See you tomorrow. G’night, Asuka.”

We wave to each other, then head back to our respective rooms. Whew, I’m glad I talked to him! I don’t have a ton to do myself either, but at least I helped get the ball rolling on something important. After setting my bottle of water on my bureau and curl up in bed, I close my eyes and soon fall asleep.

 

As is the custom, fluffy red curtains slide away from a camera's lens. This time, there's a sign ready! It reads, in glowing neon:  
MONOKUMA THEATRE OF OPERATIONS  
The camera then pans around to the war-room table. Monokuma continues gleefully moving meeples around with a croupier's rake for the moment, but eventually looks up to the camera and gives it that lopsided, cruel smile.  
“All right, maggots! Listen up!” he declares, pulling his peaked cap down just slightly. “We're about to face the toughest enemy we've ever faced...!” Sweeping the croupier's rake out, he announces, “THE WHOLE WORLD! Every last one! There's not a thing left on this world that doesn't want us dead!”  
He suddenly bursts into uproarious laughs. “Can you believe this? I guess that's how new games have to be, though... everything's always about the military! Whether you're on a dropship or a submarine, the goal is always the same: drop into the biggest conflict in the world and win it single-handedly!”  
Dusting himself off, the bear declares, “Then again, I'm no different...” He shakes his head. “When I drop back into a world like this, everyone really is my enemy! Or maybe I'm fighting a war that ended for everyone but me...”  
His tone turns almost cloyingly sentimental. “Having abandoned all my fellow bears in sewers, on blimps, to the roar of the hacking guns... having my humanity pressed out of me... the only thing left to me is to fight a war that's already over, in the wrong place, against the wrong people...”  
Out of his mouth comes a giant, irrepressible fart noise. “Haha! No way I'd give up on this conflict! People die when they are killed—but despair lives forever!”  
On that cheery note, the curtains close, and the camera winks out again. Monokuma Theatre of Operations... is at an end.

 

The next morning, when we all gather for brunch, I sit again with Chizu and Shinto. Chizu got all our plates together the day before last, and I did yesterday, so Shinto does it today. I guess we don’t need to have anyone get everyone’s plate together since Chizu only did it because Shinto and I hurt our knees, but reciprocating feels like the right thing to do.

On the way back, though, Shinto bumps his knee on the side of the table while trying to maneuver around it. He hisses, winking one eye shut, and Chizu’s on her feet in an instant to help him get the plates on the table. The seating arrangements haven’t changed since we informally decided on them the other day, and Daichi, who’s seated at that end of the table, looks up at him.

“Are you quite all right, Kodama?” he asks.

“Yeah...” He forces a smile at him. “Just bumped my knee, is all.”

“Hmm, I see. Do be more careful,” he replies.

Honestly, Shinto, it wouldn’t kill you to say you hurt your knee earlier so bumping it makes it hurt extra! But... it’s nice of you to not want to make other people worry, too.

Today’s feast is a smorgasbord of different kinds of pizza. I miss the pastries, but a pizza buffet is pretty fun, too! It must be tough on Shu to come up with a different menu each day, but he’s knocked it out of the park as usual. I get a couple slices of pepperoni and one of vegetarian and enjoy each one thoroughly.

Unfortunately, Shinto, Chizu and I are so absorbed in eating and chatting that we don’t notice Keigo leave early with Shu and Larry. It’s only when we’re cleaning up that I notice that they’re not around. Yoh mentions he noticed them take some slices to go and leave, though he’d been too far away to hear their conversation, and Hiro and Yuzuru confirm this. Everyone else from the other table is still around, though, and as we all cover up the pizzas but otherwise leave them out so people can come back and graze later if they want, Chizu asks around about it. Tsubomi says they mentioned they were heading to the apothecary together.

“Huh? Not the supply room?” Shinto asks. “I was going to ask if he wanted help...”

“I hear ya. I asked K5 the same thing. Nah, there’s somethin’ they needed doin’ first,” she tells us.

Chizu and I share a glance. The apothecary... They must be helping Shu with his medication.

“I see... Thanks for letting me know, Tsubomi. I’ll go see him there,” Shinto says.

The three of us stop into the kitchen real quick to wash our hands and faces, then head up to B3. On the way, Chizu folds her arms behind her head and sighs.

“You really think someone’s going to snap and kill someone?” she wonders.

“Not if I can help it!” I say.

“There’s no way to know for sure,” Shinto says. “The ocean sounds just make me feel like I’m in an aquarium, but for someone else, it might be more suffocating.”

“Oh yeah,” I utter, tuning back into the broadcast. It  _ is _ pretty relaxing, honestly. Honestly, I’d like to hear more whalesong... This stretch of ocean we’re in seems pretty lonely. “I only really notice when it turns off or on, and then I stop paying attention again.”

Chizu laughs. “That’s true! I barely notice it myself.” She hops ahead of us and twirls around, grinning. “Say, why don’t we all make a promise? Once we get out of here, let’s all visit the aquarium and laugh about how lame this game was! Sound good?”

Shinto laughs too. “That sounds wonderful. I heard they restored the aquarium in Ikebukuro. We could make a day trip of it.”

I clap my hands, lighting up. “Ooh, I want to see the polar bears!”

“You bear maniac,” Chizu teases.

“Do they even have polar bears at the aquarium?” Shinto wonders.

“God, I hope so,” I reply.

Chizu giggles. “Then in that case, I want to see the dolphins!  _ I _ heard they have a white one now. What about you, Shinto?”

“Hmm... I’d really like to see the penguins,” he says, then grins. “They’re so cute, especially the emperors.”

“They  _ are _ ,” I gush. “I’m gonna get so many great pictures!”

“Then how about we get lunch boxes at the train station? It’ll be easier than cooking,” Shinto suggests.

“Sold!” Chizu says. She reaches out and grabs our hands; Shinto and I smile and reach out to take each other’s. “Then it’s a promise! We’re all getting out of here alive and going to the aquarium at Ikebukuro and eating station lunch boxes!”

“Promise!” Shinto and I chorus, entirely by accident; we look at each other, and then we break into laughter along with Chizu.

“It’s funny, though,” Shinto remarks to me warmly. “You’ve lost your memories, but the three of us are back into the same rhythm we always had. It’s like nothing’s changed at all.”

“Hey, yeah, you’re right!” Chizu says. “Did you remember something, Asuka?”

I shake my head. “Uh-uh. But... when I’m with you guys, it just feels right. That’s what it is--feelings, déjà vu... a sense of rightness.” I grin. “Monokuma must be slipping. He might’ve erased my memories, but he couldn’t erase our friendship!”

Chizu grins back. “Ha! Serves that dumb bear right!”

Shinto chuckles. “I’m glad. You don’t know how glad that makes me.”

Me, too, Shinto. Me, too.

The apothecary isn’t far from there, and there’s an extra bounce in my step as we approach it. Because of that, I jump ahead of the others and open the door first, but when we all see what’s inside, we freeze.

Keigo looks up. He’s sitting cross-legged around a huge pile of white pill bottles that have what look like an ingredients list and no other label. Shu, who’s kneeling seiza-style, and Larry, who’s got his legs crooked perpendicular to each other, look up with him. The three of them look, based on the smaller piles near each of them and the trash can nearby, like they’re sorting through that pile.

“Uh,” I utter as Chizu and Shinto stare in too. “Are we... interrupting something?”

“It’s not what it looks like, honey, I swear,” Larry cracks. Shu chokes on a laugh and Keigo swats Larry with the back of his hand as he snorts, half-smiling.

“Yeah, actually,” Keigo says. “It’s, uh, kind of a project. Why, you need something?”

“Oh, it’s not that I needed anything...” Shinto says, rubbing the back of his head. “But I heard you could use my help with making a transmitter...?”

“Oh, yeah. Yeah, that’s on hold for right now, we’ve gotta, uh.” Keigo gestures at the pile of bottles. “You know.”

“What  _ are _ you guys doing?” Chizu wonders.

“We’re, um, sorting medicines,” Shu says. “It’s, um, a big deal... Sorry...”

“Why?”

The three of them exchanges glances. Then Keigo heaves a sigh and rolls up onto his feet. “Just match the shit from the lists and you’ll be fine,” he tells Larry and Shu, then ambles over to us. He leans one elbow on the door frame, which is right where he stands, blocking all of us from coming in.

“So, basically, we’re just sorting through bottles and shit. We don’t need any help. Me and Larry and Shu’ve got this,” he said. Oof. That’s blunt.

“Oh. Um. But,” Shinto says, hesitating, “what about the transmitter...?”

“Like I said, that’s on hold right now. I gotta help with this,” Keigo replies.

“This is about Shu’s meds, right?” Chizu wonders, folding her arms, one eyebrow raised. “Why do you need to shove all those bottles in a pile? How’s that supposed to help? Plus, it looks boring and tedious as hell. Why not let Shinto help with that instead? He wants to!”

Shinto reddens and rubs the back of his neck. “Er, yes. I’d like to help out. If that’s okay.”

Keigo heaves another deep sigh, rubbing his temples. Then he looks over his shoulder. “Guys, you mind if I just tell ‘em?”

Shu startles. “I-I don’t know, it might be, um...”

Larry glances at him, then shrugs at Keigo. “Nah, go ahead and tell ‘em, man. The more people know, the less likely there’ll be an accident.”

“Yeah, good point.” Keigo looks back at us. “Yeah, this is about Shu’s meds. But it’s not  _ just _ about his meds. You see how none of those bottles have a proper label, just a list of ingredients? Well, it turns out there’s a sick reason for that.”

“Oh no,” Shinto utters. “You don’t mean...”

“Exactly. I looked over the ingredients lists for a few of these things, figured I could eyeball which’d be best for Shu. Most of the medicines in the apothecary,” he gestures at the shelves, which are all still mostly stocked, “are labeled, and those ones are fine. But those unlabeled bottles, the ones that just have the ingredients list? About one in five is actually poison. We’re going through ‘em, picking out the poison, and getting rid of ‘em.”

Shinto grimaces, Chizu gawks, and my breath catches in my throat.

“What kind of sense does that make?” I say, getting heated. “Setting the bottles up that way, I mean. Who else besides you would know what those ingredients even are? You’re the only one who could tell which is which! If Monokuma put those there so people could get something to kill people with, why do it like that?”

“Yeah, it’s pointed as hell. I don’t like it either,” Keigo replies, folding his arms. “But that’s not the point.” He looks back at Shinto. “This is what it boils down to: it’s one thing to rely on luck when it’s something I only kinda have a grasp on, but this is my wheelhouse. I don’t need luck--especially when it’s something I’m gonna be feeding my best friend. No offense, man.”

“N-no, I completely understand. Human lives aren’t something you should leave up to random chance,” Shinto agrees, pale-faced. “Then... is there anything I can do to help with the transmitter while you’re working on this instead? Like, pulling materials out or sorting them or...”

“No, me an’ Tsubomi got that done yesterday. And it might look like junk heaps, but there’s a  _ system _ to my junk heaps, so ‘preciate the thought, but for god’s sake don’t touch anything or I’ll scream.”

“Ah... Right...” Shinto forces a smile. “Then I guess let me know when you get back to working on that transmitter, okay? I’d be happy to help anytime.”

“Will do. Thanks for offerin’, Shinto.” Keigo claps him on the shoulder, then grabs the door and pulls it shut.

“I still think they could’ve let you help here,” Chizu grumbles, eyeing the door. “What’s one more person?”

“No, it’s okay,” Shinto reassures her, but he still looks disappointed to me. “I don’t want to mess up something that important by accident.”

“Why don’t we hang out for a while somewhere instead, then? Take our minds off things?” I suggest. Nearby, Daichi passes on his way from somewhere else; we wave at him, and he nods at us. I look back at the others. “At a time like this, staying positive is important too!”

“Ah... Thanks, but there’s someone else I’d like to try talking to right now,” Shinto says, holding up a hand. “I don’t know if they’ll have time for me, though, so if you see me just standing around, please feel free to ask again.”

“I’m kinda in the mood to work on a plastic model, myself,” Chizu admits. “How about we split for now and meet up again for dinner? Though if either of you get bored, I don’t mind if you come to chat me up in the workroom!”

I  _ had _ wanted to stake out the bar for potential undersea animal pics, but I’m actually in the mood to hang out with people right now, especially if there’s nothing else to do for the rest of the day. “Sure, that sounds good!” I reply.

With that, the three of us part ways. Well then, who should I spend time with now?

 

All right, so Hirohito told me next time we hung out, he’d explain in detail about why it is he calls himself a hero. I’ve got time now, so I head to his room and knock on the door with the intent to invite him over to the commissary.

He opens the door a moment later; judging by his sweat, his gym clothes, and the fact that he's still lifting a large weight one-handed, he must've been exercising before I came. Oh shoot, I didn’t mean to interrupt... He brightens to see me, though.

“Asuka! Hahahaha! Your thirst for knowledge about the way of the hero conquers all, I see!”

“Oh, uh, yeah, haha,” I say, embarrassed. “Uh, if this is a bad time--”

“Not at all! I was about done with this set, anyway! I do need to cool down first, though, if you don't mind?”

“Oh, sure. I can come back later--”

“Nonsense! Come right in! We can chat as I do my stretches!”

So somehow I end up dragged into Hiro's room while he finishes his set, then does a bunch of stretches. We talk about his exercise regimen and the benefits of being a runner as he does, and it's actually really interesting. He sure knows his stuff when it comes to being an athlete--just as you’d expect from the Ultimate Track Star! He even gives me some good tips for hand and arm stretches I hadn't known before.

Once he's done, he pops out for a quick shower and comes back changed into his regular clothes. On my suggestion, we head over to the commissary. Once we're there and sit down for something to eat, I bring out something I'd won from the MonoMono Machine—something that immediately made me think of him.

 

[Lost: Submarine Sandwich x1 - A hearty meal for a hard worker. Sometimes called a “hero.” Here for obvious reasons.]

 

“Ah! Delicious!” he declares with delight as he accepts it. “Pardon me as I go ahead and eat!”

“That's why I gave it to you!” I point out. “I'm fine with ordering a drink or something, so go right ahead.”

He digs in with gusto, occasionally washing huge bites down with gulps of his protein drink. It's kind of amazing to see him eat. He does everything with such enthusiasm, it makes me smile. I don't know about a hero, but he's definitely what I think of when I think of an Ultimate: fully invested and advancing full-throttle in everything he does. For my part, I get a strawberry-mango smoothie and an egg sandwich. Once we're both done eating, we settle in.

“So! You want to know what it means to be a hero!” he declares. “It's an excellent question! Many people think of the Power Rangers or Superman when they think of a 'hero,' but what  _ is _ a hero, really?! I'll tell you!!” He jumps up onto the table, and I snatch my drink to safety just in time. “A hero is someone who gives it his all to save the innocent and vanquish evil! Every day is another day in pursuit of this goal! When you train, you train to take out the wicked! When you relax, you relax with those you've sworn to protect! And when you fight... you fight with all your heart and soul!!"

I tap the side of my cheek a few times as I listen, thinking it over. This much, at least, doesn't seem that out there to me… At first, it seems a little weird as a thing to center your life on, but the world  _ does _ need heroes, and there’s no doubting he’s earnest. --Wait, Hiro’s talking again and I’m still trying to process the first part! I raise a finger to try to get him to hold up, but he's off to the races.

“But perhaps this is too abstract for you! Very well!! Let's discuss real events, in which real people struggled and sparkled!” he booms. I lower my hand; I know when I’m beat. “The Tragedy was a terrible time, for certain, but it's at these times that heroes shine  _ because _ they are put to the test!!” He sweeps an arm through the air. “During those long, dark years, I knew as a hero it was my destiny to give the world hope, so I used my talent to travel swiftly from crisis to crisis to help rescue civilians from the clutches of Ultimate Despair!”

I smile. “No wonder Chizu keeps saying you’re so cool. That’s amazing!”

“Hahahahaaa! Isn’t it, though?! However! Saving civilians is secondary to a hero’s  _ true _ mission: to vanquish evil!” Wait, what? I open my mouth to beg to differ, but he’s already charging full steam ahead. Come on! I was clearly trying to say something! “I, too, wanted to pit myself against the heavyweights of the Ultimate Despairs, but as fast as I ran towards them, their cowardly stripes let them run away even faster!!” He clenches a fist, then slams down to one knee. “But don't worry! I  _ will _ defeat the Remnants of Despair and save this world from the last evils of Ultimate Despair, and then--and only then!!--will this world know  _ true _ peace and hope!”

For a moment, he pauses, head bowed, shoulders taut with emotion. I wait in case he’s not actually finished; I don’t want to be interrupted.  _ Again _ . Then, sure as sunshine, he meets my eyes, smile wide and gleaming. “And that's what it means to be a hero! Well? Do you understand now?”

A pair of nearby Polykuma snicker as they tend to the restaurant. I glare at them, but Hirohito seems unfazed, so I decided to follow his lead and ignore them. Besides which: “I have a question on one part,” I say slowly. “What did you mean, saving civilians is secondary to vanquishing evil?”

“I mean what I said! As long as evil exists unchecked, people will always be in danger! Therefore it’s paramount to defeat evil before it can do more harm!”

Oh… That makes sense. I guess it comes down to philosophical differences. I mean, I don’t totally agree, but depending on the circumstances, he’s not wrong. If someone knifes someone and runs away, I’m absolutely treating the victim’s wounds first, but if someone robs someone and runs off without anyone getting hurt, then it’s smarter to chase down the thief before they get away. It sounds like Hirohito still has the good of people at heart--

A loud, metallic jangle from next to me makes me shoot a look to one side. Two Polykuma, apparently too busy snickering at Hiro to watch where they were going, ran into each other, and one of them was pushing a dolly full of plates and cutlery. Plates and cutlery that are now falling over  _ right at me _ !!

I raise my arms in front of my face by instinct, but the next instant, I'm up in the air, yanked and then floating for a second before I land in Hiro's arms. Below me, a loud CRASH resounds with the resonance of smashing porcelain and clattering metal. I look down to see the two Polykuma flipping out, and at the chair I was sitting in covered in metal and broken earthenware. In the chaos, it takes me a second to notice that I'm bleeding; Hiro pulled me out of the way of most of it, but there's a shard of ceramic stuck in my calf...

“Are you all right?” Hiro asks from very close by.

“Uhhhh,” I utter, turning my head to stare at him. It takes me a second to try to put together my thoughts.

“Hahaha! You must be struck dumb by my display! Fear not, though! A true hero has no need for thanks!” He lets me down onto the table, then pats the top of my knit cap. “Your safety is all the gratitude I need.” He then turns to the Polykuma, arms akimbo, expression thunderous. His display sets them both running.

“Hahahahaaa!! Justice triumphs again!!” He hops off the table, then dashes away after the Polykuma. "Now come back, evildoers! You must reflect on your misdeeds!"

It takes me a moment to realize what just happened. He… he ditched me!! I’m injured, and he ditched me to chase after the Polykuma!! No, maybe he didn’t realize I was hurt--no, I don’t care if he didn’t, I’m mad about it!! Fuming, I poke at the shard in my leg and make myself wince. So… what, I'm supposed to walk on this? I mean, I know how to dress a wound, but it'd be a lot easier to do this with two people… or hop to the medbay with someone else…

Ugh. He’s long gone anyway, so there’s nothing I can do except deal with this myself. With a sigh, I hobble to the medbay, where I pull the shard out of my leg, disinfect the wound, and wrap it with ace bandages. It's fine to walk on after a few painkillers and a bit of rest, but… jeez…

I decide to have a quick lie-down in my room before I do anything else.

 

Once again, I manage to track down Larry O'Lord. Or rather, Wally Warabe, wasn’t it? I'm kind of wondering why he's sticking to the American stage name—I mean, we're back in Japan, aren't...

Oh. Well.

Either way, I catch up to him in the bar this time! Sure enough, he's proving he's also the Ultimate Day Drinker, having lined up a few American beers with one traditional Japanese one in the middle. It takes him a second to look over to me, and when he does, he looks... pretty sober. I'm actually kind of surprised—good for him! … Unless that's just tolerance at work. Oof.

He gives me an easy grin, though, and gestures for me to take a seat next to him at the bar. “Hey! How's the cutest bear-lover in the world doin'?” he asks, fingers drumming against the dark, polished bar. “...Though that ain't hard, given the competition the last four or five years...” He makes a rimshot noise, though it's a little uneasy. “C'mon, pull up a seat.”

Sure enough, I do just that, and for a while, we just talk about... well, nothing, really. He gets oddly evasive when I mention the good shots I've been getting while we're on the ship, thanks to the ship window at our backs. Huh. I wonder why.

At some point, I feel a little bad for putting him on edge and remember to fish out a present from the MonoMono Machine, as always. “How about something to go with all that beer?” I ask, pulling out a juicy fish steak.

 

[Lost: Mako Filet x1 - A filet of mako shark meat. If it starts glowing green, you know it's gone bad.]

 

“Haha, sick,” Larry says, a sparkle entering his eyes. “You always did seem the thoughtful type. Maybe we should've been better friends before now. I bet we could've killed it together.” Looks like he really liked it!

After he finishes eating, we get to talking again. “So, hey, I've been thinking... if you're into girls—why didn't you go after...” He catches himself, and I'm... honestly kind of relieved. “Oh, right. You don't remember. Sorry... I keep forgetting. I've got a lot on my mind bein' down here.” I take a moment to appreciate the concern. Thanks for keeping it together, Larry. “Anyway—you've got tons of options. Our class is pretty lavender, you know?”

Lavender… lavender as in queer? That sure was frank. “Makes sense,” I reflect, with Kirara and Otome coming to mind immediately. Before too long, I'm thinking about Tsubomi... and then Larry's snapping his fingers at me.

“Hey, back to reality!” I hear him say. How long was I daydreaming?! “So anyway—how about Hinayo?” Wait, what? He just threw that out there cold! “You  _ know _ she's just lookin' for someone to cut loose with.”

I wave him off. Larry, I mean—you're not wrong about  _ her _ , but... “Haven't you seen how into Yuzuru she is?” I point out. “Even if she were my type, I'm definitely not  _ hers _ . I don't think she'd date someone shorter than she is, if nothing else.”

“Oh, duh. ...Ahahaha, sorry.” Crestfallen and chagrined at first, he nonetheless soon regains an easy smile as he looks off to the side. “Maybe that's me projecting, you know? Like—that kinda person... that's a fun kinda ride. She looks all small and cute, but when she gets goin'... Bam! Freaky! You know what I'm saying, right?” He nods to himself a few times, and I get the idea that it isn't entirely for my benefit.

“Haha, I guess I can see that. You like people with a hidden side, right?” I ask, flipping it right back around on him.

He takes it in stride, pointing at himself with his thumbs. “You're damn right I do!” he declares proudly, winking. “You can't have a relationship with someone who's boring, yeah? A set that's just the same joke fifty times is lame.”

I have to admit, I kinda see what he's getting at, there. “It sounds like you've thought about this a lot. I'm just glad you're on my side.”

“You know it, babe! I bet I'll be able to think of someone by the next time we sit down and talk,” he says, and I think he's pretty serious. It's... kinda weird, to have a guy want to play matchmaker for you? It's not a bad feeling, though... I get the sense he really wants me to find someone.

We talk for a while longer, at first about how inconvenient the ship layout is... then about beer... then Larry's too sloppy to talk for a little bit and I end up slipping off.

 

When I pop my head into the classroom, looking for someone to hang out with, I'm greeted by a sight that catches me a bit off guard: Kirara Gingawa, seated at a desk, reviewing a book. I raise an eyebrow and walk inside.

“Kirara?”

She looks up, then smiles  at me. “Asuka! It's good to see you!” she says brightly before noticing me staring at her book. She glancing down at it, then back up to me. “There are a few scripts in the library: one of them for a movie I was in, and one for a show I was considering a role in a reboot of before this happened,” she explains. “I thought I'd review some of the scripts. If you want to talk, though, I don’t mind.”

“Great! I wanna review that script a little, too, now...” I sit down next to her, scoot my desk over (in hindsight I really should've done that before I sat down...), and read over her shoulder for a little bit. Her perfume is really nice... At one point, the script reminds me of something, and I dig around in my pockets.

 

[Lost: Rose Locket x1 - A stylish golden locket fashioned with a rose. There's space inside for a photo of the one you love, but make sure they're facing the camera first.]

 

After I present it to Kirara, she admires it for a moment, then pockets it, her eyes crinkling in a smile. “Asuka,” she says, tone gentle, “you have a true knack for gifts. Thank you so much.”

I feel myself blush as I giggle, rubbing the back of my head. I feel like I’m the one who just got a wonderful gift here!

She closes up the script and turns to face me then. “Was there something in particular you wanted to discuss, by the way, or did you just stop by to say hi?” She doesn't sound like she'd mind the latter, but... actually...

I cough into one hand to give myself a moment to calm down, then nod. “Yeah, I did. I remember what you said last night, about how situations sort of... add up, sort of, to make who we are today.”

She raises an eyebrow. “Mhm?”

“So, uhhmm—what circumstances... stacked up to you?” I gesture in a circle around her. “How'd you become the Ultimate Actress?”

She practically sparkles as I finish asking. “Before I got into the film industry, I wasn't really anyone special. When I was very young, my parents both worked multiple jobs to support the family, which meant they weren't around much. Consequently, I ended up having to take care of my younger siblings most of the time.”

…That sounds more like the backstory for the Ultimate Child Caregiver than the Ultimate Actress... but I nod her on, anyway.

“Since we were poor, my parents took full advantage of our local library for both my education and entertainment. I became a big reader, and I tried to pass that on to my siblings in turn, but they weren’t as interested in sitting quietly. To combat that, I started reading aloud to them.” Her smile turns nostalgic as she chuckles. “They were so demanding… To keep up with them, I’d give every character a different voice, and did my best to make them feel expressive. By the time I was ten, my emotional range was quite broad. A family friend said I should try out for a commercial. It worked out, and now here we are.”

“Aww…! That’s so cute!” I breathe, beaming at her. I hesitate, then grimace. “I'm kinda surprised... I always felt like you had to be involved with some really skeezy stuff to get into acting. There are all these horror stories about stage moms, child actors and actresses...” I'm sure she's heard worse than I have, if any of them are true.

And sure enough, her sunny expression clouds. “...That's—one of the reasons I consider myself lucky,” Kirara admits. “The narrator at my commercial debut was also the wife of the director for a children's show. She was delighted by the expressiveness of my voice and told everyone so. A few months later, her husband invited me to audition for a minor character. The director of the first feature film I was in had a child who was very fond of the show, and I don't doubt that was part of why I landed that role, either.” Her expression turns a little melancholy. “A chain of coincidences... That's sometimes all it takes. I don't feel bad for what I have—but I do sometimes feel... What's that saying—there, but for the grace of God, go I?”

That's... pretty dark to think about. “...I'm really glad things worked out for you,” I tell her. “You're really talented and I'm glad you're part of our class, even if I don't... remember, you, from high school...”

“You'll get those memories back,” Kirara reassures me, her tone soft and soothing. “Though in this instance, I'm unsure how big of a deal they'll be. We weren't the closest in high school. My friendships with Mayoi and Hinayo, and yours with Chizu...” She giggles ruefully and clutches her cheek. “Sometimes, things just don't work out. I've always admired your focus, though. You have a way of seeing the truth in things without losing the beauty, no matter how closely you zoom in on them.”

Oh my gosh!! I can just  _ tell _ that I'm turning bright red as I stammer, “Uh—I—th-thank you!”

Kirara clasps her hands gently, giving me a smile as I... probably turn even redder. We try to pick up the conversation again, but I just cannot muster the chill, and end up sort of... well, with me stammering my way to a close before I scurry out.

 

By the time I decide to seek Hirohito out again, my anger’s cooled down some. We still need to have a capital-T Talk, though, because abandoning someone who’s injured to chase after “Bad guys” who’re already running away is sloppy heroism at best. At least, the heroes I admired as a kid wouldn’t have pulled stunts like that!!

So, with that in mind, I swing by the men's gym, hoping to catch him at the end of his daily exercise. Lucky me: I walk in while he's doing his cooldown laps, and wave to him as he jogs by. He waves back jauntily. I stick around to watch, and once he's done, I jog up to him.

“Nice work out there,” I say, holding a prize I won out to him. We might need to Talk, but no reason we can’t start out on a positive note! “I'm betting this is just what you need right now.”

 

[Lost: Sakura Protein Drink x1 - A cherry blossom-flavored protein drink. Preferred by top martial artists, athletes, and bodybuilders everywhere.]

 

“Ah! Asuka, how wonderful!” he declares, accepting the protein drink. “This is one of my favorites! I of course prefer to blend my own mix, but this one's just as good in a pinch!” He grins at me, teeth sparkly and white. “You've got excellent taste!”

I smile. “Thanks. Glad you like it.”

He excuses himself then to hit the showers, and strides off while chugging down my present. Ten minutes later, and he emerges again, clean and damp, with a towel draped around his shoulders. He flashes me another grin, then sits next to me on the bench.

“Ahh! There's nothing like a protein drink before a hot shower! Carbohydrates before the workout, protein after!” he declares. “Life is full of simple pleasures, Asuka. If only we could all cherish them the way they deserve!”

I laugh a little and nod. “In my case, I like a glass of fruit milk after a hot bath, but I agree with your main point.”

He nods vigorously. “Yes, that's also excellent! A pity we can't take baths here... But I digress! You came by because you wanted to discuss the path of herohood further, didn't you?”

I suck a breath in through my teeth. Okay. Time for the Talk. “Yyyyes. Yes, that’s basically why. But I also wanted to discuss, uh, your priorities as a hero.”

“Hmm? What about them?”

“Well--first, let me thank you for saving me from the Polykuma and their rain of cutlery the other day. I don’t want you thinking I’m ungrateful or anything.”

“Hahahahaaa! No need for thanks, Asuka! I simply did what any hero would do!”

“Yyyyeah, about that. Did… you know--”

“That I was brilliant? I did indeed! Hahaha! Really, you’re too much, Asuka!”

“That wasn’t what I--”

“But enough of that! Now that you’ve seen my heroics firsthand, I’m sure you understand better, but you have that pinchy look people get when they’re having trouble following, so I’ll give you a supplemental lecture!”

“That’s--”

“Now, I told you before that my proper talent ought to be the Ultimate Hero!” he bulldozes on, much to my irritation. “However!! It’s not incorrect for me to be the Ultimate Track Star, either! There's many ways in which a hero can manifest, but the key point of a hero is that he always arrives just in the nick of time to save the day. The coolest heroes don't stick around once they've done their duty, either! Just a lone wanderer, passing by…!”

Oh for crying out loud. “Hiro, I--”

“Now, now! I’m not done yet! It’s rude to interrupt!” He nods firmly while I swallow a scream. “So, to always arrive just in the nick of time, speed is essential! When I came to that conclusion, I started training myself everyday to become as fast as I can possibly be! Then one day someone from Hope's Peak scouted me, and I happily accepted! It's only right that a hero graduate from the best school in the world, after all!” He flashes me his usual glinty, white-toothed smile. “Now then--any questions?”

_ Millions, _ I seethe. But I settle for, “Did you notice I was injured?”

Hiro blinks. “What?”

“I was,” I say flatly. “Back when we were talking in the commissary. A piece of a broken plate flew into my left calf. You ran off before I could tell you.”

“Oh. I’m sorry to hear that, Asuka, but I’m not sure what this has to do with me?”

My jaw drops. “What?! I’m saying it would’ve been nice if you could’ve helped me to the medbay or tied up my wound or something like that!”

“But there were villains to pursue!!” he booms, somewhere between indignant and confused. “I don’t have time for nurse work! I must vanquish evil!!”

“What d’you mean, nurse work?!” I snap. I’m  _ sure _ I can feel my blood pressure rise. “What were you doing when you were wandering around saving people?!”

“Saving people, of course! What a silly question!”

I groan and drag my hands down my face. “What about  _ after _ , then?”

“ _ Also _ a silly question! Once I’d come to the people’s dashing rescue, I was off again to the next crisis without waiting for a word of thanks! A hero needs not gratitude—a job well done is reward enough in and of itself, and evil waits for no man!”

“Okay,  _ that _ ,” I say, clapping my hands and pointing to him. “You say you didn’t even wait for a word of thanks. Doesn’t that mean you also didn’t wait to help piece things back together for the people you saved?”

Hiro frowns. “Why would I do something that tedious? That’s what relief workers and ambulance drivers are for! It’s no job for a hero!”

I jump to my feet, grab my cap, and throw it to the floor. “Are you  _ fucking serious _ ?!”

“How uncouth!” he has the nerve to scold me. “There’s no need to lose your temper, Asuka!”

“Do you even care about helping people?! Or are you just do it for the ego trip before chasing after the glory of being the evil-conquering hero?!”

“What!! Of course I care!”

“You literally didn’t care when I told you you left me behind when I was injured!”

“It’s not that I don’t care, I just don’t see what the big deal is! You obviously turned out just fine, didn’t you? And I asked you if you were all right! You didn’t say no!”

“I didn’t say  _ anything _ , because you didn’t even wait for my answer! You just decided on your own I was okay and then ran off after those Polykuma! And I  _ wasn’t _ fine! I was in a lot of pain! I could’ve used some help, and you let me down! Again, literally!!”

“Y-you’re blowing this way out of proportion!”

“I’m blowing this into exactly the proportion it needs to be!”

“Now see here, Asuka, I understand why you might be a tad upset--”

“Might be?!”

“--but as I said before, it’s a hero’s job to vanquish evil! Tending to the aftermath of a rescue is a sidekick’s job!  Once I saved you, you were never in any real danger, because I’m spoiled with sidekicks on this ship!”

“Like who?!”

“Like you!”

I stare at him. He stares back in all apparent sincerity. “Are you saying,” I start slowly, “that I was  _ supposed _ to hobble my way to the medbay and bandage my wound,  _ all alone _ ? Because I’m your  _ s i d e k i c k _ ?”

“Yes!” He pauses a beat. “Er, yes?” Another beat. He blinks. Then he says, just as slowly, “I’m beginning to see a flaw in this set-up…”

I pick up my bear cap, dust it off, and put it back on with deliberate care. “Oh. You’re  _ just now _ seeing the flaw,” I say icily. “Well, since you have so much trouble seeing the obvious, let me just remind you: we're in the middle of a mutual killing game, masterminded by someone at  _ least _ as nasty and cunning as Junko Enoshima. When we're up against someone known for thinking circles around other people, don't you think it'd be  _ w i s e _ to slow down enough to check for pitfalls instead of running full steam ahead at all times?”

Hiro opens his mouth, shuts it, opens it, shuts it. Then he looks troubled.

I turn around and stalk out of the gym while he processes what I said. I’m not ready to hear any apologies or excuses right now. I head to the bathrooms to get a shower and cool off, but… once I get there, I’ve already realized.

Dammit. Dammit, dammit, dammit! I’ve got every right to be angry! Why do I have to start feeling bad for blowing up at him?! WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS, ASUKA.  _ WHY _ .

I settle for washing my hands and face. Then I head to my cabin and settle in to fume.

 


	10. Chapter 1: Solidavity Falls (pt. 5 of 9)

Today’s been so productive! After hanging out with so many people all day, I’m ready to wind down for the rest of the night. It’s not quite nighttime--Monokuma’s undersea broadcast is still live and on the loudspeaker system--but it will be in another couple of hours, according to my e-Handbook. I’m not ready to crash just yet, so maybe I’ll stake out the viewing deck at the bar? I’ve been meaning to hang out there and wait for deep sea creature to photograph, and now seems like as good a time as ever. I’ll have to be careful on that; it’s against the rules to sleep anywhere but the cabins and the classroom, so I should get some coffee or something to keep me from nodding off. I wonder if the kitchen has thermoses? It’s something to look into, anyway. Or maybe I could take a nap in the classroom, then stake out the bar.

I head down to B4 and walk down the hallway and around the corner to the kitchen. I do a quick search, but nope, no thermoses... Either they’re stored somewhere I’m not thinking of or they’re just not here. Maybe I’ll take a nap, then? I head out and loop around the hallways to the classroom, but before I put my hand on the doorknob, I notice a pair of shadows inside and hesitate. When I do, I hear it:

“I feel so useless, like there’s nothing I can do to help.”

“Why do you think that?”

_ Woah _ . That’s Shinto and Namie’s voices. I freeze. Shinto feels useless...? He isn't, but him feeling like he is feels right from what I’ve seen of him lately. I purse my lips, then ease forward, hand on the door, to peek in a crack. I can see the clock on the wall from this angle, and like my e-Handbook, it tells me it’s about a quarter past eight. I also see Shinto and Namie seated next to each other at a pair of desks on the far end of the classroom. Shinto has his hands folded and his head bowed, and Namie watches him.

“You know how I told you about how Chizu almost got killed a few days ago? And how I just tripped over my own feet while Asuka saved her?” Shinto continues.

“Mhm?”

“A little before that, Larry made a joke about my luck, and--well, something ridiculously improbable happened. I don’t know if it was a coincidence or what, but...” He lowers his head. “No, even if it was. If my luck’s only any good when it comes to meaningless stuff and not the lives of the people I care about, what’s the point of even having it?”

“Would you rather be an ordinary person leading an ordinary life?” Namie asks, and I don’t get the sense like she’s being rhetorical.

Shinto smiles haplessly. “I’m already an ordinary guy, when you get down to it. I don’t have a  _ real _ talent, like the rest of you. I just happened to win a lottery.”

“You don’t think luck is a talent?”

“No. I mean, not really. Luck isn’t something you can control. It just... happens.”

Namie considers this. Then she points out, “Makoto Naegi is an ordinary person, too.”

“Yeah, but--I don’t have his positivity. I don’t think I could ever be the Ultimate Hope.” Shinto seems to sink in on himself. “It’s just... I already have a lot of trouble with hope. I admire it, and I admire people who believe in it, but... sometimes I can’t believe in it myself.” He grimaces. “This must sound so stupid to someone like you.”

Her eyes flick down for an instant, then rise again. “No, not at all.”

“Thanks. But still, when things like this happen, where everyone’s in danger and I can’t do a thing... I just feel so helpless. Like I’m at the mercy of my own talent.” He sighs. “I wish I could talk to Makoto. See what another Ultimate Lucky Student’s input would be.” Shinto laughs a little, self-deprecatingly. “Or any Ultimate Lucky Student, I guess. One more on my level. Like Class 77’s, maybe?”

“...Do you mean Nagito Komaeda?”

Shinto sits up straight, staring in amazement. “You  _ know _ him?”

“I know  _ of _ him... We’ve never actually met.”

“Oh... Right. He was a freshman when we were seniors, right?” Shinto sags back in his seat. “I never met him, either. I just know his name. He had a reputation for being, uh, a little unusual--that’s why I brought him up. But I was self-conscious back in high school, so I didn’t try to get to know people outside my class...” His expression, already morose, grows sadder. “I regret that now. A lot of our underclassmen died, and now I’ll never get to know them.” He sighs. “I wonder what Nagito would have thought about this situation?”

Namie doesn’t answer.

Shinto laughs bleakly. “Well, not like you could know. He’s dead, after all.”

“Are you sure of that?”

“Huh?” Shinto blinks rapidly at her. “You didn’t hear? Class 77-B was all killed during the original incident at Hope’s Peak. Supposedly, a bomb detonated right in the classroom.”

“Hmm... In that case, I have reason to believe he may still be alive.”

Shinto’s on his feet, hands flat on his desk, faster than I can blink. “Really?!”

“Yes. I’d heard word of him not long ago... though since I no longer remember the context, it probably had something to do with the Future Foundation. I don’t know for certain if he’s alive or dead today, but I can tell you this much: he definitely survived that bombing.”

The gloomy clouds gathered on Shinto’s face part to let through a ray of sunny hope. “I see... I see! So he might still be alive!”

Namie smiles at the sight. So do I. “You seem in much better spirits now.”

“Yeah.” He rubs the back of his neck as he slowly re-seats himself. “Stupid, isn’t it? It’s not like anything’s changed. But... I don’t know. I feel a kind of kinship with the title Ultimate Lucky Student. It’s what brought us all to Hope’s Peak, a place that’d normally be totally out of reach for guys like us. Even if I was too shy to reach out to them, no matter how out of place I sometimes felt there, it comforted me knowing I wasn’t alone. So just knowing one more of us might still be around after all... I can’t help but feel better.”

“More hopeful?” she suggests.

He laughs, cheeks a little pink. “Maybe you’re right.”

“I’m sure both Komaeda and Naegi would be very happy to hear that,” Namie says. She pauses, folding her hands as she gazes into the middle distance. Then she focuses back on him. “It’s not stupid at all, though. Yes, the situation hasn’t changed, but truthfully, whether you can or can’t do anything doesn’t matter. You’re alive. That alone gives you value. So stand tall and keep on living. In the same way that Komaeda possibly being alive gave you hope, your continued life is sure to give hope to someone else.”

Shinto’s eyes are wide with wonder. “You really think so?”

“You yourself are the proof, aren’t you?”

“Yeah... Yeah! You’re right!” Shinto grins, and his face is flush and vibrant. Looking at him now, it’s like day and night compared to his usual self. “Thank you so much, Namie! I was right to ask you for advice!”

She smiles. “I’m glad I could help.”

“Hehe... If you hadn’t been the Ultimate Negotiator, maybe you could’ve been the Ultimate Psychologist,” he adds warmly.

Something in Namie’s eyes flickers. I think. It’s there and gone so fast, I might’ve just imagined it. “...Perhaps.”

“By the way... I know this is a long shot, but you don’t happen to know anything else about Nagito, do you?”

“What sort of thing do you mean?”

“Like, what he’s like as a person, where he was last seen, what he was doing... Things like that,” he explains. “Alive or not, I’d like to know more about him.”

Namie presses the heel of her palm on her lips in thought. “Hmmm... I’m afraid I can’t answer the last two, but... what he’s like as a person... hmmmm...”

“Anything will do,” Shinto prompts.

“Hmmmm...  _ hmmmmm _ ...”

He smiles nervously. “Wh-why is it taking you so long to answer?”

“Hmmm... How to put this...” She sucks in a long, deep breath, then finally meets his gaze. “Well... I expect if you were to ask him to describe himself, he would say he’s a humble young man with a deep and abiding love for hope, who wants nothing more than to help his fellow Ultimates reach the peak of their potential.”

“Huhh...” He considers this. “Do you agree with that description?”

“It’s fair to say that’s accurate, yes.”

Shinto brightens. “Then he’s a good guy, huh?”

“His passion for hope is at least equal to if not greater than Makoto Naegi’s,” Namie replies. Huh. Why didn’t she just say “yes, he is”?

“Passion for hope, huh... I hope Nagito, Makoto and I can meet up someday and talk about it,” Shinto replies, wistful. Then he shakes his head. “No, we  _ will _ meet someday! That’s what real hope is all about--right?”

Namie smiles. “You needn’t ask me. It seems as though you’ve found your own answer.”

He grins. “You know, I think I have. Haha; it’s a shame you can’t remember your time at Future Foundation... I would’ve liked to have asked you about that, too. I hope that’s okay for me to say,” he adds.

“It’s fine, but why do you say that?”

“Because you were in the 14th Division with Makoto, right?”

“Supposedly. Knowing him from the Killing School Life, I’m sure he’s a serious, diligent worker.”

“Compassionate and dedicated, too,” Shinto replies, affection in his voice.

“Oh? You’ve met?”

“Yes. We’re friends, actually--I told Asuka this story the other day, but he saved my life a year or so ago,” Shinto replies. “I told him I was the Ultimate Lucky Student from Class 75, and we bonded. He invited me to join Future Foundation, but I turned him down.” He chuckles ruefully. “I wonder how things would be different if I’d accepted instead... I couldn’t help thinking that.”

“I really can’t remark on that, I’m afraid.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

She shakes her head. “By the way, you say you and Naegi are friends? Are you often in touch?”

“Pretty often, but our phones got confiscated. I doubt we’d get reception down here, anyway.”

“About that. Your missing memories take place shortly before we gathered for the class reunion, correct?”

“Yeah... Why?”

“Hmmm...” She smiles, eyes shut. “I think I may have figured out what you’ve forgotten. If I’m right, it should do wonders to bolster everyone’s morale.”

“Really?! What is it?”

“Oh? You haven’t realized yourself yet?”

Shinto ducks his head with an embarrassed smile and rubs the back of his head. “I’m a little slow on the uptake sometimes. Sorry.”

“No need to apologize. Do you want to have the chance to figure it out?”

“Huh?” He looks up at her, blinking. Then he smiles again, this time more sincere. “Actually... yes, I would. I’ve got to think for myself, after all.”

“Indeed,” Namie replies, smiling back. “Mull it over tonight, and we’ll compare notes in the morning. Either way, we can tell everyone together at brunch tomorrow.”

He grins. “That sounds great. Thanks again, Namie.” Then he stands up. “Would you be up for moving this chat somewhere we can get some drinks, by the way?”

“I’m afraid I don’t like alcohol, but thank you for the offer. Did you need advice on something else?”

“Oh--sorry, no, I meant over at the dining hall. Like milk or soda or something.” He grins ruefully. “I actually didn’t like the taste of alcohol much either.”

Namie blinks at him, but stands up too. “In that case, I don’t mind, but... why?”

“I said before that I regretted not getting to know my underclassmen. But when I think about it, I don’t really know some of my classmates that well, either,” Shinto replies. “That includes you. I don’t need any more advice, but you really helped me out, even though we’ve never been close, and I’d like to get to know you better. And... instead of moping, why not do that now?” He pauses a beat, then looks abashed. “I mean, if you want to. If you’re not interested, that’s fine.”

But Namie smiles again. “I see. I’d be happy to take you up on that, Shinto.”

Shinto smiles back, almost beaming, and I lean away from the door, smiling myself. I hadn’t realized he’d been that down on himself, but Namie really cheered him up. She’s a lot sweeter than I thought she was. I’ll have to do something myself for Shinto later to keep his spirits up! For now, though, I’d better get out of here before they head on out. It looks like staking out the viewing deck all night isn’t in the cards, but I can at least do that for a few hours!

 

As usual, the curtains slide away from the camera's lens, and open on the Monokuma war room. As usual, the bright neon sign for the Monokuma Theatre of Operations hangs for a moment, flickers, and gets yanked away.  
Some of the meeples on the table have been moved around, but nothing of consequence has changed. The world proceeds as it has.  
And of course, Monokuma proceeds as he has, too. The bear flops into frame, lying on his side in front of the table, mugging for the camera.  
“Whether it's nervousness, depression, or just plain boredom, it's never a bad idea to talk to someone about it!” he says, with characteristically boisterous Monokuma cheer. “I remember talking to my beautiful, darling salmon wife, who I love very much, about every thought that popped into my head!”  
There's a beat.  
“Until I ate her.”  
Another beat.  
“That's right! Sometimes, talking about your problems is just a way to put people off their guard around you! Surely someone this emotionally vulnerable couldn't be a bad person! Surely they're a total sweetheart with great self-knowledge and a winning, if flawed personality!” He chuckles derisively, before saying,”Yeah, WRONG. Stuff like self-knowledge, willingness to listen, willingness to talk... that's all there to get people's guards down for the moment! Then you strike, and that delicious salmon is yours for the taking!”  
He blinks a few times, before admitting, “... I mostly just made myself hungry.”  
As he pouts, the curtain closes. The transmission ends.

  
  


Again, I wake up a little past 8 AM, according to my e-handbook. Serves me right for staying up 'til midnight in the bar... I wish there was a way to turn off the morning announcement. It’s so loud, it’s annoying to have it wake me up and then roll over again. Maybe I should just start waking up with it... It’s hard to wake up early when I don’t crash for at least an hour or two after the evening announcement, though. This place is giving me bad sleeping habits.

Yawning, I head to the ladies’ bathroom to shower, change, and brush my teeth. While I do, Namie comes in, nods to me, and starts her own shower.

“Mor’in’, ‘A’ie,” I call around my toothpaste.

“Good morning, Asuka,” she calls back over the sound of rushing water.

I spit and wash out my mouth. “Did you sleep okay last night?”

“Mmm... I could have done with more sleep, but I’ve gotten used to waking up at this hour.”

“Haha, I know what you mean. It’d be nice if we could adjust the morning announcements!”

“I agree, but I doubt Monokuma would stand for something to make our lives slightly easier.”

Sheesh. No kidding. At least the cameras at the entrance don’t point towards the shower stalls... Small favors, I guess. I’m not about to give anyone a peep show!

“Your hair is really nice, by the way,” I say aloud, “but it’s so long--does it ever get to be a pain to wash it?”

“You only really need to shampoo and conditioner your hair twice a week, so it’s fine for the most part. More than that, and you’ll end up drying it out.”

“R-really?!” I pick at the ends of my hair, which stick up even while damp. “Maybe that’s why my hair’s getting a bit brittle... It’s such a novelty for me to be able to use a real shower, I’ve been washing it every day.”

“Oh? What were you doing before you came to the reunion, if I may ask?”

“Camping out, mostly. Roughing it. I’d wash in nearby streams when I could. You don’t know how much I love being able to take a hot shower every day!”

Namie laughs. “I can only imagine.” The water squeaks off, and I see her reach over the top of the shower stall to grab her towel.

“That was quick,” I note.

“Yes. We don’t know how much clean water we have available to us, so it’s better to do a quick soap and rinse most days.”

Oh. That makes sense. I didn’t even think of that. She’s right, though. I’m not getting grimy out here like I would out in the wild, so after the first couple showers, I’m mostly just washing body oils off, and I don’t need to do that  _ every _ day. Goodbye, luxurious hot showers...

Namie finishes drying off, grabs her clothes and gets dressed in her shower stall, then walks out. She pauses to consider me.

“Were you waiting on me for something?” she wonders.

“Oh! Nnnnot really? But I guess that’s how it turned out!” I pause. “Say, do you want to grab a bite to eat? It’ll be a few hours before brunch and I’m a little hungry.”

“Hmmm. I wouldn’t mind something small, but why the sudden invitation?”

_ Because you’re a nicer person than I thought, and I’d like to get to know you too, like Shinto. _ Saying that would mean admitting I was listening in on that conversation, though. “Why not? You’re here, I’m here.” I shrug. “And I still have to get reacquainted with everybody!”

“True enough. Give me a few more minutes, then?”

“Sure!”

After she towel-dries her hair, pulls part of it up into a bun, and brushes her teeth, we drop off our wet towels in the hamper, go back to our respective rooms for our shoes and my hat, and head out together for the dining hall.

On the way, I notice the classroom door’s partway ajar. Hmm--is someone in there? Though, as we pass by the women’s gym, it sounds like someone’s in there too. I guess that’s only natural when you wake up a couple hours after the morning announcement. There are going to be people who start their day then and there.

There’s someone in the dining hall, too--Shinto, his arms folded on a table and his head down. A partly-eaten donut lies on a small plate next to him.

“Morning, Shinto!” I say cheerfully.

“Good morning, Shinto,” Namie echoes.

He doesn’t respond. Hmm, is he half-asleep or something? I grin to myself, considering sneaking over and spooking him awake. Hee, why not! I start to tip-toe over to him.

“Asuka, what are you...” Namie starts to say, but I catch her eye and hold a finger over my lips. She half-smiles and falls silent. I start to turn back around, but then she adds in an odd tone of voice, “That’s strange.”

C’mon, Namie, you’re going to wake him up before I can! Oh, well. I look over my shoulder again. “What is?”

She doesn’t answer for a moment. Then she stares at the kitchen door. “Do you hear that?”

I strain my ears, but... “I don’t hear anything.”

“Neither do I. Shu should be working on brunch at this point. Why is it so quiet?”

“Maybe he stepped out for a moment?” I suggest.

Namie looks me dead in the eyes, and it strikes me: that passionate baking fiend, stopping in the middle so completely it’s totally silent? My pulse begins to speed. Without another word, I hurry over to the kitchen, Namie at my heels.

I push open the door and call, “Shu, are you--”

And then I scream.

I can see him just inside the kitchen, sprawled out on the floor. Lines of blood trail down his head, and shards of glass litter the floor around him. The kitchen itself is a chaotic mess, flour everywhere, pies on every single surface, jars upon empty jars in the spaces in between them. Shu... Shu’s not moving. Oh god. Oh my god. I stagger back a couple of steps, hands over my mouth. Namie shoulders in past me and kneels down next to his body. His  _ body _ . I can’t believe it, I can’t believe he’s--

“Jam,” she announces.

My thoughts stutter. “H-huh?”

Namie holds up a finger, which she’d slid across the “blood” on Shu’s head and licked. “Raspberry jam,” she explains. She nods up at some of the empty jars still on the counter. “Sucker’s brand,” she adds at the same time I read the labels.

Oh. Oh my god. I let out a breathy, relieved laugh as all the adrenaline floods out of me, leaving me wobbly. “S-so he’s okay?”

“He has a pulse, at least,” Namie replies, holding a pair of fingers to his wrist. She leans over to pat his face gently. “Shu? Shu, wake up. What happened here?”

I hurry over to join them. Oh my god... I really thought he was dead for a moment there! As I lean over him, I see his eyelids twitch and his lashes part.

“H-huh...?” he groans, blinking sluggishly. “How did I...”

“It looks like you fainted again,” Namie replies. “Can you stand?”

“Y-yeah, um, I, um...” Shu struggles for a moment, but manages to get up to his feet. Somehow, part of the broken jar sticks to his head at an angle, maybe because of the dried jam. I hide a grin behind one hand to see it. It’s pretty adorable. He looks around slowly. “Oh. Oh, geez. I really went all-out...”

“You made all these pies?” I ask, looking around. Geez, there’s at least three dozen or so here! They look delicious, though.

“Y-yeah, um, I started late last night... I think I got carried away...” He laughs weakly. “At least we can, can eat early today?”

I laugh too, pressing a hand to my chest. “Geez! I really thought... I was super-worried about you, Shu!”

“Sorry...”

Namie taps him on the shoulder, then points at the jar still on his head. He blinks at her slowly, then, blushing, pulls it gingerly off and begins to pick up the pieces. She kneels down to help him out.

I hear someone shout then: “Hey! We heard screaming! Is everyone okay?!”

That’s Larry’s voice. I go over to the door and see him at the dining hall entrance. Behind him, Keigo shuffles up groggily. Both of them are in their night clothes, though Larry has his suit jacket on over his PJ top.

“C’mon, dude, hurry it up,” Larry tells him, gesturing impatiently as he steps to one side to let him in. “You slowpoke your way around like that when screaming starts and you’re gonna get your ass killed!”

“Lay off, Larry,” Keigo grumbles around a yawn.

“It’s okay, everyone’s fine!” I reassure them, walking forward to meet them as they both enter. “Shu just had a kitchen acci--”

A chime goes off, interrupting me, and the nearby monitor comes to life, displaying Monokuma holding his odd but now-usual strawberry daiquiri. I look over at him, puzzled. That can’t be the morning announcement; that already went off hours ago. What’s he want?

“A body has been discovered!” he declares, answering me. “After a brief period of investigation, there will be a class trial!”

Huh?! A body? But Shu is just fine; who could he--

My blood turns to ice water as I jerk a stare from the now-off monitor over at Shinto.

I screamed really loud. Loud enough for Larry and Keigo to hear it from outside the dining hall. But Shinto, who’s right here, who’s always concerned about his friends and wanting to do something to help, hasn’t moved a muscle.

“Shinto?” I call, voice shaking, as I hurry over to his side. No, no, please, it can’t be him, don’t let it be him-- As Larry and Keigo join me, I grab Shinto’s shoulders and shake him as hard as I dare, but he still doesn’t stir. “Shinto?! Shinto, please, you have to wake up!”

I have to. I have to. I go for broke and pull him away from the table.

This time, my scream dies in my throat.

His arms dangle listlessly as he leans back in his chair. His head lolls back, the light gone from his eyes, face purple, tongue dry. Thick, dark imprints ring his throat. He isn’t breathing.

“OH SHIT, HE DEAD!!” Larry hollers. “HE DEAD FO’ SURE! MR. MONOKUMA, YOU ARE A  _ BAD TEACHER _ !!”

I hear someone make a soft moan and collapse, but I can’t unroot my eyes from Shinto’s corpse. I stagger back a step and bump against someone; Namie steadies my shoulders, then strides forward to the table where Shinto... where his body... is seated. She stares at him for a moment, then lowers her gaze to... to the donut. A half-eaten donut...

“I’m going to fetch the others,” she states. “Larry, Keigo, please look after Shu and Asuka.”

“I’ll go with you,” Larry says quickly. “It’ll be faster if there’s two of us tellin’ everyone what’s what.”

Namie looks at him, then drops her eyes. After a pause, she nods. “All right. Then Keigo, if you would, please?”

“Yeah. Yeah, no problem,” Keigo says, running a hand through his wild hair as he stares at Shinto’s body. “We’ll be right here.”

Namie and Larry leave. At some point, I end up sitting on a chair the table over from Shinto’s. Keigo frowns at me in concern, but goes over to Shu first, somewhere at my back.

This doesn’t feel real. Any moment, I’m going to wake up and find out this was all a horrible nightmare. Shinto will still be alive, and we’ll chat and joke together with Chizu, and they’ll tell me about how we all...

My vision blurs.

Shinto never did get to tell me with Chizu about our school-day friendship.

It’s almost funny. I don’t remember him. Not exactly. But this stab through my gut, this overwhelming spiral of despair... It’s just like when I learned my parents were dead. I’d had the sense that he really was my friend, and bizarrely it’s now that I know that’s true. Otherwise, I wouldn’t want to scream and cry so bad my throat closes up.

My throat. I rub it with one hand. He... he choked to death, didn’t he...?

Oh god. Oh god, this isn’t fair. It isn’t right. We just made a promise. Shinto had just been filled with hope. Who would do this? Who could do this?

“Hey, Asuka,” Keigo murmurs, jarring me from my thoughts. He offers me a napkin from one of the other tables. I take it with shaking hands and wipe my face, and he pulls out a chair and sits next to me, staring at Shinto’s corpse. “You gonna... hold up okay?”

Okay? How can I be okay? I take a deep breath through the napkin and blow my nose. I can’t stop shaking. “He didn’t deserve this,” I say thickly. “No one does.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I hear you,” he murmurs. He swallows hard, then adds, “You, uh... you remember him now? A little?”

I shake my head. “But I feel it. In my heart,” I tell him. It’s so hard, getting the words out. “‘This was my best friend.’ And, now, he’s...”

I can’t finish the sentence. After a minute, Keigo reaches over and rubs my shoulder.

“I liked Shinto, y’know,” he says quietly. “We weren’t tight like you two, but he was a good guy. I wish... Shit.” He covers his mouth with his other hand and looks away. “Fuck. This is so fucked up. I can’t believe this really happened,” he manages. “It’s one thing to prepare for the worst and another for it to actually happen. Shit.”

I nod twice. “H-how’s Shu?”

Keigo looks over his shoulder. “Still out. He’s got a nasty bump on his head. I think he’ll be okay, but I’m no doctor. Usually he’s only out for maybe ten minutes or so, so, uh, he’ll be up any moment now. I hope.” He pauses, then rubs his eyes. “God dammit.”

I take a shuddery breath, let it out, and repeat the process twice. Then I clean my face off and get up to my feet.

“Okay. I’m okay now,” I tell myself, voice still shaky. “Keigo, let’s start investigating.”

He gets up too. “You sure you’re all right?”

My voice catches in my throat for a second. I nod. “I have to be,” I croak. “Makoto Naegi lost his friends, too, but he still never gave up hope. And if we don’t find out who killed Shinto, he’ll never get to rest in peace.” I clench my fists and glare up at Keigo. “I’m not gonna let either of them down.”

Keigo nods, a slow smile spreading across his face. “Yeah. Yeah, you’re right. No point in moping around while Larry ‘n’ Namie are getting shit done.” His smile fades. “Let’s do this.”


	11. Chapter 1: Solidavity Falls (pt. 6 of 9)

A beep sounds from my e-handbook then--all of ours, actually--and I pull mine out and unfold it into its full form. A message tells me the Monokuma File has been uploaded to the e-handbook. What, Monokuma’s not hand-delivering them this time? ...No, I’m actually grateful for that. I don’t want to deal with him right now. Or ever. I look over at Shinto’s corpse, swallow hard, and click the file open.

 

(( MONOKUMA FILE #1 (_ 〉

**Victim:** Shinto Kodama

_ The body was found in the dining hall, seated face-down at a table. The victim was killed in that room. _

_ Cause of death is asphyxiation. Time of death is approximately 6:21 AM. _

 

6:21 AM... Shinto must’ve--he must’ve gotten up at the morning announcement. Was Namie the last person to see him alive...? I-I mean, aside from the killer... Keigo leans over my shoulder to read, and I look up at him quizzically.

“Left mine in the classroom,” he explains. Oh... Then the other beeps must’ve been Shu and Shinto’s e-handbooks. “Asphyxiation, huh... What a way to go.”

“That basically means he couldn’t breathe, right?” I ask.

“Right.” He walks over to the table and curls his lip at the donut. “If he was up that early, he was probably havin’ this for a quick breakfast. Doesn’t look like he ate much of it.”

“Y-yeah,” I say, joining him. “Just a couple of bites...”

Keigo pauses for a second. Then he murmurs, “Sorry, Shinto,” and grabs his body by the hair. He tilts the head back, opens the mouth, and peers down his throat. “I don’t see anything obstructing his throat,” he announces a moment later, “but it’d be good to have some light to make sure.”

“There’s those marks around his throat,” I point out, looking away. As I do, I notice something I hadn’t before--a splotch of something on the floor, a few feet away, under another table. I kneel down and scootch in to get a closer look. It looks like... chewed-up donut bits, mashed together with saliva. I grimace, but make myself keep looking. There’s not a lot of it... This is probably only one bite’s worth of food. I call Keigo over to take a look too, and when he comes over, he agrees with my thought.

 

(( HALF-EATEN DONUT (_ 〉

_ A large, abandoned cream-filled donut with a couple bites taken out of it. An already-chewed chunk is under the table across from Shinto, about one bite’s worth. _

 

“So then... he swallowed one bite, and spat out the second?” I suggest.

“Yeah, could be,” Keigo replies. “Those bruises around his neck could be from some kinda allergic reaction. I’m no biologist, but he wouldn’t’a gotten those from just choking to death.”

“...Poison?” I suggest.

He stares at me. I stare back. Both of us are thinking the same thing, I’m sure of it.

“Y-you guys got rid of all those bottles you were sorting, right?” I ask.

“Uh. Yeah,” he says, looking away and scratching his head. “We threw ‘em all out.”

“Where? In the disposal room?” I insist. There’s something important he isn’t telling me, I know it.

“W-well, uh...” He grimaces. “Larry asked me to, but I, uh... I didn’t actually bring ‘em that far. I figured I could just dump them in the trash can in the apothecary and let the Polykuma take ‘em out later.”

It takes me moment to be able to speak. When I do, I say quietly, “That was really careless of you.”

He still won’t look me in the eye. “Hey. Fuck off a little," he shoots back, but it's… honestly pretty jarringly limp. I feel myself get a little hot about it, but I manage to stop myself.

 

(( KEIGO’S ACCOUNT (_ 〉

_ Keigo admits that he didn’t bother to bring the poisons to the disposal room. He dumped them in the apothecary trash and let the Polykuma take care of it. _

 

“I’m, uh.” He clears his throat. “I’ll go investigate the kitchen, then.”

“Thank you,” I say more coldly than I mean to.

He goes off, and I scoot back out and look back at the table where Shinto’s body is. Close to the ground as I am, I notice something on the floor over there, too. I crawl over to take a closer look. This is... a mixer stick? Yeah, a mixer stick, like for stirring sugar into coffee. This one’s got cream the thickness and consistency of pudding on it. ...Huh? I peer closer. Is that powdered sugar at the edge of the cream?

 

(( MIXER STICK (_ 〉

_ A stirring device used to mix milk into coffee or tea. This one is covered in cream and a little bit of a white, granulated powder. _

 

I leave it on the floor--better not to mess with the evidence if I can. As I get up, I hear rapid footsteps approaching, as of someone sprinting towards the dining hall. I look up just in time to see Chizu burst into the room, pale as a gh... pale as moonlight.

“Shinto?!” she yells, voice pitching high and desperate. She doesn’t even look at me, just beelines over to his body, all but sliding to a stop and grabbing his hand. Pulling it up to her face, she begs, “Shinto, no, please, you can’t be dead, you can’t be...”

She trails off, staring at his face. I swallow hard. I know exactly how she feels. Her grip weakens, and his hand drops right out, dangling straight down like it’s weighted.

“Chizu...” I murmur, moving closer to her.

She whirls around and grips me in a fierce hug, and I hug her back. “There’s no future for those who have died,” she whispers. “And what of those who did the... the...”

She breaks into wretched, whimpering wails. I don’t know what she’s quoting, but I cry with her too. It just... isn’t fair...

After a minute, I pull away, wipe my face on my sleeve, and reach down to squeeze Chizu’s hands. “I know how you feel,” I say, voice shaking again. “But we have to pull ourselves together, for Shinto’s sake. We have to find his... his killer.”

She grips my hands, teeth grit. “I’ll never... never forgive...” she whispers harshly. Then she reaches over, grabs Shinto’s hand again, and pulls it up between us. I take hold of it too. It’s so cold now...

...huh?

“Chizu, hold on a moment,” I murmur, gently taking his hand from her. I turn it around and inspect the palm and fingernails. Like I thought... There’s skin and dried blood caked on under his fingernails.

“Wh-what the hell,” Chizu utters, staring down at it. She looks over at Shinto’s body, then leans in to take a better look, looking queasy the whole time. “Asuka, look--there’s tears around his collar. His shirt doesn’t look like it’s on straight, either.”

“You’re right,” I observe. When I check, I find his other hand has similarly dirty fingernails, too.

 

(( SIGNS OF A STRUGGLE (_ 〉

_ Shinto’s fingernails have trace amounts of skin and caked-on blood underneath them. There are a few small tears on his shirt around the collar. _

 

On a hunch, I kneel down and pull up his right pant-leg. There’s a large, ugly, purple bruise around where his knee injury from the other day was, way bigger than it should’ve been if it’d been just from that day. It wraps all the way around to the back of his knee, in fact.

 

(( SHINTO’S INJURY (_ 〉

_ A severe bruise on Shinto’s right knee, which had been previously injured in a recent tumble. _

 

“It’s so wrong to just... manhandle his body like that,” Chizu says, and her voice trembles with anger. “It’s sick that we have to do this to avenge Shinto.”

“I know,” I say quietly. “I hate it, too. But Shinto... I think he’d forgive us. We...” I take a moment to wipe the tears forming in the corners of my eyes. “We have to go see the penguins for him, remember?”

Chizu starts crying again. I really can’t blame her.

“Ngh... ugh...” someone groans behind us. I look up to see Shu finally stirring. I’m at his side in an instant.

“Shu! Are you okay?” I ask, hovering over him.

He blinks blearily up at me. “Oh, Asuka... Haha, yeah... I just... I had the worst nightmare...” My expression must give it away, because as he looks at me, he slowly pales. “Oh no... It, um. It wasn’t a dream, was it?”

I glance at Shinto’s corpse, then glance away. Shu sits up and stares at him... at it... and looses another weak moan. He at least doesn’t faint again, though he slumps in his chair.

“Shu,” I say quietly. “You were here early this morning, right? Did you see or notice anything strange?”

“I. Um. I-I don’t know,” he stammers. “I came here earlier than usual because, um, I couldn’t sleep. W-we got rid of the poisons but, um, we never figured out my meds, so I decided I’d just spend all night baking and, and sleep through the ocean noises.”

“About what time was that?” I persist.

“Um. U-um. I think... it was around eleven? Or twelve? It was, it was definitely after the evening announcement. The ocean noises were off by then.”

“Was the donut there?”

“Donut?”

I point at the partly-eaten donut on the plate, still on Shinto’s table. Shu stares at it, then widens his eyes.

“O-oh, yeah, I remember that! I, um, I saw it on my way to the kitchen last night. There was a sign saying to eat it, but, um, I didn’t want to spoil my palate, so I left it there.”

 

(( SHU’S ACCOUNT (_ 〉

_ Shu saw the half-eaten donut on his way into the kitchen, but chose not to eat it to avoid spoiling his palate for his upcoming marathon cooking session. _

 

“I-I don’t see any sign,” Chizu sniffles, rubbing at her eyes even as she attempts to peer at the table.

I move over to the table and lift up the plate. The sign’s there, handwritten in blocky capital letters with black ink, probably to mask the killer’s handwriting.

 

(( “EAT ME” SIGN (_ 〉

_ A small placard found next to the donut in the dining room. Reads: "WASN’T HUNGRY ENOUGH. EAT ME.” _

 

“That’s so sick,” Chizu growls after reading it, hands curling into fists. “Shinto, you trusting dummy... He probably didn’t think for a second there was something weird about it...”

I purse my lips but don’t disagree. Still, there’s something that feels a little off about this. Why would the killer write ‘wasn’t hungry enough’?

Keigo emerges from the kitchen then and lights up. “Shu! Thank god! I was worried about you, buddy!” he says as he strides over to us.

“Oh, yeah, um... Sorry about that...”

“I finished lookin’ around the kitchen,” he adds to me. “You were in there first, right, Asuka? I got some questions for you.”

I nod. “Hit me.”

So we go over together what we both saw in there--the mess, how Shu had fainted, the broken jar, all the pies... Mostly it’s stuff I already know, but there’s one thing Keigo reveals that I hadn’t noticed: an empty pill bottle he’d found in the trash.

 

(( TOO MANY PIES (_ 〉

_ Forty pies. To make this many pies in one night using the tools at hand would require more than ten hours of essentially uninterrupted work. And that’s terrible. _

 

(( STATE OF THE KITCHEN (_ 〉

_ When everyone first arrived in the kitchen, everything was a mess. Raspberry jam and other cooking ingredients were everywhere, and Shu had fainted. _

 

(( RASPBERRY JAM JAR (_ 〉

_ A shattered jar of raspberry jam. Positioned on top of Shu’s head. For some reason, it makes you want cup noodles. _

 

“So the donut was definitely poisoned,” Chizu says, anger burning in her voice.

“That’s pretty safe to assume,” Keigo agrees, setting it down on the table. “I already looked at the ingredients list, and it’s definitely one of the bad’uns.”

 

(( EMPTY POISON BOTTLE (_ 〉

_ An empty bottle from the apothecary. Found in the trash in the kitchen. There’s still some white powder residue left inside. _

 

Chizu rises to her feet. “So how do we know  _ you _ didn’t kill him, huh? Or  _ you _ ?” She swivels onto Shu. “You both knew about that poison! Either of you could’ve snuck off with a bottle of it!”

“Hey, look at Princess Peacecraft over here, ruining the scene,” Keigo shoots back, and Chizu instantly looks like she's about to tear his throat out with her teeth. “Though, for the record, I didn’t kill him. I’ve got no reason to.”

“I, um, I didn’t kill him either,” Shu offers.

Chizu glares at them both, and I  _ swear  _ I can hear her stifling a growl. Before it can escalate into a full-blown argument, though, I hear voices and footsteps approaching. A moment later, the door opens, and a crowd enters, some in a rush, some lagging behind. Hirohito’s at the fore of the pack. While he doesn’t sprint in like Chizu did, he’s at least as pale as she was, and like her, he beelines over to Shinto’s corpse. He stares at it for several seconds in naked disbelief as everyone else finishes filing in; then he grimaces in open pain and whirls around to face the crowd.

“Who is the culprit?!” Hiro demands, glaring tearfully at all of us. “I demand the culprit come forth and confess his crimes immediately!  _ Immediately _ !!”

No one moves. No one speaks. Hiro grits his teeth, then punches the table next to him. Mayoi lets out a creaky groan, all but clawing her face off as she gapes in horror at Shinto’s body. Kirara covers her mouth and looks away, tears in her eyes. Otome rests her hands on her shoulders in concern.

“Foolish,” Yuzuru mutters, expression dark, arms folded over his chest. “No killer would confess to their crimes now.”

“Not to mention, the killer may not be a ‘he,’” Daichi adds.

“You speak truly,” Emiri agrees. “The killer may be any one of us. ...Hinayo! Hinayo, be stout of heart! You must not collapse at a time like this!”

But Hinayo’s already sunk to her knees, red eyes wobbly with tears as snot runs from her nose. “Someone is d-DEAD!” she wails. “He was k-k-killed! And he won’t be the last! We’re all gonna d-DIE!!”

“Shut up! Just  _ shut up _ , Hinayo!!” Chizu shrills.

“What I wanna know is, who would kill Shinto? He was sweet as apple pie,” Tsubomi murmurs, expression pinched. “He never hurt no one. If someone were gonna kill, why kill him?”

The group falls silent. After a moment, Yoh lifts his head.

“Say,” he says. “Where is Namie?”

I look around, and I’m started to realize I don’t see her. “You’re right,” I say. “Larry isn’t here, either. Didn’t they tell you guys to all come here?”

A murmur goes up among the crowd. Daichi in particular raises his eyebrows at me.

“No. I came because of the Monokuma File,” he says.

“Y-yeah, same here,” Chizu says. “I ran here the second I saw it.”

“I knew there was a death ‘cuz of the body announcement, but I didn’t know where to go ‘til I got the Monokuma File, yeah,” Tsubomi agrees. “Went upstairs instead of back here, actually.”

“That’s odd. Then what are Namie and Larry doing?” Yoh wonders.

“Investigating, perhaps,” says Otome. “Namie is sensible and Larry is lazy. As soon as the Monokuma File went out, they’d know they wouldn’t have to fetch us.”

Yoh nods. “Ah. Yes, that makes sense. Thank you, Otome.”

“Unusually optimistic for you,” Daichi remarks coolly.

Otome smiles sweetly, eyes pinching shut. “I said ‘perhaps,’ didn’t I?”

Do you two really have to do this when Shinto just died...? “Anyway,” I say aloud, “Keigo and I have been investigating. This is what we’ve found so far...”

I give everyone an overview of what’s happened ‘til now. When we get to the part about Shinto’s throat being unblocked, Keigo asks if anyone’s got a penlight. Mayoi obliges him, and he double-checks the body’s throat, then confirms he was right the first time.

“I have a question,” Yuzuru says then. “Who found the body first?”

I raise my hand. I don’t really want to say it aloud...

He pauses a second when he sees me, something flickering across his expression. He schools it into neutrality before I can be sure of what I saw. “The file talks about the body being face-down. What exactly does that mean?”

I swallow hard. “The arms were positioned like this, and his head was down like this...” I show with the appropriate gestures, then straighten. “When I first saw him, I thought... I thought he was just resting. I-I couldn’t tell he was dead at first.”

“...I see.”

“The body discovery announcement goes off when three people enter the room where the body is stored for the first time, correct?” Yoh says. “Who else was there, if I may ask?”

“Oh, um, Namie and I came in together to get a bite to eat, and Shu was in the kitchen, passed out... I thought he’d been killed at first, so I screamed,” I say. “Keigo and Larry showed up to see what was wrong, and I went to tell them it was a false alarm, and then... and then, when we all entered the dining hall, the... the announcement went off.”

Yoh makes a low noise in his throat. “That must have been such a horrible moment for you... You have my deepest sympathies, Asuka.”

I blink back tears. “Th-thanks, Yoh.”

“What’re we thankin’ Yoh for?”

We all turn to see Larry walk back into the dining hall. His hair is damp, and he’s got his regular clothes on.

“Larry! Where have you been? Asuka says you were going to get everyone!” Chizu demands.

“Oh, I, uh, I saw the Monokuma File and figured, well, everyone knows what’s up, so I’ll grab a quick shower and get dressed,” he replies. “Didn’t want to go into the trial lookin’ like a slob. Figured that’d be disrespectful. Speakin’ of, K5, are you gonna walk around in your jammies all day?”

Keigo looks down at himself and his pajamas. “Oh. Yeah. Guess I’ll do that real quick, too.” I guess he and Larry have a close enough relationship that Larry gets to call him out on things, unlike everyone else...

“Wait a moment,” Otome interrupts. “Larry, wasn’t Namie supposed to be with you?”

“Nah, we split up right away. She said we’d cover more ground that way. I dunno where she is--thought she’d be back by now, actually. Why?”

“Don’t worry, I’m here,” says Namie’s voice from behind Larry. He steps aside, turning, and we all see Namie walk in.

“Good. Now that we’ve all assembled, there’s something I’d like to address to the group,” Otome says. As Larry and Namie join us, she half-turns towards Shinto’s corpse. “The victim this time is Shinto Kodama, but make no mistake: the murderer only started with him. In concealing his or her crime, they intend to put  _ all _ of us to death.” She lifts her head, eyes icier than the moons of Neptune. “This is nothing short of a declaration of war. The killer desires their freedom so badly that they would see every single one of their classmates snuffed--and that killer is in this room, right now.”

I... That’s true. She’s right. I hug my arms, a chill creeping through the inside of my body. I look up and around at everyone’s expression, but everyone looks grim. I can’t tell, just by looking, whose next step is getting away with murder.

“But,” Otome continues, chin rising haughtily, “I refuse to die. I will not sit idly back and let the murderer have their way. We  _ will _ triumph. This is a message to the killer: prepare yourself for your rightful punishment.”

W-wow. That’s stone cold, Otome...

Chizu must think the same thing, because she snorts. “Bullshit. How do we know  _ you _ aren’t the killer, and you didn’t just stage that announcement to divert attention from yourself? You  _ are _ married to the Ultimate Actress!”

Kirara flinches like she’d been slapped across the face. “Excuse me? Do you think Otome or I would do something like this?”

“How am I supposed to know?! One of my classmates is dead, and another’s a murderer!!” Chizu yells. “I only know two things for certain:  _ I _ didn’t do it--” She storms over to me and grabs me by the wrist. “And neither did Asuka. She’s the only one I trust here. The rest of you can go straight to hell!”

Hiro looks wounded by that, but he doesn’t say anything. I guess he figures there’s nothing he  _ could _ say to his ex... I look over at Chizu, then curl my hand around hers.

“And how are we to know  _ you _ didn’t stage that just now?” Mayoi says coldly. “They say the deepest grudges take place between the closest of friends...”

“What did you say?! Say that again! Fucking  _ say that again _ , you painted-up tramp!!” Chizu snarls.

I put an arm around her before she charges right at Mayoi. “Ch-Chizu, please, calm down. We still have to investigate,” I tell her quietly. I looks at the others. “There’s still a lot of things and places we have to take a look at. Let’s not get so caught up in accusations that we forget we have a time limit.” I set my jaw. “Let’s save that for the class trial.”

“Ah...” Yoh coughs discreetly into one hand. “You raise an excellent point, Asuka, and I agree we should save it for the trial, but... I fear I’ve sat too long on something that must be said...”

“What do you mean?” Emiri asks.

Yoh coughs again, then turns an almost apologetic look towards Shu. “Shu... Did you ever find a replacement for your anti-anxiety medication?”

“H-huh? Um, no...”

“You’ve been extremely agitated since we were all brought aboard... You even fainted when Monokuma unveiled his ‘motivation.’”

“U-um...”

“I also understand, based on Asuka’s earlier explanations, that you were next door to the dining hall all night, and that you saw the poisoned donut, but didn’t eat it.”

It dawns on me then what Yoh is getting at. Looking around, it looks like everyone’s at least as quick on the uptake as me, if not quicker.

Shu himself goes pale. “Y-Yoh, what... are you trying to say? Are--are you trying to accuse  _ me _ ?”

“I’m not accusing anyone of anything,” Yoh says, tone neutral. “But it would be morally remiss of me not to mention these things when we have a killer in our midst.”

“Shu, you didn’t,” Larry says slowly.

“I didn’t! I didn’t!! I swear I didn’t do it!!” Shu insists with increasing panic. “Please, you have to believe me!”

But I can see the distrust spread through everyone’s eyes. Even Keigo looks uncertain before he ultimately scrubs his hair and moves to leave, presumably to shower and get changed.

Seeing that sends helpless terror streaking across Shu’s face, and he grabs Larry by the arms. “Larry! I didn’t kill anybody, I swear!  _ You _ believe me, don’t you?!”

But Larry looks away. He takes a deep breath, then frowns down at Shu, the most serious I’ve ever seen him. “You can prove that, right, buddy?”

_ Ouch _ . Larry may as well have run him through. The light vanishes from Shu’s wide eyes. He staggers back several steps, staring around at everyone as hopelessness steals over his expression. “I... I-I...”

I feel bad for him. I can’t help it. But when I look over at Shinto’s lifeless body... I can’t bring myself to say anything. What if he did kill Shinto? Was his fainting all an act?

Namie steps forward from the group then, approaches Shu, and rests a hand on his shoulder. “I believe you,” she states.

Shu nearly weeps on the spot, hope rekindling in his eyes. “N-Namie...!”

“I’m going to search for evidence to prove who the real killer is,” she continues. “So until it’s time for the trial, please have a seat and try to calm down.”

He gulps down a few mouthfuls of air and clutches his hands to his chest, but nods. “O-okay. Thank you...”

Namie nods back; then she turns and fixes Yoh with a level look. “Surusumi. No matter how much you may have believed what you said needing saying, now was not the time for it. We have an investigation to focus on first.”

Yoh holds up both hands palm-out in surrender. “You’re right, of course. Please forgive my indiscretion.”

Murmurs ripples across the group, and almost everyone forms pairs and breaks in various directions. Did Shu really kill Shinto? I wouldn’t imagine it from him, but then, in the end, I have to admit I know these people a lot less well than I thought I did. Wasn’t that the point of what Monokuma did to my memories?

I take a deep breath, then nod to Chizu, who meets my gaze with hard eyes. “Let’s finish our investigation,” I tell her. “For Shinto’s sake, too.”

She grabs my hand and squeezes tight. “For Shinto,” she agrees.

We leave the dining hall to the others. A few of them--Hinayo, Mayoi, Namie, Yuzuru, Larry, and Kirara, but surprisingly not Otome--head out with us. With all of us leaving at once, I turn as soon as we’re all out in the hall and suggest we split up into teams of two as we search. Yuzuru backs me up on this, and everyone else agrees too. The match-ups all make sense: Chizu and I stay together, Yuzuru agrees to let Kirara tag along with him, Hinayo and Mayoi team up, and Namie and Larry pair up as the leftovers. Then we check the map for this floor. Chizu wants to check the workshop first, while I want to check the classroom. Larry claims the classroom, though, saying he forgot something in there when he was there with Keigo earlier, so Chizu and I hit the workshop.

We get one step inside and Chizu looks around and says, “Someone was in here after I left last night.”

Wow! Sharp eyes! “How do you know?” I wonder.

She points at a nearby table, and I follow her finger to see a plastic robot figurine. “That’s not where I left that last night. And--look, look!” She pulls me closer to take a closer look; I note that the paint is scuffed on one side, as if someone had knocked into it or pushed it away. There’s also paint and paintbrushes out. “I did NOT mess the paint job up like that!! Someone bumped into it or moved it or something!”

“What time did you finish up last night?” I ask, studying the scuffed paint.

“Around nine, I think,” she says, low-key upset. “The evening announcement hadn’t gone off yet--there were still those dumb water noises. I had to pee so bad by the time I was done, I just left my model and my paint stuff where they were instead of putting them someplace safer. Dammit, this is the cherry on top of today’s shit sundae...”

“Did you use all of these paints?” I wonder, looking over at the various colors.

“Yeah, but--hey, wait a second.” Chizu leans over the paints and her robot. “One of these looks like it’s been used since yesterday. I didn’t need  _ that _ much medium tan...”

 

(( PAINTED ROBOT MODEL (_ 〉

_ A plastic robot model that Chizu finished at around 9 PM last night. The coat of paint is scuffed, as if someone knocked it over before it dried. The paints were left out and used too. _

 

I frown. Why would someone need to use paint, of all things? It’s not like they touched up Chizu’s robot for her. “Then did whoever was in here need to use this table for something?”

“I--I guess. God only knows what.” Chizu pauses. “Wait! I have an idea! Wait right here, Asuka!”

I look up as she hurries over to one of the nearby cabinets. She returns a moment later with a magnifying glass and all but shoves it into my hands. “You check to see if there’s anything left on the table! I’ll take a look around the room, see if anything else is different!” she says.

“Good idea!” I reply. “Leave it to me!”

With that, I get to inspecting the table. I’m not exactly sure what I’m looking for, but as I scour the surface, I realize there’s something here that seems odd: little white particles of... something. I move the magnifying glass to one side and stare down at it. It doesn’t  _ seem _ like paint. I roll my fingertip over one of the little fragments. It seems kind of chalky and crumbly... I take another look with the magnifying glass. It looks familiar, somehow--and there’s not a lot of it, like someone tried to sweep off the table but didn’t get it all. What  _ is _ this?

 

(( WHITE PARTICLES (_ 〉

_ The last particles of some white powder that someone left on one of the workshop tables. Seems someone didn’t clean it completely off. _

 

“Asuka! Over here!” Chizu calls. I join her and find her holding up something triumphantly from the trash can. I read the label: Suds Lite. It’s half-crushed and clearly empty. So... someone had a drink in here last night?

 

(( EMPTY BEER (_ 〉

_ An empty can of Suds Lite beer found in the trash in the workshop. _

 

“I found something weird, too,” I say, and tell her about the familiar powder.

“Great job!” she says, but even her thumb’s-up seems grim. “We found a bunch of great clues. Nothing else looks out of place to me, but let’s take another look around just in case.”

I nod and search the room with her, but nothing else seems strange or unusual. We decide to move on from there and see what everyone else has found. I know Shinto and Namie were in the classroom last night--I tell Chizu about the conversation I overheard along the way--so we head there next.

Larry and Namie are still there, talking about something; neither of them look happy. They both look over when we enter the room.

“Asuka, Cheesecake! Perfect timing. Settle an argument for me,” Larry says. “If me and a buddy are hanging out in a room for the night, it’s totally normal for us to leave our e-handbooks on the desk over here and forget about ‘em, right?”

“I know I wouldn’t want to keep that thing on me if I didn’t have to,” Chizu says.

Larry turns a triumphant look on Namie, whose frown doesn’t abate. “See?”

“What’s this about?” I ask.

“Exactly what it sounds like. Me and Keigo had our e-Handbooks on the desk. Left ‘em there when we heard you screaming. I just picked up mine and his for him when we came in, and Namie got all huffy about it.” Larry rolls his eyes. “We left ‘em in sleep mode all night, so I really don’t see what her problem is.”

 

(( DISCARDED HANDBOOKS (_ 〉

_ Keigo and Larry’s e-Handbooks, resting on the teacher’s desk. Still in sleep mode. _

 

“I don’t get it either,” I admit, looking at Namie. “Keigo mentioned to me earlier he left his in here, too. What’s wrong with that?”

“My problem is, if you wanted to wake up by a specific time, why didn’t you just set an alarm?” Namie replies coolly. “There isn’t a need to leave the door open.”

“Jesus, woman, you could strum me like a guitar with all that pickin’ you’re doing!” Larry complains. “Don’t be so high- _ strung _ and play me a different  _ tune _ , why don’t ya?”

She makes a noise of disgust and rolls her eyes. I kind of know how she feels... You don’t need to be such a jerk about it, Larry.

“What’s it matter if he set an alarm or not?” Chizu says. “People might not’ve shown up at eleven exactly anyway. It’s better to wake up when there’s people there.”

Larry snaps a finger at her. “See?! My point exactly! Cheesecake gets it!”

“Don’t call me Cheesecake,” Chizu says acidly. “Not in the mood.”

Larry holds up his hands. “Sorry. You’re right. Hard to turn it off.”

Namie sighs. “In any case, it doesn’t look as though there’s anything else of note in here... What time is it now?”

Chizu looks up at the clock on the wall, then double-takes. “Past one already?! Where did the time go?!”

“Huh?!” I utter, staring up at it. 1:13? But it was only around 8:30 that Namie and I came down here! It can’t have been more than two hours since then! Is the clock wrong?

“Time flies and all that,” Larry says. “C’mon, let’s get out of here. Who knows when Monokuma’s gonna call us for the trial.”

He and Chizu leave, but as she passes by me, Namie gives me a sideways look. I frown at her, then at the clock, then pull out my e-Handbook. According to this, the time is... 10:13 AM. Then the classroom clock  _ is _ off! But why did Namie point it out like that?

 

(( CLASSROOM CLOCK (_ 〉

_ The clock in the classroom. The time is three hours late compared to the e-Handbook’s time display. _

 

“Let’s be on our way, then,” Namie says, and leaves the room.

Namie... You know something, don’t you? I look from the clock on the wall to her back, then take a look around the classroom. My effort is rewarded: I find several more cans of Suds Lite beer in the garbage here, with one unopened one nearby, still on the plastic six-ring.

 

(( CHEAP BEER (_ 〉

_ Several empty cans of Suds Lite beer found in the trash in the classroom, and one unopened can still on the plastic ring. _

 

I make a note of it and then leave. Outside in the hallway leading to the dining hall, the fifteen of us converge, including Keigo, hair damp, dressed in his usual jeans, band T-shirt, and white lab coat.

“So what’d I miss?” he asks.

“A few things,” Daichi says. “Yamabuki and I found a broken pocketwatch under one of the tables in the dining hall. It had a long chain--almost long enough to completely circle a person’s neck.”

“We tried it out,” Tsubomi adds. “S’how we know.”

 

(( BROKEN WATCH (_ 〉

_ A watch on a long chain. The face is broken, and one of the hands is bent. The chain would span most of the circumference of a human neck. _

 

“Otome and I didn’t find anything new in particular, I’m afraid,” Yoh says. “What about the rest of you?”

“It appears that someone has made a curiously timed visit to the laundry room,” Emiri states, waving a hand from her place in Hinayo’s arms. “What appeared to be a pair of pyjamas was rolling about in one of the washers when Hinayo, Mayoi, and I visited but a moment ago.”

“With bleach,” Mayoi adds, tugging hard on her side ponytail. “There was an open bottle of it nearby, with perhaps a cap or two used.”

 

(( RUNNING LAUNDRY (_ 〉

_ One of the washers in the laundry room was running during the investigation with a single pair of pajamas inside. An open bottle of bleach was nearby. _

 

“Asuka and I found a bunch of stuff!” Chizu declares, and launches into what we found. This gets some nods, some frowns, and some thoughtful looks.

I’m about to mention the clock when a nearby monitor comes to life, displaying Monokuma with his fruity daiquiri.

“Were you waiting long? It’s finally here, though! That’s right. It’s time for the long-awaited class trial!” he chirps cheerfully. “Everybody meet up in the meeting room on B1! There, you’ll see the way to get to the trial room! See you soon--or not! But don’t forget, if you don’t show, you don’t vote! Think verrrrry carefully if you wanna skip or not, puhuhuhu!!”

“Fuck off, bear,” Larry mutters as the monitor blinks off. My thoughts exactly. Louder, he adds, “Here, Big K, catch.”

Keigo snatches his e-handbook out of midair and tucks it into a pocket. “Thanks, dude.”

“Why did you have that?” Otome asks.

“Let’s leave that for the courtroom,” Namie says. “I don’t like to think what would happen if none of us showed up for trial.”

What would happen... That’d basically be an instant loss, wouldn’t it? That’s more than enough to motivate me to get moving, and it looks like it worked on everyone else, too.

It takes a few minutes for us all to make it up to the meeting room. As we walk, I’m reminded of our first day here, when Monokuma threatened us with Mono-Hounds that may or may not exist... Shinto had been there too, and now he’s gone. My chest squeezes tight all over again. He’s gone... but we’re all still here. Me, Chizu... and his killer.

We all reach the meeting room. I’m not surprised to see the door that was previously locked tight now wide open. A moving sidewalk hums steadily as it rolls towards the darkness, beckoning us in. We all look at each other, and as a group, we head for it. Safety rails keep us all on the sidewalk, and the way isn’t very well lit, but I think I can see a bunch of large mechanisms creaking slowly in the flickering darkness beyond our poorly-lit path... It reminds me of what’s at stake if we can’t figure out the culprit.

That’s right. Someone’s been killed, and to bring them justice, someone else will have to be killed as punishment... But if we don’t pull ourselves together, only one of us will make it out of Paradise. So I have to. I’ll remember those who’ve died so we can live on through tomorrow. I’ll grin and bear my pain, and overcome... this life-or-death class trial!


	12. Chapter 1: Solidavity Falls (pt. 7 of 9)

Walking into the trial room feels bizarre. It’s like walking onto the set of a famous live-action TV show, except it was real and so is this. It looks  _ exactly _ like the one used at Hope’s Peak Academy: thick red curtains draped around the blue walls, judge’s seat with tiny stairs, a black-and-white checkered floor, and a circle of polished wood podiums. Although... Is it just me? Everything seems a shade grayer, more faded out. Like the version we saw on TV was more real than what we’re actually experiencing right now. It’s more than a little off-putting.

Yet still, just like at Hope’s Peak... there’s a portrait of the deceased in his spot, black funerary ribbons framing his head, a red crayon X slashed across his face. My eyes sting to see Shinto’s kind but slightly uneasy smile, forever frozen in a grayscale portrait, an echo of the Killing School Life’s first trial. When I take the spot to its left, it strikes me all of a sudden that Shinto's portrait stand was set up where Makoto stood in the Killing School Life. It feels like the message is, if things had gone differently back then, would it have been Makoto’s portrait on display instead of Sayaka Maizono’s? I shiver. If so, then I just took Sayaka's spot. In another world, could it be my portrait there instead?

No, I decide; Monokuma must be trying to mess with us, like always. Monokuma himself is already here, of course, seated upon his throne overlooking the podium circle. We all pick spots, and although it takes a moment for everyone to settle and figure out where they're going to go, with a bit of confusion when people grouping up by friends early on means there are some random gaps left that have to be filled, eventually everyone finds a spot. Chizu takes the space to the right of Shinto's portrait, then Tsubomi to the right of her, then Shu, Larry, Keigo, Hirohito, Yoh, Namie, Daichi at Monokuma's right-hand spot overlooking all of us along with him, then Kirara, Otome, Mayoi, Hinayo, and finally Yuzuru to my left. Funny; in the last killing game, the spots were all assigned, but Monokuma let us pick wherever... Is this another “you're all adults now” thing, or does he just not care?

“Is that everybody? Well then, let’s get right down to it!” Monokuma cheers, raising a white plush fist in the air. “Ooooor so I’d like to say... but there’s actually a new feature in this mutual killing game! DESPAIRISCOPE DOWN!”

A red warning light flashes while a siren wails, and something that looks like a periscope lowers from the ceiling and unfolds a video screen in front of the spot where Shinto would be--which, being the equivalent of Makoto's spot, is on the almost exact opposite end from Monokuma’s throne. A bigger screen unfolds in front, presumably so anyone who’s too far away to see the smaller screen can see.

Monokuma bounds upwards, somersaults in midair as he clears the entire podium, then lands light on his feet in what should be Shinto’s spot. I cringe away from him, his sudden presence unexpected and unwanted. Chizu does too, teeth bared in a snarl, but thankfully Tsubomi holds a hand on her shoulder to remind her not to try anything rash as Monokuma carelessly shoves Shinto’s portrait stand back to make room for himself. When the stand wobbles, I quickly reach forward to steady it.

“So what exactly is the Despairiscope, you may be thinking?” he says, waving a paw. “Very good question! It’s a form of communication that can only be used during a class trial, wherein participants may call a member of the audience and ask for their help!”

“Huh? That seems really handy!” Hinayo utters, wide-eyed.

“Not necessarily,” Yuzuru rumbles. “It would depend on who our audience is.”

“Isn’t it about time you told us who you’re airing this to, Monokuma?” Namie adds.

Monokuma grins. “Well, since you asked so nicely, Ms. Honors Student! Switch:  _ on _ !”

He pounds a paw on a button on the inner screen that reads INITIATE, and lights flare up on the Despairiscope, sending a kaleidoscope of holographic portraits whirling around on the inside of the podium circle, linked together by the smaller screen. The smaller screen doesn’t show any of them, though; it instead displays a new button reading ROULETTE. At first they’re spinning too fast to make them out, but then the revolutions slow abruptly to a leisurely pace. My breath catches in my throat, and I hear gasps sound throughout the room.

“That’s right! This is a small, intimate game for a small, intimate group, here by invitation only!” Monokuma chirps as a certain pair of portraits glide languidly by in front of me. Makoto Naegi, subtitled as  _ The Ultimate Hope (Despair?) _ ... and Izuru Kamukura, subtitled as  _ The Ultimate Despair (Hope?) _ . “May I present: the survivors of Class 78... and the Remnants of Despair!  _ All _ of them have been watching  _ each and every one of you _ since the Killing School Reunion began! Daahahahahaha!!”

I cover my mouth with both hands. As the portraits pass away, my eyes can’t help but tick to the next incoming one. My guts feel like they tie themselves into a sailor’s knot. I... I know her. Mahiru Koizumi... the Ultimate Photographer... and my underclasswoman.

So... she really was a member of Ultimate Despair.

“Y-you’ve got to be joking,” Chizu utters, clutching herself as she stares in horror at the portraits. “Th-the Remnants? Those  _ monsters _ ? Watching  _ us _ ?”

“Hmph! Of course they would make a mockery of our beloved class!” Hirohito growls, more stern than usual. He slams a fist down on his podium. “But their foul tricks  _ will not _ prevail! Rally, friends! We still have the heroes of hope on our side!”

That does make me feel a little better, honestly. I look back over towards Makoto’s portrait. God, he’s grown up now... Of course, so have I, but it feels like time just skipped for him. But then Makoto’s portrait moves too far away, and I’m left with the red eyes of Remnants leering at me. I shudder.

“Naturally, when you introduce a new gameplay device, you gotta have a tutorial for it--but you’re all too stupid to understand basic explanations, so let’s give it a spin instead so you little turds see how it works firsthand,” Monokuma continues. “Watch verrrrry carefully, ‘cuz you’re not getting a repeat! Roulette: go!”

He hits the ROULETTE button, and the portraits shift to start spinning vertically instead of horizontally, and in three rapid rings instead of one slow one. Monokuma jabs his paw out three times,  _ taptaptap _ , and each ring comes to a swift halt. And each one reads...

“Well, lucky me! If it isn’t the old Ultimate Lucky Student, Makoto Naegi! Or should I say, the Ultimate  _ Nope _ ?” Monokuma jeers. He waggles a paw. “Mind you, you won’t get repeats like this when you do it for real! Three different options, three delightful possibilities for despair! But for the time being: I wonder if Makoto Naegi’s paying attention to the feed right now? Puhuhuhu--let’s find out!”

Monokuma hits the central portrait, which grows larger and puts the other two to one side. A new button, marked CALL END, appears beneath it. On the second ring, the call connects, and my heart leaps into my throat.

“Hi there, Mako-kins! You’re on the air!” Monokuma announces cheerfully. “Say hi to the crowd! They’re  _ dying _ for a word from you!”

Makoto Naegi’s furious, sorrowful voice fills the trial room. Oddly, it’s  _ just _ his voice; no video feed displays on the screen, just his stock portrait. “ _ Monokuma _ !! How can you keep doing this?! None of these people have anything to do with you or anything you’ve done! Is this supposed to be a hostage situation?! If so, then tell me where you are! I’ll come over right away and trade myself for them! That’s what you want, isn’t it?!”

Tears sting my eyes. Without a second of hesitation, Makoto’s offering to give himself up to Monokuma to save all of us...? But Monokuma just chortles, all but vibrating with delight.

“Tempting! Very, verrrrry tempting, I’ll admit! But no can do! Or are you okay with letting your friend Shinto Kodama’s murderer get away scot-free?”

“Shinto would never forgive me if I stood back and let his classmates die! And I won’t let his death be in vain! I can’t let you do this, and I  _ won’t _ !”

“Puhuhu! Unfortunately, you’re in no position to stop me! However, if you behave yourself and stop mouthing off, you  _ might _ just have a chance to help these losers not all get wiped out in the first round!” Monokuma retorts. He sounds like he’s having fun, the bastard.

“Monokuma, what do you  _ want _ ? When is this going to be enough for you?! You and I already settled things ages ago!”

“Puhuhuhu! You’re such an egomaniac, Mako-kins! Why don’t you stop hogging the spotlight for once and let someone else have a go for a change?”

“ _ Monokuma _ !!”

“ _ Makotoooo _ !” Monokuma trills, sweeping his paws up as a pink blush lights up the white half of his face. He pulls his paws back to his mouth and chortles. “Just kidding! Daahahahaa!! I really do never get bored of making you despair, my cutie patootie Makootie!”

I slap a hand down on my podium. “Stop picking on Makoto!” I yell at him. “You coward! You can only taunt him like that because he isn’t here! He’s beat you before and he’ll beat you again!”

“Asuka...!” Makoto utters, sounding touched. W-wait, he knows my name?! Oh my god, of course he knows my name, he’s been watching all of us! “That’s right!” he continues, determination filling his voice. “Everyone! I swear we’ll come to save you all! We’re already on it, so don’t give up ho--”

_ Piff, _ goes Monokuma’s paw on the CALL END button, cutting Makoto off mid-word. “Aaaaaand that’s a wrap,” he concludes. He puffs out a mournful sigh. “Aahhh... That was fun... But alas, all good things must come to an end...” He grins hard, trembling with wicked mirth. “Puhuhuhu! How despairful!!”

“You no-good stuff o’ fluff,” Tsubomi growls.

“I assume there’s more to one of these calls than  _ that _ ,” Daichi says dryly.

“Huh? Oh, yeah,” Monokuma says, waving a dismissive paw. “When  _ you _ saps do it, you pick one of the three who comes up to call. It might be a member of the Future Foundation! It might be a member of the Remnants of Despair! If your luck is bad, they’ll  _ all _ be Remnants--after all, they  _ do _ outnumber Class 78 almost three to one! Isn't it great how death only sticks to the undeserving?”

“And if they don’t pick up?” Otome says.

“Then you get a chance to call one of the other saps! If nobody picks up, then you get to spin again until someone does, and once someone's come up once, they won't come up again, so no chance of repeats! But once you actually connect with a real live human, that’s your call--and you only get three per trial, so use them wisely!”

“Hmph,” Yuzuru grunts. “And what would stop us from simply asking them who the killer is and bringing this farce to a swift close?”

“Well, I’m very glad you asked that, Mr. Aozora!” Monokuma jeers. He pulls out a device from nowhere. “To answer, let’s update the rules list to tell you everything you need to know about handling the Despairiscope!  _ Boop _ !”

All at once, all of our e-Handbooks chime, letting us know there’s been an update. With a frown, I pull mine out and unfold it to read the new additions.

 

**Rule 14:** The Despairiscope is limited to three uses per class trial. The time limit per use is whenever Monokuma gets bored, so keep it fresh!

**Rule 15:** The purpose of the Despairiscope is strictly to supplement trials; participants must still solve the murders on their own. As such, if a spotless asks over the Despairiscope who the blackened is, or the respondent explicitly identifies the blackened in their answer, it will be taken as an automatic loss and all spotless students will be executed.

 

“A-an automatic loss?!” Mayoi shrieks, clutching her face and sobbing big wobbly tears. What a gap from her usual slinky-sexy demeanor... “But what if the killer asks that to win from the start?!”

Monokuma stares at her. Then he tilts his head and touches his paw to his face. “Oh. That’s a good point.” He grins and taps at his device. “Good thinking, Ms. Kasumi! Wouldn’t  _ that _ have been a boring way to go!”

 

**Rule 16:** The blackened may not ask who the blackened is. If they do, the automatic loss will be theirs and they’ll be summarily executed, and the spotless will be subject to the ugliest, shittiest Monokuma tantrum.

 

Ugh... You didn’t even think of that yourself?! Thank you so much, Mayoi... I still don’t know what to make of you, but you probably saved all our lives just now. There’s one rule left, though, and I look down to read it carefully.

 

**Rule 17:** A participant may only ask one question per Despairiscope use. However, they can build up to that question if they like, and the call recipient is permitted one editorial remark, addressed to whomever they please, after answering.

 

“Incidentally, since these ARE rules now... you all know the price for breaking them, right?” Monokuma jeers, baring his claws.

I shiver. One question. One question, and that’s it... And if anyone slips up, we all instantly lose. No wonder he was willing to give us such a powerful tool. Use it wrong, and we’ll slit our own throats.

“W-wait a minute,” Chizu stammers, sweating. “Most of the audience is Remnants! What if  _ they _ just tell us who the killer is to make us lose?! That’s not fair, they work for  _ you _ !”

“Oh, don’t worry, they’ll do what I tell them to,” Monokuma says, waving a dismissive paw. “And I like to have fun here! A legit party wipe is one thing, but spoilers are a no-go!” He crosses his arms in an X over his body and intones, “NO! SPOILERS!! EVERRRRRRR!!!”

“The hell do you care about that, anyway?” Keigo asks. “Don’t get me wrong, I like not dyin’ and all, but don’t you get off on mass murder?”

“Puhuhu! You're not wrong! But an ex of mine once said that  _ true _ despair is living!” Monokuma chirps.

Keigo snorts. “What? That’s stupid.”

“Someone dated  _ you _ ? That’s disturbing,” Otome snarks.

“I suppose even Junko Enoshima is capable of gentler emotions...” Kirara murmurs, but she looks doubtful.

“Gentle, nothing! Anyone who tries to school  _ me _ about despair gets dunked straight into the trash can!” Monokuma jeers. What a creep. “But enough about that worthless waste of time. A bear like me draws the kind of groupies you only see for rockstars and imprisoned serial killers, anyway. The tutorial’s over, so it’s time for the class trial to officially...  _ begin _ !”

He leaps into the air, backflips off of Shinto’s portrait post, and lands gracefully his throne only to fall onto his butt and lounge. Chizu and I glare at him, and we quickly adjust and straighten Shinto’s portrait before returning to our podiums. I grab my knit cap, pull it off, and shake out my hair, several strands of which no doubt spring straight up from the top of my head. I don’t care. It’s time to get focused.

Namie adjusts her glasses, light reflecting off the lenses with a glare that hides her eyes. “To business, then,” she says briskly. “Let’s start by discussing how Shinto was killed.”

Hinayo clears her throat, clutching Emiri close. “He choked on that d-donut, right...? I was thinking--c-couldn’t he have d-died by accident, and n-not been k-killed at all?”

“What? No, that’s stupid,” Chizu snaps. “Go back to Logic 101, Hinayo, ‘cuz you obviously flunked out!”

“Shut up, Chizu!” Hinayo yells back, waving her free arm. “If you’re so smart, then why d-don’t you p-prove it wasn’t an accident!”

 

NO, THAT’S WRONG! (( HALF-EATEN DONUT (_ 〉

 

“He couldn’t have choked on that donut,” I speak up, hoping to settle the argument before it gets any worse. “There was a chunk of partly-chewed donut nearby, which means he had to have spat it out. Not to mention, his throat was clear of any blockages! If he’d choked to death, he wouldn’t have coughed it up!”

Hinayo shrinks in on herself. “Oh... right...”

“Dummy,” Chizu mutters scathingly.

Hinayo lifts Emiri in front of her face and falls silent.

“I took a pretty good look at the body,” Keigo speaks up, rubbing his head. “Now, I’m not a mortician or anything, but I’m pretty sure he was poisoned.”

“There  _ were _ pieces of evidence that indicated that,” Daichi agrees.

“Looking back, he seemed bummed lately,” Larry remarks, frowning in thought. “I hate sayin’ this, but... you don’t think the stress got to him, and he... you know...?”

“That’s not possible,” Namie states calmly. “I can guarantee that Shinto would not have committed suicide.”

 

ABSORB BULLET (( NAMIE’S ACCOUNT (_ 〉

_ Namie and Shinto discussed the value of being alive for bringing hope to others the night before Shinto’s death. _

 

“Bold words!” Hirohito declares. “I agree--Shinto was not that kind of man--but what makes you so certain?”

“Indeed. Every man has his breaking point. Perhaps Kodama found his,” Yuzuru muses.

 

NO, THAT’S WRONG!  (( NAMIE’S ACCOUNT (_ 〉

 

“No, Namie’s right,” I cut in. “Yesterday, she and Shinto had a conversation about how simply living can bring hope to others. He was really moved by it! There’s no way he would’ve poisoned himself to death after he’d been filled with so much hope.”

“I... I see,” Yuzuru says, blinking at me. He shuts his eyes. “Pardon me. I was unaware.”

I glance at Namie then, certain she’s going to ask me how  _ I _ was aware. But she just gives me a level look and says nothing. I wonder if she realized that someone was listening in last night…

“I’m not convinced,” Daichi says then. “I have no doubt that he had a conversation like that with Mibuchi,” he nods to her, “and certainly she’s persuasive. But she’s a negotiator, not a therapist. If someone had suicidal inclinations, one conversation isn’t going to shake it out of them.”

“But one conversation can push someone out of the danger zone!!” Hirohito booms.

“True,” Hinayo murmurs, peeking up over Emiri’s head. “But he c-could have felt better for a little while, and then something else c-could have happened to p-push him further the other way…”

“People who commit suicide usually leave behind a note,” Namie points out.

“Usually, but not always,” Daichi says. “And even if he had, someone could have found it and decided for their own reasons to conceal it, much as Aoi Asahina had with Sakura Ogami’s suicide note.”

“Shinto  _ wasn’t _ that kind of guy!” Chizu insists. “And even if he were, if he were having those kinds of thoughts, he would’ve come to Asuka or me to talk about them!”

“You sure?” Larry says. “He was the type of guy who didn’t want to bother other people. If he got overwhelmed, he mighta bottled it up until he, y’know… popped.”

“Yeah,” Shu agrees. “If he, if he didn’t have something to distract himself with… it’s possible.”

“Shinto’s life wasn’t just his own, though,” Kirara points out. “Maybe in a normal situation, he might have been stressed enough, but he would have known fully well that committing suicide would mean a start to the killing game. I just can’t picture Shinto doing that to the rest of us.”

“Yeah, exactly!” I say.

Daichi shakes his head. “My point here is that you can’t expect emotional consistency, much less selflessness, from someone so blotted with despair that they’d take their own life. No matter what any of you believe, the angle of how Kodama might have  _ felt _ about it won’t be enough.”

“In other words, only physical evidence will convince you,” Namie says.

“Indeed.”

“In that case, I’ve got exactly what you’re looking for!” I declare.

“Oho! Excellent work, Asuka!” Hirohito booms. His grin soon fades. “But wait, how can you prove that?! Shinto was poisoned, yes? A quick-acting poison that muddied his veins and swelled up his throat, robbing him of precious oxygen and suffocating him to death!”

 

NO, THAT’S WRONG! (( SIGNS OF A STRUGGLE (_ 〉

 

“If that were true, there’d be something wrong about Shinto’s body,” I say, thinking back to the evidence. “Namely, his clothes were a bit torn and mussed up, and there was dried blood under his nails. In other words, he struggled against someone! If he’d been poisoned and that was the end of it, we wouldn’t see this kind of physical evidence--and if he’d committed suicide, there’d be no one for him to struggle  _ against _ !”

“Convincing,” Daichi says, nodding once. “Very well. I concede this point to you, Okuma.”

“So then someone  _ did  _ kill him!” Tsubomi says. “But who?”

“That’s the million yen question, isn’t it?” Otome remarks.

“Perhaps we could try looking at it from the perspective of the killer, darlings?” Mayoi suggests. “We started out with a poisoned donut with a sign encouraging the reader to eat it. Then we got a victim who tried a bite, but spat it out. Then, before the victim could leave the area, the killer showed up and strangled him to death. This sounds about right based on what we’ve discussed so far, don’t you all agree?”

“Wait, how do we  _ know _ the donut was poisoned? Aren’t we just assuming that?” Chizu cuts in, glaring at Mayoi. “If someone strangled Shinto, then there might not have been any poison used at all!”

“Are you arguing with me just because it’s me talking?” Mayoi snaps.

“There was an empty bottle of poison in the kitchen trash, an’ someone obviously laid a donut out with a sign and everything,” Keigo points out. “I think Mayoi’s take is probably right.”

“Hey, hey, let’s not be too hasty here,” Larry says. “Cheeseca--sorry,  _ Chizu’s _ got a point. Like, how do we know the blackened didn’t set that donut shit up after stranglin’ poor Shinto to death? You know, to trick the rest of us? His body was curled up like he’d just laid his head down for a rest, so the blackened obviously messed with the crime scene.”

“Th-that’s true, I suppose,” Mayoi stammers, “but that wasn’t my point! If you’d just let me speak, you’d know I was  _ trying _ to say this means the blackened must have been watching the dining area before Shinto arrived!”

Hirohito thrusts out a finger. “But! If the donut had been planted after Shinto’s death as a red herring, that might not be true!!”

“Impossible,” Yuzuru says. “The donut was there all along.”

 

CONSENT! (( SHU’S ACCOUNT ((_>

 

“Yuzuru’s right,” I say. “Shu testified that he saw the donut  _ and _ a sign well before Shinto ever arrived--which means Mayoi’s scenario probably  _ is _ right. Let’s set aside for a second whether the donut had been poisoned or not. He still almost choked on it, then got strangled to death soon after. This makes me think the killer must’ve heard Shinto choking, and when they realized he spat it up, came in and strangled him. You’d only know to take advantage of someone’s near-death experience if you were there to see they had it.”

“Hmm! That makes a lot of sense!” Hirohito says, rubbing his chin. “So then our foul murderer took advantage of a moment of weakness?”

“Wait a moment,” Kirara says. “Why was there a sign, then? If Shinto had gotten a donut of his own will and just happened to choke on it, and a killer decided to take advantage of a coincidence, why add evidence that points to the presence of a second person?”

“Agreed. A  _ smart _ killer would leave as little evidence as possible,” Otome says archly, looking around the room.

“Anyone who would give in to Monokuma’s plots is already a fool!!” Hirohito barks, banging a fist on his podium.

“Mayhaps so, Lord Hirohito,” Emiri squeaks, “but that is a touch rude to Lord Shinto. I believe it likelier that the sign was created to manipulate his actions.”

“And the most sensible reason to do  _ that _ is because the donut was, in fact, poisoned,” Mayoi says triumphantly, making direct eye contact with Chizu.

Chizu glares at her, then points at her eyes, then at Mayoi.

“So then there  _ was _ an attempt at poisoning, but when that failed, the killer intervened,” I say quickly to keep a fight from breaking out, “meaning the killer would’ve been on-site and had access to the poison, but that wasn’t the real death mechanism.”

“Who had access to this poison, then?” Kirara wonders. “And where did it come from? I hadn’t even known there was any about...”

“The apothecary,” Chizu growls. “There were a bunch of bottles of poison in there that weren’t marked poison, they just had a list of poisonous ingredients. And the ones who had access to it--”

“--were Keigo, Larry, and Shu,” I conclude, glancing over at the three. Suspicion fell pretty heavily on Shu earlier... Is he going to turn out to be the killer after all?

“But wouldn’t that mean that any one of them could have been the killer?” Kirara suggests. “How do we narrow it down?”

“I can help ya out there, Kirara,” Larry says. “Me and Keigo were hangin’ out in the classroom all night, chatting. Neither of us was in the dining hall between 6 and 6:30.”

“Yeah, that’s right,” Keigo says, glancing at Shu too. “We crashed at 6:30 in the morning. That’s after the murder happened.”

Larry nods, then grimaces. “Yeah. I feel bad... Maybe if we’d heard something, we coulda stopped the killer, but we didn’t hear a thing.”

 

NEW BULLET (( LARRY’S ACCOUNT (_ 〉

_ Keigo and Larry stayed up all night and fell asleep around 6:30 AM in the classroom. They both claim they didn’t hear anything unusual before crashing. _

 

Chizu sights down on Shu with a scathing glare like a sniper scope, and he shrinks in on himself. “So Shu  _ is _ the killer!” she yells. “You lying snot trail!”

“Now, now!” Hirohito booms. “The  _ ability _ to commit a crime isn’t everything--there’s also the  _ motive _ to consider! And Shu is, let us say, of a delicate constitution!”

He has a point; even now, Shu’s eyes are wobbling with tears. He can’t help but look kind of pathetic.

“For someone such as he to commit murder--I want to hear why he would take such a heinous action!” Hirohito slaps a hand down and fixes his stare on Yoh next to him. “Surusumi! You had quite a few things to say about it earlier! Well, we’re in trial now! Let’s have it all out!”

“Yeah, that’s right!” Chizu agrees. “Let’s make this as airtight as possible!”

“I-I didn’t do it...” Shu squeaks, but aside from Namie, who gives him a concerned frown, and I guess technically me, no one pays attention to him.

“Hm?” Yoh blinks over at Hiro. He sucks in a thoughtful breath. “Well... Since you insist, Hirohito... The first day we came here, when we all split up to explore the SSDN Paradise, Shu and I went to the apothecary. He said that he had run out of his anxiety medication and had a panic attack on the spot. I helped calm him down to the best of my ability, but... unfortunately, it seems my talent isn’t psychotherapy.” Yoh gives us all an apologetic nod. “Then, as we all witnessed, when Monokuma revealed that puzzling first motive, Shu fainted dead away...” He looks over at the presiding bear. “Monokuma, if I may, would it be reasonable to say that your ‘motive’ was not randomly assigned?”

“It sure wasn’t!” Monokuma chirps. “It’s just like phobias! What seems totally innocent and lame and harmless to you might be bowel-wateringly terrifying to someone else! You shouldn’t assume just because it doesn’t bother you it won’t bother anyone at all!”

Hirohito scowls at this. I wince, myself. That’s right... Chizu, Shinto, and I all laughed it off, but Shu had been beyond frightened... What’s more, he’d tried to get Mayoi’s help to help him get his stress under control. If Chizu hadn’t interrupted, would Shinto still be alive now?

“So there you have it,” Yoh concludes, looking back at the rest of us. “If the motive was something as seemingly innocuous as recordings of the ocean around us, wouldn’t the culprit be someone who was inordinately affected by it?”

It’s ironclad logic, I have to admit. I can’t see any fault with what he’s saying. Neither does anyone else, apparently, because all of us look over at Shu. I’m starting to feel bad for him; he looks like he’s paralyzed with fear. Is it because he knows he’ll be executed if he’s revealed? Or is it because he knows he’s innocent, but no one will believe him?

“I-I didn’t do it,” he whispers.

I fold my arms and finger the strap of my camera. Shu doesn’t have any defense to speak of, but... he’s also anxious and feels like no one’s in his corner. He could barely even speak earlier. I don’t think I could make a good defense of myself in that situation, either. Let me turn this around, then: if Shu’s telling the truth and he  _ isn’t _ the killer, what would prove it?

“There’s a flaw in your reasoning, Yoh,” Namie says then, arms folded.

“Oh? Let’s hear it,” Yoh replies, settling his hands in his pockets. “I am of course open to the possibility that I may be mistaken. These are our lives on the line, after all.”

“You are right, of course, that the motivation figures heavily into why the killer would have committed this crime, and it seems true enough that Shu had access to the poison... However, let’s not forget that that’s not how Shinto actually died. He was strangled to death,” Namie says. “Shu is approximately 5’3”, while Shinto was 5’7”. Not a huge height difference, but still, it would be difficult for him to get the leverage needed to successfully murder someone that way--particularly when he had a kitchen, and thus an armory of knives and other potentially deadly tools, to use to finish the job instead when the poison failed to work out.”

“Oh!” I utter. Namie’s right! If Shu could have just grabbed a knife and stabbed him, why would he strangle Shinto? It doesn’t make any sense! The kitchen must be the key!

“Indeed, you speak sense,” Emiri squeaks. H-Hinayo’s still holding her up in front of her face... “Shu is a most vehement master of yeast and flame! There are few things that could divert his attention once he has given himself over to his chosen path!”

“N-Namie! Emiri...!” Shu breathes, brown eyes lighting up.

Chizu slaps her hand onto her podium. “‘Few things’ doesn’t mean ‘nothing’!” she snaps. “In fact, Ultimate Baker Mode is exactly why he  _ could _ have done it! He’s like a totally different person! If Shu used that, he could’ve easily overpowered Shinto!”

“Foolish child,” Emiri chastises her. “When would he have had the opportunity?”

“Anytime! Anytime he wanted! He got the Polykuma on his side, remember?!” Chizu yells. “He could’ve let his ‘assistants’ handle the kitchen while he popped out, killed Shinto, and popped right back in! Who would know the difference?!”

In a flash, I know. That can’t possibly be true!

 

NO, THAT’S WRONG! (( STATE OF THE KITCHEN (_ 〉

 

“Chizu, wait!” I say. “When Keigo, Namie, and I checked out the kitchen, there was flour everywhere. If the Polykuma had been assisting Shu, we would’ve seen their paw prints!”

“I--” Chizu’s jaw works, and she hesitates. “I-I... well...”

“It’s not just that,” I continue. “Shu runs a tight kitchen! If he’d had assistants, he would make sure they kept the place clean, but it was a disaster area!”

“Oh, I see what you mean, Asuka dear,” Mayoi says, tapping a finger to her lips. “In the absence of either Polykuma footprints or a clean kitchen, Shu must have been by himself all night. In which case, he had to make--and deal with--all of that mess alone.”

“That doesn’t mean a thing! So what if he didn’t have any assistants?!” Chizu snaps. “He still could have popped out at some point! Half of baking is waiting for stuff to bake--he could’ve grabbed a moment somewhere! I know for a fact he faints when he gets overstimulated, and he wakes up pretty soon after, so he could’ve used that as his opportunity!”

 

NO, THAT’S WRONG! (( BROKEN JAM JAR (_ 〉

 

“Unfortunately, that doesn’t make sense,” I tell her. “At some point during his bake-a-thon, Shu got clonked on the head with a jam jar so hard it broke. That could’ve easily knocked him out for longer than his usual ten minutes. And besides, when you look at the overall state of the kitchen and what he’d been doing--”

“Arrrgh, stop  _ fighting _ me on this, Asuka!! Whose side are you on, anyway?!” Chizu explodes. “This is Shinto’s killer we’re talking about!  _ Shinto’s killer _ !! What the hell do I care about what was in the kitchen except for Shu himself?! He was right next door to the dining hall! He’s the only one who could’ve heard him choking! And when he did, he panicked and went out and strangled Shinto to death! He walked past the donut because he knew it was poisoned! He set that trap himself!”

“I-I didn’t,” Shu quails.

“SAVE YOUR EXCUSES!!” Chizu roars. “There’s no way it could be anyone else!!”

Chizu, I know how you feel, but you’re getting way too carried away! With a dramatic snap of my fingers, I point at her, the crack shattering the noise of her heated argument. Snapshot! “No, that’s wrong!” I shout. “Think back to what was in the kitchen! Specifically...”

 

SNAPSHOT REBUTTAL (( TOO MANY PIES (_ 〉

 

“There were over  _ three dozen pies _ in that room!” I conclude. “Ultimate Baker or no, you couldn’t make that many pies without dedicating an entire night of uninterrupted work to it! It doesn’t make sense that he was the killer--between that and his extra-long fainting spell, he had no time! And you’ve seen how he gets when he bakes; an earthquake couldn’t get him to stop!”

“H-haha... Yeah, um, that’s true...” Shu offers meekly. “Um, literally true... I once had to start half a dozen soufflés over because they, uh, all collapsed during an earthquake... I never even stopped to think of, uh, of evacuating... Luckily the building didn’t collapse, haha... E-even if this time, a jar did... and broke on my head... That, uh... that really hurt...”

But Chizu narrows her eyes at me. I broke through her argument, but I don’t think I convinced her.

“It’s true that we don’t have any other suspects right now,” I say aloud, trying to sound soothing and reasonable, “but the evidence points away from Shu after all. There has to be something we’ve overlooked.”

“Then I’m gonna get to the bottom of it!” She turns around. “Hey, Monokuma!”

“Yo?”

“I want to do a Despairiscope call! Hook me up!”

Murmurs shoot through the room like audible lightning, some surprised, some concerned. Huh? I feel like I missed something. Even if the odds aren’t in our favor, why does everyone seem so worried?

“Tomiyoshi, are you certain? Given your particular circumstances...” Daichi says then, letting his silence fill in blanks that I didn’t even know were there. I look over at Chizu. Did something happen to her?

But her green eyes are fierce and desperate. “Whatever! This is to avenge Shinto!” she snaps. “The odds are three-to-one of getting someone from Future Foundation! That’s not so bad!”

“Puhuhuhu! I like your moxie, kid! Then you’re up, Ms. Tomiyoshi!” Monokuma raises a stuffed paw. “DESPAIRISCOPE DOWN!”

The red light and siren pulse go off again as the Despairiscope descends from the ceiling, this time to unfold in front of Chizu. Unlike last time, it looks like it’s automatically initiated, because the hologram portraits start spinning unprompted, first horizontally and slow enough to at least pick out individual faces as they whoosh by, then faster and vertically in three rings. Being next to her, I can see that the ROULETTE button is already up. Chizu jabs it,  _ bam bam bam _ , and glares at the screen as if daring it to not give her a good selection.

Three portraits snap to a halt, all in a row. I suck in a breath. It dared. Each one leers out with eerie red eyes: Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, the Ultimate Gangster; Peko Pekoyama, the Ultimate Swordswoman; and Gundham Tanaka, the Ultimate Breeder. I shoot a look over at Chizu, and I’m shocked to see all the light gone from her wide-eyed stare as her whole body trembles.

“Oooh, bad luck!” Monokuma says, chortling. “But hey, maybe none of them’ll pick up and you’ll get to try again! Go ahead and give it a shot!”

“Monokuma, is someone else allowed to handle or take over her call if she can’t continue for whatever reason?” Namie asks.

“Nope! Once you call the Despairiscope, it’s yours, and you use it or lose it!” Monokuma replies. “Of course, Cheesecake can back out if she reeeeeeally wants to, but you’ll only have two Despairiscope calls left! Sure you don’t want to try?”

Chizu’s only answer is her ragged breath.

“Puhuhuhu! Guess that’s as far as your love for your friend goes, huh?” Monokuma adds. “So much for avenging poor li’l Shinto!”

Chizu grits her teeth, anger flooding her expression again. “Fine! I’ll do it!” she snaps, though she’s still shaking. “H-how bad can it be?!”

And so she hits the button for Gundham Tanaka. What a name... His portrait grows as the other two dwindle and darken, and the dial tone buzzes. One... two... thr--

_ Click _ .

“FUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!” Maniacal laughter  _ booms _ from the speakers. I jolt back in surprise at the sheer volume, and I’m not the only one. “You have chosen to seek the knowledge of the dark demon lord GUNDHAM TANAKA, Supreme Overlord of Ice and history’s greatest monster!! Speak, and I will lay upon your ears a sorcerer’s curse such as the world has never--”

SLAM. The line goes dead as Chizu smashes her palm on the CALL END button. Sweat pours from her face as she hunches over. She looks even worse than she did a moment ago.

“Ch-Chizu, are you okay? What’s wrong?” I ask, leaning over to touch her shoulder.

She doesn’t even notice me, though. “Oh my god. I can’t do it. I can’t,” she breathes. She looks like she’s about to throw up. Her face screws up with anguish, and she sinks to her knees. “I’m sorry, Shinto...” she sobs. “I’m so, so sorry...”

Chizu... What happened to you...? I shake my head a little, give her shoulder a squeeze, and turn to the others. I’ll get Shinto justice, Chizu, I promise. Just take your time to calm down.

“Well, that was a waste of time,” Keigo says dryly.

Larry whaps him with the back of his hand. “Dude, not cool.”

“Eugh. Yeah, okay, sorry.” He rubs his head, then looks over at Shu. “And sorry for not having faith in you, man. I shoulda had your back.”

“Yeah, same here,” Larry says, nodding. “We know you better than that, Shu. There’s no way you could kill someone.”

A smile of relief creases Shu’s face as he tears up. “Keigo... Larry...!”

Kirara lifts her head from the compassionate look she’d been giving Chizu. “This leaves us at an impasse, though. If the culprit wasn’t any of those three, who else could it have been?”

The silence that follows gives me a moment to mentally flip through the people in this room. Who else could have killed Shinto? Maybe the better question is: who else would have known about the poison? And just like that, a single person rises to the fore of my mind.

“Daichi... You were passing by that day, weren’t you?” I say.

He arches an eyebrow that brings to mind Atlas bearing up the world. “ _ Excuse _ me?”

“When Keigo was telling Chizu, Shinto and me about the poisons in the apothecary,” I press. “It’s not impossible that you could have overheard and decided to take advantage.”

“Hey, yeah!” Larry declares. “It’s weird that Shu, of all people, would commit murder, but  _ you _ have a promotion on the line back at Future Foundation! You would  _ totally _ kill someone to get back there before someone snatches the opportunity out from under you--” Larry thrusts a finger at him. “ _ Again _ .”

Anger darkens Daichi’s expression as his lips curl into a silent snarl. I’m stunned. Was there that kind of drama going on in the Future Foundation? “If we’re to discuss motivations, you were after a promotion as well,” he retorts coldly. “You couldn’t stop talking about it.”

“ _ I _ got an alibi. Where were  _ you _ this morning between 6 and 6:30?”

Daichi’s green eyes narrow, but I spot a bead of sweat starting to form on the side of his head. “I was in my room, preparing for the coming day.”

“Alone?”

“Yes. What of it?”

“Oh, dear,” Mayoi murmurs, resting a hand on her cheek. “Pardon my saying so, Daichi dear, but that’s quite a weak alibi.”

“Weak, nothin’! It’s no alibi at all!” Larry says. “So since you don’t have anyone who can say, yeah, you were where you said you were, you don’t mind us asking you a few more questions, do ya?!”

Daichi makes a low  _ tch _ noise and folds his arms. “This is preposterous.”

Preposterous? Really? Shinto  _ died _ , Daichi. Could it be... it was you...?


	13. Chapter 1: Solidavity Falls (pt. 8 of 9)

“Daichi,” I say, leaning forward on my podium. “I don’t want to throw out any concrete accusations yet. But Keigo and Larry both have an alibi, the evidence says that Shu can’t be the culprit, and it looks like you have a motive for murder. If you really are innocent, you’re going to have to explain why the killer can’t be you.”

He sighs in aggravation, two fingers pressed to his forehead. Then he folds his arms and fixes a cold glare on me. “Very well. I may as well shut down this farce before it gets out of hand.

“First, allow me to say that I was  _ just _ passing by. It was a coincidence, no more or less than that. What’s more, as soon as Sane had explained the situation to you three, he shut the door and that was that. Presumably he finished sorting the poisons with Warabe and Kurimura, then had them properly disposed of.”

 

NO, THAT’S WRONG! (( KEIGO’S ACCOUNT (_〉

 

“I’m sorry to say it, but that’s not quite true,” I counter. “Keigo admitted to me earlier that he didn’t do as good a job of throwing out the poison bottles as he should have. Instead of taking them all to the trash compactor and making sure they were all gone, he dumped them in the trash can in the apothecary for the Polykuma to take care of.”

Otome clucks her tongue. “So that’s the situation... It sounds like the sort of careless thing Keigo would do.”

“Fuck off,” Keigo mutters, but he avoids everyone’s eyes at the same time.

“This means, once they left, anybody could have walked in and picked up a bottle from the trash,” Otome continues, boring a stare onto Daichi. “But only someone who knew they were poison would have bothered--which brings us back to Asuka’s original point.”

Daichi makes a low noise of irritation. “Sadly, Tsukiyono, your logic is as out of tune as your violin. Even if I were aware there had been poison for the taking, trash is still trash, and trash is to be disposed of. How can you prove the garbage can hadn’t been emptied as soon as they left?”

That gives the room pause. A rumble of murmurs starts up all around.

“The Polykuma take care of those things, don’t they?” Mayoi muses. “We don’t often see them directly, but they’re always lurking about. It  _ is _ possible that they empty the garbage bins as soon as anyone leaves the room...”

“Wouldn’t it be likelier for them to follow a schedule, rather than jumping up whenever someone throws away a paper wrapper?” Yuzuru points out. “I can think of some occasions where I’ve still seen some litter in the waste bins, and there's an entire submarine for them to sail and maintain. They have better things to do than tend constantly to the garbage.”

“Hrrmmm... I see what yer sayin’, but couldn’t they make an exception for a big dump like what Keigo and his pals did?” Tsubomi suggests. “It was a lotta bottles, right?”

“Yeah... The trash can was overflowing with them. I had to shove them down to get them all to fit,” Keigo says.

“There ya go,” says Tsubomi, looking back at Yuzuru. “If the trash can’s full, you empty it, no matter what time’a day it is. That’s just sensible.”

“I would hardly call the inner workings of any of Monokuma’s ilk ‘sensible,’” Emiri sniffs. “Particularly when a touch of sloppiness here and there may lead to the murder he so dearly loves.”

Tsubomi rubs her head, thinking. “Point... So--which was it? Does anybody know?”

Namie looks over at the throne. “Monokuma would.”

Monokuma snorts. “I’m not here to hand out freebies, chumps! If you didn’t think of investigating the apothecary, that’s your own problem!”

“Blast it, the apothecary! What a critical oversight!” Hirohito hisses, slapping his forehead. “Did anyone check it for evidence?!”

No one answers, including me, and like Hiro, I could kick myself for it. What an obvious thing to check! I  _ knew _ there was poison involved! Why did I assume the rest of the bottles would be gone already?

Kirara clears her throat. “This seems like the perfect time to use the Despairiscope,” she suggests. “If we can’t verify this fact one way or another, we can’t proceed with the trial. Does anyone have any objections?”

“None whatsoever,” says Daichi. Huh? He seems awfully confident for someone under suspicion of murder. “By all means, go ahead.”

Kirara gives him a thoughtful look as Larry frowns, then turns to Monokuma. “Then, if you please...”

“No problemo!” Monokuma chirps, raising his little white paw. “DESPAIRISCOPE DOWN!”

It’s funny how quickly people can get used to things... As the Despairiscope descends in front of Kirara, hologram ring of portraits spinning first in one horizontal and then three vertical lines, inner and other screens unfolding, I find myself thinking that it seems almost normal now. The only difference is this time, all I can see is the other screen. Kirara taps her side three times, and the portraits come to a swift halt...

Monokuma cackles while a groan goes up among the group. “Ooh, another all-Remnant pull! Today’s just not your lucky day, is it?”

No kidding. Kazuichi Soda, the Ultimate Mechanic; Teruteru Hanamura, the Ultimate Chef; and the Ultimate Imposter, no other name given. They all look so creepy, like they’re having fun doing terrible things... I clutch a hand over my chest. Kirara looks troubled too as she looks over her options, and who can blame her?

But, to my startlement, she looks again at Monokuma. “Can we trust that a Remnant of Despair will give a truthful answer to any given question?”

Monokuma tilts his head, paw on his face. “Probably!”

“That’s not a very reassuring answer...”

“Then let’s say this: they’ll tell you the truth as far as THEY know, based on the actual question you ask them! I can’t guarantee they’ll know the answer or that they won’t say something technically factual but misleading, but that’s the risk you take when you use the Despairiscope! So what’s it gonna be, toots? Are you calling or not?”

“Honestly, who even says ‘toots’ these days?” Mayoi grumbles. No kidding.

Kirara holds her chin with one hand and her elbow with the other as she regards the options screen again. Then she reaches out and touches Kazuichi’s portrait.

The call connects after several rings. I don’t know what to expect from him, but it definitely wasn’t the giddy enthusiasm that we get: “Yes!! This is Kazuichi Soda! Ready and eager to serve!”

“Ah... Hello to you, Mr. Soda. I hope the day finds you well,” Kirara says with way more grace and aplomb than I would have ever thought someone could pull out on the spot.

“IT SURE DOES!! I’m  _ such _ a big fan of yours, Miss Kirara!! I’ve seen every one of your movies a million times! My favorite one is  _ Wish Upon the North Star _ where you played--”

And that’s literally how he goes on for the next solid half a minute? I stare at Chizu, who looks as baffled as I feel. Kirara doesn’t stop smiling, but she sure starts blinking a lot more often. I feel you, Kirara... I have no idea how I would react if I were in her situation. And come to think about it, wasn’t  _ Wish Upon the North Star _ a magical girl rom-com action flick?!

After forty non-stop seconds of this where Kirara can’t get a single word in, Monokuma clears his throat. “Just as a reminder, the time limit on Despairiscope calls is whenever I get bored!” he announces. His beady eyes narrow as he bares his claws. “And I’m getting  _ real _ bored,  _ real _ fast.”

Kirara threads her fingers together as she gives the screen a bright, Hollywood smile. “Mr. Soda, I’m always delighted to hear from a fan, and it touches me to hear how much you’ve enjoyed my movies, but...”

Fortunately, Kazuichi reins himself in. “Right! Right. Of course!” A beat. “Wait--before you ask your question, can I ask you a favor?!”

Kirara must have the patience of a saint, because she replies, “That depends on the favor...”

“Look up! Up and to your left! No, a little bit more to the right!  _ Yes _ ! Right there, at the camera!”

We all look. One of the trial room cameras leers down at us from that direction.

“Is that-- _ ahem _ . I mean, I assume that’s the feed you’re watching our trial from,” Kirara says.

“Yes! Can you please wave to the camera?! It’d mean so much to me!”

The patience of Buddha themself. Kirara, smile never faltering, waves to the camera.

Kazuichi shrieks with delight. “OH MY GOD! SHE WAVED TO ME! DID YOU SEE THAT, DUDE?! DID YOU SEE THAT?!”

Someone with a husky voice laughs a little. “Yes, I did see that!” he says from nearby whatever audio feed Kazuichi’s talking into.

“I’M SO BLESSED!!” Kazuichi crows.

“Then, Mr. Soda, if you could please answer one question for me...” Kirara prompts.

“Yes! Yes! Of course! Thank you so much!!”

“At what point do the Monokuma crew dispose of the garbage on the SSDN Paradise, either normally or abnormally?”

“Normally? So far, they pop up and empty the baskets every day at 11 AM, right when you guys are having your brunch,” Kazuichi replies promptly. “That includes yesterday, and those guys didn’t start sorting through the pill bottles ‘til after brunch, so the Monocrewma wouldn’t have dumped it out. I don’t think they’ve emptied them yet, but I haven’t looked at the feed for--oh, damn! You are  _ so helpful _ today!”

“Please! I’m always helpful,” says the man with the husky voice.

“Should he really talk when it’s Kazuichi’s turn? Is that okay?” someone says in the background of the audio feed; I can’t hear the response.

“So yeah, I have a second feed right here from the apothecary, and yeah, the pill bottles are still in the trash!” Kazuichi concludes brightly, either not hearing the peanut gallery or not caring. “Anybody could’ve taken ‘em if they wanted to!”

“Oh, whoops,” Monokuma remarks thoughtfully. “With the excitement of the trial today, I completely forgot to send the boys out on cleaning duty!” He pulls out a device from nowhere and pokes it. “ _ Click _ .”

“Aaand... that’s the apothecary trash going out,” Kazuichi concludes.

The room lets out a long sigh of relief. Geez, that took forever. I thought Monokuma would cut us off before we actually got anywhere.

“Thank you very much for that, Mr. Soda,” Kirara says.

“Sure thing! Anytime, Miss Kirara!” he gushes.

“Kazuichi,” the other man says softly, a note of either warning or reminder in his voice.

A pause. “Wait.  _ Wait _ . Shit!! Uhh.” Another pause. “WAIT! Wait, I still have an editorial comment thing to do!”

“Can he still do that after talking our ears off for the last five minutes?” Yuzuru wonders sourly.

“Eh, it’ll make you chumps miserable, so I’ll allow it,” Monokuma says, shrugging.

“Right! So! YOU! The redhead in the black jacket!”

Wait, I don’t wear a black jacket! ...Wait, I’m not the only redhead. It takes us all a second to zero in on Larry. He looks around at everyone else, then points at himself, boggling, the question of  _ Who, me? _ implicit.

“YEAH, you! FUCK YOU!”

Larry stares at the camera, then at Keigo. “The hell? What was that for?"

“You told a bunch of dick jokes at his expense the night we all got here,” Keigo replies. “Remember? Ultimate Mechanic?”

Larry snorts, then slaps his podium and cracks up. “Oh shit!! Oh shit, I totally forgot I did that! Ohh my god! This is the funniest shit ever!”

“ _ FUCK YOU _ !” Kazuichi insists. “JUST... FUCK YOU RIGHT IN THE EAR!!”

“Damn, the  _ ear _ ? That’s like...” Larry pinches his fingers near his right ear, eyeballs the space between then, and peers at Despairiscope screen. Then he grins and shrugs, arms spread wide. “But hey, man, if the dick fits!”

“What? No!!” Kazuichi yelp as a low chuckle ripples through the room.

“It’s cool, I get it, Ultimate Mechanic. Twice the power, half the size, right? Brings all new meaning to the phrase ‘fuck their brains out’!”

Oh my god, I shouldn’t laugh, that’s literally a Remnant of Despair on the phone, but I can’t help choking on a snort of laughter. Next to me, Chizu cracks up too and finally stands up again, rubbing her eyes. Most of the others laugh in some way or another, too: Hirohito chokes and snorts, Mayoi giggles, Tsubomi guffaws, Shu barks out a nervous laugh, Namie presses a hand to her mouth and looks away, Yoh’s shoulders shake as he grins, Keigo cackles outright, and so on; even Yuzuru and Daichi fight a smile while Otome snickers and, pretty damningly, Kirara covers her mouth and tries to look like she’s having a coughing fit. Larry beams at the crowd and spreads his arms. In response, the line goes dead to, of all things, the sound of phone getting slammed onto a receiver. Monokuma’s idea of a joke, I’m sure, though I have to admit it only makes it funnier.

A moment later, after we’ve calmed down, Kirara clears her throat. “The Remnants of Despair certainly have very... colorful personalities,” she remarks carefully.

“They  _ are _ all Ultimates,” Namie points out. “It’s part and parcel.”

Kirara laughs a little, polite and tentative. Me too, Kirara. Me too.

“Either way, we have our confirmation,” Otome says, bringing us all back to attention. “The trash wasn’t cleared until literally just now, Suzuki. You  _ could _ have picked up a bottle.”

Daichi makes a noise of irritation. “I suppose that’s true, but I didn’t.”

Larry leans on the rail of his podium, a triumphant gleam in his hazel eyes. “You can prove that, right, buddy?”

Daichi pinches the bridge of his nose. Then he looks up at the room, calm but unyielding. “I’d be more than happy to, Warabe.”

There’s that supreme confidence of his again... Is that just normal for him? Does he think he can get away with murder now that suspicion’s fallen on him? Or is he innocent after all? Either way, I’m sure he won’t go down without a fight... and knowing the Ultimate Entrepreneur, I’m just as sure he’s not above lying. I’ll have to give him everything I’ve got!

“Let’s begin with the poisoned donut,” Daichi states. “The hypothesis is that, since I was aware that there was poison available in the apothecary, and the evidence otherwise absolves Kurimura, Warabe, and Sane, I must have been the one to poison the donut. But the donut had already been baked. How could I have added any poison to it? The answer: I could not.”

“There’s a piece of evidence that proves you could have!” I shoot back.

 

PRESENT (( MIXER STICK (_〉

 

“If the poison was in pill form, there would be no need to mix anything up,” Daichi says, looking both bored and mildly irritated. Sheesh, no wonder he likes Byakuya Togami. They’re both stuck-up in the exact same way. “Enough of these ridiculous accusations, Okuma.”

 

NO, THAT’S WRONG! (( WHITE PARTICLES (_〉

 

“There’s nothing ridiculous about them!” I counter. “I found crumbly white grains both on the mixing stick and on a table in the workshop. You could have mixed the poison in if you’d ground the pills up first!”

Daichi’s irritation blooms into outright anger. “White  _ granules _ ? Those have nothing to do with anything. They could be crumbs. They could be sugar. They could even have been bits of plastic sanded off of one of Tomiyoshi’s ridiculous models. How could you even prove those were poison?”

_ Snapshot _ ! I snap my fingers at him, my pointer finger aimed straight at his face.

 

SNAPSHOT REBUTTAL (( EMPTY POISON BOTTLE (_〉

 

“Easily!” I counter. “The same white powder that’s on the mixer stick and on that workshop desk also shows up in the poison bottle itself! It’s the same color, the same consistency--it’s too similar to be a coincidence!”

Daichi frowns. Then he sighs, glancing to one side. “I see. It seems it will be difficult at best to fight my case with the evidence at hand.”

“Then you’re ‘fessing up?” Larry demands.

“Hardly.” Daichi slams his hand down on the podium and glares coldly at the rest of us. “I’ll prove my innocence completely by Despairiscope.”

“It’s that time again!” Monokuma cheers before any of us can even try to protest. “DESPAIRISCOPE DOWN!”

The whirling colors, the blaring klaxon... Three beats later, and three portraits appear on the display screen: Mikan Tsumiki, the Ultimate Nurse; Toko Fukawa, the Ultimate Author; and Aoi Asahina, the Ultimate Swimming Pro. I’m stunned. Daichi has to be  _ really _ confident he can prove he’s innocent if he’s willing to call on someone who might incriminate him. Then is he going to pick Toko or Aoi?

When he makes his selection, my jaw drops. He went for neither. Mikan Tsumiki’s portrait enlarges, and the ringtone begins buzzing.

“What are you playing at? Calling on a Remnant when you could call upon your own co-workers?” Otome demands, but even she sounds taken aback. “Weren’t you going to prove you were  _ innocent _ ?”

“Stand back and watch,” Daichi sneers, just as the line connects.

“Ah... H-hello...” says a timid woman’s voice on the other side. “This is Mikan Tsumiki... I-I don’t know why you would call on garbage like me, b-but I’ll do what I can to help...”

Murmurs sound, both on this side and, if my ears don’t deceive me, Mikan’s line. Did the Remnants not expect Daichi to call them either?

“This is a matter of professional knowledge. So long as you speak from your expertise as the Ultimate Nurse, I’m sure I’ll have no complaints with your answer, Ms. Tsumiki,” Daichi states. That kind of confidence is almost dazzling. Is he bluffing? Or...?

“A-all right... Then, um, what do you want to know?”

Daichi looks up at the camera from before; so to the rest of us. That’s kind of a bold move, talking directly to the people watching you. Then again, it makes more sense than talking to a screen they’re obviously not seeing from. “We’ve been going round and round about the poison in the donut,” he says. “But, as Mibuchi pointed out earlier, Kodama didn’t die of the poison; he was strangled to death. My question to you is this: how long would it take, and how easy would it be, for someone of my height, strength, and build to strangle someone of  _ his _ height and so on to death? I’m interested in particular in any wounds the victim might inflict on his killer in the process.”

_ Wow _ . That’s a REALLY bold question. That’s practically begging Mikan to incriminate him-- _ if _ he’s the killer. A question like that just doesn’t make sense coming from the culprit. Is that his goal? To shake us up psychologically?

“U-um... It’s actually pretty difficult to strangle someone to death with your bare hands unless you’re significantly stronger or bigger than they are... You’re taller than Shinto was, but you’re not that much stronger--none of you are, except for Yuzuru, Tsubomi, and maybe Hirohito... A-and people that strong wouldn’t strangle him, they’d b-break his neck instead...” Mikan explains meekly. “It takes about five to ten minutes--fifteen if you’re lucky--to choke someone out enough that they lose consciousness, and from there, it gets easier... B-but the human body automatically reacts to oxygen deprivation with panic, even without taking a violent confrontation into account. You could expect a victim in that scenario to struggle a lot, as hard as they can... E-especially someone like Shinto, who wanted to live...”

It’s a surprisingly detailed answer. I look in amazement from the camera over to Daichi.

“I see. I appreciate your answer thus far, Tsumiki. However, you haven’t quite detailed the potential wounds to my satisfaction,” he says. Geez! Talk about commanding.

“I-I’m sorry! Um, you could expect to see gouging on an attacker’s arms, hands, or chest--anything the victim could get their hands on,” Mikan clarifies nervously. “The l-length of the victim’s nails would make a difference, and I don’t think Shinto’s were very long... B-but with the time he had, they would have been long enough to draw blood, at the very least. If the killer didn’t do anything about the wounds, you couldn’t possibly miss them...”

“Excellent. That will do, Tsumiki. You may go,” Daichi says with satisfaction.

“U-um! Th-there’s something! I’d like to say! To all of you!” Mikan squeaks.

I straighten, staring first at the camera and then at the others. They all look confused or wary or both. To all of us?

“The mastermind...” Mikan hesitates. Then she blurts it out: “The mastermind of the Killing School Reunion is one of you! I’m so sorry!!”

The line goes dead, but the group roars the life.

“One of us? What in the world--”

“--ridiculous, Monokuma is right over there--”

“--take it too serious; she’s a Remnant--”

“--telling the truth? We can’t discount--”

“--trying to confuse and rattle us up! Do not be deceived--”

“--want to go hoooooome!!”

Shu’s desperate wails and sobs rise above the cloud of arguments, but doesn’t manage to cut through it. For my part, I’m silent as I feel the blood drain from my face. The mastermind, one of us? How could that be? We were all trapped at the same time, and we’re all equally in danger! Is this some kind of trick? Some technical truth that misleads us all, like Monokuma said he couldn’t guarantee against?

Namie takes a deep breath then, then plants her hands on her podium and booms, “SILENCE ON THE FLOOR!”

The arguments all taper off real fast. We stare at her. She straightens and folds her arms under her chest.

“We’re in the middle of a class trial right now,” she says calmly, back to her usual low, quiet voice. “Our goal and top priority right now is to determine who killed Shinto Kodama. We will have time later to discuss whether there is a mastermind or not--besides Monokuma, of course.”

Monokuma waves a casual paw. “Nope, the mastermind is definitely one of you. I’m just your hateful and lovely host, here to fatten our audience up on a steady diet of references and metatext!  _ And _ be cute,” he adds, wiggling his ears in an infuriatingly cute way. “A mutual killing game is no fun if it’s just a high-speed race to be the bloodiest!”

And that sets everyone off again. Is that true? Is Monokuma really not the mastermind? But how can that be? He admitted he was really an AI version of Junko Enoshima, like Alter Ego was for Chihiro Fujisaki! Junko is  _ the _ mastermind! How could it  _ not _ be her? And if that’s true--why would Mikan, a member of Ultimate Despair, warn us about that?

Daichi raises his arms then, spread wide. It takes a moment longer than it did Namie, but the arguments die down. Once everyone is quiet, Daichi lifts his chin to regard all of us.

“Mibuchi is correct. Our sole priority at this point in time is to determine Kodama’s killer,” he states. “Tsumiki testified that someone strong enough to kill Kodama quickly would have broken his neck, not strangled him, and that someone who strangled him would have distinct wounds on their hands, forearms, and/or chest.” He lifts his arms again, this time at an angle, and pushes down his sleeves one at a time. All of us can see that they’re both pristine. “And as you can see,” he says smugly, “I am completely uninjured. I believe  _ this _ should suffice as proof of my innocence?”

Wow. Yeah. I stare at his arms, but I can’t see a single mark... He’s right. He couldn’t possibly be the killer. But then, that means…

“ _ Brilliant _ , Suzuki!” Hirohito declares, thrusting a hand out. “There’s a simple solution to this tragic mess! Everyone, roll up your sleeves immediately! Whoever is injured must be the killer!”

Naturally, Hiro, who already wears short-sleeved shirts, doesn’t need to; we can all see, and have seen since the start of the trial, that his arms are unmarked too. I pull down my sleeves, Chizu shrugs off her windbreaker, and others shuffle their clothing and hold up their arms. But...

“Wait a minute,” Chizu utters, staring around the circle. “ _ Nobody’s _ arms are marked up! Did that creepy witch lie to us?”

“Maybe Shinto didn’t get a chance to scratch up his killer after all. Or maybe his nails weren’t long enough," Tsubomi suggests, pale, as people start pulling their sleeves back up.

“But this m-m-mm-means we’re right back where we started!!” Hinayo wails, pulling hers back over her tiny arms in a hurry. “N- _ now _ what do we d-do?!”

 

NO, THAT’S WRONG! (( SIGNS OF A STRUGGLE (_〉

 

“Mikan didn’t lie to us. The killer  _ should _ have injuries of some kind,” I say. “Like I mentioned earlier, there were dried blood and skin under Shinto’s fingernails. Between his injuries, what we know about his death, and Mikan’s testimony, they had to have been from the killer!”

“But none of us have any telltale injuries,” Yoh points out. “Unless you’re suggesting we all strip down to the waist?”

I sputter and jerk back. “N-no! I just...”

Daichi shakes his head at Yoh. "There's no need for that whatsoever. At this point, we can be singularly certain who the killer is."

Keigo looks at Daichi with visible surprise. "We can?"

"There's no doubt in my mind," Daichi replies, with more of that characteristic confidence.

Chizu looks to him with desperation visible in her eyes. "Then grant all those ignorant people your so-called 'wisdom,' at this very moment!" she demands, slamming her hands on the podium.

Daichi's monosyllabic response cuts through the courtroom. "No."

Chizu lets out a wordless snarl. Otome turns away from  _ everyone _ , with Kirara quickly moving to try to… gently coax her back into participation, I guess. Larry… starts laughing a little bit. Is now  _ really _ the time for that…?

"Hey, Daichi, if you want to do this kind of thing, maybe do it some other time after you're back with your Future Foundation pals, yeah? Like, I'm not gonna deny you're making it interesting, but maybe you could also  _ fuck right off  _ while our lives are on the line," Keigo fires back, though he doesn't sound… maybe quite as mad about it as he should be…?

"No, I think now is the perfect time," Daichi says, standing in the eye of the hurricane he created.

"Is this a sort of… Togami-esque 'I want to figure out who's good at the game' gambit, Daichi, darling?" Mayoi asks, twirling a finger in her ponytail. "Because I'm with Keigo; now really isn't the time for that…"

"No. It's much simpler. Enough of you still suspect me that any accusation that comes from me will be met with suspicion." Daichi shakes his head at all of us. "It's best for me to take a step back and only intervene if your own, independent searching takes you further from the truth."

Chizu, still tense, is  _ extremely  _ ready with, "I think you ought to let _ your  _ independent searching take your head further from your own ass."

“There’s no need for that,” Namie interrupts calmly. “In this instance, I don't think Suzuki is wrong. It's better for us to move on.”

“Fine by me. What do you suggest?” Yoh asks.

“We all saw that Suzuki treated his interrogation as an annoyance, not a threat--and he was supremely confident that Ms. Tsumiki’s testimony would clear his name,” Namie points out. “It's entirely possible the killer concealed any defensive wounds, which has led Suzuki to his present… hidden… conclusion. For the moment, let’s assume his confidence wasn’t unwarranted and re-examine our other options.”

“Other options? Exactly what other options do we have?” Mayoi wonders.

“Hmm, well...” Namie looks over at Keigo and Larry. “Actually, there’s something that’s been bothering me for some time. Could I please ask you two to go over your alibi again?”

“Huh? Why?” Keigo asks, squinting.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure we already went over it enough,” Larry agrees, eyeballing her.

“Indulge me,” Namie replies, unruffled.

The two of them glance at each other. Then Larry rolls his eyes and waves Keigo on. Keigo heaves a sigh, ruffling his hair; then he shrugs and looks up at all of us.

“Okay, so like we already said, me and Larry were up all night in the classroom, hangin’ out, bullshittin’ around,” he says. “I’m a night owl by nature--I don’t even like gettin gettin’ up by 11, but like I’m missin’ out on Shu’s pastries. Larry said, we got a lot of work done today, so let’s make a night of it, and I’m like, sure, where to? And he says, the cabins are boring, which is fuckin' deadass the rightest thing I've ever heard in my life, and I don’t want Monokuma to make me into no pincushion if we crash out without thinking, so let’s hit the classroom. That was around when Shu started his baking frenzy--Shu, when was that again?”

“Oh, um, uh. Around... around ten? I think?” Shu hazards. Then he nods firmly. “Yes, it was not long after ten! I remember, the night announcement aired and those awful ocean noises finally stopped, and I was too stressed out to sleep!”

“Right, right,” Keigo says, nodding. “Anyway, so Larry and me went to the classroom, hung out and talked for a while, and then we crashed. That was at 6:30. I remember Larry asking what time it was and me lookin’ at the clock.”

“You mean the wall clock in the classroom?” I ask.

“Yeah. Why?”

 

NO, THAT’S WRONG! (( CLASSROOM CLOCK (_〉

 

“When we were investigating earlier, I noticed that clock was off by three hours,” I tell him. “I checked it against my e-handbook, so there’s no mistake. The classroom clock is actually three hours early--when you thought it was 6:30, it was actually 3:30!”

“Huh?” Keigo utters.

“Oh, c’mon,” Larry scoffs. “We’ve got e-handbooks too, remember? We would’ve known the time was wrong!”

“Uh... Actually, we put them away on the desk so we wouldn’t dick around with them...” Keigo says, eyebrows furrowed. “So we didn’t have them on hand...”

 

CONSENT! (( DISCARDED HANDBOOKS (_〉

 

“Exactly,” I say. “Larry, you yourself said that you and Keigo left your e-Handbooks on the teacher’s desk. You asked me and Chizu to back you up in an argument with Namie about if there was a problem with that, remember?”

Larry sputters for a second, then glares at Namie. “Oh,  _ I _ get it. You’re trying to set us up, aren’t you? I  _ thought _ there was somethin’ weird about the way you were acting today!”

“Oh?” Namie says so archly you could build a bridge across her.

“Asuka said you talked to Shinto yesterday. Exactly how late yesterday was that, and exactly where were you?” he demands.

“That was at approximately 8 to 8:30 PM last night, in the classroom. We went to the dining hall to have a drink of water and chat some more, then parted at 9:30 PM. Now, you’re about to suggest that I could have adjusted the clock at that point, aren’t you?” she adds when Larry opens his mouth. “But I’m afraid you’re wrong, and Asuka can testify that’s the truth.”

“I--she’s right,” I utter, a little bombarded. So she  _ had _ noticed me. “I happened to be in the area when Shinto and Namie went to get a drink, and I looked into the classroom because I was thinking of taking a nap before staking out the viewing deck in the bar for photographs. The clock read 8:15, and I know it was accurate because it agreed with my e-Handbook, and the ocean noises were still on.”

“I--well--” Larry stammers. Larry... Why do you look so pale? But then he grits his teeth and thrusts a finger at her. “Whatever! Maybe it wasn’t you, but it still coulda been  _ someone _ ! The real killer’s trying to frame us!”

“Oh? And what about the morning announcement?” Namie says coolly.

“Nah, you can’t hear that in the classroom,” Keigo says, eyebrows furrowed. “It never went off.”

“Huh? That can’t be right,” Tsubomi speaks up. “I get up early compared to y’all, and I always see it--I’ve seen it in the cargo bay, the hallways... Hell, I saw it just this morning, too, in the women’s gym. I got there at quarter to six, and I was there workin’ out until the body announcement came on. I heard  _ that _ , too.”

 

ABSORB (( TSUBOMI’S ACCOUNT (_〉

_ Tsubomi claims that you can probably hear the morning announcement anywhere on the ship, though she can only attest to the cargo bay, hallways, and women’s gym. _

 

“So what? That still doesn’t mean you can hear it in the classroom!” Larry protests. “It’s a dead zone in there, I tell ya! No pun intended.”

 

NO, THAT’S WRONG! (( TSUBOMI’S ACCOUNT (_〉

 

“Actually, Tsubomi’s right,” I say. I feel a bead of sweat trickling down the side of my face. I have a bad feeling we’re finally closing in on the true killer. “You can hear the announcement anywhere on the ship with a camera or monitor, including the hallways.”

“Indeed,” Namie agrees. “Don’t forget: we all woke up in the classroom when we arrived, and Monokuma summoned us with a transmission on the monitor there. It follows logically that any automatic announcements would also play at the appropriate times.”

Mayoi gasps. “Oh, goodness, now that you mention it... Monokuma, is that accurate?”

“Sure is!” he replies cheerfully. “I don’t want you whiners complaining you didn’t know someone died ‘cuz you never heard about it! All announcements play on every room monitor on the SSDN Paradise and, except for the ones that display the maps, all the hallway monitors, too!”

“Well, whatever!” Larry scoffs. “We were asleep from then until Asuka’s screaming woke us up, so what’s it really matter?”

My heart leaps into my throat. There’s a contradiction there. “There’s a piece of evidence that proves it matters a lot--”

 

EVIDENCE (( LARRY’S ACCOUNT (_〉

 

“--and it came from your own mouth,” I conclude. “You said my screaming woke you two up. But earlier you said you and Keigo didn’t hear Shinto getting  _ murdered _ . We already know there was a struggle. Isn’t that discrepancy weird?”

He recoils. “Wh-wha--”

“There’s more than that, too,” I add, bulldozing right over him. “Larry. Keigo. You can’t account for each other during the time you were asleep. Not really.”

A four-second silence hangs over us all like a noose.

Then Keigo barks out a disbelieving laugh. “That--c’mon, Asuka. You can’t be serious. I mean. Larry? A murderer? I got a weird sense of humor, but that’s  _ too _ dark for me.”

“Y-yeah...” Shu murmurs. “Larry’s always been a good friend... He’s always got our backs. I, um. I know he can be a jerk, but it just  _ can’t _ be Larry.”

“Why not?” Namie says politely.

Keigo and Shu both open their mouths, but fail to find any words. Then Keigo blusters, “Because he just can’t! It’s fuckin’ ridiculous!”

Namie inspects her nails. “Keigo, whose idea was it to spend the night in the classroom?”

“Larry’s, but that doesn’t mean--”

“And whose idea was it to leave your e-Handbooks on the teacher’s desk?”

“...Larry’s, but like I’m saying--”

“And who was it that asked you to confirm the time?”

Keigo hesitates.

Namie re-folds her arms and locks her eyes onto his. “And who was it who urged you to run over with him to the source of the screams so you both entered the room where the body was stored at the same time?”

Keigo stares back at her. Then he swivels around to stare at Larry. The rest of us are staring at him too, and we can all see he’s sweating bullets now.

“You’re. You’re not, right, Larry?” Shu says.

“O-of course I’m not!” Larry blusters, eyes darting around. “This is fucking bullshit!”

Tsubomi furrows her dark brows at him, frowning. “Wait a minute. I didn’t think of it none at the time, so I forgot until now, but... Larry, I saw you in the workshop this morning, right before I went into the women’s gym. That was right before six.”

And the workshop is just down the hall from the dining room--and that was just before the time of the murder. None of us say it, but I’m sure we’re all thinking it. 

“Oh,” Keigo utters. All of a sudden, he sounds twenty degrees colder than before. “So this is what we’re doing.”

“H-hey--what’re you saying, Big K? Amigo? C’mon, I’ve always had your back!” Larry protests, sweating even harder. “Why’re you turning on me now?” He slams a fist down on his podium. “Don’t fall for it, man! This is the real killer’s trap--they’re trying to turn us on each other!”

Keigo plants his hands on his hips and bows down, head hanging low. Then he sucks in a deep breath, throwing himself back, and gives Larry a frozen glare. “You can prove that--right, buddy?”

I get the sense Larry’s not often left speechless, but that line punches the words right out of him.

“Larry…?” Shu breathes.

Then Larry laughs, a grin fixed on his face, and slaps a hand down on the podium. “Okay. Okay. It’s my turn under the lamp, huh? Fine, I can take the heat! So--” He points at Tsubomi. “Yeah. Sure. Maybe I was in the workshop this morning. But I was just waiting there to perv on girls. Check ‘em out while they’re sweaty and tight, right?” When this nets him a stony silence, he adds quickly, “And how d’you know I was even in there for real? I coulda just been, you know. Lurking. In the doorway.”

 

NO, THAT’S WRONG! (( EMPTY BEER (_〉

 

“You at least had enough time to go inside to toss out a can of beer--and maybe you even had the drink in there to psych yourself up for what you were planning to do,” I say.

“Oh, come on! That could be anybody’s beer!” Larry protests. “We’ve got a bar on deck, remember?! Anyone coulda gotten a drink and chucked it out in there!”

 

NO, THAT’S WRONG! (( CHEAP BEER (_〉

 

“Not likely!” I shoot back. “I found the exact same beers in the classroom, where you and Keigo were up all night! The can in the workshop  _ had _ to have been yours. It’s too big of a coincidence otherwise! And that’s not the only thing you did in there...”

 

EVIDENCE (( PAINTED ROBOT MODEL (_〉

EVIDENCE (( WHITE PARTICLES (_〉

 

“You also moved Chizu’s robot model; the paint was scuffed, and some of the paints were out. One of those paints had been used since she used it, too--a paint close to your skin tone, which you probably used to mask your injuries.  _ And _ there were signs of poison powder on the table she’d been using. That’s where you ground up the pills, wasn’t it?” I conclude.

“Larry, you lying fuckstick. You fucking played me, didn’t you?” Keigo snarls.

Larry laughs like I’d told a joke that was so bad it was funny, but there’s something about the desperate, panicked look on his face that’s anything but amusing. “Easy, easy, K5! Don’t get so bent outta shape! This is just a big misunderstanding! Asuka, you know what I mean, right? Why would I go after Shinto, of all people? You saw how much I believed in his luck, right?” He points a pair of finger-guns at me. “Hey, I sure hustled you at pool with it! Woulda made a mint if we’d been betting money! I’d figure God would strike me dead before I got a hand on him. There’s nothing I coulda done to overpower that much luck, right?!”

Snapshot!! I snap my fingers right back at him, cracking through his argument.

 

SNAPSHOT REBUTTAL (( SHINTO’S INJURY (_〉

 

“Shinto injured his knee that day falling on the carpet in the game room,” I counter. “The only people who were there were you, me, him, and Chizu--and Shinto made a point not to broadcast it, because he didn’t want anyone to worry about him. When Daichi asked him about it, he played it off like he’d just bumped his knee. On top of that, that injury was a few days old, but there were fresh bruises there on his corpse! Between that, the poison, and where you were at the time of his death, the only one who could have done it was you!”

“Larry, you motherfucker!” Keigo swears.

“Why? Why would you do it?” Shu cries.

“I-it--it wasn’t me! It--it was  _ Mayoi _ !” Larry blusters, sweat pouring like rain off him. “Yeah! Sure! Maybe that’s my hands around Shinto’s neck! But Mayoi _ made _ me do it! She’s the Ultimate Hypnotist! It’s what she does!”

Mayoi keens in agony, blobby tears pouring down her face as her nailed fingers bend in the air around her face. “Larry, how could you?!”

“She’s got all kinds of hypno shit, right?!” Larry continues amidst her non-stop sobbing protests. “She swung her stupid watch and put evil thoughts in my brain! I was helpless to resist! It wasn’t really me!”

“C-could that really be true?” Shu asks.

“It’s a load of bullshit!” Keigo snaps.

“I could buy it!” Chizu growls, pointing at Mayoi. “Look at her, sobbing all over the place! She almost got away with it and now suddenly she’s under the microscope! She knows we’ve got her now!”

 

NO, THAT’S WRONG! (( BROKEN WATCH (_〉

 

“I’m sorry, Larry and Chizu, but that’s not possible,” I cut in. “Chizu, remember? You broke her watch the other day when she was about to hypnotize Shu. She’s got other focuses, but the whole reason she went for the watch was because he needed the ticking sound to cut through the ocean noises. Without that sound focus, she couldn’t have hypnotized you either, Larry.”

“What the fuck! This is all bullshit! What the fuck did I ever do to you, Asuka?!” Larry explodes, throwing his arms up and out in a panicked tantrum that’s probably as much real as it is staged. “I told you, it was Mayoi! It was all Mayoi! You saw her try her hypno shit on Shu and you still won’t believe me?! Fuck you!  _ Fuck you _ !! This is the real killer’s trap, so shut up! Get out of my face, woulda?! Just fucking shut up and go away! Shu, Keigo, you backstabbing pieces of shit! Why the hell won’t you believe me?! What the hell does the sound matter anyway?!”

 

FOUR-SEGMENT ANSWER: “First Motive: Ocean Sounds”

 

The second Larry pauses for a breath, I strike with deadly ursine force: “She couldn’t hypnotize Shu with her preferred, silent focus, because the sounds were making him anxious... so she _had_ to use the ticking watch. Which Chizu made her drop and break. You started cracking under the pressure when the sounds started, didn’t you, Larry? No, even before that--you were the first to react to learning we’re on a submarine; it’s just gotten worse since then. Your irritability, your defensiveness, your nervous tics, your excessive drinking... Just like Shu, you couldn’t handle the ocean noise. You can’t blame Mayoi for this one.”

He gawks at me, mouth agape, all but paralyzed. Silence reigns over the trial room. I take a deep breath to collect myself, realizing I’m shaking a little, and I stand up straight. This is it. We’re almost at the end here. I just need to pull everything together into a tight, focused picture that everyone can understand... and then...

I clutch my hand to the railing of my podium and lift my head. With more calm than I feel, I say, “Let’s take a step back and look at the big picture.

“Last night, the killer made his decision to take a life and went to the workshop to smash a bunch of poison pills into a powder. To get a good space to work, he moved one of Chizu’s plastic models aside, scuffing the paint. Now that he had his planned murder weapon, he headed to the kitchen, where he took a bite out of a donut and mixed the poison into the cream inside, then put it on a plate in the dining room next door next to a sign that implied it was was safe to eat. He threw the bottle away in the kitchen, too, to try to implicate Shu.

“Then he went to the workshop and waited. Shu entered the dining hall and then the kitchen, but he didn’t take the bait. His first attempt failed, the killer could have given up and gotten rid of the evidence while he had the chance, but he decided to play a long game: he went to the classroom, tampered with the clock, and then invited Keigo to hang out and drink with him there overnight so he’d both have an alibi and so he could keep an ear on whatever happened in the dining room.

“At 3:30 in the morning, the killer suggested they crash for the night... but because the clock had been tampered with, Keigo thought it was 6:30. He assumed you couldn’t hear morning announcements in the classroom, so he thought nothing of it. As for the killer, his alibi now secure, he went lurking in the workshop to watch for anyone else who went into the dining hall and have another beer to calm his nerves. It was almost three hours before he got his next chance, when Shinto finally arrived at just past six.

“With the killer watching him from the shadows, Shinto took a bite out of the donut, but luckily or unluckily for him, he choked. Once Shinto managed to cough it up, the killer panicked and started to choke him out... but Shinto fought as hard as he could, clawing up the killer’s arms, because he wanted to live for hope’s sake. After a few minutes of struggling, the killer kicked his injured knee to finally get the leverage he needed to end it.

“Once Shinto was dead, the killer arranged his body to look like he was sleeping to avoid drawing attention too quickly. Then he returned to the classroom, pajamas and arms now bloody, and put on his jacket to cover them up, as he and Keigo needed to ‘wake up’ together for his alibi to remain intact. Once he heard me screaming, the killer woke up Keigo and pushed him to hurry to the dining hall so he could make it look like he was one of the discoverers of the body.

“Then, after the investigation began, he seized the chance to clean up the evidence he couldn’t dispose of immediately: his pajamas, which he threw into the wash with extra bleach, and the gouges on his arm, which he covered with flesh-toned paint in the workshop so he could pretend he was uninjured. From there, he returned to his room to change and pretended to take a shower, but only rinsed his hair so the water wouldn’t wash off the paint. Unfortunately, that would only hold up if nobody took a close look. Anything more than a glance, and everyone would see Shinto’s dying message: the gouges on the killer’s arms.

“Are things coming into focus... Larry O’Lord?”

Larry’s mouth works like a fish’s. Open. Close. Open. Close. Not a sound to be heard. Finally, he manages to croak, “N-no... Please... You can’t...”

I shut my eyes. That... that stings a lot more than I want to admit. I know he killed Shinto. I know he’d let the rest of us die if he had his way. But... he made us laugh. He cheered us up. I don’t want him to  _ die _ . I never wanted anyone to die.

“I’m sorry. I don’t want to believe it, either,” I say softly, now meeting his desperate stare. “I want to believe you’re innocent. So, please... can you show us your arms again?”

This time, his mouth just hangs open like a broken door. He staggers back a couple of steps. Then, finally, he drops to his knees, expression lost as he stares into nothing.


	14. Chapter 1: Solidavity Falls (pt. 9 of 9)

In the silence that follows, Monokuma chortles, “Puhuhu! Well,  _ that _ was fun--way more than I figured it’d be! Kudos to Class 75 for not being a total snooze fest! But with that, the class trial is over. It’s time for to vote for who you think the killer is! Remember: it’s one vote per person, so choose wiselyyy!”

Choose wisely... As I cast my vote, I bite my lip and glance over at Keigo and Shu, who look furious and devastated, respectively. It’s a majority rules vote, so I’m sure we’ll be fine, but... I can’t imagine how much this must hurt them.

The blackened jackpot wheels turn as the votes come in, before finally settling on... Larry O’Lord. I breathe out a sigh and chance a look at Larry himself. He still hasn’t moved.

“So you all voted for Larry O’Lord, a.k.a. Wally Warabe, as the blackened! And the answer is... CORRECT! Congratulations! You successfully figured out who killed Shinto Kodama!” Monokuma cheers as trumpets sound and colorful confetti falls. “Looks like Class 75 will get to live to see another day--or at least, most of it will!!”

Keigo grabs Larry by the collar and hauls him up to his feet. “Why?!” he demands so vehemently I almost don’t catch the hint of tears in his eyes. “Why the hell would you do something that stupid, Larry?! Why would you set me and Shu up?! What the FUCK is your problem?!”

Larry, ash-faced, stares at him as if not quite seeing him and bewildered by it. In this moment, I could almost believe that Mayoi really did hypnotize him, but reality isn’t that convenient. 

Keigo grits his teeth, lets go of his shirt, and hauls off and punches him. An uproar goes up among everyone, and Tsubomi jumps forward to catch Larry as he staggers while Hirohito grabs Keigo by the arm to hold him back.

“Punch him again!!” Chizu yells, hands balled into fists.

“ANSWER ME, Larry!!” Keigo roars. “ _ Why did you do it?! _ ”

“I... I...” Larry clutches his head; Tsubomi lets go of him and takes a step back with a grimace of pity and distaste. “I-I had to do it! You don’t even understand!”

“You’re right! I don’t understand!” Keigo retorts. “I understand atomic structure, enthalpy, and Hess’s law, but I don’t fucking understand this! So TELL ME!!”

“I...” Larry all but curls in on himself where he stands. It’s both pitiful and pitiable. “I’m terrified of drowning!!”

“D-- _ drowning _ ?”

“Yes! I fucking admit it, okay?! I’ve been scared shitless ever since I learned we were underwater. It only got worse after those goddamn transmissions! I had to get off this sub and onto dry land, I  _ had _ to! No matter what it took!!”

Keigo gapes at him, slowly shaking his head. “Are you serious...? For a stupid, selfish reason like that... you killed Shinto and tried to frame Shu?” He grits his teeth. “Why didn’t you  _ tell _ us, you dumb bastard?! Why’d you just play into Monokuma’s paws like that?! We could’ve helped you! We could’ve done something to make it easier on you!”

“You CAN’T!!” Larry screams, slamming a fist on his podium. “How the fuck is anyone supposed to help with  _ this _ ? We’re on a SUBMARINE!! The only way out is through murder!”

“We were  _ working _ on that, you dumbass! What do you think I busted my ass off sorting through all those doo-dads in the supply room for? Didn’t you believe in me?!”

“ _ No _ , you piece of shit, I  _ didn’t _ believe in you! You kept saying it yourself: you’re a chemist, not a technician! You were never gonna get something working! Monokuma would never let something that functional just lie around! We were  _ never _ getting rescued!!”

“Puhuhu! Pretty perceptive for you, Mr. O’Lord!” Monokuma comments gleefully. “That’s right! All that junk K5 sorted through is useless for making a transmitter--or is it?? The only way to know for sure is for him to keep trying! At this point, I’m even rooting for him! After all, if he makes a working transmitter, that means you murdered someone for no reason at all! The despair they’ll get from that will be  _ divine _ ! Daaahahahaha!!”

Larry gawks at him for a moment. Then he slumps, one hand on the podium, shoulders slouched in total defeat.

Shu clears his throat, drawing everyone’s attention. “I, um... I think I understand, Larry,” he offers timidly. “Phobias aren’t rational... They’re paralyzing and overwhelming... And, um, you were being triggered every day you were here. When I think of it like that, you, um... you actually held out a really long time...”

Larry stares at him helplessly. “Shu... you...” He breaks into a laugh, or maybe a sob. “What’d scum like me ever do to deserve a great friend like you?”

As Shu and Larry speak, Keigo’s fury slowly melts into a blank stare. “‘It’s just like phobias,’” he says numbly, as if reading off a cue card. “‘What seems totally harmless to you might be terrifying to someone else.’” A heartbeat; then his expression contorts with rage and he wheels on Monokuma. “You  _ knew _ . You KNEW! You were laser-targeting Larry from the start!”

“Of course I was!” Monokuma replies, grin brazen. “The whole point of the motives is to make you chumps want... to... do... a... murder!” He practically trills that last word in delight. “That’s why they’re called  _ motives _ ! Anyway, even if I did set him up, I didn’t  _ make _ Larry strangle Shinto to death. He did that all on his own!”

“You panda-colored son of a bitch!!” Keigo snarls.

“Ohhh? Are you mad about it? Are you? Huh? Are you??” Monokuma taunts, holding both paws to his grin. “Too bad! There’s absolutely nothing you can do about it! Unless you feel like dying with your best friend there, that is. Then go for it! I’ve got enough punishment mojo for two today!”

For a few heart-stopping seconds, Keigo looks like he might throw himself at Monokuma anyway, and I hold my breath. But his fists just shake as he grits his teeth, before his hands droop and he hangs his head. It breaks my heart to see it.

But, of all people, Larry pats his shoulder like it’s no big deal. “Hey, don’t worry about it, man,” he says with a desolate smile. “I appreciate the thought, but, I mean... no matter what my excuse is... I still killed Shinto with my own two hands. I’m a murderer. And I gotta face the music for it, right? Ha ha... ha...”

Keigo grimaces at him, pained. “Larry...”

Larry tucks his hands in his pockets, still not quite looking at anyone. “Shu... I’m sorry for being such a damn coward. I’ll never have half the balls you do, dealin’ with your brain mess and all the other crap you have to deal with every day.”

Shu doesn’t answer, but his eyes mist up and he sets his jaw.

“Chizu... Asuka...” Larry continues. My spine stiffens. “I’m sure you’ll never forgive me, but I just want you to know--it wasn’t anything personal. I never had anything against Shinto. It coulda been anyone. He was just...” He rubs the back of his neck. “Unlucky. That's all...”

I blink once and open my mouth, but I don’t even know what to say. What  _ can _ I say? By proving out his guilt, I’ve sentenced him to death. Like how Larry took Shinto from Chizu and me, my actions are about to take him from Keigo and Shu. Do I have any right to say a thing?

But Chizu clearly doesn’t agree, because she growls, “Fuck you.”

“Haha... Yeah, that’s fair...” Larry hunches over, falling silent. Then he throws his head back, squares his shoulders, and turns to face Monokuma. “Well--take it away, Maestro.”

“Music to my ears! IT’S PUNISHMENT TIIIIIIIIME! ...or not!”

Huh?! My surprise echoes all through the room, as just about everyone blinks or stares or gawks at Monokuma. Our so-called host chortles at our confusion and wariness.

“Puhuhu! The Despairiscope isn’t the only new feature of the Killing School Reunion! It’s been brought to my attention that it’s just not as exciting or tear-jerking for the audience if the victim is some random nobody no one cares about!”

“How dare you?!” I demand. “We all liked Shinto!”

“So, to commemorate the victim, prior to the killer’s execution, we’ll hold a brief memorial!” Monokuma continues as if I hadn’t said a thing. “Monokuma Theatre is proud to present: Memento Movie~!”

The ceiling slices apart then, a pizza pie of panels pulling away to reveal a giant screen over our heads. I gawk up at it as the lights fade and a black-and-white countdown ticks down from three... two... one...

 

**MONOKUMA THEATRE PRESENTS:**

**MEMENTO MOVIE**

“ _ Kiboshibo (Death of a Hopesman) _ ”

 

Shinto stands together with the rest of Class 75 in the classroom. Shinto nods to Daichi, then turns to Asuka and presses a hand to his chest.

“Well... I’m Shinto Kodama, the Ultimate Lucky Student,” he says. “Um... I guess there’s not much special about me...” He rubs the back of his head and smiles awkwardly. “But I’ve always tried to be a good friend. I hope we can keep being good friends, Asuka.”

_ Yes! That’s right! _ Monokuma narrates as the frame freezes on Shinto’s face, waving a paw from his spot in the bottom right corner. _ Shinto Kodama was just an ordinary boy, living an ordinary life, with ordinary parents, ordinary friends, and ordinary prospects-- _

In the game room, Larry gestures to Shinto to take the first pool shot while Chizu and Asuka look on. Shinto lines up his shot, takes aim, strikes...  _ Until one day, _ Monokuma voices over,  _ by sheer chance... _ and proceeds to sink every cue ball except the eight, which rests on the very edge of one of the holes.  _ He happened to win the lottery to attend Hope’s Peak Academy as the Ultimate Lucky Student of Class 75! Wow! _ No one looks more surprised about this than Shinto, and he blushes, smile abashed, at the praise and physical affection that follows.  _ Children across the globe would give their left hand for a chance like that! _

Heading down from the meeting room, Shinto and Asuka walk together down the stairwell to B2.  _ A supportive friend! _ Monokuma chirps.

“I’m sorry I don’t remember you, Shinto,” Asuka tells him.

“That’s not your fault!” he reassures her. “You don’t have to be sorry. I think you remember more than you realize, anyway, and that gives me hope that things will work out okay.”

_ A friendly guy! _

In the halls of B2, Asuka wonders curiously, “D’you have someone you like?”

Shinto thinks about it briefly. “I don’t really have anyone in mind right now. But... maybe someday.”

_ An all-around stand-up young man! _

Shinto smiles warmly at Asuka as they approach the airlock. “It’s just no wonder you made it through the Tragedy okay. I know you’ll get through all this okay, too.”

_ Who cares about that?! _ Monokuma sneers.  _ In truth, Shinto suuuuure got close to straddling the line of despair! _

Outside the morgue on B4, Asuka remarks, “It makes sense that there are people who’re worried about getting killed, huh...”

Shinto looks troubled. “Yeah.”

“Are you worried about that, too?”

His smile is pained. “Would you think less of me if I said yes?”

_ Geez! What a sadsack! He’s not wrong, though! Puhuhu! So, you’d think a guy with a realistic assessment of his survival chances in a mutual killing game would be gloomy to the core, right? But if there’s anything mealy-mouthed schmucks like him can’t get enough of, it’s the H-word! No, not heroin, the other H-word! _

As Shinto walks down the halls with Asuka, he says, “Makoto Naegi. He and I are friends.”

Shinto hunches over himself at a desk in the classroom next to Namie, looking melancholy. “I don’t have his positivity. I don’t think I could ever be the Ultimate Hope.”

Again in the classroom, but now surrounded by all his classmates, he smiles a fond little smile. “You could see the toll everything was taking on him, but he never gave in to despair... That’s the kind of person I want to be, too.”

_ Give it up, Kodama! Mako-pie already has a girlfriend! _

Back to melancholy Shinto in the classroom with Namie. “I feel so useless, like there’s nothing I can do to help. I already have a lot of trouble with hope. I admire it, and I admire people who believe in it, but... sometimes I can’t believe in it myself.”

“Truthfully, whether you can or can’t do anything doesn’t matter,” Namie replies, her gaze on him. “You’re alive. That alone gives you value. So stand tall and keep on living. Your continued life is sure to give hope to someone else.”

Shinto looks up at her, wide-eyed.  _ Wait, what? He got cheered up? That’s no fun! _ Then he breaks into a happy smile, cheeks pink.  _ A-aaww... look at that face! That gets me right in the fluff! So even an uneasy despair can give way to a hopeful heart, right?! _

_ WRONG! _

Shinto, Chizu, and Asuka head up from B4 to B3 at the easy pace of a group of friends. Troubled, Chizu asks the others, “You really think someone’s going to snap and kill someone?”

“Not if I can help it!” Asuka declares, hopping up a step.

“There’s no way to know for sure,” Shinto says, following her. “The ocean sounds just make me feel like I’m in an aquarium--”

A flash of Shinto biting a donut while Larry lurks in the background.

“--but for someone else--”

A flash of Shinto choking it up.

“--it might be more--”

Exhausted, clutching his chest, Shinto looks up at someone now at his side.

“--suffocating.”

The screen goes black for a heartbeat; then, to the sound of Shinto’s gurgles and Larry’s grunts, it fades into the two of them struggling against each other. Larry’s hands squeeze tight around Shinto’s throat, and as he slowly turns purple, he stares up at his classmate with a gape of betrayal.

“Say, why don’t we all make a promise?” Chizu voices over as Shinto tries to pull himself away. Larry follows relentlessly, though, and pins him against the wall. “Once we get out of here, let’s all visit the aquarium and laugh about how lame this game was! Sound good?”

To the sound-over of his own laugh, Shinto claws desperately at Larry’s arms. “That sounds wonderful.” In desperation, Shinto grabs the back of a nearby chair and swings it towards Larry; he doesn’t hit, but Larry’s grip loosens enough that he sucks in a gasp and tries to shove him away. “I heard they restored the aquarium in Ikebukuro. I’d really like to see the penguins. They’re so cute.”

Larry bucks a kick right at Shinto’s left knee and hits true. “They  _ are _ ,” Asuka voices over as Shinto tries to cry out. “I’m gonna get so many great pictures!” Larry’s grip tightens, and he shoves him over, sending both of them to the floor.

“Then it’s a promise!” Chizu concludes as Shinto keeps struggling, keeps scratching, until Larry’s arms are raked with blood. However, Larry’s grip stays true this time. “We’re all getting out of here alive and going to the aquarium at Ikebukuro!”

Without air for so long, the light leaves Shinto’s eyes. His head lolls to one side as his voice and Asuka’s chorus, “Promise!”

The group’s laughter rings together, then breaks off with a cold echo.

_ Puhuhu... I’ll just let Shinto sum it up for himself! _

Four Monokumas gather up Shinto’s corpse in the dining hall, two hefting it up, two holding a body bag open, all of them coordinating to get it inside. “I feel a kind of kinship with the title Ultimate Lucky Student,” Shinto voices over, warm and wistful. “It’s what brought us all to Hope’s Peak, a place that’d normally be totally out of reach for guys like us.” The Monokumas lift the bagged body over their heads and march bouncily out; they cut to the morgue, where one of the body shelves is pulled all the way out. “No matter how out of place I sometimes felt there, it comforted me knowing I wasn’t alone.” The Monokumas arrange the body onto its assigned shelf with loving care. “I hope Nagito, Makoto and I can meet up someday and talk about it.” They slide the shelf back, while Shinto’s voice turns energetic and enthusiastic: “No, we  _ will _ meet someday! That’s what real hope is all about--right?”

The shelf door slams shut with a final, echoing  _ BANG _ . The plaque on front reads: “SHINTO KODAMA. 11/02/19XX - 04/28/20XX.”

The shot lingers there. Then the screen blips, and film frames shutter past until the Memento Movie ultimately ends.

 

The lights come back on. My cheeks are drenched with tears, and Chizu and I clutch each other’s hands like lifelines. I can barely bring myself to look around at my classmates, but I make myself do it anyway. Not everyone is crying, but everyone looks upset, one way or another, whether it’s frowning, flinching, or averting their eyes from everyone else’s. Larry in particular looks both miserable and ashamed.

“So, what d’you losers think?” Monokuma asks cheerfully. “Nice editing, right? My favorite part is when you can  _ see _ the hope in his eyes die just before he does. The audio syncing is particularly masterful there!”

“It’s in poor taste,” says Namie, tone glacial.

Monokuma glares at her with an irritated grunt. “Hey, I pulled an all-morninger making this! You degenerates better appreciate it!” he demands, throwing his paws up. “I didn’t take all those video editing courses in high school for nothing!”

“Go fuck yourself,” Chizu snaps.

Oddly,  _ this _ he doesn’t get mad at. He tilts her head at her, then starts giggling. “Oh well! Who cares if you don’t like it? It made you despair, and that’s what counts!” His white half’s cheek glows rosily as he takes on a dreamy smile. “Puhuhu... How hard do you think Makoto’s boo-hooing right now? Just thinking about it gives me a warm feeling right here in my tummy! Monokuma’s gonna sleep well tonight!”

“You’re disgusting,” Hirohito growls, fist clenched.

“Why, thank you! Daahahaha!!” He pulls a small wooden hammer from out of nowhere. “And with that out of the way, here comes that long-awaited moment--but before we start, one last word to the blackened and friends!”

Larry cringes. “What now?”

“The mastermind wants you all to know they’re a kind-hearted and fair-minded individual, so in another unique breakaway from previous killing games, each punishment will have an ‘escape clause’!” Monokuma says. Huh?! Seriously?! “‘What’s that?’ you ask? It’s exactly what it sounds like! If, once the punishment has started, the blackened can manage to escape, they get to get away with murder! Of course, I wouldn’t give them very high odds of survival in a group of people who  _ know _ they’re a murderer, but it’s all about living another day, right?”

“W-wait a minute. What d'you mean? A-are you--are you saying I can still get out of here?” Larry asks, face ashen.

“That all depends on you, doesn't it?” Monokuma replies cheerfully. “Well then, I've prepared a very special punishment for Larry O'Lord, the Ultimate Comedian! Let's give it everything we've got!”

Keigo and Shu both reach out to Larry, shouting, “Wait!!”

But Monokuma doesn’t wait. The punishment button whirs out in front of him, and he holds the hammer up high above it. “Now, once more, with  _ feeling _ ! It’s... PUNISHMENT TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIME!!”

_ Boink _ .

 

**-THE END-**

**LARRY HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY.**

**TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!**

“ _ Monocrew Night Live _ ”

 

Shackles snap from the floor around Larry’s ankles and yank him down through a now-open panel, snatching away his fingertips just before Keigo and Shu can reach them. When Monokuma directs us to a clear plastic audience box, we see Larry at the bottom of a large transparent tube, rattled but unharmed but also chained to the floor, an enormous Monokuma sitting behind it. At head height, there’s a microphone inside the tube with him. All around, a crowd of Polykuma watches from the stage in front of Larry and below us.

Above, the giant Monokuma leans its head over the top of the tube and begins to shake, leaking equally giant tears into it. As the water falls down from above, Larry slaps his hands against the tube, terror twisting his face.

Over the Polykuma audience, a green neon sign flips on, reading: “MAKE ‘EM LAUGH TO DRAIN THE WATER!” 

It takes a second for this to sink in, but when it does, Larry gives the crowd a wide and desperate grin, then slips rapidly into one of his routines. The water reaches up to his knees, but the crowd doesn’t react. It reaches his waist, and the crowd’s stone silent. It reaches his chest, and the crowd scowls. Higher and higher the water builds, and Larry’s lips move non-stop as sweat pours down his face and his eyes dart everywhere to search for the way out.

When the water reaches his neck, the neon sign flips over, now displaying a message in hot pink: “IT’S SOUNDPROOF, YOU IDIOT!!”

Horrified realization overtakes Larry’s expression just before the water overtakes the rest of him. He struggles, flailing with clawed fingers, but the shackles hold him tight to the floor. In a moment, his struggles cease, and he falls still, dead.

A heartbeat passes. Then the crowd of Monokuma bursts into uproarious laughter. A grate opens under Larry, and the water all drains out to the sound of a  _ ba-dum-tish _ .

 

I shake my head as I stare at Larry’s corpse, feeling sick. Somehow it felt cleaner than the executions in the Killing School Life, yet also much, much meaner. I could see the spark of a vehement hope in his eyes when he was trying to get some laughs to save himself. And then it snuffed out in an instant, just before he died from the thing he feared most... I hold myself and turn away, but I can’t plug my ears to Shu’s quiet sobs.

“Daaahhahaha!!” Monokuma laughs uproariously, all sharp teeth and long, wide grins. “What a riot! What a maroon! I love that bit! Leave it to the Ultimate Comedian to bring the house down!” He pauses to peer at us, all glaring at him. “What? You don’t get it? Then  _ for _ get it! Everyone knows having to explain it kills the joke!”

"You sick son of a bitch!!" Keigo snarls, raw with emotion. "What the hell was that 'it's soundproof' bit for, huh?! You said if he escaped he could survive!!"

"So? He didn't escape, did he?"

"Wh-what was even the point?" Shu yells, heated and tearful. "All it did was give him false hope!"

Monokuma giggles maliciously. "Ain't I a stinker?"

This damn bear...! I clench my fists. That was too cruel, even for him!

But then Yoh bows his head. “Hmm... So Larry really was the murderer...”

“We already established that, like, four thousand words ago!” Monokuma quips. “What’s on your mind, Mr. Ultimate Something-Or-Other?”

Yoh ignores Monokuma in favor of looking over at Namie. “Namie, may I ask you something?”

“What is it?”

“Why did you lie during the trial?”

Wha--? Namie lied? When did she lie? I stare at the others, but they all look either as confused as I feel or instantly on edge.

Namie frowns. “Excuse me?”

“About your alibi, specifically,” he says, turning to face her. “Asuka confirmed that she saw you and Shinto in the classroom at approximately 8:15, and you said that you went to the dining hall with him afterwards and continued chatting for about an hour, correct?”

“Yes, that’s correct,” she says, tone flat.

“In that case, there was a hole in your alibi. Shu didn’t arrive at the kitchen until about ten PM, and he testified he saw the donut at that time. Half an hour to forty-five minutes would have been plenty of time to lay out a poisoned donut and tamper with the classroom clock,” Yoh replies, cool as Kyoko Kirigiri. “If you hadn’t pressed your alibi so confidently before Larry had a chance to make an argument against you, I imagine the trial would have gone on quite a bit longer... especially if you had no proof to verify where you were.”

“I was exactly where I said I was,” Namie replies, now chilly, “as the trial has already proven.”

“Technically, the trial only proved that Larry was the murderer--not that you didn’t tamper with the crime scene in some way,” Yoh points out.

Monokuma grins. “Puhuhu! That’s an interesting point! What d’you have to say about that, Ms. Honors Student?”

“It’s true I can’t prove that I didn’t return to the classroom after I left the dining hall with Shinto, but since I didn’t kill him, I fail to see how it matters,” Namie states. “If you thought it was that suspicious, Yoh, why are you only bringing it up now after it’s too late to affect anything?”

“I thought Shu was suspicious and brought up the reasons why prematurely,” Yoh replies, easygoing as ever. “Since I was wrong about him, I thought this time it would be more prudent to see how things shook out with Larry first. If there was a hole in the case for him as the murderer, I intended to bring it up then. But... it turns out that wasn’t necessary.”

“Then why bring it up at all?”

“Because now it  _ is _ necessary.”

“How so?”

“Let me see... As a word of caution, I suppose?” Yoh muses, scratching his cheek.

Namie tilts her head, one eyebrow raised. “Against what, exactly?”

“Oh, no, you misunderstand me. I didn’t mean for you,” he clarifies. “I meant for everyone else. Though I suppose, in its own way, it’s for you, too?”

Namie narrows her eyes. “What, exactly, are you trying to imply?”

Yoh laughs a little, holding out his hands palm-front. “Please! I’m not trying to imply anything!” He tucks his hands into his pockets and meets her stare with a calm smile. “I’m saying it straight to your face: you won’t fool me as easily as you did the others.”

I stare at Namie, uneasiness growing. I don’t think she did anything wrong, per se, but... she  _ did _ snow Larry during the trial, and it looks like none of us but Yoh noticed. If Namie decided to do something even shadier, how quickly would we notice? Would we notice at all? Based on the frowns on everyone else’s faces, it looks like we’re all thinking the same thing.

“If you want to suspect me of something, I can’t stop you,” Namie says then, tone bland. “But let me remind you again that not only was I not the murderer, I helped uncover him.”

“Of course,” Yoh says lightly, and leaves it at that.

What exactly just went on between the two of them? I feel like I’ve missed something.

“Can we, um, please not right now...?” Shu says then, looking queasy and upset. “I’d really like to just... go back to my cabin and sleep for the rest of the day...”

“Ah, my apologies,” Yoh says, nodding to him. “It seems I still have no sense of timing... On which note, I also apologize for earlier, Shu. I pray there are no hard feelings.”

Shu shakes his head mutely. Keigo, meanwhile, frowns at Namie and doesn’t chime in.

“I must agree with Shu. I’ve had quite enough of pointing fingers,” Kirara agrees instead, clutching her hands to her chest. “Please, let’s all leave this dreadful place already.”

“Ohh?” Monokuma pipes up. “Are you saying you don’t want your reward for making it through the trial?”

“What reward?” Tsubomi demands as a murmur runs through the group. “Ain’t nothin’ rewarding about what we just saw!”

Monokuma clucks his tongue and waggles his paw back and forth. “How quickly we forget the rules! You really are a bunch of degenerates! No wonder you all need such a firm paw to guide you!” He locks a stare onto all of us. “Rule 3: As a reward, one member of a surviving class will have their memories returned, and the submarine will turn off all stealth systems and surface for one hour to provide an opportunity for potential rescuers to pinpoint its location.”

Oh! We’d been so focused on trying to get situated and deal with things without anyone dying that I completely forgot about that part! But... I can’t be happy about it. Not completely. Not when Shinto and Larry can’t be saved with us. Still, even so...

“You’re going to honor that, right?” I say, drying my face on my sleeve.

“Of course I am! It’s right there in the rules! I’d have to punish myself if I broke ‘em!” Monokuma replies. “Incidentally, we’re already nearing the surface, so how’s about we get that memory restoration out of the way in the meantime? I wonder who today’s lucky winner will be!” A box whirs out in front of Monokuma’s throne, and he picks it up, shakes it, and pulls out a paper slip. Everything else he does is so over-the-top, so it's kind of underwhelming. “Well, golly gee! Miss Chizu Tomiyoshi, come on down!”

“M- _ me _ ?!” she squeaks, going pale. Then she stomps a foot. “No way! No! There’s no way I’m going into your creepy brain-modifying lab for you to do god knows what to my head while I’m on your slab! I don’t need to know about the last killing game--I’ve had enough of this one! Pick someone else!”

“Ohhh?” Monokuma bares his claws, leering at her. “So I’ve got a naughty little  _ rulebreaker _ on my paws, is what you’re saying?”

Chizu makes a tiny strangled noise, all bravado vanished.

“No!!” I utter, grabbing her arm. “She didn’t say that! She just means, how can she know she’ll be safe while you’re restoring her memories? You could still tamper with her brain in other ways!”

“Indeed! None of the rules state we’ll be free of harm from you even if we obey!” Hirohito declares, thrusting a finger at him. “How can we let Chizu go along with your rules in good faith if we don’t even have such a basic assurance?!”

“A-Asuka... Hiro...!” Chizu whispers.

“You shoulda thought of that before you came on board!” Monokuma snaps.

“That’s not a convincing way of putting it...” Yoh remarks, dubious.

“As he says. You’ve had your mean-spirited fun for the past few days,” Otome snips. “The least you can do is set up an assurance that Chizu will return with no alteration to her brain besides her restored memories.”

“This is mutiny! Treason! I won’t have it!”

“Oh, stop sniveling and update the rules already,” Namie says, rolling her eyes. “A guarantee of no harm to those who obey the rules won’t interfere with your entertainment.”

“Hmph! Fine! The things I do for you ingrates. I had to add one anyway,” he huffs. As he pulls out a device from nowhere and punches something into it, I notice in the corner of my eye that Keigo’s giving Namie a sidelong frown. However, all of our e-Handbooks beep at the same time, and I pull mine out to see the update.

 

**Rule 18:** Per the newly established 'escape clause,' if the blackened is able to escape their punishment once it's begun, they will be allowed to live.

**Rule 19:** As long as they otherwise obey the rules, Monokuma will bring no direct physical harm to any of the participants.

 

“Does that work for you, Chizu?” I whisper, leaning in towards her.

“No,” she whispers back, still deathly pale. “B-but it’s better than dying.” She gives me a smile, if a terrified one. “Thanks for standing up for me, Asuka.”

I squeeze her hand and give her my most reassuring smile. “Anytime.”

Even so, as I watch her walk towards a gleeful Monokuma like she’s heading to the hangman’s platform, I can’t help but feel anxious for her. Monokuma’s broken his own rules before when it was convenient for him to do so. Will it really be okay?

“Wait.”

I jump a little and look around to stare at Namie, who has her arms folded as she stares at Monokuma. So do the rest of us, including Chizu, who’s probably willing to grab at any chance to put off putting herself in Monokuma’s care.

Monokuma growls, “NOW what?”

“Since we’re on the topic of memory restoration, there’s something I’d like to say to everyone before you restore Chizu’s.”

“Who’s stopping you?!”

Namie smiles faintly. “True enough.” Her smile fades, and she looks around the room to meet all our eyes. “Everyone. I’ve figured out what Shinto was made to forget.”

A commotion goes up among everyone, including me, with a, “Huh?! Really?!” I shoot a quick look over at Chizu, who turns to stare at Namie wide-eyed.

Namie nods. “We had a discussion last night wherein he told me he and Makoto Naegi are personal friends, and that he had his contact information and spoke with him fairly often.”

“Y-yeah. Shinto told me that, too,” I say, heart pounding. “But what’s that got to do with anything?”

“Think carefully. Makoto Naegi is currently the headmaster of the rebuilt Hope’s Peak Academy. Even if Shinto had somehow been unaware of this, they originally bonded as a pair of Ultimate Lucky Students,” Namie tells us. “When he received the invitation to the ‘reunion,’ wouldn’t it be only logical that he would contact Naegi to tell him about it?”

“Oh!” Mayoi utters, a hand to her mouth. “And if Naegi heard about it...!”

“He would know that something was strange, because he had nothing to do with it,” Kirara concludes, touching her chin. “The headmaster of Hope’s Peak  _ should _ be aware of a Hope’s Peak class reunion. The fact that he didn’t...”

“...means he no doubt asked for details. Details like when and where it was happening,” Yuzuru concludes, arms folded.

“Exactly,” Namie says. “What Shinto forgot was this: Makoto Naegi knows where the Killing School Reunion started. Even if he wasn’t suspicious enough to tell Shinto not to go, he would almost certainly have sent someone to investigate the area. Which means that when the SSDN Paradise left port, it’s extremely likely its departure route was being tracked.”

“Then we’re going to be rescued?!” Hinayo gasps.

“I doubt it’s that simple. If it were, Mr. Naegi would have already found us,” Otome points out. “He knows where we started out and he may have a general idea of where we are, but we’ve been cruising 250 meters undersea, presumably at near-constant motion, with stealth systems on. Finding us won’t be easy.”

“But,” Namie adds, “we’re about to surface, with stealth systems turned off, for a full hour, and  _ Naegi knows this _ . The chances that he’ll find us or get much closer to finding us during this time are far higher than we originally believed.”

“O-oh! Um, then maybe there really is hope!” Shu says, eyes widening.

“Too bad Larry and Shinto couldn’t be here for it,” Keigo mutters.

“I know whatcha mean, but that just means the rest of us have gotta hold out even harder!” Tsubomi says firmly. “It won’t be much longer!”

“Tsubomi’s right. Makoto  _ did _ say he would come to rescue us,” Yoh muses. “He may well be on his way now.”

“But he also told Monokuma to tell him where he is,” Daichi points out. “We shouldn’t carelessly assume that this will be the end. It will only be harder on us later.”

“Maybe, but he won’t stop trying!” I say, spreading my arms. “Which means it’s just a matter of time! We have to do our part and all come together so another awful tragedy like this doesn’t happen again!”

“Hrrmm... hrrrmmm...” Hirohito grumbles, eyes shut, arms crossed, looking in deep thought. He’s been like that since Namie explained what Shinto forgot. I’m not sure he’s been paying attention to what we’ve been saying, or maybe he’s still trying to figure out what it means. C’mon, Hiro, this is important!

“Monokuma?” Chizu says quietly. “Is Namie right? Is that what you stole from Shinto?”

“No point in hiding it now. Yup! That’s exactly right!” Monokuma chirps. “The day before you suckers all gathered for the Killing School Reunion, Shinto called Makoto and told him all about it! Said he was looking forward to seeing him again and everything! That sure confused Mako-pie a lot, puhuhu!!”

Chizu clenches her hands. Huh? Is it just me, or does she seem really angry? “I see.” She whirls around and strides up to him. “Well, let’s get this restoration thing over with, then.”

I watch her leave with Monokuma. We should get going too... I walk towards the moving sidewalk along with everyone else--everyone except Namie, who turns around and walks towards the camera Kirara had waved at earlier. Huh? What’s she doing? I slip out of the crowd to approach her while the others keep going.

“Namie? What’s wrong?” I ask her.

She glances over her shoulder at me. “Nothing’s wrong. There’s just something I’d like to say to our audience while we presumably still have their attention.”

Something to say...? Curious, I keep my mouth shut and nod her on.

She looks back up at the camera. “Naegi. Kirigiri. Hinata. Everyone. Shinto’s lost memories aren’t the only thing I’ve figured out. I also have a strong idea as to the purpose of this killing game.” She pauses, probably to let that sink in. It’s sure got  _ my _ attention. “For the most part, Junko has no investment in us--but she continues to have a powerful investment in all of you. Broadcasting this game to you all, giving you the chance to participate, offering a chance post-trial for rescuers to come running...” Her sea green eyes narrow. “We’re nothing more than the bait. Her  _ real _ target... is you.”

I stifle a gasp. She’s right. Monokuma--or rather, Alter Junko--has made it obvious for a long time that she doesn’t care about us. But she  _ does _ care about her classmates. Didn’t she say at the end of the Killing School Life that she loved them all?

“So, as you watch and search, please be cautious. And, to those of you most hurt by this...” Namie smiles tenderly. “We won’t let Shinto’s death be in vain. So don’t lose hope.”

That heartens me, and I join her in front of the camera. “Namie’s right! We’ll keep doing our best down here, so don’t you guys give up either!” I give it my brightest smile and spread my arms. “It’s like my parents always used to say: as long as you’re alive, there’s still hope for tomorrow! All of us who’re still here are still alive, so we’ll keep doing our best--for Shinto’s sake, and even Larry’s, too!”

She chuckles. “Well put, Asuka. Yes, we’ll see you soon.”

Whew... Namie really thinks of everything, huh. I’m impressed all over again that she can stay so calm after we just had a class trial. Not to mention how she handled herself in the trial itself,  _ and _ she went out of her way to try to raise everyone’s morale in Shinto’s place. Maybe she didn’t have a perfect alibi, but she’s right: she helped uncover the murderer. If she hadn’t done that, Larry might’ve found a way to sneak out of suspicion, and the rest of us would’ve died instead. I can’t think of Namie’s decision as the wrong one, not after she shared Shinto’s lost memories with us. I’m sure... I’m sure he’d be really happy to know he gave everyone hope. Though, on another note--

“By the way, Namie?” I look up at her. “Who’s Hinata? Did you mean Aoi Asahina?”

She meets my eyes. Before she can answer, though, someone calls to us from behind.

“Asuka? Namie?” I look over to see Yoh, walking away from the tip end of the group to join us. He stops next to us, glances up at the camera with curiosity, and adds as he gently rests a hand on Namie’s right shoulder and my left, “Forgive my insistence, but we need to go now. It would be dreadful if Monokuma locked you in.”

“Ooh, yeah,” I say. He  _ would _ do that, too, the jerk! Rain check on that question, then.

Namie eyes him, unsmiling. “Thank you for your concern, Yoh. But we’re just about done here anyway.”

She looks back up at the camera, then gives it a slow nod farewell. I wave at it with as much cheer as I can muster. Yoh tilts his head and gives it a smile. Then, together, the three of us leave the trial room behind.

  
  


A photo of the members of Class 75 standing together as a group, split into three rows clustered close together so everyone can fit. Everyone's smiles are full of hope.

...Except for Shinto and Larry, who now stand only in blackened silhouette.

SURVIVING ALUMNI: 14

  
  


MEMENTOS

Open Mic: Proof that you've cleared Chapter 1. A memento of someone whose comedic work is now a bright ocean blue.

Viewer's Tablet: A tablet sent to the private audience of the Killing School Reunion. This unlocks Intermission Mode, which is even more fun than the main story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo, what a ride! That's Chapter 1 complete!
> 
> The next couple weeks' updates will include Free Time Events for Larry and Shinto, a pair of intermissions detailing what some of our favorite students are up to, and a noncanonical 'what if the class had failed the trial?' ending.


	15. Chapter 1's Victim/Murderer Free Time Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The remaining FTEs for the victim and murderer of Chapter 1.

I decide to spend some of my free time with Shinto Kodama, my class's Ultimate Lucky Student and, apparently, one of my best friends. Shinto hasn't left his cabin yet today as far as I know, so I approach his door and give it a gentle knock.

“Shinto? Are you in there?” I ask.

“Coming,” I hear him call from the other side. Within a moment, he opens the door. “Hey, Asuka,” he says, giving me a warm and easy smile. “Do you want to go somewhere?"

I nod, and we set out into the ship again. We end up at the supply room, where Shinto racks up a ridiculous number of lucky bonus pulls from the MonoMono Machine... It feels a little nostalgic. I remember a time I had to get a bag to help someone carry a bunch of pachinko “special prizes” across the street after graduation, but I can't remember who I was with... Was that Shinto?

“This really takes me back,” he notes, increasing my own certainty. “I wish I'd get the kinds of things  _ I _ want, though...”

Immediately, I reach into my pack and fish out a chocolate snack--something I got the last time I tried the MonoMono Machine by myself--and offer it to him. “Hey, how about this?”

[ Lost: Segmented Chocolate x1 - An American treat in a bright red package with four distinct breakable segments. Often given to students for good luck on exams. ]

His expression warms as he accepts it. “Hey, this is my favorite candy! You always were really thoughtful... Thanks, Asuka. I guess if we have to be here, being here with you isn't so bad...”

I smile. “Right back at you.”

He opens it up and snaps it into two, then offers half to me. I accept it, and we munch the wafer-chocolate sticks together. Once we polish it off, he stuffs the empty wrapper in his pocket, presumably to throw away properly later.

“So, Shinto,” I say. “I know you said you didn't want to go into how we all met and stuff without Chizu here, but... could you at least tell me how you and I met?”

“Huh?” He blinks at me, then rubs the back of his head again. “I'd love to, but... we kind of all met at the same time.”

“Aww, pleeeease?” I beg, clasping my hands under my chin and giving him my best puppy-dog eyes. “I'm sure Chizu wouldn't mind  _ that _ much!”

“Ahaha, stop, stop!” He holds his hands out in surrender as he grins. “All right, all right... Maybe if I tell you that much, you'll remember something. That'd make Chizu happy for sure, so I'm sure she'll forgive me.”

Yesss! Success!

“Let's see... It was the first day of school at Hope's Peak,” he begins. “I'd made sure to show up early because I wanted to make a good impression, but the only other people there were Daichi, Otome, and Yuzuru, and, uh, none of them were that friendly to start, so I was nervous and feeling out of place. Oh, and Chizu was there too--I was in the second-to-last seat next to the windows, and she was in the chair behind me--but she was so absorbed in building a robot model she wouldn't even look at me.”

“Wow,” I say, and not in a good tone. “That must've been a terrible first day.”

“Ahaha... Well, it was only the morning before everyone arrived. It  _ did _ make me feel really lonely, though. And, uh... kind of too intimidated to try to start up a conversation with anyone else.”

I nod. “So then what happened?”

“Classes started, and I managed to get through the day until lunch. I was feeling pretty bummed out, though, so I started looking at pictures of my dog on my phone to cheer myself up.”

I clap my hands. “Ah! I already see where this is going! I saw you looking and I just had to scoot over and say what a cute puppy they were, right?”

He laughs with more than a little delight. “Exactly! You were seated next to me and you happened to notice. My dog--her name was Maron--she was a Newfoundland.”

“Oooh! Newfs are such sweet dogs! They're so big and friendly!”

He laughs again, even harder. “That's what you said back then, too!” His smile turns bittersweet. “I wish I still had my phone so I could pull those photos out again... But yeah, we struck a conversation about her, and you were so enthusiastic and friendly you made me feel like I fit in for the first time.” He rubs the back of his neck. “Then Chizu saw us gushing and asked to see Maron's photos too, and before we knew it, the three of us were friends.”

“Aww...! That's really nice!”

“And that's how the three of us started talking,” Shinto concludes. “Does it ring any bells?”

I tilt my head up and think. “It definitely  _ feels _ familiar,” I say slowly. “But... it's like a soap bubble in the bath. You try to reach for it, and it just floats out of your grasp...”

He nods, sobering. “Oh, well... At least we tried.”

“We can try again!” I say, pumping my hands. “Maybe if you tell me more about Maron, that'll jog something! It's about your dog, not our friend trio, so Chizu won't mind, right?”

Shinto hesitates, then nods. “Yeah. I think you're right. And you always  _ have _ been an animal lover, so... who knows? Maybe it  _ will _ work.” He rubs the back of his neck. “Let me have some time to think of some good stories. I could talk about Maron all day, but it wouldn't help you much if I talked about her pulling me around in carts when I was a kindergartner.”

I could just scream. That's such an adorable mental image!! “Okay!” I enthuse. “But just so you know, I'm down for anything you can tell me about your puppy!”

Shinto laughs warmly. “I'll keep that in mind.” He looks back over at the MonoMono Machine. “So, uh... shall we give this thing another shot?”

“After you!”

And so we spend a little more time fooling around with the MonoMono Machine. It gets stuck in what seems like an impossible loop of lucky pulls, and Shinto tells me that this could be a while and I should probably head back to my room. Ahaha... Maybe I shouldn't have told him to go first. I agree to leave him to it, but I can't help but wonder, will he end up cleaning the machine out?

* * *

As much as I want to hang out with my classmates, I really should take advantage of my free time to get a load of laundry done. It's not like any of us have a lot of clothes--regular outfit, night clothes, gym clothes, spare underwear, and that's it--but that's all the more reason we have to keep our stuff clean. We don't have the option of just throwing stuff in the hamper and grabbing something from the closet.

For my part, I put on my PJs with a spare pair of undies and take the rest over to the laundry room. To my surprise--not that it really should be a surprise, all considered--Shinto's already there, in the middle of putting in a load, when I arrive.

“Oh, hey, Asuka,” he says, looking over his shoulder at me. He's even wearing his jammies too! “Nice timing! We can keep each other company while our stuff washes.”

I grin. “Yeah, lucky us!”

He laughs faintly. Once we've both started our loads, we both sit at the table in the center of the laundry room. It'll take a while before our loads are done, so... what to talk about?

“So how'd it end up going with the MonoMono Machine?” I ask, deciding to start with the obvious. “Did you ever get anything you liked?”

He shakes his head. “Nah... There was some good stuff, just nothing I was into. I got tired of doing pulls, so eventually I walked away.”

One of the things I hadn't put in the wash was my camera bag. I rummage through it and pull a prize I'd won earlier out. “How about this, then?”

[ Lost: Animal Calendar x1 - A monthly calendar featuring colorful portraits of adorable puppies, kittens, and other animals. Such fluff. Much cute. Aww. (Wait, didn't you take these photos?) ]

He lights up as he accepts it. “Hey, I love these kinds of things! And aren't these your photos?”

“They sure look like it!” I grin. “It really is no wonder we became such fast friends. Speaking of, can I ask you more about Maron?”

“Sure! She's the only dog I ever had...” He laughs, little rueful. “Well, technically she was the family dog, but we got her as a puppy right when I was born, so we'd been together ever since we were babies.”

“Oh wow! That's amazing!” I pause, something clicking. “Wait. You said she was a Newf, right? If I remember correctly, they usually only live around nine to ten years...”

“Ah...” He sobers. “Yeah, she lived a really long time for a dog her size. She passed away at age eighteen, a few months before we graduated.”

“Wow,” I breathe. “That's a  _ really _ long time for a dog. Not the longest ever, but...”

He nods. “Yeah. It messed me up bad at the time, but looking back, I'm glad it happened the way it did. She died peacefully, surrounded by family, well before the Tragedy started. And before she passed away, my big sis brought her to campus so we could all meet her. It was really... really nice.”

“Ohh, man, I'm sure it was,” I murmur. I can just imagine all the photos I must've shot of Maron and Shinto together. “Do you still miss her?”

He chuckles ruefully as he averts his eyes. “I'd be lying if I said I didn't, but it's been about five years now. I've got the rest of my life ahead of me now.”

“That's the spirit!” I cheer--and then pause. Despite what he says, Shinto still looks gloomy. It  _ is _ a morbid subject... “While we're reminiscing, can you tell me about the good times with her?” I prompt. “If you grew up with her, I'd bet anything you rode on her back when you were little!”

He laughs again, this time bubbling with happy memories. “Guilty as charged! God, she was such a patient dog. One time, while we were playing in the mountains near my uncle's place...”

We wile away the time with stories about Li'l Shinto and Maron the Wonder Dog. Some of them are hilarious; some of them are sad; some of them are scary; all of them are heart-warming. If he wrote a book about his childhood with her, I'd read the hell out of it. Maron was such a good dog...! I wish I could've seen the time she jumped into the river to save him from drowning when he was seven! Or the time she ate Shinto's little brother's sandwich right out of his hand, then coughed it up when it turned out the deli meat had gone bad--or the time she backed up Shinto's big sister when she had to babysit her kid brothers all by herself, or all the belly rubs Shinto's parents gave her on the couch. The way he talks about her, it's like Maron was part of the family herself. Which is the way it  _ should _ be!

Eventually, the washers finish and we swap our loads to the dryers, but I'm loathe to have him stop, so we end up chatting until our laundry's dry, too. After that, though, we gather our stuff, promise to hang out again sometime soon, and part ways.

* * *

 

 

I'm getting pretty hungry... Shu might shower us with food for brunch, but we're mostly on our own for the rest of the day. I decide to swing down to the kitchen to fix myself something to eat, but when I check out the walk-in fridge to see what there is to make, Shinto's already there.

He looks up at me, then smiles. “Hey, Asuka. Here for dinner, too?”

“Yup! Are you much of a cook?”

He laughs ruefully, rubbing the back of his head. “Well... I'm not terrible at it, I guess.”

I laugh too. “Pretty much the same.”

“Chizu's a good cook,” he comments thoughtfully. “Maybe we could invite her to join us.”

“Just so she can cook for us? That seems... I dunno.”

“Mmm, yeah, you're right. We should definitely have dinner together one of these days, though.”

“Yeah, for sure,” I agree. “Well, if we're both only 'okay' chefs, why don't we get something we just need to heat up?”

“What, you mean like an instant meal?” he asks, raising an eyebrow at me, but I'm already rummaging through my pockets to show him what I mean.

[ Lost: Hot Pot x1 - A pot of boiling broth, and an array of ready-to-cook noodles and seafood. So abundant, you need at least two people to eat it. Restores all HP to everyone. ]

“Oh, man, I  _ love _ hot pot!” he breathes, lighting up. “Did you get this from the MonoMono Machine?”

“Yup!”

“Ahaha... No wonder I couldn't win anything I like. You already won it before I got there!”

I laugh. “Yeah, you might be right. But at least I'm willing to share?”

“Lucky me,” he jokes. “Yeah, let's have this for sure!”

So we head over to the dining hall to set everything up. It doesn't take long, since the hot pot kit comes with... well, everything we need. I do wonder how the MonoMono Machine fits all this stuff, let alone keeps it all fresh. It must be based on some super-advanced technology... Regardless, it's not long before we're able to eat, and we stuff our bowls and then our bellies. We chat about a bunch of different things, but as we're winding down our meal, we move onto the topic of his family.

“You really sounded like you were close to them, based on all those stories you told me about Maron,” I remark.

He nods, smile fond. “Yeah... There's Mom, Dad, my big sister Shizuka, my little brother Hayato…"

I can't help but grin at one of those names. "So, does Shizuka live up to her name, or did it end up ironic?"

Shinto laughs. "You asked me that a long time ago, too… you do have an eye for names. Even though her name means 'quiet,' Shizuka's always been always loud and cheerful; she loves to tease people. She used to prank me all the time...! She ended up becoming a reporter, and it's the perfect job for her. Hayato's still school age, though only just--he'll be taking correspondence courses to get his diplomas while he volunteers with relief efforts. He can be kind of obnoxious sometimes, but it's the kind of thing he'll grow out of; he really cares about helping others.

“He probably gets that from Mom, who taught us all since we were kids to respect people and think of things from their point of view; she's a really... noble person, with high expectations and a lot of faith in others. Dad's just smitten with her, even after all these years. I think he works as hard as he does to support everyone and keep everyone together because he doesn't want to disappoint her.

“I spent the Tragedy looking for them. Not  _ just _ them, but my grandparents, uncles, aunts, cousins, and so on. We were all separated early on.”

“How many of them did you find?”

“Almost all of them.” He pauses, then adds, “Actually, all of them, period... but some of them weren't alive by the time I reached them.”

“Oh... I'm sorry to hear that.”

His smile turns bittersweet. “I suppose at least they got to have headstones I  _ could _ find... You wouldn't believe all the mass graves there were out there. Or maybe you could.” He shakes his head, as if to try to fling away the memory. I don't blame him. “That was just a few of my cousins, though, and several of my more extended family. My parents, siblings, grands, aunts and uncles all made it out alive.”

“That's  _ really _ impressive,” I note. “It must've been an amazing feeling to find your parents and siblings all alive and well.”

“Yeah, it was,” he says, smile warming. “We were living together--all of us, in a big house. Mom and Dad wanted us all to stay together so we could support everyone else. It was crowded and noisy, but I was really happy.” His expression clouds. “...That's when the invitation showed up. They... must all be really worried about me. I was supposed to be gone for a weekend and that's it...”

Ah, geez... “Hey, you've got ultimate luck on your side!” I try to cheer him up. “I'm sure you'll make it out of here just fine! When you think about it--not just your immediate family and most of your extended family, but all of your classmates survived the Tragedy. What're the odds of that?”

“It...  _ is _ pretty incredible,” he admits, but he looks uneasy. “It would be even more incredible for all of us to survive a killing game, though...”

“So? Why not believe in those long odds? They've carried you through this far!”

“Ahaha... Maybe you're right.” But his smile still looks forced...

Maybe I'm approaching this from the wrong angle. Would I know how to cheer him up the right way if I had my memories? ...Now I'm depressing myself. This must be how he feels...

I change the topic, and he lets me. We chat for a while longer, and once we polish off the hot pot, we clean up, then part ways for now.

 

* * *

 

 

I wonder where Shinto is... After our last conversation, he seemed kind of down. I'm not sure if I can cheer him up properly, but I don't want to leave him alone to stew, either. If nothing else, maybe I can help distract him from what's bothering him.

It takes me a little while to actually find him, though. I'm not sure of all his interests--with a talent like “luck,” it's kind of opaque--so I go back and forth for a while before I finally ask someone if they've seen him. They have, too... entering the classroom. Huh... There's not much to do there. I wonder what's up?

He's still there, too, seated at one of the desks with his head down. I knock as I enter to get his attention, and he flinches, then looks up.

“This isn't a great place for a nap, you know,” I point out as I take the seat next to his. “Is everything okay?”

“O-oh... Sorry,” he says, rubbing his eyes. “I came here to think, but I was tired, so I put my head down...”

I look around. “You came  _ here _ to think?”

“Yeah, I mean--it's a classroom. I thought it would help me concentrate... but the little differences it has from our old homeroom just... made it even more distracting. It's  _ just _ off enough that I can't focus, no matter what I do.”

“Maybe this'll help,” I say, and pull out one of my MonoMono prizes to give to him.

[ Lost: Hope's Peak Ring x1 - A school ring emblazoned with the Hope's Peak Academy school crest. It stands as proof of friendship between those who spent their youth together. (Back by popular demand!) ]

Shinto looks dumbfounded as he accepts the ring. “Asuka--a-are you sure you want to give something this valuable to me?”

“What're you talking about? You're my friend,” I point out. “And if it hadn't been for Hope's Peak, we never would've met. It's the perfect gift for you!”

Oh geez. His smile is genuine, but his eyes well up with tears. He stammers out a thank-you, and I pretend not to notice the potential waterworks while he gets his emotions under control. Not that there's anything wrong with crying, but... boys just  _ hate _ it when you see them cry. I don't want to embarrass him.

“S-sorry for getting so worked up,” he murmurs after a moment. “I've been feeling really stressed out lately.”

“We all have,” I reassure him. “Don't worry about it.”

He looks over at me, worried. “You, too? Sorry, not that I doubt you, just... you seem so... not exactly calm? Maybe confident? Not exactly that, either... Like your hope is buoying you and carrying you forward.”

“You might be right,” I admit. “Nobody's died yet, so it might be hard for me to feel the tension. And I have faith in everyone here. The fact that Monokuma had to go to the trouble of erasing my memories of all of you only proves that I should.”

He laughs, but it's strained. “You really are incredible, Asuka. I'm impressed all over again.” He bows his head. “...Is it all right if I confide in you about something? I don't want to stress you out...”

“Go for it.”

“Okay. Thanks for hearing me out, and sorry if I end up rambling. Here goes.” He takes a deep breath. “When Maron died, everyone in my family was devastated. We knew she was old, but we all loved her. All these years later, I still find myself really missing her.” He squeezes his hands together. “And that made me think... if we still miss our dog, how much worse would we miss a human? After all of us finally reunited, how badly is it going to hurt my family when I die?”

“Don't say  _ when _ you die!” I chide him. “If you take that attitude--”

“Asuka!” he interrupts me, voice shaking. “We have to be realistic! Just because the killings haven't started yet doesn't mean they won't! And once they do, it's just a matter of time before someone decides I'm an easy target!”

“It won't go like that!” I protest, but I'm starting to get a bad feeling. “You're lucky, remember?”

“No! I'm not! Statistically improbable things just happen to me all the time! You don't know how many times I've kept myself up at night, thinking how vanishingly unlikely it would be to die of, of, of pancreatic cancer in your early twenties, and if my 'luck' meant I was already dying!” He looks over at me, anguished and full of fear. “Well, how statistically improbable is it to die in a killing game after Junko Enoshima's dead and the Tragedy is over?! This shouldn't even be happening! But it is! And it's because of me!”

“Shinto--I--it's not reasonable to blame yourself for this,” I try to reassure him. “I get why you're freaking out, but you're not the one who trapped us. You didn't do anything.”

“I  _ never _ do anything!! But it happens anyway!” he yells, and this time his tears streak down like falling stars. “What am I supposed to  _ do _ ?! I can't do anything!”

I don't know what to say. So instead, I scoot my chair over and give him a hug. He hugs me back and buries his face in my shoulder.

“I'm scared, Asuka,” he mumbles, muffled. “I don't want to die. I don't want to die. And I can't pretend that everything will be okay for the sake of a shallow hope.”

I stroke Shinto's back while I swallow hard and try to arrange the words in my head. “Honestly... I'm scared, too,” I murmur. “I think we all are, deep down. There's no knowing how things will turn out going forward. But things haven't changed for the worst yet. Our futures might turn out any number of ways. I...” Oh no. Oh  _ noooo _ . I start to tear up as I squeak, “I don't want to die, either.”

Shinto pulls away from me as I sniffle, expression concerned. Then he rubs his eyes and pats my head. “S-sorry for freaking out like that. I'm sure that didn't help your stress any.”

I wipe my face with my hands. “Hey, we're all in the same boat, right?”

To my surprise, Shinto snorts, then laughs.

Oh--ahaha. “Pun unintended,” I add, giggling.

“You really are amazing,” he says, wiping his face again. “Thanks for... dealing with me, just now. It really helped to have you listen.”

“I'm glad to hear it.”

“Is there anything you want to vent about? Your missing memories, for example...?”

“I don't think you're done venting,” I point out. “But... I'd really appreciate that, afterwards.”

His smile warms. He looks down at where he left his Hope's Peak ring, then picks it up and slips it on. “Deal.”

We talk more about our respective concerns for a long while: his about not feeling like his luck is a real talent and how he feels helpless because of it, mine about how hard it is to navigate around people you feel you ought to know but you don't. Eventually, we're both too emotionally exhausted to continue. Still, I'm glad we had this talk. Shinto and I agree to hang out again once we've both recovered, then part ways for now.

* * *

 

 

I return to my room to lay down for a bit and clear my thoughts. And by “clear my thoughts,” I mean “review my photos.” All considered, I'm really lucky that Monokuma decided to let me keep my camera, considering how much he took from the others. Maybe it's because it's directly related to my talent? I'm not about to ask.

As I page through photos, noting which to toss and which to edit later, I hear someone knock at my door. I head over to open it up, and who should be on the other side than Shinto! He's looking a little more cheerful compared to last time, though there's still a certain gloominess in the corners of his eyes. I'm pretty sure that's just who he is, though.

“Hey, Asuka! Are you free to hang out right now?” he asks.

“Sure! I was just going through my photos. You have somewhere in mind, or you wanna come in?”

“If you don't mind.”

So I step to one side and let him in. While he looks around and takes in my decorations, I shut the door and pad over to my bedside stand.

“Good timing--there's something I wanted to give you,” I say as I open the drawer. “Here we go! Hope you like it, Shinto!”

[ Lost: Snowdrop Bulb x1 - An unassuming bulb for an unassuming flower. In the language of flowers, a snowdrop signifies "hope." ]

[ Gained: Smoked Salmon x1 - Salmon that has been smoked and preserved in strips. A superb, salty sea snack. ]

I blink as he holds out a present to me at the same moment I turn around and hold out the potted bulb to him. “What's that?”

“You're always giving me something nice,” he says warmly. “I thought this is the least I could do to show you how much it means to me. I hope you like it.”

“Aw, gosh, Shinto...” We trade gifts, and I smile at what he gives me. Gosh, I love smoked salmon...! It reminds me of camping out in the great outdoors.

“Hehh... A snowdrop, huh?” he says, reading the label on the plastic stick stuck in the potted earth. “Winter weather's the worst, so it always cheers me up to see a snowdrop peeking through the snow. Thanks, Asuka. I'll raise it with care.”

“Glad to hear it,” I reply, grinning. “I wasn't expecting you to give me a gift back, though!”

He laughs. “Well, I might not've gotten anything  _ I _ liked from the MonoMono Machine, but when I looked through the prizes, I realized there was something in there that  _ you'd _ really like, and I had to give it to you.”

“Aww, thanks...!” Good thing MonoMono prizes don't spoil or else I'd be worried about how long he might've had it. What  _ is _ this capsule technology, anyway? It might contain the mysteries of the universe...!

Just kidding. I go ahead and chow down on the smoked salmon. I intend at first to savor it, but before I know it, it's all gone. Shinto excuses himself as I eat to hit the bathroom and water his bulb, and when he comes back to see me polishing the salmon off, he just laughs.

“You love salmon so much, sometimes I wonder if you're part bear,” he jokes.

I grin. “Well, I  _ am _ lesbian-approved. Growl, growl!”

He laughs. “Do you think anyone watching is even going to get that joke?”

“Who cares! Growl, growl!”

He laughs again, and so do I as I get a tissue from the tissue box on my desk to clean my hands. When I'm done, he's watching me with a fond smile, which he then lowers towards his potted bulb.

“Say, Asuka. Do you ever wonder if you could've done more with your talent, during the Tragedy?”

I sit down next to him. “Not really. Maybe I could've done more, sure, but I chose my focus and I did my best to protect it while also keeping myself safe. I don't think it's worthwhile to work so hard you destroy yourself in the process.”

He considers this, then nods. “That's a good way of looking at it. It still gnaws at me if I could've done more, myself. Maybe it would help if I had a talent I could actually control.” His smile turns rueful. “It's not a great feeling, being told your great, Ultimate-class talent has no correlation with your personal efforts or who you are as a human being. All you can do is... try your hardest and hope for the best.”

“You  _ did _ get the best, though, didn't you?” I point out. “Or pretty close to it. So many of your family members lived, and all of your classmates did too! No one single person was able to stop the Tragedy, so I think successfully protecting a small space that's dear to you is enough.”

His smile warms. “...Yeah. I was thinking of that, too. I managed to bring my family together, I was able to see my classmates again... I'm still scared of what's going to happen, and I'll no doubt still need to talk about it, though I don't want to burden just you with it all.”

I nod. It's good to have a lot of different people you can talk to and confide in, so that doesn't bother me. That doesn't seem to be his point, though.

“But,” he continues, “when I think of how even now I'm surrounded by people I love, who love me... it makes me feel a lot more confident that I can handle it, luck or no luck.”

“That's the spirit!” I cheer. “That attitude is the key to hope.”

He chuckles. “That's just like you.” A pause, and then he scrutinizes me. “You know what else is like you?”

“What?”

He sets the bulb down on the floor, then reaches over and gives me a hug. As much as it surprises me, I almost cry when he does it--in a good way, I mean. I give out a lot of hugs, but people rarely hug me first... I squeeze him back and try not to cry. Haha... I hadn't realized how much I needed this...

“Thanks,” he murmurs, “for everything, Asuka. You're my best friend, and I love you.”

“I love you too,” I blurt out, and immediately know in my heart that I mean it. “Even though my memories of you have been stolen, I know you're my best friend, too, Shinto.”

We both cry over that. Gosh, we're just a pair of softies... But that's okay, too. I think us both being softies must be why we're so close, despite everything. Part of being best friends is understanding each other, after all. When we eventually let go of each other, we sit together for a while in contented, companionable silence.

That's right... No matter what twisted games we're subjected to, no matter what Monokuma does to our brains, our friendship is forever. I know it, and when eventually Shinto takes his snowdrop and heads out with a mutual wave and smile, I'm confident he knows it, too.

  
  


[Received: Shinto's Undergarments x1 - Shinto's favorite underwear. Black shorts with a white waistband and lining. Comfy and easy to wear, though whether they're lucky or not is unclear.]

_ You unlocked the skill: Lucky Break! _

_ Lucky Break - Erases all Dummy Panels. Effective during Closing Argument. _

_ We're up all night to get… friendship? _

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

For once, when I decide to catch up with Larry, he's at least mostly sobered up. It seems like liquor gets in and out of his system really fast... which is probably for the best, at least for him. I mean—I'm not against drinking or anything, even if it's not my thing! Just, his poor liver, jeez.

It's with the image of Larry's mascot-faced liver cringing in pain that I finally find him near the workshop—and somewhat less flatteringly, the women's gym. ...Hopefully he's just waiting to say hi to Chizu or something?

There's a bit of a guilty look in his eyes as they meet mine, and he does his best to get out in front of it. “Oh! Oh, shit, Asuka! Hi! Fancy seein' you here, haha... great. Just great! You wanna go somewhere? I mean, this boat's got tons of places to be! Most of them aren't even here!”

I purse my lips a little as I stare him down. Oh jeez. “...Sure,” I say anyway, and before long we're off. We end up at the meeting room; no one really comes here, so it makes sense if we just want to sit and talk.

When we get there, as usual, I'm ready with a gift. It's kind of a gag gift, but I remember he said he liked Aoi Asahina, and  _ she _ liked this kind of thing during the Killing School Life, so... it's worth a shot, right?

 

[Lost: Lifesaver Donut x1 - Donuts large enough to double as lifesavers. It goes without saying, you can float across the ocean and enjoy a delicious pastry simultaneously. Available in a wide variety of shapes and flavors. (Back by popular demand!) ]

 

Larry gives the massive donut a once-over, and for a moment, I think I screwed up—but then he gives me a big grin and slaps me on the shoulder warmly. “Wow, Asuka, you really are the best! Jeez, did I tell you about...?” He waves it off, saying, “Anyway, you're damn great. Don't let anyone make you feel different.”

I smile back. Larry... you really do have a pretty sweet side when it comes down to it! I can see for  _ sure _ what Shu likes about you now.

“Maybe this is more my thing than yours, but—how about Mayoi?” He flashes me a wolfish grin. “She's got a smokin’ hot body, and I  _ know _ you two got up to some casual stuff in high school...”

Instinctively, I know that's not accurate. “Eeehhh... she's not really my type,” I admit. I feel like I'm volunteering WAY more than I should, but it's kinda nice to be able to talk about this stuff frankly for once! “I bet she could make the right person really happy—someone kinda more... intense? Someone who needs to be able to put their guard down, maybe...”

“...Yeah, now that I think about it, you're right.” Larry glances off to the side as he rubs the back of his head. “In high school, she wasn't that into anyone in our class. She was REALLY into our seniors, though. The 74s were a pretty... intense set of guys and gals, so that's probably more her speed. I went after her once and she just flat-out told me I didn't have the killer instinct to date her.”

“Killer instinct? Meaning what, exactly?”

“I know, right?! Plus, I always heard some things about her hangin' around those kids who ended up getting expelled, too, so I figured if that's the kinda thing she's into, bullet dodged, yeah?” He laughs at himself good-naturedly, tousling his own hair. “Probably the best for both of us. Great body, but not very genuine, you know? I think you 'n' me both would do better with someone a little more straightforward.”

I squint at him. What he’s saying now doesn’t quite add up with what he said last time. “I’ll grant you I do kinda like more genuine people, but… didn't you say last time you'd like someone with a hidden side?”

“Wh—hey, I meant that in a totally different way! I mean, don't get me wrong, I like 'em straightforward. But you know the expression: 'lady in the streets, freak in the sheets,' right?” His grin is calm, even relaxed, as he just tosses that gross little nugget like it's nothing. Seeing the face I make, he adds, “You can have two sides and have 'em both be easy to figure out, is what I'm getting at.”

...oh. That's... a little more okay? Ahaha... I guess I don't quite know how to read Larry yet. At the same time... “Thaaaat's a pretty specific thing to want,” I observe.

For some reason, he suddenly starts sweating bullets. “Haha yeah! Super specific! That's me, super picky, definitely,” he babbles. “I'm gonna go check out, uh... the kitch—no, the bar—uh, somewhere, anyway! Later!” And like that, he's gone.

I head back to my cabin feeling incredibly confused.

 

* * *

 

 

Wow. Larry's drinking again, this time in the commissary. I kinda expect it at this point? But it's still jarring to find the same guy, at varying levels of intoxicated, every time. It's a stressful situation, being in a killing game, but still... yow.

He's not insensate, at least; he looks up toward me the instant I walk in, and gives me a slightly too enthusiastic wave. “Hey! Asuka!” He then gestures for me to come closer. “You wanna hang out? Maybe get your drink on too? I've been dying to see how much a tiny thing like you can put away!”

“...I think I'll pass,” I tell him, giving him my best 'this is awkward and I hate it, but don't want this interaction to end yet' smile. Then I think of a cunning distraction immediately: presents!

 

[Lost: What's New Monobear x1 - An album of parody songs recorded during the Tragedy. Actually the same song seven times, then a different song, then the first song fourteen more times. 

 

After about thirty seconds of staring at the album incredulously, Larry bursts out laughing. Once he manages to compose himself, he gives me a big grin. “You gotta be the second funniest person on this piece of shit boat! Ahahahaha... good shit, good shit. Love it.”

I grin back, and when he offers me his fist, I bump it with my own. Score! There’s nothing like slam-dunking a present.

This seems to reset his entire mental monologue. He looks me dead in the eye. “I got it. I one hundred percent got it.” I open my mouth to ask what it is, exactly, he's got, but before I can even finish taking a breath, he declares, “CHIZU.”

After about ten seconds, my brain reboots. Somewhere in there, I manage to get out an, “I'm... sorry?”

“You know! To fu—date! To date. Chizu. Tomiyoshi? Your best friend? Hair like brown sugar. Tons of money. Great ass.” A big grin spreads across his face as he waggles his eyebrows. “Niiiimble fiiiiingers?”

This is honestly taking more mental energy to even try to engage with than it should. “I don't think it works that way. You know she's into guys, right?” I pause for a moment and continue, “Like. Really into guys. ...Really, REALLY into guys.” I put on my best thousand-yard stare, fixing my eyes on one of the bottles, and mumble, “I've... heard things. Stories. Stories... _ about _ things.”

Larry bursts out laughing for a second; apparently my joke was a hit... though honestly, I'm only half joking. He takes a breath, sweeps a hand over his face, and ends up giving me a totally straight face for once, though. “Nah. I'm serious. Like, hundred percent cross-my-heart. You ever ask her out? Like, yeah, I get it, 'NT-D' mode is less 'Newtype Destroy' and more 'Onto Dick' for her, but for real. Have you?”

“...No,” I eventually answer, honestly. “I mean, if we’re being serious, I don’t really remember our past together, but it hasn’t come up, you know? And I don’t think it will. I've never thought of her like that.”

Larry takes a moment to consider this carefully—or at least as carefully as you can when you're presumably drunk out of your gourd—and eventually gives me a lopsided smile. “You could be missin' out. Big time. Like... sure, it could ruin your friendship, but you'll never know until you ask, right?”

“...What?”

“No, seriously. She could be a hundred percent sitting on this big elaborate fantasy where you introduce her to the secret stylings of sapphic sex. The mystical mysteries of manless makeouts. The... the...” He shakes his head. “I had at least three more of those prepped at some point. Fuck, I'm drunk. It's bad. It's REAL bad.” He shakes his head again. “Seriously, though. I know for a fact that at least one person in our class has already played that game. The 'I wish my best friend would ask me for a date' game.”

I squint at Larry. “And you know that because...?”

“Are you telling me you  _ haven't _ seen the way half the girls in our class look at Otome or Kirara? ...Eh, maybe I'm just talking shit. Or populating the ol' spank bank!” Larry declares, though his bluster withers a little in the face of my newfound grimace. “But seriously! Chizu. Think about it. Think about iiiit.”

I resist the urge to grimace at the thought of how that conversation would go, but in the end... honestly it's probably his best suggestion yet? If she  _ did _ say yes to something like that, well... there are definitely worse things I can imagine...

“...Pass for now, but at least you're getting warmer?” I offer, a little hesitantly. “Thanks for that, Larry. I, uh, I think I'm gonna head up to my room in a minute, though.” This conversation can only go terrible places from here.

Larry nods to me. “Hey, sure thing. Thanks for the chat, short stuff. Always have fun talkin'. ...kinda wish we'd been better friends in high school, you know? Bet we could've had a way more fun version of this conversation back then.”

...That's actually kinda sweet? I end up spending a minute or two more talking to him about nothing, kind of lazily disengaging myself rather than sprinting on out, but in the end I do head back to my room.

 

* * *

 

When I poke my head into the classroom, I find Larry there, half-passed out at one of the student desks... and for some reason, this is powerfully nostalgic. It makes sense; he seems like the type who would've been passed out at his desk all the time at Hope's Peak… Well, maybe that’s unfair. We were all underaged back then.

He stirs, a little bleary-eyed, as I come in. “Heyyyy, if it ain’t Asuka,” he slurs, clearly still trying to get his bearings. At least he seems happy to see me! “Have a seat, girl. Unless you don't wanna, I guess. You've spent a bunch of time with me since we got on this boat. Wouldn't... wouldn't fault you if you spent it with someone else. Heh.”

...Oof. It sounds like he's in sloppy drunk mode... I almost get cold feet, but I end up pulling up a chair and sitting down next to him anyway. “No, it's fine! Really! I was thinking of going to look for you anyway! I got something I thought you'd like out of the MonoMono Machine, so...”

 

[Lost: Harisen x1 - An exaggerated fan used in manzai comedy. Makes a loud, satisfying noise when you hit someone with it.] 

 

Larry takes a second to look at it, then gives himself a quick thwack with the fan for good measure. It seems to startle him out of whatever sloppiness he's got going on, and he manages his usual easy grin. “Haha,  _ great _ !” He gives me a big thumbs up. “You can't get one of these in the States—not one this nice, anyway. You have a real eye for good stuff! ...Or maybe just good luck. You sure some of Shinto's didn't rub off on you?”

“Pretty sure,” I reply, grinning back. It looks like he really liked it.

“Okay. Okay, I got this. I totally got this.” It looks like he's trying to psych himself up for a big reveal... ohhh boy. Here we go. “Babe, I have the  _ perfect _ dance partner for you.” He drums his hands on his desk as he proudly cries, “Dun-dada-dunnnnn!” He finger-guns at me. “Tsubomi Yamabuki!” He looks... excessively, absurdly proud of himself. I kind of don't want to respond...

...buuuut I just can't help myself. “Y-yeah, that's pretty much spot-on. I can think of a few things I could do with muscles like hers around...” I drift off a little—at least, until Larry snaps at me a few times and drags me back to reality before I can pass through the cloud cover. “...you got me. There's no one else I'd rather date right now. ...I think.” That's a little dire to reflect on, admittedly—could I have had someone else in mind before my memories were tampered with? ...well, it doesn't matter right now, does it?

Larry, for his part, seems inordinately pleased. “It only took four out of five guesses! Yahoo! Not last place! Not last place!” He pumps his fist a few times. “Seriously, though—I can get that. Like... she's not my type? She's all... big. I like 'em short. It's nice to feel big, you know?”

I just give him a dull Look.

“...OK, yeah, you don't know, you weigh eighteen pounds dripping wet. Which will probably be great when Tsubomi has to carry you around. Because you will be. Dripping wet, I mean.”

I choke. I can't deny it, though.

“For real, though, I get it,” he continues. “I think you two'd be good for you, even if it's kinda a weird thing to double down on butch? But what do I know, I’m not a lesbian.” He thinks for a few moments. “Neither of you is too pretentious... she's not overbearing... she's not real extra...” He shakes his head. “She's a hard worker—that's  _ real _ attractive... she takes her work seriously...”

I squint at him. “Are we talking about what  _ I _ like or what  _ you _ like?”

“Y-you, duh! Haha, c’mon, Asuka, I’m the joker around here.” He looks at the clock a little wistfully. “But, yeah… I think the best thing someone can do for you is help you be you. If someone's good for you, friend, bang-buddy, or lover, they'll help you be the you you want to be.” He grins. “I ever tell you about Shu's haircut?”

“Not since we got on this boat, which is as good as no,” I point out.

“Yow. Rough crowd.” He laughs. “Anyway—so Shu's gettin' moody about being short, or not being manly enough, or... whatever. You know, Shu stuff. And I say to him, 'Nah! No way! You don't gotta be huge or ripped or sweet to be a man! You just gotta own it! Your body doesn't dictate how much space you take up—you just gotta  _ FEEL _ how much space you take up!' So me and Keigo, we take him to our barber, and we're like, 'SPIKE MY MAN UP.' And like, he's a little nervous...” He waves a hand. “Ugh. Fuck. I'm makin' this story real boring. Anyway, he gets outta the barber's chair and he's got the kinda haircut he's got now. It's like  _ night and day _ , my girl. He's got the whole world in his hands, know what I'm sayin'?”

I... kinda do, actually. When he isn't having an anxiety attack, there's definitely something about Shu that's…

“Since then, I've never seen him rock any other haircut. And man, emphasis on  _ rock _ .” Holding a hand up to cut off my response, Larry shakes his head slowly as if to clean up his thoughts. “Anyway... that's what I'm hoping for for you. I wanna help you find someone who'll help you be the Ultimate You. If that's Tsubomi, great. If it's not, that's fine too. I'm just along for the ride. I don't care about the who as long as you find your happiness.” He pauses, then adds, “And—er, not  _ that _ ride. I'm not try’n’a have  _ that _ kind of ride-along. Just... the emotional one. You know.”

“Larry... actually, until you turned it...  _ perverse _ , that was really sweet.” I mean it, too. I’m tearing up! Over something  _ Larry _ said! “Thanks. I didn't get the sense that this was a side you had when we were getting reintroduced, but... I'm really glad.”

Helping you be the best you that you can be... That's the kind of thing you call friendship, isn't it? I guess that means Larry and I are friends now, for sure. That's a real bond.

...though as we continue talking, Larry says something kind of gross, and I have to flag him on the play. He takes it in stride, at least, but the conversation gets a little awkward... With mutual assurances that there’s no hard feelings, I end up heading back to my room.

 

[Received: Larry's Undergarments x1 - Larry's favorite underwear. These heart-clad boxers are the stereotypical underwear of many comic figures throughout history, but are only seen when one's armor is broken.] 

 

_ You unlocked the skill: Vocabulary! _

 

_ Vocabulary - Increases bullet capacity. Effective during the Panic Talk Action.  _

 

_ If laughter is the best medicine, you could have a PhD in friendship! _


	16. Intermission 1-A: Luck Tales (Side:Hope)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto Naegi narrates the events surrounding the new Hope's Peak Academy and the Future Foundation that lead up to the Killing School Reunion, up to the end of the first trial.

**** Kyoko smiles at me as she enters my office. “Everyone's waiting, Headmaster.”

I turn to her from my desk and smile back. “Yes. I'll be right there.”

As we walk together to today's staff meeting, I glance at the sunlight streaming in from the blue skies outside through the windows. It's a beautiful day—an auspicious day for the reconstruction of Hope's Peak Academy to be complete. There's still the old school building left, true, but the lion's share of the work is done, and now we can focus on what needs to be done to open Hope's Peak back up to the community at large. I'm excited to share my ideas with everyone on how to improve the school from what it was before, from the various talent programs that were in place previously to on-campus housing and counseling for kids with troubled home lives. If there's anything that Junko, the Remnants, and the final killing game have taught me, it's that talent alone doesn't bring about hope: it's the bonds we share with one another. For the graduates of Hope's Peak to bring hope to the world, first we as its staff have to bring  _ them _ hope by supporting and nurturing them in any way we can.

Yes—just like how Kyoko's always supported me. My smile deepens when I look over at her. Sometimes I can't believe how lucky I am to have her in my life... To  _ still _ have her in my life. I know from firsthand experience that I can get along without her, but I never want to have to ever again.

The meeting itself goes well. My suggestions and ideas are well-met, and those that aren't received with immediate positivity, we work over together until we find a solution we're satisfied with. I'm particularly pleased with the reaction to improved programs for at-risk students... There's a few kids I have specifically in mind for that one, along with the counseling and housing I mentioned earlier. They've lived too long bearing up under their personal despair, and I want to do right by them the way the other adults in their lives should have. If I can't help them, who  _ can _ I expect to help?

In the same way, although I'm still young and inexperienced, I'm doing my best to become the best headmaster I can. Part of my job is taking online classes, including business management, child psychology, administration, and networking; another part, a holdover from my time as a full member of Future Foundation, is managing my social media. The 14th Division was all about disseminating information to the public, and as the survivors of Junko's Killing School Life, we're all famous, like it or not. Using that social media responsibly is a part of spreading hope to a post-Tragedy world--not just to the general public, but to the Remnants of Despair, or rather Class 77-B, finally broken out of their brainwashing-induced despair.

I'm really proud of them, actually! After they returned to Jabberwock Isle, they've all taken to using their talents over the internet to improve the world and help give it back the hope they stole and had stolen from them while they were in Ultimate Despair. Ibuki has a free-to-download music site that's particularly popular with the indie game-maker community; Teruteru's running a cooking blog with tons of delicious and inexpensive recipes; Sonia's particularly active with an international political commentary blog, including translations of policies into multiple languages with plain-speak explanations so normal people can understand them; and so on and so forth.

All of them under assumed names, of course. When the Remnants helped us stop Ryota Mitarai's Hope Video, they also took credit for the final killing game even though they had nothing to do with it, so that the public could continue to have faith in the Future Foundation for rebuilding the world. Because of that, none of them, including Ryota, who left for Jabberwock Isle with them, can take credit for the positive things they do. However, that hasn't stopped any of them. Where possible, Kyoko, Byakuya, and I all read over their material, like, and share it, so that their new hope can get spread even further. All of them really want to do their best to atone for what they've done, so they're each of them working in their own ways to best utilize their talent to create a better world. In return, we support them with furtively delivered supplies so they can continue living peacefully, doing what they're doing.

Kazuichi in particular has been instrumental in designing and building a ton of new outdoor air purifiers to order, including for the area around Hope's Peak Academy. I feel bad that we--that is, Future Foundation, especially under its new management--couldn't let them have at least one for their own, but part of that is because they refused it themselves, and part of it is that we're short on the air-cleansing chemical compound needed to actually make the air purifiers work. The patent for that compound belongs to the Towa Group, and... well, that's a long and sordid story, probably better told by my younger sister Komaru. Regardless, we don't have the means to make more of it right now, since we just don't know how. Hajime's working on cracking it, but he has a million other things to do too, so who knows how long it'll take. Thankfully, and more importantly, Class 77 still has the  _ indoor _ purifier in the NWP administration building on the central island and smaller ones set up in their individual hotel cabins, so they all at least can sleep with clean air.

Ah, but enough letting my thoughts wander! I’ve got to focus back on work. Speaking of which, at the end of the meeting, once we're all breaking up to head back to work, Yasuhiro sidles up to me.

“Yo! Makoto! My main man! Great work back there!” he cheers.

“Thanks,” I say, smiling at him, but I've got this feeling...

“So, I didn't wanna bring this up during the meetin', distract from all the adminny stuff you got going on, but there's a big favor I gotta ask of you,” he continues, tone dropping to low and confidential.

Yup, I knew it. “Is this about the problems with the old school building? We  _ did _ go over that...”

“Yeah, but the way we're doin' it now is gonna take forever! I need Tsubomi to help me out, pronto!” he protests, jabbing a finger at me. “I can't wait around for her to get back from vacation! You gotta call her back for me, man!”

“I can't do that! I already approved her vacation,” I protest. “I can't just cancel it now.”

Next to me, Kyoko finishes instructing the secretary to forward us all the minutes they’d typed up of the meeting, then turns to us. “Ms. Yamabuki's vacation began today. Is there a specific reason why you can't wait a single week?”

“Because she's the best gal we got for rebuilding and that's a fact!! It's definitely not 'cuz I got a repayment due and I could sell just one of the bolts from the old building on dBay for a mint!!”

Kyoko and I exchange a glance. Yeah, that's about what I figured...

“Sorry,” I say as we head out of the meeting room. “But that's out of my hands now. I'm not sure Ms. Yamabuki's even still in the area.”

“You're killin' me here, man!” Yasuhiro whines, following close at our heels. “What'm I supposed to do without the Ultimate Manual Laborer, huh?! Even one of those bolts is a nightmare to unscrew! I can't get those damn plates off without her!”

“You can still access the inside through the escape door,” Kyoko points out. “Make do for now. Ms. Yamabuki will be back soon enough.”

“What's that 'bout me?”

We all pause to look down the hall, where a tall, muscular woman has just rounded the corner, a duffel bag slung over one shoulder. She has a friendly, earnest bearing and a sincere smile for all three of us. I smile back to see her, brightening.

“Ms. Yamabuki! I'm surprised to see you—I thought you left already!” I say.

“Hey, Mr. Naegi! Nah, I'm headin' out to the train now,” she says. “Spent this mornin' packing—not that I got a lot to pack.” She hefts her duffel bag up for us to see. “Been a bit too busy workin' to have the time before!”

“Yes. Thank you for all your hard work. The main building is in great shape thanks to you,” I say warmly. “Have a great trip!”

She winks and moves to start walking past us. “Will do!”

“WAIT wait wait wait WAIT!” Yasuhiro yelps, practically diving in her way. “Tsubomi! You gotta put off your vacation! I need you here, pronto! You can put it off, like, one day, right?!”

“Uhhh... No?” she utters, befuddled. She looks over at me.

“Don't mind him. Just enjoy your vacation,” I reassure her.

She shrugs. “Y'okay.” Then she bodily picks Yasuhiro up, moves him out of her way, and pats him on the shoulder with a broad smile while he stands there, stunned. “See ya in a few, Mr. Hagakure! You too, Mr. Naegi, Ms. Kirigiri!”

“Take care,” Kyoko replies with a smile, stepping to one side; when Tsubomi passes by, though, she adopts a thoughtful frown.

“Makoto, come on! You didn't even try!!” Yasuhiro whines, recovering.

I shrug. “Sorry, Hiro. She said no. There's nothing to try.”

_ Besides, _ I add in my head,  _ I'm not going to ruin someone's vacation by canceling it after they've already started it—especially someone who's done so much for us. _

I look and smile at her back. That was Tsubomi Yamabuki, the Ultimate Manual Laborer. She's honest, methodical, brave in a humble sort of way, and a hard worker who never hesitates to help anyone out in need. In some ways, she reminds me of Sakura—she has the same kind of upright personality and a similarly powerful build, though Sakura was a few inches taller. Tsubomi never joined Future Foundation, but she also never fell into despair. She's been working as a contractor since before the Tragedy, but she also volunteered her time and services to help people rebuild homes and build shelters when things were at their worst. I love her positive attitude, and I hope I can convince her to stay on at Hope's Peak once her contract is over, but I understand if she chooses to keep moving around, too. The world is better off with someone like her in it.

“Oh!”

I blink as I watch Tsubomi pause, then turn back around and jog over to us. “Almost forgot, Mr. Naegi!” she says. “There's a package for y'all at reception!”

“A package?” I repeat, blinking over at the others. My first thought is that it's something Yasuhiro ordered, but he looks as confused as I feel, and Kyoko gives me a little shrug. “What kind of package?”

“S'kind of a crate-y lookin' box?” Tsubomi replies, which is not  _ quite _ what I was asking. “Not sure what's in it, I just heard about it from the people try'na handle it. They said there's no return address, so they wanted you to take a look personal-like.”

Ah. I think I get it. If there's something dangerous inside, then the best person to open it up would be someone with Ultimate Luck. The world is  _ mostly _ at peace, but not everyone saw the initial sweep of Ryota Mitarai's Hope Video, and we stopped the full version, so there's still a few pockets of people in despair left... The Future Foundation is taking care of them as best they can, but they've had their numbers depleted too, so it's possible this might be from a group like that.

“Okay. I'll be right down. Thanks for letting me know, Ms. Yamabuki,” I tell her. “Be safe out there, all right?”

“You too,” she replies, winking, then flipping the three of us a salute and jogging away.

“So... what's this package about?” Yasuhiro wonders, scratching his head.

“Let's find out,” Kyoko states, meeting my eyes. One look and I know: she's arrived at the same conclusion I did.

Together, we head down to reception to pick up whatever that package is. It turns out it's already been scanned and tested for bombs, poison, traps, and other basic dangers, and come up negative on all of them. All the same, we take it back to my office, and I have Kyoko and Yasuhiro stand behind me while I pry it open with a crowbar. Tsubomi was right about it being a crate: it's made of some  _ very _ solid wood, of a much higher quality than you'd expect for a simple delivery.

It takes me a while, but finally I open it. It turns out there was nothing to be afraid of: there's three cardboard packages inside, about the height and width of a hardback novel. I double-check the address label on the crate and... yes, that's right. It's addressed to all three of us, right here at Hope's Peak. Each of us takes one and opens it up to find...

“Sweet! A new tablet!” Yasuhiro cheers, beaming at the sleek device within. “These can sell for a pretty penny!”

I turn over mine. It's white with a dark screen and a dark solar panel on the back. Inspecting it, and judging by the fact that there's no cord to go with it, it looks like it's solely solar-powered. That's pretty cutting-edge. Are these supposed to be free samples or something? I don't think Yasuhiro would buy these on the sly if he was going to talk immediately about selling them.

Kyoko sorts through the bubble wrap left inside the crate, then pulls out a plain instruction manual. It reads, “YOUR NEW VIEWER'S TABLET,” on front. Yasu and I peek over her shoulder as she opens it up and reads aloud:

“'Welcome to your new viewer's tablet. This is a brand-new device made specifically for entertainment purposes and has been sent to a select few people for individualized use. You will need to run installation first before you can utilize it, so please read the following instructions carefully.'” Kyoko scans the numbered list that follows, then looks back over at the tablets with a small frown. “So we'll need to let them charge fully before we can do anything with them—and then let the data install, which apparently may take some time. Once that's done, the devices themselves will have further instructions.”

“Seriously?” Yasuhiro groans. “Who's got time to mess around with all that? Ugh, it's probably just a scam, anyway.”

“Seems like a weird scam to me,” I remark, though I don't exactly disagree with him. “They seem harmless enough, so why not give it a try? I get good sunlight in here, so let's just let them bask near the window for today and mess with them tomorrow.”

Kyoko holds a hand to her chin. “Hmmm...”

“Something wrong?”

She hands me the instruction manual. “These state that these tablets were sent to a 'select few people.' That, along with the fact that they were packaged together, indicates to me that we weren't chosen at random. To me, that feels inherently suspicious.”

“Hmm... I get what you're saying, but they  _ were _ tested,” I point out. "And if there's something up with them, we'll never find out what it is if we throw them away now."

She smiles, pleased. "Oh, I never said anything about throwing them out. Incidentally, did you notice the smell?"

"The smell?" I echo. I sniff the manual she handed me. Unlike the crate itself, which smelled like truck dust, this is more like... "Saltwater?"

She nods. "The packaging and tablets have a similar scent--I noticed as I opened mine. It seems likely this was packed somewhere near the ocean."

"That's great, but what's that tell us?" Yasuhiro asks, folding his arms. "Lots of stuff gets packed near the ocean."

"No, lots of things are  _ shipped _ via the ocean," Kyoko corrects him. "The packaging itself usually takes place at the place of construction, which is generally further inland. I don't know what it means yet, but it feels like something worth remembering."

Yasuhiro doesn't look convinced, but for once, he doesn't also argue. Meanwhile, I pick up the tablets and set them near the window so the sunlight hits their solar panels full-on. The weather report this morning said it'd be sunny for the next couple of days, so this shouldn't take too long.

"That's that, then," I say. "I'll keep an eye on them through the day, so just leave the instructions here, Kyoko. Let's see--is there anything else we ought to do about this?"

"Contact Byakuya," she replies. "I have a hunch I'd like to confirm."

"You think he and the others might've gotten tablets, too?"

She nods. "It's one of several possibilities, at least."

So I give him a ring. He picks up several chimes later and greets me with his usual brusqueness: "What is it?"

"Hello, Byakuya," I say, paying it no mind. "Quick question: have you received a strange package today? One with no return sender?"

"Hm? How did you know?"

I shoot a look over to Kyoko and Yasuhiro. "...And by any chance, was it addressed to you, Aoi,  _ and _ Toko?"

"...So you received something similar, did you."

"Yes. Have you opened it yet?"

"No, not yet. It seemed suspicious, so I sent it down to the labs for testing."

"There'll be three tablets inside and an instruction manual," I tell him. "Ours was fine, so yours probably will be too, but if the scans come up with anything, please let us know."

"Hrm. Very well."

"By the way, I know this is off-topic, but how's Komaru doing?" I add, smiling. "She told me she accepted a job at Future Foundation, but we've both been too busy to chat about it."

There's a note of amusement in Byakuya's voice as he replies, "She's a diligent worker. She even keeps Toko in line, somehow, which is useful considering that woman finally clawed her way up from her internship. It's easy to see the family resemblance; I'm pleased to have her here."

That's high praise, coming from him. It's just like him to talk about Toko like that, too... You can't fool me, Byakuya. You're the acting director now that Tengan's passed away, Munakata's still MIA, and all the division heads either are dead or declined the promotion, so it was  _ your _ decision to let her become a full member. Still, I laugh a little, scratching my cheek. Better not call him on that.

"Glad to hear it," I say honestly. Good for you, Komaru! Byakuya's hard to impress! "Tell everyone I said hi, would you please?"

"I suppose, if I find the time. I'll be in touch."

We both hang up, and I let the others in on the other side of the conversation, not that there's too much to go over. "If there's anything dangerous, I'm sure the equipment at Future Foundation will find it," I conclude. "For now, we can just--"

My phone rings again. Thinking it's Byakuya calling me back, I pick it up, but when I see the name on the other end, I feel myself light up. "Sorry, it's a personal call," I tell the others. "D'you mind if I take this real quick?" When Kyoko and Yasu shake their heads, I hit the RECEIVE button. "Shinto, hey! It feels like it's been ages! I'm in the middle of something right now, so I can't talk very long, as a head's up. What's up, though?"

"Makoto, I'm glad I caught you!" says my friend, Shinto Kodama. He sounds enthusiastic, even excited--unusual for him, but in a good way. "I'm doing great! I won't keep you long; I just wanted to let you know I received the invitation, and I've caught a train to Tokyo! I'm looking forward to seeing you again! Quick question, though: are you going to be at the harbor, or will we be seeing you after the cruise?"

Huh? "Invitation? Cruise?" I echo.

"To the class reunion!"

That's even stranger. Shinto and I are both Hope's Peak graduates, but Shinto's from Class 75, and I'm from Class 78. "What class reunion?"

The excitement in his voice falters. "The...  _ the _ class reunion. The one that Hope's Peak is hosting? You're the headmaster now, so you  _ are _ in charge of that, aren't you?"

Huh?! "This is the first time I've heard about that," I admit, puzzled and a little alarmed. I look at Yasuhiro, who looks confused by my half of the conversation, and Kyoko, who frowns with eyebrows knitted. "I'm sorry, Shinto, I don't know anything about it."

"H-huh? But the invitation has the Hope's Peak crest on it, and that's where we're supposed to end up after the cruise... I thought for sure you were organizing it..."

That's really strange... It's possible someone else set it up without checking in with me first, but you'd think that it would've come up during a meeting. Today's meeting, even. "Let me look into this," I tell him. "I'll get back to you as--Kyoko?"

Kyoko has held up a hand to me palm-out; now she points to my phone and crooks a finger.

"Hold on, Kyoko wants to talk to you," I say, then hand her my phone.

She accepts it. "Hello, Shinto, it's me. ...Yes, it's nice to hear from you again too. I understand you're heading towards a class reunion? ...Where is this being held?" Her frown deepens as she listens to the answer. "Do you have the exact address on hand? ...Yes, thank you." Another pause; then she pulls out a pocket notebook and jots something down. "Thank you," she says again. "When did you receive that invitation, and who gave it to you?" Another pause. "I see. No, that seems logical. Were you staying with your parents at the time, or...?" Another pause. "I see. One more question: you're from Class 75, as I recall. Correct me if I wrong, but Tsubomi Yamabuki is one of your former classmates, yes?" A pause. "She's working on contract here at Hope's Peak Academy. She left just today on vacation and mentioned catching a train, so presumably she's headed to the same location you are." Another pause. "I'm afraid I can't remark on that. I haven't heard of any class reunion, either." Pause again. "Rest assured, we will find out what this is about. At the very least, one of your classmates is likely to meet you there, so you won't be alone." Pause. "Yes, here's Makoto back. Please take care, Shinto."

She hands me my phone back, and I hold it up to my ear. "Is everything okay?" I ask him.

"I don't know," he says, sounding much more like his usual worried self. I feel bad... I hate bursting his bubble like that. "Makoto? Should I still go to this thing? Or should I turn around?"

"That's a heavy question! I don't want to tell you not to meet your classmates," I protest. "Just because I haven't heard about it doesn't mean it's not aboveboard--maybe there was just a communication snafu. Let us look into this, and I'll call you back as soon as I can, all right?"

"Thanks," he says, but he still sounds glum.

"And if it turns out this was a prank or something, I'll buy you a ticket over here," I add. "There's no reason we can't still get together and catch up!"

"Really?" he says, sounding immensely relieved. "But I couldn't put you out like that!"

"You aren't, really!" I assure him. "I  _ want _ to see you again! It's been, what, six months since the last time? Besides, you're my friend--I'm not just going to leave you high and dry!"

"Thanks, Makoto," he says, and he sounds much happier this time. "That makes me feel a lot better. You're always looking out for me..."

"Hey, us Lucky Students have to stick together!" I joke. "Just hang tight and relax for now, okay? Things'll work out one way or another, I'm sure of it!"

"Thanks," he says again, now warmly. "I'll wait for your call back, then."

We exchange goodbyes and hang up, and I tuck my phone away. As I mentioned, Shinto Kodama and I are fellow Ultimate Lucky Students. He's three years older than me, so sometimes he feels like a big brother, even if he claims I'm the one always helping him out. We met about a year and a half ago when we both saved a bunch of people from a collapsed building, me from the outside and him from the inside, and we've been good friends ever since. He's a bit on the gloomy side sometimes, but he's not in despair or anything; he just cares about everyone around him so much, he can't help but worry about their safety. I wanted him to join the 14th Division with Kyoko's approval, but he insisted he felt more comfortable helping people on the ground as a civilian, which... I can't blame him for that; Future Foundation doesn't have the greatest track record for caring about the little picture. Besides, he's searching for his family. I can relate. He's a really good guy, and I'm proud to know him--so I hope we can get this all sorted out, for his sake.

I share my side of the conversation with Kyoko and Yasu, and Kyoko catches us up on her end: the location on the invitation is right on Tokyo Bay, he received the invitation just a few days ago, it showed up as part of the regular mail at his parents's place, where he was staying at the time, and yes, Tsubomi's one of his classmates. I'd completely forgotten she was part of Class 75... It's just like Kyoko to not only remember but to connect seemingly unrelated dots together.

"There's one thing that stands out to me in particular, however," Kyoko ultimately says. "The fact that this is meant to be a cruise."

"Man, don't I know it! Makoto, why don't  _ we _ get to have an all-expenses-paid cruise reunion vacation?" Yasuhiro complains. "That's totally unfair!"

"Yasu, we all joined Future Foundation. We can see each other almost anytime we want," I point out. "I'm not sure why the cruise part is a problem, though?"

"Think: what else have we encountered recently that was connected to the ocean?"

My eyes go wide. "You don't mean--the tablets?"

She nods, folding her arms under her chest. "It could just be a coincidence. But Shinto received an invitation that allowed him little time to think or prepare, and it's leading him to a place near the sea. What's more..." But then she trails off.

"What's more?" I prompt.

She shakes her head. "No... I don't want to worry you unduly with wild speculation. Let's look into this further first."

Huh...? I'm not sure I follow, but I nod anyway. I trust her judgment. "Right."

We split up: I ask around the staff here at Hope's Peak to make sure no one else has heard about this, Kyoko puts in calls to Future Foundation, and Yasuhiro says he'll do a divination for Tsubomi, on the house. I've got a feeling he just wants an excuse to make us call her back, but as long as he doesn't outright lie about the results, I'm grateful for the help... as 30% likely as it is to actually be helpful.

Unfortunately, I don't get any leads--or not much of one, anyway. The only other people who've heard about this class reunion were from Tsubomi herself, who mentioned when asked that's what she was going to. At least I have verification that Tsubomi got that invitation, too. I check my phone, and I don't have any new calls or texts, save for ones related to Hope's Peak itself. I handle those, then head back to my office to meet up as planned with Kyoko and Yasuhiro to explain what little I found.

Kyoko nods. "I'm not surprised. It explains why Tsubomi said she would see us again 'in a few,' rather than 'in a week.'"

"Now that you mention it..." That  _ had _ been an odd way of putting it.

"I spoke with Byakuya, and he confirmed that several Future Foundation members--all of them from Class 75--requested vacations for the same days," Kyoko goes on. "That includes Namie Mibuchi, Mayoi Kasumi, Kirara Gingawa, and Daichi Suzuki. There's another Class 75 member of Future Foundation, Wally Warabe, also known as Larry O'Lord, who's currently on an overseas flight from America back to Japan. He requested an extra day off when he returned, but did so before he made his trip, so it's unclear if it's related to the supposed reunion or not."

That's Kyoko for you! The same amount of time as me and she found out so much more. Though, in fairness, there was more for her to find out, it sounds like. "Namie's a sensible person... I don't think she'd get tricked by a fake reunion invitation," I muse.

"She might if several of her classmates also got the same invitation," Kyoko points out. "All of them put in requests within the last few days... I suspect the only reason they all got off is because, Kirara and Wally aside, they're all in different divisions."

"Then we should try to get in touch with one of them," I suggest. "I'm sure I've got Namie's number in my phone still."

"I have her number too," Kyoko says, "but you can go ahead. She always has her work phone on and with her, even on vacation, so you should see a prompt reply."

Even on vacation? I knew she takes her work seriously, but that's really something else! I feel a little bad interrupting. I decide to shoot her something simple and low-stress: just a text greeting and question if she's going to a class reunion. In the time it would take to pull one's phone out and read a message, I get a brief response:

'Yes. Why?'

Hmm. I don't want to stress her out unnecessarily. For now, I'll keep it friendly: 'Just heard it on the grapevine! You're going with your classmates from FF?'

'Yes, by train. Did you need something?'

'Oh, no! I was just checking, I won't bug you any more. Talk to you later, and have fun!'

'Thank you.'

I tell Kyoko and Yasuhiro what she told me, and they both nod, Kyoko thoughtfully, Yasuhiro... uh, somewhat less so. 

"At least they've communicated with each other, if not with us," Kyoko muses, "but if they believe we set this up, they might not have thought they needed to."

I hum thoughtfully. "That makes sense... What about you, Yasu? Did you see any visions?"

"Nope! I drew a complete and total blank!"

Yasuhiro, please don't sound so proud...

"But I had a thought!" he adds. "What if this was set up by someone over at Future Foundation, huh? Hope's Peak's practically a branch of the place these days! It'd make sense, right?"

Kyoko and I share a surprised glance. That's... actually pretty insightful, coming from him.

"That's possible," Kyoko says. "Byakuya indicated he didn't know anything about it himself, but I doubt the acting director and 14th Division head would have time to bother with something like that. It may even have been arranged by one of Shinto's classmates."

"Hmmm... The likeliest one to do that would be Mr. Suzuki, right?" I think aloud. "The Ultimate Entrepreneur would definitely have the money and resources to pull this off, especially since he was successful during the Tragedy."

" _ And _ the ego to not fill anyone in," Yasu adds, looking cranky. "He even called my talent a bunch of crackpot superstition! Can you believe that?!"

"Easily," Kyoko says, deadpan. ...I can't tell if she’s trying to be funny or just cutting through the fog… it's cute either way, though. "And he's not particularly fond of you, Makoto, especially since Munakata disappeared. Still, that seems uncharacteristically irresponsible of him."

"Hmmm... I definitely don't have his contact information," I admit, scratching my cheek. "It's still possible it was a communication error."

"...It's possible, yes," Kyoko says in a tone of voice that tells me she's not convinced.

"Hey, at least this way it wasn't a scam!" Yasuhiro says cheerfully. "Lucky for those guys, am I right? Anyway, if we're done here, I gotta get back to the old school building! Those memorabilia aren't gonna stea--Iiii mean, clean themselves!!"

"We should send someone to do inventory before and after the fact," Kyoko remarks dryly.

I... agree completely.

After Kyoko and Yasuhiro head out, and I assign someone to keep an eye on Yasu, I give Shinto a call back. He picks up on the second ring.

"Shinto, hey!" I say brightly. "How's the trip so far?"

"Uneventful," he replies. "But that's not a bad thing. I made my last connection twenty minutes ago, and it'll be a couple more hours before I reach my destination. If you're calling me, does that mean...?"

"We're still not sure about all the details yet, but we think this might've been set up on Future Foundation's end--maybe by one of your own classmates, even," I tell him. "At least four of your other classmates went on vacation all at the same time for the same days, and it seems like they're headed for the reunion too. It should be okay for you to keep going, but keep an eye out just to be on the safe side. If things fall through after all, don't worry; I'll still cover you  _ and _ your friends!"

"You really are amazing, Makoto," Shinto says, sounding impressed. "I'd be in a panic if I were in your position, but you don't hesitate to offer to foot the bill for train tickets for sixteen. Hopefully you won't have to, though!"

I laugh a little. "It would help me out in the end, I admit. We could always use more good people here, and who could be better than more Hope's Peak graduates? I'd love it if I could tempt you to work for me, too! If you're not sure what you can do, don't worry about that either--we can figure something out!"

"Aw, geez..." I can practically hear him grin. "Maybe I should. Actually, on that note, I have good news for you! Are you still busy right now, or should I save it for later?"

"I'm still at work, but I'll give you another ring later tonight, once I'm at home," I tell him. "We can talk as long as we want then!"

"Sounds good! Thanks again for the call!"

"Anytime! Talk to you later, Shinto!"

We both hang up, and I feel more heartened for the conversation, however brief it was. It'd be best if this was all just a result of bad communication and Shinto gets the chance to have a proper reunion with his classmates, but either way, I look forward to us getting together again.

The rest of the day goes by fairly quickly. As the new headmaster, there's a lot I always have to do, and I'm sorry to say so, but Shinto's news meant a lot of it had to be put on hold while we looked into it. It's not just because of him, though; we also had to break to look into the tablets, which, last I checked, are still charging. They sure are taking a while... If these  _ are _ part of some kind of gimmick, and us the test subjects, I somehow doubt they'll catch on to the public.

Either way, after a bunch of paperwork, more meetings, phone calls, and plenty of running around, I reach the end of the day. Actually, I'm a bit behind on my work now... Maybe I should take some extra time to catch up so I'm not in a panic tomorrow? There's still a couple hours of daylight left. I check on the tablets again, and they've got a little bit left to go before they finish charging. I'll just work while I wait for them, then. Sorry, Shinto--but I bet you need some time to find where you're staying for tonight and get settled in, anyway.

Did I say a "bit" behind? I meant "a lot" behind. I have to tell three different people, including Kyoko, that I'll be staying behind a while to finish, and by the time I finally do to my satisfaction, the sun's sent copper and purple blazing through the sky. The tablets are finally done charging, though. I pick up the instruction manual to check the next step, and sigh wryly when I read it. Turn on the tablets, click the button that pops up on the screen, and let the data install. Warning: best left for daylight hours to avoid running out of power overnight. Power consumption will reduce to reasonable levels upon completion of installation. ...or so it says. Sheesh. If I'd remembered that, I would've left already and started the data installation in the morning. Then again, this way, I won't be left scrambling tomorrow. It could be worse.

With a yawn, I check my texts. I have a new one from Namie: 'Naegi, why did you ask me about the Class 75 reunion as if you hadn't known about it?'

Oof. I'm not sure how to explain why in a brief way, so I leave it off for now to have time to think about it. Instead, I pack up, leave the tablets and manual where they are, lock up my office, and head out. Thankfully, it's a short train ride to my apartment, and I have a good view of Hope's Peak from there, too. I was really lucky to find a place like that for such a reasonable rate! My thoughts are already at home, to a hot shower, dinner, and a long phone conversation with a friend, when I realize that there's someone waiting for me ahead at the school gates, arms folded, back leaning against the brick. When I slow a step and focus, I realize it isn't just "someone," it's--

"Kyoko?" I utter, coming to a halt. "What're you still doing here? I thought I told you I'd be working late tonight."

"You did," she replies, straightening to face me. "I waited for you."

"You didn't need to do that!" I protest, though I smile anyway because I'm glad she did. We aren't living together yet, but by the end of the year...

"I did, actually. I have news about the alleged reunion," she replies calmly.

I feel my smile slip away. If she couldn't wait to tell me tomorrow or give me a phone call, it has to be serious. "What is it?"

"I contacted the coast guard at Tokyo Bay. The address that Shinto gave me isn't a fixed one--it's a spot on the docks used to indicate a ship."

That seems reasonable enough. Get on a ship, segue into a cruise... So this can't be what Kyoko's really here for. "What's the problem?"

"The problem is that the registration is for a boat previously unknown to the coast guard: the SS Paradise," she explains. "It's possible that this is simply its maiden voyage, but... I don't like it."

A lump starts to form in my stomach. "Do you think Shinto and his classmates are in danger?"

"I can't discount the possibility."

I lower my gaze. What should I do...? Should I tell Shinto to skip his reunion after all? But I know for certain now that he'll meet at least some of his classmates there. If he's with Namie, Tsubomi, and the others, he ought to be safe, right? Or am I putting them all at risk by thinking this way? Should I tell him to go so he can warn the others if need be? Or should that burden go to Namie, as a fellow 14th Division member? Or am I blowing this all out of proportion? Is there a simpler solution? Kyoko said she was in touch with the coast guard, so the local authorities at Tokyo Bay  _ do _ know about this. If I let them handle any emergency that comes up, Shinto and his friends should be safe, while still being free to enjoy his reunion in case things are on the level... but...

I look up to meet Kyoko's gaze. She's been waiting for my response--waiting for hours, I realize. Her faith in me makes me feel better, and I decide what to do. "Can I ask you for a favor?" I ask. "Would it be too much trouble for you to take a train to this location and investigate it? Just to make sure everything's on the level."

She smiles. "If you hadn't asked, I would have suggested it myself. Namie's my former subordinate. I can't ignore her, anymore than you can Shinto."

That makes me feel a  _ lot _ better. I should have realized we'd be on the same page. "Here's to hoping you have a boring trip. But just in case, promise me you'll keep yourself safe, all right?"

She raises her left pinky finger. "Of course."

I chuckle affectionately and hook mine around hers. Our matching ring fingers clink together, glinting in the last remnants of the sunlight. "This sure brings back memories. I wouldn't have thought I'd end up reminiscing fondly about  _ those _ days, of all things, though."

"It's just like you," Kyoko replies as we squeeze our fingers into a pinky swear. "You never forget anyone or anything."

"Is that a good thing?"

She pulls her hand away, only to step forward and kiss me. When she pulls away, she says warmly, "It's a wonderful thing."

I feel my face heat even as I kiss her back for that blessed, too-brief moment. She makes me so incredibly, powerfully, overwhelmingly happy, and I'm so, so lucky to still have her in my life.

"Text me when you're on the train?" I murmur, reaching for her hand.

She clasps it. "And once I've arrived," she agrees, "and when I have more news.  If you hear any on your end, be sure to text me, too."

"Are you leaving right now?"

"I was planning on it."

A thought occurs to me. "Were you waiting up for me just so you could say goodbye?"

She smiles and doesn't answer. She doesn't need to. I smile back.

"I'll hear from you soon, then," I say, leaning my forehead up against hers.

She leans back. "Yes you will." Then she pulls away and walks off in that endlessly confident way of hers. I sigh wistfully as I watch her go. As the sun sets at my back, the shadows swallow her up, layering her in violet. I miss her already.

Well, that's what phones are for. We'll always be connected, even when we're far apart. Still smiling, now to myself, I turn and head for my station to home.

 

* * *

 

After I make myself a simple but filling dinner, take a shower, and change into regular clothes, I sprawl out on my couch, get comfortable, and call up Shinto.

"Hey there," I say, smiling, when he picks up. "Are you in Tokyo yet? I didn't want to call too soon in case you were busy finding where you're staying tonight."

"Ahaha, yeah, thanks," he replies. "I was actually holding off on calling you for the same reason... I realized I didn't know when you got off work, so I didn't want to bother you."

Given that I made myself work late today, that's probably for the best. "Don't worry about it! Even if I can't answer the phone, I can still read your texts," I still reassure him. "And I want to make sure that you and your friends are okay, too. That's also part of my job!" When he chuckles, I add, "So have you eaten dinner yet? Gotten settled in?"

"Yeah, I grabbed some fast food on the way here. I'm renting a hostel room for tonight; I found one pretty cheap near the docks. It's, uh... kind of musty... but the bathroom's clean, I haven't seen any bugs--oh, and the view of Rainbow Bridge is fantastic! I'm sitting right next to the window right now and it's just beautiful! I'm thinking of going out later tonight for a walk so I can get a better look!"

I smile. "I'm glad you like it so far. Where are you staying tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow we're supposed to be on the cruise boat... That's what I budgeted for, anyway. Supposedly we'd go on a day cruise after that, then arrive at Hope's Peak the next night. So it's a two day, one night trip, I guess. But if Hope's Peak isn't actually prepared to accommodate us..."

"That won't be so much of a problem. We have on-campus housing set up for the next year of students, so there'll be places for you all to stay," I tell him. "It'll be kind of threadbare, admittedly, but you'll have places to sleep, at least."

"Hmmm... Did you ever figure out who set this up? It's kind of... haphazard."

"I know what you mean," I say, sighing. "No, not yet. I'm really sorry--if I'd known about this, I'd have prepared the welcome you all deserve. But to be honest, I'd rather Hope's Peak lose a bit of face than the alternative."

"Ahh, don't worry about it, Makoto. I mean, if your own co-workers believed the same letter, then it's probably not a scam at least, right? It's hard to believe who'd do something like this as a prank, though... I guess we'll see if there's even a boat at the docks tomorrow."

"I think there will be, though if it's the boat you're supposed to get on or not, I don't know," I reply. I hesitate. "To be honest... part of me wants to tell you not to go tomorrow. Not so long as there's so many question marks around this. But the other part of me says that if it were me, I'd want to see my classmates again no matter what, and that part says I should tell you to go and have fun."

"I... Thanks. That's exactly how I feel, to be honest with you. Part of me thinks it's a bad idea to go, that I should just hunker down in my hostel room and see what happens. But if there's even a chance I could see Asuka and Chizu and everyone again, I want to take it. It's been five years since I last saw most of them... Honestly, I'd be satisfied just knowing they're alive and well. And... if there's something wrong about all this... I couldn't just ignore them and save only myself, either."

That reminds me, I need to text Namie back. I resolve to do that once I hang up with Shinto, whenever that is. Should I tell him Kyoko will be there? ...Nah, I'll let her be a pleasant surprise. "Yeah, I know what you mean," I say aloud. "Hopefully it won't come to that! But I agree. You ought to go and check things out, at the very least. But be cautious! And make sure you keep me updated, all right?"

He laughs. "I'll liveblog it for you."

"Really? That sounds cool! I'd love that!"

" _ Really _ ? I was just kidding!"

"Oh... really?"

"A-aww... You don't need to sound so disappointed! I can do that for real."

"Awesome! That reminds me, what was that good news you mentioned earlier?"

"Oh yeah! Makoto, you won't believe this! I finally found all of my family!"

" _ Really _ ?! That's amazing!" I gush, sitting upright. "I'm so happy for you, Shinto! How are they? What're they doing now?"

"My parents, grandparents, aunts, uncle, older sister, and younger brother are all doing fine! Ms. Kirigiri probably told you already, but I was staying with my parents when I got the invitation. We... well, we all had a tough time surviving the Tragedy, but we  _ did _ survive it."

My jaw drops. "All those people are still alive? That's incredible! You're so lucky!"

Shinto laughs, sounding somewhere between embarrassed and pleased. "It's not as great as it could be..." He sobers. "Several of my cousins, nieces, and nephews... passed away. I was able to find their graves and leave offerings... though I guess after what we all lived through, the fact that they  _ have _ graves to leave offerings at is lucky in its own kind of way."

"Mmm... Yeah," I murmur, thinking of my parents. I shake my head and continue, "That's still incredible, though, Shinto. I can't think of a single other person who has that many surviving family members. You did an amazing job, finding all of them on your own with no back-up from anyone else!"

"Aw, th-thanks," he stammers, again sounding embarrassed and pleased. "I just did my best, you know... Now that the Tragedy's over, my parents, aunts, and uncle are looking into finding a big, cheap house for everyone to live in together. Mom said she didn't want to lose any more family members to violence ever again, and Dad thought all of us living together would be a good way for those of us who lost people to help get past their grief."

"Your parents sound like really nice folks," I say with a wistful smile.

"They really are! They've always done their hardest to do right by my siblings and me." He pauses. "What about you, Makoto? Have you found any of your family yet?"

"Oh!" Shoot, did he hear the wistfulness in my tone? Still, I'm glad I can say, "Yes, actually! My younger sister, Komaru! She was embroiled in the conflict at Towa City over a year ago, but she made it out alive!"

"Oh, she did? Good, I'm so happy to hear that!" Shinto says, sounding relieved. "What about your parents?"

"...I still don't know where they are," I admit. I hadn't wanted to say it and bring down the mood, but I don't want to lie to him, either. "Komaru said she thought she saw them in Towa City, but she wasn't able to confirm it. We're sure they're still out there somewhere, though! ...Shinto?"

"Ahh, sorry, I didn't mean to go quiet on you, Makoto," he says quickly. "I was just thinking, ahh, maybe... maybe after all this is over, I could invite you and your sister over to visit my family sometime. We'll have our own reunion!"

"I'd really like that! I'd love to meet your family, Shinto. And I'd love to introduce you to Komaru! She's really incredible--she's bright and cheerful and nice to everyone. I don't think there's anyone she can't befriend; she even made friends with Toko! Oh, Toko is one of my classmates--"

"I know Toko! Toko Fukawa, right?" Shinto pauses. "I, ah... That definitely is incredible. I didn't get the sense from Toko that she liked other girls much..."

For a second, I trip mentally; then I realize, oh, of course he knows who Toko is. Despite my social media presence being literally a part of my job, sometimes I forget the whole world saw the mutual killing game we were all forced into. It's always jarring whenever someone knows us already.

"Right!" I reply, recovering. "That's just how incredible Komaru is! I'm sure we'd both love meeting your family. Unless..."

"Huh? Unless what?"

"Hmmm, your kid brother's a little younger than me, right? You aren't hoping he and Komaru will hit it off and get married so it'll become a  _ real _ family reunion?" I tease.

"Oh no! My secret ulterior motive, revealed!" he jokes. "How do you do it?"

I laugh. "I'm psychic."

"Haha, really?"

"Nope! I just have really good intuition," I joke back.

Shinto laughs, but he soon goes quiet. "...Hey, Makoto?" he murmurs hesitantly. "Do you... you know... your other classmates... do you ever miss them...?"

I suck in a breath. I know Shinto means no ill will, but... it's a painful question, even so. "All the time," I say quietly. I clench my free hand. "But that just makes the world we have now that much more important. I won't forget any of them. As long as I keep them alive in my heart, then at least part of them will get to live on in this world."

"...You're really strong, Makoto. If I were forced into a situation like yours... I don't know if I could handle it. Having to see my classmates' deaths... having to judge my other classmates to survive... I think I'd have a breakdown."

"It wasn't easy, true, but... you're stronger than you know, Shinto." I force a laugh. "Still, I really doubt that'll ever happen to you, so let's just be glad it's a hypothetical scenario!"

"Y-yeah. Sorry. Let's--let's talk about something more cheerful!"

"Why don't you tell me more about your classmates?" I prompt. "You dropped a couple names in specific--I think Chizu and Asuka? I remember you mentioning them before."

"Right!" Shinto utters, full of relief. "They're my best friends. You'd like Asuka in particular; she's really sweet and open and friendly, a lot like you. She was the first person I became friends with in high school, and Chizu was a close second. They're both so full of energy, it's a wonder I could ever keep up with either of them!" His tone turns warm and affectionate. "They really made me feel welcome at Hope's Peak Academy... I told you before I felt out of place sometimes."

I nod and make a non-verbal noise of assent. I remember that.

"But thanks to them, even if I was surrounded by all these incredible, talented people, Hope's Peak still felt like someplace I was allowed to be. Even if I was only an Ultimate by chance..."

"I know what you mean," I tell him. I really, seriously do. "But at the end of the day, Ultimates are just people like the rest of us--they just happen to be really good at something or another. Whether it's because of lots of hard work, or because they're naturally good at it, they're still human beings who laugh, cry, and grieve, just like anyone else."

Shinto makes a small noise. "Intellectually, I know you're right. I mean, Asuka and Chizu are definitely ordinary people, talent aside. But, well... you know the type I'm talking about, I'm sure. The kind of Ultimate who looks like they weren't so much born as sprang from the earth fully formed, like Athena leaping out of Zeus's skull."

I laugh nervously. That's, uh... Greek mythology, right? Or was it Roman? Shinto sure is well-read. "I get you, but even they're still people, too. I think it's important to remember that talent alone doesn't make someone who they are. Otherwise, you end up forgetting that everyone has valuable feelings and experiences--that regular folks deserve respect too, and that Ultimates aren't perfect ideals to be propped up onto pedestals and worshiped."

"...I'm really glad you're the headmaster of Hope's Peak now, Makoto. I think the school's going to become better than ever with you in charge."

"A-aww, geez! You think so?"

"I know so," Shinto says warmly.

I smile. Honestly, and he thinks he's always relying on me... I can't express how much I value his encouragement. Still, I give it a shot: "Thanks a lot, Shinto. But I can't make my ideals happen without people to support me, you know!"

He laughs. "Trying to recruit me again, huh? But... thanks. Now that my family's all together again, I might think about that offer for real this time."

I brighten. "Really?! I'd love to have you! And I was serious about what I said before, you know, about recruiting your classmates if they're looking for jobs!"

"That would be great, if all of us could work together... Thanks, Makoto. Once I'm sure everything's on the level, I'll have to bring it up to them."

"Sounds great to me," I say warmly. "Sorry, though--I sidetracked us for a moment there! You were going to tell me more about your classmates?"

"Right, right! So anyway..."

By the time Shinto and I bid each other good-night, I'm half a dozen old photos of Shinto and his best friends richer, and enthusiastically informed about over a dozen people I either didn't know that well, didn't know at all before, or had a completely different perspective on. I smile as I look again at the one with Shinto, Asuka, and Chizu all hugging Shinto's old dog, Maron, an enormous Newfoundland that I probably could have rode when she was still alive. They've all got huge smiles on, and they look like they're having so much fun. It really makes me happy to see stuff like this. I hope for Shinto's sake that they're all still doing well.

I check my texts. Kyoko's en route to Tokyo, and should arrive later on in the evening. That's good. I re-read Namie's brief text and consider how to respond. We haven't spoken in ages, I reflect. Not since Future Foundation put me in charge of the reconstruction of Hope's Peak. I feel a little bad about that. According to Shinto, Namie's always been kind of emotionally remote, but that's no excuse on my part; she and I have always gotten along. She was an excellent team player and nice to me personally when we were in the 14th Division together. When I think about it, though, I know very little about her personal life. I do know she transferred from... ahh, which division was she in before? I forget. I scratch my head. I really don't know very much at all about her, do I...

There's no point in lying to her, and she deserves a concise explanation. I ultimately decide to text back: 'I hadn't. There's been a communications SNAFU' ( _ or possibly worse, _ I write, stare at, then delete) 'so I've been checking around about it. Thanks for the quick reply earlier BTW.'

It's gotten late by now, so I don't expect an immediate response. However, before I have the chance to put away my phone, I get an answer: 'I see. I'm sorry to hear that. Please let me know if there's anything I can do to help.'

I smile. She's such a conscientious person. 'I will. But for now, please enjoy your vacation!'

'Thank you, I will.'

Feeling heartened, I take care of some basic chores around the apartment, then settle in for bed.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, I arrive at work a little early, since Kyoko won't be in and I'll need to either take care of her tasks myself or assign them to people I know can handle them. The tablets are right where I left them, and I turn them on and hit the install button when it pops up on their screens. From the progress bar, it looks like it'll take all day. Well, I'm not in a hurry. I leave them back in the windowsill and focus on more important things.

Kyoko and Shinto both give me text updates through the day, Kyoko about her investigations with the coast guard and of the harbor, Shinto about sight-seeing around Odaiba before the meet-up on the bay. Kyoko ultimately sets up a couple blocks away from the ship, which pulled into harbor overnight, and keeps an eye out with binoculars to avoid rousing suspicion. She does tell me that the people who come to attend it seem perfectly ordinary, but that they look to be locals and not the ship's own crew.

She confirms that later when the coast guard drops by a little later to check in on things: the people on call were hired just to help set things up while the SS Paradise is in port for today. I'm not sure if that's suspicious or not, considering they also talk about caterers coming by to set up food for the people who'll be attending a "party," or so they call it.

Shinto meanwhile is enjoying his sight-seeing, from the National Museum of Emerging Science and Innovation to the mall at Palette Town. He even sends me a selfie he takes of himself in front of the giant robot at the Diver City Tokyo Plaza with the comment 'chizus gonna love this!!!'

As the day grows late, and the meet-up time approaches, I get a little more tense. It'll be another hour and a half before I'm off work, but I can't stop checking the clock. Maybe I'll focus on desk work for the last chunk of the day... It'll be easier for me to check my phone.

At last, the time comes--or at least it will in fifteen minutes, but that's when Shinto gives me his first text about it:

'so im here now. the ship looks nice. im early but im not the first one here, makes me feel less nervous'

That  _ is _ good news. I text back, 'Who else is there now?'

In response, he sends me a picture of the ship's deck from a short distance away. I recognize Tsubomi, but not the other three people on deck with her. Shinto follows it up with a text saying, 'theres tsubomi, yuzuru, hirohito, and shu. not surprised theyre first, theyre all pretty diligent people'

Yeah, that's true. If Tsubomi's there, that alone makes  _ me _ feel more at ease. I text him back to encourage him with, 'Go and say hi, then! Still at work so I won't be able to respond too often, but keep your eyes open and keep me posted, ok?'

Shinto replies with, 'i think i will. thx :)'

He doesn't forget about that liveblog, either. Starting about ten minutes later and running for over an hour, he sends me photos along with his texts:

A photo of the guy he called Hirohito, beaming at the camera as he doesn't so much hook as anchors an arm around Yuzuru's shoulders. Yuzuru looks like any second now he's going to throw Hirohito off the side of the boat. Tsubomi stands next to them, grinning bright and happy, and hefting Shu--a tiny guy by comparison, about my height--up so he can be in the shot. Shu's smiling but he also looks like he's not sure how he ended up in this situation.

'lol i asked everyone if i could take their picture and hiro immediately went CAN U!!! and set this up'

A photo of Namie glancing towards the camera with a neutral expression, Mayoi winking and blowing it a kiss, Daichi smiling politely, and Kirara and her wife Otome (who isn't in Future Foundation, but who I do know by reputation) smiling as they stand cheek-to-cheek.

'the ff peeps got here!! they all came together, wow i didnt realize so few of us joined... somehow i had the impression almost everyone was doing it?? makes me feel a little better 4 turning u down now'

A photo of several long tables, lavished with all kinds of appetizers and drinks. The centerpiece is a paper plate, as held by Shinto, full of select pieces.

'man this food is great, u sure u didnt set this up??? lol'

'its past the start time now... not everyones here yet tho'

'i hope chizu & asuka show up......'

Here, I take a brief break to text back, 'When's the ship supposed to set sail?'

'ummmmm im not sure?? come 2 think of it i dont think the invitation said'

'yeah i just checked it doesnt say'

'Maybe it'll set off once everyone's arrived?' I suggest.

'maybe. im gonna try asking around see if anyone else knows'

A short while later, he sends me another photo, this time of a man with a beard and mustache smiling and holding a cocktail glass up to the camera. In the background, Yuzuru scowls as Tsubomi grins and pats his shoulder, and Hirohito laughs with arms akimbo.

'this is yoh, hes a rlly chill guy like i told u. hes the same as always, 1st thing he said when we talked was glad ur doin ok, how r u, tell me abt urself.... hes prtty quite most times n when he does talk hes always focused on other people. hes real nice :)'

'*quiet'

A selfie of Shinto with Chizu, looking a lot like she did in Shinto's old photos with her wide, vivacious grin and hair pulled partially into twin tails. The two of them stand close, looking thrilled to be together, as they pose with V-fingers up to their winking eyes.

'omg chizus here!!!!! im so happy shes doin ok, i feel a millionx better now that shes here :) :) now its just asuka left!!!'

'btw i mean of my bffs... theres still lots f ppl left didnt meant to imply asuka was the only 1'

A photo of a girl in a kimono holding a doll that looks just like her, arguing with Chizu; both of them look angry, but Chizu looks  _ really _ angry, while the kimono girl has tears in her eyes.

A second photo of both of them glaring at the camera; the kimono girl covers her mouth with her sleeve, while Chizu's eyes are narrowed dangerously.

'thats hinayo..... her doll is emiri, thats important...... she and chizu dont get along at all'

'i thought taking pics would get them to break it up but i uh...... i think theyre mad at me now ;;;'

A photo of a redheaded man ruffling Shu's spiky hair, grinning wide. Shu looks really happy, too. This guy I know; he's from the 10th Division... What was his name--Wally? Larry? Behind them is a tall guy in a lab coat, leaning over them and grinning too.

'thats wally, tho he just came back from america so hes answering to larry still right now. hes with ff too, i didnt know that?? i guess you know him already probs. the other guy is keigo, these guys are bffs like me & chizu & asuka'

'asukas still not here btw..... i hope shes coming..... i hope shes alive :( i asked around and nobodys heard from her in the past five years.......'

I have the moment for a break here, so I text back, 'I'm sure she's okay! It's been a' I take a moment to stare into space, searching for the right word 'hectic time for all of us. I bet she's just been helping people in a low-key way like you have.'

'yeah...... yeah. ur prob ri'

Huh? Shinto's texting style is sloppy, but he usually at least finishes his words. 'Is everything ok?' I text.

For the minute when he doesn't respond, I start to get worried. Then I see the pending reply bubble pop up, and I breathe a little easier until I see the actual response:

'R U SHINTO'S GF/BF????? IF U R I WILL FIND U OUT!!!!!'

Uhhh... what?

'HE LU SOOOOO MUCH ;* XOXOXOXOXO QT'S 4EVA SMOOCHIE BOOCHIES'

_ What _ ? It's so absurd, I have to start laughing. When a photo follows this text up of Shinto, looking amazingly flustered as he attempts to grab something from the cameraperson--no doubt the phone camera itself--as Yoh and Namie watch and smile in the background, a glittery pink heart-filled filter set over the whole thing, I can't help but laugh harder. Poor Shinto!

A minute later, I get another text: 'omg that wasnt me plz ignore everything chizu ULTIMATE PHONE THIEF said IM SO SORRY'

'LOL I kind of figured!'

'omg im so embarrassed i could die ;;;;'

'It's ok, it was pretty funny! ...for me anyway'

'>:('

'lol sorry'

'uuuugghhhhhhh'

'I guess she was mad at you after all?'

'SURE WAS, she laughed and said 'now were even''

'hahaha'

'omg stop laughing!!'

'I can't help it, your friends are hilarious!'

'UUUGGGHHHH, FINE,' Shinto grouses. He follows up shortly after with, 'omg. chizu just said she wasnt even mad just kind of annoyed. id hate to see how bad shed get if she WAS mad'

'I hope your other friends aren't that vengeful!'

'GOD ME TOO,' he declares. Then he adds, 'omg. u have 2 see this'

A photo of Larry and Keigo juggling a half a dozen hard-boiled eggs between them as a small crowd watches. Chizu's mid-clap and mid-laugh, Daichi watches with dubious interest, Yuzuru pinches the bridge of his nose, Mayoi leans forward to watch with wide, keen eyes, and Hinayo gapes in awe not at the juggling act but at Yuzuru himself. A second photo follows of Larry chucking those eggs at Yuzuru; then an amazing action shot of a third where Yuzuru's in a blur of motion and Larry's already halfway to the floor as the splattered remains of eggs fly everywhere while Keigo turns in surprise, a panicked Shu leans into the shot on the far left, Daichi shrugs, Chizu keeps laughing, Mayoi looks startled, and Hinayo squeals with starry eyes at Yuzuru. From what I can tell, Yuzuru caught the eggs in mid-air and chucked them back so fast Larry didn't know what hit him.

'omg,' Shinto texts at the end of this. ''well ive sure got egg on my face' LARRY' A moment later, and he adds, 'and now he went 'ive been... eggsecuted' LARRY U NEED 2 STOP'

I groan and crack up at the same time and text back a simple, 'LOL!' Larry's another Munakata supporter, so we're not exactly on stellar terms, but I can appreciate a good bad pun when I read one. ...sometimes, anyway. It helps that Shinto's enthusiasm and care for his classmates is infectious.

'shu & keigo helped larry brush himself off lol. looks like the floor shows over already,' Shinto adds. 'chizu said shes gonna mingle a while... asukas still not here yet, maybe ill watch 4 her'

'You're not gonna mingle too?' I text back, expressing my thoughts.

'idk... everyones kinda breakin up into their own groups now, im just kidna here now,' he says. A moment later, he adds, 'actually yoh just invited me 2 chat so i guess i will. its better than fretting right?'

'Right!'

'haha. ill ttyl!'

'Have fun! Keep me posted!'

Whew... I glance at the clock. Twenty minutes left in the day. I shouldn't have let myself get sidetracked, but oh well! It was worth it. If things have gone on this long with nothing untoward happening, it'll probably be fine. Just in case, I send Kyoko a text asking if everything seems all right from her vantage point, and she replies that so far, nothing seems suspicious, but she's reserving judgment until the last person arrives. That's Kyoko for you; always vigilant. With a smile, I set my phone aside to focus on the last of my work for the day.

When 5 PM arrives, I pack up my things in my briefcase, including the tablets; two are at 99.8% on the data install and one's at 99.9%, so I imagine I'll be able to mess with them once I'm home. No further texts yet too, either from Kyoko, Shinto, or Namie. I wonder if Asuka's arrived yet...? I hope for Shinto's sake she has. After everything he said about her, I'd like to meet her, too. I lock up my office behind me and bid good-night to my co-workers on my way out.

When I reach the main doors, I notice a handwritten letter taped up next to them. It's not signed, but it doesn't need to be, and I slow down, recognizing my name in the ever-surprisingly neat penmanship that is Yasuhiro's handwriting. Why would he leave this here instead of my office? For that matter, why leave a note when he could talk to me in person? ...Come to think of it, have I even seen him since this morning? I stop to take down the letter, step to one side to let the last of the others leave for home, and read. A moment later, I groan.

'SORRY MAKOTO - HAD A VISION - GOTTA GET TO FF HQ - BE IN TOUCH!!'

Dammit, Yasu. Vision, my ass; he probably skived off to ditch his debt collectors. I'm annoyed enough to want to crumple the note up, but there's no trash can nearby and I have to set a good example for the others. I prop up my briefcase and open it up so I can slip the letter inside.

"Puhuhu..."

A horrifically familiar, malicious chuckle echoes all through the main hall, bouncing around the student lockers and back to my ears. In shock, I drop my briefcase and whip around to try to find the source of that laugh. There's too many blind spots around me, though, thanks to the rows of lockers. Where? Where is it coming from?!

"Puhu--puhuhu..."

The chuckle comes again, this time twice and layered over each other. T-two Monokumas? But that sound came from so nearby, I feel like I'd  _ have _ to see him somewh--

I look down.

When I dropped my briefcase, its contents spilled out, including the tablets. On all three of them twirls a wait icon of a certain black-and-white bear head.

Oh no.

No longer concerned with neatness, I shove everything back into my briefcase and hurry back to my office. Everyone else has gone home already, but I lock my office door behind me anyway. I practically launch myself onto my chair, rip the tablets and their instruction manual out, and tap each screen hard. I don't worry about breaking them. The e-Handbooks were nigh indestructible, after all.

"Welcome to your new viewer's tablet!" Monokuma's voice chirps merrily in triple-stereo. "A wonderful world of exclusive entertainment awaits you! But first, some basic rules! Rule one: I said  _ exclusive _ , meaning the show broadcast on this tablet is invitation only! Once you register it to yourself, you're the only one who's allowed to use it! Try to lend it to someone else or let someone else borrow it, and the tablet will lock itself down until you take it back! Break this rule too many times, and the tablet will break itself! Puhuhu... And wouldn't that be a shame?"

"Who'd want to see any show you'd put on...?" I mutter, cold sweat trickling down the side of my face.

"Rule two: we recognize that not everyone is a NEET with limitless free time, so there are various recording functions set up on this device for everyone's convenience! This includes the ability to upload your recordings to other devices! While the killing game is still running, you may only upload these recordings to your own personal devices for your own personal amusement, and to other registered tablets for  _ their _ personal amusement! If you attempt to upload videos to the internet or people outside the network, again, the tablet will break itself--and trust me, I  _ will _ find out!!"

My lips thin. This is an automatic recording, right? Like Monokuma's Gloomy Sunday? Who sent this out, and why, and for what purpose? Realization jolts: this isn't some kind of trick to make us watch the suicide video, is it?! Just in case, I flip two of the tablets so they're face down, and prepare myself to do the same to the third if it starts getting suspicious.

"Rule three: A given tablet must be registered before it will function as intended, and registering yourself to a tablet constitutes consent to these rules and the tablet's various functions. No whining about how you didn't know later!"

That makes me uneasy. It's just like Monokuma to set up a super-vague rule that can be applied in practically any way. Yet if I'm going to find out what this tablet is actually for, there's no way around it: I'll have to register to it. I'm caught between the devil and the deep blue sea.

"Rule four: As long as one follows these rules, there is no danger for the viewer in using their tablet--except of course for dangerous amounts of fun!! Daahahaha!!"

Ugh...

"And that's it! Wasn't that easy and simple?"

"Yeah, right," I mutter under my breath.

"Well then, it's time to register your super-duper viewer's tablet! Once you register to one tablet, you won't be able to register to any others, so make sure you take care of yours! Not that, rule-breaking aside, it'll break that easily--puhuhu! Now, please place the index finger of your dominant hand down on the indent in the bottom center of the tablet!"

I look down. There's an indent there, just like he describes... I'd thought it was just another button. Cautiously, I press my right index finger there. A moment later, the tablet pings with inappropriate cheer.

"This tablet is now registered to Makoto Naegi!" Then, to my shock, the recording trills in Junko's voice: "Hiiii, Mako-Mako! Love and kisses from me to you! No hard feelings about trying to set you up as Big Sis's murderer, all right? Peace!" It switches back to Monokuma's: "Incidentally, you're the first one to register! Boy, you sure are eager to see what I've cooked up for you, huh? Puhuhuhu!!"

I grit my teeth, unable to hold back a noise of frustration. Just get to the point already...!

"You're a smart cookie, though," the recording says, now again in Junko's voice, "so I'm gonna give you a chance to figure out what that is for yourself! Ready? Think  _ reeeal _ hard now!" And then it falls into anticipatory silence. I can just imagine Junko leaning forward, grin wide, eyes sparkling with glee, awaiting my despair at whatever her revelation is.

_ Is _ there a point to this? No, it's Junko. There's probably some kind of "reward" for figuring it out. Heart pounding, I try to fix my thoughts in place. The viewer's tablet is explicitly for "entertainment" purposes, so it must've been sent to us so we could watch something. The first thing that comes to mind is another mutual killing game. But who would she force to participate in one? Is it possible that this is just a bluff--one last nasty jab from beyond the grave? No: again, it's Junko. I should assume that she can back up anything she says.

Where would she get people, then? Anyone would hurt us, but the people who would hurt us most are people who're reaching out for hope. But that's literally anyone in the current world!

"Have you figured it out yet?" Junko's voice lilts, teasing and mocking in equal measure.

Has she already captured them?  _ That's _ the important question. Is it possible to save her "participants" before the game even starts? In that case, what do I know about the tablets themselves? They were sent by an unknown party by truck, and they were packaged somewhere near the ocean--

"Give up?"

Wait a minute.

"Oh! So you've got an idea?!"

My thoughts race as fast as my pulse. The tablets were packed near the ocean. Kyoko thought this was significant. And she was suspicious enough about Shinto's reunion,  _ which is taking place on the ocean _ , to go investigate it personally...

"Mhm! Mhm! Mhm!"

I grab my phone and dial Shinto's number as fast as I can, cursing myself for not putting it into speed-dial and praying I'm wrong the whole while. It rings, and rings, and rings, and then drops to voice mail. I curse, hang up, and try again.

"Interesting theory! And the answer is--" Junko's voice slips into the snarl of her death metal persona: "How the fuck should I know if you're right or not!? This is a pre-recorded message, DUMBASS! I can't fuckin' hear you!"

Could you shut up for one second, Junko?! Shinto's still not picking up... I dial again, and when that doesn't connect either, I write up a text as fast as I can: 'SHINTO R U OK PLZ ANSWER ASAP'

"Oh... but..." the recording continues, now in Gloomy Junko's voice. "It's still possible... that you guessed right..."

'THIS IS AN EMERGENCY PLZ ANSWER,' I add.

"Golly!" chirps Cutesy Junko. "Then I guess you'll, like, find out rilly rilly soon one way or another, huh? Teehee!"

_ Please answer, please be okay, please let me be wrong, please please please... _

Queen Junko declares, "And if you have, peon, you can expect to enjoy..."

_ Please please please please PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE... _

In Junko's regular, gleefully malicious voice, she concludes, "Hope's last reward! ♡"

The tablet then switches to a text display reading FEED PENDING, but I don't care because the pending response bubble has popped up in the corner of my phone's screen. I nearly weep with relief.

Shinto's answer is quick and simple: ':)'

'shinto oh thank god,' I respond as my hands shake. Disdaining proper capitalization and spelling, I fire off a rapid burst of texts: 'srry 4 the spam but this is EXTR. IMPORTANT' 'u need 2 get off that boat RITE NOW' 'tell everyone whatever u have 2 just GET AWAY'

Will he understand? No, Shinto trusts me, that won't be a problem, but will the  _ others _ understand? Kyoko should be watching--that's right, Kyoko! If Shinto has any problems, I can get Kyoko to help him out! With her there, the Future Foundation members will know that it's serious and they all need to listen! Before I can shoot her a text, though, I get a response:

':3'

I stare. I've never, not even once, seen Shinto use this emoticon. Even if I had, he wouldn't use it at a time like this. Dread wells up in my throat like bile. 'shinto?'

':33333

'Guess again! ♥'

No no no no no no no no--

A photo text loads up for a second. When it hits, I see Shinto and his classmates collapsed on the deck of the ship from before, save that steel walls enclose the area and a vague haze colors the air. Next to Shinto is the form of a woman with a knit bear cap: Asuka. All sixteen members of Class 75.

\-- _ no _ .

'LET THEM GO,' I text-scream, unable to think of anything else. 'LET THEM GO' 'LET THEM GO' 'LET THEM GO' 'LET THEM GO'

But the last one bounces with a notice that this user is out of service area and can't be reached. I try two more calls and another text anyway, but none of them connect either. All I can do is stand there, paralyzed with terror for my friend.

Kyoko. Kyoko's still in the area. I need to contact her. I need to-- _ dammit _ !! My hands are shaking so bad my phone slips out from between them, dropping onto my foot and clattering onto the floor unharmed. I kneel down and reach for it, but as I do, something occurs to me: Kyoko  _ is _ in the area. She wouldn't have stood by and done nothing as Shinto and the others were kidnapped. Either she's already on top of this, or she was caught off-guard and is on the defensive, and either way texting her now will only distract her or compromise her position. I need to get a hold of myself, calm down, and have faith in her.

I pick up my phone. I take several deep breaths. I stand up. I breathe some more. Then, once I can trust myself to keep a level head, I give Byakuya a call.

 

* * *

 

The next two weeks pass in a blur, like a nightmare with a distorted sense of time. The forces Byakuya sent out in response to my call only got to Tokyo Bay in time to help clean up and manage the aftermath. Yasuhiro, though, did arrive in time to get him to send Komaru and Toko my way to help me out. Thanks, Yasu. I shouldn't have doubted you. It really does help me a lot emotionally to have my younger sister around.

Kyoko ended up with minor injuries, but was otherwise fine. As I’d figured, when the mastermind sprang their trap, she went into action, but the ship--which turned out to be a submarine--was carrying live ammunition, and they'd played a game of hide-and-seek for a while as it attempted to move out into deeper water to dive. If I'd called or texted her, I would've given away her position, and right now she'd be... No, I don't even want to think of it. I'm just relieved she's fine.

The submarine itself--the SSDN Paradise, I should say--managed to get away, though not cleanly. The coast guard attempted to cut off its escape, and so it blew a hole in their line and made it through. However, at Kyoko's direction, they managed to track it until it left Tokyo Bay proper. It was headed south when it disappeared from radar, so we at least have an idea of where it was headed.

The incident made the news, of course. We tried to downplay the worst parts of it as best as we could, but I can't in good conscience fail to report the kidnapping of sixteen people and the injury or death of even more. The public is uneasy... though of course they would be. The Tragedy only just ended; people have only started living hopeful lives again. And now something like this, that would be commonplace during the Tragedy, is happening again... It makes me uneasy, too.

The tablets haven't started showing any feed yet, and I'm not sure what that means. Regardless, when Aoi stopped by on a helicopter en route to support Kyoko as she works with the coast guard to track down the sub, I gave her the spare two tablets for her and Kyoko to have and warned her about the rules. As little as I want to watch Monokuma's sick games, we can't afford to snub a potential clue for finding Shinto and his classmates. For now, all I can do is keep the re-opening of Hope's Peak Academy on track while assisting as best I can with the search for Class 75 and nervously anticipating when the feed starts.

And then, on the fifteenth day...

 

* * *

 

Seated at my desk, I drink my morning coffee, courtesy of Komaru who brewed it and brought it to my office. She's enjoying a cup of her own as the two of us enjoy a moment of companionable silence. I haven't been sleeping well these past few weeks, so I want to savor it, but all of a sudden, Toko bursts inside in a panic.

"I-i-it's running!" she yelps. "I-it's up and running!!"

"Huh? What're you talking about, Toko?" Komaru wonders.

In response, Toko holds up her tablet to show a feed of a room full of people watching a podium and the speaker standing at it: none other than Monokuma.

I, meanwhile, barely managed to avoid choking on my coffee or scalding myself with it, having just brought the mug away from my lips. I set it down and jump to my feet. "Let me see!"

Toko all but slams the thing onto my desk, and Komaru gets to her feet too so all three of us can watch in a circle. It's a bizarre feeling, like peering into a portal into another dimension. But... I see the hood of Shinto's jacket and the back of his head. This is definitely Class 75.

"--an AI print of Junko Enoshima, aren't you?" Namie is in the middle of saying. "Another one. If she had one, she must have made a back-up."

"Geez! Spoil the whole plot, why don't ya!" Monokuma snaps back.

I shoot a look up over at Komaru and Toko. They both stare back at me.

" _ Two _ Alter Ego Junkos?" Toko breathes. "One w-was bad enough!"

At  _ least _ two. If she had more than one, who knows how many she actually prepared? What I say aloud instead is, "Where did it come from? One was smuggled into the New World Program--where did this come from?"

"G-god, who knows," Toko mumbles, chewing her thumbnail. "Knowing her, she p-probably had it squirreled away somewhere f-for a time like this."

"That's right!" Monokuma chirps then by coincidence. "As long as humanity lives on, despair will never die! And so you’ll  _ never _ be rid of--” Junko's voice finishes, “Little old me!”

"Ugggghhh," Toko groans, shuddering. "Wh-why can't she just die for  _ real _ already?!"

I sink back into my seat, thinking hard. Who might know about this? The Remnants pop into my head first. My gut reaction rebels against it--I know they're no longer in despair and I trust them--but intellectually, they might still remember things that were discussed or planned while they were still brainwashed, so it's worth it to at least ask. It'll be easy enough to reach out to Hajime since he sends me weekly reports on how he and everyone is doing anyway (another aspect of my job, on top of me reviewing and reblogging everyone's online work), but I ought to get in touch with Byakuya and Kyoko about it first so we're all on the same page.

My tablet's in my briefcase. I pull it out in a hurry and turn it on, and it too starts displaying the same feed. This way, we don't have to all crowd around the same tablet. By now, Monokuma's explaining the rules of what he calls the Killing School Reunion. Ggh... If only I'd realized sooner...

"They've all had their memories tampered with?" Komaru squeaks, watching from next to Toko. "C-can he  _ do _ that?"

"He can, and he has," Toko replies, still chewing her thumbnail. "Th-that must be why there's been radio silence for the last two weeks..."

"Y-yeah," I agree, heart hammering as I watch and listen. "It took him a while to modify  _ our  _ memories, and it sounds like this was an even more complicated procedure..."

We all fall silent to pay attention. The next time someone speaks, it's Toko.

"T-two hundred fifty meters u-under the sea?!" she bursts out. "That's really deep!"

"Komaru, please take a note of that," I say, looking up quickly. "That might help us narrow down where they might be."

"R-right! I'm on it!"

The broadcast continues. When Namie asks who the game is being broadcast to and Monokuma tells her they'll all find out eventually, we all share an uneasy glance. It gets worse when Shinto asks about the rescuers, leading into a segue about how they'll  _ need _ rescuing because the submarine has limited supplies...

Thirty days. Do we really only have thirty days to find them? But... if someone commits a murder, then the submarine will surface, and we'll have a chance to find them... No! I shake my head vigorously. No, we have to find and save  _ all _ of them! No one deserves to go through what we did! We've got more information now, and we can keep track of how everyone's doing; that's way more than we had before!

Once Monokuma leaves, Class 75 starts in on a discussion on their fragmented memories. I breathe a sigh of relief. It looks like cooler heads are prevailing this time around--and no wonder, since they all still remember each other, except apparently for Asuka... and everyone  _ else _ still remembers  _ her _ . Why Monokuma would let them remember each other, though? What's the significance of picking specific, individual memories...?

When Shinto admits he doesn't know why he tried to get everyone off the boat, I start to understand. The more he talks, the more I realize he doesn't remember the conversations we had the weekend before he and the others were kidnapped. Of course... If he remembered that, he could tell the others we're searching for them right now. That would give them the hope to hold out longer.

I'm still mulling on this when Namie outright summons Monokuma.  _ That _ sure gives me a shock, and I'm not the only one.

"Wow! She's got guts if she's willing to  _ ask _ Monokuma to show up!" Komaru declares, saying what I'm thinking.

"G-guts? M-more like n-nuts!" Toko quips. "She's  _ crazy _ if she th-thinks she can pick a f-fight with Monokuma and g-get away with it!"

"She's right, though. She didn't break any rules," I point out. "Namie knows what she's doing."  _ I hope, _ I add silently.

"Hmph..." But Toko doesn't argue.

Later, Larry's joke about Polykuma makes us laugh too. By itself, it's not really that funny, but--it's just something about the way he delivers it, the way everyone else laughs. It's like a little blossom of hope. If he hadn't ended up on the pro-Munakata side of Future Foundation, I wonder, could we have been friends?

Soon enough, Class 75 breaks to explore their environs. It's at this point that I notice a blinking in the corner of the screen. When I swipe at it, I flip from one camera's feed to another. Swipe and flip, swipe and flip; when I draw my fingers together, I'm given a list of rooms and numbers to pick from along with a real-time mini-feed. There's a truly staggering number of cameras. Being able to switch from one to another in an instant, while having a totally smooth feed on all of them, all at once... Now I understand why the data install took so long.

"Th-there's so much to  _ watch _ ," Toko complains, voice trembling. "How in the world are the seven of us going to be able to monitor all of this?"

"I don't know, but we'll have to figure out something." I pause. "Wait, seven? Do you mean Jill?"

"Oh--I--" Toko ducks her head to hide her blush. "IactuallymeantKomaru."

Komaru brightens. "Aww, really? But I can't use these tablets, right? Since I'm not an invitee..."

"You can't  _ use _ them," I say slowly, "but you can still  _ watch _ them... It might not be much, but it's better than nothing."

"Hey, yeah, you're right! As long as I don't  _ touch _ them..." Komaru tilts her head. "But how would we know which feed I should watch?"

"Makoto's the Ultimate Lucky Student, right?" Toko mumbles. "J-just have him pick a camera at random. It'll probably work out somehow or another."

Just pick a camera at random... I'm not sure if I'm really all  _ that _ lucky, but if one's as good as another, it's not a bad suggestion. "We can try that," I say. "For now, while we have the chance, let's get the others into a conference call and discuss this as a group."

Komaru and Toko have no objections--in fact, Toko needs to calm down after a minute of heavy breathing about seeing her "Master" again--so after I manage to get in touch with Byakuya and Kyoko individually and confirm that they've got Yasuhiro and Aoi there respectively, I set up a Snype call and turn my monitor around so all of us can see the screen.

"We're all busy, so let's make this quick," Byakuya starts us off. "It's impossible for us to monitor every action that takes place in this so-called Killing School Reunion with just the seven of us, so we should identify the highest-risk individuals and mark them."

"Aww, what's the point?" Yasuhiro complains, rubbing his hair. "All we can do is watch anyway, right? How's it gonna help if we keep an eye on these guys? We can't actually stop 'em if someone pops off and kills someone."

"D-don't backtalk Master!" Toko snaps, thrusting a finger at the screen. "H-he must have something brilliant in mind!"

"Who cares about him! We can't just sit back and do nothing!" Aoi protests, voice tremulous. It's easy to tell how upset she is... I don't blame her. I hate this, too. "If there's anything at all we can do to stop anymore deaths, we  _ have _ to do it!"

"Wh-wh-who  _ cares _ ?! Why, you--"

Komaru and I both touch her shoulders as gently as we can. Toko looks for a moment like she might still bawl Aoi out, but she glances at Komaru and settles back, grumbling.

"Don't forget: this is a mutual killing game, one to which we were all exclusively invited," Byakuya states then. "I highly doubt Monokuma wants us to remain strictly passive viewers."

"Agreed. And that may prove to be to our benefit," Kyoko says. "When Class 75 gathered at the meeting room, the feed automatically switched to that room's feed. I suspect there may be a function that zeroes in on high activity. Monokuma wouldn't want us to miss the action, as it were."

"That... makes a lot of sense for him," I agree reluctantly. "If that's the case, it might be smarter to divvy up who to watch equally among all of us."

"Um, I can only be a backup watcher for Makoto and Toko," Komaru speaks up. "But I'll do my best to keep an eye on people when they can't!"

"That's fine," Kyoko reassures her with a faint smile. "You're already a big help to your brother."

Komaru and I both smile back at her and at each other at that. Toko grumbles, but that's normal for her. From there, we all divvy up who to watch. I volunteer to take Shinto, Chizu, and Asuka, since I know Shinto already and Chizu and Asuka, being his best friends, are likely to stick close to him most of the time. I'm worried about Shinto, anyway... I can't even imagine how it might affect his state of mind, being forced into a mutual killing game. He'd never kill anyone, I have faith in that, but... if someone decided to target him...

But maybe I don't need to worry so much. Once we decide that, we all tune back into the feed. Kyoko's guess was on the mark; by now, everyone's gathered back together in the classroom, and though none of us selected it, the feed automatically switched to that room. We watch as they pass around a bottle of liquor and talk about their situation and about what they've learned so far. Mayoi raises a good point about not bothering with a self-imposed curfew. Thinking back on it, Celeste probably suggested it with the intent to take advantage of it from the very start. I hope her suggestion works out better for them. When Larry jokes about the Ultimate Mechanic's, uh... the Ultimate Mechanic, I palm my face while Toko makes a series of scandalized noises and Yasuhiro bursts into laughter. W-well, at least they're keeping their spirits up...

But when the topic turns to the Killing School Life--to  _ us _ \--it feels just so... incredibly weird. I glance up at the others, and not everyone returns the gesture, but I think we're all feeling the same thing. Aoi starts to tear up when people talk about Sakura's sacrifice, and how it let us solve the mystery once and for all. Kyoko rests a hand on her shoulder, and she shoots her a grateful smile.

"Are you okay, Aoi?" I ask quietly.

"Y-yeah," she sniffles. "I'm just--I'm so glad they understand what a good person Sakura was..."

I'm about to agree when one of Shinto's classmates--Asuka, I realize a second later--turns to the camera and gives it-- _ us _ \--a bright smile and wave. “Who knows?" she says to her classmates. "But let’s show ‘em we’re not about to lose hope, either!”

My eyes widen as I make a noise of surprise. The others echo it.

Hirohito booms, “An excellent idea! We are the new heroes of Monokuma’s foolish little game! The ones who will inspire a new hope!”

“Right! Just like Makoto Naegi!” Asuka agrees.

Oh, geez...! I feel myself blushing as she goes on about admiring me, and I duck my head in flattered embarrassment when Shinto and Yoh chime in. I can't help but smile, though. It's an incredibly nice feeling, knowing you've had a positive influence on other people. 'That's the kind of person I want to be,' though, huh... Shinto, you're great the way you are, too.

As the conversation moves on to Daichi talking about his expectations for Byakuya, Byakuya grumbles, "Hmph... I'm not fond of praise from a Suzuki, particularly not Daichi Suzuki. Though of course I only did what was natural for a Togami."

“Personally, I found him an insufferable prick,” Otome says then.

Byakuya chokes. "Wh--?!"

Aoi bursts out laughing. "Oh my god! She just came out and said it! She's awesome!"

"H-h-h-how dare she?!" Toko demands, purple-faced. "She needs to d-die a thousand d-deaths for daring to insult m-my Master!!"

Don't laugh, don't laugh, don't laugh, don't laugh... Don't look at Byakuya and how outraged he looks because you'll definitely lose it... Otome's one heck of an unusual woman, though. I'm glad she said she liked Sayaka, but her reason why--I'm not sure what to make of it.

But then a deluge of people all chorus about how much they like and admire Kyoko, and I have to grin at the surprise on her face. Namie's right: if it hadn't been for her, we would never have solved all the mysteries surrounding the Killing School Life. It's just like Kyoko to be able to detect everything but how amazing she is. By the end, she's melted into a warm smile. I mirror it. It's no wonder you're so popular, Kyoko; you really are amazing.

...Even if Hirohito doesn't agree, I guess. It makes sense that a straight-laced guy would like a straight-laced guy better, but... Though at least Kiyotaka has a couple of fans, and Chihiro too, along with Sayaka, Celeste, and Sakura. When Yuzuru starts talking about how he likes Aoi, she blushes and laughs a little.

"Aw, geez... It's kind of embarrassing, listening to these guys talk about us like this!"

"D-don't get such a big head!" Toko snaps. "He p-probably only likes you because of your b-b-b-big boobs!"

"Oh, come on, Toko, do you have to always be like that?" Aoi protests.

But then Larry says that he also likes Aoi for... basically that reason. I palm my forehead as Toko declares triumphantly, "See?!"

Aoi's lip curls in angry dismay. "Ugh! Gross! That creep!" Her scowl turns into a determined frown. "At least Otome and Kirara understand! I always did like them!"

"At least you  _ have _ fans," Toko mutters sourly. "Nobody would ever like--"

"T-T-Toko Fukawa’s!” Hinayo's voice cuts in, silencing all of us. She and her doll Emiri go on to talk about how much they've always liked both her and her books. We all look at Toko to see her red-faced.

"W-w-well! At least she has good taste in literature!" Toko huffs.

"Aww, you have a fan, Toko! I'm so happy for you!" Komaru enthuses.

"Hmph." But a faint smile creeps up her lips anyway. It turns into a disgusted scowl, accompanied by an, " _ Ugh _ , are you  _ serious _ ?" when Hinayo starts drooling over muscles, but... at least that's something...?

"...Hey, wait, isn't that everyone?" Yasuhiro says. "Does this mean I don't have any fans?!"

"It looks that way," Byakuya remarks, still looking irritated.

"Awwww,  _ maaaaan _ !!"

I smile nervously. Considering I have several fans, I'm not sure if there's anything I could say that would comfort him... At least Toko has one person who likes her best. Yasu's a lot likelier to bounce back from this than she would be if their situations were reversed.

Chizu goes on to wonder who her favorite was, and Asuka agrees with her that it was an awful thing to watch. But then--

“It was also an incredibly important experience," she says. "We all watched, cheering them on, sharing in their victories and grief... Now we have people watching us, doing the same thing. We can’t let them down!” She pumps her fists, a lot like how Aoi does sometimes. “We have to show them a happy end, no matter what! For Class 78, too!”

Asuka...! I find myself smiling warmly. Shinto was right. I  _ do _ like her. Her optimism and generosity of spirit is amazing. According to what Shinto told me, she's always been like this, but did I inspire her that extra bit? If I managed to do that for her when she's in a situation as awful as a mutual killing game, there's little that could make me happier.

As Shinto and his classmates chime in to agree with Asuka, culminating in a group cheer for heroism, hope, and Class 75, I look up at the others. My classmates and my little sister... All of us survived incredibly horrifying "games" and came through the other side stronger, carrying on the memory of those we survived. All of them, even Toko, return my smile, and I know we're all thinking the same thing:

This time, it'll be all right.

"Everyone," I say, getting to my feet and leaning on my desk. "This is just the beginning. They're all counting on us to find them and get them out of there. Let's not let them down!"

"It  _ would _ be troublesome if the Future Foundation lost any more members," Byakuya says dryly.

"And Monokuma is a threat we can't overlook," Kyoko notes. "This should be our top priority."

"Yeah! If we  _ can _ help them, we've got to! Right, Aoi?" Komaru enthuses.

Aoi nods fiercely. "I've had more than enough of these damn killing games! It's time to end it!"

"I-I can't very well let a fan of mine get killed," Toko mumbles, but she looks determined.

Yasuhiro perks. "Hey! If we save 'em, maybe I'll  _ get _ some fans! All right, I'm raring to go!"

"Then let's go over our strategy one more time and get back to work!" I conclude.

That's right. It doesn't matter what Monokuma says, even as he interrupts the feed to send us a message. He can't destroy our hope that easily. As long as Class 75 keeps theirs alive, we won't stop, either!

 

* * *

 

It's a few days later. My sleep has gotten a bit better since Asuka's address to her class, but there's still a lot of work to do and only so much time in which to do it. Thirty days... Knowing Monokuma, he could either mean that seriously, or he might have twisted his words to get everyone worked up. Either way, we should consider that our deadline, too. Plus, Monokuma's revealed his first motive, though as motives go, it seems... weirdly tame. I don't trust it. Kyoko and Aoi are doing the most work, being actually out there on the ocean searching for Shinto and the others. I can't leave Hope's Peak just yet, especially not with the pick-up for the kids on the horizon, and Byakuya has all of Future Foundation to think about, too, so we all pitch in by keeping an eye on Class 75. I have my tablet on me basically all the time. At least I'm getting more sun now, since I have to let the battery charge while I watch.

But right now, I'm in bed. Though I should crash soon--it's not that late, but I'm having trouble keeping my eyelids open--I watch my tablet instead. Shinto's seemed increasingly pessimistic over the past few days, and I'm worried about him. Plus, Yasuhiro said over our group chatroom that Larry's been acting kind of weird today... I don't want to think anything bad will happen, but I want to watch over my friend regardless. For right now, he and Namie have met up in the classroom and sit together.

"Thanks for agreeing to meet me, Namie," Shinto begins, subdued. "I know we aren't all that close, but... I was hoping I could ask you for some advice. You seem like a sensible person, and you haven't been that ruffled by what's been going on..."

"I'll do what I can," Namie replies, watching him. "What sort of advice were you hoping for?"

Shinto smiles, but it's not a happy one. "What do you think is the best thing I can do to help improve the situation for everyone?"

Namie leans her face on one hand and considers the question. "That's awfully broad," she observes slowly. "The obvious answer is to keep your spirits up to maintain overall morale, but if you would be satisfied with something that simple, you wouldn't have asked me for advice."

Shinto laughs a little. "Got it in one... I..." His smile sinks. "I don't know what to do. This place is getting to me already. I... I don't want to be useless."

"What do you mean by 'useless'?" Namie prompts gently.

Shinto hunches over. "As in--unable to contribute or help. Just... a bystander at best, and a burden at worst."

"Has anyone said or intimated anything to this effect to you?"

Shinto rubs the back of his neck. "I... I know I shouldn't think this way, but... I tried to go help Keigo earlier today, you know, with the transmitter... I mean, I don't know anything about transmitters, but maybe luck will make the difference, right?" He gives her a weak smile. "But... he'd put that on pause to work on something else. And it was something incredibly important, and I understand that, but... it felt like a personal rejection."

"It sounds like you understand intellectually that it wasn't."

Shinto nods. "I mean, I know it was important. But... I'm at a loss for what to do to help out around here." He lowers his gaze. "So... I was hoping... you might help me out. You were nice enough to listen to me the other day about what happened in the game room..."

"It's no trouble. Monokuma's goal is to put us all on edge," Namie reassures him. "If I can help ease that tension, I'm happy to listen to you."

He smiles, warmth creeping into his expression, but then sighs. "You really are incredible, Namie... You and everyone else."

"Thank you," she says. "But somehow I have a feeling that there is an unspoken 'unlike me' at the end of that sentence."

He blushes. "Y-you saw right through me..."

"Shinto. I don't know yet what you can do to help, that will satisfy your need to be helpful," Namie replies gently. "But I  _ do _ know that the one thing that  _ won't _ help is putting your classmates up on a pedestal so you can denigrate yourself. We're  _ all _ uneasy and frightened. You aren't alone in this."

His blush deepens, and for a moment, he looks a little happier. Then he sighs again. "You're right, of course... I just need to get it together, don't I? If Makoto saw me now, I'm sure he'd be so disappointed..."

Shinto... That's not true... It's only natural to be uneasy at a time like this. I wish I could reach through the screen and tell you that.

"Makoto, as in Makoto Naegi?" Namie says. When Shinto nods, she says, "Naegi wasn’t completely composed at all times either when he was subjected to a killing game. In fact, as someone who’s survived two, he’s one of a tiny handful of people who knows how stressful they are. Do you think that someone like that would really look down on you for not being 100% optimistic?"

Shinto blinks wide and rapidly. Then he smiles, though it looks melancholic to me. "No, you're right. He's not that kind of person... Sorry."

"It's fine," Namie assures him quietly. "No need to apologize."

I smile a little. Namie really is a good person... I'm glad Shinto went to her for advice. Though she may seem cold and subdued at first, and though I may not know much about her on a personal level, through the course of our work together I've realized she's level-headed, understanding, and compassionate. She reminds me a little of Kyoko in some ways--no wonder Namie's a fan of hers. Shinto's in good hands with her around. I hope he can just listen to her.

After a long pause, Shinto takes a deep breath, sitting up, then folds his hands and bows his head. "I just... I  _ feel _ so useless, like there’s nothing I can do to help."

“Why do you think that?”

I listen closely to Shinto as he describes how he feels like his luck isn't good for anything meaningful, that he feels like he's at its mercy, how he has trouble with believing in hope even as he admires it. We've had a conversation like this before, him and I, back when we'd just met and he told me he was Class 75's Ultimate Lucky Student. It was after a few hours of getting to know each other first, but still... So he still feels that way... Or maybe Monokuma's making him feel that way again. I wish again that I could talk to him directly.

As if reading my mind, the moment I think that, Shinto too says, “I wish I could talk to Makoto. See what another Ultimate Lucky Student’s input would be.” He laughs a little, self-deprecatingly. “Or any Ultimate Lucky Student, I guess. One more on my level. Like Class 77’s, maybe?”

Huh? That'd be Nagito... I've only met him face-to-face once, after the would-be final killing game, but, uh... I scratch my cheek. How to put this... He sure has a... personality... Of everyone in Class 77-B, he's the only one not running his own personal project, instead opting to help support everyone else in theirs. I understand he also volunteered to be on permanent, full-time cleaning duty. Hajime reported that Nagito felt he didn't have anything to contribute individually so he would be better off helping the others shine, and that's consistent with what I know about him from the Killing School Trip, but... given what  _ else _ I know about him from that, uhhh...

And to my surprise, Namie's reaction makes it apparent to me that she knows this too. It's not that she  _ wouldn't _ know; she supported the reformation of the Remnants of Despair and monitored the Killing School Trip along with the rest of the 14th Division and a few others. But I thought she'd forgotten her time with the Future Foundation. Why does she still remember that?

But when Namie tells Shinto that Nagito is still alive, and Shinto lights up with hope, I find myself smiling. Whatever the reason is, I'm sure it's Monokuma's fault. The important thing is that they support each other and keep each other's hope going strong!

"I feel a kind of kinship with the title Ultimate Lucky Student," Shinto says then. "It’s what brought us all to Hope’s Peak, a place that’d normally be totally out of reach for guys like us. Even if I was too shy to reach out to them, no matter how out of place I sometimes felt there, it comforted me knowing I wasn’t alone. So just knowing one more of us might still be around after all... I can’t help but feel better.”

“More hopeful?” Namie says.

Shinto laughs, pink-cheeked. “Maybe you’re right.”

“I’m sure both Komaeda and Naegi would be very happy to hear that.”

My smile deepens. She's sure right about that.

“It’s not stupid at all, though," Namie adds. "Yes, the situation hasn’t changed, but truthfully, whether you can or can’t do anything doesn’t matter. You’re alive. That alone gives you value. So stand tall and keep on living. In the same way that Komaeda possibly being alive gave you hope, your continued life is sure to give hope to someone else.”

"Yes!" I find myself exclaiming to the screen. "That's exactly right! It's okay for you to just keep on living, Shinto! Your family's waiting for you to come home, safe and sound! You finally brought them all together, so don't lose hope!"

And he smiles, warm and wholehearted, with all his might. I'm so happy to see it. I don't want anyone to die, but I especially want Shinto to make it out alive. Thanks for being there for him, Namie... Though I'm sure you're not doing this for me.

The conversation moves on then to Nagito and me, Shinto asking about him and talking about me. I'm glad Namie's so discreet. If Shinto asked  _ me _ what Nagito was like--I mean, I don't...  _ dislike _ him, per se? But, uh... I don't think I could muster up an answer that diplomatic. I do blush at how Shinto describes me, though, before wondering how things would've been different if he'd joined Future Foundation after all. It's fine, Shinto! You can still join up once you escape if you want to! And from there, Namie suggests she's figured out what he's forgotten...

By the time the two of them agree to head over to the dining hall, I'm smiling at both of them. Unable to suppress a yawn, I sprawl out on my bed. Shinto will be okay. I'll give him some privacy to bond with Namie. I set my tablet next to my alarm clock on the stand next to my bed, pull up the covers, and shut my eyes. As I drift off, I think back to what Shinto said earlier:

“Passion for hope, huh... I hope Nagito, Makoto and I can meet up someday and talk about it. No, we  _ will _ meet someday! That’s what real hope is all about--right?”

"That's right," I murmur. "I always knew you understood."

Because, as Shinto says, we  _ will _ meet up someday. One day...

 

* * *

 

A sudden noise jolts me awake. It's a few minutes past 6 AM. I know because my alarm clock says so, though it wasn't what roused me, but my attention isn’t on that. It's on my tablet and the choking sounds emanating from it.

It's almost an hour before I usually get up, but I'm wide awake. I fly upright, grab the tablet, and rivet my focus on it. The SSDN Paradise dining room is on display before me, and the one choking is--

"Shinto!" I whisper hoarsely, mouth going dry.

It looks like he was eating something and it caught in his throat. Is this a murder attempt? Or just an accident? No, that doesn't matter! Shinto, you've got to cough it up! You  _ have _ to live!

As if hearing my silent urging, Shinto doubles over the back of a chair and spits something almost across the room. As he sucks in noisy breaths, I release a shaky sigh of relief. Thank god... It must have just been an accident. A lucky accident, since Shinto choked it up on his own.

Hey, isn't that Larry? He's up awfully earl--

"NO!" I scream.

There's nothing I can do as Larry grabs Shinto around the throat and starts to strangle him with his bare hands. I beg and I plead, I cry and I wail, I pray as hard as I can that Shinto will fight him off and escape, but it's no use. Ten torturous minutes later, Shinto is... My friend is...

My vision blurs. I sob.

My friend is dead.

I call off from Hope's Peak that day.

Considering how things go with the investigation and the class trial, that decision turns out to be lucky: it means I have no distractions, that I pick up when Monokuma calls, that I take in everything that happens and can report it to everyone through our group chat while they're dealing with other work that needs doing. Much like with my stuck bathroom door at Hope's Peak, I don't feel lucky. I feel sick. It only gets worse when I see Shinto's death portrait. It's just like one of the ones from our mutual killing game... and it's in the spot I sat in. Is Monokuma trying to rub salt in the wound...? Or is he up to something else?

But... there is a bright side. There always is, of course! Asuka's amazingly on top of things--she even inspires me!--and everyone rallies together to figure out Shinto's killer and overcome the trial. And thanks to this, I know that Class 77 _is_ watching, and that they're helping out too. With everything going on over the last several weeks, I never did get a chance to ask them about it, and Hajime's last report didn't mention anything about getting any tablets. Once I get in touch with him, we should be able to expand the chatroom further and exchange even more information. And... and the SSDN Paradise will surface after this. Kyoko and Aoi will have a huge chance to get that much closer to finding Asuka and the others.

Though--the mastermind is among Class 75? What did Mikan mean by that? Besides... the obvious... I rub my face. I don't want to believe that one of Shinto's classmates would do this to them all, and I don't want to jump to conclusions either. I'll ask directly when I get in touch with Class 77.

It's still so exhausting. I know I won't have time to grieve Shinto properly--Monokuma never let anyone have that kind of luxury--and I feel like my mind and body are trying to cram it all in now, while his name and memory are still on everyone's lips. While his killer is alive to explain his reasons and express his regret. It makes me feel a little better to hear that it wasn't personal. Larry... I'm really sorry. I wish it hadn't turned out this way. It's--it's not your fault Monokuma baited you like that.  _ He's _ the true culprit, and always has been. I'm sure Shinto would have forgiven you, too.

I don't expect the Memento Movie, though.

I... I don't even want to describe it, any more than I want to describe the following execution and its "escape clause." Although in different ways, they're both so horrifically mean-spirited, so unnecessarily cruel. It's just like Junko. And when Monokuma wonders how hard I'm crying over it, I grit my teeth and wipe my face dry.

The suspicion Yoh voices against Namie that follows is nearly as bad. I'm glad Asuka and everyone come together to support Chizu, though... I admit, it's odd that Monokuma only complies when Namie says something about it, but there's no way she could be the mastermind. It just doesn't make sense, especially since she tells everyone what Shinto forgot and encourages them all to keep hope. I can't imagine any mutual killing game mastermind doing something like that. What would be the point?

As Chizu leaves with Monokuma to get her memories restored, and everyone else begins to shuffle out of the trial room, I rub my face. My head is buzzing with everything that's happened today. Even though I wasn't there personally, I feel as emotionally wrung out as if I had been. God, it never gets easier... I never want to be someone who can watch someone die and shrug it off like it's nothing, but sometimes...

No. I can't let myself think that way. There's still hope. There's still...

“Naegi.”

I jolt back into attentiveness to hear my name and stare down at the screen. Namie stares back at me, Asuka blinking owlishly at her side. “Kirigiri. Hinata. Everyone,” she continues. Hinata, as in Hajime--so she  _ does _ remember the Killing School Trip! But what does that mean? “Shinto’s lost memories aren’t the only thing I’ve figured out. I also have a strong idea as to the purpose of this killing game.” She pauses. “For the most part, Junko has no investment in us--but she continues to have a powerful investment in all of you. Broadcasting this game to you all, giving you the chance to participate, offering a chance post-trial for rescuers to come running...” Her eyes narrow. “We’re nothing more than the bait. Her  _ real _ target... is you.”

My heart pounds painfully. I know without needing to consider it that she's right. Monokuma blatantly made a call direct to me, and beyond that, this is just how Junko's always been. I bet Kyoko's already realized this, too. How slow am I to only get it once I've been told?

“So, as you watch and search, please be cautious. And, to those of you most hurt by this...” Namie smiles tenderly. “We won’t let Shinto’s death be in vain. So don’t lose hope.”

My breath catches.

“Namie’s right!” Asuka declares, stepping forward to stand next to her. “We’ll keep doing our best down here, so don’t you guys give up either!” She gives me a brilliant smile and spreads her arms. “It’s like my parents always used to say: as long as you’re alive, there’s still hope for tomorrow! All of us who’re still here are still alive, so we’ll keep doing our best--for Shinto’s sake, and even Larry’s, too!”

My eyes water as I smile back. "Asuka... Namie..."

Namie chuckles. “Well put, Asuka. Yes, we’ll see you soon.”

I take a deep breath, then nod back. "Right," I murmur, a kind of calm returning to me. "We'll definitely see you soon."

Asuka really is every inch the amazing person Shinto said she is. Her encouragement is like a cup of cream-and-sugar coffee injected directly into my veins. And Namie... She's never stopped thinking about how everyone else is doing. She just started to get closer to Shinto last night, so she must be hurting too, but she puts that aside to reassure me--reassure all of us. It helps so much. Between Asuka's hope and Namie's compassion, for the first time since I had to watch Shinto die, I truly feel like it can still be all right.

I get out of bed, head to the bathroom to take a couple of painkillers and drink them down with a full glass of water, then head to the kitchen to start a pot of rice in the rice cooker. I haven't eaten yet today, and I need to do that before I collapse from anemia or something. Even if it's something quick like rice and leftovers, which I heat in the microwave, I need food in me to handle what comes next.

Shinto loved all his classmates. Even if he's not part of this world anymore, I'm sure he'd want the rest of them, at least, to live. I still have to keep doing everything I can to save them. For Shinto's sake--and for Asuka's and Namie's.

But after I eat, there's something I have to do.

With grim resolve, I look up the number for Shinto's parents's place in my phone's address book, then hit SEND. I hold my phone to my ear and wait until the call connects.


	17. Intermission 1-B: Luck Tales (Side:ɘqoH)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito Komaeda narrates the events from when he and his classmates receive their viewer's tablets to the end of the first trial.

**** I stand on the beach as the waves roll in and admire the sky. It’s a hazy purple now, which is a vast improvement from the red-black it was only a few months ago considering we don’t have an air purifier here on Jabberwock Island. Well, except for the indoor ones for the cabins and the building on the central island... I'm still not used to it; I always think of it as the statue we saw during the Killing School Trip. Anyway, since those are meant for indoors use only, the fact that the sky has changed so much means that the air must be getting cleaner worldwide. That, in turn, means peace--and with it, hope--really have returned everywhere.

Ahhh... And though the air might be stale still, the breeze  _ does _ feel good on my face. I stretch my arms up over my head and take a deep breath--

And suck in a lungful of ash. 

Once I’ve gotten the resulting coughing fit under control, I head back to the main building as I hum one of my favorite songs to myself. I’ve forgotten the title after all this time, which is unfortunate, but luckily, I remember the lyrics themselves pretty well since they convey how I feel with amazing clarity. The only part I’d change is the bits about love. No one would ever love worthless scum like me, and I prefer it that way. If the line went ‘Everybody finds  _ hope _ in the end’ instead, that’d make it perfect!

On the way back, I also trip over a rock and crash into a coconut tree, which sends its payload down to batter my back and shoulders. After that, I’m so dazed I end up taking a wrong turn and end up on the docks. When I realize my mistake and turn back, the chain from my belt snags on some underbrush, and when I pull it free, I fall backwards onto a patch of damp sand, soaking my backside.

I couldn’t be happier.

No, really, I mean it! After all, my classmates and I had an extraordinary string of good luck when we went to stop Ryota Mitarai from using his Hope Video to brainwash the world. They've been able to do so much for the world since then, too, even with Jabberwock Isle's limited internet connection. And I'm lucky enough to be able to clean for everyone so they can focus on being the best selves they can be! It's wonderful that even someone as worthless as me can make himself useful by acting as the island chain's janitor. That's a mere perk, though. Just watching Hiyoko update her ViewTube channel or Ryota post new animated shorts is exquisite in and of itself. Who could pass up the chance to watch Ultimates spend all their time sharing their talents with the world?

Anyway, I was worried that one of the others might suffer from the backlash, but I’ve just had a long string of low-level bad luck since. It  _ does _ remind me of things I’d rather forget, but at least it’s coconuts instead of chestnuts, and besides, that, too, is part of my luck cycle. If it means I can take all this suffering on myself while the others get to put their dreams back together, I don’t mind if this streak lasts forever. In fact, you could even say I’m luckier this way!

With a smile, I get up and brush myself off. It’s then that I notice something odd: there’s something here that shouldn’t be. Specifically, it’s a large crate. When did that get here?

I’m not in any hurry; I'm already done with today's cleaning duties. I decide to investigate.

Hmm... The wood isn’t actually damp, save at the bottom where it meets the dock. It’s also set up far in on said dock, almost all the way to the beach. I consider this, then walk down the docks themselves, careful to avoid the edges. The far end is soaked about a foot in. I look out towards the horizon in all directions, but there’s no boats in sight. Hmm. Come to think of it, I do seem to recall hearing a loud splash not too long ago... but that was when I was getting hit by coconuts, so at the time, I thought it was just the roaring in my ears. I look down at the water. There’s nothing of note.

I head back towards dry land and spot Akane approaching by swinging nimbly from tree to tree, probably for the fun of it. I reach the crate at about the same time she does, and when she lands, she kicks up a spray of sand that showers over me and gets in my face.

“Whoops. Sorry ‘bout that, Nagito,” she says.

After coughing and blinking out watery eyes, I smile and wave a hand at her. “It’s no problem at all! Don’t worry about it! What brings you out here?”

“Well, I was bored so I decided to try tree-jumpin’ for fun, and then I saw this big ship pop up out of the water over this way,” she says, tilting her head. “But it disappeared while I was on my way. Coulda sworn I saw it...”

“Your eyes have not deceived you!!”

Akane and I both look over to see Gundham, standing dramatically at the path leading here, arms folded over his chest. He spreads one arm, where his four main hamsters appear.

“My Four Dark Devas of Destruction have also brought tidings to me of a strange metal monstrosity!!” he continues. He then thrusts a finger at the crate. “What you see before you is its foul payload!!”

I look over at the crate. So it  _ was _ left here by that ship. “How long ago was that?” I ask.

“Hrrmmm... Maybe ten, fifteen minutes ago?” Akane suggests. She lifts a foot and snaps a sharp kick at the crate, but it’s sturdy; something inside rattles a bit, but the wood itself doesn’t even dent.

Gundham nods, striding over to join us. “The covenant of the Time Guardian agrees... It couldn’t have been longer than that when I received my first report.”

“And yet there’s no ship in sight,” I observe aloud, looking again at the seaward horizon. “I don’t think a normal vessel could have arrived, unloaded this, and left that quickly.”

Akane gasps. “W-was it a ghost ship?!”

I rap my knuckles on the crate. “Seems pretty solid to me,” I remark, smiling.

Gundham nods again. “Indeed. I’ve felt only the faintest emanations of the undead of late. This is the doing of  _ living _ fiends!”

A ship that shows up, unloads cargo, and leaves within fifteen minutes, but there’s no sign of it besides the crate itself and a mildly wet dock... I have an uneasy feeling about this. It’s like there’s something I’ve forgotten... Some memory related to this, dancing just out of my grasp like a will-o’-wisp.

“Why don’t you two gather the others?” I suggest. “I’ll stay here and keep an eye on things here, just in case the ship shows up again.”

“Huh? What for? We could just bust it open ourselves,” Akane says.

“This crate’s wood didn’t buckle when you kicked it, so it’s probably going to need actual equipment to open,” I point out. “And if someone’s made contact with this island and left before we could actually get a good look at them, I think everyone should know about it sooner rather than later. Besides, it’s possible someone else spotted it. We might learn something if we bring everyone together.”

“Hm! Very well! But leave  _ this _ \--to  _ me _ !” Gundham declares. He sweeps out an arm, and over a dozen smaller hamsters erupt from his scarf and jacket. “Go, unholy spawn of my Dark Devas!! Obey the bidding of your Supreme Overlord and gather the Progeny of the Nephilim to me!!”

The hamsters all squeak in what I must assume is the affirmative and scurry off into the underbrush. I beam to witness it. Just what you’d expect of the Ultimate Breeder: he has legions for his legions!

In another twenty minutes, the others arrive, including Gundham’s hamster subordinates. He gathers them back up in his scarf and jacket while I take a look around and count heads. Yes... That’s everyone, including Ryota, our newcomer. He’s still got dark circles under his eyes, but he looks a little livelier than when we first accepted him into our class... although I guess technically he was always a part of it. Mikan and especially Imposter have been taking good care of him, and he doesn't seem to mind having a cabin on the girls' side.

I also spot Hajime--or as I like to think of him, Izuru--and happen to catch his eye. He smiles and nods at me, and that’s it. So it goes.

"So what's with this crate?" Mahiru asks, peering at the wooden box in question.

"That's what we gathered you all here to discuss," I say. "It just appeared less than an hour ago, and there's no sign of whatever boat dropped it off."

"Hmm... Could it not have been set down by helicopter? No, I suppose not," Sonia both suggests and contradicts herself. "They are dreadfully noisy; someone would have heard it."

I nod. "Yeah. And the end of the dock is wet, and the sand doesn't look like it's been blown around. I think a helicopter is pretty unlikely."

"What's it matter how it was dropped off?" Nekomaru says. "We won't figure out what this is about by talking it over! LET'S CRACK IT OPEN!!"

"HELL YEAH!!" Akane bellows, a grin overtaking her face.

"No, we shouldn't open it carelessly," Imposter argues. "If we don't know who sent it, we have no way of knowing if it's even safe to touch."

Akane scoffs. "I kicked it, an' Nagito tapped it earlier. Nothin' bad's happened so far!"

"Wait, you  _ kicked _ it?" Fuyuhiko interrupts. "It doesn't even have a dent on it!"

"I know, right?!" Akane crows. "I'd'a opened it already if I coulda! Now let's bust this bad boy open!!"

"Wait," Izuru says.

And just like that, everyone's eyes are on him. A crowd of Ultimates, herded by a single word... It's enough to make my heart flutter!

"I agree we should open it up," he says. "But let's not be careless about it. If there's a bomb or something inside, it'll be too late to get to safety if we're all crowded around it. Nekomaru, I'll back you up. Peko, you back up Akane. Nekomaru and Akane, pick a corner. We'll start at the top of the crate. Everyone else, back up to a safe distance. Kazuichi, d'you happen to have a crowbar or something on you?"

"Actually... Yeah, I do," he says, producing two from a pair of his many pockets. They're a little on the small side for crowbars, but even that much leverage ought to be enough for an Ultimate.

Fuyuhiko squints at him. "I'd understand if it was a wrench, but why are you carrying around  _ two _ crowbars?"

"Tools help calm me down, all right? Get off my back!" Kazuichi says defensively.

Hiyoko snickers. “It must be 'cuz he  _ is _ a tool."

Mahiru elbows her gently. "Hiyoko, shh."

"Thanks," Izuru says, accepting them both. He tosses one to Nekomaru and the other to Akane. "Now let's do this."

We all act as he instructed us. I make sure to get as far back as possible, my back almost up against one of the palm trees lining the beach, while still maintaining a good view. There's really nothing for me to do but watch and wait anyway, and it's best that I don't get in the way. Besides, there's something wonderful about watching Akane and Nekomaru in sync... Their muscles flex in unison as each of them braces against the crate, heaving against the remarkably solid wood. Slowly, it creaks as it gives way to the implacable might of the Ultimate Gymnast and Ultimate Team Manager. Peko and Izuru stand to one side next to each of them, ready to grab them in case the worst happens.

With a roar of fighting spirit, Akane and Nekomaru heave down, and a blur of motion shoots past, an inch from my face. I blink. I turn around to see a nail vibrating in the trunk of the palm tree behind me. The tree itself shudders, and a hail of coconuts falls...

...in an uneven circle around me. Not one so much as brushes my coat.

"Oh my god! Nagito, are you okay?!" Mahiru calls, running up to me.

I don't answer. I'm staring down at the coconuts.

"Wowzers! If you'd been standing just ooooone inch to the left, you'd have a hole in your head right now!" Ibuki eloquently observes.

"Hmhmhmhm!" Teruteru chuckles. "Looks like his luck is cooking again, eh?"

I consider this for a second. Then, ignoring the others, I turn a bright and brittle smile up at Nekomaru.

"Why don't you let me take over for you?" I suggest, already striding over to him.

Mahiru frowns at me as I just walk past her, but that's not important right now. Whatever's in that crate must be incredibly dangerous. I'm certain of it.

"Gahaha! Sorry about that!" Nekomaru booms as I approach, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm sure glad you weren't hurt. We've already got it, though. Take a look!"

And before I can even try to warn him, he peels the crate's side the rest of the way open one-handed. I stop dead in my tracks, but the only thing inside is a bunch of packages in cardboard.

I huff out a breath and fold my arms. "Oh, is that all?"

"Don't sound so disappointed," Mahiru chides me, walking up next to me. "It's better if it's something ordinary."

I smile at her, but I don't relax yet. "Oh, no, I agree completely."

Akane picks up one of them, her expression befuddled. "The hell is this?" she wonders even as she tears it open. The contents... are a tablet and a small instruction manual. I can see the interest drain from her face, and she tosses it over her shoulder. Ryota dives to catch it, which strikes me as odd until I see how his normally nervous expression has lit up.

"You can't just toss something like this aside like it's garbage! This is a top-quality tablet!" he protests. "I could get some amazingly smooth art out of equipment like this!"

"Oh. Is it that big a deal?" Akane says, though she still doesn't seem interested.

Izuru opens up another package. He frowns as he looks the tablet inside over. "There isn't a manufacturer's logo," he remarks. "And there wasn't any sign of who the sender is on the crate itself, was there?"

"Right," I say. "Though there could be something on the bottom, where I wasn't able to see."

Izuru glances back at the contents. "There's thirteen more of these," he observes. "That's enough for all of us but one."

All of us but one... I hold my chin in thought. If you left Ryota the newcomer out, that would be the entire class, wouldn't it? I take one of the packages for myself and open it, but eschew the tablet for the instruction manual, which I skim for the highlights. Solar-powered, huh... I squint back up at the purple sky. I...  _ think _ we can charge these as-is?

"Let's take these back to the lab. I want to take a closer look, just in case," Izuru is saying. "This isn't some random garbage that washed ashore. Someone wants us to have these." He looks around. "Everyone take one. We can deal with the crate itself later."

"Meh," Akane says, twisting a finger in her ear. "If I can't eat it, I don't care. Ryota, you can have mine."

Ryota beams at her. "Th-thank you!"

So we pass out the packages and head back to the main building. As we do, I take a closer look at the tablet itself. I can't put my finger on why, but there's something familiar about it. Have I seen this brand before...?

Well, there's no point in worrying about it for now! I'm sure something terrible will happen later now that my luck’s turned good again, but with Izuru inspecting these things, there probably shouldn't be much danger from the tablets themselves.

I hope.

 

* * *

 

A couple days later, Izuru calls us all up again. A few of us went back for the crate later; there really wasn't any sign of the sender's identity, and it seems like the devices have to charge before they can go through a data installation. Izuru has taken care of that, too--not that it's a difficult task, according to the manual. It's just a matter of leaving them in a sunny spot and later pressing a few buttons.

Still, when we all arrive, Izuru greets us all with a grim frown.

"I have bad news," he tells us.

"H-how bad?" Mikan stammers.

By way of reply, he picks up one of the tablets and shows us the screen. My breath catches in my throat. The wait icon is a Monokuma head...

"There's a new killing game starting," Izuru, or more appropriately now Hajime, says, "and, with one exception, we've all been invited to watch through these."

I sigh out my breath. Ahh... This is a lot worse than I thought it would be. But this does explain a lot... Why the tablets look familiar. Why we never saw the ship.

My hands curl into fists as something else occurs to me.

This means that  _ he's _ back.

"Each tablet has to get registered to one person, and it does that by scanning fingerprints. No one else is allowed to use it," Hajime continues. "I've already registered mine. Ryota, sorry, but I have a sneaking suspicion you're the exception."

"Oh, how awful," he says faintly.

"He can look over my shoulder," Imposter says. "More importantly, why is this happening now? Junko's dead."

"That's what I'd like to know," Hajime replies. He looks around at all of us. "You guys don't actually have to touch these if you don't want to. If you don't want to get involved, I don't blame you. This can't mean anything good for any of us. I can keep an eye on this thing by myself for now."

I walk over, pick up one of the tablets, and smile at him. "You don't  _ actually _ think we'll let you do this alone, do you?"

Sonia, who's half a pace ahead of me, pumps an arm and claims a tablet of her own, smiling in determination. "Indeed! We all bear the responsibility for this!"

Hajime gives us all a warm smile of his own as the others all move to take one for themselves. For even his red eye to look at me like that... Ahh. I know it's for everyone, but still--haha. How arrogant of me. "Thanks, guys."

Setting aside Ryota, who peeks in on Imposter's screen, we all register our devices, a process done by pressing the index finger of our dominant hands on a screening button. Monokuma's voice chirps all over the room, saying that this device is now registered to so-and-so. Soon, there's a proper video feed, full of people I don't know standing in front of a podium... and  _ him _ .

My teeth grind together as my lips pull up into a grimace, and my stare locks onto  _ him _ . The destroyer of hope, who toyed with my classmates' and my minds... My hatred for him knows no bounds.

How  _ did _ he appear like this, though? For that matter, why is there even a copy of Junko Enoshima's Alter Ego? Hajime and the others defeated the one that appeared in the Neo World Program.

As we all watch Monokuma "educate" his captive audience on the rules of this new game, apparently the Killing School Reunion, gasps begin to go up among some of the others. Mahiru's one of the loudest of all, though that's probably because she's right next to me, and I tear my eyes away to see her go deathly pale.

"A-Asuka..." she whispers.

Asuka...? I open my mouth to ask her about it.

"FUHAHAHAHA!! The Spider Lily Necromancer!! At last, the threads of fate have made our paths cross once again!!" Gundham booms, cutting me off with a grin of delight.

"Eh? The Spider Lily what now?" Teruteru asks.

"The fledgling mistress of the hordes of the undead!!" Gundham declares. "Though not yet awakened, her strength is immense--if trained properly, it may even one day exceed my own!! BEHOLD! She's even accompanied by her guardian, the Arbiter of Wind and Feathers!!"

"What are you  _ talking _ about?" Mahiru asks.

"LOOK!" And Gundham thrusts out his tablet, pointing at... huh. A short young woman in a kimono, and a tall young man with a quiver.

"I'm looking, but I still don't understand," Mahiru says.

Gundham utters a low  _ tch _ , folding his arms. "Regrettable... This is the fate of all who pursue the path of otherworldly power... We are understood as little as the fiends from beyond the stars..."

Sonia claps her hands in open delight. "Oh, my! That young lady looks just like a doll! She's adorable!"

"HaHA! I knew you, the Dark Mother, would understand!" Gundham crows, immediately bouncing back. "But do not be fooled! That is only her temporary, false form! Within the shells of the dolls she fashions dwell the spirits of the departed, who dance at her command!! THAT is the true power of the Spider Lily Necromancer!"

Sonia gasps. "To think that someone like that exists in this world...!" Her expression sets with determination. "I won't be deceived again!"

Gundham grins, arms folded in triumph. "Fuhahaha!! Very good! Very good indeed!!"

"Um... Yeah... Because necromancy is definitely a thing..." Kazuichi mutters, glaring at him. "What's the whole Arbiter of Whatever thing?"

"Looks more like an archer to me," Akane remarks. "See? He's got that arrow-holster-thingie an' everything."

"The Arbiter of Wind and Feathers!! A most formidable foe, even for a demon of my caliber!!" Gundham declares. His hamsters pop out of his scarf to shiver as he continues, "During our days at Hope's Peak, he single-handedly drove off my Four Dark Devas of Destruction as I and the Spider Lily Necromancer battled for dominion!! Were it not for his interference, I would have surely secured victory that day!"

"W-wait a minute," Teruteru cuts in. "Does that mean  _ all _ these people are Ultimates, too?"

"Yeah... They are," Mahiru says, subdued. "I recognize one of them... They're the graduates of Class 75. They were seniors when we were all freshmen..."

Teruteru perks up. "Hmhmhmhm! I see, I see! No wonder Kirara Gingawa's mixed in with these scruffy low-lifes, then! A pearl among swine, you might say!"

"It makes sense," Imposter muses as Mahiru glares at Teruteru. "Junko hasn't bothered to run a killing game that wasn't full of Ultimates before now. Why change her methods now?"

I look back at the screen, eyes narrowed. Yes. That's right. I remember now... Though I mostly don't know the participants of this game, I do know--

Ibuki screams then, a horrible, piercing shriek that shatters the air. All of us jerk or jump or startle as she points a long, trembling finger at one of the people on-screen. "H-him! Him! HIM!!"

"What's wrong, Ibuki?!" Peko demands, sweat beading on her face. "Is it--?!"

In an abrupt 180, Ibuki's eyes glitter with hope and delight. "HIS SHIRT IS AWESOME!!"

I peer down again. Ah... Now that I look more closely, there's a man with a lab coat over a T-shirt with a logo reading  _ After-School Poyoyon Hour _ . Haha... No wonder Ibuki's immediately taken with him.

" _ God _ , I hope he lives!!" Ibuki gushes, potentially dooming the poor guy.

"So it looks like some of us know some of 'em. Makes sense, if they were our upperclassmen," Fuyuhiko remarks. "But why the hell is this happening, anyway? The SSDN Paradise was supposed to be dead in the water without someone to run it, and Alter Junko's already gone."

"I was thinking that earlier," I speak up. "You don't have any insight?"

He shakes his head, then looks up at the other school trip survivors. "What about you guys?"

They mostly also look puzzled--mostly, because Hajime instead looks unsettled. For once, he catches my eye first.

"Nagito."

"Yes?"

"You were there at Towa City, weren't you? When the children slaughtered the adults."

I pause. "Yes... but how did you know that? I don't recall ever seeing you there..."

"Whether you saw me or not, I was there," he replies.

Ah... You're about to say something awful, aren't you? Something truly dripping with despair. You have a look of regret on your face. It really doesn't suit you... though maybe, with hope having dispelled one of your red eyes, it's a good look for you after all?

"Wh-what do you mean?" Mikan stammers.

"The short of it is, there were two Alter Junkos," he tells her and all of us. "I took them both from Towa City after the destruction of Big Bang Monokuma, placed one in storage, and brought the other to Jabberwock Island."

Sweat trickles down the side of my face. "Kurokuma," I guess.

He nods. "And Shirokuma."

Ahh... Haha. Hahaha... I never realized at all until now. I really am scum... To think the one I hate most of all was right there in front of me the whole time... Ahhh.

"W-what are you two talking about? Fill the rest of us in here, already!" Teruteru complains, the tremolo of his voice betraying his nervousness.

So I give them all a basic rundown of the events at Towa City. Having acted as servant to the Warriors of Hope, I know most of what happened... though, clearly, not everything. Izuru doesn't cut in at any point, though, and I conclude with, "And so while the dust was settling, I smuggled Monaca Towa out of the city." I glance at Izuru. "I'm guessing that was about when you recovered the Alter Junkos..."

He nods. "Monaca Towa, having been responsible for the creation of the Monokumas, is almost certainly aware that there were two of them. I understand she ejected herself into space after all that."

After rejecting all my passionate philosophizing about hope and despair, yes--another failure. That's for the best, though. The world sure doesn't need a second Junko.

"It's plausible to me that she could have been contacted during an international flight," he continues. "Based on Monokuma's remarks to that man Larry O'Lord, this is probably what he's forgotten."

Ah! How sharp! That's Izuru Kamukura for you, though; of course he's already leagues ahead of the rest of us!

"How does that explain things, though?" Peko asks, expression grim and troubled. "You said you placed the other Alter Junko in storage..."

He locks eyes with her. "Yes. Along with the SSDN Paradise."

We all fall silent. Only a few of us were directly involved with that, but... well. What else needs to be said?

"U-um..."

We look over at Ryota, who's timidly raising a hand.

"I, um... I'm not following any of this at all..." he murmurs. "S-sorry..."

"Ah," Izuru utters, eyes widening. "No, I'm sorry. I should have accounted for you, Ryota. That's my mistake."

Mistake?

"I know it must be frustrating for all this to go over your head, but I'll sit you down later and explain it all in detail," he continues. "Is that all right?"

Ryota nods nervously, though he doesn't look quite satisfied with that. That must just be my imagination, though.

"The long and short of it is, this is all part of another mutual killing game Junko was settin' up as an encore before she went off with Class 78," Fuyuhiko cuts in. "It got put on hold when she died, but..." He grimaces. "Looks like it's back in action now."

"Oh," Ryota says faintly.

"Don't let it trouble you," Imposter encourages him. "We're all in the same boat now. You just have to wait a little longer to appreciate the full context of everything, that's all."

Although I'm not sure 'don't let it trouble you' is the best of advice at a time like this, Ryota visibly relaxes anyway, offering a tiny but sincere smile back to Imposter. Ah, it must be nice, having someone to rely on... But that's got nothing to do with me.

"In any case, let's all keep an eye on what's going on," Hajime says. "If we're on the Despairiscope list, that means if a murder  _ does _ happen, we're all in a position to help the spotless uncover the blackened and survive. That means it's important we all know as much as we can so we can answer any question they throw at us."

We all nod. He's right, of course. That's the whole point of the Despairiscope--though I don't understand why we're on the list. If I recall correctly, it was supposed to be targeted at Future Foundation. Then again... that was before Junko died.

"Does anyone else have anything to say?" Hajime continues. "Anyone else recognize someone in this class?"

I notice Mahiru shift on her feet, expression troubled, but she says nothing, so neither do I. None of the others speak up either, though some of them are more distracted than others.

"Then we're done for now. Ryota, looks like you'll get caught up sooner than expected." Hajime tilts his head to the next room. "Let's go. Imposter, you too."

The three of them leave. I watch them go, and then focus back on the tablet. Class 75 has broken off into various pairs to explore the SSDN Paradise. That's pretty wise; since their memories have been selectively rather than collectively erased, they can trust at least one or two individuals, so pairing up means they can trust the other to watch their back--probably. I'm sure Monokuma has a plot to ruin that sense of security, too.

Still... My feelings are mixed. When despair threatens to consume hope, hope overcomes it and grows ever stronger. I believed that sincerely during the Killing School Trip, and I still do. The Ultimates, scions of the chosen talents, will prove hope inevitably triumphs! But this... Knowing who's behind it now thanks to the restoration of all my memories, I can't help but be uneasy. Especially given how I got played...

No, I don't want to think about that right now. I shake my head to clear it and glance around at the others. How are  _ they _ taking this?

To my mild surprise, Kazuichi, nearby, stares at the screen of his tablet in open rapture, eyes sparkling as he grins with all his might.

“You seem happy,” I observe.

“Are you kidding?! It’s Miss Kirara! Kirara Gingawa!!” he declares, turning his tablet and jabbing a finger at the blonde woman displayed on-screen, walking through the sub with a white-haired woman. “I get to watch her live! That’s the most amazing thing ever!!”

I perk. I'd only recognized her when Teruteru said something, so that hadn't occurred to me. There's a silver lining! “Ah, you’re right! Now that you mention it, I’m looking forward to seeing how she does, too. Her performances are all filled with hope, so I’m sure she won’t disappoint!”

“Dude, I’m not talking about the  _ hope _ ,” Kazuichi says, rolling his eyes. “I’m talking about how super-hot she is!! Have you ever  _ seen _ anyone that pretty before?!”

“She  _ is _ extremely attractive,” I agree, regarding the screen again. “I’d be thrilled to meet her in person one day.”

“Right?! I’m so excited!!”

Mahiru puts down her tablet to scowl over at the two of us. “Have you two forgotten that we’re watching her about to go through a  _ killing game _ ?” she asks acidly.

“I haven’t forgotten,” I say calmly. “In fact, I just got done saying I’m sure she won’t disappoint.”

But Kazuichi looks rather more put-off. “Err...”

“Don’t worry!” I add bracingly. “If this game goes as long as the last two did, the odds are approximately one in three that she’ll survive!”

But Mahiru just looks angrier. “That’s not comforting! That means the odds are two in three she’ll die!”

“Oh my god! Don’t die, Miss Kirara!!” Kazuichi wails.

“But she’s not the type to commit murder, is she?” I point out. “I’ve read some of her interviews, and she espouses a strong pacifistic philosophy. All she has to do is avoid getting murdered, and she should be able to survive.”

Mahiru sighs, still frowning, but this at least seems to mollify her. “You make it sound so easy… I hope you’re right. Though, come to think, why are  _ you _ calling a woman attractive? I thought you were gay.”

“Hmm? What gave you that idea?”

Kazuichi and Mahiru both peer at me in open skepticism. “Uhhhh...”

I laugh a little. “I’m not being facetious,” I tell them. “I’m not gay.”

“Nagito, you don’t need to lie to  _ me _ of all people about this,” Mahiru says dryly.

“I’m not lying, either.” I raise a finger. “If I were gay, that would mean I’m solely attracted to other men, right?”

“Right...”

“But what I’m attracted to has nothing to do with gender. Sure, if I had to pick, I’d prefer a man,” I admit, “but as long as they had the traits I find attractive, I’d be okay with anyone of any gender.”

Mahiru blinks. “Oh. So you’re pansexual.”

I brighten. “Right! Exactly! You understand me!”

“I wouldn’t go  _ that _ far,” she says wryly.

"Whatever!" Kazuichi exclaims. "Who cares what Nagito's into! More importantly, is Miss Kirara gonna be all right?!"

Mahiru sighs. "God, I sure hope so... Do you have any idea how many girls will be devastated if the biggest lesbian icon of our age gets killed?"

Kazuichi pauses. Then he shrieks, "SHE'S A  _ LESBIAN _ ?!?"

"You didn't know?" I wonder.

"BUT SHE'S SO PRETTY!! SHE'S THE PRETTIEST GIRL IN THE WORLD!!" Kazuichi wails. "HOW CAN SHE BE A LESBIAN?!"

"Pretty easily," Mahiru says flatly. "I mean, she's married to a woman and everything."

"HOW CAN THIS BEEEEEE???"

"My! The prettiest? Truly? I'm so happy for you!"

All of us look up to see Sonia, smiling radiantly, as she stands behind Kazuichi. Kazuichi's eyes bug out like a child unexpectedly caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"M-M-Miss Sonia!" he yelps. "I, um, err, uhhh..."

"I am rooting for you!" Sonia continues. "After all, you've never let a woman's personal preferences stop you before! Fight on! Don't settle for anyone less than the prettiest! One day, perhaps you'll even get to make her acquaintance!" She glances to one side and murmurs, "Of course, at that point, I would have to give her my sincerest condolences--" Her bright smile revives. "But that is another day! The best and warmest of luck to you until then, Kazuichi!"

And with that, she turns around and walks off.

Kazuichi literally trips over himself in an attempt to chase after her. "WAIT! NO! I MEANT THE SECOND PRETTIEST! MISS SONIA, YOU'RE STILL THE MOST PRETTY, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE MEEEEEE _ eeeeee _ eeeeeeee." One trembling arm outstretched, he slumps the rest of the way to the floor.

Mahiru rolls her eyes. "Someone save us from the straights."

"That might be tough," I remark. "First someone needs to save them from themselves."

To my surprise, she smiles and even laughs. "No kidding!"

I smile back. This game might be a good source of hope after all. With that in mind, I focus back in on my tablet. Now that Class 75 has broken up to search the submarine, there's a ton of cameras to potentially follow. Hmm... Which one should I pick?

Haha, the answer to that is obvious! I shut my eyes, swipe the screen back and forth several times, then tap it at random.

"--so I’ll start with Makoto," a voice says.

I open my eyes to see a brunette in a gray hoodie talking to a redhead with a bear-shaped woolen cap. I don't know either of them, but I sure know that name.

"Let’s see, I think it was a year ago? Two years?" the brunette continues. "He’d joined Future Foundation by then and was getting things done, while I was just doing my best trying to survive.”

“You didn’t join too?” the redhead asks.

The brunette shakes his head. “It’s hard to explain my reasons why... At first I said it was to find my family, but deep down I didn’t think I could do any good. When you get down to it, the Ultimate Lucky Student is just a normal kid who happened to win a lottery--or at least that’s how I thought of it at the time."

So he doesn't just know Makoto Naegi, he's a fellow Ultimate Lucky Student? I really am lucky! Haha, I wonder what kind of misfortune I'll suffer from in exchange!

I pick a corner of the room to curl up in--my classmates are all doing the same, it looks like, each of them picking someone to watch--and return my attention to the story. It's a wonderful one, about him joining his luck and hope with Makoto Naegi's to save not just the people they wanted to save but also themselves and each other, and how that was the beginning of their friendship. I'm so envious! I was lucky enough to get to hold Makoto's hands, but in exchange, I got to talk to him for less than a minute. Of course, it's good that Nekomaru carried me off--if I'd gotten to spend more time than that with the Ultimate Hope, who knows how much worse my bad luck streak would've ended up! Then the girl who's with him enthuses about Makoto being her personal hero, and I laugh a little to myself. Already I like these two!

So naturally, instead of getting to talk more between themselves so I can see more of them and hear more about Makoto Naegi, they run into a couple of their classmates. I'm not as interested in these newcomers, though, in fairness, they're all Ultimates, so they're all worthwhile. I wonder what sparkling talents these people all possess...? When I think of it like that, I start to get excited all over again!

Though--Asuka? I blink as I hear the redhead in the jacket address the redhead in the bear cap that way. Asuka... She's wearing a camera, too, and Mahiru zeroed in on "Asuka." Is her talent photography-related, then?

Oh, and she's a lesbian. I chuckle at that exchange. No wonder Mahiru likes her, then.

I see, so the brunette's name is Shinto... I wonder how you write that? It's a good name, though. As he and Asuka explore the SSDN Paradise, I flip through feeds to follow them. I really ought to take a look at everyone, but it seems like these two are nosing their way all around the ship, so following them means getting to see the other students--or rather, graduates--anyway.

I'm right, too. Eventually they get together in a classroom along with the rest of their alumni, and I've seen quite a bit along the way. All of them are very interesting... some in better ways than others.

Shinto and Asuka continue to interest me. I like Shinto's practicality; speaking from experience, eavesdropping on others is a perfectly sensible thing to do when you're in a killing game. Plus, it let me see some truly wonderful things, like Kirara and Otome's devotion to one another. I sigh wistfully. What a beautiful romance! It really must be nice, having someone who'll rely on you. Ahh, but that has nothing to do with me.

And meanwhile, Asuka's hope seems particularly strong. When, during a lull in their conversations, I check the profiles for the participants of the Killing School Reunion, I find that her name is even written with the characters for 'hope for tomorrow.' What a fantastic name! Her parents must truly love her to give her one that splendid!

I'm even more impressed once everyone gathers together and immediately starts discussing their situation and how to deal with it. Maybe it's because their memories are mostly intact--only Asuka doesn't actually remember her classmates, it seems--but they're much more willing to cooperate than my classmates were. I wonder, will they be the ones to come together and crush Monokuma once and for all?

No, of course they're not. I already know that, and it does infuriate me on several levels that these Ultimates won't be allowed the purity of unity, either. But on several other levels, I'm looking forward to seeing how they'll overcome the traitor in their midst!

A few chuckles go up through the room at Larry's antics. He certainly is a lively person! I check his profile, which tells me his talent is being the Ultimate Comedian. My estimation of him goes up a few notches. Even in the midst of the uncertainty and horror of a mutual killing game, he's still working the crowd for laughs and keeping everyone's hope going strong! A truly exemplary graduate of Hope's Peak Academy! He's even cheering up my classmates and me!

...Well, except for Kazuichi, whose squawk of indignation fills the room and makes everyone laugh even harder. I note that one of the ones laughing the hardest is Sonia. It strikes me as unseemly for a princess to laugh at penis jokes, but then, we're all laughing at them too, and it's not fair to leave her out just because of her breeding. Poor Kazuichi.

"GUYS! IT'S NOT FUNNY, STOP LAUGHING!!" he insists.

Poor, poor Kazuichi. Maybe one day your dream will come true.

When Class 75 moves on from discussing their situation and what to do about it to discussing the Killing School Life, though... I don't know. For some reason, I feel a bit of a twinge. I wonder what they would have thought of  _ our _ killing game? Among those who killed, were killed, and survived, who would have been whose favorites...? And what would they think if they knew all of us are still alive after all?

Well, they probably wouldn't react favorably regardless. After all, the world at large still knows us as the Remnants of Despair. I'm not happy about that either, but if taking on the burden of despair means an even greater hope can be born, so be it. When I think of it like that, it's only right that Class 75 takes their inspiration from the light of hope that shone from Class 78.

In particular, I take note of those my classmates and I were drawn to--the ones they like say a lot about them. One in particular makes my eyes narrow. But when Asuka looks right at the camera and cheers everyone on towards hope, I gladly discard that thought. For the sake of those watching them, they need to show us a happy ending... huh. I smile, reflecting for a moment. After all the killing games that have been conducted, after all the death and devastation from the Tragedy, wouldn't it be amazing if the hope of those participating was so immense that no one died at all, even with a traitor? A hope that can't be tarnished, even by the final death throes of Ultimate Despair--wouldn't that be truly beautiful? Or is it better after all for hope to overcome the trials despair sets before them...? Class 75... Will you be able to show me what I desire: a hope capable of overcoming any despair?

Wouldn't that be the most  _ wonderful _ way to spit in Ultimate Despair's face?

I'm more excited than ever now!!

So even when Monokuma interrupts the feed to taunt us, his boisterous cackling filling the air from over a dozen devices, my spirits aren't dampened at all. On the contrary, after picking up a few snacks and drinks, I drape myself on a couch in the central building and settle in to watch through the night.

 

* * *

 

We aren't the only ones Monokuma taunts. He makes a game out of harassing the members of Class 75. It seems odd... His behavior, I mean. Is he really being run by an Alter Junko...? No, that's the only real possibility. Did the AI degrade during storage? No, that doesn't feel right either... Yet watching people while they sleep, leaping up at them as they leave the bathroom, harassing them during conversations with their classmates... It doesn't seem like Junko things to do. Is she really that bored?

Then there's the matter of the crew of Monokumas, which Class 75 calls Polykuma and my classmates call Monocrewma. They're definitely not being run by Junko--they're on approximately the same level as the Monokumas that stormed Towa City, save that they aren't set to kill every adult in sight. Otherwise, this would be a very different game indeed. Mostly they just go about their own business, taking care of basic tasks as ordered by Headmaster Monokuma. That doesn't stop them from being belligerent in their own way. Such as... yes.

The Ultimate Baker... Shu Kurimura, I think? Yes, that's what the handbook says. He's up before 4 AM to head to the kitchen, and when he walks in, he freezes as if paralyzed at the doorway to see half a dozen Monocrewma lurking within. They all look up at him, then start shaking as if chuckling, their red eyes glowing in the dark.

"Th... there's Polykuma in my kitchen," Shu squeaks. The Monocrewma get up one by one, moving like a pack of velociraptors in slow motion, looking like he's the goat they've been waiting to hunt. Shu shudders and bows his head. "There's Polykuma..." he breathes, then lifts his head with a terrible light flashing in his eyes. "... _ in my kitchen _ !!"

The Monocrewma pause then. So do I, eyes widening at this sudden change in demeanor. In that instant, Shu slams the kitchen door behind him, yanks a baker's cap over his spiky hair, and thrusts a finger towards one of the robots.

"YOU! Pre-heat the ovens!!" he roars, not a trace left of his previous timidity. He thrusts a finger at another, and another, and so on. "YOU and YOU!! Wipe down the sink and all the counters! YOU! Bring out the bowls, whisks, food processors, and baking pans! YOU and YOU will assist ME! And I..." He lifts one hand, fingers clawed as if to rip any opposition from any robot that dares defy him through the air itself. " _ I _ will see to...  _ T H E  I N G R E D I E N T S _ ."

I laugh in delight as the Monocrewma almost trip over themselves to obey his commands. Although I've been up all night, just watching this amazing display is more than enough to energize me! I wasn't sure about Shu at first, but now there's no doubt in my mind: he, too, is a true Ultimate! Only a chosen of Hope's Peak, in the seat of his talent, could whip so many Monokumas into line with such effortlessness! I can't wait to see how the food he prepares turns out--I'm sure it all tastes amazing! I wonder whose is better: Shu's or Teruteru's? Or would Shu be better at baked goods and Teruteru at general dishes? Ahh, I wish I could sample for myself!

"Nagito?"

I look up to see Ryota, standing nearby with a paper cup of what smells like coffee in his hand. He looks worried; the dark lines under his eyes have grown darker again. I smile. Aside from the time we had a long conversation about the Hope Video, we haven't really had a chance to talk much since he joined the class--he's more comfortable around Imposter, Mikan, and to a lesser extent, Hajime (although that's true of everyone)--so it's good to see him.

"Morning, Ryota!" I chirp. "What brings you over here?"

"Well, um, everyone's been so busy watching the, uh, the footage... Even if I can't work the Viewer's Tablets, I can at least watch the feed while other people get sleep..."

"Thanks. That's very thoughtful of you. But I actually just got my second wind," I reassure him. "Why don't you sleep? You look like this isn't your first time making that offer."

He laughs weakly. "Y-yeah... I got a little sleep, but... it wasn't really that restful..." He pauses, then holds out the cup of coffee. "Then, uh, if you're staying up... please have this."

"Thank you," I repeat, accepting it. Something nice and hot  _ would _ be good right now; sometimes the A/C is a little  _ too _ strong in this building. I sip the drink and go back to watching in fascination as Shu claims dominion of the kitchen and those within it. 

"Um... You seem really into that," Ryota adds. I glance back up at him. "Is that someone you know...?"

"Oh, no," I tell him. "I mostly don't know the people from this class."

"R-really? But weren't they our upperclassmen in school? Not... that I ever left my dorm..."

"Mmm... It's true that they were seniors when we were freshmen, but..." I admire Shu again. Ryota's not wrong; I wish I  _ had _ met Shu in school. I wonder what kind of relationship we would've had? "When I was in school, I mainly focused on my classmates. I did talk to some of our upperclassmen and the kids in 77-A, but only when it was convenient, really. I kind of regret that now."

"Oh..."

"What about you?"

"Huh? I-I just said, I never left my dorm--"

"Ahh, I'm sorry," I say quickly, holding up my left hand. "I should've been clearer. You joined the Future Foundation, right? And several of these people are members, too."

He lights up. "Oh! Y-yeah, that's true... Did you want to know more about them?"

"Please! After all, this is a perspective that only you can supply."

He smiles at that, relief pouring over him like a hot, refreshing shower. As I thought... he just wants to be useful. I understand that feeling. "Who were you wondering about specifically?"

"Hmm..." I hate to look away from Shu's magnificence, but... I'm willing to bet he'll still be at it when we're done our conversation. I minimize the feed and swap over to the participant profiles, then tap on--right, Namie was her name. "This woman here," I say, pointing at her picture. "What do you know about her?"

Ryota leans over my shoulder to get a better look. "O-oh, Namie Mibuchi? She's in the 14th Division, under Kyoko Kirigiri. I mean, assuming she didn't transfer out or get reassigned again... A lot of the division heads died during the final killing game… Er. Not so final, now.” He shakes his head. “Um, anyway, I wouldn't be surprised if she got promoted. She's a serious, dedicated person... Very hard-working. I don't know her very well on a personal level, but a lot of the other division heads praised her work ethic."

"Hmmm... So she worked with Makoto Naegi, then?" I muse, studying her profile. Likes: Singing, space. Dislikes: Alcohol, cigarettes...

"Technically, all of us did, but yes, they were in the 14th Division together. She was pro-Tengan, um, back when we were all split into pro-Tengan and pro-Munakata factions... She was against Munakata's policy of killing everyone who was in despair without mercy."

"That makes sense for the Ultimate Negotiator. Salt-the-earth tactics have little room for negotiation."

"Y-yeah, maybe... Why do you ask?"

"Because Monokuma was watching her sleep earlier tonight," I reply. "She woke up partway through, jerked away, and demanded to know what he was doing, and he just laughed and said he was paying a visit for old time's sake, then left. I thought it was strange."

"That...  _ is _ strange," Ryota admits. "But it's Monokuma. He was probably messing with her... She admires Chief Kirigiri a lot. I, um, I don't know if this is true or not, but I heard a rumor that when Kirigiri first joined Future Foundation, Mibuchi asked her out on a date. This was before she was transferred into her division..."

"Oh, she's a lesbian?"

"I-I don't know; like I said, it was just a rumor... I mean, they didn't start dating, but they're still on good terms... Either way, if Monokuma went through everyone's memories so he could erase specific ones, I'm sure he knows about it."

"Hmmm... Maybe you're right." I mull over this for a while, taking another long sip of my coffee. 14th Division... Does that mean she saw the Killing School Trip? Though, if her memories of her time at Future Foundation were erased, I guess she wouldn't remember it.

I flip profiles to the next Future Foundation member, Larry O'Lord, and ask Ryota about him. We chat until we've gone through all five, and then Ryota excuses himself to take another nap before asking someone else if they need him to take over for them. I bid him good rest, drink down the last of my now lukewarm coffee, then return my attention to Shu. Ahh, there really is nothing like watching an Ultimate in his element! His ferocity is giving me tingles!

I do take a nap a while later, despite the caffeine, but not because I want to. All of a sudden I jerk my head up from my chest and it's 9 AM. Where did the last four hours go? Shu, amazing as ever, is still lighting up the kitchen with his oven fires--it's amazing to see him in this groove after so many hours--but there should be others awake by now. I hunt through cameras until I spy Shinto, then follow him into the game room.

There, Asuka, Chizu, and Larry all convince him to joint hem for a game of pool. I'm not too familiar with pool myself, including the rules, but Chizu seems pretty confident in her ability to play. Shinto's opening maneuver, and apparently his first-ever attempt to play, takes my breath away. What a stunning display of luck, sinking all those balls in one shot! No wonder he won the lottery for Hope's Peak in his year! At first I think that it's too bad that he didn't sink that last one, but as the game proceeds, I realize that if he  _ had _ sunk it, it would have nullified every other ball he'd sank. Incredible! His luck takes even things like that into account! If my good luck is counterbalanced by bad, and Makoto's good luck keeps him alive against all odds, then exactly what is the nature of Shinto's good luck...? I can't wait to see more of it so I can figure it out!

Even if it  _ is _ a trash talent, haha.

And I do see more of it: later, when Chizu is boasting over her victory over Larry, Monokuma pops up like he has been all this morning and night. Chizu nearly assaults him, but Shinto trips, pushing Asuka just that extra distance to catch the pool stick just before she can violate a rule. What are the odds...? But it looks like Shinto doesn't see it that way. Though, I suppose it can't be helped; anyone would be rattled after a close friend came face-to-face with certain death and only got away by the skin of their nose.

Still, it makes me worry about Shinto a little. He seemed largely positive before, but now he seems rather down... Could it be the killing game weighing down on him? Monokuma's appearance would have been a hell of a reminder. Monokuma's opening motive doesn't  _ seem _ to particularly bother him, either, though it bothers me, not because it's bad but because it's not. It's... suspiciously tame. That means it must have a truly vile underside to it that I can't yet make out. What could it be...?

Afterwards, Asuka and Chizu see Shinto to the medbay to help him clean up and bandage his knee, then leave him there at his insistence. I smile as I watch. Chizu had been so keenly attuned to Shinto's moods, and although Asuka's forgotten her classmates, she still immediately IDs him as a close friend. You're really lucky to have those two in your life, Shinto.

But... it looks like you don't agree. Once they're gone, you lay down on the cot where they left you, looking miserable. A couple of times, you rub your injured knee, then sprawl backwards again. You look... truly unsatisfied. Even upset. Why?

Although he isn't doing much, I watch him a while longer, wondering if I'll happen across an answer. Lucky for me, the answer happens across him; ten minutes later, the door opens again, and in walks Namie.

"Oh, Shinto," she says as he sits up. "I didn't realize you were here, but good timing."

"Namie! Yeah, sorry," he says, rubbing the back of his head. "I, uh--listening to Monokuma gave me a headache, so I took some painkillers and decided to lie down. But I'm doing fine now!"

Hmm. Why is he lying to her?

"I see," she says, crossing the room. She pulls over a chair and sits next to him. "I'm glad you're feeling better, then. You wanted to talk about something before?"

"Ah, no... I'm..." He looks away again, grimacing. "S-sorry, I was just overreacting to something, and you've always seemed like a good listener... I-it's okay now."

"...I see." A pause follows. Then she stands up. "Well, if you don't need me, I'll be on my way. If the situation changes, please feel free to let me know. I want to do whatever I can to help everyone feel calm and unstressed."

"Oh, uh..." Shinto hesitates as she begins to walk away. Then he blurts out, "Are you okay, Namie? You came here for a reason, right?"

"I've got a bit of a headache myself," she replies, crossing over to the medicine cabinet. "Which painkiller did you use? No sense in opening a second bottle."

"...uhh--"

I chuckle a little. She has you cornered, Shinto. You didn't actually take any painkillers, did you? ...She could be dangerous.

"Well, never mind," she continues, tone bland. "I'll just pick whatever."

Silence follows as she opens a bottle, fetches a paper cup of water, and swallows a pill. She puts everything away where it belongs, then begins to leave.

"Wait," Shinto says quietly when she's at the door. "There... there actually is something I want to talk to you about. Just... don't go spreading it around, okay? It's not actually my story to tell..."

"It's not your story to tell, but it bothers you enough to want to discuss it with someone?"

Shinto nods, eyes lowered. "Chizu... was nearly killed today. By Monokuma."

Namie makes a low noise of surprise, and she strides back to the chair she'd sat on earlier. "What happened?"

So he describes the events that took place after pool. In the end, he concludes with, "I couldn't do anything but watch... I was totally helpless. I nearly saw my best friend killed for no reason... The more I think of it, the more I..."

He cuts himself off. My eyelids droop. Ah... I understand. You don't think your luck had anything to do with Chizu surviving, ergo you were useless. You don't believe in your own talent...? Though, in your case, I can't really fault you. It  _ is _ a garbage talent. Luck is so vague; even when you can manipulate it, you can't control it. I know that well. Still, Shinto, there's no use in being pessimistic. Chizu's alive, so isn't that enough?"

"You're probably right," Shinto says reluctantly, and I jolt to realize that Namie had said almost exactly the last part of what I'd been thinking. "Like I said, I'm not the one who suffered most. Chizu's already put on an optimistic face. I shouldn't be this worked up over it when I'm not even the one who nearly died. It's selfish, isn't it?"

"Not really. Anyone would be shaken to see a loved one nearly get murdered."

"Is there anything I can to do stop focusing on it?"

"There's lots of things you can do. We are, after all, in the middle of resisting the killing game that's been imposed upon us," she points out. "You'll feel less helpless once you start to take action. Whether that's research in the library, re-investigating the sub, keeping track of the Polykuma, or something else entirely that better suits you--that's up to you."

Shinto's eyes widen as he considers this. Then his jaw sets and he nods. "You're right. Thanks, Namie. I'll start thinking harder about what I can do instead of what I can't."

Namie smiles. "I'm glad to hear it. And it's good I caught up with you, even if you weren't where we discussed. Do you need anything else?"

He shakes his head and smiles back. "No. Thank you again. Um, if there's anything  _ you _ ever need... even if it's just a listening ear..."

"Thank you. I'll keep that in mind."

She leaves, leaving both Shinto and me in thought. 'You'll feel less helpless once you start to take action,' huh... She  _ is _ right. I've always felt better once I started to do something about a bad situation, even if it didn't work out well in the end. Home-brewed bombs and glow-in-the-dark knives probably won't help much here, though!

Instead, I go around to the others to suggest that we watch in small groups--that way, we can keep an eye on things together and watch in shifts so everyone can get some rest. That'll no doubt let Ryota help more in the way he wants to, too. Everyone else thinks it's a good idea, to my pleased surprise. Since there's sixteen of us, we decide to watch in groups of four; if a murder happens, we'll all come together to watch the investigation and trial. In the interest of fairness, we all draw straws to figure out who'll be in which groups.

I smile ruefully at my red stick, which places me in with Fuyuhiko, Peko, and Mahiru. Generally speaking, I'm fine with this group; it's just that...

"Awww, I wanted to be with Mahiru!" Hiyoko complains, scowling at her yellow stick that places her with Gundham, Sonia, and Ibuki.

" _ I _ wanted to be with Miss Sonia!! I'll trade you!" Kazuichi offers/demands, holding up his green stick that places him with Nekomaru, Akane, and Teruteru.

"You're not in Mahiru's group, so why should I trade with  _ you _ ?!" Hiyoko counter-demands.  "Hey, Nagito! Trade with me!"

"YES! GREAT! Then trade with ME!" Kazuichi exclaims.

I scratch my cheek. "Ummm..."

"Knock it off, you two! If we're going to just trade around sticks, then why bother with a random drawing at all?!" Mahiru chides them. She softens at Hiyoko, reaching out to take her hands. "I know it sucks we didn't get to be in the same group, but we can just sync our time off to be together. Sound good?"

Hiyoko struggles to keep her foul temper, but ends up melting anyway. "Awww... Well, as long as I get to be with you  _ some _ of the time..."

The two of them draw close. I look away just before they kiss. It really, truly must be nice, having someone you can rely on... who'll rely on you.

But that has nothing to do with me.

"Aww, maaan," Kazuichi groans. "I've got the worst luck possible!"

Hmm, I don't know about that. Even if I'd traded with either or both of you, I wouldn't have ended up with who  _ I _ wanted.

"It is what it is," Hajime says, standing with Imposter, Ryota, and Mikan, who still clutch their blue sticks. "We can always shuffle around later if need be."

"No, these groups are fine the way they are," Sonia says firmly. Gundham nods his solemn agreement. "There is no need for any shuffling."

Ahahaha, ouch. The look on Kazuichi's face brings to mind a certain Expressionist painting. Sucks to be you, Kazu. I feel for you... Really, I do.

"Yup yup yup! Ibuki's totally fine being in the girltastic-est group!" Ibuki chirps. "Now let's get this par-tay started!!"

So we break after that, group by group. Fuyuhiko, Mahiru, and I take the first shift in our group, so Peko heads to the kitchen to fix us all something to eat before she gets some rest. We three sit at a table together in one of the rooms nearby, with me on the end, Mahiru to my left and Fuyuhiko across from me. I flip through cameras to track down Shinto, and as I do, I can't help but notice that Mahiru looks a little glum: lips turned down, eyebrows turned up. I wait until Fuyuhiko excuses himself for the bathroom. Peko should still be a little longer too, so...

"I'm a little surprised," I remark to her, keeping my voice down so I can watch and converse at the same time. "I thought you would've told me to trade with Hiyoko, too."

"Honestly, if it'd been  _ just _ Hiyoko, I would've," she admits, not meeting my eyes. "But with Kazuichi pressuring you too... I felt bad. It'd be mean to treat you like you're only good for getting traded around."

I pause. Then I tell her, "I wouldn't have minded, honestly."

She purses her lips as she finally looks up at me; then she grimaces and looks away. "That doesn't make it any less mean."

Mahiru... Thank you. I know how much you must have wanted to be with Hiyoko. To think you'd give up that chance to make trash like me feel better... I really do appreciate it.

"Let's both make the most of it, then!" I say cheerily. "Just let me know when you need me to cover for you. I'd feel bad if I kept you from Hiyoko after all that!"

She smiles back at me, the pinches around her eyes relaxing. "Thanks, Nagito. You know, you're a pretty decent guy sometimes after all."

"Ahaha, I'll... take that as a compliment."

"You should; I meant it as one. Now pull yourself together!" she commands. "We've all still got to carry our own weight to keep track of everything that's going on!"

I grin and nod. I'm relieved to see her back to her normal self. "Right!"

 

* * *

 

The next couple days are oddly relaxing. Despite having the would-be "motive" on for half the day as promised, nobody makes any moves to kill anyone else. Is it because it's not a convincing enough motive? Or is it because Class 75's hope is enough to stop it in its tracks? I'm pleased to conclude that it's probably the latter, since several people show signs of strain, but each of them chooses to take actions to let them ignore it. Granted, it isn't going well to start, but they're all cooperating, and that's the main thing.

Mahiru’s birthday passes, too. I cover for her as promised so she can spend time with Hiyoko. We’re not in a position to make a big fuss, but Teruteru bakes her a cake and we all wish her a happy birthday and give her small gifts as we turn watching the game into a viewing party for a few hours. It’s nice.

Today, it's currently Fuyuhiko's turn for a rest, so Peko, Mahiru, and I watch as Chizu, Asuka, and Shinto make a promise to each other about visiting the aquarium at Ikebukuro. When they laugh with one another, we all meet each other's eyes and smile.

"A trip to the aquarium, eh..." Peko remarks, sounding a little wistful. "It sounds like a fine idea."

"Knowing you, you'd probably rather see the regular zoo, huh?" Mahiru says with a grin.

She chuckles. "I won't deny it... but the aquarium would be good too. Asuka is strong indeed to continue to like bears after surviving the Tragedy."

Mahiru laughs, somewhere between proud and nostalgic. "That's the kind of person she is! I don't think anything could make her stop loving animals. One of these days, when we're not keeping an eye on the Killing School Reunion, I'll have to look up her photos and show them to you. You'll love them, I guarantee!"

Peko smiles. "Thank you. I'd like that."

"It sounds like you and Asuka were pretty close," I observe.

Mahiru's smile doesn't vanish, but it does falter. "Yeah... Kind of. We were only in school together for one year, so..."

"As a pair of Ultimates with photography-related talents, you must have had a lot to talk about," I press. "How did you two meet?"

She laughs, only a faint hint of nerves threading through it. "About how you'd expect. She'd climbed up a tree to get a shot of a pair of bluebirds tending to their nest and was hanging upside down from a branch to get just the right shot. I thought she made a great shot herself, so as she took a picture of those birds, I took a picture of her. She was so surprised, she nearly fell out! I felt so bad, but she wasn't upset at all. After all, we starting talking and sharing photography techniques..." She bows her head.

"Is something the matter?" Peko asks.

"I... y-yeah. Sorry, I don't really want to go into it," she mumbles.

"Did she do something to you?" I ask.

"No! Asuka would never! She's one of the nicest people I've ever met!" Mahiru snaps. "And I  _ just _ said I don't want to go into it! Weren't you listening, Nagito?!"

"...Then you did something to her," Peko concludes.

Mahiru flinches and falls silent.

For a moment, none of us speak. Then Peko shuts her eyes.

"This may be presumptuous of me to say, but... I may know some of how you feel," she murmurs. "Chizu Tomiyoshi... If she is who I think she is, then Mast--rather, Fuyuhiko and I have done something unforgivable to her."

"Peko..." Mahiru bites her lip, then bows her head. "Yeah... During the Tragedy, right? It... was the same for me. What I did to her... I can't even say it. It was too cruel..."

I keep silent, watching my classmates for a moment, then dropping my gaze to my tablet. So, by complete coincidence, Peko and Fuyuhiko have a connection to Chizu, and Mahiru to Asuka... I don't have a real connection to Shinto beyond our common talent, but all considered, that's for the best.

"Our upperclassmen are incredible people," I observe then, watching them make their way to the apothecary.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Mahiru says.

"Just watching them, you'd never think they'd been targeted by the Ultimate Despair, would you?" I reply, looking at her and Peko. "Even now, in the middle of a killing game, they can make a promise to survive together and look to the future. Don't you think the strength of their hope is something that could overcome anything?"

The two of them stare at me wide-eyed. Did I mess that up after all? But then Mahiru smiles, rubbing at the corners of her eyes, and Peko's expression gentles.

"You know what? You're actually right for once," Mahiru says.

"The 'for once' part was a little harsh..."

"No, it was accurate," Peko says. Haha, ouch.

Mahiru laughs too. "Let's keep cheering them on with everything we've got! The best outcome is they never need our help on the Despairiscope, but we can still root for them!"

Peko smiles. "Yes... you're both right. If all goes well, perhaps we'll even find an opportunity to atone."

I smile. Yes, that's the beautiful hope my classmates need to hold on to! Thank you, Class 75. You truly are inspiring upperclassmen.

Fuyuhiko walks into the room then, balancing several plates of sandwiches and canned drinks on a tray. "Hey there," he says as he brings it over to the table. "What'd I miss?"

We start to divvy up the meals. Fuyuhiko isn't much of a cook, though in fairness few people are compared to Teruteru, but it's hard to mess up a sandwich.

"Not a  _ whole _ lot so far," Mahiru tells him. "Class 75's still holding it together."

"Hey, that's a good thing," he says, smiling. "They got everyone else's record for holding out after the start of a motive beat, hands down."

Mahiru grins. "No kidding! Here's to them keeping that streak going!"

She raises her can, and we all clink ours against it. Fuyuhiko and Mahiru both laugh, while I catch Peko's eye and we each smile fondly.

"--poison," we all hear, and like the flip of a switch we all fall dead silent. All four of us rivet our stares to my tablet, which is focused on the hall outside the apothecary. That was the Ultimate Chemist's voice, and we all watch him as he continues, "We’re going through ‘em, picking out the poison, and getting rid of ‘em.”

“What kind of sense does that make?” Asuka declares. “Setting the bottles up that way, I mean. Who else besides you would know what those ingredients even are? You’re the only one who could tell which is which! If Monokuma put those there so people could get something to kill people with, why do it like that?”

“Yeah, it’s pointed as hell. I don’t like it either. But that’s not the point.” Keigo looks at Shinto. “This is what it boils down to: it’s one thing to rely on luck when it’s something I only kinda have a grasp on, but this is my wheelhouse. I don’t need luck--especially when it’s something I’m gonna be feeding my best friend. No offense, man.”

White-faced, Shinto replies, “N-no, I completely understand. Human lives aren’t something you should leave up to random chance.”

My lips tug down as my eyelids drift towards closed. Mahiru lets out a sigh of relief, though, pressing a hand to her chest.

"God, that scared the hell out of me," she breathes. "They really are amazing. They find a bunch of poison almost nobody else would be able to identify, so what do they do? They gather it all up to get rid of it, and let other people know there's a danger."

Peko nods, arms folded. "They've learned the lessons of the past well."

"Yeah. Here's hoping they've  _ all _ got their heads screwed on right," Fuyuhiko remarks. "Where is that, Nagito? I'll keep an eye on the room on the other side."

I tell him, and he flips through camera feeds as he munches on his sandwich with his free hand. My attention is currently on Shinto, though. After getting his offer of help turned down as bluntly as possible, he seems crushed. I know how you feel, Shinto; it's the one thing we're good for, so being told even that is useless is a terrible feeling. Still, he has friends who love him, so I have faith that he'll overcome this trial.

Once we've all finished lunch, Mahiru gets up, and we help pile everything onto the tray for her to take back to the kitchen. It's her turn to rest, so I don't see her again 'til later that night. Things are fairly quiet on the sub itself, save for when Fuyuhiko yells at the screen to "No! Don't just shove 'em in the trash can, take 'em to disposal, you dumb bastard!!" which is pretty funny in its own right. For my part, I follow Shinto until he meets up with Namie and the two of them agree to get together to speak later that night. I mark the time so I know when to tune in, then flip around to some of the other participants.

At shortly past eight, Mahiru appears with a yawn and a tray of food and drinks. We all look up in surprise: what she brought us was... steak and greens? It turns out that Teruteru just came off his break and decided to make dinner for everyone. Good for us!

As I eat, I prop my tablet up on a makeshift stand. Shinto doesn't look to be in a good place emotionally... I'm glad he's trying to talk it through with someone, but I'm starting to get worried for him. You can't get along in life without being optimistic, Shinto.

I have a forkful of string beans halfway to my mouth when Shinto says, "If my luck’s only any good when it comes to meaningless stuff and not the lives of the people I care about, what’s the point of even having it?”

I freeze.

“Would you rather be an ordinary person leading an ordinary life?” Namie says.

I put down my fork.

“I’m already an ordinary guy, when you get down to it. I don’t have a  _ real _ talent, like the rest of you. I just happened to win a lottery.”

Everyone else's conversation fades into so much noise.

“You don’t think luck is a talent?”

Shinto...

“No. I mean, not really. Luck isn’t something you can control. It just... happens.”

...it looks like you grasp what it means to possess Ultimate Luck.

Namie says, “Makoto Naegi is an ordinary person, too.”

That's true, but...

“Yeah, but--I don’t have his positivity. I don’t think I could ever be the Ultimate Hope.”

My eyes lid.

“It’s just...” Shinto continues. “I already have a lot of trouble with hope. I admire it, and I admire people who believe in it, but... sometimes I can’t believe in it myself.” He grimaces. “This must sound so stupid to someone like you.”

No, that's the wrong approach, Shinto. If only I could tell you!

“No, not at all,” Namie says.

“Thanks. But still, when things like this happen, where everyone’s in danger and I can’t do a thing... I just feel so helpless. Like I’m at the mercy of my own talent.”

My fingers curl into my palm. And then you say something like that... something I understand so well it hurts.

He sighs. “I wish I could talk to Makoto. See what another Ultimate Lucky Student’s input would be.” Shinto laughs a little. “Or any Ultimate Lucky Student, I guess. One more on my level. Like Class 77’s, maybe?”

\--huh?

“...Do you mean Nagito Komaeda?”

At the sound of my name, the entire table goes quiet and stares at my tablet. I'm stunned, too. How did I enter the conversation?

Shinto nearly jumps to his feet. “You  _ know _ him?”

Namie says, “I know  _ of _ him... We’ve never actually met.”

"Hey, what camera is that?" Fuyuhiko demands. "I want to see this, too!"

"It's--it's the classroom. 108," I say, still feeling blindsided.

To my further surprise, he, Peko, and Mahiru all adjust their tablets. As they do:

“Oh... Right. He was a freshman when we were seniors, right?” Shinto slumps. “I never met him, either. I just know his name. He had a reputation for being, uh, a little unusual--that’s why I brought him up. But I was self-conscious back in high school, so I didn’t try to get to know people outside my class... I regret that now. A lot of our underclassmen died, and now I’ll never get to know them.” He sighs. “I wonder what Nagito would have thought about this situation?”

Fuyuhiko snorts, his dinner all but forgotten. "Jesus, buddy, you don't even want to know."

Normally I would laugh--it's true enough--but I can't bring myself to even pretend. I can barely tear my eyes away at these two strangers, talking about me like... like...

Shinto laughs bleakly. “Well, not like you could know. He’s dead, after all.”

...

“Are you sure of that?”

Huh? I think that at the same time Shinto says it.

“You didn’t hear?" he says. "Class 77-B was all killed during the original incident at Hope’s Peak. Supposedly, a bomb detonated right in the classroom.”

Around me, my classmates exchange a glance. I only see it in my peripheral vision. So he heard about that, huh...

“Hmm... In that case, I have reason to believe he may still be alive.”

In an instant, Shinto really  _ is _ on his feet. “Really?!”

Wh-why is he so happy? We've never met. I never even heard about him until the other day. Why does it... why does it matter so much to him?

“Yes. I’d heard word of him not long ago... though since I no longer remember the context, it probably had something to do with the Future Foundation," Namie replies. "I don’t know for certain if he’s alive or dead today, but I can tell you this much: he definitely survived that bombing.”

Shinto lights up like a ray of sunshine. “I see... I see! So he might still be alive!”

You... really care that much?

Namie smiles. “You seem in much better spirits now.”

Why? I don't--

“Yeah.”

I don't understand.

“Stupid, isn’t it?” he says as he sits back down. “It’s not like anything’s changed. But... I don’t know. I feel a kind of kinship with the title Ultimate Lucky Student.”

My eyes widen.

"It’s what brought us all to Hope’s Peak, a place that’d normally be totally out of reach for guys like us."

...so that's what it was! You and I both have special feelings for Hope's Peak--

"Even if I was too shy to reach out to them, no matter how out of place I sometimes felt there, it comforted me knowing I wasn’t alone. So just knowing one more of us might still be around after all... I can’t help but feel better.”

It... what? It wasn't about Hope's Peak?

“More hopeful?”

It really is...

He laughs, cheeks rosy. “Maybe you’re right.”

...about us...?

“I’m sure both Komaeda and Naegi would be very happy to hear that,” Namie says in what is possibly the understatement of the century. She pauses, then adds, “It’s not stupid at all, though. Yes, the situation hasn’t changed, but truthfully, whether you can or can’t do anything doesn’t matter. You’re alive. That alone gives you value. So stand tall and keep on living. In the same way that Komaeda possibly being alive gave you hope, your continued life is sure to give hope to someone else.”

I--?  _ I _ gave him hope? Just by living? Just by existing? Can that really be true?

Shinto’s eyes widen. “You really think so?”

“You yourself are the proof, aren’t you?”

“Yeah... Yeah! You’re right!”

Mahiru touches my shoulder. "Nagito? Are you okay?"

I jerk my head up. My vision has blurred a touch. "Oh--I-I'm fine," I tell her, blinking it back into clarity. "I'm just so moved...!"

"Hey, pull it together," Fuyuhiko says, but his smile is wry.

"Oh, what's the harm?" Peko says, smiling a bit. "It's fine to get a bit emotional when you've gained a comrade."

A comrade? A comrade... I laugh in delight as it sinks in. My fellow Ultimate Lucky Student, and pessimistic lover of hope...! We really are comrades! It was luck that let me find you, but choice that let me hear your true feelings. Hope's Peak Academy may have united us, but we're bound together now by something even greater than that!

“By the way,” Shinto adds, “I know this is a long shot, but you don’t happen to know anything else about Nagito, do you?”

"He's really interested in me!" I declare, beaming.

"Haha... Congratulations?" Mahiru says. "You're getting really into this..."

Namie says, “What sort of thing do you mean?”

I rest a hand on my chin. "Though..."

“Like, what he’s like as a person, where he was last seen, what he was doing... Things like that,” Shinto says. “Alive or not, I’d like to know more about him.”

"...I can't imagine a member of the Future Foundation would have anything good to say about me..." I conclude.

Namie presses the heel of her palm on her face. “Hmmm... I’m afraid I can’t answer the last two, but... what he’s like as a person... hmmmm...”

“Anything will do,” Shinto adds.

“Hmmmm...  _ hmmmmm _ ...”

Mahiru and Fuyuhiko crack up in unison; even Peko can't suppress a giggle. I kind of have to laugh, too. I know I'm a difficult person to get along with at the best of times, and I appreciate that she's taking her time to let him down gently.

He smiles nervously. “Wh-why is it taking you so long to answer?”

“Hmmm... How to put this...” Namie takes a deep, deep breath. “Well... I expect if you were to ask him to describe himself, he would say he’s a humble young man with a deep and abiding love for hope, who wants nothing more than to help his fellow Ultimates reach the peak of their potential.”

"Oh my god," Fuyuhiko utters. "I can't even fuckin' believe this. She has you nailed."

Mahiru half-smiles, half-grimaces. "That's... exactly what you  _ would _ say about yourself..."

"Well, it's true," I reply.

Shinto asks, “Do you agree with that description?”

Namie says, “It’s fair to say that’s accurate, yes.”

Peko bows her head. "Indeed... If you ignore all other context, it's completely true."

Shinto says brightly, “Then he’s a good guy, huh?”

Fuyuhiko and Mahiru both burst into a mysterious coughing fit. Peko coughs more discreetly into a fist. I just laugh outright. Shinto's the good guy here, if he can think that about trash like me! But I guess that can't be helped, since we've never actually met.

Namie says, “His passion for hope is at least equal to if not greater than Makoto Naegi’s.”

"Oh my god!!" Fuyuhiko howls. "This woman is a  _ master _ of diplomacy!"

"Just tell him the truth now, it'll be easier in the long run!" Mahiru adds.

“Passion for hope, huh..." Shinto muses. "I hope Nagito, Makoto and I can meet up someday and talk about it.”

Shinto...!

He shakes his head. “No, we  _ will _ meet someday! That’s what real hope is all about--right?”

I feel myself light up from the inside out. Yes! Yes, that's exactly it! You understand! I'm so happy! I'm so happy I came to know you!

Namie smiles. “You needn’t ask me. It seems as though you’ve found your own answer.”

He grins. “You know, I think I have.”

I laugh again in rapture, heart pounding with excitement--but in that moment, my tablet's screen goes black. I blink. Everyone else's looks to still be running. It's just mine? ...Talk about unlucky!

"That's weird. Why'd your tablet turn off?" Mahiru asks, leaning over to peer at it.

"That's what I'd like to know! I was still watching that," I complain. Going by Mahiru's display, it looks like their conversation has turned to Makoto Naegi. I wanted to see that, too! Mhmhmhm... Then is this the compensation for my good luck? It's fine! This is hardly anything! We'll be able to talk about more and more and more and more when we all meet up someday!

"When did you last charge your tablet?" Peko asks, interrupting my thoughts.

I consider this. "I think... when... I first got it?"

"Whaaaat? What about when you crash?" Mahiru asks, wide-eyed. "I know the sunlight's pretty spotty with the skies the way they are, but don't you set it out to charge then?"

"Oh, no, I take it to bed with me," I reply cheerfully. "I don't want to miss a thing! Even more so now!"

"Wait, so how much sleep have you gotten the last few days?" Fuyuhiko asks.

"Hmmmm..." How much has it been...? I decide to round up and reply, "Maybe about three or four hours a night?"

"GO TO BED, NAGITO!" Fuyuhiko and Mahiru chorus.

I hold up my hands defensively. "It's really not a big deal! It's much more important that we pay attention to what's going on!"

"GO TO BED, NAGITO!"

"And besides, it's not like I'm good for anything else, anyway! So I may as well stay up longer to help you all and--"

" _ GO THE FUCK TO BED, NAGITO! _ "

"...Can I at least finish dinner first?"

Mahiru heaves an I-can't-believe-you kind of sigh. Fuyuhiko shakes his head in exasperation. Peko hides a smile.

"Fine," he says. "But get your ass to bed and actually  _ sleep _ your damn eight hours, you hear me? If you get out of bed even one second earlier, I'm gonna knock your ass out until you get the rest you need, dammit! Got it?!"

I smile warmly. Who could refuse the Ultimate Gangster's force of personality? And even if I could... I like his machismo. "Yes."

"God, if only Shinto could see what a disaster you really are," Mahiru remarks, one eye shut. "On second thought, it's better that he doesn't. It'd break his poor heart."

"I know, right?" I reply.

Fuyuhiko holds out a spoon like a microphone to Mahiru. In a vaguely Shinto-esque voice, he asks, "What's Nagito Komaeda like? As a person."

Mahiru presses a hand to her face much like Namie did. "Hmmm... hmmmm...  _ hmmmmmm _ ..."

Peko and I both laugh, and Fuyuhiko and Mahiru join in. I'm truly happy that I can be a source of happiness for my friends. As I think on Shinto, though, it occurs to me: is this joking around, too, a form of hope? Just by living--just by existing--I can give them hope...?

It's such a warm and wonderful feeling, I can't even put it into words.

Once I've eaten, I admit, I do start to feel a little sleepy. After I bid good-night to the others, I head to the room that gets the most sun in the morning and leave my tablet in front of the window, then leave for my room near the hotel the next island over. As I huddle up under the covers, I smile as I think of the exchange I had the luck to witness.

Just by being alive, we can give hope to others... I never thought of myself as someone who could accomplish something so lofty. I'd always thought I'd be satisfied if I could, meager and worthless as I am, at least be a stepping stone to a greater hope. But to be hope  _ itself _ ...! The hope I somehow gave you, you've given me back double, Shinto. When you overcome this killing game, I can't wait for you and I and Makoto to come together and talk about hope. After all, we're Ultimate Lucky Students. Surviving overwhelming odds is our specialty!

Humming with happiness, I count sheep to make myself drift off. The sooner I fall sleep, the sooner I can start the next day, full of energy and hope!

 

* * *

 

Red cuts across the darkness of my vision, and I stir, squinting against an unimaginable brightness. Shading my eyes with my left hand, I attempt to process what's going on through my grogginess...

...

...

...oh!

I sit upright, staring out the window in wonder. The sun's shining brightly in a patch of blue surrounded by the murky purple haze, on its way up to the zenith of the sky. Did atmospheric winds shift the air pollution, or is it just breaking up more and more now? Either way, how lucky! With the sun shining this brightly, I'm sure my tablet has recharged by now!

Come to think of it, what time is it? I look at the wall clock as I get up and undress, then smile ruefully. 7 AM... Considering I crashed at 9 PM, I must have been more tired than I thought. My classmates are so nice to let me sleep in. I'll have to bring them something special for breakfast! ...To the extent that someone like me can, anyway. They say love is the most important ingredient anyway, right? Haha, just kidding!

After I shower, dress, head to the central building, prepare steak omelets for everyone from leftovers from last night's dinner that I was lucky enough to scavenge, and pick up my tablet, I head over to where the others are waiting.

"Good morning, everyone!" I say cheerfully as I open the door, carefully balancing the tray and returning my other hand to the other side as soon as possible so I don't drop it. "Sorry I kept you all waiting! I hope this breakfast makes up for..."

I trail off. Fuyuhiko, Mahiru, and Peko are all staring up at me. Fuyuhiko is grimacing, Peko looks more grim than usual, and Mahiru... Mahiru's cheeks are streaked with tears.

None of them say a word.

I stare back at them. A seed of dread germinates in the pit of my stomach. Without another word, I walk over, set the tray down on the table, and turn on my tablet.

We learned before that the tablets will auto-focus on wherever there's a large amount of activity. That must be why, even though I'd lost power in the classroom, I open in on the dining room in time to hear Chizu yelp, "Shinto?!" She races over to him as Asuka looks up at her, grabbing him by the hand. “Shinto, no, please, you can’t be dead, you can’t be...”

As she begs fruitlessly, I can't take my eyes off of Shinto. His face is purple. His neck is ringed with dark lines. His tongue is hanging out. His eyes are glassy. His body is limp. When she lets go of his hand, like a stone, it falls down.

Shinto Kodama is clearly, unmistakably, irreversibly dead.

Why...? Why did I let my guard down? Why was I so naïve? Running out of power temporarily... After the inestimable good luck of finding a kindred spirit, there's no way... no way my bad luck would have been satisfied with just that. I know that. I've lived it over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over.

Why did I let myself get attached again?

Quietly, I ask, "Who is the culprit?"

"The Ultimate Comedian," Peko murmurs. "The man who calls himself Larry O'Lord."

Him...? I feel light-headed. He'd spread so much hope before, their first day. And now... he's the one responsible for this...?

In the exact same tone, I ask, "Why did he do it?"

"Hey, hey, hey," Fuyuhiko protests, getting to his feet. "You aren't gonna spout some bullshit about how you'll take the killer's side if his hope is strong enough, are you? If you pull that again  _ now _ ..."

He lets the implicit threat hang in the air. I don't even look at him. I can't stop staring at the human-shaped lump of meat that was once Shinto Kodama. I try to swallow, but my throat itches. It itches. It itches. It itches itches itches itches itches itches itches itches itches itches itches itches itches itches itches itches itches itches itches itches itches itches itches

"No. You're right," I whisper hoarsely, fighting back a scream. If I start now, I don't know that I'll be able to stop. The tablet shakes, even though I have a firm hold on it. "It doesn't matter what his reason is now."

I will never... ever forgive the killer for snuffing out my comrade's hope.

I don't eat. The others can barely manage it. I only force down my drink because Mahiru absolutely insists. When the investigation period is over and Class 75 begins to gather for the trial, so, too, do we, in the room that once housed the Neo World Program. If we're all together, we can support them via Despairiscope that much better... though we don't yet know if we're the only ones invited or not.

Peko has to guide me. I feel like I'm floating in another dimension, tightly linked to this one but nonetheless infinitely separate. I don't think I've ever been this angry before, ever. It's not a good or pleasant feeling. But it's better than the despair of helplessness.

Izuru's saying something. My unreality-bubble pops, and I finally focus back on the here and now.

"...what we can to assist," he's saying. "But however it turns out, none of us should watch the execution at the end."

I laugh. It's involuntary. "You're not serious, are you?"

"Heeeere we go," Ibuki drawls.

Izuru meets my eyes. "I'm completely serious. If you need me to make it an order, here it is: don't watch the execution."

I don't look away, but I don't answer, either.

"Just so we're clear," Nekomaru speaks up, "why're you saying we shouldn't watch?"

"We've seen enough people go to their deaths like they didn't mean a thing," Hajime replies. "We don't need to watch another."

"In that case... I DISAGREE!!!" he booms, thrusting a finger at him. "It's  _ because _ of that we should watch this through to the end, including the execution! Monokuma might try to make a game of all of this, but we still owe it not to look away from those who're about to die!"

"I'm with Nekomaru on this one," Fuyuhiko says. "Nothing's gonna change if we flinch away from the truth."

Peko nods. "We must carry the weight of these lives, too."

"And that's a noble sentiment," Hajime replies, "but this isn't just Monokuma's game; it's the mastermind's, too. They  _ will _ wring anything and everything noble out of this."

Ryota clears his throat nervously, hanging back next to Hajime. "I, um... I don't know if it's my place to say this, but... It's one thing not to flinch away from death, and... a-and another thing to stare at it like it's a spectacle. Junko... or rather, Monokuma will definitely frame it as a spectacle... I don't think any good could come from watching that..."

"That may be so," I say, "but the killer still murdered someone who'll never come back. Why shouldn't we get to watch his spectacle of a death?"

I get a lot of disbelieving stares for that one. That's fine with me.

"That's completely the wrong attitude to have!" Mahiru protests. "I know you're upset about Shinto, but that's just... just vengeance talking!"

"And what's wrong with that?" I murmur. "Can't I hate someone once in a while?"

"Hmph. And the truth comes out," Imposter says, eyeballing me. "Not that I disbelieve Nekomaru and the others' reasons, but it's fitting that you'd have a twisted motive like that. You're not going to do anyone any good if you're watching out of hate, Nagito."

I smile, or more accurately, I bare my teeth. "It'll do  _ me _ good."

"I don't think it will," Hajime counters. "Ryota aside, we're all still recovering from despair. The whole point of killing games is to spread despair. What will you do if you turn yourself back into a vector?"

My smile fades.

"If any of you really want to watch, I can't actually stop you," he continues, looking around at us all. "But before you do, ask yourselves this: will watching an execution bring you closer to hope? Or will it drag you back towards despair?"

I flick my gaze down. That’s true... It’s entirely possible there’s a danger inherent in watching these videos. In that case... isn't it better that I take that risk on myself, to avoid endangering the others?

I keep that thought to myself, though. We've argued about this long enough. There's still the others who were on my side, but after a moment of consideration, Nekomaru folds his arms, rumbling deep in his throat. He doesn't look too pleased, but he's also calmed down.

"That's an excellent point," he admits. "I can't say for sure what's right or wrong."

"U-um... for now... how about we focus on the trial itself...?" Mikan offers timidly. "I-I'm sure we'll all feel more satisfied a-after we help bring the victim justice..."

That's for the best. Only one of us needs to be a guinea pig. Nods go around the room, and for now, that seems to be that.

Though, she does have a point. Before the killer can be executed, first he must be dragged out into the light. My options there are limited, as there's no guarantee I'll be called upon with the Despairiscope. If I had someone on my side, I could increase my odds of getting the result I want, but who? I look around the room. Who... Who... Who... Yes. There. Isn't it lucky that the murderer went out of his way to insult one of us?

I walk over to Kazuichi and rest a hand on his shoulder. "Hi," I say, smiling. Or, at least, forcing the corners of my lips up. "You're probably raring to go to get the killer put away, aren't you?"

"You're damn right I am!!" Kazuichi roars like a revving engine. "I always knew that asshole couldn't be trusted!! He's not gonna get away with this!"

"That's great. I'm really glad to hear that," I murmur. "Then you don't mind if we cooperate on this?"

"Huh? Cooperate?" Kazuichi scratches his cheek. "I don't mind, but what exactly d'you mean, 'cooperate'?"

"Oh, it's nothing special, really. I'm just going to support you with everything I've got."

"So... like I said, what exactly does that mean?"

I fold my arms in consideration. "Hmmm..." How to explain this...? It doesn't help that it's not something concrete--a sense of intuition, a redirection of emotion... I smile at him the same way I did before. "Anyway, I'll be supporting you with everything I've got!"

"I don't get what you're sayin' at all... And actually, that look on your face is givin' me the creeps," Kazuichi adds, uneasy.

"Nagito."

Kazuichi and I both turn around to look at Hajime. He's peering at me with a frown.

"You aren't saying that you're going to try to transfer your luck onto Kazuichi or something like that," he asks, "are you?"

I brighten darkly. "Impressive. I couldn't even think of how to put it into words, but you get exactly what I'm saying and explain it effortlessly." That's the Ultimate Ultimate for you. Even my tangled logic lines are child's play for him to unravel.

"Wait, can you do that?" Kazuichi asks, wide-eyed. "Just  _ give _ your luck to somebody else?"

"Who knows?" I say, tone both dark and light. "We won't know until we try."

"But why would you go to the trouble?" Sonia wonders, tilting her head. "If you could control your luck that precisely, would it not be more efficient to use it for yourself as usual?"

I shrug. "I  _ can't _ control it that precisely, sorry to say. However, Kazuichi's hated the killer for longer than I have. In which case, wouldn't it be luckier for  _ him _ to get the chance to help Class 75 uncover him?"

"I... am afraid I do not follow your reasoning at all..." Sonia admits, smile rueful.

"That's okay. You don't need to," I assure her. After all, even I'm not sure if it will actually work. But... I hate sitting back and feeling helpless. I hate being at the mercy of my own talent. If my good luck is always followed by bad luck in an endless cycle, then I'll make it work for me.

Hajime is still peering at me. I told him once about all that, before we all remembered the truth, but... at the end, I couldn't help but keep him at arm's length: I implied I was lying and let him make his own conclusions. I like him too much to bring him too close, like I foolishly did with Shinto. Now that he's reconciled with the 'him' that is Izuru Kamukura... will he see through what I told him? Will he tell me I shouldn't risk it? That I'm being selfish and arrogant...?

"Well," he says, "if that's what it takes to make you feel better. Just don't get carried away."

And he leaves it at that.

I don't know how to interpret this.

But it doesn't matter anymore. The trial awaits.

Monokuma starts it off with the introduction of the Despairiscope. That's no surprise. Junko was thrilled to pieces when it was introduced to her. Of course  _ he _ would feature it front and center first thing off. I'm not surprised either to hear that Class 78's survivors are the other invitees; this functionally means that the Despairiscope audience are the survivors of the Killing School Life and School Trip. That only makes sense. But...

“ _ Monokuma _ !! How can you keep doing this?! None of these people have anything to do with you or anything you’ve done!” Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Hope, roars. His sorrow... his fury... even from this side of the screen, it's palpable. My chest squeezes as my eyes narrow. Of course... Shinto said that he was personal friends with Makoto. However upset I am, it's a drop in the ocean of Makoto's suffering. And yet he doesn't hesitate to offer himself in exchange for everyone's safety, saying that Shinto would never forgive him if he let his classmates die--even Shinto's killer, at that!--and that he won't let Shinto's death be in vain.

What beautiful friendship! What marvelous loyalty! What stunning forgiveness! Ahhh, he truly is worthy of the title Ultimate Hope...! I could never, ever measure up to him. Shinto... You shouldn't have felt bad that you couldn't compare, either. Who in this tainted world could?

When Asuka yells at Monokuma to stop picking on Makoto, though, my eyes widen. Her faith in him... and the strength he gains from that in turn, the strength that he then conveys to us all. Asuka, meaning 'hope for tomorrow'... Will you live up to your name? Will you represent Makoto and carry on the hope that Shinto struggled to nurture? Show me...

Show me your shining, brilliant hope!

Show me that your friend didn't die for nothing!!

The official Despairiscope rules come up shortly after that. Our tablets get a tab specifically for them, much like the e-Handbook profiles for Class 75. I read them carefully, noting our limitations and Class 75's reactions. The way Asuka gawked at Mahiru's portrait didn't escape my notice, either. But I don't have time to dissect things I already know. Monokuma's claim that we'll do what he tells us too sends a rumble of anger through my classmates, including me. He's not wrong, but I hate that he frames it as though we're still Junko's mindlessly loyal, brainwashed legions--which is of course why  _ he _ does it that way.

I really can't imagine Junko having had a lover, though--at least, not one she didn't brainwash into begging for her abuse. I don't want to, either. What a nauseating concept.

The trial proper begins then, suppositions and guesses and logic and evidence flying in every direction. Asuka, despite being an amateur, takes point and engages everyone consistently. Is it because of the depth of her feelings for her forgotten friend? Or is it...?

My classmates, too, cheer and groan and boo as the tides of logic rush in and out, swirling around Shu as the initial prime suspect, until finally--

“Hey, Monokuma!” Chizu snaps. “I want to do a Despairiscope call! Hook me up!”

We all look around at each other in nervous anticipation. If they pull a member of Class 78, they'll naturally call one of the heroes of hope, but the chances of pulling nothing but Remnants is significant.

"Oh man, oh man! What do I do if she calls me?" Kazuichi wonders, sweating next to me.

"I don't think she'll pull you," I murmur. For one, it wouldn't be lucky enough if she called him. "But if she does... don't forget, we have the opportunity to make an editorial comment to whomever we like. That could be the key towards pointing their attention in the right direction."

"Yo, wait, but if we say Larry's the killer, won't  _ they _ all get killed?" Kazuichi protests, eyeing me. “Besides, we've got something else we've gotta tell them, remember?”

I laugh faintly. I don't know what he means by that last remark, but I don't care. "Of course I'm not suggesting that... They need to win this trial, after all. But if one of us took the time to make a disparaging remark to the killer... don't you think they'd wonder why?"

Kazuichi brightens. "Hey, yeah! An' I definitely wanna tell that asshole to go fuck himself!" He frowns. "But can you really guarantee I'll get pulled?"

I sure can't. If he does get pulled, I don't think it'll be now--and I'm right. When Chizu makes her initial selections, she gets Gundham, Peko, and Fuyuhiko. Remembering what Peko said, I shoot a glance her and Fuyuhiko's way; they've both gone pale. And Chizu herself... looks ready to collapse. It's no surprise that she tentatively picks Gundham.

"So! The herald of the new crisis shall be none other than I!" he declares as his tablet begins to ring. "Young one... I accept your summons!!"

Gundham, isn't Chizu older than you? All the same, he hits the ACCEPT button.

“FUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!” he booms when the line connects. He must have been really excited to get picked first. I wonder if he wants to pass a message on to that Spider Lily Necromancer. “You have chosen to seek the knowledge of the dark demon lord GUNDHAM TANAKA, Supreme Overlord of Ice and history’s greatest monster!! Speak, and I will lay upon your ears a sorcerer’s curse such as the world has never--”

_ Beep _ . The line cuts off, and Gundham's feed returns to normal. Gundham cuts himself off as abruptly, mid-grin, frozen in place as solidly as the ice he claims dominion over. On the other side of the feed, Chizu collapses.

"She hung up," Mahiru notes.

"She super hung up," Hiyoko adds.

"She super duper quadruper hung up!" Ibuki concludes.

Gundham shuts his mouth, arms folding as he bows his head into his scarf. Then he looks away. "Hmph... It seems... this world is not yet ready for my wisdom... Foolish girl. I should have expected little better from one who ignorantly antagonizes the Spider Lily Necromancer..."

"There, there," Sonia comforts him. "The next time will go better, I am sure of it!"

"God damn. I hope the next one doesn't hang up like that," Kazuichi grumbles, low enough that probably only I hear it, as he glares at Gundham.

No kidding. Meaningless one-sided love triangles aside, I'm disappointed by Chizu's faint-heartedness and lack of resolve. I suppose I  _ should _ cut her a break--Peko and Fuyuhiko can be scary people at the best of times, let alone when they were in despair--but I'm not feeling especially charitable right now.

Especially now that, in lieu of anyone being able to give them useful information, they start looking in completely the wrong direction for this case. But there is a plus: they soon run headlong into a gap in their investigation... which means they'll have to call on the Despairiscope again. And the one moving to use it is...

"Omigod! It's Miss Kirara!!" Kazuichi gasps, eyes sparkling.

"Oooh, I hope she pulls me! Hmhmhmhm~!" Teruteru giggles giddily.

I laugh a little. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but even if she does, she won't pick you."

His grin melts into a grimace. "H-how do you know that?"

"Because she's going to pick Kazuichi."

"Woah, for real?!" Kazuichi pauses. "Wait, how can you possibly know that?!"

I spread my arms, beaming at everyone. "Because that would be the luckiest result!"

Akane tilts her head in confusion. "I don't get a damn word yer sayin'."

"Don't worry about it!" I pat a hand on Kazuichi's shoulder. "Kirara Gingawa will absolutely call on you. I guarantee it. After all... I'm supporting you with everything I've got." My grip tightens. "You can't fail to get the luckiest result possible."

Kazuichi doesn't look like he entirely believes me, but the light of hope nonetheless glimmers in his eyes, as it should. "Dude, if you're right, I'll owe you for life," he says.

I pull my hand away and laugh. "Please! Don't worry about it! You won't owe me a thing! I'm not so cruel as to put you in debt to low-life trash like me. Besides--"

"Wait! Shh! Shut up! She's doing a pull!" Kazuichi's gaze is rapt on his screen. When the selection comes up Imposter, Teruteru, and himself, he jumps into the air with a cheer. "YES! HOLY SHIT! I GOT PULLED!!"

"Of course you got pulled! You have to be pulled before she can call you, after all," I say.

"Nagito... You didn't pull some sort of trick, did you?" Imposter asks, eyeballing me.

"Nope! It's all pure coincidence," I reply. My left hand curls into a fist. After all... I already suffered the worst luck this morning. At this most crucial moment, of course my luck would swing back into good. If it makes Kazuichi happy too, so much the better.

"I do need to warn you about one thing, though," I add to Kazuichi, but I say it the instant before Kirara reaches out and touches his portrait. Even if I tried to go on with my explanation, the entire room roars in amazement and disbelief, with Kazuichi's whooping rising above them all.

"SHE'S CALLING ME! MISS KIRARA'S CALLING ME!! HOLY SHIT IT'S LIKE I JUST WON THE LOTTERY!!" He turns and grabs me by the arms, unadulterated joy giving way to momentary panic. "HOLY SHIT WHAT DO I DO?!"

"Answer the call?" I suggest as the noise dies down.

"Yes! Right! Obviously!" He does so, then says eagerly, “Yes!! This is Kazuichi Soda! Ready and eager to serve!”

I hold up my tablet to watch everyone's reactions and listen carefully to the conversation. Fortunately, I have plenty of time for that, because when Kirara responds, Kazuichi launches into a tangent about how big a fan of hers he is and requesting that she wave to the camera for him. I'm glad he's so happy about this, but if he pushes his luck too hard, the blowback could get pretty severe... I wish I'd warned him sooner, but there's nothing I can do about that now. His life...  _ probably _ won't end up in danger, but... I should still apologize later.

Kirara's a very sweet person, though. When she honors his request, he nearly rockets to the ceiling. “OH MY GOD! SHE WAVED TO ME!” He grabs and shakes me a couple times. “DID YOU SEE THAT, DUDE?! DID YOU SEE THAT?!”

I laugh a little. Please focus, Kazuichi. “Yes, I did see that!”

“I’M SO BLESSED!!” he crows, ignorant of my thoughts.

“Then, Mr. Soda,” Kirara says then, “if you could please answer one question for me...”

His attention snaps back to her. “Yes! Yes! Of course! Thank you so much!!”

“At what point do the Monokuma crew dispose of the garbage on the SSDN Paradise, either normally or abnormally?”

Oh, good, this is easy enough to verify. I flash my fingers across the screen of my tablet, searching for and pulling up the feed for the apothecary as Kazuichi replies. I narrow my eyes at the sight: the trash can is still overflowing with pill bottles. It will answer the question decisively, but it will keep Class 75 on the incorrect path... There's no helping it. I'll just have to trust in Shinto's spotless classmates. I turn my tablet around and show it to Kazuichi.

He doesn't notice at first. When he does, he double-takes. "Oh, damn! You are  _ so helpful _ today!”

I smile. “Please! I’m always helpful.”

“Should he really talk when it’s Kazuichi’s turn? Is that okay?” Hiyoko mutters to Mahiru. Mahiru shushes her, but she looks worried too, so I shut my mouth.

Things go well from there: Kazuichi gives the rest of his answer, Kirara thanks him, Kazuichi is pleased. When he reaches for the call end button, though, I shoot him a warning, "Kazuichi."

He blinks at me. "Wait.  _ Wait _ ," he utters as he remembers what we discussed about the editorial comment... if Monokuma will even let him do one after his wave request. Luckily, he does, and Kazuichi tells off the killer in his own individualized fashion, in no way that overtly indicates that he is in fact the killer.

...Except everyone takes it as anger over the penis jokes, which leads the killer to make even more at Kazuichi's expense; the killer's classmates laugh, while our classmates alternately laugh, groan, or grimace in sympathy. I'm one of the latter. Still, in the long run, this is a good thing. No need to worry about the compensation he'll be charged for sharing in my particular brand of luck: he just paid it in full.

Kazuchi hangs up on the killer, head bowed low. Then he gets up in my face, which might be intimidating if his eyes weren't wobbling with tears.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" he howls. "IT'S LIKE I WON THE LOTTERY AND BLEW IT ALL AT THE PONY RACES!!"

"That's a pretty apt metaphor," I reply. "You see, the way my luck functions is that whenever something good happens to me, something bad also happens to balance it out. I tried to warn you, but I was a little too slow." I pause a beat. "Sorry!"

"DIE IN A FIRE, NAGITO!!" he wails. An instant later, he's sulking in a corner, metaphorical mushrooms sprouting from his head as a rain cloud of regret pours on his head.

I’ve already died in a fire, though... Oh, well. There's  _ my _ compensation for my arrogance: Kazuichi rightly blames me for his humiliation. I'm having trouble feeling anything other than relief, though. It's already done and over with, and it really wasn't that bad. I can live with him hating me if that's the worst that happens to him.

No, at this point, I'm more worried about how we made no real progress. We may have even accidentally pointed suspicion further away from the killer. When I think about that, I... I dig my nails into my coat.

If the killer gets away with this murder, I might just go insane.

Either way, I'm sure I'm out of moves. I could still get pulled, but my instinct tells me even if I were, I won't get called. Not for this, a trial that matters so much to me. My only option is to trust in Class 75... in Asuka's logic and her passion for avenging her friend.

When the third and final Despairiscope call comes up soon after, I fully expect the call to go to Future Foundation. None of us, I'm pretty sure, expect it to go to Mikan.

"I! I-I-I! Um! Sh-should I answer?!" she squeaks, looking around at all of us in a panic.

"Go for it," Hajime tells her.

She gulps, then accepts the call. It turns out to be good she did: the caller wanted her expertise as the Ultimate Nurse. Clever... and it ends up pointing Class 75 back towards the correct direction. Except she tells them she has something to tell them, then glances at Hajime again who nods her on, and--

“The mastermind of the Killing School Reunion is one of you! I’m so sorry!!” she yelps, then hits the call end button.

On the feed, Class 75 bursts into a ruckus. I stare at Mikan in disbelief.

“Why did you do that?” I ask. 

She flinches. “H-huh? Um... Because we all agreed to?”

What? “To what?”

“Did your rotten brain finally molder all the way into mush?” Hiyoko demands. “We  _ just _ talked about this, first thing before the trial started!”

Oh. In other words, while I was dissociating. I put on an apologetic smile. “Oh, that! Sorry, sorry. It slipped my mind.”

She rolls her eyes and goes back to talking to Mahiru. They must have all agreed to warn Class 75 about the mastermind... That explains Kazuichi's earlier remark about having something else to tell them, too. Oh well, it's fine... It's true there's no other opportunity for it, either, and I'm  _ sure _ not against warning them about the mastermind. Rot in a hell of your own making, you piece of toxic waste.

The trial goes on from there, but Class 75 finds itself stuck again. As I expected, they neatly address this obstacle and find a path forward, but--I frown. Why would Namie ask Keigo and the killer to revisit their alibis...? But then it strikes me: she knows. She knows who the killer is. She may well have known from the very start. And it's thanks to her that finally, finally,  _ finally _ Class 75 gets on the right track.

I grin wide as Asuka corners the killer. A vengeful laugh bubbles out of my throat when finally he collapses in defeat. When the voting tally comes up Larry O'Lord, I don't even hold back. Yes...!  _ Yes _ ! Finally!! I don't care about his reasons or his excuses--but when he addresses Chizu and Asuka, my grin fades.

“I never had anything against Shinto,” he claims. “It coulda been anyone. He was just...”

Don’t say it. Don’t you dare say it.

“...unlucky. That's all.”

“Fuck you,” Chizu snaps, speaking for the trees.

It's fine. It's fine. It's enough. It's over already. And now, for the long-awaited punishment--!!

Except not. I'm not the only one startled by this; noises of confusion go up among most of my classmates. Memento Movie...? I don't remember anything about that in the concept stage--and the mastermind made me sit through every goddamn concept for the Killing School Reunion, so even with my faulty memory, I would know. Having seen the other ideas, this one makes me instantly uneasy.

The feed switches over to a home movie. I stare blankly. The more of it I watch, the more I start to shake. My metal hand creaks on the screen, but this tablet is Towa Group make; my prosthetic will shatter before it does. Had I felt any triumph in the wake of the spotless overcoming the trial? The more this thing progresses, the more I remember how furious I had been. My breathing grows choppy at the feed of the moment of Shinto's murder, voiced over by a happy promise to go to the aquarium together. A loud grinding starts to roar inside my head, and I realize as the light leaves Shinto's eyes that it's my teeth.

_ I feel a kind of kinship with the title Ultimate Lucky Student, _ Shinto's voice says as I watch Monokumas manhandle his corpse.  _ It’s what brought us all to Hope’s Peak, a place that’d normally be totally out of reach for guys like us. No matter how out of place I sometimes felt there, it comforted me knowing I wasn’t alone. I hope Nagito, Makoto and I can meet up someday and talk about it. No, we  _ will _ meet someday! That’s what real hope is all about--right? _

The instant the body shelf slams shut, something inside my head roars louder than the night tide. The tablet shakes in my grip as my teeth grind together and my lips peel upward. I clutch my head. I can't breathe. I can't breathe.

I'm so angry, I could kill.

Hurry up. Hurry up. Hurry up hurry up hurry up  _ hurry up _ let me see the killer die  _ let me see the blackened suffer _ \--

But when I finally get my wish, my vengeful grin dies away along with the desperate hope in Larry's eyes. So... that was the meaning behind the so-called “escape clause.”

Ahhh... I really am stupid and worthless. I'd completely forgotten.

The mastermind's specialty...

...is “crushing hope.”

I can't even take satisfaction from this. The grudge I bore Larry drains away along with the water that drowned him to death, leaving behind only an exhausted emptiness. I lower my tablet and slump. The trial is over, and Class 75 persevered, but there was no hope to be gained from this. No hope at all.

I always did hate today. Nothing good ever happens on this date.

“...to? ...gito?  _ Nagito _ !”

I jerk my head up, taken fully off my guard to see several of my classmates staring at me in concern. The one who finally caught my attention is Hajime, kneeling close by with eyebrows furrowed. Ryota, on the other side of the room, looks like he's coming off a panic attack; Mikan and Imposter are both tending to him.

"What?" I mumble.

"How're you feeling?" he asks.

I smile bleakly. What a cruel question. Did you want to rub it in my face that much? I look away. "You were right, as usual," I murmur. "Watching the execution did no good."

He reaches out and, to my immense surprise, pulls my face back up by the chin. I blink rapidly as Izuru scrutinizes me.

After a moment, I utter, "Ummm..."

It's another moment before he finally lets go. "It looks like you're not any worse than normal, at least," he says. At my blank stare, he nods over towards Ryota, who's currently breathing into a paper bag someone got from somewhere. "He was worried that some of the videos might have brainwashing elements, especially after Monokuma's video courses remark. You were the only one who watched the execution."

Oh. So he wanted to check my mental state. Obviously. Haha... So he realized I was going to make myself into a test subject no matter what. "They didn't miss anything," I murmur. "The mastermind is as mean-spirited as ever."

Izuru stands up. "Yeah. So I see."

I blink up at him again. His brows and lips are both pinched as he peers down at me. Then he walks off to approach Ryota. I stare at his back as he goes.

Was he... worried about me?

No. It wouldn't make a difference either way.

As I turn the tablet back over listlessly to watch the trial wrap-up, Mahiru approaches and parks herself on the floor next to me. She pulls her knee to her chest, then pulls up the same feed on her tablet.

"So... it's good they figured out who killed Shinto," she murmurs. "Asuka did a great job, huh? I never knew she was such a good detective..."

I don't lift my gaze from my tablet, even though I'm not particularly interested in the restoration of Chizu's memories. "Yeah."

"It was pretty dicey for a while, but they really turned it around," she adds.

"Yeah."

Namie starts talking to the others about Shinto's lost memories. I see... So Makoto has a clue about their whereabouts already... I wonder how he's doing. A close friend of his died... but I'm sure he's already pulled himself together and resolved to save those who remain. Someone as strong as he is wouldn't lose to something like this. Not like a worthless weakling like me.

"Um... Are you going to be okay?" Mahiru asks, lips pursed.

"Sorry," I murmur, "but I'm not really up for conversation right now."

"...Okay. Sorry," she replies. And then she falls and stays silent.

Huh...? That's strange... I thought she'd scold me, berate me, tell me to pull myself together. The way she just sits next to me without a word... is weirdly comforting. But... it's unlike her. Is  _ she _ going to be okay...?

Before I get the chance to ask, though, Namie approaches the camera and faces it; Asuka approaches her, then steps back to let her do her thing. Everyone else is leaving the trial room, so it puzzles me enough to make me take notice. 

“Naegi. Kirigiri. Hinata. Everyone.”

Hinata--? I knew it; she  _ does _ remember the Killing School Trip!

Mahiru shouts to the room, "Guys! Look at your tablets!"

Everyone obeys as Namie continues, “Shinto’s lost memories aren’t the only thing I’ve figured out. I also have a strong idea as to the purpose of this killing game.” She pauses. “For the most part, Junko has no investment in us--but she continues to have a powerful investment in all of you. Broadcasting this game to you all, giving you the chance to participate, offering a chance post-trial for rescuers to come running...” Her eyes narrow. “We’re nothing more than the bait. Her  _ real _ target... is you.”

My classmates and I all listen in silence at this proclamation. It's an incomplete understanding of the situation. But... even though it's incomplete, it's insightful. Junko Enoshima's investment remains  _ her _ classmates, but knowing the mastermind, this is definitely also targeted at us... at the tattered "hope" we regained after the Killing School Trip.

“So, as you watch and search, please be cautious,” she continues, which is common sense enough. “And, to those of you most hurt by this...” She smiles lovingly. “We won’t let Shinto’s death be in vain. So don’t lose hope.”

My breath catches as my eyes widen. 'To those of you most hurt by this: don't lose hope'... I know it must be coincidence, but it feels like she's talking directly to me. I trace my fingertips across the screen, circling her.

Asuka steps to the fore. “Namie’s right! We’ll keep doing our best down here, so don’t you guys give up either!” She smiles radiantly, arms spread. “It’s like my parents always used to say: as long as you’re alive, there’s still hope for tomorrow!”

“Oh,” Mahiru squeaks, covering her mouth with one hand as she tears up.

“All of us who’re still here are still alive, so we’ll keep doing our best," Asuka continues. "For Shinto’s sake, and even Larry’s, too!”

I see... I see!! I understand now!!

Namie chuckles. “Well put, Asuka. Yes, we’ll see you soon.”

Shinto  _ didn't _ die without meaning! Asuka's for her own class, and Namie's for ours and Makoto's... I feel myself light up as a brilliant smile dawns over my face. How could I have missed something so obvious?! Shinto died as--!

"Sh-she's so good," Mahiru sobs. "Asuka and her classmates are such good people..."

"What are you upset about, Mahiru?" I ask, welling up with delight so airy it buoys me right out of the pit I'd sunk into. "This is wonderful! There's nothing to worry about after all!"

She squints at me, blinking through her tears. "Wh-what are you talking about?"

"Shinto died as a stepping stone for an even greater hope!! How wonderful!!" I breathe.

"What?! Are you seriously  _ still _ on about that stepping stone crap?! I thought you were upset about him dying!" she yells.

I beam at her. It's true I was upset before, but-- "Why would I be? What a splendid way to die!! He would be proud to become the foundation of something greater than himself!"

Mahiru shoots up to her feet. "I can't believe you. You never change. Why did I even bother worrying?" she growls. Then she storms off to Hiyoko, leaving me behind.

I don't mind, though. The others have never seen eye-to-eye on me on this, and it's better we have that distance between us. I smile cheerily as I look back at the video feed. Even the mastermind's mechanisms can't bother me right now. Asuka Okuma... and Namie Mibuchi. Together, you defeated the mastermind's opening ploy, one even I had almost fallen victim to, and showed me a strong, worthy hope. I'll continue to watch both of you very carefully from now on. In time, you'll show me a hope bright and beautiful enough to illuminate the whole world, won't you? One that could only be made possible with Shinto's sacrifice! What could be luckier than that?! And in the end, hope will--!

...in the end, hope will...

... _ Everybody finds hope in the end _ ... ♪

Good-bye, Shinto Kodama, my fellow Ultimate Lucky Student. I wanted to meet you, too. But to die for hope... Ahh, if only I could have taken your place!


	18. BAD END #1 (Chapter 1): “Joke’s on You”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad end 1 of 4.

Have you ever watched a TV show and yelled at the characters, _No, you’re going the wrong way, you’re going to get yourselves killed!_? That’s how I feel as I watch Class 75 vote for Shinto Kodama’s murderer after messing up their deductions. When Monokuma announces that they got it wrong, I can’t help but grimace. The extinguishing of not just their lives but their hope... There’s nothing I’ll gain by watching it.

But the others don’t agree. Fuyuhiko, Peko, Nekomaru, Kazuichi... Nagito. I watch their faces as I hear the unrelenting screams from their tablets. Nagito in particular has a ghoulish grin affixed to his face. It’s not that he’s happy, though. I understand that much about him. No, I know when I glance down at his white knuckles and trembling hands as he grips his tablet nearly hard enough to break it: I’ve never seen him angrier than I have in this moment.

The screams eventually stop. There’s nothing I can say. I turn my tablet over again.

“Puhuhu... So did you enjoy watching your best friends die?” Monokuma asks the killer, grinning.

To his meager credit, the man who calls himself Larry O’Lord doesn’t look happy about surviving. “Just get me off this damn tin can.”

“Puhuhu! You’ll be happy to know we’ve almost reached the surface! As stated in the rules, we’ll drop you off at the nearest port. After that, you’re free to do as you please!”

Larry scratches his head, still looking unhappy. “...Yeah. Fine.”

“Hmm?” Monokuma tilts his head. “You don’t seem excited. That’s no good! Don’t tell me you already regret killing all your classmates?”

“Who’d be excited about that...?”

“Puhuhu! I’m sure you’ll find someone who’ll make a lot of noise about it!” Monokuma chortles. “And with that, surface ho!”

An enormous splash bursts through the air, startling all of us into staring towards the other end of the island. It’s some distance away, but we can see a submarine emerging from the waters.

Oh.

“We’ll be docking shortly!” Monokuma announces. “So get ready to disembark, Mr. O’Lord!”

I get it now.

“There _are_ people at this port, right?” Larry says warily. “You’re not dumping me on an uninhabited island or somethin’, right?”

I knew this had to be a trap...

“Oh, there’ll be people all right!” Monokuma jeers. “I’m sure they’ll give you a warm welcome! Puhuhuhu!!”

...but we fell right into it anyway.

“And with that, the Killing School Reunion has come to a close! Better luck next time, friends~!” Monokuma taunts. As one, all our tablets go dead. The only sound is the submarine sailing closer to the docks, very close by.

Nagito stands up then. I look up at him.

“What are you doing?” I ask, although I already know.

He smiles at me, eyes shut. “Oh, come on, Hajime! ...or rather, Izuru. Like you need to ask!” He looks at me then, and his eyes swirl with spirals of despair. “We have to give Larry a _warm_ welcome... don’t we?”

One by one, two by two, and then almost all together, everyone rises too. Of course. If even Nagito’s lost hope, then none of the others stood a chance.

That’s fine. I’m not unfamiliar with the death of hope, either.

“Yes,” I reply flatly, the last to stand. “Let’s go.”

 

 

Larry hops down onto the wooden dock and looks back over his shoulder. The SSDN Paradise cruises away and sinks into deeper water without so much as a wave good-bye. He shakes his head, sighing so hard he nearly spits, then shoves his hands into his pocket and walks towards land. Given that drowning-depth water still licks about beneath his feet, he’s not too slow about it.

He sees the inhabitants as they approach. Monokuma hadn’t been lying; there’s a decent population on this... island? Peninsula? Where _is_ he, anyway? He never actually bothered to ask. He picks up the pace, partly to finally feel real ground under him again, partly to psych himself up to schmooze up to them and ask for a few phone calls. He doesn’t quite make it to the beach before he screeches to a halt, sweat beading on his face.

At the lead of the group of fifteen approaching is a very familiar face. He knows it, because he mocked it less than an hour ago: Kazuichi Soda. Right behind him is a man Larry doesn’t know, one with wild white hair and, despite the tropical heat, a long jacket. And, to put none to fine a point on it, all of them look fit to kill.

Larry dives for the side of the dock, landing on the sand, and dashes as fast as he can, but the Remnants of Despair either have experience cornering their prey or they predicted he’d do that. The rest of the group spreads out in front of him, to his right, at his back, until he’s pinned in, locked between Despair and the deep blue sea.

Kazuichi storms towards Larry, and though he’s not a particularly big or built guy, Larry notices the wrench in his hand as he lifts it over his head. Larry tries to dive away, but--of all the bad luck--he trips over his own feet. Kazuichi descends upon him, the white-haired man watching from nearby with a smile, the other Remnants ringing around the three with no hope of escape.

Then, for several impossibly long minutes, all Larry knows is pain, fresh and hard, as Kazuichi methodically beats in his face.

Larry’s not quite dead when the Ultimate Mechanic finally staggers to his feet, blood splattered all over his yellow overalls. The pain is so intense, he can barely think, much less see out of his swollen eyes, but he can feel him pick up one of his feet. The white-haired man picks up the other. What they’re about to do hits Larry in a flash, and he croaks in terror, but he doesn’t have the strength to do more than flail helplessly, let alone flee.

Then, together, they drag Larry into the sea.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That ends our intermission content! With the posting of the non-canonical bad end, we'll be returning to the main story next week!


	19. Chapter 2: Stars vs. the Forces of Despair (pt. 1 of 13)

Everywhere I look, endless blue-green seas... The sky overhead is a deep purple, which means the air pollution must be decently thick in this area. At least it’s not that awful blood-red it used to be, but it still means that the air we breathe is sour and stale, despite literally being air over the ocean. It figures Monokuma would let us stay in the meeting room-slash-deck for the surfacing, only for it to turn out that our breath of fresh air is anything but.

At least there’s a nice breeze. I stand at the edge of the deck, my hand on the emergency railing as I stare out at the horizon. There’s no signs of any ships in any directions, but... we’ve just got to hold on to hope, right? Even if Makoto isn’t literally in sight, I’m sure he’s doing his best to find us even now.

Aside from Chizu, who’s in the middle of getting her memories restored, everyone else is on deck, too, staring out at the ocean. I can’t tell what everyone’s thinking, but the atmosphere is somber. Shinto’s lost memories have given us hope, but Shinto himself is gone, and so is Larry... It’s hard to be completely happy about the news.

Yoh steps away from the rail and walks over to the stairwell.

“Where are you going to?” Daichi asks.

“The bar,” he says. “After all that, I could use a drink.”

“Great idea,” Keigo mutters, moving to join him. “I’m gonna knock back a few shots and then sleep for eternity.”

…Keigo, it's… okay to be upset, but… phrasing... 

“I’m, um, just going to go straight to bed,” Shu mumbles.

Sigh. Well, being unconscious for a while doesn’t sound like a bad idea... but now that the trial’s over, I realize that I’m famished. I never got to have breakfast, and--according to my e-Handbook--it’s well past time for lunch. Still, there’s no need to bug Shu about it. All his pies should still be in the kitchen.

...I hope I didn’t just open myself to some cosmic irony and have it turn out the Polykuma ate them all. I’d just cry then.

“A moment before you three go, please,” Daichi says. “Kurimura, will you be making brunch as usual tomorrow?”

Shu hesitates. “H-huh? Oh, um... I guess... I mean, I’m not really good for much else...”

He nods, then looks around at everyone. Raising his voice, he states, “I hereby declare a meeting of the survivors thus far.” He's the only one who doesn't flinch at the word 'survivors.' “We’ll meet tomorrow after brunch in the classroom and discuss our options. Any objections?”

Silence.

“Good. Okuma, I’m counting on you to relay the message to Tomiyoshi.”

“Oh, sure,” I say. Daichi sure is pushy... but maybe that’s what we need. Even Hiro looks downhearted right now.

We all break up after that. There’s only so much empty ocean everyone can handle, I guess. While the others head back below, I stay on deck, wanting to see if there’s any animals I can photograph; if I can spot seagulls in my lens, that means we’re not too far from land. Plus, if anything shows up on the horizon, I want to be the first to spot it!

But... nothing ever does. My camera’s lens is at maximum zoom, but no ships ever appear on the horizon. That doesn’t mean Makoto hasn’t pinged us or that he isn’t looking, of course! I won’t lose heart over this! But it would have been nice to give something concrete to the others...

Huh? What’s that?

I catch a bit of motion in the corner of my eye and swivel my camera around. There! In the sky! I can just barely make them out through the purple sky, but it’s a pair of seagulls! Heart pounding, I snap off a series of shots, following them as they flap through the sky. They’re getting gradually more distant, but I keep my lens on them until they vanish from sight. I have no idea which way is north--my compass was in my backpack, and I haven’t seen it since we were kidnapped--but it looked like they had a destination. I lower my camera and stare towards where I saw them vanish. Then, is there land in that direction...? If I jumped off this sub and started swimming, would I reach civilization? Maybe if I were the Ultimate Swimming Pro, I’d chance it... No, even if I were. If I left now, it’d mean abandoning everyone else. I won’t do that.

I look down at the digital panel at the back of my camera and flip through my shots. It’s not much, but it’s something concrete I can hold onto. There’s got to be someone out there... No, I know there is! And once we’re out of here, we can have a class reunion for real!

...A class reunion for real...

My eyes sting from more than the salty air, and my throat closes up from more than the acrid pollution. There’s... there’s no cameras on me right now, with the walls down... and everyone else is below deck... s-so it’s okay for me to cry, just a little bit... right...?

Shinto... Larry... It’s not fair... You both had so much left to live for... The Tragedy is finally over, so why do we have to go through this...?

...Once I calm down, I wipe my face on my sleeves and turn arAAAH!! Yuzuru’s standing right there, a few feet away, and I yelp and jump, heart leaping into my throat. I-I thought I was alone!! When did he get here?!

“A-ah. Sorry to startle you,” he says, looking awkward. “Asuka. The hour’s almost over. Please come below deck. ...just in case.”

“I-I--o-okay,” I stammer. “Um... how long were you... standing there...?”

His lips purse. Then, without answering, he turns around and leaves down the stairs. Wh-what is his  _ deal _ ? I just don’t get him...

But... he did come to warn me. I guess that was nice of him. I take a deep breath, look back out over the ocean, and follow him downstairs.

  
  


I’m not really in a mood to do much for the rest of the day. Apparently, neither is anyone else. Although a bunch of us show up at the dining hall to eat and put away Shu’s million pies, after that, I barely see anyone all day. After I hit the bathroom, I head to the viewing deck at the bar. Keigo’s already gone, but Yoh’s still there, nursing a fat glass of something dark and red... He seems lost in his head, but after a moment, he looks over at me and gives me a smile and a nod. I manage to return the favor.

“How are you holding up?” I ask him, walking over to the bar.

“I’m hardly the worst affected right now. I’ll be just fine, comparatively speaking,” he replies. “I’m afraid Keigo is in much more dire straits... He had three shots of vodka in a row and, after I stopped him from imbibing a fourth, left for his cabin soon after. I doubt we’ll see him until tomorrow.”

“Oh, huh.” I pause. “Is three shots a lot?”

“For someone his build, not entirely, especially if he were to pace himself… but he did it in about ten seconds, and seemed to be working up the courage to simply down the bottle."

“Oh... I don’t know a lot about alcohol. I never had any until the other day, when we all passed around that whiskey bottle.” I rest my camera on the counter and, after a brief struggle, pull myself up onto the stool next to Yoh. Sometimes it really sucks, being this short. “I hope everyone’s going to be okay... Somehow, it doesn’t seem real. Like I’ll go to bed and wake up in the morning and it’ll turn out it was all a horrible dream.”

“To sleep, perchance to dream... Aye, there’s the rub,” Yoh muses, slowly twirling his glass and gazing at its contents. There’s barely any left--maybe a swallow or two. “I know what you mean, Asuka. Sometimes, when bad things happen, all you can do is let them wash over you.” He take a slow, tiny sip, not enough to even finish off what little is left. “Are  _ you _ all right?” he adds, looking at me with concerned eyes. “Shinto was your best friend, after all.”

I bow my head. “I’m... I’m not  _ okay _ ,” I say slowly. “It helps knowing that there’s still hope. Makoto will definitely come to save us, I’m sure of it!” I look up and give him a fierce nod. Then I sober. “But... anyone would be sad when someone they know dies. That’s just normal. I'm… a little off balance. Part of me is worried that if I get my memories back, this is going to hit me again, a lot harder, but… I can't think about that now.”

“...You’re very strong, aren’t you, Asuka?”

“Huh?” Where did that come from? “Why do you say that?”

“It’s normal to be sad when someone you know dies... Yes. That’s the common sense of a world without the Tragedy,” he replies, setting down his glass and folding his hands. He meets my quizzical stare. “But you overcame that and led the trial to a successful conclusion. I don’t think it’s an exaggeration to say we’re all still alive because of you.”

“No, that’s not true! We  _ all _ helped,” I counter. “Every question everyone asked helped lead us to the truth, even if it took us a while. You pointed out that Shu seemed suspicious, and talking that out helped us realize he couldn’t be the culprit. Don’t sell yourself short!”

Yoh blinks at me twice; then he smiles. “Well, well... Asuka, written ‘hope for tomorrow.’ As your name implies, you truly do have a radiantly powerful hope, don’t you?”

I grin, a little embarrassed but mostly pleased. “Hee hee. I try!”

“That hope of yours... It’s not something anyone could crush easily. The mastermind will have a hard time with you, I’m sure.”

“Darn right they will!” I pause. “Oh... Yoh, since you put it like that--does that mean you think Monokuma was telling the truth about not being the mastermind?”

He nods. “I’m personally inclined to believe him. Granted that we have no concrete proof, but when you think of it from his perspective, it would cause much more despair if the true mastermind were one of us. That’s probably why that Remnant said it in the first place... It’s not something we could easily realize on our own.”

I fold my arms, frowning. Yoh’s right... If one of us really did lead everyone into this mutual killing game... “Why do you think one of us would do all this?” I wonder quietly.

“That’s impossible for me to say. You’d have to ask the mastermind directly.”

“Yeah... Good point.”

He finishes his drink and slides off his stool. “On that note, I should be going... I’d like to check in on the others while I can. Enduring that trial must have been an emotionally grueling experience for everyone, and not everyone can be as hopeful as you.”

“Oh, me too. I’ll come with you,” I say, hopping off my seat.

But Yoh rests his hands on my shoulders. “Asuka,” he says gently. “Everyone needs a break once in a while. You’ve already done so much for everyone today. Please, do something for yourself and rest here for a while, won’t you?” He looks towards the clear walls. “There’s plenty of fish in the sea, and they won’t photograph themselves.”

“Yoh...” I smile and give him a hug. “Thanks. You’re really sweet.”

“Ah. Well. I.” He sounds pretty surprised, and feels tense to boot. Oof, did I overstep my boundaries? I let go of him and step away quickly. When I look at him to apologize, though, he just chuckles and pats my head. “I’ll be sure to tell everyone you were concerned, too.”

Ah, good, he doesn’t seem upset! Then again, he  _ does _ have that super-chill air to him. Guess I didn’t need to worry. I grin, glad he’s fine. “Thanks! I’ll see you later, then!”

Once Yoh is gone, I head over to the clear walls and begin to prep my camera. He’s right. I really... really could use a break.

 

Once again, the curtains slide away from the camera lens and open on Monokuma's war room. Yet again, that sign, “MONOKUMA THEATRE OF OPERATIONS,” hangs in front of it for a moment, before being yanked away. The table has gotten a little more elaborate, and two meeples that were once there are missing. One sits in a glass of water, while another hangs from a thread above the table...

The camera shifts slightly, and Monokuma's face comes into view. He's all smiles, as almost always. “Did you know that in bear school, all projects are group projects?” he asks, shoving the remaining multicolored meeples into a single room on the board. “When I was a young bear, not a week went by without some kind of collaboration!”

He gestures with the croupier's rake next, before adding conspiratorially, “But it's really just a formality so everyone gets passed through. We all knew that only one person in each group was doing the work.” He subtly shifts one of the meeples away from the group. “And the groups were formed by the teachers, so in the end, you always knew at least one person was so desperate that they'd do everything!”

He holds his hands over his belly and laughs. “Remember, kids—learning is everything! And if there's some special knowledge that only you have, that will make the project go by faster...” He leans in toward the camera, waiting.

Waiting.

Eventually, he declares, “Don't tell anyone! Don't do the work! Move on to the next thing, and let some desperate sucker finish the project for you instead! You're not gonna learn anything from the project, so focus on the next big thing! Let the idiots around you waste time 'learning' the things you already know! Dahahaha!”

His head slowly tilts to one side, and he brings a paw to his mouth. “... What's that? You wanted to learn  _ and pass the class _ ?” He slams the butt of the croupier's rake onto the table, his tone suddenly hot and accusatory. “Sad! Pathetic!  _ Greedy!  _ No one remembers the bear who baked the cake!  _ Everyone _ remembers the bear who ate the whole cake, threw up behind the bushes, and discovered a stream full of minnows on the other side!”

He laughs uproariously, continuing, “Then the bear ate the minnows, too! That was what he really wanted, after all—what kinda bear eats cake?!”

The curtains slowly close around the lens of the camera, and after a few moments of echoing laughter in the darkness, the transmission winks out.

 

The next day, we gather for brunch. There's still a million pies--these should last us all a week, easy, especially since there's a good mix of sweet and savory--so, lucky for Shu, he didn't have to get to the kitchen at 4 AM, just 9 AM to do prep work and the actual baking of several of the pre-made pies. Good thing we put them all away in the fridge or freezer as needed after yesterday's trial... If it lets Shu have the time he needs to mourn Larry and puts less stress on him besides, then so much the better.

The pies themselves are as delicious as ever--I pick for myself a slice of liver-and-onion pie and a slice of strawberry rhubarb--but... well, it's hard to fully enjoy what I'm eating. Chizu's here today too, and we sit together, but it's awkward. Quiet all over, really, but especially with her. I want to talk to her about Shinto, but considering I still don’t properly remember him, I’m not even sure what to say. I know I have my feeling that he really was as dear to me as my parents, that raw grief that still threatens to tear me apart when I let my guard down, but how to translate that into words?

There is the meeting after this, though. Maybe I can use that as a jumping point. I scoot a little closer to her and give her a gentle nudge with my elbow. She startles out of her thoughts to stare at me.

"Chizu, just so you know, we're all getting together after brunch in the classroom to talk about what we're doing next," I murmur to her. "We agreed on it while you were getting your memories restored."

"Oh..." She stares back down at her plate (one slice of chicken pot pie, one of honey mousse) and lets her fork clatter to her plate. "Good to... good to know. I guess."

Oh, geez... I put down my fork too and rest my hand over hers. "How'd the memory restoration go?" I ask gently, keeping my voice low.

"Fine."

I wait a moment. At the end of it, Chizu sniffles and holds my hand back.

"It was awful," she mumbles. "The procedure itself? Fine. No troubles, no hitches. The memories? God, why did I have to remember a bunch of teenagers killing each other?"

I pull her close for a one-armed hug. "I know. I know what you mean."

She leans her head on my shoulder. Yuzuru and Namie, who're sitting across from us, are nice enough to pretend not to notice. "Why did I have to fall for that damn invitation? Why did any of us? If we'd all just gone, 'there's something shady about this,' we wouldn't even be here..."

"Yeah," I murmur. "I... I don't know how to feel about that, myself. Obviously I don't want to be trapped here, but... I'm glad I met all of you, too."

"Even though you had  _ your _ memories taken away?" she murmurs.

"Even then," I agree. "When... when I found Shinto, I..." I swallow hard. "It was a gut punch. Way more than... than it should've been if he didn't mean anything to me. So... maybe my specific memories are still gone, but... but I loved him. And I love you too, Chizu. You really are my best friends."

Chizu sobs discreetly, a tiny noise in her throat. "It's not fair," she whispers. "Shinto was like the brother I never had. I was so happy to see him again, to know he was alive and doing well. Why did we have to lose him as soon as we got each other back...?"

I don't have an answer for that. Who could? But I sniffle too, and for a moment, we both hold each other.

"Chizu," I murmur. "I know this must be hard, but... can I ask you more about him? And us--the three of us, in general? I... I don't want to leave it like this. I hate not remembering the things most important to me..."

Chizu pulls away a little, just enough to face me. Her cheeks are wet. "It's fine," she murmurs back. "It's more than fine; I  _ want _ you to know. But... god, I'm such a mess right now. Ask me again later, okay? When it's just the two of us."

I nod. She's right; this  _ should _ be kept private. I give her another quick hug, then lean back to give her some space.

Someone clears their throat a bit then, and I look up to see Hiro, who's been sitting next to Chizu. He touches her shoulder awkwardly, and she scrubs her face and looks up at him.

"I'm really... truly sorry about Shinto," he murmurs, downcast. "I never thought anyone would actually die. This is..." His hand squeezes into a fist. "...unforgivable."

Chizu blinks at him slowly. Then she untangles herself from me to throw her arms around him. "Thank you so much, Hiro," she murmurs. "For this, and for sticking up for me against Monokuma, and... and I-I'm sorry I yelled at you the other day to go to hell. I was just so upset--I didn't mean it, I swear..."

"Shh. No worries," he reassures her, stroking her hair. "A true hero isn't bothered by such petty trifles. Grieve as much as you need to."

Across from us, Yuzuru gets up from his seat and walks over to the pie table. He forgot his plate...

As Chizu nestles close to Hiro, I glance around the room. Chizu and I were on the end of our table, and Otome and Kirara are on the other side, next to where Yuzuru was. On the table at our backs is everyone else... including Keigo and Shu. There's a gap next to them, a keen reminder of the friend they've lost too... just like how there's a gap on our table to remind us that Shinto's gone now.

I take a closer look at them. They're sitting next to each other. Keigo's head is bowed, and when I look at his plate, I see he's picking at a single slice of chicken pot pie that he's barely eaten. Shu's not much better... He's eaten, at least, but now he's just staring at a plate strewn with the crumbs of his meal and crossed by silverware. This must be so hard on them... At least Shinto died through no fault of his own. But Larry killed him... How do you ask for comfort when you're grieving a murderer?

I glance back at Chizu. Hiro's still holding her. I lean in to whisper that I'll be right back, and when she nods, I get up and head over to the empty spot next to Keigo and Shu.

"Hi," I say quietly, looking over at them. "How are you two holding up?"

Keigo jerks his head up. "Shit," he utters. Then he blinks. "Oh... sorry, Asuka. Startled me there."

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault," Shu murmurs, not looking up from his plate.

Keigo leans his face on one hand, poking again at his meal. It must be stone cold by now. "Yeah... yeah." He pauses. "Sorry. I said 'shit' out of reaction, but that's a pretty good summary of how I'm doin' right now."

Shu nods mutely.

I consider apologizing again, but I don't want to make them have to comfort me. We're all suffering here... If our positions were reversed, what would I want him to say to me?

"We're all doing pretty shit right now, I think," I say quietly. "But that doesn't mean we have to make do alone. If you guys want to talk it out sometime... I'd be down for that."

Shu blinks up at me. "A-are you serious? I mean... our friend..." His eyes flick away. "...killed yours."

"I know," I say quietly. "It's awful and fucked up, but I'm not the only one hurting here. Larry hurt you guys too. But that doesn't mean you can just stop caring about him. I know if I were in your shoes, I wouldn't even know how to feel. And I know you two have each other, and I'm glad you do, but... I just wanted to let you know I'm not mad at you two because of what Larry did. And... I'm not mad at Larry, either."

They both look up at me this time. Neither of them speaks, but I can read the question loud and clear in their eyes.

"I was mad at first," I clarify. "I mean... it's hard not to be. But... in the end, it's like you said, Shu: for someone surrounded by his phobia, he actually held out a long time." I twist my hands together in my lap and stare down at them. "Larry did a lot of awful things, but people will do all kinds of things they'd normally never do when they're terrified. And the one who made him that way... was Monokuma." I set my jaw and meet their eyes again. "So I'm not mad at Larry. I'm sure Shinto would have forgiven him, too. We both know, just like Makoto did in the Killing School Life, that the one  _ really _ to blame here is Monokuma."

Keigo and Shu's gazes both soften as their lips part. "Asuka..."

But before they can say anything else, Monokuma roars from  _ immediately behind me _ , "LIES AND SLANDER!"

I shriek and jump out of my seat, while Keigo bellows, Shu yelps, and a general ruckus goes up all around the dining hall. I nearly fall on my ass, too, but I grab the edge of the table just in time, heart pounding as I gawk at the robot who, as usual, appeared out of nowhere.

" _ What _ ," Yuzuru demands, "are you  _ doing _ here?"

"My ears started burning, so I came to see who was bad-mouthing my good name!" Monokuma retorts. He whirls around, then slams to a halt and points a paw at me. "The culprit... was you, wasn't it?!"

"Wh-what good name?!" I stammer. "If you want people to say nice things about you, maybe don't trap them into your sick murder games!"

"Oho! So you admit your crime!"

"Since when is it a crime to tell the truth?!"

Monokuma tilts his head, holding a paw to his mouth in thought. "Oh. I guess it isn't. Daahahaha!"

Is he here just to mess with us?! Go away, Monokuma!

"But enough messing with Miss Okuma," Monokuma says then sunnily. Argh! "It's my lunch break too, after all! Why shouldn't I pop by for a bite?"

"You're a robot! You don't need to eat!" Keigo yells.

"Hey, Monokumas aren't perpetual motion machines! We get hungry too, you know!"

Tsubomi, half-standing on the other side of the table, asks warily, "For what, now?"

"Honey and student tears."

"GET OUT!" Keigo roars.

"Mmmmmm, the student tears are flowing like ambrosia already! Love it!"

Namie chews and swallows her bite of strawberry rhubarb pie. "Shu's baked goods  _ are _ delicious," she observes. "It's only natural that Monokuma would want to try a bite of his own."

"Nyoohoho! So you figured me out!" Monokuma chortles.

Namie smiles and casually twirls her fork. "It's just too bad you don't have any taste buds in that body. I suppose you could call it tasteless?"

Monokuma, for some reason, chooses to glare at her for this.

"I, um, I really don't care?" Shu manages. "I..." He squares his shoulders. "M-my baked goods aren't for you!"

He sneers at him. "Aw, shut up, cream puff! Get back in the kitchen!"

"Don't call him a cream puff, you damn panda!" Keigo snaps.

"And who's gonna stop me? You?" Monokuma taunts.

Mayoi heaves a heavy sigh. "Is this  _ really _ necessary, Monokuma? Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Nope! So I gotta make my own fun!" he says rosily. He throws his paws into the air, as if daring any of us to lay a finger on him. "So that's that!! I'm not leaving 'til I get a bite of something delicious! That's my line in the steel that I just now decided on!"

A grumble goes up through most of the room. Find a hobby, Monokuma!! One that doesn't involve tormenting innocent people for no reason!

"Oh, what's the harm, everyone?" Otome speaks up then, light as dust motes floating in a shaft of sun. "It's just a bite." She spears a piece of honey mousse pie on her fork, then holds it out. "This  _ is _ what you want, isn't it, Monokuma?"

"Now that's more like it! Puhuhu!" Monokuma trundles over to Otome, radiating smug satisfaction. Most of us glare, but Kirara purses her lips, Namie keeps eating her pie, Mayoi suddenly starts watching with rapt interest, and Yoh folds his hands over his mouth, eyebrows going up. "Take notes, class! This is how you curry favor with your headmaster!"

Otome keeps smiling radiantly. All of a sudden, I feel uneasy, and I can't tell why. I think I know when Monokuma stops in front of her and opens his mouth wide, wide, wiiiiide, razor fangs bared as he closes in on that piece of pie on the end of her fork--

\--and when Otome thrusts her hand in, the ends of her fork stopping just short of the back of his mouth, her wrist a dotted line between his steak knife teeth, I realize I'm dead wrong.

Monokuma's teeth stop a centimeter from Otome's skin. The entire room has gone as still and silent as a crypt. Even from here, I can see the artificial light catch on the edge of those teeth, and I find myself wondering if they'd shear through in one bite or if he'd have to tear it off.

"What's the matter? Eat up. Aren't you hungry?" Otome wonders, sweet as sugar laced with cyanide.

Sweat (oil?) beads all over Monokuma. "Gdb gsld gh."

"Oh? What was that? I'm sorry, I didn't catch it. Was it perhaps..." A gleam lights Otome's blue eyes. "'Rule 18: As long as they otherwise obey the rules, Monokuma will bring no direct physical harm to any of the participants'?"

"Hg, dk sdghkg..."

"Oh my, oh my. Didn't you say you'd have to punish yourself if you broke that rule...?" She tilts her head and laughs delicately. "Oh, but don't mind me. You wanted this bite  _ ever _ so badly, didn't you? Go on." That gleam seems almost red in this light. "Help yourself."

Silent tension runs through the air as taut as a violin string. Then, with excruciating slowness, Monokuma hinges his jaw back wide open and takes a long step back to get Otome's hand and fork out of his mouth.

"Oh? Did you change your mind? What a shame." Otome flicks her fork around and nibbles at the bite she'd offered him. Then she turns her velvet-razor smile back on the robot. "Then you don't have any reason to linger here, do you?"

He stares at her for a moment. Then he shakes. "Puhu. Puhuhu." He grins. "A woman after my own heart." His red eye glows. "I'll remember you."

Then the floor swallows him up, and he's gone.

The room goes wild, including me with a "Holy shit, I can't believe that!!" Daichi stands over the crowd, literally, when he shoots to his feet and slaps his palms onto the table.

"Tsukiyono, are you  _ insane _ ?" he bellows. "You could have lost a hand!"

Otome shrugs, casual as you please. "A hand is a cheap price to pay to rid the world of Monokuma..." She turns a far more sincere smile to her wife. "...and ensure Kirara's safety."

"You would never play the violin again!"

But Otome doesn't look away from Kirara, who now runs a hand through her hair. "My, how tragic."

"Honestly...! You made my heart race," Kirara breathes, sharing her affectionate smile. "I want to scold you, but I can't help but fall in love with your nerve all over again first..."

Otome giggles, and the two lean in to kiss. I blush and avert my eyes... or try to. I peek back and hold in a sigh of longing. I hope I can find a woman as loving to marry someday!

"Ha ha ha haa!! A stunning maneuver, Otome!" Hirohito booms, now grinning wide. "I never saw that coming, and I bet that fiend didn't either! Brava to you!!"

" _ I _ could have told you that was going to happen," Mayoi remarks, sounding amused. Yoh glances away, eyebrows still up, as if thinking, 'No kidding.'

Otome pulls away reluctantly from Kirara, each of their eyes lingering on the other's, before she smiles at them. "Oh, it was nothing special, really. Just the usual for me."

"Isn't she  _ amazing _ ?" Kirara gushes, grinning as she pulls Otome close and nuzzles her neck. Otome breaks her lofty, queenly image by giggling like a schoolgirl.

"God damn, Otome," Keigo breathes, sounding impressed. Shu nods fiercely next to him, expression full of wonder. "Why didn't you ever tell us you were a total badass?"

"I could have told you  _ that _ , too," Mayoi remarks, still amused. Hinayo gapes in awe next to  _ her _ , eyes sparkling.

Otome gives us all a mischievous grin. "Oh, it was nothing special, really. Just a little thing I do."

"Hmmm," Namie murmurs, half-smiling as she sets down her fork on her now-clean plate. "I'd tell you to watch out for Monokuma's vindictiveness, but... somehow, I think he needs to watch out for you."

"No kidding!" I enthuse. "I'm sure glad you're on our side!"

Otome laughs like an heiress, then leans in to return Kirara's open affection. Tsubomi chuckles, grinning, but not everyone else is as amused. Chizu, who'd been stunned earlier, now rolls her eyes, and Daichi is scowling. ...Wait, is it me, or did something flicker in Daichi's eyes just now as Otome laughed? Maybe it's just his general dislike for her. But...

In any case, once we all calm down, we finish up brunch, now in higher spirits. Once we've cleaned up and put away the few remaining leftovers, we all head on over to the classroom for Daichi's meeting.


	20. Chapter 2: Stars vs. the Forces of Despair (pt. 2 of 13)

After brunch, we all meet up in the classroom as Daichi requested/demanded. Chizu and I continue to sit next to each other, and Hiro continues to stick close to Chizu. I'm glad for it, that he's so willing to help support her. I can see why Chizu's still ga-ga for him... They might have broken up, but it clearly wasn't because they don't still care about each other. Hiro might be awful loud, but he's a good guy.

Since we all arrive at about the same time, having all come directly from the dining hall with a few people stopping by the bathroom first, we take the time to arrange the desks and chairs into a square so we can all face each other. A circle would be more efficient, but it reminds me--reminds all of us--of the trial room, and... it’s just better this way. Once the last of us sit down, I reach over and give Chizu’s hand a squeeze. She smiles at me for it. It’s faint and weak, but it’s there, and I smile back.

Daichi surveys the room, then stands at his desk, probably to make sure he stands out the most. “Thank you all for coming today,” he says. “We’re all aware of the circumstances, so I won’t repeat myself unnecessarily. In light of Kodama and Warabe’s deaths, as well as the new information we received from Mibuchi, I want us to discuss how we will be handling our imprisonment going forward. I have several suggestions in mind, but this is an opportunity for all of us to put our minds together, so if you have anything you would like to say at any point, raise your hand. In the interests of us not all talking over one another, don’t simply speak out. Does anyone have any questions so far?”

It seems pretty straightforward to me so far. Nobody else has anything to say, either, from the looks of it.

“We can be certain that Naegi and the Future Foundation are still looking for us,” Daichi continues. “We can be equally certain that, even with the post-trial ‘reward,’ Monokuma isn’t making it easy for them. Ergo, it is in all our best interests that we continue our efforts to make a transmitter to facilitate our rescue. Sane, what’s the status on that?”

“Haven’t started proper yet. I’ve got the junk from the supply room sorted and that’s it so far,” Keigo replies, unsmiling. “I’ll get back on that today. Since we’re all here, don’t suppose  _ any _ of you have  _ any _ kind of experience with electronics? Even just radio waves and shit will do.  _ Anything _ .”

Mayoi clears her throat. “This would have been a better job for Namie, but since she’s forgotten her time there... I have some experience with the communications for the Future Foundation. I’m sure it’ll be easier on Makoto and the others if we use their encrypted lines. I’ll be happy to help you out with that later, though I don’t know how much use I’ll be.”

Keigo brightens a little. “Better than nothin’. Let’s work on that later, then.”

Daichi waits a moment to make sure they’re done, then nods. “Excellent. That’s a step forward in that direction.”

“And what happens if it turns out those electronics are useless after all?” Yuzuru rumbles.

“We need to maintain some semblance of order. Aozora, try not to take this the wrong way, but raise your hand if you wish to speak,” Daichi says. It sounds like he's trying to be nice, but there's an undercurrent of coolness in his voice.

Yuzuru frowns, apparently picking up on the same thing. Then he raises his hand.

“Yes, Aozora?”

“Question repeated.”

“Then we’ll find another method,” he says curtly. “If anyone has any suggestions on one, I open the floor for it. ...Yes, Yamabuki?”

“Monokuma said there’s stealth stuff hidin’ the submarine and all, right?” Tsubomi says, lowering her hand. “What if we found a way to jam it or somethin’?”

“A good idea, but unfortunately, that’s against the rules. Anyone who tried it would face punishment as a result,” Daichi replies. “Besides, I’m sure the relevant equipment is locked away where we’re not allowed to go. I’m not necessarily against breaking the rules, mind you; they’re obviously designed to make sure we all get killed. But if any of us do that, we can’t do so carelessly, or we will lose manpower with no gain. Yes, Surusumi?”

“Are you sure that it’s wise to say something like ‘I’m not against breaking the rules’ when Monokuma is no doubt watching this meeting?” Yoh says, lowering his hand.

“I’m not worried about it. It’s merely a possibility--one that for now we are not entertaining--and simple  _ considering _ breaking the rules is not, itself, against the rules.”

That’s pretty sound logic. Before anyone else can say anything, though, all our e-Handbooks chime at the same time. It nearly makes me jump. I pull mine out as Chizu and I shoot each other uneasy, quizzical glances; then I check to see what the news is.

It’s a new rule:

 

**Rule 19.** It is hereby forbidden to even consider breaking the rules. -Captain Monokuma

 

I stare in silence. So do all of us. He... he’s kidding, right?

Another chime rings, and a second rule pops up:

 

**Rule 20.** Just kidding! [Rule 19 redacted.] -Captain Monokuma.

 

We all groan, me loudest of all.

“As has just been made clear,” Daichi states frostily, putting his e-Handbook away, “while your suggestion is not in and of itself unsound, Yamabuki, something like that is too dangerous to attempt.”

Tsubomi makes a noise of displeasure and nods.

“Besides which,” he adds, “if it’s true that the mastermind is among us, even if we could prevent Monokuma from monitoring our meeting, anything we discussed would get back to him anyway. We may as well be open about our intentions while keeping our restrictions in mind. On which note: if no one has any other suggestions, I propose we move on to the topic of the mastermind.” He eyes Yuzuru’s rising hand. “What is it, Aozora?”

Still frowning, Yuzuru says, “You aren’t proposing anything. You’re demanding.”

Daichi makes a low noise of what I’m pretty sure is irritation. Then he glances to his right, where Namie sits. “Mibuchi, give him a word, if you would please?”

Namie stands up, sweeping her long hair back with one hand. “Suzuki is leading a necessary conversation in the interests of keeping us all alive,” she states. “I appreciate that you may not like the tone in which he does so, Aozora, but in picking at it, you’re distracting from the larger issue. If you have a problem, please say so directly and immediately so that we may address it before we go on. Otherwise, I’d appreciate it if you allowed us to remain on-topic.”

Yuzuru glowers at her. “Mibuchi. Let me ask you one thing. Why are you supporting that man?”

“Because he has promised to do everything in his power to keep everyone alive. For Shinto’s sake, we cannot let any more murders take place.”

“And if he’s responsible for the murders happening in the first place?”

Daichi narrows his eyes. “Exactly what are you insinuating, Aozora?”

Yuzuru glares back. “Not to steal a line from Surusumi, but I’m not insinuating it; I’m saying it straight to your face: I don’t trust you. Or anyone who makes such blatant power plays.”

“Are you saying you believe Daichi is the mastermind?” Yoh asks.

“It’s extremely likely. A man who loves power will do anything to get it--including allying with the likes of Ultimate Despair,” Yuzuru states, still glaring at Daichi.

“Of all the ludicrous accusations...” Daichi growls, glaring back.

“Indeed! Yuzuru, shame on you!” Hirohito scolds him. “A hero shouldn’t go around accusing his friends of such villainy willy-nilly!”

Yuzuru grinds his teeth. “ _ I’m not a hero _ .”

“Not with that attitude, you certainly aren’t! None of us should be pointing fingers!” Hiro continues. “We’re all of us classmates!”

“But the m-mm-m-m-masterm-mind is one of us, right?” Hinayo points out tremulously. “We  _ have _ to p-point fingers eventually.”

“Er... Yes, that’s true,” Hiro says, grimacing, before he recovers. “BUT!! We cannot allow it to be mere guesswork! Otherwise, the mastermind will no doubt use that to tear us all down and sow even more discord and suspicion!”

“I would appreciate it if you would all stop talking out of turn,” Daichi grumbles. He pauses at Kirara’s raised hand, then nods at her. “Thank you, Kirara. What is it?”

“I agree with what Hiro just said,” says Kirara. “Accusing specific people won’t do anyone any good…” She nods to Yuzuru. “Instead, why don’t we discuss what the mastermind’s traits are?”

Yuzuru frowns. “Meaning what?”

“We don’t know who the mastermind is, but we might be able to infer what they’re like based on how this killing game has been conducted so far,” she replies. “Monokuma said he’s only the host, which means we can probably assume that the new and unique details so far are the mastermind’s doing.”

“I see. That  _ is _ clever,” Daichi muses, rubbing his chin. “Aozora, if your problem with me is a lack of trust, then would following Kirara’s suggestion resolve it, at least for now?”

“Hnnh.”

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes.’ Now then, I hereby open the floor to discussion on this matter. You may all speak freely, but please maintain respect for one another.”

Otome rolls her eyes, but nonetheless says, “The Memento Movie in particular seems to me like a hallmark of the mastermind. Monokuma even mentioned that it was ‘brought to his attention’ that the victims needed more attention.”

“Yeah, point. The only person who woulda said something like that would be the mastermind, right?” Keigo says. “So, point one: the mastermind’s a nasty piece of work who likes rubbing our noses in the deaths that’ve happened.”

“ _ I _ think the fact that the mastermind is mixed in with us is telling,” Mayoi suggests, tapping her chin. “It means they want to see our reactions up close. The risk of getting caught is worth it if they can see our despair live and up close.”

“Sick,” Tsubomi growls.

“Wouldn’t that be d-dangerous, though?” Hinayo says. “Um, that is to say... if they want to win... wouldn’t they d-do something else to k-keep themselves safe?”

“Like what do you suggest?” Otome asks.

“I d-don’t kn-know...”

“I would suggest something that would protect their anonymity, even if they make a slip here or there,” Emiri squeaks.

“Hmm...” Yoh murmurs. “That actually reminds me of something I was thinking yesterday...”

“What’s that?” I wonder, thinking back to our conversation.

“We’ve all been made to forget something, correct?” he says. “I’ve been watching all of you, and to my eyes, none of you seem like you could be the mastermind. But what if the mastermind has forgotten they’re the mastermind?”

“Wait, what?” Hiro utters. “Is that possible?”

“It would make a lot of sense,” I say slowly, thinking on what I’ve seen of my classmates. “I know I’ve forgotten a lot about all of you, but none of you seem like you could be the mastermind to me, either. If they made themselves forget, they could blend in with us easily.”

“Wouldn’t that be too dangerous for the mastermind?” Otome says, frowning. “If they were murdered, or if they couldn’t control the flow of the game...”

“It would depend on what the mastermind’s goal is,” Namie muses, pressing a hand to her cheek and mouth. “Without knowing that, we can’t dismiss it as a possibility.”

“If it’s true,” Yoh says, “then logically speaking, the mastermind is likely to be someone who hasn’t yet figured out what they’ve forgotten.”

Chizu frowns. “Wait, but that can’t be.”

“Huh? Why d’ya say that?” Tsubomi asks.

“Because Mayoi forgot about the Remnants of Despair, and--” She casts a scathing glare on her. “She’s the #1 most suspicious person here. Even shadier than Hinayo!”

Mayoi makes a noise of outrage. “How dare you! What have I done since coming here that was even the least bit shady?!”

Chizu just gives her a Look. Guess she hasn’t let her off the hook yet for what happened with Shu...

I bump her with my arm. “Chizu, we weren’t going to accuse anyone directly, remember? I don’t think we’ve got enough evidence to say, ‘It’s definitely this person,’ anyway.”

“Tomiyoshi does raise a good point--not about Kasumi, but about the nature of our forgotten memories,” Daichi says. “If the mastermind has forgotten something, then more so than merely forgetting they’re the mastermind, they would be in the best position if they forget something that might incriminate them... or hold them back.”

Hiro’s eyebrows furrow. “Hold them back? What does that mean?”

“For example, something that would make it easier on one to organize the deaths of their classmates,” Daichi explains.

“Why would they need that? The mastermind’s basically a Remnant scumbag, right?” Chizu says. “They’re already pure evil. They’re not going to be ‘held back’ by anything.”

“Hmm... Perhaps. In any case, it may benefit us to review what everyone has forgotten. Let’s go one by one around the square, starting with me.” Daichi waits for everyone to nod assent or at least not shut him down, then continues, “I admit, I haven’t fully felt out exactly what I’ve forgotten. An eidetic memory makes it harder to intuit missing pieces. However, I believe it has to do with confidential information from the Future Foundation in regards to Junko Enoshima.” He glances to his right. “Mibuchi, you’re next.”

“As we’ve already established, I’ve forgotten my time with the Future Foundation,” Namie states. “Though I seem to still recall some information connected to it.”

“Info like what?” Keigo demands.

“A few Future Foundation personnel, like Naegi, and data on the Remnants... Nothing more than that, though.” She looks at her right, where Shu sits perpendicular to her. “Shu?”

“O-oh, I, um... I-I don’t know,” he admits, looking nervous. “I’ve thought about it a lot, but, um, I just can’t think of anything I could’ve forgotten... But I’m not, I’m not the mastermind!!”

Keigo pats his back. “Hey, it is what it is, Shu. I’m not sure what I forgot either, still.” He frowns. “The longer I’m here, though... the longer I get the sense it’s got something to do with submarines.”

“...I don’t know what I’ve forgotten,” Yuzuru states, expression frozen.

“I’ve forgotten my Ultimate talent,” Yoh says.

“It seems I’ve forgotten about the Remnant attack on the Future Foundation that Daichi mentioned the other day,” Kirara says, hand on her chin in thought. “Although something about it feels off...”

“My forgotten memories are... something personal,” Otome states. “I’d rather not discuss them in detail.”

“I admit, I can’t think of a single thing I might have forgotten!” Hiro booms. “Though I’d be shocked if the mastermind would dare lay a finger on  _ my _ mind!”

“I forgot about the Killing School Life... but I remember it now,” Chizu murmurs, subdued.

“And I’ve forgotten about all of you... but only sort of,” I say. “I still get a sense of familiarity a lot of the time, like I  _ should _ remember, but I don’t.”

“I forgot about the Tragedy,” says Tsubomi. “Still don’t know if that’s a blessin’ or a curse.”

“I’m n-not sure what I forgot,” Hinayo admits. “I c-can’t think of anything imp-portant that’s m-m-m-mm-missing.”

“And I appear to have forgotten about these Remnants of Despair,” Mayoi says with a sigh. “Or rather, the Ultimate Despair as a group, I suppose...”

“Lucky,” I hear Chizu mutter under her breath. I don’t think anyone else noticed.

Daichi nods at Mayoi. “So as we can see, we’ve quite a few people who still haven’t pieced together their forgotten memories... or are otherwise unwilling to disclose them,” he adds, staring directly at Otome. She stares right back, as if challenging him to outright accuse her. “We can be reasonably certain that Kodama forgot he’d given Naegi important intel on our situation, and Warabe... We’ll probably never learn what he forgot, but I doubt it was anything to do with the mastermind.”

The whole room is silent for a moment. It weighs especially heavy on Chizu, Keigo, and Shu. Shinto... Larry... We won’t give up. We’ll do our best to get out of here and live enough for the years you’ll never see.

“So,” I speak up, “basically, the ones who haven’t figured out what they’ve remembered yet are Hiro, Yuzuru, Shu, and Hinayo, while Otome doesn’t want to share, and Keigo and Daichi have only kind of figured it out, right? Where’s that get us?”

“Hmm... I’m a bit surprised to hear that from you, Okuma,” Daichi says. “Actually, I’d hoped you might have some insight. You performed well during the trial... if inefficiently. It would have come to a much earlier close if you’d presented the tampered clock sooner.”

“S-sorry,” I stammer, a little stung.

“Asuka didn’t just ‘perform well,’” Yuzuru snaps, “she did the lion’s share of the reasoning when the deceased was someone close to her. You, on the other hand, outright withheld information!”

Daichi side-eyes him. “First, I was right to do so, and my suspicion bore out. Second, I still contributed more than you.” He looks back at me, apparently content to ignore Yuzuru’s dagger-eyed glare. “Well, Okuma? Any insight at all?”

“Uh, well...” D-don’t put me on the spot like this! It’s not like I’m the Ultimate Detective or anything... I just did everything I could so we could all survive and Shinto could find peace. Still, I rack my brains for something. “I-I’m not sure that it really helps at all?” I hazard. “I mean, we’re only guessing that  _ maybe _ the mastermind doesn’t remember they’re the mastermind. But we can’t know that for sure. I don’t think we can come to the right conclusion if we make too many assumptions to start with.”

“I agree,” Namie chimes in, hands folded under her chin. “It’s important that we only gather data at this stage. Every piece we don’t yet know can be used against us, to skew our perceptions and turn us on each other.”

“Right,” Chizu says, rolling her eyes. “Says Ms. I Manipulated Shinto’s Whole Trial Because I Could.”

Namie purses her lips. “That’s quite an accusation, Chizu...”

“Well, it’s true, isn’t it? You thought the killer was Larry the whole time, didn’t you?” she demands. “Yoh was right about you being suspicious. Sure, maybe you weren’t the killer, but if you were so interested in finding the truth, why didn’t you just say it from the start?”

“...I wasn’t completely certain,” Namie replies quietly. “And even if I was right, I wasn’t sure I could prove it beyond a shadow of a doubt. Those were our lives on the line, Chizu. That’s not something any of us can be reckless with.”

Chizu scowls, but doesn’t say anything back. That’s the Ultimate Negotiator for you: her counter-argument is flawless.

“I doubt the mastermind is Namie, anyway!” Hiro declares. “When you think about it, the mastermind would be trying to hinder our progress, not help it! No matter how she went about it, Namie pointed us at the truth, and that is a fact!”

“Well...” she utters, blinking. “Thank you, Hirohito.”

“Ha ha ha haa! It’s nothing for one who seeks true justice!”

Chizu’s scowl deepens. Oh, geez... Don’t tell me she’s getting jealous of Namie now? I can’t with straight people sometimes.

“Kirara? What’s the matter?” Otome says then.

I look over to see Kirara with a hand on her chin, eyebrows furrowed in thought. She looks up at all of us. “I was thinking of what Hirohito said just now... It makes sense that the mastermind would try to impede our efforts to solve Shinto’s murder. But I can’t think of anyone who didn’t make a good-faith attempt to help solve it. All of us contributed in some way.”

“Contributed? Maybe. But not all of us had somethin’ useful to say,” Keigo points out. “Maybe we oughtta take a look at people who made the trial longer than it had to be.”

“I don’t know... I don’t think that’s fair,” Kirara counters. “The whole point of the trial is to figure out who the murderer is. We  _ have _ to look at everyone who  _ might _ have done it in order to determine who  _ actually _ did it. Following leads towards people who turn out to be innocent is still useful, because it helps us determine who the killer  _ isn’t _ .”

“...Guess that’s true,” Keigo admits. He doesn’t look too happy about it. I wonder if he wanted to get Yoh back for putting Shu under the magnifying glass to make up for walking away.

“This sounds like a dead end too, doesn’t it?” Mayoi suggests. “Perhaps we should bench discussion of the mastermind for now, don’t you all think so?”

“All right by me,” Tsubomi says, folding her arms behind her head. “What’s next?”

Daichi looks over at Yoh. “Our mystery Ultimate.”

Yoh blinks at him, then at the room. “Beg pardon?”

“One thing we can reasonably assume about the memory erasure is that there was a purpose behind all of them. Not only you but all of us were made to forget your talent. It thus stands to reason that your talent is something that would be critically useful in this situation,” Daichi states. “I propose we put more serious effort into helping you remember it.”

“Ah... I see.” He smiles. “Thank you. I’d appreciate that, actually.”

Hiro frowns, rubbing his chin. “Yyyyes... There is that... I’d forgotten all about that, actually... Er, you know what I mean.”

“That sounds like a great idea!” I say. “I mean, Kyoko Kirigiri turned out to be the Ultimate Detective. Maybe you’re secretly the Ultimate Police Officer!”

Yoh chuckles. “Perhaps so.”

“How would you go about making someone remember their own talent, though?” Kirara wonders. “It could be literally anything.”

“Not necessarily,” Namie says. “In the Killing School Life, Kyoko Kirigiri forgot she was a detective, but she still remembered how to  _ be _ a detective. Whatever Yoh’s talent is, it’s likely that he can still perform it at the same level of ability he always had.”

“Oh!” I utter. “That’s really clever! So then we just need to make Yoh do a bunch of different things and see what he’s awesome at!”

“I see... That could certainly work,” Daichi muses. “Well, Surusumi?”

“I’m up for it,” Yoh says. “It’s worth a try, at least.”

Hirohito stands up. “Ha ha ha haaa!” he booms, fists on his hips. “Then let’s waste no time, Yoh! To the gym!” He thrusts a finger at him. “For a thousand laps!!”

“...I beg your pardon?” Yoh says.

“You heard me! A thousand laps!!”

“...How is that supposed to help anything?”

Hiro clucks his tongue and waggles his finger. “You underestimate how fundamental running is to all sorts of talents! Track isn’t just about being fast--it’s also about training the body and mind! Having a runner’s physique is vital to all sorts of talents, from swimming to meditation to marksmanship! If you’re going to try all sorts of things, then running is the basics of the basics!” He nods fiercely. “ONE THOUSAND LAPS!!”

Oh geez... A  _ thousand _ laps? I’m pretty sure Yoh would collapse before he got to even half that! Yoh doesn’t look too happy about it, either, but then he nods.

“Very well,” he says. “I  _ did _ say it’s worth a try.”

“EXCELLENT!” Hirohito declares, making me clap my hands over my ears. “Then off we go! Chop chop! No time to waste!!”

Yoh, resigned, starts to get up.

“Kozaki, wait,” Daichi says. “I haven’t adjourned this meeting yet.”

“Besides which, Yoh’s strength so far has been his powers of observation,” Namie adds. “Whatever his talent is, it’s probably related to that.”

Yoh stops. “They raise a good point...”

Hiro thrusts a finger at him again. “Weren’t you the one who thought Namie was suspicious?! You won’t know until you try! And you’re going to try until your legs fall off!!”

I frown. Geez, he’s pushy. Is Hiro trying to be helpful, or is he just trying to boss Yoh around?

“On which note, Suzuki! I ask you give us permission to leave early! The sooner Yoh remembers his talent, the better, agreed?!”

“Hm. True enough,” Daichi admits. “Very well, you may go. We’ll catch the two of you up later.”

“HA HA HA HAA!! JUSTICE WINS AGAIN!!” Hirohito booms cheerfully, stretching an arm practically across the room to hook around Yoh’s shoulders. “Onwards and upwards, friend! Hup hup hup hup!!”

And with that, Hiro drags Yoh, the incarnation of resignation, out of the classroom. Should I have stopped him?

Chizu nudges me. When I look at her, she leans in and whispers with a grin, “Isn’t Hiro so cool?”

I smile back. Oh, well... Hiro cheered Chizu up just by being himself, not to mention how he helped comfort her earlier, so I guess it’s okay for now. I’ll have to check up on them later, though.

Once they’re gone, Mayoi wonders, “So what’s next on the agenda, Daichi dear?”

“Next, we discuss our current food and drink situation. Kurimura, as the de facto head of the kitchen, could I ask you a few questions?”

“Oh, um, sure!” Shu yelps, standing up so fast he almost knocks his chair over.

It’s pretty straightforward from there: what’s the current supply level look like now that we’re counting for fourteen, how long will those pies you made yesterday last, is there anything you recommend we do to conserve what we have, and so on. Remembering what Namie said about the water yesterday, when the floor opens up for questions and suggestions, I pass on what she said to me--with credit, of course. Namie looks a little pleased that I remembered what she said. Everyone agrees that that sounds like a good way to help conserve water, though Keigo’s frowning by the end of it and rubbing his temples.

“Um, are you okay, Keigo?” Shu asks as he sits back down. “Do you have a headache...?”

“No, s’not that, dude,” he says. “There’s something about the water situation we were just talkin’ about... ugh, it feels like I oughtta know somethin’ about this, but it’s just outta reach.”

“You mentioned earlier that you thought your missing memories may have to do with the submarine itself,” Daichi notes. “Is this related to it?”

“Could be. Could be.” He pauses, frown deepening. “Hey, could I ask a favor from someone? Can somebody check out the library, see if there’s anything there about subs? I’d do it myself, but I got the transmitter to work on.”

“I’ll do it,” Kirara volunteers.

“I’m not sure Monokuma would let us have access to anything that useful,” Otome points out.

Kirara smiles. “We won’t know until we try, hmm?”

Otome smiles back. It’s hard not to, with a smile as infectious as Kirara’s. No wonder she’s popular even with the Remnants of Despair.

“Great. Awesome. Let me know if you find anything, Kira-rin,” says Keigo. “Otome’s probably right, but fuck, I’m not lettin’ that damn bear make us pick ourselves off one by one if I can help it.”

Her smile saddens. “Yes... I quite agree.”

“Is that it? Are we done dealing with you yet?” Yuzuru grumbles.

“ _ No _ , Aozora,” Daichi says, clipped. “There’s one last item to discuss.”

“Wh-wh-what’s that?” Hinayo stammers.

“The next motive.”

A chill runs down my spine. “Next... motive?” I repeat. “What do you mean?”

“Monokuma will present another one sooner or later,” Daichi explains. “Possibly even today, just to undermine this meeting. The last one was targeted specifically at Warabe, but it affected Kurimura, too. We all need to keep on guard in case the next one is the same way.”

“I, um... I don’t know how much good it will do,” Shu says quietly, gaze down. “If Monokuma targets something really personal, um... it’ll be hard for whoever’s being targeted to resist, I think... He knows what he’s, what he’s doing, after all...”

Keigo scowls, expression darkening.

He knows what he’s doing... That’s true. But it makes me think. Monokuma’s not invested in our killing game, right? Which means all the investment must be on the mastermind’s side. If they knew something about Larry so intimate and personal that even his two best friends didn’t know about it, this must be something who knows a lot about  _ all _ of us. Who would be that well-informed...? I guess they could've gotten it out of our heads while poking around for memories to remove, but still… something about that...

“The solution there,” Namie says then, “is communication. Keigo, yesterday, you asked Larry why he didn’t tell you his phobia was being triggered, right?”

Keigo glances away. “Mighta said something like that, yeah,” he mutters.

“Then let’s all agree, whatever the next motive ends up being, if it’s something that affects us, we’ll discuss it with someone first,” Namie goes on. “Of course, none of us have any way of ensuring any of us will abide by that agreement, but just as any of us could kill, any of us could  _ be _ killed. It’s in everyone’s best interests to cooperate.”

“I agree with Namie,” I say. “From now on, let’s all trust each other, okay? We’ll all get through this if we work together!” I pump a fist. “Don’t let Monokuma divide us!”

“Yeah... yeah!” Chizu gets to her feet and bangs a fist on her desk. “ _ Fuck _ that bear! Let’s work together to survive, just to spite him!”

Keigo cracks up at that, and several of the others chuckle or smile. Even Yuzuru’s got a faint smile. “That’s the most Chizu thing I’ve ever heard you say,” Keigo says. “Fine, I’m down. Don’t wanna be a hypocrite here.”

Everyone else voices agreement, too, including me. 

“Well then, now that that’s settled...” Daichi looks around the room. “That was the last topic. Does anyone have any final thoughts, suggestions, comments, or questions?”

“Nothing that hasn’t already been said,” Yuzuru says, eyeing him.

“Duly noted. Anyone else?”

I look around. Nobody else speaks up.

“Then who would like to volunteer to bring Kozaki and Surusumi up to speed?”

“I’ll do it,” Tsubomi says. “Kinda curious what the men’s gym looks like.”

“What, you can just walk in?” I ask.

“If it’s anything like the women’s gym, yeah,” she replies. “The changin’ room needs an e-Handbook check, since it’s got the showers in there too, but there’s nothin’ stopping ya from walking in if you want, man or woman. Oh! Actually, that reminds me, I got a question!”

“Yes, Yamabuki?” Daichi prompts.

“Who else’s been usin’ the women’s gym?” she asks, looking around the room. “I could use a workout partner for liftin’ weights!”

“Oh! I wouldn’t mind going with you!” I say, and I sound eager even to my ears. “I was thinking of going for a run sometime, but I haven’t gotten around to it yet!”

“Be glad to have you, Asuka,” Tsubomi says with an easy smile. “But I meant, who’s actually been usin’ it?”

Huh? Does that matter? I look around at the others, but nobody speaks up.

Tsubomi scratches her head, eyebrows furrowed. “Huh... That’s weird.  _ None _ of ya? No need to be shy or nothin’,” she adds.

“Why d’you ask?” I wonder.

“‘Cuz when I went in this morning, one of the shower stalls was still wet, and there was damp towels in the laundry bin,” Tsubomi explains. “I know it wasn’t me, an’ like I said, you can only get into the showers if you’re a woman.”

“Maybe Monokuma’s messing with you,” Chizu suggests.

“WRONG!!” Monokuma roars, leaping up out of the floor behind us.

Chizu and I both shriek and leap away from him. Unfortunately, there’s desks in the way, so we both take a nasty spill. Why does he have to keep doing this?! Otome and Tsubomi both get up to help us to our feet, but right now, I can’t properly appreciate Tsubomi’s hands on my wrist and back.

“How long were you waiting for a straight line like that?” Namie wonders, unfazed. Ice water in her veins!!

Monokuma grins. “Puhuhu! I had a whole bunch, let me tell you!” He throws his paws into the air. “But enough about that!! I didn’t make that mess in the women’s gym, and neither did any of the other Monokumas! What’s a bear need to shower for anyway, huh?! We’re proud of our earthy musk!”

“You’re a damn robot! You’re  _ all _ robots!” Keigo points out.

“Robots don’t need showers either!” Monokuma counters.

Keigo grimaces. That’s... true, I guess, but...

“Wh-why’re you even bothering to tell us this?” I ask, dusting myself off as Tsubomi helps me to my feet. Chizu’s upright too, now. “What’s it matter to you if we think it was you or not?”

“Because I take bathroom security very seriously! No men are allowed into the women’s bathrooms, and no women are allowed in the men’s! That includes the changing rooms in the gyms! Any naughty peeping tom who tries--” Monokuma bares his claws. “--will be peeping out of a bunch of brand new holes!!”

“Is there some sort of significance to this, or are you looking to make your own fun again?” Daichi wonders, one eyebrow raised.

“Puhuhu! I wonder? Anyway, that’s all I got to say, so see you losers later!” And with that, Monokuma drops from view and is gone.

“Piece of shit bear,” Chizu seethes. I couldn’t agree more. “And what’re YOU smiling about?!”

“Oh, um, uh, n-n-nothing,” Shu stammers, ducking down his reddening face.

Oh boy. Still... if no men are allowed into the women’s bathrooms, and no women in the men’s... I look around the room, following that train of thought. No one strikes me as obvious, but then, they wouldn’t be. Hmmm... Better keep this one to myself. They’ll come out when they’re ready.

“So, is this something we should be concerned about or not?” Otome asks.

“Search me,” Tsubomi says, scratching her head. “Not sure what all that was ‘bout, but whenever one of y’all wants to let me know you’ve been usin’ the ladies’ gym, you can let me know anytime. No judgment.”

Man, Tsubomi really is nice... A lot of my classmates are, but she’s got such an easy, sincere friendliness to her. Shinto and Chizu both said I’d had a crush on her before, and I can see why all over again. She’s exactly my type: honest, reliable, and supportive.

...It helps that she’s super-tall and buff, too, not gonna lie.

Tsubomi glances at me then, then smiles. “What’re you grinnin’ about, Asuka?”

“Huh? Wha? Was I grinning?” I utter, feeling myself blush.

The entire class laughs. Oh my god, you guys!!

...Wait, not everybody is. Yuzuru isn’t even smiling. Before I can catch his eye, he looks away. He looks kind of unhappy... but maybe it’s just his usual face.

“In any case,” Daichi says then, “if there are no further remarks or questions...?” No one answers, so he nods. “Meeting dismissed. Good day.”

That’s that, then. What to do now...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, it's FTE Voting Time! Vote for up to three characters.


	21. Chapter 2: Stars vs. the Forces of Despair (pt. 3 of 13)

Daichi’s right: Monokuma’s going to announce a new motive sooner or later. But until he does, I’ve got some time to spend with everyone. I guess I should get around to sneaking around and making sure everyone’s okay, but I’m not really up for being a spy at the moment... I’d rather just be me and talk to people directly.

Sorry, Shinto. I know it was your suggestion, but... right now, I just want to talk to everyone normally. It’s important for me to get to know my classmates now more than ever, so we can work together to make sure no one else suffers like you did.

First, though, I think I’ll check on Kirara in the library. It looks like she went straight there with Otome, and they might not need my help, but the library was  _ fairly _ big and there’s no harm in another set of eyes looking for books that might have anything to do with submarines.

Sure enough, when I head up to B2 and enter the library, I see Kirara already at the computer, which is set up with a printer, on a desk towards the back to my left, while Otome’s tracing a finger along the shelves. The books are divided by topic, so at least she doesn’t have to try to go through the whole thing.

Kirara looks up when I enter, and smiles with her usual warmth. “Hello, Asuka,” she says. “Have you come to help?”

“If you need it!” I reply. “Although I’m not much of a library person, thinking on it...”

Otome chuckles. “That’s just like you. Jumping in to help first, thinking about it second. Oh, I don’t mean that in a bad way,” she adds when I make a displeased noise. “I have a tendency to overthink things, so I admire that purity of yours.” She turns an affectionate smile to Kirara. “I like people who are kind.”

“You’re plenty kind in your own way,” Kirara replies, just as affectionate.

Otome just clucks her tongue and sighs as she smiles. I get the feeling like this is a back-and-forth they’ve had a lot in the past, and Otome just lets her win now. Does that mean that Otome doesn’t think of herself as kind?

“So,  _ is _ there anything I can help with?” I ask. “If not, I’ll leave you two to it!”

“Hmmm... It’s hard to say right now... After all, we just started,” Kirara replies, smile fading as she looks back at the computer. Her long fingers clack over the keys. “I’m trying to do a search on the contents of the library, but it isn’t going well so far... I’m afraid I’m not technologically savvy enough to tell if it’s because they aren’t here or if it’s because the entries have been removed. I wouldn’t put it behind Monokuma to hide search hits to make us give up.”

“Yeah, that sounds like him,” I say, then look around, prepared for him to pop up out of nowhere. Nothing happens this time, though. Does that mean there’s something to what Kirara just suggested? Or did he not feel like bothering a second time? Either way, I grab a chair and sit down next to her. “Maybe you need different keywords or something?”

“That’s an idea. Let me try,” Kirara says.

I watch her put in ‘submersible,’ ‘ocean travel,’ ‘boat construction,’ and ‘underwater travel.’ There’s not a lot of hits, but some  _ do _ come up. We share a smile, and Kirara lists the books to Otome, who searches for the dewey decimal numbers. She even finds them, and starts on a stack of books on a nearby table. Success!

“Let’s see, what else could we try...” Kirara muses, holding her chin. “‘Submarines’ itself didn’t work, of course...”

“Maybe ‘SSDN Paradise’?” I suggest.

She inputs that into the search bar, but no dice. Just a bunch of hits on tropical islands, religious cults, and cocktail drinks. Ah well.

Otome picks up a chair and scoots in on Kirara’s other side to watch over her shoulder with me. “Try inputting ‘Ultimate Despair,’” she suggests.

“Huh? Do you think that would bring up the Paradise instead?” Kirara wonders.

“No, but they’re watching us, aren’t they?” Otome gives the camera over the library door, currently aimed our way, a pointed look. “We should do our research on our ‘audience.’”

Kirara nods and inputs her suggestion. My mouth drops at the number of hits. There’s so many, the number of pages ends in a “...”!

Otome sighs. “I should have figured that would be too broad. Never mind, Kirara.”

“No, you had a good idea,” she replies, scrolling down. “It’s worth looking for a bit.”

There’s a bunch of video and image hits, too... They all look so grotesque. Shoot-outs, bombings, slashings... Huh? One of them looks familiar. I point at it and look at them.

“What’s the Diet Massacre again?” I ask. “I remember hearing a little about this a while ago, but I never learned any of the details... It sounds like it was a big deal.” In fact, come to think, Daichi mentioned it in passing when he was going over major events when trying to figure out what people had forgotten. He skated over it, though. Maybe it wasn't as big as it seems?

But the shock in Kirara and Otome’s faces tell me otherwise.

“You don’t know about the Diet Massacre? Were you living in a cave these past five years?” Otome asks.

“In the woods,” I answer, a little defensively.

“...Ah. Yes. Of course...” Otome touches her forehead. “I’m sorry, that was rude of me. Forgive me.”

“It’s okay...” I mean, I did have to go into town every so often, as unpleasant as that always was, but... Still. It's my own fault for not paying attention to the news. I look at Kirara. “I take it this was a big deal?”

She nods, lips twisting down. “Yes... As the name suggests, two members of Ultimate Despair and their followers massacred a huge number of government employees.” She points at the video still frame; a swordswoman with braided silver hair is frozen in chase of a terrified-looking middle-aged brunette man in a suit. I... don’t give very good odds for his surviving that moment. “Do you recognize that man, Asuka?”

“Huh?” I blink rapidly. “Should I?”

“That was Secretary Tomiyoshi,” Otome says. “Chizu’s father. Her mother, Senator Tomiyoshi, was killed earlier in a spray of tommy gun fire. It was on live television.” She frowns at the video, eyes narrowed. “Of course Monokuma would have something like this in the directory. We’re cut off from the outside, so this must be on a local server.”

Oh my god. No wonder everyone was so worried about Chizu using the Despairiscope. “I-I had no idea,” I stammer, feeling cold.

“That can’t be helped. You were made to forget about Chizu. It follows that you’d forget her parents, too,” Kirara says gently. “Chizu doesn’t like us very much, so please don’t tell her that you heard about this from us, all right? I don’t want to upset her more than she already is.”

I swallow hard. “Y-yeah. Thank you, Kirara.” I look back at the screen scrolling with death and destruction, then grimace and look away. “I’m amazed you can deal with this with so much grace... It grosses me out just to look at it.”

“As the Ultimate Actress, I’ve played in movies of every genre imaginable,” Kirara replies. “That includes horror films and war documentaries... I’ve grown used to this sort of thing, as horrible as it is.”

“Is that why you could handle Kazuichi Soda with such grace?” Otome teases.

Kirara giggles, then turns it into a cough. “Otome! That’s not very nice!”

“Oh, heaven forfend I not be  _ nice _ .”

They both laugh at that, and after seeing how Otome handled Monokuma earlier, I get the humor and laugh along with them. Otome has meanness down to an art form!

“You really did deal with him easily!” I remark. “I was impressed!”

“He wasn’t any worse than any other enthusiastic fan, who are generally nice people,” Kirara assures us. “It was a little jarring, but that’s all, really.” She pauses, sobering. “Though...”

“What’s wrong?” Otome asks, now frowning too.

Kirara touches her chin, gazing at the long list of Ultimate Despair articles. “Speaking to him... I didn’t get the impression that he was in despair.”

“H-huh? But he’s a Remnant of Despair!” I utter. “How could he  _ not _ ?”

Kirara smiles at me, but it’s touched with concern. “My approach to acting is to convey hope to my audience, no matter what role I play or film I’m in. The world may be a cruel, harsh place at times, but I believe we all have it in us to choose kindness, so I will always choose to be kind myself.  _ Wish Upon the North Star _ conveyed that message particularly well... I find it hard to believe that someone full of despair would love it as much as Kazuichi clearly did.”

My mind reels. Kazuichi hadn’t been alone; someone had been helping him out, and people had been talking in the background. “So the Remnants of Despair... aren’t in despair?”

“That can’t be true,” Otome says, frowning. “The one Chizu called--Tanaka or something. He outright called himself history’s greatest monster. And Mikan Tsumiki called herself garbage. Are those the words of people instilled with hope?”

Kirara hums in thought. “I don’t know, but... I wonder...”

“Kirara, there’s a limit to emotional charity!” Otome insists. “The Remnants of Despair attacked the Future Foundation and killed several of the division heads as part of a mutual killing game. I know you don’t remember it, but you’ve been told  _ of _ it by now!”

“I suppose you’re right. Maybe that’s why Monokuma removed my memories of that attack, to confuse me... The Neo World Program must have been unsuccessful after all,” she adds in a murmur.

“The Neo World what now?” I wonder.

“Ah, I’m sorry! I shouldn't have said that,” Kirara says quickly. “It's classified, and I don’t know much about it besides..."

"The more we know, the likelier our chances of escaping from this hellhole," Otome points out. "I normally wouldn't press you on these things, but..."

Kirara hesitates, then nods. "Yes, you're right. And I really don't know much: Future Foundation captured the Remnants and attempted to rehabilitate them... That’s all.”

“What? Really?? I never heard about this before!” I say, blinking wide.

“That doesn’t sound like the Future Foundation’s modus operandi,” Otome adds dubiously, echoing my other thoughts.

“It was an extremely contentious issue and not broadcast outside the organization; for those not directly involved, we never even heard until after the attempt. Many people were split on it, even in the same divisions... For example, Larry and I were both in the 10th Division, but he was against and I was in favor. In the end, the one who spearheaded the attempt was accused of being a traitor for shielding them. I really shouldn't say any more than that... I’m sorry,” Kirara explains, abashed.

I... don’t really know what to think of this. I know exactly how Chizu would react if she heard it, though. “Have you talked to anyone else about this?”

Kirara shakes her head. “I’m sure you can imagine how much it would upset some of us if it were suggested that the Remnants just... stopped being terrorists. Besides, as I said, I only know a little. Mayoi and Namie would know more since they were directly involved, but Mayoi’s forgotten the Remnants and Namie’s forgotten her time at Future Foundation, so there’s no one to discuss it with. And I’d rather not cause more reasons for conflict with information that might not even be true...”

"What about Daichi?" I wonder.

She shakes her head. "He was  _ heavily _ against it. Knowing that, I doubt he knows any details on how the attempt turned out."

“Yeah... Point,” I agree. For a second, I consider asking Kirara if she could put in a search for Mahiru Koizumi; then I decide there are some things people are better off not knowing. “Why don’t we go back to submarines? I think we’re getting sidetracked.”

Otome sighs, eyeing the camera again. “I suppose we  _ should _ focus on the topic at hand... for now. Kirara, shall we search for a few more books, or shall we start with what we have?”

Kirara stands up. “The latter, I think. Asuka, if you want to excuse yourself, that’s fine... I know you’ve learned some very disturbing things just now.”

_ No, I’m fine!  _ I want to say, but... I nod. “I think I do need to clear my head for a bit. Thanks, Kirara. I’ll come by later if I can!”

“No need to hurry. Kirara and I will manage  _ somehow _ ,” Otome says coyly, slipping her hand into her wife’s.

Kirara giggles and squeezes her hand. “My!”

Aw, geez... I  _ really _ hope I can find a wife that loving someday. I giggle myself, feeling my face heat, and get up. “I’ll keep that in mind! Good luck, and don’t get too distracted~!”

They wave goodbye as I leave, then lean in towards each other. I don’t see what happens next, and that’s just as well. I don’t want to be a peeping tom! Peeping tina? Peeping toko?? Either way! I’ll go ahead and take a walk around the sub to clear my head. I really did learn a lot... I don't know how I should approach Chizu about learning about her parents. I don't want to do that carelessly, or I could end up really hurting her. I'll have to think about that for a while.

So I do, but I don't get very far with it... I'm better at planning when it comes to photo-ops, I think. When it comes to people, I might be better off being spontaneous. Oh well, the right moment to bring it up will happen organically, I'm sure! For now, hmm--what time is it? My e-Handbook tells me it’s been about three or four hours since the meeting. Wow, already?! Time flies! Maybe I’ll get a bite to eat, cook up something hearty and filling so I’m good for the rest of the day. The kitchen’s free when I arrive, so I fry up a steak with a baked potato on the side, then have a slice of leftover strawberry rhubarb pie for dessert. Mmm!

After I clean up after myself, I decide to grab a couple more slices of pie and check in on Keigo and Mayoi, see how much progress they’ve made. I’m not sure about Mayoi, but Keigo strikes me as the type to get so wrapped up in what he’s doing, he forgets to eat. Let’s see, we can’t go wrong with chicken pot pie, right? I heat them up in the microwave, grab a couple of forks, and head on over to the supply room.

One step inside and I boggle. The entire place is a mess! Keigo said he  _ organized _ it, right? Yet, sitting cross-legged right there at the center of a hurricane of mechanical parts is Keigo himself, in the middle of cursing at a pair of semi-exposed wires of some contraption he’s jury-rigging together on top of a crate-slash-makeshift table. Mayoi leans over his shoulder, squinting at his use of a pair of tweezers to wrap said wires together.

“No, no, darling, I think you’re supposed to attach the  _ red _ to the  _ blue _ \--oh, Asuka, dear!” This she says as she notices me, which comes with a brilliant grin. “What a lovely surprise! Goodness, is that for us?”

“Yup! I figured you two might be getting hungry,” I say, tip-toeing around the scattered parts. “Iiii take it you’re having some trouble, Keigo?”

“Yeah, uh... This shit’s actually a lot harder than I thought it was gonna be. Nothin’ like messin’ around outside your field of expertise to appreciate other people’s talents,” he grumbles, not taking his eyes off what he’s doing. “Go ahead and leave it on the crate, I’ll eat it later.”

Mayoi purses her lips. Then she claps her hands and smiles brightly. “Oh, don’t be such a fusspot, Keigo dear! Food is more delicious when it’s eaten together, don’t you think?”

“Pass. If you wanna eat, do it yourself.”

She scowls. “Such a spoilsport...” She picks her away around the mess, takes a plate from me, and gives me a sunny smile. “ _ You’ll _ indulge me, won’t you, Asuka?”

“I already ate,” I admit, “but I don’t mind hanging out while you eat!”

She sighs, but keeps a good-natured smile on. “Oh, all right. Let’s step outside for a moment, then, shall we? It’s  _ awfully  _ claustrophobic in here.”

I look at Keigo as I set the other plate down on the crate next to him. He still hasn’t looked up. I’m not sure he’s even paying attention to us right now. I nod at Mayoi, and the two of us step outside. Once the door is shut behind us, her smile fades, and she turns a worried look back at the door.

“You know he blames himself about Larry and Shinto, don’t you?” she murmurs to me. “Normally he’s  _ never _ this serious... He was quite the irresponsible sort back in high school.”

I didn’t know, but I’m not at all surprised to hear it--any of it. “Make sure he eats before it gets too late, okay?”

Her smile returns, a little warmer than before. “Of course, Asuka darling. What  _ do _ you take me for?” She taps the end of my nose with her fingertip, then picks up the fork on her plate. “By the way, it was  _ ever _ so thoughtful of you to bring this for us. Hmhmhm... Perhaps you’d like to become my personal servant...? I can make you feel  _ soooo _ good as a reward...”

I choke. “Wh-what?!”

She lolls her tongue out at me in a breathy leer; then she winks and digs into her pie. “Just kidding. You’re  _ so _ much fun to tease, Asuka dear!”

“O-oh,” is all I can think of to say. My face is  _ still _ red iron hot... “U-um! By the way! I’m sorry about the other day!”

She gives me a puzzled look. Bad timing on my part; she just took a bite. After she swallows, she licks her fork. “Other day, darling?”

“You know... When Chizu jumped out of nowhere at you and Shu.”

Her expression darkens and tightens. “Oh. Yes. That.” She sniffs haughtily, looking away. “Well. I  _ was _ very angry at the time.” She softens. “But I’m sure you didn’t put her up to it.”

“We  _ were _ kind of listening in, though...”

Mayoi scoffs. “It was Chizu. I’m sure she would have found some reason to vilify me. She always does. She’s only worse to poor Hinayo. I don’t understand how you can stand her, Asuka--forgive me for bad-mouthing your friend, but it’s true.”

“I don’t understand why she dislikes you two so much, either,” I admit. “She can be kind of thoughtless sometimes, but she’s a lot nicer when she’s not around you two. And she really cares about her friends. I might’ve forgotten about her from before, but she’s made that completely obvious to me just in the past few days.”

Mayoi smiles a little. “Well... I suppose I’m glad she’s treating  _ you _ well, at least.”

“I’ll try to talk to her about cooling off about you and Hinayo,” I said. “Now’s not the time for us to point fingers at each other for no reason.”

“Agreed,” says Daichi’s voice. Mayoi and I both turn to see him approaching from around the corner towards where the stairwell is. “If we’re going to be hostile to one another, we need to be absolutely certain it’s with good cause.”

“Daichi, darling! What a lovely surprise!” Mayoi purrs. “What brings you out here, hmm? Have you come to watch...?”

Daichi ignores her suggestive tone and replies, “No, just to check on your and Sane’s progress.” He stops a few feet away from us and peers at me. “There  _ is _ progress to report, isn’t there?”

“Oh--I only just stopped by to drop off food for them,” I say, holding up my hands. “It’s been a while since brunch, so I figured they could use it.”

His eyebrows shift slightly up. “Did you? Good thinking, Okuma.”

“So as you can see, I’m having a brief dinner break,” Mayoi adds, waving the plate. “Keigo’s still hard at work inside. We’re in the middle of assembling a device... No guarantees that it will work, though. His comment was, and I quote, ‘This is much harder than I thought it would be.’”

Daichi frowns, but nods. “I see. That can’t be helped, and we do have some time. As long as he’s hard at work and maintains progress, I’ll have no complaints.”

Sheesh. He really is overbearing. I can see why Yuzuru doesn’t like him. ...No, that’s unfair of me to think. Daichi’s doing his best to get everyone moving forward. Though, speaking of people getting along...

“Daichi, is it okay if I ask you something?”

“You just did, but go on, Okuma.”

“What do you and Otome have against each other? Maybe it’s just me, but you two really don’t seem to like each other...”

Daichi sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Caught on to that, did you? You  _ are _ a sharp one. I suppose I should expect no less from the one who led the class trial to victory.”

Actually, it’s because Chizu and I spied on the two of you at each other’s throats, but I’m not about to tell you that.

“Yes, it’s true. Tsukiyono and I have... a distaste for one another,” Daichi continues with unusual delicacy. “I’d rather not go into it in detail, as I know she and Kasumi get along.” He nods to Mayoi. Huh, that’s actually awfully considerate of him; maybe I’ve misjudged him? “However, the short of it is that we’re rivals in love.”

“Rivals in...” I echo, puzzled.

“For Kirara’s affections,” he clarifies.

“Oh!” I utter. That would track, based on what I heard of his and Otome’s argument. I pause, then stare at Mayoi. Mayoi’s mouth is full of pie. She sure seems focused on it. “I thought Kirara was a lesbian, though?” I hazard.

Daichi gives me a tight-lipped smile. “That’s not what she told me in high school.”

Ohhhh. Ohh dear. I think I’m starting to get it. “She might’ve been confused. Maybe she hadn’t figured out she was a lesbian yet,” I point out as gently as I can. “I mean, it wouldn’t be anything against you. A lot of sapphic girls go through a period like that, where we convince ourselves, yeah, we’re totally straight. Society doesn’t really look kindly on lesbians, you know? So a lot of us have to overcome that pressure to conform to being something we’re not.”

Daichi narrows his eyes and doesn’t speak. Iiiii have a feeling like he’s part of the lesbian-disapproving part of society.

“Anyway, even if she’s not a lesbian, she might still be bisexual, or pan, or something like that,” I continue quickly. “And either way, the fact of the matter is, she’s married to Otome now. That’s kind of the definitive end to a romantic rivalry!”

He sighs and rests a pair of fingers on his forehead. “Okuma, since you’ve forgotten your classmates, I’m going to give you the benefit of the doubt and assume you didn’t mean to or realize how deeply you just insulted me.”

“O-oh, I’m sorry,” I utter, taken aback. I... I really don’t see how any of that was insulting him, though?

“Apology accepted,” he says briskly. “Though that brings me to another topic.” He looks over at Mayoi. “Kasumi, have you been using your talent on anyone since we all arrived on the SSDN Paradise?”

She finishes chewing and swallows. "Not yet, I'm afraid... Shu asked for my services the other day to help him with his anxiety, but we were interrupted."

"Hmm, I see... To confirm, the accusation Warabe levied against you during the class trial--is that something you're actually capable of doing?"

"Excuse me?" Mayoi says, now cold and affronted. "What do you take me for?"

Without batting an eye, Daichi replies, "Someone who is going to answer my question with facts and not another question."

She scowls, cheeks puffing out a bit. I-is she mad or not? It's kind of a cutesy thing to do. Then she shuts her eyes and sighs. "No, Daichi, dear. Hypnosis doesn't work like that. I can't simply change someone's values or desires. Such a thing is ridiculous--the domain of anime alone!"

Daichi folds his arms. "I see. What if someone were of two minds about something?"

"What do you mean?"

"That is to say, if they were undecided about what to do. Could you make them pick one or the other?"

"Indecisive people are actually even  _ more _ difficult to hypnotize, if you believe it," Mayoi replies. "It's like trying to pick up water as opposed to a block of ice. You might scoop up some, but the rest just... trickles out of your grasp."

"You're the Ultimate Hypnotist," he points out. "Surely a target being more difficult than usual is no particular obstacle to you."

"Well, I suppose not," she admits, mollified for some reason. "If someone wanted me to help them be more decisive about a certain issue, then I could do that, I suppose. I'm not quite following why you're asking, though?"

"I'm getting to that," he replies. "So, to take your analogy a step further, someone stubborn is actually easier to hypnotize? The block of ice, as it were?"

She nods. "But again, you can't make someone do something they wouldn't already do."

"What about something someone  _ would _ consider doing, but refrains from due to various social and/or personal inhibitions?"

"Oh, absolutely. That's practically what hypnosis is  _ for _ , darling!"

Daichi taps a finger on his arm. "And have you ever taught anyone else your techniques?"

Mayoi blinks, hesitating. "Wwwell... Most people aren't very interested..." She frowns, anger simmering in her silver eyes. "Naysayers and skeptics abound, I'm afraid."

"By 'most people aren't,' does that mean that some people  _ are _ ?"

"Really, Daichi, where  _ are _ you going with this?"

"Answer the question, Kasumi."

She laughs, light and evasive. "Oh, my! Are you trying to pin me down, darling? Mhmhmhm..." She smirks, winks, and purrs, "You should save that for the bedroom. Unless you like having an audience..."

" _ Answer the question _ ," Daichi demands while I feel my cheeks flame.

Her smirk droops into a frown. "Hmph. You're no fun at all." She folds her arms as best she can with a plate of pot pie in one hand and turns her head away to study the ceiling. "Yes, I suppose I may have encountered an interested party, once or twice." In a low murmur, she adds, "Though she had her own way of making up people's minds for them..."

"'She'?" Daichi echoes, sharp as Japanese steel.

Mayoi flinches, then raises her free hand to her mouth. "O-ohohoho! My, look at the time! I really should return to work! Asuka, darling, thank you  _ so _ much for bringing dinner by." She leans down and pecks me on the cheek before I can say anything. "Do have a good night, you two!"

And she heads right back into the supply room and closes the door in our faces.

I blink rapidly, too stunned to say anything for a moment. Then I look up at Daichi, who's frowning with furrowed eyebrows at the door.

"What was  _ that _ all about?" I ask.

"That's what I'd like to know." A pause, and then he considers me. "Actually, Okuma. If you've been made to forget us, I expect your impressions of us aren't marred by preconceived notions. Let me ask you a few questions."

Uhhh, well, I'm not entirely sure that's a  _ good _ thing, all considered... "Okay?"

"Have you spoken with Kirara or Tsukiyono at all? On a personal, private level, I mean."

"Yeah, I was talking to both of them earlier today," I reply. I'd ask him why  _ he's _ asking, but I bet he'd just blow off the question.

"What's your impression of them, as people?"

As people? What is he driving at...? I know he doesn't like Otome, but this doesn't feel like a rivalry-driven question. Or am I reading him wrong? I stare up at him, but he's got his poker face nailed.

"Kirara seems really nice," I thus hazard. "She's very sweet and thoughtful... She, uh." I glance around quickly, then lean in. Daichi's kind enough to lean down too, considering how much taller he is than me. "She told me about the Diet Massacre, and how it affected Chizu," I murmur. "I hadn't known about it until today."

_ Now _ his expression shifts--to sadness, even. "...I see. Yes, it  _ would _ be better to tell you herself than let you ask Tomiyoshi directly... That's like the Kirara I know."

Huh? The Kirara he knows...? I squint at him a moment. He isn't thinking that Otome somehow brainwashed Kirara into marrying her or something, is he? Though, come to think, when he had that argument with Otome, she mentioned something that Kirara claimed to have told him but he didn't know about.

"Do you mind if I ask  _ you _ something? Something besides this question, I mean," I add.

"What is it?"

"Exactly what kind of relationship do you have with Kirara, anyway? You said you and Otome were rivals in love, but... you don't seem all that affectionate with Kirara? I'm sorry if that's insulting," I add. "There's a lot I still don't get about everyone's relationships with each other."

Daichi eyeballs me; then he holds up a hand. "Apology accepted. I suppose you can't help it," he says. Gee, thanks. "I understand why you're confused, but that's a long story, so please let me save it for after we're done."

"Okay, that's fair. Um, let me think... Otome seems... hmm. She might be the definition of 'appearances can be deceiving.' You wouldn't think someone as fancy and high-class would be so daring! I know  _ I'd _ never have the guts to stick my hand in Monokuma's mouth! She has a lot of steel to her--like when she basically declared war on the killer after we all found Shinto's body... I get the sense that she's pretty merciless when push comes to shove. I wouldn't want to get on her bad side."

Especially since she did her level best to shred Daichi to little bitty pieces the other day. Too bad Daichi's no slouch when it comes to verbal jousting, either. I of course don't mention that part.

Daichi smiles. "You  _ are _ perceptive," he notes, probably because I said something he wanted to hear. ...Maybe I'm getting meaner, too. Think positive thoughts, Asuka! "Yes, that's an accurate read of Tsukiyono. I expect she'd even admit it herself if you asked her."

She basically did, so... yeah.

"Forgive the strange questions," he continues when I don't speak. "Something has been bothering me lately, and I'm trying to dig into it on my own."

"Is this about your 'rivalry'?" I wonder.

"Hmm... Well, I can't say it's entirely unrelated," he admits. "But it's bigger than that."

Huh? Bigger than that? What's that supposed to mean?

"To answer your earlier question... to be honest, I need to reassess that myself," Daichi continues. "My dislike of Tsukiyono aside, I'd always believed Kirara and I were on good terms. Now..." He shakes his head. "Well. Either way, I can't afford to let my personal feelings cloud my judgment. As the only truly rational person here, I have a duty to lead us all to survival--even more so now after Kodama and Warabe's passing."

A duty, huh... Daichi might have his head up his own butt ('only truly rational person'? Really?), but the way he says that makes me look at him in a different light. He really is taking all of this seriously. He could just focus on himself and his own survival, like Byakuya did at first in the Killing School Life, but he's thinking of all of us. He's even honoring Shinto and Larry in his own way... I smile.

"Thanks. If there's anything I can do to help out, just let me know, okay, Daichi?"

He smiles back. "I'll take you up on that, Okuma." His smile fades. "If you notice anything strange or odd about anyone, I want you to report it to me immediately, or as soon as is safe for you."

...Oh! Wow, I wasn't expecting him to say something immediately... He's really decisive. Or maybe I'm just finally seeing his pushiness in a positive light? "I will," I reply with a firm nod. He's keeping my safety in mind as well as everyone's; it's the least I can do after offering. "What kind of strange or odd things are you looking for? I mean, something that seems odd to me might actually be normal for them."

Daichi glances at the nearby surveillance camera and lowers his voice. "If one of us is the mastermind, and their memories of it haven't been erased, there ought to be tells. Inappropriate reactions, inexplicable knowledge, odd remarks... Things of that nature."

"And if we can't find anything, that means the mastermind really has forgotten they're the mastermind," I conclude.

He nods in approval. "Precisely. I'm counting on you."

I pump my fists. "I'll do my best!"

He chuckles and turns. "See that you do." Then he walks off.

‘See that you do’... Geez, is he for real? One step forward, two steps back. Still, he does have his good points. With a resigned half-smile, I shake my head, then head for the stairs. I guess this means I ought to get back to sneaking around, but... well, a girl has to prepare herself emotionally for that kind of thing! First, I'd rather just talk to people normally, one-on-one. Strengthen our friendships, kind of deal.

Though... after a meeting as heavy as this morning’s, I’d better start on that tomorrow. Everyone’s so busy today anyway. Besides, when I think on it, peeking in on how everyone's doing strikes me as wiser to do after Monokuma's hit us with a motive. That's when people are going to be at their most stressed out, after all. Without a motive, I don't think anyone would kill anyone... Most people just aren't like that. So, socialize normally starting tomorrow, and then sneak around and spy once a motive has gone up.

Whew...! After everything I've done today, I’m feeling a little beat. It’s a good beat, though. I feel like I’ve made progress... Is that silly? I didn’t really do anything but talk to people, even though K5 and Mayoi are working on the transmitter, Kirara and Otome are doing research, and Daichi's doing his best to lead everyone... even if he is an arrogant prick about it. Plus, Hiro’s helping Yoh with his talent. Then again, keeping everyone’s spirits lifted is an important job, too! Being too down on yourself is itself a form of despair, and I won’t lose to Monokuma!

Though, thinking of Yoh and Hiro... I wonder if Yoh’s okay? Hiro strikes me as the type to not really... get other people’s limits. Or boundaries. Not because he’s being mean or anything about it, but because he’s so enthusiastic and self-absorbed that he doesn’t notice he’s running laps around other people. Combine that with Yoh’s seeming willingness to do what it takes to remember his talent, and things could get bad.

So I decide to swing by the men’s gym. Where  _ is _ the men’s gym, anyway? I know the women’s is on B4... I check out the map on the floor I’m on. Right, up on B2. I head over that way, but once I reach the front doors, I hesitate. It...  _ is _ okay for me to poke my head in, right? It’s only a problem if I try to go into the locker room, right? Just to double-check, I look at my feet and over my head and around at the walls. It doesn’t look like there’s any guns or spears or death traps awaiting, so I gingerly push the door open.

No punishment strikes from above, so I step inside. Still good. Whew! Not that I think Tsubomi would lie to me, but who knows if the set-up for the men’s gym is different from the women’s? I look around and soon spot Hiro and Yoh, both dressed in gym clothes. I’d wonder where they got them from, but there’s something more pressing and immediate here! I gasp to see them and run on over.

“Is Yoh okay?!” I shout.

Hiro looks up at me, looking supremely annoyed. “Of course not! He’s barely finished three hundred laps! We’ll be here all night if he doesn’t pull himself together!”

Yoh, who’s sprawled face down on the gym floor, has etched the letters H I R O in the dust with one finger. A small puddle of sweat oozes out around him. “I’m dead. You have slain me,” he mumbles, voice muffled.

“Oh, stop whining! You can do better than that!” Hiro declares. “Up and at ‘em! Hup hup hup!”

“I am deceased. This is an ex-human.”

“No you’re not!! Stop being so dramatic!”

“My spirit is leaving my body...”

“Well make it drag your body with it because you’ve got seven hundred more laps to go!! NO EXCUSES!!”

“ _ Hiro _ !” I yell, stomping a foot. “ _ Look _ at him! He’s completely exhausted! What’re you trying to do, grind his legs to nubs?!”

Hiro looks genuinely surprised by that. “What? No! Of course not! But--”

“No buts! Three hundred laps is plenty for the first day! Go get him a towel!”

“But--”

“ _ Now _ !”

“Yes, ma’am!”

I huff at his back as he turns and jogs for the shower room, looking perplexed. Honestly... Even if he’s just oblivious and not ill-meant, there’s a limit to how self-absorbed you can be!

But that’s not important right now. I kneel down next to Yoh and help him roll over onto his back. His lungs work like bellows, and his entire body is drenched in sweat. I lean over him, concerned. “Yoh? Are you gonna be okay?”

He pants for several seconds, then manages a weary smile at me. “Ah, Asuka. I can’t feel my legs. Isn’t that amusing?”

“Oh, geez,” I utter. So, the polar opposite of okay. “Don’t worry, Hiro’ll be here with a towel soon, and we’ll get you on a bench to rest, okay? Geez, I wish I’d thought to bring a water bottle; you must be so dehydrated...”

Yoh pants some more. I’m not sure he processed anything I just said. I wave a hand in front of his face and his eyes track over to me. Good, so he’s not totally out of it. “I can’t believe you did three hundred laps,” I add, looking up and around at the ovaloid track. It’s pretty long--maybe around a hundred meters, at a guess. “You really stuck in there, huh?”

He laughs weakly. “Well... I have to do... my part... don’t I...?”

I smile ruefully. “You shouldn’t kill yourself trying to do it! Did you take breaks and hydrate in between, at least?”

“Ahh...”

“...Don’t tell me you’ve been running ever since you two left the meeting?!”

“...hmm... how long ago... was that...?”

Oh,  _ geez _ . When Hiro comes jogging back with a towel, I just plant my hands on my hips and  _ glower _ at him.

“Hiro, have you really been making Yoh run non-stop for  _ six hours _ ?!”

“Er,” he utters, skidding to a halt. He blinks owlishly. “Six? Has it been six?” He folds his arms, eyebrows screwing up in thought. “That can’t possibly be right; he’s been dreadfully slow, true, but no one could take six hours to run  _ just _ three hundred laps...”

I groan as I take out my e-Handbook and show him the time display.  _ Seriously _ ? At least it wasn’t ill-will, but Hiro, pay attention, for god’s sakes!

He blinks rapidly at the time. “Er. Oh dear. It seems you’re right, Asuka...”

“Were you just watching him this whole time?” I ask, maybe a little more waspish than I normally get.

“Of course not! I was running right alongside him!” he declares, affronted. “I would never ask someone to do something I couldn’t do myself!”

Yoh chuckles weakly from the floor. “That’s... the Ultimate... Track Star for you... Ha ha... Those ruled by talent... are on another level, ...aren’t we...?”

Hirohito frowns mightily, and I get how he feels, but I dunno, I have to give it to Yoh this time. I take the towel from Hiro and hand it to Yoh, who reaches up a wobbly hand and more or less lets it drop on his face before his hand goes limp too. I shudder; it makes him look like a corpse. The reminder of Shinto makes a bad taste rise in my throat.

Well, at the very least, there’s not going to be any accidental deaths! I look up at Hiro. “You two need to get a shower, get dinner, and get something to drink,” I tell him. “And don’t just come back straight afterwards! Let Yoh cool down and get some rest! Even if running helps him remember his talent, how’s he supposed to think if his brain’s too wrung out to function?”

“Yyyyes. Yes, very well!” Hiro squats down, vigorously rubs Yoh’s face, shoulders, and arms off, then helps him to his feet. “Many thanks for dropping by, Asuka! I’m embarrassed to admit, but I completely lost track of time! It seems I let my enthusiasm run away with me!” He grins his glinty grin. “ _ Ha _ ! Track humor!”

I smile, charmed despite myself. What a dork. I can see what Chizu likes about him. “It happens!” I assure him. “Just be careful not to go so overboard next time!”

“Yyyyyes! I will! Definitely! Be! More careful!” He pauses then. “Wait a moment--what are you doing in the  _ men’s _ gym?” He gasps. “You aren’t secretly a man, are you?!”

Hiro, I swear to god, you’re on thin fucking ice here. “ _ No _ , I’m not a man,” I say as patiently as I can manage. “Tsubomi told me today that anybody can go into the gyms themselves, it’s just the shower rooms that are locked.”

“Oh! I had been unaware!”

“Probably most people were,” I say. I consider mentioning the mystery person using the women’s gym, but... no, there’s no point in saying. “Anyway, I’ll see you two later!”

“Until next time!!” Hiro booms.

“Farewell, Asuka,” Yoh murmurs, smiling faintly. “You truly are ‘hope for tomorrow.’”

I wave and leave the men’s gym. Whew... I’m really glad I stopped by. I don’t know what would’ve happened if I hadn’t been here to drag Hiro back to earth. Poor Yoh. At least he’ll sleep soundly tonight. Maybe I should run a few laps myself, finally use the women’s gym, get myself tired out before bed... A sound sleep sounds really nice right now. And maybe I’ll run into whoever else has been using it? Whoever they are, I’m sure they could use the support.

No one else shows up, in the end, but that’s fine. A brisk workout, a quick shower, and a restful night’s sleep later, and I’m ready to face the next day!

  
  


The Monokuma Theater of Operations yet again opens its curtains and lets its viewership in. The meeples on the table have been shifted around extensively, now sitting all alone on different decks of the ship. Not only is Monokuma himself here, though—several of the Polykuma have also taken up positions around the room.  
“Would you give your life for me?” Monokuma asks of the assembled Polykuma.  
All respond in unison, “Sir, yes, sir!”  
“Would you obey my every order?”  
“Sir, yes, sir!”  
Monokuma gestures with the croupier's rake, declaring, “That's exactly how a ship should be! Everyone in perfect unity behind the leader! If you do anything different, you're just asking for a mutiny!” He leans in toward the camera, teasing, “And we can't have that under any circumstances, riiiight?”  
“Sir, no, sir!” comes the chorus of every Polykuma, yet again, though this time one is slightly late.  
Monokuma turns to the late-responding Polykuma, and gets in uncomfortably close. Popping those razor-sharp claws out, he murmurs, “I have a special assignment for...”  
“... everyone but you.”  
The transmission winks out.


	22. Chapter 2: Stars vs. the Forces of Despair (pt. 4 of 13)

Monokuma's going to hit us all with another motive sooner or later, I'm sure, so it's important to talk to as many people as I can and lift their spirits. The stronger our hearts are, the stronger we are against Monokuma's manipulations! Besides... I just want to get to know my classmates better. After all... I won't have the chance anymore to spend time with Shinto or Larry.

So, first off after I'm prepped and ready for the day: see if there’s anyone who’s free to hang out. I still have some gloomy feelings threatening to cloud over my heart after the trial, and I’m sure the best way to clear them up is to have a nice time chatting with someone. Besides, if it means I can keep anyone from doing something recklessly despairing, I'll bond the hell out of everyone!!

 

I decide to spend some of my free time with the girl who says she's my best friend: Chizu Tomiyoshi, the Ultimate Plastic Model Builder.

When I track her down in the workshop, she doesn't even notice me; her focus is almost totally on the plastic in front of her. I'm a little surprised they had this kind of thing on the ship... until I realize that Monokuma knew exactly who'd be coming. I tap her on the shoulder, and immediately, she stands up perfectly straight.

"I told you, don't talk to me while—" she starts, before turning around and seeing that it's me. Instantly, her expression softens. "Asuka, hi! Do you want to sit with me while I finish this up?"

I give her a firm nod. “Sure!”

"Great!" she enthuses, eyes lighting up.  "I wish there were any higher-grade kits on the ship. I get there's a space limitation, but would it REALLY kill Monokuma to give us a few bigger or more detailed pieces?"

...I have no idea what she’s talking about. Come to think, is this the kind of thing we used to do together--just hang out while we worked on something? Watching someone build a model seems like an odd way to pass the time, but on reflection, I have a feeling it worked for us. Even if I don't really 'get' plastic models, it's hard to miss the easy calm in my heart when I sit down next to Chizu and take a look at hers.

I spend a little time with her as she gleefully cuts parts from runners, snapping them together and sanding them. Occasionally I end up holding something steady while she does more detailed work. I'm 100% sure that this isn't the first time we've done this, now.

At one point, I slide her something I got out of the MonoMono Machine: an airbrush. It seems like the kind of thing that'd be really useful for something like this.

 

[Lost: Airbrush x1 - A small tool that uses nebulization to spray ink, paint, or dye across a surface. Favored for building models.]

 

Chizu turns to me with a big smile. “The time has come to fulfill three thousand years of dreams!” she declares, snapping up the airbrush. It looks like she doesn't need it right this instant, but at the very least, it seems like she likes it! “Thanks a bunch, Asuka! You're the best girl in this class! ... Other than me.” There's a half-second pause, before she adds, “Ahaha... I wouldn't ask anyone to break our tie, either.” That's... something, at least?

"I still can't BELIEVE you forgot me, though!" she adds in a huff. I guess we're back to this... It kind of hurts, but if I were in her shoes, I'd feel the same way. "I mean, you're saying 'Say chiiiizu!' all the time!  How could you forget?" 

I was? I don’t… remember… ever saying anything like that. I photograph animals, not people. ...Well, okay, technically people are animals, but that’s besides the point. "Can we talk about something else?" I murmur, my eyes turning a little downward.

She lets out a theatrical sigh. "Fiiine. Maybe if we talk about Hope's Peak, you'll remember!” She thinks a moment, then continues, “When we talked for the first time, I was working on a model, and you asked what the little antenna on top of the head was for." I do kind of remember that, actually... now that she mentions it, anyway. "You remember what it's for, right?"

She must mean... "A command fin." A second of thought, and I add, "It shows who the unit leader is, and who's just using a stock robot. I don't know how I know that, though, and I haven't seen that kind of show since I was six... which means you're probably right—I must have learned it from you."

Chizu outright claps. "See? We just have to think of stuff we did together and you'll remember in no time!"

I grin back. I don't know if it’ll be that simple or easy, but... the fact that I remembered something I must’ve learned from her is definitely a start!

"That's right, it's a command fin. That's how you know which bad guys are cool and which ones are going to die.  Unless they're ship commanders, or politicians..." She frowns a bit. "... I guess that's why Monokuma doesn't have a command fin, even though he's a robot." She shivers. "He's the captain."

“Oh,” I utter. Just like that, the mood spoils, and we're back to thinking about the awful situation we're in.

Chizu takes a deep breath. "Thanks for spending some time with me, Asuka.  I'm going to finish up here and go back to my cabin."

I nod my understanding, and we fall into silence as she wraps up her work. When she leaves, she’s clearly still a little shaken; she forgets the model itself on the table. I take it so it doesn't get thrown away or disappear. I'll bring it the next time we talk.

 

I decide to spend some of my free time with Mayoi Kasumi, the mysterious woman from the Future Foundation who claims to be the Ultimate Hypnotist.

...Was someone like that really my classmate? If Chizu hates her so much, we couldn't have been as close as Mayoi thinks we were, but... then again, Shinto says I let her hypnotize me once, so maybe we were? I really don't know, and I don't want to doubt anyone... The only way to figure out what our relationship was like is to ask, I guess!

I find her in the library, hunched over a book. I don't think I could've imagined her hunched over anything when we first met aboard the Paradise... but here she is, with some closed, slouchy body language that I honestly hadn't expected from her. 

She looks up, and a smile splits her face. It's a little frightening. "Asuka, darling," she says brightly. "You're finally going to take me up on my offer, aren't you? Please, allow me to set your memories right..." After a glance down at her book, she adds, "Or are you just here to spend a little time with me?"

I give her a nod. "Just looking for someone to spend a little time with."

Mayoi gives me a brief, silent look of disappointment, but rapidly brightens again.  "Great! Now, come a little closer, won't you...?"

Despite slight misgivings, I sit next to her. Mayoi seems content to chat with me casually, so soon enough I relax. She's easier to talk to than I expected, though she always teases a little more out of me than I feel like I should be volunteering...

Something gnaws at the back of my mind, and I reach into my pack. Eventually, I slide an omamori across the table to Mayoi; her collected facade cracks, and she smiles a little wistfully, glancing downward.

 

[Lost: Anti-Evil Amulet x1 - A common "omamori" talisman. This one purports to ward away bad luck and hostile intent. ]

 

"You really think someone like me deserves this...?" she asks, looking like she's blinking back tears despite the smile. "I'll cherish it, Asuka. Thank you--really."

After taking a moment to compose herself, Mayoi fixes me with a scrutinizing look. "I know you don't remember me directly, Asuka... but there's something I wonder if you do remember. You'll indulge me, won't you?" She shifts to face me completely, leaning in slowly...

I swallow hard, and realize I nodded somewhere in there before I realized what Mayoi was getting at.

In English, her pink-painted lips carefully form the words, "Nocturnal Lights." I remember something... The world feels... rosy, and warm, and fuzzy... I feel myself melt slowly into my seat, as Mayoi watches me.

She hugs herself and begins to drool. "I knew it," she purrs. "I -- I knew you'd remember...! No matter what she said about me!" She looks me over once, her tongue lolling out of her mouth. "Oh, and you're so cute about it, you always had the BEST blank expression... those eyes...!"

Taking a breath, she says, "Stand." I stand. "Good.  Sit back down." I sit. "Melt." I feel my posture give way, and I slide down my chair. I don't feel it below most of me after a moment. "Straighten up. It's important to have proper posture, don't you think?" My body slides back up the seat, and my hands fold neatly in my lap.

"Yes." The word is out of my mouth before I notice it.

She leans in close. I feel the warmth of her breath against my ear as she whispers, "Thank you." Then she snaps her fingers once.

I abruptly realize my head's hanging just slightly forward. On reflex, I sit bolt upright, and stammer out, "W-w-w-wh-what was that?!" She just looks at me with that same sultry smile, so I ask a little more loudly, "What did you do?!"

Mayoi just wags a finger at me, and smiles a cat's smile... then lets her tongue hang out again. "I showed you my talent! It works just as well as it did all those years ago, you know... Mmmm, I could have you eating out of my hand...” Her eyes roll back in her head as she breathes, “Ohhhh, I can almost feel it—that hair brushing against my fingertips, your tongue on my thumb—mmmf, it's so gooooood...”

What the—I don't even know where to start with this! “Whoa! Hold on! Just, uh—thank you but I think, maybe, no?” Could she really make me do that? …Do I want her to? …Whoa, no, get that one out of your head, Asuka! She's not even your type!

“O-oh,” Mayoi utters, instantly snapping out of her delusion. She blinks at me twice before her eyes cast down in open disappointment. “If you don't want to... that's fine, actually. I can't make you, you know.”

I squint at her for a few moments. “You can't make—but you're—I don't...” The mood in here isn't... bad? But it's not good, either. I'm not upset with Mayoi, even if she was kinda creepy about it, but I don't think there's anywhere this can go but down unless we take a sec. “...I'll talk to you later, okay?” There's an awkward pause between us before I add, “...I seriously mean that.” 

Mayoi nods a little awkwardly as I make my way out. …Yeah, I'm definitely going to have to pick this discussion up later... if only so I know what she's got in my head. 

  
  


I decide to spend some time with the Ultimate Baker, who I get the feeling I didn't get to know as well as I could have in high school. Shu Kurimura... It's such a hard, cool name for someone so small and soft.

As usual, Shu is in the kitchen, toiling over something. It seems sometimes like that's the only thing he does; I've hardly ever seen him anywhere else on the ship, except when we're all together somewhere or he’s hanging out with someone specifically.

He doesn't even notice me. I have to tap him on the shoulder to get him to even look up--whoa! I don't think I'm ever going to get used to that manic expression. "Do you have the eggs?!" he yells, looking me dead in the eyes.

It doesn't last long, though, and he starts to come down once he realizes I'm not a Polykuma. "Oh, Asuka! Ahahaha, I thought--oh jeez, are you okay? Did you come here to get something to eat, or did--that is, a-a-a-are you..."

"I'm here to spend some time with you, goofball," I say.

His eyes widen, then slip right back into his baking frenzy. "Then let me finish up here!"

I watch Shu cook for a while. Once he’s just about done, I remember the bread I got out of the MonoMono Machine, and retrieve it from one of my cargo pants pockets.

"Hey, Shu. I thought you'd like this," I say, tossing him the capsule gift.

 

[Lost: Japan-Style Bread x1 - An exceptionally fluffy, delicious bread. You'd need hands as warm as the sun to knead it properly.]

 

Catching it, he looks it over, and his expression turns toward the ceiling in sheer joy while wobbly tears roll down his cheeks. I can practically see angels ascending around him. "Asuka," he weeps, "this... is a true treasure...!  Thank you...!"

Ahahaha, wow! I’m glad he loves it so much! I pat him on the shoulder, and eventually, he composes himself.

"Hey, Shu," I start once he puts the gift away, "you think you could teach me how to bake a few things? I can cook around a campfire and stuff, but baking's not really my thing. I think it’d be neat to learn."

Shu leans forward and clasps my hands in joy. "Asuka! There's nothing I'd like more than to impart the wisdom of the years to you!" Woah, intense! I think he really means it, too. The kind of sarcasm it would take to not be isn’t his style. Does he not get asked about this often? "For an inexperienced baker, then--what's the most important element of baking, after preheating the oven and following the recipe?!"

Glad he skipped past the most basic basics! I think it's... "The time?"

"No! A close second--but when you're starting out, it's okay if you miss a minute here and there! Try again!"

Gah! Of course that wasn't it--this is why I need help in the first place! I take a second to really think about it, and I come up with...

"Accurate measurements!"

This time, I even sound a lot more certain--and Shu responds to my certainty with good-natured laughter. It only lasts a few precious seconds, though, because he then sizes me up with severe gravity.

“That’s right!” He raises his index finger to the sky. “TAKE YOUR ENEMY'S MEASURE TWICE! CUT ONCE ALONE! A baker's cups and a samurai's daisho are one and the same in this essential principle! If your proportions are wrong, you'll never manage a delicious result! It might be too sweet, or too salty, or it won't rise... but it'll always be less than what it could've been!”

I laugh a little right back at him. He’s so passionate! "That makes sense. I'm used to just kind of eyeballing things around the fire, ahaha..."

Shu squints at me. "I— That's not how anything works!!" he protests with a little more genuine shock than I expect.

Honestly, the fact that he's taking such umbrage at it is a little... not exactly off-putting, but it does make me nervous. I didn’t expect an offhand remark to sour his mood so badly. I guess with passion comes perfectionism, which I get, sort of, but as a result, I'm kinda unsure where to take the conversation.

He walks me through baking a quiche, but before too long, we end up parting ways.

  
  


I think I'll spend a little time with Yoh Surusumi, the Ultimate… uh, who knows? He's always so quiet and reassuring, though--even though he's forgotten something as big as his talent, he isn't letting the situation get to him. That's something I could learn from!

He's at the bar, though he isn't drinking; instead, he's holding up an empty glass and looking at it with a neutral expression. He doesn't look particularly sad, but somehow he has a melancholy air to him...

"Hi!" My voice cuts through the silence, and he looks up. I see his serene smile again, and I'm definitely sure I want to talk to him now.

He gestures for me to take a seat next to him, and I do. "Asuka," he says placidly. "Did you come just to say hello, or are you going to stay and chat?"

"Definitely staying," I tell him, and he nods back.

He's up and around to the other side of the bar in a moment, asking me if I'd like something to drink. I think it over and request a coke as he chooses a beer for himself. To my mild surprise, he pours each of us out a pre-chilled glass he got out of a mini-freezer behind the bar, rather than just grabbing a couple of cans and calling it good. After he brings the drinks around and over, we chat a little.

When I'm about halfway through my drink, I realize I have something that I bet Yoh would like, and fish out a "portable aquarium" from one of my pockets. ...No pun intended.

"Something tells me you're the kind of guy who'd like this," I say as I offer it to him.

 

[Lost: EcoDrop x1 - A "self-contained ecosystem" consisting of a fish and bacteria. Impressive to look at, but it's best not to think about what the bacteria eat...]

 

He picks it up and looks at it with a certain rapt interest. "You have, ha, quite a gift for gifts, Asuka. I'll be sure to keep this with me." Then he tucks it into his pants pocket.

The gift seems to have teased something out of him. Huh! I thought he might like it, but I wasn’t expecting this strong a reaction. I smile. Good for me! Good for us!

"Asuka,” he continues, “I'm truly impressed with how you've kept your composure in this situation." He glances off to the side as he folds his hands under his chin. "I've never seen someone handle any element of the Tragedy with such aplomb."

It's kind of a weird compliment... but I get the feeling Yoh's kind of a weird guy, so I let it go. "Ahaha, thanks," I say, before adding a slightly self-deprecating, "I think."

"No, please--it's a genuine talent." He lowers his gaze, sobering. "Most of those I knew during the Tragedy were twisted by it in some way. They lost all comprehension of how to achieve their dreams... Many of them hurt themselves and each other. Any one of them could have become another Junko Enoshima.” He meets my widened eyes. “You, though... Even in a boat now filled with strangers, you hang on to hope."

"Well, hey," I offer, managing a grin despite the heavy subject matter, "it's right there in the name, you know!” We laugh together, and I add, “Thanks, Yoh. I'm sorry about your friends."

"You're welcome, Asuka--and thank you. I'm certain those I knew during the Tragedy will return to being who they ought to be, someday." He gets up to refill his beverage, but before coming back, looks at my half-full glass. "Would you like me to top that up for you while I’m here?"

"Sure!" I say, handing it to him with an appreciative smile. He’s so thoughtful!

Yoh and I chat a little more as we finish our drinks, this time about lighter topics. Then it's back into the ship for me for now!

  
  


Mmm, it sure is late... Between meals and hang-outs, time really does fly. I think I feel a lot better about everyone now than when I woke up this morning. Progress! Assuming we're still clear tomorrow (knock on wood (not that there's a lot on this ship)), I'll have to talk around some more. For now, I'll chill in the observation deck and take some photos, then retire to my cabin.

 

The Monokuma Theater of Operations, as always, is right on time. The curtains part on the war room, and the meeples have shifted some again; other than the two that have been... played with, they're mostly just scattered across the ship's decks again. Nothing particularly dire has changed.

Monokuma himself isn't here, or at the very least, no Monokuma that looks like it has that extra little spark of life has shown its face. More than twenty Polykuma stand at attention, all alike, surrounding the table. None says anything for several tense seconds.

After several moments, one steps forward very slightly. All the others join it a moment later. They repeat the process several times. By the time they're done, most of them have begun to thoroughly crowd the table... except one, which has been pushed out completely by the results.

It sulks away, only to, at the last moment, turn to the camera. Just like that, it gains the usual infuriatingly-peppy Monokuma demeanor.

“... Maybe I should've said something? Puhuhuhu... I'll remember this.”

The curtains close, and the transmission winks out.

  
  


The next day, I think again about my promise to Daichi to let him know if I see anything weird. I've seen some weird things so far, all right, but I'm not sure if they're normal-weird or cause-to-worry-weird. That's what happens when you're an Ultimate, I guess. For now, I won't stress about it, I'll just keep talking around normally with people some more and keep an eye out for the kind of thing Daichi was talking about.

 

Keigo Sane, the Ultimate Chemist... Sometimes it seems like he's having a hard time taking this seriously. I wish I knew why. The only way I'm going to find out is to spend some time with him, though, so that's exactly what I'll do!

I find him in the laboratory, messing around with a couple of test tubes and a few bottles that look like they came from the apothecary. He glances over his shoulder as if he's been caught doing something suspicious, but then he half-turns towards me.

"Hey! Hey, Asuka!" he yells, making a broad 'come here' gesture that uses his whole arm. "I think I figured out how to make a bomb with some of this stuff!"

A--a bomb?! Is he serious?! Inside a submarine?! "No! Nononono!" I shout at him, scrambling over. I don't actually know what to do to any of this stuff, though! What do I do?!

Except the second I skid to a halt next to him, he crows, "Ahaha, just fuckin' with you!" Then he spends a good ten seconds laughing at my expense. Wow. "I'm trying to synthesize a fabric polymer. I hate the bedsheets in this dump. Anyway, you wanna hang out?"

I'm seriously considering punching him in the arm or something at this point, but... maybe it was just his way of being friendly. He did just invite me, and it’s not like he actually made a bomb, so… no harm done. I guess.

"Sure,” I finally say. “Can I watch you work for a bit, then?"

"Sure!"

And so I chill and watching Keigo work. He's obviously putting on a show, juggling chemicals and emoting... a lot. It’s kind of funny, actually, especially the way he’s so tall and skinny, like a stretched-out beanpole. ...Actually, he looks like he hasn't eaten in a while...

Oh! Idea! I reach into one of my pockets and dig out some yogurt. "Hey," I say when his hands are empty for once. "Catch."

 

[Lost: Diva Yogurt x1 - A unique yogurt cultivated in China that seems to sing when you spoon through it. Gorgeous. Delicious. Dat culture. ]

 

He does just that, and looks at the label before nodding approvingly. "Good stuff. Didn't think I'd see this on the sub... hey, thanks!" He licks it right out of the container--no spoon required. I obligingly avert my eyes until he's ready to talk again.

The clatter of an empty yogurt cup in a nearby trash can alerts me of that time, and I look back his way. Rather than returning to his earlier work, he slouches in his chair, elbows hooked on the armrests.

“Something wrong?” I ask.

"God I miss land," he laments, though he's pretty flippant about it. It's hard to tell if he's serious. "The sun... dirt... having somewhere to toss botched experiments without 'em blowing up... the Internet..." With a theatrical sigh, he finishes, "Be nice to go home."

"Yeah..." Keigo's words are kind of a downer. Birds, bugs, the open sky... Really, anything'd be better than this claustrophobic little sub. "We'll make it out."

"Well, at least one or two of us will. Heh." Keigo waves the topic off as quickly as he'd brought it up. “Kinda sucks, doesn't it? I figured this kinda crap was over. Guess my luck only ran as far as gettin' outta' Towa City before the shit hit the fan. Or, uh, the black and white training potty, I guess.” He lets out a loud, “Ha!” but I can tell he's kinda forcing it.

Keigo... what did you see...? But I don't get a chance to ask.

"So I figure, hey!” he continues. “Why not do something to take the edge off, right?"

The sentiment seems sweet... but I have a gut feeling that I shouldn't trust it, so I ask, "Like what?"

"I dunno. Ecstasy, probably." What?! "Wouldn't be hard to synthesize with what we've got on the ship, and it's not like the cops are gonna show up."

I gawk at him as he starts laughing again. Backing away sloowly now… Slooooowly...

But he catches me and snorts, lip curled. "Oh, come on! Lighten up! I'm joking! I did enough of that in high school, you know that!"

I give him a flat, humorless look. Has he really already forgotten? Or does he just not care?

He answers me by shrinking back. "Oh, uh, I guess you... don't... know that," he realizes aloud with a shake of his head. "Because of the... ah jeez. Sorry. I should go." He starts moving toward the room door, expression self-conscious.

I end up letting him go. I know he didn't mean anything by it, but I’m not really up for trying to make him feel better; that was pretty awful. I guess I do know him better now, though.

 

I can't really imagine someone more intimidating than Daichi Suzuki, the Ultimate Entrepreneur. He tries really hard to cultivate this in-command, in-control kinda bearing, and I gotta admit: it actually works for him. It's really surprising to me that he isn't a division head in Future Foundation... I kinda wanna find out why.

Maybe that's why I end up tracking him down just outside the commissary. When I approach, he’s checking his watch. He glances up at me, but pays little attention until I stop nearby; then he takes a moment to study me.

“Can I help you with something, Okuma?” he asks, eyebrow slightly raised.

“Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?”

“Hang out?” he repeats, squinting at me. “Why?”

I stare at him. Why? What does he mean, why? Do I need a reason to hang out with someone?

...actually, I do have a reason for wanting to hang out, don’t I...

“I lost my memories of everyone,” I remind him. Better to start with the basics than slam him immediately with a personal question. “I figured it’d be smart to get to know everyone again.”

He nods thoughtfully. “True. Very well then, I suppose I can spare you a few moments of my time.”

Gee, thanks. “Great!” I say aloud, digging into one of my pockets. “Actually, since we’re both here, I got you something from the MonoMono Machine that I thought you might like.”

He holds his hand out expectantly. “I’ll be the judge of that.”

GEE, THANKS.

 

[Lost: Hall Street Journal x1 - A business-focused international news magazine, named after an infamous profiteering ring.]

 

Daichi inspects the gift, then tucks it away and regards me. “Hardly useful in a situation like this, but better to be informed than uninformed. I can at least give you points for understanding its general worth.”

Sheesh. I didn’t realize I was getting graded, teacher. Still, while his expression's on the stony side, he doesn't seem to dislike the gift, at least. Hopefully that'll break the ice. Now how to ask him about the Future Foundation...

Before I can figure out how to phrase it, though, Daichi fixes me with a particularly piercing stare. I try not to shrink under it, but it's almost reflexive.

“Okuma, if you’re hesitating to ask something, you don’t need to hold back.” W-wow. Looks like I can't hide anything from him, jeez... “I see no reason not to answer you, at least if the question is reasonable.”

“...Okay, I'll bite. Why aren't you a division head? You seem like the obvious pick, honestly.” I'm not exactly the Future Foundation's biggest fan all the time, but Daichi really does seem like the kind of person who'd thrive in that environment.

“Heh.” He smirks faintly as he folds his arms. “Your sharp eye extends to more than just your photography, I see.” That smirk flattens and chills. “To be blunt, it’s because Kazuo Tengan was a fool who doesn't understand the value of expertise. I don't know what criteria that man used to select his subordinates, but that was hardly among them—nor willingness to follow him, given the rumors of a splinter organization in the offing.”

Wow. The look in his eye is almost murderous as he lays it out. This... sounds like a conversation he's held a few times, either face-to-face or in his head.

Which makes it extra-surprising when it softens as he looks back at me, highlighted by a remarkably genuine-looking smile. “So it’s refreshing to be reminded that not everyone is quite so blind. I appreciate that you see that I’m a natural fit for such a position.”

“O-oh, sure!” I reply, waving a hand. Huh! So he can be nice sometimes after all!

It's not long before he moves on from it, though. “Okuma, do you know what the most valuable thing you can cultivate in an employee is?” His expression looks expectant—he must really want to hear the right answer.

“Expertise?” I guess. It seems to be important to him...

...Except he laughs, and I kinda get the feeling it's at me. “No, not at all. You can train someone to be an expert in anything. They can't reach the absolute highest echelons, of course, but I'm not actually inclined to believe that's necessary for most people. Try again, Okuma.”

I take a few seconds to chew on the idea, and this time I feel a little better-equipped. “Loyalty?”

“That's right,” he replies smoothly. “Everything else follows from loyalty, and everything you do should start there. If you don't begin from a position of mutual loyalty, you're doomed.”

“Is that why you resent Tengan, then? Because of those rumors about people splintering off?” I wonder, putting the comment in new context. “You can't totally control that kind of thing.”

“You're perceptive.” Daichi nods. “It's part of it. And, to tell you the truth, Okuma—I think you absolutely can control that kind of thing.” He levels his gaze on me again. “If someone lacks loyalty, it's because either you aren't the sort of person who deserves it, or you don't recognize their talents an appropriate amount.”

“'An appropriate amount'? Isn't 'enough'... enough?”

Daichi laughs again. It doesn't feel quite as much like it's at me this time. “No. Employees who receive too much recognition become disloyal, too. They become unwilling to accept their own shortcomings and think themselves deserving of even bigger opportunities.”

I scratch my cheek and say nothing. This sounds like it has a story attached, but I don't think I want to hear it.

“If everyone occupies the correct position in an organization, loyalty will follow naturally,” he continues, like he's giving a TED Talk. “Conversely, if things are... misaligned, people who are under-recognized will start to look for other opportunities, even if they'd normally support you, and people who are over-recognized will, as I said, decide to go into business for themselves instead of you.” He shakes his head in disapproval. “That, or they'll become your inner circle of yes-men unwilling to tell you the truth. Either way, it's a fast path to institutional failure.”

“Is that really enough to get people's loyalty, though? It seems like people would eventually get... antsy? If they're not moving around in the organization, anyway.” I feel like I should defer to his expertise, but this is kinda a weird view to take...

“I was getting to that... but I've given you enough of my time for now,” he says, checking his watch again. “Please excuse me, Okuma. We'll pick this up another time.”

He then promptly strides inside the commissary and leaves me behind, though I get the sense that his blowing me off isn’t... hostile, just—Daichi being Daichi. Maybe I'll ask him for that follow-up after all?

 

For now, I'm going to spend some of my time with Hinayo Mikage, the Ultimate Doll Maker. I really don't have any idea how we got along with each other during school; the feeling in my gut isn't very strong. I want to know, though, and even if we weren't friends before, maybe we can be by the time this is all over.

When I manage to track her down, she's standing outside the workshop, holding Emiri as always. She looks pretty distraught… Before I can ask her what’s wrong, she turns to me with wobbly eyes.

“ASUKA!” she cries, her voice somehow managing to be demanding and hesitant at the same time. “Chizu took over the workshop, and she won't give it back...” She gives me a pleading look. “P-please k-kick her out!”

Kick her out?! “I'm not gonna do that... but maybe we can chat while you wait for her to finish?” I suggest. “I’m sure she won't take too long. I don't get the sense she stress-builds like Shu stress-bakes.”

Hinayo makes a small, indistinct noise and nothing more, but... Emiri picks up the slack, I guess. “We would be delighted to pass the time with you, Lady Asuka.”

Hinayo doesn't exactly insist the opposite, so... I guess we're hanging out now? We head into the dining hall and sit at a table near the exit. Once we’re settled in, Emiri then recounts a beautiful day from before the Tragedy when she spent time watching Hirohito. …Wait, which Hirohito is she talking about? The Hirohito I know wouldn't have anything to do with Japanese economic growth...

Well, whatever! Emiri's actually a pretty engaging conversationalist! I guess Hinayo’s the type who’s more comfortable talking through a proxy. I almost forget the gift I ended up with from the MonoMono Machine—but when there's a break in the conversation, I remember to bring out the capsule and present its contents to her.

 

[Lost: Song of Sin x1 - A powerful cursed sword, possessed by a demon. Despite the blood and violence associated with it, it truly loves humanity.]

 

Hinayo accepts it and clutches it to her chest with eyes wide with wonder. “Thank you!” She gives me a tiny but warm smile, then puts away in the folds of her kimono. “I wish everyone on the ship was so thoughtful...”

It looks like she liked it. I'm a little surprised… though I guess I shouldn’t be. I had a hunch all along like it suited her. “You’re welcome,” I say, smiling back. I suppose we could go back to discussing Hirohito, but honestly, after that talk, I feel like I have to know Hinayo's secret. “By the way, how'd you get into making dolls, anyway? The ones you make seem so... lively.”

Hinayo's so shocked at the question that she both forgets to cover her mouth with Emiri or her sleeve and her mouth gapes open in surprise. ...The shark teeth still kind of throw me, honestly. When she recovers, she stammers out, “Um, well... the first d-doll I ever c-created... was Emiri. For a long time, she... she was m-mm-m-my only friend... so...”

I glance down, almost sorry I asked. That story's already too sad... but... “She's held up incredibly well! You'd never know how old she must be. What gave you the idea?”

Hinayo's eyes mist up a little. “The one who asked me to create her... was m-m-my m-m-mm-m-mm… m-mother, when I was four.” She gazes up the ceiling of the submarine, seeming to lose herself in the memory. “She wanted to see m-mm-m-me c-create something beautiful... she was so sick then... Father was so d-distant, and Brother was k-kind and c-caring, but five years older, and often busy with school and other things...” In a rush, she finishes unburdening her heart to me: “If it hadn't been for what Emiri told m-mm-m-me after I finished her, I think she would've been the only d-doll I ever c-created.”

“What did she... tell you?” I ask, fascinated. I feel like my wide eyes are threatening to colonize the rest of my face in the interests of more space.

But then Emiri interjects, “I think that Lady Asuka isn't yet prepared for what you are about to unveil. Please—allow her some time to put her thoughts together and grow to understand you before showing her the true nature of such things.”

Hinayo nods to the doll. “Sorry... I just... really wanted to talk about it... n-no one except M-mm-Mayoi ever asked...”

“And time to talk about it you still have!” Emiri replies brightly. “The veil is not yet so thin that it threatens to envelope your time together.” The doll nods with some firmness—wait, no, that's Hinayo adjusting her sleeve and nudging its head. …Right?

Still, Hinayo brightens some too. It’s a good look for her, especially considering how gloomy she otherwise tends to be. “Right!” She gives me a shy, demure smile. “Thank you, Asuka, for hearing m-mm-me out. I'm really looking forward to telling you m-mm-m-more, so... c-come back soon, okay?”

“Right. Right! I'll do that,” I say, giving Hinayo—and Emiri—a thumbs up. I better not pry much further now, so after giving both of them my warmest goodbyes, I head back to my cabin for a little while.

 

I head into the library, figuring that’s a likely spot to find one of my more intellectual classmates. Sure enough, there’s Namie Mibuchi, the Ultimate Negotiator, sitting at a chair with legs crossed and her nose in a book. How do I spark a conversation with her, though? ...Well, hey, who doesn’t like a nice gift to break the ice? And I think I’ve got just the thing!

And so I walk right up to her and hold out my present. “Here, Namie! This is for you!”

 

[ Lost: Annabel Lee x1 - A collection of short works by Edgar Allan Poe, named for one of his poems. Includes a biography in the introduction, from his birth to death. ]

 

Even as she sets down her book to accept this one, she looks thoroughly startled. “I... Excuse me? For me?” She looks it over as if she has no idea what it is, but a slow smile starts to spread across her lips once she sees the title. “Oh, my... What’s the occasion?”

“No occasion! I just saw it and I thought of you.”

Her smile warms up. “Is that so...? Thank you. That’s very sweet of you, Asuka. I’m quite a fan of Poe...” She puts it away in a pocket. “I’ll have to take my time to read it later.”

Yes! Looks like she really liked it! “So, can I ask you something?” I prompt as I sit down next to her. “What kind of relationship did we have before I lost my memories? I know this kinda puts you on the spot, but I'm still curious...”

“It's fine.” Namie considers me for a moment. “Not much of one, actually,” she says at last. “I didn’t attend class much. I tended to be busy working as a negotiator.”

“Oh, wow, really? That makes sense... Hope’s Peak is like that,” I muse. I remember skipping a lot of days in the pursuit of the perfect shot, and I never got in trouble for it. As long as you’re honing your talent, you don’t have to show up. “Were you close to anyone? You seem kinda... aloof, if you don’t mind saying so.”

“No... It’s an accurate assessment. It’s against my policy to be needlessly rude, but I don’t have many friends--even among my classmates.”

“Oh... Then can you tell me about some of your negotiation jobs?” I re-prompt.

“There’s not much to say. Mostly they involved one business dealing with another, trying to get the upper hand... I also make it my policy not to play favorites, so as long as an individual, group, or company deals in good faith, I generally accept the offer of the first one who asks.”

“Generally?”

“Yes. Sometimes it can get rather… hectic. The Suzukis and the Togamis used to have bidding wars for my services, for example, back before the Tragedy. The main exception, though, is when both parties agree they want a neutral arbitrator, or if a third party hires me to be a neutral arbitrator for the first two parties.”

“Ohhh, I see. Those cases must be a lot easier on you.”

“Not necessarily. In terms of getting a job done quickly and expediently, in a lot of ways, it’s easier to take a side for the duration of that job. That said, I do prefer neutrality where possible. Neutrality lends better to professionalism. If my client starts to behave poorly, it’s troublesome to have to answer for it.”

I make a noise of sympathy. “Sounds like a pain.”

She shrugs. “It is what it is: part of the profession.”

I consider this. “Excuse me if I’m wrong, but it sounds like you don’t have very strong feelings about being a negotiator.”

“You can’t negotiate well if you’re easily swayed by sentiment.”

That makes sense, but... “That’s still kind of sad,” I say, voicing my thoughts aloud. “I always thought of Ultimates as people who’re passionate about what they do, but I guess that’s not true for everyone.”

She frowns a tiny bit. Oh, shoot, did I offend her? The pinch around her eyes makes her look like she’s upset. “If that’s what you think, I won’t dissuade you.”

“Um, I’m sorry,” I say. “I wasn’t trying to insult you.”

“It’s fine; I’m not insulted. Actually, I’m often told I’m a boring person.” She rubs a hand up her neck. “Not that that’s what you said, but... once you strip away the talent, there’s not much to me. That’s probably the ‘passion’ you mean.”

“You seem plenty interesting to me! You’re totally fearless when it comes to Monokuma!” I exclaim. “Someone who can stare death in the eye without flinching is automatically fascinating!”

That makes her smile and chuckle. “Hmmm... Well, thank you. It’s nice of you to say so.”

I tilt my head. I wasn’t just saying so, though...

“In any case, I’m sure you have other people you’d rather talk to right now, so I won’t take up any more of your time,” Namie continues, as if I hadn’t approached her first. She picks up her library book and stands. “Thank you again for the gift. Excuse me.”

“Oh, uh, sure,” I say, a little taken aback. Remembering myself, I add before she leaves, “It was nice talking to you, Namie! See you later!”

She pauses long enough to nod and smile over her shoulder at me. Then she’s gone. That was a little weird... I don’t think she was lying about being insulted, but I definitely feel like she kept me at arm’s length. Maybe I just need to talk to her more before she warms up to me?

  
  


And that's that! Boy, I'm beat--but again, in a good way. I really like getting to know everyone better, even if sometimes it feels kind of dangerous. I stretch as I walk away. I think I'll crash soon... but first, I'll peek in again on the men's gym. It's on the way to the cabins, after all--or at least, it's on the same floor.

I was right to. When I look in, I see Yoh flagging on the track circle while Hiro all but shoves him from behind, demanding he run faster. I walk inside, fold my arms, and glare. As they round the bend and approach me, Hiro has the gall to brighten.

"Asuka! Hello! Glad to see you!" he booms. "I took your critique into account!"

"Are you pushing Yoh so he keeps running?" I say, completely unnecessarily, because that's exactly what he's freaking doing.

"I wouldn't need to if he weren't so slow!!" Hiro breaks away from him to jog over to me, running in place once he reaches me. "But don't worry! We're capping at a strict two hours, no matter what the lap count! Just another five minutes and we'll be ready to hit the showers!"

Yoh makes a noise like a dying bear, trips over his own legs, staggers for a couple more steps, and then falls flat on his face. Hiro and I both stare over at him; then Hiro plants his hands on his hips.

"Surusumi!! Where is your spirit?!" he demands. "I just said five more minutes! That's hardly anything! You'll NEVER remember your talent like that!"

"Oh my god," I groan, hurrying over to Yoh's side and rolling him over. He didn't fall FLAT flat on his face, thankfully, or else we'd have to clean blood from a broken nose off the floor, but he's definitely not good for any more running. 

"Honestly...! You don't have to go to these lengths just because Hiro tells you to!" I tell him, offering my hand. "There's other ways for you to remember your talent!"

He waves off my hand, opting instead to lay where he is. "No... this is important... isn't it...?"

"Not more important than your health!" I insist.

"Asuka, please!" Hiro protests, jogging on over to us. "You're coddling him! Coddling is no good for an athlete!"

"Are you kidding me?" I utter.

But to my surprise, Yoh peels himself upright, wobbling on his feet. "He's right," he heaves in between breaths. "I'm terribly sorry... to collapse like that... Five minutes... isn't so much... is it?"

Hiro frowns at him. Then he nods decisively. "Yes! Precisely! I'm glad to hear that!" He rips off a salute and a toothpaste commercial smile at me. "Well then, if you'll excuse us, Asuka! As you were, Surusumi! We may as well use that snail's pace of yours for the cooldown!"

Annnd off they go. I shake my head. Well, as long as Yoh's okay with it... Just in case, I stick around that last five minutes. Sure enough, at the end, Hiro calls for a halt, then cheerfully drags him into the shower room. They both wave at me as they go, and I wave back. Well! Two hours is still WAY longer than I'd have anyone run, especially if they ran six hours two days ago, but that's... kind of an improvement? He better not try to make him run tomorrow, though. For real.

No point in sticking around here any longer. At least all three of us will have a great night's sleep tonight. Plus, with things having been relatively peaceful for the past few days, I feel like I'm finally starting to regain some equilibrium after Shinto and Larry's deaths. A feeling like, tomorrow will be even better!

So of course that’s when Monokuma reveals the next motive.

 

Another night, another Monokuma Theater of Operations. This time, every 'living' meeple has been shifted into a pile, with three layers of four and one layer of two. Only one Monokuma stands at the table today, and its hat marks it as the captain—the real Monokuma.

“Ah, it's just not the same with adults, is it?” he reflects aloud, wistfully. “Especially ones you don't even care about! They talk to each other, they weigh options... I tell you, there's nothing like another six years of living to beat the absolute snot out of that killer instinct!”

He huffs, and paces around. “Adults are the worst! I'm never gonna grow up! I'm gonna be under twenty forever! I mean, it works for office ladies, right? Just say you're nineteen until you're fifty! That way, you never lose that youthful spirit!”

Flopping onto the ground exaggeratedly, Monokuma reflects aloud, “Hang on... just how long do bears live, anyway? Am I already past my prime!? Am I one of the Christmas cakes?!”

The curtain closes amid a high-pitched whine.

 


	23. Chapter 2: Stars vs. the Forces of Despair (pt. 5 of 13)

"Goooooood morning, class!" Monokuma chirps with an obnoxious amount of cheer and vigor from atop the meeting room podium. "Are we all bright-eyed and bushy-tailed today? No? Too bad!! And I've got an extra-special detention in store for anyone who falls asleep during one of  _ my _ lectures, just in case any of you drop-outs think you can catch some Z's on the sly!"

We all glare at him, some of us with blearier eyes than others. 8 AM isn't the worst time of day to announce a mandatory meeting, but it sure isn't the best, either. Keigo's outright swaying on his feet, dark rings under his eyes and a thunderstorm in them. Yoh's not in much better shape; he's looking better after a shower, a change of clothes, a good night's rest, but after the marathon three days ago and the mini-marathon yesterday, he isn't even bothering to stand, opting instead to sit on the edge of the stairway railing. I wonder if he  _ can _ stand... After all that running, I'm sure his legs are like jelly.

" _ Ahem, hem _ !" Monokuma coughs, Umbridge-like, when none of us answer. "So, the first murder was a good showing. Nice and tragic! But, even though you're a bunch of hopeless idiot losers, I know you're all capable of even better. Your headmaster believes in you!"

"Fuck off, bear," Keigo growls.

"Puhuhu! What's the matter, Mr. Sane? Not getting enough sleep?" Monokuma grins. "That's no good! A healthy body leads to a healthy mind! You should make sure to get your full eight hours a night or you're liable to snap!"

Keigo looks liable to snap right now. I'm actually scared for a second that he'll do something rash, but Shu reaches out and grabs his hand. Keigo looks at his ashen face, then sags with a noise of disgust.

"So anyway, as I was saying," Monokuma continues. "That was a great start, especially for a bunch of snot-for-brains mouth-breathing troglodytes! So let's keep that Ball Monokuma rolling and make the next murder even more heart-pounding and exciting!"

"There's not going to  _ be _ a next murder, you fiend!" Hiro declares, clenching a fist. "We've learned our lesson, and now we have come together fully to unite against your wicked machinations!"

"Ohh? Have you? Have you  _ really _ ?" he taunts. "Don't forget: one of you is a traitor--the true mastermind of the Killing School Reunion!"

A murmur pulses around the room. Just because Monokuma says it doesn't make it true, but... Yoh's right. Monokuma's the type to tell a truth that will cause despair. Of course, he's also the type to tell a half-truth that'll cause tragic misunderstandings, so we still need to keep our guard up!

"Which brings us to today's motive," Monokuma continues. "Since you little chucklefucks did so great last time, I'm going to give you a super-special, once-in-a-lifetime opportunity! WOW!" He flares jazz-paws as trumpets blare a triumphant little ditty from the wings. "From now until tomorrow's morning announcement, it's open season on masterminds! 'What's that mean,' your feeble-minded self asks? It means that if one of you figures out who the mastermind is and kills them, the survivors will all go free--even the blackened!! Am I a generous bear or what?"

What?! Even the blackened?! So then... in exchange for the mastermind's life... everyone else gets spared? That's not...

"What's the catch?" Chizu demands.

Monokuma tilts his head. "Catch?"

"Don't play dumb with me! There's always a catch!"

"Puhuhu... Well, if you want to put it like THAT... obviously, you have to get the right person! Nobody's going free if you kill someone totally innocent of wrongdoing! ...in this specific scenario, anyway."

"I don't mean THAT! There has to be something deeper! Something sneakier you're not telling us!"

Monokuma just stares at her. No freebies on this one, huh... There's something that comes to mind, though, and I clear my throat.

"If... if someone did do that..." I speak up, "where would we go free to?"

"The mainland! Where else?" he chirps.

"The mainland of Japan?" Yuzuru asks archly.

"Boy, you kids sure are suspicious! Learn to let go and not take life so seriously, wouldja?"

We all glare at him. When we got here, you were telling us not to be so gullible!

Monokuma sighs and shakes his head, shrugging his paws. "No sense of humor at all, I tell ya! What, did it die along with Mr. O'Lord? Puhuhu!" He grins at us. "Yes, the mainland of Japan! No tricks, no deceptions! All of the survivors, free to return to your homes, unharmed and unobstructed!"

"...while you sail away in your submarine, just as unobstructed," Namie remarks.

"Whoops! Did I forget to mention that?" Monokuma rubs the back of his head, thoroughly unrepentant. I can practically see a flower spinning away from him. "Silly old bear!"

"So what you're basically sayin' is, we might get away, but you'll still be roamin' around, free as a bird," Tsubomi growls.

"Yup yup yup! A happy ending for everyone, wouldn't you say?"

"Like hell!!" she shoots back. "Who knows what you'd end up doin'!"

"Huh?" Monokuma tilts his head. "Who cares?"

"Wha--"

"Think about it," he cuts her off. "If you  _ don't _ do a murder, you're all gonna die in a few more weeks anyway, right? And at that point, I'm gonna be just as free to do what I want as if you  _ did _ do a murder. So since the result is the same either way, you may as well save yourselves first, right? Geez! Hope's Peak Academy needs to invest in some critical thinking courses! Something to think about, huh, Mako-hunny?" He grins at the camera watching us all. "One headmaster to another!"

"Why are you giving us this chance now?" Namie asks. "It feels too early in the game for this sort of thing. If someone  _ did _ successfully target the mastermind, the game would be over, and with it, your twisted fun."

"Truthfully, I was always gonna use this motive right after whenever Mr. Kodama bit it! Ultimate luck sure is scary," Monokuma replies, blasé. "You could slip on a piece of scrap just in time to avoid a deadly projectile aimed for your head, or you could point a six-shooter with five bullets at your head and pull the trigger on the one empty chamber. If I presented this motive while your class mascot was still kicking, all you'd have to do is blindfold him, give him a gun, spin him around, and make him shoot, and he’d probably take out the mastermind by sheer dumb luck. Now  _ that’s _ boring!"

Ugh... Don't talk about Shinto like he's just some... good-luck charm!

Namie purses her lips. "So you're claiming the timing is pure coincidence?"

"Yup! Lucky you, huh? Nyoohoho!"

Chizu grits her teeth. "What the hell is lucky about this...?!"

Emiri clears her throat from Hinayo's arms, voice as delicate and high-pitched as ever. "If I may, Headmaster Monokuma, it still seems strange to me that you would risk your game and the life of your collaborator so frivolously..."

He scoffs. "There's nothing frivolous about a good old-fashioned life-or-death gamble! The mastermind knows perfectly well what they were getting themselves into!"

"Ah." Emiri pauses. "So may we take that to mean that the mastermind is, in fact, aware that they are the mastermind?"

Monokuma stares at her for a moment. Then he tilts his head. "...Ah."

"Did you just get outsmarted by a doll?" Yoh says, tone dubious.

"Aw, lay off, beardy! I'm just a simple bear, leading a simple life with a simple diet of honey and student tears," Monokuma snaps. He pauses a beat, then leers at us. "And the occasional stack of pancakes with delicious, fresh butter! Puhuhu!!"

Ugh, augh, arrgh!! Why would you go there!!

"You're disgusting," Yuzuru snarls, to general agreement across the room. Arrrrrgh, why!!

"Daaahahaha!! I yam what I yam!" He grins at Emiri then. "But I gotta hand it to you, from one animate inanimate object to another: that wasn't a bad piece of verbal trapping!"

Emiri titters, unfazed. "Why, thank you, Headmaster. I do aim to please."

"You're so c-cool, Emiri...!" Hinayo breathes, eyes sparkling. Chizu, next to me, rolls her eyes.

"So as a bonus reward," Monokuma continues, "I'll give you all one hint." His red eye flares. "The mastermind really,  _ reeeeally _ hates ALL of you!!"

A chill crawls down my spine like spider legs. "What...?"

"That's right! I almost turned down their idea for a mutual killing game 'cuz of it. You can't run a decent game if you don't pour your love into it. But then they busted out the concept for the Despairiscope, and I was like, I  _ gotta _ get a piece of this action! 'Course, that was before I died, but hey, who's counting?"

"Th-this can't be," Shu whispers, pale-faced. "This is too much..."

"If it's too much, then you'd better start gunning for the mastermind now so you can go home already. It's not like they wouldn't torture you to an excruciatingly slow death if given half a chance," Monokuma counters. "That's all, folks! Happy hunting~!"

And he hops off the podium and vanishes from sight.

My heart hammers in my chest, filling the silence left behind in his wake. I don't know why this shocks me so much. It only makes sense that you'd put people you hate through something as awful as a mutual killing game. But--is there really someone in this room with that much hate in their heart? I... I just can't imagine it...

"So that's his maneuver," Daichi mutters. "Clever... This is tempting on all levels."

Namie frowns at him. "Surely you aren't serious."

Daichi raises an eyebrow at her. "Surely  _ you _ aren't, if you think otherwise?"

"A chance to put a decisive end to this game, once and for all," Otome says. "Much as I hate agreeing with him, for once, he's right. There is literally no drawback here."

Daichi grimaces. "Yes. Well put," he grates out.

Otome smiles sweetly at him. "You're too kind."

"Tch." He looks back at Namie, but addresses all of us: "The only one who dies is the mastermind, and they're someone who should die anyway. It's the most efficient, expedient way of saving everyone."

"Woah, woah, wait, hold on," I speak up. "There's no one in this world who ' _ should _ ' die! If you try to justify and normalize murder, you're just playing into Monokuma's paws!"

"Asuka is right," Kirara says, clutching her hands to her chest. "Even if you don't think the mastermind has a right to live, Monokuma  _ wants _ us to kill them. Isn't that alone a reason to not rise to the bait?"

I smile at Kirara, and she returns the gesture. Thanks, Kirara.

"So, what? Are you saying we should just sit here and wait for Monokuma to bust out something even worse?" Chizu asks sharply. "Are you saying we should go for another class trial instead? Is  _ that _ what you're saying?"

"No, of course not," Kirara replies, taken aback. "None of us should kill at all."

"And how do you know the next motive won't be just as laser-targeted to someone? This is the chance of a literal lifetime! We'd be idiots to pass it up!" Chizu argues.

"And do you know who the mastermind  _ is _ ?" Namie asks coolly.

Chizu opens her mouth, and promptly shuts it.

"Monokuma's goal is transparent here," she continues. "The time limit to kill the mastermind is 6 AM tomorrow morning. That's less than twenty-four hours. Does anyone here seriously think we can gather enough evidence in that time to deduce decisively who the mastermind is?"

"I don’t, uh." Shu clears his throat nervously. "I don't think that's possible... There's too much we still don't know..."

Keigo grunts, folding his arms. "I have to agree.  _ If _ I knew, one hundred percent, which one of you motherfuckers got Larry and Shinto aced, I'd kill you my damn self... but I don't. And I'm not gonna kill anyone if I don't know  _ damn _ sure they're guilty."

"We shouldn't be killin' anyone at all... is what I'd like to say," Tsubomi admits, running a hand through her cropped hair. "But, I dunno... If killin' one person means savin' thirteen other lives... Maybe this is changin' the subject, but I can see how someone might think real long and hard about that."

"Right. It's basic math," says Daichi. "One can espouse rhetoric on the sanctity of life all one likes, but the fact of the matter is that if you stand by and allow a killer to live because you don't want to bloody your own hands, you're culpable for the lives that killer goes on to snuff out."

"That's not a  _ fact _ !" I protest, staring at him in disbelief. "You aren't responsible for what someone else does!"

"Even if that person murders someone, and you could have stopped it?" Daichi says archly.

"I'm not saying don't  _ stop _ them! I'm saying don't  _ kill _ them! What do we even have a justice system for if we're just going to go around taking it into our own hands?!"

"Asuka, I get what you're sayin', but there  _ is _ no justice system on this boat," Keigo points out.

"Then that's all the more reason we should all come together to escape," Kirara counters.

"And how're we supposed to escape if we ALL come together?" Chizu snaps. "You know the mastermind's going to sabotage any attempt we make!"

"That's a sensible assumption," Yoh muses. "The motive in and of itself is already working wonders at splitting us apart, after all."

"I d-don't kn-know," Hinayo stammers. "I think... we should try to stay c-calm... If we d-don't kn-know who the mm-m-m-mastermind is, we c-can't d-do anything anyway..."

"So then let's all put our heads together and figure it out!  _ Duh _ !" Chizu counters.

"Let's 'all' put our heads together?" Namie says. "When the mastermind is here to sabotage any attempt we make?"

Chizu opens her mouth, shuts it, and scowls.

"That  _ is _ the trick, isn't it..." Mayoi muses, tapping a finger on her lips. "How do you even collaborate to figure out who the mastermind  _ is _ ? After all, place your trust foolishly and you'll end up burned, but I doubt any  _ one _ of us has the information necessary to make the correct deduction..."

"This is ridiculous," Hirohito snaps. "I can't believe we're even discussing this!"

"That is true," Yoh says. "We can debate theoreticals all we like, but without hard proof, one risks a chance of killing someone innocent... One can imagine that's Monokuma's goal: to have one of us aim wildly in hopes of a lucky shot, and end up gunning a bystander down. Absent that hard proof, there's approximately a thirteen in fourteen chance of failure. For this to work, one would have to be 100% certain that their target is the mastermind." Yoh catches my eye and smiles. "And who could be sure of that?"

"I suppose..." Otome says, but she sounds dubious.

Hiro shakes his head. "I've had enough," he growls. "Yoh! To the gym! Let's go!"

"I'm sorry, Hiro, but I'm afraid I need some time to recover. After yesterday, I can barely manage to walk, let alone run," Yoh apologizes. "Perhaps tomorrow?"

In response, Hiro marches over to him, hefts him over one shoulder in a fireman's carry, and starts to leave. Yoh looks briefly surprised by this, then shoots us all a chagrined smile.

"Oh, dear. Farewell, my classmates," he says. "It was nice knowing you all."

Then the both of them are gone. Uh oh.

"My. That was a bit dramatic, wasn't it?" Mayoi remarks.

"Nnnnot really," I say. Should I chase after them? We aren't done talking, but Yoh needs rescuing! "Hiro had Yoh run six hours the other day, and another two hours yesterday. He thought two hours was going  _ easy _ on him. And you know that thing he was saying about 'a thousand laps'? He wasn't joking."

"Oh. Oh dear."

"Oh boy. That's Hiro all right," Tsubomi groans. "Doesn't know when ta quit."

"Indeed," Yuzuru grumbles.

Daichi taps a finger on his arm. "Hmmm... We do need Yoh to remember his talent, but... that seems somewhat excessive..."

"'Somewhat' excessive?!" I exclaim.

"Eight hours over three days... That's some dedication," Namie muses.

"Namie, not you too!"

"No, I mean on Yoh's part," she explains. "He acts unruffled on the surface, but he must be very concerned about his missing memories if he's willing to go that far in the name of restoring them."

O-oh... That makes sense. Should I leave them to it...? No, that's wrong! "Maybe, but he just said he still needed some recovery time," I point out. "I'm going to go put a stop to this!"

But then Chizu puts a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, it'll be okay," she assures me. "If Yoh really can barely walk, much less run, all Hiro's gonna be able to do is drill-sergeant at him." She frowns. "More importantly, we need to sort out what we're going about this motive."

Nghh... Okay, I'll stay a little longer. It's true I don't want anyone doing anything rash. I nod.

"I'll pass," Keigo grouses. "I already said my piece. I'm going back the fuck to bed."

"Oh, um, I'll walk you back," Shu says. "I-I need to get back to making brunch, anyway..."

"I'll come with you two, then," Kirara offers. "I'd like to help you with cooking afterwards, Shu, if that's all right?"

He brightens. "Oh, um, th-thank you! I'd appreciate that..."

"If we're splitting up, I'm leaving too," Yuzuru rumbles. "This discussion is meaningless."

"You say that, but I note you had precisely nothing to contribute to it," Daichi notes coolly. 

Yuzuru glares at him, then leaves along with the others without a word. Hinayo chases after him, geta clacking on the metal floor.

"Tch. All bark, that man," Daichi sniffs. "I suppose there's little use for the Ultimate Traditional Archer in an underwater dungeon."

"Hey, back off," Tsubomi says, frowning. "Yuzuru's doin' his best."

"Somehow I doubt that, but I'll drop it out of respect for you, Yamabuki. Let's return to the main discussion."

"What is there to discuss, though, really?" Mayoi says. "Unless you're trying to suggest we pick a target and hope for the best."

"No, that's not acceptable. We may not have much information so far, but we can use what we have to draw some conclusions."

Namie shakes her head. "There isn't enough to pin down the mastermind decisively. Period. I'm in favor of further discussion to suss out potential  _ suspects _ , but we should ignore this motive entirely. Doing so means we have another day to work on more important things, and it shows Monokuma we can't be so easily manipulated."

I nod firmly, clenching my hands. "Yeah! Monokuma can't tell us to jump and expect us to jump! We should focus on working on a way to help our rescuers find us!"

Chizu sneers and folds her arms, then looks away. "You're way too nice for your own good, Asuka," she mutters. "Or maybe you're just stupid."

"Hey, now, no need to be rude," Tsubomi says gently, which I appreciate because that really stung. "You're both friends. Let's keep this civil, hey?"

Chizu's scowl deepens. Then she takes a deep breath and faces me. "Okay. Tsubomi's right. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called you stupid, Asuka. But I'm serious about the too-nice-for-your-own-good part. The mastermind wants us all  _ dead _ . This is our chance to end this once and for all. And whoever this lying, backstabbing piece of shit is, we can't just let them get away with getting Shinto killed! You have to understand  _ that _ much, right?"

"Chizu... Getting revenge isn't going to bring Shinto back," I say quietly.

"Maybe not, but it'll sure as hell make sure there aren't any  _ other _ Shintos!"

"As long as Monokuma is at large, there will be many, many more Shintos," Namie says coolly. "It may be more emotionally stressful to bank on Future Foundation rescuing us, but..."

"But  _ what _ ?" Chizu growls when she trails off.

She presses a hand to her mouth, a troubled look in her sea green eyes. "...No. Never mind. Excuse me." She shakes her head, then resumes her brisk, cool manner. "This conversation is going around in circles. Can we all agree on at least one thing?"

"What's that, Namie dear?" Mayoi asks.

" _ If _ anyone thinks they know who the mastermind is, please find two people you trust and discuss it with them," she says. "They may know something about your suspect that you don't that exonerates them, and we should all tread lightly on this matter."

Daichi sighs. Then he nods. "Very well. That's reasonable."

"There's no point in arguing about it with half of us having left, anyway," Otome points out. "But yes, fine. Then if you'll all excuse me..."

I watch her go, then look at the others. "You all already know how I feel about this," I say. "Now sorry, but I really should go and check up on Yoh and Hiro. See you later, Chizu?"

"Yeah, okay," she grumps. Her gaze softens, and she touches my wrist and leans in. "Watch your back out there, okay?" she whispers. "I don't want to lose my other best friend, Ms. Too-Nice-For-Her-Own-Good."

I smile and hug her. "Of course," I whisper back, then wave to the others as I leave.

  
  


It's about a five minute walk from the meeting room to the men's gym on B2. Now that I know I'm not going to get a hailstorm of bullets just for walking in, I push open the door.

Yoh's sitting on one of the benches against the wall, smiling up at Hiro, while Hiro holds a hand weight mid-curl. They both look at me when I walk in, Hiro startling as he does so, I guess because he had his back to me and so didn't see when I arrived.

"Hey, guys!" I say, waving as I approach. "Is everything okay here? Hiro, you're not making Yoh run after he said he needed time to recover, are you?"

"Oh--er--no!" Hiro protests, wide-eyed. He was totally going to make Yoh run.

Yoh chuckles. "Your timing is impeccable, Asuka. Hiro and I were just having a small debate. Perhaps you could settle it for us?"

I stop next to the two of them. I have a feeling I know what this is about, but: "What's up?"

"About Monokuma's motive... The others had a lot to say about it, but Namie's right; it's meaningless to act without knowing for absolute sure who the mastermind is," he explains. "We were discussing that scenario. Tell me, if you were 100% certain of their identity, would you kill them?"

I don't even need to stop to think about it: "No."

Hirohito gawks at me. "No?"

"Interesting," Yoh says, smile widening. "Would you mind sharing your reasoning with us?"

I smile back. "Sure! It's basically this: we don't  _ have _ to kill the mastermind. We could tie them up, lock them in one of the rooms here, do  _ something _ to keep them from doing any more harm. This whole mindset of 'kill or be killed' is twisted, and I'm not going to let Monokuma jerk me around into thinking it's right!"

Hiro perks at that, looking thoughtful. "Hm! You raise a good point!"

"Indeed," Yoh says. "Where would you keep them locked up, out of curiosity?"

"Well, like I said, someone's cabin... Oh, but none of us have individual bathrooms," I muse, folding my arms. "Actually,  _ no _ one does. That might be kind of hard... I mean, if we have to walk them back and forth from the bathroom, they could escape or something, and it's not right to leave them without bathroom access. I guess we could wall off one of the public ones, but... Hrmm..."

"That's also a good point," Hiro says. "But..." He walks over to a nearby rack of weights and sets his down. It's a couple of tabs down the pyramid. What is that, forty pounds? "Thank you," he continues turning around to smile at me. "You've given me much to consider, Asuka!"

I smile back. "Glad to hear it!"

"Then, I'll be seeing  _ you _ later," he adds, nodding at Yoh. "As you say, no point in making you run when you can't even walk!"

Yoh chuckles a little. Once Hiro strides out of the gym, I look over at him.

"Was he really going to make you run again?" I ask.

"I don't know about running, but he  _ did _ have weight lifting in mind," he replies. "On which note, thank you, Asuka. You saved me back there."

I wave a hand. "Think nothing of it! Though I have to admit, I didn't expect Hiro of all people to be pro-mastermind murder. He was saying just yesterday we shouldn't point fingers... Though I guess it  _ is _ a different story if we know for certain who the mastermind is."

"Look at the hero of just about any RPG, and ultimately their solution is to kill the final boss," Yoh points out. "Hirohito is the type to barrel through a problem, not work around it. Add in his hero complex, and it's natural he'd arrive at that conclusion sooner or later."

"Yeah, maybe." I sigh, then focus back on him. "Are you doing okay, by the way?"

"Better than yesterday or the other day, at least." He rubs one of his thighs. "I'm afraid I'm not good for much right now, though... I should probably retire to my room for the time being."

"That's a good idea. I can walk you back, if you like," I offer.

He smiles. "Perhaps I'll take you up on that. What are you going to be doing today, though?"

"Probably walking around," I say, thinking of what Daichi asked me to do the other day. Now that the new motive's up and people are openly split on how to deal with it, it'd be smart to peek in on people, spy-style. Maybe I'll ask Chizu to walk around with me, too. She acts tough, but I'm sure she needs something to take her mind off Shinto's death.

"Walking around? On a submarine?" Yoh asks. "Is there something the matter with the women's gym?"

"Oh! No, no, nothing wrong--I'm not doing it to exercise, though I guess it can be that too," I clarify. "I'm just, you know, looking around, checking in on everyone."

Understanding lights his eyes. "Ahh, I see. Would you mind terribly if I came with you? After Monokuma's announcement, I'm sure everyone is on edge..."

"Huh? Are you sure? Don't you need to rest?"

He shrugs. "Probably."

I wait a beat, and when he says nothing else, I snort-laugh. "Do you ever think about yourself?"

He smiles and doesn't answer.

"Okay," I conclude. I hesitate, then scratch my cheek and add, "Um, but, uh, just so you know... We're being discreet about this, okay? Just poking our heads in, checking things out, then moving on."

He tilts his head. "Poking our heads in?"

"Yeah, you know, just..." I feel my face heat as I wave a hand. This was somehow easier with Chizu. "Looking and listening for a little bit! Not for very long, just to get an idea of how people are doing."

"Wouldn't it be faster to ask them directly?"

"Oh, well, um... I mean, I  _ agree _ , but, you know, sometimes people will say things they wouldn't say if they knew you were listening..." Oh god, this sounds terrible.

Yoh raises his eyebrows at me. "Asuka... Are you suggesting that we go around  _ spying _ on the others? Invading their privacy?"

I feel my face flame red-hot. "U-um..."

"Hmmm... Come to think of it, when I was talking to Shu in the apothecary last week, he thought there was someone there," he muses. "By any chance, was that you?"

"Y-yeah," I squeak, mortified.

He gives me a long, level look. Then he sighs a bit as he averts his eyes. "I see... So that's the kind of person you are these days..."

Oh my god. I could die on the spot. "I-I'm sorry!! I mean, um... I didn't mean any harm, it just happened by accident at first, and then, um..."

"And then you sought out these 'accidents' on purpose?"

I deflate. I really can't defend this. "...yeah."

He leans forward. "Asuka... Is anyone else aware of this? Is anyone else...  _ doing _ this?"

I look away. I... I don't know if I should tell... I-I don't want him to think poorly of Chizu or Shinto... On the other hand, he has a right to know he's been watched... I bite my lip.

Before I can think of how to answer, though, he holds up a hand palm-out. "No, on second thought, never mind," he relents. "It's only natural to be suspicious of other people when you're in the middle of a killing game. It's sad that we can't trust each other, but I shouldn't judge."

I hang my head. "...Sorry."

He studies me for a moment. Then he chuckles and pats me on the shoulder. "You needn't apologize so much, Asuka. Looking at you now, it's clear you haven't meant anyone any ill will." He sighs and folds his arms. "It seems I still have a bad habit of jumping to conclusions. I should fix that."

"O-oh. But you're not wrong!" I admit. "I mean, I know it's not a good thing to do, but..."

"There are worse things one could get up to," Yoh says sympathetically. "I'm sorry, Asuka. I shouldn't have guilted you." He edges up from the bench to stand, wincing as he rises. "May I still accompany you? Perhaps I'll understand better if I do."

I pause. I was going to ask Chizu, but… when I think about it… this is a tense situation, and after what happened with Chizu and Mayoi last time...  "Yeah," I decide, nodding once. "Maybe you jump to conclusions, but you're still very observant. If we put our heads together, we might learn more about what's going through everyone's heads than if we went by ourselves." I smile. "Besides, you're always thinking about everyone else. That's always a good person to have on your side!"

He smiles back. "I do try my best. Well then, please lead the way."

I reach out and take his hand, and he flinches. Augh, I did it again! I let go immediately.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to startle you again. I just figured, since you're still wobbly, you might need a little help walking, but I should've asked first before grabbing you. Are you okay?"

He laughs a little and holds both hands out palm-forward. "Please, no need to make a fuss! You just surprised me a little, that's all."

I breathe out a sigh of relief. "Oh, that's good.  _ Would _ you like me to hold your hand? Just for a bit, if you need it! Or would you rather walk on your own?"

Yoh peers at me for a long moment. Was that weird of me to ask? I can't tell what he's thinking. But then he smiles. "You're a very sweet person, Asuka. You say I'm always thinking of everyone else, but I don't hold a candle to you... If it's no trouble, I'll take you up on that."

I grin and hold my hand out. "Sure!"

He accepts it, and together, we head out of the men's gym. He smiles at the nearest gym camera on the way, and then we're out in the hallways. Let's see, where to first? Keigo said he was going back to bed, Shu and Kirara are heading to the kitchens, Hinayo went chasing after Yuzuru... Hmm. Yuzuru was pretty unfriendly today, as usual. He's probably chafing at Daichi taking charge again, though at least he didn't try to pick a fight over it. I'd like to get Yoh's insight on what his problem is, too. He doesn't seem like a bad person, but then he gets super-prickly and I don't know what to think at that point. To the archery range, then! With a squeeze, I share a grin with Yoh and guide him to the stairs.


	24. Chapter 2: Stars vs. the Forces of Despair (pt. 6 of 13)

We do find Yuzuru, but it's not at the archery range on B3. When we walk down the stairs to B4, I hear his and Tsubomi's voices just outside the women's gym. I pause, and Yoh pauses behind me; together, we stop at the corner of the morgue, which is exactly opposite the gym, and peek around to watch them, him looking over my head.

"...darnedest thing, really," Tsubomi's saying. "I don't wanna go invadin' anyone's privacy, but I just don't understand why someone's gotta be all secretive."

"...Perhaps whoever it is is embarrassed," Yuzuru suggests, arms folded as he leans on the wall. Oddly, he sounds... super neutral? Like maybe he doesn't want to be having this conversation? That's not that unusual, but then I have to wonder why he doesn't just walk away. It's not like he wouldn't.

"What's there to be embarrassed about?" Tsubomi replies, and she sounds genuinely baffled.

"Hmm... I wonder."

"Well... I guess it would be outta image for Otome. You wouldn't think a princess-y lady like that would go runnin' around sweatin'," Tsubomi admits, leaning on the wall next to him. "Kirara you might think'd be hard to imagine, but I used to help her with her workouts for her movie stunts. Wouldn't think she'd be embarrassed."

Tone still flat and inflectionless, Yuzuru says, "Your mystery person could think it would be bad for how the others perceive them."

"I  _ guess _ ." Tsubomi pauses a moment, then says, "Maybe it's Mayoi. She definitely seems like the type who doesn't want people seein' her as all sweaty and gross, and whoever it is is definitely tall."

"...Oh?"

"Yeah. Well, I'm pretty sure," she amends. "Or else Miss Mystery chucked her damp towels on the top rack just 'cuz she could. Be a bit of a reach for Kirara. Anyone shorter than her probably'd use one of the lower ones, I reckon."

"...I see."

"Sorry to talk your ear off about this," Tsubomi adds. She claps a hand on his shoulder and grins. "Don't usually get ya to come and chat with me like old times anymore, though! S'nice, talkin' to ya like friends again!"

He tilts his head away. "We're not friends."

"The hell we aren't! Sure, Hiro's always driven ya nuts, but you and me got along okay, yeah?"

"I have no recollection of this."

Tsubomi heaves a sigh. "There ya go, always bein' so cold... Well, I guess you gotta be you."

Yuzuru doesn't answer.

"Anyway, it's not that big a deal. I'm not worried or anythin'. Whenever Miss Mystery wants to come forward, she knows where to find me," she goes on. "'Preciate you stoppin' by and askin' about it, though. You're a good man. Better'n you think."

Yuzuru's eyes look empty. "...Not at all." He pauses. "Do you mind if I ask you about... something else?"

"What's up?"

"Asuka..." Huh?! He wants to ask about me? I stare up at Yoh, who gives me a discreet shrug, then look back at Yuzuru as he coughs into one hand. "What do you think of her?"

"Huh? S'a weird question, but all right... She's a good girl. I like her. Always cute and sincere. I love those animal photos she's always snappin' away!" Tsubomi grins. "She's a good friend. Real keen, too. I'd be happy to help her out anytime. Can't be easy, forgettin' all of us."

"...Is that all?"

"Huh? Is what all?"

...Ouch. I grimace to hear that. A good friend... I guess she doesn't think of me as anything more than that. Though, then again, any lasting romance  _ should _ start as a friendship! There's still hope!

Yuzuru drops his gaze to the floor. There's something... wistful about his expression. Shinto told me that he liked me at least okay when we were in high school, and when I look back on it, it occurs to me he  _ has _ consistently looked out for me and stuck up for me. Yet at the same time, he looks so sad... When everyone laughed at me getting flustered over Tsubomi the other day, he seemed low-key upset. Is he...?

"Nothing," he says brusquely. "It's nothing."

Tsubomi scratches her head. "Well, if you're sure… Speakin' of someone hitting the gym, you wanna go run a few laps? Can't both use the same showers, but the track's open enough. Makes me wonder why Monokuma set up two different gyms in the first place... If the only difference is the bathrooms, why not just make  _ one _ gym and set up two changing rooms?"

"Who knows?" Yuzuru grunts. He stands upright, but hesitates. "...Yamabuki."

"Yeah?"

"...Take care of Asuka."

"Huh? Why? Is she gettin' sick?"

Yuzuru slides her a mildly exasperated look, then shakes his head. "Never mind. I have something I need to do. Good-bye."

"'Bye?" Tsubomi says to his back, puzzled, as he turns and starts to walk away. She rubs the back of her neck, then calls, "Yuzuru!"

He pauses, but doesn't look back. "What?"

"Why can't you take care of Asuka?"

"...Because she would want you." WHY DOES EVERYONE KNOW I HAVE A CRUSH ON TSUBOMI?? "And beyond that," Yuzuru adds, "I'm not capable of protecting anyone. She will be... safer, with you."

Tsubomi scratches her head. "Not sure I really follow ya, but... it's not like you can't protect anyone," she replies. "There's no such thing as a useless talent, if y'ask me. If you're worried 'cuz you can't cut loose on this tin can, don't worry!" She pumps a fist, her other hand clapped on her bicep. "That's why we all come together! An' maybe you don't think of me as a friend, but I damn well think of you as one! I got your back anytime!"

This time, Yuzuru does look back, just over his shoulder, with a small but sincere smile. A moment later, he strides away for the dining hall.

Tsubomi puffs out a breath, but she's smiling now too. "Gotta learn you how to communicate one a' these days, Yuzu," she murmurs. Then she shrugs and heads into the women's gym.

With a smile, I lean back and look up at Yoh.

His arms are folded, his expression thoughtful. "It seems like Yuzuru still has a preoccupation with you."

Yeah, I kinda noticed! "Shinto mentioned something like that too. That he liked me when we were in high school, I mean." I pause, then venture, "Uh... I don't know if you would know this or not, but... does he  _ like _ -like me, or is he just kind of an awkward curry bread?"

Yoh smiles, probably at my turn of phrase. "Yuzuru and I have never been close, though you could say that of him and any of us. He  _ has _ always seemed sweet on you, though."

I fold my arms. "I had a feeling..." I've got a feeling about something else, too, but that's definitely not something I'm going to ask anyone but Yuzuru directly. Instead, I wonder, "Yoh, do you think that Yuzuru might've been made to forget his friendships?"

Yoh raises his eyebrows. "What makes you say that?"

"Tsubomi acted like they ought to be better friends than they are, and Yuzuru said he 'has no recollection' of that," I reply. "Plus, Hiro's been really rude around him, but if the two of them were actually sort of friends during high school, that would explain his attitude. I mean, people are usually a lot more casual with their friends, which can come off as rude to outsiders." Though, come to think, maybe Hiro's just like that with some people. He's been pretty rude around Yoh, too, not that Yoh ever seems to mind.

"Hmmm... I see. You may be right," Yoh muses. "Yuzuru's never been very friendly with anyone, but Tsubomi and Hirohito inducted him into their group all the same. He's always tolerated them grudgingly, but they may have had a friendship in their own right. If the mastermind erased that, it  _ would _ make him more emotionally vulnerable. Or else..."

He trails off. I wait for a moment, then prompt, "Or else what?"

"Hmm... I'm not sure that I should say... I feel like this might be me jumping to conclusions again..."

Now you've got me curious! "Hey, that's what I'm here for," I point out. "If you're wrong, I'll point out the contradictions in your theory with a snap!" I snap my fingers at him and wink, grinning.

He laughs a little. "Very well... I was just remembering what Daichi said about the mastermind erasing memories that would make it easier for them to run a mutual killing game. Monokuma also said that the mastermind hates us all... Wouldn't an unfriendly, standoffish person who's forgotten the few positive memories he had of his classmates fit that description?"

I open my mouth, shut it. Boy, he wasn't kidding. That's a hell of a theory... It makes sense, too. But... "I don't think that's right," I say. "Outwardly, he's pretty prickly, but he can be kind. He was nice to me before, and he had a civil conversation with Kirara a while ago. Maybe he hates some of us, but I don't think he hates  _ all _ of us."

"It's hard to picture any single person hating  _ all _ of us, though, isn't it?" Yoh points out. "But perhaps you're right. I don't want to place suspicion on him unduly like I did with Shu..."

"Hmm, yeah, I get what you're saying. On both counts." I pause. "Maybe we should keep it on the backburner. I mean, I guess it's not impossible, and Namie did say we should gather data and keep mastermind suspects in mind."

"Ah, so you think my theory holds water? I'm glad to hear it."

"I'm not sure about  _ that _ ," I reply. "I don't suspect anyone right now, but if the mastermind really is one of us, we have to start looking at people critically sooner or later. We may as well make up a tabulation of whys and why nots as we go."

Yoh considers this, then nods. "Yes, good idea." He pauses, then smiles. "What about Tsubomi, then? Do you think  _ she _ might be the mastermind?"

I choke. "Wh-what?! N-no way, that's totally impossible!"

"Hmm... And your basis for that statement is?"

I feel my face flame hot. "She's just too sweet and open and sincere! I couldn't picture her as the mastermind in a million years!"

"Isn't that the trait--that she's not someone you would picture as a mastermind--that let Junko Enoshima evade suspicion for years?" he points out.

I... I don't have a counter-argument for that.

He waits a moment, then clucks his tongue. "Truthfully, I doubt she's the mastermind, too," he replies. "But you should be more careful about making assumptions, Asuka. Just because someone  _ seems _ nice doesn't mean they actually are. We all harbor hidden depths... I'm sure even someone as honest as you is hiding one or two secrets, hm?"

I don't have a counter-argument for that, either. I'd hate to face off against him in a class trial; even when he gets something wrong, his logic is always airtight. And this time... he's not wrong.

Yoh watches me for a moment, then says, "I hope I didn't make you feel too bad. I just wanted to caution you. There's nothing more to see here, so why don't we move on?"

I hesitate, then nod. "Yeah... You're right."

We head on to poke our heads all around the rooms on B4. The kitchen's in use, and I doubt Shu's in a conversational space right now even with Kirara with him, so we just glance briefly into the dining hall and move on from there. I hear Chizu and Hinayo before I see them: an argument coming from the laundry room at the end of the hallway, almost all the way to the engine room. I exchange a glance with Yoh, and we move on silent feet towards the laundry room door.

" _ Me _ ?! The mastermind?! Are you fucking crazy?! How dare you! What the hell would I get Shinto killed for?!" Chizu demands. I jerk to a halt, eyes wide.

"It's just as c-c-c-crazy as M-M-Mmm-Mm-Mayoi!" Hinayo shouts back, clutching Emiri hard to her chest. "You d-d-don't kn-know what you're talking about! You just want to start trouble!"

" _ I'm _ not the one starting trouble!" Chizu snaps, tone incredulous. "Mayoi slinks around like she owns the place, all smug and high-and-mighty, and you don't think there's anything weird about that?! How do I know you're not just covering for her?!"

"There's n-nn-no way it's her!" Hinayo shouts. "You d-don't kn-know her like I d-d-do!"

"And how well do you  _ really _ know her, huh?" Chizu thrusts a finger at her. "How much of her did you see in the last five years, huh?! How do you know she didn't hook up with the Remnants of Despair?! She'd be able to hypnotize whoever she wanted as long as she hypnotized them into despair!"

"She would N-N-N-N-NEVER D-DO THAT!!" Hinayo screams, face turning purple as tears bead at the corners of her eyes. "You D-D-DON'T kn-know what you're TALKING ABOUT!!"

"You can't even make a decent defense! You just keep yelling the same things over and over in between throwing around wild, baseless accusations!" Chizu counters.

"You're the one m-m-m-mmm-making baseless accusations! What about her is so smug?! She's been as scared as the rest of us!"

"She didn't even bat an eye when Otome baited Monokuma into nearly chomping her hand off the other day! Don't you think it's weird that she got away from that without a scratch?! If Mayoi were the mastermind, she could easily get Monokuma to go easy on the people she wants to last longer!"

"Then why aren't YOU d-dead yet?!"

"Because of Asuka! Monokuma tried to bait  _ me _ into attacking him last week, and if it hadn't been for her stopping me in time, I would've done it without even thinking!" she counters. "Why would he bother if the mastermind didn't want me dead as soon as possible, huh?!"

"Well... that's..." Hinayo falters, then rallies. "I d-don't kn-know! But it still isn't her!"

"Oh my god, can't you say anything  _ else _ ? How dumb can you be?!"

"I'm not d-dumb, YOU'RE d-dumb!!"

Chizu, not to say you shouldn't be upset about it, because you  _ should _ , but you're also not the only person Monokuma tried to bait back then. Accusing Mayoi based on that isn't going to get us any closer to the truth. Plus, honestly, can you two not just sling first-grade level insults at each other? How old are you? I'm on the verge of just walking in like I just overheard the argument (which isn't false) and breaking it up when Hinayo hiccups.

"Why d-do you have to p-pick on her, anyway? What's she ever d-done to you? If you just wanted to be m-m-m-mmm-mm-mean, why d-d-don't you stick with m-m-mm-me!"

Chizu scoffs. "I'm not doing this to be  _ mean _ ! Or did you forget that someone brought us all here to  _ kill _ each other?"

"You're still being m-m-m-mean!!"

"I'm not being  **mean** ! I'm being realistic! If I wanted to be mean, I'd spread a rumor that  _ you're _ the mastermind when you're obviously not!"

Huh? I blink, first at the room, then up at Yoh. He looks mildly puzzled, but gives me a little shrug and peeks back into the laundry room, so I do the same.

"Huh?" Hinayo utters, looking plenty puzzled herself through her tear-stained face. "You d-don't think I'm..."

"Of course not!" Chizu replies, hands on her hips. "I mean, at  _ best _ you got suckered into helping the mastermind, but you're just not the kind of person who could gather us all up for a sick killing game. You're a weirdo, not an axe murderer!"

This just confuses Hinayo more. "N-nobody's ever k-killed anyone with an axe in a k-killing game, though...?"

"Ugh, you know what I mean! I don't like you, but I know it's not you!"

"Oh... um... thank you." Hinayo pause. "But it's n-not M-M-Mayoi either!!"

Chizu heaves a sigh, glaring at her. Then she folds her arms. "I don't know why I even bothered. When you get stabbed in the back by your so-called best friend, don't come crying to me."

Hinayo scowls. "As if I would!!"

Okay, that's enough this time. I catch Yoh's eye, give him a little nod, and then walk in. "Hey, I heard a lot of arguing! Is everything okay in here?" I announce. Nailed it.

Chizu brightens. "Oh, Asuka! And Yoh," she adds when he strolls in after me. She shoots me a knowing look--does she realize we were listening in? Knowing her, probably. "Back me up here: Mayoi is totally the prime suspect for mastermind, right?!"

"Hmm... It's not impossible," Yoh muses. "Her talent does give her the ability to manipulate people's minds, and I expect 'erasing' specific memories would be much easier if you could suggest to them directly that they suppress it."

"Ha!  _ Ha _ !" Chizu crows, while Hinayo looks crestfallen and betrayed.

"...but at the same time, Mayoi doesn't strike me as having the temperament of a mastermind," Yoh continues. "She's good at acting self-assured, but she also melts down fairly easily... I don't think I could say definitively that it's her. I certainly wouldn't stake my life on it."

"That's because she's n-not!" Hinayo protests hotly.

Chizu, meanwhile scowls. Still, she concedes, "Yeah, okay, that's fair." Wow, is it just me, or did she give Yoh  _ way _ more leeway than she did Hinayo? "I'll just have to dig up more proof, then!"

"Chizu, be careful, okay?" I say. "If you find evidence that says, 'No, Mayoi couldn't be the mastermind,' listen to it, okay?" I step closer and murmur, just for her ears, "And if you find evidence that says, 'Mayoi or whoever is definitely the mastermind,' don't trumpet it for everyone to hear, okay? Or else they might decide they need to shut you up."

She sobers at that. "That's... that's a good point," she murmurs back, reaching out and squeezing my hands. "You're right. I'll be more careful." Then she steps back, glances at Hinayo, and says loudly, "Well, I guess Mayoi  _ might _ be innocent... I shouldn't just assume it's her because I don't like her."

"Right!" I agree, although I suspect Chizu's only saying that to deflect suspicion. Hinayo relaxes some, at least. "We need to keep an open mind on this. If we gun too hard for such-and-such person, we're likelier to make a mistake."

"And if you pick the wrong person, the real mastermind will laugh at you behind your back, I'm sure," Yoh remarks.

"We'll see how funny the mastermind thinks this all is when I punch her in her dumb face," Chizu growls.

"Or him!" Hinayo cuts in.

"Whatever," she snaps, then strides out. I move out of the way to let her go.

Hinayo holds Emiri tight, glaring at her back. Yoh clucks his tongue, smiling slightly, and shakes his head. She really does think it's Mayoi, doesn't she... Does she see something I don't--know something I don't? I'll have to ask her about it later. For now, I look over at Hinayo.

"Are you okay?" I ask gently. "I'm sorry Chizu was so harsh... I wouldn't want to hear stuff like that about my friends, either."

Hinayo still clutches her doll, but she nods slowly at me. "Thank you... You're always so n-nice, Asuka," she murmurs. "I d-don't understand why you're friends with  _ her _ ..."

I smile nervously and scratch my cheek. "Mayoi said the same thing yesterday..."

"You d-don't think it's her, right?"

"Like I said before, I don't suspect anyone right now," I reply. "Right, Yoh?"

He nods. "You said it perfectly, Asuka: we should keep an open mind."

Hinayo doesn't look super-thrilled by that answer, but she nods again. "Ok-kay... You'll figure out she's innocent, I kn-know it..."

"Out of curiosity, though," Yoh adds, "who do  _ you _ think is the mastermind, Hinayo?"

"M-m-m-m-mm-me?" she utters, blinking wide. "I d-don't kn-know... I said it c-could be Chizu earlier, but I didn't really m-m-mm-m-mean it..."

Yeah, we heard that part... Though admitting that would mean admitting we were listening in. Good job bringing that up so smoothly, Yoh! Maybe you're actually the Ultimate Interrogator? "Why would you say that in the first place?" I wonder.

"To show how stupid it is to say it's M-M-M-Mayoi!" she says hotly. "M-m-mm-maybe she has a trait or two that's suspicious! But so d-does Chizu!"

"Suspicious traits? Chizu?" Yoh says mildly. "Like what?"

"Like how she hates everyone! She says she hates d-drama, but she's the one p-picking fights with all the other girls!"

That's... hard to deny, but... "Chizu doesn't hate  _ everyone _ ," I point out.

She deflates. "I kn-know... She loves you... and she loved Shinto... and she d-doesn't d-dislike the boys... I d-don't think she'd have d-done something that c-could get him k-killed..."

"Yeah," I murmur. "Me neither."

A moment of awkward silence follows. Then Emiri clears her throat and says gently, "My beloved Hinayo, you came here to do your wash."

"O-oh!" She blushes. "I'm sorry, I n-need to get back to that..."

"Oh, sure!" I reply, holding up a hand. "Sorry to bother you! Yoh, let's get going!"

He follows me out, and Hinayo shuts the door behind us. I look back, then up at him.

"You really don't suspect anyone?" I wonder.

Yoh meets my gaze. "As they say: hope springs eternal."

I laugh a little, but there's no real humor in it. "Didn't you say that you thought Monokuma wasn't lying about there being a mastermind in the first place, though?"

Resignation creeps into the corners of his eyes as he smiles. "I did."

Yoh... I reach out for his hand, but remember myself before taking it. Instead, I hold it palm up for him to take if he wants, tilting my head at him in unspoken question. He hesitates for a moment; then, fingers flinching back the first time as if testing the heat of a stove he suspects is on, he accepts it and lets me walk him back up the stairs to B3, then past to B2.

Once we're at the top of the stairs, Yoh holds out his free hand palm-forward, and we both have a seat on the top step. I wish this stairwell went all the way up to B1--or if not this one, the stairwell that actually  _ does _ go up to B1. What's the point of having two stairwells if neither of them actually spans the whole of the submarine?

...To make us despair, probably. I don't know why I ask myself these questions.

After a few moments of rest, I lean my elbows on my knees and my chin on my hands. "Let's see, it's still pretty early..." I think aloud. "Keigo said he was going back to bed, Kirara and Shu are cooking right now... Who knows where the others are..."

"Hmm... It's fairly early still, so there may be people in the commissary having a light breakfast," Yoh suggests. "That's not too far away, the overly complicated hallways notwithstanding."

I get up to my feet. "Good idea. Let's get going!"

Yoh doesn't take my hand this time, though he does lean on the railing to help get himself to his feet. We loop around the hallways and eventually make it to the commissary, and sure enough, there's a couple people there already, namely Mayoi and Otome, seated at a round table in the corner. He sure is sharp! I move to squat down like I did with Chizu, but Yoh taps me on the shoulder, then gestures back towards the other direction of the foyer screen. I tilt my head but follow him, and we come out at a table hidden behind a huge tropical-looking potted plant, and from there we're able to creep to a close enough vantage point where we can see and hear them. Aha! Clever! I haven't been in the commissary enough to realize you can do that! Maybe Yoh is the Ultimate Spy? He does have a kind of 007 air to him with that suit and all!

"...really is an insufferable prick, just like Togami," Otome is saying, "but what else is new?"

Mayoi giggles. "I'm sorry, Otome dear, I shouldn't laugh, but--I always have admired how blunt you've managed to train yourself to be sometimes." She sighs, smile fading. "I should have known that Daichi had already harassed you by now... This really did seem like more than that, though. The questions he was asking about you and Kirara were  _ awfully _ pointed. It seemed like more than mere spite or jealousy..."

Otome slowly stirs a spoon in a cup of tea, possibly unnecessarily. "Exactly what sort of pointed questions?"

"About my talent. How it works, the type of person it works best on... If I'd ever taught anyone else how to use it. And that might be innocent enough, I suppose, except he'd just before that been asking Asuka about you and Kirara. Framing himself like a viable rival for her affections and so on. You know, that nonsense he used to spout back in the day. I thought he'd finally wised up and gotten over himself after all these years, but..." She sighs and shakes her head. "Apparently not."

Otome's lip curls. "Ugh. What a disgusting man. He should be erased."

"Otome! Not so loud...!"

"I'm only speaking the truth. Why should I censor myself?"

"Yes, but..." Mayoi glances around furtively (I lean back with Yoh further behind our cover), and she murmurs, "You don't want to draw attention to yourself, dear. Not if you hope to come out on top."

O-on top? Given our circumstances, it's hard to take that as anything but a winner of the killing game... Am I missing some important context? I glance over at Yoh, and he meets my eyes but then goes right back to watching them, so I do the same.

"You're probably right, Mayoi. Maybe I'll get lucky and someone will kill him for me." Otome chuckles coldly. "Yuzuru suspects he's the mastermind. Perhaps I should stoke those flames?"

Mayoi sounds positively scandalized: " _ Otome _ ...!"

"I'm joking, of course." She sure doesn't  _ sound _ like she's joking! "It's obvious we don't like each other, so if Daichi turned up dead, I'm sure I would be the prime suspect. I really don't need that sort of spotlight shone on me, so I'll refrain."

Mayoi makes a low noise of discomfort. "I-in any case... Do keep an eye out for yourself and Kirara, won't you? I doubt Daichi would get violent, but... being in the middle of a mutual killing game does things to people, after all. I don't like to think what he might attempt to pull out of jealousy."

"If he wants Kirara for himself, he won't dirty his  _ own _ hands, at least." Otome leans her cheek on one hand, glowering at the wall. "Otherwise, his only options at that point are to either accept punishment, or watch his 'beloved' die." She snorts in unladylike derision. "As if he's ever loved anyone but himself in his entire life."

"...and if he took your joke and made it not a joke?"

Otome pauses, then eyes Mayoi. "You mean, if he manipulated someone into killing me on his behalf?"

Mayoi nods.

"Then let's pray he refrains from making a move until the new motive."

Until the new... My heart starts to pound.

Mayoi shudders a bit. Is she being sincere or theatrical? "I've had quite enough of this topic now that I've said what I need to... Otome, why don't we focus on lighter conversation for now?"

She sips her tea, pinky out. "You were the one who asked me here... but all right."

From there, the two of them talk about various real-life things, like movies and musical releases the two of them are looking forward to once they escape from the SSDN Paradise, and critiques of ones they'd already listened to and seen. Yoh and I catch each other's eye again, then slowly, sloooowly sneak back out of the commissary. Once we're away and well down the hall, I clutch my chest and  _ breathe _ .

"I can't  _ believe _ they never noticed us. That was practically a miracle!" I declare.

"It's thanks to you," Yoh remarks, holding open the bar door for me. It's way too early for a drink, but looking at the ocean and maybe seeing some sea creatures  _ would _ help calm me down. Thanks, Yoh. You're always so thoughtful. "I expect it must be a skill you picked up as the Ultimate Animal Photographer--your footfalls are astonishingly silent."

"Oh, you think so? I guess they are," I admit, walking in. He follows me inside, letting the door shut behind us. "A lot of wildlife photography is sticking around in one spot waiting for animals to get comfortable enough with you being around to get close, but I do have to sneak up sometimes too. I hadn't really thought of it until you said, but... yeah, I  _ can _ walk pretty quiet."

"That explains your overall success with listening in on others," he muses. "I haven't heard anything among the others about feeling like they've been watched... more so than might be expected, given the circumstances." He gestures at the camera pointing down at us from the ceiling. "You know."

I frown at it, then walk on over to one of the plush leather couches near the window-wall. "Yeah, I know."

Yoh, for his part, heads over behind the bar. "Would you care for something to drink, Asuka? My throat is a bit parched, and as long as I'm back here..."

I perk. "Oh, sure! Ummm... Nothing alcoholic though, please? Not that I think you'd start drinking this early in the day, but just so you know!"

He chuckles. "How does an Italian soda sound?"

"What's that?"

He pauses and gives me a considering look; then he smiles. "You're about to find out. Let me think... As I recall, you like strawberries, don't you?"

"Oh, yeah! But if we're talking about sodas, orange cream is good, too!"

In response, Yoh gets a couple of tall glasses and starts futzing around with the stuff behind the bar. Huh! I didn't realize there were actual facilities or whatever back there? Maybe it's because I've never been to a real bar before. I'm sure the drinkers of our class would've known that. I'm even more impressed by the fact that Yoh remembered strawberry is my favorite flavor. It's been  _ so _ long since I've had an orange cream soda, though; I just have a hankering for one.

A moment later, Yoh walks over with a pair of sodas with whipped cream on top and sits next to me. He hands me mine--come to me, my orange cream soda!--and enjoys his own, which when I ask he says is a black currant Italian soda. That sounds pretty good, too... I didn't realize it was so easy to make your own sodas, though. Ha, maybe he's really the Ultimate Soda Mixer!

But there's more important things to discuss right now. I watch the water flow by outside for a moment as I sip my drink. Then I wonder quietly, "What d'you think about what Otome and Mayoi were saying, Yoh?"

He sips his own for a moment, probably in thought. "No matter how I think of it, it's suspicious," he finally replies. "Otome didn't sound like she was joking when she talked about manipulating someone into killing Daichi for her..."

"Y-yeah. I got that impression too." I set my drink down on the coffee table in front of us; it's got a glass top, so it should be okay that we're not using coasters. "Maybe she won't for  _ now _ , but if things get any worse between them, she might go through with it. It seems like something she'd do."

"I agree. Otome can be merciless at the best of times. Manipulating someone else, like Yuzuru, into doing the murder would mean she could eliminate an obstacle without losing her own life  _ or _ Kirara's in the process," Yoh says. "If anyone on this ship has the disposition to be mastermind..."

"Mmm," I murmur. "And she  _ did _ say if Daichi manipulated someone into gunning for her, she'd better pray it happens once this motive expires--but I don't know... Monokuma said the mastermind hates  _ all _ of us, and I just can't see Otome faking her feelings for Kirara."

"True," he concedes, then chuckles. "It's a good thing we're thinking this through together."

I grin at him. It's not really a light subject, but he's right on that, at least. "I wonder if Monokuma was telling the truth about that, though," I add. "I mean, I look at us all, and... even the people who're cold or ruthless or combative don't hate  _ everyone _ ."

He nods. "I agree. To fake something like that, one would have to be an astonishingly good actor."

We both meet each other's eyes and go silent at the same time. An astonishingly good actor... We literally have the Ultimate Actress in our class. But... Kirara?  _ Her _ ? I just... But that one Remnant was a big fan of hers... He even had someone else helping him helping her out, so he wouldn't be the only fan there... And if the Remnants are still in despair, then...

I shake my head. "No, I don't know. I don't think so," I decide. "I just can't see it."

Yoh takes another long sip of his drink, then rests it on the coffee table. "There  _ is _ still Mayoi," he suggests. "She acted as though Otome's suggestions were reproachable, but that could have been an act. After all, she was the one telling Otome about everything... She could well have been manipulating her into thinking of Daichi as a greater threat than he is."

I frown, mulling this over. "I don't know..." I say slowly. "I want to think of people as being basically sincere. If you start thinking of every interaction someone has as fake, you'll start suspecting everyone around you... I don't want to be like that."

" _ Someone _ on this ship is faking their interactions," Yoh points out gently. "I apologize for my bluntness, but if you don't start thinking about this more seriously, the next victim may be you."

I frown. That does sting, but... he's not wrong. I can appreciate that he's trying to look out for me. If Shinto were alive, he... he probably would've said something very similar.

"I'm sorry, was that too blunt?" he adds, watching my face.

"Oh!" I rub my eyes. "N-no, it wasn't that... I was just--" I force a smile. "Thinking that Shinto probably would've said something like that if he were still here."

"Asuka..."

I pick my drink up again and lean back on my seat. "I just... Maybe this is naïve of me, but I just can't think of anyone here as a mastermind who hates us all so much they'd put us through a killing game. Plus, think of it from the other way around. I mean--how would you feel if I accused  _ you _ of being the mastermind?"

"I would be very taken aback."

"See what I mean? I would be too, if you did the same to me." I lean my head back. "It just... doesn't make any sense. None of this does..."

Yoh watches me for a moment. Then he retrieves his glass and drinks with me in silence.

When we finish them a while later, I say, "Sorry. You're right. I  _ should _ think of this more seriously. It's just... Nobody wants to think of someone they care about actually hating them."

"I understand," Yoh murmurs. "Let's stick with just gathering facts for now. And it is a fact that Otome hates Daichi, and suggested manipulating someone into killing him as a 'joke' she may or may not have 100% meant. Whether she's the mastermind or not, there is a clear and present danger to Daichi's life."

"Yeah." I get up and head to the bar with my empty glass; Yoh follows me. "I'll need to tell him about it. I told him I'd report to him on if I heard anything suspicious, and that's as suspicious as it gets. I hope he doesn't try to start anything, though... Do you think he might?"

Yoh shakes his head, setting his glass in the sink. I do the same. "Daichi is an assertive-aggressive man, but he seems genuinely dedicated to overcoming this game with as many people alive as possible."

I perk. "Yeah, plus he has Namie on his side, and she definitely would keep him cautious." I pause, then add, "By the way, Yoh, do you really think Namie is that suspicious?"

He looks over at me. "Well, I--"

We both hear the sound of the door opening at the same time. Before I can even think to say something, Yoh has a hand on top of my head and is pushing me down alongside him so we're both crouched down behind the bar, out of sight. A second later, I hear a pair of people rounding the corner.

The voices?

Namie's and Hirohito's.


	25. Chapter 2: Stars vs. the Forces of Despair (pt. 7 of 13)

"Think nothing of it!" Hiro's saying in his rich, booming voice. "After all, you're the one doing me a favor here! Care for a drink, by the way?"

"No thank you," Namie replies. They're both getting more distant--it's hard to hear their footfalls on the carpeted floor, but their voices get a bit fainter the further away they walk. "You said you had thoughts in regards to the mastermind you wanted to run by me?"

Yoh and I share a glance.

"Indeed! Fiddly, complicated concepts aren't my strength, I'm sad to admit! That's where you come in! You're much better at thinking in corkscrews! That's how you caught Larry!"

Namie doesn't respond. I do hear the soft give of leather, though--once, then twice, as Hiro presumably sits down next to her. I move to chance a peek, but Yoh rests a hand on my shoulder and shakes his head, then points at my knit cap. Oh. Yeah, it does kind of stand out... And even if I took it off, my hair sticks up like crazy afterwards.

"So, what  _ are _ your thoughts?" Namie finally says.

"I was having a discussion with someone earlier," Hiro replies, "about if we knew 100% who the mastermind was. The concept of tying them up or something similar so they can't get up to their mischief came up, but there's a few logistical problems with that. Bathrooms and such."

"Not the fact that we don't know who the mastermind is?"

"Hypothetically! Hypothetically, I'm speaking! So: if it were you, how would you go about neutralizing the mastermind without any killing?"

Namie makes a small noise. There's a long pause, probably so she can think it over. Then, finally, she says, "For starters, I wouldn't discuss my plans with anyone else."

"Er? Pardon?"

"Neutralizing the mastermind without killing them, in a scenario where I'm absolutely certain who they are... Even revealing the fact that I know would be incredibly dangerous."

Hiro doesn't respond to that.

"What's more, there isn't anything I could say that wouldn't get back to the mastermind sooner or later. That includes the conversation we're having right now."

"Huh? But how could that..." He trails off. A moment later, I hear the slap of a palm on a forehead. "Blast! The cameras! I completely forgot about them! You must think me a blithering fool!"

"Monokuma monitors everything we say and do. It's reasonable, even prudent, to assume any conversations like this would get back to the mastermind."

"Urgh..."

"One way of neutralizing the mastermind would be to tell  _ everyone _ their identity, so everyone can keep their guard up against them. If you want to avoid killing, though, that would have to wait until this motive is over."

"That's a possibility..."

"...For a hypothetical, you seem to be taking this with considerable gravity."

"Ah, no! It's just a hypothetical! Always be prepared, that's my motto!"

"I see." A pause. I hear a faint rustle of clothes on leather. Someone shifting in their seat? Maybe turning around? "Well, I suppose it would also depend on how one became conclusively aware of the mastermind's identity," she continues.

"Hrrm, yes. I was having trouble with that, too..."

"Oh?"

"Er, yes! It's a problem for you geniuses to solve with reasoning, after all! It's as Chizu always says… revolutions are started by intellectuals!"

Yoh looks at me like he's expecting me to grant him some wisdom right now… or at least explain Chizu. I shrug.

"...Yes, that's true," Namie answers, after a moment.

"Of course we must overcome this killing game, and we will, but... truthfully, this motive is leaving me uncertain. Is it best to end it quickly...? But if we let Monokuma and the Remnants go, will Shinto and Larry truly be able to rest in peace?"

"The Remnants?"

"Yes! They're participating through the Despairiscope too, after all! They're as much at fault here as the mastermind! Junko Enoshima couldn't have plunged the world into such deep chaos without their help, and as long as they're left at large, the world will always be one step away from disaster!"

Another rustle of cloth on leather. "Perhaps, but what makes you think that if we see this killing game through the end, we'd be able to do anything about the Remnants?"

"Well, err... ummm..."

He trails off. Namie doesn't interrupt. I can just imagine her staring at him, waiting for his response. I glance at Yoh, but his thinned lips and furrowed eyebrows tell me he's busy listening.

"Well--why wouldn't we?! Monokuma has a base somewhere, doesn't he? Ergo the Remnants must be there too! If we can get Monokuma to take us there, we'll be able to take them out too!"

For real? Could we even manage that? They're all Ultimates, too! Plus, there's more of them than there are of us, and Yuzuru, the Ultimate Traditional Archer himself, said that even he couldn't beat one of them on a one-on-one fight. This goes beyond hopeful and into plain reckless!

"I see... That certainly is a possibility," Namie says, tone neutral. "Though, I wonder--where did you get this idea from, Hirohito?"

"Huh?"

"This idea that we could defeat the Remnants if we play along with the killing game. I'm having trouble seeing the logical connection. Could you explain it to me, please?"

"I never said we should  _ play along _ with the killing game!" Hiro declares, sounding affronted. "Monokuma has always been the enemy we must defeat! The Remnants are merely part and parcel with that package!"

"...I see. I think I see what you mean, now."

"Good! I'm glad you understand! Then, about what we were discussing earlier... There's really no advice you can give me?"

A moment of silence follows. Then: "If you use a trash can as a chamber pot, you don't need to worry about giving them access to a bathroom."

I can just picture Hiro shooting to his feet as he booms, "BRILLIANT!! I was right to come to you, Namie!!"

"Anytime," she replies delicately.

Yoh pinches the bridge of his nose between two fingers. I kinda know how he feels. You still need to figure out who the mastermind is, Hiro!

"Then is there anything else you wanted to discuss?" Namie adds.

"Hm! No, that's all for now! I have much to consider!"

"After you, then."

I hear footsteps cross the room. A moment later, the door creaks open, then slams shut. A moment of silence follows. Then I breathe out a smile and stand up.

"Well, that was kind of awkward," I remark.

Yoh stands up too, looking around the room. "Forgive me," he says. "I panicked."

I laugh. "So even you panic sometimes, huh?"

He smiles back. "I'm only human, after all."

"Still, using a trash can for a chamber pot... Namie really is smart." You'd think  _ I _ would've thought of that with all the survival strategies I've had to come up with over the years, but trash cans small enough for  _ my _ butt aren't exactly plentiful in the great outdoors. I grin and add, "Now we just need to find out the mastermind and we're all set!"

He chuckles. "Shall we move on, then?"

We walk out from behind the bar and head for the door. "Still, Hiro sure is taking this seriously, huh? I'm glad I came in when I did."

"Indeed. He is a self-styled hero, after all," Yoh says. "He acts like a goofball most of the time, but I can guarantee you that he's devastated by Shinto and Larry's deaths."

I sober. "Right... He mentioned he was torn on whether Shinto and Larry would be able to rest..." I sigh and reach out for the door. 

Yoh gets it first, then holds it open for me. "Personally, I think it's a meaningless question," he says. "The dead won't come back, regardless of what the rest of us do. Sending more people to join them in the afterlife won't honor anyone. But... well, Hiro and I are split on that matter."

We head out, and the door shuts behind us. "I get what you're saying... I think it would be better if fewer people died, too," I reply. "But I can see why Hiro would want to bring Monokuma to justice, too... It's not easy, huh?"

"It's a non-issue, anyway, when you get down to it."

"Yeah... We don't know who the mastermind is and all. But hey, at least once we figure it out, Hiro'll be ready!"

Yoh tucks his hands into his pockets. "Indeed. What time is it, by the way?"

"Oh, uh--" I pull out my e-Handbook. "Almost nine, looks like."

"Hmm... Would you mind if we put this on pause for now? My legs could use a rest, and I expect we won't be able to check in on anyone else until after brunch, anyway."

That's true... Shu and Kirara are going to be tied up until after then, Keigo'll probably be asleep... There's still Daichi, but I can look for him on my own. "Sounds good," I reply. "See you at brunch, then!"

We wave and part ways, and I consider where to go. Let's see... Daichi seems to like hanging out at the library, so that seems like a good bet.

No luck, though. Where else would he go?

I try a few more rooms, but no luck. He might be in his cabin. I hope he is, anyway. If he is, there's a pretty much 0% chance he'll end up dead between now and brunch. I think I'll take a quick shower and rest in my room for a while--I didn't have a chance earlier.

  
  


When brunch arrives a couple hours later, I'm relieved to see that Daichi and everyone are there, safe and sound. Brunch itself is delicious, too! Aside from Shu's always-tasty baked goods, there's pancakes of all kinds, some as thin as crepes, some as thick as hotcakes, waffles for the non-pancake crowd, curry-seasoned scrambled eggs, stir-fried diced potatoes with onions and spinach and I think pine nuts?, bacon from various animals and non-animals, butter, syrup, milk, orange juice... It's all so good!! Kirara's an amazing chef, too! She mentions she'll help Shu make a more traditional Japanese breakfast tomorrow, too. I'm so looking forward to that!

Not everyone's cheered up by the good food, though. Shu looks like he's happier now, and I'm glad for it, but Keigo doesn't even crack a smile. I wonder what he's thinking about... Though I bet I can guess. Daichi seems serious about something, too. Well, he's got a lot to be serious about, in fairness... And Yuzuru's as dour as ever, too.

I sit between Yoh and Chizu for lunch. It looks like Yoh's feeling better after resting, which is good! Chizu looks like she's in better spirits now, too... A little, anyway. She might not like Kirara, but she can appreciate her cooking, at least. It turns out she  _ loves _ waffles. I'm glad!

After brunch, and after most people have headed off to wherever, Yoh and I leave together. I brought Chizu up to speed in whispers, and she made me promise to tell her what I found out later, then sent me off with her blessings. Thanks, Chizu.

Yoh and I find Keigo and Shu together first, sitting together in the classroom. The door's already a little ajar, so we stand on either side of the door to listen in. It's a little hard, since they're both talking quietly, but I'm fine if I hold still and strain my ears.

"...but, um," Shu is saying, "I know you and I were never as close as either of us was to Larry, but, um... I've been worried about you..."

"Heh... That's my line to you," Keigo replies. "I know how tight you and Larry were. He was your first friend at Hope's Peak and all... After he pulled his head out of his ass, anyway."

Shu chuckles weakly. "Well, you two grew up together, right...?"

"...Yeah. Yeah, we did." Keigo sighs, and I can just see him rub the back of his neck. "It doesn't... feel real, still. I practically knew him since we were playin' in sandboxes, and all this time, I never knew he was scared of drowning. Lookin' back, there were all these signs, though... I can even remember the time he almost drowned in the local pool when we were both seven. He laughed it off afterwards, but I'd bet anything that's how it started. God, how blind was I?"

Shu bows his head. "Y-yeah. I... I had no idea, either. I didn't even know about that incident..." He curls in on himself. "Is it bad that I'm... I'm a little jealous of you?"

"What?"

"You two knew each other forever... You were always together..." He turns his head away. "...and, um... you weren't... the one he tried to kill."

"Buddy, are you kidding me? I've always been low-key jealous of  _ you _ ," Keigo utters, sounding floored. "D'you have any idea how crazy he was about you? Sometimes, I kinda felt like..." He pauses as Shu stares up at him, then looks away. "...Like I was bein' replaced. An' maybe he targeted you, but... when you think about it... that means I was the one he was leavin' to get executed in one of Monokuma's sick machines."

Shu doesn't reply.

Keigo heaves a sigh. "Stupid, right? Larry was both our friends. And Larry betrayed both of us. There's no reason for either of us to try to compete over who had it better or worse."

"Y-yeah..." Shu sniffles, then rubs his face. "I, um... Haha... It really is stupid... He betrayed us, but I... Keigo, I can't stop missing him..."

"Ah, shit." Keigo wraps an arm around his shoulders, scooting his chair closer to Shu's. "I miss him too, Shu. I'd give anything to have him in front of me again. I'd knock him on his fucking ass, but that doesn't matter. He could laugh it off like always or scream right back at me he did before the... the... Shit."

He chokes up and trails off. Shu leans back on him. Keigo... Shu...

"Hey," Keigo utters after a moment. He clears his throat, then adds, "So... You know... I was thinkin', you know... if we both kinda felt like we were second stringers, you know... maybe we should... y'know, change that?"

Shu looks up at him. "What, um, do you mean?"

"You know..." He rubs the back of his head. "Just... hang out more. In general. Get to know each other better. If you want."

Shu blinks wide, then offers a tentative smile. "I... Yeah. I do want that." He pauses. "Um... chemistry and baking have a lot in common. I've always wanted to ask you more about your talent so I could get better at mine. You were never all that interested in cooking, though, so I, um, I didn't want to bother you... but maybe... we could, um, teach each other some stuff...?"

I can hear the grin in Keigo's voice. "Well, hell. God knows I need to get around to learning how to make something that isn't instant. That sounds great, Shu."

A rosy smile flushes Shu's face. "Great! And, um, maybe we could... make an incense or something. To apologize to Shinto."

"What?"

"Y-you know, like for a shrine..." Shu bows his head. "If we'd paid more attention to Larry, um, maybe Shinto would be alive..." He forces a smile as he averts his eyes. "If I'd eaten that donut like, um, I was supposed to..."

"Dude. No. That was  _ not _ your fault," Keigo says sharply. "I feel bad about Shinto too, but you're in no way responsible for what happened, Shu." He sighs and leans back in his seat. "Incense, though, huh... Maybe I could try mixin' something up in a pinch. Honestly, I want to apologize to Shinto, too. If  _ I'd _ given him the time of day, let him help me out with the transmitter..."

Silence settles between the two of them. A shiver courses up my spine, and I stop just short of clapping my hands over my arms--all of a sudden it's  _ freezing _ in here! But then, as soon as the cold overcomes me, it passes on. I look over my shoulder, where the sudden cold patch came from, but I don't see anything. Maybe it was a draft.

As I look away, Keigo says, "This is the part where you're supposed to tell me it wasn't my fault, Shu!"

"O-oh! Um, it wasn't your fault, Keigo."

"The hell was that pause for, man?!" But Keigo laughs, and Shu laughs with him.

I smile slightly as I look back at them, just in time to see Shu shiver.

"Brrr--did the A/C just kick on?" he wonders, looking up and around. "All of a sudden, it's freezing in here..."

"Yeah, no kidding," Keigo says, rubbing his arms. "I didn't hear it turn on, though."

"It, um, it wouldn't get drafty inside a submarine... would it?" Shu suggests.

"God, who knows? All I know is the temperature control must be busted." He makes a noise of disgust. "Fucking hunk of junk submarine... No wonder Larry was so goddamn scared. We're tooling around in a pile of garbage. Shit." He lets go of Shu to tug at the collar of his shirt. "At least it's not leakin' in here. Thinkin' about it makes  _ me _ kind of nervous."

"D-don't say that... I've got enough to worry about."

"Sorry. Sorry. Forget I said that. Whatever; the temperature control's just outta wack or something, right? I'll complain at Monokuma later to get it fixed."

Shu laughs weakly.

"Hell, why wait?" Keigo adds, before pointing at the room camera. "HEY, PANDA! You got a whole crew of robo-bears toolin' around, right?! Get the A/C fixed! You don't want someone dyin' 'cuz they caught a cold from the chill, right?! That'd be  _ boring _ !"

Although I can't see it from here, I can hear the monitor crackle to life. Monokuma's voice says, "I'll get it fixed when I'm good and ready and not one second sooner! Get over it!"

"Why, um, are you eating popcorn?" Shu asks. "You're... you know, a robot..."

"Because you gotta have popcorn when you're watching a comedy, and I was just watching a great one about two losers who can't get over their backstabbing asshole friend! Puhuhu!!"

"Oh, fuck right off the short edge of my dick," Keigo snarls.

Monokuma stops for a moment. "My! I didn't expect a proposition from  _ you _ , chump~"

I hear a desk tip over, and Shu saying, "K-KEIGO! Don't break the screen!!"

Yoh catches my eye then, then gestures down the hallway. I blink, but when he starts edging away, I get it. Right--Keigo will probably leave in disgust soon, and we don't want him catching us. I edge away too, and once we're far enough, we walk until we're around the corner. Sure enough, a minute later, I hear Keigo storming down the hall, Shu chasing after him. They both stride right past, towards the stairs. I peek around the corner to watch them go, then heave a sigh.

"Leave it to Monokuma to make everything worse," I remark.

"It's what he does," Yoh says with a what-can-you-do? air. He's not wrong, but...

"It's no surprise Keigo and Shu are taking this so hard," I murmur. "I hope they can come to terms with what happened... The trial ended so suddenly--Larry apologized before he got dragged off to his punishment, but it must be hard for them to resolve their feelings about it..." I pause, then look up at Yoh. "How would  _ you _ feel? If it'd been your best friend, I mean."

"Me?" Yoh utters. He thinks about it for a moment, scratching his beard. "Hmm... That's difficult to say... I don't really have a best friend, per se."

"Really?" But now that he mentions it, that does feel accurate... He's friendly to everyone, but he doesn't seem super-close to anyone, either. Not like Larry, Keigo, and Shu were to each other, anyway. "Does that get lonely?"

He slips his hands into his pockets. "Don't get me wrong; I do have friends. It's just..." He chuckles ruefully. "I seem to keep ending up in the position where I'm more invested in them than they are in me, so there's no one I can call a  _ best _ friend."

"Awww, that's a shame. You're such a good guy!"

"Ahahaha, thank you. It's not really a big deal, though." He lowers his voice. "For now, we should follow Keigo and Shu, make sure they're all right."

"Oh, yeah, true." To the upstairs, then!

We find them in the laboratory. It looks like Keigo's calmed down already--in fact, he's helping Shu find a lab coat and safety glasses that fit him. He looks pretty animated! It looks like agreeing to teach each other their talents is already doing wonders. I share a smile with Yoh, and we head back towards the stairs, one big U-shaped hallway away.

On the way there, though, I hear Daichi's voice--and Kirara's? They're coming from the apothecary. We must not have noticed on the way over. I hold an arm out in front of Yoh, gesture for the door, and approach quietly with him. I don't see either of them immediately inside, so we sneak inside, careful to stay low so we can hide behind the racks of medication.

"...fascinating room, isn't it?" Daichi is saying, tone cool and aloof. "Life-saving medicine, all clearly labeled... And then Sane and his cohorts found poison mixed in, unmarked save for an esoteric list of ingredients only one person could decipher. However, I wonder if they truly found and discarded  _ all  _ the poison on this ship?"

"Daichi... What exactly is it you're trying to say?" Kirara's gentle voice says. I can hear the undercurrent of distress, though. My jaw sets. Spying or no spying, if this goes south, I'll have to intervene.

I peek around the corner to see him turn to her. "It's very simple," he says, steely calm. "I want to know why you lied to me."

"Lied...?" Kirara shakes her head, looking confounded. "I'm sorry, I don't understand what you mean. What do you think I lied to you about?"

Daichi's eyebrows rise as he sneers. "As expected of the Ultimate Actress, your façade is flawless. I could almost believe you."

"Daichi, you're making me nervous. Are you sure we aren't having a communication issue? Please at least tell me what you're talking about."

He heaves an irritated sigh. "Very well, if it will make you stop playing innocent. I'm referring to your... marriage... to Tsukiyono."

"...Yes?"

"I seem to recall proposing to you the day we graduated. You told me at the time that you'd accepted a film role that required you to travel to New Zealand and you would 'think about it' while shooting was in progress." His eyes harden. "And then you ran off with  _ her _ , without another word."

She stares at him, something in her face flickering. "Daichi... We already talked about this."

Expression unchanging, he replies, "When, precisely?"

"Over a year ago, soon after I joined Future Foundation... Don't you remember?"

"As a matter of fact, no. I have no recollection of this. Pray, enlighten me."

Kirara starts to look uneasy. "You were already a member. When you found out Otome and I had married, it, ah, started causing internal problems, so Namie mediated for us at her former chief's recommendation. We already came to terms about this..."

"Mibuchi, you say. Mibuchi, who  _ also _ has no recollection of her time at Future Foundation. How convenient."

Kirara doesn't reply.

"And next I suppose you'll intimate that my memory of this event must have been erased by the mastermind. Is that it?"

"That... seems like a strong possibility," Kirara replies stiffly.

"Or perhaps it never happened, and you're using the memory erasure as a cover."

"Daichi, I really don't know what you want me to say," she murmurs. "Even if what I said never happened, it doesn't change the fact that I married someone else. I'm sorry I wasn't more forthright with you then, but at the time I was afraid if I told you the truth, you would tell Otome's family and we'd lose our chance to elope."

This time, Daichi doesn't reply. His stony glare says it all.

She takes a deep breath. "In truth, I was never attracted to you--but you always came on so strongly, and I didn't want to offend you by turning you down outright. Otome has always been the only one for me. I'm sorry."

For a long, tense moment, there's only silence. Then he asks, "Out of curiosity, when exactly did the two of you elope?"

"During the filming for  _ Endless Emerald _ ," Kirara replies reluctantly. "Otome's family had been planning on an arranged marriage for her once she graduated. We'd set ourselves on eloping for a while, so I'd deliberately gone to casting calls that would require travel abroad so she could get away from them... Once we were married, we decided to simply--not come back for a while."

"I see. So you lead me on during that time to help with your cover."

"I-I never meant to lead you on..."

"And yet that's precisely what you did."

Leave her alone, Daichi! She probably tried to let you down easy and your ego wouldn't let you hear what she was saying! Stop being an entitled jerk!

"Whose idea was it to elope?" he adds. "Yours? Or hers?"

"It was both of ours," she murmurs. "If you're trying to scapegoat her, I won't let you."

Good for you, Kirara! You tell him!

"And the two of you left Japan just in time. How fortunate, that both of you avoided the first waves of the Tragedy."

Kirara blinks. "Huh?"

"Tsukiyono's 'oppressive' family... They were all killed while the two of you were living in New Zealand, weren't they? That's why you two could return to Japan without fear."

"Don't talk about it like it was a good thing! That's horrible..."

Daichi scrutinizes her. After a moment, he says with an odd tonelessness, "No. It wasn't a good thing. Not at all."

Kirara blinks rapidly, but she cautiously begins to settle. "I-I'm glad you understand."

"Incidentally, how has  _ your _ family fared since you abandoned them?"

That scores the first look of anger I've ever seen on Kirara's face. She brings her hand around to slap him, but he catches her by the wrist and holds tight. I'm about to get to my feet and break it up before it can get any more violent when Kirara relaxes, then sidesteps fast and fluid behind Daichi as she twists her hand up. I catch a flash of surprise on Daichi's face before suddenly he's face-down on the floor and Kirara has one knee on the small of his back, his arm bent into an elbow lock behind him.

"Ah, yes," he grunts, strained, from his spot on the floor. Despite his calm, I can hear the undercurrent of cold anger in his own voice. "I'd completely forgotten you do your own stunts. What was that? Judo?"

"Aikido," Kirara replies glacially. "Daichi, I don't hate you, but I've had quite enough of your egocentric accusations. What Otome and I share, and what's happened between us and our respective families before and during the Tragedy, has nothing to do with you. Please accept that and move on."

Daichi doesn't reply. He does, however, jerk about a little bit.

"Please stop. The more you struggle, the worse it will hurt for you," Kirara adds.

"How droll. Will it hurt more or less than your stream of lies?"

In response, Kirara pulls his elbow closer to his shoulder. "What do you think?"

Daichi hisses and snarls in pain. He still manages to growl, "You aren't the gentle woman I thought you were. Your entire life has been one string of deceptions after another, hasn't it?"

"Do you always say that after antagonizing someone into action?" Kirara replies softly. "You have two choices. Either you can continue to act like a petulant child and stay down, or you can start to be mature about this and get to stand. It's your decision."

Daichi says nothing, but he does go still. Looks like she got her point across. Go, Kirara!

After a moment, he murmurs, "You're right. I apologize. I let my personal feelings cloud my judgment. I won't let that happen again."

Kirara lets him go and takes a couple of steps back. "I'm glad to hear it. Please don't."

Daichi stands as well, and the way he dusts himself off reminds me of cats licking themselves after taking an embarrassing spill. Still, he seems calm enough when he looks at her again. She meets his eyes, and the tension in her shoulders tells me she's ready to throw down again if needed. I hope it doesn't come to that.

Fortunately, it doesn't. Daichi's stiff when he inclines his head toward her, but he doesn't try to get any closer. "There was actually a different matter I should have discussed with you instead," he states. "I admit, I am not currently... in a state to broach it, however. May we continue this later tonight, after we have both calmed down?"

Kirara's not the one who needs to calm down here, mister! However, she nods back, graciously letting Daichi save face. "Assuming, of course, it's not about Otome again..."

"Your wife may come up, but it's not about your marriage to her, no."

She smiles, eyes squeezing shut. "Then I would be happy to."

Daichi returns the smile, but it doesn't reach his eyes. "Then, if you will excuse me..."

Yoh and I both slip around a rack of medication as he leaves. Kirara leaves too a moment later. I breathe out a sigh, holding a hand to my chest.

"Yeesh. For a moment, I didn't know how it was going to go there," I say. "Man, Kirara sure is forgiving. I know  _ I _ wouldn't want to talk to him again if I'd been in her position."

"Knowing you, you'd probably agree anyway," Yoh says mildly. "You don't hate easily, if at all."

I... I can't deny that. I don't think it's a bad thing, though. I rub the back of my neck.

"Incidentally," he adds, "weren't you going to warn Daichi about Otome?"

"Oh crap, you're right!" I utter. "Not that I could've done that just now anyway..." Before walking out, though, I hesitate. Daichi literally just had a fight with Kirara about Otome. How's it going to affect his talk with her later if he finds out Otome was "joking" about getting someone else to kill him? I don't want to be the cause of another fight... or worse. But I can't just  _ not _ tell him, can I? His life might be in danger. Plus, I promised, and I can't just break a promise. Ugh, but I don't believe for a second that he's really as over it as he tried to act...

"Is something wrong?" Yoh asks, watching me.

"Yeah, actually. The truth is..."

I explain my thoughts just now. He listens and nods thoughtfully.

"That  _ is _ a dilemma," he agrees. "My recommendation would be to keep your promise, though."

"Hrrmmm... You're right," I admit reluctantly. "Maybe I can leave out the bit where it was Otome who said it... It's not Otome herself who'd try to come at him with an axe or whatever."

"That's true. By all appearances, Yuzuru is the dangerous party right now."

Is he really...? I don't know. "I'll try talking to him, anyway," I say. "As for Daichi... Maybe I'll ask Namie to help me talk to him. I bet he wouldn't do anything rash if she were advising him too. They've got a long business relationship, right?"

"Since before high school, yes."

Right--Shinto mentioned that too. "I'll go track them down, then," I decide. "You coming with?"

"I'd better not. I'm getting a bit worn out again, and Yuzuru aside, I doubt Namie would be inclined to do you a favor if I were asking, too, all considered."

"Oh, yeah, maybe not." I pause. That reminds me, he never got a chance to say before if he thought Namie was suspicious or not. Then again, he also said he didn't suspect anyone decisively, same as me, so that answers that, doesn't it? "You could always apologize to her. Make up," I suggest. "I mean, I think Namie would understand you're just being cautious; she doesn't strike me as the type to hold a grudge. And both of you are really smart and thoughtful and observant. I bet if you put your heads together, you'd figure out who the mastermind is in a second!"

Yoh chuckles. "You give me too much credit. Still, you may be right about apologizing. When things have calmed down a bit, I'll see to that."

I beam. "Great! Glad to hear it!" The more all of us get along, the better! "I better get going, then. There's still a lot left to do today. Item one: talk to Yuzuru. Item two: talk to Namie. Item three: talk to Daichi. Whew!" I laugh, though it's a little forced. "It sure is a lot of work to keep everyone alive, huh?"

He smiles. "If anyone can do it, I'm sure you can. I know you won't let Makoto down."

I flush with happiness at his praise. Yeah... Yeah, that's right! Makoto, Shinto, and Larry... I'll keep doing my best, for all of them! Time to get to work!

Two steps after I bounce into a jog, I hear a, "Wait."

I look back over my shoulder. "Hmm? What's up?"

Hands in his pockets, Yoh looks thoughtful for a moment. Then he meets my eyes. "I had fun today, Asuka. If you're all right with me, please invite me out again sometime."

...Oh! That's a surprise! I'm not sure I'd call all the sneaking around we did  _ fun _ , but... at the same time, I'm glad he enjoyed himself! I give him a thumbs up. "I'll definitely come say hi again one-on-one sometime, at least!" I promise. "Rest well, Yoh!"

He waves back, smiling. With that, we part ways.


	26. Chapter 2: Stars vs. the Forces of Despair (pt. 8 of 13)

After parting ways with Yoh, who takes the time to grab painkillers and muscle relaxants while we're in the apothecary before leaving, I go on the hunt for Yuzuru. It doesn't take me long to find him, and when I do, I feel like it's a damn good thing I did: I catch him with Otome, talking quietly inside the archery range as he's lining up a shot. He looks up at me first, then she does, and they stop in the middle of their conversation.

"Uhh... Hi!" I say, feeling awkward and nervous. I can't let Otome know I know what she might be up to. Better smile it off! I jog up to the two of them and bounce on my heels. Is that cheery enough, or am I overdoing it? I can really appreciate Kirara's talent right now; this sure isn't my wheelhouse. "Fancy seeing both of you here! Well, it's normal enough for Yuzuru, but what's the occasion, Otome?"

"Nothing special," Otome replies, brushing her long fingers through her silver hair. "We were just finishing up our conversation, anyway. Unless you feel otherwise, Yuzuru...?"

"I have nothing more to say," he replies, stone-faced.

Otome smiles faintly. "There you have it. Please excuse me."

She leaves. I step to one side to get out of her way and watch her go, then look up at Yuzuru.

"What was that all about?" I ask, because that seems like a bit of a weird exchange to have if they were just talking about how great it would be if someone killed Daichi, wink wink.

"Nothing important," Yuzuru replies, still rock-faced. He turns his attention back on his target and lets his arrow fly. Unsurprisingly, it hits dead center.

Oh boy. If they're both claiming it's 'nothing important,' then maybe she convinced him after all. I walk over to him, feeling awkward. How exactly do you say to someone, 'You know that murder someone just asked you to do? Don't do it!!' Aside from... you know. What I just said. Thought. Whatever! "So, um... I was actually looking for you, Yuzuru. Do you have a few minutes?"

He blinks, looking back at me in genuine surprise. "For me? ...What do you want?"

Despite his brusque manner, he doesn't look like he's about to tell me off or to take a hike, and he's focusing on me instead of his practice. Yeah, I figured as much after what I heard this morning. "It's about the motive," I say. "I was just thinking, the other day you practically accused Daichi of being the mastermind. I want to ask if you were planning on... you know."

His jaw clenches, then relaxes. "If I were, I wouldn't tell you."

Yeah, okay, that's fair. In the event he's wrong about Daichi, telling someone about his plans means the upcoming class trial would be awful short. "I'm not going to pry on if you are or not," I say. "But, there's a favor I want to ask if you're thinking about it..." When he says nothing, I meet his eyes and conclude: "Don't."

"...Don't what? Kill him?"

"Right. Don't kill anyone. Please."

He peers at me for a moment; then he looks away. He still doesn't speak...

"Please," I repeat, dread welling up inside.

Slowly, he shakes his head. "I... can't promise that." Finally, he meets my eyes again. "But I can promise you this: if I aim for the mastermind, and strike falsely... I will take responsibility for it."

I grab his sleeve and shake my head like a wet dog. "No, that's not good enough! Even if you own up to your mistake, you'll end up dead, too! It doesn't matter  _ who _ the mastermind is! None of these dumb motives or games are worth anyone's lives!"

"A-Asuka..."

He looks conflicted, but I don't think he's about to leave now. I let him go. Don't want to give him the wrong idea. "Speaking of, and it's obvious you don't like Hiro and I don't blame you, but he's trying to think of a way to capture the mastermind peacefully so nobody has to die. We're still working on figuring out who that actually is, so if you're up for it, can you talk to him about that? I think it'd be a lot better and more helpful than letting Monokuma bait us into killing each other again."

His lips thin; then he looks away. "I'll... consider it."

"So don't kill  _ anyone _ , okay?" I add, a little more quietly. "Please. We'll all figure this out together, so please, trust in us."

"...All right."

I smile with relief. He smiles back, just a little, but... there's something sad in his eyes. Before I can ask about it, though, he resumes his mask, shoulders his bow, and strides past me out the door. I consider stopping him, but decide to let him go. There's any number of reasons he could've looked that way... and he agreed, right? It should be okay.

All right. That's item one taken care of; Namie and Daichi are up next. Having just talked to Yuzuru, though, I think I can take a little more time on this one. All this walking around and talking has made me peckish, so I think I'll get a snack. I'd also like to clear my head for a bit by something something mindless--maybe I'll hit the MonoMono Machine, get some more presents for the next time I hang out with people.

It's a relaxing activity, too, even if some of the prizes are still weird. By the time I'm done, it feels like over an hour has passed, and when I check my e-Handbook, I find I'm wrong: it's closer to two hours. Oops. Actually, it's just about dinnertime, though after grabbing a roll from the kitchen, I'm not that hungry at the moment. Maybe Daichi isn't in  _ too _ much danger right now, but I shouldn't let this slide, either. I'd like to talk to him again before he talks to Kirara again, too. I'm not sure it's a good idea for him to do that, after all.

To my surprise, though, once I leave the supply room, I run into Keigo, who's just off dinner with Shu (and, I guess, messing around in the lab, though I don't mention that I know that to him) to get back to the transmitter, and he tells me that Namie's been looking for me. Huh? I wonder what for? I thank him and wish him luck, then head on out.

Namie finds me before I find her, and she tells me that she's actually been looking for me on Daichi's behalf. Huh! That's convenient! Together, we head back to the cabins, and she knocks on Daichi's door. He lets us in, apologizes for the lack of chairs, and invites us to sit on the edge of the bed while he takes the chair from the desk.

"Now then, I realize this is sudden, but I want to discuss the matter of the mastermind with you two," he states, looking at us both. "Am I correct in assuming both of you have been looking into the matter?"

"Yes," Namie says while I nod.

"Good. I have as well, and I believe I have a strong notion of who it is," Daichi replies. "First, though, let me hear your theories, if you have any. If either of you have observed anything strange, I want to hear that as well."

"Kozaki seems to have an interest in capturing, rather than killing, the mastermind," Namie says, then pauses. "No, it's more than an interest... He's keen as a blade on the idea."

"Oh, we were talking about that this morning, right after Monokuma did the motive reveal," I remark, looking at her. "When I went down to the men's gym to check up on him and Yoh, they were in the middle of discussing it, so they asked for my opinion, and I said we shouldn't be killing anyone, even the mastermind. That's when Hiro got the idea to take them out peacefully."

"Hmmm," she murmurs.

Daichi nods too, arms folded, one finger tapping his arm. "I see. That's not particularly unusual for him. I don't know how feasible that will be, but... I suppose someone needs to consider that angle."

"Peaceful capture of the mastermind  _ would _ put a spanner in the killing game," Namie says. "The main problem is the ability to discuss it." She glances up at the camera in the corner of the room. She's always so aware we're being watched... I keep forgetting. I get too focused on what I'm doing in the here and now.

Daichi follows her gaze. "Hm, yes. Indeed." He looks back at us. "Is there anything else you two have noticed?"

"Yeah," I say reluctantly. "There's a chance that... someone might try to kill you tonight."

He blinks at me. He seems genuinely taken aback. "What?"

"That makes sense. Aozora as much as accused you in front of everyone," Namie remarks.

Daichi's eyes narrow. "Ah, yes. I'd nearly forgotten his howling. What a nuisance... Still, if you're bringing this up now, Okuma, you must have further cause to note it now."

I nod. "I talked to Yuzuru a little bit ago... He was talking like he might go for it. He even said he'd take responsibility if he got the wrong person. I got him to at least say he'd think about working with Hiro for a peaceful capture, but I wanted to let you know. I think you should stay in your room for tonight, Daichi. Just to be safe."

He pinches the bridge of his nose. "Of all the ludicrous..." He sighs irritably. "I suppose it can't be helped. Small minds do tend to fixate on petty grievances."

Namie's mouth twists into a frown. Then she folds her arms. "Hmm... It's interesting, though. Of everyone who  _ could _ be the mastermind, I currently have Aozora rated as the likeliest. This news may drop him down a few pegs, though."

"Oh?" Daichi says. "Why is that? Both as to your suspicions, and why this decreases them."

"The mastermind has two primary characteristics: a connection to Ultimate Despair, and a hatred for their classmates," Namie replies. "Aozora has admitted to coming in contact with a member in a fight that he lost but somehow survived. He also has always been standoffish and unfriendly to almost everyone in our class, and his hate for Kozaki in particular, a self-styled hero and our class rep when we were still in high school, is practically legendary. However, the mastermind wouldn't talk about targeting anyone, and they certainly wouldn't 'take responsibility' for killing the wrong person. It may be that he's only  _ saying _ this to allay suspicion and has no intention of taking action, though."

"That's... pretty solid reasoning," I admit. "But I don't think it's him."

"Why is that?"

"He's unfriendly most of the time, and sure, he hates Hiro, but I don't think he hates  _ all _ of us. He seems like he's on good terms with Kirara, and he seems on okay terms with Tsubomi, and..." I rub the back of my head. "He's nice enough to me. When he was alive, Shinto told me we got along in high school... though I can't remember that now."

"Yes, he does seem to like you," Namie concedes. "As I said, he's merely the likeliest in my estimation, but that's still not close to 100% certainty."

"Who else is likely, in your view?" Daichi asks.

"In no particular order and to varying degrees, Chizu, Mayoi, Shu, Otome, Keigo, Yoh, and Hinayo. Kirara, Tsubomi, and Hirohito are almost certainly not. Shinto and Larry, being dead, are exempt from consideration; I doubt Monokuma would pull another Mukuro Ikusaba on us."

"You think  _ Chizu's _ suspicious?" I utter. Some of the other people she listed are also incredible, but that one really takes the cake!

"Yes. Chizu is full of hate, and she has a connection to Ultimate Despair," Namie replies calmly.

"They  _ killed _ her parents!"

"Yes, they did. And if Monokuma offered her an opportunity for revenge in return for setting up her classmates on a killing game, do you think she wouldn't take him up?"

"Hmm. A compelling argument," Daichi muses. "I hadn't considered that angle."

"There's no way Chizu's the mastermind!" I argue.

Namie meets my glare. "In the same way Keigo argued that Larry couldn't be Shinto's killer?"

I open my mouth, shut it. "Th-this isn't at all the same!"

"You're right. It isn't. This is for much higher stakes." A beat. "But again, I'm not 100% certain on it. There's plenty of room for her to be innocent. The potential reason she  _ might _ be is strong enough for me to put her in the running, but she's also stubborn and willful, meaning even a chance for revenge might not be enough for her to put aside her hatred."

"What about me, huh?" I press a hand to my chest. "You didn't list  _ me _ !"

"You're in the 'almost certainly not' category," she replies.

"Indeed. That's why I invited you," Daichi adds. "I've known Mibuchi for years and I'm certain she can be trusted. In your case, though... you're simply too honest and optimistic. I find it extremely difficult to believe you would knowingly put on a killing game."

"I... well... thanks," I say awkwardly. They're making it really hard to get righteously angry! ...Though, come to think, Namie didn't mention Daichi either. Did she do that because he's in the 'almost certainly not' category too? Daichi seems to trust her a lot despite their friction, but she doesn't seem to be the biggest fan of his... Though I guess you don't have to like a person to know they wouldn't do something like all this. "What about everyone else you listed as likely?"

"I didn't say they were all  _ likely _ , to clarify," Namie says, "but: Mayoi has a talent that would give her an edge in erasing and manipulating people's memories, she resents that people look down on her talent, and she enjoys 'teasing' others, which might hold more malice in it than she sometimes acts. Shu seems unlikely on the surface, but he  _ does _ switch modes when he starts baking, which means he has the potential to have a third mode that we don't know anything about. Otome is an outright hate machine, and while she's better now than she was in high school, she still has ample killer instinct, and the role of mastermind would let her vent her bloodlust without actually getting her hands dirty.

"Keigo is cavalier, irresponsible, intelligent, and easily bored: dubious qualities he shares with Junko Enoshima. Someone close to him was targeted early, which is also something he shares with her. Yoh seems kind and conscientious on the surface, but even in high school, he rarely talked about himself, so it's possible how he feels is vastly different from how he acts. Finally, Hinayo, like Shu, would seem to have too nervous a disposition to work, but she projects far greater confidence through Emiri, so she also might be able to behave in an unexpected manner.

"What’s more," Namie continues, "Hinayo has also admitted to a connection to Ultimate Despair via that person she won't even name. Keigo worked in Towa City and left just in time to avoid the incident there by a few months, which could be coincidence and could be suspiciously good timing. Likewise with Otome; she left the country with Kirara the year before the Tragedy began. Shu and Yoh don't  _ seem _ to have any connection to Ultimate Despair, but we also don't really know what either of them were doing during the Tragedy. And finally, Mayoi has forgotten the Remnants, which could well be her way of erasing something that might incriminate herself. None of these are airtight, though. They're simply possibilities, some stronger and weaker than the others."

I've got a connection to Ultimate Despair, too... Though it's hardly a good one. Plus, if the mastermind knows they're the mastermind, I know it can't be me. Better not make the others suspect me for no reason. "So... does that mean your top three are Yuzuru, Mayoi, and Otome?" I say slowly.

"More or less."

"What do you think, Okuma?" Daichi says. "If you had to pick, who would be your top three suspects?"

"I don't really suspect anyone so far. Not in a concrete way," I reply. I hesitate, then add slowly, "But... if I absolutely had to pick  _ someone _ ... I  _ guess _ it would be Otome."

"Really. Why is that?"

Ugh... I don't want to say this when Daichi's having problems with Kirara, but... I can't  _ not _ tell him. Not when she literally talked about getting someone to kill him for her. So, reluctantly, I tell the two about the conversation I overheard between Otome and Mayoi. I leave out some bits, like how Yoh was there too, that she was talking specifically to Mayoi, and the way Otome talked about the motive and not wanting undue attention put on her, and I make sure to add that she said she was just joking.

Daichi snorts by the end. "Joking, my foot. That sounds exactly like something she would do."

"I admit, I agree," Namie says. "If she'd been an athlete instead of a musician, I could see her having become the Ultimate Assassin or something similar."

"What about Kirara?" Daichi adds. "Mibuchi, you said 'almost certainly not'--Okuma, do you agree with that assessment?"

I nod. "She's really nice when she doesn't have to be, and she said she always tries to convey a message of hope in her films. She's also really sweet and forgiving. I can't see someone like that being the mastermind."

"She has a connection to Ultimate Despair," Daichi points. "That one Remnant went on and on about how much he loved her films. For someone in despair, doesn't it seem strange that he would be such a fan of films that are supposedly imbued with hope?"

"No," Namie says.

"You sound very certain, Mibuchi. Care to share why?"

"One doesn't need to be in despair to find depictions of despair entertaining. In the same way, one doesn't need to be hopeful to enjoy depictions of hope," she says. "I have other reasons, but that's the simplest one."

"Hnh. I suppose you do have a point," Daichi admits. "Then neither of you think that the Ultimate Actress could, in fact, be using her talent to play us all for fools?"

Daichi, please. "The thought did cross my mind," I admit, "but it just doesn't feel right."

"Agreed," Namie says. "If anyone would have their memory of their talent erased, you'd think it would be the Ultimate Actress, but those memories were left alone. It's  _ so _ obvious a mastermind candidate that it feels like we're  _ supposed _ to suspect her. That says to me that Kirara's a red herring. I actually have some doubts about Mayoi for the same reason. Furthermore, I may not remember my time with the Future Foundation, but Kirara has literally always been a philanthropist. She would literally have to be brainwashed to be in despair, which, I will grant, is fully possible, but if the mastermind is doing this because they hate us all, I suspect they're acting of their own free will."

"Could someone really do all the horrible things Ultimate Despair has done because they were brainwashed?" I wonder, dubious.

"It's likelier than you think," Namie replies, glancing at the camera.

Huh. What makes her so sure? I shoot Daichi a curious glance, but he doesn't even meet my gaze.

"I see. Then let me change the question: do either of you think it possible that someone might be acting as an accomplice to the mastermind?"

A--huh? Namie and I both stare at Daichi. "An accomplice?" I echo, dumbfounded. "What good would that do anyone?"

"Revenge. Glory. Mutual hatred," Namie muses.

"Misguided love," Daichi adds.

"There's any number of reasons why someone would cooperate with the mastermind," Namie continues. "In fact, under this model, Chizu is far likelier to be an accomplice than the mastermind."

"Chizu isn't an accomplice  _ or _ the mastermind," I protest hotly.

"So then you think it's possible," Daichi says to Namie, ignoring me. Jerk.

"It's  _ very _ possible," Namie says, holding her chin. "Monokuma let it slip that the mastermind hasn't forgotten they're the mastermind. If so, then odds are they should have slipped up at least once or twice. An accomplice, however, could easily help cover for them." She frowns at us. "Why an accomplice would do so depends on the person."

I purse my lips as I think about this. I hadn't thought of it at all, but apparently it's been on Daichi's mind. Considering everything he's been pushing towards, it's obvious to me what he's thinking. I look at him. "You think Kirara's either the mastermind, or else an accomplice to Mastermind Otome."

"Well spotted. Yes, that is my theory," he replies, unfazed. "And both of you agree that Tsukiyono is likely to be the mastermind."

"We still don't know that 100%!" I protest.

"Okuma. Did you or did you not tell me earlier that Tsukiyono was plotting to manipulate someone into murdering me?"

"I also said I don't think any of us should kill anyone, even the mastermind!"

Daichi sighs, pressing a pair of fingers to his forehead. You're not the only one who feels that way here, buster!

"Suzuki. If you're suggesting we lynch Tsukiyono, I have to agree with Asuka," Namie says. "There isn't enough concrete evidence to say it's definitely her. If we're wrong about her, then not only will an innocent person die, so will the murderer who'd intended to save everyone else. Besides which, whether Kirara were the mastermind or an accomplice, my comments still stand. I don't believe she has anything at all to do with the killing game."

Daichi considers this for a moment. Then he says, "But you think it's possible that Tsukiyono may be the mastermind."

"It's not  _ im _ possible, and in being married to Kirara, she would have the ultimate alibi. Kirara would wave off any strange or suspicious behavior, and so naturally cover for her without thinking anything of it," Namie replies. "But, once again, it's hardly airtight, and I stress that I would not attempt to kill  _ anyone _ based on anything I've said so far."

"Mmm... So you two keep repeating."

I frown. "Are you going to listen?"

"It  _ is _ why I asked you both here this evening." He sighs. "Very well. I suppose I can't simply ignore this emphatic counsel."

I relax. "Good. I'm really glad to hear that."

"Will you be staying in your room for the night, then?" Namie asks.

"I don't like the idea of holing myself up like a man with a guilty conscience, but... if Aozora's after my life, it doesn't hurt to tread cautiously, at least until tomorrow morning." He taps a finger on his forearm; then he looks at her. “Mibuchi, there’s something I’d like you to do for me.”

“Yes?”

“After you leave, please bring Kasumi here. There’s something I’d like to confirm with her.”

“All right.”

“Does this mean you’re not going to meet up with Kirara tonight, then?” I ask.

He frowns at me, eyebrows furrowed. "How did you know about that?"

...Shit shit shit shit!! I wasn't supposed to know about that!!

"I mentioned it to her," Namie says then, tone bland and blithe, "on the way to meeting you."

"Ah. I see." H-he bought it? Does that mean he mentioned it to Namie? I guess he must have... “No, I suppose not, though again, there’s something I want to confirm with Kasumi first.”

“What’s that?” I ask.

“A personal matter,” he says. In other words, ‘none of your business.’ "In any case, that's all I wanted to discuss. Do either of you have anything you'd like to say?" When neither of us speaks, Daichi stands up. "Good evening, then."

He sees Namie and me out, then shuts the door behind us. Namie tries the handle, but it won't turn--obviously, since you need Daichi's e-Handbook to open his door. Good thinking on double-checking that, though. It makes  _ me _ feel better, anyway. Then she asks if I'll accompany her to the bathroom, and, well, why not?

So we both relieve ourselves, chatting about nothing in particular across the stall walls. While we're washing our hands, though, Namie glances at the doorway, then leans in to me.

"This is the one place on the Paradise where we can speak without being directly monitored," she murmurs. The sound of the water washes the outlines of her words away; if she weren't right next to me, I don't think I could hear her. "I want to let you know: after Aozora, my next pick for mastermind is actually Daichi."

Wha...?! I gape at her. Is she serious? No, she must be. We don't have a lot of time to discuss this. I murmur back, "Why?"

"He's arrogant, self-centered, primarily concerned with his own gain, has no problem with using others for the sake of his goals, and above all, he deeply resents that Kirara chose Otome over him. They say hell hath no wrath like a woman scorned, but few women can match the petty viciousness of a man denied what he wants."

That's... that's all really on point. W-was Daichi really the mastermind the whole time? Was he trying to play both of us?

"Wh-what about Ultimate Despair?" I murmur back. "What's the connection?"

"He claims his lost memories likely have to do with Junko Enoshima. If that's true..."

"B-but if it is, why would he come out and say it?"

"Because he's arrogant."

That... I can't deny it.

"But, again, it isn't 100%," Namie adds. "I'm only telling you so you know to be cautious--just in case." She turns off the faucet, then dries her hands on the hot air blower.

I do the same, letting the air cover our voices this time. "Thanks," I murmur back. "I'm gonna go patrolling tonight, make sure nobody's getting up to anything they shouldn't be. If I find out anything, I'll let you know."

She smiles. "Likewise. His discussion with Mayoi ought to be illuminating." She pauses, then adds, "Incidentally, eavesdropping is a bad habit, Asuka."

I wince. Oof. Busted.

"...but considering our circumstances, I'll refrain from actually telling you not to do it," she concludes. She shakes the last droplets of water off her hands, then leaves.

Namie... Sometimes, I don't know what to make of you, but I do appreciate having your trust.

After that, I both back to my rooms. My head's whirling. All these mastermind suspects... I'm honored that Namie doesn't consider me at all suspicious, but she thinks half the rest of us are in exchange! Could Daichi really be it, though...? She must think it's a pretty strong possibility if she waited until we wouldn't be seen or heard to tell me. And, when I think on it, just like how Otome was talking about manipulating others into killing for her, he might've been trying to manipulate us... Then again, if he wanted to do that, I'm sure he could've done better than Namie and me. We've both made it clear from the start we don't want to kill anyone. Unless he's manipulating someone  _ else _ , and he set us up to be his alibis? Ugh! Spirals and corkscrews! Why do I have to be a part of this awful killing game?! I don't like suspecting  _ anyone _ !

I groan and aggressively flop myself back onto my bed. I wish... I could talk to someone about this... No, first I should get my thoughts in order, and to do that, I should calm myself down, get myself in a good spot so I can sort through everything objectively. Already smiling, I scoot further up my bed, roll around so I lie on my stomach, and pull up the digital display on the back of my camera.

Some time later, a loud knock raps on my door, and I startle. Wh-what time is it?! I fumble for my e-Handbook, but when the knock comes again, more insistent than before, I call, "Coming!" and hurry to open the door.

Chizu beams at me from the other side. "Asuka! Great, I was hoping you were in! Listen, I still wanna hear what all you got up to today, but before that, can I get your advice on something?"

"Oh, uh, sure!" I babble, standing aside to let her in. I shut the door behind her, then sit with her on the edge of my bed. "Sorry--I was absorbed in editing my photos just now. You kinda startled me!"

"Oh, sorry 'bout that. You animal freak," she teases, bumping me with her hip. I smile. "So, everything is awful, and we have all these diversions but that doesn't help the fact that people are dead and more people are going to die, right?"

Holy hell, that's direct. Not to mention cynical as hell! I open my mouth, shut it, open it again. "Y-yeah?"

"So, the more I think about that, the more I think I'm going to go insane," Chizu says matter-of-fact. "I don't want to go off stark raving nutso, so I'm going to do something about it!"

"Uh, what's that?"

"Hook up with my old boyfriend, of course!"

I stare at her. What?

"I know what you're thinking," she says. "'Is this  _ really _ the time to re-kindle that old flame?' Well, duh! What time is there  _ but _ now? We could all end up dead tomorrow! And if Hiro's too dense to put the moves on me, then I'll just have to put the moves on him!"

"Oh," I utter. I... guess that makes sense...

"I hope that doesn't seem shallow," she adds, tone growing subdued. "I mean, I know it must  _ sound _ like it, but... I just want to be held, you know? I want someone to make love to me--tell me I'm beautiful and that everything's going to be all right." She clutches her own arms. "I don't care if it's a lie. I need it more than I can explain."

Chizu... I give her a smile. "It's okay. I get what you're saying now. You're right! Why not? You and Hiro obviously still like each other, and getting together tonight, a night when Monokuma wants us more suspicious of each other than ever, is a  _ great _ night to shove it in his dumb plush face that he's not gonna tear us apart!"

She perks, grinning. "Right?? You get me, Asuka!" She pauses, and her smile turns hopeful. "You think Hiro still likes me? He's... I don't know, he hasn't been  _ unfriendly _ , but he hasn't flirted with me since we all got trapped in this hellhole. You think he'd be up for it?"

"There's only one way to find out! And besides, who could resist someone as cute as you?"

Chizu laughs in delight. "That's my Asuka! You know what I want to hear! Okay, so with that out of the way, that brings me to the advice I was gonna ask you for!"

"What's up?"

"So, if I'm going to be seducing Hiro and reminding him of what he's been missing out on all these years, I need to look my hottest, right? But you can only look so hot when you only have one outfit. I've already showered and laundered, so being gross and dirty isn't a problem, but I need to have just the right look to get him hot to trot, you know?"

Chizu isn't going to ask me what a straight guy would find sexy, is she? "Uh huh..."

"Fortunately, my outfit is already pretty cute and sporty, and Hiro likes cute and sporty, but I gotta mix it up, make him notice me. So, question one: does my windbreaker look better like this--" She unzips the front and drops it down from her shoulders to her elbows-- "or should I tie it around my waist, or should I ditch it entirely?"

I have no idea what Hiro's tastes are... "Off the elbows seems nice," I hazard. "You look good like that."

She grins, brimming with enthusiasm. "Great! And should I keep my hair up like usual? Tie it back into a ponytail? Or let it all down?" She quickly undoes her side-tails to let me see the styles she means.

I think about it, then say, "Let it down. It's pretty charming like that."

"Okay, awesome!" She drops the bands into her windbreaker pocket. "Okay, final question. This could make or break everything, so I need you to be totally, one million percent honest with me."

So no pressure, right? Still, she  _ is  _ my best friend! "I'll do my best!"

She poses, sizing herself up in the mirror as she smooths down her top over her chest. "Tell me, in your professional lesbian opinion, do my boobs look better with the bra--" She quickly reaches into her shirt and pulls out the underwear in question-- "or without?"

Oh god. Don't ask me something like that!! "Wwwwwell," I say slowly, thinking fast. "In your experience, can Hiro get a bra off?"

Chizu considers this, then makes a face. "...Without, then."

Ouch. But then, this makes me wonder if Tsubomi can get a bra off. I'm not sure she ever wears one... Her boobs definitely look better without.

"All right! That's everything!" She wiggles her bra at me. "You mind if I leave this here for tonight?"

I grin. I can't help myself. "Go for it."

"Great! 'Cuz I'm not going back to my room tonight." She pauses, then adds, "You know, Asuka... This goes for you, too. You never know what might happen tomorrow, or the day after, or the day after that... You like Tsubomi, right? Even though you've forgotten her, you still like her."

A-ah... I feel my face heat up. "Y-yeah..."

Chizu walks right up to me and grabs my shoulders, expression serious. "You should tell her. Tonight, even. Maybe she'll turn you down and maybe she won't, but if you don't say something, you'll never know. God forbid something happen to either of you, but let's both take life by the horns while we're still alive to enjoy it, all right?"

Chizu... I can't help but think this is her way of processing Shinto's death. He won't be able to enjoy anything anymore, so she may as well live it up for him--and encourage me to do the same. S-still, just confessing out of the blue to my crush... And with my missing memories, that makes it extra-awkward...

"No! No doubting!" Chizu chides me, no doubt reading the look on my face. Am I that obvious? "Just do it! Go get that butch, Asuka! If you're lucky, we'll both have sex stories to swap tomorrow!"

I burst out laughing, feeling myself flame red hot. "Oh my  _ god _ , Chizu!"

"Girl, you know you want to!" Chizu winks, grinning lasciviously, as she lets me go. "Well, I'll let you think it over for now. Me? I'm off to have my heavens pierced. Don't wait up!"

I laugh again. "Have fun!"

"Ooh, I  _ intend _ to!"

I see her out, wave to her, and watch her all but dance around the public bathrooms to the men's side of the cabins. I tip-toe after her to watch, and I get there in time to see Hiro open his door, then let Chizu in with a gleaming white smile. Go, Chizu!

I grin to myself as I head back to my room. On the way, I pause in front of Tsubomi's door. ...S-should I? It's embarrassing, but Chizu  _ did _ raise a bunch of good points...

On the other hand, tonight's a critical night. A murder could well happen, and if I can stop it before it does, then I can't think of just myself and what I want. ...On the other other hand, Tsubomi definitely would be great to have as backup... I take a deep breath, raise an arm, and knock on the door.

...No answer.

I knock again, just in case, but still no response. I check my e-Handbook. It's not quite 10 PM, but Tsubomi said she gets up before the morning announcement to exercise. Is she still out? Or has she already crashed? Either way, she's not answering the door, so that decides that, I guess.

Now, when should I start patrolling? There's no way I can do that all night, and if I pick the wrong time, I'll either miss anything entirely or stumble onto a dead body... Ugh, I wish I'd thought to ask Chizu to help me with this. Then again, I don't want to interfere with her love life, either. Hmm... Maybe I'll leave my door open a crack and listen for anyone coming and going, then leave once they do. Yup, that sounds good!

It doesn't take me long for me to hear something, too. When I peek out my door, I see... Chizu? And Hiro, heading out together! They're chatting animatedly with each other. I guess she's waiting at the pearly gates before… uh... okay, I have no idea what Chizu's whole bit with having her heavens pierced was about. I was trying for a metaphor and I think it crashed into the wall. Either way, I watch them with a smile as they leave. Once they're out of sight, I head back to my bed and mess with my photos some more until the next time I hear someone moving around.

This time, it's... Daichi? Is he--no, he doesn't even glance at Kirara's room, or anyone’s. Where is he going...? I remember Namie's warning, feeling uneasy. If he's the mastermind, following him alone could be incredibly dangerous. No, but if he catches me, I could claim I was worried about Yuzuru getting him... But what if I catch him doing something incriminating?

...Then we've got our mastermind caught then and there, don't we? I can't let fear keep me from taking risks, especially if those risks mean we can avoid any more horrible deaths. If we can get this all wrapped up now... Carefully, I shut my door, check the time on my e-Handbook (ten to midnight), turn my camera's flash and sound off, and slink after him.

He heads down to B4 first. Since I'm trailing him from a respectable distance, I only peek around the morgue in time to see him shut the supply room door behind him. Keigo's still in there, right? Is he just checking up on the progress on the transmitter? Or...?

Either way, I can't stay here, or else Daichi will run right into me on the way out. I hurry across the hall to hide on the other side of the women's gym; if Daichi is the mastermind, he's likelier to head towards the engine room, and if I'm wrong, I can say I was down here to get a snack.

A few minutes later, he leaves again. He just leaves the way he came, though: back towards the stairwell. I scurry after him, not so much seeing him head up as hearing his footsteps on the stairwell. Why do these hallways have to be so long and empty?!

He doesn't head back to B2, though. They don't last long enough for that. I sneak up the stairs, careful to keep myself low to the floor. I'm not sure how much that'll help, but still. By the time I reach B3, I still can't see Daichi, but I do hear the sound of a door shutting. Shit, I fell too far behind. Still, I know he has to be on here somewhere.

I hurry down the hallway, then peek around the bathroom. I can't tell just by looking which room Daichi went into. Chances are good he hit up the library, but just in case, I'll have to try them one by one. After all, he and Namie checked out the airlock the first day we were all here, and that's the room right in front of me. I open up that door first, careful not to make any noise, and poke my head in. Huh. It's dark inside... My instinct is to call for Daichi, and I squash it. Instead, I slip inside and pull the door shut behind me. This area's pretty big, so there's any number of spots where he might decide to hide. I hope I didn't give myself away by walking inside... From inside the darkness, it's easy to see the light from the door opening. I'll just have to be extra-careful!

I let my eyes adjust to the dark, then do a quick sweep of the inside. No sign of anyone having come in here recently, though. The library next, then! I leave the--

Huh?

I jiggle the airlock door handle. It won't turn. I pull it back, then lean all my strength into it, and it rattles but won't budge. Wh-what's going on here? I know it doesn't auto-lock behind us; Shinto and I didn't have this problem when we came here before! Okay. Don't panic, Asuka. It's probably just stuck. Just try jiggling it a few different ways, see what works...

...It still won't open. After five minutes of attempting to unstick the door, I have to admit: the problem isn't with the lock mechanism. Something's blocking it from the other side.

Then my cover's already blown. Did Daichi slip in somewhere, wait for me to go inside, and block the door behind me? I bite my lip, then bang on the door.

"Daichi? Are you there?" I call.  _ Bang bang bang _ . "Please let me out!"  _ Bang bang bang _ . "Someone? Anyone? Please! I can't open the door!"  _ Bang bang bang! _

Nobody answers. That would be natural, except the moment in between me pounding my fist on the door, I hear footsteps, starting right in front of the door, walking away.

Someone definitely just trapped me in here.

"Wait! Don't go!!" I shout, hitting the door with doubled fervor. "Daichi, it's you, isn't it? Please let me out!"

But the footsteps don't come back. I curse, then try the handle again. It moves a little, but no more than it did before. I'm good and stuck.

Okay. Deep breaths. Stay calm. Someone, probably Daichi, locked me in here. This is the airlock, but there's no immediate danger, right? Someone has to actually operate it to open it, and you can only do that from inside here, and I'm the only one here. I'm sure not dumb enough to shoot myself out into deep ocean. The bigger problem is... What time is it? I check my e-Handbook. It's a quarter past midnight. I heave a sigh. The earliest anyone gets up is Shu, at around 4 AM, but he goes straight to the kitchen. I doubt he'd be able to hear me banging on the door from all the way in the stairwell; it's literally all the way on the other side of the damn sub.

Next, Tsubomi gets up just before 6 AM to exercise in the women's gym, but that's on B4, too. I doubt she'd have any reason to come by this way, either. Next... who else gets up early? I know Namie usually gets up at around 8 AM, but she don't really start walking around the sub until about 8:30, and she doesn't have anywhere in particular she usually hangs out... Oh! But I told her I was going on patrol, and she knows we get up at usually the same time, so if she doesn't see me around...! No, wait, but she might just assume that  _ because _ I went on patrol, I'm sleeping in... Well, this sub is only so big, right?  _ Someone _ is gonna pass by sooner or later. I just have to sit tight, wait until I hear someone come by, and shout for help. Easy peasy! I settle in next to the door and pull my knees to my chest, smiling.

...If I were gonna be locked in anywhere, I wish I'd been locked into the game room.

I could go through my photos again, but I already messed with them as much as I could earlier. Ugh, if I only I'd taken a nap! I hadn't wanted to risk sleeping through the night, though... Oh! Wait, that reminds me! The e-Handbooks have alarms on them, right? I pull mine out and flip screens until I reach that function.

Huh? Wait a sec. Is it just me, or are there more tabs than I remember? I flip over another screen. 'Function locked'... Huh. I flip to the next screen. Dungeons & Despairs? What is this, some kind of mini-RPG? I tap on the START button, and it brings me up to a very simplified, 16-bit character creation screen. Huh! I didn't realize you could do this. Was this always here? It'll help kill time, at least. Should I turn the sound up? If I do, I might not be able to hear any footsteps outside, but maybe someone will be able to hear something inside. I think about it for a moment, then nod. Sound up! Time to try out this game!

It's surprisingly fun, too. I've never been big into video games, but this one's really simple and easy; once I finish making my character, it throws me right into the middle of things. Run around, beat up monsters, get money, gain levels, search dungeons, find items and treasure... There's no plot to speak of, though the sprites look awfully familiar. But the grinding can... get a little... repetitive...

 

There are a handful of certainties in life: death, taxes, Monokuma Theater of Oper… ations…?

The camera turns on, the curtain opens… and there's nothing. Not even the board and its meeples. The camera pans slowly from one side of the room to the other. Nothing appears. Nothing moves. It faces a room that is, to all appearances, completely empty of everything.

The camera lingers, yet. Surely, some moment will lead to Monokuma's appearance, some split-second scream, a splash of blood. Some pithy comment on the nature of humanity. An anecdote about life as a bear.

Nothing. Perhaps some things aren't so certain…?

 

“Goooooood morning, Class 75! The time is now 6 AM! Time to rise and shine and face another relaxing day under the sea!”

I jerk my head up from my knees, heart jackhammering. That was the morning announcement!! But it was barely midnight last I checked?! I didn't--I couldn't--

I did. My eyes settle and focus on a pair of black-and-white feet. Dread wells up inside me as I tick my stare up a white tummy with a bulbous belly button, finally to rest on a grinning monochrome bear face.

"Puhuhuhu," Monokuma chortles. "I was wondering when you'd finally wake up, Ms. Okuma!"

I... I fell asleep outside my cabin or the classroom. I broke a rule. Icy terror washes over my entire body, freezing me in place. I try to speak, but my throat is so paralyzed it won't even function. I realize it with glacial clarity: I'm about to die. He's been waiting here for me to wake up so I can despair right before he kills me. And it's Monokuma, who has neither blood nor tears. No amount of begging for my life will work.

"Looks like you already realized it," he notes, grinning at me. "I like kids who are quick on the uptake. Now then, how should I punish this naughty little girl?" He raises his paws. "I know! We're right here in the escape hatch, but I've never actually had a chance to test it! What if there's an emergency and it doesn't work right, right when we need to abandon ship?! You don't mind being the test subject, right?"

I can't help myself; I start shaking. "N-no," I squeak. "Please, no."

"No, you don't mind? Then it's settled! IT'S PUNISHMENT TIIIIIIIME!"

I half-shriek, half-yelp, and clap my hands over my head, knowing it'll do no good.

"...just kidding!"

I... I... h-huh? He... he doesn't mean that... does he? Cautiously, I peek back up at him. He plops down to sit in front of me and lounges, robotic expression weirdly carefree.

"Whew! That's one of the perks of administration, you know: flagrantly teasing your dumb students!" He waves a paw. "Rule 11: Sleeping outside of the cabins is mostly prohibited! Emphasis on  _ mostly _ !"

"I--b-but--the only--the classroom," I stammer, mind still attempting to jerk into gear.

"Puhuhu! That's true. The only places you're allowed to sleep  _ on purpose _ are the cabins and the classroom. But you got trapped in here like a sucker and dozed off without meaning to! What's the point in enforcing a rule at a time like this?"

I... I don't understand. I stare at him helplessly. It--it's true that during the Killing School Life, fainting didn't count as falling asleep, but I didn't faint. Is he trying to get me to drop my guard to increase my despair? "Wh-why?" I breathe. It's too merciful! It's not like him at all!

"It's real easy! So easy that even an idiot like you can understand!" Monokuma tells me casually. He leans in like he's about to tell me a secret. "I'm okay with any type of murder: stabbing, strangling, burning, bludgeoning, electrocution, crushing; you name it, anything goes! Anything--but ONE thing! One method that's a  _ biiiiig _ no-no!"

Given context, there's only one method he could mean. "D-death by... Monokuma?"

"THAT'S RIGHT!!" he roars. "I'm not some wind-up plush toy! I'm my own bear! Where's the respect, huh?!" He sags his head; I can just imagine the vertical blue lines. "Kids these days! They don't even want to do their own killing! Why, back in my day, we took  _ pride _ in snuffing out lives!" He flips his arms up, baring his teeth at me in a very convincing image of rage. "Forcing someone to break the rules and get punished to death by me? That's just  _ cheating _ !! More than that, it's BORING! You may as well just lock everyone else in a closet and waltz out to freedom the next day all on your lonesome!"

Oh... oh. I... I never would have thought Monokuma would have taken that much pride in murder... I mean, I guess it makes sense...

"Besides!" And here Monokuma brings his paws up to his grin. "Us bears have to stick together!"

I grab the sides of my knit cap and yank it down, frowning. I'm sure he's only saying that to get under my skin.

"So that's it!" he chirps. "No harm, no foul! You're free to go--whenever someone lets you out, that is! Puhuhu!"

"N-no," I stammer.

Monokuma blinks. Then he tilts his head at me. "Huh? No? What, you  _ want _ to be punished? You kids sure have some weird kinks these days!"

"N-no, I mean--this isn't like you. It doesn't make sense," I say, knowing I might be signing my own death warrant. "You're just not that nice. Wh-why are you  _ really _ sparing me?"

He stares at me for a moment. Then he chuckles, slow and malicious. "Puhuhu... Are you gutsy, or just plain stupid? Most people wouldn't look a gift bear in the mouth!" He yawns his mouth wide, letting me see up close just how sharp those teeth really are. "Which  _ are _ you, Ms. Okuma?!"

"N-neither, I think," I reply, trying not to cringe. "I just want to know the truth."

He stares at me again. "Hmmm... The 'truth,' huh. Some loser said this first, but it's still true: you really are a lot like Makoto Naegi."

I feel my hackles rise. "Shinto said that, and he wasn't a loser!"

"Puhuhu! You're the one who made that connection, not me! But that's my answer. In an edge case like this, I come down whichever way is most interesting. And you interest me! The ones with the strongest hope usually end up one of two ways: either they fall into the deepest despair... or they end up with hope more disgustingly bright than ever! Which will you be by the time this is all over? Will I end up with another humiliating loss? Or will you even drag the Ultimate Hope himself down into despair with you? Puhuhuhu! I can't wait to find out!" He shakes his head. "Killing you here over a rule breach, when there's an easy and convenient loophole right there, would be too boring by comparison!" He grins. "Well? Does that satisfy you?"

It... does make sense, but... "There's something missing," I reply. "There's something you're leaving out."

"Daaahahahaha! Careful there, kiddo: you're so sharp you might decapitate yourself!" Monokuma rolls up onto his feet. "You'll find out about  _ that _ soon enough! Until then, please sit here and wait to be rescued!"

Before I can even react, he sinks out of view. I get to my knees and slap the floor in front of me, but it's no use. The hole that was here is gone now. I sigh as I lean back. I'm saved... but I'm sure it's not a good thing. I'm sure there's an even greater despair ahead of me, lurking in the darkness where I can't see, waiting eagerly to try to swallow me whole--and send Makoto and the others watching me spiraling into despair by proxy. I grip my knees tight. I can't... let that happen. I have to hold on to hope, no matter what.

So I can't just sit back and wait. I've got to do something.

It's a bit past 6 AM. It's possible someone might be in the area. I bang on the door again, calling for help, for a couple minutes, then stop. I check my e-Handbook, then repeat the process every ten, fifteen minutes. Someone  _ will _ pass by, so I have to make damn sure they notice me!

It's close to eight by the time I hear voices. I pound on the door harder than ever, and thank god, those voices get closer. I hear the clack of geta on the metal floor--that must be Hinayo! It sounds like there's one or two people with her, too?

"The hell is this thing doin' here?" Tsubomi's flummoxed voice sounds, and my heart leaps into my throat.

"Help! I'm trapped in here! Please let me out!" I shout.

"Asuka? Hold on tight, we'll get you out in a sec!"

Relief floods me so thoroughly, a little bit of it leaks out my eyes. I rub it away with the back of my hand.

"Asuka?" says Yoh's voice. "Are you all right?"

"I-I'm fine!" I call back. "But someone locked me in here last night!"

"Oh, my! How dreadful!" Emiri squeaks. "Lady Tsubomi, do take care with that door!"

"Sure thing--I got it just-- _ so _ !"

I hear a  _ ka-chunk _ . The next moment, the door opens to reveal Tsubomi and her glorious, beautiful, wonderful smile. I all but fling myself into her arms, and she catches me with a warm and throaty laugh.

"Hey there! Nice seein' you too, Asuka!" she says, rubbing my back as she holds me. Ahh, this is heaven... I could stay here in her arms forever...

Yoh chuckles. "I'm glad you're unharmed, Asuka. Still, who would have put a crowbar on that door...?"

Reluctantly, I pull away from Tsubomi to look at the crowbar still in her right hand. The reality of the situation returns to me, and I clench my hands. "Listen," I say urgently. "It might be too late already, but we have to try. Can you guys--"

At that moment, Hinayo, whose attention had wandered, utters a strangled, terrified gasp.

"Hinayo?" Yoh says, looking at her, then up at what she's gaping at. "What's the--oh no."

'Oh no' doesn't even cover it. I knew, thanks to Monokuma, that something terrible must have happened last night, but... this is even worse than I'd feared.

All of us stare down the hall at a long trail of blood and footsteps leading out of the library.


	27. Chapter 2: Stars vs. the Forces of Despair (pt. 0 of 13)

The three of us share a glance--Hinayo is too transfixed to join in--then cautiously step towards the trail of blood. Yoh gently takes Hinayo by the shoulders to prompt her to move, at which point she nearly stumbles, then leans on him for support. Once we get close enough, I stare down at the trail. It's mostly dry, but parts of it are still damp.

"Nobody walk on it," I say, just to be safe. "Tsubomi, you've got the longest arms--can you open the door to the medbay?"

She does as I ask, gloved hands turning the handle. The handle itself... doesn't have blood on it... Tsubomi looks around at each of us, nods once, then pushes the door open in one go, holding it open flat--the blood trail is right in her way, so she can't enter from her angle without letting the door shut in our faces.

Yoh and Hinayo are closer, so they both head inside, taking care to avoid the blood trail. I'm about to follow them when they both come to a halt. Hinayo shrieks, covering her mouth with one sleeve, and Yoh has to catch her before she trips over herself. The  _ ding dong ding donnngg _ of an announcement begins to play, and I hurry inside just in time to hear it:

"A body has been discovered! After a brief period of investigation, there will be a class trial!”

The monitor switches off, but the end of the blood trail remains. Tsubomi edges around it to join us and swears softly as she sees what we see.

Pale and still, propped up and draped on one of the medbay cots, blood soaking her right side and splattered all over her front, head tilted to one side, right arm draped over her stomach, usual cravat missing, honey-blonde hair curtaining her face, lies Kirara Gingawa.

Hinayo begins to sob. Yoh leads her gently to a nearby chair so she can sit down. I want to cry, too... Why Kirara? She was so nice to everyone! Did Daichi do this? If the regular body discovery announcement went off, then she must not have been the mastermind, just like Namie and I kept insisting to him. Did he just not listen? Why did it have to come to this?!

"God dammit," Tsubomi murmurs again. "Otome's gonna be so crushed..."

I take a deep breath. The smell of blood and disinfectant assault my nose. Tears prickle my eyes, and I rub them away. "C-c'mon," I say, trying to keep my voice steady. "We've got to... to investigate. Hinayo? Are you gonna be okay?"

Still sobbing, she shakes her head. Yoh, who's kneeling next to her and watching her with thin lips, looks over at Tsubomi and me.

"I'll stay here until she calms down," he says. "You two get started without us."

I take another deep breath and try not to gag. "O-okay. Tsubomi, let's... let's go."

She nods grimly, and the two of us approach Kirara's body. It's not fair... She was such a kind person... She even thought the Remnants of Despair might not be bad people anymore... Now she'll never light up the stage again. And Tsubomi's right: as awful as I feel, it'll only be ten times worse for Otome. I clench my hands, then brush her hair away from her face, preparing myself for whatever awful expression she had when she died.

So I'm surprised to see how  _ peaceful _ she looks. She has the faintest of smiles, as gentle as she was in life... She doesn't look like she suffered at all. But then why is there all this blood?

Tsubomi meanwhile steps over the blood trail to get to the other side of the bed. Gingerly, she lifts Kirara's right arm to get a better look at the bloodstains there.

"Asuka, c'mere," she murmurs. "Reckon you'll wanna see this."

"Okay," I murmur, subdued.

As I go, I take a closer look at the trail of blood. I didn't realize it at first, but... I think there's two sets of footprints here. I'm not sure, since they both look similar, but I think one set is a little smaller than the other. There's blood on the soles of Kirara's high heels, so one of them is definitely hers... On a flash of inspiration, I gingerly remove one of her shoes.

"Asuka? What're you doin'?" Tsubomi asks.

"Checking something real quick. Give me a moment," I reply, kneeling down. Tsubomi leans over to see what I'm doing, and I don't try to hide it: I compare the footprints in the blood trail to Kirara's shoe. I'm right, too. Some of them match perfectly, but others are consistently about half a size too small. No wonder I didn't realize right away... With them so close in size, it's easy to not notice.

 

(( BLOOD TRAIL (_〉

_ A blood trail running between the medical bay and the library. Periodically interrupted by multiple sets of footprints. One set is confirmed to be Kirara Gingawa's; the other belongs to a similar, slightly smaller foot. _

 

I put Kirara's shoe back on, then head over to join Tsubomi. She lifts Kirara's arm again, and I see what she was talking about: there's a pair of inch-long cuts in her suit, through the jacket and shirt... but there's bloody bandages underneath. Come to think, her clothes look like they were put back on in a hurry; her shirt isn't even tucked into her skirt like it usually is, and her cravat is missing. Also, that smell of medicine... I lean in closer and take a sniff. Yeah, it's coming from here. Someone tried to clean up her injury and bandage her up. But... she's still dead. What happened...?

"Damn strange, huh," Tsubomi mutters grimly. "Looks like someone tried ta save her... Can't tell if they were too late, or..."

"Y-yeah," I murmur. I swallow hard. "Sorry, Kirara," I murmur, and then unbutton and pull open her shirt. The bandages have been looped neat and tight around her to start, but they aren't properly pinned at the top, so they're starting to unravel a little there. Having had to dress my own injuries in the past, it'd be hard to get them that orderly if you're dressing yourself, and there's the second set of footsteps. She must have had help. Why didn't they finish what they started, though?

 

(( INCOMPLETE FIRST AID (_〉

_ Medical bandages have been wrapped tightly around Kirara's midsection. However, the bandage job wasn't properly finished. Smells of disinfectant. _

 

"Where's the weapon, though?" Tsubomi wonders, pulling open the jacket and shirt to peer at the pair of tears through them. "Looks like she mighta gotten stabbed once or twice... Hard ta tell for sure with the bandages still on, though."

"I... I don't know," I reply. I glance around the room, but a casual look doesn't reveal anything that looks like it could be it. "Maybe... Maybe she's lying on it?"

In response, Tsubomi hefts up Kirara's body like she's a feather pillow. I check the hospital bed underneath her, but there's nothing there that seems especially unusual. I nod at Tsubomi, and she sets the corpse back down with care. I button Kirara's shirt back up. Even in death, she shouldn't get ogled...

"Now what?" Tsubomi asks me, as if I'm the expert. Well, I guess between the two of us, I might be...

"I... don't think either of us could do a proper autopsy," I murmur, staring at her body. "Keigo seemed like he had some experience with that with... with Shinto. We should be sure of how she died... If she was bandaged up, it seems weird that..."

I trail off. That  _ is _ weird, when I think about it. There's blood splattered all over her clothes, but when I undid her shirt, the only bloody parts on her bandages were over the cuts in her clothes. Where did all that  _ other _ blood come from, then? I look back down at the blood trail. It looks thinner than it did out in the hallway, like there was less blood getting tracked overall. Maybe Kirara had started to stem the blood flow by now, or maybe...

"Tsubomi, can you come with me a minute?" I say, fear starting to prickle at my skin. "I think... I just realized something extremely important."

"Just tell me where," she replies firmly.

Leaving Yoh to care for Hinayo, the two of us follow the trail back to the library, where it originates. Again, I let Tsubomi open the door for me and walk inside.

Oh, god. There was definitely a fight in here. Several bookcases in a row have been knocked over, books are scattered in their wake... and in front of them, half-dry blood pools in a massive circle around Daichi Suzuki's corpse, lying flat on the floor. His throat has been cut open, and his green eyes are glassy and full of despair. I feel Tsubomi's presence as she walks in behind me, and she stares at his body too as the body discovery announcement plays a second time.

"Mother of fuck," she swears. "Not him too..."

I turn around and bury my face in her chest. Tsubomi startles, then wraps her arms around me. I'm so grateful for it... I-I'm not going to go to pieces. I'm not. I just... I just need a moment to pull myself together.

I pull away from her a moment later, sniffling, and wipe the tears from my eyes. "Th-thank you," I mumble, head bowed.

"Wasn't a thing," Tsubomi murmurs, stroking what she can reach of my hair. "Dammit... S'bad enough that Kirara's passed, but our leader too? Everyone's gonna be messed up over this..."

No kidding. I feel sick, but I turn back towards Daichi's body. The stink of blood is everywhere. He... He must have bled out... There's just so much, I can't imagine anything else... and the trail of blood--and footsteps--starts here, too. What the hell  _ happened _ ?

A couple of beeps interrupts my thoughts, and Tsubomi and I both pull out our e-Handbooks. The Monokuma Files have gone out. The others will be here soon, I'm sure--especially Otome. We'd better investigate quick, so the others have a chance to look around.

 

(( MONOKUMA FILE 2-A (_〉

_ Victim: Kirara Gingawa _

_ The body was found in the medical bay at approximately 8:10 AM. Less than one liter of blood was found in a trail between the library and medical bay. _

_ The body has two stab wounds to the midsection, one shallower than the other. _

 

(( MONOKUMA FILE 2-B (_〉

_ Victim: Daichi Suzuki _

_ The body was found in the library at approximately 8:15 AM. More than two liters of blood were found in the area surrounding the corpse, primarily pooled around the head. _

_ The body has a single knife wound to the jugular vein. _

 

"Ts-Tsubomi? Can you... can I ask you to lift up Daichi's body?" I say, voice shaking. "Just in case there's anything under him..."

"You can ask me anytime. Like I said before, leave any heavy liftin' to me," she replies, squatting down next to him, just past the edge of the pool of blood. Most of it's circled around his head, so she doesn't have the best reach when she hefts him up, but it works.

I take a close look underneath him. I couldn't see it at first, but there's an open, blood-soaked book under his right leg. Gingerly, I prod it up. The pages, on top of being soaked through, are bent and creased towards the center where the book is opened. I look around, but there aren't any other books in the area--all the others are over with the collapsed bookcases, which are all collapsed  _ away _ from the body. What's this one doing here?

 

(( BLOODY BOOK (_〉

_ Found under Daichi's body, well away from the other fallen books. It was found open, face-down, with several bent pages. _

 

Beyond that, a large spot of the floor is clean, despite all the blood around him. I peek up at the corpse's back, and it's the same way; a broad portion of the suit is spotless. There's so much blood, though! How would you manage that?

 

(( CLEAN BACK (_〉

_ Although Daichi's body was surrounded by blood, a large patch of the floor and his back was untouched. _

 

"There's nothing under him but a book," I say. "You can put him down now."

Tsubomi does so, taking care to put him back the way she found him. She puffs out a sigh, her eyes sad as she looks at him. I gaze at her, then lower my eyes.

"...Oh!" I utter. "Tsubomi! Right next to your feet!"

She turns, then crab-walks away. Neither of us saw at first, but there's a knife next to Daichi's left hand--a pretty decent-sized one too, five or six inches, one side smooth and the other jagged, like you'd see a mercenary using in an action flick. There's blood along it almost all the way up to the hilt.

"That's... the murder weapon, isn't it?" I say.

"Sure as hell looks like it. You could get someone hard with just one stab from this thing," Tsubomi says.

 

(( KNIFE (_〉

_ A combat knife, of a type available in the supply room. Found near Daichi's left hand. Covered in blood. _

 

That's weird, though... Daichi's left hand looks to be clean along the palm, but there's blood on the back. Gingerly, I lean over to make sure I'm seeing right; Tsubomi, realizing what I'm doing, holds it up by the wrist for me. Yeah... Yeah, the inside of his hand is pretty clean.

 

(( DAICHI'S LEFT HAND (_〉

_ Daichi's left hand. The outside of his hand is covered in blood, but not the inside. _

 

I check his other hand, wondering if it's the same way. As a matter of fact, it's the complete opposite: bloody on the inside, clean on the back. What in the world?

 

(( DAICHI'S RIGHT HAND (_〉

_ Daichi's right hand. The inside of his hand is covered in blood, but not the outside. _

 

"Hell of a cut, though," Tsubomi murmurs, distracting me from my thoughts. I look up to see her peering at the cut on Daichi's throat, which runs on a slight diagonal up his throat, right along his jugular. "I've seen this kinda thing before--construction accidents. Nasty business." She shudders. "Whoever killed him musta meant business. You'd bleed out in no time with a wound like this. Not instant-like, I don't think--see here, it's a bit of a curve? But it's a  _ long _ cut along the jugular. You can't piss around if you're cut open like that."

"He must've died right away," I muse. "The ground underneath him wasn't bloody, and neither was his back. I think when he fell here, he... he didn't get up again."

"That makes sense," Tsubomi says.

 

(( NECK WOUND (_〉

_ A shallow, clean, vertical cut along Daichi's jugular vein. Thickest at the bottom. _

 

The smell of blood is starting to make me want to gag, so I get up and walk away from the body. Tsubomi's either more used to this than I am or just has a stronger stomach; she seems pretty unbothered by it, and hops lightly over the body to join me. She rubs my shoulders, and that helps make me feel a lot better. I've caught and killed rabbits and other game animals for dinner, and I've seen more than my share of human corpses, but this... this is on a whole other level...

I rub my forehead. No, I've got to pull it together. I can't give in to despair. I'm certain now that that's the whole reason Monokuma decided to rule in my favor on the no-sleeping rule: so I could live long enough to go through another class trial full of despair. A little mercy now for a lot of cruelty later. That said, I'm one of the first people on site for these deaths, and I've been really active in keeping track of everyone else's mental states. I'm no detective, but there must be things that only I can do.

I finger my camera to reassure myself, and in a flash, it occurs to me. I might be the Ultimate Wildlife Photographer, but there's nothing stopping me from taking photos of the crime scene and the body. I wish that'd occurred to me sooner, before we started moving stuff around, but better now than never! I straighten my back, then nod up at Tsubomi.

"Thanks," I tell her. "It's just the smell... It's so overpowering."

"Y'think so? You might have a stronger sense'a smell than me," Tsubomi says. "That's a boon on a construction site where you got all kinds a muck goin' into the makin' of a buildin', but I'm not so sure it does me good here."

I smile. "You helped  _ me _ out. That's worth something, right?"

She smiles back, one of her beautiful radiant grins that fills me up with energy from head to toe. "Now that you mention it, it sure is."

Aaahhh...! I can't let anyone down now! Steeling myself, I walk back to Daichi's corpse and snap off a few photos of the body at a few different angles. I take particular care on the wound on his neck; it's how he died, after all. I also take several steps back to get a panorama of the room. We'll have to straighten the bookcases in case there's any clues hidden under the books scattered everywhere, but it's a good idea to get a record of how the room looked first.

Once I'm done, Tsubomi gets the bookcases righted--they don't have backs so they're not too heavy, but they  _ are _ bulky--and I start to go through the mess of books. I don't have to search long; there's a splatter of blood on the underside of one of the shelves, and in the aisle past that, under a couple of books, I find Kirara's cravat.

Except it's soaked in blood.

 

(( BLOODY CRAVAT (_〉

_ Kirara's usual neckwear. Found between the knocked-over bookcases near the top of the book pile. Covered in blood, though it's unclear whose it is. _

 

"God damn," Tsubomi mutters, peering at it. "How'd that get all the way over here?"

"Good question," I reply. I take a photo of that too, along with the spots where the blood showed up in odd places.

Once I finish, I mean to help Tsubomi clean up the rest of the books in case there's any other hidden clues, but a horrible, soul-searing keen tears through the air. We both shoot a look at each other, then at the door. That was definitely outside. And... it sounded like Otome.

"You go on ahead," Tsubomi urges me. "I can handle things here for now. Someone's gotta keep an eye on the crime scene, too."

"O-okay," I say. I hesitate for just a second; then I run out of the room.

Mayoi's running up as fast as she can in high heels, which isn't very fast. She's incredibly pale, and she startles and nearly falls over when she sees me come out.

"Asuka dear!" she sputters. She takes about ten seconds to say anything else, panting the whole time. Mayoi… are you  _ this _ out of shape? "Otome and I saw the Monokuma Files. Are Kirara and Daichi really--?"

I nod, jaw set, and look over at the medbay door. "Was that Otome screaming just now?"

"I'm afraid she was quite a ways ahead of me, but I do believe so--"

"Thanks, Mayoi!"

I feel a little bad just ditching her, but I don't want to leave Yoh to deal with two people freaking out all by himself. I hurry into the medbay to find Otome at Kirara's side, on her knees, blood trail be damned. I wince to see the utter devastation, the complete and total despair on her face as tears pour down her face. Heedless to whoever might be watching, Otome touches Kirara's hand to her face and screams again. It's so raw and ragged, it could saw me in half.

Hinayo's still crying, though now she stares at Otome in compassionate horror as she, too, sobs. Yoh keeps a stiff upper lip for the most part, but I catch a grimace on his lips as he watches Otome, one hand on Hinayo's shoulder as he stands behind her seat, before he notices me come in.

"Asuka! Thank god," he declares. "Could you please comfort Otome? I don't have the words..."

I nod, then hurry on over to Otome's side. I rest a hand on her shoulder tentatively, but she doesn't even acknowledge my presence. At my back, I hear someone walk in, no doubt Mayoi based on the click of the footsteps, but I kneel down next to Otome and attempt to give her a hug.

"I'm so sorry," I murmur. I'm not sure I have the words either, but I give it my best shot: "I'm so, so sorry, Otome. Kirara was so sweet and kind, and she was so good to all of us... If I miss her half as much as you will, I'll still miss her more than most anyone else on the planet."

"Shut up," she rasps without even looking at me. "You'll never understand a fraction of how I feel, so don't coddle me with your meaningless platitudes."

I wince. Harsh, but I don't take it personally. Her wife just died... was just  _ murdered _ . I doubt I'd be roses and sunshine at a time like that, either.

"I'm going to go back to investigating," I murmur. "We're going to find out who killed her, okay? Mayoi'll be here in another second if you need anything."

Otome doesn't reply, but her sobs do quiet, even if her shoulders don't stop shaking. I take a couple steps back, then gingerly move around her. Okay... Time to get back to examining this room. I'm sure there's plenty of clues to be had in here.

There's several beds in here. None of the others look like they've been used. The medicine cabinets are back over towards Yoh's side of the room, but there are some drawers over this way. Looking around pays off: on the floor not far from Kirara's bed, I find a discarded wrapper for a painkiller patch. To be applied dermally, according to the brief instructions on the wrapper. Dermally... That means on the skin, right? Not much of a clue--I'm betting it got used with those bandages--but I make a note of it all the same, just in case. Some of the footprints reach this far too, so I use my own foot for scale and take a photo of the wrapper and the area around it.

 

(( PAINKILLER WRAPPER (_〉

_ The discarded wrapper for what seems to be a small transdermal painkiller patch. Probably used with the bandages on Kirara's midsection, though this has not yet been confirmed. _

 

I hear the door open, and I look around to see Keigo and Hirohito walk in. Mayoi arrived while I was taking a look around; she's pulled up next to Otome, a silent if fretful-looking comfort. Keigo meanwhile grimaces while Hirohiro gapes, pale-faced, at Kirara's corpse.

"How could... this be...?" Hiro whispers, transfixed. If I hadn't believed Yoh about him being devastated over Shinto and Larry, I'd believe it now: the sight before him fills him with clear horror.

"Someone must have believed that Kirara was the mastermind," Yoh remarks then. Hiro, Keigo, Mayoi and I all stare at him. "Otherwise, why would she have been targeted?"

"Makes sense," Keigo murmurs. "She's the Ultimate Actress. Maybe that means her niceness was all faked." Otome turns and glares daggers at him for a silent moment. …Is this the same Keigo who had a heart-to-heart with Shu yesterday? Because he's sure not flinching.

Daichi said exactly that, too, though, so maybe he's not off the mark for the killer's motive. But... he's dead too. He couldn't have killed Kirara... could he?

"What a horrible thing to say," Mayoi says with low heat. "Even if this is to uncover the killer..."

"Where's everyone else?" I ask, hoping to head off an argument. I get Mayoi wanting people to be more sensitive for Otome's sake, but I don't think Yoh or Keigo did anything wrong. We  _ have _ to think about these things for the sake of everyone's survival, and keeping them to ourselves won't help anyone, including Otome. "Hiro, Keigo, did you see anyone else on the way down?"

"Oh, yeah," Keigo says, looking over at me. "Everyone's down here now. Shu, Chizu, Yuzuru, and Namie all went over to the library."

I nod. "I already investigated in there, but it'll be good to have more eyes. Tsubomi's still there too--a bunch of bookcases were knocked over, so she's putting them upright, checking for any clues that might be buried under them."

"Glad someone's got their head between their ears right now, at least," Keigo grumbles. Despite the encouragement, he doesn't sound too gung-ho. Not that we should be at a time like this...

"What's the matter with Hinayo?" Hiro murmurs then, locking his stare on her.

"She burst out crying the moment she saw Kirara's body," Yoh explains. "I've been comforting her since."

Hinayo sniffles. "I-I'm s-sorry for b-being a b-burden..."

Yoh pats the sleeve over her hand. "It happens to the best of us. Please don't apologize."

Hiro strides on over. "I'll take over here," he declares. "You're the intellectual sort, Yoh, so why don't you go look for clues with Asuka and Keigo?"

Yoh smiles slightly and rises to his feet. "Well, if you insist... Then I leave Hinayo to you, my friend."

Hiro kneels down next to Hinayo and murmurs something to her I can't hear. Hinayo shakes her head, and then Hiro pulls out a hand towel for her to clean her face with. Looks like he'll do fine there... and it's true I'd welcome Yoh's help on the investigation. Keigo and I both look at him as he ambles over to join us.

"So," he murmurs, "where shall we begin? As a note, I haven't seen anyone do anything suspicious since we found the body, Asuka..."

"You two found the body, huh?" Keigo asks, likewise keeping his voice low.

"Hinayo, Yoh, Tsubomi, and me," I clarify, doing the same. "Hinayo went to pieces, so Yoh looked after her in here, and Tsubomi and me went into the library, where we found Daichi's body."

Keigo frowns. "Wait. So the body discovery announcement went off even though there were only two people?"

I nod. "It was the same with Kirara's, technically... The BDA started playing after Yoh and Hinayo went inside, but before I did." I look down at the blood trail with the footsteps in it. "Meaning someone else found the bodies first at some point."

Keigo rubs his chin as he stares down at the trail, then over at Otome and Mayoi. "Huh."

"By the way, Keigo," I add, thinking of where I saw Daichi go last night, "did you see anything strange last night?"

"Me? Dunno about  _ strange _ , but… yeah, I can give you this one now, I guess," he says, looking back at me. That's… kind of a weird thing to say, but, okay. "I did see Daichi around midnight last night. I was in the supply room, workin' on the transmitter, when he stopped by.  We talked for a couple minutes, mostly him askin' me how it was coming along, and then he left."

"Seems an ordinary enough thing to do," Yoh muses. "Daichi is--excuse me, was--our self-appointed leader, and everyone knows you're a night owl, Keigo."

"I dunno about  _ everyone _ ," Keigo mutters sourly. "Otherwise people would stop finding dead bodies while I'm trying to get some goddamn sleep."

Cheese and crackers, could you be any more heartless? I bite my tongue on that matter, though. "Did Daichi do anything else while he was in there?" I press instead.

Keigo scratches his head in thought. "Yeah," he concludes after a moment. "He took something while he was there. I was too focused on the transmitter to pay attention to what, though."

 

(( KEIGO'S ACCOUNT (_〉

_ Keigo saw Daichi come pick something up from the supply room late at night. He estimates this would have been about midnight. _

 

He took something... The supply room doubles as an armory. Could Daichi have brought the knife I found in the library?

Yoh rubs his bearded chin. "Hmm... The Monokuma Report doesn't specify when he or Kirara died, just when their bodies were found. This means we know he was still alive by midnight. Did he happen to say anything else? Mention any names, say where he was headed next, anything like that?"

Keigo shakes his head. "Nah. We talked about the transmitter, then he grabbed something and left. That's it."

"I know Daichi went to B3 after that," I say. "I happened to see him leave his cabin last night, and he'd told me he wasn't going to leave it 'til morning, so I thought something might've been wrong and decided to follow him."

"Ah, so you saw him enter the supply room, too?" Yoh asks.

I nod. "Right around midnight, yeah. Then after that, he went to B3, but I didn't see what room he went into. That's when I got locked in the airlock."

"Ah, I see."

"Woah, woah, woah,  _ woah _ ," Keigo interrupts, now loud. "You got locked in the  _ airlock _ ? How the fuck did that happen?"

Mayoi and Hirohito, overhearing, both look up in surprise; Hinayo's still sniffling, and Otome may as well be dead to the world.

"It's kind of a long story," I reply. "I'm pretty sure Daichi did it, but I have no idea why... aside, I guess, from the fact that I was following him late at night."

"What exactly happened?" Mayoi wonders.

"I'll tell you all in a bit," I reply. "Right now we should focus on investigating."

"True," Yoh says as Mayoi frowns. "We can go over your story on the way to the trial room, if need be, but we only have this time to look around the Paradise for clues."

"Yeah, legit," Keigo says. "Okay, first things first..." He looks over at Mayoi and Otome. "Hate askin' this of you two, but... you mind if I take a look at the body? I'm no mortician, but I got some experience with this kinda thing."

Mayoi looks down at Otome. Otome doesn't speak, but her shoulders tense. Then, with the grace of an ice floe, she rises to her feet and walks purposefully away past the med cot. Mayoi, lips pursed, looks back over at Keigo and the rest of us, then follows her to murmur things to her I can't hear from here.

Keigo rubs his head. "Thanks," he says, then heads on over to Kirara's body.

I look at Yoh. "Let's take a look around while he's doing that."

He nods, then follows me over to the medicine cabinet. He helps me look through it, but there's nothing that stands out to me... other than a couple of gaps in the supplies held there. From there, I check the trash can, and bingo: clues found!

 

(( TANGLED GAUZE (_〉

_ A roll of gauze that has been partially unraveled and discarded. _

 

(( FIRST AID SPRAY (_〉

_ A bottle of disinfectant and pain-relieving spray. Partially used. Bears a note from Monokuma: "In case Class 75 really is a bunch of zombies! Won't help if you become a Hope Sandwich, though!" _

 

I don't know how good these are as clues, granted. I mean, I know how they were both used--Kirara's bandaged up, and her wound smells like disinfectant--so it seems pretty straightforward, but then, more clues is better than less. I make a face at the note on the bottle, though. "Ugh, Monokuma can't stop being the biggest jerk possible, can he?"

"What's this about Monokuma?" Hirohito booms, striding on over to us. Yoh steps aside to let him see what we found, and he peers down at them, then frowns at us. "What does he mean by a Hope Sandwich?"

God, don't ask me. "It's probably just another one of his mean, stupid 'jokes,'" I say. "Don't take it seriously."

"More importantly, is Hinayo all right?" Yoh wonders, tilting his head past Hiro.

"Yes," Hiro says tersely. "She's managed to calm down, somehow."

I peek around him, and it looks like he's right. Hinayo still looks miserable, but when she catches Yoh and me looking at her, she gives us a slow nod as she hides her face behind her sleeve. Better than bursting into tears again.

"Thanks for taking care of her, Hiro," I say. "You too, Yoh."

"It's the least I could do in these trying times," Yoh says, smiling slightly.

Hiro clenches a fist. "Yes. Quite."

Hiro... I guess talking to people and calming them down isn't enough for an action hero. "Why don't we all check on the others?" I suggest. "It'll be a little longer before Keigo's done looking at Kirara's body."

"Yes. Let's do that," Hiro agrees, still terse.

The three of us head out, careful to bystep the blood trail, and approach the library. Shu and Chizu are outside, Shu sprawled against the wall and groaning, Chizu fanning air into his face with her hand. When she sees us approaching, she stands up.

"Thank god," she says. "Is Keigo busy? Shu fainted again."

"He's attempting an autopsy right now," I tell her. "Let me guess, because of the blood, right?"

Chizu rubs her face. "You got it. Not that I blame him. I ran right out of there as soon as I saw it. Nearly puked, too. Thank god the bathrooms are right there... That's why me and Shu are out here. Everyone else's still inside."

"By 'everyone else,' do you mean Tsubomi, Namie, and Yuzuru?" Yoh asks.

Chizu nods. "Tsubomi mentioned she already investigated, but Namie and Yuzuru wanted to take a look around for themselves."

Yuzuru did...? I purse my lips and stare at the door. He said he wouldn't kill anyone... I can believe that, right...? He's in there looking for clues  _ because _ it wasn't him, not to destroy evidence while he can... right? Though, as long as Namie's in there too, I don't think anyone would be able to pull a fast one easily.

Shu groans again then, and when I look down at him in concern, I see his eyelashes flutter open. I kneel down next to him and the others follow suit.

"Shu! You're awake!" Hiro observes. "Can you see how many fingers I'm holding up? Get a hold of yourself, man!"

Shu groans a third time and blinks groggily at all of us. "Hiro...? Everyone...? Ugh..." He clutches his head and pushes himself more firmly against the wall. "I, um... passed out again, huh..."

"You sure did," Chizu says. "I've been keeping an eye on you while the others investigate."

"Will you be all right?" Yoh asks.

Shu nods, though it's a faint and shallow thing. "The smell..." he mumbles weakly.

Setting his jaw, Hiro rises to his feet, then strides into the library. We all make room for him to go, watching for a moment; then we look back at Shu.

"You need help getting up?" I ask, offering my hand.

He nods and takes my hand, and we all get to our feet, then move down the hall so we all have more space and air. "Ugh... I can't stand this..." he mumbles. "I want all of this to be over..."

"I know what you mean," I murmur, sympathetic. "But we've still got to do this."

"Speaking of, Shu, I was thinking," Chizu says. "You and Kirara made brunch together yesterday, right? Did she say anything weird or anything like that?"

Shu shakes his head. "I did, um, try to get her this morning... She was going to help me today too... But, um, I knocked on her door for ages and she never answered, so I went to the kitchen by myself..."

"That would have been at your usual 4 AM, correct?" Yoh muses.

He nods. "I figured she was probably fast asleep still, so I didn't read anything into it..." The beginnings of tears wobble in his eyes. "I-I should've known better... With as much knocking as I did, if anybody'd been in there, they would've heard for sure..."

 

(( SHU'S ACCOUNT (_〉

_ Shu tried to wake Kirara up at about 4:00 AM. Kirara didn't answer, so Shu went to prepare breakfast by himself. _

 

"Hmm... Does this mean Kirara was already dead by then...?" Yoh muses.

"If nothing else, she wasn't in her room," Chizu says. "She could've still been alive, just not where she should've been."

"Where she should've been..." I echo. "Something about that bothers me. Why would the Monokuma File not say when the two of them died? Is there something important about that that would give the mystery away if we knew?"

"Or maybe it doesn't mean anything, and Monokuma's fucking with us because he's the scum of the earth," Chizu says.

"That's, um... pretty likely..." Shu says faintly.

"At the very least, it shouldn't be unsolvable," Yoh points out. "Monokuma prides himself on his 'fairness,' deserved or not."

Unsolvable... That would depend on how good the killer was at covering their tracks, right? But... there should be leads we can grasp hold of. There are two bodies; no one person could kill two people in a row and completely erase their tracks!

...unless...

Are... there two blackened...?

The click of an opening door breaks me from my thoughts, and Yuzuru and Namie emerge from the library. We all look over at them, and based on yesterday's conversation, it doesn't surprise me to see Namie's eyes on Yuzuru.

"How did it go?" Yoh asks the two of them, hands in his pockets.

Yuzuru grunts, ignores him, and walks on to the medbay. Namie watches him go, then regards us.

"Apparently, we didn't find anything Asuka and Tsubomi hadn’t already found earlier," she says. "Hiro wanted to pay his respects, and then he and Tsubomi will be back over to the medbay so we can all discuss our next move."

Yoh nods. "Let's do that ourselves, then."

The medbay's getting pretty crowded at this rate. With everyone stomping around, we can't avoid the blood trail forever, so I ask everyone to give me a minute and then do what I should've from the start: take a photo of it. Again, I use my own foot for scale. Then we all head on to the medbay.

Hinayo, Otome, and Mayoi are all sitting together, watching Keigo as he examines Kirara's body. Yuzuru's on the other side of the room, looking through the cabinets. I leave him to it and approach Keigo. I wince when I see over his shoulder; he's used some medical scissors to cut away Kirara's bandages and is using some kind of medical tweezers to take a closer look at her wounds.

"Oh, god," I groan, looking away.

"God had nothin' to do with this," Keigo says. He puts down the tweezers, wipes his hands on the sheets from the next cot over, and looks up at me. "I'm pretty much done here. Not much to see or say that the Monokuma Report didn't already cover, but I've got one or two details worth mentioning."

"What's that?"

He gestures at the two wounds on Kirara's right side. "So, we got the two stab wounds here. One of 'em's real deep, straight and sharp--I'm picturing her killer went  _ stab _ , in and out, and that was it. But this second cut here--see how it's uneven? Little hard to tell from the outside, but it's a lot sloppier. Not as deep, either. Might be the first stab, chronologically; I'm just sayin' 'first' and 'second' 'cuz one's higher up than the other. The killer isn't close enough to get in a good attack, but the first one slows her down, and they finish her off with the second stab."

"That... makes sense," I say slowly. It's gross, but I raise my camera and take a shot of the injuries and the snipped bandages.

 

(( ABDOMINAL WOUNDS (_〉

_ Two stab wounds to Kirara's midsection, on her right. One is a deep, straight stab, while the other is a shallow, jagged cut. The area smells slightly of disinfectant. _

 

"Crime scene photos, huh? Good idea." Keigo frowns at the body, amber eyes gloomy. "You get a lot of use out of your talent in a situation like this… though I guess it's not animals, huh. Bet the change in subjects keeps you from getting bored, huh?"

I don't answer. Something's caught my attention through the lens. I lower my camera and stare again at Kirara's midsection. There's something... off about this.

"Is this everything?" I ask.

"Huh? What d'you mean, 'everything'?"

"Like, are the bandages the only thing that were used?"

"Oh, nah, you can smell disinfectant, so I figure that spray was used too," he says.

I flip back through my other crime scene photos. "What about painkillers?" I ask slowly.

"What? How the hell should I know that?"

I turn my camera around and show him the digital display. It shows the discarded painkiller wrapper from earlier. "Someone used this thing, but we haven't found it so far," I tell him. "It wasn't under the bandages?"

Keigo stares. "Sure as hell wasn't. Hold on a sec, let me go find that thing, I wanna take a closer look."

While he does that, I sigh as I look at Kirara's body again. She was attacked violently, twice, by someone who really wanted her dead... You'd have to be a saint to go out smiling even so...

A lump forms in my throat. This... this is just too awful. All these ugly, horrible photos... At least--I mean, I'm not Mahiru, I don't usually take photos of people, but... At the very least, Kirara should have one last photo of her looking as beautiful as she did in life. I line up my shot carefully, adjust the lighting, and snap one off of her faint, peaceful smile. I swear we'll find out who killed you, Kirara... For Otome's sake, and everyone's.

I'm just in time. The moment I finish my shot, Keigo's on his way back just as Hiro and Tsubomi walk in the room. Without so much as a word of warning, Keigo grabs Kirara's face and opens up her mouth.

"Hey!!" I utters, scandalized.

"I fuckin' knew it," he growls, pulling--huh? There's something in her mouth! It's... some kind of gauze square? It looks like a weird band-aid. It's wet, not just from saliva but blood too. At my back, the others start to crowd around; he wasn't exactly subtle.

"Woah, what in blazes?" Tsubomi utters.

"What are you doing?" Yuzuru demands.

Namie peers at the band-aid-looking square. "What is that?"

He holds it out for all of us to see. "This, my friends, is a transdermal painkiller patch. The way it works is, you slap it on your ouchie and the drugs inside--an opioid if anyone's keeping score--makes the pain float away, little by little, slowly, as your body absorbs that good stuff through your skin."

"But you just got that from her m-m-m-m-m-mmouth, right?" Hinayo asks timidly.

"Sure as hell did," Keigo replies.

“Does that… make a difference?” Tsubomi asks. “It’s still on your skin, right?”

He stares at her for a second. Then he cracks up and shakes his head. “Tsubomi, goddamn, you are so straight-laced I can’t even believe it.” He sobers. “Let’s just say things bein’ what they were, Kirara coulda died at literally any time last night, regardless of her stab wounds.”

 

(( PAINKILLER WRAPPER (_〉 (UPDATED!)

_ The discarded wrapper for a small transdermal painkiller patch. The patch itself was found in Kirara’s mouth. Keigo was vague on the significance of this, beyond that it means Kirara could have died at any time. _

 

"Hmmm... Is that why the Monokuma File didn't specify the time of death…?" Yoh muses. "If I understand you correctly, that means the two deaths could have occurred quite a long time apart from one another."

“Yeah, basically.”

"But the fact that it doesn't specify that means they could've also happened back-to-back," Namie says. "Determining which it is will no doubt be key to unraveling this double murder."

"If there was a big time gap..." I say slowly, "it's possible that there might actually be two blackened. One blackened who thought Kirara was the mastermind, and one who thought it was Daichi..."

"Two?" Yuzuru utters, eyes widening.

"Hey, that reminds me!" Tsubomi says. "You were locked in the airlock all right, right, Asuka? Did you hear anything?"

"The  _ airlock _ ?" Yuzuru repeats, now outright alarmed.

"I'm okay," I tell everyone. "I mean, obviously. Since we're all here now, I may as well say--someone locked me in the airlock last night around midnight."

"What the fuck? Who would do that?" Chizu demands.

"I'm... almost certain it was Daichi," I say. I saw him get off at B3 last night but didn't see where he went, and he was in the area when I got locked in, so I can't imagine it was anyone but him who did it. Though why would he lock me into the airlock, only to get killed? What happened while I was in there...? "I spotted him walking around after he told me he was going to be staying in his cabin tonight, and I was worried, so I followed him around. I lost track of him on this floor, so I checked the airlock first since it's the first door, and it got locked behind me."

Namie gives me an odd look. Yeah, okay, technically I was on patrol, and there was a potential Daichi was the mastermind, but it's pretty obvious now that he was innocent after all.

Shu utters, "Got  _ locked _ ? But... couldn't you, um, unlock it from the inside?"

"It's an airlock," Keigo says. "It probably auto-locks once you're inside."

"Sorry, boys, you're both wrong," Tsubomi says. She pulls out the crowbar that the culprit had jammed on the door handle. I take a closer look now that she has it out. It's just an ordinary crowbar... Anyone could've gotten it from the supply room. "This here was blocking the handle. Took it off myself. Me, Yoh, an' Hinayo found her right before we found... the bodies."

"Yeah," I murmur. "Back on our first day, when we were all exploring, Shinto and I popped into the airlock, and we were able to leave just fine, so it definitely doesn't lock automatically behind you. Plus... even if there was no crowbar, which someone had to have put there... when I got locked in, I banged on the door and asked for someone to let me out. I knew Daichi was in the area, so I was hoping he'd hear me. But..." I rub my neck. "Nobody responded--even though I heard footsteps right in front of the door, walking away."

"Goddamn," Tsubomi hisses. "Colder-blooded than a snake in February. That sends chills down my spine."

"Yeah... That happened at a little past midnight. And until you let me out," I nod to Tsubomi, "I was locked in all night. Monokuma popped by right after the morning announcement, so he can confirm it if anyone needs that."

"He popped by, but he didn't let you out?" she declares, outraged. "That no-good honey-stealin' rat of a bear!"

Does Monokuma really steal honey? Even if he does, I feel like that's the least of his crimes... Though the fact that Tsubomi's upset on my behalf helps cheer me up. "Right," I confirm. "He mostly just made fun of me and was a jerk like usual, and then he told me to wait for someone else to rescue me and left."

 

(( LOCKED ESCAPE TRUNK (_〉

_ The escape trunk was locked all night. Asuka was inside the whole time. _

 

"Wait a minute," Otome demands. "You said you could hear footsteps from inside? Did you hear anything else? Voices? People passing by?"

I shake my head. "It was late and I was worried about falling asleep, so I started playing Dungeons & Despairs on my e-Handbook with the sound up--I was hoping someone would hear it and investigate, since I already knew at least one person knew I was there and walked away."

"Dungeons and... what?" Mayoi utters.

"Hm? You haven't noticed it?" Yoh asks. "It's a bonus mode on our e-Handbooks--a 16-bit dungeon crawler RPG. It's pretty addictive, actually. I've sunk several hours into it already."

"Wait, so it's harmless?" Chizu asks. "I saw it, but I didn't trust it, so I didn't start a game."

He shrugs. "Seems harmless enough to me."

"That's not important right now," Namie cuts in. "So are you saying that even though you had the volume up, you heard no one and no one heard you?"

I shake my head. "I don't know... I ended up falling asleep after all. That's why Monokuma showed up. He acted like he was gonna punish me for breaking the rules, then told me, actually, since I didn't mean to fall asleep and someone else had locked me in there, I was okay."

"So Monokuma confirmed it?" Namie muses, holding her chin.

"Yeah. He was pretty mad about it... said he hated that someone was trying to use him as a..." My voice catches. It's just now hitting me. Someone locked me in there-- "...a murder weapon."

\--so they could get me killed.

"What?! But who would do that?!" Hiro exclaims. "Surely no one here thinks that  _ Asuka _ is the mastermind, of all people!"

"Like I said, I'm almost certain it was Daichi... although I don't know for  _ absolute _ certain," I add. After all, looking back, I'd assumed that because Daichi had noticed I was following him and he was the mastermind... but if he was innocent, why would he lock me in instead of confronting me? Or maybe he'd meant to let me out, but he died before he could do that...? I shake my head. "In any case, I'm okay now. But no, unfortunately, I fell asleep around half past midnight to 1 AM, I'd guess, and I didn't hear anyone."

"Hmm... So does that mean the deaths took place between 1 AM and 4 AM...?" Yoh muses. "We'll have to think on this further..."

"Agreed, but we should save debating that for the class trial," Namie says. "We had to use a Despairiscope call to verify basic information last time because our investigation was incomplete. I suggest we focus on sweeping relevant rooms for clues while we still have the time to do so."

"Oh, good idea," Chizu says. Huh! Good for her, not picking a fight with the ladies! "Actually, I think we should check all the cabins for clues. Asuka said Daichi was going to stay in his cabin all night, but he didn't. There has to be some kind of reason for that, and it might be hidden in someone's room."

Namie nods thoughtfully. "Good thinking. Monokuma should be able to unlock the rooms we can no longer access for the investigation. I'll defer to you on that, Chizu, though I recommend we all take at least one or two other people with us for safety's sake."

Chizu nods. "Shu, Keigo, you're with me."

"Wh-what?! Um, me?"

"Gee, thanks for asking."

"I'd like to take a look at the airlock," Yoh says. "Asuka's story troubles me."

"I'll go with you!" Hiro declares.

"Hmm... Agreed. I will as well," Namie says.

Relevant rooms... That makes sense. But how can we know for sure which rooms will be relevant and which won't be? I think it would be better to check rooms that have had weird activity in them lately. With that in mind, I look over at Tsubomi. "There's something I want to check out. Tsubomi, can you come with me?"

She smiles back. I try not to melt. "Sure thing."

Otome, Mayoi, Hinayo, and Yuzuru all agree to help with searching the cabins for clues, too, since there's so many. With that, we all split up. Tsubomi follows me down to the women's gym on B4 and into the shower room.

"Which stall was the one that Miss Mystery used?" I ask once we're there.

"Huh? That one right there." She points. "Why're we checking this out?"

"I'm not sure... I've just got a hunch about something," I reply as I inspect the stall she indicated. Around the drain, there's several long, dark hairs... I pick at them, then pull them up. There's only a couple people these could belong to... I'm not sure what this means yet, but I have a feeling this will be good to know.

 

(( SHOWER HAIR (_〉

_ Several strands of long, dark hair found circling the drain of the shower adjoining the women's gym on B4. _

 

I look over at Tsubomi, who's still watching me with a befuddled look. "Do you know if 'Miss Mystery' used the shower last night?"

Tsubomi lights up. "Oh! Now that you mention it, yeah! It's dried up by now, but this stall here was still damp when I showed up this morning!" She pauses, then frowns. "You think she might be behind this?"

I tuck away the dark hairs in one of my pockets. "I'm not sure. I guess we'll find out."

Tsubomi goes on to tell me basically what she told Yuzuru: that "Miss Mystery" is tall, on account of having used the tallest ring for hooking up the used towel. However, she adds that it was on a lower ring this morning, so she might be wrong about that. As I thought... I'm pretty sure of my conclusion here.

I take one last look around. Once I'm satisfied that's all there is to see, I nod. "Let's head to the cabins, see if Chizu and the others have found anything. I'm pretty sure Yoh and the others won't find anything in the airlock--the only one who was actually inside last night was me."

Tsubomi nods. "Lead the way."

As we head up to B2, I add, "By the way, why were you, Hinayo, and Yoh together this morning? That seems like an unusual combination, if you don't mind my saying so!"

"Nah, you're right about that," she says, grinning. "Hinayo dropped by to watch me exercise, goin' off about muscles this and muscles that. Yoh said he was avoidin' Hiro since his legs're still wobbly, and he figured the last place Hiro would look was the  _ women's _ gym. After I took a shower at eight, we started headin' up to the cabins, and Hinayo said she saw somethin' as we were passin' B3, so we followed her, and there you were. Or the crowbar was, anyway."

"Wow, Hinayo has really good eyes," I say, impressed--and a little uneasy. Maybe... too good? Can you... even see the airlock door from the B3 stairwell? I'm certain I couldn't, but maybe it's because the lights were dimmed for evening time...

"No kiddin'! I'm glad we found you," Tsubomi continues, oblivious to my thoughts. "I'm sure we woulda found you eventually one way or another, but that can't have been fun for ya."

It sure wasn't. We chat about that a little the rest of the way to the cabins. There, we find several of the doors open as people go in and out. I invite Tsubomi to search my room, and she does the same for me. Naturally, neither of us find any clues. I-it does make me think about what Chizu and I were talking about last night, though... I never did get a chance to tell her what I found out...

...oh!

Oh,  _ dammit _ ! I just remembered that I realized something about the mastermind back during Daichi's big meeting... It seemed really important, but I went and forgot all about it after talking to Kirara and Otome! What was it? I don't want to forget again, so I grab a pen from my room and scribble myself a note, then take a photo of the note.

What can I say? I'm likelier to look at my photos than a notepad.

As I walk out, Chizu grabs me at my door, then pushes me and Tsubomi back in. She shoots looks over her shoulder, then kicks my door shut behind us.

"Y'all right there, Chizu?" Tsubomi asks. "You look fit to be tied!"

"Oh, someone's getting tied up all right," she says. She holds up an earring in front of my face, so close that I have to blink and take a step back to focus on it. "Take a look at  _ this _ !"

I stare at it. It's a dangly drop earring, sapphire set in gold. "Isn't this Otome's?"

"It sure is! Guess where I found it?"

"...Not in Otome's room?"

"Right! In  _ Mayoi's _ room! On the floor of her disaster area pigsty of a room, no less!"

 

(( EARRING (_〉

_ A single earring. Found on the floor of Mayoi's messy cabin. Matches Otome's. _

 

"Does... that mean something?" I wonder, puzzled.

"Oh, good," Tsubomi says, "I thought I was the only one not followin'."

"It does, because it's not the only thing I found in there," Chizu growls. "Actually, you'd better see this for yourself--I don't want  _ anyone _ trying to say this is because I don't like her. This is  _ way _ bigger than any of us right now. Come on!"

And she grabs my wrist and drags me out of my room. Baffled, I follow her, and Tsubomi follows us. We leave my door open, since that seems like the thing to do right now, and Chizu marches us right over to Mayoi's room, which--

Wow?? How do you get a room this messy?? We've been here only ten days and we have barely any sets of clothes!! Mayoi, do you just not pick up after yourself?!

"There!" Chizu declares triumphantly, thrusting a finger at a pair of pajamas strewn on the floor.

I take a closer look. If Chizu thinks it's important, it must be. A second later, I see it--and an instant later, I have my camera in my hands to take a shot, once again using my foot to judge scale.

On one of the legs of the pajama pants, there's a faint outline of a brown-red footprint.

 

(( BLOODY PAJAMAS (_〉

_ Pajamas with a faint bloody footprint. Found on the floor of Mayoi's messy cabin. _

 

I need to compare them to the footprints near the library and medbay to make sure, but I should be able to do that easily now that I have--

"AAIUUGHGHGHGH!!" someone shrieks at our back.

I jump a foot into the air, then whirl around to see Mayoi at the doorway, looking mortified. " _ What are all of you doing in here?! _ " she demands. "Out! Out! Out! Out!!"

"We're looking for clues! We already talked about this! Don't pretend you forgot!" Chizu snaps, even as Mayoi physically starts to shove us out of the room. A mighty feat indeed considering one of us is Tsubomi, though I think she goes along with it more out of confusion than anything else.

"We talked about a  _ quick _ look around by  _ one _ person, not a battalion!!" Mayoi snaps back. "It  _ certainly _ doesn't mean 'trade Shu and Keigo for Asuka and Tsubomi'!! Is it because you lack any sense of femininity that you don't understand a woman's need for privacy?!"

Chizu whirls around. It's too late, though; we're all already out of there, and Mayoi slams her cabin door behind us. No getting back in there now.

"What femininity?! At least  _ my _ room is  _ clean _ !" Chizu yells at her.

Mayoi laughs archly into the back of her hand. "A clean room won't help you snare a man, my dear! I'm sure you learned that lesson well last night, didn't you?"

Chizu turns stop-sign red. I lean in, one hand over my mouth, and whisper, "What's she talking about? I saw you and Hiro walk off together last night..."

"Mayoi's just talking shit because she can," she hisses back, as much to her as to me. "We went on a date, and once it was over, it was too late to do anything else, so we just called it a night there. That's all!"

"Oh, so is  _ that _ why Hirohito went off to the men's gym after you slammed your door? That must have been a  _ lovely _ date indeed!" Mayoi jeers.

"Hey, easy, easy, easy," Tsubomi says in alarm, getting in between the two of them. Just in time: Chizu looked like she was fit to tear Mayoi's throat out! "Who cares about dates or whatever right now? We got something more important to focus on! Can you two just give it a rest?"

Mayoi folds her arms and jerks her head away. "Hmph!! It serves her right for being a flat-chested little snoop!"

"FLAT-CHESTED?! Have you SEEN my boobs?!" Chizu demands, outraged.

"No, darling, I'm afraid I haven't!!" Mayoi cackles and flips her hair as she deliberately bounces her massive... tracts of land. Chizu screeches in rage, and for a second I think we might have a bloodbath on our hands with or without Tsubomi pushing these two apart when behind us sounds a loud WHAM.

We all turn to see Otome, one fist against the wall, death in her deep blue eyes.

"What about this," she breathes, "is funny to you?"

All of us fall into an awkward silence. Mayoi in particular clears her throat, averting her eyes.

"I'm terribly sorry, Otome," she says quietly. She looks genuinely contrite...

Ignoring the apology, Otome asks/demands, "Have any of you found any clues?"

Chizu and I shoot each other a glance just as Tsubomi starts to say, "Well, actually--"

"No  _ clues _ , per se?" Chizu speaks up. "But a whole lot of mess!"

Otome tilts her head to petrify Chizu with a gorgon stare. She doesn't say a word. She doesn't have to.

Even Chizu quails at the sight, hands up as if begging for mercy. "U-uh, by the way!" she says quickly. "Did you lose an earring? You've only got one on this morning!"

This seems to put a hitch in Otome's subdued death march. Confusion crosses her expression, and she lifts a hand to one ear, then the others. Arctic rage melts into something much smaller and more lost when she apparently realizes that Chizu's right.

"Oh no. Where did it go? Those were a gift from--when did it fall out??" she frets.

Chizu nudges me. I meet her eyes, and she has to give me a pointed look for a couple seconds before I get that it's my cue. Oops!

"D-did you, uh, have them on yesterday?" I wonder.

"Yesterday? I..." Otome presses a hand to her forehead and stares into the void. "What... what was I doing yesterday... I can't even think..."

Oh, geez... "What about when you were talking to Yuzuru? Did you have it then?" I prompt.

"To... Yuzuru...? I... I'm sorry, I need to go." And with that, Otome turns on her heel and hurries away to the other side of the cabins where the others are searching. Mayoi chases after her.

"Wait!" Tsubomi calls, but neither of them even look back over their shoulder.

I grimace to see them go. Chizu frowns and pulls out the earring from her pocket, letting it dangle from between her fingers.

"Oh, good, you still got it," Tsubomi says. She holds out her hand. "Give it here, I'll give it back to her real quick."

Chizu clasps it in her palm. "Not yet. First we're finding out the truth.  _ Then _ I'll give it back."

"Chizu..." I murmur while Tsubomi grunts in mild disapproval.

She bows her head; then she looks over to me and holds out the earring. "Until then, I want  _ you _ to hold onto it, Asuka. Me and Otome have never gotten along, so I don't want her thinking I stole it from her or anything."

"Okay," I say, accepting it. "I'll give it back as soon as the trial's over."

_ Assuming Otome isn't blackened, _ Chizu doesn't say, but I can see it in her eyes. Just like Otome had declared war last time around, this time it's Chizu's turn.

The closest monitor comes to life then, and we all look to see Monokuma with his strawberry daiquiri.

"It's finally time! That's right--time for the long-awaited class trial!" he announces with inappropriate cheer. "You know the drill, so get those butts moving... or not! But if you wanna throw away your vote, that's on yoooooour head, puhuhu!!"

The monitor goes blank. I set my jaw and nod to Chizu and Tsubomi. They both nod back, and we hurry to the moving sidewalk on B1. Along the way, I quietly fill Chizu in on what Yoh and I found out and overheard yesterday; she practically hangs on my every word. I hate leaving Tsubomi out, but I can't imagine she'd approve of my eavesdropping, and now's not the time for a crisis of morality... or maybe I'm just telling myself that to feel better about it.

I wonder if Otome won't show up--but no, I should never have doubted. She, along with all our other surviving classmates, are there in time, and together, we begin the horizontal trip past the dimly-lit punishment device to the trial room. Again... We have to do this again. Someone, or someones, decided that it was worth the gamble to try to end this sick game early--but they lost that gamble and lost hard. No one's come forward, either, so we won't be able to do this the easy way. But then, there's nothing easy about any of this, no matter how it unfolds.

That’s right. Someone’s been killed, and to bring them justice, someone else will have to be killed as punishment... But if we don’t pull ourselves together, only one of us will make it out of Paradise. So I have to. I’ll remember those who’ve died so we can live on through tomorrow. I’ll grin and bear my pain, and overcome... this life-or-death class trial!


	28. Chapter 2: Stars vs. the Forces of Despair (pt. 10 of 13)

When we enter the trial room, I'm startled to realize the decor has changed. The faded, washed-out look the trial room previously had is a thing of the past. There's still the podium in the center, the heavy drape curtains, and the checkerboard floor, but the floor is black and gold, the curtains are red and gold, and long red carpets criss-cross along the podium, leading us all to the trial. It reminds me of one of those award ceremonies my mom used to like to watch... Very rich, very glitzy, very glamorous. I guess that's as good a mix of Daichi and Kirara as you can get.

We all take up our previous spots, and I look around to get a good look at the gaps. Shinto's the same as before--a crayoned red X blotting out his face--but the others are all different. Larry's face is marked out by an X in a box, like something you'd see on a game show. Kirara's is marked out with a film reel with four blank circles inside. Daichi's is marked out by a pair of red paperclips forming an X.

Monokuma, meanwhile, is lounging on the throne overlooking us all; to no one's surprise, the red carpet ultimately leads to him.

"Another perfect attendance! Such diligent students! Your headmaster's proud of you or whatever!" he declares, waving a paw in a carefree way. "Well then, there's no tutorial this time either and you chumps all probably know what you're doing by now, so let's get started already!"

"Actually, I have a question for you, Monokuma," Namie says. "Since the class trial is still underway, may we assume that neither Suzuki nor Kirara was the mastermind?"

"Nope!" he replies with his usual brazen casualness. "There's only  _ one _ mastermind! Which means, either way you slice it, at least one of the victims was innocent, which meeeeeeans there's still a blackened that needs punishing!  _ If _ you make it through this class trial,  _ then _ I'll tell you if you turds get to go free after all or not!"

Namie sighs. "I suppose that was too much to hope for after all."

Chizu smacks a hand down on her podium. "What're you talking about? Why don't we just ask you?"

She blinks at her. "Excuse me? Ask me what?"

"Who the killer is!" Chizu thrusts a finger at her. "Last time, you knew from the start that Larry was the murderer! Why don't you just save us all a lot of time, trouble, and grief and tell us who the killer is this time around?"

Namie makes a face while Monokuma breaks into a snicker fit. "That's... Just because I had a hunch last time that turned out to be correct, doesn't mean I know who the blackened is this time..."

Eyeballing her, Keigo says, "Actually, since it's come up, I've been wanting to ask you for a long time now: how  _ did _ you know Larry was the blackened?"

"By coincidence," she replies, folding her arms under her chest. "When we all congregated in the dining hall, Larry and I were standing next to each other. I said I would tell the others what had happened, and he said he'd come with me--do you recall?" When Keigo nods slowly, she continues, "I looked at him and happened to look down, and when I did, I noticed blood on his wrist. I thought it was strange, so when we agreed to spread the word, I followed him, and the things I saw him do made him more and more suspicious. Then we both went to the classroom and I noticed the issue with the clock. I still wasn't 100% certain, but it was enough to convince me he was a likely suspect. Does that satisfy you two?"

"I guess," Keigo grumbles.

"And you didn't  _ coincidentally _ notice some blood on anyone else today, did you?" Chizu asks acidly.

Namie sighs. "No. I'm afraid I didn't."

"How inconvenient," Otome says icily. "Well then, rather than relying on Namie to spoon-feed us the answer, let's focus on who would have had a motive to kill--in short, who would have thought that," her voice hitches slightly, "either Kirara or Suzuki was the mastermind."

"Yeah, I think that's a good start, too," I agree. I... I don't like having to point fingers straight off, but with Daichi as one of the victims, I can't overlook this. I take a deep breath, square my shoulders, and take off my cap to shake out my hair. It's time to be serious. "Yuzuru... You told me yesterday that if you went after the mastermind and you messed up, you'd take responsibility for that. Right?"

The others all stare at him. He doesn't look happy about the attention.

"Yes," he says simply, arms folded.

"Then...?" I prompt.

He looks away. "...You're looking in the wrong direction. I didn't kill Suzuki or Kirara. I have nothing to take responsibility for."

Chizu scoffs. "Oh, yeah, we're  _ totally _ going to take your word on that one. It's easy to say you'd take responsibility  _ before _ you fuck up. But you all but told Daichi right to his face you thought he was the mastermind!"

Yuzuru glares at her but says nothing.

"Hey, now, Yuzuru's not that kinda guy," Tsubomi protests. "I know he's hard to get along with sometimes, but he's real dutiful. If he really did try to take out the mastermind and messed up, he'd own up to it."

Keigo frowns. "Tsubomi, I hate to say this. I  _ really _ do. But you can't count on your friends to always act at their best and noblest in the middle of a mutual killing game."

Shu averts his eyes. Ouch... Keigo...

"He still wouldn't be that loutish!" Hirohito declares, giving us all a decisive nod. "After all, he's my protégé in the path of heroism!"

Keigo's frown deepens as his eyes narrow. "Oh yeah?" He looks at Yuzuru. "That true, dude?"

Yuzuru scowls and still says nothing.

"Because, funny thing," Keigo continues, "I could swear you're  _ always _ saying you're no hero."

"I didn't kill Kirara or Suzuki," he says flatly, but I can see sweat beading on his face.

"He says he d-didn't d-do it!" Hinayo pipes up hotly. "If you're going to ac-ccuse him, why d-don't you show some evidence!"

"Hinayo, dear, I know how you feel, but I'm not sure that we  _ have _ enough evidence to accuse anyone just now," Mayoi says, tone soothing. "It might be best to start with his alibi, don't you think?"

"Oh... Yeah, that's a good id-dea!" Hinayo says firmly. She clutches Emiri tight and stares at Yuzuru with sparkling, expectant eyes.

But Yuzuru still doesn't look happy about this support. "We have to establish the time of death first. Otherwise, no alibi I give will mean anything."

"That's, uh, that's a good point," Shu says. "Even a broad time frame is better than nothing..."

"Isn't it a little  _ too _ broad right now, though?" Tsubomi says, scratching her head. "When's the last time someone saw Kirara or Daichi alive?"

 

EVIDENCE (( KEIGO'S ACCOUNT (_〉

 

"Midnight, at the earliest, for Daichi," I speak up. "Keigo and I both saw him go into the supply room then--me from the outside, and him from the inside."

"Yeah, that's what I told Asuka," Keigo says. That's… kinda weirdly noncommittal...  "He didn't stick around long, though."

"Okay, but what about Kirara?" Tsubomi asks.

"That... I'm not sure," I admit reluctantly.

Yoh rubs the back of his head thoughtfully. "The last time I saw her, it was not long after brunch." He flicks his eyes over to me. "She'd been talking to Daichi, as I recall."

"Y-yeah... I talked to Daichi after that, and it came up," I say, looking over at Namie. "But I don't remember seeing Kirara... Otome, when was the last time you saw Kirara?"

Otome hesitates. "I... I'm not sure." She palms her forehead, blue eyes unfocusing. "It must be from the shock of--of seeing her body... Yesterday is all a blur to me..."

Mayoi purses her lips.

"Let's leave Kirara be for now," Namie suggests. "If Aozora were to target someone for being the mastermind, he would have aimed for Suzuki, not Kirara."

Otome scowls, but she doesn't argue this logic. That seems sound to me, too, and judging by the nods around the room, it looks like the others agree.

"We know Suzuki was last seen alive at around midnight," Namie continues, "and his body was discovered at approximately a quarter past eight. Aozora, where were you during that time frame?"

"...In the gym, then in the showers, then having a light meal, then finally asleep," he says, stone-faced. "I never went to B3 during that time period."

"Can anyone back you up on this?" Namie asks.

"No. I was alone the entire time."

 

(( YUZURU'S ACCOUNT (_〉

_ Yuzuru never went to B3 during the time frame of the murder. Yuzuru ate alone and then went to sleep. _

 

"Wait a minute," Chizu says, tapping her temple. "Where exactly did you eat? The dining hall's on B4. You'd have to pass by B3 to get there."

"...It doesn't matter where I ate. I never went to B3," Yuzuru states.

Hiro frowns, considering this. "Not that I'm doubting you, Yuzuru," he says, "but when exactly were you at the gym? I was there last night myself around that time, and I don't recall seeing you."

"...You wouldn't have seen me. I was done by the time you went."

"Wait, how would you know that?" Chizu asks.

"Because I ate after you two left the dining hall."

 

NO, THAT'S WRONG! (( YUZURU'S ACCOUNT (_〉

 

"Hold up! Yuzuru, you  _ just said _ that you never passed through B3!" I protest. "How would you know when Chizu and Hiro left the dining hall if you weren't down in B4 yourself? For that matter, how did you know that the two of them were together?"

Yuzuru's eyes widen, and that bead of sweat trickles down his face as he flinches back. I must have hit the bull's-eye! "I... that..."

"I... That's true," Hiro admits, looking unsettled. "Chizu and I went down to the dining hall together for a late meal and conversation. It was a spur-of-the-moment thing, so we didn't tell anyone we were going..."

"Oh? So it wasn't a date?" Mayoi says archly, stare locked onto Chizu.

"Ha, no, don't be silly! It was just a late night snack and chat between friends!" Hiro pauses. Several seconds tick by. Then he gawks at Chizu, who's gone apoplectic red. "Wait, it was a date???"

"CERTAIN NEUTRON STAR-LEVEL DENSE BLOCKHEADS ASIDE," she announces, "I told Asuka before I went to Hiro's cabin that I was going to invite him out ON A DATE, but  _ no one _ else. Asuka, did  _ you _ tell anyone else about that?"

I shake my head. Oh, geez; Hiro looks critically embarrassed... Focus, Asuka! No time for hetero drama!

"Well, Yuzuru?" Yoh says, hands in his pocket. "Do you have an explanation for this discrepancy?"

"I... ah..." Yuzuru's sweating up a storm right now. He can't seem to meet anyone's eyes. "...I never went to B3 last night. That is the truth."

"Yuzuru, darling, I hate to say this, but that doesn't actually explain anything," Mayoi points out. "How could you know when Chizu and Hiro's little non-date came to an end if you were on B2 all night?"

"I..." He studiously doesn't meet anyone's gazes. "...I never said I was on B2."

"You said you were in the gym!" Chizu accuses.

"Yes. The gym on B4," he clarifies stiffly.

"Huh? But that's the women's gym!" Tsubomi declares, jerking back. "You couldn't get in the showers from there! You'd get a buncha holes blown into ya just for tryin'!"

"Did you seriously work out in the  _ women's _ gym?" Chizu demands. Yuzuru flinches again, pulling his black scarf up over his mouth. "What, did you wanna lather up in women's sweat, you creepy pervert?"

"Th-that's not... I-in any case, I never left B4," he insists. Although he remains quiet, he looks incredibly agitated, like he might break into fight-or-flight mode at any second. "I worked out, showered, ate in the dining hall after I saw you two leave, and went to sleep in the classroom."

 

(( YUZURU'S ACCOUNT (_〉 (UPDATED!)

_ Yuzuru never left B4 during the time frame of the murder. Yuzuru ate alone, worked out, showered, and went to sleep. _

 

"Wow. You're not even trying at this point, are you?" Chizu sneers. "So how exactly did you use the  _ women's _ showers without getting rightfully punished?"

Yuzuru doesn't respond.

"Monokuma, back me up on this!" she adds, pointing at our host. "If a guy tried to walk into the B4 gym showers, you'd slice-and-dice 'im in an instant, right?"

"Right!" Monokuma chirps, looking way too gleeful about all this. "Like I said before: no men are allowed in the women's bathrooms!"

No  _ men _ ... Then my hunch  _ was _ right.

"There you have it!" Chizu goes on. "There's no way you used the showers in the women's gym and survived! How about you tell us where you  _ really _ were, Yuzuru?!"

Yuzuru's face is all but covered in shadow. "I... I haven't lied. I worked out, showered, ate, and went to bed all on B4."

 

CONSENT! (( SHOWER HAIR (_〉

 

"Yuzuru's telling the truth," I speak up. I reach into one of my vest pockets and pull out the dark hairs I found. "Tsubomi and me went to the women's gym to check out the showers, and I found this in one of the stalls--one that'd been used just last night."

The others peer at it. I pull out the hairs to their full length--and they are  _ long _ , maybe two or three feet.

"Hair that long and dark, um... there's only a couple of us with hair like that, right?" Shu says slowly.

"Right," I say. "Namie... and Yuzuru."

"I haven't used the gym at all since we arrived," Namie says. "That hair can only belong to Yuzuru."

"Wait, so you were Miss Mystery the whole time??" Tsubomi utters, staring at Yuzuru.

Yuzuru's scarf trembles a little, expression hidden behind it.

Hirohito scratches his head, befuddled. "I'm lost," he declares. "How is this possible?"

"Perhaps he, ah... 'borrowed' someone else's e-Handbook?" Yoh suggests.

"Or maybe he set up a distraction for the Polykuma and snuck in so they wouldn't catch him!" Chizu adds.

Otome frowns in thought. "To brazenly walk right in... wouldn't be possible, would it..."

No... all of those are wrong! But how do I explain it so they'll all understand? I shut my eyes and concentrate, tuning out the sound of the discussion. Think it through logically, in simple, easy-to-process terms. It's not that Yuzuru tricked the Polykuma or borrowed someone else's e-Handbook... they wouldn't need to do that, because they could just use their own. And that's because the gender-segregated showers don't check that you're the  _ right _ gender--just that you're the  _ wrong _ one. So--!

I open my eyes. "Hold up, everybody!" I call to get their attention. "You're all trying to approach this from the wrong direction. Monokuma, you said that no  _ men _ are allowed into the women's bathrooms, right? Those were your exact words!"

"They sure were!" he chirps.

"So in other words, as long as you're not a  _ man _ , you can use the women's bathrooms all you want, right?"

"Puhuhuhu!! Pretty clever!" Monokuma chortles. "Yup! That's exactly right! You don't have to 'be a woman'! You just have to 'not be a man'!"

To my total lack of surprise, this gets a lot of bewildered looks around the room. The main exceptions are Yuzuru, Shu, Keigo, Namie, and Mayoi.

"What? That doesn't make any sense," Chizu utters. "You're either a man or a woman! What else is there?"

"...A lot, actually," Keigo says.  _ That _ surprises me.

"I'm still confused," Hiro says, scratching his head. "Yuzuru, is this true?"

Yuzuru says nothing.

"But you  _ look _ like a man," Hiro adds, befuddled. "You used the men's bathrooms fine!"

I tell him, "The same concept works for the men's bathrooms--you don't need to be a man, you just need to not be a woman. Plus, you can look like a man but not actually be one." I hesitate a second, then make my choice: I can't let Yuzuru feel like there's no one on their side. "I mean, if you look at me, I look like a girl and all, right?"

Hiro looks no less puzzled. "Yyyyyyes?"

"Asuka, where are you going with this?" Chizu asks warily.

I scratch my cheek and smile nervously. Oh, boy... You never really know how cis people will take this... "Don't get me wrong, I  _ am _ a girl, and I've always been one! But... when I was a kid, I looked a lot like a boy. So much so that, uh... even my parents… and the nurses...  thought I was one," I add, feeling my face grow hot, when the blank stares don't abate. "I'm a trans girl. Lucky for me, my parents listened to me when I told them, so I got to start transitioning late in elementary school. It's not really something I talk about much, because people often get the wrong idea..." I take a deep breath, then look over at Yuzuru. "But... I wanted to tell everyone so no one would feel alone or pressured. Yuzuru... I know you're not quick to trust, and I don't know if you can trust all of us. But you can trust this much, at least: whatever your 'truth' is, I'll accept it, and you with it."

Silk scarf still hiding their mouth, they meet my gaze with a shimmer in their golden eyes. Without a word, they retrieve their e-Handbook, unfold it, flip screens, and then hold it out for all of us to see.

It's on their profile page on the starter screen. Mine lists all my details, but only some of them for everyone else. The same is true for Yuzuru. Name: Yuzuru Aozora. Specialty: Ultimate Traditional Archer. Gender: Non-Binary...

"N-n-non-binary?" Hinayo utters.

"I'm neither man nor woman," Yuzuru murmurs. "I've never felt like I was either, despite... the form this body takes. But my family would never acknowledge an heir that wasn't a 'man,' and I have no siblings. Until this wretched game, I've done my best to keep it a secret."

In a flash, I recall our first day here. When Yuzuru opened up their e-Handbook, they got upset at something, and Monokuma pointedly called them  _ Mr. _ Aozora. I clench my fists.

"Thank you for telling us," I say quietly. "I'm really sorry you ended up being cornered into this, but I hope I helped it make it less awful than it would've been." I smile. "Oh, and so we all know--what pronouns do you want to go by, Yuzuru?"

Eyes still glimmering, they rumble, "...'They' and 'them' will suffice."

"Is this like the royal 'we' or something?" Hiro, who couldn't be more lost if he'd wandered into a corn maze, wonders. “I don’t understand.”

"You don't really need to understand, darling," Mayoi adds, coiling a finger around a lock of her shoulder ponytail. "Just accept it and let's move on, shall we?"

"U-um!" Shu squeaks then. "I'm sorry! I don't mean! To make this! About me! But actually! I'm t-trans, too!!"

"Shu!" Keigo utters, wide-eyed. "Are you sure about this?"

Shu nods, blushing maroon. "Y-yeah, um... I have GID... Er, that is, I'm a guy--a, um, trans man... I figured it out in middle school and my family was supportive, but, um, that's not the point... The point is we couldn't afford the treatment for it, so, um... I have to make do with binders and stuff..." He squares his shoulders, rigid with terror. "S-so, um! Yuzuru! If you ever want to talk about gender dysphoria stuff! I-I'd be happy! To hear you out!!"

"I... thank you," Yuzuru murmurs. They look like they're on the verge of tears. "Thank you... truly... I would--deeply appreciate that."

Shu finally relaxes into a tremulous smile. I catch his eye and smile warmly, and we both direct those smiles at Yuzuru. For the first time, they slowly, genuinely smile back.

A snore cuts through the touching moment like a buzzsaw. I jump a little and we all look over to see Monokuma on his throne, snoozing away, or more likely, pretending to snooze away because he's a jerk. Sure enough, after a moment of all of us staring at him, he peeks an eye open.

"Oh, is the mush-fest over?" he says. "Thank god! That was so boring, it was about to put me into hibernation! It's not even winter yet; what would I do without my fat stores?" He throws his arms up in anger. "Don't forget, we're not here for any touchy-feely crap! We're here because two of your classmates have been murdered! Now get on with it or I'll just call for the voting right now!!"

Ugh. As much as I hate to admit it, he's right. This isn't the time for this. I meet Shu and Yuzuru's eyes, and they both nod, Shu with trepidation, Yuzuru with determination. Good; they both understand, too.

"So, I'm not too sure 'bout the particulars still," Tsubomi speaks up, scratching her head, "but the point is, Yuzuru's innocent, right? 'Cuz he--sorry,  _ they're _ not a man and stuff."

"At the very least, their alibi checks out now," Namie says.

She nods decisively and, with immense satisfaction, says, "Told you."

"Where do we go from here, though?" Yoh asks, hand on his chin. "Who else showed an interest in targeting the mastermind?"

"Well, there was Otome, but I can't imagine she's the culprit in this case," I say, looking over at her. "She'd never kill Kirara, and if she was wrong about Daichi, she'd either have to die or let Kirara die. I can't picture her doing either of those."

Otome's lips thin as she holds herself. Her blue eyes burn.

"Actually, I had a thought about that," Yoh says, regarding me. "You know that Daichi suspected Kirara, correct?"

_ Correct? _ , he asks, as if we hadn't both seen that argument. I set my jaw and nod.

"I may be wrong about this, so if you disagree with this scenario, please say so," he continues. "But it seems possible to me that Daichi may have killed Kirara, and in retaliation, Otome killed Daichi. If Kirara is already dead, then Otome would have no more incentive to hold back."

"Yoh, darling, if you're going to make a claim like that, you  _ do _ have evidence to back it up, don't you?" Mayoi says archly. Otome, meanwhile, grits her teeth.

"Hmmm... Well, it's only a hypothesis. Like I said, I could be wrong," Yoh replies. "But if there are two blackened, that would explain a lot, wouldn't it? After all, it doesn't make sense for a single blackened to target two people in this scenario. There's never been anything to suggest that there's more than one mastermind--and we know explicitly that the blackened only goes free if they successfully target that mastermind."

"I wondered that myself," I admit. "If there are two blackened, that is."

"How would we kn-know?" Hinayo wonders. "Should we go over everyone's alibi...?"

"That'd take all day," Keigo says, "an' I'm willing to bet most of us don't have good ones. I mean, I was in the supply room all night, but except for that time when Daichi showed up, I was all alone. That's a garbage alibi right there, and I'll be the first to say it."

Chizu eyes him. "I'm surprised you're willing to say something that makes you sound so shady."

"Shady, nothin'. I'm thinking about the entertainment value for our  _ gracious _ host," Keigo says dryly, "and I know that'd bore  _ me _ ."

Monokuma grins. "Puhuhu! What a thoughtful student! You'll get on the dean's list for sure at this rate!"

"Fuck off, panda."

I purse my lips as I consider his point. Namie had listed Keigo as a potential mastermind candidate because of his tendency to get bored, a trait he shares with Junko Enoshima. But if he were really the mastermind, he wouldn't just bring it up on his own like that, would he...? More importantly, I can't see him as having hated either Larry or Shu...

...although by his own admission he did say he was jealous of how close they were...

Otome shakes her head then. "The long and short of it is, it will be far more difficult to uncover the blackened if there's two instead of one," she says. "The time frame for the murders is too broad."

"That sounds right," Hinayo says. "Is there a way to figure that out?"

"We shouldn't have to," Namie says. "Monokuma wouldn't allow more than one blackened. Remember: we're only allowed to vote for one person. If there were two blackened, that means that one of them would automatically win, which means the end of the trial would be a foregone conclusion. There's nothing more boring than that, isn't there, Monokuma?"

"Hmmm..." Monokuma tilts his head. "You sound pretty certain of yourself, Ms. Honors Student, but let's be honest: you just cribbed off someone else's notes."

Cribbed off...? What's he talking about?

"Does that matter?" Namie counters. "In the same way you won't allow more than two deaths at a time to keep a blackened from winning too easily, you won't allow more than one blackened."

He grins. "Puhuhu! Yup, that's right-- _ if _ I were the one running this show. But I'm not! Don't forget: I'm not the mastermind, I'm the host. And if it's not in the rules, you have no idea what the mastermind will or won't allow. D'you still feel clever, Ms. Honors Student?"

Namie grimaces, a bead of sweat on the side of her face. "Even so," she counters, "the mastermind would have to get your approval in order to secure your cooperation."

"And what makes you think the Despairiscope and the Memento Movies weren't enough?" Monokuma replies, waving a paw. "Let me make this clear for you before you start getting stubborn: I absolutely refuse to confirm or deny if there's one blackened or two this time around! You box turdles already snuck a hint out of me a few days ago; you won't get past my guard that easily this time!"

Ugh!  _ You're _ the box turdle here, Monokuma!!

Otome snaps her hand down on her podium. "Then  _ I _ will confirm it--by Despairiscope."

"Puhuhu! About time! DESPAIRISCOPE DOWN!!"

Klaxons blare, alarm lights flash, and the Despairiscope descends in front of Otome. Without hesitation, she strikes the screen thrice, and we all hold our breath to see who she draws. A moment later, we have our answer: Akane Owari, the Ultimate Gymnast; Hiyoko Saionji, the Ultimate Traditional Dancer; and...

Yes!! Several of us whoop in triumph, me included, as I jump up and pump a fist. The last panel stops on Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Hope!! But... why doesn't Otome look pleased?

"Is something wrong, dear?" Mayoi wonders, leaning in towards her. "That's a wonderful draw!"

"It is," she agrees. "So it frustrates me that the question we're about to pose is one literally anyone could answer."

"Sheesh, what a downer!" Monokuma jeers. Then he chortles. "I don't dislike that about you, though! I've got a thing for perpetual pessimists! Dye half your hair black and then we can talk!"

Otome scorches the air between them with a vile glare. Then, hand arched with glacial grace, she taps Makoto's portrait. A couple of rings later, and the call connects.

"This is Makoto Naegi," he says, tone somber. "Otome... I'm so sorry about Kirara."

"Thank you," she says stiffly. "If you've been listening, you know what we want to know."

"Yes. It's... a little complicated... How to put this..." Makoto hesitates. "Technically, there's only one blackened--but there's something crucial you're all overlooking." A murmur goes up through the room; he waits until we quiet before continuing, "I don't want to call it obvious, but this case would be solved already if what I'm talking about were known."

Solved already...?! It's  _ that _ decisive a piece of evidence?

Otome solves. "Thank you. Then my question is this: what do we need to do to focus in on what we've overlooked?"

Hirohito thrusts a hand out at her. "Woah, hold it! Otome, don't forget the rules! You can only ask one question!"

She lifts her chin to give him a haughty stare. "And I've only asked one question. Makoto supplied that other information of his own volition."

"You sure are gutsy," Monokuma remarks. "There's nothing administration hates more than students who toe the line between obeying and breaking the rules without actually crossing it! Isn't that right, Mako-hunny?"

"Don't lump me in with you!"

"Oooh, I love it when you get angry! It makes me all tingly inside!"

Makoto makes a noise of frustration. Then he says, "Otome, to answer your question, there's someone who has the key to unlocking the solution. That key is right at hand for you."

Otome touches her chin, eyes troubled. I can understand how she must feel. Right at hand? What exactly does that mean? And if he's talking in riddles, does that mean he's trying to tiptoe around the identity of the blackened themself, or is he just trying to stay on the safe side? Makoto wouldn't gamble with our lives, after all...

"Thank you," she says at length.

"You're welcome. We haven't stopped searching for you all, so hang in there!" he adds.

"Blah blahh blah blahhh," Monokuma drawls, lounging across his throne. "You couldn't come up with  _ anything _ better for your editorial, Mako-sweetums?"

"That's not my editorial. It's just a fact and a piece of encouragement," Makoto says flatly.

"That still counts as an editorial!" Monokuma counters, swinging upright and pulling out a remote control from out of nowhere. "Too bad, so sad! Call's over!"

"Wait!!"

Monokuma pauses at Makoto's shout, paw halfway to his remote. "Ohhh? What was that? That sure sounds like there's something you  _ really _ want to share with the class!" He grins extra-wide. "Honestly, after allowing Ms. Tsukiyono's little stunt, I should just hang up on you already, but I can't resist teasing one of my favorite students. Tell you what: if you beg reeeeeeeeeeeally nicely,  _ maybe _ I'll let you add something else!"

Makoto makes a low noise, but doesn't speak.

"Hmmmmm? What was that?" Monokuma prompts, cupping a paw behind one ear. "Sorry, life in the big city has dulled my wild senses! I couldn't hear that at all!"

"...Please kindly allow me to add another editorial, Headmaster Monokuma," he murmurs.

"Is that the best you can do? You can beg harder than that!"

"Pretty please," Makoto adds, sounding as if it's through grit teeth. "With a cherry on top."

"Mmmm,  _ mmmmm _ ! Getting waaaarmeeeeeer!" Monokuma sing-songs. "But you're not quite there yet! Let's see you kowtow a little!"

"This is an audio-only feed; you  _ can't _ see me kowtow!"

"That's quitter talk! DO IT!"

Makoto makes another low noise. Then we all hear the shuffle of cloth, a light bump of plastic on wood, and more shuffling. "Please," he repeats, now muffled. " _ Please _ ."

"Puhyahahahahaaa! That's some  _ goooood _ beggin'!!" Monokuma crows, clutching his shaking belly. "You probably thought something like, 'Compared to these precious human lives, something like my personal pride is a cheap price to pay,' and that's why you let me push you so far, right? Hope really is totally predictable! Still, you put me in a good mood, so okay! Go for it! But you better make it interesting!!"

I grimace and rub my arms to try to stop my skin from crawling. Makoto...

Makoto takes a deep breath. I can picture him sitting upright. "Otome. Asuka. A few days ago, you were talking to Kirara about the Remnants of Despair, and she thought that maybe they weren't actually in despair anymore. Otome, you thought that wasn't true--but she was right.

"Everyone: the Remnants have been cured of their despair. How and why is a long story, but the important thing is, if any of you pull all Remnants during a Despairiscope call, you don't need to worry about calling one of them. They'll help you sincerely, as best they can. I personally guarantee it."

I remember that conversation. When Makoto drops that bomb, though, my jaw drops. Almost everyone else gets into an uproar, too. The Remnants of Despair aren't in despair anymore?! It makes sense, too--Kirara said that she didn't think they seemed like they were in despair... That Mechanic guy was super-enthusiastic about talking to her, and Mikan was really nice and helpful, if timid... And Makoto wouldn't lie about this. Then... is Mahiru...?

"But that doesn't make any SENSE!" Hirohito roars, voice carrying over and silencing the crowd. "The Remnants of Despair threw the entire world into chaos! They're vile, evil villains who rejoice in their wickedness! How could they just  _ stop _ being evil?!"

"It's true they've done countless terrible things, but they weren't actually acting of their own free will," Makoto replies. "Junko Enoshima brainwashed them into despair and absolute obedience. But with something called the New World Program, the Future Foundation was able to help them break themselves out of it. I was personally involved, so I know for a fact they've stopped being in despair. I won't ask any of you to forgive them, but I promise, they aren't your enemies. Not anymore."

"That can't be true! It  _ can't _ be!" Chizu insists, pale as a sheet.

"Why can't it?" Namie asks, arms folded.

Mayoi clutches her head, blobby tears pouring down her face. "But--but--how can that  _ be _ ? They attacked Future Foundation and put Miaya, Director Tengan, and the others through another killing game! Even  _ you _ went through it, Makoto! The Future Foundation couldn't  _ possibly _ have had the manpower to capture and rehabilitate them after that point!"

"Well... That's... There's a good reason for that, but like I said, it's a long story..."

"I'll allow it! You've got time!" Monokuma chirps, basking on his throne. "Go on and hit them with the truth, Mako-pee! Or would you rather they hear it from  _ me _ ?"

"No, I'll do it," he says curtly. "Everyone... Please stay calm and listen carefully. The Remnants claimed credit for that attack, but they actually had nothing to do with it. The so-called final killing game was... was actually masterminded by someone within the Future Foundation, in an attempt to convince a certain member to use their talent and broadcast a video that would brainwash the world into feeling nothing but hope. I'm sure a lot of you wondered why most of the world's despair seemed to vanish overnight one day--it's because that person broadcast a preliminary screening that eliminated excess despair. If they'd broadcast the full version, none of us would be able to feel any negative emotions anymore. The Remnants actually helped  _ stop _ that from happening, so we could all retain our free will."

My jaw drops. That killing game... was run by someone in the Future Foundation...? I-I've never been their biggest fan, but how... Maybe their methods were overbearing, but they're supposed to be the  _ good _ guys! How could they do that?! And... the Remnants...  _ stopped _ them...?

"This... this can't be real!" Chizu utters, clutching her head. "The Remnants, not the enemy? I can't believe that! I  _ won't _ !"

"Who?! Who was the mastermind?!" Mayoi demands, still sobbing. "Who got Miaya and Director Tengan killed?!"

When Makoto hesitates, Monokuma chortles with malignant glee--and as he laughs, his voice modulates from his own... to Junko's.

"Go on! Tell them, Naegi," 'she' taunts, doing a picture-perfect Togami impression. "Who in the Future Foundation tore the organization apart to tip my lovely brainwashing schemes to the other side of the hope-despair dichotomy?"

_ His _ lovely--so then it really is true?! Mahiru... everyone... they were all brainwashed? Tears sting my eyes. It's not like I doubted Makoto, but it's just starting to sink in. I see... so it wasn't Mahiru's fault... She never meant to--!

"One of the division heads, who also died during that killing game, had themselves been brainwashed," Makoto says reluctantly. "But... they weren't the mastermind. They just gave the mastermind the tools to make the 'game' happen. The mastermind... decided to use them of their own free will. And the mastermind... the true mastermind of the final killing game was...

"Late Director Kazuo Tengan."

Mayoi makes a strangled, tortured noise like a dying bear and collapses onto her knees. Chizu's mouth works wordlessly, Tsubomi gawks, Hirohito hunches over his podium with an expression of blank shock, Otome's hands curl, Hinayo shakes, Yoh covers his mouth with one hand, Yuzuru shakes their head, Shu's on the verge of fainting while Keigo struggles to keep him upright--everyone's left stunned one way or another. Even Namie's been rendered speechless.

"I know it's hard to take in. This information was suppressed to keep the public from panicking and falling into despair again," Makoto goes on. "But we--that is, we from the Future Foundation--all agreed that you should know the truth. The more you understand, and the more you realize everyone on the Despairiscope is on your side, the more you can focus on coming together until we find and rescue you. So don't give up hope! No matter how difficult reality is, you have to face and overcome it, but you're not alone! We're all here to help you!"

I clutch my podium, energized. "He's right, everyone!" I shout, looking around at everyone. "Now that we know this, we don't have to be so afraid! We don't just have more allies than we thought; Monokuma and the mastermind are a lot weaker than we thought, too! If we can make it through this trial and hang in there, we'll all get to go home for sure! I know it!!"

Chizu stares at me. "Asuka..."

"Asuka's right!" Makoto agrees, full of enthusiasm and encouragement. "We won't stop until we find you, I swear! So trust in us and in each other!"

I nod firmly. "Yeah! Now let's all put our heads together and solve this mystery!"

It doesn't get the rousing chorus of "Yeah!!"s I pictured in my head, but at the very least, my classmates lift their heads, get to their feet, and visibly steel themselves.

"Thank you, Asuka," Makoto says then, tone warm.

I find myself grinning as I push my hair out of my eyes. "N-no, thank  _ you _ , Makoto!"

He chuckles. "And thank you too for listening, everyone. Good luck!"

With that, the call ends. In the silence that follows, despite how everyone's resolve has rallied, Monokuma's snickers ring out loud and clear.

"What unshakable words of hope! Their clumsiness just heightens their simple-minded sincerity! But... was that really 'hope' for everyone here? I wonder, I wonder! Do you know what I wonder?" he taunts.

"Twenty-year-old references aside," Namie says, "are you still going to deny that you would permit more than one blackened at a time, now that Naegi's confirmed otherwise?"

"Puhuhu! Are you still trying that? All he confirmed was a single blackened  _ this _ time around!"

"Oh. So you don't mind if a pair of blackened decide to each do a killing next time around?"

"Urk." Monokuma fumes at this for a second, then declares, "On second thought, I don't want any of you cornflakes-for-brains getting any bright ideas, so fine! I'll admit it! No more than two deaths per blackened, and only one blackened per class trial! I will personally make  _ absolute certain _ of this! The mastermind agreed to this too!" His perpetual grin widens. "That's how you know, even though I'm not running it, this game has the Monokuma Stamp of Approval--unlike that crappy hack job Tengan ran with his hatefully lovely Remnant assistant!"

Sniffling loudly, Mayoi utters, "Who w-was that Remnant? They must have tricked Tengan, but how?!"

But he only shrugs. "Who cares? It's totally irrelevant to the case at hand, and besides, like Mako-poo said, they're both dead, so even if I told you, it wouldn't change anything. Either way, if you can't figure out who the blackened of this case is, your futures end here. Now let's give it everything we've got and get back into the swing of this class trial!! Daaahahahaa!"


	29. Chapter 2: Stars vs. the Forces of Despair (pt. 11 of 13)

"So," Keigo says, "we know there's only one blackened, and supposedly who it is should be dead obvious." He pauses. "Actually, yeah, it's kind of obvious… buuuut Daichi had the right idea last time and I ain't sayin' a thing."

I stare at him for a moment. A few other people do, too. "I… what?" I ask him, and I can hear myself getting testy. Otome's glaring daggers at him. "Why?"

"If I'm wrong, I look like an asshole and we all die. If I'm right, none of you are gonna believe it anyway unless we do the whole song and dance," Keigo says, tone perfectly flat. "Besides, maybe I'm wrong and I'm a fucking idiot again, right?"

Otome shoots an intensely venomous, "Fine." …Otome's gonna remember that one. I can feel it.

"I, um, I'm not sure that it should be  _ obvious _ … but maybe Keigo's on to something," Shu says slowly. "Makoto made it sound more like... there's someone who already knows who it is, or knows something that would make the killer's identity obvious... Um, I know it's only splitting hairs, but..."

"No, it's a crucial distinction," Namie says. "Otome, he specifically said the key is at hand for you. Does that ring any bells?"

Otome shakes her head slowly while, next to her, Mayoi watches in concern. "But I  _ will _ figure it out," she states. "Let's continue the discussion. I'll keep thinking it over as we do."

"Works for me," Tsubomi says. "Actually, there's one thing I've been kinda unclear on. Who exactly died first? We don't know  _ when _ either of 'em died, so it coulda been either, right?"

"That's... a good point," Hiro says, rubbing the back of his head. "Yuzuru! You're smart! How would we figure that out?"

"What? Why ask me?" Yuzuru asks, baffled.

"I just said, because you're smart!"

Yuzuru makes a noise that's somewhere between frustrated and exasperated.

"N-no one saw it..." Hinayo murmurs. "Obviously, that is... If there was something we c-could use to judge the time by, then mmm-m-m-maybe..."

"But there, uh, there isn't anything like that, is there?" Shu says timidly. "There were no broken watches or clocks or something like that, so, um, there's no way to figure it out..."

 

NO, THAT'S WRONG! (( BLOOD TRAIL (_〉

 

"Actually, there  _ is _ something!" I say. "Think of the trail of bloody footsteps leading from the library to the medbay! One of those pairs of footsteps was Kirara's, and the blood was Daichi's, meaning that trail could only have happened if Daichi died first!"

"Don't be so certain," Otome cuts in, sure and steely as a sushi knife. "Kirara had been attacked--stabbed twice, possibly into a vital organ like her liver or kidneys. The blood she trailed could very well have been her own, and there would have been more than enough for someone else's footprints to appear in the blood, too!"

"But there was  _ so much _ blood there!" I counter. "Plus, the footprints start within that circle of blood!"

"That's easily explained," she insists. "If Daichi had bled out over the spot where Kirara had been attacked and so masked the original assault, he could still have died after she did!"

I shake my head as I snap my fingers to break through her argument. Snapshot!

 

SNAPSHOT REBUTTAL  (( BLOODY CRAVAT (_〉

 

"Like you said, Kirara's wounds were at her midsection," I say. "Yet we found her cravat near the scene of the crime, soaked through with blood! To end up like that, it would've  _ had _ to have come off in the library and gotten used for something else--and the footprints are  _ leaving _ the library, besides! And if that's not enough..." I pull up my camera, then tap through the crime scene photos until I pull up the one of Daichi's corpse lying in the blood. It clearly shows footprints within the actual circle of blood. I turn it around for everyone to see, then continue, "If Daichi had bled out over the original footsteps, then they shouldn't start  _ within _ that pool like we see here! He  _ had _ to have died first!"

Otome peers hard at the photo, as if daring it to show her something other than the truth. "I... suppose that's true," she mutters, leaning away. "But then that begs the question of: whose blood is on her cravat?"

There's three big possibilities that pop into mind: Kirara, Daichi, or the blackened. But when I think it through, there's only one answer that makes sense with everything else we know, and that's:

"Daichi's," I reply. "The cravat was in the library, and his blood was  _ everywhere _ . It could've gotten soaked through easily!"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait," Keigo interrupts. "Hold up a moment. If that's true, Kirara would've had to take her cravat off and shove it into his blood. Why would she do that?"

 

EVIDENCE (( NECK WOUND (_〉

 

"If Daichi was bleeding out in front of her, Kirara would absolutely try to slow or stop the bleeding," I reply. "If she held the cravat to his neck to try to buy him some time, it would get soaked through in no time at all!"

"That does make sense," Namie muses, arms folded. "It's certainly in Kirara's character."

"Yes, I agree," Yoh says. "Then perhaps the blackened attacked Daichi, and Kirara overheard the struggle, entered the library, and attempted to help him, only to get stabbed herself?"

"But why would Kirara be in the area in the first place? It was the middle of the night," Keigo points out.

"Suzuki and Kirara were supposedly going to have a discussion about something later in the night," Namie says. "Suzuki said he was going to cancel it, but he  _ also _ said he was going to spend the night in his cabin, so I can easily see him having decided to keep the appointment after all."

“That reminds me,” I say. “Namie, Daichi asked you to bring Mayoi to his cabin so he could ask her something. What happened with that?”

“He asked her about piece of history between himself and Kirara that he’d apparently forgotten. Mayoi told him that it had in fact happened as Kirara claimed it had.”

“Yes, that’s how that went,” Mayoi says, nodding once.

“Suzuki had seemed troubled by this,” Namie continues, “and reaffirmed to me after she left that he’d stay in his cabin until morning, but he must have been lying.” She glances at Yuzuru. "...Despite having been warned there was a chance he would be targeted as the mastermind."

Yuzuru frowns. I expect them not to remark, so it surprises me when their frown turns thoughtful. "This scenario would mean that the blackened had met and killed Suzuki in the library, then attacked Kirara when she arrived for their would-be meeting. Yes?"

Namie nods.

"That feels incorrect to me," they go on. "Yes, there are two sets of footprints leaving the library, but they're spanned close together with the gait of a brisk walk. If Kirara had been attempting to escape a killer, she would had longer strides, due to running for her life."

"Hmmm... That's a good point," Yoh concedes. "What do you think happened instead, then?"

"That... I'm not sure," Yuzuru admits.

"Maybe..." Shu speaks up, voice quavering. "Um--maybe we have it the other way around? Like... Daichi was attacked, and he went to Kirara for help... or something...?"

I shake my head. "I don't know about that."

"Asuka's right," Namie says. "Only she and I knew this, but Suzuki actually had suspected Kirara of being either the mastermind or the mastermind's accomplice. It's likely that he actually called her out to confront her about this."

Otome snorts darkly. "So, what, Kirara killed him? Don't be absurd."

"Oh, um..." Shu murmurs. "I don't know anything about that, but... well, it would be better to get help from someone you don't trust than die... right...? I mean--it's not  _ impossible _ , right? I think?"

 

NO, THAT'S WRONG! (( CLEAN BACK (_〉

 

"Sorry, Shu," I apologize, "but actually, it  _ is _ impossible. Daichi couldn't have gotten up to get anyone for help, period. He never bled anywhere but where he fell, which means he never stood up again after being wounded, and the only blood trail is Kirara and someone else leaving the library. The one thing we  _ can _ surmise because of this is that the three knife wounds probably all happened in the same location and around the same time, so actually, Yoh's guess wasn't completely off. I think we might want to think harder about who the second set of footprints belonged to. I don't know if that person is the blackened, but I bet once we know who they are, a lot more about this case will make sense."

Otome blinks wide, a hand on her chin. "The key to understand this case is close at hand..." she murmurs, paraphrasing what Makoto told us during his Despairiscope call. "Asuka, you took photos. Can you show us what the second pair of footprints looked like again?"

I flip through the digital display for my camera and stop on a shot of the trail leading to the medbay. Both sides of footprints are high heels... I turn it around to show everyone the photo, and Otome in particular stares hard at it.

"Oh," she utters. Then she swivels a hard look onto Mayoi like an anti-aircraft turret. "'The key is close at hand,'" she repeats again. Mayoi's... standing right next to her, to her right... She's  _ right at hand _ . "Mayoi... So it was you...?"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat??" Mayoi keens, nailed fingers clawing at the air around her face as she immediately starts gushing blobby tears. "Wh-what are you saying, Otome?! I-I don't know a thing about this!!"

"But it's a second set o' heels," Tsubomi points out with some reluctance. "And, well... you're one of the only ladies who wears heels..."

"So another friendship breaks down, huh," Keigo mutters, glaring at the floor. "Guess I was wrong after all. Close, at least."

"Not to mention, she was having an  _ awful _ lot of fun during the investigation for someone with a dead friend," Chizu snipes. "You wouldn't have seen  _ me _ taking potshots at someone after  _ Shinto's _ death. If she killed Kirara and Daichi, of  _ course _ she'd think it was all just a big joke!"

"N-no!! I-it wasn't me! I'm innocent, I swear!!" Mayoi wails.

Looking at her now, her attitude here and her attitude before is like night and day... Chizu has a good point, too. No matter how much you dislike someone, making jokes at their expense right after a friend was found dead is an awful thing to do. But... I don't know; something about this idea feels off...

"So... That's it, then," Tsubomi says slowly. "Mayoi wears heels... and me an' Chizu an' Asuka took a look in her room earlier. There was a bloody footprint on a pair of PJ bottoms on the floor, clear as... Well, actually, it was pretty faint," she corrects herself, "but it was still sure as hell a footprint. It had to've been Mayoi's."

 

NO, THAT'S WRONG! (( BLOODY PAJAMAS (_〉

 

"No, it's too soon to judge that it was definitely Mayoi's," I say. "Actually, I haven't had the chance to compare the sizes yet, though I can do that real quick with the photos, but there's one thing for sure: the bigger set of footprints belonged to Kirara. I know because I took off one of her shoes and compared them. Now, Kirara's pretty tall, but Mayoi's even  _ taller _ . I find it hard to believe that despite having several inches on her, her feet would be smaller!"

"That's not impossible, though. Mayoi could simply have small feet," Yoh points out.

"Then let's compare them right now!" I declare. "Give me one moment!"

I'm so glad I took those crime scene photos now. I've already gotten a  _ ton _ of usage out of them. Flipping through what I've got, I set the photo of the PJs with the bloody footprint on them next to the photo of the blood trail to the medbay. In both shots, my foot's there for scale comparison. I show this to everyone.

 

CLICK/CLASH!! BLOODY PAJAMAS vs. BLOOD TRAIL TO MEDBAY

 

"See, there's my foot, and then there's the mystery pair of footsteps, and then there's Kirara's," I explain as everyone passes my camera around to look. "If you compare the sizes based on my own foot, that footprint in Mayoi's room is definitely the smaller foot. Mayoi? Would you mind handing me one of your shoes?"

Snorting up a trail of snot, still sobbing, Mayoi reaches down to pull off one of her pumps and passes it down the line to me. While it's headed my way, I take off one of my sneakers. Once they're both in hand, I hold them both up next to each other for everyone to see. Compared to my foot, Mayoi's is a  _ lot _ bigger--way bigger than the footprint on those PJ bottoms would be, comparatively speaking.

"So that print  _ isn't _ Mayoi's!" Hiro declares, thumping a fist on his podium, as I pass Mayoi's shoe back and pull my own back on. "But who else could it be?!"

"An easier question is, who else wears wears heels?" Keigo asks, looking around the room. "Ladies?"

I wear sneakers, Chizu and Namie wear flats, Tsubomi wears boots, and Hinayo wears geta... "The only other person who wears heels," I say slowly, "is Otome."

The seconds of stunned silence that follow ring painfully in my ears. I look up at her as she gawks at me, uncomprehending. I... That look in her eyes seems so sincere... But I have proof that it must have been her.

"Otome... The footprints in the trail and in Mayoi's room are both yours, right?" I say as gently as I can. "At least, it's clear now that they both belong to the same person--and I have proof that you were in Mayoi's room last night."

She covers her mouth with one hand, stifling a gasp, when I pull out her missing sapphire drop earring. "We found this in Mayoi's room earlier," I explain, sending this, too, to get passed over to her. "Tsubomi tried to give it back to you earlier, but you ran off before she could, and then Monokuma called the start of the trial. You lost it only recently, right? It's clearly important to you, and you freaked out when you realized it was missing, so I can't imagine you'd lost it a while ago."

"No, you're right," she utters, stunned. When the earring reaches her, she cradles it in both her hands, almost in tears. "My memories of yesterday are muddled thanks to shock, but I'm sure I would have noticed if it'd been gone earlier than that..." Her voice drops to almost a whisper: "Thank you for returning it."

"You're welcome," I say quietly. "You seem pretty shocked, though. You...  _ do _ remember visiting Mayoi, right?"

"Yes, it was late last night," she admits as she fixes her earring back where it belongs. "I couldn't sleep, so I paid her a visit and we had a friendly chat... That's all."

...Huh? For some reason, Mayoi's exchanged her waterworks for sweating bullets, her now-quasi-dry eyes darting everywhere. Otome just gave her an alibi. Why does she look so nervous?

"Otome, correct me if I'm wrong, but..." Yoh speaks up. "You say your memories of yesterday are... muddled, yes?"

She nods slowly. An echo of that desolate look she had earlier haunts her face, like she's lost in a dark forest and can't find her way out.

Hiro frowns. "But that's due to shock! Otome said as much herself! Anyone would be out of sorts, to say the least, after their wife was murdered!"

"That's natural enough," Yuzuru rumbles. "What strikes  _ me _ as unnatural is that Otome was clearly present at the crime scene, yet seems to have no recollection of this."

"Th-that's not unnatural!!" Mayoi protests, voice squeaking up in an unnaturally high pitch. "It's--it's a phenomenon known as repression!! Individuals, when faced with trauma, make themselves forget it to spare themselves further trauma!! It's very common! Happens all the time!!"

"M-Mayoi?" Shu stammers. "Are you all right?"

"Fine! Just fine!!" Mayoi insists in a very not-fine way. "It's a therapy thing! I'm sure you wouldn't have known, darlings!!"

"Still kinda weird, though," Tsubomi says, rubbing her head. "Otome sees her wife die, so she pops it outta her head and strolls on to see you for a chat? I'm not seein' the sense here."

"It m-m-m-makes p-perfect sense!" Hinayo pipes up, shaking Emiri to make her waggle an arm at all of us in chastisement. "What's so weird about a hypnotherapist seeing her c-client?"

"Wait," I utter as a few murmurs ripple through the room. "Her  _ client _ ?"

"Yeah! Otome's seen M-M-M-Mayoi for years for that! Of c-course Otome would go to her to help her forget if she wanted to!"

Otome's face pales into a moonstone white.

"Hinayo!" Mayoi hisses. "Please be quiet!!"

Hinayo flinches back, wide-eyed, and falls silent--too late.

Chizu gawks at Hinayo, then bores a stare like twin daggers into Mayoi. "YEAH, MAYOI, WHAT  _ IS _ SO WEIRD ABOUT THAT??"

Cue the gnarled-finger waterworks again. Mayoi sobs like her tomorrow has been painted black. The hairs on my back prickle as I think about the implications of that. Mayoi, the blackened...? But how? It doesn't make any sense... She wasn't even there! Am I reading too much into this? But it's undeniable at this point that Mayoi's suspicious! What exactly is going on?

"Mayoi," Namie says, "you know something about this case."

Mayoi shakes her head wildly as she claws at the air around her teary face. "N-no!! I can't say it! It's--it's a violation of client confidentiality!! I  _ caaaaaaaaaaan't _ !!" she wails.

Namie regards Otome. "Your opinion on this?"

Otome's head is bowed; her bangs cast shadows that obscure her eyes. "Tell them whatever you damn well please, Mayoi."

For some reason, this just makes Mayoi sob harder. I'm at a loss for what to do next until Yoh discreetly coughs into a fist.

"Mayoi, if I may," he says gently, "the longer you cry instead of speak, the more we'll have no choice but to doubt your innocence. It would be in your best interests to tell us what you know so that we can deepen our understanding of this case and move forward--don't you agree?"

Mayoi sobs, hiccups, heaves, sobs, shudders, and then gives a jittery nod, all while trailing tears and snot all over herself. I... can't help but feel really bad about her... At the very least, it's hard to see her as anything but completely pathetic right now. Someone passes her their handkerchief, and Mayoi HONKS as she blows her nose on it, finally managing to calm down.

"V-very well, dear," she says in a watery voice. "Since Otome's given her c-consent, I suppose I h-have no,"  _ snerrrrrk _ , "choice." She blows her nose again. "The truth--the truth is, she came to me asking me to hypnotize her into sublimating her memories of a part of yesterday."

"A 'part'?" Namie repeats. "You make it sound like it was a significant chunk of the day, rather than a single event."

Mayoi nods. "Yesterday, she and I had a conversation in the commissary about this dreadful mastermind business... She joked about manipulating Yuzuru dear into killing Daichi, since Yuzuru openly suspected him of being the mastermind."

Yuzuru makes a low  _ hnnnh _ sound. "That explains some things... She did approach me about that yesterday," they murmur. They eye Otome, who's unresponsive. "Not in a direct way, but I sussed out her true intent regardless. I told her I didn't appreciate her trying to use me as a weapon, and that if she wants someone dead, she should dirty her own hands. That was the end of the matter... or so I thought."

Otome clutches her arms and says nothing.

Yoh and I glance at each other. Mayoi's story so far aligns with what we overheard, and I suspected as much when I saw Yuzuru and Otome together at the archery range. Yoh nods me on slightly, and I look back at Mayoi.

"So what exactly did Otome ask you to erase?" I press.

Mayoi dabs at her dewy face. "She told me last night that she felt awful about it, that it was embarrassing that she'd even talked about it, so she wanted to forget everything from when we had that conversation up until she came to my room to talk about it. I obliged her--and that was  _ it _ !" she concludes in another sudden wail. "She never even  _ mentioned _ that anyone had died!!"

 

(( MAYOI'S ACCOUNT (_〉

_ Mayoi says that Otome forwarded the idea of manipulating Yuzuru into killing Daichi, and later felt poorly enough about it to ask Mayoi to erase her memory of the event, including a long period afterward that she spent dwelling on it. _

 

"Oh, please! That doesn't even begin to make sense!" Chizu counters, thrusting a finger at her. "If Otome already tried to con Yuzuru into killing Daichi for her, then what good would forgetting about it do?! He could've told anybody about it if he wanted to!"

"They," I remind her.

"They!" she snaps without missing a beat.

"It's not completely implausible," Yuzuru says, arms folded. "I told her I'd pretend we never had the conversation so long as she never brought it up again." They frown. "It's not as though I wouldn't have killed Suzuki... I do want to make that clear. I'm not trying to make myself look good in comparison. I just didn't want to be used as someone else's tool."

"I get that," Tsubomi says. "Not the greatest attitude, but you always did hate bein' tied down."

"Hrrrrmmm... So this means that after Otome failed to convince you, she decided to have Mayoi make her forget about it?" Hirohito says, face screwed up in heavy thought. "This still seems strange to me! If nothing else, it's a complete skew of priorities! Nothing would be more important than your wife, I would think!"

"You would  _ think _ ," Chizu growls, low enough that probably only Tsubomi and I hear. Chizu, you and Hiro aren't actually married...

"Maybe... maybe Otome actually saw Mayoi, um,  _ before _ the murder happened?" Shu suggests.

"That's not p-possible!" Hinayo protests. "I was there when Otome ran into the m-mmm-m-m-mm-medbay and saw K-Kirara's body! The way she  _ screamed _ ...!"

"Yes. It was... truly chilling. A scream of true agony," Yoh agrees soberly. "It's hard for me to believe she could have screamed like that if she'd already known Kirara had passed."

"She coulda faked it," Keigo suggests. "Or… oh, no, I got this. Go ahead. I'll check your work at the end."

I frown at him, then shake my head. "Yeah, I heard it too--all the way over in the library! We all know how composed Otome usually is. It would take a  _ huge _ shock to make her react like that."

"Then we're back at the original question!" Hirohito declares. "Why act as though it was about Yuzuru when it was really about Kirara? It's blasted strange!"

"...I see. So that's it," Otome murmurs, still clutching her arms.

I blink at her. "Otome?"

"Mayoi... I thought I could trust you with my secret," she continues, ignoring me.

"Wh-what?" Mayoi blubbers. "Y-you can t-trust me with anything!"

"And yet you used my  _ true _ talent for something so awful..." Otome lifts her head, and the empty look in her blue eyes chills me to the bone. "You abused my trust. You put me under, same as always, and then... you made me your weapon."

"Uhhhh, what?" I utter. Everyone else looks as confused as I feel, too--save Mayoi, who looks afraid and lost.

"What do you mean by your 'true' talent?" Yoh asks.

"The talent for which Hope's Peak had  _ actually _ scouted me," Otome replies with the even frost of the grave, "while my violin-playing served a mere cover."

"O-Otome, what are you saying? Don't b-be ridiculous!" Mayoi protests, quaking.

"Ridiculous?" Otome echoes, tilting her head. "You used my hate for Daichi to manipulate and direct my bloodlust as the Ultimate Ninja, and you want to call me ridiculous?"

I gawk. "The Ultimate..."

"...Ninja?!" Chizu finishes.

"This twist AGAIN??" Monokuma declares, affecting astonishment. "How many secret serial killers we got in this school!?"

Otome laughs. It's a high, cold sound that puts me in mind of a cold wind on Halloween night. "You would know, wouldn't you, 'Headmaster' Monokuma? After all, the Ultimate Ninja obviously can't operate in the open, or else what's the point?"

Monokuma grins, all but wiggling with venomous glee in his seat. "Puhuhu! Well, if you put it like  _ that _ , I guess there's no point in acting shocked!"

"Wait, so it really is true??" Shu yelps. "Our classmate is an actual  _ ninja _ ?!"

Hirohito's eyes boggle. "But how?  _ How _ ?? I had no idea!"

"Oh, Hirohito, you never listen, do you?" Otome says with a creepy sort of dreaminess. " _ Of course _ you had no idea. Aside from the top administrators at Hope's Peak, the only ones who'd known were Kirara... and Mayoi. My one and only 'best friend,'" she spits.

"NooOOOoooOOOO!!" Mayoi wails, spraying blobby tears and snot again.

"Do you think the Future Foundation would have pursued our membership so fervently if we'd simply been a pair of cultural Ultimates?" Otome continues, paying her no heed. "Surely at least  _ one _ of you wondered how Kirara, an actress who believed wholeheartedly in hope, learned how to fight? And I'm certain at least some of you recall a few mysterious deaths during our time at school... Murders that, even with an assemblage of the greatest minds in the world, nonetheless went unsolved? Even though the victim of one of them was a scion of the infamous Kuzuryu clan...?"

"Th-then...  _ you _ killed Daichi and Kirara?!" Tsubomi demands, sweating. "But  _ why _ ?!"

Otome's desolate smile fades. She tilts her head up, as if to beseech the heavens that none of us can see for those same answers. "Mayoi... I told you what Yuzuru had said, and it gave you the idea to use me as your own weapon, didn't it? An untraceable, unstoppable human weapon, to keep your own clawed hands clean... It would be a trifling matter for you to use a post-hypnotic suggestion to make me forget I'd killed after the deed was done. I wonder... was your true target Daichi... or was it Kirara...?"

"N-neither!!" Mayoi wails. "I d-didn't do that! I didn't do  _ anything _ of the sort!!"

"That's right! It c-can't be true!" Hinayo protests.

"I told you, I fucking  _ told _ you you couldn't trust her!!" Chizu snaps. "You got completely duped, Hinayo!"

"Shut up, Chizu!! She wouldn't d-do that! I k-keep telling you, you d-don't kn-know her like I d-do!"

"Oh yeah? If it's  _ not _ true, why's your  _ other _ best friend saying it  _ is _ ?"

"I--I d-don't kn-know!!" Hinayo admits, shooting both Mayoi and Otome a frazzled stare. Neither of them give her any coherent answers, though.

Emiri clears her throat. "If I may," she squeaks, "Lady Otome, you claim that Lady Mayoi used you to kill in a way that could not be traced back to her, correct?"

"Yes," Otome replies, tone the embodiment of indifference.

"I DIDN'T!!" Mayoi wails, collapsing to her knees.

"Lady Otome... I sympathize deeply with the grief you must feel over Lady Kirara's death," Emiri continues. "But I find that claim difficult to believe. Yes, quite difficult indeed."

"It doesn't matter if you believe it or not," Otome replies tonelessly. "That is reality."

"Then--" Hinayo swallows hard, stomps her foot, and shouts, "Then why d-d-did the Ultimate N-Ninja, untraceable k-k-k-k-killing m-m-mm-mm-m-machine, leave a trace?!"

 

CONSENT! (( BLOODY PAJAMAS (_〉

 

"Hinayo's right!" I declare. "We've already proven that your footprints are at both the scene of the crime and in Mayoi's room! Even if she did hypnotize you before the fact, there's no doubt that you went back to her room afterwards, too! Why would she use you to kill without a trace, then invite you back to her room to leave obvious traces?"

"Is that all?" Otome murmurs dully. "That's because she's an incompetent mastermind."

Mayoi bursts into a fresh wave of gross sobbing.

"So... That's it, then, huh," Keigo mutters. "Yeah, I've been thinking it was something like this since the last time I spoke up. Mayoi used her best friend to target a mastermind. If it was the right guy, no harm, no foul. But if it was the wrong one, she'd get off scot-free." He sears her with a glare of open hate. "You fuckin' disgust me."

Shu bows his head low as Mayoi's sobs redouble.

"Scot-free...?" Yoh repeats, holding his chin in thought. "Are we sure about that? If Otome had been hypnotized into a human weapon... would  _ she _ count as the blackened, or would it be Mayoi, who wielded her?" He looks over his shoulder. "Monokuma, how would you rule in a case like this?"

"Hmmm,  _ mmmm _ ! It could go either way!" Monokuma replies cheerily. "But, speaking  _ totally _ hypothetically here, if someone really had no presence of mind at the time they committed murder because of something someone else did to them, then the blackened would be the person who had the actual killing intent!" He pauses, then appends, "...is how I'd rule it right now. Who knows what I'd do if I had someone I wanted to get off the table?"

"...So, that would be Mayoi," Yoh concludes. "Wouldn't it?"

"Puhuhuhu! That's for you losers to decide!"

"Sure as hell sounds like Mayoi to me," Keigo growls. "Let's get this shitshow over with."

"N-NO!" Hinayo yells. "You c-can't!! M-Mayoi isn't the k-killer, I kn-know it! And..." She sucks in a deep breath. "And n-neither is Otome!!"

"Hinayo..." Shu murmurs. "I... I'm really sorry, but, um... it has to be one of them..."

"N-no it doesn't! They just wouldn't  _ d-d-do _ that!!"

Keigo and Shu share a glance across Larry's death portrait, then avert their eyes.

Namie watches them, then regards her. "Can you explain your reasoning for this, Hinayo?"

When Hinayo locks herself into a train of stammers, Emiri rests a hand on her arm. "Please, my beloved Hinayo, allow me," she squeaks. She regards the rest of us. "I know not how many of you are aware, but hypnotism is a different creature from brainwashing. One cannot use hypnotism to force one to do something they do not wish to do do."

"Yeah," I agree. "Mayoi said the same thing to Daichi several days ago, before we even got the new motive."

Emiri nods to me in thanks. "Tell me: does anyone here truly believe that Lady Otome would have wished to slay Lady Kirara?"

"She wouldn't!!" Hinayo declares passionately, stomping a foot like a drum. "True love overcomes all! Otome would rather d-die than k-kill K-Kirara! Even if she  _ was _ hypnotized, her love would n-n-never let her harm the one she loves! That's what true love  _ is _ !!"

Namie's eyes widen as Yuzuru blinks owlishly. "Hinayo..." she murmurs.

Otome stares at her too, again with that lost-in-the-woods look. Then she sinks her head, hair falling in her face to hide her expression from view. However, I can see her shoulders shake.

"So Otome didn't k-kill K-Kirara!" Hinayo concludes. "And if she d-didn't k-kill her, she d-didn't k-kill D-Daichi, either! So Otome and M-M-M-Mmm-Mayoi are  _ both _ innocent!! So THERE!"

Keigo sighs, but he sounds less annoyed or frustrated and more like... he feels sorry for her. "You got anything you can back that up with beyond a gut feeling?"

Hinayo sucks in a tiny breath and clutches Emiri close. "I... I-I..."

"Yeah, that's right. You ain't got shit," Keigo spits. "Look, I get it. I really get it. But the way I see it, the only way most of this shit makes sense is if it went down like Otome's saying it did." He turns to Mayoi as she lets out a sharp keen. "Okay, so, yeah. You can't force someone to do something they don't wish to do. Whatever. What about… re-frame it? Make her think, I dunno. This whole thing's a simulation and people get freed when they get killed."

Hinayo quivers. "N-no… There's n-no way M-m-m-Mayoi would d-do that…"

"This's all kinda beyond me," Tsubomi offers, "but I think Keigo's got somethin' here. Ain't gotta change the way she feels if she can change the way she's seein' the situation."

"Otome could pretty much do whatever she wanted to Kirara, too," Keigo says. "She'd trust her with any damn thing, right?"

Shu glances down at his feet. "That's… not really something I wanna think about… but it's not wrong…"

"N… N-n-n-NO!" Hinayo shoots back. "That's! Super! Wrong!" She kicks the podium once, shouting, "K-k-k-k-Kirara and Otome are too c-c-close! If M-m-Mayoi set up something like that, they'd talk about it before d-d-doing anything!!"

"Perhaps if Mayoi restored Otome's memories?" Yoh suggests gently. "If she were to remember last night's events clearly, I'm sure, as Makoto said, this case would be over already..."

Otome clutches herself. "...No. I don't... I don't want to see Kirara die again..."

Mayoi, meanwhile, still can't stop crying, though her sobs have reduced to mere wibbles in the wake of Hinayo's faith in her and Otome. "I-if she doesn't w-want to remember," she snivels, "I can't r-restore those m-memories... The original block w-will be stronger than the t-trigger to remember!"

Yoh sighs a little and rubs the back of his head. "That's... truly unfortunate. And we don't seem to have any hard evidence..."

"Nnngh...!" Hirohito grunts, grimacing. He slams a fist on his podium. "There must be  _ something _ ! Hinayo's belief in her friends can't simply end like this!"

"Sure it can," Chizu snipes. She frowns at Hinayo, her eyes narrowed and without mercy--but not entirely without sympathy. "Because the blackened is obviously Mayoi. Using her closest friends like dishrags is exactly the kind of thing she'd do."

Hinayo shrinks in on herself, while Keigo's knuckles whiten, Shu hangs his head, Mayoi's wails intensify, and Otome shudders. I, however, grit my teeth--because Hinayo's not wrong! If hypnosis can't force someone to do something they would never otherwise do, then Otome can't possibly have killed Kirara! And if there's no evidence that proves that--

"There's still the Despairiscope!" I exclaim. "Hinayo! I'm with you on this one! I think you're on the right track! So if there's no proof, you should call someone who can help you prove it!"

"Oh!" she utters. Her gaze sparks with determination. "Right! Thank you, Asuka!"

"Let's just skip the stammergram and get right to it!" Monokuma says before she can even make an official request. Still, Hinayo fixes him with a fierce gaze, and he lifts a paw. "DESPAIRISCOPE D-D-D-DOWN!"

Ugh, what a jerk, making fun of Hinayo's speech impediment! I guess she doesn't care, though, because her attention's only on the Despairiscope as it descends to its usual raucous light show. Three taps later, and three portraits come to a halt: Nekomaru Nidai, the Ultimate Team Manager; Aoi Asahina, the Ultimate Swimming Pro; and... w-wow, amazing!! Kyoko Kirigiri, the Ultimate Detective! That's a  _ fantastic _ pull! You've got this in the bag, Hinayo!

Hinayo doesn't touch Kyoko's portrait, though. In fact, she's just staring at her options, beginning to vibrate with greater and greater intensity.

"Hinayo?" I ask. "Are you okay?"

"Mmm... mm-m-m-mm-m-mm-mm-m-mmm..."

"Oh no," Mayoi utters, spine stiffening.

"Mmm-m-m-m-mm-m-m-mm-m-m-mm-m--"

"Hinayo,  _ NO _ !"

" _ MUSSSSCLLLLLLLESSSSSSS!!! _ " Hinayo shrieks, just before slamming Nekomaru's portrait.


	30. Chapter 2: Stars vs. the Forces of Despair (pt. 12 of 13)

My jaw drops. Mine isn't the only one. Did Hinayo just--did she just pass over the  _ Ultimate Detective _ ?! HINAYO, WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT. Did your muscle fetish completely override your common sense?!

Yoh cracks up then, palm on his forehead, like he just witnessed the funniest thing ever. Maybe in another situation, I'd be able to see the humor, but right now, I can only wish I could be that chill!!

The call connects, and a deep, jovial voice booms, "Gyahahaha!! Nekomaru Nidai here! I'm very flattered you gave me, a mere team manager, a call! Ask me anything you want!"

" _ Muuuuuuussscccllllleeeeeessssssss _ ," Hinayo keens, then froths at the mouth, falls to the floor, and twitches. As she collapses, Emiri flies up out of her arm and lands on the edge of her podium.

"Er... is she all right?" Nekomaru adds.

"Oh, dear," Emiri squeaks. "Please do pardon my beloved Hinayo's small fit. I appreciate your patience in advance, Sir Nekomaru."

"No problem!"

"Hinayo?" she adds. "My beloved Hinayo? Sir Nekomaru is awaiting your question... Will you not stand and speak?"

Hinayo's geta twitches as she continues to froth. I think all those muscles burned her out... Namie, meanwhile, pats Yoh's shoulder as he attempts to get his laughing fit under control, a half-smile teasing up her lips, while Hiro glowers at him with arms akimbo. I know exactly how both of them feel.

"Oh dear, oh dear... Headmaster Monokuma, in these circumstances, is it acceptable that I stand in for my dear Hinayo?" Emiri squeaks.

"Why not?" Monokuma replies, waving a dismissive paw. "Ask yourself or through a ventriloquist puppet. Either way's fine by me!"

" _ Ahem, hem _ . Well, then, Sir Nekomaru, if you please..."

"Anytime you're ready!"

Emiri doesn't speak for a moment. Hinayo's really incredible if she's able to throw her voice when she's in that state, but I guess it's still hard to actually think of a question. Still, before the silence goes on long enough for anyone to say anything, she says, "Lady Otome has claimed to have been hypnotized, and it appears to be true..."

"Yup! What about it?"

"Was she hypnotized before, during, or after the murder?"

"Hmmm... Give me one second!" Nekomaru's voice then grows somewhat more distant; it sounds like he's conferring with the other Remnants. It takes him less time than it did for Emiri to ask Hinayo's question to come back and say, "The only time Otome's gone under during her entire time on the ship was about 1:30 AM this morning,  _ after _ the murders!"

"You say 'murders,' as in plural," Emiri notes.

"Damn right I did!!"

"Thank you very much, Sir Nekomaru," she says, bowing (that's a spectacular feat, considering Hinayo's still twitching in her podium; how  _ does _ she do that?). "For both this answer and the implied answer to many other questions we had."

"Happy to help, little lady!" Nekomaru declares before booming with boisterous laughter. "And on that note--Otome, I've got something to say to you!"

"...What is it?"

"CUT THAT ULTIMATE NINJA SHIT OOOOOOOOOUUUUUT!!" he roars so loudly that I nearly fall down myself. Several of the others either jump or clutch their podiums in shock, too. "You can't fool the eyes of the Ultimate Team Manager! You and me BOTH know you don't have the agility OR the musculature to be a kunoichi!!"

Otome flinches. "Erk."

"That's all I've got to say," Nekomaru concludes. "Good luck on the rest of the trial, everyone! We're rooting for you!!"

And with that, the line goes dead. Everyone's silent as the Despairiscope rises up into the ceiling and out of sight, and all our eyes--except Hinayo's, who's still on the floor, and Mayoi's, who's still sobbing--are fixed on Otome.

"So," Yuzuru says, "it was a lie."

“Why would you lie about that? What’s wrong with you?” Chizu demands.

Otome doesn't respond.

"Wait, but, uh," Shu speaks up, "Monokuma said she was..."

"Huh? I don't remember saying anything like that," Monokuma says.

"H-huh? But you, you said--"

"All I said was there was no point in acting shocked anymore," he counters. "I never actually said Ms. Tsukiyono's claims were true!" He shrugs broadly. "Even I'd throw in the towel if a cheap, hackneyed plot twist like that popped up again. Ultimate Ninja, my tail! Who'd fall for that tripe?"

Shu blushes and ducks his head.

"S o... we're right back where we started," Keigo says flatly. "No clarity, no nothing."

Namie shakes her head. "No, now we know that Mayoi helped Otome forget something, and Otome doesn't want to remember it. But, as with all our missing memories, identifying it will be difficult without context, so let's go back to basics--specifically, the murder weapon."

"Sounds good to me," I say, to a general assembly of nods. We'll keep moving forward and grasp the truth--no matter how hard it may be!

"So, Daichi and Kirara both got stabbed," Tsubomi says. "There was a knife on the floor right next’a Daichi. S'pretty clear it's what gave 'em those wounds, right?"

"Yeah, there's the cuts on both bodies and all. One on Daichi, two on Kirara," Chizu agrees. "Keigo, you were saying something like the first stab was weak because the killer wasn't close enough, and then they finished her off with a second, stronger one, right?"

"Well, yeah, but that's not how Kirara died," Keigo replies. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Huh?" Hinayo utters. She's finally beginning to drag herself back upright. "Then how d- _ did _ she d-die?"

I put my hands on my hips. "What are you not telling us?"

"Nothin' you didn't see yourselves," Keigo fires back… and suddenly I get it.

 

CONSENT! (( PAINKILLER WRAPPER (_>

 

"Kirara had that painkiller patch in her mouth," I say… partially for Hinayo, and partially for myself. "Was it… poisoned?"

Keigo laughs. I'm starting to hate that. "Everything's poisoned, shortstack. It's the dose that kills you." He pauses for a heartbeat. "Like I said before, that particular painkiller is an opioid. If you put that much of it directly on your mucous membranes and leave it there for more than about two seconds, you die pretty much instantly. Anti-overdose shit doesn't work, and everything about it is bad."

A murmur goes through the whole class. Yuzuru is the first to speak up clearly: "And you hid this from us?"

Keigo rolls his eyes. "I was gonna bring it up if you guys were barking up the wrong tree!"

I can hear my teeth grind. "We were barking up the wrong tree until that Despairiscope and  _ you led us to the tree _ ."

He pauses. Then, with a strained grin, he says, "You got me there."

“Pardon me,” Yoh cuts in, “but I have to ask: Keigo, how do you know so much about opioids and the effects of an overdose in the first place?”

"I used to homebrew my own drugs back in high school."

Hirohito's eyes bug out. "You did WHAT?"

He shrugs. "Hey, man, it was Hope's Peak. Long as you kept it on the down low and it was relevant to polishing your talent, administration didn't give a shit what you did."

"Um, he doesn't do that anymore, though!" Shu adds quickly. "I managed to convince him to stop our second year... with, um, Larry's help..."

Yoh shakes his head. "Somehow, I regret asking."

"Keigo, were you a teenage  _ drug lord _ ?" Mayoi wonders, scandalized.

"I plead the fifth."

"That only works in America!! In Japan, you'd be put away in a heartbeat!"

"Well, shit, good thing we're in international waters right now!"

" _ So _ , just to make sure I have this right,” I interrupt, “the patch had some strong drugs in it, and if you put it in your mouth it'll knock you unconscious right away and kill you in minutes. Did I get that right?"

"Perfect," Keigo replies grimly.

"So Suzuki had his throat cut, and Kirara died of a painkiller overdose; her wounds didn't matter," Yuzuru rumbles, arms folded. "It seems we're up to speed now on the murder weapons."

" _ And _ Suzuki died first!" Hiro adds. He scowls in thought. "But... if Kirara died of the painkillers, how did she get the knife wounds?"

That's a good question. There's three obvious potential answers: she either stabbed herself, it was an accident, or someone deliberately stabbed her. The spot where Kirara was stabbed would be too hard to reach to stab herself easily, and if it were an accident, she sure wouldn't have been stabbed twice. So:

"Someone else must have stabbed her with intent to kill," I say.

"Okay, but  _ who _ ?" Hiro insists. "The blackened?"

"I-I don't think... or, um, maybe I'm wrong?" Shu says. "But... maybe she stabbed herself...?"

Tsubomi frowns, forehead furrowed. "Could it'a been Daichi? Nah, that can't be..."

 

CONSENT! (( DAICHI'S LEFT HAND (_〉

 

"No, that's it exactly!" I cut in. "The knife was right next to his left hand, and the inside of his hand wasn't bloody--as if he was gripping hold of something while his blood was pouring everywhere!"

"Hmm," Namie murmurs, pressing a hand to the side of her mouth. "That would make sense. I've seen this type of situation before."

"Whaaaat?" Chizu declares. "But there's no  _ way _ Daichi could've stabbed her! Asuka, you said yourself that Daichi didn't get up again after he got stabbed, and besides, he was in love with her!"

"I don't think Suzuki ever truly loved Kirara," Namie remarks, "but that's neither here nor there right now."

"Not to mention, there's a piece of evidence that tells us it happened afterwards," I add.

 

PRESENT EVIDENCE (( ABDOMINAL WOUNDS (_〉

 

"Up 'til now, we've been assuming that whoever stabbed Kirara had that one weak stab first to slow her down, and then got a clean, strong stab in," I continue. "But if Daichi was bleeding out while he attacked, he would've only had time and strength for one good thrust. The second would be irregular, especially if Kirara recoiled from the strike!"

"Wait,  _ what _ ?" Hiro declares, eyes boggling.

"I see what you're saying..." Namie muses. "Suzuki suspected Kirara of being or colluding with the mastermind. If she'd been holding her cravat to his throat, she would have been exposed. Even while dying, he could have gotten a clean surprise attack in. Her wounds were on her right side, too, so if she were leaning over him, he would have naturally left wounds there."

Yoh frowns in thought. "Does this mean that Daichi's the blackened?"

Chizu blinks. "How'd he cut his own throat, though?"

Tsubomi scratches her head, one eye shut. "Was it an accident?"

"No, and even if he had, it wouldn't matter," Keigo says. "Kirara didn't die from gettin' stabbed, and there's only one blackened."

Yuzuru considers this. "So Suzuki stabbed Kirara. Kirara, trailing blood, staggered to the medical bay with Otome's help and died there. After her death, Otome went to Kasumi. Is that right?"

I nod. "Yeah. That's the only explanation for everything we know so far."

Yuzuru fixes a stare on Otome. "So then... the blackened is you."

Otome blanches as she stares back at them. Mayoi, whose sobs have finally managed to die down, keens a wordless protest.

"What?! N-no!" Hinayo insists. "We already p-proved that c-can't be!!"

"Actually..." Yoh says slowly. "What was proved was that Mayoi didn't hypnotize her into it, and that she's no Ultimate Ninja. Yuzuru may be on to something... Hinayo, when you and I entered the medbay, do you remember how it looked? Specifically, the state of the room?"

"I-I... I'm n-not sure," she admits, looking over to me for help.

I scrunch up my face in thought. To refresh my memory, I flip through my photos, but I ultimately have to admit, "Uh, aside from the blood trail... nothing looks all that out of the ordinary?"

"Precisely. There was no sign of a struggle," Yoh says, holding up a finger. "Therefore, Kirara died peacefully, administered deadly painkillers  _ orally _ by someone she trusted. There's no one else that could be but Otome. Am I wrong?"

"O-Otome..." Mayoi murmurs, staring at her friend.

Otome stares into the abyss, clutching herself. Her lips move, but no sound leaves her mouth.

"It... makes sense," Yuzuru murmurs. "I can easily see how it would have shaken out. Suzuki and Kirara must have had a violent confrontation; the library was a mess when we entered. Otome killed Suzuki in defense of Kirara, and pacifistic Kirara attempted to save his life so her wife wouldn't have to be judged as the blackened." They frown over at her. "However, Suzuki attacked, then died. Otome knew Kirara would die of her wounds, and brought her to the infirmary to put her down peacefully. Unable to handle the guilt of her crime, she asked Kasumi to erase her memory."

"Hmmm... Yes, that seems like an excellent summary of events," Yoh agrees. "Otome, do you disagree?"

"...I..."

"Otome, please let me restore your memories," Mayoi begs, reaching out to but not quite touching her arm. "You can't defend yourself if you can't even recall what happened."

But Otome shakes her head, clutching her hair. "I don't... I don't want to remember... I don't want to remember killing Kirara..." Tears streak down her cheeks like shooting stars. "I... I can easily see that happening, too. I'd kill Daichi without hesitation to protect Kirara... and I wouldn't want her to suffer. It must... have been me..." She curls in on herself. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."

Mayoi withdraws her hand. "O-Otome..."

"Then... you admit to being the blackened?" Yoh asks quietly.

Weeping, she nods once.

Gaze mournful, he lets out a long, quiet sigh. "...I see." He looks to one side. "So this is how it all ends... I must admit, I find myself--disappointed."

Keigo scrubs the back of his head. Then he makes a small noise of resigned frustration. "Let's just get to voting."

Yoh nods to him. "Agreed."

"N-no! You c-can't!" Hinayo protests, reedy and afraid.

Chizu sighs as she frowns at her. "I can't even get mad anymore. I just feel sorry for her now."

"Hinayo... It's all right," Otome murmurs thickly. "Let's... just get this over with."

Monokuma says, "Oh? Over already? Well then, if everyone's good to go, let's get the voting underway! Please make sure--"

"HOLD IT!!"

Everyone blinks over at me as I slam both my hands on my podium, then thrust a fierce finger at Monokuma. "This trial isn't over yet!!" I declare. "As long as there's someone who's not satisfied with the answer, we have to keep going! And I'm with Hinayo--I'm not completely convinced yet!"

"Ohh? You STILL wanna go around some more?" Monokuma shakes his head, shrugging. "You kids need to make up your minds!"

"Asuka... she confessed," Tsubomi says gently. "There's nothin' more to hear."

"What's the harm?" Namie says, arms folded. "In truth, something bothers me still, too. Let's hear her argument."

"Asuka! N-Namie!" Hinayo breathes, eyes sparkling at both of us. "Thank you!!"

Namie catches my eye, smiles, and nods me on. I smile back, then take a deep breath. Maybe Otome  _ is _ the blackened, and if that's true, I'll accept it. But as things stand, something just doesn't sit right with me. Until I figure out what it is and uncover the truth, I won't let this trial end!

"But, um... we all know it was Otome, right?" Shu forwards timidly.

"Yeah," Keigo agrees. "She knew there was nothing she could do."

Tsubomi frowns, eyes sad. "So she gave her the painkiller patch... Somethin' gentle and easy."

"A peaceful death..." Yuzuru murmurs. "That's all she could offer, I suppose."

 

NO, THAT'S WRONG! (( INCOMPLETE FIRST AID (_〉

 

"If there was nothing else she could do," I counter, "then why was there any sign of an attempt at first aid? The disinfectant spray, the half-used roll of gauze--both of them were used to try to stop the bleeding!"

 

NO, THAT'S WRONG! (( INCOMPLETE FIRST AID (_〉

 

"Asuka, I truly hate to have to point this out," Yoh interrupts, "but your logic is backwards. It's  _ because _ that attempt was incomplete that Otome is likely to have mercy-killed Kirara. After all, why would she stop partway through if she truly thought she could save her life?"

"Not to mention, Otome already killed someone that night," Chizu adds, nodding. "What's another person?"

Hiro grunts, a troubled look on his face, but while he doesn't agree, he also doesn't protest. Mayoi and even Otome are silent, too, and Hinayo pleads at me with her eyes. But... I hadn't thought of it like that. For a critical moment, I hesitate. Am... am I wrong after all?

Chizu, watching me, sighs. "You really are too nice, Asuka," she says.

"You say that like it's a fault," Namie remarks. Ignoring Chizu's scowl, she adds, "Asuka, may I borrow your camera for a moment, please? I'd like to take a look through your crime scene photos."

"Oh, uh, sure," I say, glancing at the others. I walk over to Namie's spot on the other side of the podium and hand her my camera.

Being next to her, Yoh and I both watch as she presses the button for the digital display, flipping through the photos I took. She stops on the one I took of Kirara's expression, eyes widening as a gasp catches in her throat. I glance at her, wondering what's the matter, but she keeps flipping back up to the photos of the footprints around and past her body. She considers it for a long moment; then she hands me my camera back.

"Thank you," she says. "Because of this, I have a hunch I'd like to try to confirm."

"You're welcome," I reply, although I'm a little lost. I trust Namie, though, and what else have we got to lose?

She waits for me to return to my spot; then she casts her gaze around to all of us. "I want to request a Despairiscope call. Does anyone have any objections?"

No one does, though a couple of people like Chizu grumble about dragging out the trial for no reason. Hinayo and I exchange a glance, and she gives me a firm nod. Monokuma calls down the Despairiscope and Namie taps the screen; I hold my breath as I watch the opposite monitor as it shows who she lands on. Toko Fukawa, the Ultimate Author; Yasuhiro Hagakure, the Ultimate Clairvoyant; and... Nagito Komaeda?! That's--that's the Ultimate Lucky Student that Shinto wanted to meet! He was in Ultimate Despair, too?! I cover my mouth with one hand. I know he must not be in despair anymore, thanks to Makoto, but... My chest squeezes. What would Shinto have thought if he were still here...?

"Ah, good, Future Foundation members," Yoh remarks, watching over Namie's shoulder. "We can trust Namie to make a sensible choice. No offense, Hinayo."

Hinayo blushes and ducks her face behind Emiri. "Sorry..."

Namie, for her part, scrutinizes her choices with raised eyebrows and a hand pressed to her mouth and cheek. She's like that for a long time, actually, enough that people start to murmur.

"Is something the matter, Namie?" Yoh prompts.

"Hurry it up already!" Monokuma cuts in. "You don't have all day here, and I'm getting bored!"

"No, nothing's the matter," she replies, not taking her eyes off the screen in front of her. "I'm just formulating the correct lead-ups and questions as I weigh my options."

"Do that on your own time!" Monokuma demands. "Now c'mon! Call already! Call, call, call,  _ call _ !! Call CALL call CALL caLL CaLl cAlL!!!"

Namie sighs and folds her arms under her chest. "So impatient... Very well."

Then she reaches out and taps her choice.

A tick or two of a pause passes. Then Yoh asks, "Namie... By any chance, did your hand slip?"

"No," she replies. "I made the most sensible choice possible, given the available options."

While I wonder why she would consider this a sensible choice, the call connects.

"This is Nagito Komaeda," says--the husky-voiced man! So  _ he _ was the one supporting the Ultimate Mechanic guy? Then... I clutch a hand to my chest and glance over at Chizu. Chizu doesn't meet my eyes, though; she's too busy glaring at the screen.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Mr. Komaeda," Namie replies, turning to face the nearest camera. "This is Namie Mibuchi."

"I know," he replies. "I've been watching you for some time now."

The corners of her lips tug up. "Oh."

"I apologize in advance if I end up being of no use," he adds, "but I'll do whatever I can to answer your question."

"No need to apologize. You're perfect."

He laughs at that. "That's the first time anyone's ever called me that!"

Namie's smile widens. "I can't imagine why." She coughs into a fist, resuming her serious demeanor. "Before I ask my question, in accordance to the rules, there are a few lead-up statements I would like to make to clarify why you were the best possible choice for this call, Mr. Komaeda. Please respond in the affirmative or negative as I do so, and feel free to add details as you judge necessary."

"I understand. Please go ahead, Ms. Mibuchi."

"Thank you." She pauses a beat. "Even as a Remnant of Despair, you have an intense love of hope, matched only by your hatred for despair. Among your own, you have worked to foster yet greater hope, willing even to use yourself as a stepping stone towards it."

"Yes, that's true."

Ignoring Hiro's snort and Chizu's sneer, Namie continues, "Presumably, if you've been watching me, you've also been watching all of us since the start of this killing game. I expect it's likely that you're deeply invested in the outcome."

"Well, I do have my favorites, but yes, that's all true, too."

She pauses slightly, then goes on, "This is because you also have an intense love of your fellow Ultimates and harbor a desire to see our talents shine further. To that end, in the context of a killing game, you would be equally willing to help either the blackened or the spotless, depending on whose hope you deem the strongest."

He laughs a little. "Yes. You know me well."

Namie chuckles as she brushes her hair back. "I watched you for quite some time, too."

Huh...? What's that supposed to mean? Nagito seems to understand it, though, because he laughs again, a note of delight in his voice. "I'm honored to hear you bothered to watch a lowly worm like me! Though I guess you wouldn't have been watching to see something  _ interesting _ ."

"I wasn't, no."

"Ahahaha... Yeah, I thought as much."

"...But all the same, never once did you ever bore me," she adds, smiling again.

"There's no point in flattering someone like me, you know," he says, but he sounds warm, even rosy.

"Eugh! Tell me about it!" Monokuma cuts in, throwing his paws in the air. "I'm getting grossed out just listening to this garbage! Call over!"

"Don't you dare!" Namie barks, authoritative voice slicing through the air like Japanese steel to rest at his throat. "The rules state I can lead up to my question as much as needed!"

"Yeah, and they also say the time limit's whenever I get bored!" Monokuma snaps back.

"You won't be bored in another few moments," Namie counters, pointing a finger at him. "In exchange for your patience, I'll raise the excitement of this class trial to new, heart-pounding heights!"

"Ohhh...?" Monokuma raises his paws to his grin. "That's quite a claim, Ms. Honors Student! Do you really think you can deliver?"

Namie sweeps her hand through her hair and flips it back. "This is a negotiation, and I'm the Ultimate Negotiator. Of course I can deliver!"

"Puhuhu! Intriguing! Then let's see what you can bust out when you get serious!"

I have to admit, too, I haven't ever seen Namie smile so dazzlingly or with such sparkling confidence. Have I only never seen this side of her because I've forgotten our school days together? But when I glance around, I see everyone's wide eyes are on her, too.

Namie ignores them all to regard the nearest camera again. "I apologize for that interruption, Mr. Komaeda. I hope you weren't put out."

"Oh, don't worry about it! It's a true pleasure to watch the Ultimate Negotiator use her talent with such casual magnificence!" Nagito replies cheerfully.

Tone teasing, she says, "I'll have you know there's no point in flattering me, either."

"Oh, this isn't flattery. It's an objective statement of the truth!"

"My!" she declares, smiling into the back of her hand. N-Namie, aren't you getting a little off-track...? But as soon as I think that, she folds her arms again. "Then, in light of what we've established thus far, please allow me to ask you: in the context of the current case, whose hope is stronger--the blackened's, or the spotlesses's?"

Nagito laughs in brief but open delight, then makes a thoughtful noise. "Let's see... After everything I've observed about this case, I would say... the blackened's hope is stronger--and that's why I would help the spotless."

"Oh...?" Namie holds her chin, considering this baffling answer for only a couple of seconds; then she smiles. "I see... So that  _ is _ how it was."

"Was that a helpful answer?"

"Yes, very much so. Thank you. You were everything I hoped you would be."

"I'm truly happy to hear that, Ms. Mibuchi. Ummm, for my editorial... Ms. Okuma? Ms. Tomiyoshi?"

"Oh, um, present!" I utter, remembering just in time not to ask any questions. Chizu's back stiffens too, and she shoots me a glance before scowling back at Nagito's portrait.

Nagito's tone sobers. "I'm truly sorry about Shinto's death. I wanted to talk to him, too."

"Go to hell," Chizu snaps. "Namie may forgive you, but I won't be so indulgent!"

But I feel my heart soften. "Oh," I utter. So he was watching too when Shinto and Namie had their talk... I wonder if Nagito was sad when he died, too? I blink back tears and smile at the camera. "Thank you. I know he would've been really happy to hear that, too."

He laughs faintly, ruefully. "Would he...? I'm not sure about that, myself. Heh, not that it matters. You've still nurtured the hope he died for splendidly. I look forward to seeing how you and Ms. Mibuchi resolve this case, too. Ahh, to give up everything to protect the one you love... What a beautiful hope!"

Uhh, okay? I appreciate the condolences, I really do, but I don't honestly know what to make of that... What is he talking about, exactly?

"'The hope he died for'... You say that like his own hope was meaningless," Namie remarks then, one hand on her neck, glancing to one side.

"Shinto died as a stepping stone to a greater hope. What could be more meaningful than that?"

I shiver. Although Nagito's words seem pleasant in a weird way, there's a certain oppressive heaviness to them... like they're weighing him down into the abyss. Wh-what greater hope does he mean?

She shakes her head. "No, that's wrong. You've clearly watched us closely, so you should know better than that. The feelings of those who have passed still have their own power and gravity." She looks up at the camera. "Whatever his fate, Shinto had his own hope. That is the truth."

Nagito makes a soft, surprised noise. A moment later, he murmurs, "I'll have to keep watching you."

Namie smiles. "By all means."

The call disconnects, and the Despairiscope disappears into the ceiling. What...  _ were _ those two talking about? I don't get the sense like they were saying anything bad, but I feel like there's a whole lot of context I'm missing out on. Chizu catches my eye and gives me a look both baffled and repulsed, but all I can do is shrug.

Yoh observes to Namie, "You seem happy."

"Hm? That's because I am," she replies. "With this call, the case is as good as solved."

"This better be good," Monokuma says loudly. "I had to sit through some  _ disgustingly _ cringe-worthy lines!"

"Don't worry; I'll make good on my end of the bargain." Namie lifts her chin to sweep a gaze along all of us. Slamming her hand down on her podium, she declares, "The blackened of this case is not Otome Tsukiyono, and I can prove who  _ is _ beyond any shadow of a doubt!"

Wha--? But if we're this close to having the whole thing together...  _ Kirara _ ?! I'm not the only one who realizes what she's implying; a ruckus goes up through the room, particularly with Otome, whose expression is twisted and wide-eyed with both shock and fury. 

Namie folds her arms under her chest and fixes a faint smile on me. "Asuka, the photos you showed me are the key. Could you show us again the shot of the footprints in the medbay, please?"

I don't follow just yet, but I flip to the photo she means. The two sets of prints are there, Kirara's and Otome's. They split off after a certain point, each heading in different directions before converging again at the cot where Kirara died.

"Before you pass it around, let me ask: what in that room could  _ only _ the smaller set of footprints have interacted with?"

I stare at the photo for a moment. It's not hard to follow the path, though it grows fainter with each step. Still, I can follow it long enough to say decisively, "The first aid box."

"And what could  _ only _ the larger set of prints have interacted with?"

I track those to the other side of the room. Actually, when I look closely, I realize that the prints don't actually lead back to the cot; they head over to, "The medicine cabinet," I say aloud, where they just... stop. Where--my eyes widen. That's where I found the painkiller wrapper!

"It looks like you've noticed it too, now," Namie says, still smiling.

"Yeah, I have," I say, and send my camera to do the rounds again. "Otome's footprints never get anywhere near where I found the painkiller wrapper--but Kirara's end almost right there!"

Keigo, now staring at my camera's digital display, goes, "Shit, you're right." He shoots a look up, first at Namie, then at me. "But even if Kirara picked up the patch, Otome still could've fed it to her!"

"Unlikely," Namie says.

"She's right," I agree. "Remember the first aid job? Yoh, you said my logic was backwards because it's only halfway done."

He nods, accepting the camera from Hiro and scrutinizing the display. "Yes, I did."

"But if Kirara put the patch in her own mouth--she would've collapsed on the spot, right, Keigo?"

He nods slowly. "I get what you're sayin' now. She collapses, Otome thinks it's from blood loss, she brings her over to the cot, starts trussin' her up--then she realizes she's already dead and stops."

Hiro bows his head, frowning. "A tragic tale."

Hinayo makes a small, sad noise. I know how she feels... She was right that the killer wasn't Mayoi or Otome, but instead, it was Kirara, another one of her friends... No, Kirara was  _ all _ our friends. And if Kirara killed herself, then that means...

"So... is that it, then?" Tsubomi asks, scratching her head. "It's Kirara after all?"

"NO!" Otome snarls, gripping the edge of her podium. The camera hasn't even reached her--she outright refuses to take it from Namie. "How dare you?! How DARE you!! Do you think I'll stand here and let you accuse Kirara of being a murderer?! She would never kill  _ anyone _ , even Suzuki! It's  _ my _ fault, it  _ has _ to be! It's the only way anything makes sense! Suzuki attacked her and I killed him for it! You all know how pacifistic Kirara is! Why would she ever end  _ anyone's _ life?!"

 

FOUR-SEGMENT ANSWER: “It Was An Accident”

 

The instant she pauses to take a breath, I seize my opportunity to explain: "You're right. She never would've  _ meant _ to kill anyone. That's why it had to have been an accident."

Otome gawks at me for a second, her rant interrupted; then she slumps. I swallow hard. The sunken curve of her shoulders screams with grief. "How... how can you be so certain...?"

"There were clear signs of a struggle in the library," Namie adds. "If Daichi threatened Kirara with a knife that he brought up from the supply room... well, Kirara has combat training and he doesn't. Naturally her reaction would be attempt to disarm him."

 

CONSENT!  (( NECK WOUND (_〉

 

I'm sure as hell not familiar with how to murder people, but I've had to kill wild game before for meals; I know how you would make it quick for them so they don't suffer. "Namie's right. If you were  _ trying _ to kill someone, you'd want to cut horizontally across the throat to guarantee hitting something important," I say. "But that cut was vertical, and deeper at the bottom. That says to me she was trying to take the knife from him by force and his grip suddenly failed. If he was leaning over her to try to use his height as leverage in the struggle, and she pulled up..."

I let myself trail off. What would happen after that... is horrifically easy to imagine.

But Otome doesn't reply. She grips the edge of her podium, hearing but clearly not listening. She... she doesn't want to accept anything I have to say. I don't blame her...

Hirohito rubs the back of his head. "I admit, I'm a little lost at this point," he says. "Asuka, can you go over everything in order, one last time? I'm sure everyone will understand what happened then."

"That's a good idea," Namie says. She glances at Otome, her gaze turning melancholy. "Besides, if you don't lay it all out, Otome will go back to digging in."

I take a deep breath and let it out. They're right. Hiro's not the only one who looks confused, either; I have to explain it all in a clear, chronological way so everyone, especially Otome, can get on the same page. That's the only way we can end this trial.

"All right," I say. " Let's take a look at the big picture.

"Daichi called Kirara to the library. I'm not sure if he intended to commit a murder or just make threats until he got an answer that satisfied him, but he came in with a knife taken from the supply room. The witness entered shortly thereafter and attempted to take it from him, only to be shoved aside and knocked into the bookcase... at which point Kirara tried to take the knife from Daichi. The witness attempted to assist her by throwing a book at the back of Daichi's head, which made him lean forward and lose his grasp on the knife. Kirara yanked the knife up out of his hands, but with the sudden change in posture, it cut his throat too.

"Both Kirara and the witness tried to apply pressure to the wound in a gambit to save his life, discarding the knife at the same time, but Daichi insisted on clutching his neck with his right hand, keeping them from successfully applying enough pressure. While they were distracted, Daichi grabbed the discarded knife again and stabbed Kirara twice in the torso... though with his blood loss, he could only manage one clean attack. The witness, who'd been trying to use Kirara's cravat in her efforts to stop the bleeding, threw it away and left Daichi to die… by Kirara’s hand.

"With the witness's assistance, Kirara made her way to the medical bay. Maybe she told the witness they'd try to bandage her wounds together, or maybe the witness insisted on it on her own, but either way... she knew that it wouldn't matter. A killing was a killing, accidental or not, and Monokuma wouldn't accept any excuses. They left a trail of bloody footprints along the way.

"After sending the witness to the supply cabinet to retrieve some gauze, she did the only thing she could: make sure the class trial went smoothly, and spare the witness the pain of watching her be executed. She got a painkiller patch from another cabinet. When the witness turned to face her again, it was already too late; she'd put it in her mouth, collapsed, and begun to overdose. The witness pulled her onto a hospital bed and tried to bandage her wounds, not realizing the true cause of Kirara's sudden fall until it was already too late.

"Normally, this would've been the end. The witness could've told us. But there was a reason she couldn't: she didn't want to remember. Knowing that the Ultimate Hypnotist could help her forget anything, and would do it without asking any questions, she went to Mayoi's room... and asked to forget.

"I'm sorry, but... that's the unedited truth, Otome."

The entire room is silent as we all look at her. Her mouth works open and shuts several times, before finally she sobs.

"Why...? Why would you reveal a truth as cruel as this...?" she whispers, face hidden behind her hands. "Kirara abandoned me... Kirara left me behind... Is that what you're trying to say?"

"N-no," I stammer, stunned. I seriously thought if I laid it all out for her, that would be enough. I was so naïve. Of course it wouldn't be enough for a grieving widow. "I don't think that's what she was trying to do at all. If you look at the photo of her face in death--she's smiling just a little bit, like she's at peace. I think she must have wanted for you to live, no matter what. Once Daichi was dead, that was it for her. The least she could try to do is make all this easy on you. That's why she chose to sacrifice herself, so the rest of us could keep hope."

"Hope?  _ Hope _ ?! How dare you talk to me about 'hope'?! How is  _ any _ of this easy?!" Otome screams, shaking her head as she clutches it. " _ Kirara _ was my hope! She was the one who made living on in a pitched hell-world worthwhile! Now that she's gone... how can I possibly feel any hope at all?!"

"...Then fall into despair," Namie says.

I gawk at her in shock. So do all of us, even Otome.

"Namie, what the hell?!" Keigo utters.

But Namie ignores everyone but Otome; her gaze remains locked and steady on her. "You're right. It's not fair or reasonable to expect you to feel hope when your hope is gone. So fall into despair. Sink deep, deep into a dark abyss--and then cloak yourself in it. Make it your weapon. Because even if Kirara is dead, the one responsible for her death, the mastermind, is still alive. Can you honestly say you're satisfied to leave things this way?"

Otome's eyes shimmer as she stares back at her. Her grip on the podium tightens; then, a new, deadly steel in her gaze, she stands up straight. "...No."

"Then you've already made one step forward," Namie says. "Live on.  _ That's _ the hope that Kirara died to give you. So even if you can't feel it now, you must cling to life with everything you have, so that one day you may claw your own way out of your abyss back towards your own hope. Anything that serves towards that end is a worthwhile tool--even the blackest of despair."

Now standing tall on her own, Otome clenches her hands and nods once.

"Puhuhu! Encouraging someone to find hope by embracing despair... I have to hand it to you, Ms. Ultimate Negotiator: you really  _ did _ get my heart pounding, just like you promised!" Monokuma remarks. "But I wonder if things will work out the way you wanted? Daahahaha!!"

Namie frowns over at him but says nothing.

"Okay! Now that Namie's fulfilled her end of the bargain, the trial is hereby over!" he cheers, undeterred. "Everyone, please pull the lever in front of you and vote for who you think the blackened is! Make triply sure you're voting for the right person! Readyyyy?  _ Go _ !"

After everyone has cast their vote, we watch with bated breath as the jackpot wheels turn. A second later, they slow and land on... Kirara Gingawa.


	31. Chapter 2: Stars vs. the Forces of Despair (pt. 13 of 13)

Trumpets blare, horns pop confetti, and Monokuma gleefully declares, "You all voted for Kirara Gingawa as the blackened! And the answer is... correct!! Class 75 manages to squeak out of a near-wipe and live to see another day! Incidentally, the tally was unanimous. So much for true love, huh?"

Otome lances him with a glare like a pair of ice needles.

"But let's leave that mushy crap behind," he continues, waving a paw. "I'm not sure whether to be happy or disappointed by this outcome. I really thought you losers were going to get yourselves all killed for a while there. On the one paw, then all the fun's over; on the other paw, I haven't gotten a party wipe yet! It would've been a blast to punish all of you all at once--and just  _ think _ of all the despair our viewers at home would've felt!"

"No matter how dastardly the trap you lay for us, we  _ will _ overcome it!!" Hirohito declares, thrusting a finger at Monokuma. "This time around doesn't count! No one meant to kill anyone!"

"'Doesn't count'? What're you talking about?" Monokuma wonders, tilting his head, one paw held to his mouth. "It doesn't matter if the killer meant to kill or not--dead is still dead! None of you will ever talk to Daichi Suzuki or Kirara Gingawa again!"

Hiro grits his teeth, flinching back. "Hhngh!"

"At this point, I think it's fairly clear," Namie says, "but just to make it official: neither Suzuki nor Kirara were the mastermind, were they?"

"Sure weren't!" Monokuma replies, shrugging. "I can see why someone would think Mr. Suzuki was, since he was a total egomaniac who convinced himself his missing memories were something important and covert instead of some lame-ass relationship drama, but thinking some goody-two-shoes like Mrs. Gingawa was the mastermind? That's  _ way _ off!"

Otome mutters something under her breath. I can't hear her, but I wouldn't be surprised if it was something along the lines of  _ Fucking Daichi _ .

I grimace. "So Daichi really  _ did _ forget that he already made up with Kirara."

"Yup! I thought it was stupid too, but the mastermind swore up and down it'd be worth it, and boy, were they right! They sure know their stuff, huh?" Monokuma snickers. "After all, that's the whole reason this fiasco went down!"

Otome grits her teeth, the hate in her eyes stronger than ever. Namie folds her arms, one hand pressed to her face. Hiro punches his podium again and leans over it with a grimace. 

"To be honest, it makes me want to not bother with his Memento Movie," he adds. "Shinto at least had that puppy-dog loser charm, the kind that makes you want to root for the underdog. Did anyone even  _ like _ Daichi? Considering he had the nerve to think he was anywhere near Byakuya Togami's level, I really can't see anyone being too sad that he's kicked the bucket!"

"Then by all means, please skip it," Yoh murmurs, tone cool.

"Mmmmm... Nahhh!" he decides. "I already made the movie, so you chumps are gonna watch it!! Monokuma Theatre is proud to present: Memento Movie!!"

Like before, the ceiling breaks apart to reveal a screen over our heads, counting down to zero. I really don't want to watch more of Monokuma's awful garbage, but at the same time, I feel bad that... well, I really  _ didn't _ like Daichi very much, but that doesn't mean I wanted him dead. The least I can do is watch this dubious tribute to him. It can't be any worse than Shinto's was, right?

God, I hope it's not worse than Shinto's was.

 

**MONOKUMA THEATRE PRESENTS:**

**MEMENTO MOVIE**

“ _ Business as Unusual _ ”

 

Eyeing Namie, Daichi shrugs and regards Asuka nearby as all of them stand together in the classroom. "I am Daichi Suzuki, the Ultimate Entrepreneur and owner of over a dozen different businesses. Going into each one would take all day, so I’ll just note additionally that I’m a member of the Future Foundation, on track for promotion into one of the new division heads--or I was, before this confounded disaster struck." He scowls, and the screen freezes that way. Monokuma pops up in the lower right corner, like before.

_ That's right! Daichi Suzuki, self-attested born leader! With all the brains, charisma, charm, and popularity a self-attested born leader can be expected to have! ...that was an insult, for those of you too stupid to get it! _

“Daichi’s pretty... hmm, how to put this,” Shinto muses as he stands together with Asuka, not far from the airlock. “Even back in high school, once he decided he wanted something, he’d stop at nothing to get it. He’s the Ultimate Entrepreneur not just because of his business sense, but because he’s ruthless about crushing the competition. I heard he once went toe-to-toe with the Togami Corporation in some business venture new to both of them, and not only did he manage to stand his ground, his business flourished. Eventually they bought him out, but he made a mint on the bargaining table and started three new businesses off the revenue.”

_ Wow! _ Monokuma declares.  _ That's some business savvy! And a guy like that would be totally cutthroat, right? No mercy, even for his own classmates, in a mutual killing game! _

In the trial room, Chizu barks to Monokuma, “I want to do a Despairiscope call! Hook me up!”

Murmurs shoot through the room like audible lightning, some surprised, some concerned. The one that speaks up, though, is Daichi, distinct concern in his voice: “Tomiyoshi, are you certain? Given your particular circumstances...”

_ Wait, huh? That attitude seems suspiciously... thoughtful!! So he actually did care about his classmates?! Or maybe... he just cares about his own image! _

In the apothecary, Daichi says to Kirara in a low, flat voice, "I seem to recall proposing to you the day we graduated." His eyes harden. "And then you ran off with her, without another word."

She stares at him, something in her face flickering. "Daichi... We already talked about this. When you found out Otome and I had married, it, ah, started causing internal problems, so Namie mediated for us. We already came to terms about this..."

"Mibuchi, you say. Mibuchi, who also has no recollection of her time with the Future Foundation. How convenient. And next I suppose you'll intimate that my memory of this event must have been erased by the mastermind. Is that it?"

"That... seems like a strong possibility," Kirara replies stiffly.

Daichi says, "Tsukiyono's 'oppressive' family... They were all killed while the two of you were living in New Zealand, weren't they? That's why you two could return to Japan without fear."

The scene cuts to Kirara pinning Daichi to the floor of the apothecary, one arm twisted behind his back in an elbow joint lock. Daichi hisses and snarls in pain, but still manages to growl, "You aren't the gentle woman I thought you were. Your entire life has been one string of deceptions after another, hasn't it?"

_ Incidentally, _ Monokuma adds, waving a paw,  _ this kind of thing where you make up your mind about something-- _

The video cuts forward: Daichi picks up a knife from the supply room, leaving Keigo working on the transmitter behind.

\-- _ and then look for evidence that supports your assumptions-- _

Another cut: In the library, Daichi, apparently mid-conversation with Kirara, approaches her, knife hidden behind his back. Without warning, he grabs her around the neck and steps behind her to point the knife at her chest, just as Otome enters the library. Though it's hard to hear clearly with Monokuma's voiceover, he declares that he's narrowed down the mastermind to one of the two of them and demands that the true culprit confess.

_ \--rather than looking at the facts first and basing your opinions on them-- _

Another cut: Otome struggles with Daichi for the knife, and he shoves her away into the bookcases where she falls, knocking several of them down in a row. Kirara sweeps around as he does so, attempting to disarm him, but Daichi recovers in time to re-establish his grip, and for a couple of seconds, both of them struggle for the blade. Behind them, Otome struggles upright, picks up a thick book, and hurls it at the back of Daichi's head. His grip fails and he pitches forward...

_ \--is called 'confirmation bias'! Remember, kids: you only stop learning-- _

...and Kirara, suddenly bereft of a counter-force to fight against, yanks the knife up hard, slicing a vertical line across Daichi's throat.

_ \--when you're dead!! _

The screen goes black. "You dumb fucking bastard!!" Otome's voice says, equal parts fury and fear. The shot fades in to her and Kirara leaning over Daichi's fallen body, pressing Kirara's cravat to his throat with little success--his right hand is already clutching the wound.

"Do you  _ want _ to die?!" Otome continues. "Is being wrong  _ that _ anathema to you?!"

"W-we have to take him to the medbay immediately. We can't possibly treat him here," Kirara says, ashen-faced. "Daichi, you know this was an accident! Please let us help you!"

But Daichi only gurgles as he glares at both women, left hand grasping at the air as his own blood pools around him.

"He won't last much longer," Otome says, panic rising in her voice. "Kirara, if he dies, you..."

Kirara bites her lip; then she looks up at the camera. "Monokuma! Monokuma!!"

Nearby, Monokuma springs into the library from out of the floor. "You rang?"

A brief, tense relief suffuses her expression. "Daichi is in critical condition! Please, you and the Polykuma must bring him to the medical bay and treat his wounds before he bleeds out!"

Monokuma tilts his head, one paw on his mouth. "Huh? Why should I do that?"

Relief snaps out of her expression. "This was an accident!! No murder was intended!" she pleads. "Please, I'll do whatever you want, but you must save him!  _ Please _ !"

"Hmmm..." Monokuma murmurs as Daichi's hand gropes closer and closer towards the knife. "I guess it  _ would _ be bad if the hunt for the mastermind ended like this..."

"Mastermind?! Who cares about that now?!" Otome demands, eyes on the two of them as she still tries vainly to press the cravat to Daichi's neck. "Just do as she says!"

"Well, if it's  _ you _ saying so, I guess I have no choice!" Monokuma says brightly, raising his paws. Daichi's eyes darken and narrow, and his left hand finally closes around the knife's handle. "Isn't that right, Mr. Suzuki?!"

Kirara turns around just as Daichi arcs the knife towards Otome. Without hesitation, Kirara shoves Otome away, sending the bloody cravat flying, and the blade lands below her ribs.

Otome utters a strangled noise as Daichi yanks the knife out and thrusts another, weaker, more shallow stab at her ribs, but Kirara takes this blow too with a gasp. She collapses into Otome's arms, breath ragged.

The next several seconds of footage are a chaotic mess: Otome clutching Kirara, Daichi's hand dropping and the knife falling out, Kirara staggering away and to her feet, the two of them hurrying out of the library, with voice-over of two voices intertwining in agony. At last, Daichi, dying, is left alone with Monokuma. Despite his condition, Daichi eyes Monokuma with a certain grim satisfaction.

"Hmmm... Now what's that look for, Mr. Suzuki?" Monokuma wonders, tilting his head. "Oh, I bet I know--you're thinking, 'Maybe I won't survive, but at least I got the mastermind or her accomplice,' right? Well, then, since you're knocking on death's door and won't get to see how things turn out for yourself, I'll go ahead and fill you in now: BZZZZZT! WRONNNNG! Neither Kirara NOR Otome is the mastermind!!"

Agonized shock steals over Daichi's face.

Jeering with laughter, Monokuma begins a mocking little dance. "NOW YOU FUCKED UP! NOW YOU FUCKED UP! NOW YOU FUCKED UP!" There's a half-beat uncomfortable pause before he finishes, "YOU HAVE FUCKED UP NOW!" as the last of the light drains from Daichi's eyes and his head slumps. Monokuma’s taunt shudders to an echoing halt.

_ Puhuhu... Reel it in, Daichi! Give us some of that good ol' dramatic irony and foreshadowing! _

Polykuma heave up Daichi's bloodless body and slip it into a body bag as Daichi's voice narrates angrily: “You aren't the gentle woman I thought you were. Your entire life has been one string of deceptions after another, hasn't it?” The Polykuma jauntily leave the library, cutting into the morgue, and Kirara murmurs, “Do you always say that after antagonizing someone into action?”

The Polykuma pull out one of the morgue slots, then heave the body bag onto it as Daichi states with chill calm, “You're right. I apologize. I let my personal feelings cloud my judgment. I won't let that happen again.”

As they slide it in, Kirara replies with gentle bluntness, “Please don't.”

The shelf door slams shut with a final, echoing  _ BANG _ . The plaque on front reads: DAICHI SUZUKI. 05/30/19XX - 05/03/20XX.

The screen blips over that final shot, not bothering to linger like it did with Shinto, and film frames shutter past until the Memento Movie ends a moment later.

 

"Hmmm... This one just wasn't as good as the last one, was it?" Monokuma muses, lounging sideways on his throne. "There's no helping that, though, considering the source material. This time around, you end up feeling like that idiot got what was coming to him. Paws up, who's glad he's dead?"

“Shut up,” Tsubomi snaps, fist clenched.

“Yeah!” I say. “Maybe Daichi  _ was _ an arrogant jerk, and I seriously wish he'd listened to the rest of us, but he was genuinely trying to lead us all out of here!”

Hinayo pipes in, “He c-cared if we lived or d-died. He wanted to take c-care of us...”

Hirohito nods fiercely. “Indeed! Who could possibly be glad that he's dead?!"

"Puhuhuhu! The mastermind would be!" Monokuma counters, paws to his grin. "And the mastermind  _ is _ ! Don't forget: they really, reeeeallly hate aaaaaall of yooooooou! Too bad mastermind hunting season is over. Even if one of you suckers figures out who they are and kill them now, none of you will get to go free without another class trial first!"

"...But if the mastermind dies, and we successfully identify the killer, that's the end of the game?" Yuzuru asks.

Monokuma tilts his head. Then he chortles. "Hmmmm, I wonder? Like I said before, I'm just your hatefully lovely host. I wouldn't be surprised if the mastermind had a nasty surprise in store in the event they meet an early doom. After all, whether their identity's known or not, being a participant in a killing game means they could get killed at any time by anyone!"

"What  _ does _ the mastermind want?" Keigo demands. "Just to watch us kill each other and laugh about it from the shadows? That sounds boring as hell to me!"

"I know, right?" Monokuma heaves a sigh, holding his tummy. "This time around convinced me: you really can't run a decent killing game without pouring your love into it. That's what makes the despair taste so honey-sweet!" He waggles a paw at all of us. "And  _ that's _ why the mastermind and I have a running bet! Not for any important stakes, mind you; just a little friendly wager between Ultimate Despairers over who gets to totally rub the other one's nose in it. In my view, you can't help but fall in love with your own classmates. The fact that they hate you all anyway is an incomprehensible anomaly to me! So I bet them they'd come to love you stupid losers by the end of this game, one way or another. They said no way, no how, and here we are!"

"I sure am glad we didn't get wiped out this time. I'd hate for  _ her _ to win a bet," Chizu snaps bitterly.

"Puhuhu! Mind you, the bet was just the cherry on top. A little extra flair after the game already started. The mastermind would've run you rejects through the grinder either way," Monokuma adds. "Making  _ my _ favorite students despair is more than good enough for me!"

" _ Why _ does the mastermind hate us so much, though?" I ask.

He shrugs. "You're asking the wrong bear. I never cared enough to ask that far."

"...He says, like he wouldn't have dug into it or figured it out on his own," Namie remarks.

"Puhuhuhu! I won't deny it! I'm still not blabbing, though. I'm a bear, not a canary!"

I clutch a hand to my chest and look around at my classmates--and all of a sudden, the realization I had about the mastermind that I'd forgotten comes back to me. To know what would motivate Larry... to know what would motivate Daichi...

"Why," I ask again, "when they know us all so well?"

The others all blink over at me.

"Huh?" Shu utters. "Um, what do you mean?"

"This is a thought I had about the mastermind a while back... It slipped my mind until now," I explain. "Knowing exactly what would make Daichi get violent... what would make Larry get desperate... The mastermind has to know not just them but all of us really well, don't they?" My jaw set. "So why hate us so much? Did we do something to hurt them and we never even realized it?"

Namie’s eyebrows furrow as she rests a hand on her mouth.

"...Even if you're right, it doesn't matter," Otome says quietly. "If this is the mastermind's revenge for some perceived slight, it's above and beyond anything anyone's ever done to them. They can rot in hell." She clenches her hands. "After I personally send them there."

Yoh clears his throat discreetly. "Otome is... a bit extreme, but she's not wrong," he says gently. "There's no point in wondering what hurt the mastermind may or may not carry in their heart. Whatever their reasons are, we're well beyond any hope of reconciliation."

"Yoh..." I murmur. I... I understand what he's saying. The mastermind's machinations have gotten four of our classmates killed so far. But I...

Hirohito snarls and slams a fist into his podium. "ENOUGH!!" he roars. "Monokuma! We're done here now, right?! Release my classmates at once!"

"Huh?" Monokuma tilts his head. "There's still plenty of the game left to go! Don't you know how to count? Or do they not bother teaching that in the track-and-field courses?"

"That's not what I mean--though I'd have you release my classmates from this sick game just the same!" Hiro snaps, pointing at him. "I mean here, from this vile room!"

"But we haven't even gotten to the best part yet! You drop-outs CAN'T leave before the all-important punishment!"

"Wh--punishment?" Otome utters, echoing my thoughts. "What are you talking about? Kirara's already...!"

Monokuma snorts. "Like I'd let a class trial go by without a punishment! Who d'you think's running this game, Monomi?!"

"I don't know who that is!!" Mayoi wails.

Warily, Yuzuru asks, "Who or what exactly do you mean to punish?"

"Puhuhuhu!" Monokuma giggles, grinning wider and more wickedly than ever. "Who else? The blackened!!"

"Enough of your sick jokes!" Chizu snaps. "Kirara's dead! What're you going to do, punish her corpse?!"

"Yup! That's exactly right!"

Otome blanches. "You wouldn't.  _ You wouldn't!! _ "

"Daaahahahaha!! Not to bring that trash dump up again, but my one ex always did like to say that living is the true despair!" Monokuma leers at her, one paw raised. "If you're going to live on for hope by embracing despair, then you'd better be prepared to give it everything you've got!!"

" _ Monokuma _ !" Namie shouts.

"Now then, I've prepared a very special punishment for Kirara Gingawa, the Ultimate Actress!" he continues, ignoring her. The punishment button whirs out in front of him, and he lifts a hammer from nowhere up high above it. "Ready or not, here it comes! It's... PUNISHMENT TIIIIME!"

_ Boink _ .

 

**-THE END-**

**KIRARA HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY.**

**TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!**

“ _ Life is But a Stage _ ”

 

Thick red curtains rise over an elegant stage where several cardboard cut-out stage props pop up at various depths, and Kirara's body is poised upon it, hanging by several long, thin wires. Several Polykuma perform a violin suite in the music pit, and beyond them, even more Polykuma cheer in the audience. The strings shiver, and like a puppet, Kirara's body is made to blow kisses out into the crowd. The Polykuma go wild, stilling only when the spotlight shines upon her and she is bent into a kneel.

Her body pantomimes a passionate soliloquy, where she holds out a hand to an invisible partner, brushes them off, then sweeps to her feet and runs away, circling around and twisting herself around midway. The Polykuma violinists play with greater and greater fervor and panic as the body makes its imaginary escape. With every motion, the wires twist tighter and tighter, until finally when the body twists around to face the invisible pursuit, they cut into and through the skin. Blood trails behind her, but still she's made to run and run away. When her body completes the circle, it finally collapses, sliced up into a dozen barely-joined pieces.

The giant Monokuma that had wept into Larry's prison tube peers down at the ruined "doll" as the violins shiver out unstopping high-pitched notes. Then it chortles silently, pulls the filleted corpse up over its gaping mouth, and drops it in with a horrible CRUNCH CRUNCH CRUNCH CRUNCH, open-mouthed, so the spectators see as Kirara's already mutilated body is reduced to nothing more than quivering chunks of meat. With one last awful CRONCH, it swallows the remains of Kirara's body, then spits something out: a twisted, golden wedding ring. It hits the stage, rolls away from the grisly spotlight, hesitates on the edge of the stage, and then finally falls into the musician pit.

It glints in the darkness and is lost just as the violinist Polykuma play their final, mournful note.

 

"YAHOOOO! EXTREEEEEEME!!" Monokuma crows at the top of his steel lungs; he has to, to be heard over Otome's screaming. He bursts into raucous cackling, then adds, "I told you I'd remember you, Mrs. Gingawa! It really is boring to punish a dead body, so I added that twist at the end in, just for you!!"

Screams unrelenting, Otome attempts to hurl herself at Monokuma. It's only because of Tsubomi that she doesn't get anywhere, and only just; Yuzuru and Hiro both have to come in to get her well and truly restrained.

"You're sick!" Hinayo shouts tearfully, her free hand balled into a fist. "How d-dare you d-desecrate her c-corpse like that!"

"Who cares? At least she wasn't alive through all that! She didn't feel a thing!" Monokuma counters, just as unfeeling. "I gotta say though, there's nothing like the married life! You couldn't get anguish rawer than this if you tried!"

Otome's screams continue unabated, punctuating his statement. They only taper off when her voice gives out, and even then she still attempts to claw her way past Tsubomi, Hiro,  _ and  _ Yuzuru to reach out for Monokuma.

Monokuma, as awful and noxious as ever, basks in it. I can practically see flowers blooming over his head. "Mmmm... Love those student tears!"

I really know how Otome feels in that moment. I could just storm right over to him and...!

No. I suck a breath in through my nose and out through my mouth. Endure it, Asuka. Rules aside, you're not suffering a fraction as much as Otome is right now. God, I'm really terrified for her state of mind.

Once I get my fury under control, I say icily, "You've got some memories to restore and then we're done here, right? Can you hurry it up already?"

"What's the matter, Ms. Hope For Tomorrow?" he taunts. "Already had enough?"

"The  _ world's _ had enough of your killing games!" I snap back.

"Well, I haven't! But you  _ do _ have a point about the memories." Once again, a box of names whirs out in front of him, and he picks it up, shakes it, and pulls out a slip of paper, all very understated considering every other overwrought thing he does. "Well, bless my stars! Mayoi Kasumi, come on downnnnn!"

" _ Me _ ?" she squeaks, cringing away. But, after that initial moment, a certain steel enters her spine, and she nods once. "...Well, fine. The rules mean you can't h-harm me... so let's get this over with."

"Wait, please," Yoh says. "Before you take Mayoi away, there's something I'd like to address while we're all here to discuss it."

"Take it up with your classmate, beardy!"

He smiles ruefully, first at Monokuma's crack, then over at me. "Do you mind terribly, Asuka?"

I shake my head. As long as it's him... I know he has our best interests at heart, unlike Monokuma. "Go for it, Yoh."

He nods to me, then pauses and looks over at Otome and the others. Otome's worn herself out pretty thoroughly by now--between this and the trial itself, she must feel as wrung-out as a dishcloth... Hiro's giving her some space now, while Tsubomi has an arm around her shoulders for support and Yuzuru stands nearby, presumably just in case.

Hiro, the least occupied, notices our attention first and frowns over at Yoh. Yoh gives him a polite nod in return.

"How is Otome doing?" he asks.

"Not good," Hiro says, clipped as Yuzuru. "As anyone could see."

You don't need to be that short, Hiro; he's just trying to help... Though maybe I should cut him some slack. Yoh doesn't seem to take it personally, and he told me himself that Hiro loves all of us. I'm sure he's devastated too.

"I'm glad you all were able to keep her from doing anything rash," Yoh replies. "We're not in a situation where we can afford missteps..."

"Don't coddle me," Otome wheezes, more exhausted than angry. "What do you want?"

"Just your attention." He settles his gaze on Namie. "Namie... You seemed awfully familiar with that Remnant. I would say even startlingly so. I'm sorry to have to pick on you every time, but could you please explain that?"

She blinks at him. I'm not sure what he's getting at, either? Though she  _ did _ lay it on pretty thick. "I don't believe I was especially  _ familiar _ with him... Is there a problem with my having been friendly?"

"Yeah. A lot of problems," Chizu says icily. "Like, oh,  _ he's a Remnant _ ."

"Huh?" I utter. "But they aren't bad guys anymore! Makoto said so!"

"Ah. I believe I begin to see the shape of the issue now," Yoh says, scratching his cheek. "Though, just to be sure: why did you say he was the 'most sensible' option?"

"Because my other options were Toko Fukawa and Yasuhiro Hagakure," Namie replies. "Toko Fukawa's hatred of her fellow woman is legendary, and she has an infatuation with Byakuya Togami. Between Suzuki's rivalry with Togami and both the other deceased and the one calling being women, I doubted that she would prove very cooperative. As for Hagakure..." She sighs. "He once insisted his classmates prove to him that a woman standing right in front of him was not a ghost. I don't believe I need to extrapolate further."

"That's... fair," Yoh admits, tucking his hands into his pockets. "So then it comes down to Makoto after all. You two believe him without reservation, it would appear, in regards to the Remnants."

Namie studies him with cool eyes. "You say that as if you don't."

"They're.  _ Remnants _ ," Chizu growls. "There's no way I'll ever trust any of them, no matter  _ who _ says I ought to."

"Huh?" Tsubomi utters. "But if you can't trust Makoto Naegi, who  _ can _ you trust?"

"I... I'm not certain about that, myself," Hiro admits, expression clouded. "I'm having trouble reconciling the image of Makoto Naegi as a hero and the Remnants of Despair as villains."

Chizu thrusts a finger at him. " _ Yes _ !! Exactly! That's  _ exactly _ my problem! Something  _ has _ to be up!"

Yoh nods at Chizu. "To be clear, I don't think Makoto was lying. Quite the opposite," he says. "But... How to put this. He's a truly kind person. At the end of the Killing School Life, he suggested to Junko Enoshima that she need not pay for her crimes with death, even after all she’d done to him and his classmates. Someone like that... could easily be deceived."

"So you think he was tricked," Yuzuru rumbles. "To be honest, I don't trust the Remnants, either, but I didn't think Naegi would lie to us. If he were deceived, though... that changes things."

"Do you really think he'd be that naïve?" Namie says, dubious. "Naegi's been through not just one but  _ two _ killing games. He wouldn't place his faith haphazardly, particularly when there are lives on the line. I trust his judgment, ergo I trust that the Remnants are on our side."

"I think so too," Hinayo pipes up. "I d-don't like the one, but they haven't seemed like bad p-people otherwise... And if M-m-mm-m-Mr. Naegi says so..."

"Yeah. Like Makoto mentioned, even Kirara thought they didn't seem like they were in despair," I say. "Otome, you remember that conversation, right?"

But Otome doesn't soften at all. If anything, her expression gets stonier. "They're both naïve."

"...Meaning, you don't trust the Remnants either," Yuzuru interprets.

Otome's eyes narrow, and she nods acknowledgment. Oh geez...

"I'm, uh... I'm not really sure... what's wrong or right..." Shu murmurs. "I never ran into any of the Remnants before... Not, not directly… I get trusting Makoto, but, um, I haven't had to deal with any of them personally, either..."

Keigo scrubs his hair with a deep sigh. "Yeah... yeah. I'm on the fence about this myself. They've been friendly to us so far, but if they tricked Makoto, of course they'd try to trick us, too."

" _ If _ they tricked Makoto," Mayoi says. "That is an  _ awfully _ big 'if.' He has acclaimed skeptics Kyoko Kirigiri and Byakuya Togami on his side--and he mentioned something that makes me inclined to believe him. Once I regain my memories, I think I might be able to corroborate what he says."

Chizu sneers. "Oh, because we can  _ definitely _ trust  _ you _ ."

"Now, now," Yoh says, palms out, when the two of them bristle at each other. "In fairness, I acknowledge that Makoto's overcome incredible hardships that have broken other people. I'm even open to the possibility that he may be right about the Remnants having been brainwashed. But... it doesn't change the fact that even the least combative of them is still a mass murderer."

"And it's super-gross to get buddy-buddy with a mass murderer,  _ Namie _ ," Chizu adds, glaring daggers at her.

"That wasn't  _ quite _ my angle," Yoh admits, "but that's true too. Namie?"

Namie's frown deepens. "Who do you think is in greater need of hope: someone who is naturally hopeful, or someone who has just recently struggled out of despair?"

Chizu scowls. "Don't change the subject!"

"I'm not," she says. "In my opinion, those marked by despair are in the greatest need of hope. A few kind words--a chance at new, positive relationships--can help nurture that hope... and, more to the point, also help them from relapsing back into despair. Rehabilitating the Remnants couldn't have been an easy undertaking. I don't want Naegi's efforts to go to waste. That's all."

"Namie..." I murmur. Those marked by despair are in the greatest need of hope... I can't help but think of the conversation I overheard. "By any chance... did you call Nagito because of Shinto?"

She nods slowly. "That was part of it, yes."

"Thank you," I murmur. "You really are such a thoughtful person."

"Thoughtful, my ass!" Chizu says. "If you're so up for spreading hope, what the hell was that 'fall into despair' bullshit you told Otome?!"

"...I'm the Ultimate Negotiator. Negotiating for a particular result with someone means understanding their desires and motivations," Namie replies. "And not everyone reacts positively at all times to hope. You saw for yourself that Otome only calmed down once she was given permission to despair over Kirara's death, and my goal is to keep us all alive." She glances at me, gaze softening. "After all, as long as you're alive, there's still hope for tomorrow... even if today is mired deep in despair."

Aw, shucks... I feel my face heat as I rub my head. It's really flattering to have someone as eloquent as Namie think my catchphrase is worth repeating.

"Namie," Otome rasps. "I'm grateful to you for helping me regain sight of myself. But the mastermind is  _ himself _ a Remnant of Despair. I refuse to let my guard down."

"Oh, yes," Mayoi mumbles almost under her breath, "because anything  _ I _ have to say is totally meaningless. I see how it is."

Otome doesn't respond out loud, but the way her eyes flick toward her, I think she must've heard. Otome... Mayoi...

"If they fell into despair once, there's no guarantee they won't again," Yuzuru adds. "Naegi may have told us what he believes is the truth. It may even have been the truth at one point. But people can change for the better  _ and _ for the worse, and they were never good people to begin with."

Oof, that's harsh. "Do you really think it's fair to judge an entire group of people because one of them was a jerk?" I point out.

They give me a dubious look over their scarf. "In this case? I do."

"But... they were brainwashed," Hinayo protests in a tiny voice.

"Yeah, um..." Shu chimes in, wringing his hands. "I know they've done terrible things, but, um... if they weren't actually in control of themselves..."

"So what? What the  _ fuck _ does that change?" Chizu snarls. "Are the tens of  _ thousands _ of people they killed EACH going to magically come back to life because they're not brainwashed anymore? Which, by the way, is a hell of a convenient fucking excuse!"

"Mmm... I must agree," Yoh muses, scratching his cheek. "If someone gets drunk, goes out for a joyride, and runs over and kills a pedestrian, technically they weren't in their right mind at the time, but they're still responsible for their actions."

"There is a huge difference between getting drunk and getting brainwashed," Namie says.

"And there's a HUGER difference between running over someone by accident and SLAUGHTERING MILLIONS!!" Chizu roars, tears in her furious eyes.

Yoh holds his hands palm-out, eyes wide with alarm. "Er... I apologize for the bad analogy..."

"Oh--no, I wasn't yelling at  _ you _ . Sorry, Yoh," Chizu amends, reining herself in. "I just--" She scrubs her face with the back of her sleeve, then glares at Namie. "I'm never going to forgive the Remnants. Ever. They can all burn in hell where they belong." She turns her glare over at the nearest camera. "You hear me?! You can all  **_BURN IN HELL WHERE YOU BELONG!!_ ** "

Her screams bounce off the walls of the trial room, and silence follows for several deeply uncomfortable seconds. I rub my arms and look away.

"...Well, that's your prerogative," Namie says calmly. "You can feel how you wish, as long as you don't decide to murder anyone over it."

Chizu glares back at her, but this time silently.

"...um," Shu squeaks, "I-I'm sorry for butting in again, but... I think that's probably the main thing... Whether we believe Makoto or not, we're still, uh… we’re still in the middle of a killing game... And... I really don't want to see any more deaths or broken friendships..."

Keigo, who'd been frowning at Namie, lowers his eyes and scratches the back of his head. "Yeah... yeah," he murmurs. "I don't wanna see that anymore, either."

"Yeah," I say quietly. "Differences of opinion are fine, but I don't want us to start seeing each other as the enemy because we don't agree..."

"...True," Yuzuru says. "The Remnants are only truly relevant during a class trial, anyway. If there are no more deaths, it's a moot issue."

Chizu takes a deep breath, then another, then another. "Yeah," she finally says, voice strained. "Yeah, that's true. I'm sorry. I got... really carried away there."

"It's okay," I reassure her. "I just hope we can still be friends, even though we don't agree... And, you know." I fidget, even more uncomfortable. "For other reasons."

She stares at me for a few seconds. Then she wraps her arms around me in a fierce hug. "Dummy," she whispers. "You're still my best friend. Always. I won't let anyone else touch you..."

I blink back tears and hug her back. I'm so glad we've all started to calm down.

Hiro clenches his fists. "Brainwashed," he mutters, scowling at the floor. "Brainwashed..."

"I apologize for causing this argument in the first place," Yoh says. "I don't want to dictate to anyone what's wrong or right. I just want people to think carefully before trusting mass murderers on the word of any one person." His jaw sets and his eyes narrow. "You all are my top priority. That's all."

"That's... reasonable," Namie says, sliding a hand up her neck. "We're all entitled to our views and opinions. Let's agree to leave it here for now. The important thing is not to let ourselves be baited further. Agreed?"

Everyone murmurs assent to varying degrees of enthusiasm. I pull away from Chizu and squeeze her hand; she offers me a weak, tired smile, but she seems better off than she was earlier.

"Uuuummm..."

All of us turn around to look at Monokuma, who's watching us all with one paw on his mouth.

"If you kindergartners are finally finished with your playground tantrums," he says, "the SSDN Paradise has almost finished surfacing. If you want to rot inside instead of getting a breath of fresh-ish air, that's fine by me, but I still need to restore Ms. Kasumi's memories  _ some _ time today..."

Mayoi scowls, flips her bangs back with one hair, and steps forward. "Let's get this over with, then," she says briskly. "I'll be back with something important to say, darlings, I just know it."

She walks off with Monokuma, and the trial room door opens to let the rest of us leave. Quietly, we shuffle out to the meeting room to wait to see the sky again.

"By the way," Chizu murmurs for my ears only as we head out, "what  _ was _ up with you getting locked into the airlock? I know you said it was probably Daichi, but... is that really true?"

I blink at her. "Huh? What d'you mean?"

"I mean... you were following him, right?"

"Yeah... I mean, Yuzuru had implied they might kill him, and Namie told me she thought he might be the mastermind, so when he went out after telling me explicitly he was gonna stay in for the night, I thought I'd better follow him, just in case."

"That was pretty risky... What if you'd gotten caught?"

"Well, I  _ did _ get caught. I got locked into the airlock, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, but--" Chizu bites her lip, and together, we step off the moving sidewalk into the meeting room proper. "Let me rephrase this. You and Daichi were on pretty good terms, right? You're on good terms with everybody."

"Yeah... I mean, I hope I am."

"So, if he wasn't the mastermind, why would he lock you into the airlock? Why wouldn't he just tell you to go back to your cabin?"

"He  _ was _ planning on confronting Kirara and Otome..." I say slowly, because her point startles me. "He probably didn't want me there. I've always been against killing..." My footsteps slow and stop. "...I wish he  _ had _ talked to me. Maybe if he had, none of this would've happened..."

"Asuka..." Chizu grips my hands. "It's not your fault, okay...? No one could ever blame you... You're always doing your best."

I manage a smile. Chizu... You really are a good friend. I still need to talk to you about Mayoi and Hinayo, but... now doesn't feel like the right time for that. Once... we've had a little time to grieve for our classmates... I squeeze her hands back. "Thanks," I say. "I don't know what he had in mind... Maybe he thought I'd get in the way. There's no way to ask him now..."

Chizu's grip tightens. "But are you absolutely, one-hundred percent sure it was Daichi?"

"Huh? Well, no, I mean, the person who locked me in never spoke, they just walked away..."

"Towards the library?"

I open my mouth, shut it. The hairs on the back of my neck start to prickle. "Towards... towards the stairwell," I admit.

"If that  _ had _ been Daichi, he'd have gone ahead to the library and waited for Kirara and Otome, right?" Chizu insists, searching my face. "Why would he leave?"

"It's... it's not impossible," I say, uncertain. "I crashed out around twelve-thirty or one, and the murder took place sometime between then and one-thirty... He could've come back after I'd fallen asleep..."

"But if he'd locked you in there, he would've known that you'd try to get out," she points out. "He couldn't have known that you'd fall asleep. Plus, he was expecting Kirara and Otome to show up, and if  _ they _ heard you and let you out, his plans would've been ruined. I was already unsure about it, and now that I've heard this, I'm certain: Daichi's the one person who  _ couldn't _ have locked you in there. It just doesn't make sense!"

"But... if that's true..." I say slowly, keenly aware of my classmates around me, "who did?"

  
  


A photo of the members of Class 75 standing together as a group, split into three rows clustered close together so everyone can fit. Everyone’s smiles are full of hope.

...Except for Shinto, Larry, Daichi, and Kirara, who now stand only in blackened silhouette.

SURVIVING ALUMNI: 12

  
  


MEMENTOS

Golden Statue: Proof that you’ve cleared Chapter 2. In recognition of a legendary performance, and unfortunately now a lifetime achievement award as well.


	32. Chapter 2's Victim/Murderer Free Time Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The remaining free time events for Chapter 1's victim and murderer.

 

I decide to seek Daichi out, and this time I find him in a pretty unexpected place: the medical bay. He's looking through cabinets and drawers, though he doesn't seem like he's looking for anything in particular, just... kinda... taking stock, I guess?

I watch him for a few moments, curious if I’m right. As far as I can tell, I am; he doesn’t take anything, and he seems to pay attention to what’s inside rather than just shutting it right away, like you normally would when you see what you want isn’t inside. I knock on the wall to get his attention, and he turns to look at me.

“Okuma,” he says. “Is this an emergency? I’m in the middle of something.”

“What  _ are _ you doing?” I ask.

“Taking stock of the medical supplies. We have no medical professionals in our class and I don’t trust the Monokumas, so if anyone gets injured, we’ll have to make do. It’s best, then, to know what we have available—especially if someone steals something with intent to murder in mind.”

Woah, how forward-thinking. That’s just like Daichi. “Need any help?”

“No, I’m nearly finished. What about you? Did you need something?”

“Nope, I just came to hang out again. Oh, and I’ve got another present for you!”

 

[Lost: Civet Coffee x1 - Made from an extremely rare and expensive coffee bean collected from the dung of the Asian palm civet. It has a unique fragrance... (Back by popular demand!)]

 

He takes it and looks it over once, studying it with the same care he did the medical equipment. Then he studies  _ me _ with care for a moment. Eventually, he nods to me. “Thank you. You have quite the eye for gifts. I’ll be sure to enjoy a cup later.”

I smile. One thing you can say for Daichi: when he compliments you, you feel like he really means it. “No problem. I’m glad you like it.”

After slicking back his hair with one hand, he... decides to launch into TED Talk mode again. “We were discussing loyalty last time, weren't we?” he asks with the tone of someone who already knows the answer. “I hope you've been paying attention, Miss Okuma, because lessons like these are a rare opportunity.”

Oh boy. I resist the urge to roll my eyes.

“Last time,” he continues, “you asked about whether people will get anxious if they're not moving around in the organization. While there's definitely some truth to that, it hardly disqualifies the base premise. As people stay with you longer, their value has a tendency to shift.”

I mull on this for a moment, then observe, “I notice you didn't say rise.” Just weird phrasing, or...?

“Perceptive as always. Burnout and changes outside of work can decrease an employee's value or otherwise shift their best location.” He sounds so... detached about it. “Sometimes they won't recognize this; sometimes they will. It's no sin to reassign someone or reduce their responsibilities after they've had a child, or when they're going through a messy divorce.”

Wow. Really not going to sugar-coat it, huh? I can’t tell if I like or dislike that about him. Aloud, I ask, “But... if you just  _ decide _ that, aren't people going to be unhappy? It’s the sort of thing you have to make voluntary, or else they're going to get upset with you.”

“That's right, but it has to be known that you're willing to do it. You need to build a culture of transparency and non-judgmental understanding of changes in people's relationships with their jobs.”

I can't imagine Daichi building a culture of a non-judgmental understanding of anything. I  _ do _ manage not to crack up, but it's a really, really close call. Once I’ve got myself under control, I search for a serious response and settle on, “I guess that's true, but—what if they don't want to be reassigned?”

“Well—there are other solutions, too. There are certainly people who excel at their jobs amid tumult elsewhere...” He gestures with his hand, glancing to one side. “...I suppose the goal, in the long term, is to encourage flexibility and self-understanding. A good employee is one who knows when to shift roles...” He turns his regard back to me. “... _ and _ knows that the organization is flexible enough to handle this.”

“You make it sound so easy, but that takes a bit of... I dunno, pridelessness, doesn't it?” I can't imagine just... taking 'you should spend less time taking pictures of animals' lying down!

“A small amount of humility will end you. You need to either have no humility at all—and the talent to back it up—or no undeserved pride if you wish to succeed. Now then, if you'll excuse me, Miss Okuma, I do need to return to my task. I hope this session has been enlightening.”

Enlightening... That's one word for it, I guess. He didn’t even let me comment on that last one. So, no humility or no undeserved pride: which one do you see yourself as, Daichi? That's the question I find myself pondering as I head back out.

* * *

 

I'm not really looking for anyone in particular right now, but when I see Daichi, I decide... well, why not? He's at the bar this time, nursing a classy crystal-cut shot glass of some golden-brown liquid. There’s no bottle on the counter, so I have no idea what kind of liquor it is.

As I approach, he glances at me, then raises an eyebrow. “Miss Okuma? I can't say you're who I was expecting. Are you here for a drink? Or something else?”

Huh. Is it just me, or is he being a  _ little _ less cold than he's been historically? But that might just be me getting used to him being super cold, too...

“Just to chat,” I say aloud. “Though I might get myself a soda or something, if that's okay?”  
“Go ahead.”

Rooting behind the bar, I find some bottles of draft root beer in a mini-fridge and claim one for myself. When I return to the stools and take a seat, Daichi and I drink together in companionable silence for a while.

I  _ did _ say I was here to chat, thought, and Daichi seems content to let me initiate this time. Time for my usual icebreaker: giving presents! I fish around in my pack for something and slide it over to him. “How do you like... this?”

 

[Lost: 1941 Cabernet Sauvignon x1 - Absurdly expensive alcohol. This bottle could probably buy you a car, or perhaps a human life.]

 

He gives me a winning smile as he accepts it, looking it up and down with open approval. “You really do have a knack for this. Are you sure that you aren't the Ultimate Concierge?”

I laugh. “Pretty sure!” Score! He really did like it! Good thing, since I have a question for him I don’t think he’ll be keen on. “So I was thinking about what you said last time, about decreasing people's responsibilities,” I say. “Isn't that kind of... punishing them for having a divorce, or a child, or whatever?”

Daichi shakes his head, though there's surprisingly little malice in it. “That's not the first time I've been told that.” He sips his liquor and sighs. “But—no, it isn't. At least, it's not intended to be. Just the opposite—it's intended to  _ avoid _ exactly the sort of acrimonious parting that might result from being under additional stress at work.”

...Well. He took that better than I expected. “Really?” I ask.

He half-turns to better face me and adjusts his tie before continuing in that calm, flat demeanor he affects when the topic's actually important to him. “Yes. The sort of person who succeeds in a business environment—especially in a start-up environment—is someone with ambition.” He pauses to scan me, maybe to check if I’m paying attention. “But ambition isn't enough, either. A good entrepreneur can think more than a week or two ahead of themselves.

“The sort of person who takes exception to the idea of having responsibilities reduced or shifted during a divorce, or during childbirth, or another similar life upheaval—that sort of person is either in business for ego's sake or short-sighted. They might think, 'I earned this position,' or 'I clawed my way over my peers once, so I alone have this right.' It's nonsense.” That gets him to stop and... laugh? “Someone who can't see success as a process, rather than a product, is doomed—and sometimes, processes have transitional periods.”

That's... a lot more nuanced than I was expecting, honestly, and it brings a smile to my face. I don't quite join him in laughing, but I get it. After some thought, I ask, “So it's more about... recognizing the now for what it is, and not its relationship with the past or the future?”

“ _ Exactly _ ,” he says with a firm nod.

“Huh. Daichi, I have to admit, I wasn't really expecting you to be big into stuff like... I don't know, mindfulness, I guess.”

“If you're to succeed in business, you need to be able to recognize the present for what it is, rather than what you'd like it to be, Miss Okuma. I'm glad you understand this. It's something I did my best to cultivate after high school.” His expression clouds with confusion for a split second... but he moves on from it fast, instead focusing back on me. “Perhaps I'd underestimated you before.”  
“...I'm gonna try to take that as a compliment,” I reply, smile straining. “Especially since I pretty much just said the same thing...”

He's... genuinely enjoying this, from the look of it. “That you did.”

I genuinely can’t tell if he was testing me or if he liked that I called him out. Maybe it’s something else entirely. Rather than burn too many brain cells on it, I instead say, “It sounds like to succeed, you kinda have to... be looking at two things at once. You have to look to the future without losing sight of where you are now—is that right?”

He nods at me in approval. At the very least, I think I get him a little better now.

We hang out for a little while longer, talking about the layout of the sub itself as we finish off our drinks. I find out that Daichi’s drinking bourbon in the process, which is relevant to nothing, but hey, I was curious. Once I finish my root beer, I excuse myself and head back to my room to think for a bit.

* * *

I'm not looking for anyone specific when I poke my head into the library, but I’m not at all surprised to find Daichi's there, moving through the stacks with... actually, it doesn't look like he's actually trying to find something in particular? He's just sort of flipping through, checking titles.

He looks up when I come in. “Ah, Miss Okuma,” he says, gesturing for me to come a little closer. “I was looking for some texts on memory recovery; I don't trust Kasumi to help with this. Would you care to join me?”

I can't say I'm super thrilled at the implications here, but I can't really blame Daichi for not trusting everyone on the ship, either. I agree, and we set out to look for books for a while. Nothing really comes of it, though, and eventually, both of us end up sitting at the table kinda frustrated. At least I have a gift for him; maybe it'll take the sting out of coming up short?   
  


[Lost: Millennium Prize Problems x1 - These seven important mathematical problems were posted by the Clay Mathematics Institute, with a reward of one million dollars for each one solved. (Back by popular demand!)]

 

Daichi picks it up and looks it over carefully. “It's a gift that suits me. Thank you very much.” A little clipped, but he seems to have liked it, anyway—and it  _ does _ end up breaking the ice, so, nailed it!

“Miss Okuma—earlier in our discussions, we talked about my... position, in the Future Foundation.” He takes a long, deep breath and lets it back out as a sigh. “The truth is—as much as I loathe to admit it, I learned something valuable from that experience. If you don't mind, I'd like to impart that lesson to you, too.”

Daichi... Wow, what do I even say to that? I'm not gonna refuse, but is this really the sort of lesson that... you know... actually makes sense for me? Then again, it can't hurt to listen, I guess... so... “Sure, go ahead,” I answer. “If you think it'll help, or be interesting, at least!”

“Of course it will,” he says with absolute, total confidence. “After the Future Foundation shifted gears during the Tragedy, there was a certain amount of organizational confusion. We hadn't really had a clear organizational chart, owing mostly to the autonomy that Hope's Peak graduates and employees tend to be used to.” There's a pregnant pause before he adds, “If you see a recipe for disaster here, you're not far off the mark.”

“I take it not everyone was asked if they wanted to head up a division...” I remark.

“That's part of it,” he replies smoothly. “But there's a lot more to it than that. The criteria were unclear, as was the process itself. Tengan was a visionary, not an administrator. Munakata was the one with that sort of talent, of course.” He chuckles good-naturedly. “His appointment came immediately. Others were less so.”

“So where do you come in on this one?” I ask. I kinda get the feeling that, despite his no-nonsense nature, he's kinda talking around himself on this one...

He raises an eyebrow at me. Guess he’s noticed I'm onto him. “...I suppose I can't delay this stage of the story any longer.

“I had assumed I'd be appointed to lead either the ninth or twelfth divisions—weapons procurement and infrastructure, respectively. My talents were a natural fit. The peculiar nature of the war with Ultimate Despair, where a handful of elites could decide a battle, made Izayoi a natural fit for the ninth, so I took his appointment with no umbrage.”

His eyes hood a little. “The twelfth... was more discomfiting. My blithe assumption that I would be appointed instantly, the way Munakata was, led me to focus on other efforts—and when I turned around, Great Gozu was my superior.” He pinches the bridge of his nose. “Munakata talked me out of quitting. He understood the value of having a practical man in the twelfth division, even if its leader was...” He lowers his hand and sneers. “...a glorified carny.”

My eyes widen a little. It takes me a moment before I can settle on what to say: “Why are you telling me this? Like... what's the lesson here? I'm not sure I follow.”

“The lesson, Miss Okuma, is—” He pauses in thought, lips thinning. “Truthfully, there are two, but the first is the one I went into the story expecting to give, so I'll give it to you now. There are a finite number of opportunities, and no matter how certain you think something is, you must grasp for it.” He looks away from me, then admits, “In the business world, I'd already learned this lesson. But I had come to assume that every administrator, every leader worked the way I do—and paid the price.”

…It's kinda surreal to hear Daichi admit to failure—and what sounds like a big one, at that. Wrestling was only really my thing when I was  _ really _ little, but even I knew who Great Gozu was. Imagine going to work in a suit-and-tie environment and a guy in a bull mask is suddenly your boss.

“Thanks for the lesson, Daichi. I'll keep it in mind if we make it out of this,” I say. “Photography is kind of a thing where you're your own boss, at the level I'm at, but... this seems like the kind of thing that applies whenever you're dealing with people.” I pause. “What's the second lesson?”

“I need some time to decide on how to frame it. Next time we have a conversation—just the two of us—I'll tell you about it.”

Huh. He seems a little more distressed than usual... He must be taking this pretty seriously. I'm not gonna fight him over it, either, so I nod, bid him farewell, and head out to give him space.

* * *

I go looking for Daichi this time, and for an entrepreneur, he sure puts me through my paces, because I look all over and can’t find him. Is he outpacing me, or did he straight-up disappear? When I do find him, he's actually in the meeting room for some reason. It's kind of a weird place to just hang out, isn't it?

Arms folded, he stares at the door to the trial room, expression as grave as a cemetary. ...Maybe that simile is kinda dire, given our circumstances, but it suits him right now. Anyway, this time, he notices me immediately, and practically snaps to attention.

“Miss Okuma,” he says, demeanor stiff. Daichi... what were you thinking about? “Have you come for that last lesson?”

“Yeah, actually!” I say, trying to perk him up with a little enthusiasm of my own—and, for that matter, a gift!

 

[Lost: The Meiji Mixtape x1 - A musical retelling of the Meiji Restoration with a mix of hip-hop and idol styles. Made it okay for the wealthy to like commoners' entertainment. Are you willing to wait for it?]

 

Daichi accepts it, putting it into his coat pocket after carefully assessing it. “Quite the gift. You have my thanks,” he says. He takes a few seconds to put himself back together after that: adjusting his tie, checking his hair, straightening his coat.

“Is everything okay?” I ask. It’s rare to see him so… fidgety.

“That’s a difficult question to answer, Miss Okuma,” he replies, a little—it's hard to describe. It's like watching a statue crack in real time. “The second lesson I have to give you is...” He lets out a long sigh, shakes his head, and closes his eyes as if pained. “...sometimes, an employee is more competent than you give them credit for.”

“...I'm gonna need you to explain that one,” I tell him. I have about half the picture here, but... only half.

“I meant what I said before, about Tengan's criteria for selecting subordinates being alien,” he starts, “but working under Gozu... made it clear that he had the skills necessary to perform the twelfth division's role at a high level, under the circumstances.” He drums his fingers against his thigh. “I don't like him, so we're clear on that. I still think Tengan made the wrong decision. But Gozu was  _ extremely _ competent at exactly the sort of work we were doing.”

“How's that follow? He's the Ultimate Wrestler, not the Ultimate Infrastructure... Guy.” Even I'm a little caught off guard by this, so Daichi must've been  _ floored _ .

“I asked him the same question, if somewhat more… eloquently phrased. In response, he told me a little about what actually goes into pro-wrestling—and I had to concede the point.” He laughs ruefully. “A handful of wrestlers can have a venue ready in a few hours. They travel constantly, so they become extremely adept at the rapid setup and takedown of simple structures.”

“...Which is exactly the sort of thing the Future Foundation needed to be doing, right then and there,” I finish. When I'd pop back into town, there would always be pretty simple, basic shelter set up for people who got displaced… That does seem like the sort of thing you'd be able to focus on with that kind of skill set.

“Yes, exactly. So we're clear, I don't think this is what spurred Tengan's decision. I still find it baffling. I doubt  _ he _ knew much about being a traveling strongman act, either.” His expression relaxes just a bit, though, as he admits, “But, Gozu was able to accomplish a lot in his time as division head. I don't know if I respected  _ him _ , but I absolutely respected the work. It was efficient, practical, and displayed a clear understanding of the situation.”

I mull over this for a while. Daichi seems content to let me think about it, too. I’ve got a hunch about what might’ve prompted Tengan’s decision, but Daichi probably won’t like it… Oh well. He’s a grown man. He can deal with a little ego-puncturing. …I hope.

“...I think,” I offer, “that Gozu knew that, too. It'd make sense if he approached Tengan with a specific plan... that Tengan would promote him, right?” I swallow hard, steeling myself for potential push-back. “He might've even been considering you first. But it sounds like Gozu had a vision for the division in mind already, and the knowledge and skillset to make it happen. Why  _ wouldn't _ Tengan pick him, at that point?”

Daichi gawks at me, shaken. Then he snorts, lips quirking up. “...Identify a need or a desire, and fulfill it. Sometimes, it really is that simple.” He laughs—and this is no chuckle, either. It's honestly creepy to watch. Is he having a breakdown? …okay, the laugh doesn't last more than a few seconds. It's fine.

“I suppose even I am not...  _ completely _ immune to the short-sighted view of talent,” he concedes after a moment. “Gozu identified an opportunity and grasped it.” With a bit of a wince, he admits, “I suppose, then, that that would mean the problem was within me.”

Woah. Maybe this is rude of me to think, but this level of self-analysis, coming from him, feels groundbreaking. I’d clap and bid him  _ congratulations! _ , but I suspect he’d take it the wrong way. For now, I rub the back of my neck and keep my mouth shut. After a long, awkward moment, Daichi coughs discreetly into a fist and regards me again.

“I've grown... unused to hypotheses being offered that aren't my own,” he remarks. “In the circles I tend to run in, my talent makes my account of such events unimpeachable.” He leans forward and extends a hand to me. “...but to truly be effective, an entrepreneur can't rely on yes-men. Sometimes, we need... friends.”

Friends? With Daichi...? I can't say that was what I expected going into these talks, but... it's kinda nice. I accept the handshake with a firm grip and smile.

“You’ve got one,” I promise.

He smiles back, the expression more genuine than I’ve ever seen on him. I know in that instant that this friendship is the real deal.

 

[Received: Daichi's Undergarments x1 - Daichi's favorite underwear. Though it looks like the elite brand favored by legends like the Togami family, it's actually a knockoff. Costs have been cut in fabric material and band quality.]

 

_ You unlocked the skill: Menacing Focus! _

 

_ Menacing Focus - Greatly increases Focus Gauge. Effective during the class trial. Cannot be combined with Extraordinary Focus.  _

 

_ Can you really assign a value proposition to friendship? _

 

* * *

* * *

__

When I happen across Kirara this time, she's in the kitchen—or more accurately, in the walk-in fridge. It's not that surprising to see her there, but it still kind of catches me off guard. Usually I only expect to see Shu in there, but there she is. She's looking through unlabeled buckets for something: popping the lid off quickly, taking a peek, and then replacing it. Before she goes for another, she looks up at me, and I give her an easy wave.

“Asuka, hello!” she says, waving back. Then she gestures at the buckets. “Do you know which of these contains the ketchup? I had one earlier, but I think the Polykuma moved them around.” She crosses her arms and scrunches up her nose. “None of them are labeled clearly... There's some sort of code, but I didn't expect them to get moved.”  
I laugh nervously. “I have no idea, honestly. I can help you out, though!”

She accepts my offer, and together we spend a few minutes opening each and every bucket until one of us finds the ketchup. …I kind of never want to look at food again for a little bit. Some of what was in those buckets...

Uhhhh... hey! You know what would be a great palate cleanser? Giving Kirara a gift. Yeah. Great idea, Asuka!

__

[Lost: Well-Worn Script x1 - A script that's been read countless times. Full of notes, annotations, comments, and observations. Every smudge conveys passion.]

__

Though blinks in surprise at first, Kirara takes the gift with a smile. “For me? You’re so thoughtful!” After a few moments of flipping through it, she tucks the script away in her jacket. “Thank you very much, Asuka.”

“You’re super-welcome!” I enthuse. “I’m just glad you liked it!”

We giggle together for a moment. Honestly, it’s just so easy to laugh and smile in Kirara’s company. Though, there's something that I've been wanting to ask her for a while. No time like the present!

“So what did you do with the Future Foundation, exactly?” I ask as we head out into the dining room. “I always thought they were mostly just... food and infrastructure aid, policing, that kind of thing. You mentioned the cultural division before, but I'm not really sure what's... involved, there.”

Kirara nods to me as we seat ourselves at a table. “That's not an uncommon question—you aren't the first to ask, anyway. A lot of what the Future Foundation does is practical work, yes, but the tenth division's mandate focuses on reconstructing culture.” She glances up to the ceiling in thought. “It's a fairly broad mandate. Our focus under Ryota Mitarai was the creation of media, though other people thought we should have focused more on the preservation of physical culture instead, given how much of it was damaged.”

“That seems like a kinda weird thing to dedicate a whole division to, if I'm being honest,” I say. Wait, is that rude? I hold my hands up palm-out. “Not that the work you do isn't important or anything! Just—kind of... surprising, to hear that they'd do that, given everything going on.”

“No, no, you're right; I know it seems a little strange. But there's more to outreach work than just keeping people's bellies full. That's the foundation for everything else, of course, but that can't be where it  _ stops _ .” She leans her elbow on the table as she regards me. “A lot of people are just... looking for something to believe in. And I think—and Ryota thought, too—that media can be transformative for people in that way. Again, it's about kindness. About making people feel... comfortable with themselves, and better able to set new ends for themselves.”

“Ohhh, okay—I can get that, kind of.” I think. ...actually, on reflection, I’m not sure I’m convinced. “I mean... I can understand art making people feel something—I love that feeling I get when people get something out of my photos—but isn’t it an exaggeration to say it can  _ transform _ people?”

“Isn't feeling something in itself transformative?” Kirara counters. “Your feelings and choices create your world, don't they? If you feel hope, feel joy, feel love—then you know you live in a world where those things are still a possibility.” She clasps her hands to her chest. “The most important thing during the Tragedy—at least, I thought, and again, I think Ryota thought so too—was reminding people that there could be more than…” She spreads her arms. “This. It's hard to construct a hopeful world when you're losing sight of what that looks like.”

“Kirara... I've told you that you're a really thoughtful person, right?” I ask, with a grin. “I don't know if I'm convinced, still, but... it  _ does _ make sense.”

“You have,” she replies, a twinkle in her eye. “And it's easier for some people than others. You've always had a pretty strong eye for a hopeful future, but not everyone is so fortunate. I believe art can help people who don't have your natural sunny disposition build something like it.”

…huh. I never thought of it like that before. “So media, acting, and art...” I muse, “is about building the future?”

“Exactly.”

I need more time to mull on this, and Kirara’s happy to give it to me. We exchange goodbyes, then Kirara returns to the kitchen while I head out to stroll around the boat and consider what she said.

* * *

 

I'm actually heading for the MonoMono Machine this time when I find Kirara... also using it. I was kinda wondering if anyone but Shinto and me ever touched this thing, but here she is. Huh!

She looks up from the machine and toward me, then waves as she tucks her bounty, a thick book, under her other arm. “I always wonder how all of these things fit in the machine,” she remarks. “The Ultimate Mechanic must truly have been something else.” She pauses a beat, then adds, “Did you want to pass some time together?”

“Yeah, I'd like that!” I say before reaching into my pack. A moment later, I present Kirara with a brand new gift and an awkward laugh. “Here's hoping you, uh, didn't pull one of these out of the MonoMono Machine yourself!”

__

[Lost: Silk Scarf x1 - A long, elegant scarf made of top-quality white silk. Keeps you warm in winter and cool in summer.]

__

Kirara accepts the scarf, holding it gently in her hands for a moments and then pulling it in close. “You really do have a very thoughtful eye,” she says as she caresses her cheek with it. “Thank you.”

I grin and try (and probably fail) not to blush. It still feels a little weird giving gifts to a married woman, but... still, at this point, gift-giving is kind of my thing!

She folds up the scarf and tucks it away, then gives me a thoughtful look. “Asuka, I've been considering what we've been discussing—about opportunities, about talent, about luck, about building the future…”

“Uh huh?”

“I haven't discussed this with anyone but Otome, since it's the sort of thing that the Future Foundation probably wouldn't have funded, but... it's something I've been wanting to do for a long time, and with the Tragedy over, I might actually have the chance.”

“Really? Well, I'm all ears,” I say. On a whim, I reach up and flop the ears of my hat around with a big grin. “Two sets.”

Kirara laughs for a moment—apparently sincerely, which surprises me because in hindsight that wasn't that funny—but soon composes herself. “I've been thinking of starting a talent agency for young and aspiring actresses.” She pauses, then adds, “Talent agency might sell it a little short, though. I want to provide as comprehensive of assistance as I can—not just booking but also talent coaching, among other things.” Just the thought brings a smile to her face.

“That sounds cool! Ambitious, but good. Why a talent agency as the main thing, though?” I ask, tilting my head a little. “That kind of thing you need to go back to school for, too, right?”

“No, actually, it's not mandatory at all. I certainly would, of course—it's important to be able to review contracts well in order to be an effective agent—but it's not  _ mandatory _ ,” Kirara explains. “As for why... I think it's unfair how a lot of child actors are treated. Neither they nor their parents usually have a great grasp of the contracts or what's involved, and it's not uncommon for people in the film industry to be predatory, either.” She half-grimaces, half-winces. “In... every sense of the word.”

“So when I brought up the rumors about shady stuff in the acting business…”

“Yes. There are a deplorable number of young people who end up exploited, both by the industry and their own families. When I was coming up through the industry, there were a lot of people I heard rumors about—people younger than me—that I was too young and inexperienced to protect.” She bows her head, eyebrows sinking in what looks like genine sorrow. “One of them... went on to turn that hurt on Towa City. Now that the world isn't in crisis mode, I... want to protect her, and people like her. I want to help them pursue their hopes and dreams without having to sacrifice parts of themselves to get them.”

“K-Kirara…”

She takes a deep breath and squares her shoulders, then gives me a soft smile. “So I suppose that's my plan for once we get out of all this. I have a handful of commitments next year to get through before I can really take it on full-time, mind you... but that's what I'd like to do next, once all my contracts are up.”

“Wow, that's fantastic of you!” I hesitate. “Is this the same thing as what we talked about earlier, about media being able to change people? Or is it something else?”

“Some of both,” Kirara replies. “For a long time, I've been thinking about how to change people with media... but I'd like to change the experience of making it, too. I think, in the long term, fiction can be more hopeful if the people making it get a little more help chasing their own hope.”

Kirara... that's so... “...That's  _ really _ sweet, but... why are you telling me this? Why here, why now?” I falter a little, then continue, “I'm not that great with human photo subjects, if this is building up to a job offer... ahaha.”

With a shake of her head ( _ wow _ , her hair is always gorgeous...), Kirara adds, “That's definitely not it. I suppose... I wanted to remind myself that this situation isn't forever. Talking about what comes after it makes it easier.” That's a little darker than I was expecting, honestly—and I think Kirara picks up on my surprise, because she adds, “It's nothing you need to be worried about. It's simply easier if I focus on the future.”

“Okay, okay, I get you,” I answer, smiling warmly in return. “And hey, as long as you're alive...”

She nods to me, grinning a bit. “...There's hope for tomorrow. Thank you, Asuka—for listening to my dream... and for being my friend.”

Her friend... yeah. Yeah, that's definitely it. We don't see eye to eye on everything... but sharing our hopes and dreams is, without a doubt, friendship. Right?

__

[Received: Kirara's Undergarments x1 - Kirara's favorite underwear. Lacy blue silk panties. Fill one's heart with song. No guarantees about singing forevermore, however.]

__

_ You unlocked the skill: Showstopper! _

__

_ Showstopper - Increases the power of your silencer. Effective during the Nonstop Debate. Cannot be combined with Pitch Perfect. _

__

_ Great job! There's no more rewarding challenge in life than connecting with others. _


	33. Intermission 2: Toko's Modern Life (Geno:Side)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toko Fukawa narrates her trip to Towa City with the Naegi siblings to negotiate with what remains of the former Warriors of Hope.

****"C'mon, Toko, it wasn't _that_ bad," my best friend Komaru complains for what must be the fiftieth time. "You don't need to keep bringing it up!"

"Y-yes I do!" I counter. "Seriously, who gets hypnotized by _watching_ a hypnotist on TV?! There's a limit to how clueless one person's allowed to be!"

"It wasn't TV, it was your tablet," Komaru mutters, scratching her chin. Still, she has a half-smile on.

"Whatever! It was still a broadcast! Wh-what would you've done if you hadn't been with me and your brother?! Who knows who could've taken advantage of you!"

"Toko, seriously, you don't have to go that far," Komaru's brother and my former classmate Makoto protests, sitting next to us on the ferry. "We were both there, so there wasn't a problem."

"B-but there _could_ have been!"

Komaru heaves a sigh, still smiling, as she shakes her head. "Well... in that case, I'm glad you were around to keep me safe."

"F-flattery will get you nowhere," I say loftily. Privately, though, I'm pleased. It's a nice feeling, having someone you care about rely on you. "Just--we're headed back into a dangerous situation, s-so make sure you keep your head screwed on straight, got it?! Your brother's counting on you, too!"

Komaru nods, expression now serious. "Right! Got it!"

Makoto smiles at both of us like he really means it. "Thanks, Toko."

"D-don't you 'thanks, Toko,' me!" I snap, rounding on him. "You need to p-pull yourself together, too! What were you _thinking_ , letting Monokuma make you b-beg?!"

He holds his hands up in surrender. "S-sorry... I should've been more careful about what I said." His expression steels. "But I was able to tell Asuka and the others something vital, and Kyoko figured out something even more vital, so I don't regret doing it."

I heave a sigh. Seriously, he's such a doofus; I can't handle how nice he is. Whether it's the Killing School Reunion or Hope's Peak Academy or the Remnants of Despair, he can't stop putting himself out there for the sake of... ugh. Giving people hope. The one thing I can't fault him for. "J-just don't fall into such obvious t-traps in the future," I say. "Honestly, you two are both so air-headed... Like b-brother, like sister, I guess."

"Oh, uh--speaking of family, I've been meaning to ask!" Komaru utters, turning red. "What happened with Otome and Kirara was really sad, wasn't it? Losing your wife like that..." She lowers her gaze. "It really tore my heart out. They loved each other so much..."

"O-oh... y-yeah. I g-guess," I say. I'm not too sympathetic to the tragedies of gorgeous stars like them, but if it upset Komaru...

Something in his gaze flickering, Makoto rests a hand on Komaru's shoulder. She gives him a grateful smile, then looks back at me. "Um... What _did_ you think about that, Toko?"

"Uh... Think about wh-what?"

"About... you know..." She blushes deeper. "Two women being so in love..."

I stare blankly. _Weird and gross,_ is my kneejerk thought. Women are harpies who never stop trying to tear each other's throats out. Excepting Komaru and me, I don't trust a pair of women who act so friendly and non-competitive. Though I guess Aoi and Sakura weren't like that, either. Or Mahiru and Hiyoko, of the Class 77-Bs. So I guess Otome and Kirara aren't _that_... Wait, what was the question again?

"Why are you asking?" I wonder to stall for time.

"Oh, um... Watching them just made me... realize some things..."

"Uhhhh... What things?"

Now Komaru stares blankly at me. If you have something to say, just say it clearly!! "Uh--I mean..." Her expression turns serious. "...about searching my feelings and being true to them. About living my life with everything I've got, and loving with everything I've got. Do you get what I mean?"

"O-oh." I consider this as I chew a thumbnail, trying to quell the jealousy that stabs at my insides. So... she wants to start dating. I g-guess that's normal for a girl her age… Especially after she was locked up for a year and a half... Never mind she’s only a couple years younger than me… I've got to be open-minded, right? I can't smother her if I want to be a good... friend. "Well... good for you if you wanna do that, I guess," I mumble. "I-I've got M-Master... so I won't be lonely... J-just don't forget about me, okay?! I'm still your best f-friend!!"

Right?! My heart seizes up at the thought that Komaru might say she's looking to ditch me, but she gawks at me, then laughs.

"Of course! I'd never forget about you, Toko," she replies, eyes weirdly tender.

I relax. "G-good! Th-then--" Oh god. I've just gotta say it, right?! Come on, Toko, you can do it! Be the supportive friend she deserves! "--you can d-date whoever you w-want!!" I blurt out.

Komaru laughs again, then puffs out a sigh and slumps over. Makoto rests a hand on her shoulder again, and they share a glance, then a rueful chuckle.

"Wh-what's so funny?" I add.

"Oh... Call it a family in-joke," Komaru replies.

"Maybe you'll get to get in on it too someday," Makoto adds, smiling.

" _Makoto_!!" she gasps as if scandalized, right before girly-slapping him over and over on the arm and shoulder.

He laughs as he totally fails to fend her off. "I'm just saying--!"

I palm my forehead and shake my head. I don't know what these idiot siblings are on about, and either way, I can't believe how casual they are at a time like this. Seriously, get a grip! We're currently all headed back into Towa City--well, I guess it's a first for Makoto--and while things calmed down a lot there after Komaru and I finished mopping up the Monokumas a short while ago, there's still a lot of rebuilding to be done.

That's actually why we're going now. As headmaster of the newly rebuilt Hope's Peak Academy, Makoto wants to create a school that lives up to its name, and that means looking after and protecting the most vulnerable of children. That, apparently, includes the Monokuma Kids of Towa City, who were brainwashed into murdering all their parents and lots of the other adults.

I guess I should explain. Once Komaru and I finished making sure Towa City wasn't going to turn into a war zone between the kids and the adults, Future Foundation was _finally_ able to come in and separate the city between the traumatized adults and the brainwashed kids, who, with no Monokumas to kill on their behalves, are pretty much harmless now. It helps that we finally figured out a way to get those damn helmets off without them exploding, too. The kids are currently undergoing treatment through the Neo World Program to rid them of that brainwashing and... preemptively coax them through the reality of what they've done. Brainwashed or not... they still murdered so many people, including their parents. Every single Monokuma Kid is now an orphan, and there's not one adult left in Towa City who'd take them in.

It's not just the Monokuma Kids that Makoto's worried about, either. He's _especially_ worried about the so-called Warriors of Hope, who're still alive but in hiding in Towa City... They're old enough to enter middle school now, and while Hope's Peak is primarily a high school, Makoto doesn't want such vulnerable kids to have to fend for themselves for all that time. Now that Hope's Peak has been rebuilt enough to be able to shelter kids, he wants them to stay somewhere where they can be safe and work through their own traumas so that they can grasp hold of "real hope," or so he says. Truthfully, he was going to wait a little longer, after he'd talked to them more by phone and Snype so they could ease into trusting him more, but with the Killing School Reunion underway, he's worried about Alter Junko or Monaca getting to them first and wants to get them to where he can protect them as soon as possible.

I want to remind both of these idiot siblings that every single "Warrior of Hope" is an unrepentant mass murderer, but if I did that, Komaru would counter that they still deserve a chance to start over, and Makoto would counter that if the Remnants of Despair could be rehabilitated, so can the Warriors of Hope, and it's not fair to refuse a chance to kids that they gave to adults. Ugh. I can't with these two. Why do I have to be the only sensible one here?!

Anyway, the ferry docks, and we three head off as directed by the loudspeaker. We could've come in by helicopter, but those are pretty pricey, and Future Foundation's already poured a lot of money into Towa City just with the NWP rehab for the Monokuma Kids, not to mention the rebuilding and construction. There's a bunch of high-power equipment right here up and down the docks: bulldozers, cranes, saws, wrecking balls, and so on. I'm a little nervous about just walking in like normal people, but I didn't see any rioters while we were coming in, and it looks like the folks around here are pretty normal, namely folks who've gone back to blue collar work and become fishermen with their boats and nets and crap, so I guess it's okay.

"Wow... Things look so different now," Komaru remarks, wide-eyed, as she stares over the skyline. "More... put together, I guess. We're in the adult sector right now, right?"

"Right," Makoto says, stepping up next to her. "The kids' sector doesn't have contact with the outside world. That includes moving in and out of the city. So it's important that we keep up the peace with the adults."

The adults... Right. I chew my thumbnail as I think back. By the end, Komaru and I were pretty much not that welcome in either the kids' world _or_ the adults'. Not that I want to get buddy-buddy with those cowards, anyway. Trying to make Komaru kill all the kids... Do your own murders on your own time! N-not that I approve of murder, just--it's the principle of the thing!

Still, it was just her and me... Ugh. I know Makoto has to be here because of his whole Hope's Peak headmaster deal, but I'd feel a lot better if I didn't have to worry about watching out for his behind. Our extras often turned out in a bad way, and Perfect Miss Kyoko would never let me hear the end of it if I let something happen to her _fiancé_. I want a fiancé too, you know!!

Though, speaking of extras, I heard Haiji Towa drank himself to death in some cheap motel room shortly before Monaca blasted herself off into space. Good riddance to disgusting, pedo rubbish.

"A-anyway," I say aloud, focusing on more important things, "w-we're heading to talk to the adults f-first, and then we're checking up on the k-kids' rehab, and then we're... doing our last m-meeting, right?"

Makoto nods, all business. "Right. I want to make sure nobody feels like we're taking anyone's side over anyone else's. Everyone's suffered a lot here."

"Yeah," Komaru agrees, eyes steeling. "We finally managed to break the chain of violence. We've got to make sure it stays broken."

"Hnngh," I grunt. I know what they're saying is sensible, but I'm pretty uneasy... The Warrior of Hope brats agreed to a meeting, since they wanted to meet Makoto before agreeing to go anywhere with him. After they asked us for a favor when Komaru and I came to take out Monaca, I don't _think_ they'd get violent with us there too, but... all those brats were super-obsessed with "Big Sis Junko," and Makoto's the one who defeated her. Komaru's hacking gun won't work on them, and I-I don't want to rely on Jill anymore... Will things really turn out okay?

Not that I'll say as much to these two. I don't want them thinking I've got cold feet. That's not the problem! M-Master Byakuya finally let me join Future Foundation for real along with Komaru, and she and I even have matching uniforms now! I'm just... worried we're walking right into a trap. They're both so--so _optimistic_ ; they think even if it is a trap, it'll all work out. God, sometimes I can't stand either of them! What do they think would happen to me if either of them got hurt...?

At least I don't have to worry about the meeting with the adults. Bunch of whiners, still, always badmouthing Future Foundation, but at least they're actually _doing_ something now instead of sitting on their hands and acting helpless, so that's an improvement, I guess. Now that Haiji's dead, the adults have new leadership, but it's some chick with big boobs so I don't care. In fact, I spend the entire meeting glowering at her breasts. H-how dare she have such a good pair...?! The nerve!! Komaru's are better, anyway! She might have a plain face, but her chest is nice and soft and round! N-not that I care or anything, I just happen to know because she presses them up against me when she's dragging me into the bathroom for a shower! Ugh, showers... at least it's not baths anymore... I-I can't stand putting my head underwater... When it's showers, at least we can wash each other's backs... a-and... other places...

W-wait, what? The meeting's over already? Oh... That was fast. The meeting at the kids's sector doesn't take very long, either. It's super-weird to see all the kids who used to have the run of the city, huddled up without their helmets, some hooked up to the Neo World Program, some shivering as they wait their turn. When they look miserable like this, I can actually feel sorry for them. I guess it wasn't their fault they were brainwashed. Komaru and Makoto both have a bunch of encouraging words for the ones still waiting, though, and by the end, a bunch of the kids have warmed up to both of them. I kind of get the feeling like they sort of remember Komaru... which means... do they remember me too...? That's probably why they avoid me... I'm sure they don't want to talk to some disgusting, smelly bitch like me. That's probably what they're all thinking, the precocious little brats! I shouldn't have ever bothered feeling sorry for any of them, even for a second!!

I'm in a bad mood by the time we all leave, which is made more pronounced by the contrast in the Naegis, who're considerably more upbeat. These hope idiots. Still... it's a lot better than how quick Komaru was to give up, way back when, and optimism always was Makoto's good trait.

"Are you feeling okay, Toko?" Komaru asks me then, breaking out of an enthusiastic conversation with her brother.

"H-huh?" I utter. "I-I'm fine! Why d'you think I wouldn't be?!"

"Huh? Oh, it's no big deal; you just didn't look comfortable," she replies. "I know we fought against these kids and their Monokumas, so I was wondering if it was maybe freaking you out or something, being around so many of them."

"N-no!" I protested, a little offended. I'm not afraid of a bunch of snot-nosed brats! "It was just a little w-weird, that's all! I'm not so fragile I'd go to pieces when there isn't even any d-danger!"

"Yeah, that's true," Komaru says, smiling. "You've always been really reliable."

She always says the nicest things...! Literally no one else ever calls me reliable! N-Not even Master... He's always blowing me off. Even when he let me join Future Foundation, he acted like it was a big pain. B-but he wouldn't have as much appeal without his icy charm, so, you know, that's okay... Still, sometimes it's really nice to be told something like 'you've always been really reliable.' I manage a small smile. "Well, _someone's_ got to look out for you. It may as well be m-me."

She giggles, then holds her arms open. "I think _I_ could use a little comforting, though. It's been a little nerve-wracking so far! So... c-can I have a hug?"

"Oh my god, are you for real?" I sigh harder and with more exasperation than I actually feel. "Well, fine... If you really need one, then I g-guess I have no choice."

We hug each other, and Makoto looks away for some reason. Weirdo. Still, I'm smugly pleased to get re-affirmation that I'm right: Komaru's breasts _are_ way nicer than that bimbo's, what's-her-name.

"Still, I can't believe you," I say when we pull away. "You're not a kid anymore, Komaru!"

"Well, yeah... but I'm not twenty yet so legally I’m not an adult, either," she says, scratching her chin. "Besides, everyone needs a hug once in a while, right?"

"R-right," I agree, a little reluctant. I don't want to sound desperate or anything. "Anyway... it's _those_ brats left, and then we're heading back to the mainland, right?"

"Right. We have to be discreet. I'm sure there's a lot of adults who'd go nuts if they saw them again," Komaru murmurs, nodding once.

"It'll be okay," Makoto says in that decisive way he does. "As long as we wait for after nightfall, it should be a lot easier, and Future Foundation prepared a special ferry ride for the way back. Besides, there's nothing wrong with taking troubled kids into protective custody."

" _If_ they agree to go with us," I remind these two idiots. "J-just because they agreed to meet you d-doesn't mean they'll come with us."

"I don't know. I think they're ready to be convinced," Komaru says. "We've been in touch with them a bunch over the past several months. They wouldn't agree to see Makoto, an adult they hardly know, if they weren't ready to leave. Besides... there's nothing left for them here, and I bet it's getting harder and harder to survive on their own."

I heave a sigh. God, Komaru, when did you get so thoughtful and insightful?! You keep maturing like that, and... one of these days, you won't need me anymore...

My lips thin. N-no, she wouldn't abandon me. Komaru's not like that. S-she's not like everyone else. I can trust her. I can trust her, I tell myself fiercely.

"Yeah," Makoto agrees, ignorant of my thoughts. "I don't want an incident like this to happen ever again. That's why it's important to make sure kids like them get the chances they need to grow up into proper adults."

Komaru laughs. "Look at you, big bro, sounding like a headmaster!" she teases.

He laughs back, rubbing the back of his head. "I should hope so! I _am_ the headmaster now!"

Ugh, these idiot siblings. Still... listening to them does make me feel more at ease. Those Warrior of Hope brats were a lot more subdued the last time Komaru and I saw them, months and months ago, so... here's hoping they're right.

So Komaru and I guide Makoto to a run-down apartment complex in the slums, where we met up with those brats last time around. Actually, they insisted that Komaru and I show up with Makoto for who knows what reason... Maybe because they already know us and what we can do. I didn't really want to come back to Towa City, but I don't mind it, I guess. Once we arrive and walk up to the third floor, Komaru nods to both of us, then takes point and knocks on the door. Since she's the youngest and she knows them the best of all of us, we all agreed that she'd be the best to start things off.

We hear some faint footsteps behind the door. A moment later, it opens a crack to show Nagisa's unsmiling face. He frowns at Komaru, then me, then Makoto, then all around us as if to check we're really alone, the ungrateful brat. Still, this is a diplomatic venture, and _I'm_ not going to be the one to ruin it, so I graciously keep my mouth shut about his rudeness. Komaru and Makoto are obviously on the same page as me, because they let it slide, too.

The door shuts, and we hear the sound of a chain latch; then the door opens, Nagisa stepping to one side so we can come in. It's still the junk pile it was the last time we were around--actually, I think it's even worse than before. There's wrappers all over the floor, I can see bugs crawling up the walls from here, and the windows look like they've got a few new cracks. Masaru's standing about halfway across the room, arms folded and chin jutting stubbornly out as he scowls; Kotoko and Jataro lurk somewhere behind him, Jataro next to the table at Masaru's back, Kotoko on the other side of it. They all look like they've grown an inch or three at least. It's kind of weird, especially Jataro and his bizarrely pretty face. They've gone from kids to, like... pre-teens. Maybe full-on teenagers? I'm not sure how old they are, exactly. Remembering the rules of the children's "paradise," it skeeves me out. I mean, I don't _like_ these murdering brats, but I don't want them killing themselves, either. Komaru would be so upset, for one...

"Hi, guys," Komaru says, walking in first. "Thanks for having us. I know you guys already know each other, but this is my older brother, Makoto."

"Hello," Makoto says, waving as he walks inside. I follow him, and Nagisa and I eyeball each other as the punk shuts the door.

As the three of us entered, Masaru's scowl turned into a gape-mouthed stare. "Wow, you're short!" he blurts out, the little punk, staring right at Makoto. " _Way_ shorter than Big Sis Junko was! Are you really an adult?"

Makoto laughs a little, but I can tell he's embarrassed. God, no wonder. "Legally, yeah. Sometimes I don't really feel like I am, though."

This gets him a set of looks both thoughtful and cautious. I think... he said the right thing? Nagisa circles around us so he's next to Komaru. Considering he had to go behind us to do that, I bet he wanted to confirm that she's got her hacking gun still, which she does--hooked onto her backside, like usual. I wasn't sure of the point--I know I didn't bother bringing my taser with me--but she insisted, just in case. I guess it makes her feel better. I know _I_ feel better if Jill stays good and buried, so if these kids have some back-up Monokumas squirreled away somewhere, I swear to god I'm gonna scream.

"We don't like having you here and I'm sure you don't like being here, either, so let's get right to the point," Nagisa says. "You want us to leave here and go with you to Hope's Peak so you can keep us under surveillance, don't you?"

"Well, yeah," Makoto admits, a lot more directly than I thought he would. "That's normal for both at-risk kids and criminals. I don't intend on locking you up, though. This is a rehabilitation--a chance for you kids to get the lives and the hope that were denied to you before."

"Oooh, I've heard this one before!" Jataro exclaims, flopping his too-long sleeves. "Then you looock us up and throooow away the key and pooooke us with sticks and make us eat stinkbuuuugs!"

"You sound WAY too enthusiastic about that," I remark, disgusted. Who could ever eat a stinkbug?! Their little legs are so…!

He giggles in that creaky, hee-hawing way he does. It's even creepier now that he doesn't wear that leather mask. What's a boy as pretty as him doing being so gross and gloomy?! He has no right!

"No, nothing like that is going to happen," Makoto says soberly. "I understand why you'd be suspicious, since you've all been failed so many times by the adults who were supposed to take care of you, but I sincerely want you all to have a chance to start over."

"Surely you aren't implying you'll forgive us for all the people we killed," Nagisa says.

"Who cares? They were just Demons anyw--OW!" Masaru yelps, then glares at Kotoko, who'd shoved the table into him.

"...I get why you'd see the adults who abused you as 'Demons,'" Makoto says quietly. "I'm not going to say anything about your individual relationships with your own parents. I've never had an experience like that myself, so I don't think I could truly understand."

I glance at him in surprise; so does Komaru. All the kids look taken aback, too.

"I'm not saying your 'Demon hunts' were right, or that I agree with them. I definitely won't ever agree that killing _anyone_ is the right thing to do, no matter what the circumstance," he goes on. "But that's exactly why I want to help you four. Nagisa, Masaru, Kotoko, Jataro... The things that were done you when you were younger were wrong, and none of you deserved any of it. There's no excuse for it, and I can't forgive the adults who abused you."

Did I say taken aback? They're all downright _shocked_ now: Kotoko's mouth is hanging open, Nagisa jerks back, Jataro is staring at him blankly, and Masaru's eyes widen, then wobble.

"If someone had just shown you the compassion and caring you deserved when you were little, maybe none of this would have happened in the first place. So I won't just ignore what happened in the past--but instead of punishing you for it, I want to help you focus on a brighter, better future where you can all be your best selves and make up for what you've done. I believe _that's_ what will help you break the chains of your own despair."

Oh geez. Oh _geez_ . The kids all look like they're about to break into tears. Jataro's mouth is all wobbly, Kotoko's halfway to a wail, Nagisa looks thunderstruck, and--oh geez, Masaru actually _is_ crying now. You're a boy, you're not supposed to cry!

To my immense alarm, as if he'd read my mind, Masaru starts punching himself in the chest and face. "Boys--don't--cry," he sobs, each word punctuated by a teary smack. "Boys--don't--"

"Stop that!!" Makoto cries, across the room in an instant. He grabs Masaru by the wrists before he can hit himself again. I suck in a breath; Masaru gapes at him in white-faced terror, like the bogeyman just popped up and grabbed him, and the other three kids are on instant red alert.

Without looking at anyone but Masaru, Makoto lets go immediately. "Sorry! I shouldn't have grabbed you," he says, then gets down on one knee so now he's shorter than the brat. "Please don't hit yourself like that. It's okay for you to cry for any reason you want, including if you're sad or scared."

"B-boys don't cry," Masaru mumbles, but he doesn't meet anyone's eye, and he clutches his arms close to his chest. "I-I'm brave... I'm n-not sad or scared of anything..."

Makoto pauses a moment. Then he smiles gently. "Really? You're a lot braver than me, then. When I saw you hitting yourself, that made me _really_ scared and sad."

Masaru sniffles, rubs his face, and peers at him. His shoulders are still tense, like he's gearing to run like a rabbit at any second, but... he looks a little more calm now. "Wh-why?"

"Because I hate it when people are hurt... especially for no reason," he replies. "It's natural for people to cry when they're upset, no matter who they are." He sobers and adds, "So it's _definitely_ not something you or anyone else should hit you for."

When Masaru doesn't say anything, Makoto adds, "Say, Masaru? I promise I won't grab you like that again, or touch you without your permission. So, please, could you stop hitting yourself like that?"

Masaru eyes him with trepidation, suspicion, and--a tiny sliver of hope. "What if I keep doing it anyway, huh? Wh-what then?" he demands, the challenge in his voice betrayed by the wobble halfway through.

"Then I'll still keep my promise," Makoto replies immediately. A rueful smile creases his mouth. "...But I might start to cry."

For some reason, Masaru gives him a tiny smile and laugh over this. "Hehe... That's so lame... You're a boy _and_ an adult; you're not supposed to cry..."

Makoto's smile warms even as its sadness deepens. "Whoever told you that," he says, gently but firmly, "was wrong."

Masaru sucks in a breath and takes a half-step back, but he doesn't speak or run or anything. He looks like he's teetering on the brink of something.

"Of course, it's not good to cry all the time either. Sooner or later, no matter how sad or scared you are, you have to dry your tears, stand up, and take action," Makoto adds. "It's balance that's the key. That's why we have friends, so we can help each other out and cheer each other on. Someone who gets sad like me and someone who stays brave like you, when we come together and work hand-in-hand, can learn from each other and become even stronger." He smiles warmly. "What do you think, Masaru? Would you mind letting me learn from you?"

"Ehehehe!" Wiping away the last of his tears, Masaru grins wide and sets his hands on his hips. "I _was_ the Hero of the Warriors of Hope for good reason! Just leave it up to me, Big Bro Makoto! I'll show you what's what!"

And then they laugh together like they're suddenly best of friends. Wow. That was... unreal. Those child psychology courses Makoto took after accepting the headmaster position have really paid off. Komaru practically glitters with bro-con level admiration, and out of the corner of my eye, I see Kotoko and Nagisa share an uncertain glance. Jataro, though, has a wide, fascinated stare fixed on Makoto, and he crab-walks over to him in a weird, creepy little shuffle.

"Hhh… hheyyy _yyyy_ yyy," he says, breathing heavily.

"O-oh, hi," Makoto says, turning to him. "What do you think, Jataro? Did you want to--"

"Did you reeeeeeeally mean it?" Jataro interrupts him. "About not touchin' us if we don't want an' stuff?"

He nods firmly. "Of course."

In the corner of my eye, I catch a glimpse of Kotoko shuffling nervously on her feet. I frown but don't say anything.

"What about if we _do_ want you to touch us and stuff?" Jataro tilts his head, wide-eyed. "Wouldja do it then?"

"Well--" Makoto blinks, clearly surprised. "If you asked me for something like holding hands or a hug, then sure!"

Jataro holds out his arms, letting his still-too-long sleeves flop and dangle like a pair of half-dead fish. "Can I have a huuuuuuuuuuuuug?"

Makoto smiles. "Of course!" And, against every single warning I could have ever given him, he hugs the little creep.

Sure as clockwork, Jataro flops his sleeves around his back and breaks into an off-key giggle that cracks up and down more than a seismograph recording a 9.0 earthquake. "Hey, Big Bro Makoto? Do you haaaaaate meeeeeeeee?"

"No," he replies, but he looks uncomfortable to my eyes. "You've all done a lot of terrible things, but I know you can all turn everything around and do better if you try."

"Reeeeeeallyyyyyyy?" Jataro fish-gapes at him again. "But 'cuz of us, your parents are DEEEEEEEAAAAADDDD!!! Heeheeheehahahahahaheeheehoohoohoohoohoo!!!"

Yeah, Makoto definitely looks uncomfortable. He tries to pull away, but Jataro hangs on tight, like a leech or a tick. I take a step forward, but Komaru blocks my way with one hand. I shoot her a disbelieving look, but when she meets my eyes, even though she looks as uncomfortable as Makoto does, I can see the steel of faith in her. Ugh... you believe in your brother that much? Fine, th-then I guess I'll let Makoto handle this...

"Admit it! You reaaally, reeeeeaallly hate us!" Jataro insists, clenching Makoto's arms, grinning his rictus grin. "You're just pretending to be nice now so you can get revenge laterrrrr!"

I shoot a look over to the other so-called Warriors of Hope. Nagisa and Kotoko haven't moved, their expressions still stony, and while Masaru looks like he took a half-step at first, his grin has turned into a scowl. The brat must be listening to _his_ dumb friend over _my_ dumb friend.

"No, I don't believe in revenge," Makoto replies with more patience than I could ever muster. "The only thing revenge accomplishes is continuing the cycle of despair and hatred." Then he gives him a bright smile. "Besides! Unless you have concrete proof that my parents are dead, I don't believe they really are." He turns that smile to Komaru. "After all, my sister's still right here, safe and sound, so the same can still be true for them!"

Komaru smiles back at him, but this show of optimism just makes Jataro grind his teeth in a grimace.

"You're a liar!" he shouts, shaking Makoto as best he can with his noodle arms. "You're a liar, liar, pants on fire! You think I'm weird and creepy and grooooooooss!! Say it!! Say you hate me!! Say you think I'm a creepy gross weirdooooooo!!!"

Makoto lets himself get shaken. When he finally stills, he gives Jataro a nervous little smile, then scratches his cheek. "I can't hate you for that, though. Because you're not any weirder than Toko."

"EXCUSE ME???" I bellow. And Makoto _laughs_ ! Komaru even laughs _with him_ !! The nerve!! The unmitigated GALL!! How am _I_ possibly the weird one between me and that brat?! And the worst part is that Makoto GRINS at me like he LIKES me so I can't even stay MAD at him like HE DESERVES and UGGGHHHH!!!!

"But that's a good thing!" he continues. "Weird and creative people like you and Toko make the world a more colorful place, so I'd never hate you just for being different. The world would be the lesser for it if you and Toko weren't around!"

O-oh... Geez... I bite my thumbnail, looking away as I feel my face heat. I'm so mad that I can't stay mad; he's so sweet and accepting... I w-wonder if that's what happens when you have parents who love and cherish you. Maybe it's the unloved, unlovable ones like us who end up bitter and twisted.

Jataro gapes up at him, open-mouthed like a bass. He lets his arms drop off Makoto as he seems to process this. "But if that's true," he says slowly, eyes starting to wobble, "why did my mom always say I was horrible 'n' disgusting 'n' stuff?"

"I don't know," Makoto replies. "But I _do_ know she was wrong to treat you that way."

Tears and snot leak from Jataro's face. Gross. "C... can I have another hug?"

This time, Makoto doesn't say anything; he just does it. Hmph. Well, he's getting the brats to listen to him, so... I guess I can forgive him.

"How can you be this nice?" Nagisa cuts in. "I don't understand. Are you trying to deceive us?"

I resist the urge to roll my eyes. Not that Makoto's like that, but if we _were_ trying to trick you brats, we wouldn't come out and _say_ that, god.

"No, of course not!" Makoto protests at the same time. "That's how I really feel. I understand why you'd be suspicious after how you've been treated, but..."

"It's not just that," Kotoko interrupts, eyes narrowed. "The reason we're all here is because of Big Sis Junko, and you're her enemy. You're the reason she _died_."

Makoto startles at that. I'm pretty surprised too.

"Wait," Komaru says, "but I thought you were disillusioned with her and Monaca?"

"It's true that Monaca and Big Sis Junko used us. We understand that now," Nagisa says, voice tight. "But... they're still important to us. Even if you don't want revenge against _us_ , you could still be aiming to use us to spite _her_."

"I mean, c'mon. Isn't that what 'Ultimate Hope' is?" Kotoko adds flatly. "To erase everything about 'Ultimate Despair'?"

Jataro shuffles away from Makoto then, and Masaru crosses the room to join him and the other two brats. Makoto lets them go, frowning in thought.

"You kids really are clever," he says first. "You ask some really difficult questions."

"Stop trying to flatter your way out of answering," Nagisa replies curtly.

"Ah, sorry, I wasn't trying to..." Makoto scratches his cheek. "Then I'll get right to it: I never met Monaca, so I don't really know what I can say about her." He looks over at Komaru and me. "I read the reports, of course, and I heard from Komaru and Toko what they went through here. I understand she decided she didn't want to have anything to do with her 'successor to Junko Enoshima' plan anymore and launched herself into space... If Monaca just needs time to work through what hope and despair mean to her on her own, then as long as she isn't hurting anyone anymore, that's fine by me. I don't see any point in spiting someone I don't even know." He looks back at the kids. "Though I do hope, for your sakes, that she  comes back someday so you can all talk things through and settle everything among yourselves."

The kids all share an uneasy glance.

"...But even if you care about Monaca, you already knew that, right?" Makoto continues. "What you _really_ want to hear about is Junko. And... that's what I mean by difficult questions."

"What? I'm not following," Masaru says, eyeballing him. So much for being friends.

"I mean that I can't really put Junko or how I feel about her in a neat little box," Makoto says, looking at him. "It's true that she did horrible things, not just to me, not just to our classmates, but the entire world. The scope of how many lives Junko Enoshima has ruined is so staggering, I can't even wrap my mind around it. When I think about that, it's true I..." His jaw clenches, and he clutches his knees. "...I get so angry that I have to hate her."

Makoto... I'm genuinely shocked. I never thought I'd hear you admit that.

"But," he adds, looking over at me, "Junko was also our classmate--mine and Toko's, too. I don't know how many of the memories we share with her are real, in the sense that she genuinely cared about us. She claimed, at the end of the killing school life, that she was doing this to us because she loved us, but I just can't understand the kind of mindset someone would have to have for that to be true."

"N-no kidding," I mumble, chewing my thumbnail. "I think e-even the m-most l-love-starved person in the w-world would have to p-pass on Junko's kind of 'love.'"

Though as soon as the words are out of my mouth, I think of Mukuro.

...No, forget it. Whatever weird sister act they had going on is too much for even _my_ delusions.

Makoto's eyes lid, and I think he must've thought the same thing. He just shakes his head as if tossing the thought aside, though, and looks back at the kids. "But that doesn't mean that Junko never did anything good in her life, either. I don't mean as our classmate; I mean as a human being."

Wait, what? "Uhhhh, what are you t-talking about?" I ask.

He smiles at me as if to say _I'm glad you asked that,_ then looks back at Nagisa. "I heard from Komaru that Junko stopped you all and Monaca just as you were about to kill yourselves. Right?"

The kids all go pale, and they glance and mutter among themselves to the tune of, "Yeah, well, yeah..."

"I know Junko didn't do it to be kind. And I know she twisted your lives after that, just like she twisted the lives of everyone she met. But your lives were already twisted at that point thanks to the adults who betrayed you," Makoto says. "So even though Junko wasn't good for you kids, I still have to be grateful to her for what she did for you. After all, if she hadn't stopped you, then you wouldn't be alive right now to have the chance to grasp your own futures." He smiles warmly. "And when I think of _that_... I get really happy. Even someone like Junko wasn't all bad."

The kids all look like they're about to break into tears. Komaru's looking sniffly, too.

But me? I'm at my breaking point! "Are you for REAL?" I demand. "'Wasn't all bad'? You l-literally JUST SAID she d-didn't do it to be nice!"

"I know," he says. "That's why my feelings on her are so mixed."

"UGGGGHHHH! I CAN'T EVEN with you! L- _look_ at me! I'm t-talking in _memes_ thanks to you!!" I screech, jabbing a finger at him. "N-next you'll b-be saying she was just a poor abused b-baby too!"

Makoto scratches his cheek. "I mean, it's possible, but that's not the point I was trying to make... Nagisa and the others were suffering so much they wanted to die, and Junko gave them the will to keep living. No matter how I look at it, no matter what her reasons were, I'm glad she did that."

"Toko," Komaru murmurs, touching my hand, "maybe right now isn't the best time to argue about this?"

And maybe she's right--I can see the kids, who were starting to soften, harden up again--but this is the one thing I can't ignore. I shake Komaru's hand off and snap at Makoto, "Well, _I_ hated her damn bleach-blonde g-guts! N-nothing gives _anyone_ the right to kill anyone, let alone the m-millions of people she got killed directly and indirectly! She c-can go straight b-back to hell wh-where she belongs!"

Masaru balls his hands into fists. "Shut up! You take that back!"

"Toko, please, calm down--" Makoto starts, standing up and holding out his hands.

"No! I won't!" I snap at both of them. "Junko Enoshima was f-filthy scum from the start all the way to her finish!! And if I'm th-the only one who'll spread that truth, then I w-will!"

Kotoko scoffs, brushing away tears with the back of her hand. "Say that again after you've taken a bath!"

"Take a baaaaaaath!" Jataro echoes, waving his arms.

I jerk to one side, mentally derailed. _Ugh_ , why do people _always_ have to make fun of me for that?! "Th-that's got nothing to do with anything!!" I whine. "I hate b-baths! Lay off!"

"Why?"

I look over at Nagisa, who's peering at me. "Why what?" I demand.

"It's just a bath," he says, way more calm than he has any right to be, "right?"

I... I get the funny feeling like he just saw through me, and that flash-freezes my anger. I glance away and fall silent, ticking my fingers together nervously. Normally I'd never talk about this, but... with everything Makoto said earlier about how kids aren't at fault for what their parents do to them, and this entire group being what it is... I-I don't know. Should I say it? I kind of want to say it, right now. I want to illustrate why Junko's got no excuse at all for being the way she is. And if there's any group of people who'd get it, or at least wouldn't judge me, it's this one. Plus... I'm not wrong about Junko, but I _did_ explode pretty badly. I don't want to ruin what Makoto's been working so hard for. I'm not that woman anymore who can't do anything but tear down other people to make herself feel better.

O-okay. I take a deep breath. Here goes.

"...When I was l-little, one of my m-moms used to hold my head down in the b-bathwater," I mumble. "I g-guess I struggled enough so she c-could never d-drown me, but... I just hate baths now."

Dead silence. E-everyone's staring at me. Oh god. Oh god. Why did I say that?! Why was I dumb enough to think it was okay?! Now they all hate me and think I deserved it and are gonna mock me and and and WHY IS KOMARU CRYING?!

"Toko, I'm so sorry," she sobs. "I had no idea--I'm so sorry."

"Wh-what are you crying for?!" I protest, feeling my face heat up. "It w-was a long time ago! I barely e-even remember it!"

The second the words are out of my mouth, I wince. Of all the lies I've ever told, that one has to be the most transparent. Komaru just throws her arms around me in a huge hug, and I pat her back awkwardly. W-well... I guess as long as she doesn't hate me...

"You know, now that I think back on it," Kotoko says slowly, a look on her face that I don't like, "even though you have three parents, your Captive was a stinkbug."

"I like stinkbugs!" Jataro pipes up. "They're smelly and gross and a nuisance!"

Masaru doesn't say anything. He just stares at me, looking as uncomfortable as I feel.

"So," Nagisa murmurs, "even though you're an adult, you're one of us."

I make a face. Don't lump me in with you, you damn brats... Wh-whatever. If it gets them to listen to Makoto, I can let them think what they want. "I guess," I mutter, hugging Komaru tight.

Makoto makes a low noise, somewhere between sad and sympathetic. "You know, the longer I work at this job," he murmurs, "the more I start to wonder if having a healthy, supportive relationship with your parents is actually the uncommon way of living."

Komaru steps away from me a little to wipe her eyes. "Y-yeah. Mom and Dad were really good to us, but to you guys, that must seem so weird."

"It's weird," Nagisa agrees.

"It's super-weird," Kotoko echoes.

"Ultra-weird," Masaru chimes in.

"THE WEIRDEST!!!" Jataro hollers, flapping his arms.

"It's w-weird, but whatever," I mumble, not looking at anyone as I keep my hands on Komaru's waist. "I mean, good for you. I wouldn't wish this on anyone."

Another quiet follows, but this time I feel like I'm a part of it, rather than apart from it.

Then Nagisa looks at Komaru and me. "Are you two working at Hope's Peak Academy too?"

Komaru shakes her head. "We're part of Future Foundation now. Well, I guess Hope's Peak is a subdivision of the Future Foundation now, but still... We're there right now to help Makoto out with some things, but we're not part of staff full-time."

Nagisa considers this. Then he says, "Give us a moment to discuss this."

Makoto nods. "Please take your time."

Nagisa looks over at his friends and gestures for all of them to come together. The four of them form a huddle and start to mutter amongst themselves.

While the four of them talk, Makoto comes over to join Komaru and me. "Thanks for sharing that about yourself, Toko," he murmurs. "It was dicey for a moment there. I know it must've been hard, but thanks to that, I think you might've helped convince them."

"Wh-what? No, I didn't..." I protest, then trail off. I... have to admit, if I did, that would be a splendid feeling. This is really important to Komaru and Makoto both, especially Makoto. They've both done so much for me; giving some of that back to them is something I can actually take pride in.

"Toko, I'm so sorry about all the trouble I've given you about baths," Komaru murmurs, looking wretched. "I mean, I can remember some times when I literally wrestled you into the bathroom in with a bar of soap--I feel so awful about that now. I never should've done that. Can you ever forgive me?"

"D-don't--I m-mean..." I flounder with my words. Why do they come so easily when I write and with such difficulty when I speak?! "I-it's fine. You d-didn't know. And b-baths might be awful, but lately--" I scrabble again mentally. Somehow, I can't quite look her in the eye as I mumble, "Lately, I've b-been starting to think sh-showers aren't so bad... s-since you're there with me."

For some reason, Komaru blushes while Makoto coughs into one hand. She smiles like I made her whole week, though, and she reaches out and clasps my hand, so... I guess it's okay.

The whispering on the other side of the room wraps up, and the kids all stand up and face us as a wall. I have to admit, their solidarity is something else.

"We've come to a decision," Nagisa announces.

"Yes?" Makoto says.

"We'll go with you to Hope's Peak-- _but_ ," he says, pointing at us, "just to take a look. If we don't like what we see, we're leaving immediately, and you won't stop us. Is that clear?"

Makoto nods. "Yes, that's reasonable. I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to do. Is it okay if I ask what you all plan to do if you decide you don't want to stay, though?"

Nagisa startles. "Th-that's..."

"That's our problem," Kotoko cuts in. "You don't have a right to butt in, old man."

Is she for real?! Where does she get off calling _Makoto_ an old man?! He's barely in his twenties, just like me!! Ugh! No matter what, I just can't come to like that cotton candy punk!

"Old man? Seriously?" Komaru murmurs to me, but she looks more nonplussed than offended.

Makoto scratches his cheek, looking taken aback by this. "Well... I guess that's true," he concedes. "You aren't my students yet, and I can't make you trust me, either." He smiles. "I hope it won't come down to that, though."

The kids don't respond, but... there's something about the hesitant look in their eyes that I recognize, much as I hate to admit it. It's the look of people who are afraid to open up--who've been given hope and have learned to fear it. I guess I can't wholly blame them... Monaca, the person they trusted more than anyone, turned out to be lying to and using them. Junko was that too, but presumably nine layers of hell worse. I mean, it's their own fault for getting tricked in the first place, but... I don't know. Maybe Komaru's soft-headedness has infected me.

"So when're we going?" Masaru asks.

"It's already past dark," Makoto notes, glancing out the window, "so whenever you four are ready. There's a ferry waiting for us at the docks. It'll be a little risky walking there from here, but with it dark out, you shouldn't be spotted as easily."

The kids look around at each other, then break for different parts of the apartment. It's a one-bedroom, as far as I can tell--I don't know if they take turns getting to sleep on the bed or what, but it's clearly too small for the four of them. Despite that, they take almost no time at all to get their things together. I guess when you're in hiding, you don't get to keep much to your name. Makoto goes over to Jataro to talk quietly to him, I guess because he goes to the dingiest, barest corner of the room, while Masaru and Nagisa head off to the bedroom. I don't even want to think about what creepy gross crap those brats get up to in there.

More importantly, Komaru walks over to Kotoko, who's scraping up some stuff near the window. I'm fine where I am, and I eyeball Kotoko's dental cannon, on the floor next to her. Boy, I'm _sure glad_ she still has that fucking thing.

"You need any help with that?" Komaru asks, leaning over with her hands on her knees.

"I'm fine," Kotoko sniffs, the ungrateful brat. "I'm sure you don't _really_ want to help me, anyway, after what I did to you."

Komaru scratches her cheek in a way that suddenly reminds me of her brother. "Well... It's true you did a lot of messed-up stuff, but if I were going to hold that against you, I wouldn't have saved you from those Beast Monokumas way back when..."

Kotoko pauses at that, pouting. "I'm still fine," she decides, going back to what she's doing. "It's just the four of us now. There's no one else to worry about anymore."

Worry about, my butt... All your "friends" were brainwashed into doing whatever you wanted them to do. I'm sure Komaru's thinking the same thing, based on the way she purses her lips, but she just stands up straight. Then she blinks out the window.

"Hey, isn't there a curfew in this city now?" she asks, staring at something I can't see from here.

"Future Foundation's behind that that curfew," Kotoko says, tying up her blanket over her few possessions. "They don't come to this part of town as often to make sure people respect it, so you see a lot of adults loitering around until real late. Shut those blinds, would you? We don't want them looking in and seeing us."

"Uhhh, but..." Komaru says. "You say 'a lot of adults,' but are they usually in big groups carrying torches like that?"

"What?" Kotoko and I chorus. Makoto and Jataro look up too. Kotoko, being next to the window, gets up and looks out it with Komaru.

Then the two of them both shriek and jerk away to either side, right before something smashes through the window and falls onto the floor. I scream too out of surprise, and then what it is registers to me:

It's a Molotov cocktail. The flame is already to the mouth of the bottle.

I've done research on explosives for a recent novel of mine, and Molotov cocktails are part of it. It's something any idiot could put together, but that doesn't make it any less dangerous: the lit cloth at the bottle's mouth ignites the lighter fluid inside, and the rapidly expanding gas inside shatters the glass and sends it in every direction. Naturally, that glass cuts through anything and anyone in its way--namely, all of us.

We're all going to die.

At the worst possible time, I feel myself swoon and

  


YEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAW!! IIIIII'M BACK, BABY!!!

Hmm?! Is that a homemade bomb I spy?! That's no good! Quick as a flash, I snap a pair of my trusty scissors in one hand, dive for that naughty little bottle, scoop it up by the neck, and HURL it out the window! A second later, it EXPLODES, turning the black night a gorgeous orange-gold, and I cackle with all my might!

"HOOOOOHEEHEEHEEHEEHAWW!" I howl, clutching my belly. "THAT WAS A HOOT!!"

"Jill!!" Dekomaru gasps. "Oh my god, thank god! You just saved our lives!"

"Damn right I did!" I giggle. "Ain't nobody bleeding on these floors unless it's ME making the bleeding happen!" I pause, peering around. Big Mac and two kiddle-dee-dees are here, but who cares? These are some dingy-ass floors! "So who got this party started without me?!"

A couple more brats run in from the next room. Hmm?! Come to think of it, I know these brats! Didn't Dekomaru and me bust up their robots a while ago?! Why doesn't my dumb other half keep me in the loop! Now I'm thrown for a loop-de-loop! HEEHEEHEEHAHAHAHAHAA!!

"Kotoko! Jataro! Are you okay?!" yells Better Red Than Dead.

Blue, Blue glares at Big Mac and points at him. " _You_! You led them right to us! You played us for fools!"

Big Mac recoils. "No! I swear I didn't! I don't know anything about this!"

"We have to get out of here, right now!" Dekomaru shouts, reaching for Pretty In Pink.

Pink slaps her hand away. "We're not going anywhere with _you_!"

I dunno what the hell's goin' on here, but like I'm standing for these sprogs talkin' back to two of my favorite people! I spring across the room like a jumping spider and drag Pink up by her collar. "There's only one door, sweetcheeks, unless you feel like jumping out the window!" I say cheerfully. "Now let's ride!!" I heave her onto my shoulder, and she yelps, grabbing hold of her bazooka. I like this kid's priorities!

"Hey, let her go!!" yells Red.

A couple more naughty little bombs smash through the window then. I snap up one and throw that one back too, but with the kidlet on my shoulder, I can't catch the other before it hits the floor.

"EVERYONE OUT!!" Dekomaru bellows.

Way ahead of you!! With a cackle, I bust that freakin' door down, grabbing Blue Blue along the way. Big Mac and the others chase after me, and we're halfway to the stairs when that room goes BOOM!!! Most of them hit the floor hard, but I just roll, drop the kiddos, and land on my feet like a sweet li'l puddy-tat. Three points!! Eeehawhawhawhaw!!

"I-is everyone okay?!" Big Mac calls, getting up to his feet.

"N-no thanks to you!" Red shouts. "We should've known Demons would always be Demons!"

"No, I swear I didn't know anything about this!" Mac insists.

Pink's in the middle of aiming her bazooka at him--NOT COOL--so I yank it up right out of her tiny doll hands and leer at her, tongue curling. "Didn't Mommy ever teach you it's RUDE to interrupt other people's conversations? HEEHEEHEEHEE!!"

"Nngh! Give it BACK!!" she yells, jumping up while I play keep-away.

"Jill, Kotoko, everyone, please stop!" Mac says. "Please think about this! If we were setting you up for a trap, why would we make sure we were in it at the same time?"

The kidlets pause at that, looking uncertain as they all share glances, and it's then that I notice a boy with a SUPER PRETTY FACE!!!

" _Eeeeee_ !!" I shriek, dropping the bazooka to clutch my face in delight. "Who's _this_ adorable little boy?! I just _gotta_ cut you up!!"

Before I'm even done talking (RUDE!!), Big Mac's on his feet and in between him and me. "No you don't," he says with a super-boring air of finality that makes me remember my DUMB, DUMB promise to my ultra-hot Master.

"Oh yeah, I forgot I wasn't doing that anymore," I lament. Plus I was just funning around anyway, but if they don't get that, I'm not gonna tell them! I thrust the point of my scissors at Pretty Face and sneer. "You got off lucky this time!!"

Pretty Face makes a cute li'l scaredy-face and hides behind Big Mac. Oooooh, heeheehee, what a super middle-school level cutie!! Too bad he's WAY too young for me! You'd think they _would_ get that too?? I mean, if I'm goin' in to slice up someone younger, why would I look any further than my delectably darling delicious Dekomaru?!

"Guyyys? The fire's spreading!" speak-of-the-Deko warns us then.

Sure enough, cute little tongues of flame are lapping up at the shitty wood frames all around us! A place like this'll be Torch City in minutes!

Big Mac pales then. "Hurry! If the people who attacked us are going to do what I think they will, we have to get out right now!" he insists.

The munchkins look like they wanna argue, but they show a rare display of brains and start pounding feet for the stairs. I take point, leaping over the stairwell straight for the next floor down, scissors snipping the air just for funsies. But there's fire down here too, eating right through the walls and chomping across the floors! What gives?!

"Ngh!" Mac grunts as he skids to a halt. "I thought so--they must've thrown those bombs into lower floors too to block off our escape! They'd know at least some of us survived since Jill threw two of their bombs back! Even if we make it down, they must be waiting right outside!"

"Is there a fire exit?!" Dekomaru demands, hacking gun in hand.

Red shakes his head. "It's past the fire!"

"Th-then wh-what d'we dooooo?" Pretty Face wails.

"There!" Blue Blue points down the hall to the left. "They keep the dumpsters over on that side of the building! If we can find an unlocked window, we can jump out onto it and land safely!"

Big Mac nods snippy-sharp. "Good thinking, Nagisa! Everyone, let's go!"

So we all go traipsing over that-a-ways, and I'm already getting soooo bored here with all this nothing but running around! Where's the action and excitement?! I'm so mad about it it's burning me up!! Oh wait, that's just the apartment complex. HEEHEEHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

On the other end of the hall, Big Mac finds a window and tries to yank it up, but his scrawny adorable li'l muscles can't budge it even a millimeter. "Nngh! It must be locked!"

SNAP, go one of my beautiful scissors on the window lock, shearing it off. The window pops open a hair, and I smile beatifically. "Not anymooore!" I trill.

"Oh--th-thanks, Jill," Big Mac says. I just cackle while he opens the window the rest of the way and pokes his head out. Smoke billows out over his head. Huh, and here I thought I was just crying from laughter! Mackie looks back in at Blue Blue. "You were right--the dumpsters are right below! We should be able to land safely if we go one at a time!"

"A-all right," BB stammers. "Who's going first?"

Mackie gives him a look like 'isn't it obvious?!' and says, "'Women and children first' is standard emergency protocol. Kotoko, you go first--then Jataro, Masaru, Nagisa, Komaru, Jill, and finally me. Please hurry!" he adds when the kidlings hesitate.

They all look at each other, then nod. Pink, toting her dental gun, heaves herself up over the windowsill, then jumps down. The smoke's getting preeeeetty heavy now, even with an open window, and the fire's racing down the hallways like it's gettin' ready for a roast and we're all on the menu. Dekomaru helps the rest of the sprogs out one by one while I twirl a pair of scissors around one finger.

Then it's Dekomaru out, and Mackie gives me a nod, so I GRAB him and jump out the window with him in tow, howling with laughter the whole way. Sure, I might bump his widdle head along the way, but who cares?! We both land with a BA-BOUNCE right as

  


I snap my eyes wide upon as a blast of heat and noise assaults my back. I stare up and see the top floor of the apartment complex collapse in on itself and roar up into an inferno I can feel from here. I look down, and I'm--wh-why am I on a _dumpster_ ?! I-I mean, at least the lid is _closed_ , but it's a dumpster!! Is this someone's idea of a sick joke?!

Next to me, Makoto gingerly gets up on his knees and stares at the fire above. Then he stares at me. "Jill, did you know that was going to happen?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" I snap, flustered. "What the hell's going on?!"

"Toko, you're back!" Komaru says, running up to me and offering us both a hand. Makoto and I both take them, and we slide off to land in the street next to him and the brats. "Are you okay? Jill just took over in an instant!"

I bite my thumbnail and clutch her hand tight. As much as I want to be mad about my weakness... "I g-guess... we didn't get bombed to death," I say slowly.

Makoto nods. "Y-yeah... Thanks to Jill."

"Hnnngh."

He looks over at the end of the alleyway we're all in, then in the other direction, where a tall fence blocks the way. It looks like we'll have to go out the way that mob was crowded. Great. He pulls out his phone from his jacket and has a quick conversation with someone--thank god, phone reception still works. I catch Nagisa and Kotoko staring at his chest, and I'm about to dismiss them as a couple of creepy weirdos when I notice they're actually staring at Makoto's viewer's tablet. It makes mine press down extra-hard on my side, where I have it strapped and secure in my pocket, and I poke Makoto. He pauses in his phone conversation to blink at me, and I point down at the tablet. He flashes me a grateful smile, pushes it back in more securely in his jacket, and wraps up his conversation.

"Okay. They'll be able to bring the ferry over to the dock at the bottom of the hill here," he says. "It should take us fifteen minutes to reach them if we hurry. The sun's set by now, so all but the most vital lights will be off so we can leave discreetly, so we'll know it's our ride thanks to that. I know the way, so I'll take point. Komaru, Toko, can you cover the rear in case anyone spots us?"

Komaru nods. "Leave it to me!"

I grunt and nod.

Makoto hunches over, hands on his knees, so he's eye level with the brats. "You four okay? Ready to go?"

"What was that in your jacket?" Nagisa asks instead of answering the question.

"This?" He touches the spot where his tablet was. "It's... a little complicated, so I can't explain it all right now, but it's basically a special communication device for something I can't use my regular phone for. It's very important to me."

Uhh, Makoto? Are you sure you should just _tell_ the adult-hating kids about something that important? Unfortunately, I haven't developed psychic powers in the last eight seconds, so my attempt to beam this directly through his thick skull via glaring doesn't work.

"What's it got to do with us?" Kotoko asks.

"Nothing, but I feel better if I keep it on me at all times anyway," Makoto replies.

"Who cares about some dumb fancy phone?" Masaru complains. "Let's get out of here!"

"Can I hold your hannnnnnd?" Jataro adds, gawking up at Makoto.

Makoto smiles, offers his hand, and when he takes it, begins to guide us all out of the alleyway. It's a tight squeeze, since some thoughtless idiots parked their cars in here, but we make it. At the alley's mouth, he peers towards the right, the direction of the mob, for a moment, then gestures for all of us to follow him to the left. We all hurry after him, and once Komaru and I are out, I glance quickly over my shoulder.

Oh my god. That really IS a mob!! There must be two dozen adults over there, shouting and jeering at the building they set on fire! What is their _problem_?! Didn't they know there were people inside?! What were they going to do if someone got killed because of them?!

...Wait. Komaru and Kotoko were looking out the window right before they attacked. Komaru and _Kotoko_ ... right before the _adults_ attacked.

Oh god. They threw those bombs because they were here for the Warriors of Hope. This wasn't a random attack; they're out for vengeance. God, if we'd waited even one more night to meet up with those kids, there's be a brand new body count already, and if _that_ happened, Towa City would probably spiral right back into the old adults-vs.-children riots. We have to get out of here NOW before they notice us, or we're all in big, big trouble.

So naturally one of those assholes turns around while I'm staring at them, then points directly at us. "There they are!" he howls. "They're getting away!!"

"Oh shit!" I yelp as the mob all turns to us.

Komaru dashes to my left, swinging her hacking gun up from its holster. "Move!!" she barks, and for a split-second I think she means me until I realize the gun's bolt is arrowing right for the car in the alleyway. It roars to life and screeches forward, then crashes on a lamppost, blocking the street immediately in front of the mob. It won't stop them, but she bought us a little time.

"Qu-quick thinking, Komaru!" I encourage her, shaking.

"Th-they're after us!!" Masaru yells. "What do we do?!"

"RUN!" I yell at him, before turning and doing exactly that. The others start sprinting with me. I'm out of breath like five seconds later. How does my dumb other half manage this?!

"Hold up!" Makoto calls, slowing down the group. "We won't be able to outrun them at this rate! We need to lose the mob!"

Kotoko hefts her bazooka onto her shoulder. "I'll make 'em think twice about messing with us!"

" _No_ !" In an instant, Makoto leaps to put himself between her and the mob at our backs, already climbing over that electric car. "You _don't_ need to do that! We just need to get away!"

"Sh-should we s-split up?" I stammer. "Hide in the back streets?"

"They know this city as well as we do. We'll get caught," Nagisa says, sweat beading his face.

"I've got a better idea!" Komaru says, adjusting the settings on her hacking gun. "This gun works on the local cars, right?! So I should be able to use the Link bullets to hotwire one!"

"W-wow, that's really smart for you!" I utter.

Makoto looks around quickly, then points at a green station wagon half a block down the street. Good call; a quick look around tells me all the other cars around are too small to fit all seven of us. "There! Let's hurry!"

We all book it again, and this time, now that we have a specific short-distance goal, I manage to keep my lungs from imploding. Komaru fires once we're close enough, and then her eyes cloud over as she, I dunno, becomes one with the car's machinery. She usually uses those on Monokumas; will this really work?

"I think... I should be able to do this," she says hollowly, answering my unspoken question.

"Everyone inside!" Makoto orders.

Thanks to Komaru, the locks disengage, and we all pile in. I've been cars in better shape, though this one's more like a mini-van; I guide Komaru to the driver's seat, get into the passenger's seat, and eye the others. Nagisa buckles up in the seat directly behind me, but he's the only one who does; Masaru and Jataro immediately climb on top of their seats next to him out of curiosity as Makoto and Kotoko take the rearmost space. I buckle Komaru up for her as she brings the engine to life, and manage to strap myself in the second before the car screeches into motion.

Just in time, too; the forefront of the mob has climbed over the car Komaru had moved to block their way. They're close enough for me to catch the hate in their eyes in the rearview mirror just before we speed away. We clip another car before Komaru manages to straighten the damn thing out, and while we don't crash, it sends the sideview mirror flying and makes me shriek in terror. In the back, everyone who isn't strapped in practically goes flying.

"D-didn't anyone teach you people about t-traffic safety?! Buckle up!!" I demand at them.

"What's traffic safety?" Jataro replies. I don't know why I expected anything different.

"There aren't any seat belts in the back here!" Makoto meanwhile tells me. Figures!!

"Th-this is a lot harder than I expected!" Komaru says then. "Hang on, this is gonna be bumpy!"

"B-bumpy, nothing!" I reply as we swing a hard right, then a hard left, then another, slightly softer right as Komaru attempts to straighten the car out. "This ride has more bad twists than a B-rated mystery film!"

"I'm getting c-carsick," Nagisa complains, looking green.

"Hang on just a little longer!" Makoto says. "At this rate, we'll be at the docks in no time!"

"Uh oh," Masaru utters.

"Uh oh what?" Nagisa groans.

Masaru thrusts a finger to our rear. "Uh oh _that_!"

I peer at the rear view mirror; then I twist around to get a better look. There must've been other alleys with other cars, because there's three of them loaded to the gills with shouting adults, chasing after us. They've got less space than us to maneuver thanks to their numbers, but each has an adult who actually knows what they're doing at the wheel. We'll probably make it to the docks before them, but whether we can make it from the car to the ferry before they catch up is another matter entirely.

Kotoko hefts up her bazooka and slams it through the cracked safety glass of the car's back window. I wince when it smashes. Once she's cleared enough of it away, she hauls it up to her shoulder and takes aim.

"What are you doing?" Makoto asks, as if it weren't obvious. He must know that too, because he snaps an arm out to try to block her aim. "Stop! Don't!!"

"Don't touch me!!" Kotoko snaps back, voice shrill, and although I don't think he was going to, Makoto hesitates. That sneaky little brat seizes the opportunity to finish aiming, but before she can fire--

"SPEED BUMP!!" Komaru yells.

"SPEED BUMP!?" I yelp, just before we hit one dead-on at 80 mph.

For a moment, I feel weightless, and it's almost nice until I'm grounded back in harsh reality and screeching steel. I clutch the back of my car seat. Nagisa's eyes have gone white, his face has gone puce, and he's blowing bubbles from his mouth, and it's the most relatable thing I've ever seen. Masaru and Jataro meanwhile spun 180 degrees in midair and crashed on their heads, and it's testament to the durability of kids that their only reaction is to scream, respectively, "THAT WAS AWESOME!!" and "AGAIN! AGAIN!!"

But more importantly,  Kotoko's gone from aiming out the back window to being halfway out the back window, her pigtails a pair of pink banners streaming in the high-speed wind, the only thing keeping her from splattering all over the asphalt road is that her legs are hooked over the trunk door, and Makoto's grabbed her by the bazooka she's now clutching onto for dear life. Which would be great, except _he's_ halfway out the back window too, struggling to grab hold of something by which to pull the two of them back inside.

"M-MAKOTO!!" I scream. "K-Komaru! You gotta slow down!!"

As the car jerks to the left, Komaru says the one word that fills my already frozen soul with the blackest ice from the depths of Niflheim:

" _How_?!"

"Heyyy, what's wroooong?" Jataro asks, still upside down.

Masaru, at the same time, climbs back upright and turns around. "KOTOKO! Hang on, I'm coming to save you!" he yells, halfway over his seat and nearly giving me a second or third heart attack in one damn minute.

"SIT your asses down and BUCKLE IN already!!" I bark. "Wh-what're you gonna do if we hit another speed bump and you idiots go flying out too?!"

"Shut up, old hag!" Masaru yells back at me.

"Listen to Toko!" Makoto yells, barely audible over the whistling wind. "We'll be all right, I promise! I won't let anything happen to Kotoko!"

Masaru still hesitates. He looks over at Kotoko. "Kotoko?!"

"If you go flying and knock us both out of here, I swear I'll fucking kill you!" she shrieks back. Wh-where'd she learn language like that?! Actually, on second thought, I already know and it makes me want to puke even more than the ride. "Sit DOWN!!"

Masaru grimaces, but he finally, FINALLY listens to reason, leaning over to buckle in Jataro (who's STILL upside down) and then himself. But he still doesn't sit right, he's still turned around so he can watch Makoto and Kotoko! I swear to god, what was even the point?!

W-what d'you mean, he's sitting the exact same way I'm sitting?! WHO ASKED YOU!?

Teeth grit, Makoto manages to turn himself around enough to grip the trunk door. My hammering heart eases up a little as I see him start to pull the two of them inside--then leaps up into my throat when I see his tablet start to fall out of his suit jacket. His eyes go wide, and he slaps his pulling hand over it before it can fall out entirely, but I can tell from here that if he eases up even a bit, it's going to fly into the road. While the tablets might've been made by the same manufacturer that made our handbooks and are thus nigh indestructible, there's no way we're going to get it back if it falls out in the middle of a high-speed chase.

But because he grabbed it, the both of them slide back out half an inch. Kotoko screams, and so do I, and I think so does Masaru. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see the hollow Link-stare fade from Komaru's eyes, and I hear the engine sputter and die.

"Komaru!! Hit the brakes!!" I yell at her.

"O-okay!" she says, grabbing the steering wheel. She pauses. "...Which pedal is the brakes?!"

"I--I don't know, I don't know how to drive!!" I wail.

I look back at Makoto and Kotoko; both of them look terrified, and sweat pours from Makoto's face as fast as the wind can whip it away. One of the cars at our rear is speeding up, or maybe we're slowing down, and I realize in horror that they're out to ram us. If they do that while Makoto and the brat are half-out, they'll both get crushed for sure!

I see Makoto jerk his head up towards that car. I can't see his face, but I know he must realize what I just did--he was always quick on the uptake. So I'm not surprised at all when he lets go of his tablet, leaving it to fall onto the road, rebound and spin in the air, so he can grab the trunk door and yank the both of them back inside with a shout of effort. The both of them THUMP as they hit the inside, shaking, Kotoko staring at Makoto. Then that total maniac messes with her bazooka and swings it out to aim again.

"K-Kotoko, are you oka--" Makoto pants as she does, then interrupts himself: "Wait! Kotoko, NO!!"

It's too late. She fires, the recoil shoving her back, and a pair of chattering teeth hurtles out to--huh?! It snaps down on the tablet, rebounding off the asphalt, and then--it rewinds on a wire back into the bazooka?! The lead car's driver gets spooked, too, hitting the brakes and giving us several meters more of a lead.

Makoto gawks at her, entire body shaking. "O-oh." Still pale as ash, his jaw works for a couple of seconds; then he murmurs, so quietly that I can't actually hear him, I only know by reading his lips, _Thank you._

But Kotoko doesn't hand it back to him; she clutches it and her bazooka close, eyes narrowed, giving me a bad feeling about why she went to the trouble.

Before I can say anything, the car starts to veer in a curve to the right, and I feel the pressure and hear the squeal of the brakes. Took you long enough to figure out which they were, Komaru!! I turn around--and HOWL when I see the harbor coming up QUICK. Komaru pulls the steering wheel around as hard as she can, and I swear the car nearly tips as it arcs around, tires screaming against the asphalt. I realize she's aiming to catch it against the metal railing a second before we hit. The airbags mushroom out on both sides, and they and our seatbelts catch us. I swear I'll have a welt later, but it's not as bad as it couldn't been--or at least I think that before the car tilts dangerously down, giving me an up-close-and-WAY-too-personal look at the bay waters.

"I-is everyone okay?!" Komaru shouts over her shoulder. "Makoto?! Kotoko?! Nagisa? Jataro? Masaru? Sound off!"

"Wh-what about me?!" I shriek as the others groan. "How could you forget your best friend?!"

"I didn't forget!" she protests. "You're right by my side! I saw you were okay first thing!"

"O--oh. W-wait, forget sounding off!" I add. "Everybody needs to get out before we fall into the water!!"

Komaru unbuckles herself and unlocks all the doors. I scramble to get myself disentangled and follow her out. Nagisa's good and passed out--wait, no, I correct myself after Komaru pulls him out; if he were passed out he couldn't wobble to his feet or rush over to the water's edge and start barfing. Jataro looks like he had the time of his life, and he hops out like he's getting off an amusement park ride. Masaru looks more rattled, and as soon as his feet are on dry land, he runs around to the trunk. Komaru and I are right on his heels; Komaru, having the longest reach, opens up the trunk door and pulls it up.

Oh god. Makoto isn't moving. And in the flickering streetlight, bent over us, I see his head is streaked with b-b-b-bl-bll-blllluhhhh... Oh my god. Feeling myself pale, I turn away before I can faint, huffing deep calming breaths, as Komaru and Masaru shout for Makoto and Kotoko. But once I turn away, I can see the mob's cars closing in on us, circling around to trap us against the bay. Oh no. And as they start to climb out, I see knives and bats and torches and bottles, broken or otherwise...

Behind me, Komaru and Masaru help Makoto and Kotoko out. I hear them both groaning, so they're both alive and conscious. But I can't expect either Makoto or Komaru to try to talk us out of this; Makoto's probably concussed at best, and Komaru's going to have her hands full looking after him and the brats. And, while I didn't get more than a glance at the bay, I sure as hell didn't see a ferry.

Oh god. It's up to _me_.

Steeling myself, I point at the crowd and demand, "Wh-what is your _problem_?!" Ugh; my voice is pitching way too high, I sound like I'm terrified!!

"Our problem is those _kids_ ," one of them spits, saying 'kids' like a vile curse. "We're not here for _you_. Hand them over and we'll let you go."

Oh, well, gee, nice to know they're not so maddened with anger and vengeance that they can't be reasoned with. "If I d-do that, you'll l-lynch them, w-won't you," I reply.

"It's what they deserve, after killing all our friends," the same person growls.

"Our family," another one chimes in.

"Our neighbors!" says a third.

"Our co-workers!" yells a fourth.

"And they _made_ their own kids do the killing!" snaps the first. "So don't get in the way!"

 _They_ , as in the Warriors of Hope, made _their_ , as in the mob's adult acquaintances, kids do the killing... I bite my thumbnail. What an awkward sentence structure. No, this isn't time to unleash my inner editor! Pedantry is only going to rile them up.

"W-well, that's a s-step up from blaming all the k-kids indiscriminately," I say, "b-but w-we're taking them into c-custody and th-that's that! B-besides, you'll regret it later if you k-kill children!"

The mob presses in on m--us, hostility nigh palpable. My heart hammers against my ribcage as if begging to be let out.

"They're not children. They're spawn of evil! Let them loose, and they'll start another Tragedy! Hand them over! Hand them over! Hand them over!!" Voices all through the mob shout at me, sentence by sentence, until they come together to chant their demand.

I glance over my shoulder. The kids are glaring back at the mob with equally intense hatred, but I can see fear there too in the way they shrink back, the way Kotoko slips behind Komaru, the way Nagisa's face is still pale long after he threw up, the way Masaru and Jataro huddle close to him as if at least they might get to go out together. And while there's no hatred in Komaru's eyes, I do see anger as she grits her teeth and holds out her arms as if she might physically bar each and every one of them from advancing by herself. And Makoto...

Makoto, bleeding in a long patch down the side of his face, stands up with a slight wobble and strides forward until he's next to me.

"No," he tells the mob.

 _No???_ the mob seems to demand by its collective intake breath.

"I understand that all of you have lost someone you care about, and that makes you want to lash out," Makoto continues. "But even if you killed these children, that wouldn't bring those people back. What's more, what made them hate and kill adults in the first place was the actions of adults who were supposed to be protecting them. As adults ourselves, it's our duty to model good behavior for children and show them the right way to act--and to do that, you _must_ let go of your despair and hatred! Otherwise, even though it's over worldwide, the Tragedy still within you will never truly end!"

"My brother's right!" Komaru adds, stepping up on Makoto's other side. "I recognize some of you, so even if you don't know him, I know you know me! The fighting is _over_! There's nothing to be gained by pushing the circle of violence any further! So c'mon! Calm down and put down your weapons! We came here to take custody of these kids, and--"

"I _knew_ it! You're just trying to cover for those evil brats!" someone shouts. "You're as bad as they are!"

"No!" Komaru gasps at the same time I do as the mob surges forward.

Like a huge coward, I scramble back several steps, but Komaru and Makoto both hold their ground, arms spread as if they could possibly hold off that huge crowd with just the two of them. They're _always_ like this, they don't _think_ , they're going to get themselves _killed_!

As if my thoughts had been sent to me straight from the Delphi, I see one person raise a huge bottle and another raise their torch, each of them aimed for a Naegi sibling. "Watch out!!" I hear Nagisa yell at my back. My heart leaps in my throat, and for an eternity, time seems to freeze.

They believe in what they're doing so much that, completely unarmed, completely helpless, they'll used their own bodies as shields for these kids. Even though the ferry isn't here yet. Even though, once the mob's done with them, they'll just go straight to the kids next. These brats aren't dumb, either, or at least half of them aren't; Nagisa shouted a warning and in the corner of my eye, I can see Kotoko diving for her bazooka. But even if she does grab it, it'll be too late, and there's more of them than there are of us.

And what about me? Am I just going to stand here like a useless lump? But what can I even do? If the mob wouldn't listen to what Komaru and Makoto had to say, there's no way they'll listen to me, and if I try to shove myself in with them, I'll just get myself bludgeoned to death too!

Bl... bludgeoned? Bl... bl-bl-blluuuh... N-no! I can't let Jill out! Both morally and literally--I don't have my taser with me! What do I do?! What do I do what do I do what do I do what do I _do_?!

...I can't let them die.

This thought, this one pure emotion, crystallizes in my chest as I see them both brace themselves just before impact. I can't let them get hurt. I can't let them die. They're... they're important to me! They're my dear friends! S-so what if I get bludgeoned?! I can't... I won't let anyone hurt Komaru or Makoto. I _won't_!

(well fiddle-dee-dee, i'm right with you there)

Desperation fueling my noodle arms, I grab these idiot siblings by their belts and yank them backwards. I manage to catch Komaru, but that means letting Makoto go, and he staggers back before falling at Kotoko's feet.

"RUN, you idiots!!" I shriek. "Don't you know they were seriously gonna kill you?!"

"She's right!" Kotoko yells, heaving her bazooka over her shoulder. "Get down!!"

This makes the entire crowd shrink back, their throats filled with a collective gasp, but faster than I would've thought he was capable with a concussion, Makoto's up on one knee, one hand snapping up to shove the bazooka up and away from them.

"Kotoko, _no_! You can't!" he insists, swaying on his feet. "You're going to reclaim a bright future for yourself and your friends, so you can't let yourself hurt anyone anymore! I swear, I won't let them hurt you, so you mustn't--!"

"Arrrgh, I can't freaking _believe_ this!!" she shrieks--right before hurling the bazooka away. It smacks the car's back fender, providing that last push it needs to sink the rest of the way into the water. So much for saving Makoto's tablet. Paying it no mind, she grabs his hand. "I _told_ you guys I shouldn't be the Fighter! I suck at this!!" She glares at the rest of us and adds, "RUN!"

No need to tell me twice!! I pull Komaru along with me, Kotoko yanks Makoto along with her, Masaru and Jataro drag Nagisa along with them, and we all dash down along the bay harbor away from the mob as fast as our scrawny legs will take us. I have _no_ idea where the hell we're going to go, and I know in about ten seconds I'll run out of stamina

(heeheehee, i can run a lot lllonger and harrrrrder than you caaan!)

but we have to do _something_. We can't just give up!

At our backs, I can hear the mob regain their hostility and start to chase us, rage in their throats. It must be the adrenaline, but my lungs don't give out, and my legs just pump even faster as I grip Komaru's hand tight. She catches my eye and squeezes my hand back, and god only knows that makes my body feel even lighter.

Something else makes my skin tingle with hope and relief: when I look forward past the construction equipment and fishing boats, I can see the dark outline of a ferry approaching, the barest of lights in its windows. Ferries are normally required to have navigational lights on after dark, and Makoto said our ride would have most of them off for discretion. Fat lot of good that does us now, but at least I know this one is definitely ours!

"There! Look! The f-ferry!!" I yell, pointing my free hand its way. "W-we just gotta get to the dock and let them pick us up and we're h-home free!"

"It's just a little further ahead!" Makoto shouts at our rear. He's right; I can see the docks maybe thirty yards ahead. "Everyone, hang in there! Don't give up hope!"

 _It's too far, we'll never make it!_ I think, and squash that dumb broad right in her ugly face. _Even if we make it, the mob will catch us before we can board!_ I think, and squash that dumb broad, too. The ferry's crewed by M-Master's people at Future Foundation, and I'm sure they can see we're in trouble. They're certain to help us out if we just get close enough for them to help! I just have to believe that!

At my back, I hear a hollow, glassy _thud_ , followed immediately by Makoto crying out and the tumble of someone falling onto wood planks. Komaru and I, without exchanging a single word, screech to a halt at the same time and turn around to see a bottle roll away from Makoto as Kotoko comes to a stop, too, pigtails flying as she whips around.

"K-keep running!" Makoto shouts at her, pushing himself partway up with one arm. "They're after you! You have to keep running!"

"B-but..." Kotoko stammers.

Komaru pulls her hand away from me to run over to Makoto. The mob's closing in, and so is my throat. " _Run_! It's okay!" she tells Kotoko. "We'll catch up! But for now, let us prove you can trust us! I swear, we'll protect you!"

She holds out only a split-second longer before she turns and dashes to catch up with Nagisa and the others, who'd stopped for her. I find myself with my feet rooted to the harbor as Komaru dives to cover Makoto with her own body and squeezes her eyes shut. I can hear Makoto begging her to run too, just as clearly as I can see the mob zero in on them with knives and broken bottles.

(violence is what i do best)

It's just like before, the way time seems to slow down for me, except this time there's no way I can yank them out of the way before the knives falls. This isn't like the blunt force trauma they'd nearly suffered before, though that would've been plenty bad too: if Komaru gets stabbed, she'll definitely die.

(not letting that happen are you?)

I can't let that happen.

(step aside, sister)

N-no! I can't--

(what, you want dekomaru to die??)

No! No I don't! But you--wait, why can I hear you?!

(WHO REALLY FUCKING CARES RIGHT NOW)

Hnngh! Y-you can really save them?! W-without going wild?!

(i love dekomaru the same way you do! so au contraire, my little me: if you DON'T let me save her, _fuck_ artistry, it'll be FEVER TIME, BABY!!)

And I find I understand how she feels. If those spineless, sniveling, cowardly assholes lay one finger on my Komaru--

If they hurt her, if they _kill_ her--

I'll NEVER forgive them!

With a shrill scream, I charge at the mob as they bring the knives down. I can barely track my own hands as they toss up my skirt, snatch up the scissors I can never seem to stop myself from carrying with me, and hurl them like darts. With scalpel precision, they bury into the knife hands of those who're about to stab Komaru, and they all yelp, staggering back as they drop their weapons. The mob looks up at me just as I collide with them

and the impact sends what feel like explosions through my entire body. I feel like there's lightning crawling around every inch of my skin, bringing together both her sharp edges and my dumpy softness. It's like how Kiyotaka must've felt when he went on about becoming one with Mondo, except there actually _are_ two of us here and it's like we really _are_ one. I won't kill, but I sure as hell don't mind beating up these tools. I laugh in exhilaration and swing my leg around to knock some of these pieces of shit down like bowling pins, and it's lighter and faster than I've ever felt it before.

"J-Jill?!" Makoto utters from under Komaru.

" _Toko_?!" Komaru gasps, eyes saucer-round.

"Ding-a-ling-a-ling!" I trill--wait, I would never say anything that dumb. Jill?!

(let me have some FUN here, me!!)

Ugh!! Way to RUIN it, "me"!! Let's just get this over with!

My body giggles in an absurdly Jill-like way and backflips to land, stance wide, next to the Naegi siblings. Komaru scrambles up to her feet and helps Makoto up while I--we?--point a pair of scissors at the mob. (snip snip!!) NO, no snip snip!

"You know, you're all verrrrrry lucky I love these dumb nerds so much!" Jill says with my mouth. I don't realize she's also responding to me aloud until she continues, "I happen to be an _arteeste_ about my killing, which I promised I wouldn't do anymore anyway! But if you'd pin-cushioned Komaru here before _I_ got a chance to scissor her--" I grab Komaru around the waist and yank her close, the tip of my scissors pointed first at her, then at the crowd. "--then it woulda been the scissors for YOU!!"

"Wh-what the hell?" someone in the crowd utters, sounding afraid and uncertain. I-I kind of like that I can intimidate them like this. "Wh-what are you..."

"Wait, that's the girl who was always following Komaru around! The one who'd snap and destroy Monokumas with just a few pairs of scissors!" says someone else.

"Are you KIDDING!?" I demand, shoving Jill to one side. "Y-you only JUST recognized me?! H-how dare you n-not notice m-my beauty! What are you even u-using your eyes for?!" Jill shoves me right back. "It must be hard to see with your head shoved so far up your ass! HEEHEEHAHAHAW!!!"

"...Toko?" Makoto utters, befuddled.

" _And_ Jill!" Komaru declares, lighting up.

"Ya girl Komaru gets it!" Jill-me crows. She twirls a pair of scissors around one finger with a deftness that I can't help but envy, even though it's literally me in my own body. "So it's going down like this! If I can resist killing some fluffy-haired apple fritter who was like a MIIIILLION times more annoying than all you caramel-nut rutabagas put together, then I can let you yokels go--THIS time!" We snarl as we point the scissors back at them. "But ONLY if you turn around and go back home in the next five seconds! Piss me off more than you already have, and I make no guarantees!!"

"Jill, Toko, no!" Komaru insists, gripping our shoulders. "You can't forget your promise to Byakuya, no matter what! You finally got into Future Foundation! You can finally be with him! Don't throw that away!"

We look her dead in the eyes. "We're not doin' this for _him_ , we're doing it for YOU!"

She blinks owlishly. Then her cheeks turn pink. "O-oh."

"I-if she's just as bloodthirsty as those kids, we can't let her go either!" some dumbass in the middle of the crowd yells, voice quavering. "Get them all!!"

Are you kidding?! How murderous can you possibly get?! We pull out a fistful of scissors, but our teeth grit as we do so.

"DON'T!" the Naegis chorus.

We know! We won't! We were just bluffing!! So what now?!

"LOOK OUT BELOW!!"

Jill's reflexes are a lot faster than mine. She snaps our head to one side to take in a net sweeping towards us, then dives to the ground, taking Komaru and Makoto with her. The net swooshes over our head in a neat little arc--and scoops up the entire mob like a school of goldfish, then shoves them into a nearby wooden building. We hear a lot of shouts of anger and yelps of pain as they struggle against themselves and the net holding them down, but nobody was killed or even too badly hurt: Jill's ears are keen for that kind of thing. We shove ourselves up to peer at a nearby crane, which had swung the net around into the mob, and which is currently crawling with sprogs.

"Yaaaaay!! Heeheehawhawhawhaw!" Jataro chortles, waving his arms from where he sits in front of the controls. "I toooold you I could get 'em all!"

"They're not hurt too bad, are they?" Kotoko asks, holding a hand over her eyes as she hangs from the doorway, peering at the mob. "Nobody dead?"

Masaru crawls out from under Jataro's feet, which aren't long enough to reach the pedals. "They were trying to kill _us_ ! Who cares what happens to _them_?"

Nagisa, likewise hanging from the doorway behind Kotoko, gives us a pointed look. "Big Bro Makoto cares. Remember?"

We hop onto our feet. Wow, I can't get over how exhilarating it is to be _nimble_ . Not for the first time, I find myself wondering, why does my stupid alter ego have to be so... so... athletic?! We have the exact same body; it doesn't even make sense!! _Ugh_. Anyway, I help Komaru up, and Komaru helps Makoto up, and we look at the trapped mob, spitting like wet and angry cats. They won't be in there forever, but with the ferry pulling into the dock right now, this'll give us plenty of time to escape.

" _Are_ they okay?" Makoto wonders, looking over towards the mob with worry.

"They're fiiiiine," Jill-me drawls. "Just a few bumps and scratches. Trust me, I know the sound of the dead when I hear it!"

"Oh... That's... reassuring?"

It should be!! Before I can say so, though, the sprogs all clamber off the crane with all the dexterity of the freakish goblin children they are, then hurry over to us.

"Masaru Daimon, to the rescue!" Masaru declares, puffing his chest out as he grins with pride. "Heheh! How was _that_ for a last-minute save?!"

"Hey, it was _my_ idea," Kotoko protests, glaring at him. "Don't try to hog all the credit!"

"I'm preeeeetty sure Iiiiii'm the only one who even knows how to work a crane in the fiiiiiirst plaaaaace," Jataro drawls.

"We _all_ worked together on this," Nagisa points out. The other brats grumble, but seem willing enough to let this be the last word. He hesitates, though, as he looks at us. "A-anyway... this doesn't mean we've agreed to your terms," he adds. "We just didn't want to be indebted to you for helping us earlier."

This strikes me as irritating (and _me_ as hilarious!!), but Komaru and Makoto just smile at each other and then at them.

"Thank you," Makoto says with full sincerity. "My sister and I are still alive because of you. What's more, you saved us peacefully, without spilling any more blood. You all did a great job, and I'm incredibly proud of you."

The brats, in a rare display of cuteness, all look off in different directions as they blush and scuff their feet. I kind of know how they feel (NO! GENUINE COMPLIMENTS!! MY ONE WEAKNESS!!!)--shut _up_ , Jill.

"A-anyway! W-we should board the ferry!" Nagisa stammers. "You need to get your wound disinfected and bandaged, too!"

"He's right," Komaru says seriously. "Let's hurry up before those people get themselves free!"

Makoto nods, and we're sure as hell not disagreeing, so off to the ferry we go. They have a wooden plank for us to rush up by the time we reach the end of the pier, and we _do_ rush. We probably could have managed to relax a little, though. By the time that mob finally disentangles itself and runs over to the docks to yell obscenities, the ferry's well on its way back to the mainland. Ha!

From there, we get Makoto below deck. There's almost some trouble when the other Future Foundation agents aboard approach, but not in the way I expected: the "Warriors of Hope" all hide behind him. After he assures them it's okay, we all head downstairs where the first-aid kits await us. Now that I think of it, I might have whiplash from the car crash. Thanks to Jill, I don't feel it at all. Or maybe I don't; after all, Komaru seems okay too, and she landed in the airbag same as me. Us.

As Makoto's getting his head cleaned and bandaged, the kids all huddle together and whisper about something, each of them occasionally peeking over at the rest of us. We eyeball them--we? I? Now that the threat of danger is over, Jill and I feel less... one-and-the-same. That's okay by me, honestly. I'm having a hard enough time getting used to her being so... _there_. Either way, we both think the kids are up to something, but I guess they wouldn't be likely to hurt anyone on board at this point.

They even prove me right. After a while, they break out of their huddle, wait for the person patching Makoto up to finish and head out of the room, and then clear their throats as they face him.

"So, um," Nagisa says, "I was a little... carsick, so I didn't notice, but... I understand you lost something that was important to you."

"Huh?" Makoto blinks at him, then looks around at the kids, Komaru, and finally me. "You're all still here, though?"

This flusters Nagisa. "I-I meant that tablet you had!"

"Oh!" His smile rueful, he gingerly touches his head injury. "You're right... After the car crash, everything kept happening so fast, I completely forgot."

He glances over at me, and I nod slightly, one hand on my pocket where mine is still strapped in. _I_ kept mine secure, _Makoto_.

"Is it something you can get replaced?" Nagisa presses.

Makoto shakes his head. "I don't think so. It wasn't the _only_ one of its kind, but... it was sort of a limited release. And more importantly, the data on it..." He falters. I doubt he wants to explain to the kids that he was using it to keep an eye on a new killing game.

Komaru pipes up, "Basically, no. It wasn't one-of-a-kind, but it _was_ unique."

The kids share another glance and go into another huddle. I squint at them, then at Komaru and Makoto, but they both shrug. Weird little brats.

"Why d'you wanna know?" Komaru adds.

"Don't worry about it falling with the car," Makoto adds. "The fact that you _tried_ to get it back means a lot to me, Kotoko."

The four of them break to stare at us again. Then they glance each other and nod in silent agreement, then face us.

"Actually, about that..." Kotoko says, reaching for her back. Don't tell me--I KNEW IT!! She pulls out that damn tablet! "After we crashed, I hid it under my clothes," she explains. "I figured I'd hold onto it in case we needed a bargaining chip against you."

Makoto grimaces, but he nods. "I see."

"...but after talking it over with my friends," she continues, "we agreed that... we can believe you'll do what you say you'll do."

"And not hurt us or anything," Masaru adds.

"Or anything!" Jataro echoes, like a little kid.

"You're not like the other adults," Nagisa says quietly. "Consider this a token of our good will."

Oh my god, seriously? You're giving him back something that belonged to him in the first place, you little thieves! Naturally, this is totally lost on Makoto, who lights up with a smile.

"Thank you so much!" he says, getting up to retrieve it. However, when he reaches out to take it, Kotoko pulls it out of his reach.

"Why's it so important, anyway?" she says.

Makoto hesitates. "Does it matter that much to you?"

"It took dentures to the screen without even a scratch," Kotoko replies stonily. "Only Towa Group tablets are that durable. Did you get this from Monaca?"

He pauses again, but this time with a thoughtful frown. "No," he says finally. "I got it from Junko."

The room falls silent. I thought Makoto knew better than to tell them the truth... On the other hand, it's a truth that doesn't necessarily give anything away, and they seem to be absorbing it well enough on its own.

"Whether Monaca had anything to do with it or not," he adds after a moment, "I'm sorry, but I don't know either way."

She glances away, puffing out her cheeks. It strikes me for the first time that she doesn't really look like a little girl anymore, because now's the only time that she _does_. "Oh."

"D'you know _anything_ about Monaca?" Masaru adds. He looks over at Komaru and me. "Have you heard anything about her?"

Komaru shakes her head. "No, not since she blasted off."

"She's probably s-still in orbit somewhere," I add. _Good riddance,_ I keep to myself.

“I heard from a friend that she might’ve made contact with someone from Future Foundation while that person was on an international flight,” Makoto says, “but unfortunately, he… he passed away soon after, so... we don’t know for sure what they talked about, if they even talked at all.”

“That’s not very concrete,” Nagisa notes.

“I know. But it’s the most I’ve heard. I’m sorry.”

"What'll ya do if you _do_ hear something concrete?" Jataro wonders.

"Make the same offer to her that I did to all of you," Makoto says. "It's a little hard for me to think about, since she wanted to make the second coming of Junko, but… it wouldn't be fair, otherwise."

Nagisa breathes out a small sigh of relief. He still looks troubled. "...That's good."

Makoto glances at him. Then he smiles and holds up his right pinky finger. "How about this? If I hear any news about her, I promise I'll let you all know."

Nagisa blinks, wide-eyed. "Really?"

"Cross your heart and hope to die?" Masaru adds.

"Stick a needle in your eye?!" Jataro adds, WAY too eagerly.

"And we _will_ stick a needle in your eye if you lie to us about this," Kotoko says flatly, to a round of suddenly dead-serious nods.

Makoto's smile doesn't even flicker. "Then I'd better make sure I keep my promise, huh?"

The little brat actually smiles back at that. Then she puffs her cheeks out again and lifts her nose in the air. "Nah, forget it! Pinky swears are lame." She pauses; then she holds out the tablet. "...But I may as well give this back to you. I know _I_ don't need it."

Makoto accepts it, smile warming at the four. "Thank you."

After that, the kids grudgingly consent to getting their own injuries looked after, but they refuse to leave his side. Good thing he's won their trust; we went through plenty to make sure he got it.

Komaru smiles fondly at him, then catches our eye and heads back up to the deck. We follow her, joining her at the stern to watch Towa City slowly shrink and feel the wind blow our braids.

"Whew," she breathes, a hand on the rails. "Those sure were a lot of close calls, but... we made it." She rubs her face. "I-I almost thought we might not, a couple of times."

"Oh? I thought you weren't going to be so p-pessimistic anymore?" I tease. Hee! I have someone I can tease! ...I have someone I can _tease_! I...

Komaru... I'm so glad you're still here...

But she giggles at that. "Hey, I'm sure you were scared too!" Her eyes bright and round with wonder and respect, she continues, "You actually merged with Jill! I didn't think you could do that!"

"I-I didn't think we could, e-either," I admit. "It's a... a weird feeling. She's just... h-hovering around me now, watching. _Waiting_. It c-creeps me out."

"Really? Why?"

I stare at her. Really? _Really_ , Komaru? But... I kind of like that about you, too. That total guilelessness... The way you accept everything about me, even the parts of me I hate... Because Jill--really is me. I hate admitting it, but I know you wouldn't care, so... I finally can. Maybe that's... why we're more conscious of each other now: because we're united in how Komaru's more important to us than anyo-- _a-almost_ anyone.

(or maybe it's 'cuz you wanna BA-DONKA-DONK)

EXCUSE ME???

(YOU HEARD ME)

"Something wrong, Toko?" Komaru adds, tilting her head.

"N-NO! No," I add, this time less sharply. "Jill just had something _incredibly inappropriate_ to say about you!!"

(HEEHEEHEE)

"Like what?"

(i NEEEEVER said with dekomaruuuuu!! you went there first, my little other me!!)

"L-like..." Oh my god. Shut UP, Jill! I can't say it. I can't possibly say it!! She'll think I'm gross and weird! _I_ think I'm gross and weird! I don't even understand how I feel, I mean I have Master and everything but he never cares and she _does_ , she _always_ does, she's so good to me and I don't even

OH QUIT SNIVELIN', YOU BIG WET NOODLE! Honestly, you want something done, you gotta do it yourself!!

"VWEEHEEHEEHEEE!!" I crow, clutching my belly. "Something like: FEMSLASH SAVES THE DAY AGAIN!!!"

"Oh, hey, Jill," Dekomaru, my sweet, precious little Dekomaru, says. "What d'you mean, femslash?"

"I mean THIS!!" Ignoring my deluded other half's internal screaming, I grab Dekomaru around the waist and yank her close. "HEY BABE! GIMME SOME TONGUE!"

And then I _totally_ make out with her and it's SUPER HOT. She doesn't waste any time tonguing me right back, either. Oooh, one arm around the waist, one around the neck! Eeheeheehahahaaaa! Now _that's_ my girl! ♥

But my dumb other half's got to get some action too to get her own feelings through her thick, dense head, so after feeling up my Dekomaru some more (oooh, short skirts! genocide _likes_ ♥), I slip to one side to let Toko have some fun and

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Ablkawlekghkewkhlaekwhleghla!!" _Pttht, ptth, pfft, ptew_. I shake my head and my tongue, blushing furiously, as I shove Komaru away. "I'M SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!!" I wail. "I SWEAR JILL DID THAT ALL ON HER OWN, I'M SO! SO!! SORRY!!!"

"O-oh, Toko," Komaru stammers, hands gripping the ferry rail. I can't bear to see the look on her face, so I just turn around, cursing Jill in every language I knew. As usual, she's _completely_ unrepentant. _I hate her so much_. "Um... i-it's okay? I'm not mad? I definitely don't hate you!"

Oh thank god. Rubbing at the tears that I'm definitely not crying, I straighten out of my hunch. "O-oh? Th-that's good! Ahaha... ahahaha... Y-you definitely shouldn't t-take anything Jill does s-seriously!! I mean I guess it's a step up from outright _murder_ ," I add in a mutter, "but sexual assault is nearly as bad, especially when it's your _one and only friend, you asshole, how could you_ \--"

"Toko, please, it's okay," Komaru reassures me, resting a hand on my shoulder.

I tense up immediately, but it's almost... a good tense, like her touch sends little bolts of electricity racing down my spine. I fidget and lick my lips and turn my head away. "A-anyway, it _won't_ happen again," I add fiercely. "I won't let it!"

(that's what yooooou thiiiiiiink)

Shut UP, Jill!! I'll never, ever, ever forgive you for--

"Oh," Komaru says, and the obvious disappointment in her voice stops my thoughts dead in their tracks.

(eeheeheeheehee)

Sh-shut _up_ already!! God, being so aware of each other now is just--it's the literal absolute worst!!

"Um..." Komaru adds, stepping up next to me and tucking her hands behind her back. "Would it... weird you out if I said I wouldn't mind if it happened again?"

"Buh?" I gawk at her before I can stop myself. "Wh-what are you talking about?"

(how DENSE can you BE)

"I mean, I know you care about Byakuya and all," she says, "and I didn't want to push too hard because of that, but... I kind of..." She hesitates, then looks me in the eyes. "I like you, Toko. As more than just friends."

I keep gawking.

"I hope that doesn't weird you out," she adds, scratching her cheek.

"Uh... ah..." I CAN'T HANDLE THIS I'M JUST GONNA YANK MY BRAIDS IN OPPOSITE DIRECTIONS. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

Infuriatingly adorable, Komaru cracks up. "You don't have to act _that_ shocked! Well, I guess I'd be pretty surprised if I were in your shoes, too..." She criss-crosses her fingers. "I mean, until I saw Otome and Kirara, it never occurred to me that two girls could even... be in love. Until then, I just thought I liked you a lot for a normal friend... even though I'd never felt this way about a friend before." She sways back and forth. "I've been trying to hint at it, to figure out how you feel back."

I yank my braids straight down, feeling sweat bead all over my flushed face. Only now do I recognize all those weird things she's been saying all day for what they are. I... I'm being confessed to. I'm being confessed to. _I'm being confessed to_. NO ONE HAS EVER CONFESSED THEIR LOVE FOR ME, EVER, IN MY ENTIRE YOUNG AND TENDER LIFE.

"I--w-well, I g-guess you c-couldn't help yourself!!" I babble. "I'm so b-beautiful, of _course_ I'd end up s-seducing women as well as men!"

No one's ever...

"M-my charms are so p-powerful, I h-have girls begging at my knee without even thinking of it! Y-you're just the latest of my v-victims!"

Not even Master Byakuya.

"Oh, wh-what a curse I have to live with, t-to be so gorgeous and l-lovable that even my b-best friend wants me!!"

 _Especially_ not Master Byakuya.

"Toko, are you okay?!" Komaru utters, taking a step closer. I flinch back as she reaches up a hand to my cheek to brush away-- "You're crying! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you!"

"I-I'm not crying!!" I shout as big globby tears roll down my cheeks. I'm the worst liar ever, I swear. "I'm just... I just... I-I-I-I..."

(kiss her. _kiss her_. FRIGGIN' KISS HER ALREADY, GOD. ♪ SHALALALALALA DON'T BE SHY, YOU KNOW YOU WANNA, KISS DE GURL~ ♪)

FINE. FUCK IT. I'LL JUST DO IT. THERE, ARE YOU HAPPY?!

...

Komaru slips her arms around my waist and kisses me back.

. . . oh.

Oh, I...

...I...

The only reason we pull apart a minute later is because we both need air, and even then I leave my arms draped around her shoulders. I'm panting so hard, I nearly fog up my own glasses. Even so, I don't miss the tender look in Komaru's eyes, or the way her soft lips curve up into a smile.

...her breasts really are so nice and soft...

"You know..." she says slowly, almost shyly, "I kind of had a feeling already that you felt the same way. You and Jill share the same feelings, right? And, well... she's been flirting with me for a while... I ignored it at first since I thought she was just trying to mess with me, but after I realized how I felt for you two, I started to wonder... To, well--hope."

"Hope," I echo slowly. Once again, "hope" upends my entire world. Once again, a Naegi completely spins around how I see everything... how I see myself. How I--

Wait a second. WAIT A GODDAMN SECOND.

"H-he was i-in on this, w-wasn't he?!" I demand. "That c-comment he made about me j-joining the family sometime--he _knew_!!"

She blinks. "Well, yeah. I mean, who else am I going to confide in besides Makoto, if not you?"

"Hnngh!! And he was _cheering us on_ like some kind of little... lesbian cheerleader!!" I seethe.

"Is... that bad?"

"NO, it's not bad!! But how dare he know before I know!!" I snap, jittering. "Well, I'll show _him_ ! I'm going to marry the _hell_ out of his sister!! Then _I'll_ be his sister too, and we'll just see who gets to laugh about 'family in-jokes'!!"

" _To_ ko!!" Komaru utters, laughing and blushing at the same time.

But something else occurs to me. "Oh no. Komaru, do you know what else this means?!"

"Um..." She grins in that adorable, goofy, air-headed way of hers. "I need to start looking up bridal magazines?"

"What? No!! Well, yes, eventually! But this means when Makoto and _Kyoko_ get married, she'll be my sister too! This is awful!! Now she's going to look even _more_ perfect next to me!!" I thrust a finger at her. "That's it!! Komaru, you and I are going to be the most wonderful, most perfect, most disgustingly adorable couple in the history of mankind!! We'll show that brother of yours what for!!"

Komaru bursts out into giggles. I want to be mad, but... I'm not. I'm really not. In fact, for all my yelling and sputtering, I...

I couldn't be happier.

I find myself dissolving into giggles, too, and we each lean on each other as we laugh it out. Eventually, once we both calm down, I offer her a tremulous smile. "I guess it's g-good Jill's more in touch with my feelings than I am, huh?"

(you're welcome, shoo-fly pie)

You're still a PAIN IN MY ASS, though!

(you know it ♥)

Komaru giggles again. "I know, right?" She leans forward to rest her forehead on mine. My heartbeat goes into overdrive. "So... this means we're dating now, right?"

Oh god. Does this mean I have to break up with Byakuya? I-I'd rather die than be a two-timer... Would he even notice, though? Would he care? He probably wouldn't care... I-I just have to tell him, though, right?! And i-it might be nice to see him grovel a bit for me to come back! Oh yes, he'll miss me once I'm gone! But it's too late! Komaru's swept me off my feet! He should've cut down on the tsun and made with the dere if he wanted to keep my heart! I'm a hot catch, you know!! I can't stand around waiting forever for him to commit!! Because... no one's ever treated me as good as Komaru treats me. She actually makes me feel _loved_ . I don't want to go back to feeding on garbage scraps anymore. I _can't_ . I'm better than that! I'm worth _more_ than that, do you hear me?!

(i hear you, i hear you)

"Yes," I say decisively.

Beaming, Komaru leans in for another kiss. This time, we're more than happy to meet her halfway.


	34. Chapter 3: Friendship is Tragic (pt. 1 of 16)

When we all surface, there's a small patch of blue sky midst the hazy purple air. I watch it for as long as it lasts, and then we all head below the surface. There was no sign of the Future Foundation this time either, but we still have to keep hope.

By silent consensus, we all head back to our cabins and shut ourselves in our rooms, weary from both the trial, the deaths of our classmates, and our individual concerns. Looking back on it, Monokuma said he wouldn't allow there to be more than one blackened per class trial... That's probably the _real_ reason he spared me. Daichi and Kirara were already dead by the time I woke up, and regardless of who murdered me, it would muck up this awful killing game.

I hug my pillow to my chest and stare at the ceiling of my room as I think that over. I got locked in because someone was trying to kill me, right...? Monokuma as much as said so... I roll over onto my stomach, thinking hard. No, I can't take anything Monokuma says at face value. Did he _confirm_ that? Or did he just _imply_ it? Should I call him out so I can ask?

...No. Not right now. Kirara's gone, and so is Daichi... We managed to squeak through another class trial, but we came within a hair's breadth of death. The deeper that sinks in, the more I start to shake. I... I should get some rest while I can. We're all grieving right now, and I need to support everyone else the best I can. I can't do that if I don't take care of myself when I have the chance. And Kirara was so nice to me... and Daichi was a jerk, but he was counting on me... I can't help but feel like I let them both down. Like I let Shinto and Larry down for not preventing another murder. I know it's stupid to blame myself when this is really all Monokuma's fault, but... I...

...huh? When did I fall asleep? And what woke me up? I rub away the salt crusted on my eyelashes and groggily sit up. What time is it right now?

Someone knocks hard at my door, and I realize that's what woke me up in the first place. "C-coming!" I call, hopping out of bed. At least I had the presence of mind to take my shoes off when I returned to my room. I open the door, and blink to see Chizu on the other side. That's not surprising; what's surprising is that she's got a blanket and pillow in one arm, and a plastic bag stuffed with snacks in the other.

Once the door's open, she takes one look at me and says, "You've been crying, haven't you."

"Yes," I say, because there's no point in lying.

She nods, bowing her head. "I figured. I mean, I knew you would be. I was, too, earlier. I don't know why I even bothered saying it." She pauses. "Uh--d'you mind if I come in?"

"Oh, right--sorry, I just woke up from a nap. C'mon in."

I step aside, and Chizu walks in, pushing the door behind her shut with one foot. She hands me the bag of snacks, then dumps her pillow and blanket on my bed and hops onto the bed to sit. I sit next to her, rubbing my eyes again.

"So, I came over so we could have a sleepover," she states, like there's no other thing we could be doing. "It's been a long time and all, and we've got a lot to talk about."

That's definitely true, though some of them I doubt Chizu has in mind. I nod. "That sounds like a good idea. I had a few things I wanted to talk to you about, too."

She blinks at me owlishly. "Oh? You say that like it's something not obvious?"

"Probably not," I reply, rubbing the back of my neck. I pull the bag of snacks open and grab a can of Pritzles, the stackable pretzels. "You're always really hard on Hinayo and Mayoi, and I was wondering why. They don't seem like bad people to me."

Chizu sighs and grabs a bag of potato chips. "Let me guess: they both whined to you about how meeeean I am. Am I right?"

"Well, you're not _wrong_..."

"Hinayo and I have never gotten along, ever since our first day at Hope's Peak." She shoves a couple of chips in her mouth, crunches, swallows. "I guess it's natural that we're rivals, since she makes those creepy classical dolls and I build robot models. It's like we're in the same field, but our focus is radically different--she's all traditional and I'm modern, you know? Although that's not the reason why I don't like her."

"Why _don't_ you like her?"

"Because she's a freak! She talks to that doll of hers like it's really alive!" Chizu exclaims. "At first I thought it was part of her whole bit, you know, the eccentric doll-maker and her doll pal, but she really, truly believes that that doll is another person! It gives me the chills!"

I open my mouth, shut it. I'm not sure if this makes perfect sense or no sense at all. "That's not really a reason to _hate_ someone..."

"No? How about our first day of high school, when I asked her if she was the Ultimate Ventriloquist and she had her doll say she'd put a curse on me? That wasn't funny! And she's been like that ever since! I wasn't trying to be mean; it was an honest question! If she's going to blow up an honest mistake like that, then of course I'm going to hate her!"

"That... makes sense," I admit. "But if you treat her like a freak because she talks to Emiri like she's a real person, then I don't think she'd be understanding about an honest mistake." When Chizu rolls her eyes, scowling, I add, "I'm not trying to say you should be besties with her. I just think that we're all too old to hold grudges from high school... especially since four of us are already dead."

That brings her down. She slumps, fingering her bag of chips without actually taking any. "Maybe you're right," she murmurs. "I... I don't know. I think not knowing who the mastermind is is really messing me up. It could be _anyone_... well, except you. There's just no way," she adds. "And I know it's not me. But it could be anyone besides us. How am I supposed to make nice with someone who might hate me and want me dead?"

"I don't think you need to make nice, just--tone it down some," I reply. "The more we fight, the more we play into Monokuma's paws. Daichi refused to make nice with Kirara and Otome, and because of that, he and Kirara are dead. I just... don't want anything like that happening again."

Chizu thinks on this for a moment; then she abandons her bag of chip and flops down to lie across my bed. "I get what you're saying," she says quietly. "I thought Shinto's death messed _me_ up, but Otome was something else... I couldn't help but feel really sorry for her."

I flop down next to her, abandoning my snack. I couldn't bring myself to take even a single bite. "Yeah... Me too."

"I actually overheard her earlier having an argument with Mayoi," she adds. "Hinayo was there, too, trying to make nice, but she may as well have been invisible. It sounds like Otome's still really angry about Mayoi treating the investigation like a big joke. Mayoi tried to apologize, but--" She rolls her eyes. "I think Otome's in the right here. One of her friends just _died_ , and she went and tried to pick a fight with me! Sure, okay, she was innocent after all, but instead of screeching at me for bringing people into her garbage room, don't you think she ought to've helped with the investigation?"

"I don't know about that..." I say slowly. "Either way, I hope they can make up..."

"Mmm... Well, they've all been close friends since high school... The three of them were a group like--" her voice hitches-- "you, me, and Shinto were. Huh... When I think about it, a lot of our class was broken up like that... Anyway, Kirara sort of inserted herself in later once she and Otome started dating. So I _guess_ it'll be okay." Chizu pauses, then rolls her head to one side to look at me. " _Do_ you think she's going to be okay? You think that despair garbage Namie was spouting will actually work?"

"I dunno," I admit. "But it seemed like it helped. You shouldn't say it like that, though. It's not like Namie was telling her to despair forever--just until she can come to terms with Kirara's death."

"I _guess_. I just don't like the way Namie can talk her way out of anything. She could talk her way out of a murder sentence, and that scares me. Plus she was being weird at me after the trial, too."

“Weird? Weird how?”

“She was walking around, carrying her e-Handbook in the open like it was a clipboard or something, and she asked me,” she scrunches up her nose and mimics Namie’s voice in an unkindly stringent way, “‘who I’d seen talking to the deceased before they died.’ Like? Who cares? What does that matter now? But then she implied she knew I’d been sneaking around watching people with you, so I threw a few names out there to shut her up. And that _still_ wasn’t enough! She badgered me with a million questions before I managed to get away!” She scowls. “Ugh. I _really_ don’t like her.”

"Do you like _any_ of the girls in our class?"

That gets her to smile. "I like you. And Tsubomi's cool, too. Speaking of--" She pushes me playfully. "Are you gonna tell Tsubomi how you feel or what?"

I feel my face heat, and I swat her gently. "I-I don't know... It feels like a terrible time for it."

"And I told you, this is the _perfect_ time for it. The _only_ time. Any of us could die tomorrow," Chizu insists quietly. "At the very least, I want my best friend to find happiness."

I reach over and take her hand. "...Thanks. For everything, Chizu."

She holds my hand back, looking sad. "You don't need to thank me." She pauses, takes a breath, and adds, "Especially since... if you were targeted once, you could get targeted again."

I shiver at the thought. She's not wrong. "You think whoever locked me into the airlock will go after me again?"

She nods. "Yeah, I do think so. Whoever it was probably didn't realize there was another murder about to happen. You really lucked out there--if Kirara hadn't killed Daichi and then herself while you were asleep, Monokuma probably would've punished you without hesitation the second you woke up."

I don't know about that... but that probably helped. It feels more correct than Monokuma overlooking me on a whim when he--or rather, Junko--killed her own sister for rule-breaking. "It makes me kind of scared," I murmur. "Why would anyone want to kill me?"

"Probably because you're so nice," she replies. "Plus, you're _really_ good at the whole class trial thing. You're observant, you're good at putting clues together, your deductions are usually on the mark... Someone who was looking to get away with murder would definitely target you, because once you're out of the way, their chances of winning increase dramatically."

I shake my head. "I-I don't know, I'm not _that_ good... Namie's been the real star there."

Chizu frowns. "Yeah, suspiciously so."

I tilt my head. "What d'you mean?"

"Don't you think she's a little _too_ good at this?"

"Still not following..."

"What I mean is, don't you think it's possible she's the mastermind? I mean, think about it: the whole point of putting yourself in the thick of a killing game is so you get to participate. And she's participated a _lot_."

"You aren't just saying that because you're mad at her for being nice to Nagito, are you?"

Chizu heaves a sigh. " _Aaa_ suka, could you not make me sound totally petty and vengeful for _two seconds_?"

"Well, sorry, but maybe you should stop being petty and vengeful for two seconds," I point out. She gapes at me, and wondering if I've crossed a line, I add quickly, "Makoto wouldn't lie to us! And before you say he might be wrong or mistaken, what's the point of Nagito giving his condolences about Shinto to us? It doesn't benefit him in any way! The only reason he'd do that is if he really meant it."

Anger flashes across Chizu's green eyes, and she rolls around to sit up, facing away from me. I sit up too, but I don't try to say anything else. If I hurt her feelings, I'll apologize, but I don't want to keep enabling her bad attitude. She keeps lashing out at everyone around her, and I understand why, but I have to put my foot down. I'm probably the only one who can.

Still, after a moment of silence, I cautiously say, "Chizu?"

"Sorry," she says tightly, thickly. She rubs her face with one hand. "I know you're probably right. I know I'm getting all crazy emotional. But I just... can't. I can't forgive them, no matter what."

"I understand," I say quietly. I know it was just those two Remnants who killed her parents, but... I bet she feels all of them are guilty by association. "I'm sorry I was so harsh."

She doesn't reply for another moment, though she does keep rubbing her face. Then she sniffles and swivels herself around to face me again, eyes red, jaw clenched. "Okay. I'm fine now. The important thing is that someone tried to get you killed, and they might target you again. Let's take a step back and look at this logically, without pointing any fingers. Is there anything weird about that night that stands out to you?"

I cross my legs. There were lots of weird things that went down last night. Rather than trying to pick them out, I decide to go over it step-by-step and think aloud, "I was following Daichi from B2, where we both left our cabins... He went down to B4 first, then up to B3... I lagged behind him because I didn't want to get caught, so by the time I got to B3, I didn't actually see him, I just heard a door shutting. I wasn't sure which door it was, so I went into the airlock first since it was the closest door. I took a quick look around--"

"How quick?"

"Maybe just a minute or two? It was dark inside, and I didn't want to overlook Daichi if he'd gone in there, but I didn't want to miss him if he hadn't, either. Then I tried to leave, but the door was stuck."

"Because of that crowbar, right?" Chizu presses.

I nod. "I mean, I assume so. Tsubomi yanked it off the next morning. It didn't look like anything out of the ordinary to me."

"Yeah, me either. You probably could get something like that from the supply room," Chizu says.

"Yeah, I thought so too. That's one of the reasons I thought it had to be Daichi, since he was just there," I reply. "And when I bring that up, I have to wonder again if maybe it was him after all."

But Chizu shakes her head. "He's too cunning... or he was, anyway. He wouldn't risk someone finding you when he was out for the mastermind's blood, especially if you could've unwittingly warned them away."

"But the only other person who was in the supply room was Keigo," I say.

Chizu taps a finger on her chin. "Yeah... That's right. And Keigo might have an alibi for when Daichi went into the supply room, 'cuz you were on the outside and your story matched his, but there's no reason he couldn't have snuck out and followed the two of you. He saw you go into the airlock, spotted a chance, and went for it."

My skin prickles. That's... that's disturbingly plausible. But then I think on it more, and I shake my head. "I don't know about that. I don't think he could've known I was there, so if he left, it would've been to follow Daichi. I was already lagging behind Daichi so he wouldn't catch me, so I think I would've run into Keigo if he'd gone out to follow him."

"Hrrrmmm." Chizu folds her arms, scowling. "And you didn't see anyone else around?"

I shake my head. "I mean, I guess I could've been spotted, but I didn't see or hear anyone else."

"Hmm... Did you head out completely on a whim? You saw Daichi leaving, and you decided to follow him?"

"Not exactly. I mean, I followed Daichi because I saw him, but I'd been planning to do a few rounds around the sub anyway. Make sure nothing bad was happening, and stop it if anything was."

"Did anyone else know that?"

"Yeah, Namie."

Chizu stares at me. I stare back, realization sinking in. Namie... was the _only_ person I told that.

"Tell me more," she demands.

"I--w-well--Namie, Daichi, and I got together to discuss who the mastermind might be," I stammer, mentally reeling. "I warned Daichi that someone might target him so he ought to stay in his cabin. Afterwards, Namie and I went to the bathroom, and she told me she thought Daichi might be the mastermind, so I told her I'd patrol the sub later that night..."

"So she knew that you'd be out, late at night, following someone potentially dangerous," Chizu says quietly, eyes narrowing. "It'd be the perfect crime, too, if it'd panned out. She sneaks a crowbar from the supply room, locks you in late at night when you're likely to be tired, makes you break a rule, and you get killed by Monokuma for rule-breaking. There's no class trial because everyone knows you died because you broke a rule, and Namie gets away with murder scot-free."

When Chizu puts it like that, Monokuma's aggravation makes a lot more sense. He'd _hate_ giving someone a freebie murder like that, just like he claimed. Spite alone would make him decide to spare me. But...

"Why would Namie do that?" I ask, mostly to myself. "It doesn't make sense."

"Because she's smart," Chizu replies promptly. "I hate to admit it, but she's probably the smartest one here. She knows if she can take you out, her next biggest threat is Yoh."

I bite my lip. Then I shake my head slowly. "I just... can't believe she would kill someone. Let alone me. She tries so hard to encourage everyone and give us hope."

"Okay, so who else knew that you were going to be lurking around the ship last night?"

"...No one," I admit reluctantly. "Namie was the only one I told."

"D'you think she would've told anyone else?"

"I... I don't know. It doesn't seem like her."

"It didn't seem like Larry to kill Shinto," Chizu says quietly. "And it wasn't like Kirara to kill anybody. And Namie is _achingly_ smart, and _incredibly_ shady. If you think I'm being biased, run it by someone else and see what _they_ think."

"If she's so smart, though, why would she try to kill me now?" I wonder. "Like you said, Yoh could still see through her."

Chizu sighs. "I don't know," she admits. "But who else could it be?"

I think about this for a moment. Then the answer hits me: "The mastermind."

"Come again?"

"Namie's the only one I told, and I'm sure no one else could've heard," I said slowly. "But the mastermind has access to the surveillance cameras. If they saw me following Daichi, they could've figured out I was in a position to stop Daichi from confronting Kirara and Otome, which could've prevented a murder. They wouldn't have to go to the supply room to get a crowbar, either; any Polykuma could just pop out and give them one."

"And Namie couldn't be the mastermind, because...?"

I don't have a good answer for that. It's... definitely true that Namie and I discussed that in the bathroom, the one place where Monokuma and the mastermind couldn't survey. If it was the mastermind, they'd have a pretty narrow window of noticing me and figuring out what I was up to. _And_ there's no way of knowing that Monokuma would bother to let the mastermind know that I was skulking around in the first place, _and_ the mastermind wouldn't bother to attempt to kill me when they knew perfectly well a death was likely to happen that very night. Then... it really was Namie...?

"Look," Chizu says, tone gentling. "I know you want to believe that everyone is good at heart, and I'd never change that about you. But at least promise me you won't be so quick to trust Namie anymore, okay? If I lost you to someone too, I don't know what I'd do."

I nod slowly. At... at the least, maybe it would be a good idea to be a little more cautious.

"Good," she says briskly. Then she grabs my hands. "So about that hot butch..."

I choke with unexpected laughter. " _Chi_ zu! You just won't let up, will you?!"

"And is that a _bad_ thing?"

I laugh harder, feeling my face heat up. Now is a terrible time for me to laugh about anything, but it's such a relief to have something uplifting. Chizu really is amazing, to be able to bolster me when she's feeling so low herself, and that's what helps me make up my mind.

"O-okay," I reply, squeezing her hands back. "I'll work up the nerve and tell her. And you're going to give Hiro another try, right?"

She grins at me until I mention Hirohito; then her smile fades and she bows her head. "Oh... I don't know. I was gung-ho for it until we actually went out on that would-be date. He couldn't shut up about Yuzuru or Yoh, you know. He acted like we'd never even dated before!" She heaves a sigh. "I don't really like feeling like I'm second-string to a couple of dudes. I need someone who'll prioritize _me_ , and Hiro... just isn't that person."

Yuzuru's not a dude, but I get what she means... I think. "You'll find someone once we all get off this sub," I encourage her. "Maybe even at the aquarium, when we go."

For a moment, she looks sad, and I wonder if it was a bad idea to invoke the promise we made with Shinto. Then she straightens her spine and gives me a vivacious smile. "I'm planning on it!" she tells me brightly. She clenches a fist, pumps it over her head, and declares dramatically, "This hand of mine is burning red! Its loud cry tells me--to grasp happiness!!"

I grin back. Sure, okay! Whatever cheers you up, Chizu! "Great! I'm glad to hear it! We've all got to have something to look forward to, I think. Otherwise we'll never get through this killing game!"

"You're so right," Chizu replies. "You know what we should do? We should just--turn all this doom and gloom around. God knows it's been driving _me_ nuts. Give it a few days so people can recover emotionally from Kirara and Daichi, and then we just throw a fucking party! Drinks, food, dancing, karaoke, the works! Forget all this animosity for a while and get everyone's spirits back up!"

"A party seems like a little much," I think aloud. "But I think a bunch of bonding events would be a good idea. Karaoke and dancing, maybe a game for the whole class that _doesn't_ involve murder. Something to get everyone's spirits up. A party feels like your spirits already have to be up, and..." I lower my gaze. "That'd be hard to do right now."

"Mmm, yeah," Chizu says, folding her arms. "Okay. And then to cap it off, we can all raid the drinks at the bar."

"Sounds good! Hopefully everyone else thinks so, too," I reply. "Let's talk about it with everyone tomorrow, and we can just... do a thing per day until we've gotten ourselves back on our feet emotionally. Or even past then!" I nod fiercely. "We've got to fight back against Monokuma's manipulations, and there's no better way than to make our bonds stronger than ever!"

"Right! Exactly! I know I've been pretty..." Chizu twirls her hand in circles. "You know. Aggressive. And I have good reason to be!" she adds. "But I'm not letting anyone else touch you! So if I have to make everyone else chill to keep them from targeting you, that's just what I'm gonna do!"

I lean forward and wrap her in a hug. "Thanks, Chizu. You're always looking out for me."

After a brief moment, she hugs me back. "It's nothing," she murmurs. "After Shinto, I..." She trails off, then squeezes me hard.

Eventually, we pull apart. "Do you want to rest for now?" I ask gently. "I know I'm worn out after the class trial earlier."

She rubs her face. "Honestly? Yes. Me too. I feel bad, letting Mayoi bait me earlier... I never really liked Otome, but I think right now the person who understands how she feels the best is me. No offense, Asuka, I'm not blaming you, but you still don't really remember Shinto, so it's just not the same for you."

I bow my head. "...Yeah."

Chizu flops back on the bed. "I'm just... so sick of all of this, Asuka. Why did we have to get targeted? What'd we ever do to the mastermind?"

"I don't know," I reply, setting aside our snacks on the desk.

"I'm on the verge of just being so done with everything. But as long as we're still stuck down here, I have to keep fighting," she continues, staring at the ceiling. "I... won't let Shinto have died for nothing. I won't let the bastards who did this to us get away with this."

I turn off the light, crawl into bed and scoot up next to her. "Yeah," I reply, clasping her hand.

She rolls her head over to me. In the darkness, I can see her smile, and she squeezes my hand back.

"This sure wasn't who I was imagining I was gonna be sleeping with this time last night," she cracks, but she sounds tired.

"Sorry for being a girl," I say.

"Not your fault... Stupid Hiro. Stupid, _stupid_ Hiro," she spits.

"You seem pretty angry..."

"I _am_ pretty angry. But don't worry. I've got my head on straight," Chizu murmurs. "I know what's most important."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Asuka... You really--"

When she doesn't finish her sentence, I blink. "Hmm?"

She laughs a little. "Sorry. Never mind. Let's get some sleep, okay?"

"Yeah," I agree. Even after my nap earlier, I'm still tired... I don't know what time it is now, and I don't especially care. I haven't lost my hope that we'll be rescued, that we can still make it out of here, but... I can't help but hurt for Kirara and Daichi, for Shinto and Larry.

"We won't let anyone else die," I murmur. "I swear. Right, Chizu?"

But her faint, shallow breathing tells me she's already fallen asleep. I sigh, smiling, and shut my eyes to follow her lead.

 

Monokuma Theater of Operations is back in business, as if nothing had ever happened. The war-room atmosphere has only gotten more oppressive, though, with several Monokuma crew at the ready in addition to the captain himself. The pieces are scattered across the board, as is the custom.

“You know,” Monokuma says, giving the camera a big grin as he gestures with his croupier's rake, “It's funny – there's one in every class, isn't there? I don't mean just class clowns, either! I'm talking one of just about everything!” He starts pushing pieces across the board, seemingly at random; if there's a pattern, the only one who knows it is Monokuma.

“There's always a goody two-shoes, there's always a delinquent, there's always a girl whose boobs are just despairfully huge... always an ogre... but sometimes you're not looking in the right place, you know?” He presses down on one piece in particular with the rake. “It's weird! Take sixteen people, put 'em in one place, and some things always win out!”

He gestures one last time with the rake, and the feed cuts out.

 

 

The next morning, I wake up early, before the morning announcement. Chizu's still asleep, so I slip out of bed without waking her and head over to the bathrooms to shower and do my business. Once I'm done with all that, I pick up my camera from my room and head over to the bar so I can watch out for any aquatic animals. On the way, the morning announcement plays--I guess I know what time it is--but once I'm there, I find I'm not really into it.

No, more accurately, I can't get into it. The photos I shot of the crime scenes for Kirara and Daichi's deaths are still there, burned delicately onto my digital card, and I find myself reviewing them as a heavy weight settles on my heart. If I went to the medbay and library, I'm sure they'd both be spotless, not even a hint of blood. That's how it was during the Killing School Life. So even though they're horrible... I hesitate to delete them. This is proof that Kirara and Daichi were murdered, that their lives ended in hope and despair. Is it gruesome to keep them? Or is it a reminder of what we've lost, of how we need to keep these tragedies from happening again? I wish I could ask Makoto.

I thumb over to the photo I took of Kirara's beautiful, peaceful smile and stare at it for a while. She looks so peaceful... My stomach turns as I remember her "execution." She looks so peaceful, but now she's--ungh. I can't even think it. Otome... How are you holding up? Can people really use despair as a way to motivate themselves towards hope...?

With a sigh, I set my camera down on my lap. Sooner or later, there will be another motive. How can I help everyone fight back against whatever it was? The first time, Monokuma targeted Larry specifically, and the second time, he undermined our trust in each other... I don't think I can reasonably guess what the third one will be. I just don't have the mindset of someone who loves despair... or who hates everyone on board.

Maybe I'll get a snack. There's some in my room still, but I'd like to poke my head in on Shu, even if I'm sure he won't notice me. Seeing him hard at work is sure to energize me! And, sure enough, when I head down to the kitchen, the Polykuma are at his beck and call as he ferociously kneads a large pile of dough, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. With a flick of his wrists, he twirls it up into the air, spinning it around in a disc, and then catches it as it lands and continues kneading. So cool...!

Smiling, I ease myself out, then head for the stairwell with renewed energy. A certain sound makes me pause, though. I didn't hear this on the way down, but... I think--it's a violin? The tune it's playing is so pretty... I tilt my head towards the engine room. There's a stage further down, though I've never actually been inside; I've only seen it on the map. If it's a violin, it must be Otome, right? Would I be bothering her if I poked my head in? Mmm... Well, as long as I'm discreet, it should be okay!

So I cautiously ease the door open and peek into the stage. As I figured, there's Otome on the stage, a violin in her hands. The walls are lined with musical instruments, and there's a blank space where a violin would be, so that must be where she got it from. I recognize the tune she's playing: it's called _Your Silver Screen_ , and it's the ending theme for one of Kirara's movies. It's a beautiful song, so bittersweet and sadly cheerful, and Otome's expression is so anguished and full of grief, that tears well up in my eyes just listening. It's like the melody transmits her heart directly to me; I can't help but mirror her emotions.

Gently, I ease the door shut. Otome said before she doesn't do public performances anymore, so for her to play now means it must be intensely personal, and I don't need to guess why. I shouldn't have listened in... Sniffling, I rub my eyes, then head over to the women's gym. I was going to head upstairs, but--Tsubomi would be up and exercising right now, right? Right now, I want to see her...

Sure enough, she's in there, casually lifting 200 lb. of weights. She's not alone, and I suck in a tiny breath: someone is spotting for her, wearing gym clothes, their long, purple hair loose and cascading over their shoulders and chest. That's... Yuzuru...? For a second, I didn't recognize them. They have a different look with their hair down... Specifically, they look really pretty?? Like a traditional Japanese beauty. I have no idea what to make of this. I blink rapidly, feeling my face heat, and lower my gaze for a moment.

"Asuka," Yuzuru says then, and they sound a little surprised too.

"Asuka?" Tsubomi adds. I look up to see her set her weights on their bar and sit up. She lights up to see me. "Hey! You came! Nice seein' ya!"

"O-oh, h-hi!" I stammer, waving to the two of them. "Sorry for interrupting, um..."

"What're you talkin' about?" she says brightly. "You said before you wanted to come work out! C'mon, why don't you go change? I'll finish up this set and we can all go joggin' or something!"

"O-okay!" But I pause, looking from her to Yuzuru. "Um..."

"I'll leave if you need me to," they say, not meeting my gaze.

"Whaaat? Don't be ridiculous!" Tsubomi declares, twisting in her seat to look up at them. "Asuka's not gonna kick you out! An' if she tried, I wouldn't let her!"

I smile. For some reason, that makes me feel less nervous. "She's right!" I say, jogging over to join them. "I just was kind of startled to see you here! You're..." Surprisingly pretty?? No, that's just rude. Plus, I don't want to give them the wrong idea. "Always so private," I conclude.

"...My secret is out now. I thought it might be worthwhile to take Yamabuki up on her offer for once," Yuzuru murmurs.

"It's just not the same, workin' out without a partner!" Tsubomi adds brightly. "Now that I got a spotter, I can cut loose!"

I look down at the weights. "Is that why you're lifting 200 lbs?"

"Yup! I'm a bit outta practice, so I figured I'd ease up to 500," she says. "That's my usual!"

For a moment, I fantasize about being lifted up in those amazingly strong arms of hers like a princess. _I'm not too heavy, am I?_ I ask shyly, and she gives me her brilliant smile and says, _Why, you barely weigh anything at all!_

"Asuka?" Tsubomi adds.

I shake my head like a wet dog. "S-sorry! Sorry! Got distracted for a second there!" I stammer. "Um! I'll go get changed, then! Don't let me interrupt your lifts, though--I'll just do some stretches and warm up while you're working on that, okay?"

"Oh, true! Don't wanna pull a muscle," she says thoughtfully. She grins at me, smile radiantly white and warm. "See ya soon, then!"

"S-sure! Be right back!"

Without looking at Yuzuru, I hurry over to the changing room. Aaahhh... I kind of feel guilty, melting over her like that when I know they have a crush on me... M-maybe they didn't notice, though? A-and anyway, I don't think they'd hold it against me! I really should cool it, though... After splashing cold water on my face, I change into my gym clothes, which are available in a locker with my name and picture on it. I leave my camera and regular clothes inside, then hurry on out to join Tsubomi and Yuzuru.

It's a lot of fun once we get going, too! The two of them got up ages ago and already did their stretches, so while I'm working through mine, Tsubomi finishes her set and Yuzuru does one of their own. They only go up to 300 lb., though; I guess they're more about the force placed on their bow rather than dead-lifting. I'm not sure exactly how that works. Once I'm warmed up and the two of them are done their set, we all go jogging together. By now, Yuzuru has their hair tied up again, and when I wonder why they had it down in the first place, they say they prefer to let their hair air dry. Huh!

Eventually we all take a break to re-hydrate. Tsubomi and Yuzuru prepped protein shakes beforehand, so I make do with plain water. You can tell they're serious about their regimes... They've got their own personal mixes!

"What about Hiro?" I wonder, curious. "Does he blend his own protein drinks?"

"Oh yeah, sure does," Tsubomi says with a nod, tilting her bottle at me. "Him and me pioneered this together back in high school! Got a little help from Keigo with the balancin', but it was Hiro and me who looked at each other and said, 'We need a better protein drink.' Most drinks aren't on the level of the needs of an Ultimate, y'know?"

I wouldn't really know... I can fight if I have to, but I'm not really about fighting, or running, or bricklaying, or what have you. Still, I can imagine that they'd need a better drink. I nod.

"By the way," Yuzuru says then, "have you seen Otome since yesterday, Asuka?"

"Oh, I..." I hesitate. Should I admit it? Well, I only poked my head in for a little bit, so I nod. "Before I came here, I saw her in the stage room, playing the violin... I heard the playing, which is why I went in, but she looked like she was having an intensely personal moment, so I left."

They lower their eyes. "I see."

"Poor Otome," Tsubomi says, rubbing the back of her neck. "I can't even imagine how hard it must be for her right now. Her wife died right in front of her and she couldn't do a thing about it."

I sober. "Yeah... We're all hurting after Kirara's death... and not just hers, but Daichi's, Shinto's, and Larry's... but Otome's grief is on another level. It hurt just to listen to her play." We're all silent for a moment; then I look up at Yuzuru. "By the way... I hope this isn't rude of me to ask, but what do you think about Daichi now that you know he wasn't the mastermind?"

They make a low noise. "I still didn't like him. He was overbearing, self-absorbed, and entitled. But... looking back, I was more antagonistic and suspicious towards him than necessary. If circumstances had been different, I might well have killed him. I don't like the thought that I almost played right into Monokuma's hands." They sigh. "...Though perhaps it would have been better that way. Kirara would be alive now if I had acted."

"What, hey, don't talk like that!" Tsubomi utters, wide-eyed. "Maybe she'd be alive, but _you'd_ be dead! That's no good, either!"

"Tsubomi's right!" I chime in. " _No one_ should die! If you really feel bad about not acting, Yuzuru, you should put everything you've got into helping prevent another murder!"

For a moment, they don't reply. Then they look at the two of us. "...Then it's true? You don't believe the mastermind should die?"

"Of course not!" I say heatedly. "There's no reason to kill anybody!"

"If we just gotta catch the mastermind to end this sick game, I don't see why we gotta finish 'em off," Tsubomi adds, nodding. "I can see why someone else might wanna, but... if it's up to me, I don't care to go there."

"...I see." They stare into space for another moment; then they finish off their drink. "Let's get back to our workout, then."

"You have a real habit of progressing conversations only at your own pace, huh?" I observe.

Tsubomi laughs. "That's just who they are. You get used to it!"

They glance at us, and maybe it's my imagination, but their golden eyes look a little hurt. However, they say nothing, and after a moment, the three of us start jogging again.

A few laps in, my conversation with Chizu last night comes back to me, and in between breaths, I say to Tsubomi and Yuzuru, "Hey--would you two be interested in some team-building events?"

"Team-building?" Yuzuru echoes warily.

"Sure! What're you have in mind?" Tsubomi says at almost the same moment.

"Chizu and I were talking about it last night. We've had enough of Monokuma leading us all around by the nose," I reply. "So we were talking about all of us doing things together to tighten our bonds--games, karaoke, maybe some sports. It's still just an idea so there's nothing concrete yet, but does that sound like something you'd go to?"

"Isn't the daily brunch enough?" Yuzuru says.

"Aw, that barely counts! We're eatin' together, sure, but we aren't comin' together!" Tsubomi argues. "Sure, I'll go, Asuka!"

"...If you two are in favor, I won't oppose it," they say. I had a feeling they wouldn't hold out long. "I'd rather not attend events with Kozaki, but..."

"I get what you mean, but it won't be just him," I assure them. "If you want, you can use me as a shield to fend him off. I've got experience telling Hiro off!"

They smile at that. "Thank you." There's a pause as we all round the bend and start jogging back up the other way, closer to the gym doors, which open and shut. I can't see who just came in over them or Tsubomi, though. "How did you get experience like that?"

"Oh, you know how Hiro was going to help Yoh remember his talent by making him run a million miles? He WAY overdid it, so I had to step in and tell him to give him a break. He totally refused at first, can you believe that?! Yoh was literally laid out on the floor, drowning in a puddle of his own sweat!"

I hear a faint snort, though it didn't come from Tsubomi or Yuzuru. I slow a pace to look over their backs and see--Namie? Her arms are folded, and one hand covers her mouth, but I think I can spot the corner of a smile.

"Ahaha, yup, that's Hiro all right," Tsubomi says cheerfully as I do. "He's a good guy at heart! Straight as an arrow. S'why he's so good at sprintin'--he barrels straight ahead without lookin' any other way an' doesn't let anything get in his way, not just on the track but in everyday life. That's gotten him in trouble before. Poor Yoh. Hope he's doin' all right!"

"It's not good if people get hurt over it!" I insist. "Though... I don't think he's a bad person, either. Just super, super dense."

"Indeed," Yuzuru rumbles wryly. "Only Kozaki could declare in the middle of a class trial that his date was just an 'outing with a friend.'"

"I dunno what bein' in a class trial's got to do with it..." Tsubomi points out.

"Mmm, still," I say. "Chizu's still mad about it. She said he wouldn't stop talking about you or Yoh."

Yuzuru makes a face. "Ugh."

"I guess I can't _really_ be mad at Hiro, since they broke up ages ago, but you'd think he'd know a date when he's on one!" I continue, though I'm not totally sure we should be talking about this now. I glance back over at Namie. She's still hanging around near the doors, watching us. What's she want?

This time, Tsubomi notices, and she's _way_ less subtle than I am. She lifts a muscular arm and waves enthusiastically without breaking stride. "Hey there, stranger! You come to join in, too?"

But Namie lifts a hand palm-out shakes her head. "I'm only going around and checking in on everyone. Please don't mind me."

"Workin' up a sweat will make you feel better!" Tsubomi calls.

"Maybe later."

And Tsubomi shrugs and focuses back in on Yuzuru and me. "S'a shame for Chizu," she says. "But if she were here, I'd tell her, don't bother bein' coy! Just tell him you wanna get back together again! Then he can give you a straight yes or no answer!"

My heart skips a beat. "Y-you think it's better if... if you just tell the person you like that you like them, then?"

She nods decisively. "For sure! How're they supposed to know otherwise? I don't understand all this tip-toein' around people do!"

Yuzuru, who'd been watching her, glances away. My heart squeezes. I know Tsubomi's right, but right now, I really feel Yuzuru... But--at least now I know that Chizu's encouragement was right all along. I'm not gonna do it right this second, with them and Namie right there, but... the next time I get a moment alone with her, I will.

"Y-yeah," I say, trying to sound just as decisive. "You're right. Some things you've just got to say straight out."

We turn a bend, and Namie enters my line of view as we do. She's rubbing her neck, eyes averted and expression pensive.

"Discretion is important too, though," Yuzuru remarks then, still not looking at either of us. "Things like that... should be kept private."

Yuzuru... I'm sure you don't want to hear my confession to Tsubomi. I nod. "Yeah... That's true, too."

"True," Tsubomi agrees, oblivious. "But Chizu can be discreet and direct at the same time!"

"I'll pass on the suggestion," I say with a wry smile. "I mean, he knows it was supposed to be a date _now_. Maybe it'll go better this time around."

"Can we talk about something else now?" Yuzuru grumbles.

Tsubomi laughs heartily and pounds him on the back. "Sure, sure. So, group events, right, Asuka? Count me in! If'n you need any help getting stuff set up, you can ask me anytime!"

I brighten. "Thanks! I'm glad you're so reliable, Tsubomi. Even I'm..." I hesitate as the admission sticks in my throat for a moment. "Even I'm upset about Kirara and everyone," I choke out. "B-but you're as sunny as always."

She sobers. "I don't remember the Tragedy none, still, but... bein' a manual laborer is a dirty, dangerous job. I've seen a lot of people get mangled or even die durin' accidents. Some of 'em people who meant a lot to me. I'm sad about our classmates, don't get me wrong. Daichi's given me a lotta honest work, Kirara was sweet as pie, Larry always made everyone laugh, and Shinto never hurt nobody..." Her hands clench. "When I think about it too long, I start wantin' to bawl my eyes out. But that's exactly why! I can't just sit back and wallow in sadness. Keepin' active keeps my spirits up, and we all gotta do our best here. Y'know?"

I swallow hard. "Yeah. I know. About everything."

Tsubomi gives me one of her wonderfully warm smiles, then reaches out to ruffle my flyaway hat-hair. "I'm glad I could help keep _you_ cheerful, Asuka."

Despite the somber subject, I feel myself grinning a goofy grin. "As long as you're alive..."

"There's hope for tomorrow--right?" Tsubomi finishes.

I giggle with pleasure. "Yeah! So let's keep everyone alive! We can still escape!"

Tsubomi laughs with me, but Yuzuru... holds their tongue, looking morose. I cough into a fist, feeling bad for them, and change the subject back to the events, what the two of them would like to do or see, and so on. Neither really offers an opinion--Tsubomi's good with anything and everything, and Yuzuru's Yuzuru. As we turn another bend, I see that Namie left at some point... I'm not sure how to feel about that, or her, anymore.

But at least now I've got a plan for what to do for everyone next, and that's the most important thing.


	35. Chapter 3: Friendship is Tragic (pt. 2 of 16)

I'm wiped out, but in a good way, by the time brunch rolls around. After taking another shower and changing back into my regular clothes, I stuff my face with lots of good pastries and rolls. Otome is barely here, though, picking at her plate on a seat away from everyone else... She must still be grieving. It's fine, Otome. You deserve some space after a horrible "execution" like that.

Chizu and I talk about our plans while we eat. She still looks groggy at first, but she perks up when I tell her that Tsubomi and Yuzuru were both interested in joining in, and Tsubomi in helping out.

"Also, I was thinking--it might be a good idea to ask someone to help organize, so it's not all just you and me," I continue around bites of chocolate croissant. "Like, if we all play some sport game together, Hiro would be the perfect choice to captain, right?"

She rolls her eyes. "Ugh, I guess. It's the one thing he understands."

I prod her with one finger and lean in. "Don't be too depressed! Tsubomi thinks you just need to tell him straight-up you want to get back together. If he's too dense to notice hints, that's got to be the way to go, right?"

"And have you told  _ her _ how you feel yet?"

I feel my face heat. "N-not yet... B-but soon! I'm planning on it!"

Chizu eyeballs me, then sighs, but she smiles too. "I'll think about it."

"For karaoke and drinks at the bar... Mmm, I'm not sure who we'd ask, but I'm thinking maybe Mayoi for one of them. I know you don't like her," I add when Chizu shoots me a look, "but she seemed really depressed after what we learned about the Future Foundation, and I think it'd really help cheer her up."

"Fine," Chizu says, to my pleasant surprise. "We should at least try to bury the hatchet as long as we're stuck down here, right? I bet she'd love the adult mood of drinking at the bar, too."

"Right!" I reply, grinning. "We all need to come together! Then... Who should we ask to help for karaoke?"

"Let's see... Hiro and Mayoi are already taken... You, me, and Tsubomi are core crew here, I guess... Namie no, Otome no, Hinayo no, Yuzuru no, Shu no, Yoh maybe... Keigo maybe? I'm not sure. The people I could've seen being most into karaoke are... were... Kirara and Larry."

For a second, I consider asking if she still hates Larry for killing Shinto. Then I decide there are some things I'm better off not knowing. "I guess we could just ask the room right now."

"You'd better do that. Everyone likes you." In low, private tones, she adds, "Except Namie, for some bizarre reason, but who needs her?"

That... actually stings bad. But she's not wrong... If Namie was the one who locked me into the airlock, and I can't think of anyone else who could have, I can't fully trust her until I know why. I guess... depending on the reason, I won't be able to trust her at all anymore.

Still, I stand up on my seat, which draws everyone's attention. For a second, I choke up--public speaking isn't my forte--but I steel myself and take a deep breath. "Guys, I know it's unbelievably rough right now for all of us," I announce. I shake my head. "No, more than 'rough.' People we all cared about are... no longer with us. And I know how easy it would be to get depressed and fall into despair about it." I clench my hands. "But that's exactly why we  _ can't _ ! We've got to rally and come together so none of these horrible killings happen again! And that's why I was thinking, we should all join together in some friendship-building events in honor of Kirara, Daichi, Shinto, and Larry, so our bonds get stronger and  _ stay _ stronger than anything Monokuma can throw at us!"

"I'm all for it!" Chizu declares next to me, as if it hadn't been her idea in the first place.

"Hear, hear!" Tsubomi calls from the next table over.

Yuzuru nods their agreement too.

Hiro, who'd been glumly picking at a piece of toast, perks. "Intriguing! What were you thinking, Asuka? I'd be happy to help you out with this!"

I beam at him. Awesome! Way to step up! "Oh, good, because I had one event in mind that I think you'd be perfect for! I was thinking we could all do some kind of sport game together--some kind of healthy competition like we'd have done at school, not this creepy, awful game!"

"Hm!" Hiro looks around at the room thoughtfully. "The first thing that comes to mind is volleyball! It's traditionally played with two teams of six--no one left out, neither team lacking!"

"Pass," Keigo grumbles. "I'm still busy with the transmitter."

But fortunately, Shu's smiling. "I dunno, it sounds like it might be a, a, a nice distraction." He rubs the back of his head. "I, um, I hope I just don't get picked last... I know I'm awful short..."

"Never fear!! I'll make sure you aren't!" Hiro declares, thrusting a finger out at him. Yup, he definitely looks a million times more cheerful now! This ought to be a great game! "So then who will captain the opposing team?! Tsubomi?!"

"What, me?" she says, rubbing the back of her head. "I dunno, I'm not really captain material. I was figurin' I'd help move the equipment around. I'll do it if no one else wants to, though."

Chizu stands up, hand raised. "I'll do it!"

"Excellent!!" Hirohito booms, arms akimbo. "Let's have a good, clean match, Chizu! In the interest of fairness, I'll let you pick first on the day of the game!"

"Ooh, you will? Yay!" Chizu chirps. "I can't wait to play against you, Hiro!"

"Ha ha ha haa! I as well!"

"...Because I'm going to  _ crush you _ ."

Oh geez, Chizu. I don't quite manage to turn a laugh into a cough as Hiro's wide grin rapidly gains multiple beads of sweat, but at least I'm not the only one who finds it funny.

Yoh, for instance, chuckles. "It seems we can look forward to an interesting game. I'm not against it."

Mayoi clucks her tongue, smiling. "I'm not much of one for sports, but if everyone else is participating, I suppose I may as well."

Namie looks at Otome. "Otome? Will you be up for it?"

Otome, meanwhile, stabs the crepes on her plate, blue eyes smoldering. "Crushing the enemy... sounds like just what I need right now."

Ohhhh dear. Maybe I should've been less worried about Otome being depressed after all.

"Then it's decided!" Hiro declares. "When should we do this?! The sooner the better, I say!"

"How about tomorrow after brunch?" I suggest.

"That works for me!" Chizu says, her own arms akimbo. "Bring it on, Hiro!!"

"Er, just as a reminder," he says, "this is going to be a  _ friendly _ game..."

"Tomorrow?" Mayoi repeats, interrupting him. "That seems awfully soon... Can't we wait a little longer? The day after, at least?"

"That's okay by me,” I say. “Actually, there were a few other ideas I had, and I was figuring we could spread 'em all out over the next few days, so we can figure out the schedule while we're at it. I'd be open for ideas from you guys, too!"

"What else were you thinking of?" Yoh asks, hands folded.

"Karaoke, and drinks at the bar," I reply. "We could either do this together or separately, I think, since karaoke's not karaoke without drinks, but the bar doesn't really have the equipment for that and it'd be a hassle to bring drinks all the way to the stage."

"We could have bottled and canned drinks for karaoke, and whatever's at the bar for the rest," Namie suggests. "I don't care for alcohol, so I'll probably pass on that event, though."

"Oh, you don't have to! There's non-alcoholic stuff at the bar too," I assure her. "Right, Yoh?"

"Ah, yes." He nods to her. "I'm sure there will be room for you, Namie."

"...Well, if you insist."

“Drinks at the bar could be a good last event,” Keigo says, drumming his fingers on the table. “Be a good way to wind down. Everything else sounds pretty involved.”

“Yeah, that sounds smart,” I say, nodding to him. I was figuring on that anyway, so!

“I have an idea for an event!” Hinayo pipes up. “How about a c-cooking c-contest?”

Shu perks up. “Oh, I like that! Oh, um, I guess I couldn't participate, it wouldn't be fair... But I could! Judge! Is that, uh, okay?”

“That sounds fantastic!” I enthuse. “You'd be the perfect judge!”

He giggles, turning red as he rubs the back of his head.

“Excellent maneuver, my beloved Hinayo,” Emiri whispers, meanwhile; I only hear because she and Hinayo are sitting next to me. “Now is the chance to demonstrate your femininity to noble Yuzuru!”

Noble, huh... Better than 'sir' or 'lord,' for sure. Judging by the way Hinayo blushes and giggles too, it looks like her feelings haven't changed about Yuzuru now that they're out. Good luck, Hinayo!

“So a cooking competition one day, a volleyball match one day, then karaoke, then drinks at the bar,” Mayoi muses, tapping her chin with one finger. “Actually, that might be a good order for it. Something a bit complex the first day, something more intense the second, something intense but less so the third, and then we all wind down on the fourth. It  _ does _ sound like a good way to bolster our morale, doesn't it, darlings?” She sighs. “Heaven knows I need it...”

Aww, thanks for the support, Mayoi. “Does anyone else have any other ideas?” I ask.

“Actually, four events sounds like the perfect number to me,” Yoh remarks.

Namie nods. “One each for our departed classmates... We could dedicate one night each for all of them.”

O-oh... I didn't even think of that. Yoh, Namie, you're both so thoughtful...

Otome sets down her teacup, which she'd been cradling between her hands. “Kirara loved to cook,” she says softly. “She grew up taking care of her younger siblings, so she was superb at it.”

“That sounds like a great event to dedicate to her, then,” I say warmly.

Keigo makes a low noise, then leans back in his chair and sighs. “Shit. Larry woulda been all over karaoke. He always did love showboating.”

“Haha... Yeah,” Shu murmurs, ducking his head.

“Karaoke for Larry, then,” Chizu says, nodding once.

Shu looks up at her with wide eyes. “You're, um... not still mad...?”

Chizu doesn't meet his stare. “...I decided it was pointless to hold a grudge.”

“That leaves Daichi and Shinto, then,” Yoh says.

“Hnn...” Yuzuru rumbles. “A sporting event doesn't seem to suit either of them.”

“Suzuki always did like competition, though,” Namie says. “Or more specifically, he liked to win. He'd probably enjoy having the winning team dedicate their victory to him.”

“Then that'd leave the drinks for Shinto,” Tsubomi says. “Didn't think he was much of a drinker, though. Maybe that'd be a better thing for Daichi?”

“Nah... It'd be just like Shinto to, you know—just want to unwind and chat with friends,” Chizu murmurs, and I catch a glitter of tears in her eyes. “I think... I think he'd like that. Everyone just having a good time and relaxing together.”

I swallow down the lump in my throat. “Y-yeah. I think that's a good idea, too.”

“Then it's decided!!” Hiro declares, thrusting a finger into the air. “We'll all put on an extended party in memory of our friends, then strike back against Monokuma!!”

“What about me?” Monokuma says.

A shriek resounds through the dining hall as almost all of us scream, jump, or otherwise jump back from Monokuma, who all of a sudden is behind Hiro. Even Hiro practically leaps into a pretzel to get away from him. Monokuma looks infinitely pleased about our mass panic, that jerk.

"Teehee! Those shocked reactions never get old!" he declares, one paw on the back of his head. "So what's this about a party? You're not leaving me out, right? Let me in on the fun too!"

"No," says Namie.

"How strict! You're always such a party pooper," Monokuma says, unfazed. "Too bad I'm not taking 'no' for an answer!"

"With all due respect, Monokuma, this is something specifically for Class 75," Yoh points out. "I doubt you'd enjoy participating."

"Butt out, beardy!"

Yoh catches my eye and shrugs. So much for that.

"You don't even like or care about our class," I point out, and I don't try to keep the chill from my voice. "Just go back to your creepy voyeur show and leave us alone, Monokuma!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk! Is that any way to speak to your headmaster?" he scolds me. "Maybe I should just present the next motive right now if you ungrateful brats are gonna be so stingy!"

"You were probably planning on it anyway," Namie says, sounding indifferent.

"Urk."

"You hate it when people get along nicely," she continues, "so obviously even though the last trial was only yesterday, your likeliest course of action at this point would be to immediately undermine our attempts to cope, then twist around the reasoning so you can blame it on us even though it's really due to your own terminal boredom."

"Urk!"

"Oh? Was that a bull's-eye?" She shakes her head. "Please try to be less predictable next time, Monokuma."

"Th-this isn't over!! You haven't heard the last of me!! I'll get you back!!" he declares, then vanishes into the floor.

Chizu rolls her eyes. "The holy triumvirate of fleeing villain lines."

Mayoi wrinkles her nose. "Ugh, enough of the likes of him," she sniffs. "Let's go back to focusing on what really matters, shall we, dears?"

"I wholeheartedly agree," I say. "Monokuma obviously did that to remind us of our situation and that he can mess with us anytime he wants, any way he pleases. Well, screw him! We're not just gonna roll over and despair because he wants us to!"

Yuzuru nods, a faint smile flitting across their lips. "Indeed."

"So, um, if we're doing the cooking competition first, we'd better start working on that right away," Shu says. "Otome? Do you, um, mind if I ask you for some help?"

"Me?" she utters, spine straightening. "I doubt I would be much help..."

"It's for Kirara," he insists. "So, um, I think it's only right if you're there. Besides, I have an idea, and, um, you're the only one who'll fit."

Otome hesitates; then she nods slowly. "...All right."

"I'll help too!" Hinayo pipes up eagerly. "It was m-m-m-m-my idea and all!"

"Then I shall supervise," Emiri squeaks.

Shu smiles. "Okay! I, um, I don't think we'll be able to get this set up and done by  _ tomorrow _ , but I think the day after tomorrow should be okay? If, um, that's okay? We'll let you know our progress at brunch tomorrow!"

"I c-can help you c-cook tomorrow!" Hinayo adds in eagerly. "So you d-don't have to d-do it all yourself!"

"O-oh! Thanks, Hinayo...!"

I grin. "That sounds great! Then that's the first event set up! Chizu, Hiro, since you're the team captains for the volleyball match, why don't you  _ work together _ and  _ talk it out _ ?" Hint, hint!

"Brilliant!!" Hiro declares. "Chizu, let's do that right now!"

She scowls, but then her expression softens a little. "Well..."

"Just let me know if you need any extra arms for that," Tsubomi says then. "We'll have to drag a bunch of stuff around to get the game set up."

"Yes! Excellent!" Hiro beams. "The three of us can work together!"

Chizu's scowl returns in full force. She isn't jealous of  _ Tsubomi _ , is she? But then she puts on a shiny smile too. "Fine! That sounds great!" she chirps. "Let's do that!"

Oh dear. Chizu, I don't know what you have planned, but keep it in check, okay?

"I'll take care of the karaoke set-up, then," I say. I wish I could ask Tsubomi, but she already volunteered for the volleyball game, so... "Yuzuru, if I need any help with moving stuff, can I ask you to help out?"

They sit a little straighter and nod once.

"Annd... Keigo, maybe you could help with the song list or something?" I suggest. "You'd know the kind of stuff Larry liked."

Keigo's mouth twists diagonally down, and I wonder if he's going to complain about getting roped into this, but he nods. "Yeah, okay. Dunno when I'm supposed to sleep here, but whatever."

"Then that leaves you two under me," Mayoi says to Namie and Yoh, brushing her long bangs back. "It should be simple enough, darlings... just as long as you do  _ everything _ I say, hm? Mhmhmhm..."

Yoh nods, but Namie looks less than thrilled. She doesn't refuse, though.

"Just remember, we'll be drinking in Shinto's memory, so you  _ better _ make the bar look nice, okay?" Chizu demands... though maybe a little less waspishly than she might normally.

Mayoi purses her lips at her, and I hope she isn't about to snipe something back.

Fortunately, Yoh cuts in, "You can leave it to us, Chizu. Don't worry."

She relaxes a little. "Well... good, then. I know  _ you're _ reliable."

"Haha, thank you."

"Speaking of Shinto," Mayoi says loftily, "I've been meaning to let you all know about my restored memories."

Chizu tenses all over again. "You mean... about the Remnants?"

She nods. "As I thought, I can verify that Makoto Naegi was telling the truth--not that he would have lied to us. About half a year ago, the Remnants of Despair were captured and put through a rehabilitation program to break them of the brainwashing that put them in despair in the first place."

"And it worked?" I ask, leaning forward.

She hesitates. "There were... complications," she says delicately.

"That sounds like a big fat 'no' to me," Keigo says.

"I didn't say  _ that _ ," Mayoi retorts, ruffled. "It  _ did _ work, eventually! But as I said, there were... complications. In the, ah. In the form of a killing game."

"Wait,  _ what _ ?" Chizu and I chorus, echoing a lot of the others.

"To make a long story short, darlings, the Neo World Program--that's the VR rehab program into which they were all set--was infected by a virus. Specifically, another Alter Ego of Junko Enoshima, like the one we have tormenting us," Mayoi explains, uncrossing and re-crossing her legs. "Since they weren't killing each other for real, the Remnants who died didn't stay dead. Those who survived learned the truth about themselves and Junko and eventually overcame her, with the help of the 14th Division." She tilts her head at Namie. "Speaking of which--you remembered this, didn't you, Namie dear? There's no other explanation for you knowing some of the things you know."

She nods. "The Killing School Trip. Yes, I remember watching it."

"Why didn't you tell us sooner? If we'd known we could trust the Remnants..."

"I didn't know what to make of it. I remembered the killing game, but none of the context around it. Until I understood why, I thought it would be better to keep it to myself. Suggesting to everyone that the Remnants were trustworthy with no other evidence than patchwork memories would have only caused unnecessary strife and mistrust." She rubs a hand up her neck. "Truthfully, I still don't understand why I remember this but none of the rest of my time with the Future Foundation, so I wasn't going to say anything still. However, I have no reason to lie when asked directly."

Mayoi purses her lips. "That makes sense enough."

Keigo frowns. "You always have an excuse handy, don't you?"

Namie shoots him a frown, but I admit I think he has a point. No matter what anyone says to her, she always has a counter prepared. Still, I hold my hands palm-out to try to head off any potential argument.

"Let's not get into that," I suggest. "What else can you tell us, Mayoi?"

"Oh, that's all, really. Well--I can add theorizing, if you like, such as that the surviving Remnants probably did mental dives to awaken the ones who 'died,'" Mayoi adds, "but that's only a guess. Though, they must have done something like that, because we've already spoken with several Remnants who were killed during the game."

"Figures," Chizu mutters bitterly. " _ They _ get to come back, but  _ our _ friends are gone for real."

"It  _ does _ seem unfair," Shu murmurs. "I-I don't know... If the Remnants really are on our side... why did they help make this submarine? The, the Ultimate Mechanic built it, right?"

"He built the engine and probably a lot of other parts, yeah," Keigo says. "I doubt he coulda made an entire submarine all by himself, though... which just means that he probably had help from the other Remnants and wasn't just an outlier."

"M-m-mm-maybe they d-did it when they were still brainwashed," Hinayo suggests.

"If that's so, why didn't they get rid of it once they recovered?" Otome points out. "According to Mayoi, this was a year ago. Surely they'd have had time."

"One of us is the mastermind of this game," Yuzuru points out. "Logically, that means that one of us is secretly a Remnant of Despair. In other words, the Future Foundation didn't catch all of them."

"In that case, doesn't that mean whoever this leftover Remnant is could have re-brainwashed them?" Yoh says. "If so, it could well have happened without Makoto learning of it. That way, he could tell us to trust the Remnants with sincere belief in the truth of his lies, while inadvertently guiding us into the mastermind's trap."

Hiro pounds a fist on his table. "Are you kidding me?!"

Yoh gives him a small, pained smile. "I'm a little hurt that you think I'd joke about this, Hirohito. I believe it's safe to assume the mastermind is at least that devious."

"So what you're saying," he growls, simmering with anger, "is that Makoto Naegi and the Future Foundation were deceived?"

"I would postulate they've been deceived on quite a few things, yes."

One hand on her chin, glancing between the two of them, Namie says, "It's also possible that this killing game itself is meant to be a trap for the Remnants to drag them back into despair, as well as a punishment for Class 78 for defeating Junko Enoshima. All of them are watching us right now, and given Junko's personality and methodology, I would be shocked if Monokuma weren't monitoring them  _ and _ us. I'm sure he delights in their despair as they watch us, unable to help except after a death has already occurred."

Mayoi's fingers claw at the air around her face. "B-but that means--that Monokuma knows whatever they discuss about saving us!!"

"I wouldn't worry about that. For one, that's only so long as they're in range of whatever devices they're using to watch us, and for another, I'm sure they realized that already," Namie replies, unruffled. "At the very least, Monokuma demanded that Naegi kowtow to him, despite the Despairiscope being an audio-only feed, and he somehow knew that he'd complied when he responded. That implies that Monokuma's able to monitor our 'audience' through some means beyond the Despairiscope. Even if he'd managed to hide that at first, I severely doubt either Kirigiri or Naegi would have missed that clue. More importantly, if this killing game  _ is _ a trap or punishment for our audience, refusing to trust the Remnants would be doing exactly as the mastermind desires."

"Possible," Yoh concedes. "I suppose we have no way of knowing for sure what's going on."

Hiro roars in frustration, vigorously scuffing his spiky hair with both hands. Then he stands up abruptly. "I need to go," he announces just before striding out of the dining hall. Is he okay?

Namie watches him go, then looks over at Yuzuru. "Aozora, what do you think about all this?"

They frown at her. "Me? Why do you ask?"

"You're the one that suggested that one of us is a Remnant."

They nod, as if to say  _ fair enough _ . "I don't know," they say slowly. "I don't trust them, personally, but..."

"But?"

They make a low noise deep in their throat. "What you just suggested has me... uncertain."

"I really don't see how it makes a difference, either way," Chizu says curtly. "Brainwashed or not, they're still all mass murderers."

Namie shakes her head. "There is a gulf of difference between mass murderers who repent their sins and want to atone for them, and mass murderers who've been targeted to lose hope and backslide. In light of that, can we really afford  _ not _ to trust them?"

Eyeing her, Keigo remarks, "You know,  _ classmate _ , not for nothin', but you sure want us to trust the Remnants a lot. Like, a  _ whole _ lot. And you're the one who told Otome she should embrace despair. I'm startin' to wonder what your motivation is here."

Namie stares at him.

"Please, let's not sling around any accusations just yet," Yoh protests, hands out in a pacifying gesture. Then he slips them into his pockets. "But I have to agree on one thing: at best, this seems unusually naïve of you, Namie. If the Remnants  _ have _ been brainwashed again, trusting them blindly could get us all killed."

Otome's lips thin. "The matter of the Remnants aside, cheap talk of hope wouldn't have gotten me to calm down during Kirara's trial. Namie made the right call there."

"Otome..." Mayoi murmurs.

"Then you really are in d-despair?" Hinayo wonders.

She tilts her head away. "Who can say...? But if wanting to kill the mastermind is its own kind of hope, then I can sincerely say I'm brimming with it."

Brrr. That's answer enough to Hinayo's question. Just listening to her makes me shiver.

Tsubomi scratches the back of her head. "Can I say somethin'? Didn't we all agree yesterday that the Remnants only matter if another killin' happens?"

"Oh, um..." Shu utters. "Yeah, we did talk about that..."

"Then can we go back to that?" she says, frowning at everyone. "It's not respectful to Kirara an' the others to go jabbin' fingers at each other right before we're supposed to put on events in their honor. Hiro already had ta leave 'cuz of the air gettin' foul in here. At the least, can we finish our damn brunch in peace without everyone tryin' to suspect everyone else?"

"Whatever," Keigo snaps. Then he grabs his plate and lopes out of the dining hall, too.

"Oh, dear," Mayoi says, splaying her fingers over her lips. "I hadn't realized he was that upset..."

"I'll, uh, I'll talk to him later," Shu says. "But for now, he probably needs space..."

"We're all still high-strung right now," Chizu says. "I think we probably all need some space to chill. In fact, you're the most high-strung of all, generally speaking, and you've got a cooking contest to work on, so I'll go talk to him for you, Shu! One less thing for you to stress about."

"O-oh! Um, thank you, Chizu."

Man, Chizu sure is decisive! I'm glad she's chilling out some herself. She's really reliable this way. I'll have to do my best too! And... there's something else I'd like to confirm, too.

"Right!" I say aloud. "Keigo's probably stressed because of the transmitter. I'll make sure I go easy on him for the karaoke planning. In the meantime... Mayoi, would you mind if we talked a bit about the drinks at the end? I don't want to boss you around or anything, I just want to share some ideas. Since, you know... it's for Shinto."

"Absolutely, darling," she replies, nodding once. She hesitates, then adds delicately, "Is... Chizu invited too?"

I look over at Chizu, whose mouth has pulled into a frown, and lean in. "You're invited, of course," I whisper to her, "but I'd bet a million yen you don't want to go, huh?"

"It  _ is _ for Shinto," she whispers back, but the reluctance in her voice says it all.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of it," I whisper to her. "I know you don't like Mayoi and all."

Chizu smiles and nods in gratitude. "Thanks. I'll leave it to you, then. Fill me in later!" Then she leans back and shrugs. "I'll pass," she says at a normal volume. "Asuka can handle this fine by herself."

I nod, grateful, and say to Mayoi, "Then let's figure out where we're going later."

She agrees, and better yet, this sets off a chain reaction of everyone else agreeing to get together and discuss their claimed events--for those of us with people missing, Yuzuru and I agree to swing over to see Keigo later tonight, while Tsubomi and Chizu agree to track down Hiro after they've eaten.  So now all that's left...

Is for me to figure out when, where, and how I'm going to approach Tsubomi about how I feel about her.

Oh god.

Okay. Calm down. The day after tomorrow is going to be the first event. That means I ought to take care of as much as I can today, so that we can keep things moving forward no matter what. Tsubomi's a good person, so even if she doesn't feel the same way, I know she won't be mean about it. B-but... I don't want to be messed up for the other things I have to do today, so... I'd better leave it for last tonight. So then meeting with Mayoi at three, meeting with Yuzuru and Keigo at eight-ish, and then... Tsubomi at ten? When does she go to bed again? I know she's up by five or five-thirty so she can do her workout before six, so she probably crashes by ten... I don't want to make her stay up late, so I should aim for eight or nine for her, which means Yuzuru and I should go see Keigo at about six instead, I think, which is still plenty of time for him to cool down. Right. Right! I can make this work!

The rest of brunch goes off peacefully, and once everyone's breaking up, I catch Chizu's eye and lean in to Tsubomi, asking if I could stop by her cabin later tonight. She agrees to eight, and Chizu grins at me like no one's business. Then I head over to Yuzuru, and they agree that six is a good time to check in on Keigo. Finally, I make my way over to Mayoi, and keeping our voices low, we agree to meet up for afternoon tea at the commissary at three.

Whew. Today's already looking to be packed. Gotta keep busy! No matter how bad things are, I won't let this submarine or this killing game get me down!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slight lateness of this post; both of us were sick Friday!


	36. Chapter 3: Friendship is Tragic (pt. 3 of 16)

The first thing I realize the moment I walk into the commissary is that I never actually told Mayoi that the thing I wanted to talk to her was actually completely unrelated to the events we're putting on. The second is that I never specified that I only wanted to talk to  _ her _ . In retrospect, considering she asked if Chizu was invited, I really should have figured it would turn out this way.

Still, as I stare at Mayoi, Namie, and Yoh all seated at one of the booths, menus on the table, I know I can't ask her to throw them out. For one, right now she's in the middle of a passionate vent-fest, with Namie and Yoh both listening and nodding and making I'm-paying-attention noises every so often.

"...and I said to her that she's not the only one who's lost someone she loves! I'm not trying to undermine her grief or act as though mine is greater than hers; I just wanted a little commiseration about Miaya and Director Tengan, a little compassion so we could both talk things through!" Mayoi's in the middle of saying heatedly. "And do you know what she said to me? 'The Future Foundation is rife with scum anyway!' Of all the heartless, tone-deaf, unfeeling, awful things to say...!" After Yoh and Namie nod her on, she adds, "I looked up to Director Tengan so much, and Miaya was always so kind to me! And Kirara was  _ my _ friend too! Otome isn't the only one who's suffering! First of all, why does she have to vent her spleen on  _ me _ ?! I already apologized to her, and it's not like  _ I'm _ the mastermind! I did my very best to be a good friend to her, and this is how she repays me?! It's so unfair!"

There's a second while she takes a deep breath. Seeing my chance, I clear my throat loudly. Mayoi startles, and she and the others all look at me.

"Ummm... Is this a bad time?" I ask, rubbing the back of my head with an awkward smile. "We can talk later if you need some time, Mayoi..."

"Oh--oh, no, I'm so terribly sorry, Asuka," she says in a rush, cheeks reddening. "No, no, Namie and Yoh were just being kind enough to listen to me complain... I had a bit of a tiff with Otome this morning, that's all."

I take the free seat next to Mayoi, across from Yoh. "I take it things aren't going well," I say. "Did you say this was this morning?"

She sighs, adjusting her glasses. "Yes... We had a fight last night, too, and I tried to make up for  _ that _ by approaching from a different angle--I thought it might be easier if she thought of us as both being in pain so we could share and support each other... But she didn't even care! She even said Director Tengan deserved it!! How could she say something so, so cold-hearted, cold-blooded, cold--"

"Mayoi," Yoh interrupts gently.

She stops herself short. When he gives her a patient smile, she dissolves into a weak one of her own. "I-I'm sorry," she stammers. "I almost let myself run away from myself again... I know Otome is suffering, I just--" In a tiny voice, she concludes, "I thought we were friends."

"I'm really sorry things are so rough between you two right now," I say quietly. "I'm sure she just needs a little bit more time. Why is she even upset with you in the first place? I know you said some inappropriate things before the trial, but you apologized..."

"That's what I said, and that's what I'd like to know," Mayoi murmurs, something in her face tightening.

"I hope you two can make up soon. I know things are bad enough between you and Chizu without you and Otome fighting on top of it. Although hopefully that should improve soon! With Chizu, I mean," I add. Gotta look on the bright side! "I talked to her about it last night and she agreed that she's been too tense lately and she'll try to ease up."

"Oh, thank god," Mayoi utters, relaxing. "Frankly, I'd rather have my friend back, but I'll take what I can get at this point."

"I hope she lives up to her word," Namie adds. "Chizu's been belligerent and confrontational... I understand why and can sympathize, but it's made working together much more difficult."

"Definitely don't have to worry there," I insist. I know she's right, but she doesn't have to put it like that. Chizu's trying her best, too! "She and I came up with the ideas for all the events together."

"Really? That's sweet of her," Yoh remarks, smiling, as Namie tilts her head.

I beam at him. "Right? I know it's just a first step, but it's a really big one, I think!"

Mayoi's lips twist--maybe she doesn't agree? But then she shakes her head and forces a bright new smile. "In any case, let's set that aside! Before we devolved into that little, ah, interlude, we were just thinking we ought to get a little snack with our drinks. You don't have to too if you don't want to, but we didn't want to order without you, just in case."

"O-oh, thanks," I stammer, caught off-guard by this thoughtfulness. "Uhhh... First, I ought to apologize. This... wasn't actually about the drinks event. I actually wanted to talk to you about something... teeechnically related? But not actually... that."

"Oh," Mayoi utters. "Oh, dear. Is it private...?"

"We can leave if you need us to," Namie offers, which makes me feel like a jerk for doubting her. "Yoh and I can discuss the event on our own time."

"It's not... private, exactly? It's just..."

"What was it about?" Yoh wonders.

I rub the back of my head. "I didn't want to say this openly, since I knew Chizu would be upset, but... I wanted to ask more about the Remnants. About, you know... the killing game they went through, and other things about them."

Mayoi glances at Namie. "Well, Namie remembers having watched the Killing School Trip, so I'm sure she'd be helpful to have here too... Yoh, this might be a bit awkward for you, though?"

He holds up a hand and shakes his head. "Oh, not at all. I'm not that easily put out." He nods to Mayoi and Namie. "Actually, since the two of you seem to feel so strongly that they can be trusted, I think it would be valuable for me to hear your perspectives." He looks back at me. "That is, if you don't mind my staying, Asuka."

Hmmm... Well, if Yoh's here too, I guess it's not as bad if Namie is too... and it's true that Namie probably knows some things that I might want to hear about. I rub the back of my neck, then nod. "Yeah, okay. Let's order first, though, get that out of the way."

Which is fine by everyone else. I take a quick look through the menu--I'm not that hungry, but something snacky and a nice drink would hit the spot--and a Polykuma waiter shows up a minute later to take our orders. I-it's sporting a handlebar mustache... A  _ really _ luxurious one, too.

"Uhh, I'll have a strawberry lemonade," I say, handing it the menu, "and I'm not really up for a menu item, so could I just have a regular-sized box of curry-flavored Pretz? Please."

"I'll have a Ramune, Blue Hawaiian flavor," Mayoi says briskly, "and an order of takoyaki would be  _ delightful _ , darling."

Ramune and takoyaki? Somehow, Mayoi struck me as classier than that.

Yoh hands in his menu. "I'll have a coffee with milk, please. Half coffee, half milk."

Mayoi scoffs. "That's just coffee-flavored milk at that point, dear."

Yoh chuckles. "Also, I'll have a small slice of sachertorte with whipped cream on the side."

"A cup of Earl Grey with honey, please," Namie says, "and an order of gravlax."

"Coming up  _ tout de suite _ ,  _ monsieur et mademoiselles _ ," says the Polykuma in an over-the-top French accent, mustache bobbing as it writes and accepts our menus. I stare. Is it just me, or does it sound completely different from the usual Monokuma, even with the accent? Though maybe I ought to change my order to gravlax; salmon is my faaaaavorite, and a small portion would be perfect!

As if reading my thoughts, though, the Polykuma adds to Namie, "But, so sorry,  _ mademoiselle _ \--we currently have none of ze gravlax or Earl Grey. None of zis Swedish or British nonsense here,  _ non _ !"

I raise an eyebrow. “None of this Swedish/British nonsense, even though it’s on the menu?”

“ _ Non _ !!”

"I see," Namie says, expression unchanging. "Then I'll have ice water instead, please."

"Nothing else?" Yoh asks.

"I'll make something for myself later as needed."

"Oh, that's no fun, though!" Mayoi protests. "Drinking nothing but water is so dull!"

Yoh chuckles. "But it  _ is _ very Namie."

This strikes me as kind of rude, but Namie doesn't reply, much less argue. Maybe they didn't mean it like that. Namie sure took that with grace, too... I'm full of disappointment, and I didn't even get to order the gravlax. Did someone else already eat it all? Or is it only on the menu to tease us?

Regardless, once the Polykuma waddles away, I look back at the others. "Well... First, can we keep this between us? I'm not trying to keep secrets; I just want to be discreet."

"That's fine by me," Namie says as Yoh and Mayoi nod.

Okay... That's good. Sorry, Chizu, but you have no objectivity whatsoever. I don't blame you, but... I need to know about Mahiru and her classmates. I take a deep breath, then nod to Mayoi.

"So--how do I put this... You helped un-brainwash the Remnants of Despair, right? Can you tell me more about them? You know--who they are as people?"

Mayoi tilts her head. "Certainly, darling, though I'm a bit confused as to the interest..."

"Nagito Komaeda gave his condolences for Shinto's death," Namie points out. "I can only imagine that would strike home in a lot of ways."

I nod vigorously. I mean, that's part of it... Not to mention it's a great cover reason. Guilt bubbles up inside me again. Namie always has my back. Could she really have locked me into the airlock? And if she did, why?

"Oh, true," Mayoi murmurs, fingers on her lips. "Well, if you're asking my opinion of them in a general sense, then I would say I feel quite sorry for them, and I'm happy they're cured now. I don't think any of them are bad people, and I wish that I could have done more for them while they were in the Neo World Program." She sighs. "It was an absolute nightmare when Monokuma hijacked it. We would have shut the whole thing down, but... there was no knowing what would happen to those who were still inside if we did." She tilts her head at Namie. "Do you remember that part?"

Namie shakes her head. "Not precisely. I remember when Kirigiri and Togami explained that towards the end, but all I remember is the game itself, not any of my own actions, or the rest of anyone else's actions, surrounding it. If I had to describe it, it's as if I remember the contents of a movie, but not actually how, when, or where I watched it."

"Hmm... That seems odd," Yoh remarks. "I wonder what it means?"

"I wish I knew."

Mayoi purses her lips in thought. "That does seem to make sense..."

I look at Namie. "What do you think about the Remnants, then?"

"I agree with Mayoi. They aren't bad people, on the whole," Namie replies, "though some of their members are... less than pleasant."

Yoh half-smiles and chuckles. I get the humor. 'Less than pleasant'... Namie, you have a real talent for understatement.

"How exactly did this go down, anyway?" I ask, because I  _ am _ morbidly curious about it. "I mean, why would Junko Enoshima put her own subordinates through a killing game?"

"Because Junko Enoshima is a terrible person with a snuff fetish," Namie says. Wow,  _ blunt _ . I'm taken aback, but Yoh and Mayoi both laugh.

"I'm sorry, dear, I shouldn't laugh," Mayoi says then, holding her chest, "but that's about what it comes down to. The stated reason was that, after her death, the Remnants wanted to attempt to resurrect her by using the Neo World Program to upload her mental data from her Alter Ego into their bodies. I don't believe that Alter Junko was on board with this and she only claimed to be to manipulate the Remnants, because the Neo World Program doesn't work like that and she must have realized that partway through, because she--or rather, Monokuma--remarked at one point that the killing game was just to kill time."

"...Then what was the  _ actual _ point?" I wonder.

"To lure her classmates into the Neo World Program and then trap them in there with her," Mayoi says. "She explicitly stated that the Remnants were mere bait for the Future Foundation, and  _ claimed _ to show the killing game to all Future Foundation members but really only showed it to those involved with helping the Remnants via the NWP, so it's clear she only really cared about them."

"That sounds like Junko," Namie says, hands folded. "She loves them dearly, so of course she'd want to consign them to a personalized hell."

"Indeed--though I suppose there are worse hells than a tropical resort," Mayoi concedes.

"But Mayoi, what do you mean, the Neo World Program doesn't work like that? According to the data the Remnants found while they were inside the game..."

All of a sudden, Mayoi comes down with a coughing fit and can't meet anyone's eye.

Yoh rummages in his pocket and produces a cough drop. "Lozenge?" he offers.

"Oh--er--no thank you, darling," she mumbles, holding out a hand. "Ugh, so you really did forget the context around the Killing School Trip..."

Namie tilts her head. "Yes? That's what I've been saying?"

Mayoi's eyes shift from left to right. "Well, the truth is... er... well... we sort of... falsifiedsomeofthedata."

"Sorry?" I say, leaning in. "You kind of mumbled there."

"Oh, well...  _ Ugh _ ." She scowls. "The Munakata faction had to be appeased, so we falsified a few key points of data so they'd let us run it in peace. Like, ah. That the ones input had been fifteen innocent survivors of Hope's Peak, and not the Remnants that Munakata and his people captured and had slated to be executed... Of course, that didn't help in the long run, but it did buy us some time. In any case!" Mayoi waves a dismissive hand. "Regardless, Junko's plan failed, and the surviving Remnants initiated a shutdown sequence with Makoto and the others that deleted Junko and restored all of them to their bodies. Supposedly their memories of the killing game would be deleted in the process too, but based on how they've been speaking on Despairiscope, clearly they managed to hold on to them and even restore the psyches of those who 'died' in the game."

"It wasn't, originally, supposed to go like that, of course," Namie adds. "The initial concept is that the Remnants, who'd had their memories of their school lives removed, would live on a deserted island, free of stress and worry, until they'd nurtured hope for themselves and each other and were capable of returning to the real world without despair. These new memories would then be uploaded to their minds and replace the ones that had been deleted."

Mayoi starts in on another coughing fit.

"...Don't tell me that information was  _ also _ falsified?" Namie asks, raising an eyebrow. "Alter Ego verified it. It's how everything started, even."

"Well--yes and no." She fidgets, then blurts out, "We didn't know at what point in development we'd be called on to use it, so the documentation reflected a sort of--hypothetical, complete, version, even though I liked our beta version better! And Alter Ego would of course likewise explain the complete version--if--asked, and, so, in summary, we sort of had to have them  _ say _ as much to anyone who would ask because of the whole aforementioned Munakata faction appeasement, it was sort of developed for curing lesser despair but you know how he was like about any despair at all, and technically that's how it was  _ originally _ supposed to work anyway but the program was sort of rushed and so we weren't fully sure by the end how it would  _ actually _ work, and, the Matsuda method doesn't really allow you to  _ replace _ memories but merely  _ delete  _ them and that kind of thing isn't my field anyway even though they had me assessing his notes rather than making use of my own unique talents for much of the project, and, well, the fact alone that the game was running client-side rather than server-side, in a manner of speaking, as sort of a, multi-user shared hallucination rather than a multiplayer online--i-in any case! It wasn't...  _ quite _ like that, but... that's basically it."

"Oh," I utter, stunned by this info-dump complete with side rant. That... makes sense... I think? "And Makoto thought this up?"

"It was a group venture. My... my late supervisor, Miaya Gekkogahara, was the project head for the Neo World Program," Mayoi says delicately. "I worked on it as well, though heaven forbid anyone other than a division head or a dead person be credited as something other than 'a talented Hope's Peak graduate.' The 14th Division approached us about using it to rehabilitate the Remnants after Future Foundation had captured them, and we agreed to cooperate... Makoto agreed to take responsibility for it if anything went wrong, however, since he advocated the hardest for it."

That does sound like him. Makoto really is amazing... I smile a little, just thinking of it. Before I can ask my next question, though, the Polykuma waiter returns with our orders. Mayoi's takoyaki smells good, and Yoh's cake looks yummy, too! I'm fine with my curry Pretz, though, and I munch down a stick before taking a sip of my strawberry lemonade. It even has a strawberry cut onto the edge of the glass. What bizarrely good service??

"So," I begin again, collecting my thoughts, "I was wondering... The Killing School Trip didn't get a chance to run its course, right? Just like with the Killing School Life?"

"Exactly like that," Namie says. "In truth, Junko Enoshima modeled the former after the latter. There were several parallels in each case."

I nod slowly. As delicately as I can manage, I ask, "So... who ended up surviving?"

"Hajime Hinata, also known as Izuru Kamukura; Sonia Nevermind; Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu; Akane Owari; and Kazuichi Soda," Namie replies promptly.

"Oh," I say, feeling cold spread in my stomach that has nothing to do with my drink. So... Mahiru died... Maybe she didn't die for real, but she still experienced it, right...? Something niggles at me, though, and then all of a sudden the memory pops into place. "Wait a sec. Hajime  _ Hinata _ ?"

Namie meets my stare and says nothing.

I blink rapidly. So then the message of hope she gave to Makoto and Kyoko... It was also for Hajime and the other Remnants, too? That... is completely consistent with the way she's acted so far. Yet compared to other things I suspect her of... I scratch my head vigorously. No, I'm not going to get anywhere with that line of thought. Better table it for now. "B-but the deceased all came back, right? Because none of it was real!"

"Mmm, yes, basically," Mayoi says. "As I mentioned earlier, there would still be a need for a dive into the NWP to restore the psyches of those who 'died,' but at the very least, we can assume they all came back since we've already spoken with several people who died during the Killing School Trip." She sighs, setting down her ramune. "Such as Mikan Tsumiki."

"The Ultimate Nurse?" I ask. Something about the way she says her name makes me wonder... "Did you know her? You know, before?"

"Oh--no, Asuka dear, my apologies," she says. "I actually was never very well-acquainted with our underclassmen, I'm afraid. I don't really know what they were like in school."

"Likewise," Namie says. "I was too busy working as a negotiator to get to know anyone outside our class."

"Sometimes it felt like you barely knew any of us in class," Yoh remarks, half-smiling. "Your dedication to polishing your talent was admirable, Namie."

"...Thank you."

"So why do you mention Mikan, anyway?" I say to Mayoi.

"Oh--it's a little..." She waves a hand in mid-air, then stabs a takoyaki with a toothpick and pops it into her mouth. It takes her a moment to chew through the piping hot fried dough, and she chases it up with a gulp of soda. "Basically, her circumstances... hit a bit close to home," she says delicately. "Of all the Remnants, she stands out the most in my mind."

"Hmmm..." Namie murmurs, eyes on Mayoi.

Mayoi pops another takoyaki in her mouth, I suspect to avoid having to respond.

"What's Mikan like?" I ask Namie. "She seemed really shy and nervous on the phone... but she really knew her stuff, too. Her response to Daichi's question was super-detailed. And she warned us about the mastermind, too..." I look down at my Pretz. "You're right. She really didn't seem like a bad person."

Namie nods. "Yes. It's hard for me to describe her without delving into her private issues, but she's a timid person who flinches from even the faintest hint of criticism. However, she wholeheartedly enjoys taking care of others. This attitude is what helped her become the Ultimate Nurse."

"She didn't seem to like herself very much," I note, thinking back to how she called herself garbage. "Do you think... she might still be in despair after all?"

"No, that's just her usual personality. When she's in despair..." Namie pauses, then peers down at her ice water. Tone neutral, she continues, "When she's in despair, she stops caring about anything at all. The only thing that matters to her is her love."

"Her love?" I echo. "She's in love with someone?"

"That's a little iffy, darling," Mayoi says. "It was a function of her brainwashing, after all. She had no choice but love this person."

"Who?" I ask, but I realize the second the word is out of my mouth. "You don't mean... Junko Enoshima?"

Namie nods. "Mikan Tsumiki was one of the murderers in the Killing School Trip, as a result of being made to remember her forgotten school memories and her time as one of the Ultimate Despairs. The people she killed, she killed as a consecration of her 'love' for Junko." She turns her head away to gaze into the distance. "She wholeheartedly believed that Junko accepted her and loved her back. The murders she made, she called a 'reciprocation' of that love."

A chill shivers down my spine. "O-oh."

"But I wonder how Junko really felt about her?" she murmurs. "Maybe it's better not to know..."

"To me, it was quite a shock," Mayoi murmurs, looking away. "I was quite fond of her. Er, I'd rather not go into exactly why, though... It's a bit personal."

"Oh. That's okay," I say. "Umm... What about the other Remnants...?"

"Which Remnants are you asking after?" Yoh asks. "There's quite a few of them."

"Oh, well... Like Nagito, for one," I say. I'm... not quite ready to ask about Mahiru directly. "Shinto really wanted to meet him, and Nagito said he was sorry Shinto died, so... And, um, anyone else who stands out? I guess? Like... like the victims...?"

Mahiru wouldn't have killed anyone--right...?

After taking several swallows of her water, Namie says, "The victims of the School Trip were the otherwise nameless Ultimate Imposter, who was posing as Byakuya Togami at the time; Mahiru Koizumi; Ibuki Mioda; Hiyoko Saionji; Nekomaru Nidai; and... Nagito Komaeda."

My heart leaps into my throat. So she  _ was _ a victim! I-I really shouldn't be relieved by that, but... I can't help it. "That works out, then! Could you tell me more about them?"

"Well, what do you want to know, darling?" Mayoi wonders. "By any chance, did  _ you _ know some of our underclassmen?"

"N-no!" I protest, feeling my face flame. It only gets hotter when all three of them give me skeptical frowns. "I mean... yes," I admit lamely. "There's no point in hiding it now..."

"Mahiru Koizumi?" Namie guesses.

My heart leaps into my throat. "How do you always  _ know _ ?" Could it be because you're--

"She's the Ultimate Photographer. You're the Ultimate Wildlife Photographer. There's an obvious connection there in terms of interests."

"Oh." Yeah. Duh. Obviously.

...She really does always have an excuse handy, though.

"Were the two of you friends?" Yoh asks politely, his dark eyes on me. "Or... did she do something to you?"

I open my mouth to deny the latter hotly, but then I bite my tongue. It... would be a lie to say that. But even so, I... I clench my hands in my lap. "She was brainwashed at the time," I protest quietly. "It wasn't her fault."

Yoh's gaze doesn't waver. I suspect he sees right through me. "...I see."

"Well, Mahiru was a nice girl during the Killing School Trip," Mayoi says, stabbing another takoyaki and holding it up thoughtfully. "Very strict on the boys, but very kind towards the girls--a high level of responsibility, with an instinct to take care of those around her. It's easy to see how the two of you would have been friends." She pops the octopus ball in her mouth; it looks like it's cooled off enough for her to chew casually.

"If you want to know how she's doing now," Namie says, "unfortunately we don't have that information. Or at least, I don't." She shoots Mayoi a quick glance.

Mayoi chews, swallows, and shakes her head. "I don't either. We can only infer from what we've seen of the Remnants we've spoken with over the Despairiscope. Based on that, though, it doesn't seem like they're doing poorly... aside, of course, from having to watch us go through a killing game. They seem quite enthusiastic to support us all. Presumably that's because of the few links our classes have to each other, which of course would include you and Mahiru."

I feel heat rise in my face, but of a different kind. "Y-you really think so?"

"If Mahiru did do something to you while she was in Ultimate Despair," Namie says, "I think it likely that she deeply regrets it now and wishes to make amends. I'm sure if she's ever chosen to speak, she'll be able to confirm it for herself."

I blink rapidly, then wipe my budding tears away with the back of my hand. "Yeah..."

"Was that all you wanted to know?" Mayoi asks, tone kind.

I shake my head. "I... actually am curious about the others. I never really met her classmates. Um... What can you two tell me about Nagito? Shinto really wanted to meet him, and he said he was sorry Shinto died, so... I want to know what kind of person he is, too."

Namie nods slowly, no doubt remembering her own last conversation with Shinto where he asked basically the same. She doesn't speak, though. Mayoi meanwhile groans, pressing her long-nailed fingers to her forehead.

"Oh, dear. How to describe him..." she muses. "To be quite frank with you, Asuka dear, he's a bit... off-kilter. That's not really his fault, though. Before we placed them in the NWP, we gave everyone a full physical and reviewed their prior medical history, and--"

"That's getting a little personal, isn't it?" Namie interrupts. She gives a meaningful look up at the nearby camera and monitor. "More precisely, disclosing that information would violate a patient's confidentiality."

"Well, he's not  _ my _ patient... but you do have a point, Namie," Mayoi admits. "In any case, he has a somewhat... erratic personality. He probably would have put Shinto at his wit's ends, poor thing."

"Oh," I utter, thinking back to Namie's super-diplomatic-sounding answer. She must not have wanted to disappoint him with the unvarnished truth. "That makes sense... When he was on the line, he said a bunch of things I didn't really understand." I tilt my head at Namie. "Though it felt like you did? Is that just because you saw the Killing School Trip?"

"More or less," she replies. "Without going into any details, I'm not sure I would describe him as truly erratic, though. He may seem that way on the outside, but he operates under a consistent internal logic. It isn't his fault if that logic makes no sense to most others."

"True," Mayoi muses. "Well, either way, I said before that I don't believe any of Class 77 are bad people, and I do include him in that assessment."

"Hmm... Are you really sure about that?" Yoh wonders. "I heard during our school days from a certain source that Nagito has always been dangerous, even before he joined Ultimate Despair. It troubles me that you two would trust him so easily."

"Rumors are rumors," Namie says. "Just because you heard something on the grapevine doesn't make it true."

"Mmm... If it  _ were _ just a rumor, I wouldn't bring it up. The person I heard it from confirmed it as fact, though."

I tilt my head. "What about him is so dangerous?"

Yoh sets his fork on his plate--now clean but for a few dark crumbs and pale smudges of whipped cream--and folds his hands. "I don't know if you recall this, Asuka, but Mayoi and Namie, I'm sure you haven't forgotten the bombing incident at Hope's Peak when we were third years?"

Mayoi grimaces. "Oof... Y-yes, I do recall that... There was such an uproar..."

Namie nods slowly.

So do I. "It's weird to remember events like that even if I can't remember you guys," I say slowly, "but I do remember that happening. The people who were responsible were expelled. I think they were some kids from Class 76?"

"Ruruka Ando, Seiko Kimura, and Sonosuke Izayoi," Yoh says with a nod. "It was in the middle of the first midterms."

"Right, I remember that. Our year had already gone," I say. "What's this got to do with Nagito?"

"Officially, those three were the culprits responsible for the bombing," Yoh replies, "but administration investigations showed that they were set up--by Nagito Komaeda."

He goes quiet to let this sink in. When it does, it smacks me like wet concrete.

"Wait,  _ what _ ?" I utter.

"According to my source, Komaeda had paid Kimura a visit shortly before the midterms began," Yoh explains, "and Ando and Izayoi were friends of hers... Although Ando and Kimura pressed the actual detonator, Komaeda admitted to having actually planted the bombs and made the threat to the school."

" _ Why _ ?!" I demand.

He shrugs. "I'm afraid I didn't hear that much. Besides, would knowing his motives really justify his actions?"

"Who exactly did you hear this from?" Namie asks.

"One of the teachers."

"And why exactly would a teacher have told you about this?"

Yoh shakes his head slowly. "I have the impression that I was doing something for him related to my talent, and it came out at that point... My memories on this point are vague. But I do recall the information itself quite clearly, because Komaeda ended up suspended indefinitely for no publicly offered reason, which always struck me as strange."

Mayoi grimaces again, palming her forehead. "Good god... But I could see him doing something like that. He's such a little extremist..."

"'A little extremist'?! It was a  _ school bombing _ !!" I utter, gaping. "People could have  _ died _ ! So you're saying he did it, and them framed them for it?! What the hell!! How is it fair that they got expelled for something someone else did?!"

"Apparently, Kimura and her friends had also been cheating on their exams, and again, it was their hands on the bomb trigger, so there was no helping them." Yoh shakes his head. "That said, I do agree that it was tragic... Their chances at a bright and hopeful future were destroyed by another's malicious, selfish whims. It's not something one should forgive, is it?"

I set my jaw, hands clenching. "...Shinto would've been devastated if he heard that," I murmur. "That's awful... Why would anyone  _ do _ something like that?"

"Why indeed?" Namie says. She drains her glass and sets it down, ice clinking. "I agree that it sounds like something Komaeda would do if he felt it sufficiently justified--the key words being 'if he felt it sufficiently justified.' He loves hope above all else, and views Hope's Peak as the literal summit of it. There's no way he would risk destroying his beloved school unless not going that far meant placing an even stronger, more important hope in danger."

I... what? "What stronger hope do you mean?" I ask slowly, not sure I understand.

Namie shrugs and shakes her head. "I don't know. But if what Yoh says is accurate, I'm certain Komaeda had an excellent reason for what he did."

"An excellent reason for setting up other students into bombing the school?" I ask dubiously.

Without batting an eyelash, Namie nods. "To be clear," she adds, "I don't mean to say that what he did was right, or that I think it was the best or even a good course of action. I only mean that I trust that Komaeda had something he felt he needed to protect at all costs."

Yoh sighs and runs a hand through his curly hair. "You truly are naïve. Whatever actions he took to 'protect' hope still ruined actual lives. You say you want to defend Makoto's decision to cover for the Remnants, but I'm troubled by how much you're willing to let slide."

Namie picks up her glass. "Your concern is duly noted," she says before taking a final sip.

Yoh shakes his head but lets it go.

"In any case, that's Nagito Komaeda," Mayoi says hastily. "I expect the truth is somewhere between Yoh's statements and Namie's guesses, but that's really not relevant right now, anyway. Was that all you wanted to ask about, Asuka dear?"

I... really don't know what to think about that Nagito guy anymore, but... yeah, there is someone else. "Yeah," I say aloud. "The Diet Massacre... Two of the Remnants were behind that, right? What about them?"

" _ Ah _ ," Mayoi utters. "You mean Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu and Peko Pekoyama, the Ultimate Gangster and the Ultimate Swordswoman."

I nod.

"If I may be direct... and I'm glad we already decided to keep this from Chizu, because she would absolutely butcher me if she heard this... even a year after watching it, I cannot reconcile the people they were during the Killing School Trip with the Remnants responsible for the Diet Massacre," she states. "I don't say this to absolve them of responsibility--as unfair as it is, you have to own what you've done, even if you weren't in control of yourself at the time." She shakes her head. "In terms of  _ why _ they behaved the way they did, however, I would put that up to the nature of Junko's brainwashing, which is in turn linked to Junko's psychology."

"I'm not sure I follow you," I say.

Mayoi adjusts her glasses and pops the last of her takoyaki into her mouth. Once she swallows (no chewing?!) and chases it with the last of her ramune, she says, "It all comes back to Junko Enoshima's preferred flavor of despair. In short, what she finds most despairful is--"

"Are you sure," Namie cuts in, "that it's wise to psychoanalyze someone known for getting petty and vengeful, who's watching us right now?"

Mayoi flinches at that. "Err, well, I..."

"Dr. Kasumi, Dr. Kasumi!" Monokuma trills, popping up at the end of the booth to land on a suddenly-there chair. "I got hugged too much as a child and I had a dream my sister abandoned me! What does it meeeeeean?"

WHY DOES HE KEEP DOING THAT?! I can't even yell this time! I just flinch away from him, nearly knocking over my glass. Mayoi  _ does _ yelp, while Yoh straightens up, shoulders stiff, and Namie sighs and shakes her head.

"Well? Well?" Monokuma presses. "It's psychoanalysis time, right? Analyze me!"

Mayoi makes a noise like a mouse getting trod on.

"Didn't you kill your sister?" Namie says, sounding bored. "Whether we're talking about Mukuro or Monomi..."

Monokuma tilts his head. "Yeah? So?"

She fishes out a piece of ice and crunches it between her teeth. "Just saying."

"Whatever. So! Let's leave the boring clod aside and get back to the juicy bits. C'mon, Dr. Kasumi, gimme everything you've got!"

"I-I-I, w-w-well, I w-wouldn't really--"

"Huh? Weren't you just talking about Junko's brainwashing? Junko's psychology? Junko's despair? You've got a lot to say about it, right?" he says, tilting his head the other way, one paw on his mouth. "Don't tell me you were just making stuff up? What a disappointment! I was so excited for the glowing review!"

"The only thing glowing about you is nuclear fallout!!" Mayoi shrieks.

Namie snorts and chuckles.

"Did you come here because you  _ wanted _ her to analyze Junko, or because you wanted to stop it?" I ask, dubious.

"Puhuhu! Since Dr. Kasumi's suddenly refusing to put out, I'll leave that to your imagination!" He bows his head, shuffling his bobbly feet. "Man, though... I was really looking forward to it... I put a lot of work into developing my brainwashing techniques." He clutches his tummy, expression sunny. "It's always nice knowing when someone appreciates your art!"

"I-I would hardly call it  _ art _ !" Mayoi protests, flushing.

"Booo! Booooo!! Are you saying you're just another weak-minded, uninspired critic? Then nuts 'n' honey to you too!" Monokuma declares, flinging his paws up.

I shake my head. There's no point in trying to engage him seriously about something like this. "Since you're here anyway, there's something I wanted to ask," I say. "What's with the French waiter Polykuma? Even the voice sounded weird."

"Isn't it a great charm point? It's a voice modulator installed in each Monokuma on board," he replies sunnily. "We mascots gotta find fresh new ways to keep ourselves cute. By the way, if you're worried about your own cuteness levels, there's some leftover spares in the supply room so you can make yourself sound like me!"

"Uh, no thanks."

"Puhuhu! Suit yourself! Well then, with that said, ta-ta for now~" And then he hops down into the floor and is gone.

Yoh clears his throat. "Well," he utters. "That was awkward."

I mutter, "Awkward isn't even the word..."

"We should probably leave it at this for today," Namie says. "We'll all be busy soon."

Clutching her chest, Mayoi sags in her seat. "Y-yes... I think that's for the best... That's all right with you, isn't it, darling?"

I nod. "Yeah. Thanks for everything, guys."

Yoh shrugs. "I hardly did anything, but..." He looks at Mayoi. "Mayoi, would you mind if I asked you a bit more about what you were talking about later?"

She agrees, and we each of us finish our drinks and snacks--at least, those of us who hadn't already--and split up. I check the time after we all leave, and... it looks like it'll be a little longer before Yuzuru and I have to go check in on Keigo. There's not enough time to hang out with someone, though, so I decide to check out the stage where we'll be having karaoke. I haven't really been inside this room before, aside from the one time when I peeked in on Otome and her violin-playing, and that hardly counts.

It's both spacious and cozy: a large stage in front, and a semi-circle of seats in front of it. There's a lot more than sixteen seats in here, though. In fact--I do a quick count of the seats on the horizontal and vertical sides, then multiply them--it looks like there's about three dozen or so seats? That'd be enough to seat everyone from Classes 75, 77, and 78 with a little left to spare, if everyone was here... I'm not sure what the significance of that is, if anything. Maybe it's just what was here in the first place.

I head down the central aisle and pull myself up onto the stage, then look around. Hmm, there's good speaker placement--one each in the back corners, and another at the top of the ceiling... The monitor and camera are set up in the back, in between the speakers. Backstage (which has its own camera and monitor), there's plenty of equipment, from stands, microphones, to--yes! A karaoke machine! Boy, that sure is lucky! Even after I rummage around, though, I can't find a book of songs, though. I wonder what it's got on it? I plug it in, hunker down in front, then go through the list. I did karaoke a few times during middle and high school, so I'm not  _ totally _ ignorant of how these things work.

...I wonder how you upload new songs.

......I wonder how we would even  _ get _ new songs. Nobody has an MP3 player with them, right?

Regardless, I mess with that thing for a while. It's got a good selection, from songs I've heard of to songs I haven't. I'll have to work on getting it hooked up to the speakers next, but--I check my e-Handbook--it's almost time to check in on Keigo, and Yuzuru's probably wondering where I am. I hop up to my feet, then head out to the supply room. Fortunately, it's just a few doors down from here.

Yuzuru's waiting outside, arms folded. They stand straight away from the wall they'd been leaning on and nod at me as I approach.

"Hey! Hope I didn't keep you," I say with a smile. "I was checking out the stage and the equipment there. I think we're gonna have a really good time!"

They nod again. "That's good."

I look at the door. "Is Keigo inside still?"

"Time to find out." And they turn and open the door.

Keigo's there, all right, cursing as he sits on the floor and fiddles with a device that, to his credit, looks mostly complete. He doesn't look up, even when the two of us approach. It takes a moment, after the two of us have exchanged a dubious glance; then Yuzuru clears their throat, and finally Keigo glares at us and snaps, " _ What _ ?"

"Keigo, are you okay?" I ask, squatting down. "You seem really on-edge today."

"I'm just in a bad mood. Is that okay? Am I allowed to be in a bad mood?"

"You're in worse spirits now than after Warabe died," Yuzuru observes.

"Get off my back!"

"Are things not going well with the transmitter?" I ask quietly.

He grunts and doesn't reply.

"You want to take a break?" I offer. "You've been in here since you stormed out of brunch, right?"

"What gives you that idea?" he says tersely.

I blink. "Oh. You haven't?"

"I was bein' sarcastic. Where the fuck else would I go?"

"Whatever the cause for your bad mood," Yuzuru says, "you don't need to take it out on Asuka."

"Fuck off!"

"Okay, seriously," I say, frowning. "What the hell is up your ass all of a sudden? You didn't seem  _ this _ bad during brunch until you suddenly stormed out."

He twists a pair of wires, one red, one blue, together. "I just think this is a stupid fucking idea."

"What is?"

He twists them the other way. "Pretendin' like everything's okay and partying with everyone. Like one of us isn't secretly the mastermind who's puttin' us all through this shit."

"Everything's  _ not _ okay," I say quietly. "That's  _ why _ we're doing this."

Keigo drops his hands to his knees, shoulders slumping. He pinches the bridge of his nose. "Yeah. Yeah, I know," he mumbles. Then he takes a deep breath. "Look--I'm just not feelin' it today. I'll be less of a prick tomorrow. Come back then."

I share another worried look with Yuzuru. "If you're sure..."

"Yeah, yeah. So just get out."

"If you're worried about the mastermind," Yuzuru says, "you'd be safer with company."

Keigo snorts. "Wasn't  _ exactly _ what was on my mind, but good guess."

"Keigo," I say quietly. "Are you maybe upset that--" But I cut myself off.

He picks up the slack anyway. "Whatever you're about to say, Asuka," he says flatly, "I guarantee I don't wanna hear it right now."

"...Okay." I nod to Yuzuru. "Let's get going. Keigo, take care of yourself, okay? We'll work on the karaoke event tomorrow and after Shu's thing."

"Whatever."

Yuzuru and I leave. The air's still awkward, so I suggest I at least show them the stage so far so the two of us can work on the karaoke event by ourselves if we have to. I don't think Larry would want Keigo to explode with stress over him, at least. Yuzuru agrees, and I show them when I found. They even find something I missed: a pull-down flat-screen for movie projections. Tall as they are, they can only barely reach it to pull it down, so it's no wonder I didn't notice. When I look again at the cameras out over the audience, I realize one of them's actually a projector. Huh! I guess we could also watch movies in here if we wanted to! Where would the movie get projected  _ from _ , though...? If karaoke falls through, we can have a movie night instead. That would be pretty nice, actually. We can watch a bunch of comedies... Maybe one or two of Kirara's movies, too.

...Actually, maybe not. I just had a mental image of Otome breaking down in tears and having to leave early once Kirara appeared on-screen... and even if it'd be to honor Larry, comedies don't really feel appropriate right now. Let's keep gunning for karaoke, then.

Between the two of us, Yuzuru and I manage to  _ mostly _ figure out the wiring and sound system after a whole lot of trial and error. Asking them for help was a good call: they're super-helpful when it comes to lifting heavy things and reaching high places, of which there's way more than I realized in here. We manage to get the sound system working--I do a few tests with the microphones--but we haven't  _ quite _ gotten the karaoke machine itself working. We've still got a couple days until our event, so I'm not worried, though! Once we get Keigo helping out, it should go better.

Before I know it, it's time for me to head up to Tsubomi's cabin. I don't want to make Yuzuru feel bad, so I thank them for all their help and tell them we'll work on it more tomorrow after we've secured Keigo's help. They nod, and we part ways.

I bet Keigo will be in a better mood tomorrow if he doesn't have to worry about getting up early for brunch. Maybe I'll stop by at 10:30 AM to grab some of Shu's food and bring it to Keigo so he can sleep in without worrying about missing out. Right! Plan made! ...now I just need a plan on how to confess... H-hang in there, Asuka! You can do this!

And so I find myself standing outside Tsubomi's cabin door, rigid with nerves. She's expecting me, and it's eight on the dot, s-so I can't keep her waiting... I take a deep breath, knock hard, and wait.


	37. Chapter 3: Friendship is Tragic (pt. 4 of 16)

Tsubomi opens her door and greets me with one of her beautiful, angelic smiles. "Asuka! Been waitin' for ya! C'mon in!" she says, stepping back to give me room to walk in.

I nearly melt into a puddle. Instead, I wobble on inside. It's not too messy--at least, it's nowhere on Mayoi's level--but there are several extra towels here and there, and a set of hand weights on the desk that she probably got from the women's gym. Tsubomi shuts the door, offers me the desk chair, and sits on the bed.

"So what's up?" she asks. "This about the plans for the next few days?"

"Ummm... Not exactly," I hedge. Then I shake my head and straighten up. Be decisive, Asuka! "No, it's nothing to do with that," I correct myself. I sit down and look her in the eye. "This is something, um... I've wanted to tell you for a long time."

Tsubomi blinks. "Really?"

I nod. "Really. I mean... I guess technically I don't know that for certain, but based on... on the present situation, and things I talked about with Chizu and Shinto when--when he was still alive, I'm sure I always felt this way and wanted to tell you this."

"Huh... So, what is it?"

Okay. This is it, Asuka. This is the decisive moment! This is no time to panic or start screaming internAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAA

Okay. Okay I'm fAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

I'M FINE. I SWEAR TO GOD I'M FUCKING FINE.

I squeeze my eyes shut and slap my cheeks twice. Focus!! You can do this!!

"You okay, Asuka?" Tsubomi adds, sounding concerned.

"Yes!!" I squeak. "Yes. Yes!! I'm fine!! I just--uhhhh--"

"'Cuz if you need to come back another time, I don't--"

"I LIKE YOU," I blurt out, then scream on the inside some more.

Tsubomi stares at me with a total and agonizing lack of comprehension. "Huh?"

"I like you," I repeat in desperation. "As in I _like_ -like you. As in I think you're charming and handsome and nice and sweet and gorgeous and great and WOULD YOU BE INTERESTED IN GOING OUT WITH ME PLEASE?!"

Then I slap both hands over my face and hunch over, keening in embarrassment and hoping I don't scald my palms.

Silence rings in the wake of my flustered confession. I can't imagine the look on Tsubomi's face, and I'm scared to, but I make myself peek out between my fingers anyway. Her eyes are wide and her mouth slightly agape, and her cheeks are flushed scarlet.

"O-oh," she stammers eventually. "I, uh... I had no idea! I... gosh." She laughs awkwardly, rubbing the back of her head. "I've never had someone confess to me before!"

"I-I'm sorry," I stammer back, lowering my hands. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable--if you're not interested, then, um..."

"No, no, it's not like that!" she says quickly, and my heart leaps into my throat. "I just... it was a total surprise to me. I didn't know how to react. But..." She smiles at me, one of her many angelic smiles radiating with pure warmth. "It made me real happy. Thank you, Asuka."

I squeak and clutch my hands to my chest.

"I like you too--but I'm not sure if I _like_ -like you," she continues. "Romance isn't really somethin' I think about a lot." She rubs her head again, then looks up at me. "I hate makin' you wait like this, but is it all right if I give you an answer tomorrow after brunch? I want to sleep on this. Really mull it over." She nods at me. "I think that's the least you deserve, instead'a givin' you an answer off the cuff that I didn't think through."

"O-okay," I reply breathlessly. This is a good sign, right? If she didn't feel anything at all for me, she'd just say so. At the very least, she likes me enough to want to think over her answer seriously! I think... however she responds, I can be happy with that. With that thought in mind, I'm finally able to relax enough to smile back. "Thank you so much for listening to me, Tsubomi. It means so much."

She laughs again, embarrassed but sweet, as she rubs her head again. Then she returns her smile to me. "D'you... wanna stick around for a while? I dunno what there is to talk about, but..."

"Oh--n-no, I don't want to pressure you or anything," I say quickly, getting up to my feet. "I mean, I'd love to, but if you need time, you know..."

She nods. "Thanks. I 'ppreciate that." She stands up too, and before I know it, she closes the gap between us in one wide stride and pulls me into a hug. "You're a real good girl, Asuka. No matter what happens, I hope we can stay friends, too."

I squeak again, then wrap my shaking arms around her to return the favor. "Y-yeah. Me too."

She rubs my hat; then she lets me go. After she walks me back to my room and we each say good-night, I collapse on my bed, heart pounding like it's trying to escape my chest so it has enough room to dance free. Then I roll back and forth on my bed, squealing and screaming and shrieking until I've got it all out of my system. Finally, I grab my pillow and hug it to my chest while I stare at the ceiling without seeing it.

Tomorrow... God, how will I ever keep it together that long? But at the same time, it's only a little while longer...!

 _Eeeeeeeeeeeeee_!!

  


This time, when Monokuma Theater of Operations comes into focus, Monokuma's already so close to the camera that one can't even see behind him. The face obscures everything, and a fisheye lens effect leaves it distorted, unnerving.

Monokuma doesn't seem to be acting like this is on purpose, though. Indeed, he prates on as if nothing is different at all. “I play a lot of games,” he reflects aloud, sounding almost wistful. “And I run a lot of games, too! Puhuhuhu! And you know, there's a lot of work that goes into making the experience good for everyone!”

He turns to the side, though the zoom in doesn't cease, and his tubby bear nature means it's still impossible to see behind him. “... Trying to surprise people is just the worst, though! You have to stick to the old formula so people still buy in, but you also have to do something new and novel and interesting or they get bored, and there's nothing more miserable than to have someone leave your game without feeling some thrills, chills, kills!”  
He turns away now, providing a view of.. the back of his head. “That's why sometimes the best thing to do is just follow the formula perfectly. If you've trained the players to expect surprises and twists, sometimes the biggest twist of all is to just head straight forward!”

With a snap of his fat little bear fingers, Monokuma gestures for the curtain to close. Monokuma Theater of Operations ends yet again.

 

 

I don't know how I ever managed to fall asleep, but I eventually did. I know because I wake up in a start to the morning announcement, still in my regular clothes save for my hat, which fell off at some point, pillow stuck to my face via a puddle of drool. Gross. I wipe myself off and sit up. My knit cap's on the verge of falling off the edge of the bed, and I pick it up and turn it around. A cute little brown bear face... I turn it back and forth, then put it on. I might have been too hyped up to change for bed, but I want to look and smell my best, so I've got to get it together. I head over the bathroom to do my business, brush my teeth, and take a nice hot shower. Once I'm done, I get dressed, and... well, I've still got a ton of energy to burn. I'll head to the supply room and mess with the MonoMono Machine for a while, then hit up the game room to distract myself until brunch!

I almost do too good a job of it, too. I get finished my fourth or fifth game of pinball some time later when I check my e-Handbook. It's already almost brunchtime. Oof! Good thing I thought to check. Keigo's probably dragging himself awake around now, so I hurry over to the dining hall. Shu's in the final throes of his baking frenzy, so as surreptitiously as I can, I grab a paper plate and some of the finished products, then sneak back out. Not even the Polykuma notice me. Maybe I've gotten really good at this?

From there, I head up to the cabins on B2 and knock on Keigo's door. He opens it a moment later with bleary eyes and a grouchy scowl. When he sees me, he looks me up and down, then stares me in the face with groggy incomprehension.

"Morning, Keigo!" I say. "I'm sorry to bug you so early, but I figured you'd need some extra sleep after yesterday. I know you'd hate to miss out on brunch, though, so I grabbed some stuff so you can eat when you’re ready to wake up. Here!"

And I hold out the plate. Keigo takes it, I suspect more because he's on automatic than because he actually comprehended anything I just said. After a second, though, he proves me wrong by giving me a lopsided but sincere smile.

"Well... hey, thanks, Asuka," he says. "I was just thinkin' how much I didn't want to get out of bed yet, and here you come like an angel on high, answerin' prayers." He glances away and scratches the back of his neck. "...Uh. Sorry about bein' such a dick yesterday."

"It's okay. We're all under a lot of stress."

"God, you're so understanding. It's unreal." He shakes his head slowly. "I'm gonna crash again. In return, I'll work twice as hard on that karaoke shit later today. I, uh, I got some ideas, so..."

I brighten. "Great! When should I expect to see you?"

"Fuck me, who knows. Uhh... maybe 'round two PM?"

Holy hell, seriously?! Then again, he probably needs some of that time to make himself presentable. I nod. "Okay. Ummm... Yuzuru and I did do some stuff yesterday at the stage on B4, but we couldn't get it all figured out. We'll tell you the details later. Sleep well for now, okay?"

"Yeah. See ya."

He shuts the door, and I head back down to the dining hall. Yuzuru and Tsubomi are already there; Yuzuru's putting out the food, while Tsubomi fans Shu, who's passed out. I catch Tsubomi's eye. She smiles at me, and my heart flutters. A-after brunch. J-just a little bit longer, Asuka, and you'll know how she feels! I wish I could ask her right now, but... I can't do that right in front of Yuzuru. I take a deep breath, then help Yuzuru with the rest of set-up.

The others trickle in, and once everyone else is here and has a full plate of delicious baked goods, I explain that Keigo's sleeping in today and I'll fill him in later on anything we all discuss. Shu looks disappointed by that, but he nods. After we've all had our fill, he stands up. Today, Otome and Hinayo are sitting with him, and they both look at him expectantly. I've got a good feeling about this!

"So, um, Otome and Hinayo and me all talked together yesterday about the cooking competition," he declares nervously, twisting his fingers together. "And, um, I think we have a good set-up worked out... We just need volunteers to actually, um, compete?"

"Why don't we just have everyone compete?" Yoh suggests. "It would be fairer that way, wouldn't it?"

"Oh!" Shu brightens. "Yeah, I was hoping for that! But, um... I didn't want to assume everyone would, or force anyone into it..."

"Everyone will," Otome states with a sort of razor finality. She stands up and stares all of us down. "Won't you?"

It's hard to say no to that look in her eyes... I find myself nodding, along with everyone else with varying levels of enthusiasm. Come to think, I wonder how good everyone is at cooking? I'm not terrible, but I can only do simple stuff like roasts.

"Shu and I will be judging everyone's entries," Otome goes on.

"And Emiri!" Hinayo pipes up.

"Yes, and Emiri," Otome adds without missing a beat. "Shu will be judging technical skill, I will judge flavor, and Emiri will judge presentation."

"I'm going to c-compete, though!" Hinayo pipes up. Her tiny face screws up with determination. "And I won't lose!!"

Otome favors her with a smile, and Shu laughs a little too as he scratches his cheek.

"Everyone's going to make the same dish. It was, um, one of Kirara's favorites," Shu continues. "She made it a lot when she was younger for her kid siblings?" He looks at Otome. "Is that right?"

She nods, blue eyes wistful. "It was her favorite to make."

"Right." He looks back at us. "And that's spaghetti napolitan."

"What, really?" Chizu utters, eyebrows rising. "Wow, I never would've equated classy Kirara with pasta in literal ketchup sauce."

"Kirara grew up poor," Otome murmurs, fingers drifting through her long hair, "and she was the oldest of five siblings, so she often took care of them while her parents worked. One of the few things all of her siblings would eat without quarreling over it was her spaghetti napolitan."

"Whew! That's a relief," Hiro declares, wiping his forehead. "A dish that uncomplicated should be easy for any of us to make without messing up!"

"I don't know that I would call it _easy_ ," Namie says dubiously, rubbing her neck. "It still has a good number of ingredients."

"By, er, any chance, is there a recipe we could follow?" Mayoi asks.

Otome shakes her head. "Kirara had it memorized, but..."

We all fall quiet.

Shu clears his throat. "I know the basic ingredients list for spaghetti napolitan, and Otome knows the way Kirara adjusted it, so you all won't be completely in the dark," he says. "We'll have those ingredients prepared for everyone tomorrow. But from there on, it'll be up to everyone's own individual cooking skills."

"Hmm. This should be interesting," Yuzuru muses, a faint smile tugging up their lips.

"What's the prize for winning?" Hiro asks.

"Er." Shu and Otome exchange glances, wide-eyed. "Prize?"

"Of course!! You can't have a competition without a prize for the winner!!" he declares, thrusting a finger out at them. "Even if it's just a friendly competition among comrades!"

"Ummm..." Shu hesitates, then suggests, "I'll bake whatever the winner wants, just for them?"

Hiro furrows his brows. "But don't you do that every day anyway?"

"Oh..."

Yuzuru frowns. "Not really. Kurimura makes each day's brunch according to his own menu for that day. If that happens to include someone's favorite, it's only coincidence."

"I sure wouldn't say no to a whole mountain of Shu's chocolate croissants," I add.

"Or one of his extra-large cheese pizzas!" Chizu pipes up.

Namie looks at her with a half-smile. "A 'chizu' pizza, hmm?"

"Shut up!"

Namie giggles into one hand but says nothing else. Did... she always like bad puns...?

"Then it is agreed?" Emiri squeaks. "The winner designs the menu for brunch for one day?"

Shu protests, "I didn't say the whole menu--" Then he stops, looks at Otome, and shakes his head. "U-um... if that's what you guys want, then, um, okay?" He pauses, then clenches a fist. "I mean, o-okay!!"

"Then it's all settled!" Tsubomi declares, beaming. "Never made spaghetti napolitan before. This oughtta be fun!"

"Me neither," I admit. "I'm good at roasting and grilling, but I don't know how to make a pasta dish."

"Same here," Tsubomi says, rubbing the back of her neck. "I'm mostly about stews, m'self."

"It can't be that hard!" Chizu says bracingly. "I mean, we've all _had_ it before, right? And we'll have the ingredients! I'm sure it'll go okay!"

"My! How unusually optimistic for you," Mayoi observes.

Chizu glares at her, then snaps her head away with a "hmph!" Chizu, I'm glad you decided not to pick a fight, but... oh, well, never mind. I'll just be glad!

"Well, she's not wrong," Namie says. "It would be easier if we had a recipe, but we'll probably be able to make do."

Popping up out of nowhere and waving a smartphone, Monokuma declares, "Did someone say 'recipe'?!"

As the rest of us jump, Namie presses a pair of fingers to her forehead. "I did, but I don't recall inviting you at the same time."

Yuzuru eyes Monokuma's smartphone. "Are you about to say you have a recipe for spaghetti napolitan?"

"Sure do! It even comes with a tutorial video! Look!" He boops at the surface of the phone, then holds it out to us so we see the intro to a video from that famous web cooking series, Cooking with Frog, starring a French bullfrog named François as the host. François gets as far as declaring that today they'll be preparing spaghetti napolitan before Monokuma hits the pause button. "And there you have it! You guys want it, right? You want it! You totally want it! I can see it in your greedy little eyes!"

I wrinkle my nose. "Not really."

"That's right, you want it so bad you go all tsundere! But I know the truth!"

"No, really," I say. "It's a recipe. So what?"

Monokuma throws his paws up. "So what?! You could ace the contest easy with this!!"

"So?"

He lowers his paws and stares at me.

"As lovely as the prize may be," Otome pitches in, "it's not as though everyone else is blocked from sharing in that brunch, so there's literally no benefit to walking into this trap."

Hiro nods vigorously, arms folded. "And there's no point in a competition if you cheat!"

"I'm going to win fair and square!!" Hinayo declares, tiny fist clenched.

Yoh scratches his cheek. "Mmm... Forgive my impertinence, Headmaster, but I feel like your standards are slipping..."

"Monokuma," Namie says, the portrait of seriousness, "I realize this is difficult for you after all this time, but could you please try to be a little less boring?"

"Ugh! Urk! Ergh! Arrrrgh!!" Monokuma groans with each incoming snipe. Finally, he roars, "This isn't over! I'll get you back!! Remember this!!!" Then he sinks into the floor and is gone.

Chizu rolls her eyes. "Well, that was stupid and pointless."

"Do you, um... think he actually does feel left out?" Shu wonders.

"Who cares?" Yuzuru rumbles. "If he does, it's his own fault."

"Yeah... that's true..."

"Let us pay him no further mind and continue on with the announcement," Emiri suggests. "Lord Shu, if you would kindly?"

"O-oh, um, right!" Shu straightens, then looks back around us all. "So, um... It'll be tomorrow at 11 AM, and, um, when the judging is over, we'll all eat what everyone made! If anyone's really hungry, though, we'll have a bit to eat at the start... Nothing special, just miso soup."

"Miso soup, right before spaghetti napolitan?" Tsubomi says.

"Yeah, it was Hinayo's idea."

Hinayo beams. "I'm an exp-pert at m-m-m-mm-mmmiso soup! It'll be lovely!"

Tsubomi grins. "Ooh, you don't see Hinayo that confident this often! I'm lookin' forward to it!"

"Okay, and, um, that's it!" Shu says. "Asuka, you, you said you'd let Keigo know, right?"

I nod. "We'll be getting together later to work on the karaoke stuff. Speaking of--does anyone else have anything to say about their events?"

Chizu says, "Actually--"

"Yes!!" Hirohito declares, leaping to his feet, arms akimbo. "After much discussion, the volleyball match will be at noon in the men's gym the day after the cooking competition! There will be red and white teams, and in the interest of fairness, the team captains will pick the teams just before the match starts!"

Chizu scowls and opens her mouth to speak.

"Why the men's gym?" Yuzuru asks warily before she can.

"'Cuz it's got more room," Tsubomi says. "Me an' Hiro compared sizes, and the women's gym is a little narrower."

"Precisely!!" Hiro declares, thrusting a finger into the air. "More space for all of us to cut loose and have a good, clean game! Er, did you want to say something, Chizu?"

She rolls her eyes and folds her arms in a huff. "Nope! Not. At. _All_."

"Oh, okay then." He flashes us all a glittery smile, apparently ignorant to her blistering sarcasm. "This will show the mastermind! There's nothing compared to the feeling of camaraderie when you work together in a team!" He thrusts a finger out again. How many times is that now? "Then they'll realize their folly once and for all and repent!!"

Stone-faced, Yuzuru says, "That seems intensely unlikely."

But Hiro just ignores them to laugh boisterously. So that's his plan... If that really worked--if the mastermind came forward on their own and confessed--that would be great! Going home without any more deaths... I sober. But would that really happen?

"Well, there's no harm in trying!" I declare, voicing my thoughts. "I'm behind you 100%, Hiro!"

Hiro beams at me, while Yuzuru looks away.

"Anything else from anyone else?" I add, looking around. "Anyone?" No one speaks up, so I nod. "Okay! Then we'll all meet up again here, tomorrow at 11!" I grin at Shu and Otome. "I'm already excited for it! We'll have a blast, for Kirara's sake!"

Otome's smile looks forced, but Shu seems relieved. We all part after that. Brunch and discussing the events distracted me plenty, but now that Tsubomi's answer is imminent, my heart is pounding like crazy... I wipe my suddenly-sweaty palms on my shorts and wait just outside the dining hall for her to appear.

When she does, it's after everyone else has passed by. She lights up when she sees me, and I nearly faint dead away.

"Asuka! There you are!" she declares. "Was wonderin' where you went!"

"O-oh, sorry! I guess I should've waited on the inside," I say, feeling myself blush.

"Don't worry about it! Well, uh..." Her own bronze cheeks color. "Y'mind if we take this someplace a little more private?"

"N-not at all!!" I squeak.

We head over to the women's gym--as usual, no one but us uses it, and Yuzuru presumably already did their exercise this morning, so it's empty. I swallow hard as I remember all of us using the showers together the other day... Or more accurately, Tsubomi and I; Yuzuru had waited until we were done to go, saying they're still body-shy, plus they don't want anyone calling them a pervert, which I get completely. My gaze lingers on the shower doors for a moment. Then I look back at Tsubomi, shifting nervously.

She faces me, one hand on her neck. "Well... I thought about it a lot," she says. "Last night, this mornin'... and I'm still not sure if I love you."

"Oh."

"But I _do_ like you a lot, and, hell... it made me really happy when you said you liked me. So, I wanna try to give this a shot."

I feel myself fill up with a light feeling like a balloon. "So then..."

"Yeah. I wanna go on a date with you." She pauses. "Is that okay?"

"It's okay! It's okay! It's super-okay!" I insist rapidly. "U-um! I've!" I burst into giggles, both nervous and relieved, and I resist the urge to cover my face in my hands. "I-I've actually never been on a date, like, a _date_ -date, with a girlfriend, romantically, so I'm kinda not sure what to do!"

Tsubomi laughs, rich and deep. _Swoon_. "Then we're in the same boat! Let's see... It's basically just walkin' around and talkin' and gettin' to know each other, right? Like a normal hang-out with friends, only with more kissin' and hand-holdin'."

K-k-k-kissing?! _Hand-holding?!?!_ Oh my god. OH MY GOD. "Y-yeah? Basically??" I squeak.

"So..." She pulls her gloves off, stuffs them in her pockets, and holds a hand out to me. Her smile is as much of an invitation. "How 'bout we talk around, talk, and find us somethin' nice to do?"

I take her hand, shaking. They're tough and hard, but not quite as rough as I'd expected--that must be because of her gloves. She squeezes my hand, and together, we walk out of the gym.

"So, um," I say, a bit breathlessly, "wh-what do you want to do?"

"Hmm..." She scratches her cheek with her free hand. "There's somethin' I've been meanin' to do, but I dunno that it'll be all that fun..."

"What is it?"

She meets my eyes. "I wanted to pay my respects to everyone over at the morgue."

"Oh." She's right... That's not fun at all. But, to be honest, that consideration and thoughtfulness is part of why I love her. I squeeze her hand. "No, I want to do that too. But why don't we head to the crafts room first? There's no flowers on this ship, but there might be a way we can make paper ones. We can leave some for everyone."

She lights up at that, blessing me with another one of her angelic smiles. "That's a beautiful idea. Let's do it."

I can't help but smile back at her, and together we head to the crafts room. Chizu isn't there and neither is Hinayo, so we have the space for ourselves. If I ever adopt any kids in the future, I can only imagine how I'd explain to them how our first date went: 'We made paper flowers together so we could leave them at the morgue doors for our friends... We were in the middle of a mutual killing game at the time... Yes, yes, it really was another era.'

After some searching, we manage to find markers, pens, pencils, glue, tape, scissors, and construction paper of various colors. There's also paint and brushes, presumably for Chizu's models and Hinayo's dolls; that's easier to find, as are unconstructed models and various doll parts. So are carving knives, which come with a ‘helpful’ note from Monokuma that these would be easy to hide up a sleeve... I shudder and shut the drawer I find those in.

"What was everyone's favorite color?" I ask Tsubomi as we congregate again. "It'd be nice if we could personalize them."

"Hmmm... I dunno," she admits, scratching her cheek. "But Kirara wore lots a' yellows and reds, Daichi wore lots a' greens and blacks, Shinto had that nice pink shirt, and Larry had that blue jeans shirt under his suit jacket. Maybe we could go with that?"

I nod. "Yeah, that sounds nice. Except for Daichi; I can't think of any green flowers, and black is pretty gloomy... Maybe we can make him gold flowers? We have glitter paint."

"That works! I bet he'd a' liked that." Tsubomi's cheerful smile turns bittersweet. "Honestly... I know he was takin' a gamble on the mastermind, but..."

I bow my head. If I hadn't admitted I thought Otome was suspicious, would Kirara still be alive? No, he'd suspected her anyway, and Namie and I both said over and over again that we shouldn't make a move, that we should ignore this motive. It really seemed like he was going to listen to us at the end there, but… like Namie said, he must’ve been faking it.

Namie... I shake my head. "Yeah," I say aloud, starting to draw leaves and stems on a sheet of green paper. "He used to say he was a rational thinker, but I feel like he just didn't think his irrational thoughts were irrational. Or else he would've listened..."

"He was used t' bein' the boss, that's what it was," Tsubomi replies, doing the same on another sheet of green paper. "He could get advice from his people, but in the end the final decision was up t' him. He must've figured the risk was worth gettin' everyone outta here."

"I wonder what he would've done if he hadn't gotten stabbed," I muse, feeling gloomy. "Monokuma said neither Kirara nor Otome was the mastermind, so whoever he ended up killing, he would've ended up blackened. Do you think he would've turned himself in? Or...?"

"I think he would've." Tsubomi grabs a piece of white paper and starts drawing petals on it. "He liked ta win, but he was a good sport about losin'. I think he woulda admitted it."

"A good sport about losing? Really?" I ask, thinking of how poorly he took Kirara choosing Otome.

"Yeah. Well, 'cept for when it made him look like a fool. He could never, ever stand losin' face."

"That makes sense," I murmur, picking up a pair of scissors. In that case... he probably wouldn't have come clean. He ignored my advice and Namie's, and then turned out to be wrong. If he hated losing face, he probably wouldn't have risked an 'I told you so.' That's depressing to realize.

"Were you pretty close with him?" I add, cutting out the shapes. "You seem to know him pretty well."

"I worked for him a buncha times in the past," she replies. "He was always real fair with his contracts. Real particular about his reputation, him. I was gonna do some more contract work with him once my contract with Mr. Naegi was up, but... that's over with now."

"Tsubomi..."

She passes me the white petals, and I accept them. As she starts cutting out yellow circles, I start painting the petals golden.

"It is what it is," she continues, grim. "I'm real sorry about it, an' I wish it hadn't happened, but I never been one to dwell on what went wrong. What's done is done. We just gotta work harder to make sure it don't get done again." She crooks a smile up at me. "That's why I like your idea 'bout all these events. We're payin' our respects, but we're also celebratin' with everyone who's still alive instead of gettin' depressed."

I blush. "A-aww, thanks! I mean, the memorial part's just how it turned out, but... It's important we fight back against despair, I think. It's easy to get depressed right now."

"Yeah." She hands me a yellow circle. I'm still painting the petals, though.

"What are you gonna do when you get out of here instead, then?" I ask.

"Hrmm... Well, I gotta finish up my contract with Mr. Naegi, for one... Then after that, I'll look for new work," Tsubomi says. "This was supposed t'be my vacation, but I'm vacationed out by now. I'm itchin' to get my hands back into honest work. What about you?"

I flick my eyes down, hands stilling. My camera weighs heavy around my neck. "I'm not sure. I sure wouldn't mind getting back to my photography work, but that doesn't feel enough to me, somehow." I pick up the glue and start carefully gluing the petals to the stem in a circle. "I'd only just learned the Tragedy was over right before I came to the reunion, and then all of a sudden we were all pushed into this damn killing game. I haven't had a chance to think about the future."

"Huhh... That's a little surprisin'," Tsubomi says, blinking wide-eyed at me. "You're always so optimistic, I thought for sure you had a plan."

Me? Really? I finish gluing the golden flower together and lean back to let it dry. "I've been taking life one day at a time for a long time now," I admit. "During the Tragedy, I was living out in the wild, looking out for the animals and plantlife, doing my best to protect them from rioters and terrorists. But even though I was doing what I wanted to do, I didn't really have a _plan_ , per se."

She nods slowly, blue eyes thoughtful. "I see. I getcha," she says. "I think that's fine, long as you're followin' your heart." She crooks a smile. "Just 'cuz you got 'hope for tomorrow' doesn't mean it's gotta look a certain way, am I right?"

I smile back at her. "Yeah! I think hope is formless for a reason. It can take any shape so that, no matter what kind of despair rises up to beat you down, you can find a way to resist it in a way that's special and meaningful to you."

Tsubomi looks down at our work. "Like makin' paper flowers for morgue graves on a first date."

"Right! It might be morbid, but it helps us move on," I reply. I fold my hands. "That's what grieving is all about, you know. You come to terms with the people you loved who you lost, so that you can keep moving on and living your life."

Tsubomi looks up at me, and I see compassion and concern in her eyes. "You lost someone during the Tragedy?"

I duck my head down. Then I make myself meet her gaze again. "Hasn't everyone?"

"Well... hard for me t' say. I heard what I heard from Chizu, but I still don't remember the Tragedy itself." She pauses, then hands me a pink sheet of paper. "But... Tragedy or no, I did lose my dad," she says, focusing in on drawing a flower head on a red piece of paper. "My mom's still hangin' in there, somehow. I'd like ta see her again once I'm outta here, let her know I'm all right. Can't imagine how worried she must be with me missin'." She flashes me another smile. "An' I'd like to introduce you to her. I'm sure she'd like you, Asuka."

I feel my face heat up, and I studiously draw a flower outline on the paper she gave me. "I... I lost both my parents," I murmur. "So I know what it feels like to lose a dad..."

"You did?" she utters, smile fading into secondhand anguish. "Oh, Asuka, I'm so sorry... I know how much you loved 'em. You always used to talk about how much they supported you, an' they were always writin' you emails and sendin' you gifts..." Her smile slowly, fondly returns. "Your dad was a Japanese lit professor and your mom, lemme think--an archaeologist, right?"

I nod, not trusting myself to speak.

"I thought so... Been a while, so I wasn't sure 'bout your ma. But I remember you sayin' before that your dad was thinkin' of applyin' for a teachin' job at Hope's Peak, but he already had tenure at the place he was at so he wasn't sure if he oughtta go for it." Her smile fades. "...Guess he never did, huh."

I nod again, swallowing hard. "I-I'm glad you still have your mom around, though."

"Me too," she murmurs back. "She's real strong... both in body and mind. She's where I get my muscles from, I guess." Tsubomi crooks a grin, both nostalgic and bittersweet. "Dad was always kinda sickly, so he fell in love with that strength a' hers. She used ta pick him up and swing 'im around, and they'd both laugh and laugh... When I was real little, Dad would pick me up like she did him, sayin', 'Here's someone even I'm strong enough to lift!' But by the time I was leavin' grade school, I could pick _him_ up too." She sighs, shaking her head. "He woulda passed away sooner or later, I know. Me an' Mom both accepted that a long time ago. It just... happened sooner instead a' later, is all."

"Tsubomi..."

"And that's how it is," she says, returning to her paperwork. "If you wanna talk about your parents, I'm always happy to listen."

"Actually, can you tell me more about yours?" I ask as I reach for the pieces of the next flower. "Since I don't remember... you know... a lot of things about you."

She nods. "Yeah, I figured it might be like that. Well... Did y'at least know I'm from up north?"

"I figured from your accent, at least."

She laughs, deep and rich and full. _Siiiigh_. "Got me pegged! We all lived out in a little town in the woods, nice an' cozy. Sapporo, Hokkaido’s big city, was three hours away by train, so it was rough livin' sometimes, but it was good. Mom's a lumberjack, so she had plenty t' do, and Dad was an artist. He liked ta paint paintings of buildings and sketch out the, wassitcalled, the architecture. You shoulda seen him light up when he talked about the golden ratio and the silver ratio an' all that! He thought that if people lived in beauty, their minds would become more beautiful as a natural result."

"Awww, that's sweet," I say, smiling.

"At first, when I was little, I wanted to be a lumberjack like Mom. I'd follow her to work every day an' help her lift whatever I could..." She chuckles. "Mom yelled my ear off at first, said it was too dangerous for a little kid to do, but I won 'er over. Lumberjackin' isn't a glamorous job, but it's an important one, you know?"

"Yeah. I mean, we're using tree products right now," I reply, holding up the construction paper. "We wouldn't be able to get this stuff without lumberjacks to cut the trees down in the first place."

Tsubomi lights up, her smile wide and dazzling. "Exactly right! An' I wanted to do that too--the hard, nitty gritty work that makes better lives possible for everyone else."

"What made you change your mind?" I ask, taping the red petals together at the top of a green stem. "I mean, you're not the Ultimate Lumberjack and all."

"My Dad." She ducks her head, smile turning fond and sad. "Like I said, he loved drawin' and paintin' buildings, but no one was real interested in his work. We hung it up in the house, but he couldn't really sell his stuff. And that was okay 'cuz he was doin' what he loved, you see? But every so often he'd get frustrated that he couldn't make people see what he was seein'."

"Uh huh?"

"So I thought, maybe it's hard for people to see 'cuz it's just a picture, you know? An' I don't mean that in a disrespectful way. He worked real hard on those pictures. But it's not the same as somethin' you feel with your own two hands. So I started takin' the leftover wood bits from Mom's work, with permission o' course, and I start buildin' models of the buildings he painted and designed."

"Oh wow, that's so cool!" I gush.

She laughs, rubbing the back of her neck. I note that she's drawn the pink flowers with five petals, so I start working on a branch rather than a stem on what remains of the green page. "Dad really loved it too. It made 'im real happy. So I thought, wouldn't it be great if I could make the buildin's he sees so people can actually live in 'em? So I decided I'd learn how and started goin' around town, seein' who need fixin' in their houses and seein' to the repairs, talkin' to carpenters and bricklayers and askin' them how ya do the job right..." She chuckles. "Lookin' back, they probably were just playin' along with me 'cuz I was my mom's daughter. But they still said, sure, we'll show ya how it's done. Before I knew it, I was as good as any of the adults at layin' foundation and stone."

"Wow..."

"Then one day some rich folks came into town lookin' ta build a big ol' country home and brought some contractors in from Sapporo to do it. Well, I won't say nothin' 'bout those folks, but apparently they didn't like the job they did, 'cuz they had a big row about it right out on the front lawn where anyone could see," Tsubomi continues, handing me a big blue flower head. "An' at the time, I thought to myself, that ain't right--I'll just have to show 'em how it's done! So I said I'd fix it, and they musta thought I was jokin' 'cuz they were all, oh, yeah, sure, go ahead little girl, but at the time I didn't realize they were jokin' so I went ahead and redid the job." She shrugs. "Those rich folks were so impressed they told all their friends about me. Suddenly our town was swimmin' with rich folks who wanted a little girl to build them a country home. Was a bit overwhelmin' at first, I gotta admit, but my Dad really helped out. Some o' them folks even bought his paintin's and asked him to design their new homes, so we were both real happy about that!"

"No kidding! That sounds amazing," I say, putting together the paper flower. "You built those houses all by yourself, then?"

Tsubomi laughs deep from her chest. "Not all of 'em! Just enough to help pay th' bills, and then I told the rest no thanks and started back on workin' on the community--helping folks build new wells, layin' an extension for the hospital, that kinda thing. That's more what I was interested in. But..." Her expression warms. "I was real happy to take my dad's designs and make 'em real. Even if those were houses for bored rich folks, it was worth it to make his dreams come true."

Tsubomi... I smile back at her, feeling like the sun's rising inside my body. She's even more wonderful than I could've imagined... Did I used to know about this before? Is that why I loved her so much I kept loving her even after I forgot about her? I think I must have... There's no way I could fail to fall for her after hearing this.

"So how did you get scouted by Hope's Peak?" I ask. "You said you lived three hours from the city, right?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. 'parently one of the folks I built a house for were Hope's Peak graduates themselves, and they told the school, so one day, Old Man Kizakura showed up, askin' about me."

"Old Man?" I echo, recalling Mr. Kizakura. "He couldn't have been more than middle-aged..."

Tsubomi laughs again. "That's what he said! 'At least call me Big Bro Kizakura,' he said. I said, 'You ain't _that_ young!' Dad told me not to be rude, but Old Man Kizakura laughed and said it was all good. I almost turned 'im down, you know."

"Wow, really? Why?"

"I didn't wanna go on the rest of my life just makin' mansions for bored rich folks. I wanted to make places where anyone could grow up and life, safe and happy. Make 'em beautiful, so the people who lived there could let that beauty grow in their hearts, too. And I could do that right where I was, in my hometown. But Mom and Dad said that if I went to Hope's Peak and graduated, then I could build what I wanted for who I wanted, all 'round the world! And I thought that'd be a beautiful thing indeed, so I decided to go after all." She grins. "I never regretted it, neither. I'm proud of the work I've done. I done a lot more good in this world than if I'd just stayed in my hometown my whole life."

I smile warmly. "That's a really wonderful story."

She smiles back. "You said that the last time, too. You really are the same, Asuka."

Ahhh, I knew it...! I blush and duck my head, pretending to inspect our handiwork. It turns into a for-real inspection; before I knew it, we'd finished all the flowers. A cherry blossom branch for Shinto, a bluebell for Larry, a red tulip for Kirara, and a golden daisy for Daichi. I nod. "It looks like we're done, so... why don't we bring these over to the morgue and say a prayer?"

She nods back and gets to her feet. "All right, sounds good."

We carry the flowers and the roll of tape out of the room. The morgue's on the same floor, so it's not far going, and when we arrive, we see Chizu in there. She startles and whips around to see us, then breathes out a sigh, hand on her chest.

"Geez, you scared me! Knock or something before you come in, wouldja?"

"Knock on a morgue door?" Tsubomi says. "Who's gonna answer?"

"Are you okay, Chizu?" I ask. "What're you doing in here?"

"I..." She bites her lip and looks away. "I-I come here sometimes... to pray for Shinto. It's dumb, I know."

"No it's not!" I protest. "That's what we're here for!"

She smiles, brightening. "Oh, really?"

So we show her the paper flowers, and she ends up helping us tape all the flowers to everyone's morgue spot. It's as close as we can get to graves, after all. Together, we all clap our hands twice and bow our heads in silent prayer as our breaths rise white to the ceiling as if to carry our prayers to Heaven. Shinto... Larry... Daichi... Kirara... We haven't forgotten you. We won't let your deaths be in vain. We'll all get out of here, alive, in the end. I swear.

Eventually, we all lift our heads. It's still depressing in here, as well as freezing cold, but my heart feels a little lighter to see the flowers taped on under the name plaques. I reach out my hand to Chizu, and Chizu eschews it to give me a big hug instead. I'm more than happy to reciprocate.

"Hmm? What's that over there?" Tsubomi wonders.

The two of us part to look at what she means. There's a large machine in one corner of the morgue, and a conveyor belt leads into its mouth. It doesn't look like it's on right now. Shinto and I only peeked into the morgue our first day here, and I haven't visited again until now, so I've never seen it before. I shrug, but Chizu scowls.

"Oh. That's the garbage disposal. It's where the Polykuma bring all the trash they collect every day so it can get shredded, compacted, and dumped."

"Wait, what?" I utter. "I thought that was its own room! Why's it in _here_?"

Her lip curls as her expression turns thunderous. "I asked Monokuma the same damn thing, and you know what he said? 'Because it's more convenient to have one room for all your trash disposal needs, duh!'"

Tsubomi grinds her teeth in open fury. "How dare he! That piece o' shit bear!"

"Right?!" Chizu snaps, stomping a foot. "I could've clobbered him right then and there! I'm _still_ mad about it!"

"I would be too," I growl. I clench my fists. "Or rather, I _am_ too. He has some nerve!"

"Yeah!" She heaves a loud noise of disgust, then looks back at the paper flowers. "...Thanks for doing that, by the way. I feel better now."

But she still looks sad, so I give her another hug. "Anytime," I reassure her.

She smiles and hugs me back. As we do, she whispers, "On a date?"

I cough discreetly. "M-maybe?"

She grins. "I'll let you go, then! You gotta enjoy life as much as possible, Asuka!"

And before I can protest, she slips away from me, waves, and lets herself out. Tsubomi watches her go, blinking.

"She sure changed moods fast," she remarks.

I cough, feeling myself blush. "She, uh... she's been rooting me on to confess to you for a while now, so..."

" _Ah_." Tsubomi nods, reddening a bit too. "Well, hey, if somethin' as simple as goin' on a date can help cheer the others up..."

I giggle and reach out for her hand. "I know _I'm_ starting to feel cheered up again too."

She smiles and takes mine. "Y'know what? Me too," she says as we head out together.


	38. Chapter 3: Friendship is Tragic (pt. 5 of 16)

At my suggestion, Tsubomi and I decide to go around and check on some of the others--like all the spy session stuff I did before, except aboveboard. I feel way better about it this way, too, especially the way we walk hand-in-hand back to the dining hall.

Shu and Otome are still there, but we don't see Hinayo. The two of them look up at the two of us. Shu waves with a smile that seems less tremulous than usual, and Otome sizes us up in one glance and gives us a faint, fleeting, but knowing smirk.

"Hi," Shu says. "Um, did you guys need something?"

"Oh, no, not really," I say, looking up at Tsubomi. "We just wanted to stop by and see how preparations are coming along. Is everything okay so far?"

"Oh! Yeah," he says, brightening. "Hinayo's in the kitchen right now--she's really excited for this contest. It's been infectious!"

"Love is a powerful force, after all," Otome remarks, poker-faced.

I feel myself blushing. Tsubomi chuckles, and her hand squeezes mine briefly.

"It sure is," she says.

"Huh?" Shu looks back and forth between us. "Um, are we talking about Kirara...?"

Otome half-smiles, though the expression is wan. "I'll explain when you're older."

Shu frowns. "But we're the same age..."

"We mean Hinayo," I explain. "Is she a good cook?"

Shu shrugs, but Otome says, "She's an excellent cook, particularly for Japanese dishes."

"There you go," I say with confidence. "She wants to show off for Yuzuru, doesn't she?"

Otome's smile grows a hair warmer. "Well, who can say?"

"Yuzuru?" Shu echoes blankly. "Why would she want to impress them?"

"Because of her crush on them?"  _ Duh, _ I don't add. That's just rude.

But this bowls Shu over: "Hinayo has a crush on Yuzuru?!"

"What, you didn't know?" I ask, genuinely surprised. It was obvious to me within five seconds of meeting her!

"I didn't know either," Tsubomi says, and she sounds just as surprised as I do. "Huh! How about that!"

I stare at both at them, then at Otome, but Otome just shrugs slightly, expression unchanging. I'm not sure exactly what that's supposed to mean. I mean, Kirara knew. Even Yuzuru themself knows! How do you just not notice something that obvious??

"Different people have different priorities," Otome says then, as if she'd read my mind. "Whatever Hinayo's reasons for her enthusiasm are... I'm glad that she's putting so much effort into it."

O-oh... Oh, now  _ I _ feel dense. Hinayo was at least as passionate about defending her friends during the trial... She could just as easily want to do this in Kirara's memory, for Otome's sake. "Yeah, that's true," I say, rubbing the back of my neck. "My bad, I jumped to conclusions." Now I know how Yoh feels!

"Does Hinayo really have a crush on Yuzuru, though?" Shu asks.

"Huh? Oh, uh..." Now that he asks it like that, is it really my place to say? I kinda wish I hadn't brought it up now, but I honestly thought everyone knew. I mean, basically everyone knew how I feel about Tsubomi... "Well, I guess I technically haven't heard her say as much from her own mouth," I hazard.

"Because, um..." Shu squirms a little. "I mean... If she  _ still _ likes them..."

_ Oh _ . I think I get it. I think? I better not assume. "If she still likes them?" I prompt.

"...I was just thinking, it would be a relief," he admits. "I mean... I'm pretty self-conscious about my body... so I kind of gave up on ever falling in love with anyone..." He ducks his head for a second, then looks up. "I mean, I have baking, and I'm happy with that! I can make the people I like happy that way. But... um... anything more than that... I just... figured it wasn't in the cards."

I exchange a glance with Tsubomi, and together, we sit at his and Otome's table across from them. "If you could have anyone at all for a datemate, what kind of person would you want?" I ask.

"O-oh, uh... I don't really know... I stopped thinking about it ages ago," he admits. "I guess... someone I could rely on? Someone who knew the truth about me and didn't make weird judgments." His cheeks redden. "Someone who sees me as... manly?"

"Man? Woman?" Otome asks, threading her fingers together. "Other?"

"Uhhhh..." Shu's blush deepens. "I-I don't know... I guess... A man would be good?"

Otome's eyes hood, and she presses her hands to her lips. "...I see."

"How many people know you're trans?" I ask. "Keigo knew, right?"

"R-right. And Larry. And... now all of you."

Otome's eyes flick down. Then she nods pointedly at the nearest camera. "And all of them."

Shu blanches as he gawks up at it. Then he groans and hangs his head, fingers buried in his spiky hair. "Augh, I keep forgetting about those damn things!! I'm so embarrassed now..."

"God, I forget about them all the time, too," I say, looking up at them. When I think on it... Namie's always keenly aware of them, isn't she? Then again, so was Otome just now...

"Same here," Tsubomi says, scratching her head. "It's okay, Shu. We all got your back."

"Th-thanks... um..." Eyes down, he sits up straight. Then he shakes his head rapidly and clenches his hands. "A-anyway... the contest should be great tomorrow!" He smiles, and this time, it shines. "The only thing better than cooking for everyone is everyone cooking for everyone else. I'm really looking forward to it!"

"Me too!" I enthuse. "I dunno how good I'll be, but I'll do my very best!"

"Same here," Tsubomi says, grinning. "You better prepare your taste buds, Otome!"

Otome's face softens a bit. "I'll make a point of it." She nods us on. "In any case, Shu and I have more to discuss. You two go enjoy yourselves, now."

"Huh? Enjoy?" Shu echoes, but he looks back at us anyway. "Uh, see you later!"

Heart still hammering in my chest, I wave to the two, and Tsubomi follows me over to the kitchen. Otome's really sharp...! One look at Tsubomi's pink face, and I know she's thinking that too.

Inside the kitchen, we find Hinayo bustling about. For once, Emiri isn't in her arms; she's seated nearby on an unused counter, positioned as if she's watching over Hinayo. There's no sign of any Polykuma. Maybe Shu managed to get them to get out of her way? Either way, Hinayo pauses and smiles widely when she sees us.

"Hi there, Hinayo!" I say, waving. "Already busy practicing for the contest tomorrow, huh?"

She clutches her hands under her chin. "Mhm! It's time to show off m-mm-m-my feminine side!"

Tsubomi sniffs the air, then looks over at the stove. "Smells good in here! You might just have this in the bag, Hina!"

She giggles and hops, geta clattering on the floor when she lands. "I won't lose!"

I laugh. She's so cute! "You've definitely got us all beat when it comes to excitement! Come to think, this contest was your idea in the first place, wasn't it?"

She nods vigorously. "I'm c-confident when it c-comes to c-cooking! Spaghetti n-napolitan is a little outside my forte, but it'll be okay!"

"What's your specialty?" I ask.

"Japanese c-cuisine! I d-don't want to brag, but m-m-m-my m-m-mmm-miso soup is heavenly!"

I grin. Ahaa, it's starting to come together. "Enough that anyone would want to make you their bride if they tasted it?"

She giggles and does a happy little dance. She's  _ so _ cute!!

"Hey, Hinayo, can I ask you somethin'?" Tsubomi says.

"Wh-what is it?"

"'s'it true you're sweet on Yuzuru?"

Starting from the neck up, Hinayo's face turns beet red. Then she claps her hands over it and shakes back and forth, shrieking incoherently.

"My beloved Hinayo means to say, yes, very much so," Emiri interprets calmly.

Woah!! I-I really wasn't expecting Emiri to move or... or talk while she was so far away from Hinayo! That really startled me! No wonder Chizu thought she was the Ultimate Ventriloquist at first...! Once I calm down, I say, "Good luck on capturing their heart, Hinayo!"

Though, is it cruel of me to say that? I know that Yuzuru told Kirara that they weren't interested... but things have changed since then. We all know they're non-binary, and Hinayo clearly doesn't mind. It doesn't hurt for me to cheer Hinayo on, I think. Maybe now that Yuzuru can be true to themself, they can see Hinayo for who she really is, too.

"I think now's a good time for it," Tsubomi adds. "Yuzuru's a bit mixed up right now... Or not so much mixed up as, their footin' is shiftin' under them? They're uncertain a' things right now--they didn't say so, but I can tell. I've known 'em a long time." She nods firmly. "If you support 'em with everything you got right now, you might just win them over."

Hinayo stills, at least on the surface; even not dancing or writhing, she seems to vibrate where she stands. "You think so??"

Tsubomi nods, sobering. "Yeah. I think they were a hair away from committin' murder in cold blood, and that's got 'em wonderin' about themselves... Themself? How d'you say that?"

"Either way is fine, I think," I say, "but themself is better."

"Okay, themself. Right. Anyway, they're holdin' back on me, but maybe they need someone else to pester 'em for once."

"I don't think you pester them, Tsubomi," I say, thinking back to their conversation with Kirara. They'd complained about Hiro and Hinayo, but never said a bad word about Tsubomi. "Um... If you do go to them, though, Hinayo, you should be sensitive about them being non-binary. I'm betting they're feeling nervous after coming out."

Hinayo tilts her head. "Huh? Why is that a p-problem?"

Oh boy. There's usually two ways a statement like that can go. "I mean, they're not a boy."

"I d-don't c-care! Yuzuru is Yuzuru!" she declares.

I smile. Okay, that went the good way, thank god. "Yuzuru cares, probably," I point out.

She calms at that. "Oh... Right, you're right. I should be c-careful... Thanks for the advice, Asuka!"

"You're welcome! I want them to be happy too," I tell her warmly.

"An' whatever you do, it's best if you tell Yuzuru how you feel straight-out, without any beatin' around the bush," Tsubomi adds. "Jus' be honest."

Hinayo nods vigorously, drinking in our words. "Mhm! Mhm!"

"That's your usual romance advice, isn't it?" I observe.

Tsubomi chuckles, rubbing the back of her head with her free hand. "Well... yeah. Honesty's the best policy, after all!"

I smile. "That's true. It worked for me, after all."

She smiles back at me, and my heart flutters. Hinayo looks back and forth between us, then lights up.

"Oh!! Are you two... d-d-d-dating?!"

"Yup," Tsubomi says while I blush. She really is so honest!!

Hinayo shrieks with delight, clapping her hands. "I'm so happy for you! Be sure to invite m-m-mm-me to the wedding, okay?!"

"Oh my god," I utter, laughing. "We're only on our first date today!"

"But when it c-comes to love, you should always go full throttle!" she insists. "When I get mmm-m-m-m-married, it's going to be big and beautiful! There'll be flowers everywhere, and I'll invite everyone I kn-know, and we'll all look stunning, and..." Her hands tighten. The corners of her eyes begin to well up with tears. "And Otome will be m-m-m-my m-mmm-m-m-maid of honor. Because... she and K-Kirara said they'd tell m-m-m-me everything I'd n-need to kn-know... about getting m-m-m-mm-mm-mmm-married..." She sniffles. "I bet... they looked beautiful in their wedding d-dresses..."

"Hinayo..." I murmur. You really do love your friends so much... You're such a good person, it's starting to bring a tear to  _ my _ eye. "Let's all keep doing our best," I add. "For all our futures, and for the people who died to make sure we'd have one."

Hinayo nods fiercely. "Right!"

And she turns back to her cooking practice with redoubled vigor. Tsubomi and I leave her to it, heading out the kitchen and dining hall. We remain quiet until we reach the hall; then Tsubomi clucks her tongue.

"A wedding, huh..." she murmurs.

I feel my cheeks heat. "I mean, it's too soon to be thinking about weddings for  _ us _ , but--"

But she shakes her head. "Nah, 's'not that. I never really pictured myself getting married before."

"You don't want to?"

"Nah, not that either. It just never seemed like somethin' in the cards for me." Tsubomi smiles at me. "'Course, maybe that's about to change... but I was just thinkin'--a weddin' is the ultimate expression of hope, isn't it?"

I nod, swinging our hands together a little. "Yeah, I know what you mean. It's two people coming together because they love each other so much they want to be together always. Granted, there's arranged weddings and marriages that fail for whatever reason, so it's not like everyone is like that, but it's a chance to be happy forever. I think that's wonderful."

Tsubomi nods, then gazes back at the door. "Otome's twenty-somethin' an' already a widow... I can't even imagine how much anger an' grief she's sortin' through right now. She was a mess durin' the trial, but she's real strong to power through all that and keep goin' with everything."

I look too. Otome had nearly had a breakdown until Namie had encouraged her. But... is it really right to tell someone to despair, even as a way to struggle on to hope? What is Namie really thinking...? I wish I understood her better. Then I could have a better idea of if she really locked me into the airlock or not.

Though even if that happened again, I'm sure Tsubomi would come rescue me again! Heehee. I brighten and hug onto her arm, and she laughs.

"Hey now, what's that about?" she says, grinning.

"I'm just so thankful we're alive and together," I reply. "We should always be grateful for what we've got!"

She nods. "You're right. Otome's still alive, jus' like Kirara wanted. I'm sure she'll make it through this damn mess too."

"Let's head over to the stage," I say. "I was supposed to meet up with Yuzuru and Keigo there anyway, but, uh..."

Tsubomi grins. "Y'got sidetracked?"

I grin back, face heating, and giggle.

"All right! I'll help out with anything y'all need too." She flexes her free arm, and I'm glad I'm already clinging to her because otherwise,  _ swoon _ , right onto the floor. "I'm more than pumped enough for that!"

I almost hope that the two of them aren't there already, but Yuzuru's too diligent for that and Keigo… well, who knows with him. They're both up on the stage, Keigo rooting through the guts of the karaoke machine, Yuzuru holding up a heavy-looking cord running all the way off the stage and over to the wall. They look up at us, but not Keigo, and their eyes widen slightly before they tense back into careful neutrality.

"Hey there, Yuzuru!" Tsubomi calls cheerfully.

They give us both a curt, wordless nod of greeting.

_ Now _ Keigo pokes his head up to peer at us. "Tsubomi? What're you doin' here? Ah, whatever, doesn't matter. I almost have this garbage over and done with."

"What're you doing?" I ask, letting go of Tsubomi to jog forward and peer at his work.

"So, I had this idea that we could probably amp up the sound quality with spare parts from the supply room," Keigo replies, "but I forgot there's no internet connection here so I couldn't look up a BlooTube how-to video for how to put it all back together, so now I'm wingin' it."

Oh boy. "That's so... you."

"It's fine. I'll figure it out. Just like I fuckin' figured out that damn transmitter."

I perk up. "Oh! You got it working?!"

"Nope."

...Oh. Keigo, sometimes I don't get your sense of humor...

Tsubomi looks equally confused, scratching her head as she peers at him, then over at me. "But if you didn't get  _ that _ workin', aren't you sayin' you won't get this workin' again either?"

"Hey, don't even worry about it."

I'm kind of super-worried, now! I steal a look over at Yuzuru, but all they can do is shrug. I expect they know even less about electronics than Tsubomi or I do.

"Where's the transmitter, anyway?" I ask, deciding to take a different tact. "Did you leave it in the supply room?"

"Nah. I realized if I left it alone, the panda or the mastermind could waltz on by and smash it if they wanted to," Keigo grunts. "So I got it hidden somewhere."

"Hey, smart!" Tsubomi declares. "I wouldn't'a thought of that!"

"And as I asked earlier," Yuzuru rumbles, "how exactly did you evade the eyes of the surveillance cameras?"

Keigo waggles a screwdriver at them. "Hey," he repeats, "don't even worry about it."

Yup, I'm definitely super-worried now. Still, aloud, I say, "It's okay! I'm sure Makoto and the others are still searching for us, so the best thing we can do is keep our spirits up and our heads on straight!" It's the truth, after all! And even if something happens with the karaoke machine, we'll just figure something else out!

...I guess I'm actually not that worried? I look over at Tsubomi and smile. Yeah, I don't think I can be sincerely worried at a time like this.

"Why are you two together?" Yuzuru asks then.

"We're on a date," Tsubomi replies.

MAYBE THAT WAS TOO HASTY OF ME TO SAY.

"Ah." Yuzuru nods slightly. "I'm glad for you two. You're a good match."

Tsubomi chuckles as she rubs the back of her neck. "Aw, shucks. Thanks, Yuzuru!"

...Oh! M-maybe it wasn't? I blink over at Yuzuru, and they seem a little more tense than before, but... you can't get a more gracious answer than that. I nod to them, smiling and rubbing the back of my head. "Thanks, Yuzuru," I echo.

"Is this really the time for goin' on a date?" Keigo grumbles, head still stuck in the back of the karaoke machine.

"Hey, what other time is there?" I point out, echoing what Chizu told me. "Besides, it'll show Monokuma he can't tear us apart that easily!"

Keigo snorts. "Good point. Fuck'm. Always like you to keep your head between your ears in a crisis, I guess."

Tsubomi pulls me close, grinning affectionately. "That's just what's so great about her! A girl like her's one in a million!"

I feel myself blush, unable to keep a grin off myself. "Hehehe... Thanks!"

Yuzuru murmurs, eyes averted, "...Make sure you take good care of her, Tsubomi."

"Ah! You haven't called me by my first name in ages!" Tsubomi beams at them, flexing an arm and clapping a hand on her bicep. "Leave it t' me! I'll protect her for sure!"

Yuzuru gives her a small smile; then they nod to both of us. "We'll be here for some time longer. Enjoy your date until then."

"Wait, are you seriously telling them to ditch when you dragged my ass over here?" Keigo grumbles, eyeballing them. "Oh,  _ I _ see how it is. You always were nicer to the girls."

"Shut up and get back to work."

I can't help it; I laugh. Tsubomi does too. Keigo throws his hands up and sticks his face back into the guts of the karaoke machine.

"I'll be by later to help for sure!" I promise. "See you two later!"

She and I leave the stage hand-in-hand. Tsubomi's grinning harder than ever, and when we swing our hands back and forth, her grip has a lot of bounce to it. Her good mood is infectious!

"You must be ecstatic that Yuzuru's finally treating you like a friend again," I observe.

"Sure am!" she gushes. "He's been all cold and distant this whole time. Sorry, they've been. Maybe it's 'cuz we've been exercisin' together so they're thawin' out, but I'm startin' to feel like I've got my friend back at last!"

I think back to my conversation with Yoh when we were spying on her and Yuzuru. "I had a theory that maybe they were made to forget their friendships," I suggest. "I mean, I don't know that for certain, but it'd explain a lot, right?"

Tsubomi nods thoughtfully. "Yeah, I could see that! It'd be somethin' that no-good plushie would do. I mean, Hiro and Yuzuru always butted heads, but those two were never as bad in high school as they are right now, ‘cept for early on. Yuzuru acts like he downright hates him!"

Is it really that much worse than it was in the past...? That makes me pause. Then I shake my head. "I'm glad they're going back to their old self, then! Let's see, where d'you wanna go next?"

"How 'bout the bar? I don't know a lot about sea animals, an' I'd love ta see you light up over whatever critters swim by an' tell me about 'em."

I light up. "Tsubomi, you're so sweet! That sounds great!" I gush. "Let's head over right now!"

When we arrive, we see a school of albacore tuna swimming next to the sub. I squeal in delight, then rush over to the observatory wall, my camera already in my hands. At some point while I'm snapping away, Tsubomi walks up next to me and asks me about them, so I talk to her about the spring currents around Japan and how they're probably at the tail end of the migration south to cooler waters. Then I get sidetracked into talking about orcas and dolphins and blue whales, and how much I'd love to photograph a whale from a good angle. At the end, Tsubomi asks me about my photographs and if I have any trouble with the lighting in this room, and I launch into an explanation of flashes and digital editing and infrared photography. She really listens hard too! I'm not sure she understands everything I tell her, but she never looks bored, and she asks a bunch of questions like she wants to get it. Tsubomiiii...!!

After a while, though, my throat gets tired from talking so much. I invite her to tell me about masonry, carpentry, and bricklaying and all that, and how for example she might go about building a house next to the ocean. It's her turn to light up, and she tells me a whole lot about making sure the foundation is set on firm ground and that the first floor is well above ground level, so that if the ocean surges during a storm, the house won't immediately flood. That's smart! Then she goes on about how it makes a huge difference if the house is next to a sand beach or a rock beach, and that sand is a lot more unreliable, which makes sense. I do my best to ask smart questions, and she answers them. She makes it really easy to understand, too, but even if I couldn't follow, it's enough for me to see her smiling and talking with such passion. That's the core of an Ultimate, after all! You gotta love what you do!

We're interrupted when Mayoi, Yoh, and Namie all walk in together. They mention they just came from dinner and they were going to look over what all's available at the bar so they can figure out what to do about drinks. Dinner? Is it already that late? I check my e-Handbook, and sure enough, it's past six. Where did the time go?!

So Tsubomi and I excuse ourselves to go get dinner. Otome and the others are gone by the time we arrive, so I cook steak and baked potatoes for each of us with a side of broccoli and string beans. The state of the walk-in fridge has me a little concerned...  The ingredients for tomorrow aside, which have been all placed together next to the door, a lot of the shelves in there look barer than they were the last time I was by. For a moment, I wonder if it's really wise to put on a cooking contest when we should be conserving our food. But, no! We can always eat the leftovers for a few days, and Hinayo and Shu were both looking forward to it! Plus, it's for Kirara! We can't just cancel! We'll just have to be a bit more careful after tomorrow.

"How d'you think you'll do tomorrow?" I ask Tsubomi when I give her her plate. I set down a pitcher of ice water between us, each of us with a glass of water of our own.

Tsubomi raises her sparkling eyes from her steak to blink at me. "Hm? Oh, ya mean at the contest? Probably not great! Never made spaghetti napolitan before. But I'm sure I'll have fun!"

I laugh. "Same here! I wish I could've had Kirara's spaghetti napolitan... I'm sure it would've been delicious."

Tsubomi nods, gaze wistful, as she picks up her baked potato and takes a big bite out of it. Steam wafts out of her mouth as she chews, and I shut my mouth. I-I was going to warn her that it's hot and she ought to be careful not to burn herself... I guess I didn't need to worry!

"Breakfast was real good the day she an' Shu cooked together," she murmurs once she swallows. "There's nothin' to keep the spirits up like a good meal. I'm sure she knew that too--that's why she wanted to him help out with cookin'." She sighs and sets down her potato. "I'll miss her, Asuka. She was always sweet to everyone." Her hand clenches. "I won't forgive the mastermind for makin' us paranoid and turnin' us on each other!"

"I know how you feel," I reply. "But we can't get sucked into feeling vengeful. When we find the mastermind--and we  _ will _ find them--we'll tie them up and make them stop all of this!"

Tsubomi grins at me, eyes softening. "Heh... Hiro was sayin' the same thing the other day. You're both right, o' course. We'll clap that bastard up in chains and make 'em repent--without killin'!"

I laugh. "That's the spirit! How d'you like dinner so far, by the way?"

"Oh, it's fantastic! Smells heavenly, and I can't wait t' sink my teeth into this crusty bit ya did with the steak--"

As if to demonstrate, Tsubomi slices off a chunk and chomps into it with gusto. I laugh and follow suit, although with a smaller cut. It really is delicious, too--I don't usually use seasonings, since they're not common in the outdoors, but this came out amazing! I'm glad I decided to give it a shot! After that, we're both too busy eating to talk very much, but we both end up cheerfully full. After we drop off our dishes in the kitchen, we agree to go on a light after-dinner jog to help with digestion. That takes even longer than I would've thought, too, since we both end up so wrapped up in chatting and laughing and just enjoying each other's company.

"I had a real great time today, Asuka," Tsubomi says at the end of it, smiling her most wonderful smile yet. She reaches out and takes my hands in hers. "I really do like y'a lot, an' I'd be pleased as punch if I could call ya my girlfriend."

aaaaaaaaaaaaa _ aaaaaaaaaaaa _ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

"ME TOO!!" I yelp, then shake my head vigorously. "I-I mean, m-me too! I had a really great time today, and, u-um..."

Words totally fail me at this point, so I just let go of her hands to leap at her arms-first into a ferocious hug. Tsubomi laughs in delight, swings me around effortlessly, and hugs me back. I could just melt into her embrace...! So strong and comforting... I shut my eyes and lean into her. I never thought I could be so happy or feel so safe in the middle of a mutual killing game. Everything really will be okay now. Monokuma will never beat us. We're stronger than anything he can possibly throw at us!

"So then we're dating?" she murmurs.

"Y-yeah," I breathe.

Tsubomi pulls away from me, and I look up at her. Her smile is gentle and warm as she meets my eyes, like a security blanket fresh out of the dryer, and she leans in. My heart skips a beat, and I stand on my tip-toes as I shut my eyes. When we kiss, it's everything I'd hoped it would be.

Eventually, out of breath, I have to pull away. It was so heady that I nearly swoon, but Tsubomi holds me fast, and all I can do is sag happily in her arms. She picks me up like I weigh nothing, and with a delighted giggle, I wrap my arms around her shoulders. She grins at me, blue-gray eyes sparkling, and carries me all the way up to the cabins like I'm a princess. I  _ feel _ like a princess, too, and my lady knight just swept me off my feet. Literally!

I don't know if Tsubomi would've taken me back to my room, or back to her room, o-or if we'd have gone back together, but when we arrive, we find Chizu hanging out, leaning on her door. She looks up when we arrive, then breaks into a knowing grin.

"Ohhhh? What's all this?" she teases, looking us up and down.

I burst into giggles, hot-faced and totally unable to answer.

"We're datin'," Tsubomi answers, proud and matter-of-fact.

"O _ ho _ !  _ Well _ then! Don't let me get in your way! Have a  _ won _ derful night~" she trills, wiggling her fingers.

"Aw, you're not in the way! We were jus' 'bout to call it a night ourselves." Tsubomi lets me down then, then leans in to give me another kiss. I clutch her granite-like arms, tilting my face, and gasp for air when she pulls away. She grins at me, eyes tender. "See ya tomorrow, Asuka?"

I can't even speak. I nod once, gazing up at her in adoration. R-right... it must be around eight right now... she's probably ready to turn in for the night... but there's still tomorrow! And the day after that, and the day after that, and the day after  _ that _ ... I smile like my joy is filling up the universe, and I nod again with force and cheer.

She laughs, squeezes my hand, and waves. "Sleep tight, then!" she says, then heads back to her room.

I wave back, then clutch my hands to my chest. The moment her door shuts, I melt into a wibbly puddle on the floor.

Chizu walks over to me and leans over, fists on her hips. "Oh my god, you're so gay," she says in open amusement. "I can't believe how gay you are, Asuka. Is there anyone in this world who's gayer than you?"

"Nope," I sigh, all but wafting heartbubbles.

She laughs. "Well! Normally I'd drag you to my room and make you tell me  _ everything _ , but I've got a feeling you'll need the rest of the night just to cool down from your hot date. C'mon, upsie-daisy!"

She grabs my hands, and somehow, with enough hard work and guts, she manages to help pull me to my feet. I wobble back and forth, but I remain upright. Mostly.

"All right, let's get you in your room," she says, pulling me by the hand. "I doubt Monokuma would let another accidental rule-breaking slide!"

That brings me down from my emotional high some, at least enough for me to actually concentrate on what's around me. "Yeah, you're right," I reply. Then I gush, "Thank you  _ so _ much, Chizu! I'm so glad I followed your advice! You were right about everything!"

She stops outside my door for a heartbeat. Then she turns to face me with an overly bright smile. "That's great! I'm so happy for you, Asuka!"

I tilt my head. Despite her words, there's something... sad in Chizu's eyes, in her tone. I don't think she's lying, but...

"Is something bothering you?" I ask. Inspiration strikes, and I add, "Is it about Hiro?"

"Oh," she utters, looking surprised. Then she looks away quickly. "Yeah... Something like that. Sorry, I didn't want to rain on your parade or anything. I really am happy for you."

I take her other hand in mine. "You didn't do anything of the sort! I'm the one who asked," I say firmly. I can't let her feel down when I'm so happy! "Anyway, who cares if things didn't work out with Hiro? We're all going to get out of here, safe and sound! And when we do, you can find a new boyfriend--someone even cooler, who'll dote on you every minute of the day like you deserve!"

Chizu laughs, but there's an edge to it like she might've sobbed instead, and she pulls me in for a hug. "Thanks, Asuka. You really are my best friend."

"Of course!" I reply, hugging her back. Chizu... Monokuma's sick game is really getting to you, isn't it? But it'll be okay! I guarantee it! "I'm looking forward to eating your spaghetti napolitan tomorrow!" I say, to remind her of what we've got to look forward to. "May the best chef win!"

She pulls away, but her grin is still a little half-hearted. "Yeah. I'm gonna give it my all! Believe it or not, I'm a really good cook!"

"Ooh, I can't wait!" I squeeze her hands. "Thank you again, Chizu. I wouldn't have gotten all this put in motion if it hadn't been for your ideas. All of this is gonna turn around thanks to you!"

She squeezes my hands back. "Haha, don't I know it!" She bounces up and down on the balls of her feet, then folds her hands behind her back and takes a step backward. "Anyway, I gotta get going. You sleep well tonight, you lucky lesbian, you!"

I grin rosily. Heehee! "You too! Night, Chizu!"

I don't go to bed immediately, but that's okay. Between hugging my pillow, screaming about how amazingly today went, and just floating around on cloud nine, I've got plenty to do before I finally get to the point where I'm not too wired to sleep.


	39. Chapter 3: Friendship is Tragic (pt. 6 of 16)

The day of the contest! Between my date with Tsubomi yesterday and my excitement for today, I end up wired until well into the wee hours of the morning and then sleeping in so late I almost miss the start. When I skid into the dining hall, everyone's already here, but as Chizu whispers to me, Shu was thankfully only just about to kick us off, so I'm not late. Safe!!

"So here are the rules," he announces to all of us in the dining hall, sounding more confident than usual. Maybe I'm just projecting onto him, but he seems that way, anyway! "Each of you has a prep station set up in the kitchen--you'll have to share the stove since there's only six burners and there's ten competitors, but hopefully it shouldn't be too much a problem. I already pre-boiled the spaghetti, which is in the big pot in the kitchen, so you don't have to worry about that, but you're free to prep the noodles yourself too if you want and if you have the time! At your station, you'll have a bunch of ingredients set up; you can use whatever you want. Everyone'll have an hour to make the best spaghetti napolitan they can, but if there's any conflict with the burners, we're willing to extend that time for the people who have to wait their turn, so don't sweat about the limit too hard if it takes you a while to actually get to the cooking portion!"

"Each of you also will have three plates at your station," Otome says smoothly. "One plate is for Shu, one for myself, and one for Emiri. Again, Shu will be judging technical skill, I'll be judging taste, and Emiri will be judging presentation, but don't think that means you can get sloppy on the other two plates."

"Consistency is a must, from flavor to beauty," Emiri squeaks in a dignified sort of way.

"And, um, that's it!" Shu says. "Um, any questions?"

None here! I'm ready and raring to go! I catch Tsubomi's eye, and she grins at me; I manage not to float off the floor and grin back.

"Yeah, one," Chizu says. "This has been bugging me for a while, but the judges are you, Otome, and, uh, Emiri, right?"

"Yeah?"

"And Hinayo's competing?"

"Uh huh?"

"Doesn't that strike anyone as a little  _ unfair _ ?"

"Oh, um..." Shu hesitates, then looks at Otome.

"Emiri... will be even-handed, I'm sure," she says, but she frowns a little as she says it.

Chizu raises a dubious eyebrow. "Really? Will she  _ really _ ?"

"I wouldn't cheat!" Hinayo shouts.

Emiri sniffs imperiously. "Yes, I would not dream of favoring my beloved Hinayo unfairly."

Chizu gestures at her and looks around the room. "Everyone heard that, right? 'My beloved Hinayo'?"

Yoh frowns thoughtfully. "Hmm... I admit, it seems likely that even if you tried your best to be even-handed, your, ah, love for her would probably bias you unconsciously..."

Emiri huffs. "Well! I never!"

"My apologies," he adds, tucking his hands in his pockets.

"They do have a point," Otome admits, folding her arm and resting a hand on her chin. "But we don't have anyone else to judge presentation."

"Puhuhuhu!!"

That chilling, familiar laughter rings through the air as smoke begins to billow from the floor. Rising again like a ghost, red eye burning bright like a tiger, Monokuma chortles as he appears behind Otome. "Iiiiii heeeeeeard thaaaaaaaat!!" he sing-songs.

"Hmmm..." Otome murmurs, failing to even turn around. "If only there were a good replacement..."

" _ So _ , you don't have a third judge anymore!" Monokuma declares. "There's no helping it; your beloved headmaster will  _ graciously _ step up to the challenge!"

"Someone with a perfect sense of aesthetics... Someone completely unbiased..."

"Nyohoho! You're too kind!"

She lowers her hand and says briskly, "Oh well. Since no one like that exists, Shu and I will just have to make do by ourselves."

He stares at her with all the blankness of an animal plush toy.

Then she turns and smiles at him with all the sweetness of poisoned candy. "Oh, Headmaster Monokuma. I didn't notice you there. You should have said something."

Monokuma hangs his head, paws behind his back. "Haha... It's okay... I'm used to getting snubbed... I-it's fine... I'm not hurt at all..."

"He really does feel left out," Yoh murmurs behind a hand to Mayoi.

"It's actually quite pathetic. I'm starting to feel sorry for him," Mayoi murmurs back.

"If you feel sorry for me, let me be a judge!" Monokuma demands. "It's boring just to watch you losers have fun by yourselves!"

"No," Namie says.

He tilts his head. "Oh. I get it now. You drop-outs think 'cuz I'm so nice that you have the option to refuse." Grin widening, he raises one paw. "Let me rephrase, then: put me on the judging panel or I'll make a rule forbidding parties!"

Otome's lip curls. "How spiteful do you have to be...?"

"I AM MONOKUMA! Don't think just 'cuz I play along with your jokes sometimes that I don't still hold all your lives in the pawlm of my hand!" he jeers. "Sooo, what's it gonna be? I don't mind siccing the Mono-Hounds on you guys, just so you know! They've been getting tetchy since they haven't had a chance to stretch their claws yet!"

Yuzuru growls irritably, two fingers on their forehead. "You had to say something, didn't you, Tomiyoshi."

Chizu hunches over a table and slams her fist down. "I've done a terrible thing. I've done something I can never take back...!"

Namie clucks her tongue. "Let him be a judge, Otome."

Otome frowns at her. "Excuse me?"

"Monokuma will find a way to interfere one way or another, and the obnoxiousness of it will only increase the harder we try to keep him out. Allowing him to join in now means we can better keep an eye on him." She looks over at Hiro. "Right, Hirohito?"

He brightens and grins. "Yes! Couldn't have put it better myself!"

Namie smiles. "I thought you would say that."

Several of us frown, including me. "Is this really a smart idea?" I wonder.

"Puhuhu! Ms. Honors Student to the rescue! I knew you loved me after all!" Monokuma chortles, paws on his grin.

"The cardinal rule of negotiations is to recognize when you're up against someone who can't be negotiated with," she replies blandly. "The sooner you understand that, the sooner you can instead find a work-around. Not that it wasn't plain from the start that there's no negotiating with the likes of our 'gracious' hosts."

Yoh frowns slightly.

"Hmmmm..." Otome murmurs, dark blue eyes sharpening. "I see." She turns to Shu. "We don't really have a choice, so let's do as Namie suggests and move on."

"Oh, um... yeah, okay, if you're sure..."

And so everyone takes their places, with Monokuma usurping the seat that should've belonged to Emiri, smug as a cat that stole the cream right in front of its human. Emiri instead stays with Hinayo, and all twelve of us have little partitions separated for us in the kitchen so we can all work. As promised, Shu and Otome have heaps of ingredients for each of us: ketchup, tomato sauce, regular tomatoes, green peppers, onions, garlic, broccoli, chives, sausage, pork deli slices, vegetable oil... Did all of these things go into spaghetti napolitan? And what's the point of having three different types of tomatoes? Well, I guess it's better to have more options than less.

Let me think. You use ketchup as the sauce for spaghetti napolitan... I can just pour that on at the end after I cook everything else, right? I'll need to cook the meat first. My station didn't include a stovetop, though, so I'll have to wait first--there's only six burners. I'll have to chop my veggies first, then! So that's precisely what I do: chop, chop, and chop some more! It's not very elegant, but it gets the job done. I'll probably lose points on presentation, but whatever. Who cares about Monokuma's approval. I sweep it all into a bowl, and then I start chopping up the sausage links and pork slices.

Once that's done, I look again towards the burners. Yes! One's open now! I hurry on over with the meat, grab a frying pan, and dump it all on at... uh oh. What heat should I use? I never had to measure the heat of an open fire... Then again, I  _ do _ know that if I have a roast too close to the fire on one side for too long, the cooking will be uneven and gross. You probably can't go wrong with medium heat--not too high, not too low. I set it for that, then scrape the sausage and pork slices onto the pan.

Hmm, I wonder if I could cook the veggies in the sausage fat once it's done? The fat always just dripped off my roasts, but here it'll stay right in the pan. On the other hand, would that be too heavy? I glance over at what some of the others are doing as I grab a spatula. Hinayo... is cooking her veggies first on low heat. It looks like she crushed and minced her garlic, and is swirling it in vegetable oil. Next in go finely chopped onions... I look next to her and Yuzuru's doing something similar. Uh, guys? Do you really have time to cook ingredients one at a time?

I shake my head. Better pay attention to what I'm doing. I'm not so good a cook that I can just ignore what I'm cooking.

And so I do my best to create a good sauce, then carefully divvy it up among three plates of spaghetti and let them rest under the heating lamp so they stay warm while everyone else finishes... 

Soon enough, time runs out, and we all file out of the kitchen, holding a tray of our plates of spaghetti. Whew, my heart's pounding! It was really roasting in there, too. I could go for a drink of water. No time for that right now, though; Shu asks for volunteers for the first judging, and Keigo steps up. At first I'm excited, but when he sets out the plates before the judges and we all see the state of what he cooked, uh...

"I feel like I went wrong somewhere," Keigo admits, "but I'm not sure exactly where."

Lip curled as she peers at the...  _ stuff _ on her plate, Otome deadpans, "Based on the smell, I feel like it was with several critical life choices."

" _ I'd _ say it was when your mother decided to carry to term," Monokuma offers.

"L-let's not get personal..." Shu stammers, holding out his hands, looking a little green around the gills. "It looks like, um... for starters, you probably used too much vegetable oil, which thinned out the rest of the sauce and made it too greasy... and... you didn't drain the pan after cooking the meats..."

"Oh, yeah, I just dumped everything in all at once. Saves time, right?"

Shu shuts his eyes for a moment as if in prayer. "Also... some bits look undercooked... while others are burnt... so I'd guess you didn't, um, stir the ingredients often enough."

"Oh. Yeah." Keigo rubs the back of his head. "Yeah, I mighta forgot to've done that."

"You're not, um, usually  _ this _ bad at cooking, though? What happened?"

Keigo shrugs.

"I mean, um, I'd expect something like this from L--..." Shu cuts himself off, brown eyes widening. A heartbeat later, he clears his throat. "A-anyway, um, on to the judging, it, um." He hesitates, then with the air of an apology, concludes, "It's a total mess."

"Yeahh, kinda figured that." Keigo scratches his head harder. "How's it taste?"

Otome's eyebrows shoot up. "Do you sincerely expect me to put this in my  _ mouth _ ?"

"Hey, it might not taste that bad!" he protests, one hand on the table. "It could be one of those things where it looks lousy but it tastes great!"

She stares him down for several seconds; then she plasters on one of her patented poison-sugar smiles. "After you."

"Um... on second thought... maybe you don't need to actually put it in your mouth to judge..."

"Ummmm, let's see," Monokuma says, scrutinizing the plate. "There's no rhyme or reason in how the sauce is poured on or how the pasta's arranged; they're both dumped on like the chef didn't care at all about who he was serving. The total lack of harmony in color prompts the stomach to churn in anticipatory rebellion, and the floaty crunchy bits, when paired with the obviously underdone bits, bring to mind mankind's inability to reconcile polar opposites. This dish is  _ brimming _ with despair. In other words, it's gorgeous! Full marks!!"

Keigo scowls. "Somehow I'm more insulted than if he'd straight-up said it looked like garbage."

"Oh, it looks like that too--after being diarrhea'd out a homeless addict's unwiped butt. Daaahahaha!!"

"Fuck off, panda!!"

Next to me, Chizu snorts, then breaks out into laughter. She elbows me, and I don't know what it is, but I start to laugh too, as do a few of the others. Judging by the way Keigo half-smiles, not only does he seem pleased about it, but I bet this was his aim from the start. No, given the way he acted at the last trial, I'm sure of it. This isn't the  _ way  _ Keigo screws up, even if the scope is… pretty close to right.

Keigo, I don't get you sometimes, but you really tried to encourage the rest of us in your own way, didn't you? 'No matter how bad you did, at least you didn't do as bad as me!' kind of thing... I bet Larry would've tried to make us all laugh the same way. Shu probably realizes that too, because he's joined in on the laughter.

"Well, um," he says after he catches his breath, "at least you tried, Keigo?" He pauses. "But seriously, please throw this out immediately. I'm starting to get nauseous..."

Keigo scoops up the plates and dumps them on his tray. "Will do."

Mayoi's up next, and she looks nervous, but there's a surety in her step that I bet wouldn't have been there if Keigo hadn't thrown himself on the grenade first. "I expect it's not up to Kirara's standards," she says as she sets the plates out, "but really, who could match her?"

Otome's expression turns stony, and she says nothing.

Shu peers down at his dish. "This looks, um... kind of soupy..."

"Well, it's a sauce, darling!" Mayoi trills, curling a finger through her side-tail. "There's supposed to be plenty of it!"

"Did you boil the noodles yourself?"

She brightens. "Oh, did you notice that? Yes! I could have used the pre-cooked ones, I know, but I thought I ought to make a proper go of it!"

"Well, you gets points for trying, but..." Shu pokes his plate with a fork. The noodles smoosh. "It, um, looks like you boiled them for too long. They're so soft, they can barely hold their form..."

"S-some people like their noodles soft!" Mayoi protests defensively. "I think they look fine!"

"I guess that's true... The vegetables look mushy too, so I guess if you like that... But, um, the meat at least looks fine? That's something? I notice you didn't use any sausage, though, just ham..."

"I-I don't care for sausage, darling! All that slop ground together... disgusting!" Mayoi tosses her hair. "Ham is much safer by comparison! You just need to cook it thoroughly to avoid trichinosis!"

"Well, that's true... Um, I can give you credit for that, I think..." He looks over at Otome. "How does it taste?"

Otome has her lips pursed. With infinite delicacy, she spears one of the ham pieces and attempts to roll some of the pasta around it, but the noodles break before she can even get one revolution. She sighs, then says, "I couldn't tell you. It falls apart on the fork, which is a fine thing for roasted meats, but less so for a pasta dish." She bores a stare into Mayoi. "Its lack of integrity reflects the nature of its chef well."

Mayoi scowls, folds her arms, and looks away. "Hmph..."

"Guess they're still fighting," Chizu murmurs to me. "Good for Otome. I'd still be mad at her too."

"You're always mad at Mayoi," I murmur back.

"Yeah, but this at least is about her yukking it up while Kirara's investigation was underway!"

"Uuuummm..." Monokuma declares, interrupting us. "I think I got the wrong dish? This looks like mashed potatoes in tomato gravy or something?"

Mayoi stares at him, arms unfolding. "What? But I definitely--WHAT DID YOU  _ DO _ ?!"

I jump, then stare too. Monokuma... made some kind of bizarre post-modern sculpture out of his serving, or tried to, because the noodles are a disgusting and haphazard mash with bits sticking out everywhere. With them piled up together like that, the sea of ketchup sauce stands out even more. There's an attempt at a moat made with the vegetables, but those have mostly smashed up too.

"Everything looked so smushy I thought I'd try making a human sculpture with blood and guts gushing out everywhere," Monokuma explains (oh, so that... wasn't supposed to be a moat), "but it's not  _ quite _ smushy enough to smush properly,  _ and _ it doesn't hold shape well! Shame on you, Ms. Kasumi! Even a first grader knows that if you commit to doing something, you have to do it all the way!"

"It's not supposed to be MODERN ART!!" Mayoi screeches.

"Of course it isn't! My ursine aesthetic sense is way better than that pseudo-intellectual crap!!" Monokuma yells back. "Zero points for lack of commitment!!"

Mayoi all but snatches the plate away from him, then Otome's and Shu's with decreasing aggression, and carries them away on her tray with a huff. Despite acting mad a second ago, Monokuma seems pretty pleased now. What a jerk.

I decide to go next to get it over with. My marks aren't too bad? Shu says it could be better but it wasn't bad either, and Otome actually eats a bite, then says that I at least have the basic flavor of spaghetti napolitan down. Monokuma says the presentation is so plain-jane boring that he's risking hibernation shock just looking at it. I roll my eyes. Of course he'd have something mean to say.

Things progress like that for everyone else, too. Tsubomi and Hirohito get low marks like Mayoi, Namie and Yoh get middling marks like me, and Chizu... gets really good marks! So far, she's in the lead! But there's still Hinayo and Yuzuru left to go. Yuzuru has their plates covered with metal domes--smart idea, probably, since they're going last and they need to keep them hot--but Hinayo's dishes look  _ really _ good. I've been hankering for a taste ever since I saw them!

"Good job!" I whisper to Chizu when she returns. "It looks like Otome and Shu were impressed! Even Monokuma didn't have  _ too _ many terrible things to say!"

"Heheh!" Chizu grins and puffs out her chest. "Didn't I tell you I could make the impossible possible?" Her eyes narrow as she looks over at Hinayo, who's stepping up now to the judge's table. "But it's not over yet. A powerful rival has appeared...!"

As usual, I'm not sure exactly what Chizu's referencing (she is referencing something, right? She never told me anything like that before, in any case), but I watch closely as Hinayo sets the plates out for everyone, then tucks the tray under her arms and bows. Usually she's a bit skittish, but her red eyes are bright and her smile full of anticipation.

She gets a good reception, too. Shu immediately lights up, and Otome's expression softens.

"Oh! This looks delicious, Hinayo!" he says. "You boiled your own noodles too, right? They're a bit more al dente than the ones I did for everyone. I, um, I'd guess you salted  _ and _ oiled the water?”

"Mhm!"

"The sauce looks well-balanced, too--I'd say you used tomato paste instead of ketchup, then spiced it yourself, based on the blend."

"Mhm, mhm!"

"Also, the vegetable sauté is perfect--the caramelized onion tells me you used the fat from the meat, which looks to be browned just right on," he pushes one of the sausage pieces over, "both sides! Sausage can be kind of tricky to cook right, so great job!"

Hinayo giggles, beaming with pleasure. "Thank you! You kn-know a lot about c-cooking besides just baking, Shu!"

He laughs, rubbing the back of his neck, but he looks pleased too. "Well, yeah! There's a lot of prep work that goes into meat and vegetable pies, and different dishes have different needs in terms of the doneness of the ingredients before you put it into the oven! You can't just shove everything into a casserole dish and expect it to come out just right!"

He really does talk with a lot more confidence when it's about food! I bet he's a lot happier to not have to say bad things about people's dishes, either. I guess that's why he's the Ultimate Baker and not the Ultimate Food Critic!

Meanwhile, Otome has already taken her first--several bites, it looks like; she dabs her lips with a napkin, and I can see the pleasure on her face when she pulls it away. Shu looks over at her, and Hinayo hugs the tray tight in anticipation. Emiri's seated on a nearby table, and--did I just hear her whisper, "Fight on, my beloved Hinayo!"? I must've just imagined it.

"Mmm... I'm actually quite loathe to stop eating long enough to pass judgment," Otome remarks then. "Although spaghetti napolitan is a distinctly Japanese dish, it imitates Western cooking in various ways, so I wondered if perhaps you might be at a disadvantage here, but..." She favors her with a warm smile. "I had nothing to worry about after all. It's delicious, Hinayo. It has the exact kind of flavor that I'd expect from a proper home-cooked meal. It's clear you poured your heart and soul into this dish."

Hinayo giggles in delight, bobbing back and forth. "Thank you!"

Chizu frowns, but I grin. Hinayo might have this in the bag! Of course, there's still our illustrious final judge left, and  _ he's _ peering at his plate with his ears back--never a good sign for any animal, let alone a plush one.

"Uuuuum. Let me guess," Monokuma says, prodding the plate. "You're one of those types who says the secret ingredient in their dishes is love, right?"

Hinayo pouts, clutching the tray to her chest defensively. "What's wrong with that?"

"I'M ALLERGIC TO LOVE!!" he roars, throwing his paws up. "What would you've done if I was judging flavor, huh?! What if I'd been struck with anaphylactic shock and gone into a coma?! What wouldja do then, huh?!"

"Celebrate," Chizu mutters under her breath to me. I muffle a snort.

Monokuma continues, "I don't see any heart or soul here, just a bunch of cloying crap used to grab ratings on third-rate cooking shows! Negative one million points!!"

Hinayo gapes in shock; then she slumps, crushed. D-did she actually take him seriously?!

Otome rolls her eyes, huffing out a terse, exasperated noise. "Not that you care, I'm sure, but your assignment of points is arbitrary and meaningless,  _ Headmaster _ ."

"If you know I don't care, then why'd you bother saying anything, huh?" Monokuma counters.

She frowns. "It's a mystery for the ages."

"Now, now..." Shu says, holding up his hands palm-out. "Um, don't feel bad, Hinayo! It's just Monokuma being Monokuma... We, um, we just have one person left, and then we'll figure out who the winner is. Um, Yuzuru?"

Without a word, Yuzuru stands from where they've been leaning on the wall, then picks up their tray and carries it over to the judges's table. One by one, they set the plates in front of each judge, then pulls up the dome covering each one. Steam rises from each plate as they do, and I lean forward to get a better look. The smell wafting out is heavenly, and they all look--

Huh?

I stare at the last plate in front of Monokuma after Yuzuru reveals it.

Yuzuru... Is that... is something like that... really okay...?

I-it doesn't look like Shu or Otome have noticed, though, since Shu's focused on his own plate and Otome's pointedly not looking at Monokuma and hasn't been for most of the day. I look at their plates, which are normal enough, and then up at Shu, who's just as animated as he was for Hinayo.

"Wow, this is impressive! I didn't know you were such a good cook, Yuzuru!" he's saying. "It's at least as good as Hinayo's--I can see you used a lot of the same techniques she did, including a sauté of the garlic and onions to give the sauce an extra fragrance... But--is this tomato puree?"

"Yes."

Shu nods. "I thought so! It's clear you made and spiced the sauce yourself, but the base is as smooth as ketchup! Did you put it in the blender after you spiced it?"

"A food processor."

"Aha! That's good thinking! So was the cloche--you were at a disadvantage going last, but you made the heat last as long as possible this way! That's a combat Ultimate for you: you're strategic even in the kitchen!"

Yuzuru nods once, smiling slightly.

Otome, meanwhile, pulls her fork from her lips, blinking rapidly as she chews. Chew. Chew. Chew. Chew... She splays her fingers over her mouth as she finally swallows, as if unable to believe what she just tasted. When Shu and Yuzuru finally focus on her, she utters, stunned, "It's... delicious. It's not the same as what Kirara would serve, but the flavor profile is nuanced and subtle..." She stares at Yuzuru. "I take it you also specialize in Japanese cuisine?"

They nod.

"I thought so... It's not dissimilar from Hinayo's cooking." She frowns slightly. "Unlike hers, though, it's almost all technique over care, and care was a vital component of Kirara's cooking. I expect you usually only cook for yourself, Yuzuru."

They nod.

"Mmm... But..." Otome rests a knuckle on her lips. "I must admit, this technique is exquisite."

"Thank you," they murmur. When Otome says nothing further, they then look over at Monokuma, their gaze weighted with expectation.

I look over at him, too. If his usual mean-spiritedness makes flowers bloom over his head, Monokuma's practically growing a garden in the air right now. Once he knows everyone's attention is on him, he just picks up his plate, rotates it in his stubby paws, and shows us what I saw earlier: Yuzuru arranged his plate so that the pasta and sauce form...

"My cuddly-wuddly, oh-so-scrumptious face!" Monokuma crows. "With the sauce coloring the black half, green pepper bits for my left eye, a carved red pepper slice for my right, and loads o' meat for my teeth! Nyohohoho! I can tell when I'm being pandered to, and I'm not above admitting I love it! Plus infinity suck-up points!!" Turning to show off his toothy grin, he adds, "If you ever decide to hang up your quiver, Mx. Aozora, you could have a fine future as the Ultimate Suck-Up Ninja!"

Yuzuru's lips thin, but they don't say anything.

"It's... it's cute," Mayoi utters, stunned.

"It's  _ adorable _ ," Hinayo wails.

"Nyohoho! You really captured my good side!" Monokuma burbles. "I'm so happy you lived this long, just so I could get to see this!"

Yuzuru grunts.

"In fact, I'm going to go get this encased in clear plastic right now so I can preserve it for all eternity! The archaeologists of the 31st century deserve to see my face in pasta form! See you later, suckers~!" And Monokuma dives from view, plate and all.

Otome pinches the bridge of her nose. "You even managed to make him go away..."

Yuzuru shrugs, but somehow I get the sense from the tension at the corners of their lips that they're fighting back a smug smile.

"Where did you even get the idea for that?" Shu asks.

"I've always wanted to try making a chara-ben," Yuzuru replies, deadpan. "And Monokuma's ego is vast enough that I knew it would appeal to him."

"I see," Namie muses, hand on her chin. "How insightful of you."

"Uuuumm..." Shu scratches his cheek. "I think... Monokuma may have... abandoned the judging? Maybe?"

We all hold our breaths for a moment, half-certain that Monokuma will pop back up, either in person (in plushie?) or on the monitor to tell us off for making assumptions. Nothing happens, though.

"So then..." Shu adds slowly, "I think? It's okay? To do the judging? Without him?"

Again, we all wait for the countermand. Again, Monokuma fails to appear.

"Let's finish up, then," Otome says briskly. "We're already all well aware of our  _ dear _ Headmaster's opinions. We don't need him present to complete the judging."

Yet again, Monokuma fails to show against this direct provocation. He really must have liked Yuzuru's presentation. Shu and Otome turn their chairs to each other and lean in to whisper to one another. I heave a long sigh, then turn to Chizu.

"So who do you think is gonna win?" I ask.

Frowning, arms folded, Chizu replies, "Not me."

She's right, too. After maybe ten minutes of deliberation, Shu and Otome finally stand up.

"So, um, this was a very difficult decision, because the top cooks were all excellent," Shu says. "But the key essence of cooking for others is knowing what will satisfy them, and there was one person who stood out in that regard."

Yup, I had a feeling. I look over at the winner just as Shu announces them:

"So, um, congratulations, Yuzuru! You're the winner!"

"Thank you," they say, smiling slightly, as the room erupts into applause.

"I knew it," Chizu says with a sigh, clapping next to me. "There was no way I was gonna beat 'made Monokuma go away.'"

"Ahaha, I hear you," I reply. "They really had it in the bag at that point."

"Oh well! There's still tomorrow's match!" Chizu clenches her fist, flames in her eyes. "I won't lose that one! That's the  _ true _ showdown!"

"Are you really  _ that _ mad at Hiro...?"

Chizu doesn't answer, but she goes back to clapping harder than ever. I think she might be imagining Hiro's face between her hands...

With the judging over, we can all finally eat. I sample some of everyone's cooking, except for Keigo's which by unanimous decision gets dumped into the trash untouched, and I think Hinayo's is a little better in terms of flavor, but Yuzuru's is right up there too. Chizu's is fantastic too, though, and I make sure to tell her so--if there'd been a second and third place, she'd have made third place, easy!

"Asuka, third place is just the second loser," Chizu replies dryly. "Still..." She looks over at Hinayo then with unusually sympathetic eyes; Hinayo's sitting in a corner with Emiri in her lap, glumly eating a plate of pasta and glancing up at Yuzuru every so often with a mournful frown. "She really wanted to win, huh?"

"Yeah... Not just to impress Yuzuru, but for Kirara's sake, too," I murmur.

Chizu purses her lips; then she puts down her empty plate on our table. "Well, I can't go looking like a bitch forever," she states. "I'm gonna go make up with her, second loser to the first."

Woah! I blink at her rapidly, blown away by this change in attitude; then I grin and nod firmly. "Okay! I'll be rooting for you, Chizu!"

She gives me an oddly rueful smile, then strides over to... the kitchen? A minute later, she emerges with a pair of bottles of milk and walks on over to Hinayo's corner. Ahaa, I get it now; it's easier to break the ice if she's bringing her a drink. I can see the surprise and suspicion in Hinayo's eyes when she looks up at Chizu, as well as how it breaks into confusion when Chizu speaks to her. They're too far away for me to actually hear them, but I do see Hinayo slowly accept the milk bottle and Chizu sit next to her. Good luck, Chizu! I really hope you two can bury the hatchet.

In the meantime, I weave through the group to approach Yuzuru, who's currently talking to Shu. They both pause to look over at me and smile.

"Hey!" I chirp. "Congrats on winning, Yuzuru! Your spaghetti napolitan was really good!"

"Thank you," they murmur. "Yours was... good, too."

I laugh, a little embarrassed, as I rub the back of my head. "Aw, thanks! I've never made it before so I wasn't sure how it'd turn out, but hey, as long as it's edible and reasonably tasty!"

"You did really well for someone who never made that dish before," Shu says. "Actually, one of the things Otome and I had to discuss at first for this contest was whether to make everyone make the same dish, or allow everyone to pick what they wanted to cook. I wanted to let everyone shine with whatever they felt most comfortable making, but Otome pointed out that doing it that way would make it harder to judge consistency of quality and assemble the ingredients on short notice. Though, um," he adds, lowering his voice and glancing around, "just between us, but I think she just wanted to make us make spaghetti napolitan."

"It  _ is _ Kirara's memorial event," I murmur in reply. "I think it's a pretty reasonable thing to want."

"Mmm... Yeah." Shu ducks his head. "I wonder what she would've thought of everyone's cooking... We only cooked together the once, the other day, but, um, I feel like if she'd decided to pursue cooking instead of acting, she could've become Ultimate-class at it..."

"Kirara was a kind person. I'm sure she would have found words of praise for everyone, one way or another," Yuzuru rumbles.

"Yeah... I think you're right. She was always the type to encourage other people to work hard to improve their skills," Shu says. "Maybe it's because she was from a poor family... She didn't see talent as an immutable, inborn thing. It's like that one movie about the French peasant dish, you know?" He laughs weakly. "'Anyone can cook!'"

"Except for Sane," Yuzuru says deadpan.

Shu and I both laugh more freely, but I sober up soon. I... wonder how I would feel if I remembered her properly. I'm deeply sad that Kirara's dead and I'll miss her now that she's gone, but it's not the soul-wracking blow it was when I found Shinto's body. She always made me feel welcome, even when I was uneasy... but Chizu, my best friend, didn't trust her at all. I wonder what kind of relationship we had before I lost my memories...?

"Anyway," Shu says, looking around, "it looks like people have eaten their fill and are starting to disperse, so, um, I guess I'd better start cleaning up... Um, Yuzuru, you can tell me what menu you want later, okay?"

"I'll tell you now," they say. "...While I help you clean."

Shu lights up. "Oh! Thanks...!"

"You want a couple extra arms?" I offer. "It's not fair to make you two do all the cleaning when we all contributed to the mess!"

"Oh, um, thank you! Then..." Shu looks over at Yuzuru, then back at me. "Can you take care of the tables out here, and we'll take care of the kitchen...?"

"Sure!"

The two of them leave, and I start collecting plates and wiping off tables. Not everyone is done, and when they see me, they finish up and help bring all the dirty dishes together. I guess we could leave this to the Polykuma, but this is  _ our _ party that we all came together to put on and participate in. It only feels right that we do the cleaning ourselves, too. Or at least that's how I feel; Mayoi, Otome, Yoh, Keigo, Hiro, and even Tsubomi are all already gone.

Huh. Tsubomi never struck me as the type to skive off on her responsibilities, though. And true, we never actually discussed who'd do the cleaning, but still. Maybe she went to the bathroom?

I thank the others for their help, then carefully heft the dirty dishes and cutlery to bring them to the kitchen. There, I see Yuzuru and Shu packing up the various leftovers and putting them away. I overhear part of their conversation, which they're keeping low, and it sounds like they're talking about cooking and trans issues...

Ahh. Shu did say Yuzuru could talk to him about dysphoria stuff, and they both have cooking in common. Plus, Yuzuru has a crush on me... It's probably easier for them to talk to Shu about this stuff in a lot of ways. I'll pretend I didn't hear and just drop this stuff off. If Yuzuru wants to talk to me later, I'd be happy to get into it with them. I'm just glad they have  _ some _ one to talk to!

After I wash my hands and leave, I find Chizu waiting there for me. Everyone else is gone, including Hinayo. I smile at her, and she smiles back.

"So how did making up with Hinayo go?" I ask.

"Not as bad as I thought it'd be!" she replies. "We're not, like, friends or anything, but I apologized for always being a jerk to her, and she said she was sorry for letting Emiri threaten me with curses and stuff." She shrugs. "I still think she's a creepy weirdo, but, well... I can relate to heartbreak, and what's the point of butting heads now? We talked about Yuzuru some too, so..."

I blink. "It's not  _ that _ bad, is it? I mean, it was a really close call. Besides, what's it matter if Yuzuru won?"

"Oh, Asuka, you just don't get it, do you?"

I puff out my cheeks and plant my hands on my hips. I sure don't! That's why I'm asking!

"Basically--well, I already said it, right? Hinayo's a creepy weirdo. And Yuzuru's not really interested in her," Chizu explains. "She thought she could impress him--sorry, them--with her cooking, but then they turned out to be even better at it than she is. So it's like, what's she even got to offer?"

"Wow. I hope you didn't say that to her face."

"No, she said it to  _ me _ . I couldn't help but feel sorry for her... There's no worse feeling than someone you're really into just having no interest in anything at all you can bring to the table."

I shift on my feet, feeling a little uncomfortable. The reason Yuzuru's not interested in Hinayo... is at least partly because they like me, isn't it? I wonder if I should say something to them... Then again, they congratulated us when Tsubomi and I told them we're dating now. Would saying something just make things even more awkward?

"Maybe they'll change their mind," I say bracingly. "I mean, Hinayo still likes them now that they're out. If I were Yuzuru, I'd really appreciate being accepted for who I am, and that could be the start of something. Things could still turn around!"

Chizu gives me a half-smile. There's something about it that's kind of pitying. I know she's hurting, but I wish she wouldn't look at me like that. "Hope for tomorrow, huh? That's so you."

I blush. "W-well! Tsubomi used to talk about me like she just thought of me as a friend! And now we're dating! It's not impossible!" I give her a firm nod. "It's only impossible if you give up!"

Something in her eyes flickers, and she bows her head without saying anything.

Gentling my tone, I add, "Has Hiro tried talking to you at all after the last trial?"

She sighs and runs a hand through her hair. "No. He's stupid, anyway. I don't need him."

Do you really think that, Chizu? Or are you just telling yourself that so it hurts less? I almost ask her that aloud, but I bite my tongue just in time. It's... probably not my place to say that. Chizu's trying to be a better person--she came up with the idea of the memorial events, she went out of her way to try to patch things up with Hinayo... It would just be mean to pour salt on the wound.

"Hey, are you in the mood for a game of pool? Or maybe some laps around the gym!" I say instead. "Now that the cooking contest's over, we've got tomorrow's V-ball game to go, so it'd be a good idea to get ourselves warmed up for it. You gotta be limber if you wanna win!"

Chizu perks. "Good point! Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Okay, let's go!"

But we never do make it to the gym.


	40. Chapter 3: Friendship is Tragic (pt. 7 of 16)

On our way out from the dining hall, just as we reach the door to the women's gym, Chizu grabs my arm and pulls me to one side. I nearly yelp in surprise but manage to swallow it down just in time, looking first at her and then where she points to with fierce eyes. I’m in time to see Hiro and Tsubomi walk into the morgue together. Is... this supposed to be significant somehow?

Just in case, I wait until the door shuts behind them; then I look at Chizu. "What's wrong?"

"Tsubomi is Hiro's best friend. He'd probably tell her just about anything," Chizu whispers to me. "C'mon! We're spying on them!"

Oh boy... I don't have a right to refuse, though, considering all the spying I've done with or without her in the past, so I nod, and together we sneak over to the morgue door. Lucky for us, it didn't quite close all the way, and I gently, geeeently tease the door open a crack, then shake my hand to restore the heat in it. Sheesh, that handle is freezing... Way more than normal.

Chizu shoves her face in that crack, and I follow suit. Hiro and Tsubomi are standing with their hands pressed together and heads bowed in prayer in front of the morgue doors for Shinto and the others. They remain like that for a moment; then Hiro lifts his head with a grunt-like sigh, or a sigh-like grunt, and Tsubomi follows suit.

"Thank you, Tsubomi," he says, sounding unusually subdued. "I do feel a little better now."

She claps a hand on his shoulder. "I thought ya might," she says. "Everything's so topsy-turvy on this damn sub, it's hard t' remember we can drop by here anytime... S'a morbid thing to do, though, so I get why we all kinda make ourselves forget."

"The cut-out flowers are very nice," Hiro murmurs. "You said you and Asuka made them?"

Tsubomi nods. "Probably we ought to've made proper paper flowers, the kind that look like real flowers, but that's how it turned out. Never been an arts-'n'-crafts kinda person. Still, I hope they like 'em from where they're watchin' us."

Hiro grunts and folds his arms. "I'm... sure they do."

The two of them fall into silence for a moment, each of them staring at the morgue shelves. Then Tsubomi scratches the back of her neck and looks over at him.

"You've been weirdly down lately," she says gently.

He looks away. "...Is it really that weird?"

"A little... but it's not like I don't get why."

Hiro unfolds his arms, hands clenched into shaking fists. "They shouldn't have died. They weren't supposed to have died!" he hisses, voice trembling with emotion.

"I know how you feel. That damn bear's supposed to be beat and gone. What kinda nerve does he got, draggin' all of us into his sick games?"

Hiro makes a noise of anger and punches his thigh. "It's my fault," he says in a low voice. "If it hadn't been for me, none of this would have happened."

"Hiro, you know that ain't true," Tsubomi chides. "You got tricked, same as the rest of us. You couldn't'a known that invitation was a trap."

But this doesn't reassure Hirohito, whose fists clench so hard I can see his knuckles turn white. "I shouldn't have fallen for the mastermind's trick. As the hero and former class rep of Class 75, I'm responsible for everyone. I truly thought as long as I were here, no one would die! I... I gravely underestimated the mastermind's malice. And now..." He swallows hard, then reaches out a hand to touch Shinto's plate.

"Yeah... We were all a lot more optimistic in the beginnin', before Shinto died," Tsubomi says, nodding soberly. "But it's still not your fault, Hiro. Monokuma's got this sick killin' game business down to a science."

"That's not enough! I thought if we just came together, we'd be able to overcome this killing game easily! I failed to live up to what a hero should be!"

Tsubomi grips Hiro by the shoulders. "Hirohito. What  _ should _ a hero be?"

He blinks at her rapidly, blue eyes blank. "What?"

"What should a hero be? Tell me."

"A--a mighty, invincible figure who punishes the wicked and protects the weak! One whose heart never falters or wavers, even against unimaginable odds!"

"Then there ya go. This kind a' belly-achin' isn't like you!" She shakes him a little. "We still got the rest of us here! We can still come together, stronger than ever! We'll show the mastermind what for and throw that damn bear out on his plush behind! We're already workin' on comin' together! But what're we gonna do if you fall to pieces on us, class rep? Pull yourself together!"

He gawks at her for several seconds; then a slow but sincere grin dawns on his face. "You're right! Shinto, Larry, Daichi, and Kirara would no doubt be ashamed if they saw me hesitating like this!" His grin fades into a scowl of determination. "I can't let their deaths be in vain... I must keep moving forward, for the sake of the hope of the world!"

Tsubomi grins and claps his shoulder. "There ya go! That's the Hiro I know!"

He grins back at her, but his eyes turn wistful for a moment all the same. "Even so," he adds, "Yuzuru was right. I never truly appreciated the horror of Ultimate Despair until now." He shakes his head. "I won't make that mistake again! We  _ must _ rally together, and stay together!"

"I'm right behind ya," she says, beaming. She lifts one hand. "Same side or not, let's make tomorrow's match one t' be proud of!"

He claps her hand and shakes it firmly, beaming back. "Indeed! Whoever wins, it wouldn't do to memorialize Daichi half-heartedly!"

Tsubomi laughs. "You're right about that! Speakin' of, damn, can Yuzuru cook or what?! I never knew they had it in 'em!"

"Mm! Yes! His cooking was delicious!"

"They."

"What? Oh! Yes! They! They never struck me as the type to cook, either. Though, looking back, they always had such beautiful bento lunches every day... I'd always assumed his mother cooked them for him! Yes, sorry, they."

"Mmm... When I look back, they never really talked about their family much, did they?" Tsubomi muses. "Not in the sense o', like, 'this is what my relationship with my dad and mom is like.' Just that they were the inheritor of the Aozora style an' that was about it."

"Hrrrmmm... You're right." Hiro folds his arms. "I wonder if a poor relationship with your parents forms the foundation for a poor attitude later in life? That would explain their sour attitude..."

"Asuka thinks they mighta forgotten their friendships," Tsubomi says. "It'd explain a lot."

Hiro blinks at her owlishly. "Really? That's horrible! I  _ did _ notice they're rather grumpier than they used to be, but I'd chalked that up to... well, the Tragedy making their sour attitude worse. Even when we all got together for the first time on deck, they barely wanted to talk to anyone. But!" Hiro thrusts a finger upwards. "They still came!! And that makes there's still hope for them yet!!"

"Sure is!" Tsubomi cheers. "Like there's still hope for you an' Chizu!"

"Eh? Me and Chizu? What do you mean?"

Chizu makes a sound like a bear getting strangled.

Tsubomi scratches her head. "Well... Maybe I'm stickin' my nose in where it doesn't belong, but... that date o' yours?"

"Oh. Yes." Hiro scratches his cheek. "I really hadn't realized at all she was asking me out on a date... I'm very flattered, of course! And she's a very pretty girl! I  _ would _ date her! I just... hadn't realized her intentions!"

"How could you not? I know y'all broke up, but it's not like you never dated before."

"I--sorry? What?"

"You know, back in high school?"

"I don't--" Hiro's voice hitches. The blood drains from his face. "Remember... this..."

"How could ya not remember?" Tsubomi declares. "You were datin' for two whole years!"

They both fall silent then. After a long moment, Tsubomi murmurs, "Oh." Another moment passes. "That's nasty," she growls. "Real nasty."

Hiro grits his teeth, right hand clenched. "...I must apologize to Chizu. I had no idea... I've been unspeakably naïve. Of course the mastermind wouldn't overlook me..."

"Geez Louise. I'm glad I said somethin' now," Tsubomi says. "Hiro, g'wan an' go make up with Chizu! I'm sure she'll forgive ya!"

BAM, goes the door when Chizu kicks it open. I jump back, nearly yelping, and she strides inside. "Oh?  _ Will _ I?? Will I  _ really _ ?!" she demands.

"Chizu!" Hiro declares, but he sounds happy to see her. "Perfect timing! There's something I must tell you immediately! Tsubomi, could you please excuse us?"

"Sure, but is this really..." She gestures around the room.

"...Oh. Yes. Chizu!! Please come with me!"

"Hey, I never said I--hey!!"

The next moment, I see Hiro striding out of the room, hand in Chizu's, while Chizu runs just to keep up with him. Hiro doesn't notice me at all, and Chizu's eyes meet mine for only the barest of seconds before they both round the corner and head for the stairs up. I watch them go, blinking. It's good that Hirohito wants to make up with her, but does he need to be so forceful? Then again, maybe that's what Chizu needs... She said she wanted him to care about her best and all.

"Asuka," Tsubomi utters behind me. "You're here too?"

I turn to see her in the doorway of the morgue, staring at me. I blush. "O-oh, hi. Um, yeah. Chizu and I were passing by, and we, uh, happened to hear you two talking... Chizu heard her name, so she stopped to listen, and, uh..." I turn again. Hiro and Chizu have already gone.

"Oh, boy... Still, this might be a good thing." Tsubomi shuts the morgue door behind her as she joins me in the hallway, rustling her hair. "People like me an' Hiro ain't too good with words. If she already heard how sorry he is for forgettin' her, maybe that'll make the rest of the apology go down smoother."

"Yeah, I hope so too," I say. "Chizu's been really up and down emotionally lately. Not that I blame her... But she was really hoping Hiro would comfort her the other night, and, well, he let her down. I know he didn't realize he was, but... still."

"Mmm... Relationship drama," Tsubomi muses. "Never had a taste for it, m'self. I always figured I was better off with no one havin' an interest in me. I could focus on the important stuff that way." She smiles at me and offers her hand. "But then, the good parts're  _ real _ good. Can't say I regret gettin' myself a girlfriend."

I giggle and take her hand. "Yeah. Let's leave it up to Chizu and Hiro. I'm sure she'll understand if she just listens to him." Hopefully she  _ will _ listen to him, but she heard as clearly as I did that Hiro was made to forget their time together. That's not his fault. She's got to understand that. "Are you doing okay, by the way? I mean, the two of you were here in the morgue..."

"Oh, yeah." Tsubomi glances over her shoulder at the door, then moseys over towards the stairs. I walk with her. "Hiro's put on a brave face lately, but the truth is, he's been feelin' rotten about everyone who's died. We were talkin' about it just before this, and I said to him, maybe you'll feel better if you send up a prayer for 'em."

"Oh... That's a nice idea. I hope it worked." Although--

"It looked like it did." Yeah. I saw that too. "Hiro's the type who has t' take action, so when there's nothin' he can do, it grinds his gears somethin' awful."

"No wonder he perked up when I asked him to captain the volleyball match," I say. "And there's still plenty in general to do! After we've gotten our spirits up, we can redouble our efforts on figuring out a way to get Future Foundation to rescue us, or else get out of here on our own. You can't fight on an empty stomach, and you can't think with an empty heart!"

"Hear, hear!" Tsubomi squeezes my hand, grinning. We walk up together towards B3. "That's th' way to go, Asuka. We still got some time left. We can't go gettin' depressed and panickin', or else Kirara an' the others'll shake their heads at us from up in Heaven!"

"Right!" It's not like we can ignore the time limit, but once everyone's been rejuvenated spiritually and emotionally, we can come back to the problem of how to escape with refreshed minds! "That reminds me, I think the only people we haven't checked in on are Mayoi and the others."

"You wanna drop by the bar, see how they're comin' along?"

"Sure!"

So to the bar we go. I'm not really sure where we would've headed otherwise, but just walking around the submarine hand-in-hand with Tsubomi is plenty for me. Sure enough, Mayoi and Namie are in the bar, dozens of liquor bottles around them and on the bar, but Yoh's nowhere in sight. When I ask them where he is, they say he went to the library to look up reference materials on mixed drinks.

"But it's been a while, darling," Mayoi muses, glancing at her e-Handbook. "Now that you mention it, he should have been back by now. He might be having trouble finding anything, though, or perhaps he's found too much?"

"I'll go check in on him for you!" I say. "You're both busy, right?"

"Oh, yes. We're taking inventory of what's actually here, so we know what we have to play around with," Mayoi says. "It's quite a stock, really!"

Namie stands up then, setting down a pencil on a pad of paper. "No. I'll go," she says.

"Huh? Uh, why?"

"Inventory is not so intensive a task that I can't rip myself away from it, and besides, I'm sure you have things you need to do too."

"Oh, well, you don't need to!" I say quickly. "I mean, it's just a walk over to the library, and I'd feel bad if Mayoi had to do this all by herself!"

"If ya just need a pair of hands an' eyes, I can count for ya," Tsubomi offers. Why does my girlfriend have to be so good?!

"Oh, yes, please," Mayoi says. She eyes the clear wall on the other side of the room. "I don't fancy the idea of being left all alone in this place... The decor is  _ dreadful _ ."

"I think the view is nice," I say, frowning. My frown is mostly for Namie, though. Should I just hang here and wait for her to return? Or is this the opportunity I need to find out what really happened? Tsubomi and Mayoi both know where we're going and how long it should take, so if something happens, they'll both come looking right away, so there might not be a better time.

But even as I think about it, Namie's thanking Tsubomi and Mayoi and moving to leave the room. I have only a couple seconds to make up my mind. I let go of Tsubomi's hand, wave to her and Mayoi, and leave along with Namie.

She gives me an odd look, but she doesn't protest, and together we head to B3. I keep my distance as we pass by the airlock door, and it takes me a second to steel myself when we reach the library, but I open the door for us. The inside is impeccably spotless... I expected as much, but it's still so eerie. There's no sign of Yoh inside, though, aside from a small stack of books and print-outs next to the computer.

Namie walks over to them and picks one up. I can see from here that it's a recipe book for cocktails.

"Looks like he  _ was _ here," I comment. "Maybe we missed him?"

"That's unlikely. We should have at least passed him on the stairs," Namie replies. "He might be in another room on this floor. Let's split up and take a look around."

"Split up?" I echo, and I can't stop the note of dismay in my tone.

She glances at me. "Yes... unless you'd prefer not to."

Together alone with Namie, or alone with Namie lurking somewhere around... I know I should trust her, but if she's the only one who could have locked me into the airlock... I think I'd rather keep her where I can see her. "Um, this floor makes me nervous," I say. "You know. I'd rather have someone nearby. Just in case."

"...That's fair. All right, let's go."

And so we go, but we're less than two doors down when Namie speaks again softly:

"Asuka... Have I upset you recently?"

"Huh? Wh-what makes you think that?"

"You've been a bit more distant to me lately. Even now, you seem uncomfortable in my company. If I did or said something that hurt you, I'd like to know so we can resolve it."

Oh, geez... She saw right through me. This... is my chance, right? I can't run or hide forever. I square my shoulders, take a deep breath, and turn to face her.

"Namie... There's something I need to ask you."

She stops and faces me too. "...Yes?"

I purse my lips. Okay. Don't think too hard. Just ask. "Were you the one who locked me into the airlock the night Daichi and Kirara died?"

She couldn't be more stunned than if I'd slapped her with a four-foot halibut. "I--excuse me?"

"Because you were the only one who knew I was going on patrol that night," I hurry on. "No one else knew. Not even Monokuma or the mastermind would know, because I mentioned it to you when we were in the bathroom."

"I... I see. Yes, when you look at it like that, I can see why you would suspect me." Namie brushes her hand down her hair. "However, you're mistaken. I didn't lock you into the airlock."

"How can I know you're telling the truth?" I say quietly.

She looks away. "You can't. I can't definitively prove my innocence. However... Monokuma monitors this sub at all times. It's not impossible that he would have told the mastermind what you were up to, especially if they were anticipating a murder that night. Your presence at the library would have derailed Suzuki's plans at the least, if not outright prevented them, and I don't think he would have committed murder if he didn't think he could get away with it."

"I know. I thought it was possible the mastermind could've done it instead."

Namie studies my face. "...And then you thought, maybe I'm the mastermind?" she suggests.

I nod. "I  _ want _ to trust you," I admit, squirming a little. "And until the other day, I did. You've always worked so hard and you help so much. But... you're the only person I told I was going out that night."

"I see." She turns away. "Thank you for your honesty, Asuka. I insist I'm innocent of both your accusations, but I appreciate that it's hard to believe me without proof. I don't hold it against you for choosing not to."

So she says, but I feel awful about it anyway. Maybe Chizu was right. Maybe I  _ am _ too nice to survive in a mutual killing game. I rub my arm, suddenly uneasy.

"In any case, we were looking for Yoh, so let's continue on," she adds. "Though if you'd rather return to the bar and wait, I understand." Then she moves forward past the medbay towards the laboratory.

I... She really took that in stride. It's like she didn't care at all that I doubt her... I don't know what to make of that at all. Does that mean she's innocent like she says? But wouldn't people get upset if they were falsely accused? I hurry on after her, lips pursed. I don't get what she's thinking...

BAM. I jump. A loud thump makes Namie stop in her tracks, then hurry over to the door to the archery range. I run after her, and I hear yelling just before she opens the door.

"--AWAY from Chizu!!" I hear Hiro roaring.

"What's going on here?" Namie demands, the gavel of authority in her voice.

I peek in around her. Chizu's next to Hiro, whose hands are bunched into fists, and across from him is... Yoh?! Who's crumpled face-up on the floor, a bit of blood on his jaw. He catches my eye as he wipes his face, but doesn't try to get up.

Hiro jolts, and the rage in his face twists into shock. "N-Namie?!"

Chizu steps away from him and hurries over to us. "Namie!? Asuka! Oh, thank god! Can you talk some sense into this idiot for me?!"

Namie walks in and takes up a point between Hiro and Yoh; I go to Yoh's side and help him up to his feet. "Tell me what happened," Namie says.

"I-it's not what it looks like!" Hiro insists. "I was defending Chizu!"

"Oh. My. GOD. Defending me from  _ what _ , you macho maniac?!" Chizu demands, whirling on him. "Yoh didn't do  _ anything _ but compliment me, which is better than you do!"

Hiro's expression curls up in anger again. "He's--! He's not allowed to do that!"

"And  _ why not _ ?"

In nature, to signal danger, rattlesnakes shake their tails; pufferfish puff into big spiky balls; blue ring octopi display their rings; and Chizus, apparently, ask 'And  _ why not _ ?' with legs spread and arms akimbo. Even Hiro hesitates at the sight.

"Er... because... you're...  _ my _ girlfriend...?"

Chizu's scowl doesn't disappear, but it does soften. She rocks her elbows back and forth a bit. I can tell that scored points with her, but it looks like she doesn't want to admit it.

Namie watches all this, then looks at Yoh. "Since Hirohito and Chizu don't seem to want to tell me what happened, could you please follow me outside and give me a basic rundown of events, Yoh?"

Yoh coughs. "Ah, yes, of course."

" _ No _ !! Noo, I can do it!" Hiro interrupts, glaring at him. What is he, five years old?

"Either way is fine by me," Namie says. "Please follow me."

Hiro keeps giving Yoh the hairy eyeball as he leaves the room with her. I look at Chizu, who rolls her eyes, and Yoh, who shrugs. Then I follow Hiro out. I'm guessing Namie wants to hear what everyone says individually, so I shut the door behind me.

"So," Namie says briskly, arms folded, "what happened?"

"I brought Chizu here because I realized what I'd forgotten," Hiro starts, frowning, "and I wanted to apologize for being insensitive because it was about her. Us. Then--" He clenches a fist. " _ He _ came in, unannounced! I told him to leave because this was a private conversation, but he refused! Then he started making eyes at Chizu! And she made eyes back!! There was no way I could stand by and let it happen!"

Oh boy. Someone save us from the straights...

"So you punched him?" Namie asks, eyebrows raised.

"Yes!!"

"Did it ever occur to you that that was not a mature or leveled reaction?"

"Nnnnn...nnnnnnno?"

"Really? Why not?"

Hirohito stares at Namie like he doesn't understand the question. Geez, Hiro, she's obviously giving you a bad-dog-no-treat lecture!

...Though...

I glance at her. If she were the mastermind... she wouldn't act like this, would she? She's making Hiro slow down and think about what he did when he got violent at Yoh. But... maybe she's only acting this way because I'm right here?

…or maybe it's because there'd be a witness… mmm, don't like that.

Namie waits a moment longer. When Hiro doesn't say anything, she breathes out a small sigh. "Now that you've had a moment to calm down and think a little, would you have done the same thing if you had a second chance?"

He frown deepens, and he lowers his head. "...No. I shouldn't have let him bait me! But defending Chizu wasn't the wrong thing to do!"

"Why does Chizu need to be defended from Yoh?"

"Because--" He pauses. Then he jerks his head over to the shut door. "WAIT A SECOND!!"

I jump out of the way just in time to avoid his lunge for the door. He hurls it open, bellowing, "CHIZU!!"

Chizu, inside, jumps a foot. Yoh, for his part, is still sitting against the wall. Neither of them looks like they've budged an inch.

Hiro melts with open relief. "Oh, good! You're okay!"

Chizu frowns--or she does with her mouth, anyway; with her eyes, she smiles. For all she hates drama, she's clearly enjoying being the center of Hiro's attention. She  _ did _ say she needs someone who'd put her first.

"Chizu, could I speak with you next, please?" Namie calls over his shoulder. "Hirohito, please wait inside--and behave yourself. If you hit Yoh again while we're speaking, I'll be quite cross."

"Yyyyes, ma'am!"

Hiro and Chizu pass each other, and although they give each other a lingering look, they don't exchange any words. I shut the door once they've traded places, shaking my head.

"I've heard Hirohito's version of events," Namie says to Chizu. "I'd like to hear yours, please."

Chizu frowns at her. "Why?"

"Do you really want me to rely on just his testimony?"

"...Yeah, okay." She looks at me, nods, then says. "Okay. So me and Hiro were here in the first place because Hiro dragged me in here, literally. I had no idea  _ what _ was on his mind, but he started to apologize for being a jerk about our date the other night, so I started thinking, okay, maybe this'll be all right? So we started to talk it over, and then Yoh came in and asked if everything was okay." Chizu rolls her eyes. "Hiro told him to buzz off, and I'm just like, who's he to tell Yoh to buzz off when he practically yanked my hand off bringing me here? So I told Yoh what was going on and that it wasn't any big deal, Hiro was just being pushy. So Yoh asks if I was sure I wasn't afraid, and I thought that was a pretty sweet thing to ask, you know?"

"Yeah, it was nice of him to worry about you," I say.

Chizu smiles at me. "Right, exactly! So I tell him, no, it really is fine, but then I decide to ask, as a joke, if  _ he'd _ date me, and he said, 'Who wouldn't want to date a girl as pretty as you?'"

"I see," Namie says.

Chizu grins. "So I'm like, oho!  _ Someone _ appreciates how cute I am! It was a really nice change of pace after Mayoi being a bitch and Hiro being clueless. So I teased Hiro just a  _ little bit _ about it--" She scowls then. "And he flew off the handle and punched Yoh right in the face!"

"So you weren't purposely trying to make him jealous?" Namie asks.

Chizu's jaw works a second. "No! I--well, maybe a little," she admits, avoiding our eyes. "But I didn't think he'd get  _ violent _ about it!"

"I see. Thank you, Chizu. Could you send Yoh out, please?"

She purses her lips, but nods. A moment later, Yoh steps outside and shuts the door behind himself.

"How is your jaw, Yoh?" Namie asks first.

He rubs it. The bit of blood I saw earlier is already dry. "Aching. Hirohito has a hell of a right hook." He smiles and slips his hands into his pockets. "I'll survive, though."

"Glad to hear it. Could you please tell me how you were caught up in this?"

His smile fades into a mien of seriousness. "Of course. First, though, may I ask if you were looking for me?"

"Yes."

"We looked in the library," I offer, "but you weren't there."

He nods to me. "Thank you, Asuka. I  _ was _ there--I'm sure you saw the stack of books in there--and I was doing a bit more research on the computer to see if there wasn't anything useful in the database."

"Was there?" Namie asks.

"Surprisingly, yes," he replies. "There's quite a few cocktail recipes in there. I'd already found one cocktail recipe book, though, so I was going to leave it be when I heard a commotion in the hallway." He nods down the hall towards the library door. "I decided to check on it just in case, and I opened the door in time to see Hiro pulling Chizu into the archery range. Well, I say 'pulling'--he was practically yanking her. She was protesting, too, but from her tone alone I couldn't tell if she was upset or if they were just having a lovers's spat.

"At first I thought I ought to mind my own business, but as I went to get the books I'd found, it occurred to me that Chizu might be in real trouble. After all, who knows what an angry man will do?"

I shiver. No kidding. Namie nods him on without speaking, though.

"I thought it over for a moment, before ultimately deciding that it would be best to check, just to be on the safe side. I left my materials there, as I could simply pick them up again on the way back, and I wanted my hands free in case Chizu needed saving," he continues. "It seemed calm enough when I walked in, but when I asked if everything was all right, Hiro suddenly became belligerent. Chizu told me it was indeed some kind of lover's spat, then asked me if I would date her." He scratches his cheek. "I wasn't sure what to make of the question, but I didn't want to hurt her feelings, so I said, 'Who wouldn't date a pretty girl like you?' She was quite pleased with the answer, but this just made Hiro more upset. I think he thinks I was trying to hit on her... which, I assure you, wasn't my intention."

"I see," Namie says.

"So Chizu turned to Hiro and said, 'See? If you're not going to appreciate me the way I ought to be appreciated, maybe I should date a man who will.' Then she smiled at me and batted her eyelashes, and I didn't want to be impolite, so I smiled back. Then Hirohito, ah, punched me." He rubs his jaw. "In retrospect, I shouldn't have played along with Chizu... Had I known I would have been assaulted for getting involved, I would have excused myself once I knew she was all right." His smile this time is somewhat pained. "Still, I never expected Hiro would act so... un-heroic."

Namie frowns.

I sigh, though. "No kidding! Honestly, it's not like I would've wanted Hiro to punch or scream at Chizu instead, but you just reacted to her!"

"Ahaha... I appreciate your vote of faith, Asuka."

"Thank you for your time, Yoh," Namie says. "Do you want to visit the medbay?"

"Maybe for some painkillers, haha! But no, I'm not  _ that _ gravely injured."

"All right. Asuka, please take him there so he can get medicine. I'll speak with Chizu and Hiro about their 'lovers's spat.'"

I hold out my hand for Yoh to take or not take as he pleases. After giving me a thoughtful look, he accepts my hand with a weird kind of deliberateness. Did he want to hold my hand or not? Well, better not make a big deal of it. The two of us walk just past Namie when she speaks up:

"One more thing, Yoh."

We both stop and look at her. "Yes?" he says.

She turns to us. "What did you and Chizu talk about while I was questioning Hirohito?"

He blinks. "Ah... Hm. Nothing much, really."

"So you did talk?"

"I'm not sure I understand what this has to do with anything."

"I won't know either until you answer the question."

He chuckles ruefully. "Well, if you think it's that important... She just vented a little about Hirohito and her love life in general, and I listened and gave her some sympathy when prompted."

"And when I was questioning Chizu, what did you talk about with Hirohito?"

"Nothing. He just glared at me while I smiled at him. I fear it may have made him more upset..."

"I see. Thank you. This might take a while, so when you're done in the medbay, please head back to the bar to help Mayoi out."

He nods amiably, and we head to the medbay. After he takes a couple painkillers with a cup of water and washes his face, we drop by the library to pick up his reference materials, then head up to the bar, where Tsubomi and Mayoi are still working. Mayoi perks to see us, then asks where Namie is. We explain briefly about what happened and how Namie's settling the matter, and Mayoi grumbles while Tsubomi says, surprised, that Hiro must've been  _ really _ mad to get that upset.

"Well, no matter," Mayoi says briskly. "Yoh, I see you brought the reference materials! Namie wouldn't be much help with drawing up a drinks list anyway, so why don't we work on that ourselves?"

"We got the inventory done," Tsubomi adds, handing him Namie's pad of paper, "so you can take care'a the rest!"

"Ah, thank you kindly, Tsubomi. I don't know what we would do without you," Yoh says, accepting it. "Yes, let's do that, Mayoi." He nods to me. "And thank  _ you _ for earlier, Asuka. We'll do our best to put on a good event for Shinto."

I smile. "Sure thing! Tsubomi, let's get going!"

And Tsubomi and I leave. Phew... Even with these spirit-raising events, there's still such high tensions. Honestly, Hiro! Why would you just fly off the handle like that? I hope everything will be okay in time for the volleyball game tomorrow... The last thing we need is for everyone to fall apart because of some non-existent love triangle.

Tsubomi and I spend the rest of the afternoon together, chatting about anything and everything, including tomorrow's game and today's spaghetti napolitan luncheon. From the sounds of it, the game's going to be set up in the men's gym, which has a little more room than the women's, so she needs the remainder of the evening to carry equipment around. We part ways after dinner as a result, and I decide to do some laundry and later swing by the supply room. Keigo's not there, though. Isn't the evening his prime time? I know he's hiding the transmitter so Monokuma and the mastermind can't tamper with it, but what about when he has the time to work on it?

I get my answer when I head over to the stage after transferring my wash to the dryer. Keigo's working on the karaoke machine still, Yuzuru once again holding heavy cords out of his way, and when I ask, he says the play-out's kind of glitchy so he's trying to fix it.

"I figure if I can fix this, I can fix the transmitter later once all the partyin's done," he adds.

"Oh, that makes sense," I reply. "Need any help?"

"Yeah, actually, if you could..."

I listen to his requests and help him and Yuzuru with them. By the time we're done, it seems like everything's ready to go! All three of us test the now-complete karaoke machine, and it works like a charm. I know we have another night to work on it if we really needed to, but there's nothing like finishing a job with plenty of time left to go!

"What about the transmitter, though?" Yuzuru asks, frowning at Keigo. "Are you still hiding it?"

Keigo winks and pats one of his lab coat pockets. "Oh, you know it."

Well, I guess there's no better hiding place than on your own person, but do you really need to broadcast it like that, K5?

Either way, the volleyball match is tomorrow. It'll be at noon, after we've all had brunch and woken up, so I don't need to crash  _ extra _ early, but I'd rather have some time to do a few laps in the gym and limber up... especially if Chizu might not get that time. I pick up my laundry and head back to my cabin, wishing that Monokuma would let us have more changes of clothing. It's not like we don't have them around--all of us came here with luggage, I'm sure. I mean, I appreciate the extra underwear, but I'd have to wear nothing  _ but _ that if I want to get both my normal outfit  _ and _ my PJs clean!

  
  


The next morning, I head to the women's gym and do warm-up exercises with Yuzuru and Tsubomi. It's lighter than usual since we're having a game later and it's not good to wear ourselves out too soon, or so Tsubomi says. Eventually, she excuses herself, saying she needs to go help Hirohito set up the game up in the men's gym. I hug her good-bye, which turns into a nuzzle, which turns into a kiss. Tsubomi's so sweet...! At some point during all that, though, Yuzuru leaves for the showers, so I'm left alone in the gym. I take a shower too, and Yuzuru doesn't wait up for me... though I guess at the very least they probably feel awkward about their body. I wonder how their talk with Shu went, on that note... I finish up my shower and go looking for them. I hope they aren't taking it personally that Tsubomi and I are dating now. I don't  _ think _ they are, but still...

I don't have to look for long to find them: they're in the workshop with Hinayo, unsmiling. Hinayo, for her part, has her too-long sleeves pulled up to her mouth, and what I can see of her face is cherry red. Emiri watches over them both from a nearby table. I almost wave a hand, but I hesitate at the last second. Could this be...?

"Um," Hinayo squeaks. "Yuzuru, there's, um, something I want to tell you... I've wanted to tell you for a long, long time..."

Yuzuru doesn't respond. Ooh, I knew it... Hinayo's going to confess! I'd better excuse myself. Oh, but... Wouldn't it be good to know how it turns out? I hesitate, then decide to stick around a  _ little _ longer. Just a little bit!

"Umm... Ummm...!!"

"Hinayo," Yuzuru rumbles, interrupting her. "I already know what you're going to say. I'm sorry I ignored it for so long. But I don't feel the same way about you as you do for me."

I wince. Hinayo looks absolutely  _ crushed _ .

"But I d-didn't even--you d-d-d-d-didn't even hear!!" she wails.

"You're in love with me," they state. "You have been ever since I saved you and Emiri from the Ultimate Breeder. I know. It's obvious."

Hinayo flinches as if stung, lower lip wobbling as her eyes fill with tears. She doesn't say anything. They must have been right on the money...

"The truth is, you make me uncomfortable," they continue. "It's not your fault. But your attraction to me is... based on... my masculine musculature." They look away, shifting on their feet. "I don't like the me I see reflected in your eyes."

"That's n-n-not true!!" Hinayo protests. "I d-do like your mm-mmm-m-mm-m... the way you look, but I like you the same as I always d-did n-now that I kn-know you're n-non-binary!"

"And what is it about me that you like?"

Her cheeks pinken. "You're handsome... and gallant... and strong... The way you saved Emiri and m-me is always in m-m-my heart..."

"In other words, you see me as a hero?"

Hinayo opens her mouth, shuts it.

"...I'm not," Yuzuru murmurs. "No matter how many times I say it, you and Kozaki never seem to listen."

Tears well up in her eyes.

"I don't want to be cruel to you. But I'm an awkward human, and I'm tired of living in the boxes others insist on forming around me," they continue. "Anyone can save anyone. What I did for you was not special. You deserve someone who cares for you as who you are, not someone who happened to helped you once."

"N-no one like that exists," she mumbles.

"That isn't true," Yuzuru counters. "Kirara spoke to me before she died. She asked me to stop ignoring your feelings because she cared about you deeply. She praised the person you are. Your other friends love you just as dearly, I'm sure."

Hinayo blinks rapidly, sending tears sprinting down her cheeks. Still, she gazes up at him, something in her eyes unsure.

They meet her eyes. "Is romantic love that important? Isn't it just as important to value your friendships? Knowing you, I'm sure you already know the answer to that. What you cooked yesterday... That wasn't for me--it was for Kirara, wasn't it?"

Hinayo sucks in a tiny breath; then she lowers her gaze and gives a tiny nod. "I wanted... to show you I c-could be a woman, too... but I..."

"...You don't need it to be me. You're attracted to anyone with enough muscle."

Hinayo makes a small, indistinct noise.

"If you want to hate me for breaking your heart, I don't mind," they add. "I'll accept your grudge."

She shakes her head. "I d-don't want to c-curse you..." she murmurs. "You're in love too, aren't you?"

Yuzuru doesn't reply.

"With Asuka?" she presses.

They look away. "...Asuka is dating Tsubomi. They're very happy together."

Hinayo makes another small noise.

"I don't hate you," Yuzuru adds then, low voice gentling. "I think your passion for your friends is splendid, and I urge you to focus on it. But you're at least as passionate about... frames like mine... and I hate this body so much I would scratch myself out of it if I could."

She says nothing.

"I have nothing more to say," they conclude. "Farewell, Hinayo."

Oh shit oh shit oh shit!! I dive over to the supply room next door and slip inside, leaving the door open a crack. I hear Yuzuru's footsteps approach, then pass and fade. I breathe out a long sigh. I wait for Hinayo's geta, too, but when they approach, they stop outside the door.

Then it opens, and I see Hinayo glowering at me over Emiri's head.

"So you  _ were _ listening in," she mumbles. "Emiri said she saw you."

I feel myself blush. Oof. I should've given them their privacy after all. "I'm sorry. If it's any comfort, I was rooting for you."

Hinayo's glower re-directs to the floor, and she clutches her doll close. "...You're m-m-mm-m-meaner than I thought you were, Asuka."

"Because I was listening in?"

She doesn't answer. After a moment, she turns and leaves. I bite my lip as I watch her go. She's... not wrong about me. I knew it was wrong, but I did it anyway, and now I've really hurt Hinayo because of it... Shinto, I know you thought it would be a good idea to keep track of people's mental states, but I don't think it's worth it if I end up making them worse...

I'll have to apologize to her again. For now, I resolve to stop sneaking around. It's the least I can do to make it up to her.

  
  


Brunch is as delicious as ever, though it looks like Yuzuru hasn't used their prize yet: the menu is more like Shu's usual. Once we're all done eating, Hiro and Chizu lead us all up to the men's gym. Us ladies use the public women's showers nearby to change into our gym clothes while Yuzuru and the men use the gym showers. Soon we're all together, a net cutting the gym in half while Hiro beams at all of us, a volleyball under one arm.

He and Chizu explain the house rules: they each get one freebie pick, then they'll start picking people for their teams starting with Chizu. Points are scored when someone hits the ball inside the court of the opposing team; outside the court, and it's a foul. We'll keep playing until one team gets six points, at which point they'll be declared the winner, then dedicate the win to Daichi.

"Any questions?" Hiro says.

Hinayo raises a timid hand. "Um... Is it okay if I sit the game out...? I… I'm not c-confident about sports..."

"What!! How could we play without you?!" Hiro booms. "There's twelve of us, and you need six people for a volleyball team! And Emiri, bless her, is far too short and fragile to play! I could hardly ask her to stand in!"

"Oh... That's true..."

"It is all right, my beloved Hinayo," Emiri reassures her. "I shall watch over you from the sidelines and cheer your team on to victory."

Shu raises his hand. "Um... I actually was wondering about that," he says. "Who's, uh, going to referee? Emiri?"

Chizu shakes her head. "No, then we run into the same bias problem from yesterday."

"Oh. Then, um, who?"

I think he, and all of us, realize it the second the words are out of his mouth, because we all give each other the same wide-eyed stare of horror. The next instant, smoke billows up from the ground behind Shu, and Monokuma's red eye glints within the fake fog.

"Puhuhuhu... Iiiiii heeeeeeeard thaaaaaaaat!" he sing-songs. "Looks like you dumb kids need a judge at the last second  _ again _ !"

"Do we really  _ need _ a judge?" Otome wonders, ignoring him. "We can just referee ourselves and count points on our own."

"Sounds good to me," Keigo agrees.

"NOPE!" Monokuma roars. "You kids are way too dumb to judge yourselves! Puhuhu! Good thing I'm an expert at judging!!"

"So who are these freebie picks going to be?" Yoh asks, looking at Hiro and Chizu.

"Oh... I get it... I'm being ignored... Snubbed... I-it's okay... it's the fate of all mascots, to one day lose their popularity..." He grins up at us, holding up a huge shoe box full of fancy black-and-white sneakers printed with Monokuma head logos. "Puhuhu! That's why I've prepared something you CAN'T ignore: the next motive!!"

_ That _ gets our attention, like it or not. We all frown over at him, and he giggles maliciously.

"That's right!" he continues. "These are special spring-loaded shoes, guaranteed to bring victory to any sports team! Do a murder, and they're all yours!!"

"What?" Tsubomi says. "That's dumb."

"What?! How dare you call my elegantly prepared--"

"No, shut up," she interrupts. My heart flutters. "We're havin' the match  _ right now _ . Even if someone were desperate enough to win to do a murder, there ain't no time."

"U-umm..."

"Not to mention, if someone  _ did _ kill, there wouldn't be enough people for volleyball anymore!" Hiro booms. "Not getting to play is the same as an automatic loss!!"

"Uuuuuummmm..."

"And-- _ and _ !!--ultimately this is a game for fun, with no stakes, to honor our dead friend!!" Hiro adds. He thrusts a finger at Monokuma. "There's absolutely no one who'd fall for your tricks!!"

"Damn right!" Tsubomi nods fiercely. "Even  _ we're _ clever 'nough to see through it!"

"Gaaaaahhhh!!!" Monokuma wails as Hirohiro's boisterous laughter resonates through the gym. "I-I've been outsmarted by the dumb kids!! I'll never be able to wash away the shaaaaaaame!!!"

And, sobbing grossly, he vanishes into the floor, shoes and all. What was the point of that?

"HA HA HA HAAAAA! Justice wins again!!" Hiro booms. "Now let's begin the game!! Ah, but first, speaking of justice..." His grin sinking into a frown, brow furrowing, he turns towards Yoh and strides up to him until they're almost nose to nose.

I hold my breath.

"Yoh!" Hiro declares. "About yesterday...!"

"Yes?"

"I'm........!!!" And Hiro ducks his head. "Sorry!"

Yoh blinks. So do I. "Yes?"

Hiro straightens, arms folded, brows furrowed. "It was both wrong and out of line for me to punch you the way I did! So I'm apologizing!"

Yoh smiles. "Well, well, well. Apology accepted, then. I'm so glad that you've come to realize that violence does nothing to serve hope."

Hiro's mouth slants sideways. "Hm, yes, well! As an additional token of my sincerity--" He claps a hand onto Yoh's shoulder. "I'll make you my 'freebie'!" He grins brightly. "Nothing brings men closer together than sharing the sweat of honest competition!!"

"Hmmm..." Yoh searches his face for a moment; then his smile widens. "That's quite gracious of you. I'll happily accept."

"Good man!!" Hiro claps his shoulder again twice, then turns to Chizu, arms akimbo. "And you've already chosen Asuka as your freebie, so let's begin the team-building!!"

Chizu glances at me, then smiles. I smile back. I'm so glad Hiro apologized to and made up with Yoh on his own.

"Theeeen, Tsubomi! I choose you!!" Chizu declares.

Eeeee...!! I know it's just smart thinking to pick Tsubomi first because she's strong and athletic, but still!! I can barely keep myself from hopping up and down with excitement! Tsubomi grins at me as she joins our side of the net, and I beam back at her.

Naturally, Hiro picks Yuzuru next; then Chizu picks Keigo; then Hiro picks Shu; then Chizu picks Otome; then Hiro picks Namie; then Chizu, after a lot of deliberation, picks Hinayo, leaving Hiro with Mayoi. Poor Mayoi, picked last... Still, I'm glad that Chizu's following up on her efforts to patch things up with Hinayo. If they make up and become friends, I'm sure Mayoi won't be far behind!

We all set ourselves up in our assigned spots. Our team is Team White, while Hiro's is Team Red. Per Hiro's instructions, he takes front and center with Yoh at his right and Yuzuru at his left in the front row, while Namie's behind Yoh, Shu's behind Hiro, and Mayoi's behind Yuzuru in the back row. Meanwhile, per Chizu's instructions, Tsubomi's front and center, Keigo's at her left, and Otome's at her right. Meanwhile, Hinayo's behind Otome while Chizu sets herself on the opposite side in the back row, which means I'm... r-right behind Tsubomi?!

Oh no. My eyes instantly root onto her butt.  _ Oh no _ .

"SERVE!!" Tsubomi roars, leaping up and slapping the volleyball into the opposing team field. Helplessly, I watch her rise and descend. Oh  _ nooooo _ .

Team Red scores their first point pretty quickly. Same with their second. Hinayo shrieks and ducks anytime the ball comes near her, and I'm too distracted by Tsubomi's... assets... to cover for her. In fact, Chizu has to cover for  _ me _ .

"Asuka, what the hell?" she complains when we enter half-time. "What's wrong? I expected Hinayo to be a disaster but you're practically not even here!"

Hinayo makes a faint, wounded sound.

"What? O-oh, sorry," I stammer, meanwhile.

"Seriously!! That's what I was  _ just _ talking about!" She lowers her voice and leans in. "Did something happen?"

"O-oh, no, it's not like that, it's just..." My eyes are inevitably drawn east, towards the sun. Or, I guess, to the moon. Chizu follows my gaze, then groans.

"Oh. My. God." She grabs me and  _ shakes _ . "Asuka, you useless lesbian!!"

"It's right  _ there _ , I can't help it!!" I squeak, wobbling back and forth.

"I'm sorry I'm useless, too..." Hinayo murmurs, glum.

Chizu stops shaking me to gawk at her. "Oh--geez, don't say it like that! You're making me feel like the bad guy here!" She frowns over at Keigo, Tsubomi, and Otome, who are talking together on their end. Then she gestures Hinayo to come closer, and when she does, pulls us into a huddle.

"Okay. So I know what'll motivate you two," she murmurs, a dead serious gleam in her green eyes. " _ Men _ ."

I blink. "Sorry?"

"Men! Big, bulky, beefcake, Cho Aniki bodybuilder men! Men with rippling abs! Men with bulging pecs! Men with sculpted butts!! Men with banana hammocks!!!"

My lips curdle like month-old milk. I love butch women, but there's a vast difference between butch and beefcake. " _ Gross _ ."

Chizu snaps her fingers at me. "Yes! Exactly! Focus on that! Hit that ball like it's a Man Festival! Get it far, far away from you! You don't have time to be sighing over Tsubuttmi! You need to send the Man Festival back where it came from!!" She swivels over to Hinayo, whose eyes are already sparkling as she drools. "Same for you! Smack that muscular ball-butt! There's plenty of fish in the sea, Hinayo, and you're gonna win a whole harem!!"

"A harem of fish?" I utter, still grimacing.

"A HAREM OF MUSCLE-MEN!" she roars, throwing up her arms and drawing the attention of everyone in the gym. Oh my god, I'm gonna die of embarrassment.

But Hinayo vibrates like a seismograph before a 9.5 quake before shrieking, "MMM-M-M-M-M-MM-MM-MM-M-M-M-MM-MUUUUSCLLLLLLLLESSSSSS!!!"

I bury my face in my hands. I don't even want to know what everyone else thinks we're talking about. It's exactly what it sounds like, anyway.

The rest of Team White walks over to join our huddle.

" _ What _ exactly is goin' on here?" Tsubomi asks.

Chizu gives her a thumbs-up. "Just rallying the troops!"

"With muscle-men. To a lesbian," Otome says flatly.

"Yes! The oh-god-get-it-away-from-me version!"

Otome frowns, considering this. Then she glances away, a hand on her chin. "I see... So there's that tactic as well..."

"Right! Use it! Crush the menemy!!"

Otome half-smiles. "Well. I'll take it under consideration."

"So," Keigo says, "d'you have any actual, uh... tactics?"

"Yes!" Chizu points at Tsubomi. "You! Stop being hot! Your girlfriend can't concentrate!"

"Uh, sorry?" Tsubomi utters while I feel my face flame up.

"You!" She points at Keigo. "Stop letting the balls get past you! What's the point of being so unnecessarily tall if you can't even be a good meat shield?!"

"Hey, I can't help that you're unnecessarily short," Keigo retorts.

Chizu ignores him to point at Otome. "And  _ you _ ! ...Good job! You've been hitting that ball like you're out for blood!" She twists her hand around into a thumb's up. "Keep doing what you're doing!"

Otome smiles prettily. Somehow, I feel like she might well be...

"Now let's get in there and WIN!" Chizu concludes. She pumps a fist. "YEAH!!"

"Yeah," the rest of us chorus with varying levels of enthusiasm as we fist-pump too.

At the very least, we don't lose completely? Hinayo rebounds a strike off her face and Otome catches the ball, bumps it up on her wrist, and smacks it so hard it nearly knocks Mayoi off her feet, and Tsubomi gets in two points all on her own with a pair of powerful smacks right over the net, but in the end we lose 6 to 3. 

"HA HA HA HAAA! Team Red is victorious!" Hiro cheers once the last point is won, raising a fist in the air. "But well played and well fought, Team White! You all did your best, and it was my honor and pleasure--no,  _ ours _ , to play against you all!"

Cheers and groans go up on either side; even Yuzuru and Namie spare high-fives for their team. Chizu purses her lips, eyebrows furrowed, and I glance at her. Is she going to get mad? She really wanted to win... But no: she takes a deep breath, squares her shoulders, and forces a smile. Ahaha, it looks like she's upset, but she's at least going to take the loss graciously. I guess that's good?

"Right! You guys won fair and square!" she says, thrusting her hand out under the net. "Boy, that was a hell of a match!"

"Ha ha ha haa! Indeed!" Hiro grips her hand and shakes, beaming. "And now that the match is over, I'd like to give a speech in honor of Daichi!" He sobers, raising a finger to point at the ceiling as he turns continually to look at all of us as he speaks: "A competitive match like this is all about fair play, teamwork, companionship, and understanding your friends as well as your opponents, but the most important thing of all is not to let yourself think that you can carry a win all on your own! We've all learned this painful lesson, but none so painfully as our departed classmate and friend Daichi Suzuki, in his quest to overcome the mastermind and--"

"Oh boy," Keigo groans under his breath as Chizu backs up to join us. "We're gonna be here a while."

"Shh, don't be rude," I chide him. "How long could it be?"

Everyone, including Tsubomi, glances at each other, then gives me a pitying look. Uhhh...

Half an hour or so later, Hiro wraps up with: "And so, in Daichi's memory, let us all work together to overcome these trials of despair and fight in the name of hope!" He beams at us. "Thank you all for listening so attentively! Now who wants to go on a cool-down five-mile jog?! Winners non-optional!"

The collective unenthusiastic noises from Team Red spur me out of my stupor. Does that mean losers don't have to go? But more importantly: "Oh geez, is it over?"

"Told you," Keigo mutters, scratching his neck.

"If  _ we'd _ won, I would've at least kept it short and sweet," Chizu grumbles.

Tsubomi pats her shoulder. "There, there. We all had a good, honest sweat an' came together as a class. There's no shame in losin'! Any o' y'all gonna join me an' Hiro on that jog?"

"Oh, I'll go!" I say immediately, shooting my hand into the air.

Tsubomi grants me one of her brilliantly angelic smiles, but Keigo cracks up, Otome chuckles into one hand, Chizu snorts while fighting back a smirk, and even Hinayo gives me a tiny smile. I blush and rub the back of my head.

"That's our useless lesbian for us," Chizu jokes. Then she sighs. "I guess you're right, Tsubomi. I'm just a little sad since I'm the captain. I was supposed to lead you guys to victory!"

"Chizu, not for nothin', but as captain, you were up against an actual athlete," Keigo points out.

"Um, yeah," Hinayo offers. "Um... I think it's p-pretty good that we scored as well as we d-did... Thanks, Chizu."

She blinks at her, openly surprised; then she grins, a flush of pleasure rising in her cheeks. "Aw, you guys! You're all so sweet. I just hope you aren't too disappointed we lost."

Otome shrugs. "I'm not disappointed. The whole point of the game was for the winners to consecrate their victory to Suzuki's memory. Frankly, I'd rather lose."

Chizu throws her hands in the air. "YOU'RE ALL USELESS LESBIANS!"

Keigo raises an eyebrow. "What, even me?"

She whirls around and thrusts a finger at him. "ESPECIALLY you!!"

We all pause a beat; then, as one, we each bust up laughing.


	41. Chapter 3: Friendship is Tragic (pt. 8 of 16)

Since karaoke is Larry's event, and Keigo is helping out with it, we have that set up for late in the afternoon the next day. This gives Shu some time to nap after brunch, too, which Mayoi recommended he do because the day after's drinks are going to be a night event, after the night announcement: an explicit nose-thumbing at Monokuma. Shu's not the only one who'd need a nap--Tsubomi and Yuzuru would too--but at least Keigo will get to have something he doesn't have to be groggy at for once. Or I guess twice. But it's only fair.

Still, after brunch, since the karaoke event's already set up, this means I've got some free time to hang out with people. I just need to make sure I give myself some time for any last-minute adjustments before the event, and I'll be fine!

 

It's... really weird to get used to the idea that your best friend is someone you don't recall at all, but I'm managing. There's something about spending time with Chizu that just feels right—it's like... honestly, I don't know how to describe it! I guess I just feel at ease when we're hanging out?

Anyway, I knock on the door to her room, and a moment later, she opens up. Once again, she lights up to see me, which is a really nice feeling.

“Asuka, hey! Good to see you! I knew you'd get used to being my bestie again real fast!” A big grin cuts across her face. “Are you just saying hi, or do you wanna go hang out?”

“Let's go hang out,” I say. “But first—here!” With Chizu, at least, I feel like I can just trust my gut on presents and it'll probably work out okay.

 

[Lost: Small Degeneracy Reactor x1 - A powerful organization used nuclear fission to repeatedly degenerate gravity and create miniature black holes for the purpose of researching alternate sources of energy. (Back by popular demand!)]

 

Chizu looks almost shocked for a moment. “The way you give gifts... it's like the Newtypes of the Dark History!” she declares—before moving forward and giving me a big hug. “Thanks, Asuka! You're the best!”

...I still don't really get it, but it looks like she liked it and that's what matters, right? She puts the gift away in her room, and then we go to the dining hall for a snack.

Once we’re there, I remember a certain something, which I fish out of my pack. “Oh, by the way—I brought the model you were working on last time, too! I took it so the Polykuma wouldn't throw it away or anything.”

“Oh, hey, thanks! God, I'm glad you're here,” Chizu gushes. “I mean—it'd be great if  _ none _ of us were here, but I'd way rather be here with you than alone. The rest of the girls in our class are so...” She gestures vaguely. “Ugh. I know I said it before, but you're the only girl I can trust on this boat!”

I cringe a little bit, in spite of myself. “Thanks?” I offer, a little hesitantly. “What happened that made things that way, anyway? It's hard to believe that you'd have such a bad relationship with...  _ everyone _ .”

“I don't really remember. Hinayo and I were having some dumb argument or something... then Mayoi butted in... then a while later, Otome started giving me the cold shoulder!” She crosses her arms and huffs. “Really, though, does it matter? All other girls do is start drama! And they, like,  _ form up _ around each other. Get in a fight with one of them, and they  _ all _ get nasty.” She rolls her eyes. “Ick.”

I open my mouth to speak—but she's on a roll, it looks like…

“Plus, like—they're nasty! No offense or anything, I know  _ you're _ into girls and not gross about it, but like... lesbians? Creepy. Bisexuals? Creepy. Whatever Mayoi is? Ultimate creepy. Like—one time Mayoi was doing her whole, weird,  _ thing _ with you, and I was watching to make sure she didn't do anything weird, and when she saw me peeking in she freaked out!” Her hands ball into fists. “I just wanted to make sure she wasn't doing anything weird with my bestie!”

“...Well, was she?” I ask, without missing a beat. I mean—I'm glad I have a friend who looks out for me! But that's a little...

“Like—she threw a script in my face and I read it and it was literally just study help,” Chizu admits, “but that's not the point! She could totally have been doing something weird and you'd have been totally helpless!” Her nose scrunches up. “And I could totally tell she was getting...  _ weird _ about it. Anyway, after that one, Kirara came over to lecture me, so I told her off, because who is she to tell me I did anything wrong? And after that she kinda stopped talking to me. I'd thought she was so nice, but... that's actresses for you, I guess. The  _ queens _ of girl drama."

Ah... uh huh. Right. Okay. ...maybe all of them were a little creepier in high school? Otome seems like she can get pretty vicious, and Mayoi... well, I can see where Chizu's coming from, at least... “I'm.. glad you had my back?” I say, though it sounds unsure even to me--

\--but not to Chizu, apparently, who grins wide. “See? You totally get it! And that's why we're best friends and you're not in the creepy pile.” She raises a hand. “High five!”

...Who am I to say no? I high-five Chizu, though I feel a little bad about it. I get the feeling she could have some real friendships with everyone else, if both sides could put away all this stuff that happened in high school...

...but it's not my business, I guess. I should just be happy to be friends with her in the first place.

“So, girl,” Chizu says, still grinning. “Were you looking at anyone in the years we didn't talk? Come on, we have some big catching up to do!”

We end up talking about some things that happened during the Tragedy that weren't all bad, but at one point it seems like I trip over an awkward topic and Chizu's mood sours. She finishes up her snack and does her best to disengage from the conversation fast, and just like that—she's headed back to her room. I guess I should, too... though not for too long. I'm gonna' go snag someone again soon!

 

I manage to snag Chizu coming out of the workshop... or more accurately, she manages to snag me. “Asuka!” she calls, jogging over toward me. The cuffs of her sleeves are covered in paint, and it looks like there's some red dust all over her jacket—oh, that must be plastic shavings. “Can you help me get some of this crap off my jacket? I think I have some on my back, too...”

I help Chizu dust herself off, then go around behind her. “... Did you  _ sit _ in the plastic shavings?” I ask as I swipe them off with my forearm.

“No!” she insists. As I swipe my forearm down a second time, then start brushing with my hand, she changes her story to a defensive, “Maybe.” When I re-seat her jacket, though, she eventually admits, with a hang-dog expression, “... Yes.”

“Well... hey, cheer up! I brought you something—and I know you're not the type to stay unhappy after a good gift!” I tell her, as I fish in my pack for something from the MonoMono Machine. I think I'm starting to figure out what she likes and dislikes again, but these are always a little nerve-wracking...

[Lost: A Thesis on Cruel Angels x1 - A 1000-page treatise on particularly violent heavenly beings. Supposedly, their wings are for flying to a far-off future.]

Chizu accepts the treatise with stars in her eyes. “ _ Damn _ !” she declares, looking at it. “Rise up, young girl, and make yourself a  _ legend _ !” She pumps her fist up and down once, then clasps me on the shoulder hard as she tucks it away. “I love it. Thanks!”

I grin, glad that she approved, but soon sober. “So...” I don't want to pry about this, but at the same time, I'm kind of worried about what she might be carrying around... “...Have you talked to anyone about—what happened during the Tragedy? I didn't stay too close to big cities, so I missed some of the worst... What was it like for you?”

Chizu pales a little, and glances away. “It—wasn't fine,” she mumbles. “But I survived.” She takes a deep breath. “After my parents were killed, my name didn't really... mean anything. So I just kind of... tried to move from place to place and stay safe.” She shakes her head, adding, “I'm not the kind of person who can rough it, like you are, so I stayed in towns for the most part... I found a couple of nice places.”

“A couple?” I tilt my head to the side. “You didn't stick around once you found the first nice place?”  
“Not every place stayed nice. The Tragedy was... it wasn't like some zombie movie, where everyone was secret cannibals or anything!” She waves her hands from side to side, as if trying to push away that thought especially hard. “It's more like... sometimes you'd see something happen somewhere and then it'd just be, whenever you went around that whole area... it'd dominate that. And, like, you _always_ had to go around the whole area.”

“Why?” I ask—I think I get what she's getting at, but it feels wrong to... guess. Honestly, I'm not sure I should be asking, but...

“...At all the places I stayed, we had a trap perimeter. Usually the traps were trash until I got there,” she explains. “Like—really dumb stuff. Bear traps and log traps and stuff. I'd rig up something better, and things would be good for a while... but then someone has to go out there and get the bodies out...” She winces. “Usually I'd end up in an argument over whether I should have to do it, and some other girl would say it sure wasn't  _ her _ job... and then I'd leave.” She rolls her eyes. “Even in the apocalypse, people can't get over drama, you know?”

That's pretty heavy... I can see it, though. “Why didn't you join the Future Foundation after the second or third time?” I ask, genuinely curious. “I feel like you would've done really well there! If you had the skill for that kind of thing, plus with your connections...”

“Eugh. Too... regimented. Like, I did think about it, because the Vice Director?  _ Sploosh _ . But then I heard he had a girlfriend already, which is bad enough but not necessarily a deal-breaker--not saying I’d try to steal him from her or anything, I’m not like that! Just that there’s nothing wrong with admiring a nice piece of eye candy. But  _ then  _ I heard Namie and Mayoi were there, and, like. Pass.” She rolls her eyes again. “Plus our underclassmen. You know, the 76es? Everything I heard, total laundry list of creeps! They did a lot of good, but do you really see me sitting down next to those expelled nut jobs and weird perverts going, 'Oh, yes, let's talk about eradicating despair!'? Again: pass.”

I hate to say it, but I see what she means. If she couldn't get along in small to mid-sized ad-hoc settlements, trying to work with the people she already  _ knew _ she hated... it probably would’ve been a disaster, and the Future Foundation doesn't seem like it deals with disasters very well.

...Other than the big one, of course.

“Are you okay?” I ask, trying to be gentle. “I mean—I did kinda trip over some heavy stuff there... It's okay if you're not.”

“Yeah, I'm fine. I'm super tough!” she declares brightly. “And I know you'd only ask that kinda thing if you were really worried about me. So, you know—no matter what, you're still my bestie. Thanks, Asuka.” She gives me a quick hug, adding, “I... honestly really wanted to talk about some of this, lately. With everything the way it is... it kind of feels like we're right back in the Tragedy.”

She's really right on that one, at least. We talk a little longer about this and that, trying to keep things light. Eventually, I head back to my room... after plucking a few more shavings of plastic off of Chizu's back. Sheesh, she must not have been kidding about just sitting in 'em!

 

 

I end up deciding that I'm going to track down Hinayo again. I really want to hear more of her story, and I think I'm actually ready to hear it with more than just wide eyes and unthinking surprise. I check the workshop first, and she's not there...

I check the archery range, and she's not there...

Finally, I manage to track her down in the cargo hold, where she's commandeered a large, empty container. It's full of doll-making tools... Is she just going to give Chizu the workshop outright?

She looks up, and gives me a wave with her free hand, the other still holding Emiri. “Asuka!” she cries happily. “P-please c-come over! I want to show you the d-doll I'm working on...”

Finally, a chance to see the master at work! I wouldn't pass this up for anything! I settle in next to Hinayo right away. “Maybe after this we can talk again?”

“Absolutely!”

Aww! Look at that smile. This is probably the happiest I've seen Hinayo since I got on the ship, and that feels... really, really nice. I watch her work for what feels like a second and an eternity at the same time... I'm almost spellbound...

My hands find something in my pockets before I'm even really aware I'm doing it; it's a doll that came from the MonoMono Machine, broken and unfinished. “Hey, Hinayo,” I say as she's finishing up. “Do you think you could give this one a look?”

 

[Lost: Junk Doll x1 - A Victorian-style doll that was never fully finished and begrudges those that were. Perhaps it just needs love, though.]

 

Hinayo cradles it in her other arm with the gentleness of a loving mother. When she finishes looking it over, she nods slowly. “I think... this will be very lovely someday. Thank you...” She then sets it reverently on her makeshift workbench, which is really more of a box with ambition.

“So... last time, we were going to talk about Emiri,” I finally say, having built up the nerve to just ask. Hinayo looks a little surprised, though Emiri herself just regards me with the calm blankness of... well, a doll.

“O-oh, right, we were going to talk about... th-that,” Hinayo replies, taking a moment to compose herself. She sets Emiri in her lap and folds her hands over her. “I don't kn-know what it was M-m-m-m-Mother was sick with, only that it was really serious... but she wanted m-mm-me to c-craft her a d-doll.” Her red eyes hood. “It took me mm-m-m-months. I c-crafted it to look like her at her p-prettiest, so she’d remember what she looked like when she was healthy. But she only got sicker... Her hair turned straw-like, and she lost—she got skinnier and skinnier... When I finished Emiri's hair, M-m-mm-Mother’s started to fall out. When I finished her legs, she became bedridden.”

Oh, Hinayo… She’s managing to hold it together so far, but she sounds like she’s in pain. I almost raise my hand to tell her it's okay to stop—but at the same time, she sounded so desperate to talk about this last time... Maybe it'll help?

“When I finished, I rushed Emiri to M-mm-m-Mother's room... and... that's when I saw her. Only her arms were m-mm-m-mmm-m-mmoving…” She sniffs back imminent tears. “You kn-know what I'm getting at, right, Asuka?”

“Was she, um... paralyzed?” I ask hesitantly. I immediately feel like I'm wrong, and the hurt in Hinayo's eyes—and Emiri's—tells me the same.

“N-no... that's n-not it,” Hinayo mumbles.

That's when it clicks for me. “You don't mean... the Lazarus sign?” But if  _ that’s _ the case, then... “W-when someone dies, and their arms start to draw up...”

Hinayo gives me a sad nod. “Yes. She n-never got to see Emiri... She d-d-died right when I finished. Emiri and I n-never got a chance to say goodbye...” She slouches with her whole body, bringing her face entirely behind Emiri...

…who finishes the story for her. “At first, my beloved Hinayo was so distraught that she resolved never to create another doll,” she squeaks. “But my first words to her—words of trust and thanks—moved her heart, and she found the will to accept her talent and continue making the dolls her mother would have so adored!”

The atmosphere in the cargo crate is oppressive... but it's kind of warm, too. A feeling that even in this dark place, there's still hope for new life and new love... That feeling radiates from Hinayo, and from Emiri. I don't know how to describe it... but I'm really happy to know her. I don't know if I'd call us friends yet, but this close feeling...

“I—I'm really honored that you'd share this with me,” I tell Hinayo, still kind of taking it all in. “I'm really sorry... That sounds very traumatic.” I don't want to address the question of Emiri's involvement at all—no matter what happened there, it clearly helped Hinayo cope, so… “Then you made Emiri to look just like your mother? Is that why you do your hair and clothes like her...?”

Hinayo nods meekly. “This k-kimono and hair p-pin used to be hers. That’s why the k-kimono d-doesn’t fit q-quite right… She was taller than I am. If you look at photos, you c-can see we’re d-different in other ways too, but... anyway, I feel c-closer to her this way.” She pauses. “Are… you going to say that’s strange? Or c-creepy?”

“I take it you get that a lot,” I surmise. When she nods, I frown a little. “I… can’t say it seems perfectly normal to me. But it’s obvious it’s perfectly normal to you, and I think that’s what counts.”

Her cheeks turn pink, and she gives me a little smile. “Th… thank you. You d-didn't have to listen, but... I'm glad you d-did.”

“Me too,” I say warmly.

We end up spending a long time in her little cargo crate, talking about the doll-making process, before I finally head back to my cabin again.

 

When I go to track down Hinayo again, she's... actually got the workshop for once! To tell you the truth, I'm relieved. I don't think it's fair for anyone to monopolize any of the facilities on the ship, no matter how much I like them. If it’d turned out Chizu had kicked her out again, I would’ve had to have some Words with her.

Hinayo's clearly working on something when I walk in... but she hides it immediately when she notices I'm here and instead gives a small wave with the hand not cradling Emiri.

“A-Asuka!” she stammers, giving me a smile... though I can only see the barest edges of it behind her doll. “It's so great to see you again...”

Well, I'm certainly not gonna say no to that kinda compliment. “Good to see you too, Hinayo,” I say, mirroring that smile back. I’m curious about what she’s working on, but if she’s hiding it, she must not be ready yet to share it. In that case: “Want to go do something?”

“Oh, would I…!” She shifts Emiri down a bit, and... yep, there's those sharpened teeth. Still not used to that. “Absolutely! Just... let me hide these from Chizu...”

She cleans up her workspace in a hurry, refusing any help from me. Once she’s done, we leave together and head to the bar and observation deck, where we sit for a long time. I get a few incredible shots of passing sealife... and eventually I remember something I got out of the MonoMono Machine that I just know Hinayo would love.

When I produce the bicycle, with its creepy demon face and its horn-like handlebars, Hinayo practically squeals with excitement.

[Lost: Twelve Speed x1 - A possessed bicycle. Antagonizes those who don't want to go. Says a lot of things--but how does that work? It's a bicycle. ]

“Asuka... This is p-p-p-perfect!” she declares once she regains her composure. “With this, I'll be able to...” She starts giggling, which kind of scares me.

It doesn't last, though, because I remember what I wanted to ask about after her story last time, and clear my throat accordingly. “So once you started making dolls... what happened between you, your father, and your brother? I get the feeling they weren’t around much.”

Hinayo's expression clouds. “Father was never around. I c-can’t be too upset, though... He was trying to k-keep the family afloat, like a good father, because our family business used to be something... else.” I cant my head at her, but before I can ask, she adds, “I asked sometimes, but he n-never wanted to say. Eventually... I stopped asking.”

Was Hinayo's family... yakuza, maybe? No, if there’d been two rival yakuza families at Hope's Peak at the same time, one of them would have ended up dead for sure. So it's got to be something else... Maybe someday I can find out for her. “The rest of your family never told you, either? What about your brother, or your mother...?”

“M-mm-m-m-Mother d-died when I was almost five, so she n-never got the chance...”

Oh, shoot, that’s right. She said that she was four when her mother requested that doll. I’d gotten so caught up in the rest that I’d ended up assuming she was at least twice that age at the time... She must've been a really mature kid.

When the topic turns to her brother, she looks like she might cry. “Big brother Toya d-didn’t know at first either. When we were little, we p-played together all the time… he loved m-m-mmy d-dolls and encouraged m-me to create lots of them... but the older he got, the m-m-mm-more time he spent on schoolwork and talking to lots of other children and adults. He had a talent, you see, and wanted to use it to p-protect the family in his own way… He was eventually accepted to Hope’s P-Peak Academy as the Ultimate C-Counselor.”

“Oh wow! Brother and sister graduates! That’s amazing!” I declare. But then I catch Hinayo’s still-gloomy expression. “...Did he stop having time for you entirely, then…?”

“When he received the acceptance letter, he and Father had a huge argument,” she mumbles. “Father d-didn’t want him leaving… we were in a lot of d-debt, and about to lose our old family home, though I d-didn’t understand everything at the time… and he wanted Toya to join his textile business now that he’d graduated mm-mm-m-m-middle school. But Toya said if he c-could graduate Hope’s P-Peak as a c-counselor, we’d all be set for life…” Her eyes brim with tears. “Eventually Father said… if he left, he wouldn’t be welcome back home…”

“And he went anyway,” I quietly guess. Hope’s Peak isn’t the kind of opportunity you can just turn down.

She nods and hangs her head. “We exchanged letters secretly after that, and even reunited a c-couple of times… but to Father, he was d-dead. He wouldn’t even let m-m-m-mm-me say his n-name… and I was left… all alone.”

That's... pretty heavy. It sounds like Hinayo really did only have dolls for friends... at least until she met Mayoi, right? But I don't really want to ask about my classmates—I'm not gonna add gossip to my list of sins so soon after eavesdropping!

“You're really self-sufficient, Hinayo,” I say. “I know that might not feel like much, but... I think you've got a lot of willpower to keep going in a situation like that.”

Hinayo brightens. “Thank you!” After a few long seconds, deep in thought behind Emiri, she adds, “What about your family, Asuka? I remember them being really n-nice in high school...”

Instantly my mouth dries up and my throat paralyzes. I… I don’t know what to say. I’m not sure I even want to say it. B-but it’s unfair of me to ask Hinayo so many personal questions, then refuse to share when she asks me…

I’m a coward. I avert my eyes, tangle my fingers in my hat’s bobble string, and murmur, “Oh, uh, I-I don’t want to interrupt your story, though? I mean… you said Toya didn’t know ‘at first.’ Doesn’t that mean… he found out later?”

“Ah…” Hinayo hesitates.

Both of us fall into an awkward silence. I suspect neither of us dares press on the matter. Eventually, someone clears their throat—and I turn to see it’s Emiri, of all people. ...are dolls people? Oh, you know what, sure.

“It seems as though both of you now need to steel your hearts,” she observes, gentle and eloquent. “What do you think, my beloved Hinayo? Lady Asuka? Shall we break now and take some time to emotionally prepare and gauge our answers?”

“Yes! That sounds like a good idea…” Hinayo trails off, then looks shyly at me.

I swallow hard and manage a smile. “...Yeah. Yeah, I’d really appreciate that. I'll... tell you next time we hang out.” It feels a little absurd, but I add, “Thanks... Emiri. I'm going to go back to my cabin for a little while.”

Emiri gives me a somber bow. As I start to leave, I overhear her whisper, “They would be proud of you, Lady Asuka. They would love your forgiveness, but would never ask it.”

I spend a long time in my cabin after that, lying in bed and trying to think about nothing.

 

After I finish my hang-outs, I check my e-Handbook for the time. It's a little bit before my alarm was going to go off anyway, so I cancel it and head over to the stage. Keigo and Yuzuru aren't there yet--makes sense, since I'm early--so I go ahead and start testing the sound equipment. Everything seems good to go! The karaoke machine's functioning perfectly, too: the sound's good, the video displays right, there's plenty of great songs... Yep, this should be a great night!

Yuzuru and Keigo show up together about a quarter past the hour, and I'd ask them why they're late except they're both carrying ice buckets and cold beers and sodas. Ah! That's right, I'd completely forgotten about the drinks! Good on you guys for remembering! Yuzuru excuses themself to get more, and Keigo helps me out with the last-minute set-up and tune-ups, which I admit I kinda needed: there was no way I was getting the rainbow disco ball on the ceiling running. Being short sucks sometimes. After that, we set up a table in front of the audience seats on which to set our drinks, which Yuzuru arrives with the last of (bottled water and canned juice, which they arrange in a second bucket of ice) and the karaoke machine song list manual that I managed to find in the back and dust off.

Once the appointed time of 6 PM arrives, people start trickling in, getting drinks, chatting, and flipping through the manual. The last of everyone, Chizu and Mayoi, show up at a little before 6:20, and we all sit together to start the show.

"Okay, so now that everyone's here, who wants t' go first?" Keigo asks. "Otome?"

She jerks out of a reverie to stare at him. "Sorry?"

"You've got a music talent and you're used to the stage, right? Figured you'd wanna go first."

"Shall I play the violin instead of singing, then?" she asks, tone chill.

"Otome, you can play the do-sie-do if you want," Keigo replies, leaning back in his seat. "Unless there's someone really hankerin' to get up on stage?"

"Um... I don't mind if I really have to..." Shu speaks up, raising a hand. "But, uh, I'd feel more comfortable if someone went first... Um, would you mind, Otome...?"

Her gaze softens a bit at him. I wonder if they got a little closer while working on Kirara's event together? Still, she sighs a bit, then nods and gets to her feet. "I should warn you all now," she says as she walks to stage, "none of the songs I feel like singing are funny or happy."

"That's fine," Yoh reassures her. "Please sing to your heart's content."

Otome takes to the stage, and I clap her on to encourage her; a few others, like Namie and Mayoi, join in. She really does suit the stage in her beautiful cocktail dress, and even if she doesn't play violin publicly anymore, she still has a real presence. She kneels down next to the karaoke machine, legs tucked together, and starts searching for something on the machine. She said she won't be singing anything funny or happy, but I wonder what she's going to pick?

A moment later, I find out. She makes her choice, and the lights dim to shine a spotlight on her as the disco ball starts to rotate. A mournful tune begins to play, and I glance at the karaoke machine display, which reads  _ Who Wants to Live Forever  _ by Queen.

She croons the lyrics with a voice both sweet and morose. When she reaches the chorus, a certain beautiful fragility, like spun glass, enters her singing: “Who wants to live forever? Who wants to live forever? Who dares to love forever? Ohhhh, when love must die…”

The swelling music subsides abruptly to the sound of a melancholy guitar; a moment later, it surges again like the tide. Otome sings as she holds out an arm as if to embrace someone, gesturing expansively to match the powerful melody. Then, at the end, she bows her head, her silver bangs shading her eyes and arm sinking to her side, as the music dies back down to its previous somber quietude.

As the song plays out, she sets the microphone back. She takes a curt bow, but our applause is... not quite as loud as it was when she went up. She wasn't kidding... I'm on the verge of tears after listening to her. I'd thought she'd been holding up well, but after listening to her, it's obvious to me that even now, her heart is pierced through a thousand times.

"You, ah, have a lovely voice, Otome," Mayoi offers as she passes by. "I'm sure Kirara would..."

Mayoi trails off as Otome ignores her and takes her seat on the other side of the table. Then she takes a long drink from her beer bottle.

"Well, that was fuckin' depressing," Keigo remarks, "but there's no point in holdin' that back either, so nice, Otome."

"I didn't sing for you," she says curtly.

"Obviously. Shu, you wanna do a duet?"

"Huh? Me? Oh... I-I don't mind! Um, what did you have in mind?"

Keigo gestures him over, and Shu leans in to listen as Keigo whispers in his ear. He nods twice, then makes a face and pulls away.

"Are you, um, sure about that?" he asks.

"Larry would love it," Keigo assures him. "The mood whiplash is just the cherry on top."

"Oh, well, um, if you're sure..."

Keigo pats his back. "Good man. C'mon, up we go."

The two of them head up to the stage together. Again, a bunch of us clap to encourage them, and Shu blushes while Keigo messes with the machine.

"Well, um, uh, I-I'm not much of a singer," he stammers, "but, uh, we'll do our best?"

"That's fine," Keigo remarks to his right. "No one wants to hear  _ this _ voice sing, either, but that sure wouldn't stop Larry."

"Haha... That's true..." Shu agrees, smile tremulous. "He'd be hogging the mike by now, on his fifth song... We'd be throwing wadded-up napkins and telling him to get off the stage already so someone else can have a turn..."

"Looking good, boys!" Chizu calls up at the stage. "C'mon, do us all proud! Sing your worst!"

A laugh ripples through the room. That helped ease the tension. Even Otome looks a little more relaxed now. The tone she set is starting to lighten up. I don't blame her for singing the way she feels, but I wonder if we should've made her sing first. Nothing to do about it now, though! I'll have to sing something sweet and cute when it's my turn!

Keigo finishes inputting the song and jogs over to join Shu, grabbing the second microphone. When the first few beats start, all of us in the audience groan, but Keigo just gives us a smug grin and nudges a red-faced Shu into starting. Shu’s voice is kind of nasal, and Keigo’s is off-key, and the fact that they get more comfortable as they go on doesn’t balance that out in the slightest--especially when they get to the chorus.

Without an ounce of harmony but a lot of enthusiasm, they sing together, "Never gonna give you up! Never gonna let you down! Never gonna run around and desert you! Never gonna make you cry! Never gonna say good-bye! Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you!"

Chizu tosses a wadded-up napkin at the stage. "Booo! You were terrible!" she yells, laughing. "How dare you!"

"What, did you want me to run around and desert you after all?" Keigo cracks, grinning.

Laughing, Tsubomi and I toss napkins in too, and Hiro, Mayoi, and Hinayo all join in in good fun too. Larry absolutely would’ve sung Rick Astley’s  _ Never Gonna Give You Up _ , and I know he would’ve loved getting rickrolled too. Keigo takes an exaggerated bow, while Shu, still blushing but looking happy nonetheless, waves, and the two of them leave the stage.

"So, now that we got a better mood set," Keigo says cheerfully as he crashes into his seat, "who's next?"

"Me!" I call, hopping up to my feet with one hand raised. I head to the stage and sing a nice mix of Frank Sinatra's  _ Fly Me to the Moon _ . It's sweet, it's romantic, and it's optimistic: just the thing to get people's moods up! And the way Tsubomi's blushing by the end as she grins and claps with the others... eeee, that's just the cherry on top!

After me, everyone else is a lot more relaxed about getting up there and belting one out, no matter how good or bad they are at singing. And aside from Otome, we're mmmmoooostly pretty bad, but what we lack in quality, we make up for in enthusiasm! Chizu goes up and sings the theme to some robot show; Hirohito sings an energetic rock song by Jam Project; Chizu grabs him and has him do a duet with her of a song that goes “Gagaga! Gagaga! GaoGaiGar!!” a lot (pretty sure it’s not by Lady Gaga though); Mayoi and Hinayo go up and sing a duet; Otome goes up again and sings a haunting rendition of  _ Sweet Dreams are Made of These _ ; Keigo goes up and solos the hit Ibuki Mioda song,  _ From Me to You Too _ ; Chizu and I go up and do a duet on a song called  _ BF  _ by Moumoon; Yuzuru (after lots of grumbling) does a moving rendition of an old enka song; Tsubomi does a cute children's marching song; Hinayo does a duet with Emiri (how  _ does _ she do that?? She should've been the Ultimate Voice Actress!); Shu does a solo and apparently it's one of the themes from an anime about baking which explains why he's  _ really _ enthusiastic about it; Keigo goes up and dedicates the next song to Hinayo, then sings a number called  _ Creepy Doll  _ by Jonathan Coulton... Hinayo puffs her cheeks out over that, but it leaves Chizu in stitches.

By the end, we're all laughing or at least smiling and having a good time. I'm so glad this worked out! I'm flipping through the music manual for one last song, but if I don't find anything I want, that's okay too. Or, hm, actually!

"What d'you guys think?" I ask as I turn the pages. "Should we all go up and do a song together?"

"Sounds good to me," says Keigo. "Good way to wrap it all up."

"Ooh, there's that SMAP classic we could do!" Chizu suggests eagerly. " _ Only One Flower in the World _ !"

"That could be cute," Otome says, half-smiling.

"WAIT!" Hiro roars, holding out both hands. "We can't send this karaoke party off just yet!!"

I blink at him. "Huh? Why not?"

"Because not all of us have sung yet!!" Hiro thumps Yoh on the shoulder. "I see you sitting back and being shy there, Yoh! Come now, do a number like the rest of us!"

"Ah... Hm." Yoh scratches his cheek. "Must I?"

"Yes! You must!!"

"I don't really like being the center of attention like that, though..."

"Oh, come now, darling, it's not that bad," Mayoi says. "Besides, haven't you made statements to the whole class before?"

"That was a necessary evil, like taking out the trash. This is more like pulling a wisdom tooth that doesn’t need to be removed..."

"It's p-pretty fun!" Hinayo enthuses. "I was n-nervous at first too, but it's not bad!"

"Quit bellyaching and have a go!" Hiro declares. "We're going all night until everyone's had a chance to shine on stage!"

Yoh sighs. "If we're talking about people who haven't sung yet..." He turns and looks at-- "Namie hasn't had a turn yet, either."

She blinks up at him. "Ah... I'm sorry, but I'm no good at singing."

"Hmm? That's strange. Doesn't your profile in the e-Handbook say you like singing?"

Her eyes narrow, but her cheeks pinken. "Liking it and being good at it are two vastly separate things."

Keigo points out, "Aside from Otome and Yuzuru, none of us are all that good at it."

"Hey, excuse you," Chizu protests playfully. "Me and Asuka were  _ amazing _ ."

"Even if your vocals happen to be clumsy, you have a lovely speaking voice," Yuzuru remarks. "You'll probably be fine."

"They've got a point!" I pipe up.

Namie blinks rapidly, then turns her head away, cheeks darkening into red. "Oh. I--I-I can't."

"Oh, don't be so stuffy, Namie dear," Mayoi says, patting her leg. "Go up and sing. Do a duet if you two want, just want to get it out of the way."

Namie frowns. "You mean like what you did?"

"Yes, exactly," Mayoi replies without a shred of shame.

Namie and Yoh exchange a glance; then Yoh shrugs.

"I don't mind if you don't," he says. "It's better than going up and singing alone."

She sighs, touching her neck. "I suppose..."

When the two of them get up on stage together, I make sure to clap and cheer extra-hard to encourage them, leading the others. Yoh smiles at us, but Namie doesn't even bother faking it.

"Any preferences on the song?" Yoh asks her.

"Mmm... Not really. Feel free to pick something."

"Hmmm... Well, if you insist." Yoh pauses. "There  _ is _ one duet song I know that feels appropriate to our situation. One moment, please."

A moment later, after he's searched through the karaoke machine's song index and apparently found what he was looking for, Yoh queues up the next song, then stands next to Namie. They give each other polite nods as bells and strings begin to play a morose melody:  _ October and April _ , by The Rasmus featuring Anette Olzon.

With a deep but flat and almost toneless voice, Yoh sings the opening stanza. Namie smoothly follows up with the second--and I gawk, first at her, then at Chizu and Tsubomi on either side of me. I’m not any less shocked when their voices entwine for the chorus. Yuzuru said she couldn't be that bad a singer since she has such a pretty voice otherwise, but...

"Like hate and love," they sing together, "worlds apart: this fatal love was like poison right from the start. Like light and dark, worlds apart: this fatal love was like poison right from the start..."

...bad, nothing; her singing is  _ beautiful _ ! Why would she say she's terrible when she's so good?!

Yoh and Namie separately once more, and I listen more closely this time. Even though Yoh’s voice is wooden, somehow Namie’s makes it work as a counterpoint… They sing the chorus together again, then echo the title thrice, winding down along with the song. When we all start clapping hard, they both look utterly taken aback.

"Namie, what the fuck!" Keigo declares.

For all she's normally cool and collected, Namie flinches. "I-I'm sorry, I did try to warn you--"

"No, that was gorgeous!" Tsubomi interrupts. "Like angels in the mist! Why did you lie??"

"--Eh?"

Now she looks outright flustered, like someone just handed her a baby and she's never handled a small child in her life. I hide a smile. I would never have pictured Namie like this before!

"They're right, you know," Yoh remarks. "I was standing right next to you, and I was stunned. You could be a professional if you wanted to be."

Haha, poor Namie looks totally lost! She must not be used to getting complimented like this. Why would she ever have the idea she was a bad singer, though? Her voice has this haunting quality, like--Tsubomi said angels in the mist, but it's more specifically like if you passed through a misty graveyard and the angel statues started singing to you. It's chilling and moving all at the same time! I mean, sure, she's not Sayaka Maizono, but between her and Otome, I'd have a really hard time saying who's better!

With a smile, Yoh pats her shoulder. "Well, that's that, then. It wasn't so bad, singing with you, Namie. Let's be on our way."

"Y-yes..."

They both leave the stage, but halfway down the steps, Namie stops. Yoh's almost back to the table when he notices she's no longer following, and looks over his shoulder at her.

"Something the matter?" he asks.

Hair hiding her face from view, she asks quietly, "...I really wasn't that bad?"

"Namie, you know I don't like you," says Chizu, "and I'm telling you you were fine. Even great! Maybe not pro-level like Yoh said, but still, you've had to have heard yourself sing before. Why in god's name would you think you're no good?"

Namie's hand curls into a fist. "...I see."

I tilt my head. What's up with her?

She lingers there for a couple more seconds; then she lifts a hand to brush her bangs back, still not looking at us. "...In that case... would you all mind terribly if... I sang again?"

I  _ pfft _ and grin. I can't help it. She's so cute right now! Is this what they call gap moe?

"Go for it!" Tsubomi encourages her. "S'good a way as any to wrap this party up!"

Sounds of agreement go up among us, from me included. Namie finally lifts her head and gazes at us with an inscrutable expression; then she nods, says, "Thank you," and walks back up the stage. After picking out a song, she stands before us and takes a deep breath, one hand on her chest. As a piano begins to play a delicate tune, she gazes at a point over our heads and lifts her hand as she vocalizes. The song is...  _ All Alone With You _ by EGOIST...

"It's funny how, though we're not capable of truly loving someone else, we find we want someone to love us best of all..." she serenades, and there's a kernel of earnestness there that I wouldn't have expected from her. That earnestness continues in her voice as she keeps singing, even as the melody rises a note or two. When it stops for a breath, she whisper-sings a line. Then the music surges with electric guitar and drums, and she matches the strength of her vocals to the chorus. It’s gorgeous. She  _ glows _ .

The chorus over, the melody ebbs back into mainly piano. I can tell that Namie's more comfortable now, though; she gestures with her free hand as if addressing someone in front of her as her eyes glimmer. Soon the music pauses again, and she whispers another line.

This time, when the music resounds for the second chorus, she doesn't just match its strength, she shines with passion. After the chorus, at first she rests her hand on her chest: "And even if the lives you end scorch your hands black as coal--" And then she stretches out as if to clasp someone's hand: "I want you to love me with all of your soul…!"

A guitar solo follows, and Namie weaves a wordless vocalization in between it. Her voice isn't just pretty; it really conveys how strongly she feels... I'd noticed that her profile said she likes singing, but she's so reserved and closed-off so much of the time, I'd barely realize she could feel this deeply. Which is silly, because I've already seen it. The last time she did that for someone, it was for...

The music dips into quiet piano chords, and with them, she sings a refrain. Again it crescendos, and Namie matches the energy for the second refrain. She could fly on the power of her voice right now--all the way to heaven. Aww... How beautiful.

With the last of her vocalizations, the song returns to piano chords. When it stops, Namie takes her bows, and we all break out into applause. She's still flustered when she stands back up, but that smile... It's so open and sincere and  _ happy _ , looking at her now and comparing her to her usual self is like comparing night and day. She bows again, glances up over our heads, then averts her eyes, reddening as her smile deepens. Then she leaves the stage to join the rest of us.

"Th-that was g-great, N-Namie!" Hinayo enthuses, eyes sparkling. "I-it was even b-better than b-before!"

"You're exaggerating," she protests, but she doesn't stop smiling.

"Not at all," Yoh says. "Isn't it lucky that Mayoi encouraged you to give it a try?"

"Oh, lucky, nothing, darling. I knew she was good from the start," Mayoi says, smile smug. "I've heard you singing to yourself in the stairwells when you thought you were alone, Namie dear."

At that, Namie turns a deep crimson and buries her face in both hands without another word. I break out laughing, and so do most of the rest of us. Still, though... I glance over at Yoh. Does the way he said that mean he noticed, too?

"So we're all doing one big group song and that's it for tonight, right?" Chizu says. "Wow, this evening really blew by!"

"Yeah, I'm so glad it was a success!" I enthuse. "I think we're all in way better spirits than we were a couple days ago!"

Mayoi sighs a little, smile fading. Huh? Does she disagree? She was having fun until just now...

"What song should we do?" Shu wonders, reaching for the song manual. "I think, um, we could probably just do any time, and just all sing together..."

"A fine idea!!" Hiro declares. "Our great finale  _ should _ be all of us together! As for the song--"

"WAAAAAIT JUST A MINUTE!" a certain voice roars over the loudspeakers, cutting him off. "You said you can't have your big dumb group karaoke finale until everyone else has a chance to sing first--and someone hasn't sung yet!"

Oh no.

"Go away, Monokuma," Yuzuru says, clipped.

"Puhuhu! Even better than me! It's--"

The movie screen unrolls then, and the projector over our head comes to life, both of them without any obvious outside input. And the image that comes to life is...

"ME! ♥" trills Junko, throwing up the V-sign.

"What the fuck?" Keigo utters, a bead of sweat trailing down the side of his face, over the uproar her sudden appearance causes. "Why would you bother? You don't give a shit about us."

"Do you know how many calculations goes into the workings of a submarine?" Junko wonders, twirling a finger through one of her pigtails. "You don't, 'cuz you're not the AI brain of one! Do you know how fast it gets  _ boring _ when that's all you've got to do except wait for one of you whiners to do a murder? SUPER FUCKING FAST! And who doesn't like karaoke~? So here I am! Junko Enoshima, ghost and in the shell! Deal with it!"

Sighs and grumbles go up among all of us. Ugh, what an ego.

"Okay, but you could do literally anythin'," Tsubomi points out, frowning. "An' you got about a million Monokumas on board. Why do this as yourself?"

"'Cuz everyone already knows I'm here!" she replies, shrugging. "I don't need to hide out 'til the very end and pretend that me being behind everything still counts as a twist ending!"

I shake my head a little. Once she gets what she wants, she'll leave, right? And I can't see how even Junko Enoshima could make a round on the karaoke machine awful, besides just being a bad singer, and she'd hardly be the worst here. "Okay," I say. "You just want one song, right? Go for it."

Junko beams at me. "Ooh, you're so understanding, Asuka! I knew us bears had to stick together! Puhuhu~!"

I pull my cap down and sink into my seat. Don't put us on the same level, please...

A microphone glimmers into her projection, and she criss-crosses her fingers over it. "It's tiiime! Here comes the super special awesome Junko Enoshima un-live concert you've all been waiting for!" She winks coquettishly. "This number goes out to a certain special someone!  _ You _ know who you are!" Then, with a vivacious and malicious grin, she sweeps a hand overhead and points at the karaoke machine. "Hit it!!"

Seemingly without any input, the karaoke machine screen goes dark, then lights up to show an image of a Monokuma wearing a Junko wig, the title  _ Please Don’t Leave Me  _ by P!nk in the lower right-hand corner. In Junko’s voice, it vocalizes, “Dadadada, dadadada…” A guitar and drum-set medley kick up, and he continues, “Da dadadada…”

Junko appears, bobbing back and forth, and as she sings, half a ring spins underneath her with dots every second or so: “I don’t know if I can yell any louder! How many times have I kicked you outta here, or said something insulting?” The lyrics form around her as word bubbles that get targeted to the beat of the passing dots. As Mono-Junko dadada’s, the bubbles explode. The same visuals repeat as she continues: “I can be so mean when I wanna be! I am capable of really anything! I can cut you into pieces--when my heart is... broken...”

With the Monokuma dadada’ing along on certain lines, flowers and geometic shapes ferris-wheeling in the background, Junko wails cheerfully, “Pleeease don’t leave me! Pleeease don’t leave me! I always say how I don’t need you, but it’s always gonna come right back to this: please, don’t leave me~!”

I shift in discomfort. Her voice is nice enough, but... she’s singing to her classmates, right? No matter how lively the music and her vocals otherwise are, that makes the lyrics really creep me out... 

Acting perplexed, shrugging broadly, Junko as her teacher persona sings, “How did I become so obnoxious? What is it with you that makes me act like this?” Arms akimbo, she scowls as Queen Junko and sings, “I’ve never been this nasty...” Crossing the devil horns across her chest and lolling her tongue out, Death Metal Junko sings, “Can’t you tell that this is all just a contest? The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardeeest!” She brings her hands up to her chin, oversized eyes sparkling, to sing as Cutesy Junko: “But baby, I don’t mean it~.” Mushrooms sprouting from her head, tears in her eyes, she touches her hair and sings as Gloomy Junko: “I mean it... I promise…”

Mono-Junko dadada’ing the whole while, regular Junko returns as her various personas sing in the background with her: “Pleeease don't leave me! Ohh, pleeease don't leave me! Don’t leeeeave me... I always say how I don't need you, but it's always gonna come right back to this: please, don't leave me!!"

The guitar strums with energy as the beat changes, and all but normal Junko vanish. Clenching a fist, Junko sings, "I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me! I can't be without--" She points out into the audience, winks, and bobs her head to one side: "You're my perfect little punching bag! And I need you...!" She presses a hand to her ample chest. "I'm sorry...!"

"Dadada dada," Mono-Junko trills as Junko's silhouette turns black and the music falls quiet. "Dadadada... dadadada... Dadada dada~!"

"Please... please... don't leave me," Junko croons, appearing again on the projection. The spinning half-ring re-appears at the bottom of the screen. "Baby--!" The guitar and drums roll back into the chorus, and instead of word bubbles, Junko’s many personas appear around her, orbiting her from where they appear on what look inexplicably like shields that smash one by one the longer she caterwauls: "Pleeease don't leave me, no, don't leave me! Pleee-eeease don't leave me! I always say-- I always say how I don't need you, but it's always gonna come right back to this: please don't leave me! Please don’t leave me! I, I, I always say how I don't need you, but it's always gonna--it’s gonna come right back to this: please, please, don't leave me!"

The last of the ego-shields crumbled, the ring vanishes and four words hover around her on the top, bottom, left and right as the music slows and quiets. As she she croons the last line, they light up and smash into her, making her crumble and leaving behind a Monokuma head that takes up the entire screen: “Baby--please, please don’t leave me.”

A couple beats of silence follow. Then the black and white halves part to reveal Junko, normal again (for a given value of "normal"), giving all of us a smug smirk. “Please, please, I know you love songfic more than you love water and air, but keep your panties on until  _ after _ we get to the bedroom!” She winks shamelessly. “So what'dja think? Head's up: if it wasn't for you, I don't care what you think!”

Keigo throws his hands in the air. "Fuck, then why even ask?"

I roll my eyes too. Seriously.

"Um," Shu speaks up, "what was, um, the whole... bit with the ring and the word bubbles and shields and all of that...?"

Junko snaps her fingers and points at him. "Hey--don't even worry about it."

Keigo's face scrunches up.

"That was a surprisingly... vulnerable song for you," Otome observes.

She grins, showing off all her teeth. "The better to despair over, my dear~!"

Namie gets up then, then walks up to the edge of the stage in measured steps.

"Ooh, is Ms. Honors Student coming to stage-dive for my love?" Junko cheers, blue eyes glittering. "Please! Control yourself! I  _ just said _ to keep the panty-flinging to the bedroom!"

In response, Namie hooks a finger around the ring at the bottom of the screen, pulls down, and releases. The screen shoots back up into its roll with a loud FLAP FLAP FLAP and the projection kills itself, revealing Monokuma lurking behind where Junko had been standing.

"P-pay no attention to the bear behind the curtain," he stammers.

"If you insist," Namie says, then turns on her heel, sweeping her long hair behind her, and returns to her seat.

Ice water. I swear to god.

"Have you had enough of your interfering?" Hiro grumbles at Monokuma as Namie returns. "We have our  _ own _ finale to do!"

"Huh? What're you talking about?" Monokuma replies, tilting his head. "We still have everyone else's singles to do!"

"Everyone... else's?" Hinayo asks warily.

"Yup! Every single Monokuma on this ship's!" he jeers. A couple of Polykuma appear next to the karaoke machine and queue up a song; the display reads  _ Give Me Wings  _ by Akai Tori. Monokuma, for his part, produces a microphone from nowhere. "Of course, if you don't wanna sit through it, you've always got another option!"

"Leave early?" Yuzuru suggests.

"No!!" Monokuma snaps, tossing up his free paw. Then he grins and sing-songs, "If you do a muuuurdeeeeeeer, we'll stooooop siiiiingiiiiiiiiing!"

And with that, he starts into a heartfelt-ish and tremendously off-key rendition of a famous old-school karaoke song: “Right now, if I could have just one wish of mine come true, then I would want wings...”

We all glance at each other. Then, almost as one, we all stand up, gather our trash, and start filing out of the stage room.

"HEY!!" Monokuma roars while the music keeps playing. "I didn't say you could leave!"

Yuzuru, at the head of the group, frowns at him over their shoulder, then holds up their e-Handbook. "I don't see any rule requiring us to stay."

"U-urk...!! A-another motive, shot down...!" All around him, Polykuma pop up to sing the chorus. Monokuma himself, though, raises one paw. "Then I got just one thing to say to you losers!"

Whatever. I'm not sticking around for his nonsense. I turn back around and head for the door with the others--

"Puhuhuhu... Hey, Keigo--did you really think I didn't notice where you hid the transmitter?"

_ That _ gets our attention. I twist around, and so do Keigo and the others, to see a couple of Polykuma carting the karaoke machine over to Monokuma.

"Gkh--!" Keigo grunts, suddenly sweating bullets.

Monokuma flexes his round, stubby paw, and three long, sharp claws pop out with a loud  _ shink _ . After a pause to leer at us, he buries his claws deep in the machine, cutting off the music with a piercing squeal. The Polykuma continue to sing  _ a capella _ , though, and a moment later, Monokuma yanks out a familiar device: the transmitter, clipped up to the guts of the karaoke machine. Even now, it lights up red and green.

Keigo grimaces. "Ugh...!"

"You hid it in the karaoke machine...?!" Yuzuru utters, turning to him.

"Not a bad idea in theory. After all, the mastermind and me would notice if you tried to use it normally," Monokuma says. "So hook it up to a sound device and let it transmit normally without anyone even noticing, and bank on the Future Foundation picking up the signal and tracing it back to the source. It's the kind of lame 'let's bank it all on random chance' plan Makoto would come up with. Too bad  _ your _ luck battery--" He squeezes hard in on the device, and after two agonizing seconds of holding out, it caves in with a CRUNCH. "--already went dead!! Daaahahahahaha!!"

" _ Dammit _ ," Keigo snarls, clenching his fists.

"B-but it's been running all this time, hasn't it?" Mayoi stammers, looking back and forth between the two in alarm. "Then--Makoto and the others still might have picked up on it...!"

"Nope!" Monokuma chirps. "I knew from the start, so I jammed those signals but good! Nice try, though~!" He tosses aside the remains of the transmitter like it's only so much garbage, and as much as I hate to admit it, right now, that's exactly what it is. "Right, so! As I was saying! If you do a murrrrderrrrrr, we'll stop siiiiingiiiiiing!" he taunts us. He holds up the microphone and joins the Polykuma in their  _ a capella _ chorus: “ _ I want to spread my wings in this vast sky and fly away! I want my wings to flutter towards the sorrowless, free sky and flyyyy! _ ”

When we all ditch him this time, we do it while stomping. You might've crushed that transmitter, but you won't crush our hopes and spirit!!

  
  


After we all drop our trash off in the disposal room, we hang out in the halls for a little while to complain about Monokuma. I don't want us all getting too negative, though, so after a few minutes of venting, I turn the topic back to how much fun it was to sing and how Keigo's karaoke transmitter idea was a good one.

"We got out-maneuvered this time, but there's always the next!" I say bracingly. "We still have time, and when you think about it, Monokuma being a jerk isn't splitting us up, it's pushing us all closer together! Didn't we all just bond over venting about him?"

Tsubomi blinks, then chuckles. "You're right. Wouldn't'a' thought of it that way."

Keigo sighs, but he's half-smiling too. "Yeah, true. Well, it was worth a shot, anyway."

"Right!" I spread my arms and face everyone. "Let's take this time to cool off and relax, and then tomorrow night we'll regroup over drinks. Who knows? Maybe getting tipsy will let us brainstorm something we never would've thought of otherwise!"

"Lady Asuka, your optimism truly is a blessing," Emiri squeaks. "Yes, let us do as you suggest."

We hang out to chat a little longer, and then we split up. Some of us head to the bathroom, including Chizu, so I opt to approach Namie instead as she heads for the stairs. Otome's following too, but I assume she's heading back to her room, same as Namie probably is.

I wait until we're all on B2 and on our way back to the cabins before I clear my throat.

"So, Namie," I say, "d'you mind if I ask you something?"

Without looking at me, she says, "What is it?"

"Why  _ did _ you say you're bad at singing? I don't get the impression you were lying, but I just don't get why you would think that about yourself!"

Namie doesn't respond for a moment. Then, rubbing her neck, gaze on a nearby wall, she murmurs, "My older sister always told me I was no good and I should keep quiet."

Otome raises an eyebrow. "My apologies for the bluntness, Namie, but is your sister tone deaf? Because that's the only explanation  _ I _ can conceive of for this discrepancy."

Namie stops in her tracks and gapes at her; then, to my surprise, she breaks into laughter. "You may be right. I should know by now not to take anything she said at face value."

Otome smiles, and she and I stop with her. "Family problems, hmm...? I can relate."

Namie's laughter abates, leaving behind something strained in her expression. "Quite."

"Once we escape this place, will you start taking voice lessons? It's an exaggeration to call you professional quality now, but changing that is just a matter of effort and practice," Otome adds. "You have a natural talent."

Namie hesitates at that. "...It seems a bit late for someone known as the Ultimate Negotiator to take up an entirely different career."

"No it isn't," Otome says briskly. "To tell you the truth, I intend on quitting the violin. I was already on the verge of it, and with Kirara gone..." She averts her eyes. "She was the only reason I was still hanging on to that useless talent. I'd rather live my life in a different direction."

"Otome..." I murmur, thinking of her private performance. "I don't think your violin-playing is useless. I'm sure you moved a lot of people with your music."

Otome sighs. "Asuka, I know you mean well, but... that's exactly what I mean. I'm quite sick of my talent existing solely for the consumption of others."

I... hadn't ever thought of it like that. Actually, that outright boggles me. Sure, my animal photos do end up getting looked at by other people and used on calendars and stuff, but I've never considered how others might view and consume my photos while taking them. I think I see where Otome's coming from, but I'm not sure I can truly understand her perspective.

Breaking me from my thoughts, Namie asks, "What do you intend on doing instead, then?"

"Cinematography. I'd been studying how to make movies before all of this," she gestures around us, "happened."

Namie smiles, something bittersweet in her eyes. "Cinematography, hm...? You wanted to work with Kirara?"

Otome brushes her hair back. "...Yes. But it's also something I was interested in anyway."

"I'm not sure I understand," I admit. "There's nothing wrong with making movies, but isn't that also something that gets consumed by other people? What makes it better than the violin?"

"One wasn't something my parents tried to monetize and commodify every step of my life," Otome replies curtly. "Talent raised and polished because it's something someone else desired of you is meaningless."

Namie averts her eyes. "Meaningless... huh."

I nod slowly, mulling this over. "I... think I get where you're coming from," I say slowly. "My wildlife photography is something I've always been passionate about. I'd do it even if no one wanted me to. I... can't even imagine dedicating my life to something I didn't care this much about."

Otome nods. "It's like that. Maybe it will turn out that cinematography isn't for me, either, but I want to try. Besides which, if I pursue that goal..." Her eyes flick down. "Kirara was the one who always believed that talent is something anyone can nurture if they put enough effort into it. She wanted to create a talent agency someday with that in mind. Perhaps if I make it in this field, I can help make her dream come true, even after her death."

Namie tilts her head. "Is that your 'hope'?"

"Yes. Once I take revenge for Kirara... I'll live on with the hope she died to give me." She pauses, then looks at Namie. "Truthfully... until I heard you sing earlier, I'd forgotten all about that. This is twice now you've saved me."

Startled, Namie blinks. Then her smile warms. "...I'm glad I could help you."

Otome smiles back. She opens her mouth to speak, but hesitates. "And... if you'd like to vent about bad families sometime... please feel free to stop by my cabin."

"Otome..."

"I'm not kind like Kirara was," she adds. "But I suppose I should start somewhere if I'm going to work with young talent in the future."

"Are you going to make up with Mayoi, then?" I ask.

Otome slices the air before me with a look so sharp, I feel for a second like I've been cut in half. "I'm... not prepared to forgive her," she says stiffly. "She treated Kirara's investigation like a joke... and until we find the mastermind..." Her hands clench into fists. "...This hatred needs somewhere to go."

Namie's gaze flicks away. "...I see," she murmurs, warmth draining away. "Thank you for the offer, Otome. It was kind in and of itself for you to make it."

Otome gazes at her for a moment; then she nods once. "Then, we'll speak again later, perhaps."

"Perhaps," Namie echoes.

Otome walks on ahead towards the cabins, but Namie doesn't follow. Unsure of what just happened, I stay where I am too. I'm not exactly in a hurry to follow after she glared at me like that, anyway...

"Are you okay?" I ask Namie.

She blinks at me. "What makes you think I wouldn't be?"

I... Good question. I shrug, feeling a little foolish. "It just felt like the right thing to ask?"

Her smile returns, but it comes with what I recognize now as her usual distant melancholy. "Well... Thank you for asking, then. I'm fine." She turns then to head back the way we came.

"Where're you going?" I ask.

"To clear my head for a bit," she replies. "Good night, Asuka."

Namie... You're definitely not fine. That's as decisive a conversation-ender as I've heard, though. I... still don't really understand you. You're always holding back, hiding something. Do you wish you could quit being a negotiator like Otome's going to quit being a violinist? Or... are you...?

...No, after tonight, I can't really believe you're the mastermind. I... don't think you were lying when you said you didn't lock me into the airlock, either. I just... don't know what to think of you anymore.

Ugh. Maybe I need to clear my head for a while, too. I nod to myself, resolve hardening. Tomorrow before drinks, I'll take my time to hang out with everyone. If we're going to come together and stay together, I've got to do my part to help strengthen everyone's bonds!


	42. Chapter 3: Friendship is Tragic (pt. 9 of 16)

I know exactly who I want to check in with first. I head back to the cabins and knock twice on Chizu's door, and sure enough, she answers. “Asuka! Come on in, girl,” she says with a big, bright smile. “I really missed you during the Tragedy. I'm really glad we get to catch up, even if it is down here.”

“Same,” I say, stepping into Chizu’s room. “It’s been a lot of fun talking to you.”

She beams at me as she shuts the door, then gestures to the bed. “Feel free to take a seat—I have something I wanna finish up quick... I wanted to mix paint colors under the room light instead of the workshop light.”

I flop down unceremoniously and wait for a little while, half-watching Chizu work. It's really impressive to me the way she does what she does; it’s always all so deliberate, like a spider weaving a web. I wonder if I thought that in high school, too...

“Oh! Hey, have you eaten yet?” I ask her, off-handedly. “I found some food in the MonoMono machine and I was wondering if you'd like it. It's in the red capsule on the top of my pack, about the size of a grapefruit?”

Chizu nods without turning. “I'll take a look in a sec.” A moment later, she holds her paints up to the light. “...Yeah, this is perfect. If I mix all three of these in equal amounts, it'll look just right...” She then turns around and rummages through my pack. “Is this it?” she asks, holding up one of the capsules.

“Yeah! Take a look, see if you like it,” I tell her.

 

[Lost: Sol Tekkadon x1 - Slices of tuna sashimi arranged over a bed of sushi rice. Like most tuna sold, it's actually escolar, and can't keep up with true tekkadon.]

 

Chizu smiles. “I guess there's some things you just don't forget! This is actually my favorite.” She pumps a fist excitedly. “I knew I could count on you!”

I smile back as she pockets it. “Great!”

When her enthusiasm wears off, she then paces around in a circle once, seeming to consider something... Then she looks at me again, her expression a little more serious. “Do you think... jeez, how do I even say this...” She taps a foot. “Is photography the same way model building is?”

I'm kind of at a loss for a bit. Eventually, I try, “Like how?”

“You know—mostly guys,” Chizu says. “I mean, I'd figure it'd be pretty even, but you're the one who would know, right?” She leans in. “What's it like, what's it like? I only see photographers at conventions—or, well, only saw photographers at conventions. You know what I mean.”

I have to think about that for a little while—I spent so much of the Tragedy in the woods… Finally, I shrug. “Well... it's kinda weird—I mean, Hope's Peak only recruited girls for photography subjects... but when you get out there, even at the high levels, it's mostly guys. At least three to one… I hear that kind of situation is really common, though.”

“That's kinda nice, right?” Chizu asks. “Like, people are always talking about how, oh, we need to get more girls into this or that, but I think it's kinda better if there  _ aren't _ .” She shakes her head. “At least in model building, most girls can't really... hack it. You need to  _ love _ the models, and most girls don’t care about robots; they only watch robot shows so they can fantasize about the guys banging.”

The... what? Are guys in robot shows that pretty? I have no idea how to respond to this.

Chizu spots my confusion, and adds, “At least since we were growing up. The older stuff is a little different. But it's still the same deal—most girls just aren't as cool as I am!” She puts her fists on her hips and stands triumphant. “And I kinda like it that way. If you get too many of us in one place, we're less special!”

“...I don't think that's how it works,” I offer with a bit of a wince. “If you're alone, it's easier for guys to be gross to you... isn't it? I hear things about conventions...”

“Nah. They're only gross to fake people,” Chizu counters. “Once you prove you're the real deal, they respect you. Or at least, that's how it is in model building—maybe photography people are just extra-creepy?” There's a bit of an awkward pause before she thrusts her hands out and waves them, like she's trying to take that back. “I mean guys! Specifically guys. Model builder guys... if they meet someone who can beat them on knowledge they'll worship at your feet. Or other places, if you're into that. Most girls just start drama, anyway... Get one uncool girl in the room and suddenly EVERYONE'S uncool.” 

I grimace a little... but I decide to let this one go. Maybe it really is that way in model building—like, I don't  _ think _ it is, but I can't exactly go to a convention or six and check right now, can I? Plus, Chizu's really passionate about this and I don't want to say the wrong thing… So I just nod like it makes sense.

In return, she claps me on the back with a big smile. “See? I knew you'd get it,” she declares brightly. “I knew there was a reason we're friends! Maybe if we get out of here, I'll take you to one sometime. If you don't act all fake and try to pretend you're some super robot nerd, the guys won't bug you. That and I'll deck 'em.” She looks up at the light, then adds, “Hey! Maybe next time we hang out, you can build a model! There's a few snap-together basic kits on the ship—the kind of stuff people get started with... I can show you!”

That... actually does sound nice. If I do this with Chizu, maybe I'll figure out why she's so passionate about it... though I'm kinda surprised she hasn't tried this before? Or, well, that I haven't. Either way, I give her a grin. “It's a plan!”

We hug briefly before I pick up my pack, give one last wave, and head out of the room.

  
  


When I pass by the workshop a little while later, Chizu spots me and jogs out immediately. She gives me a big hug and burbles, “Asuka! It's super great to see you! Did you come to do the thing?”

“Uhhh… The thing?”

“Yeah! The thing!” She sobers. “Sometimes, being on this boat, I don't feel like we have a lot of time left... I really want to do this with you! Come on, we'll start by mixing up some paints. I picked out a good range of kits!” Her expression is almost pleading.

...I really don't want to say no to her. Not to that cute face. Ugh, Asuka, stop being so gay! “Sure,” I say, with a smile that I just know looks a little awkward. “It's—just one model, right? And it's not, like... a secret huge one that'll take days?”

“Well... maybe if you put the polycaps in backward, like I did the first time...” Chizu thinks about that one for a moment, then waves it off. “We all have to start somewhere! Come on, come on, let's get you in here!”

“Wait! Before we start—here.” I reach down and pull a capsule out of my pack. This one's large, and I have to admit, I'm gonna be  _ really _ glad to not be lugging it around anymore. “When I got this, I knew you had to have it.”

 

[Lost: Laser Tag Gear x1 - Gear to play a game of laser tag with a team or one-on-one. The more ruthless you are, the higher you'll score.]

 

Chizu accepts the gift and gives me an excited grin. “This is mankind's dream, mankind's desire, mankind's destiny! To be the strongest, to go the farthest, to give Chizu the best gifts!” She sets it aside for now, but it's clear how she feels—though even if it weren’t, she helpfully gives me one last, “You're the best.”

Going to one corner of the workshop, Chizu retrieves a few different model boxes. I don't really know much... so I ask, “What do all of these—do, in the... show?”

“Oh,” she says, “well—this one is the main character robot from a show that's kind of... bad, but I think you'd really like it. Not that you have bad taste, but it's more your speed. This one is  _ my _ favorite—it's the bad guy's from one of the really old shows... It's a little big, but it's really cool. We'd be here a while, but I love it.” Chizu considers the third for a little while, then says, “This one... It's kinda weird? It's a custom suit for a character who doesn't pilot it. It's shown in the show as, like, a display piece...”

“...I actually kind of like the third one,” I admit, looking the boxes over. It's a bright pink robot with an axe and a big shield... It feels kinda like it'd be at home in a forest, but it's still girly. “That's—okay, right?”

“Girl, I always knew you had basic taste,” Chizu shoots back with a good-natured laugh that still somehow manages to feel kinda mean. “You know, though... the character who's supposed to drive this thing kinda reminds me of both of us, at once. So maybe this is the right call after all.”

“Both of us at once?” I still don't feel like I know Chizu as well as I would've, but something about that seems kinda... well, maybe not impossible, but pretty difficult!

Chizu takes some time to work through this as we start taking pieces off the... plasticky bits. I think they're called sprues? “Yeah. I guess what I wanna say is... she's got my aesthetic, but your good heart,” she finally answers, as we get through the first of... six or so sprues. “She's the only girl who really matters in the show... Well, there was another one you might like better but she sucked in the second season. Anyway, if she were a real person, you'd probably get along...” Something about that seems to hit her weirdly, because she trails off and her eyes go misty and distant.

A moment passses and she says nothing. I lean in. “Chizu? You okay?”

She blinks, then looks me over once. “...You know, come to think... I've never really seen you have any drama with other girls,” she reflects. “I'd figure you'd at least manage to upset one or two, but nothing ever seems to go very far... Like, you get in fights sometimes? But not...” She gestures vaguely. “Here, help me pop the polycaps out.”

I set to work on the polycaps. “...I guess I just don't start things?” I offer, though I'm not really sure it's helpful. “And I try to see where other people are coming from.”

Chizu thinks on that for a moment. I can tell it's nagging at her. “See where other people are coming from, huh...” She looks up at the ceiling. “Peace cannot be kept by force. It can only be achieved by understanding...” She looks down at the empty sprues, then up at me. “...Maybe if we both make it out of here, you can show me.”

I scratch my head. It’s not very effective, what with the bear cap and all. “Sure, I’ll do my best.”

She grins. I get the sense she’s relieved. “Great! ...But first, you're finishing that model! We're way behind schedule if we haven't even snapped anything together! And I have to show you how to paint right, and weather—”

I actually get the hang of it pretty quickly—I'm used to working with knives and glue and stuff, between living in the woods and fixing my own cameras. Chizu says it only turned out okay, but for a first-timer, I'm really proud! Once this thing dries, I'll put it in my pack. Even if one of us doesn't make it off this ship… we'll still have this memento of our friendship.

  
  


[Received: Chizu's Undergarments x1 - Chizu's favorite underwear. Panel lined to create the illusion of skirt armor, with a certain system designation on the waistband. The black, blue, and gold color scheme of an Earthnoid who has forgotten dreams.]

 

_ You unlocked the skill: Boosted Woman! _

 

_ Boosted Woman - Focus Gauge decreases at a slower rate during concentration and Fever Time. Effective during the Nonstop Debate, the Hangman's Gambit, the Snapshot Rebuttal, and the Panic Talk Action.  _

 

_ This wind, this feeling… this, my friend, is… Danganronpa! _

 

My brain loops back around to it, and... I have to tell Hinayo. I've been trying to put the thought of what she asked out of my head, but it's only going to get worse before it gets better. I can push it out of my mind a lot of the time, but if I don't do it...

This time, I track her down at her cabin with a knock. I feel each rap of my knuckles on the door, and when she comes out of her room, I'm just... relieved. Like, really, really relieved.

Cradling Emiri as always, Hinayo asks, “Asuka!? Is everything okay? Are you okay?”

Was I knocking that insistently, or is it just written across my face? Either way, I tell her, “I'm fine, I just... want to talk. Now's a good time, right?”

Emiri and Hinayo look at each other, and Hinayo brings her head down a few inches further. They confer in whispers, and eventually Emiri says, “...Yes. I believe it is time for the three of us to talk, Lady Asuka. You and my beloved Hinayo are both ready.”

Face still behind Emiri, Hinayo says, “Then... c-come in, Asuka. P-please. Sit d-down.”

I manage a smile, and fish a plush bird I got from the MonoMono Machine out of my cargo pants. “First, uh... here. I felt like I should bring something...”

[Lost: Singed Bird Plush x1 - A plush doll of a mourning dove, which looks to have survived a fire somehow. The smell of smoke still lingers. ]

Hinayo accepts it with her other hand. “Thank you very k-kindly.” It slips into the folds of her kimono, and within moments it's like it was never there, lost among the spider lilies. Then she peers at me. “Umm… then… d-do you want to go first, or should I…?”

“I will,” I say resolutely. Better to rip the band-aid off. I take a deep breath. Okay. We're doing this. Be strong, Asuka. I haven't told anyone. “My parents died during the Tragedy,” I tell Hinayo. I'm kind of burying the lead. I'm not the Ultimate Journalist. That's probably fine.

“I'm so...” Hinayo starts, but Emiri's hand finds Hinayo's lips before she can say it. She quiets immediately.

“You already know I spent the Tragedy off the grid. Specifically, I was in a forest preservation park, trying to protect animals and nature from despair junkies,” I say as I find my way to Hinayo's bed and sit down. I don't bother to ask first. This isn't that kind of conversation. “I wasn't as good at it early on as I am now, so I got banged up and wanted to go somewhere safe to patch myself up. So I went home.”

I'm not going to cry. I can feel my nails digging into the skin of my palm and wonder if they're drawing blood. …I'm not going to cry. “I went to my room, sat on my bed... and Dad came in to give me a hug. I only noticed the knife because of the mirror on my closet...” No going back now. “I slipped out, and he gave me a cut on my arm. It wasn't big—but... that's when I knew I had to run.

“I ran into my mom downstairs. When I begged her for help, she shot at me. It was pure luck she didn’t hit. I don’t even know where she got a gun from…” I suck in a breath, shake my head. “I tried to talk them down, but... all they could do was keep telling me how much they loved me, and how much I was their hope for tomorrow. In the end, I... all I could do was run. And keep running. And now… here I am.”

I swallow hard. I… decide not to tell her about the photos. This part is hard enough. But if I don’t tell her that part…

Hinayo stares at me owlishly. I brace myself for the inevitable question of how I know they’re dead if I ran away, but… it never comes. She simply nods mournfully, eyes shimmering with tears. M-maybe she didn’t notice?

“You... you've been c-carrying that... this entire time? And you're still so... you...” she murmurs, weeping. “Your heart m-m-mm-must have been so broken…” She sits down next to me and gives me a big hug, Emiri squished between us.

“Thank you,” I tell her, stroking her hair. I’m already breathing a little easier. That… that wasn’t as hard as I was afraid of. “Um, what about you and Toya?”

“...First I have to tell you something else,” she murmurs, leaning back and clutching Emiri close. “Father was furious when I went to Hope’s P-Peak too. So furious, he fell ill… So ill he c-couldn’t work, and he refused to accept m-mm-m-money from Toya, who’d graduated and gotten his own seminar at another p-prestigious school. We lost our home… rep-possessed by the bank. I stayed in the d-dorms at school, and Father went to the hospital, where he soon… p-passed away.”

“Oh, Hinayo…”

But she shakes her head. I resolve to shut up until the end of her story. “Everyone in our c-class was very k-kind and sympathetic… including you, of c-course,” she adds, giving me a small but warm smile, “and especially D-Daichi.” Daichi? Really? No, shut up and listen, Asuka! “He really believed in my d-dolls--he helped me a lot with selling them for good p-prices. So to help out, he bought the M-m-m-mm-Mikage home, then sold it to us. That was one of the times Toya and I reunited, to sign the d-deed.

“Toya m-m-mm-moved in and I returned to school. We c-continued to talk by phone and letter… but after a while, his letters started to get strange. He said he’d been exploring the old storehouse that Father had kept locked up for years and found old d-documents he thought were about the old business, but he c-couldn’t q-quite understand them yet… His later letters were even stranger. Hidden rooms and ancient scrolls and things like that... I didn’t know what he m-mm-m-meant. But he promised to tell me everything he knew once I c-came home. He insisted.

“But  _ I _ p-promised D-Daichi that once we graduated, I’d set up a tour exhibition and sale for my d-dolls so we c-could finish p-paying him back. Toya agreed to wait, and I d-did that first… It was a huge success. I earned enough to p-pay back D-Daichi twice, and he helped me invest the rest of the m-mm-m-m-money so we’d never have to worry about d-debt again. I was ready to go home and learn what Toya had uncovered. But…

“Then the Tragedy happened.

“D-Daichi and M-m-mm-Mayoi tried to c-convince me to join the Future Foundation with them for my own safety, but… I turned them down. I had to find my brother.” Her eyes well up as she squeezes Emiri tight. “But I never d-did… By the time I made it home, it… everything… the house… the k-koi p-pond… the gardens… the woods out back... it was all d-destroyed. Burnt to the ground. I c-couldn’t find Toya anywhere. And I’ve... n-never seen or heard from him since...”

Without a word, I pull Hinayo into another hug. She weeps into my shoulder. I truly understand how she feels. Eventually she calms, and I fetch some tissues for her to clean her face with. As she does so, I offer her a sad smile.

“It’s hard, huh?” I murmur. “When your family’s dead…”

Hinayo blinks up at me, then glances away, biting her lip. Huh? What’s with that reaction? But before I can ask, Emiri clears her… throat.

“Lord Toya is not dead,” she informs me, tone almost… apologetic? “We know not where he is or what he is doing, but of this, we are certain.”

My jaw drops. “H-how can you know that?”

“I’m n-not sure… I just kn-know,” Hinayo murmurs. She meets my eyes, her own soulful. “Just like how I kn-know your p-parents really are d-dead.”

That hits me like a punch to the gut. I don’t know what to say, so I say nothing.

“U-um… I’m sorry. I… P-perhaps I shouldn’t have said that…” she adds meekly. She stands up, takes a deep breath, and squares her shoulders at me. “I’ll m-mm-m-m-make it up to you, I p-promise! I d-didn’t intend to hurt you…”

“It’s okay; you don’t need to do anything…”

Hinayo clasps my hand. “I want to,” she says firmly. “P-please allow me to.”

Aww, this sweetheart… I thaw at her insistence and give her a soft smile. “...Okay. I’ll look forward to it, then.”

She gives me a warm smile back and nods. “Mhm!”

I excuse myself then to head back to my cabin. That ended on an overall positive note, but… I still need some time to lie down.

 

I have to admit, I'm really curious about what Hinayo intends to do to make things up to me. It's not like it occupies my every waking thought or anything, and honestly, I’m already over it, but I can’t help but wonder what she has in mind.

She's got the workshop still—I can hear her working in there when I get close. When I walk in, she looks up immediately, her eyes meeting mine, her arms moving Emiri to hide her face again. Right next to her current project, there's a box tied up in a simple red ribbon sitting on the workshop table...

“Asuka,” she says, gesturing for me to come closer. “Are you here to accept your d-destiny? The threads of fate are winding around you...” She gently pushes her current project aside as she speaks, her eyes locked on mine.

This seems a bit dramatic, but I still give her a firm, “Yes.” I don't get the feeling Hinayo is this serious very often, and I don't want to make her feel like I'm making fun of her, you know? Whatever she means to do to apologize to me has to be really important to her.

Before that, though, I give her a gift of my own from the MonoMono Machine. I pull out the paper lantern boat, handling it gingerly as I place it on the workshop table.

[Lost: Paper Lantern Boat x1 - A boat with a paper lantern on top, to be sent down the river on O-Bon to guide the spirits of the dead back to the underworld. Goodbye, Mother...]

Emiri raises her tiny doll hand to her mouth. “...I suppose there is a time for all gifts. Nothing can be allowed to linger forever, Lady Asuka. Know that this will not be forgotten.”

“O-oh, sure,” I say. How else can I respond?

Hinayo lifts the box next to her, and when I sit down next to her, she sets it down in front of me. “This is for you,” she says. “But before you open it, I want to say something.”

“What’s up?”

“U-um…” She clears her throat and fidgets. “You p-probably think this sounds strange, but ever since I saw you on the P-Paradise, I’ve had a feeling you were c-carrying something heavy with you. I d-don’t know why; the feeling was just so c-clear to me... And, um, because of that feeling, I started c-crafting something for you in secret. I thought about waiting until we were rescued to give it to you, but… I’ve d-decided to give it to you n-now instead.”

“O-oh, thank you,” I say as she hands the box to me. “Um, I’ll go ahead and open it then, okay?” She nods me on, vermillion eyes full of nervous anticipation, and I undo the ribbon and open the box.

Inside are... a pair of Hinamatsuri dolls? The Emperor and the Empress, along with a bright red cloth and gold folding screens to match. They're incredibly detailed—I have no idea how Hinayo got some of the materials to make these on this ship...

They're a little unusual for Hinamatsuri dolls, though. Usually the hair is black, but the Empress doll's hair is the same auburn as mine... and the Emperor has the biggest, most expressive orange eyes I've ever seen. The longer I look at them, the more I gently touch their hair or feel the silky material of their clothes, the warmer I feel in my chest.

“You really like them, d-don't you?” Hinayo asks with a brightness in her tone that tells me she already knows the answer. “They seemed like they should take so much longer than they d-did... but m-m-m-my hands just... kn-knew what they were d-doing.”

I nod, swallowing hard. The Emperor’s square glasses are so familiar. The Empress’s knowing smile is so nostalgic.

For the first time I've seen since we got on the ship, Hinayo asks Emiri, “Is it okay if I set you d-down for a second...? I know I hardly every d-do, but...”

The doll's head bobs along with a subtle shift in Hinayo's shoulder, and she sets her aside for now, then looks directly at me.

“A-Asuka,” she stammers out. “You... you're really inspiring. I want to be a m-mm-m-more... hopeful person because of you. Everyone you've kn-known has helped shape you into the wonderful woman you are.” Brushing tears away, she tells me, “N-no m-m-m-m-matter what happens on the P-Paradise... I'm glad I saw you again.”

My voice catches in my throat. What can I say to that? What can anyone say to that? Well... let's start with the obvious, right? “Hina... Thank you. I'm really glad I saw you again, too. I still don’t remember what we were like in high school, but whatever our past was like, I really admire your passion and your strength. I’m sure you’ll see your brother again someday.”

Hinayo gives me a tiny smile and a nod. “I kn-know I will. Everyone sees their loved ones again sooner or later. Emiri’s always told m-mm-m-me so.”

At some point when I was talking, I started cradling the Emperor doll in my hands. It wasn't really... conscious? It just kinda happened. It feels like a hug I've been waiting for for years, though. ...Maybe this is why Hinayo and Emiri...?

Hinayo gives me a shark-toothed smile. I finally realize that the secret is focusing on her eyes and lips, and not her teeth, and it suddenly doesn't seem creepy at all.

“And n-now we c-can talk about the m-m-mm-m-m-most important thing of aall!” she exclaims, her eyes starry.

“The most important thing...?” I echo. Something about her demeanor seems different now. It’s a lot more like...

Wrapping her arms around herself, Hinayo drools out, “M-m-m-m-m-m-m-MMMM-mm-m-m-MMM-m-MMMMUSCLES!”

Well... she's not wrong...? I mean, what!? Hang on! “Hinayo!!” I exclaim, shifting back a little as I feel myself blush. But Hinayo just bursts into giggles.

Despite my initial shock, we really do end up talking about muscles. For a long time. Way longer than I've ever talked about that kind of thing with... aaaaanyone. Emiri stays silent the whole time; it's just Hinayo and I, talking like friends, for what seems like forever.

Friends... yeah, that's right. No matter what happens on this ship, Hinayo's coming with me... because we're friends.

[Received: Hinayo's Undergarments x1 - Hinayo's favorite underwear. An all-white susoyoke. Provides a surprising contrast to the rich, dark tones of her outfit. ]

_ You unlocked the skill: Power of Life and Death! _

_ Power of Life and Death - Easier to reclaim space from your opponent's argument. Effective during Snapshot Rebuttal. _

_ Friendship never dies. Congratulations on proving it! _

 

“ _ Ooooh _ ,” I breathe, eyes wide with wonder, as I enter the bar.

The lights in the bar as are dim as ever, and to make up for that, someone's decorated the ceiling with a web of tasteful white lights. Some of the strings dangle down like glittering icicles. On the ground floor, there's been a few lamps added, also set on low lights. Piano jazz tinkles through the air, set at a low and intimate volume. It's very atmospheric, and sets quite an adult mood. I can just picture myself sitting close to Tsubomi, murmuring conversation and whispering affection in her ear.

"I take it you approve, darling?" Mayoi says brightly from nearby.

"Yeah, it's beautiful!" I reply, shutting the bar door behind me. The effect is even nicer now that there's no light from outside. "I'm sure Shinto would really like it. Is everyone else here already?"

"Not  _ quite _ yet, dear, but the evening announcement's already played so I'm not in a mood to wait around," she replies, shrugging. "Why don't you come in and take a look at the bar?"

So the two of us head over. It looks like Yoh's making the drinks while Namie's waitressing; I guess Mayoi's the hostess if she was there to greet me? Nice teamwork, guys!

"Good evening, Asuka," Yoh says, smiling when he sees me. He's wearing a classy black apron on over his suit. "Our specials for tonight are on the chalkboard. What would you care for?"

I look to his left, and sure enough, there's a chalkboard leaning on the stereo playing the music on the bar, four different drinks listed in different-colored chalk. In pink, there's the Shinto: vodka, coffee liqueur, and milk; in orange, the Larry: jungle juice-style, apples and Japanese apricots soaked in vodka overnight; in yellow, the Kirara: a vodka/triple sec cocktail with orange juice and grenadine; and in green, the Daichi: two parts Goldschläger and one part Jägermeister. There sure is a lot of vodka in this list.

"Did you come up with these together?" I wonder.

"Yes, Yoh and I brainstormed them together," Mayoi says, "although he did the lion's share of the research."

"It's the least I could do," he says, smiling. "These are just the specials, mind. If you'd like something else entirely, I'll be happy to make it for you if I can, Asuka."

"Hmmm..." I tap a finger on my cheek as I consider the chalkboard. I'm pretty sure I know what I want, but first... I point at the stereo and look at Mayoi. "That's a weird-looking stereo. Did you get that from the supply room?"

Mayoi laughs delicately. "Well, yes, I did find it in the supply room, but that's not an stereo, that's a tape deck."

"What's a tape deck?"

I can just imagine the blue lines smearing down the top of her head as she gapes at me. Then she grabs my shoulders, head sunk so low it might just fall off. "Asuka, please--we're the same age, so please don't make me feel so old."

"O-okay? Sorry?"

"A tape deck is an obsolete type of music player that was popular in the 80's and earlier," Yoh says then. "You put in a something called a cassette tape and let it play whatever was pre-recorded on it. There were a few players like that in the supply room; this was just the biggest. Mayoi was the only one who knew enough about them to be able to connect it to the sound system."

Mayoi flinches. "Erk."

Yoh doesn't even seem to notice. "It's a good thing she's so familiar with antiquities!"

She just falls to her knees and wails, crying blobby tears.

He peers at her. "Oh, dear. Did I say something I shouldn't have?"

"Search me," I say. Just because you know about old things doesn't make you old, too, Mayoi! Sigh. Well, she'll recover soon, I'm sure. I add, "Can I try the Shinto, please?" At the very least, I feel like I ought to have his drink at his memorial event.

"Coming right up," he replies, and gets to work on it.

I hear footsteps behind me, and turn around to see Namie approaching, a serving tray under one arm and an apron like Yoh's on over her chest. Hiro, Shu, Keigo, Yuzuru, Tsubomi, Chizu, and Hinayo are all already here, chatting amongst each other as they pick up their freshly-served drinks. Tsubomi happens to glance up then, and seeing me, she grins and waves; I return the gesture, feeling a little giddy. I'll have to head right over once I have my drink!

"If you want to join her now, please feel free," Namie says then, as if reading my mind. Brr. She pauses long enough to rest a hand on Mayoi's shoulder; Mayoi gives her a tearful look, then abruptly stands, dabbing at her face with a handkerchief like nothing even happened. Namie puffs out a sigh, then looks back at me. "I'll bring you your drink once it's ready."

"Oh--thanks," I say, looking over at her. "How're you, uh, liking the waitress business?"

She shrugs. "It's fine. It's something I can do."

"Since she doesn't care for alcohol," Mayoi adds dryly in between wet sniffles, "I imagined she'd rather serve than be served, as it were."

"Oh, that makes sense," I say. "You're the hostess, right, Mayoi? Or at least you are until everyone gets here. What'll you be doing once we all show?"

"Managing," she chirps, tucking her handkerchief away. "Incidentally, Yoh and I tested all the drinks  _ thoroughly _ , so you can rest assured they're  _ all _ delicious!"

"Uhhh... Thoroughly? How thoroughly?"

"Not as thoroughly as she'd like to imply," Yoh says, setting a small glass on the bar next to me. I turn around to see his smile. "Just samples. I'm afraid my metabolism isn't  _ quite _ good enough to go through a set of sixteen."

"Wow, that was fast!" I utter, picking up the glass. It's hard to see clearly in this light, but it's a nice, mellow shade of brown... It reminds me of Shinto's hair. Chest squeezing, I take a sip. Wow... It's nice and creamy--a bit sweet, a little bitter, but not overwhelmingly either! That must be the milk and the coffee liqueur. I take another, longer sip, then smile at Yoh and Mayoi. "It  _ is _ delicious. Thank you."

Yoh keeps smiling back. "I'm glad it suits your tastes."

Mayoi claps her hands together, looking pleased. "Wonderful! Chizu gave it her seal of approval too, you know." She glances over her shoulder, then leans in, one hand to the side of her mouth. "I thought she'd pitch a fit about things not being perfect enough, but she's actually been quite tolerable lately--to me  _ and _ to Hinayo. Whatever you said to her, Asuka, it's worked wonders."

I smile warmly. "I'm really glad to hear that." I pause, then add, "But, uh... you aren't really  _ that _ sloshed, are you?"

She scoffs. "Of course not, darling! I know how to hydrate between drinks! And it's as Yoh says; we just had sips and samples of everything we mixed up."

"Oh, good. I wouldn't want anyone getting a hangover or anything!" I carefully slip off the stool, then take my drink. "I'm gonna go hang out with the others. Thanks again for doing this, guys!"

As I walk over to the couches where the others are sitting, I see the door to the bar open. The only one who isn't here yet is Otome, so that must be... yup, it's her. I pause to glance over my shoulder--if Mayoi's hostess, then she's going to try to greet her, right? And, after hesitating, she does, but... Otome blows right past her to head over to where the others are. I wince to see it, but I keep going too, and we both reach the couches and have a seat on the ends at the same time.

"Hey, Asuka! Hey, Otome!" Chizu says cheerfully. "Glad you both made it! Aren't these drinks  _ amazing _ ?"

"Well, I've only had the one so far," I say, lifting mine, "but it's really good!"

"Are they?" says Yuzuru, who looks to be nursing a tiny cup of sake. "None of them appealed to me, so I haven't tried any."

I shrug. " _ I _ think they're good."

"I see." They peer back at their drink. "In any case, since everyone's here now, I want to ask: what are we going to do now that the transmitter is broken?"

"Augh, fuck me, don't even remind me of that," Keigo grumbles, downing a shot of something.

"Keigo's right! We're here to relax and have a fun,  _ enjoyable _ time," Chizu stresses as Hiro nods vigorously in agreement between drinks. "Let's just leave that discussion to tomorrow and have a nice time for tonight."

Tsubomi catches Yuzuru's eye and smiles. "Puttin' it off one night ain't gonna kill us."

Yuzuru scowls back, then takes a shallow sip. "One  _ more _ night, you mean--but I suppose."

“Right! We should, um, we should do our best to enjoy ourselves tonight,” Shu says. “And, uh... To that end... I've got a special announcement to make!”

“Oh yeah?” I say, leaning forward as Hinayo perks. “What's that?

He catches Yoh, Namie, and Mayoi's eyes, then gestures to them to join us. I glance at Tsubomi, confused, but she just shrugs back at me. I look back, and they pull out something from the mini-fridge, bring it out under a metal dome cover, along with small plates and forks for all of us before sitting at the end of the table. Huh? What's this about?

“A little over a week ago, before the, the mastermind motive,” Shu goes on, “Daichi talked to me about something on top of the, uh, food rationing and stuff... He said someone's birthday was coming up, and he wanted to make sure we celebrated it. He wanted to keep everyone's morale up, and to let the birthday person know how much he appreciated them... He isn't here anymore, but this was really important to him, so I wanted to make sure it still happened. So, um... Today is May the ninth! Happy birthday, Tsubomi!!”

Mayoi pulls away the lid from the main dish to reveal a beautiful pound cake--vanilla cinnamon, judging from the smell, with cinnamon-sugar crumbles and almond slices on top of an orange jam glaze, and whipped cream decorating the sides. I gawk at Tsubomi, who looks utterly floored, and then break into a grin and join everyone's thunderous applause.

“Happy birthday, Tsubomi! I had no idea!” I gush.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TSUBOMI!!!” Hirohito roars, clapping harder than anyone.

“Aw--gosh, I--I don't know what to say!” she says warmly, dark cheeks flushing. “Y'all are so sweet, you're gonna make me cry...!”

“Oh my god, I'm getting so emotional,” Chizu burbles, already in tears. “Someone get me another drink, I'm not nearly drunk enough to handle this.”

We all laugh. Hirohito stands up and directs us all (or most of us, anyway, since Yoh and Namie get up and head for the bar) into a chorus of Happy Birthday while Tsubomi beams. At the end of the song, Shu leans forward to start cutting the cake while the rest of us cheer and whistle.

“Daichi wanted this to be a surprise, so I thought really hard about what kind of flavor profile would suit you,” he says, once we all calm down some, as he serves her the first slice. “I hope you like it, Tsubomi...”

“I'm sure I'll  _ love _ it,” she says, grinning, as she accepts it. One bite, and she scrunches up her handsome face with a look of pure bliss. “Mmmm,  _ mmmmmm _ ...!” And then she digs in even faster, pausing only long enough to give Shu a hearty grin and thumb's-up.

We all laugh again, Shu both red-faced and pleased, and he starts serving the rest of us. Yoh returns with a drink for Chizu, and Namie joins him with a platter of cups of what looks like orange crème pudding, each one with a tiny spoon dipped in. She serves us each one each, and we all dig in, laughing and joking and congratulating Tsubomi for her birthday and Shu for a surprise party well-organized.

It turns out that Mayoi, Namie, and Yoh had all been in on it, and so had Hinayo, who'd helped him make the puddings. I'm honestly most surprised by the fact that it'd been Daichi's idea in the first place. Once I finish off my cake and dig in to my pudding, which is just  _ so _ creamy and delicious I might melt, I lean into Tsubomi.

“I can't believe today was your birthday and you didn't tell me,” I say, smiling. “You never even hinted at it!”

She laughs and wraps an arm around me. “You're right, I shoulda said. There was no way you coulda known, not with your memories the way they are. But I didn't want to put pressure on anyone to... you know.” She gestures her own pudding cup at the group all around us. “We've all got problems and troubles, an' it didn't feel right, insistin' we celebrate when we've lost so many friends.” She sobers. I catch sight of a couple of tears in the corner of his eyes. “Daichi... I know he could be an ass. He was real strict, with himself, with everyone around him... He always expected a certain level of conduct, an' when he thought people were fallin' short, he got real testy. But the people who met his approval, he treated real good. I'm not at all surprised he asked Shu to set this all up for me. He had a perfect memory for people's birthdays. Always got them at least a little somethin', even if he didn't like 'em.”

“Mm. It's true,” Otome says neutrally, frowning into her pudding.

Tsubomi rubs the back of her neck. “Sorry, Otome. I'm sure you don't wanna hear this kinda talk right now...”

She shakes her head. “I don't, but it's your birthday, and I know you two were friends. I may not like it, but you have as much right to grieve as I do. I don't want to interfere. I just need a drink or ten of my own to deal with it.”

Tsubomi chuckles, gaze sympathetic. “Well, tonight's the perfect night for it.”

“It certainly is. On which note--” Otome looks at us all. “What drink do you all recommend?”

Chizu blinks and sets down her drink, which she's been sipping from in between cake. “Huh? You're going to get the Kirara no matter what, right?”

“I--excuse me?”

"The 'specialty' drinks for tonight are crafted and named in honor of the deceased," Yuzuru tells her, then raises his tiny cup. "Though you can order as you please, too."

Otome stares at him for a second; then she nods. "I... see. Then you're right on that, Chizu."

"HEY, WAITRESS!" Chizu bellows, making me jump a little. "A little service here, please~!"

Expression bland, Namie stands up from the end of the table. “No need to shout. I'm right here.” She pulls a pad of paper and a pencil from the pockets of her apron. “Your order?”

So Otome puts in for a Kirara, and Chizu asks for a glass of ice water, while Hinayo asks for a chocolate milk and Keigo puts in for--

"Three  _ Keigos _ ?" I repeat.

"Yup," he says, handing Namie his empty shot glass. "Yoh mentioned he did up signature drinks for all of us, for fun. So I asked him what mine was and he said, 'A shot of vodka.'"

Tsubomi snorts with laughter. "Whaaat? That ain't a signature drink!"

"No, but it was a pretty funny joke, so I've been gettin' Keigos all night."

"Are you really sure you should drink three shots of vodka in a row?" I wonder, without adding,  _ Again? _

"I already had three so far, and I'm aimin' to get fuckin' smashed tonight," he replies. "An' I already got cake and pudding workin' against me. Hit me up, waitress."

"Coming right up," Namie says, putting away her notepad, gathering empty dishes, and leaving.

I watch her go thoughtfully, then turn to the others. "What's everyone else's drinks?"

Keigo waves a hand. "He didn't really do signature drinks for everyone, Asuka, he was just kiddin' around." He wobbles. "Fuck. Thaaaat was the room spinnin' for a second there."

Keigo, are you really okay? I glance at Shu, who looks to be nursing some kind of fruity-looking drink (maybe the Larry?), and he gives me a weak smile and a shrug.

"That's too bad..." I say aloud, deciding not to press it. "I kinda wondered what mine would be."

"Yes, agreed!!" Hiro says, thrusting a finger into the air. "It seems to me that you'd have to have a lot of care and consideration to tailor drinks to someone, just as Shu tailored this amazing cake to Tsubomi! I'd very much like to see Yoh express his feelings for us in alcohol form!"

"...Out of curiosity, how many drinks have you had so far?" I ask.

"One each of the main specials so far! This is my second Daichi!"

I don't know what's scarier: that he's drunk so much in so short a time, or that he only seems slightly more boisterous than usual as a result. Are those running legs of his hollow, or is pound cake just really good at soaking up alcohol?

Mayoi, who'd left earlier to help clear dishes and utensils, sashays back over, smile brilliant. "How is everyone doing tonight? Everyone enjoying themselves?"

"As much as can be expected," Otome says neutrally.

Mayoi's smile strains.

"I'm d-doing great!!" Hinayo bursts in. "It's n-nice to just sit with everyone and relax!"

"Wonderful! I'm so happy to hear that!" Mayoi trills, clapping her hands together. She sweeps around the back of the couch and seats herself on the other end next to Hinayo. "Now, I know some of you know already, but for you new drinkers, do be sure to drink a glass of water in between your tasty beverages, hm? We've already all had some wonderful cake and pudding, so I won't fuss at any of you to eat, too, but water is important. Hangovers are partially a result of dehydration from alcohol intake, so you can avoid the worst of it by keeping yourself hydrated!"

"Oh, really?" I say. That must be why Chizu ordered water. "Thanks, I didn't know that!"

Mayoi titters into the back of her hand. "I thought you might not, Asuka dear! Don't worry; I'll be sure to take  _ good _ care of  _ all _ of you~!"

"Your Kirara," Namie says then, handing Otome a beautiful golden drink in a glass with a long stem and a round top.

Otome takes it without a word and packs half of it away in one go. Wow.

As Namie hands out everyone's drinks, I look around at the table. "So what should we talk about now? Tsubomi, any requests?"

She shrugs and smiles. “I'm happy jus' listenin' to y'all an' relaxing. But why don't you kick us off?” She strokes my hair, and my heart flutters. “I know I wanna hear your voice right now...”

“Yeahh, Asuka,” Chizu teases, grinning. “Hit us with some nerdy photography thing."

Otome snorts. "You're one to talk about being a 'nerd,' Ms. Plastic Model Builder."

"Hey, I'm a  _ cool _ nerd. A  _ socially adjusted  _ nerd," Chizu says loftily.

I giggle, take another drink, and set my glass down as I cuddle up to Tsubomi. "Well, um--I'll do my best, then! I do love photography, but let's talk about something everyone will like. We can all appreciate animals, right? Have you guys seen any cool ones out the window? Shinto and I saw a whale our first night here!"

Hinayo perks. It looks like she's not still mad at me for the other day, thank goodness. "D-did you take photos?"

"I sure did!" I reply, already unhooking my camera from my neck. I bring up the photo history, bring up that day's photos, and hold it out in the center for everyone to get a look. "I know it's just the tail, but we'd just walked in so I only had a little time to catch it," I add as everyone peers down. "Next time I'll definitely get a better shot!"

"Wow. That's amazing," Shu breathes, eyes wide. "It's just like you to catch such a, um, a clear photo with no preparation..."

“No kiddin',” Tsubomi says, arm draped over my back, hand squeezing my shoulder. “You get a real sense o' that whale's majesty, even from this little bit.”

I laugh, feeling my face warm. "I've got some other good ones too! Jellyfish, dolphins, schools of fish--I even caught a squid diving the other day. Here, let me show you guys--"

I bring up the photos I've been taking in my downtime through the bar wall, then pass my camera around, warning everyone to be careful in handling it. I already put the crime scene photos in a separate sub-folder, so there's no danger of anyone stumbling across them by accident. We can just enjoy what's here. I talk about lighting and migration patterns and season while it goes around, answering a few questions when they're asked, and eventually my camera comes back to me.

By now, people are ordering new drinks, and I make sure to ask for a glass of ice water. Hmmm... Should I get the Kirara next? The Larry sounds kind of tasty, too... The Daichi, after I ask the others, is basically pure alcohol so I'm not sure I'd be into that. Maybe I'll just get another Shinto.

...Thinking on it, talking about these drinks like this feels kind of weird.

The conversation then goes on to karaoke and how it would've been nice to do a group song. We talk briefly about who Junko's song was supposed to be for, but it was so obviously meant for Class 78 that it's not even worth discussing. Tsubomi and Hiro talk about maybe rousing everyone for a group song anyway, while Hinayo and Otome chat about how nice Namie's singing was. Otome has a furtive smile like there's something funny about it, somehow, so I ask her why.

"Oh, it's not that I find it funny. I just think it's cute," she corrects me. "It's rare to see Namie so passionate about something."

"Oh, I quite agree," Mayoi cuts in eagerly. Otome frowns and downs the rest of her drink. "Namie with her true feelings on full display! Don't you think it's a charming side of her?"

"True feelings?" Hiro echoes, slightly cross-eyed and thoroughly distracted. "But she was just singing??"

"She means that Namie, um, really loves singing a lot," Shu points out.

"Oh, I see!! That makes sense!"

Mayoi huffs. "Well, you're not  _ wrong _ , but..."

"Perhaps I am mistaken," Emiri speaks up, "but I do not think that Lady Namie could have mustered that much emotion were she singing solely for the love of song."

"Iiii'm not followin' ya," Keigo says blankly.

Yuzuru raises an eyebrow. "Are you suggesting that Mibuchi is in love with someone?"

Hinayo gasps, red eyes lighting up with the sparkle of a thousand stars. " _ R-really _ ?!"

Emiri titters. "Call it a woman's intuition."

Otome tips her glass to her with a slight smile.

"Ice Queen Namie, in love? I can't even imagine it," Chizu says.

Hinayo leans forward eagerly. "Who c-could it be? D-do you think we kn-know who it is?"

Tsubomi scratches her head. "Should we really be talkin' 'bout this? It feels rude. 'Sides, Namie's right here, ya know. If ya really wanna know, you could just ask her."

"Yeah, Tsubomi's right. I'm not into petty gossip," Chizu agrees. Despite this, I can see a sheen of interest in her eyes. Oh, Chizu.

Otome scoffs. "Petty gossip? Hardly. This is a  _ mystery _ . And for what other purpose do mysteries exist than to be solved?"

Keigo snorts. "I'm not drunk enough for this conversation." He oozes back in his seat. "Call me either when the drinks come back or when you guys start talking about somethin' less boring."

"Oh, don't be such a fuddy-duddy, Keigo," Mayoi chides him. "Otome's quite right! It's the theorizing that makes it entertaining--and I believe not only is it someone we know, it's someone watching us right now."

Hinayo gasps, eyes sparkling anew, but Otome frowns.

“What, seriously?” Chizu leans forward. “You mean someone from Future Foundation? Ooh, then it's  _ got _ to be Byakuya Togami. He's handsome, smart, and you  _ know _ he'll stop at nothing to restore his riches. Being his wife is the same as getting on the fast track to success!”

“Oh, please, that's just what  _ you _ want,” Mayoi scoffs. “If it's a man, it's definitely Makoto Naegi. They worked together in the 14th Division, so they've had lots of chances to bond.” She pauses. “...Although I suppose Togami was in the 14th Division, too...”

“Ha! There, you see?” Chizu declares, grinning in triumph. “And if she was aiming for Byakuya, her only rival would be, what, Toko Fukawa?”

Mayoi sniffs. “Not even. Togami clearly hates her guts.”

“I know! Namie would crush her under her heel.”

“He just d-doesn't appreciate her!” Hinayo huffs. “Toko's wonderful...”

“I--you know what, fine, I'll let you have that.” Chizu waves a hand vaguely, then sighs. “Ugh, I really do hate Namie, though.  _ I _ sure wouldn't mind taking Byakuya as  _ my _ husband. He's my favorite!”

Mayoi rolls her eyes. “What a shock.”

“Oh, but, um,” Shu interjects, “what about Yasuhiro Hagakure? He's a man of the Future Foundation, too...”

We all pause for a second. Then we all bust up laughing. Keigo falls off the damn couch in tears, he's laughing so hard. Even Shu's cracking up.

“Okay, okay, that wasn't convincing at all, was it,” he says, grinning.

"Certainly not,” Otome says, calming down. “And as amusing as the topic is, I've changed my mind--we really should stop. It's in poor taste to discuss this without Namie's consent."

Mayoi sputters, then protests, "You're only saying that because I said something! Why do you have to keep doing this, Otome?!"

I shake my head as Hirohito pats her shoulder. “Besides, I doubt Namie's got a crush on any of the Foundation guys anyway. I'm  _ pretty _ sure she's a lesbian, so it's got to be one of the women."

"I'm bisexual, so it could be either."

Uh oh. With a cringe, we all look up at Namie, standing over us, serving plate on one hand. "Your orders," she adds, cool as liquid nitrogen, as she begins to present our drinks to us.

"Um... th-thanks," I say, hot-faced, as I accept my water.

Namie ignores me and moves on to the others. Oof.

"Oh, well, hey, Namie," Tsubomi says brightly, who apparently is completely immune to embarrassment. "Can you settle this nonsense? Were you singin' 'cuz you're in love with someone?"

"I'll leave that up to your fertile imaginations." Namie sets down the last drink, Keigo's three Keigos, then stands up straight and regards us with stony eyes. "After all, since you're all picking apart my potential motives for your personal entertainment, I doubt it really matters what I have to say."

_ Double _ oof. Time for a change in conversation, stat!!

"So, um, Namie?" I speak up. "I was wondering earlier, is it true Yoh made specialty drinks for everything, not just... Shinto and the others?"

She side-eyes me, but it's better than getting ignored. "You'd have to ask him. I had little to do with the drink-creating process."

"Yoh and I did banter a bit about that," Mayoi adds, a little too quickly to be natural. I know how she feels. "Just a sort of 'what sort of drink would you make for so-and-so,' a mental exercise while we were working on the specials." She shrugs. "We didn't formalize a list beyond the night's specials, but if you're curious, you could always order an Asuka like Keigo did--and has been doing--a Keigo." She shoots him a meaningful look, but Keigo's already on his next shot. She shakes her head, then concludes, "The worst he could say is he doesn't have anything after all."

"Then can I have an Asuka, please?" I ask Namie.

"Ooh, I'll have a Chizu," Chizu adds, who like me got water.

"I NEED A HIRO!!" Hirohito booms. Seriously, are his legs hollow??

"...In all honesty, I'd like to know if he ever decided on what he would make the Mayoi," Mayoi admits. "If you wouldn't mind, Namie, dear?"

"I'll have an Asuka, too," Tsubomi says. She blesses me with one of her lovely smiles and wraps an arm around my shoulders. "I'm sure it's as sweet as you are."

I blush, giggling. "Th-then in that case, can I try a Tsubomi instead?"

"Careful, darling," Mayoi teases. "That might be a little too strong for you."

I laugh. Strong is what I like! "I'm sure I can handle it!"

Namie sighs slightly, then looks around at the rest of us, expression neutral. "Anyone else?"

Otome sets her now-empty glass back on her tray. Wait, isn't that the one she just got? Did she finish it already?! "I'll have the Otome and a glass of water," she says, cool as you please.

"I'd like to try the Hinayo... if it's ok-kay with Yoh," Hinayo adds, oddly shy with the way she clutches Emiri up over her mouth.

"Um... then I guess I'll ask for mine, too?" Shu says. "I, uh, I don't need it right away or anything, though!"

Yuzuru shakes their head slightly. "I'm fine for now." They pause, then glance at Namie. "...But I am curious as to what the Yuzuru  _ would _ be, if Surusumi has an answer for that."

Namie finishes jotting all that down, though it must be pretty simple: everyone wants their own name, except for Tsubomi and me who're swapping, and Yuzuru who just wants to know what their drink  _ would _ be. "Coming right up," she says, then, once she clears the last of the plates and cutlery from cake time earlier, returns to the bar where Yoh awaits.

"So how'd that five-mile jog work out for you guys?" Chizu asks then, looking at Hiro and the others.

Yuzuru shrugs. "It was fine. No better or worse than usual. Though..."

Mayoi meanwhile pales, and instead of answering, knocks back her drink in one go.

"...Some of our team took it worse than others," they conclude, eyeing her.

"EVERYONE DID GREAT!!" Hiro bellows, flinging his arms out over Yuzuru's shoulders. Ignoring or more likely ignorant of the twitch of Yuzuru's eyebrows, he bawls, "EVERYONE SHOWED SO MUCH SPIRIT!!! IT DOESN'T MATTER THAT NOT EVERYONE FINISHED! I LOVE MY CLASSMATES SO MU-HU-HU-HUUUUUCH!!!! WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

Yuzuru plants a hand on his face and attempts to shove him away. They have to contend with Hiro apparently being a super-clingy emotional drunk, though, and soon it turns into an awkward sitting-wrestling match that leaves us in stitches, especially Chizu.

Namie returns then, and since none of us can hear anything over Hiro right now, she writes us a brief message on her notepad: 'Yoh is preparing your drinks now.'

I brighten, then share a grin with Tsubomi. So he really did make up drinks for everyone? That's so cool! I wonder what mine will be like!

Namie writes another note, and shows this one to Yuzuru, or at least attempts to. They have to struggle for a moment before they can get a good look, and they growl with open frustration, "I need one of those.  _ Now _ ."

Namie nods, one hand over her mouth as she watches them and Hiro; then she turns and walks back to Yoh, who's laughing back at the bar.

Hirohito sits upright then and, his words just a bit slurred, declares, "Yuzururu? Did you realize?? That our friend group has one of every gender in it??? One man, one woman, and one... none beef!!!"

"Non-binary," Yuzuru grates. "And that's not  _ every _ gender, that's--ugh, why even bother?"

"You're thinkin' none pizza with left beef," Keigo tells Hiro.

"There's only two genders: right none and left beef," I crack. Keigo snerks, Mayoi titters, Shu practically chokes on his drink, and even Yuzuru lets a smile slip.

Hirohito, looking thoroughly confused as he attempts to count on his fingers, utters, "Wait, so which one am I???"

"Left beef," I reply.

"Definitely left beef," Keigo adds wryly.

"Yeah, that, uh, sounds right," Shu agrees.

Hirohito grabs Yuzuru and shakes them. "Yuzuru!! I'm!!! A left beef!!!! Isn't that amazing?!?!"

Yuzuru shoves him away again, which is complicated by the fact that Hiro refuses to let go. "Tsubomi! Some help!!"

Tsubomi, who's been grinning and laughing this whole time, sets down her drink and gets to her feet. "Well, hell, I can't say no when you ask me by name!" she says cheerfully. She slips out from our couch and heads over to the back of theirs, then hefts Hiro up bodily like a misbehaving puppy and heaves him over her shoulder. She pats his back and carries him over to the bar, saying, "Let's get you some water, huh?"

Hiro points at us, face screwed up with determination. "Iiiii'll be BACK!!! I PROMISE!!!!!"

"Please don't bother," Yuzuru grumbles, straightening their clothes.

Mayoi catches her breath after a fit of the giggles. "I'm sorry for laughing, Yuzuru dear, but you two put on a most excellent two-person comedy routine," she says, waving a hand. "Water or something else non-alcoholic sounds like a lovely idea, though, so I'll be right back, hmm?"

I get up too to follow, and I guess I do it too fast because the room wobbles. Woah. Definitely a good thing I had that water! I'd better make the next drink my last one... I don't  _ feel _ drunk, but I  _ am _ petite. It probably doesn't take a lot to get me inebriated. I don't want to pass out or anything.

At least the feeling passes when I walk over to the bar. Yoh's handing Hiro a gallon jug of water, which Hiro snatches up and starts chugging. I watch in horrified fascination when it becomes apparent he's not going to come up for air. He's not going to down the whole thing in one--? Oh, wow. He totally did. Not only does he, but he slams the empty jug on the bar and laughs so boisterously it drowns out the music.

"HA HA HA HAAAA!! A GRAND REVIVAL!!!" he booms. He grins his sparkly toothpaste commercial grin at us, then hops onto a bar stool. "Now then! About my next drink, Yoh--"

Without a word, but with a half-smile, Yoh pushes a tall glass of a light brown mixture across the bar at him. Hiro picks it up, head tilting in curiosity.

"Kahlua and protein powder," Yoh explains. "Isn't it so perfectly 'you'?"

Hiro lights up. "I  _ knew _ you cared!!" he declares before once more slamming the drink in one go.

Huh. That's an odd thing to say when he punched Yoh for complimenting Chizu. But then, he didn't notice that Chizu wanted to back together with him, and apparently he wouldn't stop talking about Yoh and Yuzuru on their date. And if you look at it the other way around, he only got jealous over Chizu once Yoh entered the picture, but I doubt his sense of morality would let him hit a woman over it... Is Hiro actually queer and closeted?

...I'd better not tell Chizu about this.

The bar jolts as Hiro rams his now-empty glass down. "ANOTHER!!" he demands.

Yoh chuckles as he runs the blender. "I'm afraid you'll have to wait your turn now, Hirohito."

"Hm! Very well!" Hiro waggles a finger at him. "I'll have you know I can be  _ verrrrrry _ patient!!"

"Good things come to those who wait, after all." Yoh pours out the mixture into a wide-brimmed glass. This one, he pushes over to Tsubomi. "The Asuka: three parts strawberry puree, one part orange juice, and one part everclear," he explains. He smiles at me. "Will you have a taste, too?"

"It  _ does _ sound delicious," I say, leaning over to Tsubomi.

Tsubomi grins at me, raising the glass. "Cheers!" She takes several gulps, then hands me the glass. I take a sip--and it really is super-tasty, too! It doesn't even taste alcoholic; it's like a regular fruit juice! I take another, bigger swallow.

"For someone sweeter and stronger than you'd expect," Yoh adds, watching me.

I feel myself blush as I hand the glass back to Tsubomi. "Awww, heheh! Thanks! It's great!"

"Yeah, it's just the flavor I'd think of when I think 'Asuka,'" Tsubomi adds.

"I'm so touched!!" Hiro declares, clenching a trembling fist. "What a beautiful sentiment!!"

Yoh pours out a short glass of rum over ice, then hands it and a bottle of lemon Ramune to me. "The Tsubomi: rum and Ramune," he explains. "A Japanese take on rum and Coke."

"Ooh, you  _ did _ put thought into this, didn't you?" Mayoi remarks, smiling. "Rum and Coke is just what I imagine as the working class drink, and the lemon Ramune matches the bright yellow of the  _ yamabuki _ flower."

"Hey, that  _ is _ right thoughtful," Tsubomi says cheerily. "Thanks, Yoh!"

Yoh smiles at her. "My pleasure."

"Do you mix them together?" I wonder, opening up the soda.

"It's up to you," he says. "Someone with more tolerance for pure alcohol flavors might use the Ramune as a chaser… but you might do better mixing them together."

So I do that. The rum's pretty strong for me, though, even mixed; I end up in a coughing fit and having to grab a napkin to cover my mouth with. Tsubomi thumps me on the back, then trades me her Asuka for my Tsubomi. I think these drinks probably better fit our own taste profiles anyway, haha. It's amazing how Yoh could tailor drinks like these for us with only a few days of preparation!

The others start coming over then too, first one by one and then all together. Yoh explains each drink as he makes it, or what he's already made, with casual ease as he sweeps each order out to the one who ordered it. He's got amazing control; he never spills a single drop, and when he pushes the glasses across the bar, they slide to a stop just before the one who ordered it. I don't know all the alcohol stuff, but Otome's is a dry martini with extra bitters and orange peel ("stirred, not shaken," Yoh remarks with a smile as he makes it); Hinayo's is a chocolate cake martini with coffee liqueur; Mayoi's is coffee, amaretto, and Irish cream liqueurs with extra cream and sugar, which she gets alongside her glass of water; Yuzuru's is a weird mix of tomato juice, hot sauce, salt, shochu, ice cubes, and a few other ingredients I don't catch; Chizu's even I know: it's a piña colada, only with a maraschino cherry added in the center of a ring of pineapple under a white paper umbrella; and Shu's is cake vodka and fireball whiskey. Everyone accepts theirs with pleasure and gratitude, and not a single person has any complaints about the taste, even the weird-sounding ones like Yuzuru's or bitter-sounding ones like Otome's. I grin as I watch. Who know Yoh would be so perfect for the job!

With all of us at the bar now, we all just settle here to hang out. I chat with Tsubomi about the decor and about the tape deck, and to my surprise she's familiar with the old technology. Apparently her village doesn't get the latest tech! As we converse, Yoh cleans out the blender, and I happen to overhear him remark to Namie:

"Incidentally, you haven't had anything to drink yet all night besides water, have you? There's plenty besides alcohol to order."

"Water is fine," Namie replies, her chin on one hand and a glass of ice water next to the other.

"Hmmm... But aren't you curious what I came up with for you?"

"Not really."

"I see... I'm a little disappointed," Yoh admits. "I put a lot of thought into it, too. It's non-alcoholic, if that's the problem?"

"Ooh, if that's the case, then  _ I'll _ order it," Mayoi cuts in. "Hydration is important and all, but just drinking water gets a bit dull!"

Yoh smiles at her, then at Namie. "For you, too?"

"If you insist."

He tilts his head. "By any chance, are you bored right now?"

"Tremendously."

Yoh chuckles. "Well, I suppose that can't be helped." Then he glances at me with a smile. "Would you like one, too, Asuka? You seem interested."

Whoops! Buuuusteeeed. I wasn't trying to listen in, but... haha, I guess my spying habit has gotten worse instead of better. I pull my attention from Tsubomi, who winks at me and turns to chat with Hiro for a while, and give him a sheepish grin. "Sure, thanks."

He rinses the blender, then fills it with ice, iced tea, and lemonade, then tops it off with a couple shots of black currant syrup, like he used for that Italian soda he had the other day. He rests a hand on the blender's lid and pulses the contents for a minute or so until it's the consistency of a Slushee. Then he pulls out four glasses with long, thin stems and a wide, shallow cup, then pours the drinks in to each. Then he salts the rims and garnishes with half a strawberry each, and sets one out for each of us while keeping the last for himself.

"Ooo, it looks like a margarita," Mayoi observes, accepting hers. "Although you usually make those with lime and tequila."

"It's really just the glass and the salt," Yoh replies, shrugging. He smiles at Namie. "You prefer salty flavors over sweet, don't you?"

"I don't dislike sweet flavors, but... yes, I do like salt," Namie replies. She takes a sip, then blinks at it. "...Oh. This  _ is _ good."

Yoh's smile widens. "I thought it would be to your tastes." He takes a swallow of his own, humming what I recognize is the refrain to  _ Margaritaville _ . Wasting away in Margaritaville, searching for my lost shaker of salt... 𝅘𝅥𝅮 How’d the rest go? Ah well, doesn’t matter.

I drink mine too. It  _ is _ an interesting flavor profile... The salty and sweet are a neat mixture, especially with it as a frozen drink. I take another longer but slower drink--don't want to get brain freeze!--and then eat the strawberry off the rim. "Is it even possible for you to make a bad drink?" I wonder to Yoh. "Everything you mix is amazing!"

"Haha, thank you. I do my best."

Namie takes another sip, a thoughtful glimmer in her eyes. "It  _ is _ good," she repeats, "but what about this drink is supposed to be 'me'?"

"Hmm? You don't think it suits you?"

"I'm just curious what your personal rationale is. You said you put a lot of thought into it."

"Hmmm..." Yoh sets his glass down to fold his arms in thought; then he smiles again. "I'll let you figure it out on your own. You're fiendishly clever, after all."

Namie takes another sip without answering. In the lull that follows, a high-pitched squeal of agony cuts through the air, and we all snap our heads down to see... Mayoi, on the floor, clutching her head and writhing.

"Mayoi?! What's wrong?!" I ask, all but leaping off my stool.

"S-s-s-s-so... c-c-c-c-c-c-c-co _ ooooo _ olllllldddddddd," she whines.

I look back at the bar. Her margarita glass is empty. Did... she down it in one go? I palm my face, and Yoh chuckles nervously while Namie sighs and shakes her head.

"Just give it some time and you'll be okay," I reassure Mayoi. "Uh, why don't you lie on the couch until then?"

With a whimper of, "Bane… feeze… waiting… for death…" Mayoi crawls off to the couches. We watch her go, 'we' including several others at the bar. Conversation slowly starts up again, and I pull myself back up onto my stool.

"I guess she liked it, if she vacuumed it up that fast," I say wryly.

Yoh shakes his head. "I didn't think I would need to give a warning... I'm flattered she enjoyed it so much, though."

"Yes. Your talent is truly breathtaking..." Namie sets down her glass and interlaces her fingers, then fixes her gaze on him. "Yoh Surusumi--the Ultimate Bartender."


	43. Chapter 3: Friendship is Tragic (pt. 10 of 16)

Namie says it so evenly, so casually, that I don't realize what I hear at first. I think no one else does either, since the background chatter doesn't even hitch. Yoh must, though, because he's left thunderstruck.

"I--excuse me?" he utters.

"Even if you were made to forget your talent, you should still be able to perform it at the same level of proficiency: Kyoko Kirigiri proved that during the Killing School Life. You're not just informed about the drinks; you easily come up with several originals tailored to over a dozen different individuals with little notice, and each one is apparently prepared flawlessly. Of course, you could say that you had help there, but it's not just that. You're at home behind the bar. Your movements are natural and graceful; you show no awkwardness or uncertainty. You're not flustered or overwhelmed even when given almost a dozen orders all at once; you prepare each one with speed and accuracy, all while able to carry on casual conversation. And beyond  _ that _ , you're highly observant and an excellent listener, traits that well suit someone who would have to monitor the intoxication levels of a room full of drunk people and hear out whatever problems they bring.

"You're the Ultimate Bartender. Mystery solved." And Namie sips again at her custom drink.

Yoh gawks at her for several seconds, utterly floored. Then he breaks into a grin and deep, rich laughter as he presses a hand to his forehead.  _ This _ cuts into everyone's conversation, and everyone pauses to look at what's so funny.

"I see...! You truly are fiendishly clever!" he declares. Another chuckle, and he lowers his hand. "Yes... The instant you said it, it was like a bolt of lightning down my spine. Somehow, instinctively, I know you're right: I  _ am _ the Ultimate Bartender." He laughs again, ringing with pure delight, and he slips his hands into his pockets. "I was beginning to think it would never be solved!"

"Wait, what's all this?" Tsubomi says, leaning forward. "You remembered your talent, Yoh?"

"Yes... thanks to Namie." Yoh positively beams at her. "It seems I owe you a great deal."

She takes another sip. "Not really."

"That's great! C-congratulations, Yoh!" Hinayo cheers.

"Yeah, congrats, Yoh!" I add, smiling warmly.

"Yeah, you must be really relieved!" Shu says brightly.

But Hirohito sways upright, eyebrows furrowed, and slaps both hands on the counter. "Hold on. Did I hear that right? Yoh is the Ultimate  _ Bartender _ ?"

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Monokuma cheers, springing up from nowhere to land on what used to be Mayoi's stool. I manage not to yelp this time like some of the others, but I damn near fall off my stool. Jerk!! "The forgotten talent of Yoh Surusumi is the 'Ultimate Bartender'! A round of applause for figuring it out, Ms. Honors Student!"

"At this point in time, anyone could have," Namie replies, unruffled, as he claps his paws and repeats  _ applawwwwwws _ . "I just happened to realize it first."

"Wait, wait, wait--" Keigo points at Yoh, swaying; he grips the side of the bar to steady himself. "Iiiii get what Hiro's gettin' at. An' no offense, Yoh, buuuut how's a bartender useful to gettin' us off this damn ship? How's he even supposed to help?"

"Whaddaya mean, how's he supposed to help?! Who else is gonna serve you booze non-stop from a fully-stocked bar all day!?" Monokuma demands, flinging his paws up. "That's why I erased his talent from your minds! If you all knew what he  _ really _ was, you losers wouldn't do anything but get plastered twenty-four/seven!"

"Are you saying," Otome says slowly, "that Yoh's Ultimate talent has absolutely nothing to do with anything?"

"If something's left unknown, you expect that it's going to be important, right?" Monokuma replies. "You look forward to figuring out what it is! You pin all your hopes on it! Puhuhu... And then you learn it's nothing important, and all your hopes are dashed in an instant! Daaahahaha!! Isn't that a  _ way _ more despairful twist than recycling the same old plot beat?!"

A groan wafts up among us, and I'm in the lead. Not that I'm going to let Monokuma get me down over this, but it really is unbelievable. How petty and cruel can you be, erasing someone's talent just to cause all this uncertainty and anguish? I can't even be shocked. It's Junko Enoshima to a T.

"Huh?" Monokuma tilts his head. "You're all a lot less upset than I thought you'd be."

"Whatever," Chizu says. "I can't even bring myself to care about your meaningless 'plot twists.'"

"Another cup of shochu," Yuzuru orders, not even looking at him.

Yoh meanwhile smiles as he pours for Yuzuru. "I'm just happy that someone realized what my talent was. I can't be upset by little things like whether it's useful or not."

"Aw maaan..." Monokuma hangs his head, ears back, face almost blue. "Everyone keeps ignoring my great motives, and nobody's even shocked about the Ultimate ??? twist... Am I losing my edge? Have I gone soft all those months I was in hibernation? It's a sad day for a killing game mascot who can't even motivate people into killing... Hey, bartender! Bring me a Sam!"

"Sure thing."

Monokuma squints at the dark brown bottle Yoh slides down the counter to him. "What's this?"

"A Sam Adams, just like you ordered."

"Booo! Boooo!! I was talking about the raw salmon!! Don't you know how the joke goes!?"

Yoh shrugs while I wonder who would've ever heard of a lame joke like that. "This is the bar, not the commissary. I don't know what you want me to tell you."

Monokuma re-hangs his head. "Forget it! Just gimme the strongest thing you got!"

"Coming right up, Headmaster."

Catching my eye, Monokuma glares at me. "I hope you're all happy! You've driven me to drink!" he snaps.

"Ugh, would you  _ kindly _ shut  _ up _ ?" Mayoi grumbles, staggering over from the couch. "How is a woman supposed to get her beauty rest in this din?"

"If you're looking to get beauty rest, you'd better prick your finger on a spinning wheel 'cuz you'll need at least a hundred years!" Monokuma snipes.

Mayoi screeches, clawing the air. "What?! H-how dare you!!"

Monokuma puffs out a pleased sigh. "Whew! Zing! Still got it! There's still time to make a comeback!" He grins at her. "And it's all thanks to everyone's favorite punching bag, Dr. Mayoi Zoidsumi!"

Mayoi keens at a pitch mostly only audible to dogs, making me wince, then storms out of the bar. Between Monokuma and Otome, it must have just been too much for her...

"Awww, and now she's gone," Monokuma laments. "Now who'm I gonna pick on? Any ideas, Ms. Honors Student?"

Namie doesn't respond; she's busy peering into and occasionally sipping at her drink.

"HEY! I asked you a question!" he demands.

"Hm?" She glances at him. "Oh, were you saying something? I thought I heard a strange buzzing, but I figured it was just a mosquito."

"Aw maaaaan... I totally set myself up for that one," Monokuma complains, looking more depressed than ever... for a robot bear, anyway. "I keep letting Ms. Honors Student look cool... This sucks! Hey, bartender, where's my drink!?"

"Here you are," Yoh says, setting a vase-shaped glass with a straw in front of him.

I squint at it as Monokuma helps himself. I know it's the drink we keep seeing him with in the announcements, but... "Is a strawberry daiquiri really the strongest drink here?" Even  _ I _ know there's stronger out there.

"Actually, it's a virgin. Meaning it's non-alcoholic," he adds at the blank look I give him. "Monokuma's only been around for five years or so, and it's illegal to serve minors alcohol."

I stare at him. He maintains a straight face for a few seconds; then, eyes twinkling, the corner of his mouth quirks up. I crack up, and he laughs with me.

"Yeah, yeah, yuk it up," Monokuma grumbles. Despite this, he still slurps away at his daiquiri. "I'll have you know I was drinking wine and brandy from the day I was born, you whippersnapper!"

"I thought you subsisted on a diet of honey and student tears?" Yoh wonders, picking his margarita glass up and taking a drink.

"Puhuhu! Student tears distill into an  _ amazing _ whine! Get it? Whine???"

"Don't quit your day job, Monokuma!" Keigo yells from the other side of the bar.

"Awww mannnnnnnn," Monokuma whines.

"No,  _ do _ quit your day job,  _ please _ ," I say earnestly. Quit your day job of hosting killing games and bring us all back home safe and sound already!! "Right, Namie? ...Namie?"

But she isn't listening. She's staring at Monokuma and his drink, face pale.

"What's the matter, Namie?" Yoh wonders. "Did you want one too?"

Namie practically cuts a path to another dimension through the air with the sharp look she shoots him. His tiny, affable smile aside, Yoh looks as puzzled as I feel, though.

"Puhuhuhu..." Monokuma grins. "Something wrong, Ms. Honors Student?"

She doesn't reply at first. Is she okay...? But before I can reach out and ask, Namie slides her mostly-empty glass away, across the bar. "Monokuma," she says, tone neutral, "compared to before, the 'motives' you've been attempting to assign us have been awfully lackluster."

"Ugh, you just had to rub it in! You really like to hit a bear where it hurts, don't you?"

"...It's like you haven't actually been trying."

"Huh? What're you trying to say? I'll have you know I'm always giving it all I've got!"

Namie taps a finger on the bar, not looking at Monokuma. Then she lifts her head and looks around sharply. "Where's Mayoi?"

"She stormed out a couple of minutes ago," I say. "For real, Namie, what's wrong?"

But she's already sliding off her stool. "I need to find her and bring her back here. Now."

Yoh sets down his now-empty glass. "I'll look for you."

Namie shears him with another edged look. "No you're not."

"You're agitated. You only get agitated when it's something important," Yoh counters. "And although we don't agree on how to approach it, you've made it clear everyone's well-being is central to your concern. And if you want Mayoi back here, that means you must want everyone in the same room. Am I right?"

Namie frowns at him but doesn't disagree.

"Please let me help you. It's the least I can do to return the favor," Yoh adds, tone gentling.

She blinks once, frown softening. After a moment, she nods. "All right. Please do."

Yoh smiles, then lets himself out of the bar and quickly leaves the room. Namie watches him go, then turns to me.

"Asuka, how drunk are you?" she asks.

I lift a hand and wobble it back and forth. "Just kinda buzzed, I guess! Seriously, what's wrong?"

"I'll tell you all when Yoh returns with Mayoi."

"Puhuhuhu..." Monokuma holds his paws to his grin. His daiquiri glass is empty. Why does he even drink? He's a robot. "I wonder what heart-pounding, thrilling, dripping-with-despair announcement Ms. Namie has in store for us? I'm so excited!"

Namie ignores him to look at Tsubomi next to me. "What about you? How drunk are you, Tsubomi?"

She scoffs. "I gotta drink way more than this to get drunk! What d'ya need?"

"Please herd these cats back over to the couches. It'll be easier to make an announcement if we're all seated in a roughly circular shape." She looks over at me. "Asuka, drink a tall glass of water, then help me bring glasses of the same to everyone. We all need to be sober for this."

"Oookay?" But I carefully slide off my stool, and Tsubomi and I both do as she requests. Or commands, I guess. She always sounds so reasonable, it doesn't occur to me until I'm halfway through bringing a tray of water glasses to everyone that Namie didn't ask but told us what to do.

It takes a while, but we all end up situated like Namie wants. I peer down at my now-empty water glass. Maybe I should have more... Tsubomi, meanwhile, had to bodily pick up Keigo, Shu, and Hinayo to transfer them over. Keigo's damn near passed out, and Shu and Hinayo are apparently both sleepy drunks. Once Hiro understands what's going on, he helps Tsubomi wake them up and get them to hydrate. Yoh returns with Mayoi by the time we're all done, Mayoi with a petulant scowl. I get them seated, finish off another glass of water, and sit next to Tsubomi. Namie stands in front of all of us, while Monokuma continues to lounge over at the bar and watch us.

"Is everyone awake? Paying attention? Reasonably un-drunk?" Namie asks, looking back and forth between us all.

Hinayo and Shu yawn, each of them leaning on the other while blinking sleepily. Hinayo's clutching Shu's arm, while Emiri threatens to fall out of her lap. I wish I had a camer--wait, I totally do! Heehee! Maybe I'm a liiiittle drunk? Either way, I snap off a photo of the two of them. I'm sure Mahiru would do better with people as the focus, but I gotta snag these cute memories while I can.

"This betterrrr be good," Keigo grumbles.

"It is," Namie replies. "Tonight, someone is going to attempt a murder."

Huh? A murder? Is this a joke? I furrow my eyebrows. This isn't the kind of joke Namie would make, though...

"You can't be serious," Hirohito utters, eyes boggling.

"I'm completely serious."

Emiri, tilting dangerously to one side, squeaks, "How can you be so sure?"

"Pattern recognition." Namie glances at Mayoi. "I'm sure  _ you _ know what I mean."

"I-I have no idea what you mean!!" Mayoi wails, pale and rattled. "How would  _ I _ know anything about anyone attempting murder!?"

"You should." Namie half-turns, raising a finger. "Monokuma's spent the last several days giving us lukewarm, uninspiring 'motives,' so weak and ineffectual he may as well have not bothered to give us any motive at all. The last time Monokuma didn't bother to give a motive during a killing game, what was the reason why?"

"W-why, it was because someone was already planning to--" If Mayoi was pale before, she practically turns into a ghost now. "Oh no. Oh nooooo _ oooooooo _ oooo!!"

"Precisely." Namie frowns out at the rest of us. "One of us is taking advantage of these events to lower everyone else's guards with the intent to commit murder."

I... I feel awfully sober now. Sober, and stone cold. Judging by the looks on everyone else's faces, so do the others.

"Who?" Chizu demands, sweat tricking down her face. "You're so smart, tell us who's out to ruin Shinto's memorial night!!"

Namie frowns at her. "If I knew that for certain, I'd be taking more precise steps to curtail their attempt."

Chizu frowns back, but nods and eases back into her seat.

"That said," Namie continues, sweeping her gaze out at all of us, "if Monokuma hasn't bothered with a proper motive, that implies two things: one, that our murderer-to-be has been planning on this since before the events began; and two, that they've made some kind of contact with Monokuma about it. It's probable, even likely, that they may have made some kind of deal. So let me say now to whomever is plotting a murder: don't." She stares us all down like a cobra. "For one, no deal Monokuma offers you can be trusted. No matter how sweet it sounds, it's Monokuma. You should assume that even the best-case end scenario will bring you nothing but despair. And for another: you won't get away with it." She sweeps her hair back. "Even if you manage to pull off the murder itself--and rest assured I will do everything in my power to prevent that--I  _ will _ uncover you. The only thing you'll accomplish is to get yourself and someone else meaninglessly killed."

Quickly, I look around at the others. Otome's doing the same thing, as is Yuzuru. Yoh's frowning in thought as he peers at the table between us; Hiro's gaping as if he can't believe what he's hearing it; Chizu grips her knees as she grits her teeth; Mayoi's scrabbling at her face; Shu and Hinayo both look like they're going to throw up, though that might be the alcohol; Keigo's rubbing the bridge of his nose; and Tsubomi's pale and unsure. When I catch her eye, she looks at me like she's hoping I can shed some light on all this.

But I can't. I can't believe it myself. Could one of us really be planning a murder? We all agreed to honor our dead friends. Who could be so callous, so heartless, as to use that? I... I just can't believe that any of us would do that. Couldn't... couldn't Namie be mistaken? Paranoid...?

"That said," Namie goes on, a little more quietly, "I understand that we're all under a lot of pressure. Whatever Monokuma said to you must have been very tempting indeed. But there's still time to turn back, so I invite you to come forward." She looks around again. "As such: does anyone want to confess? I promise, if you give up your plot now, I'll help you resolve whatever feelings you have that have brought you to this point, and I'll defend you against anyone who would criticize you."

No one says anything. I'm starting to feel queasy too. Is it because Namie's wrong and no one's plotting anything? Or is whoever it is trying to hold out a little longer?

Namie waits for a moment anyway; once it's done, she nods. "I figured as much. That's fine, too. I hope you're simply ashamed of what you were considering doing and you've decided to give up without giving yourself in. But just in case, I want everyone to travel in packs of three or more indefinitely, and to head to bed straight away tonight. Tomorrow morning, we'll meet at 11 AM as usual to discuss this further, as most of us are probably too inebriated to fully process this.  _ Do not _ leave your rooms until five minutes 'til, and make sure you walk from your rooms to the dining hall with at least two other people. Shu, please don't get up early to make brunch; you'll be too vulnerable that way. We'll make do with leftovers and anything else we can scrounge up."

"Okay," he squeaks faintly.

"Uuuuuummm," Monokuma speaks up then, waddling over to join us. I cringe just to hear his voice. "Can I say something? Is that okay?"

"No," Namie replies.

"Puhuhu! I'm always so happy when I can let you down and hurt you!" he grins. We all groan. "You're saying a lot of interesting things, Ms. Honors Student! But is that really okay? Even  _ I _ don't restrict my students's movements that much! Is it really,  _ really _ okay to buzzkill the entire night because you think there  _ might _ be a murder?" He tilts his head. "Just because you're bored 'cuz you're the only one not enjoying herself doesn't give you the right to play such a mean prank on your classmates!"

"What? A p-prank?" Hinayo squeaks.

"This isn't a prank," Namie retorts coldly. "I'm completely, 100% serious. The fact that these events end with drinks at the bar was probably calculated. How better to get away with murder than to commit one when most of the class is too drunk to pay attention to anything?"

"Puhuhuhu! That's pretty scary!" Monokuma says sunnily. "You sure understand how this supposed killer thinks, Ms. Honors Student!" He grins at all of us, paws up to his mouth. "Let's say, for the sake of argument, that someone  _ is _ planning a murder. How do we know it's not you? How do we know this serious-cat concern of yours isn't part of your trap?"

"If it  _ were _ me, you wouldn't be trying to interfere with me," Namie replies.

"Unless that were part of your plan!" Monokuma counters, looking quite happy for someone talking about murders. "After all, according to you, the murderer-to-be already talked this out with me! Wouldn't that mean I'd be in on whatever they're plotting?"

"And how is what you're doing now supposed to do anything but undermine me?"

"Puhuhuhu! I wonder?" Monokuma replies, grinning harder. "Though I have to say, I really liked that self-righteous bit you had about defending the culprit-to-be if they just come forward! As if you could  _ really _ protect them if someone else decided they need to get knocked out of the picture for their own safety!"

"I won't allow anyone to get killed," she says icily. "As long as they abandon their plot, that includes whomever is plotting one now."

He lets out a content little sigh. "Phew! I sure hope you're right about that murder! I was getting sooooo bored!" He hangs his head. "It really is depressing when you put your all into something, but no one will listen to a word you say..." He grins back up at her. "Right, Ms. Honors Student?"

Namie stares him down, eyes like a pair of tiny glaciers. "'Hope'?"

"Ah! AAAHHH! Oh no! I said the H-word!!" Sweat (oil?) beads all over Monokuma's body. "Now Makoto's gonna make a sexy protagonist speech at me and hog the spotlight again! Must! Wash! Away! The shame!!"

And then, like usual, he drops down into the floor and is gone.

For a moment, there's nothing but a tense silence. Then, with infinite elegance and grace, Otome rises to her feet.

"I," she announces, "am going to live. No matter what. So I trust Namie's judgment. I would rather have my motions restricted for one night than to end up featured on the next Memento Movie." She glances over to her left. "Shu? Hinayo? Would you please accompany me back to the cabins?"

"N-no fair!! I was going to ask Hinayo!!" Mayoi squeals.

"I-I--um--" Hinayo stammers, looking back and forth between the two.

"I, um. I think we're both, um. A little too drunk," Shu says, ashen-faced. "To be safe. As. A trio."

Hinayo whimpers.

"I'll go with you two!" Hiro declares, but while he's loud, he lacks his usual bluster. In fact, he looks as pale as everyone else. His hands squeeze into fists, and his face screws up with determination. "I have a responsibility to keep everyone here safe! I won't let anyone else die!"

"Shu, I'll keep an eye on you. Come with me," Yuzuru says. "Mikage, you go with Kozaki and Tsukiyono."

Shu visibly relaxes, relief all but steaming off him, and he nods. Hinayo makes a tiny noise as she hangs her head, but she nods too.

Mayoi all but leaps across the table to grab Yuzuru's hands. "Th-then Y-Yuzuru!! Protect me, too!!"

Yuzuru frowns, but nods all the same. They then pick Mayoi's hands off theirs as she bursts into twin waterfalls of tears.

"I'm stayin' with Asuka," Tsubomi says, squeezing me one-armed. "No one's got a problem with that, right?"

"Not at all," says Yoh. "I know three's a crowd, but would you mind terribly if I joined you two?"

I shake my head. "N-no. Haha, s-sorry. I feel kind of... really shaken up right now."

"Fuck me, of course somethin' like this would happen," Keigo mutters, rubbing his face. "I'm too drunk to keep track--who's left?"

"You, me, and Namie," Chizu says quietly. She's still gripping her knees. She must be as shaken up as I feel. "Ha, I guess we're totally safe, then?" she adds, voice pitching high. "Who's more reliable and more sober than Namie, right?"

Keigo groans by way of reply.

Namie eyes them both. Then she looks out at the rest of us. "Thank you for listening to me," she says quietly. "To recap: let's all go back to our cabins, lock the door, and sleep this off. We'll discuss the matter further at 11 AM tomorrow in the dining hall."

"What time is it now?" Chizu asks.

Namie pauses, then pulls out her e-Handbook. "It's half past midnight," she says.

Chizu pulls hers out too. "That's a ways away from now. Let's all set an alarm for 10:40 so none of us ends up late and causes a panic, okay?"

We all murmur agreement and take out our e-Handbooks to do that. As we all put them away, Keigo groans.

"God, I gotta piss like a racehorse," he grouses. "You gonna have my head on a pike if I hit the bathroom, Namie?"

She shakes her head. "We may as well all go now, while we're all in one place and can keep an eye on each other. Yoh, you look like you have something to say?"

I look over at him, and sure enough, he has a hand on his chin and a troubled look on his face. He blinks up at her when she speaks, then smiles.

"That's Namie for you. You're always so aware of those around you," he says. "Yes, I was just thinking about something. I wasn't sure whether to bring it up just this moment or not, but since you're asking..." His smile fades. "If we all head back to our rooms, then we may be able to keep ourselves safe for the moment, but we'll also no longer be able to account for what anyone else does. Correct?"

"For one night," Namie counters, frowning.

"One night might be sufficient," Yoh counter-counters. "If it's as you say, and someone among us has been plotting a murder for days, they probably have some kind of set-up to it. That person could easily use the time between now and 11 AM tomorrow to dispose of it. With no evidence that anyone was plotting anything, it would be easy for them to raise an objection against your suspicions to discredit you, and once everyone's guards have dropped, try again."

Namie blinks wide, lips parting slightly. "I... I see. That's... thoughtful of you."

He smiles and slips his hands into his pockets. "I just want to help you."

"Wait," Chizu says. "Are you saying we all ought to search the sub for this crap  _ now _ ?" She gestures at Shu and Hinayo, who're rubbing their eyes and barely paying attention. "When half of us are half-drunk?"

"What other time is there but now?!" Hiro booms.

"I see your point, Chizu," Namie says, "and I think you have a good one, but if the would-be killer is not willing to come forward, then we can't take it for granted that they're going to give up. A quick sweep of the sub is a good idea."

Otome adds, "Plus if we find the set-up before the killer-to-be can dispose of it, we can better deduce who's behind it and... deal with them accordingly."

"Er, yes." Hiro shakes his head like a dog, then continues, "It would also be awful if any would-be killer repented but was unable to undo their wicked works before a tragic accident occurred!"

"Accident, my ass," Chizu mutters. She clenches her hands hard, and I watch her in concern; then she looks up. "O-okay. As long as we're all in teams, it should be safe, right?"

"Yeah," I agree. "If there's four teams of three, each of us should be able to hit a floor and search it. We can all meet back at the cabins when we're done."

"Sounds good ta me," Tsubomi says, settling a hand on my shoulder. I beam and rest my hand over hers. "Let's put a stop to this, everyone!"

After we all crowd over to the cabin bathrooms and relieve ourselves, we split up. Namie's group stays on B2, Yuzuru's heads up to B1, Otome's goes down to B3, and mine heads to B4. As Chizu points out, Tsubomi and I have been spending a lot of time there lately, so we'd be the likeliest to notice something out of the ordinary. Yoh suggests we start at the far end and work our way back to the stairs, so we do the classroom first, then loop around to the kitchen and the walk-in fridge, then head out to the dining hall and from there the hallway. Everything seems fine until we get to the workshop; when we open cupboards to check the contents, I find one of the sculpting knives is missing. I call over Tsubomi and Yoh to look too, and they peer over my shoulders.

"Hmmm... That  _ does _ seem dangerous," Yoh remarks, gaze going from the smallest to the largest, not skipping the gap towards the latter end. "When was the last time you saw the missing knife, Asuka?"

"Oh, uh..." I glance over at Tsubomi, who shrugs as she yawns into one hand. "I'm not sure," I admit. "I'm pretty sure they were there when we got scissors and stuff for the offerings we did for Shinto and the others, but I can't remember for sure. I only glanced in quickly to see if it had what I was looking for."

"Hmmm... Hinayo or Chizu might know. We'll have to ask them about it later," Yoh says. "For now, let's make a mental note of it and keep looking."

"By the way, Tsubomi, are you all right?" he adds. "You seem tired."

"Yeah... 'M' usually asleep by now. I took a nap earlier 'cuz I knew I'd be up late tonight, but..." She yawns wide. "'m' startin' to wind down."

"Hmm... If we split up, we could cover more ground more quickly, so you could get to bed sooner..." Yoh muses. "It could be risky, but it's just as risky to be too tired to respond in time to a threat. Those knives aren't tremendously large, but they  _ do _ look diabolically sharp. Even you could get seriously injured if someone caught you by surprise, Tsubomi."

"Mmm... Don't I know it," she murmurs, folding her arms and shutting one eye. "A moment's carelessness on a construction site can get ya mangled for life or worse."

"I don't think we should split up," I say. "Whoever's left over will be all alone."

"We'll have to split up at some point anyway. I can't enter the women's gym bathrooms," Yoh points out.

"Oh... Good point. You could still wait just outside, though!"

"I could, but that would be inefficient," he replies. "How about this? I'm alert and sober--the only drinks I had a chance to drink tonight were water and the Namie." He smiles. "I'll take the rest of this wall of rooms, and you two check the women's gym and the morgue. With Asuka's alertness and Tsubomi's strength, you ought to be able to protect each other just fine."

I purse my lips in concern. "What about you, though?"

He chuckles. "I'll be fine. I may not have Hirohito's endurance, but I  _ do _ have confidence in my agility. If something happens, I'll just run away."

I... I don't know. This feels like the scene in the horror movie where the group splits up and the killer picks them off one by one... I know it's not like that here--this damn killing game has its own rules everyone has to follow--but the very idea gives me a bad feeling.

"Are you worried?" he asks, watching my face.

"Of course I'm worried!" I say hotly. "You're my friend!"

He blinks once, looking startled.

"Yeah, that's obvious," Tsubomi adds, nodding firmly even as she swallows another yawn. "We don't want you gettin' hurt none. An' gettin' killed even less!" She gives him a warm smile. "I can hold out a while longer if it means my friend stays safe."

"Right! So don't even think of arguing!" I add. I grin at him. "We're all friends, and we're in this together!"

For a moment longer, he stares at us both like we'd both suddenly started talking in tongues. He ducks his head, touching a hand to the back of his neck. Then he chuckles and smiles up at us. "Thank you, Asuka, Tsubomi. That's very sweet of you. May I suggest a compromise, then?"

"Compromise?" I echo.

"Tsubomi can check the showers, you can check the women's gym, and I'll check the stage. You'll be in between so you can hear in case either of us shouts for help and hurry over. Just for the one room. How's that sound?"

I look up at Tsubomi, who cuts herself off mid-yawn and gives us both a sheepish look. I smile despite myself. "Okay. But be careful, all right? And if any of us notices anything strange, let's get the others right away."

Yoh considers this; then he nods. "All right."

So we split up. I go with Tsubomi as far as the women's gym, and I start checking the equipment while she heads on to the changing room. Nothing seems off, either in the gym proper or in the equipment closet to the side; all the weights and everything are right where they're supposed to be. Tsubomi doesn't take that long, either, but I finish before she does, so I head to the hallway, holding the gym door open while she's in the showers. It makes me really nervous to be out here on my own...

...Huh? Is it just my imagination, or did I hear something? Something high-pitched--a muffled sound, mixed in with the sound of something... grinding? I tilt my head, trying to work it out. It doesn't seem to be coming from the workshop, and I can't see anyone in there from here anyway.

"Asuka?" Tsubomi says behind me.

I jump. "Tsubomi!" I breath. "Is everything fine?"

"Yep. Somethin' wrong?"

I walk out into the hallways proper and gesture for her to follow me. "Yeah--is it just me, or do you hear something weird?"

"Weird?" she echoes, tilting her head as she follows. After a few seconds, she nods. "Hey, yeah... Is that a set a' buzzsaws?"

"Buzzsaws?" I repeat in alarm. Now that she puts it like that, it  _ does _ sound like that. "But if someone were in the workshop, it'd be a lot louder, wouldn't it?"

Tsubomi immediately strides over to the workshop door and opens it up, but the sound doesn't get any louder. We stare at each other. As we do, something else about the sound becomes clearer to me. That high-pitched sound sounds like someone's voice. It sounds like--

"Hinayo?!" I utter, twirling around. "T-Tsubomi! I think Hinayo's in danger!!"

"What's she doin' down here?!" Tsubomi utters, instantly wide awake. I'd like to know that too, but both of us charge down the hallway. We split up at the branch, me going right and her going straight. I fling open the door to the morgue and--

"Hinayo!!" I shout.

"Hellllp!! Someone hellllp! Please heeeelp meeeee!!" Hinayo's voice sobs in desperation from inside a large crate feeding into the garbage disposal. A row of saws chews at the back end as they slowly drag it inside. I can't have more than seconds.

"HINAYO! Hang on, I'm coming to save you!!" I shout, dashing forward. The next scream is my own: I slip on a patch of ice and go flying ass over teakettle. No, no, no, no, of all the bad timing--!

"Asuka?!" I hear Tsubomi shout from the doorway. "Hinayo!! Hold on, I'm comin'!"

I scrabble around as best I can. "Watch out for the--"

"Woah!!" But Tsubomi, rather than crashing, adjusts her center of gravity and slides like a pro across the room. "A slick like this ain't nothin' to a northerner! I got you, Hinayo!!"

She grips the edges of the crate and heaves it up and out like it's light as a feather. With a triumphant laugh, she sets it back down across the feed so it doesn't move in. Hinayo doesn't stop screaming and sobbing inside, so Tsubomi reassures her, "Don't worry, you're safe now, Hina! Just one sec, an' I'll getcha outta there!"

Carefully, I manage to wobble up to my feet.  _ Why _ is there an ice slick on the floor? Hinayo could've been killed because of my stupid slip! Thank god Tsubomi was here. I inch my way over as Tsubomi starts peeling the front of the crate off with her bare hands. She's so cool!

"It's okay, Hinayo," I add when she doesn't sound like she's gonna calm down. Not that I blame her! "Once we get you out of there, we'll take you straight to the cabins and--"

_ BLAOW _ .

Something stings my left cheek, and Tsubomi tumbles back into me, sending us both onto the floor. I hit the back of my head hard, making my ears ring like a percussion band. Nearby, the front of the crate clatters to the floor. I struggle to pull myself out, but my legs are good and pinned.

"T-Tsubomi, are you okay?" I stammer, wincing as I sit upright. "That was a really loud..."

...

Huh . . . ?

The ringing in my ears chimes over and over again like a sound byte stuck in a loop on a crashing computer. The walls suddenly seem too high, too far away, like they're yawning away into infinity. I can't tear my eyes from Tsubomi. Her eyes and mouth are wide with shock, but they stare into nothing. A hole almost half an inch wide punctures her chest, and I feel dampness touch my knees and spread just as I see blood pooling out from underneath her. My entire head buzzes, but a numbness washes over my entire body save for the terrible stinging on my cheek. Motions robotic, I touch it, and when I pull my fingers away, I see blood there, too. Slowly, I jerk my head up in time to see the line of smoke clear from the barrel of a rifle that had been set up inside the crate. There's no one inside, but as I watch, I see a tiny, voice box-shaped microphone, from which Hinayo's screams and calls for help echo. Without Tsubomi there to stop it, the feed brings the side of the crate back to the garbage disposal, but it doesn't fall inside. It's too big. The saws chew at it, but they can only stutter over and over at the same edge like my thoughts.

_ H u h . . . ? _

We were all together just a little while ago. We were all having fun just a little while ago. We were all working as one just a little while ago. We were all prepared to fight for a hopeful future and stop a murder just a little while ago.

So why did this happen?

Why is

Tsubomi

dead?

The ringing overtakes my senses, and I swoon into the arms of darkness as they rush in to catch me.


	44. Chapter 3: Friendship is Tragic (pt. 11 of 16)

" _ A body has been discovered! After a certain amount of investigation time, the class trial will begin! _ "

Nngh... That echo... follows me through my nightmares... 

" _...ka?! _ "

That's it... It had to have been a nightmare... Just one long bad dream...

" _...suka!! _ "

That's right... I just need to wake up... And it'll all be over... Everyone will be alive... and smiling... and we'll all be together again... and I...

"Asuka, please wake up!!  _ Asuka _ !!"

The desperate sound of Hirohito's shouts make my eyelashes stir. The artificial lights stab at my vision, and I flinch, but I can still hear the noises of relief around me.

"Thank god, she's alive!" I hear Otome say somewhere close to me.

I hear a sob, and feel drops of water fall on my face. I stir, and realize that a strong, muscular arm is holding me up. Hope surges in my breast, and this time, I make myself keep my eyes open. "Tsubomi--?"

But when my vision focuses, I see Hiro crying over me, and realize he's the one holding me. All of a sudden, he squeezes me into a bear hug. Normally I wouldn't mind, but this is all wrong, and the hope that burned within me cools rapidly into dread. I struggle, but I can barely move my body. It feels like all the strength drained out of me...

"Asuka, hold still," Otome tells me gently. I feel a tender squeeze on one of my hands. "I think... you must have fainted from shock. Hirohito, help her up, please. And... don't let her see."

"Y-yes, of course!" he says, voice trembling. I stop struggling as he slowly gets the two of us up to our feet. "Easy does it--there we go... C-careful now!"

The second I'm upright, I swoon. Hiro grabs me by the shoulders to keep me upright, and I have to cling to him to keep from collapsing as my head clears. Blood. I can smell blood. There's so much of it. And my legs feel wet...

"Asuka, are you hurt? Can you stand on your own?" Otome asks me, rubbing my face with a handkerchief. I flinch; her touch is gentle, but it  _ hurts _ .

"I-I think so," I try to say, but my tongue lies heavy in my mouth. Fortunately, it looks like they both understood me anyway, because Hiro hesitantly eases away from me. My knees shake, but they don't buckle. I look up. I see the door to the morgue in front of me, half-open.

Behind me, Tsubomi is dead. She's been shot through the chest. I know this with absolute certainty, and I sob. With the tenderness of someone who's also lost someone she loves, Otome wraps her arms around me, and I cling to her as I cry into her shoulder.

I hear geta clacking on metal before I hear Hinayo's voice. "Otome?! Are you in--" she calls, followed by a scream.

Hinayo's scream. That's... th-that's right. Tsubomi and I came in here... because we heard her screaming inside the crate. The crate we thought was about to be shredded and destroyed with her inside it. The crate that contained a deadly trap... I dig my fingernails into Otome's arms, sobs turning into pained gasps.

"Hinayo..." Hirohito's voice is grim, sober, pained: the opposite of the exuberance he's shown ever since we met. "We ran ahead of you. I'm sorry."

"We should... let the others know," Otome murmurs, stroking my hair. A pause. "Where is Yoh?"

A second passes. With sushi knife sharpness, Hirohito repeats, "Where  _ is _ Yoh? He was with Asuka and Tsubomi! Could he--?!"

I manage to pull myself together enough to push away from Otome. "He... h-he should be in the stage," I say. My tongue isn't so thick this time. "We... Tsubomi was getting tired, it was--it was really late for her, s-so Yoh suggested we split up for a r-room, and then..."

"I'll get him," Hinayo offers weakly. "I c-can't..." She sobs, then hurries out of the room.

All that's left in her wake is silence. I know... I know Otome and Hirohito must be wondering what happened.  _ I'm _ wondering what happened. But neither of them speaks.  I find myself deeply, truly grateful for their discretion. The prospect of having to... to give an account, multiple times, of what happens, suddenly rears up in front of me like a snake from the grass, and it's so much. It's too much. I meet Otome's eyes, and the compassion and sorrow there tells me she knows exactly how I feel. I rush back into her arms, and she holds me.

In the corner of my eye, I see Hirohito squat down next to Tsubomi's... to Tsubomi. His teeth grind together as he grimaces, and he punches the floor over and over again as his shoulders convulse and tears stream down his cheeks. I... can't actually bear to look at Tsubomi. Not directly. I bury my face in Otome's shoulder and cry.

I'm not sure how much time passes before I calm down enough to let Otome dry my face and give me her handkerchief to press to my cheek. I feel strangely hollow--unreal--mechanical. As much as I don't want to, I know it'll be necessary, so I take several shots of Tsubomi's body and the trap crate. I have no idea how good the photos are. My mind's so numb, I work by rote without focusing on the subject materials. It should be good enough, though. I might not be the Ultimate Crime Scene Photographer, but I have faith in the fundamentals of my talent.

I hear the clack of geta approach again, and with them, a second set of footsteps. Sure enough, Hinayo enters with Yoh at her heels. Hinayo enters without looking at Tsubomi's body, but Yoh stops just inside the doorway and... stares. His face is completely blank. I know how he must feel. Someone he was talking to and worrying about only a short while ago is now... dead. A moment later, he covers his mouth with one hand and turns away.

" _ You _ ," Hiro snarls then, rising to his feet. He crosses the room in a couple of long strides, grabs Yoh by the lapels of his suit, and slams him against the wall. It makes me jump, and I nearly drop my camera. Otome looks just as shocked as I feel, while Hinayo shrinks away into a corner.

"This is YOUR fault!!" Hiro roars, ignoring all of us. " _ YOU _ KILLED HER!!"

Hiro... It's true that Yoh was the only other person on this floor, b-but... My thoughts stutter and skip. Someone killed Tsubomi. Tsubomi's dead because someone decided to murder her. I heard the body discovery announcement; I knew from the start that's what it meant. But it's only now sinking in.

Someone decided to kill Tsubomi. Someone... who might be Yoh.

Yoh doesn't even try to protest or defend himself. He only grimaces, glancing over Hiro's shoulder at me. Our eyes meet, and my heart lurches in my chest. When Hiro shakes Yoh and slams him into the wall again and again, I flinch.

"DON'T LOOK AT ASUKA! LOOK AT  _ ME _ ! I KNOW YOU DID THIS!!" he screams. "CONFESS!  _ CONFESS _ , DAMN YOU!"

"I didn't kill Tsubomi," Yoh says quietly.

Hiro shoves him one more time as he takes a half-step back. Then, howling like the damned, he drives his fist into the wall right next to Yoh's head. I yelp and Hinayo cowers, but Otome lets me go to approach him.

"Hirohito," she murmurs, resting a hand on his arm. "I understand keenly how you must feel--"

"You don't," he growls, shaking. "You have no idea."

Otome pauses a beat, possibly to collect herself in the face of this arrogance. Then she squeezes his arm. "Let's presume, for a moment, that Yoh  _ did _ kill Tsubomi. Are you going to beat him to death here and now in revenge?"

Hiro doesn't answer. Yoh doesn't speak. Hinayo quivers. My stomach turns.

"If you do that," Otome continues, "then the blackened will be you. Is that what you want?"

Hiro's teeth grind together audibly as he makes choked noises of rage.

"If you want to avenge Tsubomi, don't make my mistake and drown yourself in your hatred," she says quietly. "The class trial looms. We must investigate. You understand, don't you?"

A pained, anguished scream rips out of Hiro's throat. Then he shakes her off and storms out into the hallway; however, it sounds like he doesn't go much further than that.

Yoh watches him go. Then he looks at Otome. "I appreciate your support," he says quietly.

Otome's back is to me, but based on her tone, I can only imagine her expression is frigid: "I pray for your sake that you aren't the blackened, Yoh. Because if you are, I'll show you no mercy."

He doesn't respond to this.

At first faint but growing louder, many footsteps thunder together as they approach from the stairwell. "Asuka?!" I hear Chizu shout. "Please be okay, you've got to be--"

I pull away from Otome to try to call out to her, but before I can, she bursts through the doorway. Everyone else piles up behind her to stare inside.

"Asuk--" And then Chizu sees Tsubomi's corpse. Her face goes ghost white. "Oh god. Oh no."

"Chizu," I whisper, wobbling over to her, letting my camera hang.

"A-Asuka," she squeaks, jerking over to me. I reach out, and she takes my hands. The horror in her expression doesn't slink away, and when I all but collapse against her, her embrace is weak. "Oh god... This is horrible... I'm so sorry, Asuka..."

"Thank you," I whisper.

I hear someone push their way inside and step around the two of us. When I peek up, I see it's Yuzuru. Their face is as deadly pale and shocked as Chizu's.

"Tsubomi...?" they murmur.

"Yuzuru," I hear Hiro say out in the hall. A second later, after various shouts of protest, he shoves his way in, expression hard. "That's right! Yuzuru! Help me apprehend this villain!" Hiro grabs Yoh by the arm; Yoh doesn't resist. "He's the one responsible for Tsubomi's death!!"

Yuzuru stares at the two of them, as do all of the rest of us. "What...?"

At the same time, Chizu whirls on Yoh. "It was  _ you _ ? How could you?!"

"This is a misunderstanding," he says quietly. "I didn't kill Tsubomi."

"Shut up," Hiro snaps. "You were the only other one on this floor with Tsubomi and Asuka, and Asuka was passed out! It could  _ only _ have been you!  _ Confess _ already, damn you!!"

Yuzuru's stare has hardened. They cross the room and rest one hand on Hiro, meeting his glare for a second; then they bore their eyes down on Yoh. "Explain."

Yoh doesn't speak. I can see sweat bead on the side of his face.

"Hold on," says Namie, who'd slipped inside to give the others room. "It's too soon to determine that Yoh is the killer." She looks at me. "Asuka, I know this must be difficult for you right now, but for the sake of the investigation, could you please tell us all what happened here, as far as you know?"

"How heartless can you be?!" Chizu demands, voice pitching high. "Asuka just lost her girlfriend! Could you give her a little space?!"

"No," Namie replies, clipped. "The body discovery announcement has already played. We're on the clock. Every second of investigation counts. To find Tsubomi's killer and bring them to justice, we need to hear Asuka's testimony."

"I-it's okay, Chizu," I say shakily when she tries to protest again. "I--thank you. I mean that. But Namie's right. A-at least... at least everyone's here right now."

"HEY! Aren't you forgetting someone?!"

I shut my eyes. As strung out as I felt before, a deep, deep weariness settles into the marrow of my bones. "If only I could, Monokuma."

"Puhuhu! That could be arranged, you know!"

I scowl at him where he'd popped out of the floor just now. His expression is sunny, practically blooming flowers, as he rests a paw on the back of his head.

"Aww, maaaan, so you guys really  _ did _ wanna commit a murder!" he chirps. "You shoulda said something! I woulda set up better prizes otherwise!"

"Shut up," Chizu snaps. "Fuck you. Just  _ fuck you _ !!"

"Puhuhu! Language, Ms. Tomiyoshi! What would your mother say if she heard you talking like that?" Monokuma taunts. "Oh, right--she wouldn't say anything. She's dead!! Daahahahaha!!"

I can feel Chizu tense up like a violin wire under pressure. I can't even imagine how enraged she must feel right now.

"Whew! Like shooting fish in a barrel! But there's something refreshing about that, you know," Monokuma adds, puffing out an obnoxiously content little sigh. "Sometimes you just want to turn your brain off and get some mindlessly easy entertainment. But I get ahead of myself! First things first: TADA! The Monokuma File!!"

He splays several electronic files from one paw, one each for all of us. I don't know how he manages to hold them all in place with no fingers, and I don't care. I take one and read it, numb.

 

(( MONOKUMA FILE 3 (_>

**Victim:** Tsubomi Yamabuki

_ The body was found on top of Asuka Okuma inside the disposal room, past the morgue. The victim died of a single gunshot wound to the chest at approximately 1:03 AM. _

_ At the time of death, significant amounts of depressants were found in her bloodstream, and wood splinters in the palms of her gloves. _

 

Yuzuru glowers as they take theirs. "Why are you giving us these?"

Monokuma tilts his head. "Why? What a silly question! The Monokuma File always goes out after a body's been found!"

Keigo rubs the bridge of his nose, frowning at his copy. "Yeah, but this is the first time you've handed it out to us in person. Why?"

"Hm? Oh, that. Why not? You're all in one spot, after all," Monokuma says dismissively. "More importantly, just because most of you are smashed doesn't mean I'll give you an extension on the investigation, so make sure you all give it everything you've got--while you still can!!"

"A _ ha _ ! That's where you're wrong!!"

We all look around at Mayoi, who vibrates with nervous triumph. She nearly chokes at the weight of all our eyes on her, but then she flips her long side bangs and forces a smug smile.

"I've seen how this sort of case goes before! You can't fool  _ me _ , Monokuma!" she continues.

Monokuma tilts his head. "Oh yeah?"

"Y-yes! So none of your attitude!" she snaps. She points towards the crate, still grinding fruitlessly against the garbage disposal. The sound had melted into my consciousness so thoroughly I hadn't even noticed it was still on. "It's obvious from a glance that poor Tsubomi died because she triggered a trap! Regardless of who set up the trap in the first place, the one who  _ triggers  _ it is the one who causes the death, ergo the blackened is Tsubomi!"

What... kind of bizarre logic is that...? I can't even begin to see the sense in it.

"What are you TALKING about?!" Hiro, apparently agreeing with me, bellows. "How could you possibly pin this murder on Tsubomi?! She’s the victim!"

But Monokuma just laughs his loud, grating laugh. "Good catch! You're right, Dr. Kasumi! Normally, that  _ is _ how I'd rule a killing like this!" he says, one paw raised. Hiro and I stare at him in disbelief. Seriously? "Unfortunately for you, there's something different this time around: someone witnessed the moment of the murder!"

Now the weight of everyone's stares falls onto me. It feels like it could drag me underwater and drown me.

"There's nothing more boring than a murder mystery that can be solved immediately, so for this case, I decided to rule that the blackened is the one who set up the trap in the first place. Good luck finding them~!"

His boisterous laughter echoes though the morgue as he drops into the floor and vanishes from sight.

"Oh," Mayoi utters after he's already gone, deflating.

Non-silence grinds through the room for a moment. Then Yuzuru crosses the room and turns off the garbage disposal. The actual silence that follows is even louder and more unnatural, somehow.

Then Namie says calmly, "Thank you, Mayoi. You've helped establish something crucial for solving this case. Now we know where we need to focus our efforts."

"Oh--certainly, darling," Mayoi says, sounding off-balance.

"Since we're all here in one spot, let's uncover and share as much information as possible before spreading out," Namie continues. "Hirohito, please stand guard at the door and watch over everyone; if anyone needs help, assist them as needed. Mayoi, you and Yuzuru please question Yoh. Keigo, you and Otome please investigate Tsubomi's body. Hinayo and Shu, please investigate the room itself. Chizu, I'd like you to help me question Asuka."

"Me?" Chizu frowns, looking from her to me. "Well... sure, okay. If I can keep an eye on it..."

No one else has any complaints either. I suspect we're all too tired and shocked and tipsy to possibly argue; it's easier to go along with what she says. At least, that's how it is for me.

Namie pulls Chizu and me into a corner, then nods at me. "Asuka, please tell us what happened."

So I explain it to them: how Yoh suggested we split up for a room so we could finish sooner since Tsubomi was getting tired, how I heard screaming in this room and rushed in, how Tsubomi came in after me and yanked off the front of the crate, h-how the... gun fired...

"Oh my god," Chizu whispers.

"Is that how you got that injury on your cheek?" Namie asks.

I'm still holding Otome's handkerchief on my left cheek. I'm pretty sure I feel blood underneath, and it stings in a long, horizontal line under my eye. "Y-yeah," I murmur. "I think so. It happened right when... wh-when Tsubomi was shot, so..."

 

(( ASUKA'S WOUND (_>

_ A cut directly beneath Asuka's eye. Caused by the bullet that killed Tsubomi.  _

 

"That's an incredibly close call," Namie remarks. "The Monokuma File says that you were found underneath her--were you right behind Tsubomi, then?"

I blink back tears as I remember the moment. "N-not... not  _ right _ behind her, but close to it. Th-there was... the floor was icy, and I'd slipped, but Tsubomi was... was used to walking on ice so she glided right past..."

Chizu shuts her eyes. "...So that's what happened."

Namie glances at her. "...Yes, I thought it was strange too. For Asuka to enter the room first, but Tsubomi to open the crate with Asuka behind her."

I nod slowly. "Yeah... That's why."

Chizu presses a hand to her forehead, looking troubled. "But where did the ice come from?" she mumbles, just barely loud enough for me to hear. "It's freezing in here, but it’s not like there’s a leak that could’ve turned into a puddle and frozen… And who would just--make a spill and leave it there?"

"I-I don't know either," I say, and she startles. "I hit the floor pretty hard..."

Namie half-turns to inspect the floor. "I don't see any ice now, but... it's possible it melted already, all considered."

Chizu grimaces. I don't say anything. Y-yeah... With all the blood, it sure could have...

"You mentioned you came in here because you heard screaming?" Namie adds, turning to me.

"R-right. From inside the crate." I point, helpfully. "It... it was Hinayo's voice."

"Oh,  _ really _ ," Chizu says flatly, swiveling around to glare at her across the room.

"Y-yeah, but, um, she wasn't inside. Obviously. It was just..." I break into hysterical laughter, then shove both hands on my mouth to try to get it under control. "It was, just, the gun."

"And Tsubomi opened it without question?"

I nod, starting to shake. "The... You know, the shreddy things in the garbage disposal. It was eating at the crate. I--we thought... You know, if we didn't get there in time..."

Namie nods slowly. "I see. And it was only you two in the room?"

"R-right." I swallow hard. "Tsubomi forced the crate open, the gun fired, she fell onto me, and I... I passed out. The next thing I knew, Hiro and Otome were trying to wake me up."

Namie folds her arms. "The Monokuma File says that Tsubomi died at just after 1 AM."

"Hiro and Otome must've heard the shot or something and came running immediately," Chizu suggests. "I mean, the body discovery announcement played right around then, too."

"Were you looking at your e-handbook at the time, Chizu?"

"Oh--uh, yeah, maybe a couple minutes before? I was tired and I was wondering how late it was and how much longer this was gonna take."

"I see."

Chizu frowns at her, then turns to me. "But--wait. Yoh was still on this floor, right? If Hiro and Otome, who were a floor up, heard the gunshot, how did  _ he _ not come running, too?"

"I-I don't know. He was going to check out the, what’s-it-called, the stage while Tsubomi checked the women's gym and I kept an eye on the hallways... That way I could call for either of them quickly if something happened."

"And something  _ did _ happen," Namie says.

I nod shakily. "Tsubomi came, and we both went to try to find the source of the screaming, and I found it first, and she came running... I screamed when I fell on the ice, I--I think."

Namie rests a hand on her chin. "I see... But Yoh never appeared. That  _ is _ strange."

"Maybe there's something to Hiro's suspicions," Chizu murmurs, glancing over her shoulder at him. "I'll talk to him next, see what he's got to say for himself."

"I'll go with you," I chorus with Namie. We blink at each other. I almost smile, but I can't muster up the feeling. "I..." I clear my throat. "I can't just sit back and do nothing."

"Asuka, no. You're hurt and you--saw her die right in front of you," Chizu says, resting her hands on my shoulders. "You should... you should sit down and have a moment. Maybe ten moments."

"There isn't time for that," I chorus with Namie again. This time, I do manage a weak laugh. "I-I guess we're on the same wavelength," I add.

Namie nods slowly. "Yes... This is the only time we have to uncover the truth."

Chizu frowns. Then she lowers her gaze. "...Okay, fine. But if it gets to be too much, say something, okay, Asuka?"

I nod once.

The three of us head over to the corner where Yoh, Yuzuru, and Mayoi are. None of them look very happy, but that's normal. They all look up at us as we approach.

"Asuka," Yoh says. "I'm, ah, glad you're here. I'm afraid I can't quite shake off this cloud of suspicion I've fallen under..."

"That's your own fault," Yuzuru says flatly.

Yoh doesn't respond.

"What's the matter?" I ask, looking around at the three of them.

"Yoh claims--well, tell them, darling," Mayoi says, gesturing at him.

He nods, scratching his cheek with one finger. "After we separated, I was searching the back of the stage. I thought if there was anything suspicious, it would be with the equipment behind the curtains. I didn't find anything, but after a while I heard a loud noise like a pop or a bang. Looking back, I think that must have been the fatal gunshot, though I hadn't realized it at the time."

I nod, feeling queasy. "What did you do?"

"I left the room to check the hallways. I didn't see you there, so I went into the women's gym," Yoh continues. "I didn't see either of you outside or inside, so I thought you two must have found something in the showers. I knocked on the door, but no one answered. Obviously I couldn't enter without suffering retribution, so I kept knocking and calling for you two. That's what I was doing when Hinayo entered the gym and told me..." He glances towards Tsubomi, then bows his head. "...what had happened."

"...So he says," Mayoi concludes, shrugging.

"It  _ is _ true that we agreed not to go too far," I murmur, and explain about what each of our roles were supposed to have been, and when Tsubomi and I... hadn't been where we were supposed to be.

"Why didn't you leave when the screaming started?" Yuzuru demands.

Yoh shows his palms. "I don't know what to tell you. I never heard any such thing. The first strange noise I heard was the bang."

"I think..." I say slowly, "Yoh's telling the truth... I could only barely hear the screaming when I was in the hallway, and if he was all the way in the back of the stage..."

"Asuka?" Yoh says gently. "May I ask why you didn't fetch me?"

I shake my head, but not to reject his question. "I'm sorry... I thought it was an emergency. That time was of the essence."

"...I see. I understand." He pauses, then looks over at Chizu. "That reminds me--Chizu, you use the workshop regularly, yes?"

"I'm not in there 24/7, but I use it a lot, yeah. Why?"

"Were you aware that one of the carving knives is missing?"

"Carving knives?" she echoes. "Wait, d'you mean the sculpting knives? No, I didn't know that. I don't use them that often, though; that's more a doll-making thing. I can't exactly do the diorama thing on the ship, either. Ask Hinayo about it."

 

(( MISSING KNIFE (_>

_ One of the larger carving knives is missing from one of the workshop tool drawers. Chizu claims to know nothing about it. _

 

"Are knives relevant?" Yuzuru rumbles. "Tsubomi died of a gunshot wound, not a stabbing."

"It's still a potentially deadly weapon," Namie points out. "As long as we don't know where it is, we should remain cautious to avoid a serial killing."

Oh god. She's right. I can't handle this...

"Asuka? Are you all right?" Yoh says, as if from very far away. His hand on my shoulder jolts me back to reality, and I stare at him. He stares back, then gives me a small smile. "Well, I suppose that was an obvious question. I apologize," he adds, then pats the top of my head.

Before I know it, Hiro's there, gripping Yoh by the wrist and peeling his hand away from me. I flinch away from both of them, and Yuzuru catches me with gentle, unsure hands.

"What are you doing?" Hiro demands.

"Talking?" Yoh hazards, forcing a smile.

Hiro's grip tightens until Yoh grimaces in pain. "You were doing more than that!!"

"Hirohito, please--that hurts."

Based on how Hiro's face bulges red with rage, I have no idea what might have happened next if Namie hadn't physically placed herself between them. Hiro gawks at her, and she meets his stare without flinching.

"Hirohito, Yoh said you're hurting him," Namie states. "Please let him go."

For some reason, Hiro looks stung by that, anger instantly morphing into hurt. Still, he does as she requests, and Yoh gingerly rubs his forearm once he has it back.

Namie sighs, pressing a pair of fingers to her forehead. "I don't have time to re-resolve domestic spats right now. Chizu, could you please have a talk with Hirohito?"

Chizu plants her fists on her hips. "Say, why are  _ you _ giving all the orders all of a sudden?"

"Because I'm the only one in this room who hasn't ingested any mind-altering substances within the last twenty-four hours," she replies, clipped. "Go calm down your ex-boyfriend."

She scowls, but still grabs Hirohito by the wrist and pulls him over towards the door, where the two of them start a quiet conversation, if heated on Hiro's end. At least Chizu looks like she's keeping her calm; whenever he tries to glare back at Yoh, Chizu makes him look back at her.

"Thank you," Yoh murmurs.

Namie turns around to meet his eyes. Then she inclines her head once. "You're welcome."

Yuzuru frowns at the two of them. "Mibuchi. What did you mean, you're the only one? Surusumi didn't have any alcohol either."

"While the rest of you were around, yes," Namie agrees. "Earlier is another matter."

"She's right, you know," Mayoi speaks up. "Yoh and I taste-tested quite a few of the drinks he ended up serving tonight."

Yoh nods. "I had water in between, but yes. I can't serve something if I don't know it tastes good."

Yuzuru considers this; then they nod slowly. "I see."

"In any case, we seem to be done here for now," Namie tells me. "I'll check in on the investigation of Tsubomi's body. You take a look at the trap, all right?"

My throat tightens, so I just nod. I have no desire to argue the point. I shuffle towards the other end of the room, avoiding anyone's pitying eyes, avoiding Tsubomi's corpse. When I reach the trap, I see Shu and Hinayo have worked together to put the crate on its side so the gun isn't pointing at anyone anymore. That makes me feel a little better. I'm glad I took those photos earlier, too.

"Hi," I murmur to the two of them. "Um... Found anything out yet?"

"Oh, um, Asuka," Shu says, turning to me. "Um, we've mostly been looking over the crate itself... and the, uh, disposal chute. Thing."

"The c-crate's too big for it," Hinayo offers in a tiny voice. "I think... it was built to look like it  _ would _ feed in, but it really wouldn't."

"Why do you say that?" I ask. This is so exhausting. It's exhausting, but I can't stop myself from wondering, "Isn't it possible the... the trap-maker made a mistake?"

"I d-don't think so..." Hinayo traces her fingertips of her free hand along the crate's edges, where I can see little black marks every so often. "Um, if you look at these, these are m-m-m-m-mm-measuring strips... It's n-nonsense to think the k-killer would take such c-care with the c-crate if they d-didn't kn-know how big the chute entry was."

"My beloved Hinayo has crafted dolls of all shapes and sizes," Emiri pipes in then. "So I assure you, she does know the importance of precise and accurate measurements."

 

(( CRATE (_>

_ A crate rigged to get stuck in the garbage disposal. Carefully crafted to be too large to completely feed into the disposal. _

 

I stare at them both. It... it was Hinayo's screams I heard inside this crate... Those screams that made Tsubomi and me rush in without a second thought and open up this death trap... I fumble with my camera as an excuse to avert my eyes, then take a close-up of those measuring marks. Then I turn towards the discarded crate side, down on the floor. Up close, I note indents where Tsubomi's fingers must have gripped the sides, as well as... a huge hole where the gun must've shot through. There's nails in it, bent at odd angles... I take another photo for posterity, then scuff it with the tip of my shoe.

"What about, um... this thing?"

They both turn to look. "Oh," Shu says. "We were actually just talking about that. It, um, it seems weird, doesn't it...?"

"Weird how?" I ask.

He crooks a finger at me, then points at the crate. I lean in to get a better look. In addition to apparent precise measurements, it looks very solid, with medium beige-white wood, and nails hammered expertly at the connecting edges. Then Shu kneels down to the cast-off side, and I squat down next to him. By comparison, this wood is much whiter, and the nails... well, of course they'd be out. Tsubomi literally pulled this side off.

"It looks like this crate was made of, um, two different kinds of wood. We think," Shu says. "I mean, it's not my, my, my field of expertise..."

"But it's c-closer to m-m-mm-mine," Hinayo says, tucking her kimono under her legs to kneel with us. "This side here is c-crafted from p-pine--it's soft, so it's easy to c-carve. And that--" she points up at the rest of the crate, "--is c-crafted from oak. It's a harder, sturdier wood. And the c-craftsmanship is a lot better on the m-m-m-m-main body. At least, the wood smells fresh, so I think someone c-constructed this c-crate by hand instead of getting one p-pre-m-m-m-mmm-made. I think... this trap was set up so it would be easiest to open it up where the gun was facing."

That... makes sense. What's the point of a death trap if it might trigger without killing anyone...?

 

(( CRATE (_> (UPDATED!)

_ A crate rigged to get stuck in the garbage disposal. Carefully crafted to be too large to completely feed into the disposal. Although most of the sides are built with sturdy wood and carefully hammered together, the trigger side is made with soft wood and was poorly hammered. _

 

I pull my thoughts together as I stand up. "So, um... what about... you know, inside...?"

"It's a... gun," Shu says, a bit helplessly. "Sorry, I, um... I don't really know anything about guns..."

"There's a trigger attached to it," Hinayo offers meekly. "Um, n-not the... the usual trigger, I mean. There's a long wire inside, and it's tied around the trigger and the handle bit, while one end is loose... I think that's how it was set up to fire if someone opened the c-crate."

"Who else would know about guns?" I ask them.

The two of them ponder this for a moment; then Hinayo raises her free arm and flaps it in Mayoi's direction. She hurries over a moment later, pumps clicking on the floor where she circles around the pool of... the pool.

"Yes? What is it, Hinayo dear?" she says.

"U-um... You know about guns, right?" Hinayo says. "I know you're interested in self-d-defense... C-could you take a look at the gun inside? P-please be c-careful..."

"Oh--I-I'm hardly an expert, dear, but--" Mayoi looks around at Shu and me. "W-well! I suppose I can try, at least! But, er... give me a few, won't you?"

"Oh... sure," I say. As the three of us move out of her way, I look at Shu and Hinayo. "Um... when I came in this room, I heard screaming coming from inside the crate... Did either of you find something that would...?"

Shu lights up. "Oh! That explains that, then. There was this weird... thing inside. I couldn't quite tell what it was, but it looked like it had a, a, a microphone-y kind of... bit to it. I know that's not very descriptive," he concludes lamely. "It definitely seemed like something you could record onto or play from, but I couldn't figure out why it would be in there... If you heard screaming inside, though, that's, um. Probably why."

I... have a funny feeling about that... I'll have to take a closer look at it once Mayoi's done inspecting the gun. I nod once, then rub my arms.

"I-it's bone-chilling in here, isn't it?" I say weakly. “I feel like I could freeze to death if I stayed here too long…”

"That's n-normal for a m-mm-mm-m-morgue," Hinayo mumbles into her sleeve.

That's... true, I guess. I haven't been in a morgue before coming to the SSDN Paradise, but I remember the bio lab at Hope's Peak that was converted into a morgue, and it was freezing in there... It reminds me of what Chizu said about the ice slick. If Tsubomi… bled all over it, of course it’d melt away, but… where did it come from in the first place? I don’t remember seeing one when I was here to pray for Shinto and the others, and even if there  _ was _ a leak, surely the leak itself would freeze over before it could make a big puddle… Did someone spill some water in here after all, then?

"Have either of you been in here before?" I ask Shu and Hinayo.

"Um, yeah." Shu ducks his head, then points over at the morgue markers. "I heard from Chizu that people were leaving offerings, so, um... I brought a pie for Larry."

Hinayo and I both turn around. I walk over to get a better look. Sure enough, there's what looks like a banana cream pie in front of Larry's marker... though someone's cut out a slice. I snap a photo, and then I poke it; it's frozen over.

 

(( PIE (_>

_ A banana cream pie in a metal tin of the type used for comedy sketches. Left at Larry's morgue marker by Shu. Frozen over and missing a slice. _

 

I look over at the other markers. In addition to the paper flowers that Tsubomi and I left the other day, each one has an offering. The first one that catches my eye is Shinto's: a bouquet of plastic flowers. They look handmade, like they were made from different bits of plastic and molded and welded and sanded and painted.

That's not what caught my eye, though. I snap off another photo; then I gingerly poke one of the "petals." There’s little black marks on it that interrupt the frost that lines them... If the frost didn’t cut itself off, I doubt I would’ve seen them, they’re so small.

 

(( PLASTIC FLOWERS (_>

_ A set of plastic flowers made out of twisted, sanded, and occasionally melted bits of plastic. Left by someone at Shinto's morgue marker. Has very small black markings on it. _

 

The other two offerings are normal enough by comparison--that is to say, neither of them are marked up. Which means Shinto's is the odd one out. I have no idea what the meaning of that is. Daichi's morgue door has a weird carved animal set in front of it. At least, I think it's an animal?

"What is that?" I ask, pointing at it as I look at Hinayo.

She and Shu both peer at it.

"I think... it's a bear?" Shu offers. "Look, um, it's bulky and has a long snout..."

"I d-don't think so," Hinayo says. "It has big horns too, so I think it's a bull... It's not c-carved very well, and there's lots of edges, so I think someone c-carved it without taking their time."

Huh. Looking at it closely, it looks more like a bull to me, too... though I get Shu's confusion--it really isn't well-made. Either way, why leave a toy bull in front of someone's makeshift grave? Still, it's sweet that someone took any time at all to hand-carve an offering. I take another photo.

 

(( BULL TOY (_>

_ A hastily-made, low-quality wooden animal whose horns indicate it's... probably a bull. Left at Daichi's morgue marker by someone. _

 

"That reminds me." I look back at Hinayo. "When... we were searching this floor earlier, we noticed one of the carving knives is missing in the workshop. Chizu says they're the type for making dolls so she doesn't know anything about it. Did you take one?"

"Huh? N-no..." Hinayo squirms. "That's funny... D-do you mean the ones in the second d-drawer on the right wall when you walk in? Lined up in a n-neat row?"

I nod. "The one that's gone is the second-biggest. There's an obvious hole in the row."

"I thought so... They were all there this mm-m-m-m-morning. I'm sure of it."

 

(( MISSING KNIFE (_> (UPDATED!)

_ One of the larger carving knives is missing from one of the workshop tool drawers. Chizu claims to know nothing about it. Hinayo insists they were all there this morning. _

 

"Do you think whoever made the bull also... took the knife?" I ask. A carved bull, a carving knife... It seems logical.

Hinayo makes an indistinct noise. "I d-don't kn-know... I haven't been in here until now... but..." Her lips twist, and she presses a sleeve to her mouth in thought.

I let her be for the moment and opt to turn to the last offering, the one in front of Kirara's morgue marker. It's... a plate of spaghetti napolitan, a small one. It's not put together very well, and it doesn't look very appetizing, but... there's at least an attempt to shape it into a heart. I take a picture, then gesture Shu over. He joins me to peer at it.

"I don't suppose you can eyeball whose cooking this is?" I ask.

"It looks like Mayoi's," he says, to my surprise--I hadn't actually expected him to be able to. "But if it is, it looks like she's improved a little. The noodles look firmer, and the sauce isn't as watery." He frowns. "The noodles look a little golden-burnt in a couple spots, actually... She must not have used enough water. Still, it does look like she tried to take our advice into account... If it is hers. Um. I could be wrong."

"One way to find out," I say. I wave an arm to catch Mayoi's eye, and she looks up from the crate, expression quizzical. I point at the plate, then at her, then tilt my head and make what I hope is a questioning look. The message must've gotten through, though, because she turns bright red and busies herself with what she was doing.

"Oh. Um. I guess it  _ was _ her," Shu observes.

 

(( PASTA (_>

_ A small plate of spaghetti napolitan shaped vaguely into a heart. It looks unappetizing, but edible. Left at Kirara's morgue marker by Mayoi. _

 

"Um," Shu adds. "I don't know if... I should say this, but..."

I blink at him. "Huh?"

He gestures at the offerings. "Do you really think these will make a difference in figuring out who set that trap?"

"I don't know," I admit. "But I think it's better to have more data than less." I pause a beat. "By the way, you left that pie, right? Did you leave it with a slice missing?"

"Oh--um, now that you mention it, no," he says, turning towards his offering.

That's strange... It's inappropriate at best to eat an offering for the dead. Who would do something like that? I rub my temples. Then again, does it have anything to do with anything? Maybe Shu's right. On the other hand, there's no way of knowing what is and isn't important.

"Oh, Hinayo, that reminds me," I say, suddenly remembering something. "You were with Otome and Hiro on the third floor, right?" When she nods, I continue, "The body discovery announcement went off not long after... after Tsubomi was killed." I swallow hard. "How did Hiro and Otome know to go right away? And what took you so long to join them?"

"Oh... We all heard a big noise, like 'bang,'" she mumbles, but she won't meet my eyes. "Hirohito is fast and Otome has good hearing, so they got a head start on me. But I'm slow, so it took me a little while to c-catch up..."

"Where on the third floor were you guys?" I press.

She squirms, holding Emiri up in front of her face. "N-near the airlock..."

Okay, that doesn't seem too unnatural... Between there and the stairs, it's just one long hallway. It's possible it echoed down that way. But... if it's as straightforward as that, why is Hinayo acting like she's hiding something?

"Is there something you're not mentioning?" I hazard.

"N-no! It's n-nothing important..."

Okay, she's definitely hiding something. I frown a little, but decide to let it go. I can still ask Hiro and Otome about it. Still, just in case: "Were the three of you together up until you heard the gunshot?"

She nods, pulling Emiri down to stand a little straighter. "Yes... We were together the whole time after all of us split up. We only p-parted when they ran ahead of m-m-m-mm-me..."

I nod. Then I pause and look at Shu. "What about you and the others? You all showed up all at once..."

"Oh, um--I never heard any gunshot, and neither did Yuzuru or Mayoi," Shu says. "We’d finished searching the first floor when the, um, the body discovery announcement went off." He lowers his gaze. "...We knew it wasn't us who set it off, so we hurried downstairs and ran into Chizu's group. They'd been just about to check upstairs for the same reason we were heading down, so we all went to the other stairwell to head down more. By the time we made it to the third floor landing, we could hear you guys down on the fourth floor, so we kept going, and, um... that's... when we all showed up outside the morgue."

"And... and you and Yuzuru and Mayoi, you all stuck together after you went off in your own group?" I press. "No one went off on their own?"

He nods.

It... really is looking bad for Yoh. He says he didn't kill Tsubomi, but if Namie's group also never split up, then... he's the only one who was by himself just before the murder.

But...  _ Yoh _ ? I rub my forehead. I just... I can't reconcile the Yoh I know with someone who'd... murder someone in cold blood... But then, Larry didn't seem like it either, did he? Or Kirara...

Except Larry had been driven to desperation, and Kirara was an accident. This time... there was no real motivation. Like Namie said, that means that whoever the killer is had to have been planning this for a while now. I look up and around the room. Who... who would be that cold-blooded? Yoh... he's definitely calm and thoughtful... but he's always so concerned about everyone else... He was so happy when Namie figured out his talent for him... What could he possibly get out of killing someone?

But then, what could anyone?

Shu touches my shoulder. I flinch, and so does he. "S-sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" he apologizes quickly. "Um... are you okay...?"

"No," I murmur. I rub my eyes with the backs of my hands. "But thanks for asking, Shu."

"U-um... M-m-mm-m-Mayoi c-could be d-done by n-now," Hinayo offers. "Let's go back and see...?"

"I--I'll catch up in a moment," I tell them. "There's something I have to do first."

They both look uncertain, but they nod and head back to the crate. I pinch my nose with my free hand and take a few deep breaths. Then I steel myself, and walk over to Tsubomi's body.

"Hi, guys," I say quietly. Keigo, Otome, and Namie all look up at me. "Um... find anything?"

"Asuka!" Otome utters. "Are you sure you want to--?"

I force a smile. "I mean... I have to, right? And... I'm sure it was... even worse for you."

Otome opens her mouth, shuts it; then she averts her eyes. Is it just me? She looks ashamed for some reason...

"Asuka," Keigo says, rising up to his feet. "Yeah, we found... Shit. Sorry." Swaying a bit, he rubs his forehead with the back of his hand. I stare at the front; his fingers are slick with blood, and he's holding little white chips of something. "I'm still kinda... fuzzy."

Otome stands up too. "Keigo was talking us through his amateur autopsy, because unlike last trial, he's suddenly in a sharing mood," she says quickly. "It looks like the bullet that killed Tsubomi shattered her breastbone and left her body at an angle."

"Yep. An' based on all the blood," he adds, gesturing at the enormous pool on the floor (I don't think about how I've stepped on it, I don't, I don't, I don't), "I'm thinkin' it musta hit her heart or aorta." He grimaces down at her. "If she didn't die instantly, then it was damn near. Small favors."

"Oh," I whisper.

 

(( CONDITION OF THE BODY (_>

_ The bullet entered Tsubomi's body through her breastbone, shattering it before exiting out the back at an angle, killing her instantly. The amount of blood suggests direct impact to the heart or aorta. _

 

Swallowing hard, I lean over Tsubomi's body and take another careful shot of her wound. I... am definitely deleting this one later.

When I'm done, Keigo nods to me. "You, uh. You got clipped by that same bullet, right?"

By now, my wound’s throb is just a dull ache. Keeping Otome’s handkerchief on it was tough, particularly when I had to take photos, but I managed. "Yeah."

"That was, uh. Not to put too fine a point on it, but seein' as that was in someone else's body before it hit you, you really oughtta get some antibiotic spray or something on that," he points out with his characteristic bluntness. "Can I take a quick look?"

I pull away the handkerchief. He hisses.

"Oh, fuck. Spray nothin', you're gonna need stitches on that. We'll have to make do with some heavy gauze or somethin'. Yes, yes,  _ there's no time for that, _ I heard you the first fuckin' time," he snaps at Namie before she can even open her mouth. "But I'm done with the autopsy now, so would you  _ mind _ if I patched Asuka up before she gets gangrene or whatever?"

"Go ahead," Namie says quietly.

Otome frowns and leans in to her, murmuring something I can't hear over the sound of everyone else in the room; Namie just shakes her head the slightest bit. Keigo, meanwhile, sets down the little white fragments on Tsubomi's body, murmurs an apology, and wipes the worst of the blood off on her overalls. I... can't be upset. She's already covered in blood anyway; what's a little more...?

...Tsubomi...

Without another word, Keigo and I leave, pausing only long enough for Hiro to let us out.


	45. Chapter 3: Friendship is Tragic (pt. 12 of 16)

The 3F hallway seems unnaturally long, like it stretches out forever. I guess I must be tired, and that concerns me. I can't be fatigued during the trial to find Tsubomi's killer... I'm tempted to take a nap while Keigo patches up my cheek, but if I sleep now, will I wake up in time for the class trial? I can't count on Monokuma to wake me up for it, either, and there's still so much investigating left to do... I have to hang in there. I have to keep going, for Tsubomi's sake.

Once we've arrived at the medbay, Keigo and I both wash our hands. He directs me to get a hospital gown from one of the lower cabinets while he gets together what he needs to patch me up.

"The lab a door down has an emergency shower," he tells me. "No shampoo, but it's got soap. Go clean off in there. I'll knock before I come in, so just shout if you're not decent yet."

I look down at myself. Huh. How... did I not notice I'm covered in blood...? My clothes are a mess... I nod. "OK. Thanks, Keigo."

From there, I head to the laboratory. Sure enough, there's an emergency shower in the corner. I set aside my camera and my e-Handbook first. Don't want to get them wet... There's a little modesty curtain, which I wrap around the stall before I peel off my bloodstained clothes, and then I shower. At some point, I must blank out during it, because all of a sudden I find myself clean. I dry off with the towel next to the shower, then put on the gown. I feel exposed in back, but it's better than the way I was. I feel more like a human being now.

I wait for a few minutes; then a knock comes at the door.

"Come in," I call.

Keigo eases the door open. When he sees me sitting at one of the lab benches, he enters, shutting the door behind him. We sit in silence as Keigo disinfects my wound, dries it, and bandages it up, including with tape over it "so it doesn't get soaked in the shower," he explains. When he's done, he slumps back in his seat, heaving a sigh.

"God," he utters. "I don't know if you're lucky or unlucky, Asuka. It's a nasty cut, all right, but if you'd been standin' just one more inch to the left, we'd have two victims right now."

I stare at the floor. "I... I'm definitely glad to be alive," I say, but the words sound rote even to my ears. It's better to be alive than dead, I have no doubt about that, but... it's hard to be happy about anything right now.

Keigo sighs, rubbing his forehead, and looks me over. "Try askin' Monokuma to give us a little more time," he says. "Maybe wash your clothes or somethin'."

It's a half-hearted joke, I think. I force a smile.

Keigo doesn't smile back. He scratches the back of his head instead. "Maybe he'd give us more time anyway, but... can't hurt."

"I'd definitely be more on my game if I could wear actual clothes," I agree, because I'm sure Monokuma's watching right now. "I really... don't think I could concentrate on the trial if I was just wearing... this."

"Yeah." Keigo pauses. "Though, for now--hm." He looks around the room, then hurries to one side of it. When he comes back, he hands me a white coat, like his but smaller. "Here," he says. "S'not much, I know, but it's better than nothin'."

I blink back some tears. Keigo, that's so thoughtful of you... "Thanks," I croak, accepting it and standing up. He turns around while I put it on. Once I'm done, I slip my camera back around my neck and put my e-Handbook in one of the coat pockets. Then we find a hazardous waste bag and use a pair of tongs to dump my clothes in there.

"You sure know your way around here," I remark, and then immediately regret my Captain Obvious moment.

Thankfully, Keigo just shrugs. "You'd be amazed what kinda accidents can happen in a chem lab. I've been spendin' a lot of time in here with Shu lately, too. When I wasn't workin' on the transmitter, anyway. Or getting drunk."

My smile's a tiny bit more sincere this time. It doesn't last, but I appreciate the effort.

Together, we head back downstairs. The door to the morgue is closed, but it's not like we don't have other business on B4. We swing around to the laundry room on other side of the sub, and after I rinse and hand-scrub my clothes with hot water and plenty of soap, I wash my hands and prep a load.

"You really think Monokuma will give us time enough for this?" I wonder. "The pre-wash was long enough; now they have to wash  _ and _ dry..."

"Of course!" Monokuma says, popping up out of nowhere. Much to my irritation, I shriek in surprise, but at least Keigo does too. Beaming at us, Monokuma continues, "Much like a certain gangster's eyepatch, it's a lot easier to add in a face bandage on the normal sprite than to draw you an entirely new outfit for every expression you've got for the duration of the trial! Don't worry: I'll treat you to Monokuma's Ultra Special Laundry Service once you’re outta here!"

Normal... sprite...? What? I rub my forehead. Never mind. I don't know, and I don't want to know. "I appreciate it," I say curtly, because I sure as hell don't feel thankful.

"Hey," Keigo says. "Since you're here, there's something I wanna ask ya."

"Hmm? What is it, Mr. Sane?"

"The killer this time around--did they cut a deal with you before or after Daichi's trial?"

"Hmmm? Whatever are you talking about?" Monokuma wonders rosily. "I'm sorry, but I don't understand at all."

Keigo mutters curses under his breath as he rubs his head. I know exactly how he feels. "Lemme put it like this, then: has the killer been plannin' this death since before or after the last one?"

"Hmmm... That would be telling!" He raises his paws to his perennial grin. "But you're asking good questions, Mr. Sane! Maybe you should bring it up during the class trial!"

Keigo makes an irritated noise.

"In any case, shouldn't you two get back to the investigation? Tick tock!" Monokuma adds.

"You aren't going to start it before my clothes are clean, right?" I ask.

"I'll at least give you five minutes to get dressed," he replies, "but after all, attendance isn't  _ mandatory _ anymore. It'd be even easier to just ditch you entirely."

"It'd be easiest to ditch you in the escape trunk, but none of us are goin' for that," Keigo quips. "Let's get goin', Asuka."

No protest here. We leave Monokuma behind and head back to the morgue. Hiro's standing guard outside now, and he lets us in with a terse nod and no greeting. Things are still tense inside, but nobody's exploded or anything. Actually, there's fewer people than before... Only Mayoi, Shu, and Yuzuru are still left inside.

"The others left to pursue other investigations," Yuzuru tells me when I ask. "Kasumi wants to see you, on that note."

I nod. "Thanks." She must be done inspecting the gun... I walk over to her, carefully circumventing the pool of blood, where she stands next to the crate with Shu.

"Oh, Asuka," she says, giving me a weary smile. "It's such a relief to not see you soaked with blood anymore. I felt like you were about to leave this mortal coil any minute, too!"

"Um, are you going to be okay?" Shu murmurs.

I nod again. My stomach is turning from the smell, but I can deal with it. "What'd you find out, Mayoi?"

She taps the rifle inside. I wince reflexively. Thankfully, she doesn't seem to notice. "It's an unfortunately familiar little number. You might mistake it for an AK-47, and certainly it bears remarkable similarities, but it's actually a well-made knock-off produced in the Kingdom of Novoselic, which is known for its excellence in warfare."

"Excellence in warfare...?" I echo. I shake my head. No, that's not important right now. "Wh-what else?"

"Well, this line was produced in the 1990s and 2000s, so it's relatively new, but not  _ brand _ new--these AK-47 clones were actually quite popular among the members of Ultimate Despair." Mayoi purses her lips. "After all, one of their members was in charge of producing them."

Popular with... All of a sudden, I wonder if a gun like this one was involved in the Diet Massacre. I hold a hand to my mouth to fight back a sudden wave of nausea. ...I'll have to keep that thought to myself.

"These tripwires, which were coiled around the trigger and the back here, were probably attached to the front board," Mayoi continues, pointing out little metal hooks inside the crate. "It's only good for one shot, but for something like  _ this _ , one shot is all you need. There's also ballistic marks around the muzzle and a smell of gunpowder, so there's no doubt that this is the gun that killed Tsubomi."

"Damn, sure am glad you're here," Keigo mutters. "How else would we've figured that one out?"

"Stop it, Keigo," Shu murmurs.

We all fall silent at that.

 

(( RIGGED ASSAULT RIFLE (_>

_ An AK-47 clone manufactured in the Kingdom of Novoselic during the 1990s and 2000s. Uses a tripwire attached to one end of the crate to fire. Has recently been fired. _

 

Mayoi clears her throat. "Well," she says, sounding a little higher-pitched than usual. "That's all about the rifle." She gestures towards the chute, still off. "I understand you already heard about the measurements and such, but you, ah, may not have, known, that aside from shredding what's fed into this thing, it compacts garbage into as small a size as possible before containing it and dumping it into the sea. I think the killer would have been aware of that too, so it's worth noting, don't you think?"

 

(( DISPOSAL CHUTE (_>

_ A disposal device which compacts trash into as tiny a space as possible, then puts it into a container to eject into the ocean. _

 

"Doesn't hurt to remember that, I think," I agree. "Um, what about that... thingie we saw inside? The source of the screams...?"

This time, Shu reaches in and pulls it out. I take it from him to get a better look. It's small, about the size of a voice box, and it's got a little microphone and mini-speaker. I poke at it, but it doesn't do anything.

"How do you make it work?"

"I, um, I took a look at the supply room while you two were gone," Shu offers. "Mayoi said I should find more there, and, um, I did... After comparing them and talking to Monokuma, it looks like they either work automatically after being installed in a Polykuma, or you have to activate it remotely with a key fob. And, um, this one's rigged... the latter way."

"Why?" I wonder blankly. "Why do you need a key fob?"

Shu shrugs. I guess I shouldn't expect too much sense from something Monokuma likes...

 

(( VOICE SYNTHESIZER (_>

_ A synthesizer that plays a wide range of voices. Many are available in the supply room in a crate indicating they're intended for Monokuma units. Rigged to respond to a signal from a key fob. _

 

"How'd you know there were more there?" Keigo asks Mayoi.

"Monokuma told us the other day about them," I say quickly. "You know how some of the Polykuma have weird voices, like the French waiter in the commissary? It's a thing, I guess. And he said there were extras in the supply room."

He blinks at me. Then he frowns, rubbing his chin. "Who else knew about 'em?"

"Well, aside from Asuka and myself," Mayoi says, "Yoh and Namie were there are the time..."

Yuzuru appears in the corner of my eye, and I turn to see them ghost closer, footfalls silent. "So you mean there's yet more evidence indicating that Surusumi is the culprit," they say flatly.

"Namie, huh," Keigo mutters, arms folded.

"Not to copy... well, either of them, but I'm not accusing anyone just yet," Mayoi replies. "That being said, I think that's as much as there is to learn about this little trap. I've looked it over as much as possible."

"What about the cart?" Yuzuru asks.

"Cart?" Mayoi echoes blankly.

Yuzuru points into a corner past the conveyor belt leading to the disposal chute. A hand truck is tucked away there. It's behind the crate, so I hadn't noticed it earlier.

"Was that, um, always there?" Shu wonders.

As the others shrug, I walk around the conveyor belt to stare at it. There's a bit of dust outside of a square about the size of the crate, and a few splinters well away from where the disposal chute might have sent them flying. Then I stare at the belt and the crate, and walk around it again. Let's see, when I was here last, I was standing around... n-no, there's blood there right now, but this is close enough...

"No," I announce. "I was in here a couple days ago... If it'd been there at that point, I definitely would've seen it. Based on the dust and the splinters on it, it looks to me like it was used to bring the crate in here."

"To be able to see for sure from that angle..." Mayoi murmurs, looking me up and down, as Yuzuru and Keigo inspect it for themselves. "Do you mean to say that crate itself wasn't there either?"

I nod.

"How long ago was that, exactly?" Yuzuru asks.

"Two days. It was after the cooking competition," I reply. "Tsubomi... She and I made those paper flowers we put up on the morgue markers." I gesture in that direction without looking. "Chizu was here, too. She was offering a prayer at Shinto's marker, so... we all prayed together."

"So, um, we know for sure that the trap wasn't here two days ago," Shu murmurs. "Or the cart... Um--does that mean that hand truck is from another room? If the Polykuma used it to transport trash or bodies... we'd have seen that in the Memento Movies, right?"

"Hey, yeah, that's a good point," Keigo says. "Where  _ did _ it come from?"

"Good question," I mumble.

 

(( HAND TRUCK (_>

_ A hand truck somewhat bigger than the crate. Was parked behind the conveyor belt to the disposal chute. It seems like it's not originally from the morgue, as it wasn't there previously. _

 

Even after we inspect it, there's nothing on the hand truck that indicates where it came from, and there's nothing else here. With us done, we all review and share the information that we've learned so far. I guess I'm ahead of the game; I don't hear anything new. After that, the five of us carefully leave the room. My gaze lingers on Tsubomi's body for one last moment before we go. Yuzuru remains behind to guard the room with Hirohito, and the rest of us move on... and split up. I feel vulnerable on my own, wearing nothing but a hospital gown and a lab coat and (admittedly) my trusty camera, but I have to do this no matter what.

First things first... I doubt there's going to be any other physical evidence, so I need to print out my photos. I know I can pass around my camera like last time, but that was a stopgap maneuver. It'd be easier for all of us if we could just look at pictures. There was a computer in the library, and I seem to recall it had a printer, too, so I head up that way to double-check. Thankfully, I remembered right; I wasn't paying attention to that last time I was up here, so I wasn't sure. I upload my photos from my camera to the computer, pick out the best ones, and print them out. Then I fold them up, stick them in my pocket, and head back downstairs.

In the workshop, I find Hinayo and Chizu in the middle of searching the room. They don't seem to notice me until I walk closer, at which point Chizu gives me a double-take.

"Oh sweet god," she breathes, clapping her chest. "I thought for a second you were a ghost or something, Asuka. Don't scare me like that!"

"Obviously she's not a ghost. She's not see-through," Hinayo mutters.

"Whatever," Chizu snaps.

"What's wrong?" I ask. "I thought you two were getting along a little now."

"Asuka, can you believe this? Hinayo accused me of stealing the sculpting knife from the drawer!" Chizu declares, thrusting a finger at her. "Why would I do that?! The knives I use are in a totally different drawer, and they don't have that creepy scalpel look to them!"

"I d-didn't say that!" Hinayo insists. "I just said I kn-know I d-didn't, so who else is there but you?!"

"That's an accusation of theft!" Chizu snaps, whirling on her. She scowls back at me. "Anyway, I said she probably put it back in the wrong place and forgot about it, so we were looking for it. It'd be bad for everyone's nerves if there were a knife like that missing anyway, right?"

"But we haven't found it at all," Hinayo says darkly.

"That doesn't mean  _ I _ took it!" Chizu protests.

"Have you looked everywhere?" I ask, mostly to cut them off.

Chizu sighs, planting her hands on her hips. "Just about, I have to admit."

Hinayo narrows her eyes at her.

She scowls back. "Look! If I stole that knife, and someone cottoned on to me stealing it, I'd want to sneak it back and make like I just found it to avoid suspicion, right? I've had a million opportunities to do that, and yet there's still no knife!"

"It c-could be in your room," Hinayo points out.

Chizu rolls her eyes. "Oh yeah, sure, and what good would it do me there?"

Hinayo makes a small noise that's a little bit 'growl' and a little bit 'you have a solid point and I have no counter for it.'

I rub my temples. I admit that it'd be a good idea to know where this knife went, but I have no energy to resolve this fight. "Do either of you know where Namie is?" I ask. "I'll go get her, and  _ she'll _ settle this argument."

Chizu shoots me a look like I just stabbed her with a hot iron, but Hinayo nods.

"She's in the d-dining hall with everyone. They're all getting statements."

"Let's go ask her how to resolve this, then," I say firmly.

Chizu sighs. "Well, I guess Namie  _ is _ good at settling disputes. It being her talent and all," she adds in a grumble. She leans close to me, hand over her mouth, and murmurs, "Are you sure this is wise, though? Yoh definitely looks the shadiest, but Namie locked you in the airlock... She might still be behind this somehow. It makes me uncomfortable, the way she immediately took charge of everything before anything even happened."

I see her point, but I shake my head slowly. "There's no actual proof Namie did that," I murmur back, "and I just can't see Tsubomi's killer doing what she's been doing. I want to trust her. Besides, she'll get this done fastest of everyone."

Chizu considers this, one hand on her chin. "True," she says slowly. "Okay. I'll trust your instinct on this one, Asuka."

The three of us head over to the dining hall. Namie, Yoh, and Otome are all seated at one table, and Shu and Keigo are standing nearby. They also don't look up until the three of us are practically on top of them.

"Hi," I say. "Um, how's the statements-gathering going?"

"Asuka, good timing," Otome says. "We're just about done. I'll give you the overview."

I nod. According to her--and no one protests that she's getting it wrong--Yoh said that he was with Namie and Mayoi all afternoon at the bar, ever since brunch this morning. Namie and Mayoi had agreed with this, but Namie had then pointed out that due to all his drink taste-testing, he'd left multiple times through the day to use the bathroom, or so he'd claimed. Yoh admitted to this, and said that he'd run into Keigo, Shu, Chizu, and Otome in the hallways at various times through the day. Keigo and Shu agreed with this, having come in a few minutes ago, and Chizu nods her agreement as well.

(( YOH'S ACCOUNT (_>

_ Yoh claims to have been with Mayoi and Namie essentially non-stop since brunch, though he encountered Shu, Keigo, Chizu, and Otome alone in the hallways at varying parts of the day. _

 

(( NAMIE'S ACCOUNT (_>

_ Namie claims to have been with Mayoi and Yoh essentially non-stop since brunch, though Yoh's frequent tasting of potential drinks led to regular bathroom visits. _

 

"Great to confirm, but why's this important?" Chizu asks.

"The killer had to've set up that trap in the disposal room at some point," Keigo says. "So Otome was sayin' more than who was alone just before Tsubomi died, it might be more important to figure out when the trap was set up, and who coulda done it during that time frame."

"O-oh! That's smart!" Hinayo says, perking up. "There were a b-bunch of offerings, so if everyone who set one says what they saw when they set it..."

Shu brightens too. "Oh, good idea! When you mention it..." His expression clouds. "The, um. The pie I left for Larry, I brought it right after brunch was over... and I remember seeing that crate there. I thought it was just trash, though, so, um, I didn't think anything about it..."

"What other offerings were there at the time?" I ask.

"Umm... Kirara's... and Shinto's," he muses. "That, uh, bear carving someone left for Daichi... I definitely didn't see it. I'd remember it if I did..."

"I th-thought it was a b-bull?" Hinayo says.

"I know you said that, but it, it looks kind of like a bear to me..."

"Can't say that either would be in great taste," Keigo says. "But basically, you went to the disposal room just after brunch ended today, left a pie, saw the crate, saw the pasta and the plastic flowers, but didn't see the bull or whatever, right?"

Shu nods.

 

(( SHU'S ACCOUNT (_>

_ Shu claims to have left an offering in the disposal room just after brunch. He says the crate was there at that time, and that he left the pie. He cannot account for the bull. _

 

"I stopped by the disposal room earlier today, too," Keigo continues. "I figured, maybe there might be some salvageable parts for the transmitter left, so what's the harm in lookin'?"

"Were there?" Otome asks.

Keigo shakes his head. "If there were, I couldn't find any. Anyway, the crate was there, an' it looked heavy, so I didn't try messin' with it. All four markers had a little somethin' in front of 'em, including Daichi's."

Oh! So something changed! "How long after brunch did you go?"

"A couple of hours, I think. Definitely not more than two or three."

Shu clears his throat. "Was, um, was there a slice eaten out of the pie by then...?"

"Oh. Uh. Yeah." Keigo rubs the back of his neck. "I, uh, I kinda ate a slice."

Shu stares at him. 

“Hey, I asked first! Look, I did same as I always do when I eat Larry's food.” Keigo protests in the face of the unvoiced question. “I asked Larry, 'You gonna finish that?' I gave him a good two minutes to answer, and he didn't say nothin', so I helped myself."

 

(( KEIGO'S ACCOUNT (_>

_ Keigo claims to have visited the disposal room to check for parts of the transmitter a couple hours after brunch. He says the crate was there at that time, as were the pie and the bull. He also admits to eating a slice. _

 

Namie snorts, then covers her mouth with one hand and turns it into a cough. At first I think it's a snort of 'I can't believe you,' but when Shu chuckles, I realize she was holding back a laugh.

"That's just like the two of you," he says weakly. "I'm sure... Larry would've been happy to share."

Keigo half-smiles, rubbing the back of his neck.

"So we have the ones who left the pasta, the carving, and the plastic flowers left to identify," Namie muses. "Since Shu and Keigo both saw the crate, it's safe to say it was there since before brunch, since we all showed up for that."

"I made and left the flowers," Chizu says quietly. "That was last night, about half an hour before karaoke. I wasn't paying attention to the disposal room, though, so I don't remember if there was a crate or not. If only I knew then what I know now..."

Namie frowns slightly. "...Then there's the pasta and the carving left."

"I'm, um, I'm pretty sure Mayoi made the pasta," Shu offers.

Otome's eyes widen slightly. "Mayoi did...?"

He nods. "Yeah. It looked like her style... or lack thereof. It was improved from what she entered in the contest, though, so either she worked on her cooking since then, or... I'm mixing it up with someone else."

"We can confirm with Mayoi later," Namie says. "Thank you for that, Shu. Does anyone know anything about the carving?"

No one speaks up.

"We'll have to ask around about that later, then," she concludes.

Yoh looks over at me. "By the way," he says, "when you three came in, you seemed to have a purpose about you... Did you find any new clues?"

"Oh, right!" I turn to Namie. "Namie, could you handle an argument between Hinayo and Chizu, please?" I nod to Yoh. "They were fighting about where that missing knife went."

"Ahh, I see," he says. "As the two who use the workshop the most, obviously they'd suspect each other first."

Namie tilts her head at me. I can't quite read her expression. "You're coming to me for help?"

I shuffle my feet. "Yeah... I mean, if that's okay?"

She nods slowly, once. "It's fine. Thank you for trusting me." She nods to Otome and the others. "If you all could find the others and get statements on who was where between yesterday and this morning, I'll handle this here." They all agree, and once they all move to leave, Namie looks back at Chizu and Hinayo. "Tell me about this argument."

So they tell her about the missing knife and how it would be too big to hide easily since it was one of the larger ones, how it would usually be used to craft dolls like Hinayo's and Chizu uses a different type of knife since she works with less delicate materials, that they'd searched the workshop all over but hadn't been able to find it, how Hinayo had suggested it might be in Chizu's room...

"Her room, you say?" Namie says, hand on her chin.

"And like I said then, if it were in my room, what good would it do?" Chizu rolls her eyes. "It'd just look suspicious if someone searched it."

"Hmmm... You have a point," Namie muses. She stands up. "Shall we search your rooms, then?"

"Huh?" Hinayo utters. "But..."

"If the knife is not in the workroom, not on Chizu, and not in her room, then you'll have to accept she had nothing to do with it," Namie tells her. She pauses a beat. "Speaking of which, have either of you searched the other? It isn't so big a knife it couldn't be hidden in, say, a sleeve?"

Chizu promptly turns her windbreaker and shorts pockets inside out, pulls her hands into her sleeves and shakes them downwards, and airs out the back of her windbreaker. Nothing comes falling out. "Satisfied?"

Hinayo, flustered, sets Emiri down on the table and likewise ruffles her sleeves, the skirt of her kimono, and runs a hand around her sash. No knife there, either.

"Then let's head upstairs," Namie says.

Chizu has no complains for once--she must realize this is the quickest way of settling this--and Hinayo nods too. I join them too, and soon we return to B2. We look in Hinayo's room first, and there's no knife to be found. She keeps her room really neat for someone who keeps doll body parts in there... There's empty skulls, legs, arms, hollow torsos, and  _ so many eyes _ . It gives me the serious willies, just being in here. I nearly bump into a half-finished doll and cringe.

"Having d-doll parts helps keep me c-calm," Hinayo murmurs. "All these children are waiting to have a chance to live, so I c-can't let them d-down... It's like that."

"Awww," I breathe, genuinely touched. Hinayo's such a sweet girl... All of a sudden I remember the way she'd looked at me when I overheard Yuzuru turning her down, and then I feel bad. I wonder if she has so many parts in here so she could focus on something other than them...?

"Having a distraction is a good thing at a time like this," Namie says as she and Chizu look through the room. "I was thinking of trying that e-Handbook game Asuka mentioned... What was it called again?"

"Dungeons & Despairs," I say. "I haven't touched it since I was locked in the airlock, though."

"Oh yeah? That's a shame," Chizu says. "I decided to give it a shot after Yoh gave it the OK. It really is pretty addictive!"

"Oh, is it?" Namie says. "Could I take a look at it, please?"

She makes a face. "Can we save that for after the trial?"

Namie nods once. "Of course."

In the end, there's no knife. Hinayo explains that she only brings doll parts that are ready to assemble up here, since she wants them to be "born" in a relaxing environment, then glares at Chizu. Chizu glares right back. I sigh and try to catch Namie's eye, but her focus is on the two of them.

"And your room, Chizu?" she says.

We head over to her door and she swipes her e-Handbook to unlock it. Namie opens the door for her, but they both try to head inside at the same time and end up smacking into each other. Chizu rams into the doorway and drops her e-Handbook, even.

"I'm so sorry!" Namie says immediately, pushing the door open wide. I grab hold of it. "Are you all right?"

"Ow, geez..." Chizu scowls, rubbing her arm. "I'm fine, but could you not, like, bulldoze into me?"

"I'm really very sorry. Let me get that for you--" She reaches for the e-Handbook, but as she turns, it catches on her foot and skids across the floor and under the bed.

Chizu groans. "Did you do that on purpose?"

"How embarrassing... I'm terribly sorry, Chizu," Namie says, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "To be honest, I've been feeling fatigued for the last hour. I wish I could get a nap in... I'm worried about how the trial will go at this rate. In any case, let me go fetch that for you. Asuka, Hinayo, if you wouldn't mind taking care of the knife search?"

"Ok-kay," Hinayo mumbles, looking worried.

I'm a little worried, too. If even Namie's feeling less sharp-witted than usual, then what does that mean for the rest of us? Although it seemed like no one was  _ too _ drunk, thanks to that water she made us drink... No, it'll work out. It has to. I can't let Tsubomi have died for nothing...

Hinayo and I get to work on looking through Chizu's room. It's a bit messy, though she has nothing on Mayoi. Like Hinayo's room, it's got lots of decorations, only in the form of robot models. I don't really recognize most of them, not being much of a robot show person, but the detailing is amazing. It's like they all stepped right out of their anime!

Meanwhile, it takes Namie a moment, but she scoots out from under the bed and hands Chizu her e-Handbook back. Chizu accepts it, and I worry she might have something nasty to say, but she smiles at her instead.

"Thanks. You know, if you're feeling worn out, why don't you lie down for a bit? I'll go grab you a cup of coffee."

Namie smiles back. "Thank you. That's very thoughtful. I'll take you up on that. Hinayo, you seemed tired, too; do you need any coffee?"

"Oh! Um... Yes? If that's ok-kay," she says, looking at Chizu.

Chizu looks like she might protest, but then she shrugs. "Whatever, I have two hands. What about you, Asuka?"

"I'll grab a canned coffee from the bar after this, I think," I say. I don't want her getting overburdened, especially since we probably don't have much time to investigate left. I'm sure I can swing by on the way up from the laundry room. "Coffee's too bitter for me, usually."

"I hear you," Chizu says. "How do you two take yours?"

"With sugar and c-cream..."

"I'll have mine black," Namie says briskly. "Thank you again."

"No problem!" she chirps. "I'll be right back, Asuka, so don't you and Hinayo get up to anything squirrely!"

I laugh despite myself. Is she trying to cheer me up? "Squirrely? What's that even supposed to mean?"

"Man, you're the animal lover, you tell me. See ya in a few!"

Chizu leaves, and Namie lies down on the bed, one arm over her eyes. Hinayo and I get back to the search. Huh, though; I'm a little surprised at Namie. She  _ does _ strike me as the type to drink her coffee black, but she ordered her tea with honey the other day. Wouldn't she want it a  _ little _ sweet? She said she doesn’t dislike sweet flavors, too. Maybe she just doesn't want to put Chizu too far out of her way after volunteering her to get some for Hinayo, too.

By the time Chizu returns, Hinayo and I have finished. It took a little longer than expected thanks to the mess, so I'm grateful for her timing. I keep flinching at every new sound, certain the announcement for the trial is going to play any minute now.

"So? Any knife?" she says cheerfully as she hands Hinayo her coffee.

"No," she mumbles.

"I told you! Here you go, Namie. Thanks for your help!"

Namie sits up, stretching, and accepts her cup. "Not at all."

"Luckily, there was some of a pot still in the kitchen," Chizu adds, "so I didn't have to make a new one, but being the dregs, it might be kinda gritty. It should still wake you up, though! Assuming you're not more worn out than you thought."

"I appreciate the warning."

"Anyway, it's good you're in the clear, Chizu, but we still don't know where that knife is," I say as Hinayo drinks and Namie warms her hands. "Though maybe we're putting too much importance on it. For all we know, it might have nothing to do with this murder."

"Hey, it's not like you to second-guess yourself, Asuka," Chizu says. "Though you might be right about that. I mean, Tsubomi didn't get stabbed..." She pauses. "Namie, are you going to drink that or what?"

"I'm letting it cool down first," she replies mildly. "A negotiator lives and dies by her tongue. It wouldn't do to get scalded."

Chizu shuts her eyes, a couple of fingers on her temple. "You really don't need to worry about that. It shouldn't be  _ that _ hot. Right, Hinayo?"

"O-oh, um, it's not that bad," she agrees, taking another sip. "It's nice and warm... Emiri, would you like a sip?"

"Thank you for the offer, my beloved Hinayo, but I need not the stimulants," Emiri replies.

"Mmm, well, since hers is cut with cream, I'll err on the side of caution," Namie says, smiling slightly at them. "Don't worry, Chizu. I won't throw out what you've given me."

She huffs. "You better not! It took forever to run down and up all those flights of stairs!"

I pat her shoulder. Before I can say anything, or suggest someplace else to investigate--though I can't think of anyplace else  _ to _ investigate--the dreaded chime sounds, making me jump, as Monokuma appears on the nearby monitor with his usual fruity drink.

"Heyyy _ yyy _ **_yyy_ ** ,  **KIDS** ! Have you all been having FUUUUN?" he says with hateful cheer. "But don't get funned out yet. The main event is just about to start! That's right: it's time for the class trial to begin! For those of you who aren't playing hooky, please gather at the meeting room on B1 immediately. Incidentally, Asuka Okuma, for your convenience, your clothes have been laundered, dried, and delivered to your room, so no excuses for tardiness for you. Puhuhu! See you laterrr!"

The monitor blinks out. My heart hammers in my chest. Well... I definitely appreciate not having to walk all the way down to the laundry room and up again to B1, at least, but...

Namie stands up. "We'll go on ahead," she says. "Asuka, you'd best hurry and get dressed." She meets my eyes. "No matter how painful this trial, no matter how much despair it might cause you... you mustn't miss it."

I nod once, hands clenching. "Yeah... I know. I can't afford to miss it. See you all soon, then. Tell everyone I'll catch up in a few minutes."

I split up from them after that. It takes me only a minute or two to dress--I try not to think about how Monokuma might've had my clothes delivered in here--and I drop quickly by the bar to stuff my pockets full of canned coffee, as it occurs to me that probably everyone could use a caffeine boost by now, not just me. I’ve heard before that coffee sobers you up, so it might help there, too? Even if that’s not true, it’ll help keep us awake, at least.

By the time I make it to the moving sidewalk on B1, everyone else is waiting for me, and we all board it together. Though we make the trip in silence, it comforts me a little that the others didn't go on without me. Even though, again, one of us has been killed by another one of us, we're still coming together. Tsubomi would have wanted it this way.

But... I'm sure she would've wanted to live even more. I... I know  _ I _ wanted her to live. It makes me sick thinking that we'll have to judge one of our classmates and sacrifice them to survive yet again... but it's our only option. So I have to. I’ll remember those who’ve died so we can live on through tomorrow. I’ll grin and bear my pain, and overcome... this life-or-death class trial.


	46. Chapter 3: Friendship is Tragic (pt. 13 of 16)

Although I'm prepared for the change in decor this time, it's still no less bizarre when I see it. The cross carpeting that leads from Monokuma's throne down the circle of podiums is in the style of caution tape: yellow and black diagonal stripes occasionally interrupted by the word CAUTION!. The curtains are solid blue and translucent white plastic drapes like you'd see over incomplete construction work after the day's work is done. The X crossing out Tsubomi's face on her portrait is also done in the style of caution tape. The pole framing her portrait has an unfinished quality to it... part of it is raw wood while the rest is buffed and polished, like someone had been building it and... never completed it.

"Whew! Nice look, right?" Monokuma comments as we all take our places. "Finally, an excuse to half-ass it!"

"Tsubomi would never half-ass a job!" Hirohito snaps, thrusting a finger at him. "Your work ethic is terrible!!"

"Hey, I resemble that remark! I'll show  _ you _ work ethic!" Monokuma snaps. He clears his throat, then continues, "So, let's begin with a basic explanation of the class trial! Each of you will discuss who you think the blackened is, and your votes will determine the results. If you can figure out 'whodunnit,' then only they will receive punishment. But if you pick the wrong one... then I'll punish everyone  _ besides _ the blackened, and the one that deceived the spotless alumni will earn the right to graduate! Re-graduate. Whatever."

Yuzuru scowls, eyebrows furrowed. "Why are you giving us an explanation this time? You didn't bother before."

"I can't have my students disparaging how far I'm willing to go to cause despair," Monokuma says loftily. "When it comes to  _ that _ , I'm... eh." He waves a paw. "You know."

"The fact that you'll put in effort in some places and not bother in others makes the whole thing that much more galling," Yuzuru mutters.

They're really right. There's something about the inconsistency of his half-assedness that makes what half-assedness exists even worse. Is this to underscore the despair of Tsubomi's death? But I thought he didn't care about us? And why start  _ now _ , three trials in?

Ugh. Monokuma's very existence gives me a headache.

"Let's not worry about his baiting us," I say aloud, remembering my caffeine payload. "It's just what he always does. More importantly, if anyone's feeling tired, I brought a bunch of canned coffees--"

"I hope you brought enough for the entire class, Ms. Okumaaa!" Monokuma cuts in.

I just fucking chuck a can across the podium at his infuriating head. He catches it with irritating ease and clicks open the tab.

"Puhuhu! Carry on, then!" he chortles before pouring the whole thing into his gaping maw.

"I, um, I really could use that," Shu says. "I was just looking at Namie's coffee and wishing I'd thought of that..."

"You can thank Chizu. It was her idea," Namie says.

“I’m the best, it’s true,” Chizu says loftily.

I pass the canned coffees to either side. I did, in fact, bring enough for the entire class, including a couple extra, as it turns out. I leave the extras in my pockets and drink half of mine in one go. It doesn’t make me feel less tipsy, but it  _ does _ help me feel more awake afterwards, and I can see the others perk after having some too, except for Hinayo, who already had some of hers, and Namie, who's no doubt the same.

I clap my hands on my cheeks twice, take a deep breath, and take off my bear cap. My hair bristles out every which way, including up, and I run a hand over it before I lean on my podium.

All of a sudden, though, the words won't come out. When I try to speak, my throat seizes up.

Chizu catches my eye from the next podium over, and she gives me a sympathetic nod. "Don't worry," she murmurs, leaning in towards me. "You don't have to carry the trial every time, Asuka. Leave it to me--I'll avenge Tsubomi for you."

I smile, fighting back tears. Chizu... Thanks so much.

She straightens, clearing her throat, and looks out around at all of us. "Okay! We're as focused and prepared as we're going to get. Let's just get right into it, then. I think it's obvious the killer isn't just going to come forward--unless they've changed their mind?"

No one responds. I figured as much...

"So, let's start with the facts," she continues. "We were all drinking and having a good time tonight when Namie suddenly said that someone was planning to kill someone tonight. Then, when we were all trying to find some sign of this, Tsubomi got killed, just like she predicted." She pauses and frowns at her. "To be on the safe side, so we don't run around in circles for no reason: you haven't already figured out the culprit  _ this _ time, have you, Namie?"

"I told you before that it was just a coincidence with Larry."

Chizu nods thoughtfully. "Okay. That's fine. We'll just have to do this the hard way."

"Indeed we will."

"There's nothing hard about this!" Hiro barks. He shoots Yoh a glare of pure loathing. I didn't realize he could hate that intensely... "Yoh is the culprit! Case closed!"

"Darling, there's no point in a class trial if we just vote for the first suspect without even discussing the evidence," Mayoi points out gently. "Let's take a step back and take a look at the whole case so everyone can understand why you say this, hm?"

This mollifies him somewhat. "...Very well. No, you're right!" he says with sudden vehemence. "It's up to us to uphold justice in this hell-ship that mocks justice!"

Whew. Thanks, Mayoi. Whether Yoh's the culprit or not, we won't get anywhere if we just hurl accusations without thinking things through... It's possible that thinking Yoh is the killer is part of the killer's trap.

"So, um," Shu murmurs, fidgeting with his coffee can. It might be me, but the dark lines under his eyes look even more pronounced now. "Tsubomi... was shot... I-I think we all saw that, right?"

"Yeah," Keigo says. "We can all understand that clearly. What  _ I _ don't understand is where the killer got the gun in the first place. Didn't even know there were any on this ship."

"Huh? You didn't?" Monokuma says. "There's a panoply of all kinds of weapons in the cargo room! I thought you scientist-types were all supposed to have a spirit of curiosity. Did yours burn up in a drug den or something?"

Keigo grumbles and knocks back another swallow of his canned coffee.

"So this should be easy, right?" Chizu says, ignoring Monokuma. "If someone was toting around a gun, Asuka would've seen them! Right, Asuka?"

"Oh--no," I say, shaking my head. Is Chizu trying to ease me into things? She ought to know better than this. "No, I didn't see anyone like that around..."

"She wouldn't have," Namie remarks, "if she'd been the one to shoot her."

For a second, my perception of the world tilts sideways. Then I utter, " _ What _ ?"

"You were the only other person in the room when Tsubomi died. Isn't it natural to suspect someone like that?"

"She would never do such a thing!" Yuzuru snaps.

"Oh? And can you prove that?" Namie counters. "Can you prove that she didn't pick up that gun and shoot Tsubomi herself?"

 

NO, THAT’S WRONG! (( RIGGED ASSAULT RIFLE (_>

 

"Yes! Yes I can!" I cut in, anger starting to surge through my veins. "The assault rifle was specifically set up in that crate with a long wire tied to the crate and around the rifle trigger! Hiro and Otome showed up  _ minutes _ after Tsubomi died, so there's no way I could have had time to fake that kind of trap!"

Namie nods. "A solid argument. And if I were to suggest that you deliberately guided Tsubomi into that trap? After all, by your own admission, you entered the room first, but Tsubomi was the one who opened up the fatal trap."

I shake my head. That's wrong, too, I know it is. It's not just because I know for a fact that I didn't kill her. Hiro and Otome were the first ones to find Tsubomi and me, and like I just said, they showed up within a minute or two of her death. They were the ones who woke me up, too--or more accurately, there was something else that woke me up. Something that proves I couldn't have killed her!

"The body discovery announcement," I counter. "Hiro and Otome, you were there, so you'd know, right? It was what woke me up, so I know--it played when it was just the three of us in the room! That proves I can't be the killer!"

Nods go around the room, with Otome and Hiro in particular voicing agreement. Yes! It looks like I convinced them! But then Monokuma starts snickering.

"About that!" he speaks up. "Did I ever saaaaaaaay that didn't include the murderer this time?"

I frown. "No--but it's implied! That's how it was last time!"

"I say exactly what I mean at all times!" Monokuma counters. He shows off the sharpness of his teeth. "I'd like you to treat what that announcement suggests-- _ flexibly _ ."

"Ugh, this again..." Mayoi mutters. "Even without the same experiences, the evil's the same..."

"Well, Asuka?" Namie says. "Monokuma's implied that the BDA may include the killer this time. What do you have to say to that?"

I tighten my grip on the podium. Even if the evil's the same, even if Namie's turned on me, I won't lose. For Tsubomi, I can't afford to lose! "Fine," I say, clipped, "but there's something else that wouldn't make sense if I were the murderer."

 

PRESENT (( ASUKA'S WOUND (_>

 

"And that's  _ this _ thing," I conclude, pointing at the bandage on my cheek. "You all saw how nasty that injury was." Although technically  _ I _ didn't... I didn't think to take a selfie that gruesome. Keigo perks up at that, but there's something in his eye that I'm not sure I like...

"Actually," Keigo says cautiously, "I've been thinking about this one. Something clicked on the sidewalk ride over." Oh no. "If anyone's gonna have a good enough grasp on shot angle to get away with that kind of thing, it's probably a photographer."

My blood runs ice cold. The worst part is… he's not really wrong. Or at least, I can see the logic. I feel the world tilt the other way again. 

"That's… not the argument I would've used, but it isn't a bad one," Namie says. "It would've had plenty of force to punch straight through her. If you applied basic geometry to the situation..."

"I refuse to believe this. It is ridiculous on its face," Yuzuru interrupts. "Lining up a shot in such a manner without being behind the weapon itself is impossible."

"That's your archer's bias," Yoh points out. "A photographer likely has plenty of experience in lining up a shot and then placing herself. Don't you recall our group photo?"

Yuzuru recoils as if struck.

"All she would need is a stable position for it to shoot  _ from _ , and she had one," Keigo says, looping back around.

 

NO, THAT’S WRONG! (( CRATE (_>

 

"The crate  _ wasn't _ a stable position for it to shoot from," I argue back. "Even if it was stuck in the disposal, it'd still be wobbling enough that the angle would change. Even small changes in direction at the source have a big impact on the final shot."

"Okay, that's a good point," Keigo concedes. "Still, maybe you got the other end of it. Thought you were clear, but you weren't." Oh my godddd...

Namie seems like she's weighing this for a few seconds. "Do you have anything else to say in your defense, Asuka? Something else to present, perhaps?"

Yeah, actually. It's a little grim, but… there's something, taken together with my wound, that shows my position at… that moment.

 

PRESENT (( CONDITION OF THE BODY (_>

 

"Okay," I say. "So… the bullet left Tsubomi's body at a slight angle." I hold up a couple of photos and trace trajectories with a finger, slowly, so everyone can get it. "Then it cut across my cheek, here, right? If it had gone  _ straight _ out… it would've hit me in the head, instead. At best, it would've shattered my cheekbone if it'd been going any closer to straight."

Yuzuru nods to this… as does Mayoi, to my surprise.

"The only way my darling Asuka could've gotten that exact wound,” she says, “is by placing herself exactly, dead-center, in the line of fire of a fatal shot."

"Overfamiliar, given the circumstances, but not an inaccurate assessment," Yuzuru agrees.

Mayoi looks a little chastised. "Ah… apologies. I think I may still be a little drunk. Asuka, do you have any more canned coffee?"

"I do," I say, tossing her one of my extras.

She nods to me in thanks, opens it, and starts drinking.

"We really don't have time to wait for you to finish shaking off your buzz, Mayoi," Otome mutters.

As if to punctuate Otome's sentence, Mayoi crushes her now-empty can. Or dents it somewhat, anyway. "Oh, no, I'm done."

"What? How!!" Shu demands, flummoxed. "She barely had time to get that sentence out!"

Mayoi just smiles at him.

"...anyway," I say, not quite able to stop myself from scowling as I turn the conversation back to the investigation. "If I'd known that was going to happen, my actions wouldn't make any sense! I'd make sure to stay well away, over to the side, to avoid any chance of getting hit! And definitely not  _ literally pointing the gun at my own head _ ."

Namie... smiles, the faintest of chuckles in her throat. "I see. Then we can agree that Asuka is, without a doubt, not the killer."

What? What's with this sudden reversal?

"Of course she isn't," Yuzuru rumbles, eyebrows furrowed. "She would never do such a thing."

"'Of course she wouldn't do such a thing' is just a way of taking certain conclusions for granted--of letting one's biases sway one's logic," Namie replies. "To find the truth, you need to question what you see and sense until you're absolutely sure of the information before you." She meets my eyes. "...And to do that, you need to be clear-headed enough to make rational, coherent arguments."

I blink, heart pounding. Namie... Could it be you did this to help me focus? I glance over at Chizu, but she's scowling at her. I guess I shouldn't expect anything less...

"I could swear I asked her  _ not _ to waste everyone's time," she mutters, as if reading my thoughts.

I laugh a little, scratching my uninjured cheek. Technically you didn't  _ ask _ her that, but I get what you mean, Chizu. From the very start, you never did like her...

...

Huh?

Hiro frowns, scrubbing at his spiky hair. "All right, then, so... where are we now?" he says, interrupting the quandary that just popped into my head. "What happened? Tsubomi opened the box... but why?"

"Oh, that's simple," Shu says with unusual confidence, before he falters. "Um--Asuka, could you, uhh, explain why?"

"Oh--sure," I utter, filing that thought away for now. "Basically..."

 

PRESENT (( VOICE SYNTHESIZER (_>

 

"There were screams coming from inside the crate," I conclude. "Screams, cries for help... Tsubomi and I both thought someone was in mortal danger. We didn't realize at the time it was just..." I lower my eyes. "A recording."

"Y'know, I've been wonderin' about that," Keigo says. "Like, okay, cool, but isn't that kinda risky? If there were screams comin' from inside the box, and the box had the gun on it, and the box was on a conveyor belt leadin' into the disposal... wouldn't there be a chance the gun'd get chewed up and smashed to bits before goin' off?"

"Hnnh..." Yuzuru grunts, considering this. "It  _ does _ seem like a bad trap, when you put it like that."

"Did the bullet even come from inside it?" Chizu asks. "This just popped into my head, but maybe the gun in that crate was just a red herring--there could've been something rigged above the thing instead, something that wouldn't get noticed so easily with this big box thing with screams coming from it being so big and distracting!"

 

NO, THAT'S WRONG! (( CRATE (_>

 

"You didn't get a chance to take a look, so you wouldn't know," I say. "The crate was set up specifically so it wouldn't finish feeding into the disposal--the saws at the bottom could grind at a corner but that's it."

"Asuka's right," Hinayo pipes up. "I got a good look, and it was hand-c-crafted, with strong wood and p-precise mm-m-m-m-m-measurements. It'd be imp-possible for the c-crate to feed in in a way that would ruin the trap."

"Okay, but--what about the other thing I was saying?" Chizu counters. "That maybe the gun was a red herring? Nobody checked for any other weapons or anything, right? It's not impossible!"

"It  _ is _ impossible," I say. "And I've got photographic evidence for it, too."

 

CLICK/CLASH!! CRATE vs. CRATE SIDE

 

I pull out the photos I printed from my pocket, shuffle through them until I pick out the right two, and then hand them over to her so she can see for herself.

"See--this is how the crate was set up with the gun inside, see?" I point out. "And then if you compare it to this torn-off side of the crate--there's a hole shot right through there, about level with where the gun would be inside the crate, with powder marks and everything. It..." I swallow hard. "It was a point-blank shot, after all. The gun would've shot immediately through it before it... got Tsubomi."

Chizu peers at the photos for a long moment. Then she sighs, nods, and leans back into her stand. "Okay, yeah. So the shot definitely came from inside the crate."

"And with Hinayo's testimony, we know it was a well-designed trap!" Hiro declares. "That... voice, device, thingy, acted as bait, drawing in any moral and righteous person to dash to the rescue!"

"Which means this wasn't done casually or carelessly," Yuzuru rumbles. "Someone must have spent a great deal of time preparing this--probably in the workshop. It's nearby, and the tools to create something like this would all be there."

Otome nods and looks at Chizu and Hinayo. "Have either of you seen anyone in the workshop who doesn't normally frequent it?"

Hinayo shakes her head, eyes down. "Just, um... Tsubomi and Asuka..."

I lower my eyes too. "Right... When we were making those paper flowers." There was the time Yuzuru was with her in there too, but... they weren't in there to make anything.

Chizu folds her arms, frowning in thought. "You know, now that you mention it... Yoh!"

"Yes?"

" _ You've _ been in the workshop a lot lately!"

"Have I?"

Has he?

"Yes you have, you little sneak!  _ And _ you've been working on something wooden!"

Murmurs go up among everyone as Yoh scratches his cheek and doesn't respond. Hiro slaps a hand on his podium.

"I  _ knew _ it, I KNEW it!" he barks. "It's time for you to confess your sins, you villain!!"

"Lord Hirohito, let us not pass judgment with undue haste," Emiri squeaks. "Lord Yoh, could you kindly explain your actions, please?"

He ducks his head. "Well... to tell the truth..."

"Yes?"

"...it's embarrassing. I'm not sure I should say."

Keigo throws his hands in the air while Hiro turns red again. "THIS IS A MURDER TRIAL, JESUS CHRIST, COME ON."

"I didn't have the time to set up such a trap, anyway," Yoh adds, lifting his head but keeping his eyes to one side. "I've been with Mayoi and Namie all day. Isn't that right?"

NO, THAT'S WRONG! (( NAMIE'S ACCOUNT (_>

 

"No, you've had time to slip away," I counter. My heart is hammering... I still have trouble thinking of Yoh as a potential murderer, but Namie was right about one thing: you won't find the truth unless you discard your biases. I have to look at everything that comes up with clear eyes. "Namie said--and you agreed--that you took a bunch of bathroom breaks because of all the liquids you drank today! It's possible you could have slipped away and set everything up, a little bit at a time!"

"That's a good point," Otome muses, a hand on her chin. "I doubt a single break would be enough, but if you took enough of them and did things piece by piece, he could have created enough time--as well as a would-be alibi." She folds her arms and frowns at him. "So then what  _ were _ you doing in the workshop, Yoh?"

He rubs the back of his neck, eyes still down. "All right... I went there to make something."

"Make something?"

Chizu sneers. "Yeah, make THE CRATE and THE TRAP."

Yoh tilts his head up to stare at the ceiling. "I haven't even been to the cargo room in days, really."

"That's an awfully specific denial, darling," Mayoi points out. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"That's where the firearms are kept," he replies. "Monokuma mentioned it himself earlier. At the very least, I don't believe I've ever seen any guns anywhere else on the submarine."

"True," Keigo says grudgingly. "I've been in the supply room damn near 24/7, an' I've seen lots of shit in there, but not any guns."

Chizu plants her hands on her hips. "So what  _ did _ you make, then?"

Yoh smiles ruefully, holding his hands out. "Really, it's... ahaha... It wasn't the crate, I can assure you..."

She rolls her eyes. "Yeah, 'cause  _ that's _ convincing."

Keigo barks out a humorless laugh. "Welp! That settles it, murder did, everyone can go home."

 

CONSENT! (( BULL TOY (_>

 

"Hold on, guys," I say. "Yoh... I didn't know you and Daichi were that close."

He levels a neutral look at me but says nothing. Meanwhile, the others gawk.

Hiro says, "What?"

Keigo says, "What?"

Chizu says, "What?"

I brush off their mass confusion. "Something carved from wood, that wasn't the crate--there's only one thing I can think of that matches that description. That toy bull... That was you, wasn't it?"

He smiles and lowers his head. "Oh dear. It seems I've been found out..."

"Um. Why a bull, though?" Shu asks. "Though, um, I still think it looks more like a bear..."

Otome gasps. "Oh, I see! The bull and the bear: market animal spirits!"

Yoh smiles, perking up. "You're quite astute, Otome."

Ohhh, so that's why...! That would've been my next question. I'd never known anything about Daichi that'd make him seem partial to bulls  _ or _ bears, but then, I don't know about marketplace stuff or entrepreneurship or anything. When I look back, I wonder how many people did; maybe Daichi was so distant so much of the time was because no one took an interest in his talent... Though, wait, no. Otome obviously knows a little and they hated each other. I guess I don't get him after all.

Hiro looks both bewildered and taken aback. "You... left a gift for Daichi? I didn't..."

"I thought it only appropriate, all considered," Yoh replies, shrugging slightly. "And it seemed unlikely that anyone else would..."

Mayoi, though, is still frowning. "Oh, dear... I doubt you knew this, since you aren't with the Future Foundation, but given Daichi's history with his superior, you may have come up with the most thoughtless thoughtful gift possible."

Yoh tilts his head. "Did I?"

"Oh yes. He had something of a rivalry with Great Gozu... who wears a bull mask," she adds by way of explanation, because I know that meant nothing to me. "Do you recall when Larry referenced him being beaten out for a promotion? That's who beat him out for it."

"Ohh, I see." Yoh pauses. "Oh dear. I thought a bull, at least, would be appropriate..."

Mayoi smiles, sympathetic. "It's the thought that counts, I suppose, dear."

Hiro slams one hand down on his podium, anger blowing all the confusion away. "No! I won't be fooled again!!" He thrusts a finger at Yoh, which, considering he's right next to him, makes Yoh have to sway away from his point. "You could have made both that atrocious bull toy and  _ still _ made the crate! In fact, having one wooden thing to work on would be the perfect cover for working on the other!!"

"Ah," Yoh utters, cross-eyed.

"Oh dear," Mayoi utters, fingers splayed on her face. "I suppose that's true, too..."

"SO IT  _ WAS _ YOU!!" Hiro roars.

"N-now, now, let's not get too hasty," Yoh protests, smiling nervously, both hands up in surrender as Hiro gets up in his face. "Hirohito? Hirohito, you're getting... awfully close..."

"Kozaki. Please calm yourself down," Namie says coolly from where she's getting crowded on Yoh's other side. "This is a class trial, not a lynch mob."

"Not that there's much difference at times," Monokuma butts in, "but she's right about one thing: save the violence for  _ after _ the trial! You're here right now to  _ solve _ a murder, not commit one!!"

"I understand how you feel, Kozaki," Yuzuru rumbles, arms folded. "But Tsubomi won't find rest if you act out of knee-jerk anger. If Surusumi is the culprit... we  _ will _ unmask him."

Hiro's expression keeps twitching with rage until finally Yuzuru speaks; then he blinks wide in astonishment at them. He straightens, nodding vigorously in intent thought as he folds his arms too. "Yes... Yes, you're quite right! I let my righteous outrage get the better of me--quite unbecoming of a hero! HA HA HA HAA! Of course my protégé would be the one to remind me of the correct path!!"

Mouth pulling to one side, Yuzuru rests a pair of fingers on their forehead and says nothing.

Hiro slaps his hand back down and glares at Yoh. "Then, let's take this from the top! If you  _ didn't _ make the bull AND the crate, show us some evidence!"

"Err, well, I..." Yoh glances over at me as if begging for my help.

"Oh no you don't!" Chizu snaps, catching this same look. "Don't you try appealing to Asuka's sense of niceness! If you can't prove you're innocent, you may as well admit you made them both!"

"There's nothing wrong with Yoh needing help!" I insist. "It's hard to defend yourself when you're under fire! Besides: he really  _ didn't _ make them both, and it's easy to see how if you just look at the photographic evidence!"

Chizu recoils. "Wh-what? How?"

 

CLICK/CLASH!! BULL TOY vs. CRATE (PANORAMA)

 

I pick out two photos, one of the bull toy and one of the panorama shot of the crate, and pass them around for everyone to see. As everyone gets a good look, I say, " There's something you're all overlooking about the bull toy, first off. And that is... sorry, Yoh, but... the craftsmanship is  _ terrible _ . Just looking at it compared to the crate, and you can easily see that one's on a completely different level from the other."

"Oh!" Hinayo utters, lighting up as she looks the pictures over. "And the wood is wrong, too! You'd want to use a softer wood, like p-pine, if you were going to c-carve something like this by hand... esp-pecially if you're a beginner. Only someone who didn't kn-know anything about the c-craft would do it this way..."

Yoh laughs ruefully. "Guilty as charged. It was a joke," he adds, hands back up, when Hiro swivels a bulge-eyed glare at him.

"No offense, dude," Keigo says, "but that was a pretty bad joke."

"Oh dear."

"Oh come  _ on _ ," Chizu bursts out, rolling her eyes. "That's just the thing the killer would do to throw us off their trail! Yoh's at  _ least _ that smart!"

"But when you think about it, it doesn't make sense," I argue. "Even if it's not as creative, the skill involved in making the crate is on a completely different level."

"Mmm," Hinayo mumbles, nodding once. "I agree with Asuka. Whoever d-did the toy wouldn't think to vary up the wood for the c-crate like it had. They had to have been c-crafted by two d-different people."

"Fine! Then I'll prove it!" Chizu snaps. "Monokuma!! Despairiscope me!"

"No objections, right?! TOO LATE!" Monokuma jeers. "DESPAIRISCOPE DOOOWWWWNNNNN!"

Lights flash, sirens blare, and the Despairiscope unfolds from the ceiling down in front of Chizu. Honestly,  _ I _ had an objection--Chizu should be able to tell for herself that the craftsmanship is leagues apart. She shouldn't need a Despairiscope call to tell her that!

But as Monokuma said, it's too late to protest now. I frown a little as Chizu taps the screen three times in succession, looking mightily proud of herself. That pride balloons into joy when she sees the results: Makoto Naegi, Byakuya Togami, and Kyoko Kirigiri!

"Wow, what an amazing pull!" I gasp.

"It is because our cause is a righteous one!" she declares, beaming at me. Another quote? "You can't go wrong with any of them! Which means I can go ahead and pick  _ my _ favorite!"

_ Boop _ , goes Byakuya's portrait. It spreads to the foreground as the dial tone begins to ring.

"Your favorite from the Killing School Life?" I ask, remembering how, back when we'd all originally talked about that, she was unable to remember it. Actually, she mentioned that during drinks, too, come to think.

"Yup! And don't give me that look! You know you'd call Makoto over Kyoko any day!"

I scratch my cheek. I... find that hard to deny... and it's true; it's not like Byakuya's a  _ bad _ choice... Just, Kyoko is inherently better? ...Maybe that's my lesbianism talking, though. It's certainly Chizu's straightness talking for  _ her _ .

The line connects. Byakuya doesn't speak, but he's definitely live.

Chizu perks. "Oh my gosh! You picked up! I'm so happy, Byakuya! I'm a big fan of yours! I'm so sorry I forgot about you at first, but I'm sure I don't need to tell you about how awful Monokuma is." She rolls her eyes, then flashes a big grin. "Anyway, I know we're on the clock here, so I'll get right to it! Did the same person make the crate and the--"

"I don't have time for this," Byakuya says brusquely.

_ Click _ .

We all pause as the line goes dead. Then Yoh breaks out into uproarious laughter, one hand over his eyes.

"What's so funny, you fiend?!" Hiro demands.

"I'm sorry--I really shouldn't laugh--but I swear I can't help it," he burbles.

"WHAT," Chizu roars, the epitome of outrage.

"Holy shit!!" Keigo utters, boggling at the Despairiscope as it rises back into the ceiling.

Otome vents an irritable sigh. "He hasn't changed at all since the Killing School Life. Does he not even care that our lives are on the line here?"

"No kidding, Otome!" I utter. I know he was cold and self-centered during that game, but I really thought he'd learned better after Sakura's death!

"Wow! Even I didn't expect him to give  _ that _ few fucks!" Monokuma chirps. "You're a man after my own heart, Byakuyan!  _ Mwah _ ! ♥" And he blows a kiss at one of the monitors.  _ Yikes _ .

"Um... so..." Shu speaks up timidly. "What does that mean for us now? Where are we at?"

I turn to Chizu. "Are you really, positively sure the crate and the toy were made by two different people? Even after inspecting those photos?"

Chizu folds her arms, frowning. "I don't know," she says slowly. "I mean, I'm  _ mad _ my fave hung up on me--RUDE--YOU'RE LUCKY YOU'RE SO HANDSOME, BYAKUYA TOGAMI," she adds, glaring at the nearest monitor, "but maybe it was one of those duh, no brainer, why are you even asking this kind of moments. I mean, you and Hinayo were saying it must be two different people, and I was the one saying it had to be the same... And--" She picks up the photos again and makes a face. "Looking at them again, the style  _ is _ really different. When I think about it, it'd be hard for someone this good to fake being this bad."

"Everyone m-m-m-m-makes m-mmm-mistakes," Hinayo says.

Chizu eyes her, then sighs and shrugs. "Yeah, yeah, fine. And if you're wrong--I'm sure other evidence will point back at Yoh!" She flashes Hiro a warm smile. Ahh, I'm starting to get it... "So let's let Hinayo have this one and just move forward for now!"

Hinayo mumbles something into Emiri's back. I kinda know how she feels.

Otome glances at Namie. Namie meets her eyes and says nothing. Otome tilts her head, eyebrows furrowing, but Namie's expression doesn't change. What...? What kind of silent conversation are they having?

Either way, Otome then looks at the rest of us. "In that case, let's return to establishing what happened. Asuka, you said you heard screams and ran towards them, yes?"

I lower my eyes. "...Yes."

"Whose screams were they?"

"...Hinayo's."

"WHAT?" Chizu bellows.

Yuzuru turns Hinayo a sharp, incredulous look. In a burst of intuition, I have a feeling I know what they're thinking: Hinayo did this to hurt them for rejecting her. After the way she talked to me in the laundry room... is that possible? She'd seemed more than friendly afterwards, and anyway, Tsubomi's the one who died, not me!

"I should have known! I thought you were being weirdly friendly!" Chizu spits, meanwhile. "No wonder you said someone else made the crate: it was  _ you _ ! It was your screaming, and your talent in use, Ms. Ultimate Doll Maker!!"

Hinayo's jaw drops, then works up and down silently like a fish's fated for the grill.

"Excuse me?" Mayoi cuts in sharply. "And where exactly is your evidence?"

"Well, Hinayo and Asuka both agree, right?" Chizu says. "Yoh couldn't have made that stupid bull toy and still been good enough to make the crate!"

"Yes, and?" Otome says, frowning.

"But  _ Hinayo _ has more than enough technical skill to make a crate like that!" she continues, undaunted. "Plus, it would be literal child's play to record her own voice!"

This theory stuns me. But... something about it feels off...

"I get you," Keigo says. "So Hinayo recorded her own screams as bait..."

"...and lurked Asuka and Tsubomi into her trap?" Shu concludes, gray-faced.

"I D-DIDN'T D-D-D-DO ANYTHINNNNNGGGGGG," Hinayo wails, trails of tears all but flying in each direction.

Otome shoots her a concerned look, then shakes her head slowly. "I... find that hard to believe. You and Hinayo may not have ever gotten along, but... she's just so  _ tiny _ ."

"Yeah, so?" Chizu counters. "On the contrary, a trap-based murder would be perfect for someone small and weak like her!” She points a finger, gun-like, at her. “Set up a gun on a wire like she did, and BAM! Even Tsubomi would be easy pickings!"

I wince. Chizu... I know you're trying to help, but... the way you said that really hurt...

"What an outrageous idea," Emiri protests, affronted. "How could you possibly accuse my beloved Hinayo of such a heinous act?"

Chizu narrows her eyes. "Well then,  _ Emiri _ , who  _ else _ could've made that trap?"

Shu adds meekly, "And, um, it would've been hard to fake those screams..."

Wait a minute. Fake the screams?

 

NO, THAT'S WRONG! (( VOICE SYNTHESIZER (_>

 

"Actually, I think that's exactly what happened," I speak up. "Think about the way Monokuma speaks. Hasn't he done Junko's voice a ton of times before?"

Shu falters. "Um... yes...? So?"

"The voice synthesizer has a big range," I explain. "It's not just doing playback--it can modulate your voice to sound like someone else's entirely!"

He lights up. "Oh! I see what you're saying now!"

Mayoi smiles brilliantly too. "So just about anyone could have made Hinayo's voice come out of that dreadful thing, isn't that right?"

"That's right!" Monokuma squeaks in a girl's voice that's sweet like candy. "With my Magic Voice Box, I can make myself sound like anyone I want to! Love, looove!"

"M-Monomi?!" Mayoi screeches.

"Sniff sniff! I'm so sick of all this murder! I want a donut!" Monokuma then whimpers in a would-be perky, sunny girl's voice. He throws up his paws and roars in the same voice, "RAWR! GIMME ALL YOUR DONUTS!!"

"N-now it's Aoi?!" Keigo utters.

Monokuma sobs then. In a very familiar boy's voice, he wails, "I'M JUST SO FULL OF HOOOOOOPE!! WAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Oh come on!" I protest heatedly. "Makoto  _ so _ doesn't sound like that!"

"Daaahaahhaha!" Monokuma cackles in his own voice, clutching his belly. "Sounded close enough for you to recognize him!!"

I flinch back. "Guh!!" I-I'm sorry, Makoto...! Somehow I ended up caught up in his pace!

" _ In any case _ ," Otome cuts in loudly, "if Hinayo were truly the culprit, why would she use her own voice?"

"Hnnh. That makes sense," Yuzuru says, holding their chin. "Mikage would have better sense than that."

"N-noble Yuzuru...!" Hinayo wibbles, gazing tearfully at them from over Emiri's head.

Yuzuru's mouth goes long and flat. They say nothing.

"What if she didn't know about it, though?" Chizu demands. "I mean, who even knew we had these weird things on board, anyway?"

"Well, Monokuma's always talked in voices, at least for us," I point out. "But that's true--I wouldn't have assumed that there would be spares lying around... at least, not until recently."

Chizu stares at me. "What d'you mean?"

"Well, Mayoi, Yoh, Namie, and I ate together at the commissary recently, and the Polykuma waiter had a weird voice on," I reply.

"Ahh, yes, they do voices too, don't they?" Otome muses.

"I'd guess that anyone who's been to the commissary would know, if they found a spare voice box, that it could do voices," I say.

Chizu makes a face. "But that's... literally all of us?" She looks around the room. "Seriously, is there anyone who  _ hasn't _ been to the commissary by now?"

She's met with a ringing silence. And she knows that Hinayo's been--we saw her there with Hirohito. That feels like ages ago, now...

Chizu sighs, resting her hands on her hips. "Okay. Fair enough. But doesn't this put us back at square one?"

"We must not lose heart, my friends," Emiri squeaks. "Each round of questions we ask, each piece of evidence we pore over, surely brings us closer to the truth."

Yuzuru frowns in consideration. "Perhaps we should look at this from another angle."

"Brilliant idea!!" Hirohito bellows, pounding his fist on his podium. "Another perspective will let us see more clearly!!"

Again, Otome looks over at Namie. Again, Namie meets her eyes without a word. Do those two have something in mind?

Either way, Otome regards us all again. "The obvious next step would be the motive," she says. "Thanks to Monokuma's messing about, we lack a clear one."

"Tsubomi..." Yuzuru grips their arm. "She wasn't someone who made enemies."

"Why, then, would she be murdered--is your implication?" Emiri wonders. "Indeed. With no true motivation from Headmaster Monokuma, and Lady Tsubomi one who stayed on good terms with everyone, the reason for her death is quite the mystery."

I nod once, shoulders tense. "Yeah," I agree. "Let's start from there: why did the killer decide to kill?"


	47. Chapter 3: Friendship is Tragic (pt. 14 of 16)

"First off," Keigo says, "we can agree that Monokuma's would-be 'motives' this time were all red herring garbage, right?"

"Yeah..." I murmur. "I mean, shoes in exchange for murder? When we were already about to start the match? Come on."

"I, um... I’m not sure he was even trying," Shu suggests. "I think he was just messing around for fun... I mean, his, his last ‘motive’ was ‘do a murder and I’ll stop singing,’ but... he didn’t do a thing to stop us from just leaving? And, um, it’s not like he couldn’t have sung over the monitor system if he wanted to make it inescapable..."

"AAH!" Monokuma screeches. "You mean I could've done that all along!? I'm so embarrassed! You all must think I'm a daft headmaster now!"

"'Daft' isn't even the word," Otome says icily. "It's the same thing you did to Larry. Don't even try to pretend that you've forgotten."

"Okay, then I won't," Monokuma agrees, settling in cheerfully back on his throne.

"Wh-- _ that _ was abrupt," Mayoi utters.

"Puhuhu! I got bored of pretending already, anyway!" he replies. "But so what if I was just messing around?"

Otome again looks at Namie. This time, Namie nods slightly, then looks at Monokuma.

"It's as I said earlier this night," she replies. "You want for us to kill each other as part of your 'game.' Therefore, you'd only mess around with fangless motives if you knew someone were planning a murder, with or without one."

"Ohh, so is  _ that _ how it is!" he says sunnily. "How d'you intend on proving it?"

"The alternative is admitting you are not, in fact, aware of everything that goes on at all times on this submarine," Namie counters. "Which would be fascinating information for the rest of us, so if you want to insist you had no idea, I have no problem with that."

"Okay, then I admit it."

Wha--?! I lean forward. "You mean you don't know everything that goes on on this ship?!"

"What? No," he says. "I mean I admit I knew someone was planning a murder. Pay attention!"

Ugh! I  _ was _ paying attention, you jerk!

"So how did you come to know about this?" Namie asks.

"Hmm? What a strange question! If I'm in control of this entire sub and monitoring you chumps at all times, then isn't it obvious?"

"It's possible you came to know through your usual monitoring, yes. But the killer could have also spoken with you directly about it to secure your cooperation."

"Puhuhu... Puhuhu! What do  _ you _ think it is?"

"Hmm..." Namie tilts her head in thought. "Well, assuming the killer is a clever person--and I believe they are--they would likely contact you directly. You'd find out and nose in eventually anyway, so it would be better to get whatever edges they could get from you. Whatever their motive is, the  _ purpose _ of committing a murder in this context is to escape this sub, after all. The more advantages they have over the rest of us, the likelier they can reach their goal."

"Phew! What a masterful analysis! Just what you'd expect from the Ultimate Psychiatrist!" Monokuma says. When Namie glares at him, he adds with open malicious glee, "Whoops--I mean the Ultimate Negotiator. Daahahahaha!!"

She sighs. "So then you admit this too?"

"Nope! I ain't admittin' nuttin'! You're gonna have to prove this one!"

"I see." She shrugs. "Unfortunately, I have no concrete proof of that, so let's return to the discussion of the motive."

"That's an interesting point you raised," Yuzuru rumbles. "'Regardless of the motive, the purpose is to leave this ship'... Our time  _ is _ still limited."

"I see what you mean," Mayoi murmurs, tapping her chin. "Keigo's transmitter was destroyed, setting us back terribly... We still have some time, but... not really any other... alternate plans." Her expression turns grim. "I could see that sending the killer into a panic."

"But that doesn't make sense," I protest. "Makoto said he'd come rescue us. Even without the transmitter, all we have to do is believe in him."

"...No. I think... I might understand," Hiro murmurs. "I would never condone murdering one's classmate, of course. But I'm a man of action. Between waiting passively for rescue and taking one's rescue into one's own hands... I can see why someone would choose the second." He slams a fist on his podium. "But that doesn't make it any less wrong!! What's the meaning in killing so that only you can survive?!"

Tense silence rings in the wake of his question. Of course, none of us have an answer--and the killer isn't going to be dumb enough to give their reason. I wish I could ask them that myself, though.

"I wonder..." Shu finally says. "I mean... the motives make no sense. A recipe for a cooking contest, shoes for a volleyball match, stopping a karaoke song... but maybe... there's some kind of meaning behind that senselessness? Um, I don't know," he adds quickly. "It was just a thought..."

"No, I get you," Keigo says. "Actually, that reminds me of somethin' I asked the panda, an' he told me to bring it up during the trial, which is: how long's the killer been plotting this murder? Since before or after Kirara an' Daichi died?"

"Um... Is that significant?" Hinayo wonders.

"Hnn... It could be," Yuzuru rumbles. "In the Killing School Life, Celestia Ludenberg hated being trapped and had been planning on making an attempt from the start. It was only when she was tempted with money that she went through with it, though."

"Yeah, but there  _ is _ no real motive this time around," I remind them.

Unfazed, they say, "Then perhaps something's changed that means something only to the killer."

Only to the killer...? "Like what?"

They just shake their head, though. I guess if we knew that, we wouldn't be going around in circles like this...

"Well, Monokuma?" Chizu asks. "How long  _ has _ the killer been planning this one?"

"Puhuhu! Like I'm telling you chumps that! Figure it out on your own!"

She rolls her eyes and shrugs. "Well, it was worth a try."

"What  _ has _ changed since Kirara and Daichi died, though...?" Mayoi wonders, lips pursed. "And what would have changed before then?"

"Aren't everyone's deaths change enough?" Yuzuru says.

We all fall silent at that. They... they have a really good point. The death of a loved one... it could make someone snap. Decide that they don't care about anything else anymore as long as they get out of here. Shinto, Larry, Daichi, and Kirara all died before... But that's so  _ broad _ . At least half of us care about one of them for one reason or another.

Aloud, I wonder, "What would it change if the killer planned it starting before rather than after the last trial?"

"It'd mean they didn't make up their mind to kill until this time around," Keigo says, running his fingers through his hair. "Otherwise the panda wouldn't've started dickin' around until now."

Oh! That's a good point! "I get it--and if it's after, then it means something about the last trial influenced them to decide to kill, right?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm thinkin'."

"I'm not so sure of that," Otome says, hand on her chin. "Even if we were to know how long the killer has been planning this, there's nothing meaningful we can infer from that."

"I don't know about that," I say. "If it was before, maybe originally they were aiming to take out the mastermind."

"That motive expired already," she points out. "Even if someone found out and killed the mastermind now, it wouldn't make a difference. Besides, if someone were targeting the mastermind specifically, I would imagine they wouldn't use something as indiscriminate as a trap."

"Yeah, that's true," Chizu says. "Literally anyone could've fallen into that trap."

"Hmmm..." Namie murmurs.

Yuzuru taps their arm. "...If Monokuma gave no substantial motive this time, and anyone could have fallen into that trap," they say slowly, "then could the killer have killed solely to escape?"

"If the killer spoke with Monokuma privately," Namie says, "it's possible they were offered a motive one-on-one to convince them to go through with the act."

Keigo snaps his fingers and points at her. "Yes!  _ That _ ! If the killer's been plannin' this since before Kirara and Daichi died, maybe even since we all got on this hell-ship, why only act  _ now _ ? It could be somethin' like that!"

"If that's the case, there's no way we could infer it from the information we have now," Otome says. "In which case, this seems like the perfect time for a Despairiscope call. Any objections?"

No one speaks, though I note Yoh has a hand on his chin, frowning in thought. Otome nods to all of us, then to Monokuma.

"Then, 'Headmaster,' if you would please?"

"I  _ do _ please! DESPAIRISCOPE DOWWWN!!"

The Despairiscope descends with the usual light and noise show, and Otome taps the screen thrice. Chizu was lucky enough to get all Future Foundation members, but unlucky enough that her favorite is a total sourpuss; will Otome manage any better...?

When the triple roulette stops, I sigh. Sonia Nevermind, the Ultimate Princess; Hiyoko Saionji, the Ultimate Traditional Dancer; and Ibuki Mioda, the Ultimate Musician. All Remnants. Though that's fine, of course! But it's hard to know which of these people might be the best to ask...

Otome looks like she's having trouble deciding, too; she furrows her eyebrows at the three portraits, hand on her chin, fingers splayed over her mouth. Between a princess, a traditional dancer, and a musician, who'd best know about the killer's motives? ...Though, maybe it doesn't really matter who we pick this time. If they've all been watching, then they should all be able to answer equally well.

So it's a little surprising when she folds her arms under her chest and looks to one side. "Namie? Of these three, who would you pick?"

"Me?" Namie blinks. "Why ask me?"

"You're the most familiar with the Remnants. I'm afraid I don't know anything about any of these women."

"I see... In that case, my advice--" Namie turns to Mayoi. "--would be to ask Mayoi. She knows more about them than I do."

Otome and Mayoi both startle at that, then stare at each other from next to each other. Mayoi averts her gaze and Otome's lips twist like a lemon.

Still, she manages to keep her tone polite when she asks, "Well?"

Mayoi curls a finger around a lock of her hair. "W-eeelll..." she drawls. "All considered, Princess Sonia would be your best choice. She has a broad, eclectic range of knowledge and is very much in touch with the feelings of others, so I'm sure she's well-informed both from her observations and her classmates's about our... game. By comparison, Ibuki is a little... distracted, and might be difficult to get a concise answer out of, while Hiyoko is... mean-spirited, especially towards women."

"...I see." Otome frowns at her options for a few seconds longer; then she reaches out for Sonia's portrait.

"Otome, wait," Yoh says then. When Otome hesitates, he goes on, "Mayoi, I know you have, ah, faith in the Remnants... but isn't there something you really ought to tell everyone by now?"

Mayoi blinks. "Huh? What do you mean, darling?"

"I mean about the conversation we had the other day, after we had lunch with Asuka and Namie at the commissary," Yoh replies. "I wanted to ask you more about the Remnants's killing game. Remember?"

"O-oh, yes... Um, why bring that up now, dear?"

Yoh slips his hands into his pockets. "As Yuzuru said last time, whether the Remnants can be trusted or not is only relevant during a class trial." He gestures broadly, at all of us. "The last pull was all Future Foundation members, so I kept silent, but this time around... for the sake of ensuring all of us are fully informed, shouldn't you tell everyone what you told me that day?"

"What's he talking about, Mayoi?" Chizu asks warily.

She sighs, glancing to one side. "Oh, it's... I tried to tell him he was worrying for nothing; Makoto guaranteed us personally that they broke free of their despair..."

Yoh frowns. "And doesn't that contradict what you personally witnessed?"

Wha--? Contradict? "What do you mean?" I ask.

Yoh gives me a slight smile, then fixes his gaze on Mayoi.

"Oh... Well... Technically, at the end of the Remnants's killing game... the option they chose to escape their virtual game meant... they would be restored to their despair-filled Remnant selves, rather than to a version of themselves filled with hope," Mayoi says reluctantly. "But considering that same choice supposedly would leave their dead friends dead, and we've  _ clearly _ spoken to the would-be deceased, I think it's clear that they've broken through their despair, just as Makoto said."

Hiro gawks at her. "...What did you just say?"

"I said I think it's clear they've broken through--"

"Before that! You said they returned to being in despair after all?!"

"I... w-well, yes,  _ technically _ , but--"

"Of their own volition?!"

"Well,  _ yes _ , but with the will to--"

Yuzuru interrupts, "So what you're saying is that the Remnants can't be trusted after all."

"If you would  _ please _ let me finish!" Mayoi huffs. " _ Yes _ ,  _ technically _ that's how it happened, but they deleted the game with the will to grasp their own future! This is consistent with what we've seen of them as well!"

"Mayoi, didn't you tell me that their decision to delete the game would also delete their memories of their killing game?" Yoh says. "In other words, the versions of themselves who decided to face the future no longer exist."

"U-um..."

"So you've been covering for the Remnants this whole time?!" Chizu demands.

"N-no!" Mayoi says heatedly. "I simply have faith that things worked out as Makoto told us!"

Chizu slams both her hands down on her podium. "Your 'faith' is going to get us all killed!!"

Yuzuru frowns. "Either way, the Despairiscope is already down, and Otome pulled nothing but Remnants. She has no choice but to call one of them."

"True," Yoh admits. "But it didn't sit well with me that she might make that call without being properly forewarned."

"That's the risk of the Despairiscope," Monokuma adds in cheerfully. "You all knew that from the very start! Don't start complaining now!"

Otome purses her lips. "True. Things haven't changed fundamentally." She glances at Monokuma. "And they  _ will _ give truthful answers, yes?"

"Technically truthful, sure! Be careful how you word your question~!"

"...All right then. There's no point in letting this call go to waste." Otome nods at all of us, and we return the gesture; then she taps Princess Sonia's portrait. Red eyes aside, she's very pretty...

A moment later, the line connects. "Good day to you," she says politely. "I am Sonia Nevermind of the Novoselic Kingdom, and the Ultimate Princess. How do you do?"

"A good day to you as well," Otome replies with equal politeness. "I wish I could say I am well, but Your Highness can see for yourself the state we are in."

"Please, there is no need to stand on formalities. You may call me Sonia if you wish."

"Well then, Princess Sonia, I have a question for you, if you are ready to answer it."

"Ready and raring to go!"

Otome pauses at this. That's a little... _ too _ not standing on formalities? It's kind of cute, actually. "In that case," she says, "when did the blackened contact Monokuma to plan their murder?"

"My! What a cleverly-worded question!" Sonia gasps, sounding delighted. "Now you have really caught a Monokuma by the toe!"

Caught a... That doesn't even make sense in context? I hope this is going to be okay.

"Thank you," Otome graciously says meanwhile.

"To answer your question," Sonia continues, "shortly after the second class trial concluded and Mayoi's memories had been restored, the blackened made a deal with Monokuma for special privileges in committing a murder. However--and I can say this with confidence as it came up during their conversation with him--they have been assessing methods since the end of the first."

Since the end of the first trial... The killer's been considering killing for that long? I rub my arm and look around at everyone else. It looks like they're all disturbed by this news, too.

"Thank you," Otome says then.

"You're berry welcome!" Sonia replies. Berry? "And for my editorial comment, I would like to address the entirety of Class 75!"

Huh? I blink, looking up at the camera.

"We of Class 77 are all big fans of yours!" she says earnestly. Huh?? "When you all put on the cooking competition for Kirara, Teruteru made spaghetti napolitan for everyone for dinner, which Akane and Imposter ate most vigorously! When you all sang for karaoke, Kazuichi set up loudspeakers and Ibuki commentated--she was delighted to hear one of her own songs on the roster! We all cheered most vigorously for each of your teams as you played volleyball against one another! So please, believe in us! We are most certainly on your side!"

"Sounds like the thing I'd say if I wanted to trick a bunch of idiots," Monokuma snarks.

"Be silent!!" Sonia's voice cracks like a whip and with twice as much authority--not so much angry as one who will not be crossed. All of us fall dead silent, even our dubious 'Headmaster.' In a smoother, gentler voice, she continues, "We know how difficult it must be for you all to know what to believe. I will tell you this: both what Mayoi and Makoto have told you is true. So please do not lend your ears to the naysayers. We shall continue to cheer you on with all our hearts!"

The line disconnects then.

"Oh," Otome croaks, eyes glimmering, and then turns away from all of us.

"Are you  _ fucking _ kidding me?!" Chizu demands. "What a load of bullshit!"

"Out of curiosity," Namie says, "what would it take to convince you of their sincerity?"

"Nothing! I'll never forgive them!"

"Because they killed people you love?"

For some reason, Chizu hesitates. Then she rallies: "Y-yeah, that's right!" She glowers at her podium. "Who could ever forgive something like that...?"

"I see."

"Forgiveness is an intensely personal matter," Yuzuru remarks. "It's Tomiyoshi's own business whether she ever forgives them or not.

"True enough," Namie says. Then she glances next to her. "Are you all right, Yoh?"

I look at him to see he's chuckling-- _ beaming _ , in fact. I've never seen him look so happy. "Better than all right, actually. I know what I said, but my heart can't help but dance with pride and joy. The Remnants love my classmates so much!"

"What? What's that supposed to mean?" Hiro utters. "Are they brainwashed or aren't they?!"

"Oh, that's a separate issue entirely," Yoh replies. "After all, Junko Enoshima claimed to love her classmates dearly, even as she set them on each other."

"Whaddaya mean, 'claimed to'?!" Monokuma demands. "There's no love purer or stronger than Junko's for her classmates!"

"My point exactly," Yoh continues without missing a beat. "Love and despair are not really mutually exclusive." He smiles warmly. "Even so, there's an indescribable pleasure in seeing others love those who mean so much to you. Don't you agree, Otome?"

Otome, Mayoi standing close with her hands on her shoulders, finishes cleaning herself up. She finally turns back to us and brushes Mayoi away without looking at her, but also hands back her handkerchief. "Yes," she says simply in a tight voice.

"Enough about the Remnants for now, darlings," Mayoi says with a bracing, awkward smile as she tucks it away. "Now that we know what we know--now what?"

"The killer has been considering murder since the end of the first trial, but only took decisive action after the second," Yuzuru muses, "and they spoke with Monokuma directly about it. So their motive must lie somewhere in the first trial, and the will to act in the second."

"The second, at least, is obvious enough," Keigo says. "It was the whole reason Daichi targeted Otome and Kirara in the first place."

"The mastermind season?" Shu says. "So you mean, um... they were hoping that someone would manage to find them out and kill them?"

"Yeah," Keigo says. "If that happened, this whole shitshow would come to an end. They wouldn't have to do a thing."

"That makes sense..." Mayoi muses, tapping a finger on her chin. "If they've given up on the mastermind's defeat, then it's all up to them to get out of here alive. They can't rely on anyone else--their only hope lies in their own wits and cunning. If that means that only  _ they _ can survive, so be it."

"I don't know," I cut in. "If they've been thinking of committing murder since the end of the first trial, why wait so long to actually do anything?"

"Maybe they didn't," Chizu says. "Maybe we've finally figured out the airlock mystery, Asuka."

"Woah, woah,  _ woah _ ," Keigo says, holding out his hands. "The fuck're you talking about?"

"Uhhh, just to make sure, you aren't so drunk you forgot about the time Asuka got locked in the airlock by someone, right?" Chizu replies, raising an eyebrow. "It wasn't even a week ago."

"It'd be easy to forget," I say quietly. "Right after that, we found... Daichi and Kirara's bodies. We all had a lot more on our minds."

"I didn't  _ forget _ , I'm not  _ that  _ sloshed," Keigo protests. He pauses. "But, uh... maybe some of us need a refresher on what happened?" He catches my eye and adds, "Sorry."

Chizu rolls her eyes, then gestures at me to go on.

"Basically, the night Daichi and Kirara died, I was worried someone would try to commit a murder," I say. "I mean, the motive was, 'If you kill the mastermind, everyone, including the blackened, goes scot free.' It's hard  _ not _ to worry. I thought someone might try to target Daichi and warned him, so when I saw him leave his cabin late at night, I followed him. While I was following him, I lost sight of him on B3, so I checked for him in the airlock. He wasn't in there, but before I could leave, someone locked me in. And... I know someone locked me in, because when I banged on the door and called for help..." I swallow hard. "I heard someone's footsteps walking away."

"And there you have it," Chizu says briskly. "Someone deliberately tried to get Asuka killed. The only reason they failed is because someone else got killed first, and Monokuma didn't want there to be two different blackened and muck up his neat little trials. Sorry, Otome."

Otome averts her eyes and says nothing.

"It would explain why Monokuma never presented a new motive, because there already  _ was _ a motive: kill the mastermind," she continues. "Plus it's the same MO, right? Create an unsolvable murder without getting your hands dirty!"

"Hhhuh." Keigo scratches his head, frowning. "I see what you're sayin'. Could be onto somethin' there."

"Actually, um... I'm not sure that makes sense," Shu says. "I mean... if the original motive for Tsubomi's killer was to target the mastermind, and their first target was Asuka... wouldn't they go after Asuka again? Why kill someone totally different?"

"Not to mention," Mayoi adds, "it seems nonsensical to think Asuka, of all people, could be the mastermind."

I smile a little at that, comforted. It's nice, how much faith my classmates have in me.

"Hmm... Then couldn't it have been a cover?" Otome wonders. "As Namie and Asuka kept insisting, we had no decisive evidence on the identity of the mastermind... and the odds of targeting them successfully at random were quite low. If the killer just wanted to escape, no more or less than that, then they might have used that motive to confuse the rest of us and lead us astray."

"I see," Yuzuru says. "That makes sense to me."

"Whoever this asshole is, they sure are cunning," Chizu says. "That's really tricky."

"So let's assume for the moment that the person who locked Asuka in the airlock also murdered Tsubomi," Otome says. "What does that actually do for us?"

Silence reigns for a moment as everyone mulls this over.

"...nothing?" Shu hazards.

"Okay," Yuzuru sarcasms.

"Good talk," Keigo says dryly.

"Hmm. Well, there  _ is _ one thing I can think of," Otome said, crossing her arms and resting her hand on her chin. "That is, there must have been some evidence left over. Namie, as I recall, went to investigate along with Yoh and Hirohito. Did any of you uncover any evidence?"

Namie shakes her head.

"I'm afraid not," Yoh says.

"NO, AND I'M MAD ABOUT IT," Hiro barks.

Otome sighs. "So no across the board, then. There  _ was  _ that crowbar, but..."

"I took a look at it," I say. "It was just a regular crowbar that you'd see anywhere. No particular markings either. I mean, I didn't get  _ that _ good a look, and it's possible my memory's just faded, but I'm almost sure of it. That's the impression I had, that it was a normal crowbar someone could've gotten from the supply room, and it stuck with me."

"So..." Mayoi says, dragging her nails down her face, "we've figured out nothing, then."

"Mmph..." Hinayo holds Emiri tight up to her face as she fidgets.

I blink at her. "Are you okay, Hinayo?"

She nods, but without looking at me and while still shifting back and forth.

Hiro notices too. "Are you sure, Hinayo? Do you need to pee?"

"No!" Hinayo growls, glaring at him.

I thought she looked a bit like that too, but honestly, you don't just ask someone that like they're a little kid, Hiro.

"No bathroom breaks anyway!" Monokuma adds. "Either hold it in or let it all out right here!"

Hinayo pales at that, and she shakes her head vigorously.

"Honestly, leave her be, would you?" Otome chides us. "Hinayo, if you have something to say, please let us know."

But Hinayo just keeps her head down. Maybe she had a thought, but she's nervous about it getting shouted down...?

"Well, if she's not gonna contribute, I just had a thought," Chizu says. "So, Tsubomi's killer and Asuka's attempted killer are the same person, right? Maybe it's impossible to establish an alibi for that trap, but maybe,  _ maybe _ we could figure out alibis for when Asuka was targeted, narrow it down some!"

"But we talked about this already," I point out to Chizu.

Chizu looks straight into my eyes. "Yeah. We did."

My skin prickles. In other words, the killer is... I see what you're saying. But... is that really the right answer?

"Yo, you feel like lettin' the rest of us in on what you're talkin' about?" Keigo asks.

"After the second trial, Asuka and I talked a long while about who might've locked her into the airlock. I didn't think it was Daichi, after all," Chizu says. "And there was just about one person who might have done it." She nods to me. "Go on, Asuka, tell them."

I purse my lips. Then I take a deep breath and look at Namie. "Namie," I say quietly. "You were the only person I told I was going to be going on rounds that night. We talked about it in the women's bathroom, where even Monokuma wouldn't be able to overhear."

Namie doesn't respond.

" _ And _ you're more than smart enough to come up with a trap like that," Chizu says icily. "And, as you were  _ so _ nice to point out earlier, you were the only one who didn't have any alcohol earlier--in other words, you're the only one whose judgment wouldn't be impaired! It must've been a laugh for you to act like you were looking out for us, then wind us all up and send us running every which way at your command, huh?!"

Namie still doesn't speak.

"You know, I never did trust you," Keigo growls. "The way you treated Shinto's trial like it was all just a game, the way you act like you're above all this shit that's happenin' to us, the way you were super-into the last trial but this time you're backin' off... Were you usin' all that as a cover to hide how desperate you  _ really _ were?!"

Namie glances to one side, but still says nothing. Her silence is punctuated by Monokuma's snickering, which just makes me feel queasy. Then she breathes out a faint sigh and looks up. "...Chizu."

"What?"

"You said earlier that 'Tsubomi's killer and Asuka's attempted killer are the same person.' How can you be so certain of that?"

"I--well--it's the only thing that makes sense! I said earlier it's the same MO--"

"How about you prove that with evidence?"

Chizu opens her mouth, shuts it, and scowls.

"It would be convenient if you were right, and the one who locked Asuka in the airlock also set up the trap that killed Tsubomi," Namie continues. "But in truth, there is nothing to indicate that the two incidents are connected."

"Nngh!!"

Hinayo shuffles again, clutching Emiri close. "U-um..."

Namie looks at her. "Yes, Hinayo?"

"U-u-um..." She pulls Emiri up to hide her face and mumbles something I can't make out.

"Uhh..." I clear my throat, feeling a little foolish. "Emiri, could you, uh, tell us what Hinayo's trying to say?"

"Certainly," Emiri replies, prim as ever. "My beloved Hinayo has, in fact, borne witness to a decisive connection to these two incidents. Her reluctance to speak is because she fears none shall believe her."

"A decisive connection...?!" Mayoi utters. She smiles and wheedles, "Hinayo, sweetie, you know  _ I'll _ believe you."

"I'll believe you, too," Otome adds. "Could you tell us about it, please?"

Hinayo pulls Emiri down to reveal a sullen expression. She mumbles something else, though again I can't quite hear.

"I'm sorry," Otome says, "what was that?"

Hinayo squirms, then clears her throat. "I said, you already d-didn't believe m-mm-m-me."

"I already...?" Confusion muddies Otome's eyes as she stares at her; then understanding dawns. "Do you mention what you mentioned to Hirohito and me earlier?"

"Huh? The blue lights?" Hiro says.

Hinayo nods, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"Blue lights?" Namie echoes.

When Hinayo doesn't speak, Otome folds her arms. "...Hinayo claimed, just before we all heard the gunshot, to have seen an orb of blue light in the B3 hallways," she says. "It rose up through the floor and vanished in mid-air. Hirohito and I never saw any such thing, though, so we didn't think anything of it."

"It was just a prank of Monokuma's, wasn't it?" Hiro says, frowning. "Or else some sort of alcohol-induced hallucination! Pink elephants and blue lights and all that!"

Hinayo's cheeks puff out as she bobs her head down like a bird.

"Too bad! I don't know anything about this," Monokuma remarks. "Whatever Ms. Mikage dreamed up is entirely on her!"

"So it  _ was _ the alcohol!" Hiro declares.

Otome shakes her head. "Alcohol isn't a hallucinogen..."

"Hinayo?" Namie says. "Did you see this same blue light before, during the airlock incident?"

Hinayo makes a small noise, then nods.

"When, and in what context?"

She blinks up at her hesitantly. "Uum... It was just before I found Asuka... I was walking up the stairs with Tsubomi and Yoh, and I saw a blue light d-down the hall... and when I went to get a better look, I heard Asuka..."

Namie rests a hand on her mouth. For someone under suspicion of murder, she sure is calm. In fact, she's even helping Hinayo establish a link between the incidents... Would the killer really do that?

"Is there anything else that stood out to you when you saw these lights?" she adds.

"Umm... It was very chilly... like the air c-conditioning was on full blast..."

"Like all of a sudden there's this gust of freezing air in this one spot?" Keigo prompts.

Hinayo nods.

"Weird... I haven't seen any blue lights or nothin', but that happened a while back. Remember, Shu?"

Shu nods. "Yeah, um... I guess Monokuma didn't get the A/C fixed..."

"There was nothing  _ to _ fix!" Monokuma cuts in. "The A/C's been working perfectly fine! Honestly, kids these days just want something to complain about!"

"Junko, you're younger than us," Namie points out.

"Age is but a state of mind! In any case, I've got nothing to do with these cold spots or blue lights or whatever you kids make up next."

"'Make up'? I dunno about those lights, but the cold spots really happened," Keigo says.

"Then how come my state-of-the-art sensors haven't noticed anything different?"

How do you even respond to something like that...? I share a look with Keigo, who grimaces. "Well, whatever," I say aloud. "The point is, this means there's a link between the two incidents, right?"

"Right!" Chizu declares. "Which means you're not off the hook, Namie! ...Namie! Namie, I'm talking to  _ you _ !"

"I know," she says without looking up; she has her hand pressed to her neck and eyebrows furrowed in thought. "I don't care."

"Fuck you. This is why I don't like you," Chizu snaps.

"I know I'm not liked. I still don't care."

Oof. Chizu looks fit to rage over that. That's right; she's always disliked Namie. So why did she act so nice when we were in her room? Was she just trying to put her best foot forward during the investigation? ...No, that's not important right now. I need to focus on what matters.

"A-anyway," I say aloud before a fight can break out, "what do you have to say about that?"

"It's an interesting story," Namie says, "but there's nothing to indicate that this links the  _ culprits _ of the two incidents, which I believe was the point you and Chizu were trying to make."

I can feel the background soundtrack of my life grind to a halt. "Uh..."

Yuzuru makes a low noise of disgust. "What a waste of time."

Hinayo nearly sinks beneath her podium, face completely hidden behind Emiri.

Namie glances at her. "Not necessarily," she murmurs. She clears her throat, then continues in a louder voice, "In any case, I'll play along with your scenario for a moment. Assuming that the culprit of the two incidents is one and the same, there's still another person who could have locked you in the airlock, Asuka."

Another person... I mentally flip through the possibilities, though it's hardly necessary. When Chizu and I discussed it, we talked about it being possibly Daichi or Keigo, but I know who she means: "The mastermind, right?"

She nods. "Monokuma is able to monitor all of us at all times. It's reasonable to assume that the mastermind has access to the camera footage too, either directly or via reports from Monokuma. It was also the night of a motive, when the probability someone would kill was tremendously high. They would both keep a sharp eye on any moves made--whether it was to kill, or to interfere with a kill."

I nod slowly. "Yeah. I considered that too, of course. If maybe they weren't making a  _ serious _ attempt to kill me, and just wanted to keep me from interfering with Daichi. If it was the mastermind, they'd know that there was another murder attempt on the horizon, and that Monokuma wouldn't appreciate being used as a murder weapon."

"But you're still a threat to their plans with how good you are at the trials, so then they targeted you for real!" Chizu adds.

" _ And _ the mastermind could move the crate any way and any time they pleased, too!" Hirohito declares. "The perfect crime!!"

Shaking, Mayoi adds, "And it took Monokuma admitting that Mukuro's murder was committed by another student to break  _ that _ one open in the Killing School Life..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!"

I jump and whirl around to see Shu clutching his head, eyes all but spinning as he shrieks.

"Yo, Shu, chill--" Keigo starts to say.

"AAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAHH!!" he keeps screaming. "I-if the mastermind killed Tsubomi, there's no  _ way _ they could've been spotted!! They could kill any one of us as they please! They could even have whoever we pick as the blackened executed, just for fun!! This whole trial is a mockery! Nothing we do matters!! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!"

"Shu, Shu," I say, hands out, trying to keep my tone calm and gentle. "Calm down and think this through. This game is only fun for them if it's fair, right? And there's still a chance we'd choose them--and our audience knows that."

"But--but--they don't have to care about the result!" Shu blusters, smearing his hands down his face as his eyes practically spiral with despair. "Anyway, they could've just moved the crate at any time with the Polykuma! There's no way to solve this!!"

I snap my fingers to pierce through his panicked babbling and get his attention. Snapshot!!

 

SNAPSHOT REBUTTAL (( HAND TRUCK (_>

 

"No, think this through," I say gently. "You saw the hand truck next to the disposal chute, same as I did, and there were clear signs that it'd been used. Using it would take time and would mean the killer risked being spotted. Someone who could use the Polykuma wouldn't bother."

"IT'S STILL POSSIBLE... AAAA... aaa... O-okay, um, no, that makes sense." He clutches his chest, head sagging. "Sorry for, uh, freaking out..."

I laugh a little. "It's okay! That's why we're all discussing this. Besides, I get how you felt..." My smile fades. "If the mastermind really did kill Tsubomi, we probably would be doomed. But I think it's safe to say that the mastermind has been plotting... well, everything, since a lot longer than the end of the first class trial."

"Not to mention," Namie adds, "but as a participant in their own killing game, the mastermind would want to see everything through to the end. Ergo they'd be stunningly unlikely to attempt a murder until the very end of the game. Win or lose, it would be over too soon."

I nod. So do most of the others. That's a really good point, and I'm inclined to agree. I'm glad I remembered the hand truck. This conversation might've gone around in circles, but we did make  _ some _ progress.

"So then we agree," Yuzuru says as Hiro scowls. "The mastermind didn't kill Tsubomi. Too much risk for no real gain."

"Which means that Namie must be the killer!" Chizu says. "If the only other person who could've locked Asuka into the airlock was the mastermind, and the mastermind didn't kill Tsubomi, then Namie must be the culprit!"

"...That's  _ if _ the two culprits are one and the same," Yoh points out. "After hearing everything everyone has had to say, I'm convinced they aren't."

"Wait, what?" Hiro utters.

Chizu raises an eyebrow, too. "Uhh... What makes you so sure?"

"Hmm, well..." Yoh turns a thoughtful look to the ceiling, then to all of us. "I don't believe most people would naturally think of using Monokuma's rules as a way to commit murder, since Monokuma consistently presents himself as a motive-giver for murder but separate from any murders actually committed. I also think it's just as unnatural for someone to genuinely suspect Asuka of being the mastermind; it's likelier that she was targeted to prevent her from interfering with the murder that  _ did _ take place. In which case, whoever locked her probably never intended for her to die. And the one person who could both be certain that another death was about to take place, and that no death would come for Asuka, is the mastermind. Monokuma implied that murder was intended, but of course he would say that if he were covering for the mastermind."

Namie blinks at him, eyes widening in wonder. Hiro meanwhile looks utterly befuddled.

Monokuma chortles. "Interesting theory, Mr. Surusumi! But what if your logic is just plain wrong?"

"Mmm... Then I guess I would be falling into the killer's trap," Yoh muses. He smiles. "I don't think I'm wrong, though. You won't allow for two blackened at the same time. The easiest way to avoid that once the first murder took place would be to unlock the door to the airlock. The fact that you didn't--that you even waited for Asuka to fall asleep--indicates that you were just playing around. You take actual murder attempts much more seriously, because that's the point of the game."

"Hmmm... That's a good point," Monokuma muses. "I don't want any of you chucklefucks questioning my integrity when it comes to murder, either, so okay, I'll admit it: Ms. Okuma was never in any danger of dying the night of the airlock incident! I just can't resist making you suckers beg and cry for your lives, too!"

My kingdom for a bear trap!!

"...Which means that the mastermind targeted Asuka, while Tsubomi's murder was committed by someone else," Yoh concludes.

Hiro looks thoroughly lost right now. With a roar of frustration, he scrabbles his hands through his hair. Yuzuru gives him a sidelong glance, then shakes their head.

"That makes sense," they say. "So then we've just been sidetracked."

"What a waste of time," Otome mutters.

"It's not a total waste, I think," Mayoi offers, a bit timidly. "We were about to assume completely that the two culprits were one and the same."

"In other words, to fall into the killer's trap," Namie says.

"You, um. You think it was a deliberate trap?" Shu says.

"I mean, they killed  _ with _ a trap," Keigo points out. "Makes sense that they'd try to trap us during the trial, too."

"Ugh, I can't believe I almost fell for it, too!" Chizu fumes. "Good thing nothing gets past you, Yoh!"

Yoh smiles. "Thank you, Chizu. I do try." He pauses, then glances at Namie, who's watching him with furrowed eyebrows. "Is something the matter, Namie?"

Her lips purse. "No..." She runs her fingers through her hair, reaches for her coffee cup, then pulls her hand away without taking it. "In any case, now that that's been established, let's move on."

I almost have to laugh. Yoh, who'd insisted on suspecting Namie up until now, suddenly has her back and points out something that exonerates her. I doubt he did it for her sake--all our lives are on the line here--but no wonder Namie's surprised.

She's right, though. We need to get back to real discussion. We've spent too long getting sidetracked and talking in circles. I take a deep breath, then get right back into it.


	48. Chapter 3: Friendship is Tragic (pt. 15 of 16)

"So," I say, "what else should be establish about the method or the circumstances of the killing?"

"I'm getting  _ booooooo _ ooooored," Monokuma drawls.

Eep!! Either we need to figure this out fast or we need to spice up this trial, quick!!

Mayoi must be on the same wavelength, because she yelps and then says hastily, "H-here's one thing I've been wondering, darlings: why use a trap?"

Hiro frowns. "To make it hard to catch the killer, right?"

"There are other ways to do that," Otome points out, "and it certainly didn't stop  _ you _ from immediately deciding on a suspect."

Hiro's frown deepens into a scowl.

Shu clears his throat. "So, um... Wh-what other advantages does a trap have?"

"The trap-builder need not be anywhere near the trap," Yuzuru says.

"Um... That's the same thing, right?" Chizu says.

"Perhaps not," Emiri squeaks. "Noble Yuzuru raises a fine point. We previously discussed that the murderer wishes purely to escape the SSDN Paradise. If they act not out of malice or a grudge, they may be ashamed of their own actions. If they kill out of sheer unhappiness, I doubt they would want to see or hear the results."

"They..." I blink. "Huh?"

"Well yeah," Chizu says hotly, "who'd wanna see Asuka get murdered?"

Hinayo peeks up over Emiri's head. "But Tsubomi was the one who d-died...?"

"Ts-Tsubomi, Asuka, same difference! Asuka  _ almost _ got murdered; it's just a coincidence that she didn't! Asuka said so herself!"

"Yeah, that's true," I murmur. If it hadn't been for that ice patch, I'm sure I would have grabbed the trap without thinking. The cover would've been easy to pull off, too, and then the gun would have gone off... My cheek itches. I just barely manage to master the urge to scratch it.

"Whatever," Keigo says. "I'm more interested in, how would the killer know to set it off?"

"Huh? Set it off?" Shu echoes. "Wasn't it on, on automatic?"

"No, not quite," I say. "There's something about the trap that would have to have been activated..."

 

PRESENT (( VOICE SYNTHESIZER (_>

 

"The voice synthesizer needs a key fob to work when it's not inside a Monokuma," I explain. "Obviously this is so the trap could be activated from a distance, but that just leads back into Keigo's question. It'd be hard to hear the screams from very far away--I barely heard them on the same floor--so how did the killer know to activate the synthesizer at the exact moment they did?"

"Maybe they didn't have to?" Shu suggests. "We all, um, split up to different floors... The killer could've just waited a few minutes after we split up, then activated it and let it run."

"That's a fairly sensible idea..." Mayoi muses, tapping a finger on her cheek. "But it would be rather risky, wouldn't it? If Asuka and the others had started by searching the morgue, they wouldn't have had any reason to return. A trap is useless if no one notices the bait, wouldn't you agree?"

"More to the point, had they searched the morgue first, they would have seen something strange then and there to report to the rest of us," Yuzuru points out. "Since the morgue is the first room passed, if the killer had no way to monitor what was going on, they would activate the trap sooner rather than later to make sure it was heard."

"We definitely didn't hear any screaming when we passed by," I say quietly. "Right, Yoh?"

Yoh nods. "We were all fairly tense. I'm sure we would have noticed."

"What about a timer, then?" Hiro asks. "Or a motion sensor!"

I shake my head. "I don't know about a timer, but a motion sensor doesn't make sense. Then it would've triggered when we were passing by--but I didn't notice anything until I was alone in the hallways."

"A timer seems unlikely, too," Otome says. "There's too much the killer would have to leave up to chance, and they seem too cautious and cunning for that to me."

"I mean, there's one way you could monitor what was going on from a distance," I say. "That is, the cameras. But they're for Monokuma's use only."

"Are they?" Namie says.

I pause. "Huh?"

"Are they really for Monokuma's use only?"

I pause again. When she puts it like that...

"Hmm," Yuzuru murmurs, taking a drink of their coffee. "If the mastermind locked Asuka into the airlock, it  _ does _ seem likelier that they noticed her via their own monitoring. If Monokuma had sole use of the monitoring cameras, he would have interfered with Asuka directly."

Namie nods.

Hinayo squints in confusion. "D-does the m-m-mm-masterm-mind have c-cameras in their room, then?"

"No, that can't be," Chizu says. "We all looked at everyone's rooms during the investigation last trial, remember?"

"Oh yeah..."

"Good thought, though!" she adds, smile encouraging. "I mean, I can't think of anything better myself."

"Oh!" Hinayo offers a tentative smile back. Confusion still clouds her eyes, though. "Thank you..."

"What about the e-Handbooks?" Mayoi asks. "If it's capable of running a game, I imagine it would be able to stream footage from the cameras too."

"I could see that," Keigo says, rubbing his chin. "It'd be easy to brush off, too. I mean, like you said, we got that time-killer game on there too. Someone watchin' the video feeds could pretend they were playing instead."

"If so, then that makes identifying the mastermind deadly simple," Otome says. "We just have to all show all tabs of our e-Handbooks to each other, and whoever has camera access is it."

"BRILLIANT!!" Hiro roars, thrusting a finger at Otome and pulling out his e-Handbook with his free hand. "Let's all show each other our e-Handbooks right now!!"

I'm in the middle of doing so too when I spot Monokuma pulling out and waving a large remote control. "Annnnd... boop!" he announces, pressing a large button at the center of it. "Mastermind camera privileges temporarily suspended! Nice try, drop-outs! Maybe if you haven't announced what you were doing, you coulda gotten the drop on us, but I'll just have to make sure to watch  _ extra _ carefully for any handbook snoops in the future. Puhuhu!"

Keigo groans. "Seriously?  _ Seriously _ ."

"Look on the bright side," I say bracingly. "This means we've just had it confirmed that the mastermind accesses the sub's cameras through their e-Handbook!"

"That doesn't mean any of the rest of you losers might get those privileges!" Monokuma counters, unperturbed.

"...Except that Sonia Nevermind said that the killer made a deal for 'special privileges,'" Namie points out. "And camera access--even limited camera access--would be invaluable."

"It sure would, wouldn't it?" Monokuma says. He lifts a paw. " _ If _ I could share them out!!"

"You can," Namie replies, sounding bored. "I know you can, and you know I know you can. You gave me a 'free sample' as an enticement to commit murder, after all."

Monokuma stares at her. So do the rest of us.

"Wh-what did you say?!" Mayoi utters.

"Hmmm... You know, I wasn't sure you'd actually come out and say it," Monokuma muses. "Puhuhuhu... That's even more fun than people not doing what you expect. The excitement's only for that moment when your expectations are betrayed. But if you don't know what to expect at all... it lasts that much longer!"

"What the hell?" Chizu utters. "You just offered it to Namie out of nowhere? What, did you pop up in her room and say, 'Do a murder and I'll let you be a pervo voyeur like me'?"

"Puhuhu! Something like that! Even if the killer got those privileges because they really,  _ reaaaally _ wanted to do a murder and asked  _ reeeeeeeeeeeeally _ nicely for them, it's not fair if no one else has a shot at 'em too!"

She glares at Monokuma, then at Namie. "So doesn't this mean she basically admitted she had camera access?"

"For two hours," Namie counters, "on the night after Kirara died. I refused any further camera usage, anyway, which means I didn't have footage access tonight."

"It's incredible how fun and boring a person can be at the same time," Monokuma laments.

Namie frowns, lowers her head, and says nothing.

Keigo drums his fingers impatiently on his podium. "Okay, so we figured out the killer's 'special privileges' was camera access. I'm bettin' we can't inspect everyone's e-Handbooks since Monokuma'll just suspend their access too."

"Puhuhu! You got it!"

Chizu makes an exasperated noise. "Let's not jump to conclusions again. Just because the killer  _ could _ be far away doesn't mean they'd have to be, right?"

"Oh my god, are you for real?" Keigo utters, exasperated.

"What's  _ your _ problem? I'm not wrong, am I?" Chizu says, frowning.

"Fuck it. This conversation is boring." He looks at Monokuma. "Despairiscope me."

"DESPAIRISCOPE D--eh, you know the drill."

And so, leading into the last Despairiscope call not with a bang but a whimper, the device sinks from the ceiling. Keigo taps thrice. I have enough time to see him pull Akane Owari, the Ultimate Gymnast; Peko Pekoyama, the Ultimate Swordswoman; and the Ultimate Imposter, before he taps the center without hesitation. Peko Pekoyama's portrait grows as the dial tones.

"Th-that sure was decisive," I comment.

"Literally any idiot could answer this question," he says, terse. The line connects, and without waiting for introductions or introducing himself, he adds, "Hey, what floor was the blackened on when they did the deed?"

"To clarify, you mean when they activated the voice synthesizer and garbage disposal via the key fob, correct?"

"Right."

"B2."

"'Kay thanks."

"Ah... my editorial?"

Keigo pauses, hand halfway to the CALL END button. "Oh yeah." He gestures vaguely. "Go for it."

"...Thank you." Peko clears her throat. "Belatedly, I am Peko Pekoyama, the Ultimate Swordswoman--"

"We know that already," Keigo interrupts. "Get to the point."

Peko pauses. Then she says, "Very well. Miss Chizu Tomiyoshi?"

Chizu tenses and says nothing.

"I know that you will not forgive me, nor do I expect your forgiveness, now or ever. After all, as you've said before, it's not something that can be forgiven. However, I must still express my regrets. For the role I played in your mother's death, and for killing your father with my own hands, I'm truly sorry. I accept your hatred, and will continue to do all I can for the rest of my life to atone for my sins."

Chizu's grip tightens on her podium as her body trembles.

"...That's all I have to say," Peko concludes quietly. "Good ni--"

WHUMP. I hear the sound of someone getting body-checked and a few background shouts of concern just before a hyperactive girl's voice yells, "NO WAY, BORING, THAT WAS OVER  _ WAY _ TOO SOON!!"

To my shock, Keigo  _ lights up _ . "Holy shit, it's Ibuki Mioda!!" he says with open glee.

"Hell yeah I am! HEY SCIENCE MAN! YOU'RE TOO GRUMPY; YOU NEED A METAL INFUSION, STAT! Wanna hear me sing a song?!"

" _ DO _ I!!"

"THAT'S WHAT I LIKE TO HEAR!!" she cheers. With accompanying electric guitar strums, she chants, "And a one, and a two, and a one two three four--!"

And the line disconnects.

"A _ hem _ !" Monokuma says, lifting his paw from a remote control. "That was a close call, wasn't it? Those naughty Remnants almost made you break the rules. Good thing your headmaster's here to protect you!"

The devil horns Keigo had raised sink like the Titanic. "Why do you have to snatch away everything we love?" he seethes.

"Honey and student tears, remember? Puhuhu!"

A groan goes out among most of us. For me... the Ibuki Interrupt might've been a total mood whiplash, but even so, I can't get the softness of Peko's voice or the sincerity of her apology out of my head. The taste of bile rises up in my throat. I finish off my canned coffee to force it back down. Next to me, Chizu wipes her eyes with the back of her hand.

Hiro, meanwhile, frowns as he folds his arms. "So, who was on B2 again?"

"Namie, Keigo, and Chizu," I say quietly.

"Then that makes this really easy," Chizu declares. "Namie, you can't keep pretending you're innocent. We've got you cornered now."

"Chizu, you really should try to break your habit of pinning wicked deeds on people you personally dislike," Namie replies.

"Don't try to change the subject!! The killer is obviously you!"

"'Obviously'? Keigo was also on B2. Are you saying it couldn't possibly be him?"

"What," Keigo utters.

Chizu rears back, looking Namie up and down. "What're you trying to say?"

"He's been in and out of the workshop--perhaps not consistently, but he's set up shop only a few doors down in the supply room," Namie replies. "And what's he been doing that entire time? Working on a transmitter. Rigging up the key fob for the voice synthesizer would be child's play."

"Excuse the fuck outta me?" Keigo demands.

But Chizu considers this, then nods. "Hey, yeah...! And when I think about it, you've been  _ super _ moody since the last trial--and your best friend died at the end of the first. It fits the timing perfectly. Plus, you've consistently got this attitude like you don't give a damn about anything. That'd be only natural if you've already decided you're prepared to kill to get out of here!"

"Hey, Keigo's just naturally like that!" Shu protests.

Keigo palms his forehead. "'Preciate the thought, Shu, but..." He scowls at the two of them. "Okay. Let's think this through  _ logically _ , awright? Why the hell would I keep working on the transmitter if I was planning to do a murder?"

"There's a number of potential reasons," Namie says. "One, to provide a cover for why you're spending so much time on B4. Two, because the murder was originally your back-up plan. Three, you'd already agreed to start, and to stop all of a sudden would look suspicious. Four, perhaps you  _ did _ stop--and that's why you hid it in the karaoke machine, so Monokuma could 'find' and destroy it before any of us could see you'd stopped making any progress. All of these would make logical sense, agreed?"

" _ Guh _ ," Keigo utters, reeling back, a drop of sweat sliding down the side of his long face. "S-seriously...?"

"So it was  _ you _ the whole time," Chizu growls, eyes narrowed. "What a masterful plan. If the transmitter worked, great--and if it didn't, well, you'd get your chance to escape anyway. Isn't that right, Keigo?"

He groans. "I can't believe this..."

"Actually," I pipe up, "I believe you, Keigo. You're not going to like why, though."

Chizu shoots me a look that's somewhere between startled and troubled. "What?"

"Think about it," I say to her and to Namie, who looks awfully calm. "What does Keigo do every time he has to take care of some material object?"

"Huh?" Chizu blinks, frowning. "I'm not following you."

I guess I have to spell it out for her.  _ Literally _ !

 

HANGMAN'S GAMBIT: LOSE IT

 

...No, that's just silly. "He loses it," I explain. "He lost track of his e-Handbook when he was hanging out with Larry in the classroom, he didn't dump the poison pills properly and lost track of them--even when he was  _ trying _ to take care of the transmitter, it still ended up trashed! Right?"

"Gee, thanks," Keigo grumbles, then knocks back his coffee.

"She does raise a good point, though," Otome says. "A plan that requires precise timing and multiple electronic objects... That's not a particularly Keigo plan, is it?"

"And," Keigo lowers his can, "for that matter," and points at all of us, "why would I cut my  _ own brakes _ ?"

Yuzuru frowns. "Pardon?"

"Y'all realize that I asked the question that would pinpoint which group of us the killer was in, right?" He scowls at Chizu and Namie. "I'm dumb as fuck, but I'm not  _ stupid _ ."

Chizu flinches, but for some reason, Namie only smiles. 

"Th-then it was Namie after all!" Chizu shouts. She glares daggers at her. "That's right! You've  _ got _ to be the killer! You had access to the cameras! You've been running us all around in circles all trial! You're more than smart enough to come up with a plot like this! And let's face it: you're super shady in  _ everything _ you do! You're WAY too sympathetic to the Remnants! How do we know you aren't secretly one yourself?! You tried to kill Asuka, I KNOW you did!"

Namie's smile fades during her diatribe. My hands curl into fists, that sour taste rising up my throat again. There's nothing left to wash it away, though. Then, faintly, Namie folds her arms and sighs.

"Chizu," she says. "Thank you again for the cup of coffee you fetched me. It was very kind of you to offer it of your own volition."

"Wh-what? S-stop trying to change the subject!"

"Unfortunately, with how busy everything has been tonight, I didn't have a chance to touch it... Not to drink it, not to open it. It hasn't been tampered with in any way since you gave it to me. Hinayo, you were there when Chizu gave it to me and then accompanied us here, so you can verify that, yes?"

"Huh?" Hinayo startles upright. "Um, n-now that you say so..."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Chizu demands.

"And Asuka," Namie continues as if she hadn't said anything, picking up the cup and twisting off the plastic cap. "You recall how I requested my coffee, right?"

I nod. There's only so many ways to request one's coffee: black, with sugar, with cream and sugar, and 'surprise me.' …though I catch a glimpse of Keigo out of the corner of my eye and mentally add, 'with whisky' to the list. I remember what she'd requested clearly, though, since it'd seemed unusual for her: "Black."

She nods. "That's right. Black, as in no additives. In light of that..." She holds the cup up and out, then tips it until the dark liquid spills onto the floor. Several of us shout in surprise, but no one looks worse than Chizu, who's gone ghastly pale. Still, Namie doesn't stop pouring until there's only a trickle left coming from the slightly-better-than-horizontal cup. Then Namie rights it and shakes it so we all hear the rattle of something left inside, before taking a close look herself at the contents. "Oh dear," she says mildly. "Chizu, I know you said it might be gritty, but these look a little too large to be grounds..."

And she points the cup and slowly turns it so we can all see the partially ground-up remains of what looks like a large pair of pills.

Chizu grips her podium with one hand. "Th-that's, uh..."

"Now I wonder," Namie continues blithely. "If I were the killer, and you're innocent of all wrong-doing--why would you attempt to drug my coffee? Coffee that you offered to bring me, unprompted? Coffee that you, personally, prepared and fetched for me? When the coffee you  _ also _ brought Hinayo appears to have had nothing wrong with it?"

As sweat pours down her face, Chizu bites her lip and hisses, " _ Fffffffffffffffff _ \--"

Keigo frowns at her with thunderous eyes. He gives me a surprisingly sympathetic look; then he heaves a long sigh, scrubbing his hair with one hand. "Hey," he says, looking over at Namie. "Enough cat-and-mouse, yeah? Let's... wrap this up."

Namie nods to him, then meets my eyes. "Asuka... You must know by now, right?"

Tears sting my eyes. I... I do know. I think... I've known for a while now. This nauseous feeling bubbling up in my stomach... I can't believe it. I don't want to believe it. But I've seen and heard too many things that didn't fit, gone through too much of the evidence, to not know.

So I turn to the person who I know now murdered Tsubomi.

"Chizu," I croak. "Why?"

Before my eyes, the sheet-whiteness of her face turns into a mottled purple-red. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" she roars.

I flinch back. "Wh--"

"DON'T TURN THIS ON ME! DON'T YOU TURN ASUKA AGAINST ME!" She thrusts a finger at Keigo and Namie in turn. "It could be either of you! How  _ dare _ you!"

I swallow hard. "...Keigo and Namie have both made arguments as to why it wasn't them. Chizu... I want to believe you. But now it's your turn. Please--please prove it wasn't you."

"I--I-I can't! You just have to believe me!" she pleads. When I just stare at her, she sucks in a breath. "F-fine! Then--then how would I get that crate there without anyone noticing, anyway?! It's so big and obvious, and I'm not exactly She-Hulk here! Even if we assume I was building that in the workshop or whatever, it'd be impossible for me to heft that with my tiny twig arms! I look like a Knightmare Frame pilot!!" She flaps her arms up and down as if to prove her point. Given that they're covered by the sleeves of her windbreaker, I wouldn't be able to tell, but that's not the point. "You get that, don't you?!"

 

NO, THAT'S WRONG! (( HAND TRUCK (_>

 

"Chizu," I say quietly, "you wouldn't have had to carry it yourself. There was a hand truck right next to the disposal. You could've easily transported it on there--and you probably did yesterday, before karaoke. You and Mayoi  _ were _ the last to show up, and Mayoi probably wanted to avoid Otome."

"Asuka,  _ think _ !" she begs, desperation in her spring green eyes. "You know I got along fine with Tsubomi! You know I liked her! And even if we weren't super-close, the  _ whole reason _ you confessed to Tsubomi was because  _ I _ cheered you on! I've never been anything but a good friend to you! Why would I kill Tsubomi when I'd  _ know _ how badly that would hurt you?"

My mouth goes dry. It's true; she's always cheered me on and listened to me, and when I called her out she'd check herself. I don't... I really don't want the killer to be Chizu. But I can't let her twist me around with an emotional appeal. I take a deep breath, another, another, and shut my eyes. "Let--let me get my thoughts in order," I choke out.

That's right. I have to use my head and dive through this logically. O-okay. First of all: has Chizu mentioned anything unusual lately? It's either no, nothing; yes, something only the target could know; and yes, something only the killer could know. And... right. That strange thing she blurted out earlier--only the killer could have known that. What was it that she mentioned? That Tsubomi didn't slip on the ice? No, that no one would want to see me die--in other words, that I was the target of the trap, and Tsubomi was… collateral damage. And how would Chizu have ensured she'd have the time and space to set up the trap in the first place and get everyone where she needs them to be? It's not that she took advantage of the memorial events... no. She  _ suggested _ them in the first place.

Holding back tears, I grit out, "Chizu. I don't know why you would target me. Honestly, I want to know that myself. But you said earlier, 'Who would want to see Asuka die?' That's a strange thing to say, considering I  _ didn't _ die. And, even though I was the one who suggested it to everyone--except for Hinayo's cooking competition suggestion, the memorial events were your idea. That includes drinks on the last night, so we'd all be buzzed and vulnerable... and you could get away with murder.

"Chizu... why  _ did _ you try to kill me?"

"I-I didn't!!" she shrieks. "I didn't do anything like that! Namie's just twisting everything around like she always does, and Keigo's just taking her side!! I'd never try to kill you, Asuka! You're my best friend! You've got to trust me!"

"I want to trust you," I quietly, insides twisting up. "But the one who kept coming back to the idea that the killer was really targeting me was you."

"I-it was an honest mistake! After all, the airlock incident targeted you specifically, and you just happened to be there when Tsubomi died! It's easy to get things mixed up!" she protests. "Can you blame me for that?!"

"...Except when you first ran into the morgue, you were already starting to call my name," I counter. "You expected to see  _ me _ dead--not Tsubomi."

"Do you hate me now?! Are you willing to believe anything Namie says about me?!" she shouts. "Fine, then prove it! Show me evidence! Why do you think  _ I _ was the one targeting  _ you _ ?!"

 

FOUR-SEGMENT ANSWER: “Aimed At Head Height”

 

"That bullet wasn't meant for Tsubomi's chest," I reply. "It was meant for my head."

"W-what?! How could you possibly know that?!"

"Easy. Look at this."

 

PRESENT (( ASUKA'S WOUND (_>

 

I point to the gauze covering my cheek. "Keigo, you remember, right? You and Namie kicked off our whole argument over it at the start of the trial."

He nods. "I sure did."

"And the screams starting going off while Asuka was alone in the hallways," Namie points out, "and she arrived at the morgue first."

"M-meaning," Mayoi chokes, fingers bent like claws, "if she'd reached that crate first and yanked it open..."

"...the bullet would have gone straight through her face," Yuzuru murmurs, eyes wide.

"The c-crafting was m-mm-m-meticulous," Hinayo whispers, pale. "There's n-no way the height was an accident."

"Especially," Yoh says quietly, regarding us both, "since Chizu and Asuka are the same height."

Hiro's mouth works open and shut like a suffocating fish, but even he doesn't look as close to death as Chizu herself.

"That's... not the only thing," I add through gritted teeth, averting my eyes. "The day Tsubomi and I came to bring paper flowers to the morgue, you were in there already. You had an excuse handy, so I didn't think anything of it at the time. But, looking back, there's one thing you mentioned..."

 

_ "Hmm? What's that over there?" Tsubomi wondered. _

_ Chizu and I looked over at the conveyor belt, leading into the mouth of the disposal chute. It wasn't on then. I'd never seen it before, so I didn't know what it was at the time, but Chizu scowled. _

_ "Oh. That's the garbage disposal," she said, clipped. "It's where the Polykuma bring all the trash they collect every day so it can get shredded, compacted, and dumped." _

_ "Wait, what?" I uttered. "I thought that was its own room! Why's it in here?" _

_ Her lip curled, expression thunderous. "I asked Monokuma the same damn thing, and you know what he said? 'Because it's more convenient to have one room for all your trash disposal needs, duh!'" _

 

"You'd talked to Monokuma alone at some point," I conclude. "And you'd asked him about the room where the murder took place."

Her already pale face turns ashen, blue lines running down her face like she's about to suffocate. "Th-that doesn't mean... I didn't... Y-you don't know that I asked him  _ privately _ ! H-he's always popping up everywhere! Maybe--maybe he dropped by one day when I was in there to rub Shinto's death in my face, a-and I just happened to ask!"

I nod. "Yeah. That's not impossible. It's something Monokuma would do. But there's one last thing." I pull out my photos from my pockets and begin to arrange them, seeking out the two that click together. "Maybe all of this could be a coincidence. Maybe it just  _ looks _ bad. But there's something in the photos I've taken that, if you compare them side-by-side, proves that you  _ had _ to have made the crate."

And I lay them out for everyone to see.

 

CLICK/CLASH!! PLASTIC FLOWERS vs. CRATE (CLOSE-UP)

 

"If you take a good look at the edges of the runners that went into the flowers, where they're marked up, and compare them to the measurement markings on the crates," I say quietly, "the ones on the flowers aren’t as large, but you can see that the color and the texture match."

Chizu gawks at me, terror in her eyes.

"It's true," Hinayo murmurs as she looks them over. "I thought the m-m-m-m-markings looked strange, but I didn't n-notice they were the same c-color as on the flowers..."

"But--but how can this  _ be _ ?" Hiro utters, clutching his head. "Chizu's a bright, vivacious soul that loves justice! I may have forgotten when we dated, but I know I wouldn't have accepted anything less as my partner! How could she possibly have killed Tsubomi...?!"

Yuzuru grits their teeth, hands clenched.

Namie glances over at them, then meets my eyes. "Asuka. It looks like not everyone can accept this conclusion just yet. Could you please lay it out from beginning to end?"

I nod, stomach turning. "All right. I hate to picture this, but...

"The killer approached Monokuma after the end of the first trial and asked him about killing with a trap. Since the killer's memories were restored after that trial, this would have been easy to do without suspicion; she'd be in his dubious company for literal hours anyway. Monokuma, no doubt flattered to be asked for advice on how to commit a murder, agreed to overlook the ambiguity of a trap-based murder and even provided access to the camera system to allow the killer to fashion a murder that would be more difficult to solve.

"However, the killer hadn't yet fully resolved herself. Although she had the tools to start, she hesitated on taking real action. So, for several days, this was it... until the second trial happened. Her heart now set, the killer... suggested events to memorialize the dead. These events were just distractions, though--ways to keep everyone busy on specific things in specific places while she made her trap. The killer carefully measured the disposal chute, creating a box too big to fit, and rigged a voice synthesizer and an assault rifle inside the box.

"Waiting until the karaoke event, when the killer knew everyone would be gathered in one place and she'd be able to arrive late but not out of breath, the killer brought the trap to the disposal room via the hand truck, no doubt using her camera access to make sure the coast was clear first. She also left the plastic flowers as an alibi in case anyone ended up seeing her leaving the room. From there, all she had to do was wait for the optimal moment: when everyone was drunk the next night. When the party ended abruptly, sooner than she'd anticipated, and Yoh suggested we search the sub for signs of a planned killing, she probably panicked--thought this would be her last chance. After all, in her view, murder is an unforgivable crime, and attempted murder is little better, so to escape, she had to act without any more hesitation.

"She left with Keigo and Namie to help search B2, checking her e-Handbook periodically to make sure her target would hear the screams when she activated the voice synthesizer. Her target... me... would no doubt immediately run to source of the screams and try to help without thinking twice. The killer hadn't counted on Tsubomi getting there first, though, and that's when Tsubomi died. As a final attempt at covering her tracks, the killer tried to drug Namie into sleeping through the trial, assuming she'd be the biggest threat in the class trial. And that should bring everything about this case into focus."

There's a moment of silence, more still than the grave, when I finish. I swallow hard, then look over at the girl who called herself my best friend. "Everything... except for one thing," I manage. "Chizu...  _ why _ ...?"

She sobs. She sobs like not just her heart but her entire world is breaking. Even knowing she tried to murder me, I can't stand to hear it. I want to run over to her and hug her and tell her it'll all be okay, but I can't. I just... can't.

"Tomiyoshi," Yuzuru growls. "You found out last trial that Asuka is trans. Is that why...?"

"NO! D-don't--don't look at me like that! Don't you dare misunderstand!!" she howls, slamming her palm on the podium. She glares at all of us through her streams of tears, though the anger crackles apart into sorrow when her eyes land on me. She ducks her head, hiding her face from view, and clutches onto the podium as if for dear life. "I-it's just like Otome said! Killing one person and aiming to get away with it means killing  _ everyone _ on board!! So if I could guarantee only one person a quick, merciful death, it had to be you, Asuka! I told you, I  _ told _ you I wouldn't let anyone touch you! That includes Monokuma! There's no way I'd ever let him stick you in one of his sick 'punishments' if I could help it!" She sobs again. "Why did you have to survive, Asuka?! I didn't want you to suffer!!"

I can't. I just can't help it. Tears begin to pour from my eyes too. "Ch-Chizu..."

"It wouldn't have helped, anyway," Namie says then, painfully clear in the trial room. "If you weren't going to listen to me, you should have made me your target from the start." Her eyes narrow. "I told you before that you could feel how you wished, so long as you didn't murder anyone over it. I gave you the chance to back out before anyone had died. The suffering you've wrought is entirely on you."

"Fuck you!  _ Fuck _ you!!" she screams. "You always look down on everyone around you!! If you knew I was going to attempt a murder before it happened, why didn't you stop me instead of playing games?!"

"I  _ did _ try to stop you," Namie replies quietly. "And it wasn't until after Tsubomi died that I was absolutely sure it was you. Ten seconds under a bed is plenty of time to find decisive evidence, it turns out, if you know what you're looking for."

"You said at the start of this trial you didn't know I was the killer!!"

"I said that when it was Larry, it was a coincidence that I found him out. I never said I didn't know."

Chizu shrieks at the top of her lungs, then sinks to her knees, pounding on her podium over and over again.

Namie sighs a bit. "For what it's worth, I do truly wish you'd folded when you still could. You must have known you wouldn't get away with it."

"It wouldn't have changed anything!! I tried to change my mind before and Monokuma shrugged and went ahead with a motive!" she screams. "What if, the next motive he drops for real, someone decided to kill  _ me _ ? It'd be way too late by then! If killing's going to happen no matter what, then I'll be the one to survive! That's what I decided! And if it weren't for you, I  _ would _ have made it out! So don't you  _ dare _ look down on me!!"

Her angry, distraught sobs are the only things that echo through the trial room for what feels like an eternity after that; then Monokuma's snickers mix in, growing in volume until he's guffawing.

"Got everything off your chest, then, Ms. Tomiyoshi?" he crows. "No? Too bad! This circus has come to a sweet, sweet close, so it's voting time!! Every, please use the handle in front of you to cast your vote for who you think the killer is! It's one vote per person and majority rules, so make doubly and triply sure that you're casting the vote for the right person!!"

The others move to do what they have to. I... find myself rooted to the spot though, my limbs weighed down as if by concrete. A tree trying to survive through an urban jungle, searching for a light it just can't seem to reach... and all around me, chimpanzees jump and leap and screech in my branches, and I can't do anything when one of them slips and falls to the unforgiving stone below. That's what I feel like.

"Hmmm? Something the matter, Ms. Okuma?" Monokuma comments then. Without waiting for my answer, he continues, "Not voting, are you? That's fine by me, but are you sure you want to leave your fate in everyone else's hands? It won't make any difference if you abstain from voting, you know. It's the same as if you never showed up to trial."

"It's  _ not _ the same!" Chizu shoots back. She all but leaps from her podium and grabs me by the hand. "Don't vote, Asuka! You're too nice to sentence your best friend to death!" She turns wild eyes around at the rest of us. "In fact,  _ none _ of you vote!! None of this has to go forward if you all refuse to vote! Are you all really so bloodthirsty that you want to see me die that bad?!"

Yoh sighs a little. "Chizu... As heartless as this sounds, it's clear to me there's one thing you didn't take into consideration when you made your plan." He pulls the lever, then slips his hands in his pockets. "The only ones who should kill are those who are prepared to be killed."

_ Clack clack clack clack _ , go the levers. Some of us can't bear to look at Chizu; some of us glare directly at her; some of us look as sick as I feel. In the end, though, everyone casts their vote.

Everyone but her--and me.

The blackened jackpot wheels begin to turn, spin with blinding speed, and then slow down. One by one, with a blare of trumpets and a rain of confetti, they all land on the portrait of Chizu Tomiyoshi.


	49. Chapter 3: Friendship is Tragic (pt. 16 of 16)

"And so Class 75 reaches the end of another grueling trial!" Monokuma cheers. "For those of you who bothered to vote, you all agreed that Chizu Tomiyoshi is the killer! And the answer is: CORRECT!! Not that I needed to make it official, since she cracked like a dodo egg. Puhuhu!"

Chizu's so close to me, not only can I see her teeth grind together, I can hear them, too.

"God almighty," Mayoi murmurs, clutching herself as she stares into space. Otome glances at her, then lowers her eyes, expression clouded.

"Leeeet's see, Ms. Tomiyoshi's already spilled her guts on why she did what she did, so there's no need to wait, right?" Monokuma adds. "In which case--"

"Wrong!!" Chizu gets up to her feet. "I've still got something to say!"

"Ummm, we  _ are _ on a schedule here, so--"

"Shut up!" she snaps at him. She looks around for the nearest camera, then points out it, face flush with fury. "Makoto Naegi, you better be listening! After all the big talk you made that came to nothing, you  _ damn well _ better be listening!!"

"Chizu...?" I murmur, staring at her.

"I want you to know I  _ hate your guts _ !!" she snarls. " What 'Ultimate Hope'?! You're a fake! A fraud!! You don't care about anyone else--you just want to pat yourself on the back for being soooo good and soooo kind and soooo understanding! Shinto DIED because of your so-called hope!!"

Ch-Chizu... I... How can you blame Makoto for this? He's trying his hardest to save us, I know it... It's not his fault the Future Foundation hasn't found us yet... It's  _ not _ ...

"You knew, thanks to him, that something weird was going on with this class reunion," she continues, no less furious, "but you decided it was more important to be the big important Headmaster at Hope's Peak!! And the worst part is, everyone LOVES you for it! All you have to do is sprinkle a few meaningless platitudes like 'don't give up, we're coming to rescue you!' and everyone eats it up!"

It hits me like a punch to the solar plexus. When I think back, I should have realized it right away: the moment you heard that Shinto had forgotten he'd talked to Makoto about the class reunion, you looked so angry, and you walked off with Monokuma without any more hesitation.

"Well?!" Chizu spreads her arms as if to encompass us all, including the gaps where some of us should be. "Five of us are dead, soon to be six, and I  _ still _ don't see you or your Future Foundation buddies anywhere!!"

"Y-you have some nerve!" Mayoi shrieks, voice going up an octave. "You're the reason Tsubomi's dead in the first place!"

"Yeah, I killed her!" she snaps back. "But someone would've gotten killed sooner or later anyway! And why's that?! Because Makoto Naegi and Future Foundation fucking played us!" She glares back at the camera, now standing tall and rigid. "That's right! Shinto and Tsubomi died because of the Future Foundation! They believed in your so-called hope--and in the end, they were killed, and  _ we're _ all slowly dying on this submarine!"

Nobody speaks. I want, desperately, for someone to say something, to protest the way Mayoi attempted, but no one else does. Even... even I can't. I truly thought of Chizu as my best friend. As much as she frustrated me sometimes, I trusted that she loved me. And I know I loved her. I still do.

Tears begin to glint in her eyes. "That's why I'll never believe a word you say. I'll never believe in the Future Foundation! I'll never believe ANY of your self-serving lies again! When you said we should believe in the Remnants--did you ever stop and think of the people they hurt? Of how many people died because you insisted on following through with your 'hope' to the bitter end?" 

But Shinto and Makoto were friends, too. Did you think you were avenging Shinto? Why would you think hurting everyone he cared about was the way to get revenge? Why...?

She holds back an angry sob as she bows her head, tears staining her cheeks, fists clenched. "I wish people who didn't understand stuff," she seethes, "wouldn't talk about things as if they did."

I don't know. I can't even bring myself to ask.

But then Namie sighs and folds her arms under her chest. "Chizu."

" _ What _ ?"

She says, "Don't make others suffer for your personal hatred."

Chizu flinches away from her as if she'd been backhanded across the face. Then she hunches in on herself, her hair casting shadows over her eyes.

Monokuma chortles then, now that the 'show' is over. "Man, I was wondering if you'd have the nerve to chew Makoto out in front of everyone. But I guess you've got nothing left to lose at this point, huh? You sure don't disappoint, Ms. Tomiyoshi! I've had  _ great _ fun this time around thanks to you!"

"Kkgh..."

"In faaaaact, speaking of my favorite little cutie-pie--hey, Nami-Nami! You remember what you said before about me monitoring the audience, too?"   
Namie glances at him with a wordless frown.   
"Congrats: you were totally right!" he concludes sunnily. "Makoto's totally miserable and hurt 'cuz of your classmate now! He's just barely managing to hold himself back from sobbing like a little baby, but if I know him--and I do--he'll be boohooing in the shower, just like he did after Sayaka died, where no one can see him wallow in despair! A hearty round of applause for Class 75! You nematodes were  _ totally _ worth the trouble!"   
No one says anything. The only sound is Hiro's barely-repressed sounds of grief and rage.   
Monokuma bows his head then, ears flat in lamentation. "Still, though, at what cost? Murdering from a distance with a trap is so  _ impersonal _ ... When killing games are dehumanized, both victory and defeat become miserable." A beat; then he straightens up with a brazen grin and puffs out a satisfied breath. "Just kidding! Aaaahhh, winning is great. AAAHH! Here come the waterworks!!" he adds gleefully. "This is sooooo  _ good _ ! Better than Christmas and two birthdays rolled up into one! Hey, Ma-kyutie, just 'cuz you flip your tablet over doesn't mean I can't still hear you boohooing! DAAHHAHA! Man, I love this almost as much as I love you! Kisses! ♥"

I clench my fists so hard my stubby nails manage to dig into my palms. I want so badly to shut him up, but I know what the consequences will be if I lay even a finger on him. This fury... this helplessness... Is this the core of Junko's despair?

"Phew!" he breathes. "Well, anyway, as much as I'd love to spend the rest of the day reporting on Ma-kyutie's misery, there's still business to wrap up. First things first: setting the mood and reeling the audience back in! After all, none of you can  _ bear _ to ignore Tsubomi's memorial, can you? So, as always, Monokuma Theatre is proud to present: Memento Movie!!"

He's right. I hate that he's right, but he's right. Gritting my teeth, I lift my face to watch as the ceiling slices apart to show a video counting down in black and white from three... two... one...

 

**MONOKUMA THEATRE PRESENTS:**

**MEMENTO MOVIE**

“ _ Construction Junction _ ”

 

“Hey, now, there’s no need to be like that,” says Tsubomi to Keigo. Standing among Class 75 in the classroom, she turns a warm, friendly smile to Asuka.

“Don’t you worry ‘bout a thing, Asuka,” she tells her. “We’re all in this together, and we’ll all get out’ve it together. I’m Tsubomi Yamabuki, by the by--the Ultimate Manual Laborer. I’m not much of a thinker, I’ll admit, but you need some muscle, you call me anytime.”

The frame freezes on her smile, and Monokuma pops up in the corner.  _ What a babe! _ he drawls.  _ And, it turns out, this was her normal. Yes, Tsubomi Yamabuki was kind! Generous! And not very smart! It's only natural she'd stick to heavy lifting. What else are meatheads good for? For example... _

__ In the hallway outside the women's gym, Yuzuru walks away from Tsubomi. Tsubomi calls to them, "Yuzuru!"

They pause without looking back. "What?"

"Why can't you take care of Asuka?"

"...Because she would want you. And beyond that, I'm not capable of protecting anyone. She will be... safer, with you."

Tsubomi scratches her head. "Not sure I really follow ya, but... it's not like you can't protect anyone. There's no such thing as a useless talent, if y'ask me. If you're worried 'cuz you can't cut loose on this tin can, don't worry!" She pumps a fist, her other hand clapped on her bicep. "That's why we all come together! An' maybe you don't think of me as a friend, but I damn well think of you as one! I got your back anytime!"

This time, Yuzuru does look back over their shoulder with a small but sincere smile.

__ _ Wow! You have to be  _ real _ dumb to not even notice you're caught in a love triangle! _

__ A brief cut of Tsubomi and Yuzuru jogging together in the women's gym. Tsubomi's talking cheerfully to them about something that can't be heard, and they listen with lips turned faintly upward.

__ _ It sure is good for her she's got her Friendship Dial turned up to 11! _

In the morgue, Tsubomi grips Hiro by the shoulders. "Hirohito. What  _ should _ a hero be?"

He blinks at her rapidly, blue eyes blank. "What?"

"What should a hero be? Tell me."

"A--a mighty, invincible figure who punishes the wicked and protects the weak! One whose heart never falters or wavers, even against unimaginable odds!"

"Then there ya go. This kind a' belly-achin' isn't like you!" She shakes him a little. "We still got the rest of us here! We can still come together, stronger than ever! We'll show the mastermind what for and throw that damn bear out on his plush behind! We're already workin' on comin' together! But what're we gonna do if you fall to pieces on us, class rep? Pull yourself together!"

He gawks at her for several seconds; then a slow but sincere grin dawns on his face.

_ And hey, why bother developing your own character when you can spend all your time cheering everyone else on? _

__ A brief cut of Hirohito and Tsubomi in the kitchen, surrounded by water bottles, protein powder bottles, measuring cups, and stirrers. Tsubomi makes some kind of remark as they measure and mix; Hirohito laughs in his boisterous way, and Tsubomi joins him.

__ _ That's the Yamabuki way, apparently! _

In the dining hall, Tsubomi sits across from Asuka at one of the smaller tables, each of them eating dinner. Asuka remarks, " I wish I could've had Kirara's spaghetti napolitan... I'm sure it would've been delicious."

Tsubomi nods, gaze wistful, as she picks up her baked potato and takes a big bite out of it. Steam wafts out of her mouth as she chews and swallows. "Breakfast was real good the day she an' Shu cooked together," she murmurs. "There's nothin' to keep the spirits up like a good meal. I'm sure she knew that too--that's why she wanted to him help out with cookin'." She sighs and sets down her potato. "I'll miss her, Asuka. She was always sweet to everyone." Her hand clenches. "I won't forgive the mastermind for makin' us paranoid and turnin' us on each other!"

"I know how you feel," Asuka replies. "But we can't get sucked into feeling vengeful. When we find the mastermind--and we  _ will _ find them--we'll tie them up and make them stop all of this!"

Tsubomi grins at her, eyes softening. "Heh... Hiro was sayin' the same thing the other day. You're both right, o' course. We'll clap that bastard up in chains and make 'em repent--without killin'!"

_ That wasn't even your own idea! Stop sounding so proud of yourself!  _ Monokuma jeers. He pauses, then tilts his head, one paw on his face. _ Then again, maybe I should cut her some slack. It's only natural for a manual laborer to follow someone else's blueprints! _

__ The footage changes to Tsubomi and Asuka together in the halls, holding hands.

__ _ That said... _

As Asuka lets go of her hands and leaps at her for a ferociously affectionate hug, he continues, sounding almost genuine,  _ It really is a shame she died. _

__ In the background, Tsubomi can be heard laughing as she swings Asuka around effortlessly and returns the embrace.  _ People like her are important. _

__ The two of them settle and hug for a while longer.  _ Why, you ask? _

__ The two part just enough to gaze and smile at each other, then lean in and kiss.

_ Well, like Tsubomi... _

When they part, Tsubomi kneels down and picks up Asuka in a princess carry. Asuka laughs in delight, wrapping her arms around her neck. The two look deliriously happy together.

... _ it's very simple! _

The scene changes: with the persistent buzz of the disposal saws in the background, Asuka is shown throwing open the door to the morgue. "Hinayo!!" she shouts.

__ _ The feeling you get when you knock down a big tower of building blocks-- _ Monokuma voices over as Hinayo's voice screams for help from inside the crate. Asuka rushes forward, but slips and falls on a patch of ice.  _ Isn't it intensely satisfying? _

Tsubomi appears at the door.  _ And the more effort that was made into arranging those building blocks into something nice and big and pretty, _ he continues--Asuka shouts her a warning as she runs forward, and Tsubomi glides across the slick until she reaches the crate-- _ the more satisfying it is. _

Tsubomi hefts the crate up and across the conveyor belt like it weighs nothing, laughing in triumph.  _ But if nobody builds the building block buildings in the first place, _ Monokuma meanwhile says, _ you can't knock them down!  _ Hinayo's voice still screams, and Tsubomi can be faintly heard saying, "Don't worry, you're safe now, Hina! Just one sec, an' I'll getcha outta there!"

__ _ You  _ need _ idiots like Tsubomi to build up these beautiful things so you can destroy them!  _ he insists as Tsubomi peels off the crate side. Behind her, Asuka wobbles up to her feet, then inches over until she's almost directly behind Tsubomi.

_ You could call that the cycle of hope and despair, _ Monokuma remarks as Asuka speaks words of reassurance. The crate side gives under the force of Tsubomi's grip, then peels back, nails and all. _ So killing the builders so the destroyers can't destroy? _

BLAOW. A gunshot cracks deafeningly through the room, piercing first through the crate side, then through Tsubomi's chest, then in a line across Asuka's face. Tsubomi teeters back like a falling redwood, crashing on top of Asuka, who falls under her in turn. She manages to pull herself upright, looking pole-axed, and begins to ask Tsubomi if she's all right--

__ _ That's doubly despairful!! _

\--only to see the corpse and cut herself off.

__ A cut to the stairwell leading into B4. Chizu, followed by several of the others, races down the steps and towards the morgue. As her shouts for Asuka can be heard in the background, Monokuma voices over,  _ Huh? Wait a second... _

__ A cut to inside the morgue. Chizu bursts into the doorway, Asuka's name on her lips. She stops dead, though, face turning ghost white as she stares at...  _ Doubly despairful--maybe I'm onto something here!!  _ ...a shot of Tsubomi, eyes glassy, mouth partly open in surprise, as blood oozes out around her in an ever-growing puddle. The screen goes black as Chizu whispers, "Oh god. Oh no."

_ Puhuhuhu! Say, Tsubomi... what's  _ your _ take on all this? Clock us out here! _

"It is what it is," Tsubomi's grim voice sounds over footage of Polykuma clustering inside the morgue around her body. "I'm real sorry about it, an' I wish it hadn't happened--" Half the Polykuma heft up an empty body bag, while the other half heft up Tsubomi's body. They slide the latter into the former as Tsubomi's voice concludes, "...but I never been one to dwell on what went wrong. What's done is done." A Polykuma opens a morgue drawer, and the rest of them settle the body upon it. "We just gotta work harder," she voices over as they work, "to make sure it don't get done again."

The shelf door slams shut with a final, echoing  _ BANG _ . The plaque on front reads: TSUBOMI YAMABUKI. 05/09/19XX - 05/10/20XX.

The screen blips repeatedly over that final shot, at first slowly but gaining speed until film frames start shuttering past. The Memento Movie ends an instant later.

 

Tears pour down my cheeks.  _ We just gotta work harder to make sure it don't get done again. _ I remember keenly when Tsubomi said that to me. It would feel reassuring, even hopeful, if a murder-- _ her _ murder--hadn't later taken place. Now it just feels like a mockery of all our efforts to hang in there.

It's just like the other Memento Movies, in other words. Just as needlessly cruel.

"Tsubomi," Yuzuru whispers hoarsely through grit teeth.

I... I wonder if it's okay for me to reach out to them. Tsubomi was their friend long before she was my girlfriend. They didn't even get a chance to remember her as their friend--but if their experiences are anything like mine with Shinto, I'm sure they feel it in their gut and soul, made all the more painful now that they can never talk to her again.

They're not the only one in pain. Hiro hunches over his podium, arms rigid, expression anguished. Shu stares into the point, face pale, perhaps remembering all the times Tsubomi helped him out after his baking faints, while Keigo, teeth gritted, kicks his podium, maybe thinking of how the first trial's result has repeated itself. Hinayo keeps rubbing away her tears--is she thinking of how she encouraged us to get married? Mayoi doesn't even try to stop crying, blobs of tears streaming non-stop. I catch Otome's eye, and her dry face nonetheless reflects sorrow--and commiseration. Namie looks at no one as she rubs the side of her neck, but Yoh watches her for some reason. Both of them look grim, distant, but thoughtful.

Then Chizu lifts her head and clears her throat. I look over at her. Did she watch the movie at all? If she went out of her way to not have to see the results of her decision to kill... maybe she'd run away from this too. But I can't be sure. I was too focused on it to notice, and she could have always bowed her head by the end.

Before I can ask, she straightens her shoulders and looks at me. "...Well, Miss Asuka," she says hoarsely, "the Paradise will have to leave without me. I have found the place I am to die."

"Chizu..." I whisper. There's so many things I want to ask. So many things I want to say. But I can't put the thoughts together, much less string up the right words, and she turns to Monokuma.

"Monokuma--the blackened is allowed to kill up to two victims, right?" she asks as she straightens out her sleeves.

"Thaaaat's right!" he chirps. "Feeling bad about missing your two-for-one special on butch lesbians?"

"No," she says curtly, tucking her hands inside. "Hinayo?"

Hinayo stiffens, clutching Emiri tight. "Um--y-yes?"

To the sound of the click of a button and the sharp tear of duct tape from skin, she smiles at her emptily. "You were right about the missing knife."

Before she or anyone can ask what she means, Chizu pulls out a sculpting knife from inside her sleeve, grabs the handle with both hands, and thrusts the blade into her stomach. I scream, Hinayo screams, even Mayoi screams, but that doesn't stop Chizu from dragging that blade inexorably  _ up _ , then letting it fall.

Hiro's in a dead sprint by the time Chizu's knees buckle, and he's at her side the same time I am by the time she collapses. We both catch and fall to our knees with her. I don't know what Hiro looks like, because my eyes are so full of tears I can barely see Chizu directly in front of me.

"Wha-- _ hey _ !!" Monokuma yells, somehow affronted, but I couldn't care less.

"Chizu--Chizu, Chizu," I croak. "Why do you have to be this way all the time? Why did it all have to come to this? I can't forgive you, but I don't want you to go!"

Meanwhile, Hiro, holding Chizu up by the shoulders, rests his other hand over hers and squeezes. "Chizu," he says thickly. "I'm sorry... I'm so, so sorry..."

"Hehe... ehehe..." I can just barely see her faint smile. "I am a daughter of the Tomiyoshi family, and I… will go down in glory..."

"A wise guy, eh!?" Monokuma sneers, standing on his throne. "Just because you tried to murder your bestie doesn't mean you get a free pass on ruining my fun!" His red eye blazes so brightly it burns through my teary vision like traffic lights in the rain. "I wanted to do the lead-up to my very special punishment, but now we're on a tight schedule!  _ Thanks _ , Ultimate Pla-Mo Builder!!"

A chain snakes out of the floor then as if shot, and a metal cuff snares Chizu around the waist. She screams as it snaps over the wound on her belly and yanks her out of my and Hiro's arms. We both shout her name and reach for her to no avail; she's dragged away faster than I or even the Ultimate Track Star can move.

 

**-THE END-**

**CHIZU HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY.**

**TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!**

“ _ It’s A Gun! Damn!! _ ”

 

Chizu lands in a cockpit seat in the empty air, the shackle and chains holding her in place and keeping her from bleeding out immediately as she swoons, blank eyes going in and out of focus. Around her, as if in super-fast-forward, Monokuma builds, buffs, sands, and paints a fat, one-eyed purple robot not much bigger than she is. Chizu makes no attempt to stop him or to try to escape, and soon she vanishes inside the life-sized robot. However, a screen pops up, showing Chizu hovering at the edge of consciousness, as the robot lifts up into the air on barely-visible wires and eleven more pop down from the same all around her.

Monokuma hops back, leaps high into the air, twirls in mid-air, and glints blindingly bright... and then a six-inch version of him, clad in a tiny pilot suit, falls down onto a six-foot robot standing opposite the line of red robots floating with Chizu. The mini-Monokuma steps back into the cockpit of the new robot, which is painted black and white on each side like a Monokuma, the pen and stylized mountain range of the Hope's Peak crest forming a V on its helmet. The cockpit door shuts, the Monokuma-style robot's red eye flares to life, and then it too floats up on wires as a pair of gatling revolvers slam down, balanced on its shoulders.

The twin gatlings whir to life, gaining speed until they open fire on the far left enemy robot. "One!" Mini-Monokuma shouts.

On Chizu's screen, the words, "EVADE THE FIRST NINE SHOTS TO ESCAPE!" light up green in front of her, though they read mirrored to the audience. She makes no effort to do anything; it's unclear if she even registers the message in front of her. Her head bobs down, then slowly back up, then down, then slowly back up...

"Two! Three! Four!" the mini-Monokuma meanwhile shouts, his robot with the V-shaped helm bobbing and weaving as its gatlings reduce robots on either side of Chizu to scrap. "Five! Six! Seven! Eight!!"

So the robots are destroyed, one by one, until only four, including Chizu's, are left. The letters on her screen change to hot pink: "YOU ONLY SPITE YOURSELF!!" Her eyes glimmer, perhaps comprehending this message; then they widen, the light returning. With a look of panic and terror, lips mouthing ‘no!’, she dives for the controls. In front of her, the Monokuma robot finishes aiming.

"NIIIIINE!" he calls as a torrent of bullets shear through Chizu and her robot. The spray dies down a moment later, leaving behind only a piecemeal body and a spray of blood, bone, and meat.

Then Chizu's robot inexplicably explodes, charring what remains of her remains black.

 

"Whew! Saaaafe!" Monokuma drawls, wiping oil-sweat from his forehead. "I punished a corpse last time to pick on Mrs. Gingawa, but there's no way I'd wanna do that twice in a row!" He throws his paws up in anger. "Still! RUDE!! What's wrong with kids these days, thinking they can just suicide their way out of their rightful punishments?! Who d'you think you are--Sakura Ogami!?"

Some of the others say something that I'm in no condition to make out this second. I wonder, if I'd understood Chizu better, could I have stopped this? She was always quoting her favorite shows; had I understood the messages she was passing on, could I have done something to prevent this? I just... I don't get someone who could hate hope so much...

I feel hands on my shoulders and jerk upright. Hiro's in front of me, but it's not him--he's staring down at his hands as if still feeling Chizu's last lingering warmth, unable to comprehend that it's gone. I look over my shoulder and see Yuzuru. They hesitate, then step half a pace back, their fingers light enough to pull away. It's not much comfort, but... it does help. I know they had no reason to like Chizu and every reason to hate her. I wobble up to my feet and let myself lean on them.

"It just... doesn't feel real," I hear Shu. I shift to look at him; he, too, looks bloodless. "Chizu hated Larry so much for killing Shinto... She hated the Remnants so much for killing her parents... She couldn't forgive any of them... Why would she choose to kill, too? It doesn't... make any sense..." He stares over at Monokuma. "Why? She, she talked to you about her plans... What made her decide to go this far?"

"Hmm? Oh, are you asking me for a psychoanalysis?" Monokuma replies. "Well, the short version is, she's a self-righteous hypocrite. Whoops--sorry,  _ was _ !" He sniggers. "The long version is, she was the type that would rather smash what she loves herself than let someone else do the smashing! It was just a matter of convincing her that the smashing was inevitable! Not too hard, considering how the Future Foundation keeps dragging their feet to come save you losers. On top of that, she had a huge old bundle of unresolved hate and resentment that just needed some aiming, pluuuuus I mighta encouraged her with the ol' carrot-and-the-stick to give her that extra  _ oomph _ she needed when she started getting cold feet. Which she kept getting!! Boy, that was annoying! She sure made it worth it in the end, though--she spread so much despair with her killing and her attempted suicide that she even dragged  _ me _ into despair. I couldn't do the lead-in like I wanted, after all! Considering her rich and varied accomplishments, I think it's only right to posthumously award her the title of 'honorary member of Ultimate Despair,' don't you?"

"D-don't you d-dare," Hinayo says in a low voice. I'm startled; I would have thought she'd be the first to condemn Chizu, but her glare at Monokuma over Emiri's head is nothing short of scathing. "The one who forced her to k-kill was you."

"Was I? I don't remember holding a gun to her head or anything!"

Otome draws herself up like a queen and levels an icy stare at him. "You have us all captive aboard a submarine with no safe exit and dwindling supplies of food and water."

"Oh, yeah, good point," Monokuma concedes, tilting his head. "But you're all under the same conditions, right? And none of you have murdered anyone on this ship, right? Are you saying you'd have committed murder too in her place? Mind, I'm not criticizing! Let's keep this doom train going!"

Hiro clenches a fist and whirls around. "I'm going to suplex your damn doom train!!"

"Puhuhu! I think Ms. Yamabuki had the better build for that, but hey, if you think you can mash ex-why-down-up, you're free to try!"

Yuzuru's hands leave my shoulders. I look up at them, but their troubled frown is fixed on Hiro.

"Anyway," Monokuma continues, "the next order of business is restoring the memories of the next lucky winner! Unless Mr. Ultimate Bartender over there feels like giving Ms. Honors Student shit again?"

We all look at Yoh, who looks from Namie over to all of us with a blink. "Ah, no," he says. "Not this time, no."

Keigo frowns. " _ I'll _ give her shit." He looks at Namie. "You knew Chizu was the killer this time around. Right from the start."

"Not from the  _ very _ start," she says. "I wasn't certain of it until after Tsubomi had already died. I'm sorry I hadn't figured it out sooner."

Keigo turns to face her full-on. "Why d'you keep treating these trials like your personal diversions?"

She frowns. "Excuse me? Why do you say that?"

"Answer the fucking question!!"

"...I'm not. Or at least, it's not my intention to."

"Then why do you keep playing around?" He points an accusing finger at her. "You could've said from the start that Larry killed Shinto! You could've said from the start that Chizu killed Tsubomi! Why make us jump through all these fucking hoops if you've already got it all figured out?"

She folds her arms under her chest. "...Because of cognitive dissonance."

This puts a hitch in Keigo's anger. "What?"

"Cognitive dissonance," Mayoi says quietly, "is a psychological theory describing the mental conflict that occurs when beliefs or assumptions are contradicted by new information. I believe Namie is insinuating that presenting the truth immediately, rather than letting you all ease into it, would have caused the backfire effect, which is when people who believe in something that's untrue only become more convinced in their wrong beliefs when presented with contradictory facts." She pauses, before adding, "I believe Daichi said something similar, during the first trial…"

Namie nods to her. "As I recall, you and Larry were childhood friends. If I'd said at the very beginning of the trial that your best friend was a murderer, would you have believed me?"

Keigo hesitates. "Well, uh..."

Namie watches him then for a moment; then she looks at me. "...Asuka. Do you remember what I told you earlier in the trial?"

"About questioning everything until you're sure of the information you've got?"

She nods.

I lower my gaze. "...I think... I get what you were going for. You weren't very nice about it, but it's like how Kyoko Kirigiri didn't just tell everyone that Leon killed Sayaka because she wanted Makoto to be able to come to terms to the truth behind that case for himself, right?"

She nods again.

"So you're basically just a Kirigiri wannabe," Keigo grouses.

As Monokuma snickers in the background, Namie's grip on her arms tightens. Then she glances away, hand on her neck. "There are worse people to admire."

...That's true. I mean, Makoto's  _ my _ hero; I want to remain optimistic like he was, without forgetting those who died... and it was Makoto and Kyoko together who cracked the mystery behind the Killing School Life. If she's trying to be the Kyoko to my Makoto... does that mean I need to have faith in her?

Whatever the case, it's true she did try her best to prevent this killing. I don't totally understand her, but I think I can trust that much. I hope.

And hope is what it's all about--right?

"Thanks, Namie," I say quietly. "You're probably right. I don't... think I could have accepted it if you'd just told me straight out. It was hard enough just dealing with the fact that Tsubomi..." My voice hitches. "That she's dead. This way I could face the truth when I was ready."

"...You're welcome," she says quietly.

Keigo grunts in irritation. "Well, if Asuka's got no complaints, guess I better shut my damn mouth," he mutters.

Namie's lips thin, but she says nothing.

"In any case," Yoh says, "we've all managed to survive another class trial. The best thing we can do now is rest and recover emotionally so we can figure out what to do next. All right?"

Not everyone nods, but there are no complaints or protests, either.

"What? That's it?" Monokuma says then. " _ Lame _ . Well, if you're all done picking on Nami-Nami, I guess I'll just go ahead with the next step." Like usual, a box whirs out in front of him; he picks it up, shakes it, and pulls out a slip of paper. "Heyy, it's our very own Keigo Sane! GET OVER HERE!!" he roars. I-is it really necessary to be that aggressive?!

"Sure. Why not let the evil bear poke around my brain some more? What could go wrong?" he mutters, loping on over to Monokuma. "See you guys later, then."

The exit opens then, and the rest of us file out to the meeting room, where we all linger. Yuzuru approaches me, and I look up at them; awkwardly, they give me a nod, and I nod back. Then they stand next to me without a word. I... actually really appreciate that. I don't want to be alone right now, but I could also really use some quiet time...

I do look over at Hinayo, though. I catch her mournful stare for a second before she hides her face behind Emiri. Mayoi pats her shoulder and leaves her hand there, her gaze and pouty frown concerned; then she looks back to Shu, standing on her other side, and murmurs something to him that I can't hear.

Yoh and Hiro are by themselves, both of them well away from anyone else. Hiro's facing one of the walls, both fists resting on it, hunched over and not looking at anyone. Yoh, meanwhile, is watching Namie... He's been looking at her a lot tonight. Is something up?

Namie, for her part, is carrying on a quiet conversation with Otome, the two of them facing each other, body language blocking off any eavesdroppers. Both of them seem serious, but given context, that only means they could be discussing almost any given recent event.

I lean back on the wall and stare into space. Tsubomi and Chizu... My girlfriend and my best friend. Tsubomi was always enthusiastic and kind to everyone... and Chizu could be selfish and thoughtless, but she always supported me with everything she had. It doesn't feel real, knowing they're both dead. Is... this how Keigo and Shu felt after Larry died...?

That thought makes me look back over at Hiro. When I think about it, he's in the same position as me--the relationships are just reversed. His best friend and his ex-girlfriend... And he'd been so  _ furious _ with Yoh. He's completely assumed that he was the culprit--had gotten violent with him about it. I'm sure he wanted someone to blame after someone so close to him had been murdered, but to find out the culprit was someone he had complicated feelings for... It hurts, doesn't it, Hiro? It hurts so bad, and you don't even know what to think or how to feel because you cared so much about both the victim and the murderer...

...I should talk to him later. Maybe we can both help each other sort our feelings out if we do.

The ceiling cracks then, startling me, but it's only the hull opening up now that we've surfaced. The night sky's a little starrier than before, but they cloud over soon with not just purple but grey.

About twenty minutes into our wait, it starts to drizzle; as I tuck my camera safely inside its waterproof pouch, Mayoi and Hinayo both hurry to escape downstairs. Otome gazes after them, and after a gentle push from Namie, she follows them too. When the rain hardens, Shu sneezes and leaves, and Yoh follows him. Yuzuru does too for a step before giving me a sidelong look. I give them a half-hearted smile and a wave. I should head inside, too, but... I want to wait a while longer.

When the rain becomes a downpour, Hiro retreats too, leaving me with Namie. I'm a little surprised she'd stay this long. She seems more sensible than to just stay out in a heavy rain. ...Me? I guess I'm not feeling very sensible right now. I decide to approach her instead, careful not to slip on the now-slick deck.

"I walk in the rain, in the rain..." I overhear her singing quietly. "Am I right, or am I wrong? And is it here that I belong...?"

"Namie?" I say.

Her shoulders tense, and she looks over her shoulder at me. I see then she's taken off her glasses, which hang from her jacket breast pocket. She nods at me and looks back out at the sea, but doesn't start singing again.

"Why are you still out here?" I ask her, stepping up next to her so I can take hold of the railing.

"I'm surprised you would ask," she replies. "You haven't given up hope that Naegi and the Future Foundation will rescue us, have you?"

My grip tightens, and despite my being drenched, my throat is dry. "No, of course not. I know they'll find us. But... I'm starting to worry about how soon that'll be. Six of us are already dead..." I shiver, only about half from the rain. "And Chizu--she hated Makoto  _ so much _ . It blows my mind that she would blame him when it's obviously Monokuma who's at fault... I'm worried about him, too."

"It would be hard for him not to take her grudge personally. He's probably blaming himself right now," Namie agrees. "But I don't think he would let that stop him. On the contrary, it would spur him on to work harder than ever to find us."

"I know. That's why I'm worried. If I were him, I'd feel so guilty I wouldn't be able to stop to eat or sleep," I say. "I'd feel... like I was letting down Shinto..."

Oh god. I'm glad it's raining. I clench my teeth and let my tears pour.

"...That's true," she murmurs. 

We fall into silence for a long while. I'm okay with that; it lets the rain wash my tears and snot away. When I go back inside, I want to take a long, hot shower, scrub every inch of my skin, curl up in bed in my PJs, and sleep until tomorrow.

"Namie?" I say then.

"Yes?"

"What is 'hope' to you?"

For some reason, she blinks at me in surprise. "Eh?"

"I was just remembering... a conversation Tsubomi and I had before," I explain, looking back at her. "We were talking about our plans for the future..." I swallow hard. "I said that I thought the reason hope is formless is so that it can take whatever shape it needs to to let us fight back against despair. And I just... wondered, all of a sudden, what your hope looks like."

"My... hope..." She bows her head, staring down at the choppy ocean. "...Are you asking this because you can't tell if Chizu was hopeful or in despair?"

It hadn't even occurred to me, so the question blindsides me. "Wha--?"

"She tried her utmost to escape this submarine with good memories. The events may have been part of her scheme, but she did genuinely try her best at the cooking competition and at the volleyball match. She seemed like she truly enjoyed singing with you during karaoke. And she seemed determined to have a good time earlier this evening. If she'd truly given up all hope, it seems odd to me that she would go out of her way to leave Paradise with good memories." Namie looks at me. "Chizu acknowledged that killing someone to leave this submarine is the same as killing all of us. From a certain perspective, the effort she put in was extraneous. She only needed to put in enough to not look suspicious."

Something squeezes hard on my heart. "...now that you mention it..." I shake my head, rubbing my face. "But I don't know. I... talked to her a lot more than you did. There's a lot to what you say, but at the same time... I don't think she'd have really forgiven herself if she'd gotten away with it. She... she talked about finding happiness after getting off of this ship, but... she'd also look so miserable sometimes..." I swallow, then straighten my shoulders. "I--I was trying to ask about  _ you _ , though."

Namie pushes back her wet bangs, probably unnecessarily. "...To me," she murmurs, "those who believe in hope are wonderful. That steadfast, unwavering faith is something magnificently bright to me... like the full moon on a starless night." She looks at me. "Hope is beautiful. I truly respect people who can keep hold of hope no matter how hopeless things get--people like you. So, for as long as we're here, I want to do what I can to support you and let that hope shine."

"Namie... Thank you." I stare down at my hands. "But... I wonder if I've been doing it wrong."

"...What do you mean?"

"If hope is formless so it can take a shape that's meaningful to us, isn't it possible that what's hope for one person is despair for another? The same way how believing in the Remnants was hope for me, and despair for Chizu... If I'd listened to her more seriously when it came to them... would she maybe have not gone this far?"

"What Chizu decided to do," she says gently, "was not your fault. You're not responsible for her actions. And it's fine, if this is what you're really saying, if it's difficult for you to hold on to hope right now. You're a kind and loving person. Of course you'd be devastated right now. It's unreasonable to expect someone to be a beacon of hope at all times. So it's fine for you to be sad now."

I feel a lump rise in my throat as emotion bubbles up inside me.

"If not... Different people have different perspectives, so of course hope and despair might sometimes be one and the same. That said, that doesn't excuse what Chizu did, nor does it make you culpable for it. It's natural to wonder if things might be different, might be better, if we'd only done this instead of that, but there are some things you just need to let go."

I sniffle, nod, and let myself cry. Namie doesn't say anything as I sob, and I'm grateful for it. It takes me a moment to get it out, and when I do, I wipe my face fruitlessly on my sleeve. It'll have to go back in the laundry again anyway. Who cares.

"S-speaking of wondering if things might be different," I say, "are you--really sure we wouldn't have believed you?"

"Sorry?"

"I g-get why you were worried. But couldn't you have believed in us? Couldn't you have tried telling us the truth from the start?"

Namie gives me a troubled look. "...So you agree with Keigo, then."

I close my hands into fists. "I just... I'm tired of all these mind games."

She averts her eyes. "I see. I... did wonder if it really was the best decision."

"If you weren't sure," I murmur, "why'd you do what you did?"

"I took my cues from Kyoko Kirigiri. Kyoko also kept her hand close to her chest, even when she’d already figured out a case. She  _ is _ the Ultimate Detective, after all; I thought, when in doubt, if there’s anyone to emulate, it’s her."

"You really do admire her a lot, huh?"

Namie nods. "Of course, I know I could never be her. But I do respect her immensely."

I laugh weakly. "And that's why you're supporting me as the Makoto of the group?"

She touches a hand to her neck without looking at me. "...Yes."

Namie... What aren't you telling me? But... I don't have the energy to dig. For now, I let it go.

It's still pouring by the time the hour's up and we have to head back inside. Neither of us did spot anything on the horizon, but it'd be hard to see anything in a rainstorm in the dead of night. I have to believe that Makoto's gotten a little closer to finding us--that Tsubomi's sacrifice meant something. She respected him too, so I'm sure he doesn't want to let her down either.

But for those of us still on the SSDN Paradise, there are so many mysteries still left. What was up with that ice patch? Did Hinayo really just imagine those blue lights? Who  _ did _ lock me into the airlock--or more pointedly, who's the mastermind?

...It's no good. I can't possibly sort these things out right now. I still need to grieve, so that I can continue to hope. I need to hold on to hope, for everyone's sake...

No. I need to hold on to hope for my  _ own _ sake. Because I don't want to succumb to despair.

Once I take that hot shower and curl up in bed, I cry as much as I need to so I can be ready to face the next day's trials.

  
  


A photo of the members of Class 75 standing together as a group, split into three rows clustered close together so everyone can fit. Everyone’s smiles are full of hope.

...Except for Shinto, Larry, Daichi, Kirara, Tsubomi, and Chizu, who now stand only in blackened silhouette.

SURVIVING ALUMNI: 10

  
  


MEMENTOS

Bright Red Monoeye: Proof that you’ve cleared Chapter 3. Wreckage from an encounter in space that never was and never will be.


	50. Chapter 3's Victim/Murderer Free Time Events

[TSUBOMI-1]

 

O-okay. Time for me to woman up and go say hi to Tsubomi Yamabuki, the Ultimate Manual Laborer. I heard from Shinto  _ and _ Chizu that I've always had a crush on her, so me finding her  _ amazingly _ attractive is negative values of surprising. For me, it's reassuring to know that the heart knows what the heart wants even if the mind's forgotten. Maybe if I spend some more time with Tsubomi, I'll start to regain my memories... and maybe some other things will happen...!!

A-ahem! I'd, uh, better not get ahead of myself. First I need to find her. Someone as buff and beautiful as her is probably working out at the women's gym, so I head there first.

Bingo! Just as I'd guessed, I find Tsubomi there, pumping iron on an exercise machine that, from the looks of it, is meant for working the biceps and triceps: she’s sitting down and pulling two levers attached to a stack of weights back and forth in front of her.

“Hey there, Asuka!” she calls without a pause in her reps. “Did ya come by to work out, too?”

“Oh, uh—s-sort of?” I say, feeling myself flush. “I really should get back on an exercise regime, but I wasn't—you know—I'm not quite prepared for it just yet! Aha... ahaha...”

“Oh. Really? Well, it is what it is! I'm just 'bout done this set, so would ya mind spottin' me while I lift some weights after this, at least?”

“S-sure! No problem! I'd love to!” I blurt out, then just barely manage to not facepalm. Could you sound any  _ more _ desperate, Asuka?

But Tsubomi only flashes me that angelic smile of hers. She finishes up on the current machine, wipes it and herself off with a towel, and then strolls over to a more traditional weight bar. Cool as you please, she snaps on two hundred pounds of weights on each side, then lays down beneath it and starts hefting. I-I'm not sure I'd be useful as a spotter if she couldn't lift this!!

Fortunately, Tsubomi handles it with ease. The most I have to do is help her ease the bar back onto the holders once she's done.

“Whew! Nothin' like a vigorous workout!” she says cheerfully as she wipes the backboard down too. “How much weight can you press, Asuka?”

“Uhhh... To be honest, I'm not sure,” I admit, rubbing the back of my neck. “It's been years since I hit the gym...”

“Oh yeah?” She looks at me, then gives me a sympathetic nod. “Yeah, I remember you sayin' somethin' 'bout you livin' off the grid for the past while. Guess you wouldn't'a had the time to lift weights.” She pats me on the back with surprising but also comforting gentleness. “S'all right. Take it from me: there's always time to turn stuff around.”

I smile. She's so sweet... I can't help but want to give her something for her encouragement. After I confirm with her that she's ready to take a break, I dig into my pockets for something I got from the MonoMono Machine. Once she knocks back her protein drink, I find it and offer it to her.

 

[ Lost: Pink Goo x1 - Homemade ice cream, apparently. Made from certain tall grasses that are a good spear deterrent, if you're worried about that kind of thing. ]

 

“Hey, this looks delicious!” Tsubomi declares, grinning wide. “I love my ice cream all soupy like this. S'no protein drink, but what's life without a little somethin' sweet every once in a while? Thanks a ton, Asuka!”

I grin. “You're welcome!”

She takes the spoon included with the half-melted ice cream and slurps it down with enthusiasm. It felt like the right gift for her, but I had no idea how much she'd love it. She even offers me a spoonful, which I manage to accept without exploding. It's so good, but sharing a spoon with her is way better--and the sweetest thing of all is how she thought of me, too. Tsubomiiii...!

As she polishes off her treat and throws out the remains, I rack my brains for something to talk about. Her odd phrasing from before comes back to me, so I take a deep breath to steady my nerves.

“Uum... Tsubomi... You were saying something earlier about how I ought to 'take it from you' that you can always turn things around... What'd you mean by that?”

“Hmm?” She blinks at me, then grins. “Aw, nothin' special. It's exactly what it sounds like.”

“But it sounds like you've got personal experience with it?”

“Hm, yeah, that's true! Then... Lemme think... I mean it in the sense that, even if you're used to doin' things or thinkin' of things one way, an' you find yourself face-to-face with an opportunity to change, there's no harm or shame in changin'. Or at least givin' it a shot! People always got the ability to change. It's mostly fear that holds 'em back, I think. When you're wrapped up all nice an' cozy in the status quo, even if it ain't a great one, pushin' out of it and tryin' somethin' new, or goin' back to somethin' you dropped, can look awful intimidatin'.”

I laugh ruefully. “Yeah, I get you. Seeing you press four hundred pounds like it was nothing... Wow! It's really impressive, but I'm sure I couldn't manage that much!”

“Well, sure ya couldn't! You're you an' I'm me,” she replies, patting me on the shoulder. “But there's no reason you couldn't strive for your best if you wanna. Everyone's gotta start somewhere. Even a baby couldn't lift more'n five pounds or so!”

I'm pretty sure babies can't lift  _ even _ five pounds!! Though I wouldn't be surprised if Tsubomi was born with a dumbbell in each hand. “You're right,” I concede. “I won't get back into shape if I don't even try to use the gym. I'll definitely have to come back and challenge myself later!”

“That's the spirit!” She pats me again. “Lemme know if you need a liftin' partner. I'd be happy to help out anytime!”

I could sure use a  _ life _ partner... N-no, don't get ahead of yourself, Asuka! “I-I'd love to!” I stammer. “Thank you so much for the offer!”

She winks at me; I try not to swoon. “You're welcome.”

At this point, I'm in serious danger of melting into a puddle of lesbian goo, so I excuse myself and hurry out of the gym, saying I ought to let her hit the showers. Mmm, if only I could join her...! M-maybe next time?!

  
  


[TSUBOMI-2]

 

Once I decide to visit Tsubomi next, I clap my hands on my cheeks twice to psych myself up. Hang in there, Asuka! You can do this, Asuka! Don't be a useless lesbian, Asuka!!

However, when I go to look for her in the women's gym, she's nowhere to be found. Oops. Where else might she go...? There's not really much for the Ultimate Manual Laborer to do besides work on on this ship. Though maybe she might be working on smaller building projects? With that in mind, I swing over across the hall to the supply room.

Bingo! Tsubomi's filling up a crate full of wood boards, nails, glue sticks, a hot glue gun, a hammer, and so on. I ask her if she needs any help, and she says no (noooo!) but she wouldn't mind some company (yessss!!). I keep her company as she grabs the last of what she needs, and then we head up to her room. I even manage to convince her to let me carry a tarp for her, since it's otherwise pretty bulky.

Once we arrive, I lay out the tarp on the floor and Tsubomi gets to work on building a little house. It's really cute...! I hand her stuff she needs, like nails and the hammer and the glue gun and so on, while she works diligently on it. Finally, we take a break.

“Boy, I sure am starvin',” she remarks as she stretches. “I'd love to hit the dinin' hall or the commissary, but I don't wanna leave 'til the glue finishes settin'. Gotta be on hand just in case somethin' falls over unexpectedly.”

“Is it okay if you ate here?” I ask, thinking of a present I have on hand that she might like.

“Well, sure. Why?”

“Then let me give you something good!” It's but the work of a moment for me to search my pockets, and then I give her the present I was thinking of.

 

[ Lost: Chicken Kiev x1 - A delicious chicken filet rolled around butter, coated with eggs and bread crumbs, and baked or fried. Smarter than all the other chickens. Eat to gain its power. ]

 

“Holy cow! I love this!” she declares, grinning broadly. “You're a treasure, Asuka!”

I beam at her as she devours the chicken cutlet. She's really got a voracious appetite! I imagine she must need a lot of calories to maintain those muscles. Tsubomi licks her fingers, even, before wiping her hands off on a hand towel and leaning back.

“This really is a cute little house you're making,” I comment. “Do you do this kind of thing often? I admit, when I hear 'manual laborer,' I think of someone who builds  _ actual _ houses.”

“Hm? Oh, nah,” she says, waving a hand side to side. “Nah, I jus' like the pleasure of buildin' buildin's, even if it's doll-sized ones like these! I was thinking o' giving it to Hinayo, since it's jus' right. Maybe she could put Emiri up in it.” … that's the cutest thing I've ever heard in my life.

“Yeah, that sounds nice,” I say, smiling. “You'll definitely have to make her a nice bed, too.”

Tsubomi laughs, warm and deep. “Yeah, for sure! Next up, maybe I'll make some kinda ship or garage or somethin' for Chizu's robot models.”

“Wow, that's really nice of you to just make stuff for people,” I comment, resting my chin on my hands. “You've got such a generous heart.”

To my amazement and delight, Tsubomi blushes at this. “Ah, nah, it's nothin' like that!” she protests, laughing. “I jus' wanted to make somethin', an' the first thing that came to mind was a li'l house. An' if I'm makin' Hinayo somethin', I'd better make Chizu somethin', or she'll get to feelin' left out an' slighted for sure.”

That... Eesh. Yeah, that's really easy for me to picture... “Sorry.”

“Hm? For what?”

“That Chizu can be kind of... high-maintenance, sometimes.”

“Aw, heck! You don't need to feel sorry for that!” she declares. “Everyone's different. An' Chizu's a good girl. I know she don't like other ladies much, but I used to have some pretty wrongheaded ideas about women myself when I was younger. I'm sure she'll grow out of it and come to learn that it's ladies you can depend on to the bitter end.”

“Really?” I wonder, interest piqued. “You had problems with other women before? When did that change?”

“T'weren't so much that I had problems so much as I kept hearin' over an' over from out-a'-towners that li'l girls like me ought to be cuddlin' dolls and playin' house at my age.” Tsubomi rolls her eyes. “M' neighbors an' family an' so on knew better, o' course. But  _ lord _ , those tourists never shut up about it.”

“Wow. That really sucks, Tsubomi.”

“Tell me about it! Ah, well, it's all in the past.” Tsubomi grins and pumps her beautifully hard bicep. “Now I'm all about the ladies!”

I practically bolt to my feet. “R-really?! As in... romantically?!”

“What?” She laughs, though thank god she sounds more embarrassed than dismissive. “Nah, nah, I mean... jus' in general!”

Her initial refusal disappointed me into standing, but this just gets me confused. “In general?”

“Yeah. Like, uh...” She scratches her head. “Some people are all 'bout puttin' men on top. Lots a' people, in fact. Usually men, but sometimes women too. An' that makes me real sad. Us women gotta work twice as hard to get half the opportunities.” She frowns. “Me an' my mom proved ourselves, but... why's a woman gotta 'prove' herself in the first place to get taken seriously? That's what I mean.” She nods firmly. “So now I support women. Even if they're maybe a little... not-so-supportive to other women themselves.”

I tilt my head at her. Given that we were just talking about Chizu earlier, I have a feeling she's not saying that in a general sense... Especially when, seeing the look on my face, Tsubomi's cheeks turn pink and she coughs into a fist.

“A-anyway, that's enough breaktime!” she declares. “Let's get back to it, Asuka!”

Oh well! I can ask next time. “Right!” I chirp, pumping a fist.

And we keep on working until we've gotten that dollhouse to where Tsubomi wants it. After that, we part for now, and I wave as I leave her room. Mmmm...!! She's  _ so _ wonderful!!

  
  


[TSUBOMI-3]

 

Time for me to go exercising with Tsubomi! I knock on her cabin door with my gym clothes and a towel ready, and she grins at me and heads down with me to the women's gym on B4. We help each other with warm-up stretches, jog a couple of laps, do some weights together... By the end of it, my body's feeling a pleasant burn. Th-though maybe that's all the time I spent with Tsubomi, watching her muscles glisten and gleam...

Once we're finished, including wiping down the equipment we've used, Tsubomi stretches. “Mmm, mmm! Now that was stimulatin'!” she declares. “Let's do a cool-off lap an' stretches, then hit the showers. Sound good, Asuka?”

“Yeah, sounds great!” I reply. “Uhh, but before we do, there's something I want to give you...”

“Aww, another present, for me? You're always so sweet!” she declares, looking delighted. “What is it?”

Ehehe...! Tsubomi's so easy to please! I grin back, and while I'm sure I look goofy, I'm also sure she doesn't mind. I know right where I put this one, so I slip a hand into my pocket and hold my MonoMono Machine prize out to her.

 

[ Lost: Handmade Soap x1 - A specialty soap made in small batches. Infused with a floral fragrance, it leaves you particularly clean and fresh-smelling. ]

 

“Oh, man! Just like they used to make in my hometown!” Tsubomi declares, eyes lighting up with delight. She brings the box of soap to her nose and inhales. “Mmmm...! An' that scent's divine!” She gives me a divine smile of her own. “Thank you kindly, Asuka. This is just the trick. Now let's get it done!”

Eeeee, she likes it!! I was pretty sure she would, she seems the type to like simple and clean things, but it's always nice to turn out to be right! And, once we get our cooldown done and hit the showers, that soap really does leave her smelling wonderful...

We head over to the dining hall after that since I forgot to grab a drink to rehydrate with. Tsubomi gives me some tips on how to mix a good protein drink as she drinks her own, but for now I stick with a sports drink that I grab from out of the walk-in fridge.

“So how'd Hinayo like that dollhouse you made?” I eventually ask. “Chizu didn't get hot under the collar that you made her something, did you?”

“Hinayo loved it t' bits,” Tsubomi says, grinning. “I left it in the workshop for 'er. Chizu wasn't too keen on it, yeah, but she cheered up when I said I'd build her somethin' for her robots.” She scratches her head. “Then she started babblin' 'bout starships an' space docks an' a whole lotta other things I didn't quite understand. Might be a while before I could make something quite like what she wants for 'er.”

I laugh ruefully. “I'm glad you two are getting along anyway. I know you don't have the best opinion of her...”

Tsubomi blinks at me. “Now what makes you think that?”

“Huh? But you were talking about women who don't support other women last time...?”

Tsubomi blinks again; then understanding dawns. “ _ Oh _ ! Oh, I see what yer sayin' now.” She rubs the back of her neck sheepishly. “Nah, nah, that wasn't what I was tryin'a' get at... I'm sayin' even women like that'll eventually come around if they get the chance to. This is a man's world, after all. Still is, even after the Tragedy. Us ladies gotta look out for each other. I shoulda just said so, but...” She scratches her cheek, looking embarrassed. “I didn't wanna name names, what with her bein' your best friend an' all. Didn't wanna make ya feel like I was insultin' her.”

“No, it's okay. I love Chizu to bits, but it bothers me too, the way she puts other girls down. She never puts  _ me _ down!” I add quickly. “She's always saying how better I am than other girls. But... I don't really see myself like that, as some big exception to how girls 'usually' are. It... kinda makes me uncomfortable when she talks that way.”

“Mmmm,” Tsubomi murmurs, nodding in sympathy. “She'll learn better one day. She's already got a great lady like you bein' her best friend and showin' her the way.”

Eeee...! I can feel my face burn up. “Y-you think so?”

“I know so!” She crooks a grin at me. “You'll show 'er the light. I know it.”

I giggle, feeling lighthearted. “Th-thanks!” I pause, then add, “Did... you ever have a Chizu friend, then?”

Tsubomi ducks her head. “Nah. I  _ was _ the Chizu friend, for a while. Lumberjackin' and construction are both jobs fulla men, an' even good, honest, upright men can underestimate a woman.” She shrugs. “Spend time 'round that attitude long enough, an' it starts lookin' normal.”

I marvel at the smooth roll of her back muscles. “Yeah, I see what you mean. I kind of suspect that Chizu wouldn't be so bad if she just... hung out with more girls. But the only girls she likes in our class are you and me, and... I dunno. Sometimes I wonder if she likes me because I'm not... girly.”

“That's rough, Asuka,” she says, nodding to me in sympathy. “I'm inclined to think the same, an' I don't know Chizu near as well as you do. I got a lot o' fine male friends, good men who respect me an' other women--Hiro's m' best friend, an' he's a man--but I also know a whole lot o' men who think women are a whole 'nother species! They treat me like an 'exception' too, an' I don't like it any better than you do.” She shakes her head. “It's damn depressin' when a lady acts that way too.”

I sigh. “Tell me about it.”

“It's worse with hoity-toity rich men, though, in my opinion. They get  _ reeeeal _ invested in ladies stayin' in their place. A lot of 'em treated me like a circus show. I didn't notice at first, since it's how I got m' start, but when it got pointed out to me, it bothered me a whole lot.” She frowns. “You wouldn't believe how angry a man can get when you tell 'im to knock that shit out. He gets  _ so _ angry, like you ran over 'is dog an' pissed on the corpse.” She shakes her head. “I don't like fightin', so I don't start none. But lemme put it this way: I've had to finish a few in my day.”

“Ugh, that really sucks.” I shake my head in disgust. “I'm glad none of the guys in our class are  _ that _ bad.”

“Same here. Some of 'em can get rude, yeah, but I don't think I'd have t' clock any of 'em.” She smirks. “Then again, sometimes you jus' gotta call a man's bluff an' he'll run off with his tail between his legs. I've done  _ that _ for plenty a lady gettin' harassed in a bar.”

I grin. “I can just picture it! Can you tell me some examples?”

She laughs, rich and hearty. “I'd love to! Now lemme see, there was this one time some joker was pushin' a lady up against a wall and not listenin' when she was tellin 'im she didn't wanna dance, so I put down my drink an' said...”

I listen, sometimes nodding, sometimes snorting, sometimes laughing, as Tsubomi recounts stories of gross dudes she's known and had to put back into line. Gosh, she really is so amazing! I wouldn't mind getting rescued by her... Eventually we have to part ways, though, which I do with reluctance.  _ Immense _ reluctance. At least there's always next time!

  
  
  


[TSUBOMI-4]

 

The cargo room isn't a usual haunt of mine, so it takes me a while to end up there; the only reason I do is because I'm looking for Tsubomi to hang out with and I run out of places that she'd normally be at. When I find her, I find her moving crates around like she's bound and determined to solve this box puzzle.

“What're you doing?” I ask, watching in mild confusion.

She hefts a crate, lifting with her knees. “I'm rearrangin' the cargo room,” she explains. “This place is a damn mess, an' I got nothin' better to do.”

“It  _ is _ looking a lot tidier in here,” I observe, looking around. “This place must be terrible for you. Even I can take photos of animals from the bar observatory, but you can't really put your talent to use at all in here.”

“It is what it is,” she replies, carrying the crate over to another part of the cargo room. “Gotta keep m'self busy.” She sets it down, pushes it forward into a hole among a bunch of other crates, and nods with satisfaction when it glides down to fit. “Did ya need me for somethin', Asuka?”

“Oh, I just wanted to chat, but if you're busy...”

“I'm never too busy for you!” She beams at me with her beautiful, brilliant angel-smile. Oh, Tsubomi...! “M'about at a good stoppin' point anyway! How's about we hit the bar for a drink?”

I grin. “Sure, sounds great!”

Once the two of us arrive, Tsubomi fetches a rum and coke for each of us. We clink our rum glasses together, and she starts with hers while I start with my soda. Hey, as long as we're sitting here relaxing, I ought to give her something nice! It's easy to gift for Tsubomi regardless, but I'm especially sure this one's a winner.

 

[ Lost: All-Purpose Bandanna x1 - A bandanna long and wide enough to be used for just about anything. Wrap it around your head, your hair, your arm, anywhere! ]

 

“Aw, hey! Thanks!” she says, accepting the gift. “How'd you know I like bandannas?”

I grin and point out, “You wear one on your right bicep, all the time.”

Tsubomi lifts said arm and peers at the red-and-white paisley bandanna there. “Oh. Makes sense,” she concedes, then laughs with me as she tucks my gift into one of her overall pockets.

“So there was something I wanted to ask you about,” I say then, “and it might be kind of heavy, but I think it's worth asking...”

“What's that?”

“You said before that you're all about siding with women, even if that woman might not feel the same, right?”

“Yeah?”

“What about in the case of... you know...” I glance towards the bar camera. “People like Junko Enoshima?”

Tsubomi frowns and nods slowly. “I've wrestled with that question for a while. Still don't got a good answer,” she admits. “Women can be anythin'--that includes the bad guy. There's vile ones, wicked ones, violent ones, you name it. Junko Enoshima's proof enough o' that. I don't see me standin' up to defend her anytime soon. But... in a strange way, I'm sorta glad that women like her exist.”

“What d'you mean?”

She thinks on that a moment. “To be clear, I don't mean I'm glad they do the evil shit they do. Junko an' people like her gotta be stopped, no matter what bits they got or gender they are. It's more that... thanks to her, anytime some clown says women're too soft to be evil, all anyone's gotta do is point to her and bam, there ya go.”

“At the same time, there's lots of people who think women are nothing  _ but _ villains,” I point out. “Junko sure doesn't help in that respect.”

Tsubomi sighs. “Yeah, I know. It's a tough question. Wouldn't be so hard if people just saw us women as... well, people. If we got to be as flawed an' terrible an' wonderful as anybody else. Even Junko Enoshima's not a monster. She's a person like anyone else. That's what makes her so goddamn terrifyin'. Anyone could end up with that much despair.”

“...You really think so?”

She nods. “I think women are especially vulnerable to it. We're always puttin' up with bullshit. But that's true of anyone who's down the peckin' order. Anyone can despair, 'cuz no one's got a perfectly charmed life, but the worse off you are to start, the more you got to despair about. Junko Enoshima... she said once she's been in despair since the moment she was born.” She shakes her head. “If that's true an' not an exaggeration... I can't even imagine what she mighta been through.”

“Tsubomi... You really do look out for women,” I muse. “I can't think of anyone else who might empathize with her for even a moment.”

She chuckles, rubbing the back of her neck. “Can't rightly say as I can tell that's a compliment or not. Not that I could blame ya if it wasn't.”

“I'm not sure it's a compliment in this context,” I admit, “but it's definitely not an insult either. We should both think harder about this kind of thing. Anyone can be terrible, including women... That's an important thing to remember during a killing game.”

Tsubomi nods. “Yeah. If one o' th' ladies here killed one o' th' men... I'd have to take the man's side. It's only right in that circumstance. But... that's also so I can look out for the other ladies on board, the ones who  _ didn't _ do a killin'. Same for the men an' Yuzuru. Bein' in a killin' game ain't simple. We all gotta do our best to survive. But we can't start takin' this all for granted, neither.”

I nod slowly. “Yeah...” Tsubomi thinks so hard about this stuff. Her way of thinking is so nuanced, too. It makes me admire her even more, knowing that her simple, honest way of being is a choice rather than something she settled into because it's easy.

We chat more on the subject for a while longer as we drink our drinks. Once our glasses and cans are empty, we clean up, then wave good-bye to each other and head out. Even so, I'll be contemplating what we discussed for an age longer, I'm sure.

  
  


[TSUBOMI-5]

 

Since Tsubomi starts her daily exercise regime so early in the morning, I don't always get to join her for it. Fortunately, she's more than willing to space her regime out through the day, citing something about how it's closer to how her daily work load goes anyway, so I'm able to work out with her again today. Aahh, it's so stupendous to be able to spend lots of time with her like this...! The more I learn about her, the more head over heels I fall... We've both got to get out of here alive. We've just got to! I don't know what I'd do if I lost her at this point...

After we finish our cooldown exercises and hit the showers, we sit together on the bench outside the showers but still inside the gym. Before Tsubomi can reach for her usual post-exercise protein drink, I touch her arm shyly.

She blinks at me. “Somethin' the matter?”

“Oh, no no no, it's not like that—I just have something for you... The moment I saw it, I knew it was perfect for you,” I say. I pull the present I have in mind out and hand it to her.

 

[ Lost: Sakura Protein Drink x1 - A cherry blossom-flavored protein drink. Preferred by top martial artists, athletes, and bodybuilders everywhere. ]

 

Tsubomi grins wide, blue eyes dazzlingly bright. “I  _ love _ this brand! Used t' drink this all the time 'fore I started makin' my protein drinks custom! Thanks, Asuka! You're the best!”

I giggle, blushing. “I'm glad you like it—huh?”

She's offering me her drink bottle with one of her gorgeous angel-smiles. “Here. I'd love t' see what you think of my usual mix.”

AaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAA! “Th-thank you!!” I stammer, accepting it. We both take a moment to drink. The flavor, uh... leaves a lot to be desired, but I can practically feel it working. My muscles feel less fatigued and I feel more alert once I've polished it off. A-and not to mention... this sports straw... is what she always puts her lips on...!! Aaaaaaaaa _ aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! _

“Ahhh!” Tsubomi gasps, leaning back next to me. “That really hit the spot. You really are a sweetheart, Asuka.” She smiles at me. “What'd you think?”

“Oh, uhhh, this?” I quickly hand the sports bottle back to her. “It, um, it's great! I can already feel it working!”

“Really? Glad t' hear it! I'll show you how t' mix it up later if ya want.” She leans in closer. I can smell her soap on her freshly-washed body, and my heart starts to hammer in my chest. “Sorry t' keep obligin' ya like this, but... could ya do somethin' else for me, too...?”

H-her face is so close... I swallow hard, a tingle washing all over my skin. “Wh-what?” I croak.

“Asuka...” she breathes. “Could ya... show me some o' your animal photos?”

I blink. “Whuh?”

She laughs and rubs the back of her neck. “I was just thinkin' after the last time we talked, an' it feels like we're always talkin' 'bout me! That's hardly fair to ya, 'specially after all the nice presents you've been givin' me. Plus, I'd love to see what kinda work you've been doin' on this godforsaken ship.” She looks shy for a moment.  _ Shy _ . Of all the things!! “Is that... okay?”

“Oh. Uh. Er. Uhhh.” Fucking concentrate, Asuka!! “Y-yeah! That's totally fine! Let me just...”

I fetch my camera bag, unzip it, sit back with Tsubomi, and show her the digital display on back. She murmurs in wonder and appreciation at the sea creatures I've managed to photograph since we've been here together. At first I feel like it's such a small chunk of a big body of work, since there's only really a handful of angles I can get down here, but… there's no use thinking about that now! I sigh in wonder and appreciation at the feel of her biceps as I lean on them. God, I'm a mess.

As we flip through several shots I took of a school of tuna, Tsubomi chuckles. “Y' really are talented. I never much thought o' fish as anything more than somethin' t' eat, but your photos make me wanna go swimmin' with 'em, see the world from their view. They make me feel like they're as alive an' feelin' as any human.”

“Oh, gosh,” I manage to say, feeling my face flame. “Thank you... That's really sweet to say.”

She smiles at me warmly and pats my head. “No matter what happens, you won't stop doin' what you love an' believe in, huh? That's the way you are.”

“Y-yeah... Why do you mention that, though?”

“Because I'm gonna do the same thing.” She gives me a firm nod. “I been thinkin' more since the last time we talked, an' in the end, man or woman, we can all only do what we believe in an' think is right. At least, that's the way  _ I _ am. So I'm gonna keep doin' everythin' in my power to protect everyone on this ship.” She slips an arm around me and pulls me close, then leans her forehead on mine. “'Specially you, Asuka. I love you.”

All I can do is melt into her. “I love you too, Tsubomi,” I manage to whisper as I lower my camera onto its bag and drop the strap.

She blesses me with her radiant smile and slips her other arm around my waist. I can't help but smile back as I slip my arms around her shoulders. Slow and sure and sweet, we press our lips together in the most sublime of kisses.

We cuddle for a while after that, then go back to looking through my photos. I'm more than happy to tell Tsubomi all about my photography techniques and the different animals I've captured all over the world. She never stops smiling as she listens to me, as if being with me is the best and only place she could ever want to be.

That's right... This is exactly where I want to be, too. We  _ will _ make it out of here alive, together. And no matter what happens to us after we do, I'll always treasure this time we share... as both girl friends, and girlfriends.

  
  


[ Received: Tsubomi's Undergarments x1 - Tsubomi's favorite underwear. A moisture-resistant pink thong for someone who works hard and doesn't like to come home with underthings drenched in sweat. ]

 

_ You unlocked the skill: Industriousness! _

 

_ Industriousness - Increases your Truth Bullet rate of fire. Effective during the Nonstop Debate and the Snapshot Rebuttal. _

 

_ Ooh la la! Did you just score your girlfriend's panties? Naughty naughty~! _


	51. Intermission #3 (Side: Future): Togami and the Masters of the Futureverse

**Intermission 3 (Side: Future): Togami and the Masters of the Futureverse**

 

I peer, frowning, at the woman ranting in my office. This particular woman is known for ranting, but usually not in this particular way, or perhaps more accurately, about this particular subject. The woman standing next to her has been smiling for a while as she scratches her chin, but whether happily or with embarrassment, or both, is difficult for even me to decipher.

Honestly, don't these two realize I have better things to do than listen to this drivel?

"...a-and THAT'S wh-why I'm breaking up with you, M-Mast-- No!! I mean, Byakuya Togami!!" Toko shrieks as she thrusts an accusatory finger at me.

"I see," I say--the first thing I've said since she began her tirade. "Does this mean you're leaving the Future Foundation as well?"

This throws her off. "Wh-what? I--I never said that!! Komaru would be completely lost without me to support her!!"

"I see. Then I suppose I shall have to grudgingly accept your feelings," I deadpan.

"I--h-huh?"

"You're 'breaking up with me' so that you can be with Komaru Naegi, correct?" I summarize. Ugh. The implication alone that we were ever 'together' in the sense she means lies vile on my tongue. "It is true I haven't treated you well,"  _ because you're a pest at best, _ I keep to myself for peace's sake, "so I can do naught but accept the consequences of my actions. I'm glad that you will at least stay on the organization to support her." It will be much easier to keep her and Genocide Jill in check this way--especially given her earlier report about the two of them fusing. "I'm sure the two of you will accomplish... great things... together."

"O-oh," Toko utters, looking taken aback. "W-well! As long as!! You get why!!"

"Thank you for being so understanding, Byakuya--I mean, Acting Director Togami," Komaru adds, bowing to me. "Sorry to take up so much of your time with this, but Toko  _ really _ wanted to clear the air with you before anything else."

"Hmph! I'm n-not some ch-cheating harlot who'll sleep with anyone behind her no-good man's back!" Toko sniffs, a sharp contrast from how nervously she knits her fingers together. "If I'm d-done with you, you'll know I'm g-good and done with you!!"

"Duly noted," I say dryly. "You two are returning to Hope's Peak Academy after this, correct?"

Komaru nods, her expression sobering. "Yes... I'm really worried about Makoto."

"Mmm... I am as well," I say, something I normally wouldn't admit. "That rant of Miss Chizu Tomiyoshi's was practically tailored to hurt him as much as possible. He'll need people he trusts by his side." And that can't be me, so it will have to be these two.

"Ugh... What a disgusting woman," Toko mutters, glancing away. "I can't s-stand girls like her who blame all their p-problems on other people. Take some responsibility f-for your actions, I say."

"For once, we completely agree," I remark wryly.

She giggles at that, eyeballing me in a way that sends shivers of disgust down my spine. Woman, don't you realize I was talking about  _ you _ ?

"In any case, please continue to support Headmaster Naegi. We'll redouble our search efforts here," I continue. "Time was already of the essence, but I have a feeling the pressure of the so-called Killing School Reunion will only intensify on Class 75 and all of us from here on out."

After all, Junko Enoshima won. I know that, they know that, Makoto knows that--and for her to win so resoundingly after Makoto should have defeated her, beyond even the grave... I'm sure he's taking it harder than anyone. Honestly, that man is too soft-hearted... Though I'm not ignorant of how he feels, either. On top of the panic and despair that would spread if news of this gets out before we can settle the matter, three out of five Future Foundation members have died in that wretched game so far, and the Future Foundation is my responsibility now--ever since Director Tengan died and Vice Director Munakata functionally stepped down by abandoning the organization. It's no Togami Group, but it will serve as a passable warm-up before I restore my family's name and fortunes. I can't allow incidents like this to mar it before I even have the chance to make it that far.

...Heh. I'm sure Kyoko and Aoi would berate me quite soundly, if in their own unique ways, if I put it like that in front of them. A pity they're both still searching the seas with the coast guard. But no matter; that's why I keep myself in check now.

"We'll do our very best," Komaru says, the portrait of earnest seriousness. "For the kids's sake, too. We can't let this mess up their second chance."

"At least they've g-got their own rooms on campus," Toko mutters. "But getting set up and decorating how they want won't keep them distracted for t-too much longer."

"Yeah." Komaru salutes to me. It's quite sharp, much like her Foundation pantsuit. She's quite the adult these days. I wish I could say the same for Toko, who's immature regardless of her long-skirted dress suit. "We'll keep in touch via our reports, Acting Director Togami."

"Good," I reply. "Give Headmaster Naegi my regards."

"Will do!"

I nod, offering her a slight smile. I truly can see the family resemblance. She'll accomplish great things indeed, especially since that woman is actually supporting her rather than weighing her down like she usually does the people around her. "Dismissed, then."

Komaru bows again, then turns and leaves with Toko, who immediately starts grumbling to her about how I should have groveled more. I imagine she thinks she's speaking under her breath, but for crying out loud, she's still in my damned office. Or did she intend for me to hear it? Whatever. I'll overlook it either way. She can complain however much she likes; getting her out of my hair is more than compensation enough.

I press the button on the call box on my desk, connecting me to my secretary. "Yasuhiro, send the next person in."

"Hey, Byakuya! Why do I gotta be your secretary?!" he greets me, the same complaint he's greeted me with ever since I instated him as my secretary. I shut my eyes in irritation. "There's way more important stuff I could be doing!"

"The role I, personally, need filled the most right now is someone who will help organize my day," I reply with ever-thinning patience. As ever, I don't add that keeping Yasuhiro close, but in a position where he can't cause too much trouble, also nips his trouble-making tendencies in the bud. Glancing at one of the documents in my in-box, I add, "We're also in consistent need of janitors, so if being secretary to the director isn't prestigious enough for you..."

"Wait! No! Suddenly I'm cottonin' on to this whole secretary thing!" Yasuhiro says in a rush. Heh. Perfect inspiration, as usual. "At least this way I'm only cleaning up  _ your _ messes!"

I feel a vein bulge in my forehead. "Excuse me?"

"Right! So! Next person! Comin' right up!"

The line goes dead. I rub my temples. Maybe I  _ should _ get a new secretary anyway. I certainly don't need to waste my time with this one's nonsense every time, and we  _ do _ have a dearth of decent janitors. Then again, he would just slack off as a janitor, too, and I'm too busy to find someone actually competent, but not so competent they aren't better-placed elsewhere. It's times like this I actually envy Makoto his talent.

No matter. One such person is about to enter my office. I brush aside thoughts of others' uselessness like so much dust and take a document from my inbox to busy myself in the moment before that person arrives.

I've just finished signing off on it when the door opens and shuts. Good timing. This is a person actually worth looking up for, so I do so as I place the papers in my outbox.

"You made me wait," my guest says.

"That's your own fault," I reply, because I'm in no mood to brook anyone's attitude. "It was more than trouble enough simply to find you."

My guest doesn't counter this point. I'm sure he's aware of how much trouble he's caused, which, frankly, puts him leagues ahead of the likes of Toko and Yasuhiro. But I already knew as much, or else I never would have spent so much time and manpower tracking him down in the first place. I gesture for him to sit, and he does so.

"I hear whisper that Junko Enoshima returned again," he says, tone curt.

"Indeed," I say, privately appreciating his getting straight to the point. "This is your chance to redeem yourself."

"You have a lot of nerve, claiming you can give  _ me _ a chance at redemption."

I raise my chin and my eyebrows. "It's ultimately  _ only _ a chance. The rest depends on you. I am the Acting Director now, after all, and I won't tolerate rogue operators--especially violent, easily-manipulated ones like yourself." I note his flinch with a mote of satisfaction. "Either you can sit on the bylines and do nothing, or you can accept my leadership and have a chance to act."

He frowns, but nods. "What's the situation?"

I roll my high-backed leather seat away from my desk to unlock and pull out its center shelf. I retrieve the dossier there, then set it on my desk in front of him. He picks it up and opens it as I lock the shelf up again.

"That file contains a timeline of events, as well as the names of everyone involved," I tell him. "Read it over carefully. I'll field whatever questions you have once you're done."

He nods, eyes not lifting from the file within. As he reads, I myself find myself thinking back to its contents--or more accurately, the events that comprise them. It started back in April... Or no; rather, it started when Junko Enoshima came to Hope's Peak Academy in the first place, about five years ago.

  
  


I'm sure everyone already knows this, but it was she who was responsible for the Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History. However, it didn't happen all of a sudden. When Junko came to Hope's Peak with the rest of us of Class 78, she seemed a normal enough girl, if vivacious and charming. Even I liked her well enough, and I typically don't care much for women. She had more than enough charisma to secure the spot of class representative, despite the presence of people like myself and Kyoko, and become the heart of our class. We all became quite close, as I understand Hope's Peak class-years tend to--so none of us suspected that, behind the scenes, Junko was engineering a despair so vile, so immense, that it would consume the world.

She started by, with the assistance of her sister and partner in crime, Mukuro Ikusaba, nosing into Hope's Peak's private affairs and secret projects and discovering Project Izuru Kamukura. This was a project to engineer the Ultimate Hope: in Hope's Peak's view, a polymath possessing all of the talents of those who had come before him. This project was ultimately successful--it transformed Hajime Hinata, a student of the reserve course with no talent whatsoever, into the aforementioned polymath genius Izuru Kamukura, at the cost of any memories, hobbies, interests, or personality that didn't have anything to directly to do with the pursuit of more talent. No doubt this brain surgery was performed by graduates of Hope's Peak, but... that's an aside. This project was also funded by the reserve course, people with more money than ability, so Junko manipulated Izuru into participating in a killing game with Hope's Peak's student council, then publicized the video and claimed that Hope's Peak was producing murderers. This prompted a riot among the reserve course students, who were rightfully horrified by what was being done with their funds and their fellow students behind their backs.

Rightfully--or so it would have been, had that video not secretly been a brainwashing video that instilled despair and loyalty to Junko Enoshima in those who watched it. Ryota Mitarai, the Ultimate Animator, had been forced into collaborating with Junko to create it. Ryota also provided Junko with the unfortunate link to Class 77-B and their teacher, Chisa Yukizome, who had secretly also been investigating Hope's Peak as Junko had been. Junko sank her claws into all of them with an even more potent version of the Despair Video--one that featured the torture and death of their own class rep, Chiaki Nanami--and made Class 77-B into Ultimate Despairs like herself, Mukuro, and Izuru... her own personal legion of ultra-loyal Ultimates to throw the world into chaos. Meanwhile, she had Chisa infiltrate the Future Foundation, as she had been close personal friends with one of its founders, Kyosuke Munakata, before Junko had gotten a hold of her. Ryota Mitarai, she simply... let go, clear-minded and unharmed. Perhaps that better reflected his despair, in that he could do nothing but sit back and watch as his video was used to spread despair when his greatest dream had been to spread hope.

I understand Junko also had the support of the Ultimate Neurologist, Yasuke Matsuda, during this time, but details about that are opaque to this day. It's clear from the fact that his memory-erasure techniques abound in what she did to us that she  _ did _ have his support at all, but it's unknown why: if he'd been coerced like Ryota, brainwashed like Chisa, cooperating of his own free will, or... something else entirely. The only thing we know for certain is that they must have had a falling out at some point, because we (that is, the Future Foundation; I personally heard of this only well after the fact) eventually found his brutalized remains in a shallow grave on campus.

The climax of the riots at Hope's Peak was when the brainwashed reserve course students went on a rampage in the school itself, hunting down and killing every Ultimate they managed to come across. At the height of their fury, they then committed mass suicide by hurling themselves off the building. At the same time, Headmaster Kirigiri--Kyoko's father, Jin--had us, the members of Class 78, secreted away to the old Hope's Peak building, which we personally had bolted up to secure ourselves against the riots outside, and had us agree to stay here for as long as necessary to ride out the growing chaos outside, so that one day we could emerge unharmed and bring hope back to the world. It would have worked, too... if Junko and Mukuro had not been part of our class. Yes, not only had they spread chaos through the school and in turn the world--not only had they set up the organization Ultimate Despair to sow despair in their place--they successfully fooled the rest of us into believing they had nothing to do with it. The brainwashed Chisa's infiltration of the fledgling Future Foundation helped with that, too.

And so, once we were all safely boxed in together, Junko sprung her trap: she killed Headmaster Kirigiri, erased the memories of her classmates save Mukuro's, had Mukuro pose as her, and used the robot bear Monokuma to announce the Killing School Life, which was broadcast worldwide. Not remembering the condition of the world outside, naturally all of us wanted to escape, foolish as that would have been. And so Junko, with Monokuma as her cat's paw, manipulated us into murdering one another, and even killed off her own sister for the sake of her own despair...

In the end, Makoto, Kyoko, Aoi, Yasuhiro, Toko, and I survived her twisted games, exposed all of her lies, learned the truth, bore witness to her suicide, and left Hope's Peak for the world outside. The Future Foundation approached us then, offering to restore our lost memories and explaining their anti-despair philosophy. We discussed it among ourselves and agreed with their philosophy, so we all decided to join. Kyoko's exceptional work during the Killing School Life earned her the position of head of the newly-formed 14th Division, which would be responsible for sharing information to the public, including determining what was and wasn't appropriate for them to hear. Makoto and I became her subordinates. Heh... I'd never thought I would be subordinate to anyone else, but I have no complaints about this. Kyoko saw through deceptions that had fooled even me. She was, and is, truly worthy.

But I digress. At the time, one of the Future Foundation's unlikely enemies was Towa City, a Japanese island city that the Tragedy had somehow overlooked. There, and there alone in all the world, the water and air were still clean, people lived in peace and security, and everything was "normal"--normal, of course, meaning as things were before the Tragedy. It turned out that this was on purpose. Junko Enoshima had been supported by Monaca Towa, the child inheritor to the Towa Group that managed the city, and after Junko's death, Monaca manipulated the so-called Warriors of Hope, her own classmates from Hope's Peak's elementary prep school, into killing all the adults to make a "paradise" for the children. Her true goal had been to create a successor for Junko Enoshima. Much as I hate to admit it, I was captured for much of this incident, used as a bargaining chip to ensure things moved as Monaca desired.

The reason I was there in the first place? Future Foundation had learned that one of Junko's unused motives during the Killing School Life was the lives of those most dear to us, dubbed the Captives. Makoto's had been his sister, Komaru, whom I personally rescued and gave something called a hacking gun, which could potentially take out a Monokuma in one shot--“a” Monokuma, I say, because it would turn out that Monokuma had been mass-produced, though thankfully less than a handful of them possessed the original's cunning and malice. The hacking gun was a necessity, as the moment Future Foundation forces moved in, Monaca began her plan, and the Monokuma Kids she'd brainwashed sent their Monokumas into town to kill every adult in sight on their behalf. Komaru and I were both captured, but where I was kept imprisoned to ensure a certain someone's good behavior, Komaru was released for the hunting. Toko would catch up with her later and support her, both as herself and as Genocide Jill--for the sake of eventually guiding Komaru to Monaca in exchange for rescuing me. It galls me to this day that I owe that woman my life. Regardless, Komaru eventually befriended both Toko and Jill and thus got each on her side for real, then took down Monaca's plot with their combined assistance.

Supposedly, both the adults and the children had been assisted by a sapient Monokuma--the adults by one dubbing himself Shirokuma, the children by Kurokuma--and these two were the source of the Junko Alter Egos that Izuru had smuggled out of the city. In other words, the entire incident had been orchestrated by Junko. Again. With her influence gone, Towa City has finally managed to calm down, though there are still tensions--but that's a matter for later. The important thing is that Komaru and Toko chose to remain in Towa City to help settle things down, a fact for which I'm intensely glad.

Some time after that incident, several key members of Future Foundation, headed by Vice Director Munakata, took down the Ultimate Despairs of Class 77-B. Each of them were captured and sentenced to death, which was Munakata's go-to method of dealing with despair. Honestly, I'm only surprised he didn't have them killed on the spot, considering his usual raze-the-earth tactics... though perhaps that, too, was at Chisa Yukizome's suggestion. As an undercover agent of Ultimate Despair, she  _ was _ whispering poison into his ear the whole time. Foolish as he was to let himself be deceived, I'm not entirely without sympathy to the man.

After all, at the same time, Director Tengan decided to take advantage of this. The Future Foundation had internal strife at the time, especially among its division heads, and he suggested to the 14th Division that we work with the 7th Division's Chief Miaya Gekkogahara and a select few of her underlings to see if we could restore hope to the Remnants of Despair rather than let them be executed as scheduled. Upon learning that they too had been brainwashed by Junko Enoshima, Makoto, soft-hearted as ever, became the most vocal supporter of this idea. He thus risked his reputation and his life to help set them up in the Neo World Program, while Director Tengan relayed a not-entirely-falsified report from us stating that fifteen survivors of Hope's Peak had been found and were going to be placed in our care to help them work through their traumatic experiences and re-integrate them into society. That the fifteen survivors and Ultimate Despairs were one in the same was, of course, not mentioned--though the Munakata faction eventually found that, and us, out anyway.

Still, we'd anticipated that. The thought was that if the Ultimate Despairs could be cured of their despair before then, we could prove to the Munakata faction that their salt-the-earth tactics were unnecessarily harsh--that the despair Junko Enoshima had spread could be cured and didn't need an instant death sentence. However, thanks to Izuru's efforts, Alter Junko infected the Neo World Program and turned it into a land of violence and murder, where such things were supposed to be impossible. She broadcast this killing game to Future Foundation--or more accurately, those of us in Future Foundation she actually cared about, i.e. Class 78, and by proxy, those helping us with the Neo World Program like Miaya, Mayoi, and Namie--until finally there were only five survivors, Hajime Hinata (as he was made to remember himself) among them.

There was a way to initiate a shutdown, which would terminate the program from within, erasing both the virus and all progress that had been enacted within... but it required at least half of the original team of fifteen, so Makoto, Kyoko, and I each entered the Neo World Program to fill out the numbers needed. Dangerous, yes, but Makoto was quite insistent on saving Hajime and the others, and Kyoko and I could hardly leave him alone. Though Junko spat her twisted barbs to the very end, we managed to convince them, and together we initiated the shutdown, erasing one of the two Alter Junkos and restoring the surviving Remnants to their former selves. However... somehow, although they shouldn't have remembered their time in the Neo World Program... they managed to anyway. Makoto remarked at the time that they would surely create a miracle in the pursuit of their own future. I don't know about miracles, but considering the Remnants then went on to restore the psyches of their classmates who had "died" in the NWP, something that should have been impossible, perhaps their will was something akin to miraculous after all.

However, it had its cost. Technically speaking, we had not restored hope to the Remnants. Although they agreed they wished to stay on Jabberwock Isle and did as promised, the Munakata faction would not accept that. Makoto was accused of being a traitor to the Future Foundation, arrested, and brought before the division heads for trial. Kyoko, Aoi, and Yasuhiro accompanied him while I remained on standby, though Yasuhiro was separated from the others and trapped outside while the others were locked inside. It turns out that Chisa Yukizome, in preparation for this trial, brought "lost" footage of Monokuma to Director Tengan, and he decided to utilize it to weed out the troublesome elements of the Future Foundation while pushing Ryota Mitarai to the brink and use his animation techniques to replace the world's brainwashed despair with brainwashed hope.

Kyosuke Munakata was naturally dragged into this killing game as well, which we naïvely called the Final Killing Game at the time, and assumed that Makoto was responsible, something underscored by the immediate death of Chisa Yukizome. His right-hand man, Juzo Sakakura, only exacerbated this with unthinking suspicion and violence. However, the truth was that the victims were brainwashed into committing suicide, something the participants uncovered thanks to Kyoko's investigations and deductions. Ultimately, after Juzo sacrificed himself to free those who remained, the survivors were Makoto, Aoi, Kyosuke, Ryota, and Kyoko, though we wouldn't learn until later that Kyoko had survived.

However, once the killing game ended, Ryota, bolstered by Kazuo Tengan's dying message, decided to instill hope in the world via brainwashing after all. In point of fact, he did successfully send an initial broadcast of this video worldwide, which wiped almost everyone of their brainwashed despair. However, before it could be replaced with brainwashed hope, the Remnants of Despair came to our aid and convinced him that people must choose hope of their own will for it to have any meaning. He came around and left with them, but not before the Remnants chose to claim responsibility for this killing game, allowing the world at large to believe that the Future Foundation drove them back at great personal cost, rather than infighting having caused the fiasco in the first place. Makoto stepped up to explain what had happened to the world with the support of the Remnants's video, while Kyosuke Munakata, who learned during this time that he'd been manipulated by Chisa Yukizome the whole time, departed for whereabouts unknown. Considering I was the only one willing and capable of stepping up after Tengan's death and Munakata's disappearance, I owe the Remnants quite a bit on a personal level.

That's why we've kept the fact that the Remnants returned to Jabberwock Isle a secret--as well as the fact that they've decided to collectively and anonymously use their talents to help restore hope to the world through the internet as their way of atoning. Hajime, who also responds to Izuru, sends regular reports to Makoto, Kyoko, and myself, and we support them via social media... as well as via sending them regular supplies by boat, such as food, clothes, first aid materials, and so on. I had some doubts about them at first, but Makoto and Kyoko's faith in them has been amply rewarded. Indeed, were it not for the Remnant Mikan Tsumiki administering the Ultimate Pharmacist Seiko Kimura's life-saving drugs to Kyoko during the skirmish Ryota had induced, Kyoko wouldn't be alive at all.

From there, we survivors of the Future Foundation agreed that rebuilding and restoring Hope's Peak Academy would be the best first step towards rebuilding the world's hope, and Makoto was unanimously elected its new headmaster. He, Kyoko, and Yasuhiro left to oversee its reconstruction, with Kyoko assisting Makoto in administration--and the school's main building was successfully and splendidly rebuilt, thanks to excellent contractors working on construction. Those on site had started the rebuilding of the old school building, the polluted skies had begun to clear or in some parts of the world cleared entirely, and the remaining pockets of those who hadn't seen Ryota's initial Hope Video had almost all been captured and subjected to therapy to cure them of their despair. That was where we were, on the cusp of a bright and hopeful future... when  _ it _ happened.

  
  


Yes. On April 6, I had received a strange crate that had been addressed to myself, Aoi, and Toko. Inside were devices we would later learn were the viewer's tablets for the Killing School Reunion. At the same time, over in Hope's Peak Academy, Makoto, Kyoko, and Yasuhiro received a similar crate, while Tsubomi Yamabuki, a graduate of the former Hope's Peak Academy and a member of Class 75, left for her vacation. So, too, had several members of Future Foundation: Wally Warabe, alias Larry O'Lord; Daichi Suzuki; Kirara Gingawa, and her non-member wife, Otome Tsukiyono; Mayoi Kasumi; and Namie Mibuchi. They, too, are all members of Class 75. Since their vacations were approved by their direct supervisors, and the only one I directly supervise is Namie as the current head of the 14th Division as well as Acting Director of Future Foundation, it hadn't come to my attention that their time off was all on the same dates. By the time that information came out, all of them had already left for a certain address on Tokyo Bay.

Makoto had been the first to notice it, thanks to a friend of his named Shinto Kodama, who was also a member of Class 75. He alerted me and the other surviving members of our class, Class 78, while we simultaneously wondered about these strange tablets. The two incidents turned out to be intertwined: the next day, on April 7, Class 75 was kidnapped for a new killing game, hosted by none other than Monokuma, while the tablets would allow us and us alone to watch it.

I say "us alone"--that's a bit off, in truth. We would learn later that the Remnants of Despair had also received tablets, though they didn't get theirs until just before the so-called Killing School Reunion began just over two weeks later on April 23. It wasn't until later that the meaning behind this would become clear, however.

I should note that the tablets were delivered only to us survivors of Class 78 and the Remnants of Despair. Ryota Mitarai didn't receive a tablet, nor did Komaru Naegi. On the other hand, despite the rules that came with the viewer's tablets, their watching over our shoulders seems to have been tolerated. Perhaps that was intended on from the beginning. After all, they, too, were or have become deeply involved with Junko Enoshima.

Junko Enoshima is the A.I. behind this Monokuma, after all. Arguably she always has been, but the Monokumas that overran Towa City were merely mindless killing machines. Of the two Alter Junkos that Hajime, or rather Izuru of Ultimate Despair, smuggled out of Towa City, one was smuggled into Jabberwock Isle and furtively uploaded to the Neo World Program, which caused the chaos of the Killing School Trip that was otherwise supposed to have been the Remnants's pro-hope treatment... and the other was left in the care of the one who would go on to be the mastermind of the Killing School Reunion. To his knowledge, these are the only A.I. Junkos in existence, so since the one responsible for the Killing School Trip was erased, if we can destroy the one hosting the Killing School Reunion, Junko Enoshima will finally be destroyed in her entirety, forever.

_ If _ we can, that is. But I get ahead of myself.

As compared to the School Life and the School Trip, there have been several... innovations, perhaps I should call them, in the Killing School Reunion. One was an implicit threat of death if no one took action: it takes place on a submarine dubbed the SSDN Paradise, with limited amounts of food, water, and air, and if no one kills, eventually everyone will die one way or another. Given that the theme of the School Life was that everything would be peaceful if we simply accepted our imprisonment in Hope's Peak, and the attempted theme of the School Trip where everyone was meant to get along peacefully and enjoy their tropical vacation, it's a sharp contrast. Quite simply, Class 75 is in a damned-if-you-do-and-damned-if-you-don't situation. Supposedly the mastermind of the School Reunion hates them, so it's easy to see why it was set up this way; however, I can't help but wonder if there's some other underlying motive of which we're not yet aware. Perhaps I'm overthinking it...

Other innovations include the Despairiscope, a device that allows those participating in the class trial to call the audience (i.e. Class 78 and the Remnants) for help, and the Memento Movie, a mini-biographic of the victim that plays before the blackened's punishment, presumably to rub lemon salt in the wound. I must admit, twisted as these devices are, they've drawn us, the audience, in far better than the killing game by itself would have. The Despairiscope by itself ensures that we  _ must _ pay attention at all times so that we can help Class 75 survive by answering their questions as needed, and the Memento Movie ensures that the victim is just as much of a spectacle as the killer.

The last innovation would be... Well. The erasure of certain memories from the participants of the killing game has always been a hallmark, but for the School Life and the School Trip, it was always a consistent block of memories: our respective school memories. For the participants of the School Reunion, each of them has had their memory loss tailored to them. At first the motive for this was unclear, but it's since become apparent that the specified memory loss helps create or exacerbate tension where there previously would have been none in a way that wholesale memory erasure might not necessarily have caused.

...Personally, I suspect it's also to disprove Makoto's assertion that no one would have ever killed if we'd only remembered each other and our school days together. If that's so, Junko's won more thoroughly than I can stand. This, too, I've kept to myself. I'm known as a heartless man, but I have no desire to see him hurt that badly.

In any case, Class 78 held out rather well for a while. After the first motive was revealed, it took them a full five days before anyone died. Given that the first deaths in the School Life and the School Trip took place literally the day after their respective first motives, I have to give Class 75 credit for that much, at least. More specifically, the first killing took place on April 28, early in the morning. The deceased was Shinto Kodama, and his killer, Larry O'Lord. The motivation had seemed weak--mere ocean sounds played over the SSDN Paradise's sound system--but it turned out that Larry had a phobia of drowning. He attempted to resist, but the repeated triggering of his phobia led him to take desperate action. Larry's original target had been his school friend, Shu Kurimura, with his childhood friend Keigo Sane set up to be his alibi, but Shu failed to take the bait, so his target had to switch to Shinto Kodama. Despite his efforts, the class trial revealed him as the blackened, and he was punished--i.e., killed--for his transgressions.

Now, granted, I don't know Shinto Kodama very well. The 14th Division helped save his life and that of several other civilians once, but that was only a job as far as I was concerned; Shinto befriended Makoto, not me. Beyond what I've heard of him secondhand from Makoto, I really only know him from what I saw of him during the Killing School Reunion, which was not terribly much since we left it up to Makoto to monitor him. However, I wish he would have been more responsible--more cautious--and taken better care of his own life. He initially choked on a poisoned donut, and then after managing to cough it up against all odds, was strangled to death by Larry. Had he just questioned the presence of a donut labeled 'EAT ME,' Makoto wouldn't have suffered due to his death. Honestly... He was the Ultimate Lucky Student of his class, so how could his luck have run out so quickly?

Though it's not truly his fault, either. It would never have happened at all had Larry O'Lord not folded and decided to kill. I'm particularly embarrassed by this, given that he was a valued member of the 10th Division of the Future Foundation. It's bad enough that our organization nearly imploded under the dubious, clashing governance of Tengan and Munakata; I don't care for the fact that a member acted so poorly while  _ I'm _ in charge. My only consolation is that Larry joined in the old days as a member of the Munakata faction. As the Ultimate Comedian, he was excellent at his job of spreading hope--even I've found some of his routines amusing--but to think he was so mentally weak... Though, as Makoto has said over and over again, the real culprit is Monokuma. It's easier in some ways to go along with this way of thinking. We can't do anything now that Larry's dead, after all.

...Actually, there's little we can do in general, much as it galls me to admit. The proof is in Larry's surviving friends, Shu Kurimura and Keigo Sane: the Ultimate Baker and the Ultimate Chemist, respectively. Makoto tried his best to encourage Class 75 when he had them on the line for the Despairiscope trial, but both of them have been rather depressed since then. Shu's expresses his in a rather typical, mopey way, while Keigo appears to have grown increasingly angry... It's difficult to gauge who if anyone will survive in a killing game since there's no way of knowing for certain if anyone will survive at all, but I'm not sure I give either of them good odds. If I had to pick one, though, my personal hopes are on Keigo. He seems tougher, emotionally speaking, than Shu is--and his talent is far more useful. I understand he created the air-cleansing chemical agent that Towa City used in their air refineries. Compare that to a mere baker, even an Ultimate one, and the decision is clear. Then again, Shu becomes surprisingly intense when he's in the kitchen... Perhaps that inner strength he hides will allow him to see things through to the end, despite what I'd prefer.

As for the class trial itself, that was when we learned of the Despairiscope and the Memento Movies. Naturally, Makoto was the "test" call; all considered, there was no way Monokuma, or rather Junko, wouldn't target him first. It was quite insidious, really. Tease the members of Class 75 with the famous Ultimate Hope, then stir in the Remnants without telling them the truth of their present states of mind. With people's memories tampered with, and the public at large still knowing the Remnants as wicked spreaders of chaos and despair, it would seem like a dangerous weapon to field indeed. And as none of us were reached again, the Remnants outnumbering us of Class 78 approximately three to one, none of us could explain to them the truth. I suppose the Remnants could have, but to be frank, if  _ I _ were a member of Class 75,  _ I _ certainly wouldn't take them on their word, so it's just as well that they didn't bother. I'd also been concerned at first at how Class 75 would do at the class trial: with one exception, they had all seen and remembered  _ our _ killing game, but that didn't necessarily mean that anyone in their class had the skills to discover the truth.

Honestly, though, I shouldn't have worried. Namie Mibuchi, one of the two stellar performers of the class trials, has always been a highly competent woman. Even before we worked together in the 14th Division of the Future Foundation, my family often sought her services as the Ultimate Negotiator. Whether we could reach her first with a contract on a certain job often solidified whether we conquered a given field. It always vexed my father, and later me, when that annoying Daichi Suzuki contacted her first... but I get ahead of myself. I do have my complaints about her as a person--she's distant, uncaring, and cold, when people like her should at  _ least _ be attuned to the will of her superiors--but none about her work ethic. If I have any complaints about that, it's that she refuses to simply be hired up. I suppose freelance work  _ does _ better allow her to refine her talent, but it's confounding all the same.

I mentioned one of two. The other is a complete surprise to me in every respect: Asuka Okuma, the Ultimate Wildlife Photographer. She showed a sharp eye for detail during investigations, a clear head for connecting evidence to logical conclusions, and the energy and will to make it through those vile trials to the end. Not to mention, there is the strength of her hope... She mentioned at one point that Makoto Naegi is her hero, and it's easy to see both how and why. The two of them are peas in a pod. Perhaps there's something about humble origins that occasionally crafts such human beings...? Certainly I wouldn't have thought either a wildlife photographer or a young man whose only talent is luck could fight so valiantly against despair. Even I can be wrong sometimes, however. Between her and Namie, we can at least expect Class 75 to hold out... for now.

After all, their opponent is still Monokuma--or more specifically, Junko Enoshima. Their circumstances also make it so that there's a time limit. Monokuma may have allowed in the rules for the SSDN Paradise to surface for an hour with all stealth systems off, which he  _ did _ make good on, but each time we manage to come a bit closer, that hour ends and he slips away from our grasps yet again. It's been extremely vexing, made only more so by the fact that we get a bit closer each time.  _ A bit _ closer is not helpful if at least two people have to die for us to make that bit of progress. We  _ must _ work even harder to rescue those who remain. I don't care for any outcome where Junko Enoshima manages to secure victory after she should have been defeated.

Especially since, according to the Remnants, the true mastermind of the Killing School Reunion is one of the members of Class 75 themselves.  _ That _ had been a shock. So, too, had been their later report of who it actually was... Not that we can relay that information to the participants. Thanks to the Despairiscope rules, we can't reveal the identity of the blackened to the spotless--and that includes the overall mastermind, as had been clarified to us, the viewers, via private message. To give it away means sealing their deaths. That's not acceptable.

But neither can the mastermind be allowed to roam free, so naturally Monokuma's next motive was, as he put it, "open season on the mastermind." In other words, if someone managed to correctly identify the mastermind and kill them, everyone who remains would get to go free, including the blackened. I admit, had I been in their position, I would have been sorely tempted. The main thing that would have held me back was a lack of decisive evidence pointing towards the mastermind's identity, at least for those aboard the SSDN Paradise. Although there is one person who...

Regardless, that person didn't act. The one who did was Daichi Suzuki, the Ultimate Entrepreneur and my self-proclaimed "rival." I don't recall ever accepting him as my rival, but whatever. Even I must admit that he had unparalleled business sense. He was a savvy and useful member of the Future Foundation as well, though his ego sometimes got in the way of the path to success. Hmph... Nothing at all like me, no matter  _ what _ Kyoko may like to jokingly insinuate. For one, I wouldn't let desire for a woman blind me to her own preferences, particularly after she's married another--though in the interests of full disclosure, apparently that was the mastermind's trap, as they'd specifically erased his memories of having settled that matter.

His target, both romantic and adversarial, was Kirara Gingawa, the Ultimate Actress. Not my type, but then I have excruciatingly exacting tastes; I have the Togami family line to think of, after all, so only the cream of the crop may do, and Kirara hails from a common family. This is not to disparage her actual talent, however. She's performed in movies of all genres and has fans across the globe. She, too, was a member of the Future Foundation, and the messages of hope she conveyed in her films have done wonders to soothe the hearts of those maddened by despair. She was also very easy to get along with. Despite her common blood, I had nothing against her on a personal level. In point of fact, I'd wanted to promote her to the new head of the 10th Division and had planned on making the offer when she returned, so her fate is a true blow.

After all, Daichi foolishly thought that Kirara was either the mastermind or the mastermind's accomplice. Since he instated himself as the group's leader, I can understand why he took it upon himself to take a risk--a man must take risks if he wishes to lead effectively--but considering he had multiple advisers cautioning him against rash action, he shouldn’t have lent an ear to the voice that said otherwise. Ironically, though, he didn't end up the blackened. Truthfully, I'm not sure he intended to actually kill; there are guns aboard the SSDN Paradise, and he instead fetched a knife. Not that knives can't be deadly, but they're far more effective as tools of threats and coercion than a gun, whose main purpose is killing. Daichi called Kirara and her wife Otome out, attempted to force Otome to confess by threatening Kirara, and then had his throat cut by accident when Kirara wrestled the knife away from him. How utterly foolish.

Even then, Kirara attempted to save Daichi's life. Of course, there's a practical reason for it; if he died, she would be determined the blackened. Naturally, she would want him to live so she could survive. But Daichi remained convinced that Otome was the mastermind and attempted to stab her to death. Kirara dove in the way and took the blow for her wife, and I suppose Daichi found taking out the would-be mastermind's would-be accomplice out acceptable since he stabbed her again. Unfortunately, Monokuma then revealed that his deductions were incorrect and neither Otome nor Kirara were the mastermind. The fool died knowing he had killed, and would die, for nothing.

Still, he wasn't the only fool. Otome Tsukiyono... I truly can't understand that woman. Despite her wife being a member of the Future Foundation, and despite her also being a graduate of Hope's Peak, she refuses to join the organization. I've no idea why. Perhaps it's simply her idea of rebellion. She hailed from a prestigious family of old money, after all--a worthy bride for a Togami, save that she's a lesbian. Not only did she cast aside her talent as the Ultimate Violinist, but her grief over her wife, who chose to commit suicide rather than face Monokuma's punishment, lead her to melt down and have the incident blocked from her memory. She even put on a bizarre show of being the Ultimate Ninja, of all things. A true waste of time for all involved. Then again, I suppose the past has shown that I don't really understand the depths of love two women can have for one another...

Though that didn't stop her from turning her on her friend, Mayoi Kasumi. Mayoi was the one who repressed her memories with her techniques as the Ultimate Hypnotist. Mayoi, too, is a member of the Future Foundation--she actually had worked with us of the 14th Division as one of Miaya Gekkogahara's chosen subordinates on the NWP and our attempts to cure the Remnants of their despair. Mayoi showed a bizarre level of professional loyalty to Otome, at that--she refused to speak of what they discussed even though it cast her in a suspicious light due to her refusal to break client-patient trust. Honestly, professionalism is one thing, but there's no need to abide by a promise when your life is on the line. At the very least, I would have expected her to wonder what had happened, but no, she did nothing to look into what happened that night; she simply hypnotized Otome, no questions asked.

Regardless, Otome nearly dragged the rest of her classmates to hell with her thanks to her grief and attempted self-destruction. Fortunately, Asuka and Namie revealed the truth: Kirara killed Daichi by accident and then herself on purpose, making her the blackened of this incident. And at first it seemed like that would be it--but Monokuma decided to "punish" her corpse, just to make her wife watch as her body was repeatedly defiled. Truly disgusting... But then, there's no depravity to which Monokuma won't sink.

My main concern is how Namie encouraged Otome by telling her to sink into despair. Although she explained that this would be so Otome could process through it and then accept the hope that Kirara died to give her, it nonetheless makes me... uneasy. I'm probably overthinking it, though--or perhaps I'm letting my own bias color my perceptions. After all, I don't care at all for Otome. The woman blatantly disrespected me at multiple points during this damn killing game. 'Insufferable prick,' indeed. How dare she besmirch the Togami name...! If she fell into true despair, she'd surely only get worse!

...Well, in any case, that concluded the second incident. There's one other thing worth noting during that time period, and that's the attempts of Hirohito Kozaki, the Ultimate Track Star, to restore the memories of Yoh Surusumi, whose talent was originally unknown and unremembered by those in the Killing School Reunion, but whom was later revealed to be the Ultimate Bartender. This was much earlier on, well before Monokuma revealed the second motive. Daichi had thought that Yoh's talent could be the key to freeing everyone, so when Hirohito volunteered, he had him do what he could. This effort was pointless and meaningless, as it did absolutely nothing. Yoh's talent wouldn't come out until later, when by coincidence it was put on display and Namie deduced what Ultimate he is. Naturally, there is nothing about a bartender that would help with escaping from a watery prison--not that a track star could be expected to suss that out, and particularly not one as brainless as Hirohito. Granted, if circumstances were different, I wouldn't have minded sharing a bottle of wine with Yoh, but... I-in any case, this matter was so pointless that I feel no need to go into it any further.

So, by then, there had been two murders. There was bound to be another after this, however, because someone else had been nosing about for some time, considering murder and ways to go about committing it. This incident merely cemented her decision to do so, though apparently she spent quite a bit of time prevaricating. Hmph... Whether you are going to give in to the temptation to murder or stand against the harbinger of despair, what one needs more than anything is decisiveness. It's pointless to second-guess your decisions. Regardless, this person suggested several memorial events to commemorate those who had died, either as victim or blackened. These events would then provide a cover for them as they worked on a trap and set it up in, of all places, the Paradise morgue.

An overall cunning plan, I must admit. The blackened might well have gotten away with it, too; they were clever, quick-witted, and willing to do what it took to win. Their defeat was two-fold: one, they left a little bit too much evidence behind; and two, when pressured, they let a damning statement slip. They were so focused on what  _ should _ have happened--what they'd  _ intended _ to happen--that they forgot to adjust their behavior in light of what  _ actually did _ happen.

Allow me to clarify. The victim of this case was Tsubomi Yamabuki, the Ultimate Manual Laborer. She was on contract with Makoto at Hope's Peak Academy just before the Killing School Reunion began. I've had a few contracts with her in the past, myself, and her work as well as her work ethic are both unparalleled. An excellent worker, too; as long as you honor your contract and pay her fairly, she won't give you any lip. Granted, her work requires top dollar, but the quality in return is top notch. She, too, is someone I would have liked to have hired full-time... though I suppose there's no need for a manual laborer once the buildings are built, so it's just as well. Regardless, the killer's trap, which included a fake cry for help to lure in the victim and a gun to fire upon them once they opened the crate up, lured in Tsubomi instead of its intended target and killed her.

Monokuma hadn't made the trial easy, either, though that's normal for him. Instead of doing what he did during that damned Killing School Trip and judging the one who triggered the trap the killer, he declared that since there'd been a witness to the moment of death, the blackened would be the one who'd set the trap up in the first place. This was a farce, of course; he'd arranged that with the killer beforehand, having made a deal with them in exchange for their murder. 

Among others, one of the falsely accused had been Hinayo Mikage, a strange and frankly disturbed young woman whose talent as Ultimate Doll Maker has lead her to believe that the doll she always carries with her is alive. She even speaks for it while pretending it speaks for itself. No wonder she gets mistaken as the Ultimate Ventriloquist; frankly, I wonder if that's her  _ true _ talent--or perhaps she's multi-talented... like some other people I could name. But no; although her voice had been used as bait, she'd been innocent of wrongdoing this time. I suspect she may take action soon... She has an obsession with Yuzuru Aozora, the Ultimate Traditional Archer, and confessed her dubious affections to them only for them to turn her down. I would have done the same in Yuzuru's shoes--in fact, I  _ have _ done the same in their shoes--and that personal experience is why I have a feeling things won't end well. There's nothing more frightening than obsessed, self-deluded women. However direct and straightforward they were, something I would have appreciated in her place, I doubt Hinayo will let it settle there. And she seems the type to hold a grudge... but I digress.

No, the true killer had been Chizu Tomiyoshi, daughter of Senator and Secretary Tomiyoshi, the Ultimate Plastic Model Builder, and self-proclaimed best friend to Asuka Okuma. Her intended target had been Asuka all along. Her excuse? To keep Asuka from suffering at Monokuma's hands in one of his punishments. I'll grant that a rifle round through the chest is certainly a quick death, but the very idea of granting one's friend a "merciful" death is ludicrous. I understand and can even sympathize with the fact that her family was murdered during the Tragedy, my own having met a similar fate, but that's no excuse for her actions. What's worse, once she was uncovered, that damned woman went on a rant vilifying Makoto for Future Foundation's failure to find and rescue them sooner. Because of her, he's working himself to the bone to try to make up for the lives already lost.

Of all the selfish, short-sighted things... I can't stand to allow her slander to slide. For one, if anyone must take responsibility for that, it's me, as the actual Acting Director of the Future Foundation. For another, we  _ will _ find the survivors and rescue them, then take out Monokuma once and for all, no matter the cost. The stakes at hand are the future and the peace of the world. I can only hope that those still alive will keep level heads until we find them. It's true that we haven't quite caught up to the SSDN Paradise yet, but we  _ will _ \--I swear it on my name as a Togami. Only a little longer... Only a little longer, and we'll be able to catch Monokuma for the last time and put a true, final end to everything!

  
  


My guest shuts the dossier, pulling me from my thoughts. He looks at me with a frown. "May I take a look at this tablet you've been using to monitor the participants?"

"Only a look," I caution him, removing mine from my suit jacket. "As you should have read, the tablets are fingerprint-coded to each of us; if others touch them, it will lock up, potentially permanently. I can't allow others to handle mine carelessly."

"That's fine. I only want a look."

"At what?"

"The mastermind."

I chuckle faintly. "How like you. Very well..." I turn on the power and sweep through various camera feeds with deft fingers. When I find the correct one, I turn my tablet around and let my guest observe.

He does so with his typical sharp, observant eyes, his frown reflecting his thoughts and calculations, the tension-induced tightening of his physique under his travel-worn clothes as elegant as it is merciless. At length, he leans back.

"How soon would you deploy me?"

"We need to first pin down the SSDN Paradise's location, but we have a great deal of our resources dedicated to locating it. It's only a matter of time."

"So then you can't give an estimate, but it could still be at any time."

I nod. "Is that a problem?"

"...No. If you truly can give me a chance at redemption, then I have no recourse but to accept. For Chisa and Juzo's sakes, I can't let this opportunity pass me by."

"Oh? That's surprisingly sentimental of you."

"Hmph. If it were Naegi and Kirigiri's blood on your hands, you would understand, too."

I meet my guest's gray gaze. He returns the look with intensity and a certain pain, veiled behind his usual stoicism, that I only now see.

"I may have been a fool to let myself be deceived over and over again," he continues, our eyes locked, "but I would be an even bigger fool to let the ones dearest to me have died for nothing. Acting Director Byakuya Togami... I, Kyosuke Munakata, will do what I must to settle my debts with Ultimate Despair--including abide by the parameters you set."

I return my tablet to my inside suit pocket as I look him over with slow thoughtfulness. Heh... Sentimental or not, he has a point about Makoto and Kyoko. I suppose I  _ do _ understand how he must feel... though if we were to compare our positions within our respective friend groups in terms of our relationships with one another, I suspect I would be the Juzo. I elect not to share that with him, any more than I have with Makoto.

"I'm glad you understand, Mr. Munakata," I say instead. "Then until your deployment, I'll have you on standby." I stand up from my seat; he does likewise. I hold out my hand. "Is this acceptable?"

Kyosuke takes it, and we shake. "Yes. I will admit, though, that now that I know the situation, I'd rather not sit back and do nothing as I wait for my chance. You went to the trouble of bringing me here, so if there's anything else you need done in the meantime..."

I consider this for a second or two, our hands still entangled; then I smile.

"How do you feel about a temporary secretary position?"


	52. BAD END #2 (Chapter 3): “In this world, there ain’t anyone who can live alone.”

Have you ever seen a movie and yelled at the characters, _No, that_ _’_ _s where the killer_ _’_ _s hiding, you_ _’_ _re going to get yourselves killed!_? That’s how I feel as I watch Class 75 vote for Tsubomi Yamabuki’s murderer after the true blackened successfully turns them against Namie Mibuchi. When Monokuma announces that they got it wrong, I can’t help but grimace. The extinguishing of not just their lives but their hope... There’s nothing I’ll gain by watching it.

But the others don’t agree. Fuyuhiko, Peko, Nekomaru, Hiyoko... Mahiru. I watch their faces as I hear the unrelenting screams from their tablets. Mahiru in particular watches with grit teeth and tears streaming from her wide and furious eyes. I've always known her to be tough on guys and soft on girls, but I can practically hear something break inside her as I watch her. Given that she's the heart of our group, the one who supports and helps everyone else, it sends chills of dread down my spine.

The screams eventually stop. There’s nothing I can say. I turn my tablet over again.

“Puhuhu... You know, I was planning on commenting on how lame it is to kill with a trap,” Monokuma remarks to the killer, grinning. "I wasn't expecting you to cut your own best friend's throat after the voting! Way to take advantage of the rules!"

"I told you, I wouldn't let you touch her," the woman named Chizu Tomiyoshi says curtly. "I wish I could've gotten her with the trap so it would've been faster, but it was still a quicker, easier way to go than what _you_ had planned."

"I won't deny it! Well, all that's over with now, so it's not like it matters anymore. In any case, we've almost surfaced. As stated in the rules, we’ll drop you off at the nearest port. After that, you’re free to do as you please!”

Chizu crosses her arms and huffs. “About time.”

“Hmm?” Monokuma tilts his head. “I thought you'd be happier, you know. You outwitted Namie! You took out your rival Hinayo and her creepy BFF Mayoi! You hated all of them, right?”

She huffs again. “Right. Ha, why _aren't_ I happier? Those dumb bitches deserved to die.”

“Puhuhu! That's the spirit! You'll find plenty of people who hate what you've done, so you gotta at least stick by your own decisions!” Monokuma chortles. “And with that, surface ho!”

An enormous splash bursts through the air, startling all of us into staring towards the other end of the island. It’s some distance away, but we can see a submarine emerging from the waters.

Oh.

“We’ll be docking shortly!” Monokuma announces. “So get ready to disembark, Ms. Tomiyoshi!”

I get it now.

"Thank god, finally. Get me off this hellship," Chizu says, unfolding her arms. "Just to check, though, there _are_ people at this port? You're not gonna leave me to rot on a ghost island, are you?"

I knew this had to be a trap...

“Oh, there’ll be people, all right! I’m sure they’ll welcome you with open arms! Puhuhuhu!!”

...but we fell right into it anyway.

“And with that, the Killing School Reunion has come to a close! Better luck next time, friends~!” Monokuma taunts. As one, all our tablets go dead. The only sound is the submarine sailing closer to the docks, very close by.

Mahiru stands up then. I look up at her.

“What are you doing?” I ask, although I already know.

"Unforgivable," she mutters, hands clenched tight, head bowed. Shadows obscure her face. "Asuka trusted her to the end, and she..." She grinds her teeth, then looks at me with eyes swirling with spirals of despair. "Hajime--no, Izuru. I won't let her get away with betraying her fellow women."

Hiyoko stands up next to her. "Right," she agrees, tone dangerously light. "That dumb bitch deserves to die."

One by one, two by two, and then almost all together, everyone rises too. Of course. If even Mahiru’s lost herself, then none of the others stood a chance.

That’s fine. I’m not unfamiliar with the death of the self, either.

“Yes,” I reply flatly, the last to stand. “Let’s go.”

 

 

Chizu clambers down onto the wooden dock and strides forward. At her back, she can hear the SSDN Paradise sink under the water, but she frankly couldn't care less. She'd manipulated Asuka into setting up the memorial events so she could make her peace and say good-bye to her classmates, but she'd forgotten that her final memories would be of their painful, agonizing deaths. She doesn't want any reminder at all anymore of what happened there.

She sees the the inhabitants as they approach. Monokuma hadn’t been lying; there’s a decent population here. Lucky! Actually, it's warm and tropical here, looks like, with a beautiful sandy beach and palm trees and everything. Maybe she'll stay here a while, schmooze up to the locals, find a cute boyfriend, and let herself forget everything. Let herself lay low while Future Foundation forgets she exists. Right--she'll grasp her happiness after all!

So she tells herself, which is why she reaches the beach before realizing she recognizes this welcoming crew. She screeches to a halt, every cell in her body trembling with terror.

At the lead of the group of fifteen approaching is an unfamiliar face: a red-headed girl with a camera around her neck. Right next to her is a blonde in an orange kimono. Around them are people she _does_ recognize from the Despairiscope and otherwise. The nervous nurse. The loud guy with the muscles. The fluffy-haired freak. And, most importantly, the Ultimate Gangster and the Ultimate Swordswoman: her mother and father's murderers. All of them approach with deadly purpose, and all of them look fit to kill.

Chizu doesn't wonder or question. She turns right back around and bolts for the end of the pier. On the way, she trips and falls hard on the wood. It makes little difference, though. There's nowhere for her to go, and that would've been true if she'd dashed for the beach instead. They already had her trapped, pinned in between Despair and the deep blue sea.

The redhead grabs her by the hair and yanks her head up. Chizu yelps, hating how frightened she sounds, but the rage in the redhead's expression doesn't abate. She just slams her face down on the dock. A sharp kick connects with her ribs a moment later, then another. She screams, reaching out for help she knows won't come, and the blonde woman stomps on her fingers while giggling with glee.

Kick and stomp. Stomp and kick. Kick, stomp, stomp kick, over and over, as Chizu cries in pain, fresh and hard, wishing for the end.

She gets it twofold: first, when they stop to drag her down the pier back towards the beach; last, when the extra space means the rest of the Remnants of Despair can all join in.

 


	53. Chapter 4: Legendary Offender (pt. 1 of 12)

“Goooooood morning, Class 75! The time is now 6 AM! Time to rise and shine and face another relaxing day under the sea!”

I stare at the now-familiar ceiling, as I have been for I'm not sure how long. Despite how exhausted I'd been after the trial earlier today and how ready I'd been to collapse in bed, somehow I just can't get comfortable. Somehow, I can't get my brain to shut up. I'm so tired, but I just can't sleep.

I wonder how the others are doing. Can  _ they _ sleep? Have they been snoozing away, maybe? Or are they as restless as I am? Two more of us are dead... Tsubomi... Chizu... The transmitter's been destroyed... We don't have any new plans for escaping here, and we're still running out of time... I rub my eyes, then leave my hand over my face.

It still feels unreal. Like this shouldn't be happening. Maybe I only feel that way because of my sleep deprivation, though. Aside from the moment when I passed out after Tsubomi's death, I haven't slept since... last night? I think I'm on twenty-two hours without sleep... I hear that sleep deprivation can lead to hallucinations. If that's true, no wonder this all feels unreal...

It's not just that, though. Whenever I think about the absurdity of this situation, it feels that way too. The Tragedy is over; Junko Enoshima is dead. Yet here we are, in the middle of a killing game hosted by Junko Enoshima. I wonder what she'll do if we all die? If we hadn't made it through those trials, would she have killed the mastermind too? Does the mastermind really hate us all so much that they'd risk their own life to see us suffer? I feel like these answers should be obvious, but they're so absurd I can't wrap my mind around them. There's no logical connection. It just doesn't make sense.

"Monokuma?" I call.

...

...?

"Monokuma?" I repeat, sitting up.

No answer, same as the first time.

"Monokuma, are you ignoring me on purpose?" I wonder.

...Why isn't she answering? Usually Junko's more than quick to pop up her bear puppet to harass us. ...Unless someone's talking to her already?

Then doesn't that mean I'm not being monitored right now?

All of a sudden I'm wide awake. How long will this last, and who's got her attention right now? Could it be the mastermind?

I'm not sure it matters, but I have to do something. I slip out of bed and slip out of my room without changing out of my PJs. The cabin room is eerily silent, and the artificial lights harsh and too bright as they illuminate empty halls. I listen, just in case; then I pad as quietly as I can for B1.

Despite the downpour that had all but flooded the deck earlier, the meeting room is dry as a bone. The Polykuma sure work hard, huh... I tip-toe over to the trial room door and attempt to pry it open, but it's no good; it's shut tight like usual. This door won't open again until... someone else dies.

I lean my forehead on it. The metal is chilly and smooth. It's ironically soothing. Then I square my shoulders and sneak back downstairs.

This time, I head to the morgue. The moment I open the door, I'm blasted with glacial cold so intense I shut it immediately. Wh-what was that? The morgue is usually freezing, but that felt like I stepped into the Antarctic. A second or two more, and I might have gotten frostbite. Cautiously, I open it again a crack, keeping my face back. It's the morgue’s normal frigid this time. I pull out my e-Handbook to shed some light around. Tsubomi's body, of course, is already gone, but the room itself is sparkling clean. Even the trap's not there anymore. There would be no reason for anyone to believe that someone was shot to death in here only five hours ago.

I walk in slowly, staring at the floor, until I'm nearly to the conveyor belt. This was... where I was when Tsubomi fell into me. I trace a line from the belt to my injured cheek. I'd struggled to regain my balance... That's right, there was no ice slick just now. Was there? No, there's couldn't have been; I'm barefoot, so I absolutely would have felt it. Just in case, I sweep my foot around. The floor is  _ cold _ , but it has the friction of normal metal. No slick here.

I turn the light from my e-Handbook towards the morgue markers. The offerings from earlier are still there. To their right, two more markers have gone up. I pad slowly over and touch the marker reading TSUBOMI YAMABUKI. Date of birth, 05/09/19XX; date of death, 05/10/20XX... Within hours of celebrating your birthday, we had to investigate your death. I wish we could've celebrated earlier; we could've had more time together... I'm glad at least that Shu arranged a surprise party--that Daichi put him up to it. At least we had a little chance to celebrate before the end.

Against my better judgment, I let my eyes stray down to the shelf beneath it. CHIZU TOMIYOSHI is written there. Her birthday is... 06/12. God, a little over a month to her birthday... Daichi was the same way, except it was less than a month for him. And Kirara's birthday is--was--coming up in July... It always strikes me as so sad when someone dies with a birthday in sight. You almost made it to another year, but now you'll never reach that last goal... Though, with our dwindling supplies, maybe we wouldn't have made it anyway.

I wonder how it felt, getting "punished." I wonder what kind of punishment Monokuma's prepared for me. Did Chizu know? Is that why she wanted to spare me from it? Or did she just assume it was going to be awful? Then again, they've all been awful; that's what makes it a "punishment." You don't need to be the Ultimate Detective to figure out the rest would be the same.

I breathe out a long, white breath, tears stinging my eyes. All of a sudden, I feel beyond tired. I feel a complete and total exhaustion that permeates my bones and infects my marrow. If I try to head back up to my room on B2, I don't think I'll make it... I'll just sleep in the classroom a hallway away.

I step back, shining my light back on the other markers. Shinto's flower isn't frosted over anymore. Huh? Come to think, as cold as it is in here, the other offerings didn’t have  _ frost _ on them… The pie does now, but it wasn’t like that earlier. But how do you just… stop having frost on something in a room that’s perpetually cold? The A/C on this ship really is busted.

I reach out and rub one of the plastic flower’s measuring marks with my thumb. Then I turn and leave to shuffle down the hall to the classroom.

  
  


I don't sleep well there either, but I do manage some. Maybe my body's yearning for the outdoors, where the hard earth is my bed... I wake up four or five times--I lose count after the third--but eventually I get to the point where I don't think I'd just fall over. Every inch of my body protesting, I get up and check the clock. Almost one PM... Oh. I guess I missed brunch. For some reason, that realization makes me sadder than anything.

There should be leftovers, though. There always are. I shuffle out of the classroom and head over to the dining hall. It's empty. There aren't any leftovers left out. I get a weird prickling feeling, like  _ what if I'm the only one left on this sub? _ , but then I poke my head into the kitchen and there's Polykuma cleaning up, with leftovers set on paper plates with plastic over them on the nearest counter. I breathe out a faint sigh, ease in, grab whatever, and ease out. If the Polykuma noticed me, they don't bother to give me any trouble. It still feels lonely, but the taste of Shu's fresh-baked danishes--one lemon, one cherry--cheers me up a little. At the least, I feel more energetic than I did before.

Where is everyone, anyway...? Where's Makoto, I wonder? Where's the rest of Future Foundation? Is someone watching me right now? Chewing, I look up at the nearest camera. I can't muster up cheer, but I do manage to give it a wave. The thought that someone might be heartened by the fact that I haven't given up gives me heart, too. I won't give in to the mastermind. I won't...

...The mastermind. There's ten of us left. I know it's not me, and Monokuma confirmed it's not Otome. That means one of the remaining eight people is the mastermind. That's Shu, Keigo, Yuzuru, Hirohito, Yoh, Hinayo, Mayoi... and Namie.

I rub the bridge of my nose. It's no good. I can't picture any of those people hating all of us. Though, what was it that Yoh said? That they'd have to be an incredible actor to pull off faking it...? Is it possible that the mastermind is actually someone who acts nice? ...Ugh. There's no way to know for sure. I wish I had more evidence... Just some kind of clue that might point me in the right direction.

I finish off the lemon danish and dust the crumbs off my hands. Where  _ is _ everyone? I know they have to be around here somewhere--Shu's baked goods reassured me of that--but you'd think there's be some sign of them...

Wait a second. I was a little too out of it for it to register earlier, but... was the door to the engine room open when I walked over here?

I wolf down the cherry pastry, brush off my hands, and hurry out of the dining hall. The engine room is a straight shoot to the other side of the sub from here, but even at this distance, sure enough, the door is open. But why?!

As I hurry down the hallway, I think. The engine room is off-limits; there's a rule about that. Wasn't there another rule about the engine room? No good--I can't remember. I skid to a halt just before the entrance, where I can hear clanking metal... and human voices. I pull my e-Handbook out of my PJ pocket and check the rules. That's right; the engine room becomes accessible once there's ten or fewer people left. The others must've already found that out, or maybe Monokuma made an announcement while I was sleeping.

"Guys?" I call, walking inside and looking around.

Geez, this room is  _ huge _ ... I don't think I had a good idea of just how big this sub is until I see how high the ceiling arches above. That's not even all the way to the top--the trial and punishment rooms are on the floor above us! It's hot as hell in here, too, and there's any number of steam valves all around me. I don't know how to decipher the equipment before my eyes, though. The engine itself doesn't seem  _ that _ big, but then, the Ultimate Engineer did supposedly make it half the size for twice the power... My mouth twists at the memory of Larry's dick joke. It really doesn't seem funny anymore.

There's platforms overhead, too, along with catwalks that reach from one end of the engine room to the other. While the platforms against the walls have safety railings, the catwalks don't... Just looking at them makes me nervous. I can see Keigo and Namie a story up, and I try waving my hands at them, but they don't notice me. Yuzuru and Otome are on the other side of the same story, which means they must have crossed the catwalk. That's some courage... I think I can see Yoh, Mayoi, and Hirohito in the distance at the topmost floor, but I'm not sure. There's lots of metal poles and pipes in the way, criss-crossing here and there.

"Guys?" I call again, cupping my hands over my mouth. If everyone's here, then there should be someone else on this floor too. "Guuuys!"

"Um, Asuka?"

Oh thank god, that's Shu's voice! I hurry towards where I heard it, circling around a big circular device that does god knows what and see him with Hinayo. I smile in relief to see them.

"Oh, good, you're okay," Shu says, his relieved tone and smile reflecting my own. "We didn't see you at brunch, so, um..."

"Yeah... I slept through," I say. "I couldn't sleep at all last night."

He laughs weakly. "Me neither... I just laid in bed for an hour, then got up and started baking."

Come to think, the dark lines under his eyes  _ are _ deeper than usual. I look over at Hinayo. "Um, are  _ you _ okay...?"

Hinayo blinks owlishly at me. Then she makes a small, indistinct noise and holds Emiri closer.

"U-um, I think... we've all had a rough night," Shu says.

I nod slowly, my smile draining away. "Yeah... yeah." I walk over to join them, then look up all around us. "So... I guess everyone's exploring in here?"

"Yeah, um... Monokuma reminded us during brunch, so we decided we may as well explore once we were done eating," he says.

"Have any of you found anything?" I ask.

"The door to the reactor room... but that's off-limits." Shu sighs. "Otherwise... I dunno. Nothing so far down here, except for another door we couldn't open."

"A door? To where?"

He shrugs.

"Where is it?"

"Oh, um..." He turns to Hinayo. "It was back... that way, right...?"

She nods.

So Shu gestures for me to follow him, and we all head over towards the back of the sub together, past ominously creaking pipes. The door in question is a circular one, the shape of a ship wheel, with a long white banner pasted overhead. I'd guess the door itself is maybe... seven, seven and a half feet tall? So the banner is probably eight feet up. I pull at the wheel experimentally, but it won't budge. When I try again, this time with all my strength, and get the same result, Shu gives me a rueful smile.

"I don't think any of us could move this," he remarks. "We, um, we'll probably have to ask Hiro and Yuzuru to give it a go..."

"P-perhaps it's a d-door we shouldn't open," Hinayo mumbles. "We d-don't kn-know what it's for or where it goes to..."

Shu hesitates. "That's a, a good point... It might be dangerous..."

"Have you tried asking Monokuma?" I ask.

He blanches. "That's even  _ more _ dangerous!"

Also a good point. I take a couple steps back, craning my neck up. "You think if we stood on each other's shoulders, we could reach that banner thing? I bet it's taped up there for a reason. It doesn't look too secure, either--it's just high up. Maybe if we take it off..."

"Let's get Keigo and Yuzuru to do that. They're the tallest," Shu says. "There's no point in trying to do that ourselves..."

I'm about to agree with his suggestion when, out of nowhere, Monokuma swings upside-down from the nearby pipes, claws bared. "ROWRRRR!!!"

The three of us shriek,  _ again _ , and grab each other. Monokuma breaks into boisterous laughter, then swings nimbly down to land on his feet.

"Boy, what a bunch of scaredy-cats! The Shorty Squad is always good for a laugh!" he jeers.

"Go away!" Hinayo shouts.

I clutch my chest. Ugh... S-still, as long as he's here... "Wait," I say. "Where's this door go?"

"Hmm? Oh,  _ that _ door? Nowhere in particular!"

"That's gotta be a lie," Shu mutters to me.

Tell me about it. "And where's 'nowhere in particular'?" I press.

"Puhuhu! You're curious, huh? I get that! A sense of curiosity is what makes life interesting!" He brings his paws to his mouth. "I'll give you a hint, then: it's a daaaaaaark, daaaaaaaaaaark place!"

"A d-dark p-place...?" Hinayo murmurs.

"Could it perhaps, Headmaster Monokuma, be your monitoring room?" Emiri squeaks.

"Nope! That's in a  _ way _ more secure place!" Monokuma says sunnily. "Good guess, though!"

A way more secure place... It must be in the reactor room, then. There's nowhere more secure than a room we're never allowed into, ever, and it's not like he'd have to worry about radiation poisoning as a robot. That doesn't explain  _ this _ door, though.

"You know, um," Shu speaks up, "looking at it, it kinda reminds me of that one door at Hope's Peak..."

“Huh? Which door?” I ask.

"You know, the one that, that led outside..."

"Huh? But outside is just the ocean," Hinayo says.

"Yeah, and it couldn't be an airlock. That's up on B2," I say. "There's no point in having two. Especially a tiny one like this--you could only fit a few people in there, probably..."

I trail off. We all stare at each other. Then we all stare over at Monokuma, or more precisely, the blinking dotted outline where he used to be. I look up in time to see his stubby feet pass the pipes as he slide-whistles away.

"Monokuma!!" I shout.

"Gotta go! See you chumps later!" he calls back.

Shu, Hinayo, and I all look at each other again.

"Let's get that banner off," I say.

"I think we can reach if you sit on my shoulders," Shu replies, sounding much more sure of himself now.

"We'll go get the others!!" Hinayo adds, hurrying off with Emiri in tow.

Shu meanwhile stoops down, and I climb onto his shoulders. Together, using the wall and the ship wheel handle as support, we climb up until Shu's on his shaking feet.

"Sorry if I'm heavy," I say down to him.

"N-no problem! Just,  _ oof _ ... hurry up!"

I turn and strain my arm for the edge of that banner. It's a liiiiittle bit out of reach... I know we could just wait for Yuzuru and the others to get here, but even they'd be a little too short. We'd have to resort to this anyway. And if what we've all guessed is true, we don't want to wait even a second longer than we have to.

"I'm a little short! I'm gonna have to lean up!" I call down to him. "Hold me steady!"

He grunts, lifting me a little with his arms. He does it easily, too; guess those biceps aren't just for show! I reach up again, and the tips of my fingers scrape against the banner.

"Almost... just a little more...!" I call. I lean up a little more, tip-toeing my fingers up... I can  _ just _ try to reach... There! I've got my thumb in there! I tug, nearly lose my grip, tug some more, tug again--and it starts to fall away from where it's been poorly secured, letting me grab it well. "Got it!" I call triumphantly. "Let me just pull it down...!"

A moment later, and I've got a good chunk pulled away. Shu carefully lets me down, then helps me pull down the rest. We nearly fall over--that last yank is tougher than we expected--but when we look up, the plaque over the strange door reads as plain as day:

**ESCAPE POD THIS WAY**

Shu and I gawk at it, then each other. We both nearly burst into tears, then grab each other, jumping up and down and whooping with relieved laughter. By the time the others arrive, hurrying over at Hinayo's direction, we've only just calmed down. I rub the tears from my eyes with my sleeve, while Shu catches his breath. We each turn to the others and wave fiercely, burning bright with the hope that's been re-ignited in us.

"Guys! Over here, over here!!" I shout.

As usual, Hiro leads the way. Shu and I step to one side, and when he sees the sign, his eyes bug out, and he immediately grips the wheel and starts pulling. Yuzuru, Keigo, and Yoh all join in, and the rest of us are either too noodle-limbed and/or too short to make much difference. Besides, there isn't any more room with the four of them all pulling.

Unfortunately, it doesn't make a difference. Even with the four of them combined, the ship wheel handle doesn't turn more than a centimeter. Before long, they all stagger back.

"Ah, jeez. Of course it's fuckin' locked," Keigo mutters, shaking his hands out. "Maybe there's a keypad. Fuckin' come on."

Yuzuru, frowning, peers at the door. "I see nothing like that."

"A shame Tsubomi is no longer with us..." Yoh laments, slipping his hands into his pockets. "Perhaps her strength would have made all the difference."

Hiro growls and punches the wall. "It's always so close, yet so far...!"

"Maybe it's locked remotely," Mayoi says bracingly. "Such as... from that remote Monokuma likes to pull out every so often! Or from the monitoring room! Or maybe there's a hidden switch somewhere!"

Hinayo perks up. "There's lots of buttons and switches around here! We c-could try p-pressing them all and seeing what works!"

"Uhhhhh, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Keigo says. "If they're unmarked, there's no way of knowing what they do, if anything. They could be a steam release switch for some godforsaken reason, for all you know."

"S-so what?" Mayoi says, even as she shrinks away. "A little steam never hurt anyone!"

Keigo opens his mouth, shuts it, and scratches his head. "Yeah. Uh. I meant to mention this before, but, uh... my erased memories? They were about submarines. Did some research on 'em a while back for funsies. Talked to a few navy guys, interviewed 'em an' everything. And, uh. Turns out subs are kinda death traps! Like, somehow even  _ more so _ than you'd expect from an underwater tin can? One gal said a fun game to pass the time is 'how many unique ways to die are there in this room,' and the funnest room to play it in is the engine room. For example, some of the equipment can apparently cleave you in half like a chainsaw. Fun stuff like that!"

The blood drains from Mayoi's face. She starts making a high-pitched noise of distress. Hinayo and Shu soon join in.

"Not sayin' we shouldn't try to find a way to open up this door," Keigo adds hastily. "Just, uhhh, maybe don't go pushin' switches and buttons or turnin' valves if you don't know what they do?"

Otome clears her throat. "I loathe to bring this up right now, but... am I the only one who has noted the sign says, 'escape pod,' singular?"

Huh? I look again at the sign, as do several of us. ...She's right. "Maybe it's... a really big escape pod?" I suggest, but even as I say it...

"Monokuma isn't that nice," Namie says, voicing my thoughts.

"Thaaaaat's right!" Monokuma announces, once again jumping down from nowhere. This time, at least, I don't scream or jump, though Mayoi does both. "That's an escape pod for one, with enough air and supplies to get one to nearby safety. You  _ could _ try loading it up with more people, I guess, if you feel like suffocating to death a hundred meters under the sea!"

"It's just like your damned 'escape clauses,'" Yuzuru mutters. "They're only there to give false hope."

"Hey, those are the  _ mastermind's _ escape clauses! And it's not my fault you guys suck at escaping. Maybe you really don't want to escape all that much after all?" Monokuma suggests. "It's nice down here! Free food, free games, free booze... Who wouldn't want to stay down here forever?"

"Someone who wants to survive?" Otome suggests icily.

"Puhuhu! Couldn't have put it better myself! Have fun figuring out who gets to live and who has to diiiiie!"

The rest of us are left in silence. To find a chance of escape, but then we can't access it, and even if we could, only one of us could safely escape... This is so typical of the mastermind that there's nothing I can say.

I look up at the others. The mastermind... is here right now, right? So one of us must be laughing at the others on the inside, right? It doesn't look like it, though... Yoh's looking around at the others, too, and when we catch each other's eyes, he gives me a sympathetic, knowing smile. He must be as worried as I am...

"It's still too early to give up," Namie says then, one hand on her chin. "Monokuma, according to the rules, a blackened who managed to trick the rest of us would be escorted to the nearest port, correct?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Then such a person wouldn't need an escape pod. Right?"

"Hmmmm..."

"And you're a robot, so while you might reasonably need a pressurized compartment, you'd have no use for air or supplies. Correct?"

"What about it?"

Namie folds her arms under her chest. "Then this escape pod, singular, would functionally be for the mastermind's personal use should something go critically wrong. Isn't that right?"

"Hmmmm, I wonder!" Monokuma chirps.

"Shouldn't it be, uh, better-hidden? If that's the case?" Shu suggests. "I mean... Hinayo and I found it pretty easily... There was a banner thing hiding the plaque, but, um, we had no problem bringing it down... Asuka and me, that is..."

"Hmm... You may be right," Namie concedes. "After all, there's no guarantee this actually leads to where it says it leads, or that the escape pod is actually functional." She shrugs. "The door itself may be cosmetic and not designed to open at all."

" _ Seriously _ ?" Mayoi squeaks.

"Hnnh... You may be right," Yuzuru says, frowning back at the door. "I see no obvious lock, and four of us together could barely budge it. It could just be there to mock us."

"How very... Monokuma," Otome says flatly.

Namie nods. "It would fit the 'escape clauses' of Monokuma's punishments so far, too: there appears to be an escape, but isn't actually one at all. In other words, worthless garbage that can only generate bargain-bin despair."

"HEY. You can insult me, but you're not allowed to insult my beautifully designed punishments!" Monokuma demands.

"I don't recall reading any rules against it," Namie replies, tossing her hair back with one hand. "Besides, isn't it the truth?"

"Er, Namie, not to disparage your courage," Hiro says, "but maybe you should reel it back? Just a bit?"

"I don't see a need for that. We're here to deduce the truth, and that's precisely what I'm doing," she counters. "Absent any evidence to the contrary, isn't it most logical to deduce that this is nothing more than a cheap despair generator?"

"Hmph!" Monokuma sneers. "I'll show  _ you _ cheap despair generator!  _ Click _ !" He pulls out a remote control from nowhere and pushes a button. The nearest monitor comes to life then, displaying footage of what looks like an escape pod. ...I've never actually seen one before, though, so I don't really know for sure. "Ha! How about  _ that _ ?"

"Looks fake," Namie says, sounding bored.

"FAKE?!"

Otome glances at her, then up at the monitor's footage. "Mmm... I must agree with Namie," she says. "There's no guarantee this footage is from a submarine camera. You could just be playing back a pre-recorded video."

Yoh, watching both of them, nods slowly. "And even if it were real, there's no guarantee that the pod is functional..."

"...Or that the door can actually open," Yuzuru adds.

Hiro gawks. "Eh? Eh?? Ehhh????"

"Are you guys for real?" Keigo asks, one eyebrow raised.

"No kidding!!" Monokuma snaps. "I've never had to teach such a bunch of doubting daisies before! Your headmaster is very displeased!!"

"You're the one who told us it was our own fault for being gullible," I point out. Internally, I smile; I get what the others are trying to provoke. Time to see what we can accomplish when we all gang up on Monokuma! "If you don't like that we're not despairing over your obviously fake trap, maybe you should make it better next time?"

"So it's come to this, has it?" Monokuma grumbles, messing with his remote. "Honestly, you go to  _ so _ many lengths to host a quality killing game with all the thrills and chills you'd expect from a Junko Enoshima production, and this is the reaction you get! Hmph! Kids these days! No respect at all for their predecessors!  _ There _ ."

A loud  _ chunk _ sound echoes as the door disengages, then rolls in--two separate directions?! It's actually two doors in one?! No wonder we couldn't budge it! But it  _ does _ open, and we all crowd around to see the interior--which matches the video footage showing on the nearby monitor. It's spacious for a single pod, but it's clearly a  _ single _ pod. There's oxygen tanks on either side, a single seat with a seatbelt and what looks like rations and bottled water packed underneath, and a set of controls... Mayoi shoves her head inside, and I can see the back of her head show up on the video. Yeah, this footage is definitely of this pod.

"I-it's a real escape pod!" Mayoi breathes.

"Told you!" Monokuma says. "Now get outta there unless you feel like getting locked in!"

Mayoi scrambles away. A split-second later, the double doors roll back into place.

" _ Now _ are you satisfied?" Monokuma adds. "The escape clauses for my punishments are 100% legit, and that includes this pod! You're all just too stupid to make them work in time!"

I share a glance with Namie, Otome, Yoh, and Yuzuru. Too stupid, sure. So stupid we managed to trick you into proving this pod's real and that you've got the means to open it up!

"You certainly showed us," Namie says, mild as a sunny mid-autumn afternoon. "I suppose everyone has to be wrong once in a while."

Keigo grunts.

"So now that you know it's real and it works, you have to admit it's a great trap," Monokuma continues. "It's so simple in its elegance! Maybe I should make the entry code the next motive~?"

"But a blackened would get to get a ride to the nearest island anyway if they won," I point out, "and I'm sure you wouldn't let any of us run away before the end of the class trial. There's literally no point or benefit in any of us stealing this thing."

"Then why'd you wanna see it so bad?!"

"Mmm... To mess with you?" Namie suggests.

"Oh, forget you!" Grumbling louder than ever, Monokuma leaps up out of view and is gone.

Yoh watches him go, then chuckles. "Well played, Namie. That was lovely."

"...Thank you."

"What just happened?" Hiro asks warily.

Side-eyeing her, Keigo says, "Namie just conveniently twisted Monokuma around exactly the right amount to get him to show us the escape pod really is real."

"It was a splendid display of quick wit," Yoh says brightly.

"Yeah. Splendid," Keigo adds, tone flat.

Namie frowns, then looks over at the rest of us. "Not really. I couldn't have done it without everyone's follow-up."

Hiro frowns mightily at the both of them. Then he scratches his head and looks at all of us. "So now that we know that it's real, now what? We can't actually use it."

"Exactly. This whole thing was pointless," Keigo says.

"Is it, though?" Yuzuru says. "There's a camera and a monitor inside the pod. That means the pod has a connection to the sub."

"Doesn't mean it'll be any good once it gets a certain distance away."

"Perhaps you're right," Namie says, tone as mild as before. "Perhaps it is pointless. There's no need to discuss it further, then."

Otome blinks at her. "Namie?"

But she's already turned and walking away.

"Um... what was that about?" Shu wonders, baffled. "She was the one who went to all the trouble in the first place... Why drop it now?"

"Who knows, who cares," Keigo says. "Just ignore her."

"Keigo, darling, is it just me, or are you all of a sudden more hostile towards Namie than ever?" Mayoi wonders.

"It's not just you," I say. Keigo hasn't ever had a great opinion of Namie... I guess it makes sense, since she thinks and talks in corkscrews while he'd rather just kick the door down, but he definitely seems shorter with her today than he was yesterday. Is he that upset over the trial?

He shrugs. "I got my reasons. More importantly, is this the best anyone's found?"

Yuzuru watches Namie's back as she leaves. Then they frown at Keigo. "I haven't found any other hatches like this, no."

"The catwalks seem stable enough, but they're fairly narrow," Otome adds. "If you don't have a good sense of balance, I wouldn't recommend trying to use them."

"No other doors that I found, either," Mayoi says. "Oh, and... do avoid the, ah, railings? I leaned on one and nearly had a heart attack when it jiggled on me... I expect they're not properly secured on purpose."

Similar noises go up around the others. Disappointing, but we can't give up. I'm a little nervous about what Keigo said earlier about ways to die on a submarine... I really hope he was exaggerating. Either way, it looks like the only new thing we've found is this escape pod. But what can we do with it? Regardless, despite how she talked, Namie must know a way. And she's keeping her cards close to her chest again... I wish she'd trust and open up to us more.

"Ugh," Shu grunts, rubbing his eyes. "A-all of a sudden, I'm... really tired..."

"I bet," Keigo says, expression and tone softening. "C'mon, buddy, let's get you upstairs. Somethin' I wanna talk to you about, anyway."

Mayoi rubs her face while the two of them walk off together. "I could use some more beauty sleep, myself. Last night was some of the most unrestful rest I've ever had."

"Mmm. There's nothing more to explore here, anyway," Otome murmurs. "Mayoi, ah... would you mind if I walked you back upstairs...?"

Mayoi gawks at her for a second, floored. Then, on the verge of tears, she blurts out, "Not at all!! Hinayo, why don't you come with us? These are the times when f-friends should stick together...!"

Hinayo nods rapidly, then hurries along with the two of them out of the engine room.

"Asuka! You should come with Yuzuru and me, too," Hiro says. "I don't want anything happening to you, either."

I smile. Over his shoulder, I see Yuzuru give a slight nod. I wonder if they're getting along a little better now that Tsubomi's... I suck in a deep breath. "Y-yeah. Sounds good. Thanks, Hiro." I look over at Yoh, the last one left. "Coming with?"

"Hm?" He blinks over at me, then smiles and holds up a hand. "Actually, I'd like to track down Namie. I'm a little worried about her."

"I'll come with you!" Hiro declares. Hiro, didn't you  _ just _ say you'd leave with Yuzuru and me? "Yuzuru! You can escort Asuka by yourself, right?"

They pause; then they nod slightly.

"Good man! Er, non-man. Good person? Good Yuzuru!!" Hiro nods decisively, then claps Yoh on the shoulder, making him stumble a step. "Come, Yoh!! Let us see if Namie is all right!!"

Yoh nods to the two of us as they leave, and then it's just Yuzuru and me. We look at each other, then look away.

"Um..." I clear my throat. "I actually just woke up not that long ago, so, um... I'm not really up for heading back to my cabin..."

"...I see. If you'd rather be left alone..."

I shake my head. "It's... it's complicated. I kind of do and I kind of don't...?" I pause. "Have, um. Have you talked to Hiro any? About, um..."

"About Tsubomi?" they guess.

I nod once, tongue thick and heavy in my mouth.

They shake their head. "It's... awkward."

"Y-yeah. I guess it would be..."

I stare at the floor; they don't respond. I wonder if they've always been an awkward person, or if it's just me.

"So, um--" I clear my throat, then gesture at the door. "What d'you think about... this?"

They fold their arms and frown at it. "The mastermind has a pointed sense of humor."

"The escape clauses were their idea too, huh?" I say, glum.

"Probably everything that diverges from the previous killing game is. Whoever it is, they have an eloquence beyond mere words."

That gets my attention, largely because it surprises me. "You think so?"

They nod. "All of their messages convey the same basic theme: 'You have no hope for a happy future. Give up and die.'"

I bow my head again. "...That was true as soon as Shinto died. There's no way we could have a happy ending as long as even one of us is gone..."

"...Well said."

A moment of silence lingers between us. Then I cough into one hand.

"Um... I'm sorry about Tsubomi," I murmur. "I don't know if you ever remembered being friends with her, or if you even thought of her as a friend, but... she liked you a lot. And I got the sense that that got through to you in the end..."

They half-turn, suddenly keenly interested in studying some mechanism halfway across the engine room. "...It did."

"I wish..." I swallow hard. "I wish you two'd had more of a chance to... be friends together."

"...Likewise." 

I shuffle my feet. "...Sorry."

They peek at me. "...For what?"

"That I, you know--I took up all her time towards the end there..."

They give me a blank look. Then they rest a hand on their face. "...Oh. I see what you're driving at now." They pause. "When... I said 'likewise,' I meant... I wish you two had had more time together, too."

"Oh."  _ Oh _ . That simultaneously makes me feel better and worse. I hate this. Why did any of us have to die...? I look away. "Um... Yuzuru?"

"...Yes?"

"I know you're an honest person..." Painfully so, based on how they spoke to Hinayo. "So... if I ask you something, would you mind telling me exactly what you think?"

"...Was is it?"

I fidget, hands behind my back. "...If Tsubomi and I hadn't started dating, she probably... she might not've been on B4 with me. She stuck with me because we were girlfriends. If I'd never confessed to her, I..."

I trail off. I can't look them in the eye, but I feel their gaze on me.

"...You blame yourself for her death?"

I hesitate. "I--I don't know. It's just this... lingering thought. I keep trying to push it away, but..."

They make a low noise. Then they turn away again. After several long moments, Yuzuru murmurs, "I believe there is nothing nobler than to lay down your life to protect someone you love. Tsubomi promised to protect you. To the very end, she did. That said, even if you hadn't been dating, she would have done the same thing. That's the kind of person she was. I don't think she would have regretted being true to herself, even if it meant her death. If it were a choice between dying and letting you die, she would have picked the same option every time. I'm certain of it."

"Yuzuru..."

"So..." They meet my eyes. "You needn't blame yourself, even in passing. I know you're a kind person... I'm sure you must be wondering if you could have done more. But--you shouldn't torment yourself like that. If you must blame someone... blame Monokuma, for forcing us into this position."

My breath catches in my throat; then I give them a shaky but sincere smile. "...Thanks, Yuzuru." I pause. "Do you hate the mastermind?"

I don't know why I ask that. It just popped into my head. Yuzuru looks pretty surprised too. Their expression settles into something dark, even thunderous.

Then they reply, "It's natural to hate the one responsible for the death and suffering of those you care about."

Yuzuru... I guess that's a 'yes.' I wonder if that's their way of saying they hate the mastermind because of Tsubomi and me... Does that mean that before Tsubomi died, they didn't care...? No, that can't be, or they wouldn't have seriously considered hunting Daichi down. Though I guess back then, they didn't really like anyone... Except for Kirara, maybe. At the least, they were nicer to her than to most of the rest of us.

"Sorry for being so mopey," I say aloud.

They shake their head. "You've done nothing wrong."

"Thanks." I lean back and forth. "Um... Have you done your exercise for today? If you haven't, and you need a spotter or someone, you know... And for my part, I think I'd like a jogging friend, if you're okay with that..."

"A jogging... friend, huh." They consider it for a moment; then they nod. "...Very well. Please let me accompany you."

I offer them another smile, then nod back. Together, we head for the women's gym. My sleep schedule might've gotten completely screwed up, but I'll get a good workout today and make sure I sleep soundly tonight so I can start fresh tomorrow with everyone.


	54. Chapter 4: Legendary Offender (pt. 2 of 12)

I'd like to say that I'm less frazzled by the next day, but the truth is that I'm just more numb. Or maybe more tired? I feel like a bear that woke up from hibernation and trundled out into a beautiful spring, only to be caught out of the blue by a freak blizzard that won't let up. I still feel awful about Tsubomi and Chizu, I just... I've bludgeoned myself so much with regrets that after Shinto, Larry, Daichi, and Kirara, it feels like... more of the same. The Tragedy was like this, too. Just more of the same unending chaos, death, destruction, and despair... I'm really worried about getting used to it again.

On that note, I don't get the Junko Enoshima philosophy that despair is inherently more interesting. There's only so much of this garbage you can take before you just start saying, "Oh, someone else I love is gone. Okay." Isn't it so much better to have the endless possibility of hope, where anything you can and want to do is spread out glittering before you like a kaleidoscope?

...Well, I know Makoto would agree with me. That alone bolsters me, lets me get up and shower and get dressed for the day. The world really is better with heroes in it.

It's still early. I think I'll look around for whoever's awake and spend some time with them.

 

Yuzuru Aozora, the Ultimate Traditional Archer... They've always been really closed off, but maybe now that they’re out, they'll be ready to talk? I peek my head into the archery range, figuring that’s the likeliest spot to find them, and sure enough, there they are, unleashing arrow after arrow in a swift and steady rhythm. At first, the shots seem pretty scattered—until I get behind them and see that they're  _ perfectly _ on target, and forming the shape of a heart. Another target has a similar pattern, but with a star...

Wow. That's the skill of an Ultimate for you—to take even a talent like this, and use it creatively!

Yuzuru lands their last arrow, then turns towards me. They immediately glance down and to one side. “...Ah.”

“Ah, hi,” I offer back, waving.

They don’t return my wave, instead opting to head over to the equipment racks to carefully set down their bow. I’d think they were ignoring me, except that they keep glancing in my direction, eyebrows knitted in uncertainty. I guess they don’t know how to start a conversation.

Fortunately, I know what always breaks the ice, no matter where you go: presents! I reach into my pack, and hold out to them...

 

[Lost: Clair Weiss Tome x1 - An ancient magic book on how to safely separate one's soul from one's body. Unfortunately, someone scribbled all over the most important page.]

 

Yuzuru looks at it, their expression pensive. At first, they almost seem... upset? But they end up giving me a very faint smile as they accept it. “...Very thoughtful, or very lucky.” Despite their best efforts at unreadability, I can tell they liked it. Whew!

Unfortunately, it doesn’t actually quite work as an icebreaker. They’re not any chattier than they were a moment ago, even if they’re in a better mood. I was hoping to ease into things, but… I’ll just have to bite the bullet.

I clear my throat. “So… congratulations on coming out.”

“...Thank you.”

Another awkward silence. Eventually, I get even more direct and ask, “...Is it okay if we talk about...?”

“Now that it’s all in the open, I see no reason to shy from it.” Their tone isn't harsh, but it isn't exactly gentle, either. “Thank you... for accepting my truth. It is—open to discussion.”

“Okay, good,” I say. Whew. That’s a step forward, but… I’m still a little hesitant. I know how hard this was for me, and I had a really loving household... How hard must it have been for them? Which might be a good starting point… I hope. “Why didn't your family want you to live openly?” I thus ask. “We didn't have a lot of time to talk about it in the trial...”

At first, Yuzuru is unresponsive. Then they step over to and slightly past me, until they stand next to me but face the opposite direction.

“The Aozora,” they state as I blink up at them, “have a long history of both great honor and profound shame. Our family was among the last to give up the title of samurai... We had served for dozens of generations, and our art is unparalleled. The story told in the family is that an Aozora archer served under Shingen Takeda, and slew the sniper that felled him from a kilometer away, sighting in and making the shot in less time than it took him to reload.”

“Woah! Really?!” I breathe.

They shut their eyes and bow their head, frowning. “No.”

Oh.

“But something like it may have happened,” they add, perhaps sensing my disappointment. “The Aozora family's greatest ascent was in the time after Shingen's death, still serving under the Takeda... It’s a myth in our family, or at best an embellished truth, but one that is hard to refute.”

Even if it’s apocryphal, it still sounds amazing, like something out of a movie. I'm almost starry-eyed.

Yuzuru glances at me, then half-turns my back. “...We also participated in the Satsuma Rebellion.” They cluck their tongue. “The Aozora have always clung to honor—because the family's record in choosing sides has been as poor as its skill has been exceptional. Skill alone has never solved anything. It is the Aozora way to cling to antiquity. Loose arrows against volley fire. Ride at Western guns with a horse.”

I purse my lips. When they put it like _that_ , it sounds a lot less impressive.  
They shake their head. “It is that honor, I suspect, that led to my... state. My father, and his father, and _his_ father, all impressed upon me that the Aozora clan must be led by a strong, proud, and noble man. And that simply... does not apply to me.” They hold out their drawing hand and glower at it. “As the only heir, such feelings were—unseemly. I was to follow in the footsteps of countless other strong, proud, noble men. It was non-negotiable.”

“That's... really awful,” I murmur. To hold up under the expectations of generations upon generations of Aozoras… No wonder they feel like it’s a burden. “It's not fair to you. You're not the culmination of some thousand-year bloodline. You're not a product. You deserve your own existence.”

“Deserve...?” They utter a low, bitter laugh. “...Not at all.” Their expression does lighten some, though, as they finally look me in the eye. “I don't doubt that you believe that, though. Perhaps it's even worth believing, if we survive this.” But then they shake their head and avert their gaze. “...I would be content, however, if the Aozora line were to die with me. The weight of centuries... is something no one should bear.”

I open my mouth to speak, but... every word I can think to say feels hollow. So instead, I shut it and say nothing.

That actually gets a smile out of Yuzuru—a real one, with a little warmth in it. “If there is something I appreciate, it’s someone who understands when any platitude would be an empty one.” They shut their eyes. “...It makes me certain your concern for me is sincere.”

“R-right,” is all I can offer at this point.

Yuzuru returns to practicing... or, I suppose, drawing with arrows. I watch for a little while, but in the end, I head back to my room before the awkwardness becomes too much.

I open the door to the archery range again, wondering for the briefest moment what it could possibly have been on a military submarine. As expected, Yuzuru's there again. This time, though, they aren't actually shooting; they're seated seiza at one end of the range, eyes shut and expression contemplative as they exhale. They clap their hands and breathe in through their nose; clap again, and breathe out through their mouth; repeat, in and out, to the sound of their clapping. I count the seconds between claps and they inhale and exhale for sixteen seconds each. How do they manage?!

A couple minutes later, and they finally start to clap in a steady, continuous rhythm, exhaling the whole time, before pausing the beat, then clapping one last time. Their breathing exercise done, they inhale, square their shoulders, open their eyes, and give me a slight nod like they knew I was standing there the whole time.

“Hey there,” I say, waving and smiling as I approach. “Sorry to interrupt!”

“Not at all,” they respond, remaining seated. “Sorry to have kept you waiting.”

I--uh. Hm. They thought they were keeping me waiting…? For some reason, that flusters me. I cover up the awkwardness by presenting them with another, well, present. I still don't have a great sense of what Yuzuru wants, but I hope they'll like this.

 

[Lost: Fresh Bindings x1 - Strips of cotton cloth. They were once commonly used for underwear and bandages. They say when you wrap it around yourself, both body and soul become taut. (Back by popular demand!)]

 

Yuzuru looks me in the eyes, and then glances down and to one side. They open their mouth to speak, but look unsure of what to say... In the end, though, they favor me with a small, sincere smile and accept the gift with both hands.

“Thank you,” they tell me, but it's clear immediately that they really do appreciate the gift. Looks like everything worked out...!

I flop down next to them--not a very smart idea, given the hard floor--and cross my legs under me. I expect to have to kick off the conversation again, but before I can even try, they meet my eyes.

“Asuka...” They hesitate. “...How did your parents react, when you came out to them? What gave you the courage?”

...That feels like forever ago. When I actually think about it, it kinda  _ was _ forever ago. “When I was a kid, I heard my parents talking about someone who got elected in a Tokyo election. I asked about her, and they explained that she was trans. A little while later, my mom brought my dad and me overseas with her for an archaeology expedition, and I met someone else like me. Later that year, I came out to my parents.” It's a little bittersweet to think about, but I end up smiling in spite of it. ...I miss those days. “They were nothing but supportive.”

Yuzuru looks... slightly stung, but they smile too. “I see. So it is... not the same, everywhere. I suppose I should have known.” They nod slowly. “That... reflects well on them. My family... we’ve already discussed.”

I think back a little. “You said they found it 'unseemly,' and wanted a male heir, right...?”

Yuzuru nods again. “Yes. I told them my truth after I was accepted to Hope's Peak... I thought that perhaps this recognition of my talent would lead them to be more understanding.” They cluck their tongue. “If anything, it was worse. My father and mother grew... distant. Cold. They had never been loving, but the situation became... hostile.”

I rub at my elbow a little as I try to find the words to say to that. I settle for the only ones that matter: “That's terrible.”

“...It’s the truth,” they reply. “No bluster, no kind words, no heroic speech can change what happened. Though I appreciate your sentiment... as always.” They glance off toward one of the archery targets, taking a breath. “I... truthfully, despite the feelings... it did much for my archery.”

“How do you mean?” I ask, looking over at one of the targets. “That seems weird—weren't you already world-class when you got scouted by Hope's Peak?”

“Within the field of traditional archery, yes... but there are few practitioners of it left. Most have abandoned it for sport archery—simple distance shooting. No doubt Hope's Peak wanted to study the difference between club archery and the classical art.”

I nod. That makes sense.

“Anyone can be world-class when one has only a handful of rivals,” they continue. “I wasn’t satisfied with that. I wished... to become so talented that even my family would have no choice but to acknowledge my will.” They shake their head. “But it was a foolish thought for a foolish child.”

“I hate to say it, but you’re probably right,” I admit, “even if I wouldn’t put it like that. To someone like your father, I doubt it would've mattered if you shot the sun out of the sky. But not everyone's like that!”

They laugh—a low, long, cheerless one. “That's not what Kozaki ever insisted. He said that enough strength could defeat any foe, even one I refused to name or describe. Along with Yamabuki, we trained together, and became... whatever it is we became.” They raise a pair of fingers to their temple, grimacing. “He helped push me to my physical limits, if unfortunately also to my wits’s ends. Still, regardless of... absolutely everything else, he was a good training partner in high school.”

Yuzuru... is really hard to talk to. Every statement they make feels so—closed, like it's impossible to follow up on. Every sentence feels like it's the apocalypse. It... must be rough to live every day feeling that way.

They glance at me, then bow their head. “You’re uncomfortable. I’m sorry.”

“No, no, it’s okay,” I insist, waving a hand. “I’m glad I could hear you out.”

“Mm.” They fold their hands in their lap and focus on their long fingers. “...Thank you for listening. I... have never discussed these matters with anyone. Not since my father.”

I reach out a little... but I'm not sure what I'm doing. Offering my hand to hold? Getting ready to clap them on the shoulder? Yuzuru withdraws a little as I do it... I guess they don't know either.

“I,” they say softly, “should begin practice. Goodbye, Asuka.”

“See you later,” is all I can think to say back—wait, no, that's wrong! “It was good to talk to you. I really am glad you decided to open up to me.”

They don’t quite smile, but their gaze softens as they nod. As they begin a set of stretches, I leave them to head back to my room. I kind of get the feeling that they felt like they overshared... but that just means I'll have to go see them again soon!

 

I decide to spend some of my free time with Mayoi Kasumi, the mysterious woman from the Future Foundation who claims to be the Ultimate Hypnotist.

...Was someone like that really my classmate? If Chizu hates her so much, we couldn't have been as close as Mayoi thinks we were, but... then again, Shinto says I let her hypnotize me once, so maybe we were? I really don't know, and I don't want to doubt anyone... The only way to figure out what our relationship was like is to ask, I guess!

I find her in the library, hunched over a book. I don't think I could've imagined her hunched over anything when we first met aboard the Paradise... but here she is, with some closed, slouchy body language that I honestly hadn't expected from her. 

She looks up, and a smile splits her face. It's a little frightening. "Asuka, darling," she says brightly. "You're finally going to take me up on my offer, aren't you? Please, allow me to set your memories right..." After a glance down at her book, she adds, "Or are you just here to spend a little time with me?"

I give her a nod. "Just looking for someone to spend a little time with."

Mayoi gives me a brief, silent look of disappointment, but rapidly brightens again.  "Great! Now, come a little closer, won't you...?"

Despite slight misgivings, I sit next to her. Mayoi seems content to chat with me casually, so soon enough I relax. She's easier to talk to than I expected, though she always teases a little more out of me than I feel like I should be volunteering...

Something gnaws at the back of my mind, and I reach into my pack. Eventually, I slide an omamori across the table to Mayoi; her collected facade cracks, and she smiles a little wistfully, glancing downward.

 

[Lost: Anti-Evil Amulet x1 - A common "omamori" talisman. This one purports to ward away bad luck and hostile intent. ]

 

"You really think someone like me deserves this...?" she asks, looking like she's blinking back tears despite the smile. "I'll cherish it, Asuka. Thank you--really."

After taking a moment to compose herself, Mayoi fixes me with a scrutinizing look. "I know you don't remember me directly, Asuka... but there's something I wonder if you do remember. You'll indulge me, won't you?" She shifts to face me completely, leaning in slowly...

I swallow hard, and realize I nodded somewhere in there before I realized what Mayoi was getting at.

In English, her pink-painted lips carefully form the words, "Nocturnal Lights." I remember something... The world feels... rosy, and warm, and fuzzy... I feel myself melt slowly into my seat, as Mayoi watches me.

She hugs herself and begins to drool. "I knew it," she purrs. "I -- I knew you'd remember...! No matter what she said about me!" She looks me over once, her tongue lolling out of her mouth. "Oh, and you're so cute about it, you always had the BEST blank expression... those eyes...!"

Taking a breath, she says, "Stand." I stand. "Good.  Sit back down." I sit. "Melt." I feel my posture give way, and I slide down my chair. I don't feel it below most of me after a moment. "Straighten up. It's important to have proper posture, don't you think?" My body slides back up the seat, and my hands fold neatly in my lap.

"Yes." The word is out of my mouth before I notice it.

She leans in close. I feel the warmth of her breath against my ear as she whispers, "Thank you." Then she snaps her fingers once.

I abruptly realize my head's hanging just slightly forward. On reflex, I sit bolt upright, and stammer out, "W-w-w-wh-what was that?!" She just looks at me with that same sultry smile, so I ask a little more loudly, "What did you  _ do _ ?!"

Mayoi just wags a finger at me, and smiles a cat's smile... then lets her tongue hang out again. "I showed you my talent! It works just as well as it did all those years ago, you know... Mmmm, I could have you eating out of my hand...” Her eyes roll back in her head as she breathes, “Ohhhh, I can almost feel it—that hair brushing against my fingertips, your tongue on my thumb—mmmf, it's so  _ gooooood _ ...”

What the—I don't even know where to start with this! “Whoa! Hold on! Just, uh—thank you but I think, maybe, no?” Could she really make me do that? …Do I want her to? …Whoa, no, get that one out of your head, Asuka! She's not even your type!

“O-oh,” Mayoi utters, instantly snapping out of her delusion. She blinks at me twice before her eyes cast down in open disappointment. “If you don't want to... that's fine, actually. I can't make you, you know.”

I squint at her for a few moments. “You can't make—but you're—I don't...” The mood in here isn't... bad? But it's not good, either. I'm not upset with Mayoi, even if she was kinda creepy about it, but I don't think there's anywhere this can go but down unless we take a sec. “...I'll talk to you later, okay?” There's an awkward pause between us before I add, “...I seriously mean that.” 

Mayoi nods a little awkwardly as I make my way out. …Yeah, I'm definitely going to have to pick this discussion up later... if only so I know what she's got in my head. 

 

I guess I should talk to Mayoi again, I tell myself. We didn't part on really great terms last time, and while it wasn't really  _ hostile _ or anything... it's still the kind of thing I shouldn't let fester.

When I track her down, she's standing by the escape trunk with a forlorn expression. I tap her on the shoulder, and she startles a little and stares down at me.

“O-oh, Asuka…” she breathes before collecting herself. “I was just wondering how we could operate this, but it looks like right now, the Polykuma control that possibility...”

“Oof, that sucks. Then maybe it'd be nicer to think about something else, or get something to eat?”

“Sure... I could use a snack.” Mayoi licks her lips, eyeballing me. “I'm thinking maybe a cinnamon roll... about five feet tall... with an orange glaze...”

That’s a tall order, literally. But I bet Shu could—waaait a second… As we head to the dining hall, I ask her outright, “Do you ever stop?”

She isn't forthcoming with an answer. We end up talking about plans for once we get off the Paradise... but she's pretty evasive about it. Maybe things will go more smoothly if I give her a nice present?

Except Mayoi's... honestly kind of hard to figure out gifts for. I don't have a great plan when I fish out the pair of night-vision goggles I got from the MonoMono Machine, just a hunch...

 

[Lost: Night-Vision Goggles x1 - In addition to turning back the dark, these could lend charm to even the pudgiest of faces. Turns on with a distinct "vmmm" sound.]

 

…but it seems like the gift goes over great. Mayoi admires them with a hand gently resting on one cheek. “Oh, this is a gorgeous gift! It reminds me of a much happier time, truthfully...”

It looks like she liked it! Talk about a lucky guess; she really doesn't seem like the military surplus type. I wonder what she means by a happier time, though?

Anyway, it's Mayoi who brings up what we talked about last time, and that actually catches me a little off guard. “Ah... about last time. I may have overstepped a little in taking you by surprise...” There's a beat, before she adds, “...even if the surprise ended up being the best part... I don't regret it, but I'm sorry for ambushing you with it.”

I chew at my lip a little. “It's all right. But how did you, you know...?” The more I think about that moment, the more I'm just  _ curious _ rather than upset. Then again, even in the moment, it wasn't a huge deal...

“Oh! I left that there  _ years _ ago,” Mayoi says, her smile reaching her eyes before her face. “It's a simple trance trigger. Nothing interesting or complex. Truthfully, I don't get to use such things often…” Her smile curdles. “In the Future Foundation, I did nothing of consequence, and before that, I mostly worked with celebrities...” she concludes, with a hint of the kind of disgust you’d reserve for discussing your past digging ditches.

“Why are you so down on it?” I wonder. “Did you not like doing it, or what? I mean, you started drooling all over me the instant you had me under.”

Mayoi lets out a long sigh. “The entertainment industry is the worst client a hypnotist can have, didn't you know? I liked working with the film industry well enough—but they don't call often. Most actors and actresses have too much pride in their craft to accept adjustments.”

That tracks, I think. “Uh huh.”

She actually starts to sneer as she continues, “The worst is the idol industry. All they ever wanted was for me to magically turn off the girls' interest in dating or anything 'unsavory.' Or to accept all direction from the manager. And I do mean  _ all _ , or at least such was the implication. Despicable!”

I note her teeth are grinding, and I realize just how much I would rather not be on her bad side. “That sounds super-gross.”

“Oh,  _ indeed _ . I worked with Sayaka Maizono and the rest of her group once.” Remembering it turns that sneer into a scowl, and a shadow falls over her eyes. “The agency was so specific and so demanding that I nearly broke my non-disclosure agreement. Sayaka herself told me not to—and I didn't really want to ruin her career as collateral damage, so I simply told those vile men I would be walking. 'If you want porcelain dolls so badly,' I told them, 'please contact my friend Hinayo instead.'” 

For a minute, I don't know what to say to that. I can tell she's getting upset thinking about this, but, jeez... it sounds like this was a pretty formative experience for her. “So what...  _ do _ you like doing with your talent?”

Mayoi slurps at her lips with that long tongue of hers and lets it hang out. “Kink.”

WHAT?!

Noticing my dropped jaw (though how could someone NOT notice it), she adds, “I'm kidding. No one's... ever expressed any interest in that.” Her gaze becomes downcast as she brings a hand across to hold her other elbow. “Working under Gekkogahara taught me how much I enjoyed therapy. That's why...” She chews her lip a little as she trails off. “...Gekkogahara... I'm sorry, Asuka. I'm afraid I've soured my own mood...”

Ouch. Whoever Gekkogahara is... she must be gone now... “Hey... it's okay. I get you. There are people I've lost who I don't... really like to think about having lost either.” With a strained smile, I add, “This was kinda nice, though... Let's finish up our food and head out, okay?”

We don't stay totally silent after that, but there's a bit of a pall over the whole 'eating' thing that stops us from making much engaging conversation. Mayoi must really miss her...

  
  


Brunch is quiet. It also feels empty... About a third of our class is gone now, and it included some of the most boisterous, assertive members. There's still Hiro--I need to talk to him still, on that note--but I wonder if, rather than talking again about the class trial so soon, it might help better to regain a sense of... if not normalcy, than equilibrium. Let everyone get their heads on straight after what... what Chizu did rattled everyone. Yuzuru's right; I'm sure Tsubomi wouldn't regret the way she died. So I have to keep living on and doing my best for everyone's sake, so we can all figure out a way to escape this submarine.

So once brunch is over and we've cleaned up, I head to the supply room to muck with the MonoMono Machine and replenish my supply of gifts, especially since I gave out several earlier. Once I'm satisfied, I head out again.

The door to the archery range is open, and I can hear the faint  _ thwock _ of arrows into targets well before I reach it. Yuzuru must be practicing again... I should say hi to them, at the very least. I poke my head in, and Yuzuru stops; they look at me for a moment, then walk over to the equipment shelves and start taking the string off of their bow.

“Asuka,” they say, their tone that usual, practiced neutral. “It’s good to see you again.” They glance away. “Is this about the noise? I’d hoped the flow of air into the archery range would make practicing more comfortable, but if it’s a bother, I can shut the door.”

“No no no! I just wanted to come see you!” I reassure them, waving it off. “Look, I even brought you something!” I reach into my pack and, after a little rummaging to find it, pull out a gift I'd earmarked for Yuzuru earlier.

 

[Lost: Silk Scarf x1 - A long, elegant scarf made of top-quality white silk. Keeps you warm in winter and cool in summer.]

 

Yuzuru looks at the scarf and then to the side again, even as they accept it and carefully set it alongside their bow. “...A good choice. It suits me, I think. Thank you.”

I smile. “You’re welcome.” Even with that stiff delivery, I can tell they really liked it. Maybe I’m getting better at reading them?

They gaze at me a moment longer. Then they turn to face me properly. “Despite what I have said about Kozaki... he and Tsubomi were...”

Oh, this is abrupt. Still, I nod them on let them know I’m paying attention.

After a few seconds of visibly struggling with their words, they conclude, “...In high school, they were an important part of discovering who I was. I was grateful to have them.”

“Really? I admit I've never really been able to figure out how that relationship... worked, but I'm interested!” I reply—and it's true, honestly. Yuzuru has always seemed the odd one out in that group. They're all athletic, but the similarities kind of stop there, as far as I know.  
“We were not... close, as such. But I remember they were quite fond of the meals I prepared,” they explain. It conjures the faintest ghost of a smile—just a thin line of the lips, but more than Yuzuru often gives. “Optimal nutrition for any workout plan, without sacrificing flavor. I considered it important to be self-sufficient, so I learned the recipes from my mother.”

“So you bonded... over food?” Not the worst thing in the world to bond over, to be sure, but it can't  _ just _ be that. Hirohito’s wayyyy too crazy about them.

And yet all they say is, “I suppose.”

Huh. Seems like a lukewarm answer. How can you “suppose” you bonded?

Perhaps catching on to my confusion, they add, “...It was understandable, in my household, that I would take responsibility for cooking for training partners. Kozaki and Tsubomi would subsist solely on protein drinks if one let them. It allowed me to explore an interest beyond the conventionally masculine in my home, at my own pace.”

“Ohhh...” Because I transitioned so early, and my parents were so supportive, I've... never really thought about this kind of thing. Ways to explore your identity without raising any flags. “I'm really glad you had them... even if it was just an excuse. Were you—friends for real, or just... for convenience’s sake?”

They frown, lifting their gaze to the ceiling, and say nothing. Looks like they need a minute to think it over. I give them as much time as they need.

At length, they reply, “I don’t remember. Not clearly. But if all I needed was an excuse to feed someone, I could have just used myself. Feeding others would have been nothing but an irritation.” Their frown intensifies. “Especially Kozaki.”

Ouch. Sorry for your life, Hiro.

“In this respect, I... do not fit many narratives,” they continue. “There were no 'formative incidents' in my exploration of myself. I never secretly wore my mother's clothes or played with dolls.” They bow their head slightly. “It was never that I wished to be a woman... simply that the masculine held no purchase for me. But the masculine was pushed on me with such force that it’s become toxic to me. I believe that’s called ‘gender dysphoria’... though for me, it was addressed not by pursuing femininity, but rather by allowing myself to do as I please without allowing the expectations of gender to constrict me.”

“That... sounds rough,” I offer. “At least I knew what I wanted... It must’ve been hard, especially with cooking as your only safe outlet.”

“Yes,” they agree. “There were others, at first... but once I had told my father, it became obvious that these seeming eccentricities were probing forays into what lay beyond. They were—corrected.”

I wince. I've known enough people with sadder transition stories to know what  _ that _ word means.

Yuzuru winces a little, too. “Forgive me. I’ve taken up far too much of your time.” They slip to one side. “Please be well, Asuka.”

I open my mouth to speak, but the speed of a combat-trained Ultimate is something else entirely; Yuzuru leaves the range so fast, it takes my breath away. ...I wish I knew how to reach out to them... but right now, all I can do is go back to my room. Maybe I'll be able to catch up with them again later.

 

For someone like Yuzuru, practice and training must be everything. Keeping hold of that talent, even in spite of how it figures into their identity, must take a lot of self-control! Or at least, that's what I guess when I hear Yuzuru’s arrows yet again in the archery range.

Come to think... isn't the time between twangs and hits awful short? I know I'd have a hard time practicing certain skills for  _ photography _ at that distance, and that isn't nearly as range-dependent as archery is. Huh. I poke my head in to see what Yuzuru's up to.

They seem to be drilling for speed this time: three arrows out per target in what feels like it must have only been a second, and all on target, at multiple targets moving with erratic speed, one after another after another after another. I don't know if that pace is sustainable, and maybe I even kinda doubt it? But it's still incredible to watch.

Side-rolling in a crouch, Yuzuru lets the last of their arrows fly at the last of the targets. Once they strike it down, all of them grind to a halt. As Polykuma trundle out to reset everything, Yuzuru brushes their sweat from their brow, then gives me a wordless nod. How do they just  _ know _ I’m there?

“Amazing job!” I say, walking up to them. “That was incredible to watch!”

“It was all right,” they reply, rising to their feet.

“ _ All right _ ? That’s it? Really?”

“I could show you something much more impressive in an open area with targets in all directions.”

My eyebrows rise, but their serious expression doesn’t budge. Maybe… they  _ can _ keep up that pace…? That’s a little, uh… Coughing into one hand, I flap my vest to cool my warming face. N-no wonder Yuzuru wanted some more air circulation last time around, it’s suddenly roasting in here!!

“Asuka? Is something wrong?”

“Oh yeah!!” I shout, morphing their concern into surprise. I pat down my cargo pants quickly and thankfully find the right capsule soon. This one's pretty far afield from the rest, but it seems like the kinda thing they'd really like, so… Once I’ve got it, I thrust it out to them. “Here!”

 

[Lost: Yamayuri x1 - A painting of a muscular woman smiling gently at a baby in her arms. A symbol of both strength and tenderness. Unclear if it's a fake or the original.]

 

Their expression remains stony, but there's a faint twinkle in their eyes that wasn't there before as they accept and admire it. “...You’ve an excellent eye,” they tell me after a moment. “Or particularly strong luck. Regardless, I appreciate it.”

Yes! They liked it! I grin and give myself a mental pat on the back as they set the painting to one side where it’ll be safe. When they return, I’m feeling ready to ask a difficult question. Here’s hoping they’re ready for it too…!

“So Yuzuru,” I start, rocking on my heels, “if your family hurt you so much... why do you want to keep their art alive? If that’s too personal, you don’t have to answer or anything! It’s just, it seems... weird, to me, I guess?”

“No, it’s... an understandable question. I often find it difficult to grapple with as well.” They take a deep breath, chin tilted up, eyes shut; when that answer’s had a moment to breathe, too, they regard me with a little sadness in their eyes. “I am never more at peace than I am with an arrow at the ready.”

I blink. “You are?”  
They nod and gaze back towards the targets. The Polykuma still haven’t fetched all the arrows; several of them are stuck so deep they have to carefully claw them out. “It is an unambiguous moment. In the moment before an arrow flies, the world is in perfect clarity. Distractions fall away. Noise vanishes. Uncertainty disappears. Tension releases from the bowstring and more.”

I blink a few more times... and then I smile. “Photography's like that too! When you're looking for the right shot, it's like—everything disappears except what you're looking for... but it's kind of not gone, at the same time, right?” I can feel my smile widening as I keep talking about it. “Like if I was lining up a shot and a bomb went off, I could react—but I'm not thinking about the  _ possibility _ ? It's just... the world's...” I try to find the word, but it's not quite coming, not quite hanging together...

“...balanced,” they finish. Yes! I nod without needing any time to think about it. “Harmonized. You understand. So many of the terms in photography are duplicated in the language of ranged combat... and this, no doubt, is why. They are, in that sense, much the same.” They gaze down the range pensively. “Both are arts of supreme mindfulness. I... wonder why I hadn’t thought to discuss such a thing with you until this moment.”

“It doesn't matter. We're having that discussion right  _ now _ , aren't we?” I step closer to stand next to them. “Besides, the last few years have been beyond hectic. We didn't exactly have a lot of opportunities to talk about it. Even in a place like this, it's not a race, right?”

They glance at me, mouth quirking up into a sardonic little smile. “Moments like these... singular, yet not unique. In a storm of cherry blossoms, it’s impossible to view each petal before they hit the ground... Heh.” Shifting their weight slightly and finally letting their hands fall totally to their sides, they intone, “Wisdom indeed.”

We keep talking for a little while, just appreciating the moment we have together... Eventually, though, Yuzuru tells me they need to do their cooldown stretches before they end up cramping, and I excuse myself. I feel good about this parting, though; I think both of us had a really nice time.

 

I figure that right now, it might be a good idea to track down Mayoi. Even if I'm starting to think she's one of the more stable members of our class (in  _ some _ ways...), a part of me's still stuck on what she said the last time we spent some free time together. Just what baggage are you carrying around, Mayoi?

I find her in the kitchen, where she's... oof. We have perfectly good baked goods, Mayoi! Just because you can eat it doesn't mean you should!

Specifically, she's eating... mushrooms. Nothing else, just a plate stacked three inches high with sautéed mushrooms. I think maybe there's some crumbled bacon in there? Somewhere? When she sees that I see her, I can  _ also  _ see the 'please don't tell anyone how I live' in her eyes. I have to try so, so hard not to crack up.

“...Do you want to hang out?” I ask her. “You can finish that first, if you want...”

She gives me a nod. I look away for a second, and when I look back... most of it's just gone. She's wrapped a large portobello mushroom around what's left of the smaller white ones, and says, “I'm done.” Is she hiding a black hole in her pocket?!

We walk to the library while she eats her... mushroom-in-mushroom... wrap. Rather than bite into it like it's a hot dog, Mayoi fishes the smaller mushrooms out of it one by one with her tongue as we walk, eventually making eye contact with me and winking while she's doing it... Oh, come on. This can't  _ still _ be funny to you!

Oh look—it's a distraction! A hopefully surprising gift! I fish out something I picked up from the MonoMono Machine, and say a prayer in my head.

 

[Lost: Brooks Jiu-Jitsu Manual x1 - An instruction booklet on various joint holds and locks. Has a bit of a punk vibe to it... ]

 

She forces herself to finish what's left of her food in one bite, and accepts the book with a firm nod. “Oh, that's  _ lovely _ ,” she says, giving it a once-over. “This'll accompany me for many nights, certainly.”

As she puts it away, I start going through the shelves of the library as I consider how to frame the question that's been bugging me. Eventually, I ask her, “So if it wasn't therapy, it wasn't working with celebrities, and it wasn't, uh... kink, you said, right? What got you into hypnosis?” Please don't be gross, please don't be gross...

Mayoi glances off to the side. “Oh, dear. I find this rather embarrassing... but I suppose after springing what I did on you, I owe it to you to be honest.” Letting out a sigh, she takes a moment to consider. Then she responds, “My parents divorced before I finished elementary school. I'd encountered the idea of mind control in fiction beforehand and found it merely interesting, but after that, it became...” She brings a hand up to her cheek, looking me in the eye now. “I had already felt that they didn't spare quite enough attention when they were home... The idea of having them never leave me was powerful. Mind you, I don't think I realized it consciously—Gekkogahara actually helped me work back down to this. But this is where the interest began, you understand.”

Wow. That's—not really the answer I was expecting. The answer I was expecting was  _ in there _ , but everything else... “That's—”

Mayoi holds a hand up, shaking her head, before I can get another word in. “I don't need sympathy for this. It was a shitty reason.” That frankness... That's a side of her I don't think I've ever seen before. “Don't mistake me, Asuka, darling—I don't beat myself up for it. But the simple truth is that 'if I hypnotize someone they can't betray or abandon me' is the emotional reasoning of an elementary schooler, and elementary schoolers have shitty emotional reasoning.” There's a beat, before she adds, “It doesn't work that way, anyway. If someone wants to leave, they can.”

“Oh…” I don't know how to respond to that. Before things can get too awkward, though, I ask, “...What happened to your parents?”

Mayoi's tone is a lot more matter-of-fact than I was expecting as she explains, “I only saw my father again twice, both unannounced and unwelcome—and then an attorney's letter and a life insurance check arrived in the mail without warning, and that was that.”

I open my mouth to speak, but again, she cuts me off with a wave of her hand. “He did better at taking care of me dead than alive.”

Oof. It's probably best if I don't say anything after all—it'd be unfair. She sounds like she's at peace with what happened, and that's what's important, right?

“My mother took care of me quite well—sometimes we were close, sometimes we weren't. She remarried... but he was poor with money and thoughtless, just like my father.” Mayoi... that's a pretty cynical take—but I guess it's your thing to have a take on. “He took care of her through a long battery of illness treatments, but eventually, she moved to Towa City with my aunt to get away from him.”

This time, I can't stop myself, nor do I let Mayoi stop me: “I'm so sorry.” Even I saw the footage, one of the times that I went back into town. Every adult with a child in Towa City was...

Mayoi gives me a small smile. “Thank you, my dear. But truthfully, that, too, was a relief. Medical infrastructure was crumbling, and she had metastatic cancer... I thought it a mercy, honestly. Better to be cut down in an instant by a Monokuma than die slowly and painfully, isn't it?”

It's... hard to disagree with that. “I see what you mean...” I offer, a little lamely.

“Still—the consideration is lovely, darling. Thank you, truly.” So this is what an unguarded, honest moment with Mayoi looks like...

We spend a little while talking our way down from that; I show Mayoi some of the photographs I've gotten since I got here, and she shows me her... extensive collection of focus objects. I'm a little surprised Monokuma let her keep this many!

Eventually, though, we part ways, and I head back to my cabin. 

 

This time, when I bump into Mayoi, it's almost an accident; I'm not really looking for anyone in particular, we just happen to cross paths outside the women's gym. I didn't think of Mayoi as a gym rat—and when I notice she's gotten another slice of pie, the idea melts away completely.

“Asuka! What a surprise,” Mayoi says—or, well, I think that's what she says. Her mouth is a little full. “Looking for a workout?”

Was I? I can't say that the idea hadn't crossed my mind, but... “That's not usually how I spend my free time,” I admit, with a small shake of my head. “Why, are you?”

Mayoi... gives me a nod, and I'm really, genuinely surprised. “Once I finish this, I'd actually rather like to see if I'm still as comfortable on the hip sled as I used to be. It might not be a  _ great _ idea to do so after eating, but—why not?”

In a move that's still a little shocking, I... spot for Mayoi while she attempts to lift weights. It lasts about three minutes before she starts screaming about a cramp, and that's the end of that. At least you tried, Mayoi!

As a consolation prize, I fish out another gift from the MonoMono Machine. “Well, it was an attempt,” I say, as I hand the taser to her. A little hesitantly, I add, “Thanks for playing?”

 

[Lost: Taser x1 - A close-range personal defense weapon which delivers a powerful shock. Warning: May turn you into a serial killer? ]

 

Mayoi weakly sits up, and hides the taser... somewhere in her suit. I don't see where it goes and I'm not going to look for it too hard. “Oh, thank you, darling... it's good to know you think so much of me.” Looks like she really liked it! Score!

As she sits up on the bench, I ask her, “So why'd you stick with hypnosis even after you realized it wasn't going to do what you wanted?” Of all the parts of her story so far, this one is the one that holds up the least for me. Most people would just wander off from it after finding that kind of thing out.

Mayoi looks down, suddenly ashamed in a way I've never seen her before. “...I was hoping you wouldn't ask that. I know what you're thinking—and it's not that, I assure you.” She grips her elbow with her opposite hand. “Truthfully, the only member of our class I've told is Otome... Even Hinayo doesn't know.” Sighing, she finishes, “But I suppose, again—if it's fair for you to ask, it's fair for me to answer, don't you think?”

Iiiiii'm... not sure if that follows. Part of me regrets bringing it up now—but on the other hand, it sounds like she's gonna tell me, and I guess I really should learn as much as I can about everyone else on the ship... “It can't be that bad, can it?” I ask, shaking my head.

Mayoi just laughs. It's a little harsh. “Tell me, Asuka—you spend a lot of time with animals, don't you? What do you think about when you're petting a cat?”

That's... a total non-sequitur, but okay. “Well... I think about how soft it is... how cute it is... Then I start thinking about the lighting...”

“Right. I think those things too—other than the lighting, I suppose,” Mayoi replies. “But sometimes, I also think, 'I could snap its neck right now and it'd be powerless.'”

I jerk back on reflex—what the hell kind of thought is that?!

Mayoi keeps going, in spite of that. “Or—if you're on the third floor of a mall, looking down the escalator, what pops to mind?”

I'm still stuck on the first thing she said, but I answer, “The exit—I'm not really a mall girl.”

She nods. “Me neither—that's much too crowded, so I'm like you in that sense, too. But I also think—what if I jumped?” There's a moment of uncomfortable silence between us, before she adds, “Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you, Asuka?”

This isn't really my specialty, but... “Mayoi—do you have intrusive thoughts?” I ask, even though I'm not really sure how this answers my question from earlier. “I can kind of see why you wouldn't want anyone else on the ship knowing about that...”

“That's precisely it,” she replies. “They're usually violent. I occasionally have sexual ones as well, though those are usually,” here she forces herself to give me a grin, “less uncomfortable.”

I shake my head. “If you're going to tell me this, don't make a joke out of it,” I tell her. “Just... tell me about it.”

“I suppose you're right, my dear Asuka.” She takes a moment to collect herself. “As I said—they're usually violent. I've had them when I have someone under, more than once, but... focusing on that someone, on their experience, used to help the thoughts feel less scary.” She gives me a genuine smile. “Having someone totally in my power like that—having them trust me enough to give me control, in that way—and knowing, utterly, that I'd never purposefully hurt them... Even if the thoughts came, they were easier to resist, because it was so clear that they were utterly absurd.”

Mayoi... that's... “Used to?” I ask, when that part clicks in my head. “Are you saying it doesn't help anymore?”

“Oh, no! Asuka—dear, dear Asuka, no! I  _ got help _ ,” Mayoi says, waving me off. “They aren't that strong anymore, even when I feel uncomfortable or unsafe. They're still there, but they aren't particularly disruptive. The ones about others really have no fangs at all.”

I don't entirely know if she's telling me the full story, but... I think I get it, at least. “I'm glad you found something that helped,” I tell her—and I really do mean it! It's a little weird, but... it seems like it did a lot for her.

“Thank you. I mean—I've had my own other problems that I've externalized during sessions before. I'm hardly saying I'm a beacon of positivity thanks to this,” Mayoi tells me, laughing good-naturedly. “But it helped.”

We keep talking for a while, and eventually, I end up spotting for her in the gym again. Good job getting right back on the horse, even after a cramp, Mayoi!

After she tweaks a muscle, though, I walk her back to her cabin, and me back to mine.

  
  


It's late, late,  _ late _ by the time I drag myself back towards the cabins--nearly midnight! Today was such a packed day, so no wonder I'm exhausted. Probably only the night owls are still awake too. Or so I assume--when I realize I hear sounds from the men's gym, I stop my trek back to the cabins, think about it a moment, and then peek in.

Unsurprisingly, it's Hiro. He's worked up a sweat. Considering how fast and far he can go while still looking pristine, who knows how many miles he's run by now... It looks like he's on his cooldown, because he's going pretty slow for him. This is a good opportunity, so I'll wait for him.

He notices me on his last lap. We wave to each other, but he doesn't stop until he completes the last revolution, slowing until he finally stops. I get up as he pants, arms akimbo, and look around for his water bottle. Once I spot it (looks like it's full of some kind of protein shake), I bring it to him.

He brightens to see it. "Ah, Asuka! Thank you. Thank you very much." He gives it a lingering, bittersweet smile; then he chugs most of it in one go. 

"Hey, Hiro," I say quietly.

He sits down next to me. "Did you come to have a late-night jog with me? As much as I'd love that, I just finished cooling down."

"No, it's fine. Actually, I've been wanting to talk to you."

He spends a moment catching his breath. Then he nods. "About Tsubomi and Chizu, I assume."

"Yeah. I was just..." I shrug to cover up the way my voice catches. "At the end of the last trial, I mean... Tsubomi and Chizu meant a lot to both of us."

He leans his elbows on his knees and nods again. "...Yes. I... I'm ashamed to say that I hadn't noticed Chizu's fragile state of mind at all."

"I hadn't either," I say quietly. "There were lots of little signs, but I didn't recognize them for what they were whatsoever."

Hiro looks at me, concern in his blue eyes. "It must be especially unsettling for you. She wanted to kill  _ you _ ... If it had been Yuzuru and me, I think I would still be in shock."

I nod mutely.

"You're very strong, Asuka. Perhaps the true hero of Class 75 was you all along." He chuckles weakly. "A bit of... hero humor, there."

I pat his shoulder. "We're all hurting. When I think of it like that... I can't just curl up in a ball and scream and cry. We all have to work together to make it out of here. It might be strange to say this after... after six of us have died, but I still believe that."

Hiro gives me a bittersweet smile; then he peers down at the floor. "...Does that mean you also still would capture the mastermind instead of kill them?"

"Yeah. I mean, for one, the mastermind season motive already expired... but even if it were still in place, I'd want them to live and pay for their crimes," I reply. "Junko Enoshima died at the end of the Killing School Life, and she played it up like she got the biggest punishment ever, but... was she really punished? The Tragedy didn't end, and copies of her have been running around since causing more and more trouble... It feels more like it was an escape. An excuse to get away with what she did, instead of facing up to the consequences."

"Mm. What about the Remnants? You believe they're good now, don't you?"

"Yeah... I mean, it doesn't erase what they did in the past..." I curl my fingers into my palms. "I think it would be unfair to Chizu to pretend otherwise. But after what Peko said to her, I think... it's clear that they know that too. They want to do better and make up for the past. I think they're doing exactly what Junko didn't." I look at Hiro. "I think that's worth supporting and believing in."

He still looks troubled. "Our classmates have died because of them, though."

"No, they died because of Junko and the mastermind," I counter. "I think they're being tormented, just like Makoto and his classmates are." I glance away. "I know some of us don't believe that... or didn't believe it... but I have faith that that's true."

"...What do you think the best thing to do now would be, then? If you could capture the mastermind, I mean," he adds.

"Well... capture them, for one," I reply. "I don't know if Monokuma would honor anything--he's never said the killing game would end if the mastermind was captured or killed--but he  _ has _ said that he's only hosting and the mastermind's the one pulling the strings. If we can get the mastermind to agree to let us go, then I think Monokuma would probably release us... I  _ think _ ."

Hiro ponders this, expression scrunched up. "But... it would be like the second motive, wouldn't it? We'd be let go, but the two of  _ them _ would go free, too. Is it really right to let Tsubomi and the others die in vain...? Is it right for us to escape, only for them to wreak their havoc on someone else?"

"Hey, it might not go down like that!" I half-protest, half-cheer him on. Tsubomi was right; Hiro really  _ has _ been down lately... I wonder if he's been depressed ever since Shinto died. "There's still Future Foundation out there, and I'm sure they wouldn't let Monokuma go easily--especially if this is the last copy of Junko out there. If we captured the mastermind, I bet we could make the Paradise surface and stay surfaced, and if that happens, it'll be easy for them to find us!"

Hiro perks at that. "Oh! I hadn't thought of that at all!" He smiles at me with open relief. "Perhaps you really  _ are _ the true hero of Class 75, Asuka!"

I laugh, embarrassed but not displeased, as I rub the back of my head. "Aw, c'mon! I'm just doing my best to stay positive! I'm glad I could help you, though." I pause. "Actually... before she died, Tsubomi told me she was worried about you," I admit. "She told me about how heavily everyone's deaths have been weighing on you. She's not the only one, either. Yoh mentioned it to me, too, that even though you've been putting on a brave face, you've been hurting inside."

Hiro's eyes widen; then he grimaces. "I... I see."

"...Sorry, was that embarrassing?"

He chuckles weakly. "Yes. Very much so. But it isn't your fault." He taps his heel on the floor rapidly, gaze clouded as he stares at the gym floor. "Asuka? May I ask you..."

I wait for the question, but he trails off. "What is it?"

He hesitates; then he shakes his head. "No. Never mind, I'm sorry. I still have a lot of things to think about."

"Have you talked to Yuzuru at all?" I ask. "About Tsubomi, I mean."

"No, not precisely..."

"Maybe you should. If you approach them sincerely, like you are now, I don't think they'll have such a negative reaction to you."

Hiro looks over at me, eyes wide. "You think so?"

I nod. "I don't know for sure, but... I get the sense that you come on so strong that Yuzuru instantly gets defensive. If you just tell them how you really feel, without trying to force them into anything, then I think they'll be a lot more open to listening to you."

He chuckles ruefully. "Ah... I'm afraid men aren't much for, uh. Touchy-feely emotional discussions. Ha, I can't believe I ever doubted you were a woman!"

Wow, how low-key thoughtless. …I let it slide, though. I think I'm still a little too worn down to get mad. "Uh, thanks."

"But... mmm. Maybe you're right." He folds his arms. "Tell them how I really feel... huh. Yes, I think you're right. I can't keep letting my pride blind me."

"Good!" I say. "Just... make sure you actually listen to what they have to say back, okay? You have a bad habit of steamrolling over people and ignoring how they really feel."

Hiro stares at me. "Ignoring--?"

I nod. "Yeah. Like--you kind of overlay how you want them to feel on top of them? Like, Yuzuru's said over and over they're no hero and they don't want to be a hero, and you just laugh it off like it doesn't matter. And it  _ does _ matter. When people tell you who they are, you don't get to decide, no, I don't like that, you're going to be someone else."

He looks thunderstruck--first shocked, then devastated. "...Do I--really do that?"

"I mean, I still don't remember you or anyone from high school, but... from what I've seen of how on this sub, yeah. You do it a lot. I don't think you mean any harm," I add. "And I'm completely willing to believe that you didn't even mean to do it, period. But that doesn't erase that you've hurt people, and that's not something you get to ignore or brush off."

He covers his mouth with one hand, staring down at the floor. I... must have really struck a chord; he's gone pale as a ghost. Eventually, he slides his hand down to his chin. "Monokuma claimed that the mastermind truly hates all of us," he whispers. "Could it be... it was my fault all along...?"

Oof. I had no idea he was thinking that... I rest a hand on his shoulder to try to comfort him. "Hey, that's another thing entirely," I tell him gently. "Even if you did hurt the mastermind somehow, that doesn't give them the right to gather us all together and have us kill each other. Nobody has the right to kill anyone else."

He stares at me for a moment. Then he smiles, and while his eyes are pinched and tired, they're also warm. He lays a hand over mine. "Thank you, Asuka. You and Tsubomi were truly perfect for each other. You both had that same kindness and sincerity." As I feel my face heat, he takes my hand off his shoulder and clutches it with both of his hands. "I'm going to talk to Yuzuru as soon as I can. Thank you very much for this conversation. You've given me a lot to consider."

I settle my other hand over his. "You're welcome, Hiro. I'm glad I could help."

He nods to me, then gets up and walks over to the men's showers. I leave him to it and head out of the gym back to my cabin.


	55. Chapter 4: Legendary Offender (pt. 3 of 12)

It's only after I reach my cabin that I realize that Hiro's not the only one who should talk to someone sincerely and apologize for being thoughtless. I listened in on Hinayo's confession to Yuzuru and embarrassed her... I let the events and the trial distract me, but I really do need to apologize properly and do what I can to make it up.

I get my chance the next day, when I happen to find her in the game room early in the morning. She's... playing Old Maid with Emiri... and... Emiri seems to be winning... I wonder if this is what it felt like to be Susie in  _ Calvin and Hobbes _ .

"Hey, Hinayo," I say, walking up to her. "Um... Sorry to interrupt your game, but... is it okay if we talk a bit?"

She makes a small, indistinct noise. Then she nods.

I pull up a chair and sit at the table. I look over at Emiri and, feeling a little foolish, give her a nod of greeting; when she bows back, I just manage to avoid falling off my chair.

"S-so! Um! This is... you know... about Yuzuru," I say, feeling lame. "And, you know, your confession to them..." I turn to face Hinayo and give her a quick, sharp bow. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have eavesdropped! I won't do it again, I promise!"

"Eeh?" Hinayo squeaks, pulling the overlong sleeve of her kimono up over her face. "Oh, uum, you d-don't... you d-don't n-need to d-do that!"

I sit upright. "No, to tell you the truth, I've been eavesdropping on people a lot lately... I kept getting away with it so I started to tell myself it was okay to do, and that was wrong, so I'm putting a stop to it. I'm really sorry I hurt you."

Hinayo makes another tiny noise, her frown troubled as she gazes at me; then she gaze over at Emiri, then down at her lap. "It's okay... I kn-knew n-noble Yuzuru would reject m-m-m-me... I kn-knew they like you... It was silly to think they'd change their m-m-mm-mind..."

Hinayo... I don't know what to say, so I keep my mouth shut. A moment later, Hinayo sniffles.

"N-no, that's n-not it," she continues, dabbing her eyes. "What they said about seeing them as something they're n-not... That really hurt. It's true I like big m-m-mmm-mm-m-m-mm… big frames, and you usually see those on boys... But I always liked them  _ because _ they're androgynous...!"

That... explains a lot, I feel like. Although Yuzuru's muscular, I don't feel they're more muscular than, say, Sakura, Nekomaru, Tsubomi, or even Hirohito. Not that they aren't muscular, just that they aren't a beefcake. They've got a more lean, taut look to them, like the cord on a bow pulled back. Between their pretty face, long hair, and how they apparently saved Hinayo back in high school, I can see how that trait combo puts them ahead of beefier folks.

"So you think they made assumptions about your feelings and aren't giving you a fair chance?" I hazard.

She nods, head down.

"Why don't you try explaining that to them? I'm sure it must've been too hard to get everything you wanted to say out, since you were confessing at the time and they were turning you down, but now that you've had some time to calm down and collect yourself..."

"N-no... I d-don't want them to hate m-m-m-me for being annoying," she murmurs. "They're still grieving for Tsubomi... and... they still like you."

I don't know what to say to that. I never asked to be a corner in a love polygon... I can't imagine Yuzuru would try to come on to me, either. They're gruff and terse on the outside, but after all the time I've spent and spoken with them, I know they're actually kind. They're not the type of person who'd try to swoop in for the rebound. And on top of only finally accepting Tsubomi as a friend, they have their body dysphoria to work through still, too...

"Asuka?"

I look at Hinayo. "Hm?"

"Um... What d-do you think of them?"

"I think I understand them a lot better now than when I woke up on this ship," I reply. "I can understand why you would've fallen for them."

Hinayo lowers her gaze. "...I kn-know you're a lesbian, but... d-do you like  _ only _ women? Or would n-non-binary people like Yuzuru be okay, too...?"

I open my mouth, shut it. I... would date trans people, sure, absolutely; I know it's not the genitals that make the woman... or... non-binary person, in this case... but-- "A-are you asking me if I like Yuzuru back?" I squeak.

"My beloved Hinayo is asking if you  _ would _ , Lady Asuka," Emiri pipes in gently.

Hinayo reddens and nods. I'm pretty sure I'm bright red too.

"I-I haven't really thought about it!" I protest, holding my hands up. "I mean... I've never really had a chance to date any non-binary people... Tsubomi was--my first girlfriend and all..." I hunch over. "I don't know. I don't think I'm ready for another relationship right now, either way."

Hinayo makes a small noise. "Sorry..."

I shake my head. "No, it's okay... Why did you ask, though? I mean, what would you've said if I'd said yes, I  _ would _ date Yuzuru?"

Hinayo doesn't answer. In fact, she looks as distressed as I've ever seen her. Then she shakes her head hard, like a dog shaking off water. "I-it's fine!"

Okay... Well, if she doesn't want to go into it, that's fine. I straighten in my seat. "Are  _ we _ fine?"

"Huh...?"

"Are we friends again now?"

Hinayo blinks at me. Then she smiles. Shark teeth or no, she's really cute like that... "Y-yes."

I smile back at her. "Thanks. I'm glad to hear that." I pause. "Um... if there's anything I can help you out with..."

"N-no, I'm fine... Actually, I was worried about  _ you _ . Um... I'm n-not good for a lot, but I liked Tsubomi... and Chizu wasn't so bad in the end... so if you want to talk, um... I can listen..."

A lump rises in my throat. "Thanks," I say hoarsely. Hehe... I wonder if Yuzuru would like Hinayo better if they knew about this side of her... She's just like them in this way. I rub my eyes. "So Chizu... really did patch things up with you? She  _ told _ me she did, but..."

Hinayo nods. "Yeah... um... it wasn't  _ all _ good... She n-never did ap-pologize for insulting Emiri... but she was very n-nice about Yuzuru." She peers down at her lap. "I d-didn't kn-know she could be that encouraging and sup-portive... It was the first time I understood why you liked her."

"Yeah... Chizu--she was really good at that," I reply, blinking back tears. "If she liked you, she was all in and completely behind you... The--" I swallow hard. "The whole reason I worked up the nerve to confess to Tsubomi... was because she kept urging me to."

Sympathy in her eyes and a small noise in her throat, Hinayo nods. "She wasn't all bad. And she hated us girls, but she n-never tried to accuse m-m-m-m-m-me of anything, just because we d-didn't get along..."

I nod back, remembering the fight I overheard with Yoh. "I wonder if she still thought Mayoi was the mastermind by the end... Maybe by then, she didn't care anymore."

Hinayo hangs her head. "It was really strange when she started being n-nice... I remember thinking that. But I n-never thought she'd k-kill anyone... If I'd just thought of it..."

"It's not your fault," I tell her gently. "I never thought of it either, and I was the closest one to her. I'd seen her acting depressed, and occasionally she'd say something odd, but I just... didn't read anything into it."

"I wonder... she tried to k-kill you because she d-didn't want you to get p-punished, right?" Hinayo says. "If she'd gotten away with it, what she've d-done about you then...?"

I remember the knife hidden in Chizu's sleeve, one so sharp she could easily commit harakiri with it, and a chill washes across my skin. "...I don't want to think about it."

She makes a little noise but otherwise quiets. We sit in silence like that for a while.

"You know," Hinayo speaks up timidly, "when I said I liked Tsubomi... it wasn't just as a friend."

I snap my head up, blinking wide. "O-oh?"

She nods. "But it was n-noble Yuzuru who saved me, and that d-decided everything... If it'd been Tsubomi who saved me back then, I'm sure I would've fallen in love with her instead."

Hinayo... why are you telling me this...?

"It is a pity," Emiri speaks up. "It seems you two are fated to be rivals in love no matter what."

I feel myself blush. "N-now hold on! I don't want to be a rival in love! There's nothing going on between Yuzuru and me. Hell, maybe they don't even like me like that anymore! When they found out Tsubomi and I were dating, they gave us their blessing!"

"The flames of passion do not die so easily," Emiri replies. "Even once dimmed into dark embers, it takes but a bit of kindling to re-ignite them."

Oh, come on...! Hinayo, don't use your doll to put me on the spot like this! "Even if that's true, I told you, I don't want to jump back into dating again!" I clutch my left arm. "Not... not while we're still on this ship..."

I can't. If I had to see someone else I love die in front of me again... I might just break. And I can't... I can't afford to let that happen... I have to keep hope, for everyone's sake...

The  _ clop _ of Hinayo's geta startles me, and I look up to see her hurrying around the table to gather up Emiri. She looks at me with a gleam of determination in her red eyes.

"Asuka! I d-decided otherwise," she declares. Huh? "There's something I want your help with! And I won't accept your ap-pology until you d-do!"

"Wh-wha--? I thought you already accepted it!" I protest, rising to my feet in confusion.

"N-not anymore! You have to help first!"

Oh, geez... I smile despite myself. It's going to be something about settling her feelings for Yuzuru and Yuzuru's for me, I'm sure. "What is it?"

"I want you to help m-mm-m-me listen in on n-noble Yuzuru! I want to kn-know what they say about m-m-m-m-me when I'm n-not there!"

Yup, called it. "I already promised I wouldn't eavesdrop anymore, though?"

"I n-never accepted that p-promise!"

Ahaha... True, she never did... Still, it's rare to see Hinayo this fired up. If this is what it takes to help settle her feelings, I can't just turn her down! "In that case, I guess I'm not beholden to it," I reply. "Hiro will probably be talking to Yuzuru today, so that's a good chance! I doubt Yuzuru's the type to monologue to themself, so if we can catch them just in time, maybe we'll have a chance to hear something juicy!"

Hinayo clutches Emiri close, but she smiles at me over her head. "Mhm! Let's go!"

"Oh, but--I don't actually know where they're going to be talking?"

She clops over and grabs my hand. "Then let's find out!"

I have no choice. Hinayo practically drags me out, although I don't offer any resistance either. I suggest checking out the gyms first, and since we're already on B2, we swing by the men's gym. No dice. The bar and commissary are empty, too, and I doubt anyone would be having any heart-to-hearts in the cargo room. We'll just have to hope neither of them are in their rooms.

We peek up at B1 real quick--the meeting room is also empty--and then head down to B3. The archery range seems like the next best bet, so we swing around that way first, but before we get there, we hear noises coming from inside the laboratory. Hinayo and I exchange glances, then lean ever-so-gently on the door.

"--and technically the patent still belongs to the Towa Group, but the Towa Group can lick my balls," Keigo's in the middle of saying, "so you lucky assholes get to see the step-by-step. Again. Make sure you take good notes, because I'm not on round three of this same goddamn presentation for my health."

Behind him, holding up a poster board that I can't read from here, Shu pipes up, "Um, if you're tired, we can always... take a break?"

"And deprive our adoring public? What kind of monster d'you think I am?"

I can't help it; I snort with laughter. Shu startles and looks over our way. Fuck.

"Um, hi," I say, pushing the door the rest of the way open and stepping inside. Behind me, Hinayo shuffles in shyly. "Sorry to interrupt, but we heard noises. What're you guys up to?"

"Oh, uh, Keigo's explaining his..." Shu waves a hand at the poster board. "Air-cleansing chemical compound. To, you know. Our viewers."

"At 7:30 in the morning?" I wonder, baffled, as I look up at the camera. "Keigo, exactly when  _ do _ you fall asleep?"

"Never," he declares. "I am fueled by spite and just-shy-of-fatal levels of stimulants."

"What Keigo means to say is," Shu adds hastily, "he came up with a, uh, a new anti-somnolent yesterday, and he's testing it right now?"

Keigo slams a fist on his thigh. "SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK," he roars.

"...is what he's calling it," Shu concludes.

"It seems... most effective," Emiri observes, one tiny hand over her mouth. "By chance, Lord Keigo, when last did you slumber?"

"Got up for brunch yesterday, so eleven-ish?"

I share a glance with Hinayo and Shu. "Is... that healthy?"

"Pshaw." Keigo waves a dismissive hand. "I haven't even hit twenty-four hours yet, this is nothin'. I'll start worryin' when I start hallucinatin'."

"And when does  _ that _ happen?" I demand.

"Usually somewhere 'round the seventy-hour mark. Anyway, I have a demonstration to do. Feel free to watch!" he adds. "It's actually really cool stuff, if I do say myself, and I do. This is some Bill Nye shit I've been gettin' up to in here."

Hinayo looks over at the marble lab table, which is scattered with beakers and vials, both clean and used. "Have you been c-crafting the c-compound while you exp-plain it?"

"Well yeah, otherwise how's the audience at home supposed to understand what you do an' don't do?" Keigo replies, picking up some of the used ones and tossing them into a hazardous waste bin like they're particularly fragile, potentially volatile basketballs. "Not everyone can be the Ultimate Chemist here. Shit, if there  _ were _ another one, I'd love to trade notes. As it is, all I can do is transmit my notes into the ether and hope some jack-off is smart enough to make good use of 'em."

"I see... So you intend to spread your knowledge to our viewers in the Future Foundation, so that they use and expand upon your research," Emiri notes.

"That's what I just said!"

"Lord Keigo, if I may be so bold, are you planning something reckless in the near future?"

Keigo stares at her. So do the rest of us. "I--what?"

"Forgive my impertinence, for I know I assume," Emiri continues, "but this does not strike me as the actions of one who expects to survive."

"K-Keigo? Is that true?" Shu stammers.

Keigo's expression turns unusually serious. Keigo, don't tell me you... Then he sighs and scratches his head. "I didn't wanna be a downer, but... yeah. At this rate, I'm kinda thinkin' our chances of gettin' outta here are... pretty fuckin' garbage. I'm not giving up or anything. Otherwise I'd just get coked up and stay in my room for the rest of the game," he replies. "But, realistically speaking, odds are pretty good another murder's gonna happen sometime, an' if it does, I have a ten percent chance of bitin' it."

"We just, we just have to stick together!" Shu insists. "As long as I never kill and you never kill, as long as we watch out for each other..."

Keigo crooks him an affectionate smile, then reaches out and claps his shoulders. "Yeah. I know, buddy. Don't get me wrong, I'm still all about hope an' shit. But I like to be realistically hopeful.  _ Just in case _ the worst happens, the rest of the world can still benefit from my research."

"So the hope you have will live on with or without you," Hinayo concludes.

Keigo snaps his fingers and points at her. "Got it in one."

Shu protests, "Keigo, come on! You can't be serious...!"

Keigo scratches his head again. "Let's... take a quick breather after all. Hinayo, you obviously get it; do me a favor and break it down for him?"

Hinayo nods. Shu purses his lips, openly unhappy, but he looks over at Hinayo anyway. Meanwhile, Keigo saunters away. I intend to stay right where I am, but then Keigo catches my eye and gestures subtly for me to join him. Subtle is not really Keigo's default mode, especially right now that he's on Sleep Is For The Weak, so this must be important. I wander off as if to take a look at the chemical mixtures, then meander around until I join up with Keigo in a corner of the lab. I note that our backs are to the camera. As long as we keep it down, anyone monitoring will naturally make more attention to Shu and Hinayo. Clever...!

"Did you want to say something to me?" I murmur to him.

"Yeah. Knew you'd notice," he murmurs back. "Listen, this is between you an' me, all right? If this got around, I know there's some people who'd flip out and do somethin' stupid."

I appreciate the vote of confidence. "What's up?"

Keigo pats his lab coat pockets as if looking for something. I'm not sure if he really is or if he's putting on an act, because he murmurs, "I'm pretty sure I'm gonna die next."

I freeze up. " _ Why _ ?"

"'Cuz I'm, like, 99% sure Namie's the mastermind, and I told her so to her face."

Don't freak out, Asuka. Don't freak out! Stay chill! He's trusting you to stay cool and not tip off to Monokuma that anything's wrong! "If you think so, why'd you say so to her?"

"Because she tried to feed  _ me _ a line of bullshit about the mastermind bein' Yoh."

" _ Yoh _ ?"

"Right?" He rolls his eyes. "May as well tell me it's Shinto back from the dead, watchin' us all with judgey dead ghost eyes."

A cold sensation washes over my skin. "Y-yeah, right..."

"I really shouldn't've called her out to her face like that. It wasn't smart," he admits. "But it's over and done with. So, yeah. If I bite it next, Namie's the mastermind. Keep a sharp eye out."

"Why d'you think it's her?"

Apparently giving up on whatever he's looking for, he hooks his thumbs in his pockets and stares at a line of chemicals. "Pay attention to her and Monokuma when they banter, and read between the lines," he murmurs. "They're just a little  _ too _ on the same wavelength."

Before I can say anything else, he turns and saunters on over to Hinayo and Shu. "Yo! You two done over there? I'm already bored over here."

Shu still looks unhappy, but he nods anyway. "Yeah... Um, what were you two talking about?"

"I was just givin' Asuka the update on the rest of my restored memories," he says, casual as you please. "You know, about submarines an' how they can process their own water and air so the only shortage we  _ actually _ have to worry about is food."

Wh--seriously?! I can't hold back a grimace, but I nod as if I'd heard this already. "Figures that Monokuma would imply our deadline was a lot sooner and more immediate than it really is to get us to panic," I remark. "It wouldn't be fun to starve either, but at least we could work on rationing food a lot more easily than water or freaking air."

"'specially now that it's going down a third as fast," Keigo quips.

"Oh...  That reminds… I mean… anything else but… er! Anyway! Yuzuru's brunch will be tomorrow," Shu replies, struggling to get it out. "It was going to be today but, um, Keigo commandeered me into helping him out with this stuff. After that, I'm going to assess how much food we have left and work on a, a, a rationing plan. I started on that ages ago when Daichi asked me to, but, um... things just got... distracted."

"If you n-need help, Shu, p-please ask m-mm-me," Hinayo offers softly.

Shu shoots her a grateful smile. "Actually, could I rely on you for that? Your skill at general Japanese cuisine is better than mine."

She smiles back at him over Emiri's head and nods.

"Speaking of Yuzuru, have either of you see them?" I ask. "Hiro was gonna talk to them today, I think, and I'm a little worried about him being... himself at them."

"I hear that," Keigo grouses. "No, I haven't seen either of 'em today. What about you, Shu?"

"Mmm... I don't think they're in the archery range," Shu muses. "When I popped my head out after you, um, nearly blew up the lab that last round--"

"I had that bubbly completely under control!"

"--I didn't see or hear anyone. The archery range is right next door, and I think they would've investigated if there'd been someone in there to hear anything..."

"That's weird," I muse. "We haven't found anyone on the first or second floors either..."

"They're probably at the women's gym at this hour," Shu offers. "If not, I overheard Otome and Mayoi agreeing to talk over tea, so if they're not at the commissary, they're probably at the dining hall. One of them might've seen Yuzuru or Hiro somewhere."

"Wh-what?! When was this?!" Hinayo demands, lowering Emiri.

Shu leans back, holding up both hands in surrender. "I, um, uhh, mmmaybe an hour ago? I was just, uh, just coming out of the bathroom, and I saw them talking in front of the library..."

"I'm sure it's serious if M-m-m-mm-Mayoi's up this early!" Hinayo declares. She grabs my wrist and practically yanks me to the door. "Asuka, let's go!"

"What, not stickin' around for the show?" Keigo calls at us.

"Sorry, maybe later!" I call back just before the door shuts behind us.

Together, we practically race downstairs. I expect Hinayo to look in the women's gym, since it's on the way, but she ignores it completely to beeline over to the dining hall door. I never thought she could move this fast! I nearly crash into her back when she slaps her hands on the wall and screeches to a halt. Expression deadly series, Hinayo holds a finger up over her lips, then carefully opens the door. I peek in around her.

Sure enough, Mayoi and Otome are inside at a table near the kitchen, engaged in a quiet conversation I can't hear from here--the dining hall is  _ way _ too big for that. I'm not sure how we can possibly get closer, but Hinayo sets Emiri down while whispering something, pulls off her geta, and then crawls in on all fours. That's some dedication...! I hold the door to keep it from shutting, then pull off my camera and rest it next to Emiri and Hinayo's shoes. Don't want to risk banging it on the metal floor. Carefully, caaaarefully, I ease the door shut as I crawl in, then follow Hinayo from under table to table, gradually closing in on our friends like... actually, comparing them to a school of unsuspecting tuna and us as a pair of hungry sharks is really unflattering, so mmmmaybe not like that?

But soon, after much effort, the two of us make it to the next table over and peek up at them from underneath it. Fortunately for us, Otome's back is to us and Mayoi's eyes are full of tears, so I don't think either of them noticed us at all.

"...don't mind that at all," Mayoi's saying, "I'm just--s-so happy to have my friend back!"

"No, no, you shouldn't just... let it go like that," Otome insists softly. "I treated you terribly, simply because you were an easy target. That's unforgivable..."

"Yes you did!" Mayoi says hotly, pulling off her glasses and wiping them on the sleeve of her bolero jacket. "But it's hardly  _ unforgivable _ ... If anything, I just want to know-- _ why _ did you blame it on me?"

"I told you--because you were an easy target," Otome murmurs, sounding uncomfortable. "You had that ridiculous argument with Chizu, and I was so angry and devastated, it made venting those feelings on you convenient. There wasn't any more reason than that."

Mayoi picks up a tissue and blows her nose with an impressive, goose-like HONK. "And... all those things you said about being the Ultimate Ninja...?"

"God, it's so embarrassing to look back upon," Otome murmurs, resting her forehead on one hand. "I didn't care what happened to me. A world without Kirara isn't worth living in, I've always believed. So if you all voted for me as the blackened, I could embrace death without regret. That's all I was thinking of... It was so foolish and short-sighted of me."

Mayoi blows her nose again, this time less noisily. Then she sets the tissues aside, puts her glasses back on, and rests her hands over Otome's. "You were in grief. You still are. Of course you did some rash things," she says tenderly. "It all worked out in the end, so there's no need to hold grudges. Don't you think so?"

"Mayoi..." Otome brushes some tears of her own away, then rests her other hand over hers. "Y-yes, I do think so." She makes a sound somewhere between a chuckle and a sob. "I really don't deserve your friendship. Thank you for being so understanding..."

Standing up enough to scoot her chair over to Otome's side, Mayoi hugs her shoulders. "I suppose we should be grateful to Chizu for setting such an awful example of friendship, hm?"

Hinayo glances at me, red eyes worried. I don't say anything. I'm too busy stifling a cry after getting a metaphorical knife through the ribs.

Otome grimaces. "God, yes... If ever there was a woman you could look at and say to yourself, 'I don't want to be like her'... Poor Asuka. I wish there was something I could do for her."

"I know what you mean..." Mayoi leans back and rests a hand on her cheek. "Is it odd, though? Even though she was an awful friend in the end, I find myself regretting not being friends with Chizu."

Otome pauses, then peers at her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean--" Mayoi gestures vaguely. "You know... Even Hinayo made up with her, but we were still at each other's throats... Maybe if she'd been on better terms with just one more person..."

"But she'd always been so nasty to you and Hinayo. Do you mean to say you would have just tolerated that?"

"I know what you’re saying, but--still." Mayoi lets out a sigh. "I simply feel that without me, the times will never change."

Otome gazes at her for a long moment; then she averts her eyes. "You'll take any amount of abuse if it means you can keep the peace, huh...?"

"Sorry, dear?"

She shakes her head. "...No, never mind. I simply had a realization as to just how out of line I was." She pushes back some of her bangs. "You know... I don't think you can blame yourself for her. Chizu became much nicer to me after... after Kirara died. I suspect she wanted... to have some last few good memories before she committed to murder."

"That...  _ would _ follow," Mayoi admits reluctantly. "Asuka had mentioned she'd talked to Chizu about her behavior towards Hinayo and me, so I'd assumed it was because of that, but... when I look back, she started acting nicer after Kirara's death."

"I don't know if she truly sympathized with me or not... As far as I know, Chizu never had any romantic feelings for Shinto," Otome murmurs. "At worst, she could have only been pretending to be nice to deflect suspicion from her later on."

"Oh, god, I hope not. I rather prefer the idea that she was trying to say her goodbyes. She  _ did _ want to spare Asuka an execution," Mayoi counters. "...Although that doesn't really count for much when she's going to die either way..."

"Mm." Otome takes a long sip of her tea. "I can't say for sure, but... I do think you're right." She sets down her cup and sighs. "You know... I find it telling that, of all the women in our class, Chizu only got along with the two least feminine ones."

"Asuka is more of a  _ soft _ butch, I feel..."

"Agreed, but she's still more butch than the rest of us save Tsubomi." She frowns. "Now, I'm only somewhat familiar with the robot genre, and that's thanks to helping Kirara research for a movie role once, but many of the older shows are vile, misogynistic garbage. Even more recent shows place significantly more weight on the men over the women. If Chizu loved a genre that told her over and over that only the men mattered... of course she'd hate women, including herself." She shakes her head. "I don't know, though. I'm no psychoanalyst. Mayoi, you do therapy; what do you think?"

Mayoi's silent for a long moment. Then, in a timid voice, she offers, "...I actually like  _ Robo Justice _ ."

Otome stares at her; then she stares into the nearest camera with a look like she's just so Done. Then she shakes her head as she rests a hand on her forehead. "...In any case, the next step is to do something about the mastermind. This game won't stop until we stop them." Her eyes narrow. “With extreme prejudice, if necessary. And I find I rather hope they  _ do _ make it necessary.”

Mayoi giggles nervously. "How like you, darling... but we're still not sure who it is, are we?"

"Are you saying that because you have no guesses, or because you want to avoid sharing?"

"W-weeeeell..."

Otome picks up her teacup and takes a long, slow, measured sip. As she brings the cup away from her lips, she murmurs, "I believe it's Sane."

" _ Keigo _ ? Whyever so?"

"Various reasons, but the one I find most damning is this: motive-wise, his 'best friend' was targeted first. The two of them have known each other since childhood, and we're supposed to expect he had no idea Warabe had a terror of drowning?"

"...You do raise a good point, but... as you say, Larry was his best friend."

"And haven't we proven that the deepest of grudges can form between the closest of friends? Didn't Chizu prove that love is no obstacle to murder?"

Mayoi splays her fingers over her mouth and doesn't answer.

"But this is just my theory," Otome adds. She takes another sip, then sets down her cup. "I take it you have one of your own... or at least, that you disagree with mine."

"I do have my own ideas," Mayoi admits, taking this as her cue to drink her own tea. "Please don't tell Hinayo this--it would absolutely break her heart--but... I believe it's Yuzuru."

Now it's my turn to turn a sharp look Hinayo's way. Her wide grimace and saucer-plate eyes tell me she's as stung as I was.

"Mmm... They  _ do _ certainly have a surly attitude," Otome admits. "But that alone isn't enough to damn them."

"Oh, it's not just the attitude, dear," Mayoi protests, leaning in closer. Hinayo and I both have to inch closer to hear the rest: "They supposedly 'forgot their friendships,' or 'having ever been loved,' or something like that. Isn't that an awfully  _ broad _ thing to be forced to forget?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, wouldn't it make more sense if this were a cover for them to treat us all with the contempt and hatred they actually feel for us? As you said, some friendships aren't quite so true..."

This time, Otome touches her chin in thought. "I see... When you put it like that... Still, there is only one mastermind. That means one of our suspects is innocent."

"Keigo just had his memories restored," Mayoi points out. "If he were the mastermind, wouldn't his lost memories being 'how submarines work' be rather... anticlimactic?"

"It could be a red herring... but I see your point," Otome admits. "And I  _ do _ have to admit that it's likelier that Yuzuru hates us all than Keigo... According to Shu, he and Keigo have grown quite close since Larry's death. Yuzuru, meanwhile, grew closer to Tsubomi just before she died."

Mayoi leans closer, an eager light in her silver eyes. "Do you think they might have timed it that way on purpose? As the mastermind, they  _ would _ have known the next target!"

Otome shakes her head. "No, that would have to be a coincidence. Chizu's target was supposed to be Asuka, not Tsubomi."

"Oh. Yes." She deflates. "Hmm... It  _ is _ rather tough to nail them down, isn't it..."

"We should get Namie's perspective, include her in this group," Otome suggests. "I'm sure she has her own thoughts on the mastermind's identity."

Mayoi purses her lips, but her expression is thoughtful rather than jealous. "You certainly have a high opinion of her now, don't you?"

She smiles faintly and takes another sip. "Her encouragement... truly struck home. If it hadn't been for her, I might still be half-mad with grief." She sets down her teacup, and her knuckles are white. "I'm still angry about Kirara's murder, of course... but now I can view it, and this damned game, with clear eyes. So, yes. I do value her opinion."

"Well, I certainly don't mind. She's helped us quite a bit through the trials," Mayoi replies. "My only concern is... well... she has a tendency to hold back, doesn't she? Or rather, she holds her cards close to her chest."

Otome hesitates. Then she shrugs. "True. But she'd be more open with people who trust her, I expect. If I were her,  _ I _ wouldn't be open with the likes of Chizu or Sane. They'd probably use anything I confided in them about against me."

Mayoi sighs. "True... Keigo seems to be holding a grudge against her for some reason... and Chizu hardly liked any of us."

"Then we're agreed? Find Namie and discuss the matter with her?"

"Certainly, but... you don't want to find Hinayo, too?"

"Mayoi, I love Hinayo as dearly as you do, but she has no objectivity," Otome points out. "It's a wonderful trait to combat a new widow on an express train to despair, but not so much for sussing out a mastermind."

I look over at Hinayo, mouth twisted to one side. She hangs her head. I think she must know Otome's right...

"I suppose I can't argue with you there..."

"Let's split up, then, and whoever finds her first, bring her back to my cabin."

Mayoi nods, and the two of them finish off their tea, then get up to take their dishes to the kitchen. I prod Hinayo, jerk my head towards the door, and she nods back. The second the kitchen door shuts, we both book it for the dining room exit, grab our things, and dive into the workshop. A moment later, we hear the dining room door open, the click of a pair of heels pass by, and then, eventually, silence.

We both heave out a sigh of relief, each of us having been holding our breath.

"That sure was a close one," I say, shakily.

Hinayo nods vigorously.

Emiri looks up. "Hinayo, my beloved? May I ask what transpired?"

"Oh, sure..."

I stare at the two of them as Hinayo summarizes the conversation we'd just heard, including a glum confession that her best friends don't think she could help with figuring out the mastermind. Emiri comforts and reassures her with a pat on the wrist and a comment that her passion is a beautiful trait, but it's true that cool heads prevail, and her friends mean no harm or insult by recognizing her strengths and weaknesses. Hinayo must have really been worried about that...

"D-do you think that n-noble Yuzuru c-could be the mm-mm-m-mastermind, though?" Hinayo frets.

"I don't know," I say, feeling like I shouldn't let Hinayo have to talk herself through her worries alone, if via Emiri. "I think it's still hard to say anything for sure, though. Namie thought that Daichi might be the mastermind, and she was wrong about that. Who knows who she thinks it is now?"

Hinayo tilts her head. "She d-did?"

I nod. "Yeah... At least, she mentioned it to me in passing just before Daichi died." I know Keigo said that Namie claimed Yoh's the mastermind, but... Mayoi and Otome have a point. I don't think Keigo's the mastermind either, but he definitely has it out for Namie. He might've willfully misinterpreted something she said. I'm pretty sure Namie isn't the mastermind, whatever else he thinks, after all... Hopefully he'll see that too when he doesn't die.

I shiver.  _ When he doesn't die _ . That's... assuming there's going to be another murder, isn't it...?

"Are you quite all right, Lady Asuka?" Emiri asks.

I shake my head. "No... I was just thinking about--well, if there's another killing. We all should know better, but there's already been three murders... It's hard to say that we'll definitely be able to resist any motives going forward. I hate to give him credit for anything, but I have to admit: Monokuma knows how to press people's buttons."

"You speak truly. I can understand your trepidation," Emiri says, sympathetic.

"We just have to believe in everyone," Hinayo insists. "If another m-m-m-mm-motive happens, we should... stop it then and there!"

I smile and nod to the both of them. "Yeah, you're right. I don't think anyone… anyone  _ else _ would kill without one, so we'll have to make our move when Monokuma does." I roll onto the balls of my feet and stand up, then offer a hand to Hinayo. "By the way, I'm glad Mayoi and Otome made up."

Hinayo smiles, accepts my hand, stands up, and nods. "likewise. I was worried about them..." Her smile fades as she lowers her gaze. "We all loved K-Kirara... I d-didn't want our friendship to break up, especially when K-Kirara wanted us to c-come together, I'm sure."

"Yeah, I agree." I hesitate; then I add, "Kirara wanted Yuzuru to tell you the truth about how they felt, you know."

Hinayo blinks owlishly at me. "Huh...?"

"I... listened in on a conversation between the two of them a while back." I rub the back of my neck in embarrassment. "She was very gentle about it, but she said basically that if they weren't going to give you a chance, they should at least let you down nicely instead of stringing you along by pretending not to notice how you feel. I got the sense that she was trying to look out for you."

Her eyes shimmer, and she ducks her face behind Emiri. "K-Kiraraaa..."

I let her sniffle for a moment. Then I reach out and gently touch her hand. "C'mon, Hinayo. You still wanted to hear Yuzuru's feelings one last time, right?"

She sniffles again, then nods. "Right...!"

There's one last likely place to look. To the women's gym, across the hall!


	56. Chapter 4: Legendary Offender (pt. 4 of 12)

Everyone's guess has turned out on the money: when Hinayo and I approach the women's gym, we hear voices inside. Settling in to listen at the door--the gyms have  _ incredible _ echo, so wherever they are in there, it's easy to hear from here--we share a glance, then open the door a crack to peek inside and focus in on the actual words. Hiro's doing a rapid set of stomach curls on the other side of the gym, while Yuzuru sits near him with a stopwatch in one hand.

"...and on top of that," Hiro is saying, "can one really call oneself a hero if one doesn't take active action against evil? Isn't one basically complicit in wrongdoing if one doesn't at least try to stop it?"

"Eighty-five, seventeen," Yuzuru replies, eyes on their stopwatch.

"And is it enough to just  _ try _ to stop it? Namie tried to stop Chizu, but she failed, and Tsubomi and Chizu both died. I'm not faulting Namie for it, but doesn't it go to show that just trying isn't enough? You have to  _ succeed _ , or else you've saved no one at all!"

"Ninety-one, ten."

"Yet at the same time, people have already died! Beloved classmates whose lives will never return! Is it enough to just  _ stop _ the mastermind? Doesn't there need to be more in order to make everyone's sacrifices worth it? Yet at the same time, if pursuing justice only leads to more lives being needlessly lost, isn't that also an insult to those who died before? I just--can't--figure--it--out!"

"Three... two... one," Yuzuru counts down. "Stop."

Hiro finishes up his last stomach crunch, then lies down, back flat on the mat he'd been working out on. He breathes deeper than usual for a moment, sweat beading his face and biceps; then he rolls his head towards Yuzuru. "What do you think?"

"I don't really care about heroism," Yuzuru replies. "It's an excuse to turn what must be done into an ego stroke. I feel that, more than anything else, is a show of disrespect towards those one would try to protect."

Hiro doesn't reply.

"...but there's no act one can take with complete selflessness," Yuzuru adds, glancing away. "As long as we have a sense of self, we can't help but act with some selfishness. Therefore, it's most important to keep in mind what the ones you would protect would want. That's what I believe."

"...What do you think Tsubomi, Chizu, and the others would want?" Hiro wonders, staring at the ceiling.

"I don't know. I'm not them. But I'm sure there's no one single answer, either," Yuzuru rumbles. "If I had to guess, I'd say Tomiyoshi would probably want vengeance no matter what the cost, while Tsubomi and Kirara would rather we prioritize keeping the survivors alive."

"Yes... And I expect Larry would want revenge as long as Keigo and Shu stayed unharmed, and Daichi would want the mastermind and the Remnants snuffed out for good," Hiro muses, "while Shinto  would be upset that things got so far that even Chizu committed murder. He'd want all this to stop."

"Mm. Yes."

The two of them sit in silence for a moment. Then Hiro hops up onto his feet--an impressive feat, given that he did it from a horizontal position--and holds out a hand to Yuzuru. Yuzuru gives him the stopwatch, then takes Hiro's place on the mat. At the sound of the stopwatch's  _ click _ , they start doing stomach crunches of their own.

"Kozaki," they grunt. "A question for you."

"What is it, friend?"

"How many times have you had this conversation already?"

Hiro gawks at them. "Buh?"

"You sound to me like you're chasing your own tail. You ask others for answers, but nothing you've heard satisfies you. Tell me: what is the answer you want to hear?"

"I--?" Hirohito pauses at this, then furrows his brows. "...I don't like all this talk of the Remnants being good after all. They've killed thousands,  _ millions _ ! True hope and peace can't return to the world so long as they remain. Yet if they truly were victims of Junko Enoshima's--if they've already been saved--then the Remnants who destroyed the world have already been vanquished. In that case, there's no more need for a hero."

"Then you want Makoto Naegi to be wrong, and the Remnants to still be in despair, so you can cut them down yourself?"

Hiro stares at them as if slapped in the face.

"Don't misunderstand me. I don't trust the Remnants either. I think it's far too possible that Naegi's been deceived. But wanting that to be so so you can be the vanquishing hero is disgusting."

"Ugh...!"

"Time."

"--Thirty-two, fifty-eight. You sure like to take your time, Yuzuru."

"Shut up."

And Hiro  _ does _ shut up, so Yuzuru does too. As far as I can tell, I  _ think _ they're counting how many crunches they can do in the remaining time...? I'm no athlete, but I've never seen that kind of thing before. Is this normal, or did they make it up between themselves?

"You're right. I've talked to Asuka and Namie about this both," Hiro says after a moment. "Asuka approached me about it the other day, actually. When I asked her thoughts, she told me the same thing she did the first time around: that no one has the right to kill anyone else." He pauses. "What do you think of that?"

"No one has the right to kill anyone else... huh." Yuzuru falls into thoughtful silence, aside from the slight grunts as they do their crunches. "Fundamentally, she has the right of it. No one possesses the inherent right to take the life of another person. But sometimes, that is what must be done, even so."

"Oh? You don't think that's a contradiction?"

"No. To protect your own life... to protect your loved ones' lives... sometimes, you must rise up and strike down those who would threaten them." Yuzuru's eyes narrow. "Ultimate Despair is not someone or something you can talk down. One must cut it down without mercy or hesitation."

"...What if you can only pick one or the other?" Hiro asks. "Your own life, or the lives of your loved ones? Sixty-four, eighteen."

"Then I would sacrifice myself," Yuzuru replies without missing a beat. "As Tsubomi did for Asuka."

"...You're right. Yes, you're absolutely right!" Hiro rises up to his feet and beams down at Yuzuru. "I know you must hate hearing this, but you truly do have the constitution of a true hero."

Yuzuru heaves a deep and weary sigh. "I keep telling you, I don't."

"You do," Hiro insists firmly. "There's no question in your mind that you'd give up everything to protect those around you. What's more heroic than that?"

They blink wide at him. Then they focus stolidly on their own knees, cheeks turning faint pink.

Hiro smiles. Then he glances at the stopwatch. "Aaaaaand stop."

Yuzuru does so, laying down on the mat with a long, low breath. After a moment, they roll their head towards Hiro, and Hiro offers them his hand. Yuzuru clasps it, and Hiro helps them up. Despite the show of camaraderie, though, Yuzuru looks oddly troubled.

Before Hiro can speak, Yuzuru looks at him. "Kozaki."

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever ended someone's life?"

Hiro blinks, openly startled at that. I'm surprised, too. It's a hell of a question to just drop on someone! I glance at Hinayo, but she's entirely focused on them. No surprise there... Regardless, Yuzuru withdraws their hand and sits on the bench. Hiro joins them.

"I have," Yuzuru states, folding their fingers together. Yuzuru... "Much of the Tragedy was one big war zone, and there is approximately one use during war for a combat Ultimate--even one whose talent is antiquated."

Hiro folds his arms. "...I see."

"I don't regret what I've done," Yuzuru continues. "It's true that no one has an inherent right to take the life of another, but if I'd stayed my hand, many more people would have died."

"...Then do you think true justice is killing the mastermind?"

"Justice..." Yuzuru hesitates, then shakes their head. "I'm not in a position to judge what 'true' justice is. I don't think such a thing exists. To Tomiyoshi, 'true' justice did not include the absolution of the Remnants of Despair. Justice, to her, would necessitate their deaths. To Asuka, 'true' justice does not include the death of anyone, even the likes of the Remnants. Justice, to her, could never allow for their deaths. What is 'just' changes depending on whom you ask. I see no sin in killing murderers, but if someone who loved one of my victims came after me for revenge, I wouldn't fault them for it; after all, I'm a murderer, too. Therefore, 'truth' and 'justice' are not mutually inclusive."

"I'm surprised," Hiro remarks quietly. "I had no idea you'd thought so deeply on the subject."

Yuzuru snorts. "You're always harping on the topic, after all. If you'd ever stopped to let me get a word in edgewise before, you'd have heard these counterarguments already."

"Ah... Sorry about that."

"Mmm." Yuzuru sits upright and looks over at Hiro. "...It seems like Tsubomi's death has had a profound effect on you, too."

His expression darkens as he grimaces and clenches his fists. "...Of course it has."

They say nothing, their gaze lingering on him; then they avert their eyes. "...Of course." A pause. "In any case--you already know what your justice is. At least, I should hope you do. You don't need to agonize over it. Just act as you feel is right."

"Heh... Tsubomi said basically the same thing."

"Then I don't know why you need me to tell you things you already know."

Hiro doesn't answer for a moment. Then he turns to face them. "Yuzuru. You said before that you don't regret the killings you've done, because the people you killed were wicked."

"I didn't say  _ that _ , but I suppose it amounts to the same thing. What of it?"

"Have you ever killed someone you didn't mean to kill? Someone innocent?"

Yuzuru stares at him. Hiro stares back for a moment; then he scratches the back of his head and holds up a hand.

"On second thought, that's a heavy question," he says. "Let me change it to:  _ what if _ you did? What would you do?"

"Kozaki... why are you asking this?"

He grimaces. "Because... I've come to realize I shouldn't take the meaning of justice for granted. But I'm much too black-and-white. I'm not good at the kind of nuanced thinking you are."

"...To be sure, do you mean an innocent bystander, or someone who wasn't actually guilty of any crime, but was assumed to be?"

"The, ah, the first one."

They make a low noise in their throat. "Directly or indirectly?"

"What do you mean? It doesn't matter which, if your actions lead to a death!"

"...I see." Yuzuru stares into the middle distance. "There are different degrees in murder charges for a reason. Someone who kills someone by accident is much more likely to regret and repent than someone who plans it out, and someone who kills in self-defense shouldn't be judged as harshly as someone who decides to attack another first. But in the end, you've still snuffed out a life. From the perspective of the victim, you're right--it doesn't matter. So, if in the pursuit of mass murderers, I ended up causing the deaths of innocents... mm."

They rest their mouth on their folded hands. After a moment, Hiro prompts them with, "Mhm?"

"...It would really depend on the circumstances. There isn't a single right answer. But either way, I would take responsibility for my actions, and suss out the correct path from there."

"You  _ are _ a man to carry out your responsibilities," Hiro says, nodding. He pauses. "Er. Not man. You know what I mean!"

"Hmph."

"But--thank you. You've given me a lot of valuable insight." He stands up and, when they do too, claps a hand on their shoulder. "I'm glad we could speak frankly with each other, Yuzuru."

"As am I... Hirohito."

I don't think I've ever seen anyone made so happy by hearing their own name. Hiro nearly bursts into tears on the spot, and he wraps Yuzuru up in an enormous bear hug. Yuzuru groans sharply, rolling their eyes, and gives him a grudging pat on the back.

I feel a tug on my sleeve, and look over at Hinayo, peering at me mournfully over Emiri's head. She tilts her head to one side, and I take the hint and ease away from the door. We let it rest on the edge of the doorway, and I follow Hinayo as she wanders away down the hallway and into the stage. Once inside, she sits on the nearest seat, and I join her. It's cooler than usual in here, but comfortably so.

I consider my words, then ask gently, " Are you okay, Hinayo? We didn't get to hear them talk about you at all..."

"I kn-know," she murmurs. "I'm n-not in n-noble Yuzuru's thoughts at all."

"Oh, that's not fair to say," I counter gently. "They were having a big conversation a, a-about... death and killing. Of course they wouldn't suddenly bring up love stuff..."

She shakes her head. "N-no... that's n-not exactly what I was saying. They're thinking seriously about all k-kinds of things... and I'm being so p-petty."

"Hey, love isn't petty! It's only natural that you'd want to resolve your feelings..."

Hinayo turns to me. "Asuka... d-did you kn-know they'd k-killed before?"

I hesitate. Then I shake my head.

"What d-do you think about that?"

"I... I don't know," I admit. "I don't think it's right to kill anyone at all, but I know Yuzuru understands that, too. And I know sometimes you really don't have any choice. I can't judge them for that. They've made their resolve."

Hinayo nods slowly. "You understand them."

I rub the back of my neck. "I-I dunno if I'd make that big a deal of it!"

"Then you at least accept them." She looks over her shoulder at the door. "I d-don't c-care if they've k-killed. Growing up, I was surrounded by m-mm-m-m-memento mm-mori, so I d-don't think d-death bothers m-m-me like it does other p-people. N-noble Yuzuru d-doesn't k-kill without a good reason, and they'd take responsibility if they screwed up, and I think that's good enough."

I think this over. "...Yeah. You're right. Even the side where a life is a life and it's snuffed just the same regardless of how or why it was murdered--Yuzuru understands that, too. I guess I can understand why they would've killed Daichi..."

I shiver at the thought. I wonder how close they really came to murdering him--if what I said to them made that much of a difference. After what I just heard, I don't think they would've hesitated.

"You really don't mind that Yuzuru's killed people before?" I ask Hinayo.

She shakes her head. "...D-death is just another phase of life. N-no one is ever really gone forever." She gives me a small, pained smile. "Though it still hurts, kn-knowing you have to be ap-part for who kn-knows how long."

"Hinayo..." I swallow hard, blinking back tears. No one's ever really gone forever... That's a really beautiful thing to believe. I wish I could believe it, too. If I could see Shinto and Chizu and Tsubomi again... I rub my face with the back of my hand. For an instant, I feel the comforting weight of a hand on my shoulder, but when I look, Hinayo's clutching Emiri with both hands, and we're the only ones in here. I must've imagined it.

"I feel like we're drifting off-topic here," I joke weakly, lowering my hand. "Umm... I don't know if you're satisfied or not, Hinayo, but if you want to do something to take your mind off things, maybe we could head back to the game room for a while? Play a few rounds of cards?"

"...Yes." Hinayo hugs Emiri close. "I think I'd like that. Spending time with a friend, I mean."

I smile. "Me too."

We get up and leave the stage, destination: B2. It doesn't take us long to walk up there, either, or at least no longer than usual. I'm about to hold open the door to the game room for Hinayo when I note a bit of motion in the corner of my eye. I turn my head just in time to see--huh? Is that Namie and Yoh... heading into the cargo room together? Why would they do that?

...The cargo room. I've never actually been inside, but according to Monokuma, there's guns in there--and according to Keigo, Namie thinks or at least claims to think Yoh's the mastermind. I've got a really bad feeling about this.

"Sorry, Hinayo--could you wait up for me?" I whisper, not taking my eyes away from what I noticed.

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"Ummm--I'll have to explain later. I just--aahhh, I'm sorry, I gotta go!"

I hate that I have to just ditch Hinayo like that, but I would hate someone getting hurt or killed way, way worse. I dash out towards the cargo room, ease open the door, see Yoh and Namie further inside, and slip in to hide behind a stack of crates. Fortunately, it hooks around, so even if they leave peacefully, they shouldn't be able to see me. There's a gap between the crates that I can peek through and see Namie and Yoh clearly, and I have to wonder if Monokuma set them up that way so I  _ could _ spy on someone in here.

At least the two of them are  _ also _ in clear view of the camera, which I see pointed towards them, but they're also nearby an armory of weapons just... chilling out on several racks set up through the cargo room. Some of them are very sharp-looking knives, and some are assault rifles, too... exactly like the ones from Chizu's trap. There really were guns in here...

"It isn't a very atmospheric spot, is it?" Yoh muses, hands in his pockets, gaze on the same racks of weapons.

"Does it need to be?" Namie replies, arms folded under her chest.

"Mmm... It would have been nice," he replies, scratching his cheek. "But I certainly don't mind following you where you wish to go."

Oh no. This was Namie's idea? Oh nonono...

"Your consideration is appreciated," she says, tone neutral. "And your change in attitude, noted. Which brings me to what I wanted to discuss with you, Surusumi."

"Ah, hold on just a moment, please," he says, holding out a hand. "I mentioned that I had something I wanted to discuss with you, too... Would you mind terribly if I went first?"

Namie tilts her head and stares him down. Yoh only smiles back. A slight motion next to me nearly makes me scream, but I manage to keep it to just a jerk back as Hinayo huddles in next to me.

"What's going on?" she murmurs.

"When did you get here?" I do my best to murmur back.

Hinayo gives me a wounded look. "You ran away, so I was worried..."

I rest a hand on my chest, shoulders sinking. Oh, of course... Sheesh, I was so focused on those two, I didn't even notice her following me. I'm going to get myself killed at this rate... "Namie brought Yoh in here to talk, but Yoh wants to say his piece first," I murmur. "Now--" I press a finger over my lips. Hinayo nods, and we each lean in to peek out the crack.

We do so in time to see Namie nod Yoh on. He chuckles and slips his hand back into his pocket.

"Thank you," he says. "I hate to step on your feet, so to speak, but this is one of those things where... if I don't say it right away, I fear I'll lose the courage to say it at all."

Namie raises an unimpressed eyebrow. "What are you getting at?"

He hums thoughtfully, watching the camera peeking down at them. Then he smiles at her. "Please--all in good time. There's four things I'd like to tell you. First, I'd like to apologize for my initial behavior towards you, at the end of the first two trials. I fear I raised a lot of suspicion against you due to the things I said. I'm sorry about that."

Namie responds with stone silence.

"Second... mmm. I'd like to thank you for divining my talent," he continues, voice pitching lower. Hinayo and I both have to lean in to hear him better. "I hadn't really expected or anticipated that anyone would look at me closely enough to notice--but you revealed the truth as easily as shining a light in a morass of darkness."

"It was obvious once you started fixing everyone's drinks. Anyone could have determined it. I'm sure you would have, given enough time behind the bar."

Yoh laughs ruefully. "You have a habit of downplaying your own accomplishments, don't you, Namie? Even if that's so, the one who saw it first was you. I'm deeply grateful to you for it; it means more to me than you might imagine. Thank you."

"...You're welcome," she replies, frown tugging down her lips.

"Third... this one is a bit awkward, I'm afraid. But--let me think how to put this... Through our time here, I've noticed several things about you. Things that I must point out before I can lead into the last thing I'd like to say."

"...Which is?"

Yoh rubs his beard thoughtfully. "You have a rather... relaxed relationship with Monokuma, don't you? It seems antagonistic on the surface, but he lets you get away with all sorts of remarks, and accepts quite a few of your barbs. Monokuma's made it clear in the past that he only does that sort of thing when he feels like playing along with others's jokes, such as when he went along with Otome's barbs--but unlike with Otome, he's never tried to punish you for your lip, as it were."

"...I'm sure he would if the opportunity arose. As for our relationship--I don't know what it is you see when you look at us, but it's anything but relaxed."

"Mmmm... Perhaps relaxed isn't the right word for it, then?" Yoh muses. "I mean more in the sense that... it feels like you've known him personally for longer than we've been aboard this ship."

Namie glares at him with such ice that it's like she cuts the air open. "What are you getting at?"

He laughs, holding out both hands in surrender. "Ah, please don't get upset with me! I haven't finished making my point... It isn't just Monokuma, though. You seem intimately familiar with the Remnants, even beyond someone who watched their mutual killing game; you're frequently several steps ahead of the rest of us when it comes to the investigations, despite having no investigation-related talent; and you seem to enjoy controlling the flow of the trials by withholding and revealing information when it would be the most dramatic."

"...Have you spoken with Sane lately?"

"Hmm? No. Should I have?"

"It's just that everything you've said smacks awfully close of things he's accused me of."

"Ah, is that so? We've probably both come to the same conclusion, then--which means you already know what's coming. But then, you always do." Yoh's smile turns apologetic. "Namie... You're the mastermind, aren't you?"

Hinayo claps a hand over her mouth. I clamp my mouth shut, trying not to rock back and fall over. I shoot a look over at Namie, and she looks awfully upset...

She makes a noise of disgust, anger gleaming in her eyes. "And if I were?"

Hinayo and I shoot each other a wide-eyed look. 'And if I were'--i-is that a confession?!

But Yoh only chuckles with far more gentleness than the situation calls for. "Then that brings me to the last thing I have to say. If you  _ were _ the mastermind..." He sinks down to one knee. "I wouldn't care. Because..." He reaches out and takes one of her hands, coaxing it out of her arm-fold, and gazes up into her startled stare. "I've fallen in love with you."

She blinks rapidly, looking as blindsided as I feel. "--eh?"

"I told you before that it means more to me than you realize that you figured out my talent," he replies softly, closing his hand over hers. "I've lived my life with no one really looking at  _ me _ ... only paying attention to the things I can do for them. That's the burden of those with talent, I suppose, but it's a lonely existence. And it isn't as though you wanted something from me, too. To you, my talent is of no use whatsoever, is it? Knowing that you looked at  _ me _ , that you saw  _ me _ ..." Without breaking eye contact, he rests his lips on the backs of her fingers. "I just couldn't help myself."

Namie rips her hand out of his grasp. She looks rattled... "Why are you saying this to someone you believe is the mastermind?"

Yoh, however, is as smilingly calm as ever. "I realize you no doubt hate me... but I don't mind that, either. I only want to love you, and only you. If it's your desire to kill all of us, including me, I'll happily help you with that--though of course, I'd like to request that you kill me last... and, if I may be so presumptuous, that you allow me to die in your arms."

"I-I..."

"This may seem abrupt," he adds, "but I assure you I've been thinking it over very carefully. And every thought I've had has brought me to the same conclusion: nothing could bring me greater joy than to devote the remainder of my life to you."

"I-I'm not the mastermind," she stammers, turning red.

"Ah, is that so? I'm glad to hear it!" He laughs, sounding relieved. "I'd rather not betray our classmates for your love, and if you truly aren't the mastermind, that means I won't have to... though of course, I'm prepared to do whatever it takes for you."

"That's... kind of you," she says stiffly, clutching her arms to her chest as she half-turns away. "But I'm afraid I don't feel the same way."

Disappointment wafts onto Yoh's expression. "I see... May I ask why?"

"Because I just don't," she says, clipped. Despite this, she looks conflicted, even anguished.

Yoh watches her for a moment. "You're in love with someone else, aren't you?" he says softly.

Namie's eyes widen. She doesn't answer.

"It is what it is, then. I have no choice but to accept your response," he adds. "Though... if I may... the person you're in love with--does he love you, too? Does he burn for you as hopelessly as you burn for him?"

She flinches and holds herself tighter.

"Well... I suppose it's not my place to ask. Please forget I said that." Yoh eases onto his feet, then stands. "In return, let me ask instead... if you get the chance to tell him your truest feelings, and the two of you don't work out... at that point, could you possibly think of me?"

Namie finally looks back at him again, and her blue-green eyes flicker with wary uncertainty.

He only smiles back. "It's fine if you  _ just _ think of me, and for no more than a moment," he adds, holding up one hand. "I don't mind if you don't love me back, or you love someone else. That doesn't change my feelings for you. Whoever it is you're in love with, I'm sure you've thought it through just as thoroughly. The two of you are no doubt perfectly suited to each other. But you can't control how others feel, so..." He shrugs affably. "Just in case."

Namie glances away. "..."

He coughs discreetly into one fist. "...In any case, that's all I had to say. Thank you for hearing me out until the end, Namie." He pauses. "What was it that you wanted to say to me?"

"I..." Her eyes flicker as she slips a hand up her neck. "...n-nothing. Never mind."

"Are you sure?"

She glances back at him, gaze both searching and hesitant. "I... need to rethink some things. That's all."

"Oh, I see. In that case, please take your time."

I wonder if she means her accusation of Yoh being the mastermind... I'm-- _ almost positive _ Namie isn't the mastermind after all, but I keep getting all these contradicting bits of information... Maybe I should talk again to Keigo about his reasoning. It looks like Yoh picked up on the same things, after all.

And what was that about him being so in love with Namie he'd be willing to betray the rest of us...?! I'm pretty freaked out about that!! I know he said he'd rather not if he didn't have to, but he also said he'd do what it took for her... Th-then again, if Namie  _ were _ the mastermind, she'd have no reason to reject him, wouldn't she? He outright said he didn't mind dying, as long as he got to die last... She'd just have to use him to the very end.

I shiver, just thinking of it again. Yoh... I never realized you were that passionate...

Namie leaves then with a murmured, "Excuse me," in her wake. Yoh watches her go, hands in his pockets; then he looks up at the camera and smiles. A moment later, he leaves too. He must've wanted to give her space... I glance over at the armory racks. None of the weapons have been disturbed. That's a relief... It looks like neither was thinking of killing the other. Th-though I overheard something even more incredible instead...

Once the door shuts behind Yoh, Hinayo stands up. I stand up with her, breathing out a sigh of relief.

"Looks like I was being paranoid," I remark. "I was worried there was about to be a murder in here."

Hinayo shakes her head. "I'd worry about that too," she murmurs, looking over at the armory. "I had n-no idea Yoh thought Namie was behind all this..."

"Mmm... I'm not too surprised," I say, leaning on a crate. "He raised a lot of good points... For a while, I wondered if she was the mastermind, too."

Hinayo blinks wide at me. "You d-did?"

I nod. "But it just doesn't feel right. I mean--you know what Yoh said about Monokuma letting Namie get away with a lot of smack-talk? I don't think that means they get along well. I honestly get the sense that the tension between them is real."

"Indubitably," Emiri squeaks. "Although Headmaster Monokuma's attitude seemed to have changed at some point, Lady Namie has remained as glacial as ever."

"Changed?" I echo, blinking. "Really? What do you mean?"

"I may of course be mistaken, but... he seems somewhat more favorably inclined towards her now," Emiri replies, raising a sleeve to her face. "It has been that way ever since she negotiated with him during the second trial for more time for her Despairiscope call."

"Really??" I... hadn't noticed that at all...

"Oh, yes. You had not noticed, Lady Asuka?"

No?? Hinayo shakes her head, too.

"Then it is just me? Oh, dear. Perhaps it was my imagination after all."

Hinayo... Your imagination really is something else... I scratch my head. "A-anyway, they should be far enough away by now, so... we should get going," I say. "Were you still up for playing cards, Hinayo?"

She nods slowly. "Um... what do you two think of... N-Namie and Yoh?"

"Hm? What, do you mean as a couple?"

She nods again.

"Hmmm... I dunno," I admit. "He's really into her, but if she doesn't feel the same way, there's nothing for it, right?"

"Mm..."

"Is he?" Emiri squeaks. "I wonder..."

Hinayo blinks. "Emiri?"

"If he believed her to be the mastermind, could he not have been pretending to confess his love in order to trick her into confessing her guilt?"

"Woah!" I utter. "No way, that's not like Yoh at all!"

"That's so... c-calculating," Hinayo mumbles, nodding.

"Mmm... Perhaps you are right, my ladies," Emiri concedes.

Hinayo sighs, eyes downcast. She sounds so forlorn...

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"I d-don't kn-know... All of a sudden, I feel terribly lonely..."

Hinayo... It must've been hard to watch someone else's confession get rebuffed. "You know, if you want to... I dunno, head back to your room and spend some time crafting dolls, I don't mind," I offer. "Actually, I'd love to see how you do it, if you don't mind someone watching?"

She  _ lights up _ at that, a broad smile spreading across her face like the morning sunlight. "Really? Then... yes, I would love to!"

I grin back at her. "Great! Then let's go!"

And go we do! ...That sounds weird. Off we go? Whatever! In any case, we head to her room, and although the doll pieces still look creepy at first, the way Hinayo handles them with such love and care and enthusiasm makes it a lot better. She explains to me about finding just the right pieces, the right outfits, eyes, paint, about carving faces and carefully fine-tuning each piece of the body... Actually, I've never seen her this talkative! She reminds me a lot of Shu this way when he's in Baker Mode.

...hey, there's a thought. Shu and Hinayo seem to like each other--they get along, they have a lot in common, they both love to cook... Maybe they'd be a good match?

No, no, I'd better not try to get into any matchmaking nonsense. I know my intentions are good, but I suspect I'd soon just be trying to use them to distract myself from... Tsubomi. And that's not fair to any of us... I wouldn't want anyone to pull that with me right now, so it's only right I give them the same respect. We've got bigger things to worry about right now, anyway.

Like the next motive.

  
  


Sure enough, the next day just as we're all gathering for brunch, Monokuma calls us to the meeting room. With much grumbling, since none of us got to get a bite, we all head up where directed, with Yuzuru carrying Shu, who's passed out like usual, on their back.

" _ Ahem, hem _ !" Monokuma coughs, standing at the meeting room stage podium. "Well then! It's good to see all my students here on time as usual! You might all be stufatly, but intelligence, slenderness, and beauty all pale in comparison to the importance of being punctual! This reminds your headmaster of an amusing story of when I once tried to raid a bee hive for its honey and instead found myself stuck in--"

"Is this going anywhere?" Yuzuru grouses, adjusting their grip on Shu.

"Sure is! It's going straight to the 10^64 Acre Woods!"

"There aren't that many acres in the entire  _ universe _ !" Keigo protests.

"Well, where else am I supposed to fit my army of Monokumas?!"

"You don't HAVE an army of Monokumas anymore, they were all wiped out along with your computer virus double,  _ by Usami _ ,  **so there** !" Mayoi half-sniffs, half-shrills.

"Usami? I don't know anybody named Usami. What a lame name!" Monokuma counters, the portrait of ultimate dismissiveness. "So anyway, as I was saying--"

"Get to the point!!" Hiro barks, tapping a foot nonstop.

"Sheesh! You losers might be punctual, but you have no patience whatsoever!" he complains, throwing his paws up. "It's all these TV shows and microwave dinners corroding your morals and attention spans. Soon you won't be able to follow anything that's more than six seconds long!"

I rub my forehead. "Look, Monokuma, we were literally just about to sit down and eat brunch, and some of us probably haven't eaten yet, so if you could just... get on with it?"

Monokuma stares at me for  _ way _ longer than is necessary. Just before I have the chance to ask him what his problem is this time, he starts chortling. "Puhuhu! That's Miss Okuma for you. You're on the mark, but you're only about halfway there!"

"O-on the mark? What is that supposed to mean?" Mayoi quavers. "Is there supposed to be something we're supposed to figure out? It's too  _ early _ in the morning for that!"

Mayoi, it's almost noon...

"Puhuhuhu! Well, since we've made it this far, why don't we change this morning assembly into a pop quiz? Why  _ would _ I call you all up right here and now? Whoever gets it first will get treated to my Super Monokuma 2 Ultra-Special Breakfast!"

Hiro thrusts a finger at him. "We don't need your breakfast!! We were about to have breakfast anyway!!"

"What, that crap?" Monokuma waves a contemptuous paw. "Who'd want to eat that garbage? And, since it  _ is _ garbage, the Monocrew is set to throw it all out at the usual time."

"N-no! P-please, you c-can't!" Hinayo pleads.

"That's right!, that's Yuzuru's prize breakfast!!" Hiro declares.

"Puhuhu! Well, far be it for me to judge what losers want to eat. If for whatever reason you want to save it, you'd better think faa~ast!"

Ugh!! He  _ always _ does this!! "You're obviously calling us up here for the next motive, right?" I say. "Can't it wait until after we eat? Shu's fainted like usual anyway, so it's not like you could announce it until after he wakes up anyhow."

"Sooo close! You're so good at  _ almost _ getting it, Miss Okuma!" Monokuma chirps. "The audience at home must be screaming!"

Keigo makes a noise of irritated disgust, rolling his eyes. He's a lot more lively than usual at this time of day. How many hours has he been up on Sleep Is For The Weak...? "Then you must just doin' this to be an asshole."

"DING DING DING DING! And give Mr. Sane a cigar! Or a nutrient bar, whatever, I don't know what you humans eat for breakfast anyway."

"...Wait a moment," Mayoi utters. "Are you saying you deliberately assembled us well before you could actually say anything, then set your Polykuma to clean up the breakfast Shu darling  _ just _ made for us before we can eat it, just to be a little garbage troll?!"

Monokuma tilts his head, one paw on his face. "Did you really expect anything different?"

"This is ludicrous.  _ I _ am leaving," Otome says frostily, then turns on her heel towards the stairs.

"Go for it!" Monokuma calls at her back. "Anyone who wants to leave early can do so. The stairwells aren't locked down or anything. But this is the only room the Mono-Hounds can't enter, and I won't feel like deactivating them before I get to share my lovely motive, so I can't guarantee anyone's safety before I'm done..."

"But you haven't even  _ started _ !" Hinayo pleads as Otome comes to a halt.

"I'm just being polite and waiting for Mr. Kurimura to wake up first! Is it my fault that he hasn't?"

Yoh shakes his head. "I wouldn't put it past you."

"Puhuhu! Sadly, no; it's just his usual fainting spells. But the despair is even sweeter when you factor in the rote and ordinary," Monokuma replies sunnily. "Now, I know certain buzzkills might call this 'petty' or 'pointless,' but I  _ am _ a despair connoisseur, after all! No despair, great or small, is beyond indulging!"

Hinayo looks on the verge of--oh, oh no, there she goes, she's crying... I feel terrible for her. As Namie pats her shoulder and Hinayo buries her face in Namie's chest, I remember she'd offered to help Shu make today's brunch. I'm sure she poured the last of her feelings into her cooking, to convey her farewells on her own terms to Yuzuru. This  _ is _ petty. Petty, and unfair. Is there nothing Monokuma won't do to make us despair?!

"Nnh... mmph..." Shu stirs then, blinking up from his spot on Yuzuru's back. He peers around the room in bleary confusion. "...this isn't the kitchen...?"

"...Good timing." Yuzuru kneels to let Shu down. Once he stumbles to his feet, they rise. "I was just about to leave to get breakfast."

"Woah, hey, are you sure about that?" Keigo says, steadying Shu. "Don't forget, there's a rule against smashing any of the shit on this damn sub! You won't be able to fight back!"

"Fight...?" Shu echoes. Keigo leans in and gives him a brief overview, and he pales.

"Kurimura and Mikage made my brunch," Yuzuru says in the meantime. "I intend to eat it."

Hiro strides over to them and rests a hand on their shoulder. "Then I'll come with you! You'll need support!"

"No," they state, eyes locking onto his. "This brunch was prepared for me."

He blinks rapidly. Then a thoughtful look spreads over his face, and he folds his arms. "Hm! Very well!" He gives them a firm nod. "Then this one's all yours, friend!"

Yuzuru un-shoulders their bow. "Yes. Leave it to me."

"N-Noble Yuzuru..." Hinayo sniffles, peering around her shoulder.

They cast her a long glance. Then they nod at her once, and stride towards the stairs.

"Puhuhu! So you're really doing it, huh?" Monokuma jeers. "Interesting! I didn't think any of you xenoturbella would have the guts!" Xeno-whaa? "But it'd be even  _ more _ interesting to raise the stakes, so how would you like to make a game out of it, Mx. Aozora?"

Yuzuru stops just short of the stairs, side-eyeing Monokuma in silence.

"I'll take that as a 'yes, Headmaster,'" Monokuma interprets. "Very well then! The Monocrew will start clean-up in the dining room in another ten minutes. If you can make it there before time runs out, I'll take it to mean this brunch  _ isn't  _ trash and shouldn't be thrown out. You'll be able to do with it as you please--eat it all yourself, save it so your classmates can have a morsel, even throw it out yourself if you want! If you're even a second late, though, out it all goes through the disposal. And, of course, there's the Mono-Hounds and various other threats to contend with--but as Mr. Sane kindly pointed out, the Killing School Reunion rules are still in effect. If, on the way there, you destroy any shipboard property... puhuhu... normally rule-breakers would just be shot on the spot, but for  _ this _ game, I'll have a very special punishment prepared for Yuzuru Aozora, the Ultimate Traditional Archer!!"

"Yuzuru, you shouldn't," Yoh urges them, hands out. "No meal, no matter how well-made, is worth your life."

"This isn't about a meal!" Hirohito barks. "This is about an unstoppable hope standing up in the face of the evil of despair!" He gives them another fierce nod. "I'm behind you one hundred percent, Yuzuru! Go get your brunch!!"

"I intend to," they reply, and start to walk down the stairs.

"Before you go, Aozora, one thing," Namie says, her e-Handbook in hand. They pause, and she looks over at Monokuma. "They've accepted your game, meaning the rules as you've stated them must now stand. Correct?"

"Yup! And there's nothing you chumps can do about it!"

"Oh, good." Namie turns her e-Handbook around. "Because according to your rules, only  _ destruction _ of property is forbidden. There's nothing about partial damage or vandalizing. Meaning that Aozora can fight back, so long as they don't completely destroy their target."

Monokuma stares at her for a second; then he throws his paws up in open fury. "Ugh!! Argh!!  _ Grrawwwrrggh _ !! You ALWAYS do this, and it's SOOOO annoying!! They should've called you the Ultimate Rules Lawyer! You're about as cute and lovable as one, anyway!!"

"Duly noted."

"By the way, we've spent about five minutes chit-chatting, so you only have five minutes left, Mx. Aozora!" Monokuma snaps. "Tick tock!!"

They give Namie a curt nod, then leap down the stairs and dash.

Hinayo, Shu, Mayoi, Keigo and I all crowd around the top of the stairs, but by the time we get there, they're already gone. At the sound of Monokuma's indistinct grumbling, I turn to see him press a button on a remote from god only knows where, and the monitor comes to life, displaying feed of Yuzuru speeding through the hallways. A pair of HUGE, dog-like Monokumas burst from the floor and block their way, enormous mouths glinting with buzzsaw teeth. 

"Hope you're feeling good about yourself now, Ms. Honors Student," he sneers, "'cuz now I'm out for blood! Let's see just how good a gamer Mx. Aozora is... and I warn you--" His red eye flares. "I'm really,  _ reallllly _ good at punking gamers."


	57. Chapter 4: Legendary Offender (pt. 5 of 12)

A serious Monokuma is a terrifying enemy to fight... but we all know he's not invincible. Sakura Ogami took him on head-to-head, and I don't know how strong Yuzuru is by comparison, but they don't have to win, they just need to reach their goal.

"Go, Yuzuru!" I cheer, pumping a fist, when they nock two arrows and let them fly at the Mono-Hounds in a single fluid motion. Each arrow strikes deep in the robots' throats, and while they shake their muzzles, Yuzuru leaps nimbly over them, lands on their backs, rips the arrows from their mouths, jumps off their backs, and keeps running forward as they re-nock the arrows they'd retrieved.

"Hmph! I'm just getting started!" Monokuma snips, pressing a few more buttons.

Out of nowhere, a long blade shoots up from a previously-shut hatch in the floor, nearly skewering Yuzuru. They must have heard something, because they start moving out of the way  _ before the blade even appears _ , spinning on the ball of one foot and circling around the point. They land on their back foot, pointing arrows at the now-recovered Mono-Hounds, but before they can fire, they leap away again just in time to avoid a trio of razors that bob up and down from the floor and ceiling.

"That's the way! You can do this, Yuzuru!!" Hiro declares, clenching his fists.

"Yes! Hang in there, n-noble Yuzuru!" Hinayo adds, red eyes fierce.

That sets off a flood of almost all of us cheering for Yuzuru as they navigate traps, dodge Mono-Hounds, and balance between doing damage but not outright destroying anything. There's an amazing amount of finesse in  _ everything _ they do--and while I don't know much about fighting, I can tell they're holding back. They have to be, to be this precise.

Monokuma doesn't make it easy for them, either. It boggles me how many traps he has hidden on this submarine--is everything between the walls and floors just one giant death machine?! How does Monokuma get around with all of them there, anyway?! There's long blades and razor blades and saw blades and poison darts (I know they're poison because Monokuma describes what the poison does in gruesome detail) and gunfire of all kinds. That's not counting the nigh-endless parade of Mono-Hounds.  Yuzuru doesn't make it to B4 without injuries. But...

They  _ do _ make it to B4.

Bleeding from several long cuts from both blades and Mono-Hound claws, a shark-like chomp that nearly took off their arm and instead grazed their skin along five inches, and a bullet graze along the side of their head, Yuzuru nonetheless neither slows nor stops. There's just one last hallway between them and the dining room door--one minute left to go--and a dozen Mono-Hounds, flashing lasers, wall guns, and a truly unreasonable amount of spikes.

They spend ten seconds of that last minute sizing up the hallway. Then the next thirty seconds or so is a flurry of motion so intense I can barely follow it. As far as I can tell, it all hinges on sidestepping Mono-Beasts and getting them to be in the way of the spikes and bullets as everything tries to destroy Yuzuru--while not actually  _ touching  _ anything. They fire arrows in all directions, some to jam the spikes, some to slow or pin the Mono-Hounds, some to pull attention away from them. It's pure elegance in motion. Unlike earlier, though, Yuzuru doesn't have the space or time to retrieve their arrows as they run, and they're running dangerously low.

At last there's one Mono-Hound and fifteen seconds left. Ten of those seconds are a whir of motion, and all of us holding our breath in anticipation; then Yuzuru ends up with their back to the--LOCKED door?! That's unfair!! Keigo and I boo loudly at Monokuma, while Yuzuru lets loose an arrow to redirect a laser onto the Mono-Hound. It snarls and leaps at them, trashing its own back legs in the process when the laser looses several bullets, sending the Mono-Hound down and Yuzuru back--back through the door. Yuzuru crashes through it, rolls and tumbles, then comes up on one knee as they pull back an arrow and aim it for a Polykuma with its paws almost on a bowl of rice with less than a second left on the clock.

We all. Go.  _ Nuts _ . We scream with cheers, and I jump up and down with and hug Hinayo. Shu's grabbed and shaking a joyously cursing Keigo, while Mayoi cries enormous blobby tears. Otome clutches Namie's hands and they exchange a smile, while Hiro slaps Yoh on the back over and over while laughing boisterously.

"Hmph," Monokuma grumbles, tossing his remote over one shoulder. "There's nothing more boring than a happy ending."

"SUCK IT, BEAR!!" Keigo roars, then exchanges high-fives with Hiro.

Meanwhile, the Polykuma slowly, sloooooowly retreat. Yuzuru doesn't lower their guard until they've all left, the hallway full of monsters and traps now clear. Then they wobble to their feet, seat themself at a nearby table, pull apart a pair of chopsticks, and calmly begin to eat a bowl of rice with miso soup.

"They won, they won, they won! They're so c-cool!!" Hinayo squeals.

"I'm sooooo happyyyyy!" Mayoi wails.

"I knew Yuzuru would make it!!" Shu declares.

But then a nasty chuckle cuts through our celebrations. We all soon fall into silence as Monokuma shakes with malicious mirth.

"Puhuhu... puhuhuhu! Didn't I tell you? There's nothing more boring than a happy ending!" He tilts his head, paw on his mouth. "About how much blood d'you think they've lost by now? How much more do you think they can survive losing? Well, who cares about that as long as they get their last meal! Daahahahaha!!"

Otome tosses her hair with the genteel contempt only old money can nail. "Please. They aren't as weak as that. They've fought on battlefields during the Tragedy and survived against your own minions. They won't fall here."

"Hmmm... That sure is a lot of confidence, Mrs. Gingawa," Monokuma remarks. "I didn't think you and they were that close! Or are you just saying that 'cuz your dead wife liked them?"

" _ Rude _ ," Mayoi huffs.

Otome doesn't deign to give him a response.

"Well, enough of you guys. You're boring me to death here," he says. "Time to go harass our lucky winner~!"

And with that, he's gone. I hurry over to the podium stage. Did he ever--? He  _ didn't _ ! I pull myself up onto the stage and dash over to grab the remote control where Monokuma tossed it aside. It looks like it isn't broken!

"Um, what're you doing, Asuka?" Shu calls to me.

Monokuma's distracted--should I tell them? The odds are seven in eight that the mastermind's here with us. No, I may as well; everyone saw Monokuma toss that remote aside, and if they're smart enough to put us through this hell, they're smart enough to put two and two together.

"Picking up this," I tell him, holding out the remote. "Monokuma uses this for just about everything! We might be able to get an edge over him with this!"

"Really?! Let me see!"

It's Shu who replies, but everyone rushes over. I join them at the edge of the stage, and we all stare down at the remote.

"Sssso," Keigo says after a long moment. "Exactly how do we use this?"

"It appears to be... completely unmarked," Emiri observes.

She's right. There's buttons and dials a-plenty, but there's no indication of what any of them are for--no markings at all. Monokuma probably has each function memorized.

Mayoi shifts on her feet. "Wwwwwelll... I suppose we could just... push buttons and see what they do?"

"Is that safe?" Otome wonders, dubious. "Monokuma used this to control, among other things, the Mono-Hounds and the traps. Tinkering with it blindly may get all of us killed."

"We won't make any progress if we let fear hold us back!" Hiro declares. "I say we give it a try anyway!"

"I agree," Yoh says, smiling. "Walking forward towards an unknown hope naturally involves risks. Hirohito, could you do the honors?"

Hiro scowls. "Hrrrngh. Namie! You're smart! You figure it out!"

She blinks. "Me?"

"NOPE, nope, no she's not," Keigo declares, reaching out and plucking the remote from my hand.

Otome glares at him. "What do you think  _ you're _ doing, Sane?"

"Keepin' the skylight over our heads from openin' up when we're a hundred leagues under the sea," Keigo retorts. "This might sound like bullshit comin' from me, but I'm not a gambling man."

"How many hours on an experimental no-sleep drug are you on?" I point out.

He points back at me. "That's different. Chemistry is what I  _ do _ . I know what I'm doin' when I mix a stimulant cocktail. The only person here who might reasonably be able to decipher what this thing does is the mastermind, and d'you  _ really _ wanna put Monokuma's submarine-controlling remote in  _ her _ hands?"

"Oh, dear," Yoh says, scratching his cheek.

"Are you proposing we give it back to Monokuma, then?" Namie asks, tone cool.

"I don't--I don't think that's what he means," Shu cuts in. "It's a good, uh, a good idea to just--be cautious when we're messing with..." He gestures vaguely. "With, uh, something we don't understand."

"And in retrospect, Monokuma discarded it quite obviously," Yoh points out, holding his chin. "He may have meant for us to pick it up in his absence. In which case, it could be a trap."

"We mustn't overestimate Monokuma!" Hiro says. "We've tricked him before!"

"I don't believe it's wise to  _ under _ estimate him, either..."

Namie sighs, pushing a lock of her hair back. "It seems like none of us can agree on what to do with it. Monokuma isn't going to spend all day needling Aozora, either."

"True. If we can't agree, we'd better hide it somewhere for now," I say. "I'm worried about Yuzuru too, so if there's no easy answer, let's focus on them first."

"Then who is to hide it?" Otome says, giving Keigo an arch look.

He scowls back at her, then hands the remote back to me. "You picked it up, Asuka. I'll leave this one to you."

I nod. "I'll do my best!" I say as I tuck it into one of my many cargo pants pockets. Otome's also definitely not the mastermind, but there aren't any pockets in that dress of hers as far as I can tell... Once I do that, I hop off the stage, then turn to look at the monitor.

Except neither Monokuma nor Yuzuru are there. I blink, startled. "Wha--? Where'd they go?"

The others join me to watch.

"There's, uh, there's still plenty of, of food left," Shu points out.

"It doesn't look like there's significantly more blood than before, either," Otome observes. "Did Yuzuru simply leave...?"

"I know if  _ I _ were in that condition, I'd go straight to the medbay," Mayoi remarks.

Hiro thrusts a finger into the air. "TO THE MEDBAY!!"

"Why so hurried?"

Gah! Every time!! I flinch and turn around as Monokuma reappears from out of nowhere. "I thought you were harassing Yuzuru!"

"I  _ was _ , but then they actually managed to drag themself all the way to the medbay to get patched up, and the hope fumes were too gross for me to bother sticking around," he replies. "Honestly! The worst thing about NB kids is how they're filled with determination!! Why not use some of that determination for mass murder, huh?!"

"Yuzuru's all right, aren't they?!" Hiro demands.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, that's the worst part of all," Monokuma replies, dismissive. "But they'll be laid up for a while, so--!" He reaches back behind himself as if to grab something, then pauses when he comes up with empty air. "Oh, right. Have any of you losers seen my remote? I know I left it around here somewhere."

"Maybe rats took off with it," Namie says, stone-faced.

"Hmmm... Rats, huh... You get a lot of those on any ship," he muses. "Oh well, not like it matters." And then he produces a second remote. If he had that all along, why did he bother asking about the one he lost? Regardless, he pushes a button, and the monitor feed switches to the medbay, where Yuzuru is lying on a hospital bed. They've been patched up, thank god.

"Yuzuru!" Hiro cries. "They're all right!"

To my surprise, Yuzuru blinks towards us, despite being on the other side of a monitor. "Of course," they rumble. "Who do you think I am?"

"The cameras and monitors are showing each other's feeds so you kids can talk to each other," Monokuma explains. "Aren't I a nice bear?"

"You just didn't feel like bringing everyone together," Namie says.

"As if! Sure, I  _ could _ have dragged them here if I really wanted to. But I thought it would be way more helpful to show everyone there's someone on this ship who's vulnerable and defenseless. Puhuhu!"

Hinayo pales. "You d-don't mm-m-m-mm-mean..."

"That's right!" Monokuma's red eye flares. "There've been some delays here and there, but it's finally time to share the next motive with you chumps!"

"No," I declare.

He tilts his head at me. "No?"

"No! You're not doing any motive!"

"I mean, it's true, I don't really  _ have _ to," Monokuma concedes, surprising me. "Thanks to Mr. Sane there, you all know you've actually got unlimited air and water--but that doesn't change the food situation. Starving to death is a really unpleasant way to die, you know?" He turns towards the camera, baring even more of his teeth than usual. "As I'm sure some of our precious audience well knows!!"

"That's not enough to make any of us kill!" I counter. "As long as we ration what we have left, we can buy ourselves more time, and Makoto and the others  _ will _ come to save us!"

"Puhuhu! I wonder if everyone has your confidence, Ms. Okuma?" Monokuma turns back to me--to all of us. "But that's exactly why, even though I  _ could _ just let the desire for survival stand by itself, kind of like I did for Ms. Tomiyoshi--" Ugh!! "--leaving it be is boring."

" _ You're _ boring!" Hinayo says, glaring at him.

"And there's also this are-they-aren't-they still going on about the Remnants," Monokuma continues, ignoring her. "As in, are they really cured of their brainwashing and on your side or not? Did they trick my cutesie-pootsie Makootsie? Or did the mastermind invite them back into despair after Makoto spent sooooo much time and effort trying to give them hope? Or is it exactly like Mako-pee says and they really are full of hope and the desire to help you losers get home safe?"

"Obviously they're on our side!" I say.

"Puhuhu! Are you sure? Are you sure  _ every single surviving Remnant _ is really on your side?"

I open my mouth, then hesitate. "What are you trying to say?" I ask before I can stop myself.

I shouldn't have. I know Monokuma was just waiting for me to fall into that trap. But he brings both paws to his mouth as he giggles maliciously. "I'm saying Class 77 aren't the only Remnants of Despair! There's the one who infiltrated the Future Foundation and messed them up beautifully for me--and the mastermind is a Remnant, too, obviously! Gosh, I wonder how many more Remnants there are out there that no one but li'l ol' me knows about?"

"Th-the one who infiltrated Future Foundation is dead, though!" Mayoi protests.

"So am I! What's your point?"

Mayoi keens and starts to blob-cry.

"Are you saying that even Remnants thought to be dead might still be around in AI form, like you?" Otome asks.

"Puhuhu! Do you wanna know? Do you? Huh? Do you  _ really _ wanna know? Then you know what you have to do to find out!"

I grit my teeth, and a low, wordless murmur ripples through the group. Damn...!

"That's right!" Monokuma chirps. "The peaceful future's already been messed up once because of a Remnant who got overlooked. If you want to make sure the hope you all fought so hard for doesn't get shattered back into despair, you'll have to kill one of your precious classmates!!"

Ugh!! That... that's so unfair! Even I have to admit, I'd be tempted by this... I won't kill. I  _ won't _ . But I know that sometimes you have to make hard choices, and this wouldn't be just about me.

"When you think about it, it's a no-brainer, really," Monokuma adds. "The lives of your classmates--only one of which you have to take out personally--and you can protect the whole world!! Just about anyone would agree that nine lives is nothing compared to... hmm, what's the current global population?" He tilts his head in a show of thought. "It was about seven billion before the Tragedy, but I'm _preeeeetty_ sure the death count still hasn't been completely tallied, even now. Puhuhu... How many more people do you think would die if a second Tragedy began? How many of _you_ do you think would survive even if you escaped now?"

None of us answer. He's really got us this time...

"Hmmm? No whining? No complaints?" Monokuma notes. "No 'nobody would kill for a reason like that!'s? Puhuhu! This one's going to be a fun one, I can tell already!"

"You said you'd give a blackened the location of all 'surviving' Remnants," Otome says slowly. "Does that include the mastermind?"

"Sure does!"

Oh, no. "Otome, don't even think about it!" I insist. "I know you want revenge, but you shouldn't take it like this!"

Otome falls silent. Then she folds her arms. "Of course not," she says loftily, but she doesn't quite meet my eyes.

"What about the ones who are dead?" Mayoi demands. "Like you and Mukuro and the infiltrator--which of them are dead women walking?"

"Well, you know  _ I _ am, of course! As for the rest... do you really need me to repeat myself?"

"Then who  _ was _ the infiltrator?" Mayoi insists, desperation edging into her voice. "Who deceived Director Tengan?"

Monokuma tilts his head. "Deceived? ...Oh, I get it. You think poor little Tengan was wrapped around the infiltrator's little finger, helpless to resist their bidding. Puhuhu! Well, I don't mind if you think that way, but you know I'm not going to tell you when you're that thirsty to know, right? Tell you what, though: kill someone, and I'll throw that info in for free!"

Mayoi whines a long, ululating note that would get dogs howling along if they heard it.

"Stop! Enough!" Hiro barks. He thrusts a finger at Monokuma. "How dare you try to take advantage of our justice-loving hearts! How do we know there  _ are _ any villainous Remnants left?!"

"What a stupid question. You're on a submarine with dwindling supplies in the middle of god knows where, playing a mutual killing game," Monokuma points out. "That's how you know."

"Ugh!!"

"And although Makoto said that the Remnants had had their hope restored, according to Mayoi's account of the so-called Killing School Trip, it ended with the survivors waking back up to their selves when they were in despair," Yoh points out. "I still don't believe that Makoto intentionally lied to us, but the odds are low that all of this--" He gestures all around us. "--could have been pulled off by  _ just _ the mastermind. Don't you think so?"

Hiro twitches.

"That's what Monokuma and the Polykumas are here for, though," I point out. "So that the mastermind  _ wouldn't _ have to pull it off by himself."

Yoh rubs his chin. "Hmmm... I see what you're saying, Asuka, but... someone had to have delivered the invitations to us, and it's unlikely to have been the Polykuma."

"A good point," Yuzuru murmurs. "Someone would have noticed a Polykuma. There would have been a panic."

"And I definitely didn't see any bear-like prints around my campsite when I got the letter," I admit reluctantly. "Yeah, true."

"So you're saying that the mastermind has an accomplice?" Namie says, side-eyeing Yoh.

"At least one, I should think," Yoh replies, slipping his hands into his pockets.

"I, um, I don't know about that," Shu murmurs. "The mastermind could have put them into regular post and let, um, let hapless mailmen deliver them..."

"No, that can't be," I admit reluctantly. "I don't know about you guys, but I was living off the grid. I didn't have a fixed address for someone to send a mailman to."

"But you did get the invitation, correct?" Yoh says. "Otherwise you wouldn't have shown up at the reunion."

I nod. "I wasn't vanished or anything. I mean, the Future Foundation was able to find me."

"Wait," Keigo cuts in. "For real?"

"Yeah. The day before I got the invite, a bunch of Future Foundation guys showed up and asked me if I'd join. They gave me Byakuya Togami's card, even. He's the acting director right now."

" _ Wow _ ! So, the very day before you got invited to hell, the Future Foundation pinpointed your location?"

"Well... yeah, but--"

"Damn! I wonder who else in the Future Foundation might have access to that kinda info!"

Namie frowns but doesn't speak.

Mayoi's another matter. She folds her arms and scowls. "Keigo, darling, don't try to be cute, hmm? If you're going to accuse someone of something, be a man and say it outright, would you?"

"I dunno, I don't want to drag Namie for being shady, but JUST KIDDING, I ABSOLUTELY WILL AND IMPLICITLY JUST DID."

Namie rolls her eyes and sighs. "I'm going to check in on Yuzuru. Otome, Mayoi, would you care to join me?"

"I believe I would," Otome replies. She and Mayoi follow Namie out of the meeting room, and Hiro and Hinayo hurry after them. The five of them talk amongst each other briefly before the group slows down to match Hinayo's strides, so I guess Hiro and Hinayo successfully joined them.

The rest of us watch them go. I'm worried about Yuzuru too, but there's already five of them, and Hiro and Hinayo will probably be more than boisterous enough for their nerves. I'll swing by and check in on them later. For now...

"You certainly don't hold back how you feel, do you, Keigo?" Yoh remarks, voicing my thoughts.

"Am I wrong, though?" Keigo counters. "Isn't it weird that the day after the Future Foundation finds Asuka, she gets her invitation, just in time for the reunion?"

"Mmm... I do agree with you that it's strange..."

"I don't think that necessarily means that that the mastermind is someone in the Future Foundation, though," I say. "I mean... they weren't the only ones who found me."

"What, uh, what do you mean?" Shu asks.

I hesitate. I don't want to admit this, but... “Well--actually... for a couple years or so, I'd been getting stalked by someone from Ultimate Despair.”

Yoh's eyebrows rise. "Stalked?"

I nod. "They weren't following me around in person, but... they kept... sending me things. That made it clear they knew where I was." I pause, before explaining a little more clearly, "There'd be… bills posted when I went back into town. Or stuck to trees. That kind of thing."

"Would this be Mahiru Koizumi?"

Nngh. I nod.

Keigo frowns at Yoh. "How'd you know that?"

"Because Asuka was friends with her during high school," Yoh replies. "Not that I'd known this until Namie said so, that is."

Keigo throws his hands up. "So she's shady comin' or goin'! I don't understand why no one else sees what I see!"

"I just--I-I'm sorry," Shu stammers.

Yoh gives him an apologetic smile and a pat on the shoulder. "I'm sorry too, Keigo."

Keigo grimaces. "Nah... nah, don't apologize. I think I need a drink or five, though. Yoh, hook me up."

Yoh's smile flickers. "A drink, as in of alcohol?"

"What else would I mean?"

He sighs, smile finally fading. "In that case, I'm sorry, but I have to refuse."

"Christ, man, why do you keep denying me the one thing I want? Do you get off on this?"

"When's the last time you ate?" Shu asks.

"When's the last time you  _ slept _ ?" I add.

"That's got nothin' to do with nothin'!" Keigo protests. "Okay, sure, I can grab somethin' from brunch first, but I don't need a nap to get sloshed!"

"Perhaps, but you're on medication," Yoh points out. "Not just medication but a brand-new, untested medication you only made the other night. Without knowing what the side-effects are or how it interacts with alcohol, I can't in good conscience let you drink anything. I think you know that, too, Keigo."

Keigo's mouth works up and down for a moment. Finally:  "Yoh, since when were you this smart??"

"Ahaha... As the Ultimate Bartender, of course I need to know how a given alcoholic drink might interact with any medication my clientele takes. If I gave you a drink, and you died because you drank it, I'm afraid that would make me responsible."

He looks away, scratching his hair. "...an' then the rest of y'all get to have another fun, fun class trial party, with you as the guest of honor."

"Quite." Yoh sobers. "If you want to see Larry again that badly, I have no right to stop you. However, I'd ask that you please not make me an accomplice."

"Oof.  _ Oof _ . Fuck, Yoh, were you always this much of an asshole?"

"Oh, dear... was that too harsh?"

"...maybe just harsh enough." Keigo rubs his head. "Fine... Point taken. I'm gonna grab somethin' to eat. I'm hungry, anyway, and no point in lettin' Yuzuru bust their ass for nothing. Shu, you comin' with?"

"Oh, um, yeah. Asuka, Yoh, are you coming too...?"

"Of course," Yoh says.

I nod. "I'd like to bring Yuzuru's share to them too. I'm sure they didn't get to eat nearly as much as they wanted, after all."

Shu smiles, relaxing. "Thanks. We can do it together, then. I can't believe they made it all the way to the dining hall...!"

"I know, right?" I gush. "They really live up to their title!"

The four of us chat as we head down to the dining hall, where a semi-cold brunch awaits us. Shu re-heats what he can, and we enjoy miso soup, white rice, grilled mackerel, egg on rice, pickled vegetables, and more. I haven't had a Japanese-style breakfast like this in ages! It's almost enough to distract me from the motive looming over our heads. None of the four of us discuss it, but I'm sure we're all thinking about it.

As I crunch on a pickled radish, I look around at the others. Keigo's sure that the mastermind is Namie, Yoh had guessed as much too, and I have no idea what Shu thinks. Namie thinks it's Yoh, Otome thinks it's Keigo, Mayoi thinks it's Yuzuru, Yuzuru... they  _ used _ to think it was Daichi; I dunno what they think now. Hiro I'm similarly opaque on. Meanwhile, Hinayo doesn't want to suspect anyone, and neither do I, but... I know I have to to prevent any more deaths.

The whereabouts of all the remaining Remnants... You could only make good on that information if you got away with murder, but then, that's the whole point of the blackened's side of the killing game. We couldn't stop Monokuma from issuing the motive, and there's already been some people who were affected by it... How can we stop anyone from killing? I'll have to talk to Hinayo about it.

Once I finish my meal, Shu helps me gather up a tray of food, which I carry while he carries a fresh-brewed pot of green tea and several cups. Hinayo and the others arrive just as we finish up, and we greet them before we leave for the medbay. I knock on the door lightly before we walk in, and inside, we find Yuzuru by themself, still lying on a cot. They open one eye, then both, when we enter.

"Hi, Yuzuru," Shu says with a smile.

"Don't get up," I add when they try to do exactly that. "Or actually, can you get your cot to go into a chair mode? I don't want you aggravating your wounds or anything."

"Thank you," they murmur, pressing a button on the side of their cot.

"We brought you your share of brunch, though!" I add. "It's really good--you're in for a treat. I bet you didn't get to have much before you dragged yourself here, huh?"

"Mm. Just so."

I wait until their cot's finished raising itself enough for them to be sitting more or less upright; then I set the tray in front of them and pull up a chair as they begin to eat. Shu does likewise, then pours out tea for each of us, sets Yuzuru's cup on their tray, and puts the pot of tea on a nearby table.

"I can't believe you actually went through with fighting all the way to the dining hall," I comment. "You could only get further away if you'd agreed to head for the walk-in freezer. I know it's the brunch Shu made for you, but were you really that hungry?"

They eye me for a moment; then they neatly pull apart their wooden chopsticks and take a bite of their grilled mackerel. "No," they murmur upon swallowing. "But I'd had enough of Monokuma implicitly ordering me around. He doesn't control me."

"I'm glad you made it there safely," Shu says. "I was afraid you were, uh, going to get yourself killed because of, of what I cooked..."

Yuzuru eats a chunk of white rice. "I wasn't going to be killed."

I nod, smiling a little. "No kidding; not with those moves of yours. You were a real inspiration to the rest of us. You should've heard us all cheering for you!"

They smile back. "...Glad to hear it." They sip their miso soup, then add to Shu, “The brunch is delicious. Thank you.”

“O-oh, thanks!” Shu smiles bashfully, rubbing the back of his head. “I couldn't have done it without Hinayo's help, though...”

They pause before taking a bite of a sliced pickled radish. “...I see.” Another pause; then, “Please convey my thanks to Mikage, too.” Then they resume eating.

Shu and I share a glance. Yuzuru sure is a hard read sometimes. I can't tell if they mean that, or if they're just being polite. Not that they're an overly polite person, but they're not so rude as to be completely ungrateful, either, I think.

“Um!” Shu stands up straighter. “By, uh, by the way! Did you... I mean, you heard the new motive, right?”

Yuzuru nods.

“Are you, uhh, worried? At all?”

“Because I'm injured and vulnerable to attack?”

Shu glances at me, and we both nod.

“No. Not especially. I have my bow with me. Even injured, I can defend myself.”

“But everyone else knows you have your bow too, right?” I point out. “If someone came up with a way to counter that...”

“Then they'd still have to plan out a murder with care and detail, like they'd have to anyone else,” they point out. “I don't believe I'm in any more danger than anyone else.”

He puffs out a sigh. “I wish I could share your confidence...”

“Are you worried about being targeted, Shu?”

He fidgets. “...Yes, but that's the same as usual...”

“It would probably be safest to stay in groups of three,” they say. “No one is allowed kill more than two people, so clumps of three are nigh invulnerable.”

I blink wide. “That's... a pretty good point, actually! And I know I'm not going to kill anyone--”

“A-and I won't either!” Shu adds.

“And... you're not going to either... right, Yuzuru?” I finish.

They blink rapidly at me; then they avert their eyes, reddening. “...No.”

Ah, geez... I'm glad Hinayo's not here to see that. It's... I lower my gaze to my lap. It really is a strange feeling, knowing someone likes you. And... it's not like I don't like them either, but... this just... isn't the time for any of it.

“Though, um...” Shu speaks up. “It isn't possible to have the three of us together at all times, right...? I mean, uh, we'd have to split up to go to the bathroom, and Yuzuru might reopen their wounds if they went down to the dining hall...”

“I guess that'd be better than dying,” I say with reluctance, “but you've still got a point. Actually, come to think--” I look over at Yuzuru, then around at the medbay in general. “Is it safe for you to rest in here? Don't the rules  say you can only sleep in your cabin or the classroom?” I zero in on the nearest camera. Is Yuzuru going to be executed if they fall asleep in here?

“I've been fine so far,” they say.

“So you fell asleep?” I press, looking at them.

They don't answer.

“We, uh, we definitely ought to make sure,” Shu says, fidgeting. “Though normally Monokuma would respond to, um, to a, a... thing? A provocation? That direct... Maybe he's not paying attentio--”

A beep in triplicate cuts him off. Each of us reaches for our e-Handbooks, the source of the noise, and open it up to see that the rules have been updated:

 

**Rule 19:** Sick and/or injured students may sleep in the medbay. However, to keep from spreading their nasty germs, they are not allowed to sleep in the classroom. -Quartermaster Monokuma

 

“Is there a point in specifying who made the rule?” I wonder.

Shu scratches his head. “Never mind that... I thought we already had a Rule 19?”

“No, it got retracted because Monokuma was messing with us, remember?”

“Oh. Oh yeah...”

“That settles it,” Yuzuru says, shutting their e-Handbook. “I appreciate the follow-up.”

“Of course!” I say. “We're all going to do our best to make sure there won't be anymore deaths.” I put my e-Handbook back; then I lower my eyes to my lap, hands curled on my legs. “Though... I was planning on talking to Hinayo about this, but--do either of you think there's anyone who might be tempted by the motive this time around...?”

“To receive the locations of all of the Remnants?” Yuzuru says. “I admit, it's tempting to  _ me _ . It's not unlike the second motive that way. If, in theory, someone killed someone, they could immediately confirm if their victim was the mastermind, and if they aren't, pin down the mastermind's location and go on to make them their second victim. This could all end with only two more deaths.”

Shu blanches. “Y-Yuzuru?”

“...I won't do that, of course,” they say quietly. “I would have considered it before, but... not now.” They pause. “...But someone else might end up thinking that way.”

“You'd have to be heartless to really think that way,” Shu says weakly.

“Yeah. That's the kind of pragmatism you get when the only thing you care about is numbers,” I murmur. I could see Daichi being that cold, and maybe Yuzuru before Tsubomi died, but... “But I don't think we have anyone left who's that pragmatic.”

“Mibuchi is,” Yuzuru points out. “As is Tsukiyono.”

I shake my head. “Otome wants revenge, true, but... I don't think she'd betray the hope Kirara died to give her. And Namie's been dedicated all this time to getting us all out alive.”

“You may be right about Tsukiyono, but after six of us have already died, Mibuchi might start to consider it better to minimize losses by ending things now rather than let the game continue to run its course.”

“There's something wrong with that,” Shu says.

“Yeah, no kidding,” I say.

“No, um, I mean--it's not just two deaths. It's three. The blackened... even if they do what Yuzuru says, they'd have to, um, to give themselves up and accept punishment. That means, in the worst-case scenario, only seven of us will survive...” He averts his eyes. “That's, um. Less than half of us. Is that really minimizing losses...?”

Yuzuru makes a small noise but doesn't otherwise respond.

“Who else might get tempted?” I say.

“Hnn. Hirohito might, if he lets his hero complex get the better of him,” Yuzuru muses. “Which, knowing him, it might. Tell him not to kill anyone, Asuka.”

“Will do. Anyone else?”

“Ummm... Mayoi...” Shu falters. “I hate to say this, but, um, Mayoi... seemed to really want to know who that infiltrator was. I don't know if she'd want to know enough to kill anyone, but, um... Monokuma's good at chipping at people's weak points...”

I nod. “I'll talk to her too.”

“No, you two should split the load. Time is of the essence at this point,” Yuzuru says.

“O-okay--then, um, I'll talk to Mayoi,” Shu offers. “Actually, um, maybe you ought to talk to Hiro, Yuzuru...?”

They heave a sigh, one hand on their forehead.

“No, it's fine, I'll do it,” I add quickly. “I've gotten pretty good at getting Hiro to listen to me.”

Yuzuru nods to me, a flicker of thanks in their eyes.

I smile back, then gesture for them to keep eating--it'd be a shame for their food to get cold again. “We can both say something to Otome and Namie to be on the safe side,” I add. “Let's see, that leaves Hinayo, Keigo, Yoh... That's it, isn't it?”

“Keigo won't kill anyone. I'm sure of it,” Shu states with vehemence. “He promised...”

“And I can't see Hinayo killing anyone either... But Yoh's been warning people a while about the dangers of the Remnants,” I muse. “ _ And _ I could see him being willing to sacrifice his life if it meant keeping the rest of us safe... but I'm not sure he'd be able to sacrifice someone else's just to pin down the mastermind.”

“...No, put like that, I could see it,” Yuzuru remarks, setting down their rice. “There's something about him that is... removed. I know because I recognize that trait in myself. Mibuchi is the same way.”

“Removed?” Shu echoes, blank.

“Mm. Distant? There is a wall between us and others.”

Shu looks at me, but I think I know what they mean. I remember how Yoh told me once how he doesn't have a best friend, because everyone always likes someone else better than him.

“In any case, we should probably talk to everyone, tell them not to kill,” I say. “I don't know how effective it'll be, but it might make someone think twice, and that might be as much as we need.”

Shu nods. “Then we can, um, more or less split the others... Yuzuru, will you be okay here?”

They nod. “My wounds were all shallow, and despite being a poor sport and a cheat, Monokuma patched up my wounds very well. According to his comments, I should be fine in about two days.”

“Two days?!” I utter. “But you were bleeding all over the place!”

“Shallow wounds heal quickly, and Monokuma applied some sort of gel to help the healing process. The biggest problem is how many injuries I sustained; if I move about carelessly, I'm sure to tear  _ something _ open. So, as long as I do nothing but rest...”

“You're outrageous,” I say, resting my hands on my hips.

They shake their head. “I know. But it's my fault for allowing myself to get out of shape.”

“Out of...?” Shu echoes.

“Yes. At my peak, I shouldn't have taken any damage from those traps. I knew Monokuma had to have been planning something besides the Mono-Hounds.” They sigh and shake their head. “Well, it was sufficient as a work-out, at least, but I'll have to get back to my training regimen.”

“Aren't... aren't you always training anyway? In the women's gym and the archery hall...”

“That? Oh, no. Those are just light exercises.” Yuzuru shakes their head. “The equipment on this ship isn't enough to provide me with a full training--”

And then the tie in their hair breaks, spilling their dark purple hair all over their shoulders and back. All of us stare a moment in surprise; then I stand and lean in close to look at the now-broken hair tie. With Yuzuru's permission, I fish it out.

“Looks like this got cut during that game,” I observe, holding it up. We can all see the cut where half of it is frayed and half of it is clean. “Only partway, though, and it just now snapped the rest of the way.”

Yuzuru frowns as they take it from me. “What a bother...”

“Um, if it's any consolation--you look really, uh... really pretty with your hair down?” Shu offers.

Yuzuru stares at him.

He blushes. “Uhhh, I'm, uh, if that's not... too weird to say...”

“...No. Thank you.” They set aside the broken cord and busy themself with finishing up their mackerel.

“He's right,” I offer, though I'm not sure it's wise of me to pitch in on this. “You look like a traditional Japanese beauty this way.”

They make a small noise and keep eating, but I can see their face redden. Yeah, that was probably going too far... although I was telling the truth.

“Anyway,” I say, standing up, “you'll never get to finish eating if we keep bugging you, so... Shu, why don't we get on our side of things? I'll talk to the girls and Hiro, you talk to the rest of the guys?”

“Huh? O-oh, yeah!”

He and I finish off our cups of tea, which have gotten cold by now, then set them next to the teapot. Yuzuru nods at us when we wave at them, and Shu and I split up to track down the others.


	58. Chapter 4: Legendary Offender (pt. 6 of 12)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the extra-lateness this week! Wasn't feeling well and slept through much of the weekend.

As I track down the women, it occurs to me to wonder if Shu likes Yuzuru. I know, I know, it's stupid of me to keep letting my thoughts slide in this direction--I don't know why I keep doing it, even--but still. I know they've gotten closer since the two of them both came out. I've never had a lot of trouble with body dysphoria, but they do, and it feels like they've been bonding over that... It makes me feel a little left out, though of course I know it's not about me. I'm lucky to feel so comfortable in my own skin.

There is one other thing I wonder, though. When Yuzuru went to take on all odds for the sake of something that seems as simple as brunch but was really about reinforcing everyone's hope and will to fight... it was really... heroic. It made me really admire them... my heart even skipped a beat or two. I wonder if that was what attracted Chizu to Hirohito... and I wonder if Yuzuru's changing their tune about being a “hero” now that Tsubomi's gone.

...Honestly, that's something else I can't ask. I'm just glad we were able to talk about Tsubomi at all, back in the engine room. It really did make me feel better.

I work my way through the sub, talking to my half about the motive and insisting no one get tempted--that we have to take Yuzuru's example and stand up against what Monokuma wants us to do. Otome and Mayoi both seem agreeable, but there's something tight in Otome's expression and hesitant in Mayoi's. Hiro also agrees and insists he hasn’t forgotten about taking the mastermind alive. Hinayo agrees without hesitation, eyes steely, but I can't find Namie... When I mention this to Hinayo, she agrees to look with me, as there's something she wants to talk to her about.

It... feels unnatural that Namie's already the last lady. There used to be Kirara, Chizu... Tsubomi... I swallow hard and fight back the tears that are threatening to spill. Anyway, neither of us have seen her around, so we decide to knock on her cabin door. Bull's-eye! She opens the door, and when we say we want to talk, she invites us in.

It's pretty bare in her room. Actually, it's  _ really  _ bare in her room? She hasn't bothered to try to decorate at all. It's a little startling after seeing Hinayo's and Mayoi's rooms. Even Tsubomi had some work-out equipment in hers, and I've posted up some photographs on the walls in my room, but Namie's is pretty much the same as when we all arrived. She must be really confident we'll get out of here sooner rather than later.

Anyway, Namie sits on the desk chair, then gestures for Hinayo and me to sit on the bed, which is made, but not neatly. We both sit.

“Um, just so you know, we have different things to talk about,” I say. “I wanted to talk about the motive, and Hinayo, uh...” I look at her. Come to think of it, she didn't mention, did she?

But Hinayo just nods, eyes on Namie. “I want to talk about love.”

L-love?! Is this really the time to--no, I'd be a hypocrite if I thought that for real... Does she want advice on how to get over someone who doesn't like you back? But if so, why Namie instead of Yoh? Yoh would have more immediate experience with that...

Namie nods to both of us. “Do you want to talk about that privately, Hinayo?”

She shakes her head. “It's ok-kay if Asuka's here...”

“All right.” She looks at me. “Then, first off: what about the motive did you want to discuss?”

“I just wanted to make sure you weren't tempted by it or anything,” I reply. “Shu and I've been talking to everyone about that. Even I thought it was a compelling one, so I thought it'd be a good idea if we all reinforce our bonds and our will not to get manipulated by Monokuma.”

Namie nods. “That's a good idea. No, I'm not tempted. I understand why you're worried, though.” She frowns at the camera peering down at us. “The implications are... disturbing at best. The bottom line of the Future Foundation was that, so long as any Remnants remain, hope will never return to the world. It's very much like Junko to save a nasty surprise for after hope seems to have been restored.” She looks back at us. “The stronger the hope, the deeper the despair, after all. And another helping of despair in a world already filled with it would just be... boring.”

Remembering what Keigo said, I observe, “You seem to understand Junko very well...”

She sighs, glancing to one side. “Do you think so?”

“Well, you're good at messing with Monokuma, and you talk about Junko like--” I stop. Suddenly I realize all of what Keigo was trying to tell me.

_ You talk about Junko like you knew her personally. _

“--like what she does makes sense,” I conclude hastily.

“Most of what people do makes sense. It's just a matter of figuring out the internal logic,” Namie replies as if I hadn't stumbled over myself. “Making sense of someone isn't the same as agreeing with what they do, though.”

I don't answer.

Namie rests a hand on her cheek. “Ever since I was young, I wanted to understand why people do what they do. Gaining skill at that allowed me to become a better negotiator. But even if you understand someone’s motives, if they’re doing rotten things, what you need to do--stop them--is unchanged. When I realized that, I wondered if there was really a point in going to the trouble.”

“...Is there?” I wonder. “A point, I mean.”

“There is,” she replies, “if you're a negotiator.”

Then why did you ever question it in the first place...?

“In any case, I have no intentions of killing or being killed,” Namie says. “Nor, for the record, am I the mastermind, nor am I in cahoots with Monokuma. Does that address all of your concerns?”

“Oh, uh, yeah, actually.” D-did she just read my mind??

She nods to me, then looks at Hinayo. “You said you had a question about love? I'm not sure I'm the best person to talk to about that, mind you...”

“It's about...” Hinayo fusses with Emiri's hair for a moment, then looks up at her. “One-sided love.”

“...Why do you think I could advise you about that?”

“Because you're in love with someone,” Hinayo replies, “and you d-don't kn-know how they feel about you.”

Although her expression doesn't twitch, there's something in Namie's eyes that makes me sure she hit home. Of course, I know that Hinayo's right, too... Namie glances away, sliding a hand up her neck.

“...Well, I won't deny it,” she says neutrally. “Is this about Yuzuru?”

Hinayo nods, looking down at her lap. “I c-confessed to them a while ago...”

“Mhm?”

“...They said n-no.”

“I see.” Namie glances at me for a second, then leans forward. “It must have hurt.”

Hinayo nods, red eyes turning dull. “It d-doesn't hurt as m-m-m-much now, but... yes.”

“What is it, exactly, that you want my advice on, then?”

Hinayo meets her eyes. “I want to kn-know... You're always so c-calm and c-collected... N-nothing ever gets to you. I want to be like that.”

“...In other words, you don't want Yuzuru's rejection to faze you anymore?”

She nods.

Namie threads her fingers through her hair. “I don't know how helpful this will be to you, but... what you need to understand first is that every person is an individual with their own feelings, opinions, and history. Sometimes these things will mesh with your own; sometimes they won't. If someone doesn't return your feelings, it's not necessarily a reflection of you as a person. Some people are looking for a summer vacation at the beach, and you want a winter vacation in the mountains--try thinking of it like that. Neither desire is bad, but if they have no overlap, it won't work out. So the first thing you need to do is accept that your desires and Yuzuru's don't match up, and that that's okay.”

Hinayo bows her head. Then she looks up and nods once.

“Moving forward from there... it's tempting to hate or resent someone who doesn't return your feelings,” Namie continues. “And you are of course entitled to your own feelings--but the thing is, so are they. If someone rejects you, it's okay to be hurt, even upset, but it's not okay to lash out, because again, this is a person with their own thoughts and feelings, not an object to be owned--or a caricature to help you live out your fantasies.”

Hinayo makes a discomfited noise as she squirms, lowering her eyes. “D-do you think that's what I was d-doing...?”

“I don't know. I haven't talked to Yuzuru about it, and they haven't confided in me either. But that's the sort of thing failing to accept a reality you don't like can lead to.”

A reality you don't like... I tilt my head back and stare at the ceiling.

“What about n-not giving up on your love?” Hinayo asks, startling me. Why ask that now? “P-people c-can change their m-mm-m-m-minds and all...”

“It's all well and good to not give up, but turn it around a moment and ask yourself: if someone you weren't interested in kept asking you out on a date, even though you'd already said no, would you feel as though this person loved and cherished you?”

Hinayo makes an indistinct noise. I look back down over at her.

Namie watches her a moment; then she looks at me. “What about you, Asuka? How would you feel in that situation?”

“Me?” I utter. “Uhh... “I mean... I dunno... I guess it would depend on how they went about it...” I rub the back of my neck. “...but I don't think I'd like it much,” I admit. “I think I'd end up wanting to avoid them.”

When I think about it, Yuzuru's always known that I had feelings for Tsubomi, haven't they? They've never tried to force their feelings on me...

“Of course, there isn't one single way of handling this kind of situation,” Namie goes on. “But in the case of you and Yuzuru, all you can really do is accept their feelings.”

Hinayo considers this; then she nods gloomily. “I thought so...”

“Were you hoping I would tell you something different?”

She shakes her head. “N-no... I just... d-don't kn-know what to d-do.”

“Do you think you can be just friends with them?”

“I...” She hesitates. “I'm n-not sure they want to be with m-m-m-me. Or... be anywhere around m-m-me...”

Namie's neutral expression softens into sympathy. “I understand that... Loving someone who dislikes you so much that they can't stand to be near you is the worst-case scenario.” She stands up, walks over, then sits on the bed next to Hinayo. “It's okay to feel bad,” she adds gently, resting a hand on her shoulder. “Because you won't feel this way forever. Endure it, then move on.”

To my shock, Hinayo tears up. She sets Emiri aside, then flings her arms around Namie. “How c-can I endure something that feels this awful?” she sobs.

Namie holds her, eyes gentle. “You have a lot of friends who love you. And if you think, 'But it's not the same as a lover,' then it's true; it's not the same. But that doesn't make it lesser. Otome's love for Kirara in no way cheapens how much you care about her and don't want her to suffer. Right?”

In between her crying, Hinayo nods.

“Then let your friends care about you as you care about them. They wouldn't want you to hurt any more than you would want them to.”

Hinayo sniffles for a moment. Then she nods again, pulling back enough to rub at her eyes. “Thank you... I kn-know they're worried about m-m-mm-me...” She sniffles again, and Namie gets up to fetch a box of tissues. She takes one, blows her nose, and throws it into the nearby trash can. “I... I still like n-noble Yuzuru,” she murmurs. “I'd like to be their friend, if I c-can... I d-don't want to hurt them any longer...”

\--oh. All of a sudden, I get it.

“Then I recommend you tell them as much--that you'd still like to be friends, but you don't want to make them uncomfortable, so you'll let them decide if they're okay with being friends with you. Then give them space and let them come to you. If they never do... that, in and of itself, is its own answer.”

Hinayo nods, blows her nose again, and tosses out the second tissue. “Thank you... I'll try that.”

She didn't seek Namie for advice  _ despite _ having turned Yoh down, but  _ because _ of it--because she'd be the one to understand Yuzuru's perspective. Hinayo... You really do care about about them...

Namie smiles at her, then looks over at me. “Asuka?”

“Y-yeah?”

“How are you doing?”

“Oh... I'm fine. A little awkward!” I attempt a grin. “My love problems are... a little different, you know?”

Namie gives me a level, pensive look. Then she murmurs, “The person I dated before last died during the Tragedy. It wasn't in front of me, but I did see his body.”

My mouth goes dry. The way she says that... it's calm, but not quite matter-of-fact. Sad, like even though it's been a while--and it must have been a while, since she had another datemate since then, broke up with  _ them _ , and is in love with someone else now--it still matters to her. My vision blurs, and I look away.

It's Hinayo who approaches me first. I hear her sit up, hear her geta clack as she walks around me, and feel her as she sits back down and hugs me. I hug her back, trying not to cry. On my other side, I hear Namie scoot close, feel her hand rest on my shoulder. I let Namie comfort me, and hug Hinayo back. Haha... I even feel Emiri bump against my back... it's like she's trying to cheer me up too...

Once I calm down, I wipe my face as surreptitiously as I can. I don't like crying where people can see me, especially when so many people are counting on me to keep hope. Still, after crying, I feel... better. Like I'm not alone.

“Thanks,” I say thickly. “I honestly really needed that.”

“I had a feeling,” Namie says.

Hinayo doesn't say anything at all. She just looks at me with her soulful eyes and a tiny worried frown, then nods once and scoops Emiri back into her arms.

I take a deep breath, then look around at Namie. “U-um... if it's okay for me to ask... about that boyfriend of yours who died... how did you, uh...” I gesture, trying to find the word. “Cope?”

She smiles at me ruefully. “Poorly. But, eventually, I managed to endure it. And you already know where I am emotionally around now.”

I do. Or at least, after the karaoke we all did, I have a good idea. I don't know if Namie's kind of hope is the same as my kind of hope, and it's not lost on me that she's skimping on the details, but it does help bolster me up. Besides, thinking on it, I don't really need the details on the death of someone's loved one.

“I guess that means you don't have good coping tips, then,” I say.

“No  _ good _ ones, no.”

“I'm a little surprised,” Hinayo pipes up. “I always thought of you as... ind-destructible? I can't p-picture you c-crumbling apart over... over anything.”

Namie pauses. Then she smiles faintly. “I appreciate you saying so, Hinayo.”

“The death of a loved one is always difficult to handle,” Emiri squeaks then. “There is no need to overcome that grief immediately, Lady Asuka. However, I do understand your desire and need to cope. We are not in a place that forgives or indulges grief.”

“I--y-yeah,” I stammer. “Plus, I need to keep everyone's spirits up! I can't do that if I'm struggling to stay spirited myself... you know?”

Oh no, my voice wavers and almost cracks. I need to keep it together, seriously...

“I see,” Emiri says. “Then please allow us to bolster you as you bolster us, Lady Asuka. It would not do to place all of the burden on you alone.”

“O-oh.” I blink at her and Hinayo. Sometimes I wonder--is Emiri really just a doll? I know she has to be, but... times like this, she sounds so wise. Is that really Hinayo making her move and talk...?

No, whether it is or not doesn't matter. I sniffle and rub my face, then smile. “...Thanks, Emiri. I really appreciate that a lot. And it helps a lot knowing I'm not alone.” I clutch the sheets under my hands. “We're not at the end of this sick game yet.”

Hinayo and Namie both nod. Oh, and Emiri too... Hehe. I think I get why Hinayo always keeps her close. Even if she might just be using her to tell herself things she already knows, there's something about her that's comforting.

“Did either of you need any other advice?” Namie asks.

“No. Thanks, Namie,” I reply.

Hinayo nods too. All three of us get up, and Hinayo hands me Emiri, then throws her arms around Namie in a massive, squeezy hug. She staggers, blinking wide, and then smiles a pink-cheeked smile and pets her head. Neither of them says a word, and I smile too just to see it. It feels rare to see Namie be this warm...

“Thank you too for your help, Emiri,” I murmur down to the doll in my arms.

She doesn't reply. Well, obviously.

“In any case, we ought to get going,” I add. “Or at least I should? I need to meet up with Shu and figure out what we're doing next to prevent another murder.”

“I'll c-come with you,” Hinayo says, pulling away from Namie.

“Namie...” I hesitate. “I'm not sure what your plans are, but if you can, try moving around with Mayoi and Otome, or whomever you find and can trust. Yuzuru said--and I agree--that we'll be safer if we all move around in groups of three.”

Namie nods. “That's a sound idea. I agree. Especially since I don't think the mastermind will take our efforts lying down. They're also a player in this game, and one whose goal is our deaths, so they're certain to take countermeasures to push someone in the opposite direction.”

“What do you think we can do against that?”

“Yuzuru's groups-of-three idea seems sound to me. The mastermind isn't likely to commit a murder on their own until the very end, and they wouldn't be able to provoke someone else into it without showing their hand, and at that point it becomes two vs. one against their favor.” Namie pauses, then rests a hand on her jaw as she looks away. “Unless...”

“What's wrong?” Hinayo asks as she gently takes Emiri from me.

Namie takes a moment to respond. When she does, she says, “It just occurs to me that if the mastermind wants a murder that leaves their own hands technically clean, being in a group of three is an ideal position. That gives them both a victim and a killer to manipulate.”

Woah. I hadn't even thought of that. “...D'you think we ought to bump it up to groups of four instead?”

“Mmm... Yuzuru came up with this idea, you said?” When I nod, she continues, “Groups of three are difficult enough to coordinate as it is--and frankly, whatever tactic we come up with, the mastermind and Monokuma will know right away. Rather than planning everything through, it might actually might be more effective to improvise. If we don't know our next move, then neither does the enemy. It's not a  _ great _ plan, but we're on the back foot no matter what we do.”

I frown up at the camera leering down at us. Namie's got a good point... We don't even have a place where we could all come together and discuss everything without getting spied on--the closest thing we've got are the public showers, and those are still split by gender, so we can't get  _ all _ of us together--and even if we did, as long as we don't know who the mastermind is, we can't be sure they won't hear everything anyway. I guess it would be possible to have Yuzuru pass messages along back and forth, or for Otome, the one person we know for sure isn't the mastermind, to give out slightly different information to everyone and see who acts on what... but without knowing if Yuzuru's innocent or not, there's no way to know for sure that they might not be using their position to warp messages from one side or another. Ugh... Namie's right; Monokuma and the mastermind have us coming and going in every possible direction. All we can do is make a gamble and hope we get lucky.

“Maybe so,” I say aloud, to make myself sound unsure for the camera. “Thanks for the input, Namie. I'll definitely think about it. Hinayo, let's go find Shu.”

She nods. The two of us wave to Namie, who waves back at us, and we both hurry out.

  
  


By the time we catch up with Shu, he's also talked to everyone. He tells us that everyone seemed receptive, or at least, nobody gave him any trouble. I tell him that the same is true for the ladies and Hiro.

“Then perhaps our fears are for nothing,” Emiri suggests as the three of us head over to the game room to sit.

I shake my head, holding the door open for the others. “There's always the chance that someone might change their mind later, or have their mind changed, or that they were only pretending to be reasonable. We shouldn't leave anything to chance if we can.”

“Then, um--what's our next move?” Shu asks, following me in.

That's a good question. We can't plan things out too far ahead, or the mastermind will just circle around us... It's so hard to come up with a strategy against someone who can literally see your every move. “If we were going to kill someone over this motive, what would we do?” I ask aloud. “If we get an idea of that, maybe we can figure out what to do next. Shu? Hinayo? Any thoughts?”

Shu stops dead in his tracks. “Uhhh? Uhhhhm...” he stammers, sweating.

“If I wanted to k-kill someone...” Hinayo mumbles to herself. She sits down with me on one of the plush couches. “I think... I would p-probably build a trap, like Chizu d-did...”

I nod. That makes sense. For people like us who're tiny, something sneaky would be the surer way to go. “People are probably going to be on guard for traps, though. If we wanted a trap to work, we'd have to do something that doesn't look anything like... like what Chizu did.”

“Maybe... maybe poisoning someone...?” Shu suggests faintly. “Everyone has to eat, and, um, now that Yuzuru's brunch is done we're going to start rationing food, so it would, it would be really easy to, uh, to trick someone hungry into, uh... eating something deadly...”

I nod slowly, thinking back to Larry's attempted donut trick. “Y-yeah... We'd better check out the kitchen, in that case. Good thinking, Shu.”

“The k-kitchen has a lot of tools that c-could be d-deadly, too,” Hinayo points out. “We should check that n-nothing is out of p-place...”

I clap my hands. “Smart thinking, Hinayo!”

“Um... but, uh, this is what  _ we _ would do,” Shu points out. “And I, uh, I'm sure none of us will kill anyone, so, so, maybe it'd be better... to think of what... the  _ others _ might do...?”

“Oh... good point,” I concede. “But I still think the kitchen's a good place to start. If we're starting on rations, you'd need to... I dunno, lock things down, right, Shu?”

He nods. “I do have a key to the walk-in fridge... Monokuma gave it to me ages ago.”

“Wow, really? Huh!” I knew that it locked, but I didn't realize any of us had the key. “Is there a key to the kitchen itself?”

“I'm not sure, but, um... we could--we could take a look?”

“It seems as though this will take some work,” Emiri points out. “Perhaps we could discuss how the others might commit a murder as we neutralize the kitchen?”

I nod. “Sounds good to me. Okay, let's get going!”

  
  
  


It takes us a couple of hours to check the kitchen thoroughly, but Shu knows it extremely well and Hinayo decently so, so by the time the three of us are done, we can safely say that nothing is missing from the kitchen. The Polykuma lurk about, watching us, but also not getting in the way. After checking on the remaining food stores in the fridge and freezer—and wow, it's like night and day compared to when I was in here with... when I was here a few weeks ago—Shu locks them both up.

As he does, he talks to Hinayo and me about the ration menu and what to make for everyone tonight so no one feels hungry and stressed while still making sure that we don't use more than is allotted. I suggest meat and potato stew, and when Shu asks me if I'm suggesting that because it was Tsubomi's favorite, I nearly break down and cry.

But! I keep it together! As much as it hurts, remembering Tsubomi reminds me of what's at stake. I don't want anyone else to feel as I awful as I do... I don't want to lose any more of my friends. I nod it off, then change the subject to what the next likely murder method might be.

“Hiro wouldn't mess around, would he?” I suggest as I help put all the dishes through the dishwasher, just in case someone sprinkled poison or something on them. “He and Yuzuru both.”

Hinayo nods, sleeves pulled back, as she helps me. Her hands are surprisingly normal for someone who wears too-long sleeves all the time. “I think that's true. They're both straightforward. If either k-killed someone, it'd be a violent d-death...”

She trails off. I nod to encourage her. “Keigo... He's pretty smart. I think he'd know if he used a poison or a chemical thing, everyone would immediately realize it was him,” I muse. “And I don't think he'd kill anyone anyway, right, Shu?”

Shu nods vigorously. “Keigo's not that kind of person! And besides, he promised me...”

“Yeah,” I agree, thinking back to what he'd told me yesterday.  _ If I die next, Namie is the mastermind... _ “I'm more worried about him getting killed, honestly. And not even because someone murdered him! If he takes too many more of those anti-sleep drugs he made...”

“He's actually sleeping right now,” Shu says quickly. “When I talked to him earlier, he said he'd crash now, sleep off the drugs, and try to, um, to... to do something about tonight, later, when he's rested up. I saw him off at his cabin door, so as long as he stays in his room, he'll be safe...”

I breathe a sigh of relief. “That's good.” I really didn't like him talking about how he was going to be targeted next. That's just too pessimistic... “Let's see, who else would use poison? Mayoi?”

“And Yoh, I think,” Hinayo adds. “M-M-M-Mm-Mayoi is really scared of being... attacked. She'd want to d-do something that k-kept her as safe as p-possible... but she'd never k-kill anyone!”

“Yeah,” I say, nodding. “At least her paranoia means she'll probably be safe from a killer...” Though to be honest, if what Hinayo says is true, and I have no doubt that it is, I could see someone convincing Mayoi that the only way for her to stay safe is to kill and get off this submarine. And if she learns the identifies of all the remaining Remnants, including the ones that Makoto didn't manage to save... wouldn't that mean she could get that info to the Future Foundation and make sure no more Tragedies happen again? A world like that would be the safest possible one to live in, right? I purse my lips. It's definitely plausible... I won't share it with Hinayo, though. “Yoh I don't really see killing anyone, either,” I go on, “but if he  _ did _ , poison does seem like it'd be his method of choice.”

Shu nods. “Yeah, uh... I mean--when you think about it, alcohol's just a non-lethal poison, right? Being the Ultimate Bartender means he's basically a poisons expert...”

I pause. I... have definitely never thought of it like that before. All of a sudden, I realize I forgot to ask Namie why she thought Yoh was the mastermind in the first place.

“Well, I mean, I guess I shouldn't say that,” Shu adds quickly, almost babbling. “I've used wines and brandies and so on in my cooking before, it's not like it's a  _ poison _ poison, that was really unfair of me, please forget I said that--”

“It's okay!” I cut him off, holding my hands up. “Seriously, it's okay. We're talking about how our friends would go about murdering someone if they went for it. It's hard not to start to get paranoid.”

“Sorry,” he mumbles.

“Otome... I'm n-not sure how she would k-kill someone,” Hinayo murmurs. “And... I think she would, if she really had to.”

“Wow, really?” I utter. That's a real surprise, coming from her. She'd defended Otome so vehemently during the second trial.

She nods. “She'd n-never k-kill someone she loves,” she adds defensively. “But... I wouldn't be shocked if she d-did k-kill someone at all... Especially to avenge K-Kirara.”

“I--I don't know,” Shu says, fidgeting. “I think Otome likes to give that  _ impression _ , but I don't, I don't, I don't know if she could really go through with it...”

Hinayo makes a small noise. “That's true... K-Kirara d-died to give her hope... She wouldn't throw that away lightly.”

“How would she, if she did?” I ask.

“Umm... If she  _ did _ ... I don't think she'd be picky about the methods,” Shu admits.

Hinayo nods. “But d-despite the Ultimate Ninja thing, she's only fit, not strong. I think she'd avoid force. She has a violent side, but she wouldn't, say... walk up to someone and stab them to d-death, unless she was furious.”

I think on this as I load the last of the dishes, glasses, and cutlery, and start up the washer. It's a huge thing, the kind I picture busy restaurants having, so it'll take a while to finish a cycle. “That sounds right to me,” I say as I turn and lean on the counter. I pause. “Then, let's see... That just leaves... Namie.”

“Namie's definitely a sneaky type,” Shu says promptly. “She'd poison someone's drink and then frame it on Yoh, sort of thing.”

Hinayo nods vigorously. “I think so too.”

“She'd be efficient about it, too. Really--really matter-of-fact, sort of thing?” Shu continues, gesturing with one hand. “As in, there wouldn't be any resentment or grudges. She'd figure out who she'd best be able to pull off killing, who'd be the best person to pin it on, and then do it.”

“Wow, you two are really confident about this,” I observe.

Hinayo blushes and Shu looks sheepish.

“To tell you the truth, Keigo's near-convinced that Namie's the mastermind,” he says quietly. “He's explained a lot of his reasoning to me, and, um, it's true some of it is, is just personal prejudice, he also brought up a lot of good points...”

So then he thinks that Namie's the mastermind, too? I look at Hinayo. “What about you?”

She shakes her head. “It's n-not her, I'm sure of it. But she's c-calm and rational... If she did k-kill, it'd go the way Shu d-described.”

I can't really argue with that. I don't try. I hold a hand to my chin. “Hrm... That's everyone, then... That doesn't really help us figure out what to do next, though--”

“Oh, um...” Shu interrupts. “Sorry, I know this is going to sound rude, but, uh... what about  _ you _ , Asuka?”

“Huh? Oh, I--” How would I kill someone. Right. Obviously. I never did say. I look away and rub my neck, feeling self-conscious. I can't exactly beg off; Shu and Hinayo both thought about it, even though it made them uncomfortable, too. “...I'm not sure how exactly I'd do it,” I say slowly. “But whatever I did... I'd try to make it quick. So the person I was killing wouldn't suffer.”

“Like Chizu d-did,” Hinayo murmurs.

I don't answer. There's nothing I can say to that.

“That's... that's a good thought, I think,” Shu says slowly. “Killing someone fast so they, so they don't have to suffer... I think we, um, have a lot of kind-hearted people like that in our class.”

“K-Kirara would have been like that, if she'd k-killed on purpose,” Hinayo remarks.

“What are some good fast ways to kill someone, then?” I ask. “There's the guns in the cargo hold... Oh, duh.” I slap my forehead. “ _ Obviously _ we should lock down the room where there's a bunch of weapons! I can't believe I didn't think of that before now!”

“There's chemical weapons that someone could make from the chemicals in the lab,” Shu suggests, “but that would be, uh, too dangerous in an enclosed space like a submarine. A would-be killer could end up killing not just their target but, um, everyone on board, including themselves...”

“And Monokuma wouldn't allow that,” I conclude. “Okay, so lock down the cargo hold, make the lab a low priority, then.” Ignoring it outright, or at least saying so, would probably guarantee the mastermind will use it. “Any other ideas, Hinayo?”

“Mmm...” She tilts her head one way, raising a sleeve over her mouth.

Emiri tilts her head the other. “Did Lord Keigo not mention that the engine room is most dangerous?” she squeaks.

“Oh, yeah,” I utter. “He was all, 'the funnest room to play How Many Ways Can You Die on a submarine is the engine room' and all.”

“It just opened up, too,” Shu points out. “I, uh, I could see someone deciding to use it, just because it's brand new... Um, brand new to us, anyway.”

“That's a really good point,” I say. “Okay, so top priorities once we're done here: cargo hold and engine room. The gyms are probably a good idea, too; they've got a lot of heavy equipment. Oh, and the workshop has knives in it, too, so we'd better do inventory there, too... and people have gotten weapons from the supply room before, so that's another good place to check.”

Hinayo nods, but Shu frowns fretfully.

“Are we... going to have time to check all of these places...? There's only the three of us, and if we stick together for safety's sake, we can only do one room at a time... And, um, this only just occurred to me, but, um--I might have the keys to the kitchen, but... do any of us have any keys to these other rooms? If we don't, we can't  _ actually _ lock them down, can we? And someone could always, uh, come in afterwards and take something... And on top of those rooms, there's also the medbay and, um, the pharmacy--people could get poison from there... And the bar has drinks  _ to _ poison... When, uh, when you think about it, the entire sub is a potential death zone. And that's, that's on purpose. Realistically speaking, the more we, we go over all this, the less I think we can murder-proof the whole thing...”

“I have an idea about all that,” Hinayo says, back straightening. “Leave it to m-m-m-me!”

“Oh! You sparkle most brilliantly when you are decisive, my beloved Hinayo!” Emiri gushes. “I look forward to witnessing your idea put into action.”

Hinayo giggles, blushing.

Shu laughs, half warm and half awkward. “OK. Then, um, I'll trust in you, Hinayo.”

“What do you have in mind?” I ask.

She clops over to the kitchen door, then nods firmly at the both of us with a small noise. Shu and I share a glance; then we follow her out, Shu locking the door in our wake.


	59. Chapter 4: Legendary Offender (pt. 7 of 12)

Hiro squints as he peers up at us, arms akimbo. “What in blazes are you three doing?”

Shu gives him a nervous smile. “I, uh, I wish I knew...”

I laugh, a touch nervous myself. Hinayo, who's diligently working on stringing up the wires we got from the stage room up along the corners of the hallways, doesn't answer. Emiri, who lurks on the floor next to the ladders I'm steadying and Hinayo and Shu are using, doesn't say a word.

“Are you... decorating??” he wonders, blinking wide.

Shu looks at me. “Um... maybe?”

I laugh again. “Yeah, that sounds about right.” After all, before Hinayo could explain her idea to us, I warned her that it might be better if only she knows, before nodding towards the cameras. She gave us a serious nod and hasn't said a word since.

Hiro's expression turns wistful. “Countering a motive with a party, eh...? That's quite ambitious of you!” He pauses, then looks down the hallway towards the dining hall. “...But they're not very flashy, are they?”

I scratch my cheek. Well, yeah; it's literally just instrument wires strung up along the hallway ceilings... We started off in the kitchen, strung them along to the workshop and the women's gym, then to the supply room, and now we're working towards the B4 engine room door. I've got my suspicions as to what Hinayo has in mind, but I'll keep them to myself for now.

“There'll be other d-decorations later,” Hinayo says then, and I jump a little. She's just as fixed on her task as before, tongue sticking out of her mouth. ...It must hurt when she bites her tongue by accident, with her teeth sharpened the way they are. Why are they like that, anyway...?

Hiro brightens. “Ah, I see! It must be tough with the three of you. Would you like some help?”

“Oh, yes, p-please!”

And that's how we end up taking ourselves all the way to the engine room. I admit, it goes a lot faster with Hiro's help, especially since he's taller than all of us. Not beanpole-tall like Keigo, maybe, but still pretty tall!

Once we actually get to the engine room, we discuss how to loop the strings up to the second floor. Hiro suggests he pitch a ball of them up and around, and him being the most athletic, this seems like the best idea. I'm the next athletic after him, so I volunteer to head up the stairs to B3 to catch the ball of instrument string, and Shu comes with me to make sure I'm not left alone. From there, Hinayo coordinates where everything should actually go, and before long, we have those strings looped up from the fourth floor to the third.

The sound of footsteps on metal draws our attention then, and we look up to see Otome and Namie crossing a catwalk... from the opposite end of the sub. Huh? What were they doing out towards the engines? I glance ahead towards where they're headed, and see Mayoi waiting for them on the B2 deck safely behind the railing. Should I call out to them? ...No, I'd better not. It would be horrible if I distracted them and they tripped off the catwalk as a result... Three floors is more than long enough of a fall, especially when the ground below is solid steel.

While Shu and I start stringing the lines out of the B3 engine room, waiting for Hinayo and Hiro to catch up with us, Yoh walks out of the medbay. He pauses when he sees us, and I wave over to him in greeting. Maybe he thought I was calling him over, because he strolls over to join us.

Unsurprisingly, his first question is, “What in the world are you two doing?”

Shu laughs weakly. “We're, uh, hanging up instrument strings.”

Yoh pauses. “Ah. Yes. Of course. How silly of me not to realize.”

I laugh too, this time in real amusement. “Hinayo wanted to put up some decorations, so we're helping her out!” Anyway, that's what we're pretending. I'm pretty sure that's not her  _ real _ plan.

“Oh, I see.” Yoh looks from us over to the engine room door. “This seems like an odd place to start, though, if I may say so...”

“Oh--no.” Shu wipes the sweat from his brow. “Um, actually, we started downstairs, and we're just now looping up here...”

“Ah! That's quite the ambitious project you have.”

I hear Hinayo giggle, and turn around to see her approach with Hiro. As usual, Emiri sits on the crook of her arm. “Hirohito said the same thing,” she remarks.

Yoh smiles at the two of them. “Did he? Great minds, as they say.”

Hiro grins, his pearly whites clenched tight. “Ha ha ha haa!! Great minds indeed!!”

“Oh, uh, Hinayo,” Shu says. “Just to check, how much of the sub did you want to deck up...?”

She pauses, holding a sleeved hand to her mouth. “Ummm... It's fine if we d-don't go as far as the d-deck...”

“So the entire rest of the ship?!”

“Oh...” Hinayo's shoulders droop. “Is that too m-m-m-much?”

“Uh...” Shu looks at me. “I, uh, I don't know... It's just, we've been at this all day already... I think--maybe we should... focus on our priorities, maybe...?”

Hinayo makes a small noise. Aw, Hinayo...

“It's fine, though! I'm sure it'll look great when we're all done,” I say bracingly. “Shu's right, though. Maybe we can focus more on the engine room? If we deck it all up, it'll be a lot easier to spread out on B2 and B3!” Plus we can check to see the worst and deadliest things in there and do what we can to make them less dangerous, though I don't say that.

Hinayo perks at that. “Oh! That's a good idea...”

“Exactly what are you going to be decorating with?” Yoh wonders.

Hinayo perks even more, her smile outright sunny. “Doll heads!”

D--doll heads?! Everyone looks as shocked and perturbed as I feel. Th-this is her pretending for Monokuma, right?! B-but she looks so happy!!

Yoh recovers first, scratching his cheek. “...Dare I ask why you're stringing doll heads up all through the sub?”

Hinayo nods vigorously. “It's because they're so c-cute! N-no one c-could k-kill anyone with all those smiling faces gently watching over them!”

Oh my god. She's 100% serious. Was this her real plan the whole time?!

Emiri titters. “My, my! As always, my beloved Hinayo, your plans are impeccable.”

Hinayo glows like the sunrise. I... I can't possibly shut her down now...

Yoh laughs then, pinching the bridge of his nose and leaning over. “I see,” he says with open mirth. “Then do you mind if I assist you, Hinayo? That sounds lovely.”

Really?!

“N-not at all! It should go really fast with the five of us!”

“Hmmm...” Yoh looks over at Shu and me. “Actually, are you two well? You seem rather tired. You mentioned that you've been doing this all day...?”

Shu rubs the back of his head. “Oh--yeah, among other things...”

“Then why don't you and Asuka take a break for a while? Hirohito seems like he still has energy to spare, so he and I can take over for you.”

“Hrm. Yes. Quite!” Hiro says, folding his arms.

“Oh, that would be really helpful, actually,” Shu says. “Asuka, would you mind helping me with dinner?”

“Not at all,” I say. “But what about Hinayo?”

Yoh looks at her. “I'm sure you could use a break as well, Hinayo, but you seem energetic still. Would you might directing Hirohito and me?”

“I c-can d-do that!”

None of the others have any objections, either, so we decide to split groups up. Shu and I head in to the medbay first to check in on Yuzuru, but they're asleep. Huh. Did they decide to take a nap after Yoh paid them a visit? Either way, we decide not to bother them while they're resting, so we head for the stairwell. As we go, I remind Shu about Otome and the others on B2, and he suggests that we check in on them too. We find them on B2 in the commissary, Otome drinking tea, Mayoi drinking soda, and Namie drinking ice water. After we all greet each other, I wonder aloud if the commissary has a separate store of ingredients from the kitchen, but Shu tells me no--anytime anyone's gotten meals here, he's noticed that the food stores in the walk-in fridge go down by that much.

“What, does that mean you've never been in the commissary kitchen?” I wonder.

He shrugs. “I have my own kitchen. I don't need this one. Anyway, it's fine to get drinks here, but, um, please no one get any meals or we'll be in trouble...”

“What brings you two up here, anyway?” Otome wonders, setting down her teacup. She gestures for us to pull up a couple of seats and join them, which we do. Why not sit for a bit? “I don't usually see you venture in here, Shu, now that you mention it.”

“I'm going to be preparing today's dinner rations soon,” Shu replies. “It won't be anything too special... I'm sorry about that...”

“No need to apologize, Shu dear,” Mayoi reassures him. She pauses a beat. “But that doesn't really answer the question...?”

“Oh! Um, sorry.” He blushes. “Uhh, I meant to say, I wanted to... make sure everyone was up.” He looks over at me, and I nod him on. “Keigo crashed earlier, and, uh... we saw you guys in the engine room too not too long ago...?”

“Yes, I wanted to take another look around,” Namie says. “After discussing it with Otome and Mayoi, we concluded that as the newly-opened room, it's likely that someone might try to use it to commit a murder tonight.”

Shu and I share a glance and a half-smile. It's not something to celebrate, but it's nice knowing we're all on the same page.

“Actually, Shu and I thought of that too,” I say, looking back at the others.

“Is that why you were doing...” Otome hesitates. “...whatever it is that you were doing?”

“Oh, haha, no,” Shu says, rubbing the back of his neck. “No, uh, Hinayo wanted to do... decorations? So we agreed to help her out...” He gives me a knowing look.

Namie furrows her brows. “Decorations? Why?”

So I explain what Hinayo told us. Mayoi promptly bursts out into comically loud tears.

“Th-that's so  _ sweeeeeet _ !!” she bawls. “It's just like Hinayo to do something like that!!”

Namie, meanwhile, is fighting back a smile. “Yes, it certainly is.”

Otome looks somewhat less moved. “Doll heads...” she murmurs. I can practically see blue lines running down  _ her _ head. “Well... It  _ is _ Hinayo; I'm sure she'll find a way to make it work...”

“Uhh, haha, in, uh, in any case,” Shu says, “um, did you three find anything new or anything...?”

“No, nothing new, darling,” Mayoi says, instantly over her outburst, dabbing tears from her made-up face with a napkin. “But we did make ourselves rather more familiar with the layout.”

“The safety railings on B2 and B3 are both improperly fastened,” Namie says. “They rattled significantly when we tested them. Mayoi convinced Otome and me not to try testing our weight on them, but we're fairly sure sufficient force would knock them off entirely.”

“The catwalks are secure and hold our weight with ease, but they’re also narrow and have no safety railings,” Otome says.

“Then there's the engine proper on the other side of the catwalks. There's no safety railings around that, either,” Namie continues. “Mayoi refused to follow us, and no doubt that's for the best.”

“You certainly won't find  _ me _ on that death trap! Bad enough that you two went on your own!” Mayoi declares, scandalized. “What would I do if one of you tripped and fell?!”

Otome clucks her tongue. “It's fine. There are so many pipes running back and forth on every level that I imagine they'd break our fall if we  _ did _ trip.”

“Or they'd break  _ us _ !!” Mayoi protests.

“Yes, they might not be sturdy enough to support a human's weight, and they could be filled with dangerous materials to boot. I wouldn't care to chance it, personally,” Namie says. “In any case, on the other side of the catwalks, the walls are covered with what look like computer motherboards. I had no idea how any of it works so I didn't touch it, but I expect it's the controls for the engine.”

“Is, uh, is it okay for it to not... be... protected?” Shu suggests. “If someone wanted to,  _ anyone _ could mess with the controls...”

“Arguably it's protected by the fact that you have to walk over  _ death traps _ to get there,” Mayoi says.

I shake my head. “Considering how many fearless people we have on board, I'm not sure that's very protected.”

“That's probably the point,” Namie says. “If Monokuma didn't want us messing with something that vital to the functioning of the ship, he'd have it better protected--or, better yet, he wouldn't have opened up the engine room for exploration, period. He's probably anticipating someone doing something interesting with it.”

“But that was a rule from the very start, right?” I point out. “Once there's... there's ten people or less, the engine room is open for exploration.”

“In which case, it's not possible that Monokuma could have anticipated that a certain person would able to make use of it, right?” Mayoi says, frowning in thought. “There's no way to know who would or wouldn't still be alive by then.”

“...unless the person best able to make use of it is the mastermind,” Otome points out, hand on her chin.

I frown myself. But the only person who knows anything about submarines is Keigo, and--Otome thinks he might be the mastermind... Oh, but-- With a quick glance at Shu, I say, “Maybe, but we still wouldn't know who that'd be. Keigo's memories had to do with submarines, but that doesn't mean the mastermind couldn't be hiding knowledge about it.”

“You have a point there,” Otome concedes. “If I were the mastermind, I'd keep that information close to my chest, certainly.”

“Did you guys see anything else that stood out?” I ask.

“Nothing we couldn't find elsewhere in the engine room,” Namie says. “Valves. Pipes. Warning signs. More pipes. Measurement devices. Yet more pipes. So on and so forth.”

“Seems pretty straightforward,” I say. “What about ways to kill people? Besides, you know, falling.”

Namie shrugs. “I assume they were there, but I'm afraid I don't know anything about the functions of a submarine.”

“Let's ask Keigo about it,” Shu suggests. “I'm sure he'd know.”

“Mm, yes, I'm sure he would,” Otome remarks, tone carefully neutral.

I get up from my seat. “He's crashing in his room, right, Shu? Let's head over there now.”

But before we make it to the door, Keigo walks in. Well, I say 'walk;' it's more of a zombie shuffle than anything else. By the time we reach each other, he's groan-grumbling, “ _ Coffeeeeee _ ...”

So we get a new table for the three of us. While Keigo gets his caffeine on, Otome and the others finish up their drinks and leave. I watch them go, wondering where they intend on heading to next. Didn't they want to hear what Keigo knows too? Or is Otome that convinced that he's the culprit?

Either way, by the time Keigo's coherent, the others have gone. I'm not surprised to see he takes his coffee black, too.

“So, Sleepweak,” he says, “is pretty damn effective, but wow, I'm not likin' the crash afterwards. What time's it now, anyway?”

“Almost eight,” Shu says. “I was going to make everyone's rations for tonight after this…”

“Ugh, meanin' I only got hardly any sleep after all that,” Keigo grumbles. “No wonder I still feel like death froze over.”

“Didn't you crash after getting brunch?” I ask. “That would've been around noon, right?”

“Right, except I was tossin' and turnin' for a few hours while the drugs wore off. I finally hopped down to the lab, cooked up a charcoal cocktail, downed that, forgot that it wouldn't be that effective when I ate more recently than I downed some Sleepweak, shat pitch black, then dragged myself from the bathrooms to my cabin and finally crashed. I'd guess that was five hours ago. Fuck me, why did I get coffee? I shoulda just rolled right back over and gone back to bed.”

“Why  _ did _ you get coffee?” I ask.

Keigo gestures vaguely. “Search me. Autopilot, I guess. I woke up with a start an' somehow I had it in my head I had to stay up, so I dragged myself down here for coffee.”

“Huh. That's kind of weird. I mean, that isn't normal for you, is it?” I ask. “Unless you had an alarm set or something.”

“Nope. My next e-Handbook alarm's not 'til brunch tomorrow.” Keigo slugs back another swallow of coffee, then adds, “Or it would be if brunch weren't canceled.”

“How did you know that?” Shu asks.

“Simple logic, man. If we're startin' to ration as of tonight, you're not gonna make people get up early tomorrow for a sumptuous feast.”

“Eleven isn't exactly early,” I point out, but Shu nods.

“Yeah... I was planning to make, um... more simplistic stuff... and I'm, uh, I'm nervous about being the only one up that early,” Shu says, scratching his head. “So I'm thinking tonight will be meat-and-potato stew, and tomorrow for lunch will be rolls and milk.”

“Assumin' we're all still alive by noon tomorrow,” Keigo mutters.

“We're working on that!” I assure him. “And speaking of which--Keigo, you said before that there's lots of ways to die on a submarine, especially the engine room, right? Can you tell us about some of them so we can figure out ways to proof against them?”

He lifts an eyebrow at me as he drains his cup. “Death-proof the sub, huh... Dunno if that'll work, but all right.” As a Monokuma waiter passes by, he holds out his now-empty mug. “Hey, ro-bear, bean me.”

“He means give him a coffee refill, please, not hit him over the head,” Shu adds hastily.

As the Polykuma fetches Keigo a refill, Keigo looks back at us. “Okay, s'been a while since I did that research, so I'm not sure I remember everything, but: falls, electrocution, gas leaks, steam leaks, getting crushed under equipment... Those're the main ways that pop to mind.”

“Steam leaks?” I echo. “How would that kill anyone?”

"Depending on how close you are? Tons of ways. You get stuck in there and it's hot and you die of heatstroke, you get gutted like it's a knife made of water, you get nicked a little and it gets infected… you know, pick your poison."

“Uh. Wow,” I utter, feeling myself pale.

“Far as equipment goes, except for the what's-it-called, the railings, everything's bolted down pretty securely, so somethin' like that  _ probably _ won't happen?” Keigo continues. “But it's not impossible. You wouldn't necessarily die right away, either. If it's just heavy enough to pin you down, but you can't get yourself free an' no one finds ya... you'd basically slowly suffocate to death.”

“Oh,” Shu says weakly.

“Then o' course there's good ol' electrocution--just grab some wires, hack 'em up, and jab 'em into someone. That'll kill 'em good and dead right there on the spot,” Keigo continues. “You'd wanna get rubber gloves and shit for that, o' course, or else you're liable to fry yourself in the process.” The Polykuma returns with a fresh mug of coffee; he plucks it up and downs half of it in one go. “Eeeugh, bottom of the carafe,” he utters, making a face. “Fuck it, guess I'm awake now. Anyway, where was I?”

“Um. Electrocution,” Shu offers, looking pretty pale himself.

“Right, right. Falls are pretty obvious. We don't have a ton of space in here, but there's a ton o' sharp edges and hard floors. Land on 'em wrong and you're a goner. Personally, I wouldn't rely on just a fall, though.” He takes another sip. “Oh, right, there's heat vents, too! That won't hit ya like a chainsaw like the steam an' gas; it'll just parboil you on the spot. Pretty nasty way to go if you ask me.”

“No kidding.” I rub my temples. “If someone were going to kill someone in the engine room, what d'you think they'd do?”

“Hmm.” Keigo takes another drink. “Kinda hard to say. All of 'em have their drawbacks as far as I'm concerned. Like, falls, for instance―the human body's funny. You never know when someone might survive a fall with only a few bruises, an' the drop from B2 to B4 is, what, twenty feet? That  _ could _ kill someone, but then again, maybe it'd just leave 'em with a broken bone. On the other hand, there's no reliable safe spots between B4 and B2, so if you survived that fall, say, with a broken leg, you'd still be a sitting duck for your killer to finish the job. An' there're all those pipes around that you might be able to catch yourself on, but those pipes are all filled with shit, you know? If you broke one open on the way down, you might end up getting steamed or sawed or what have you.”

“It sounds like, uh, like the best way to death-proof the engine room is to... cut it off entirely,” Shu observes.

“Yeah, I'd say so. And, I mean, what's there to do or see in there anyway? There's an escape pod that does us no good and that's it. And I might've done some research on subs, but that doesn't mean I know how to operate one,” he adds, jiggling his coffee mug at us. “So tryin' to mess around with the control panel would probably just fuck us all over.”

“Mmm... Monokuma wouldn't lock the engine room up just because we asked, would he?” I muse.

Keigo nods. “Definitely not. 'Specially if someone could get murdered in there.”

“I figured... I wonder how we can block it off...?”

“I don't know,” Shu says. “And, um, I hate to say this, but I really do need to get to making dinner for everyone...”

“Hear, hear. I'm starvin'.” Keigo drains his mug, then gets up. “Well, I'm awake anyway, so how 'bout I help you out with that?”

“No,” Shu and I chorus. Despite everything, we crack up, tension breaking.

“Hey, fuck you! Just 'cuz a guy cooks abominations against nature!” Keigo jokes, before joining in on the laughter. “Anyway, I'm sure I can still peel potatoes or tenderize meat or whatever. If nothin' else, I'll watch your back so you can cook without worryin' someone's gonna sneak up on you.”

Shu smiles. “Thanks, Keigo. But actually, I was planning on getting Hinayo to help me with cooking. With the two of us, we should be able to keep an eye out for each other.”

“You think so? Still think you could use a third pair of eyes, but if you're sure.” Keigo looks at me. “What about you, Asuka? You gonna be blockin' up the engine room doors?”

“Yeah, I think so,” I say. “I could use a tall guy like you around, so you mind coming with?”

“Hell, I got nothin' better to do right now. Let's do it.”

  
  


We meet up with Hinayo, Hirohito, and Yoh, then split again: Shu and Hinayo head to the kitchen while Hiro leaves to pay a visit to Yuzuru, and Yoh offers to help Keigo and me with the engine room lockdown. We head down to the supply room to see if we can't find any heavy-duty locks to slap on the doors. The strings that Hinayo had been trussing up are coming along pretty well, though she's not done with them... unsurprisingly. It's not like any of us is the Ultimate Decorator.

Once we three find something passable--technically I think these are supposed to be bike locks, but I think they'll work on doors, too--we agree to pick a door, split up, and lock it up. Yoh points out that with each of us knowing exactly where everyone is going and the task not being a long one to complete, it should be safe enough. I've got my misgivings, but I agree, and it turns out fine in the end. I take B2, Keigo takes B3, and Yoh takes B4. We reconvene on B4, since that's where dinner's happening, and Yoh and Keigo hand their keys to me. I tie them together with mine on a thick piece of twine, which I knot around one of my belt loops.

There's not much left to do after that point, so we head to the kitchen to check in on Shu and Hinayo. They won't be done for a while yet, so we three sit down at a table to talk.

“So d'you think this'll really stop a murder from happening?” Keigo asks us both, but mostly Yoh.

“At the very least, I think it's making it much more difficult,” Yoh replies, hands folded under his chin. “By know, I think everyone is aware of what Asuka's been doing, which means anyone who might be tempted by the Headmaster's motive has to contend with the fact that our foremost trial contributor is on high alert.” He smiles at me. “Even if someone does commit murder, I don't think they'll get away with it.”

“That's the best deterrent  _ I _ can think of,” I say, smiling back. My smile fades. “But we can't relax yet. It's not like there's an expiration date on Monokuma's motive. If we can get through tonight with everyone alive, that's great, but we can't let down our guards.”

Yoh tilts his head at me. “You're truly serious about this, aren't you?”

“Of course I am!” I curl my fingers on my lap. “I've had enough of seeing people die. I'll do whatever it takes to prevent another death.”

Keigo shrugs, half-smiling. “S'better'n sittin' around with our thumbs up our asses, waiting for someone to get killed.”

Yoh chuckles. “You always have such a colorful way of putting things, Keigo.”

“For now, let's just take it one day at a time,” I say. “We just have to hold out long enough for Future Foundation to find us.”

Yoh says, “You still believe they will?”

I nod decisively. “One hundred percent. I have faith in Makoto.”

He rubs his bearded chin in apparent thought. “Asuka, out of curiosity, what do you think of the motive this time around?”

“Huh? You mean about Monokuma telling us where all the remaining Remnants are?” I frown. “I... admit, it was tempting for a moment. I trust the Remnants who've been helping us, but we don't know who else is out there who's still in despair. But the more I think about it, the less I think we can trust this motive anyway.”

“How so do you mean?”

“If Monokuma really had that many troops left up his sleeve, I don't think he'd risk losing them all to the Future Foundation,” I reply. “I've got a feeling like, actually, the mastermind's the only one left.”

“Makes sense,” Keigo says. “Wouldn't put it behind that damn panda to make a gamble of it just for the thrill, though.”

“Maybe,” I say aloud while for some reason Yoh furrows his eyebrows and holds his chin in thought.

Privately, though, I'm sure I'm right. Monokuma  _ generally _ tells the truth for the purposes of the game, but he also makes a lot of lies of omission, which means not everything he says can be taken at face value. Plus, the closer he gets to losing, the more he lies and cheats. The trial to find out Mukuro Ikusaba's killer proved that. The fact that he  _ implied _ but didn't outright  _ say _ that there's a lot of still-despairing Remnants out there... Yeah. With the Future Foundation infiltrator, whoever they are, confirmed dead, I'm sure the only one left is the mastermind.

So it's okay if I can't death-proof this ship. As long as I make it clear that a blackened won't get away with their murder, I'm sure I can prevent another killing. From there, it's just a matter of what we've been trying to do all along: figure out the mastermind so we can put an end to this game... or at least ride it out until Makoto and the others find us.

Yoh doesn't share what he's thinking, or at least he says it's nothing when I ask, so we talk about other things for a while longer until Shu and Hinayo emerge from the kitchen. They ask us to gather everyone for dinner while they set everything up, and we agree. On the way out, I remember that I'd forgotten to double-check the cargo room--important, since there's a ton of weapons in there. Keigo and Yoh both agree to join me, and we look in.

Right away, I see there's a problem.

“There's a weapon missing,” I say, looking over the racks. I point at the big gap on one of the racks, where several bats, pipes, and hammers are lined up. “That gap wasn't there before.”

Yoh looks it over, hands still in his pockets. “I believe you're right,” he says slowly, eyes narrowed. “I'm sure I would have noticed it.”

Keigo raises an eyebrow at both of us. “I'm willin' to believe you two, on account of there's a big-ass hole in the line-up there, but why do you  _ know _ that gap wasn't there before?”

“Ah...” Yoh scratches his cheek. “That's... rather personal, I'm afraid. I'd rather not discuss it.”

“Uhhh,” I utter. Dammit, why didn't I think before I opened my mouth! “Ssssame?”

Keigo gives us both the hairy eyeball, but he lets the matter drop.

From there, we head around the ship until we find everyone and tell them dinner's on. In Yuzuru's case, we tell them we can bring them something, but Yuzuru counters that they're hungry now and comes with us down to the dining hall with a bit of help from Keigo. I can't blame them; after all the work and running around I did today, I'm starving, and I have been for a while now.

Once we return, we have a line-up of bowls of stew, a single piece of bread, and a glass of water each, though there's at least a pitcher of ice water for each table. Now that we know that we don't need to worry about running out of water, we can at least stay plenty hydrated. I have four glasses on my own, and I make sure to savor the stew and dip my bread in it. Even if it's not nearly as indulgent as Shu's brunches have been, it's still delicious and  _ soooo _ filling. Honestly, this really hits the spot. I wish I could ask for seconds, but... Well, as far as rationed food goes, this could be way worse.

Once we're all done and preparing to leave, I stand up on my seat. That gets everyone's attention, thankfully. And it is  _ everyone _ \--all ten of us are present and accounted for. Good.

“So, it's almost night, and we have Monokuma's motive hanging over our heads,” I say, turning around to meet everyone's eyes at least briefly. “I know we're all better than that, but I also know we've all got our weaknesses, so if anyone needs a reason to not get tempted into doing something we'll all regret, I want you to know that a bunch of us have been pre-investigating--checking out several rooms in the sub, noting what's missing and what's not, and so on. I've actually already found a weapon missing from the cargo room, and I really hope it was taken for innocent reasons, but I can't risk ignoring that someone might've had darker purposes for it.”

I pause to let that sink in to everyone. Then I clear my throat. “The point is, a lot of us are on high alert. I hope that's  _ all _ of us, and that no one's planning to kill anyone, but just in case anyone is: I want you to know you won't get away with it. We  _ will _ solve any murder that happens. So, please--” I swallow hard. “Please, please, don't waste your life, and don't waste anyone else's life. Just don't do it. We'll get through this together, but first we need to all stay together. Okay?”

The heartbeat of silence that follows is the most nerve-wracking one I can remember experiencing. Then Namie starts to clap. The others follow suit, and I grin and blush as I take my bows and return to my seat. There's a bit more lively conversation after that, which continues on until Monokuma's evening announcement plays, telling us it's 10 PM. We break apart into groups after that: Otome, Mayoi, and Hinayo leave together, Namie with Hiro and Yuzuru, and Yoh with Keigo. I help Shu clean up and bring the dishes into the kitchen, which he locks up behind him once we're done.

“That speech was really nice, Asuka,” he says as he does so. “I feel a lot calmer now. I don't think anyone would kill if they knew they couldn't get away with it.”

“Thanks,” I say, smiling. “We've still gotta keep it up, but I think we'll be okay for tonight. You want me to walk you back to your room?”

“Yeah, haha... I'm so worn out after today.” Shu yawns. “I shouldn't have let cooking wait until so late... I wanted to prep at least a couple days's worth of rations to freeze so we could just pop them into the oven and eat when ready, but I didn't have time. Then again, it's more important to make sure no one dies... Hinayo and I will just take care of it tomorrow.”

“Sounds good to me,” I say, smiling. “How much food do we have left at this point, anyway?”

Shu hesitates, and that tells me a lot right there. “Um... assuming three rations per day for ten people, and no one sneaks anything... about fifteen days's worth.”

So two weeks... That's chilling. Then again, we started out with thirty days, and it's been just over three weeks since then. So the fact that Shu can get us an extra week out of that is great.

...Although, it was thirty days's worth of food for sixteen people, so the fact that six of us are gone is...

I shake my head like a wet dog. “That should be plenty of time,” I say, forcing cheer into my voice. “I'm sure Makoto will've found us by then.”

“Y-yeah... I hope you're right.”

We head up to the cabins together and part at his cabin door. Then I head to the bathroom and mentally review what I've done today. Was it enough? Should I have made my point about Monokuma's lies of omission too while I had everyone's attention? If it  _ was _ enough, how long will I have to remain vigilant? If no one falls for this motive, what will Monokuma's next move be?

  
  


Once I finish my business, wash my hands, and change into my bedclothes, I return to my room to  crash. As tired as I am, though, it takes me forever to fall asleep, and when I wake up again a few hours later, I can't fall back asleep. I'm too jittery, too keyed up. Tonight is the moment of truth... I roll onto my stomach, grab my e-Handbook from my nightstand, and check the time. 1:52 PM... Maybe I should walk around and check in on everyone one last time.

I change back into my regular clothes under my sheets, then sneak out of my room. The cabins are all deathly quiet, and the hallway lights are dimmed to evening settings. I wish there were a way to tell who's in and who isn't... Oh well.

I head up to B1 first just in case. No one's there, naturally, which is a relief. Then I walk around B2 for a while. The bar is empty, reminding me that I forgot to ask Yoh to check the drinks there and lock the door away as needed. Assuming he has the key. He only remembered his talent recently, so he might not have one. I take a look at the bar, but honestly, I can't tell what should and shouldn't be there. I'll ask Yoh or Keigo about it in the morning. I'm sure they'd both know.

I jostle the lock on the B2 engine room, too. Still locked. Good. I repeat that for B3 and B4 too, and everything's in order. The strings Hinayo, Shu, and I put up are all where they were, too, though (thank god) Hinayo hasn't put up any doll heads yet. I hope she wasn't serious about that...

I also check the medbay. Yuzuru's asleep on one of the cots. I hesitate before leaving. They're pretty much a sitting duck... Is it okay for me to leave them like this? Damn, I wish I'd thought to talk to them about locking the medbay door for their own safety... There's so many things I could've done that I forgot or didn't think to do. Will things really be okay come morning?

I give the airlock room a wide berth as I pass it by. Everything on B4 is quiet; nobody in the classrooms, nobody in any of the other rooms. Granted, I don't do more than peek inside. I admit, I'm a little paranoid about getting locked in somewhere again. Whew... On the plus side, I'm starting to feel tired again. Okay, one last check on the way up, and then I'll head back to bed.

When I'm back on B2, something starts making the hairs on the back of my neck rise. I play it cool outwardly, but I try to catch sight of something out of the corner of my eye. Is... someone patrolling too?

Just in case, I stop near the commissary, which is where I thought I saw a patch of darkness in the dim light. “Hello?” I call as quietly as I can. “Is someone there?”

No response. I look in all directions. Nothing. I breathe a long breath, hand on my chest. “I must be getting paranoid...” I mumble to myself, then turn around and keep walking.

Then I pass a blind spot, and a large hand clamps over my mouth and pulls me into the shadows between rooms.

I'm not ashamed to admit it: I panic  _ hard _ . I struggle and writhe and kick my feet and throw elbows as hard as I can until a gentle voice whispers, “Asuka! Asuka, please calm down, it's me!”

That manages to get through to me. I don't relax, but I do stop struggling.

“I'm going to pull my hand away now. All right?”

I nod, then turn when I'm released to face Yoh.

“What was that all about?” I whisper, frowning. “You freaked the daylights out of me!”

But his expression is grave. “Are you about to return to your cabin?”

Frown turning puzzled, I nod.

He breathes out a small sigh. “Good. Then that's one less thing I need to worry about.”

“Yoh? Is everything okay?”

He gives me a small smile that doesn't reach his eyes. “One can only hope so. It's just that our conversation earlier made me realize something...”

“Realize what?”

“The identity of the mastermind.”

I suck in a sharp little breath.  _ Who? _ I want to ask, but I can't quite bring myself to.

“I'm not 100% sure yet,” he adds, perhaps seeing the look on my face. “There's something I need to confirm first. I was about to do that when I heard you approaching and hid.”

“What do you need to confirm? I'll come with you,” I murmur, heart pounding.

He shakes his head, though. “No, it'll be safer with just one person.”

“Then why did you go out of your way to tell me?”

He tilts his head at me. Then he clasps my hands between his. Odd; there's a little quiver in his hands now, but when he grabbed me earlier, they were sure as stone. I let him take my hand all the same. It's nice to have him initiate.

“You're a kind person and a good friend, Asuka,” he murmurs. “It's not an exaggeration to say you're probably my favorite classmate, and I'm genuinely fond of you. So I want you, at least, to know what my intentions were.”

I stare at him, a lump rising in my throat. “Yoh, are you going to be doing something dangerous?”

He chuckles ruefully. “I'd rather not lie to you, Asuka.”

I wait for him to follow up on that. He doesn't. I grip his hands back. “Seriously. Let me come with you. Whatever it is you're doing, you'll need someone to watch your back.”

He shakes his head. “If I don't go alone, I won't be able to resolve this. I need to you to wait for me--please. And don't worry; I have a back-up plan. It may be risky, but I have every intention of coming back alive.”

I purse my lips. The lump in my throat doesn't go away. I have this nasty feeling like if I let him go now, I'll never see him alive again. But if what he says is true, then following him anyway might blow everything--maybe even get him killed. And it's true that he's excellent at sneaking around... but no matter how good he is, if the mastermind notices him on the surveillance cameras, it'll be all over.

“Can you promise me something?” I ask.

“What is it?”

“If you think it's getting too dangerous, can you promise me you'll bail? We can figure out who the mastermind is at any time. Your life is more important.”

Something in his expression gentles. Then he chuckles. “I can't guarantee that I won't take any risks I deem necessary. But... I  _ will _ promise you I'll survive. Is that enough?”

A promise to survive... I consider it, then nod. “Can I ask for something else, though?”

“Mhm?”

“Is it all right if I give you a hug?”

He blinks, apparently startled, as he pulls his hands away from mine.

“It's okay if not,” I add. “I don't want to make you uncomfortable or put you off your game.”

Is it the lighting? Yoh's stare seems blank. But then he chuckles. “No, it's fine. Go ahead.”

So I throw my arms around him in a fierce hug, like if I just hold him tight enough I can keep him grounded on this mortal coil. After a moment, he hugs me back, face leaning on my shoulder.

_ This won't be the last time we meet, _ I tell myself.  _ We'll see each other again for sure. _

A soft noise, like rubber scuffing on metal, echoes through the sub's empty hallways then. Yoh tenses, lifting his head; then he eases me off of him.

“Asuka, please head back to your cabin,” he murmurs. “Don't unlock the door for anyone.”

I hesitate. Then I nod. “Remember, you promised,” I murmur back.

Yoh smiles. “Yes. And I'll keep it, too.”

I manage to smile back. Then I ease out into the open. I can't see anyone in either direction, so I nod over my shoulder to Yoh, then sneak back towards the cabins. Thank god my door's the first one on the right. Before I ease open the door to the cabins, I glance over my shoulder; I see Yoh's back as he peeks around a corner, then slips around it. Then he's gone. I swallow hard, then slip inside. No one else is up and about. I return to my room, check the door to make sure it locked behind me, and then crawl into bed. The malevolent red eye of the surveillance cam leers down at me, and once I crawl under the covers and change back into my bedclothes, I frown up at it and stick out my tongue. It's childish, but it makes me feel a little better.

Then I ease myself into lying down. My regular clothes, I kick onto the floor; I can't be bothered to hang them up now of all times.

I can trust Yoh, right? He'll keep his promise. He's smart, observant, cautious, and thoughtful. He wouldn't take reckless risks. I breathe in deep through my nose, then out slow through my mouth. Right. I just have to hope for the best. I let my eyes drift shut and use the same breathing techniques to calm myself down. The best thing I can do for myself and everyone right now is make sure I'm well-rested. Tomorrow will be another busy day for sure. I breathe, in and out, until I feel myself drift off...

  
  


“EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY!!”

I flail to the surface of my sea of sheets, confusion and panic hammering in my chest as red lights flash and klaxons blare. Over the noise and glare, I see Monokuma displayed on the monitor, shouting as he had when he woke me up.

“THE SSDN PARADISE'S FUNCTIONS HAVE BEEN COMPROMISED!” he roars. “TO ENSURE THE SAFETY OF CLASS 75, A LOCKDOWN WILL HEREBY COMMENCE AS THE CREW MAKES EMERGENCY REPAIRS! THAT MEANS EVERY CHUCKLEFUCK WHO'S NOT CURRENTLY IN THEIR CABIN BETTER GET BACK  _ RIGHT NOW _ !!”

Wh--?! The Paradise's functions...?! What the hell is he talking about?! Did we crash on something? I rabbit-kick the rest of my sheets off, nearly fall out of bed, and hurry over to my door.

“EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY!!” Monokuma repeats at my back. “THE SSDN PARADISE'S FUNCTIONS HAVE BEEN COMPROMISED!”

I rattle the handle. It won't open or unlock. Could he have preemptively locked me in because I was already in my cabin? What's going on outside, though? Is everyone else okay?! My gut instinct is to bang on the door, but I hold back; even if anyone could hear over this din, no one would be able to open the door for me. Instead, I make my way back to where my clothes fell and scrabble for my e-Handbook as best I can while still covering my ears.

Once I have it, I check the time: 4:04 AM. It was nearly two when I woke up last, and I was out for about forty minutes. That means it's been about an hour and a half since I saw Yoh. Is he okay? What could have happened since then? Is this a coincidence? Or could this be the mastermind's doing?

“EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY!! ...”

Whatever it is, as it stands, I can't do a thing. I return to bed, shove my bear cap back on my head and clasp the flaps to my ears, then stare at my e-Handbook as the minutes tick inexorably by.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're curious about our characters' visual designs and basic profiles, all of them are available at https://dr4-paradise.tumblr.com !
> 
> https://dr4-paradise.tumblr.com/post/161301827131/an-introduction contains links to every character's profile, including their talent, picture, and a short character summary.


End file.
